Till the stars disappear
by Blond'sparkle
Summary: Avoir confiance en soi peut se révéler être un exercice difficile où il est souvent nécessaire d'apprendre à combattre ses propres démons chaque jour un peu plus, mais qu'en est-il de la confiance aux autres ? Et si cela était la clé pour dépasser sa propre nature ? - "Je t'aimerai jusqu'à ce que les étoiles disparaissent." - FIN DE LA DEUXIEME PARTIE
1. Prologue

**Bonjour et bienvenue sur ma première _stor_ y ! **

**Jusqu'à maintenant j'étais une grande lectrice de fanfictions mais je n'avais jamais osé mettre la main à la pâte même si ça me démangeait depuis longtemps. J'ai finalement décidé de sauter le pas avec cette histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, au jour d'aujourd'hui je n'ai pas encore véritablement défini les tenants et les aboutissants de l'intrigue mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va se finaliser d'ici peu. Pour ne rien vous cacher les deux personnages principaux sont Charlie Weasley et un OC et vous devinez bien qu'une romance va se jouer autour d'eux mais pas que, du moins je vais essayer de ne pas tourner tout ça à la mièvrerie même si je suis une grande romantique malgré tout !**

 **Bref, ne nous égarons pas ! Je suis bien sûre ouverte à toutes critiques à partir du moment où elles sont constructives alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

\- Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie britannique, veuillez passez par le détecteur de malveillance de nos aurors avant d'aller plus loin. Bienvenue au Ministère de..., continua un employé d'une voix monocorde mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait déjà plus et se rendit vers les aurors après avoir lâché son portoloin.

Ce ne fut qu'après le questionnaire des agents qu'elle put enfin se diriger vers les ascenseurs, se demandant à quoi pouvait leur servir de connaître la couleur du fond de son sac à main. Avant d'être arrêtée une nouvelle fois par un employé elle s'engouffra rapidement dans l'habitacle et appuya fermement sur le bouton du huitième étage. Quelques minutes plus tard la jeune femme se tenait dans l'Atrium, bouche bée devant le spectacle que lui offrait la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique et le fourmillement des employés allant et venant d'un bout à l'autre du hall.

\- Charlotte ! cria une voix à sa gauche. Elle sortit de sa torpeur et se dirigea vers la personne qui l'appela, non contente de voir enfin un visage amical.

\- Hermione ! Comme je suis contente de te voir ! s'exclama Charlotte en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?

\- Oh très bien, le plus long est d'attendre le portoloin et de passer par les aurors. Je les trouve parfois antipathiques.

\- Hé ! fit mine de s'insurger Hermione en bousculant la jeune femme.

\- Oh pardon, répondit Charlotte avec un sourire amusé. Parfois j'oublie que ton petit-ami en est un, en même temps je pense que son travail est bien plus passionnant que de connaître la couleur des chaussettes de toutes les personnes qui débarquent en Angleterre.

\- C'est vrai, admit la brune et tout en discutant elles se dirigèrent vers une jeune femme rousse qui se tenait près de la fontaine.

\- Charlotte, je te présente Ginny Weasley : la sœur de Ron et petite-amie de Harry. Ginny, voici Charlotte de Montmorency, ma cousine.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Bon rien de fou, ce prologue est juste une petite mise en bouche histoire de vous présenter l'un des personnages principaux. Je ne suis pas une adepte des prologues qui mettent en place l'histoire, les personages, etc même si je n'ai rien contre. Je suis plutôt du genre à disséminer les informations au fur et à mesure des chapitres. En tout cas j'espère que vous appréciez ce commencement. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Meet the Weasley

**Je n'aime pas balancer le prologue sans rien derrière, alors je vous offre le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez car je dois vous avouer que c'est très stressant comme expérience.**

 **Plus d'infos concernant l'histoire : je prends en compte les sept tomes de Harry Potter sauf l'épilogue donc tous les personnages morts le restent, exception faite de mon cher Fred Weasley. Promis c'est le seul ! J'essaye de rester fidèle à l'univers de JK Rowling, aussi bien aux caractères des personnages, aux lieux, etc même si parfois ce n'est pas évident (Merci Wiki Harry Potter et les différents forums sur l'univers HP).**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre !**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** **:**

 **Meet the Weasley**

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies une cousine, qui plus est une sorcière ! Et dire que tu ne nous a jamais rien dit ! s'exclama Ginny.

\- C'est bon Ginny, je pense avoir compris, maugréa Hermione. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment pour placer cette information au sein d'une conversation, sans t'offenser Charlotte.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit la jeune femme. De mon côté je n'ai jamais parlé de toi à mes amies. Je n'aime pas trop en dévoiler sur ma famille, on ne sait jamais. C'est là, ajouta-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant une maison victorienne.

Après avoir quitté le Ministère de la Magie les trois jeunes femmes s'étaient dirigées vers la résidence de Charlotte, une ancienne bâtisse située au cœur de Londres à mi-chemin entre le Ministère et le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Elle appartient à ta famille cette maison ? questionna Ginny.

\- Oui, à celle de mon père. Ma famille se rendait beaucoup à Londres avant l'arrivée au pouvoir de Voldemort mais depuis la maison est toujours restée inhabitée ou presque.

\- Tes parents n'y sont pas retournés depuis ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non, je suppose qu'ils n'y voyaient pas d'intérêt, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un poste en Angleterre.

Et sur ces paroles Charlotte enfonça la vieille clé en argent dans la serrure, il y eut plusieurs déclics avant que le porte ne s'ouvre en un grincement lugubre. La jeune femme pénétra la première, une bourrasque l'enveloppa puis retomba aussitôt. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence de mort.

\- Qu'est-ce que..., commença Ginny mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que tous les volets de la maison s'ouvrirent les uns après les autres en plusieurs claquements secs.

\- Elle a reconnu sa propriétaire, déclara simplement Charlotte en avançant dans l'entrée.

\- Je vois où tu voulais en venir quand tu disais « inhabitée », dit Ginny en faisant glisser son doigt sur la couche de poussière qui recouvrait la rambarde de l'escalier.

Elles s'avancèrent un peu plus dans la maison et se rendirent compte qu'aucune pièce n'avait échappé au temps qui passe

\- Tu vas réellement dormir ici cette nuit ? demanda Hermione en découvrant avec horreur un cadavre de souris dans un recoin du salon.

\- Oui, ce sera parfait après un peu de ménage, répondit Charlotte.

\- Tu es optimiste, c'est un véritable taudis ici ! Tu ne peux décemment pas dormir là, il faudrait plusieurs jours avant de rendre cet endroit habitable !

\- Hermione, ça va aller. J'ai déjà fait du camping tu sais, je peux toujours dormir dans le jardin, lui répondit sa cousine.

\- Ou sinon tu peux venir au Terrier, je suis sûre que Maman ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu viennes passer quelques jours à la maison. Elle adore recevoir du monde, dit Ginny en revenant du jardin. En plus, j'ai cru voir des gnomes courir dans la pelouse.

Charlotte et Hermione se regardèrent et la dernière su qu'elle avait remporté cette manche en voyant sa cousine lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer, ta famille ne me connaît pas..., essaya d'argumenter Charlotte en se tournant vers Ginny. C'est très impoli !

\- Les Weasley sont adorables et Mme Weasley m'a déjà fait promettre de t'inviter à dîner quand elle a su que j'avais une cousine qui débarquait à Londres, répondit Hermione en forçant Charlotte à sortir de la maison.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Charlotte, sceptique.

\- Je t'assure, ça leur fera très plaisir ! Si ça peut te rassurer Ginny va envoyer un patronus avant notre arrivée.

\- D'accord, abdiqua la jeune fille tandis que la rouquine donnait déjà ses instructions au cheval de fumée qui s'éleva dans les airs puis disparut.

Le voyage jusqu'au Terrier ne fut pas long, il s'écoula à peine cinq minutes entre le moment où Charlotte ferma la maison à clé et celui où elle atterrit devant la demeure des Weasley escortée d'Hermione pour le transplanage. La jeune femme sentit tout de suite qu'elle avait quitté la ville, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et observa plus en détail le Terrier. C'était une maison toute en hauteur, biscornue, à laquelle il lui semblait qu'on avait ajouté des étages au fur et à mesure des années et que seule la magie l'empêchait de s'écrouler. Une voix se fit entendre et elle aperçut dans son champ de vision une petite femme replète et aussi rousse que Ginny, elle supposa que ce devait être Mme Weasley.

\- Ginny, Hermione, vous avez fait vite ! Je viens seulement de recevoir le patronus ! Bonjour Charlotte, je suis Molly Weasley ! ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de la jeune femme. Je suis ravie que tu sois là, Hermione nous a tellement parlé de toi, tout le monde a hâte de te rencontrer !

\- Bonjour Madame, je suis désolée de m'imposer. Je ne veux pas vous causer trop de dérangements, répondit Charlotte en se laissant emporter dans la maison, elle n'imaginait pas que la matriarche des Weasley puisse avoir autant de force.

\- Non, non, non ! Ne te fais aucun souci ! Nous avons de la place en ce moment et je me sens plus rassurée de te voir ici avec nous que dans une grande maison vide !

Une fois à l'intérieur, Charlotte trouva la maison très chaleureuse. Bien qu'elle eût vécu dans une maison sorcière elle était toujours autant fascinée par les objets enchantés, ses yeux passèrent en revu l'horloge de grand-mère, la vaisselle qui se récurait dans l'évier, la vieille radio gargouillant du Célestina Moldubec ou encore le miroir parlant calé entre deux livres de recettes poussiéreux.

\- C'est une très belle maison Mme Weasley, dit Charlotte en se tournant vers la concernée.

\- Tu es gentille ma chérie, si tu veux bien Ginny va te montrer ta chambre. Tu auras celle de Charlie, un de nos fils aînés, il revient dans deux jours alors j'avais préparé sa chambre en avance.

\- Oh je peux prendre une autre chambre si ça dérange, je peux même dormir dans le canapé ! Je ne veux surtout pas vous donner du travail supplémentaire ! s'empressa de répondre Charlotte.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne pose aucun problème que tu sois là ! Monte tes affaires et repose-toi, le voyage depuis la France a dû être fatiguant ! Ginny accompagne-la ! Ensuite redescends, il faut préparer le dîner ! ordonna Mme Weasley.

Ginny souffla puis monta l'escalier la première suivie de près par Charlotte, elles passèrent deux paliers avant de finalement s'arrêter au troisième. Deux portes se faisaient face, sur celle de gauche il y avait un petit écriteau à la peinture écaillée qui indiquait « Charlie » tandis que celle de droite devait être...

\- C'est la salle de bains, dit Ginny en répondant à sa question muette. Tu pourras l'utiliser, il y en a une autre au premier mais personnellement je préfère celle-ci.

La jeune femme ouvrit la chambre et laissa passer Charlotte, la pièce était lumineuse dû en grande partie au papier peint jaune qui recouvrait les murs, sur celui-ci voletaient des dizaines de petits dragons qui crachaient par moment des gerbes de flammes. Le lit se trouvait juste à côté de la porte face à la fenêtre, contre le mur de droite il y avait une petite armoire de bois clair où était collée une vieille affiche de Quidditch aux couleurs délavées, à gauche un bureau surplombé d'une étagère se tenait contre le mur et sur ceux-ci reposaient d'anciens manuels scolaires ainsi que des petits dragons animés.

\- Ton frère a l'air d'aimer les dragons, remarqua Charlotte en s'adressant à Ginny.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs il en a fait son métier, répondit Ginny. Il est dresseur de dragons en Roumanie.

\- Ah oui ? Ce doit être passionnant ! Je n'ai jamais vu de dragons, ajouta Charlotte en prenant une statuette dans sa main.

\- Moi si, au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'était vraiment impressionnant !

\- Oui, Fleur m'a raconté. Elle en a gardé un mauvais souvenir.

\- Tu connais Fleur Delacour ? s'étonna Ginny.

\- Nous étions ensemble à Beauxbâtons, nous n'étions pas dans la même classe mais ça ne nous a pas empêché de nous entendre.

\- C'est ma belle-soeur, elle est mariée à mon frère Bill. J'avais vraiment du mal avec elle au début, elle a beaucoup changé, révéla Ginny

\- C'est vrai qu'elle paraît hautaine au premier abord mais une fois qu'on la connaît elle est complètement différente, lui répondit Charlotte. J'aimerais beaucoup la revoir, depuis qu'on a quitté l'école on s'est juste échangées quelques lettres et avec le retour de Voldemort c'était devenu plus compliqué.

\- Je crois qu'ils vont passer pendant les vacances, Maman voulait faire un grand repas pour le retour de Charlie. Tu pourras rencontrer les Weasley au grand complet, ajouta Ginny.

\- Oh, je... Je ne serais peut-être pas de la partie, après tout je ne suis pas de la famille.

Ginny éclata de rire, qu'avait-elle dit de si drôle ?

\- Tu ne connais pas encore la famille Weasley ! Ici c'est un vrai moulin, on aime beaucoup avoir du monde ! Tu es la cousine d'Hermione donc tu fais déjà partie de la famille !

\- Je... Merci, c'est gentil, répondit simplement Charlotte, se sentant mal à l'aise.

Un silence s'installa puis la voix de Mme Weasley se fit entendre depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

« Ginny ! La table ne va pas se mettre toute seule ! »

\- J'arrive Maman ! Bon je te laisse t'installer, on se voit en bas ! lança Ginny en passant la porte.

\- D'accord, merci beaucoup !

« Pas de quoi ! » entendit-elle après que la porte se soit refermée.

Charlotte poussa un long soupir, elle était partagée entre l'envie de rire devant la désinvolture de Ginny et la gêne immense que lui causait le fait de s'imposer autant chez des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui ne la connaissaient pas non plus. Elle posa son sac en perle - cadeau d'Hermione - sur le lit et lança un sort d'attraction afin de récupérer sa valise, cette dernière sortit du sac et se posa délicatement sur le sol. La jeune femme l'ouvrit et commença à déballer ses affaires qu'elle rangea dans l'armoire où se trouvait encore d'anciennes tenues d'attrapeur aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Une fois cela terminé, elle se dépêcha de descendre afin d'aider les autres à préparer le repas.

* * *

Le soir, en se glissant sous les draps, Charlotte sentit un sentiment de bien-être l'envelopper. Elle avait passé une très bonne soirée en compagnie des Weasley, rencontrer tous ceux qu'Hermione décrivait dans ses lettres fut un réel plaisir et elle fut agréablement surprise de s'entendre avec tous. Mr Weasley lui avait posé un tas de questions sur la vie en France tandis que Ron et Harry s'intéressaient davantage au fonctionnement de Beauxbâtons. Mme Weasley, fidèle à l'image qu'elle s'en était faite à travers les descriptions de sa cousine, avait préparé un véritable festin et avait resservi Charlotte plusieurs fois prétextant que les Français ne mangeaient pas assez ce à quoi avait répondu Mr Weasley : « Tu sais Molly, les Français ont la meilleure gastronomie du monde et les meilleurs chefs cuisiniers... enfin, après toi ma chérie. » avait-il rajouté en voyant le regard sévère de sa femme. Après le repas ils s'étaient tous installés dans le salon, sirotant une tasse de thé, certains jouant à la bataille explosive et d'autres aux échecs tandis que Mme Weasley continuait son tricot. Charlotte fit une partie d'échec avec Ron, qu'elle perdit royalement avant de rédiger une lettre pour ses parents. La soirée bien avancée Mme Weasley ordonna à tous d'aller se coucher, une journée chargée les attendait le lendemain. En effet il avait été décidé durant le repas que tous iraient donner un coup de main à Charlotte pour nettoyer sa maison à Londres, la jeune femme avait bien sûr décliné mais un regard de Ginny la dissuada d'aller plus loin. Mme Weasley était redoutable dans son genre.  
Du fond de son lit elle sourit en repensant à ce moment, elle comprenait où Ginny voulait en venir quand elle disait qu'elle faisait partie de la famille désormais. Rabattant le drap sur elle, ce fut sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain Charlotte fut réveillée aux aurores par un bruit sourd, elle ouvrit les yeux seulement pour voir la chambre inondée de lumière par les premiers rayons du soleil. Entendant des éclats de voix provenant du rez-de-chaussée elle se dépêcha d'enfiler quelques vêtements, fit un rapide détour par la salle de bains et descendit.

\- Charlotte, ma chérie, tu es déjà réveillée! C'est sûrement Ron en tombant des escaliers, ajouta-t-elle sévèrement en se tournant vers son fils qui se massait le dos en faisant la grimace.

\- C'est bon M'man, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé, marmotta Ron en s'installant à la table de cuisine où reposait un petit-déjeuner gargantuesque. La prochaine fois dis à Ginny de ne pas laisser traîner ses chaussures.

\- Le pauvre Ronnie s'est fait bobo ? se moqua Ginny d'une voix de petite fille. Elle venait d'arriver dans la cuisine.

\- C'est de ta faute je te signale, s'énerva le rouquin en lançant à sa sœur une brioche qu'elle rattrapa d'une main.

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! Nous avons une invitée je vous rappelle, les réprimanda Mme Weasley. Installe-toi Charlotte, je vais te servir, ajouta-t-elle en apportant une théière fumante.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit la jeune femme.

Tandis que chacun se servait le reste de la maisonnée arriva, Hermione la dernière, un livre sous le bras.

\- J'ai retrouvé la recette de la potion contre les doxys que l'on avait utilisée chez Sirius, Mme Weasley. Je pense qu'il nous en faudra des litres, heureusement elle est rapide à faire et j'ai déjà tous les ingrédients.

\- Merci Hermione, viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner. Nous préparerons le reste du matériel après.

Une fois le ventre plein tous eurent une tâche bien définie : Harry et Ginny s'attelèrent à la vaisselle, Mme Weasley prépara les sandwichs pour le repas, Mr Weasley et Ron rassemblèrent sacs, manuels contre les nuisibles, pulvérisateurs et tous les accessoires ménagers qu'ils trouvèrent tandis que Charlotte et sa cousine préparaient les diverses potions dont ils auraient besoin. Cela terminé, ils sortirent et transplanèrent sous escorte car Charlotte, Hermione et Ginny étaient les seules à connaître l'emplacement de la maison.

\- La maison n'a pas de gardien du secret ou un sort de dissimulation pour la protéger ? demanda Mme Weasley, une fois arrivée devant la bâtisse.

\- Non, comme il n'y avait personne qui y habitait ma famille n'a pas jugé utile d'en avoir un, elle est juste invisible aux yeux des moldus et possède un sortilège de reconnaissance. Jusqu'à hier seul un membre de ma famille pouvait y pénétrer, si Hermione et Ginny étaient entrées avant moi elles auraient été repoussées.

\- Ce serait bien que tu renforces la sécurité maintenant que tu vas y habiter, sait-on jamais, dit Mme Weasley.

Sur ces paroles tous entrèrent dans la demeure précédés de Charlotte puis se dispersèrent afin d'évaluer chaque pièce, alors qu'elles étaient au grenier Charlotte et Hermione entendirent un « Arthur ! Laisse cette machine à sa place ! » retentissant.

\- Apparemment Mr Weasley est tombé sur la vieille télé de mon père, rigola Charlotte.

\- Il a un faible pour les moldus, répondit sa cousine en souriant.

Elles continuèrent à arpenter le grenier et le deuxième étage tout en prenant note du travail à effectuer dans chaque pièce. Une fois cela fait tous se retrouvèrent au rez-de chaussée, le reste de la matinée consista à remettre d'aplomb cette partie de la maison. Ce fut avec un soulagement non feint que chacun accueillit la pause déjeuner. Après un épouvantard sous l'escalier, des dizaines de doxys dans les rideaux de la salle à manger, un four qui refusait de se faire récurer, tous furent contents d'engloutir leurs sandwichs.  
L'après-midi se déroula de la même façon que la matinée. Charlotte lavait les vitres de la véranda quand Mme Weasley leur dit que c'était tout pour aujourd'hui, il était presque cinq heures de l'après-midi. Les garçons accoururent depuis le jardin, ils racontèrent leurs exploits au lancer de gnomes tandis que Mr Weasley avoua avoir trouvé une vieille tondeuse à gazon qu'il pensait déjà trafiquer pour tondre le jardin laissé en friche depuis des décennies. Sur cette dernière parole la famille Weasley, suivie de Harry, Hermione et Charlotte sortirent de la maison. La jeune femme lança quelques sorts de protection supplémentaires aux sortilèges d'origine et transplana.

\- Bien ! Que tout le monde aille à la salle de bains, je pense que chacun d'entre nous a besoin d'une bonne douche, ordonna Mme Weasley une fois de retour au Terrier.

Personne ne se fit prier, après que chacun eut pu se laver Charlotte aida Mme Weasley à préparer la chambre de Percy pour Charlie qui devait arriver demain matin.

\- Les draps sont dans l'armoire, tu serais gentille de me les sortir, demanda la matriarche à la jeune femme.

\- Ginny m'a dit que Charlie travaillait en Roumanie, dit Charlotte en tendant la paire de draps. Vous ne devez pas le voir souvent.

\- Non en effet, il a un métier prenant et qui plus est loin de l'Angleterre. C'est difficile pour une mère de voir ses enfants partir et encore plus quand ils quittent le pays. Quand il se mariera, il reviendra peut-être près de nous.

\- Il est fiancé ? questionna Charlotte.

\- Merlin, non ! Il n'a même pas de petite-amie ! A croire qu'il va finir seul avec ses dragons ! s'insurgea Mme Weasley.

\- Arrête Maman, tu n'en sais rien ! Charlotte tourna la tête et se trouva face à Ginny qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre avec un tas de serviettes propres. Peut-être qu'il a une petite-amie en Roumanie, une dresseuse de dragons, ajouta la jeune femme avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Il ferait mieux de se trouver une Anglaise, ça l'obligerait à revenir par ici !

\- Un des rêves les plus chers de Maman, glissa Ginny à l'oreille de Charlotte. Avec celui où Bill se fait couper les cheveux.

\- Je t'ai entendue ! Va plutôt déposer ces serviettes dans les autres chambres au lieu de dire des bêtises, s'énerva Mme Weasley. Une fois Ginny partie Charlotte reprit la parole :

\- Je peux vous comprendre, mes parents étaient plutôt réticents à ce que je vienne en Angleterre alors que je suis à moitié Anglaise par ma mère, elle est moldue alors parfois elle se sent impuissante face à la magie. Si ça peut vous rassurer je pense que votre fils doit souffrir tout autant que vous d'être loin de sa famille, ajouta la jeune femme en tapotant gentiment le bras de Mme Weasley.

\- Merci ma chérie. Allez, ne nous apitoyons pas sur notre sort, le dîner ne va pas se préparer tout seul ! s'exclama-t-elle en quittant la chambre.

Charlotte l'entendit renifler bruyamment avant de descendre les escaliers, elle sourit doucement en réajustant l'édredon sur le lit puis sortit à son tour. Quand elle arriva au pied de l'escalier Hermione était déjà en train d'éplucher les pommes de terre, la jeune femme prit un économe et lui apporta son aide. Une demi-heure plus tard chacun était à table et se servait en salade de pommes de terre, haricots verts et tranches de porc froid et les conversations allaient bon train malgré la fatigue de la journée.

\- Demain je dois partir très tôt, j'ai rendez-vous au Ministère avec mon responsable et je dois finaliser quelques parchemins concernant mon arrivée en Angleterre, annonça Charlotte.

\- Arthur doit également partir travailler tôt demain, vous pourriez faire la route ensemble, proposa Mme Weasley.

\- Oui, on ira en cheminette, je voudrais éviter l'entrée des visiteurs. Au retour des vacances il y a souvent du monde, acquiesça Mr Weasley. A moins que tu ne préfères transplaner, demanda-t-il à Charlotte.

\- Non, en cheminette c'est très bien. Je n'ai pas de préférence, répondit-elle.

\- En attendant nous irons chez toi continuer à nettoyer, lui dit Hermione. Ginny et les garçons viendront également. Tous trois acceptèrent.

\- Peut-être que Charlie se joindra à vous s'il n'est pas trop fatigué par son voyage, cela fera une main d'oeuvre supplémentaire, ajouta Mme Weasley. Quant à moi il faut que je reste ici, je dois m'occuper de l'organisation de la fête pour son retour. Andromeda va venir m'aider avec le petit Teddy.

\- Nous verrons bien ce qu'il en pense, répondit Ron. En tout cas Harry et moi allons exploser notre record au lancer de gnomes, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à son ami.

\- Oui eh bien fais plutôt en sorte de battre ton record de vitres nettoyées ! balança Mme Weasley en débarrassant la table. Il reste celles de la façade arrière à faire, hier nous n'avons pas eu le temps de terminer.

Harry rigola face à la mine dépitée de Ron et répondit à Mme Weasley.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va faire en sorte de rendre cette maison impeccable en un temps record.

\- Merci Harry, lancèrent d'une même voix la matriarche et Charlotte. Tous se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Une fois le repas terminé chacun vaqua à ses occupations, Charlotte monta dans sa chambre récupérer un livre quand elle reconnu sur le rebord de la fenêtre la chouette hulotte de ses parents, une missive à la patte. Elle se dépêcha de décacheter la lettre et s'empressa de la lire.

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Nous avons bien reçu ta lettre comme en témoigne cette réponse, nous sommes heureux que ton voyage se soit bien passé. Nous sommes vraiment navrés de t'avoir laissé une maison aussi vétuste, ton père ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse être dans un tel état de saleté, je lui ai pourtant dit que la poussière ne s'arrêtait pas sur le pas de la porte d'une maison sorcière mais tu le connais._

 _Remercie de notre part les Weasley pour leur accueil ainsi que pour leur aide dans la rénovation de la maison, nous avions entendu dire par les Delacour que c'étaient des gens adorables. Pense également à embrasser Hermione pour nous, nous serions ravis de la revoir prochainement._

 _Prends soin de toi et donne nous des nouvelles régulièrement._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Papa et Maman_

Charlotte sourit en lisant le courrier, ne voyant pas l'utilité d'y répondre immédiatement elle reposa le parchemin sur le bureau et redescendit avec le livre qu'elle désirait. Tout le monde était dans le jardin savourant la douceur des nuits d'été, quelques bougies flottaient çà et là éclairant la pelouse d'une lumière vacillante. La jeune femme choisit de s'installer sur la balancelle coincée entre deux massifs d'hortensias au fond du jardin, à peine avait-elle lu quelques pages que quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- _Orgueil et préjugés_ , un de tes préférés il me semble.

\- Un des tiens également, il me semble, répondit Charlotte. Hermione rigola doucement.

\- C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas pour parler littérature que je suis là, admit-elle après un instant. Charlotte l'enjoignit à continuer. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

\- Je vais bien, répondit simplement la blonde.

\- Arrête, je te connais, souffla sa cousine. Les gens parlent au Ministère, une de mes collègues qui travaille à la Coopération Magique Internationale m'a dit que tu avais accepté ce poste car tu avais été d'une aide précieuse dans le démantèlement du réseau des sorts illégaux qui sévissait dans le pays mais aussi et surtout parce que... Hermione se stoppa.

\- Parce que quoi ? demanda brusquement Charlotte, soudain inquiète par la réponse qu'elle allait entendre.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? murmura Hermione. Charlotte, dis-moi s'il-te-plaît, ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur le bras de sa cousine.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Charlotte observa sa cousine, elle comprit immédiatement où la jeune femme voulait en venir, elle comprit que Hermione savait.

\- Je... J'ai perdu le contrôle, c'est vrai. Mais... comment ont-ils pu savoir ici ? Toutes les décisions ont été prises en huis clos au Ministère français.

\- Tu sais les ragots vont vite et traversent les frontières, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna Hermione.

\- C'était juste après l'arrestation des membres du réseaux, nous discutions de divers point à aborder lors du futur procès avec des collègues du Département de la Justice Magique. Comme tu le sais nous travaillons étroitement avec eux car souvent lors d'infractions des décrets magiques internationaux peuvent être violés. Le directeur du département Alphonse de Janvéry m'a beaucoup félicité pour le travail que j'avais fourni, c'est alors qu'il m'a parlé du poste à pourvoir ici, en Angleterre. Au début je ne me sentais pas prête à quitter la France, ma famille, mes amis mais à force d'y réfléchir je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée. Après tout le Ministère français est très archaïque et beaucoup trop contrôlé par les vieilles familles issues de la noblesse et ce poste me permettait de quitter ce cercle vicieux même si j'avais beaucoup sacrifié pour y entrer... Moi et mes idéaux, souffla-t-elle amère. Quand j'en ai parlé à mes parents ils étaient ravis, surtout mon père, lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment accepté que j'entre au Ministère voyait enfin une porte de sortie pour sa fille. Le lendemain j'avais rendez-vous avec le directeur. Alors que j'allais accepter Paul est entré en trombe dans le bureau, criant à qui voulait l'entendre que j'étais une traîtresse comme mon père, que je ne méritais pas ce poste contrairement à lui qui avait travaillé depuis plus longtemps que moi sur cette affaire mais pire que tout il... il a...

\- Quoi ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? insista Hermione en voyant sa cousine bouleversée. Charlotte pris une bouffée d'air et continua.

\- Tu sais comme le Ministère de la Magie français est arrêté sur certaines idées, certaines catégories de personnes. Je... Paul a... Il a tout raconté, il a dit que j'étais une... Ce que j'étais et... Par Morgane... J'avais tellement pris de précautions en entrant là-bas, j'ai même fait joué mon nom alors que je suis totalement contre cette pratique ! Je voulais tellement faire changer les choses... C'était mon petit-ami Hermione ! Je lui avait confié tout ça parce que je lui faisais confiance ! Je le pensais tellement différent de sa famille, les Bourbon sont prêts à tout pour récupérer ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de pouvoir sur la France mais Paul était au-dessus de tout ça, nous avions les mêmes envies, les mêmes idéaux. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui à quel point j'ai eu tort, à quel point j'ai été aveugle.

Il y eu un moment de silence pendant lequel Charlotte s'essuya rageusement les yeux, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que des larmes avaient coulé durant sa tirade.

\- Une fois qu'il avait jeté la bombe il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il continuait à raconter tout ce que j'avais pu lui dire et quand j'ai compris qu'il allait parler de ce qu'il s'était passé en Bretagne... J'ai... J'ai complètement explosé... Hermione, j'ai failli le tuer...Je ne m'en étais jamais autant voulu que depuis l'épisode quand j'étais enfant. Quand je me suis rendue compte de ce que j'avais fait, la magie est redescendue aussitôt. Mr de Janvéry en a profité pour me ligoter et appeler un membre de la Brigade de Sûreté attaché au Département de la Justice Magique. Une heure plus tard nous étions tous dans un bureau clos à argumenter pour ou contre mon geste, il y avait Mr de Janvéry, le brigadier, un juge dépêché à la dernière minute, Paul, son père et pour finir mon propre père. Si tu savais Hermione, j'avais l'impression d'être à mon procès, je me sentais tellement coupable ! Le père de Paul a clamé haut et fort qu j'étais un véritable démon mais étonnement Mr de Janvéry a pris ma défense en appuyant sur le fait que Paul m'avait ouvertement insulté ainsi que ma famille. Mon père a renchéri et a réussi à faire jouer notre nom en ma faveur malgré ses antécédents. Le juge a tranché pour moi mais a expressément insisté pour que j'accepte ce poste en Angleterre, finalement je n'avais plus tellement le choix même si je n'avais qu'une idée à ce moment-là : partir le plus loin possible de mon pays. Paul et son père étaient furieux, il n'a pas été puni pour son insubordination car son père a fait jouer ses relations mais aujourd'hui j'en n'ai que faire, je ne veux juste plus jamais le revoir de toute ma vie. Au fond de moi je savais que ça n'était pas une bonne idée de sortir avec un sorcier issu de la noblesse, j'aurais dû écouter mon père. A part ça... Je vais bien Hermione, merci de t'en soucier ! sourit Charlotte de façon mal assuré.

\- Charlotte, si j'avais su que... si j'avais... Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase et prit sa cousine dans ses bras.

\- Hermione c'était il y a trois mois, aujourd'hui ça va beaucoup mieux ! répondit la jeune femme en la relâchant.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait ressasser cette histoire, si j'avais su que... Mais Charlotte l'arrêta.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il fallait bien que quelqu'un sache et étonnement ça me fait du bien d'en parler à une personne proche, surtout toi.

\- Ce petit cafard ! S'il se tenait devant moi je ne sais pas ce qui me retiendrait de lui casser la figure, s'insurgea Hermione. Je peux demander à Ginny de lui envoyer par courrier un sortilège de Chauve-Furie, elle est très bonne pour ça ! ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers sa cousine.

Charlotte éclata de rire et fit non de la tête.

\- J'y penserai mais pour l'instant je veux juste me faire oublier et vivre ma nouvelle vie d'Anglaise !

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de discuter gaiement jusqu'à ce que Charlotte sente le poids de la fatigue sur ses épaules, elle embrassa sa cousine et salua chaleureusement le reste de la maisonnée. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers, ouvrit sa porte de chambre et se dirigea vers son bureau. Pendant quelques instants on n'entendit que le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin puis la jeune femme se dirigea vers le lit, elle se mit rapidement en pyjama et s'engouffra sous les couvertures le sourire aux lèvres - promesse d'une nuit sereine comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps.  
Sur le bureau gisait un parchemin à demi-plié où l'on pouvait apercevoir d'une écriture penchée les mots suivants :

 _Papa, Maman,_

 _Merci pour votre lettre, ici tout va pour le mieux. Ne vous inquiétez plus pour moi, j'ai le sentiment que les choses vont changer, pour le meilleur._

 _Votre fille qui vous aime,_

 _Charlotte_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : On en découvre un petit peu plus sur Charlotte même si plusieurs points restent en suspend, chaque chose en son temps les amis hé hé ! En tout cas j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Let's celebrate !

**Hello !**

 **Quelle surprise ! Avouez que vous ne pensiez pas voir un nouveau chapitre aussi rapidement ! Je dois vous faire une confidence, je suis aussi préssée de savoir la suite de l'histoire que vous, ah, ah ! Autre confidence : Le prologue et les deux premiers chapitres étaient déjà rédigés, à partir de maintenant je travaille sans filet et la suite ne risque pas d'arriver tout de suite mais sûrement d'ici la semaine prochaine ! Aww tristesse...**

 **Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui sont déjà passées par ici, qui m'ont laissé des petits messages encourageants et très gentils, qui m'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris, etc. Merci beaucoup !**

 **Bref, voici le deuxième chapitre qui en ravira plus d'un (d'une ?) j'en suis sûre ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **Let's celebrate !**

Charlie Weasley était une personne d'un naturel joyeux et conciliant mais c'était pourtant énervé qu'il transplana devant le Terrier. La faute à cet idiot d'auror qui n'avait fait que lui poser des questions stupides dès qu'il avait posé le pied dans l'aire d'atterrissage du portoloin. Le jeune homme pensait être tranquille en voyageant de nuit, c'était pourtant tout le contraire ! Pestant encore une fois contre le personnel incompétent du Ministère de la Magie, il se stoppa finalement face à la maison de son enfance. Là, toute la colère s'effaça. Il sourit.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, défit le sort de protection et entra. Ne pensant pas avoir de comité d'accueil vu l'heure tardive Charlie fut tout de même étonné de voir une lumière dans un coin du salon, il s'approcha doucement la baguette pointée vers la source lumineuse et...

\- Pfiou Charlie ! Tu nous a fichu une de ces frousses ! chuchota Ginny Wasley en abaissant sa baguette, Hermione faisant de même.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites debout à une heure pareille ?! demanda Charlie sans véritablement attendre de réponse. Si Maman l'apprend vous ne ferez pas de vieux os !

\- On discutait c'est tout ! On n'a pas fait attention à l'heure ! Et puis d'abord, nous n'avons pas à nous justifier, nous sommes des adultes tout de même ! s'énerva Ginny. Et toi ? Je croyais que tu devais arriver demain matin !

\- Un portoloin s'est libéré à la dernière minute alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, répondit-il simplement. Sinon, bonjour à toi aussi soeurette, ajouta-t-il, sarcastique.

Ginny fit une moue faussement sévère qui se fendit rapidement en un sourire puis sauta dans les bras de son frère en gloussant.

\- Chut ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! murmura Charlie.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! dit Ginny en n'écoutant pas son frère. Maman va avoir la surprise en te voyant descendre pour le petit-déjeuner demain matin, elle a hâte de te voir. Tout le monde d'ailleurs.

\- Moi aussi j'avais hâte de rentrer, répondit doucement son frère. Bonjour Hermione ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme en l'étreignant. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Plutôt bien merci, répondit-elle en souriant. Nous devrions peut-être aller dormir, il est vraiment très tard.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Hermione, acquiesça Charlie en étouffant un bâillement. J'ai hâte de retrouver ma chambre et mon lit.

\- Maman t'as mis dans la chambre de Percy, lui dit Ginny.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? s'étonna son frère.

\- La cousine d'Hermione est dans ta chambre, répondit innocemment la jeune femme.

\- La cousine d'Her... Hermione a une cousine ? demanda Charlie en se tournant vers la concernée.

\- Il faut croire, répondit celle-ci.

Charlie commença à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais il n'eut pas le temps car sa sœur l'entraînait déjà dans les escaliers. Il se stoppa au deuxième palier où se trouvait la chambre de Percy tandis que les deux autres continuèrent à avancer dans les étages. Après avoir déballé quelques affaires sur son lit le jeune homme monta tout de même au troisième et se dirigea vers la salle de bains qui faisait face à sa chambre d'origine, là il se lava rapidement et sortit. De retour sur le palier il remarqua que la porte de sa chambre était entrouverte de quelques centimètres, prit de curiosité il s'avança et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Charlie ne vit pas grand chose, la lumière de la lune lui permit à peine de discerner une masse de cheveux blonds et une peau claire mais il ne vit rien du visage de la jeune femme qui était tournée vers le mur opposé. Intrigué le rouquin fit quelques pas en arrière puis se dirigea vers la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, il se coucha pour s'endormir quelques minutes après.

* * *

\- CHARLIE !

Le dénommé se réveilla brusquement et fut soudainement étreint par quelqu'un qu'il devina être sa mère.

\- Bonjour M'man, marmotta-t-il encore ensommeillé.

\- Ginny m'a dit que tu étais arrivé cette nuit ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois déjà là ! Veux-tu que je te monte ton petit-déjeuner ? Tu dois être fatigué de... Mais la mère du jeune homme fut coupée dans sa phrase.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais descendre, laisse moi juste le temps d'enfiler quelque chose.

\- Très bien ! répondit sa mère, le sourire aux lèvres. Je t'ai préparé des saucisses et du lard, je sais que tu adores ça, ajouta-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Charlie resta quelques instants immobile et rigola doucement avant de finalement se lever. Quand il arriva en bas des escaliers il se rendit compte que tout le monde était déjà attablé, il reçut un accueil chaleureux de chacun puis s'installa. Après avoir jeté un regard circulaire il questionna :

\- Papa n'est pas là ?

\- Non, il est parti très tôt au Ministère, avec Charlotte, lui répondit sa mère en lui servant plusieurs saucisses.

\- Charlotte ?

\- La cousine d'Hermione ! lança Mme Weasley comme si c'était évident.

Et alors Charlie se rappela la conversation de la veille avec sa sœur et son amie.

\- Ah oui, dit-il, sarcastique. Celle à qui tu as donné ma chambre.

\- Voyons ! Je n'allais pas laisser cette pauvre enfant dans une vieille maison en ruine ! D'ailleurs vous y retournez tous aujourd'hui, il y a encore beaucoup de travail ! Charlotte vous rejoindra dans l'après-midi, ce sera l'occasion pour toi de la rencontrer Charlie !

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de maison ? chuchota ce dernier à l'oreille de Harry.

\- Charlotte est arrivée en Angleterre avant-hier, c'est une Française, précisa-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur de Charlie. Elle va habiter dans une vieille maison de famille à Londres mais c'est un vrai taudis, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles la maison de Sirius mais c'est à peu près la même chose, résuma le jeune homme.

\- La même chose ?! s'énerva Ron qui avait tout entendu. Rien que pour dégnomer le jardin il va nous falloir la matinée !

\- N'exagères pas Ron ! répliqua Hermione. Hier ça ne te dérangeait pas de faire du lancer de gnomes avec Harry !

Ron grommela quelque chose et ses oreilles devinrent rouge, Ginny se moqua de son frère tandis que Charlie se tourna vers Hermione.

\- C'est une maison sorcière ? questionna-t-il. La jeune femme, voyant où il voulait en venir répondit.

\- Oui, ma cousine est une sorcière, par son père. J'ai appris ça quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, continua-t-elle, avant je n'avais aucune idée que mon oncle et elle avaient des pouvoirs magiques bien que parfois des choses étranges se passaient quand ils nous rendaient visite.

Avant que Charlie ne puisse poser d'autres questions, Mme Weasley leur somma de se dépêcher. Chacun engloutit rapidement son petit-déjeuner et débarrassa son assiette, quelques minutes plus tard tous étaient prêts à partir, les bras chargés de paniers de pique-nique et de balais en tout genre. Enfin ils transplanèrent.

La matinée passa plutôt rapidement aux yeux du jeune homme, il aida Harry et Ron à dégnomer le jardin, bien que l'exercice fut rendu difficile par les hautes herbes, puis donna un coup de main aux filles à cirer les parquets du living-room. A midi, le rez-de-chaussée avait retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan. Ginny soupira.

\- Pfiou, on mérite bien une petite pause. Et si on déjeunait dehors ? J'ai cru voir une table à l'extérieur.

\- Bonne idée Gin', répondit Ron en sortant les paniers de pique-nique.

Tous suivirent le mouvement, ils trouvèrent rapidement la table en question et s'installèrent pour un repas bien mérité. Les conversations allaient bon train, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire sur les activités de la matinée et sur ce qu'il fallait encore faire.

\- Je pense qu'il faut commencer à débarrasser le premier étage, dit Hermione. Il y a beaucoup de cartons et de meubles que l'on peut monter au deuxième. Ce sera plus simple pour nettoyer.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit Ginny. Les garçons peuvent faire ça pendant que nous nous occupons de désinfecter les rideaux et les tapisseries, j'ai cru en voir plusieurs bouger avant-hier.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, tandis que les garçons exerçaient quelques travaux de manutention d'un étage à un autre les filles, elles, partirent à la chasse aux doxys s'attardant particulièrement sur les rideaux de la bibliothèque qui en étaient infestés. Il devait être près de trois heures lorsque Ron poussa un cri retentissant depuis le grenier.

\- Ron, que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Harry.

« Venez voir ça ! C'est incroyable, un véritable balai de collection ! Il a au moins cent ans ! »

Ginny et Harry se regardèrent puis coururent dans les escaliers, Hermione les suivit et les interpella :

\- Hé ! Je vous signale que l'on doit s'occuper du premier étage aujourd'hui, on verra le grenier plus tard !

Charlie qui était dans une des chambres en train de déplacer des cartons se retrouva finalement seul et haussa la voix :

\- Merci de me laisser tomber !

Personne ne lui répondit, tout en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante il s'empara d'un carton mais le relâcha aussitôt en entendant un discret « Bonjour » derrière lui. Charlie se retourna vivement et son cœur rata un battement. Face à lui se tenait la plus belle fille qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Il ne put que rester muet devant le visage angélique de la jeune femme, elle avait de grands yeux d'un bleu profond, des joues roses, des lèvres à croquer qui se fendirent en un sourire timide. Se sentant finalement stupide de réagir comme un adolescent Charlie se ressaisit et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Bonjour, dit-il simplement mais il ne sut quoi dire d'autre.

\- Je suis Charlotte, la cousine d'Hermione, se présenta enfin la jeune femme avec un fort accent français.

\- Oh, enchanté... Je suis Charlie, le frère de Ron et Ginny, ajouta-t-il en tendant une main.

Charlotte la lui serra et il sentit un courant électrique lui traverser le corps, elle aussi apparemment puisqu'elle lâcha rapidement sa main.

\- Désolée, électricité statique je suppose, dit-elle simplement en se reculant. Charlie qui ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait ne répondit pas.

Un silence gênant s'installa, pendant que Charlotte regardait ailleurs le jeune homme en profita pour la détailler : elle n'était pas très grande, plutôt menue et avait de longs cheveux blonds presque blancs qui étaient noués en une tresse lui retombant sur l'épaule. A ce moment-là Charlie se fit la réflexion que Charlotte et Hermione ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, du moins physiquement et ça lui fit penser qu'il était le seul de sa famille à avoir les cheveux auburn : les ressemblances étaient ailleurs, sans nul doute. Il fut coupé dans son monologue mental par Hermione débarquant dans la chambre.

\- Bonjour Charlotte ! dit-elle en étreignant sa cousine. Je savais bien que tu étais arrivée, les autres ne me croyaient pas ! Ah je vois que tu as rencontré Charlie, il est arrivé cette nuit.

\- Oui, répondit Charlotte en souriant au garçon. Vous avez bien avancé aujourd'hui, c'est formidable ! J'ai apporté de quoi faire un goûter, ça vous dirait de faire une pause ?

Tous acceptèrent avec plaisir et suivirent la jeune femme au rez-de-chaussée, celle-ci avait déjà préparé la table en fer forgée de la véranda où trônaient des pâtisseries plus alléchantes les unes que les autres.

\- Ouah ! Tout ça me donne l'eau à la bouche ! s'exclama Ron.

\- J'ai réussi à trouver quelques spécialités françaises, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Il y a des crêpes, des gaufres, de la crème Chantilly... Enfin prenez ce qui vous fait plaisir ! dit Charlotte tandis que Ron se servait déjà une part de tarte tatin.

\- Il ne faut pas lui dire deux fois, se moqua Ginny en s'installant à table.

Chacun se servit, remerciant chaleureusement la jeune femme pour son attention. Charlie fut ravi de goûter à quelques desserts français mais sa préférence allait aux crêpes, alors qu'il allait s'en servir une seconde sa main rencontra celle de Charlotte et une nouvelle fois un courant électrique les traversa. Ils reculèrent vivement leurs mains et se regardèrent.

\- Décidément, dit la jeune fille en se massant légèrement le bras.

\- Encore l' _éclecticité_ statique ? demanda-t-il.

Charlotte resta muette une seconde puis éclata de rire, ce qui provoqua une vague de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, les autres se regardèrent puis Ginny demanda.

\- On a manqué quelque chose ?

\- Je pense qu'il a voulu dire « électricité » statique, répondit Hermione comprenant où voulait en venir Charlie.

\- Oui c'est ça, tout à l'heure nous avons déjà reçu une décharge en nous serrant la main, expliqua Charlotte.

\- J'ai rien compris, déclara Ron.

\- L'électricité statique répond du domaine de la physique Ron, c'est un phénomène qui concerne les électrons libres pouvant se détacher et s'attacher entre un corps et un autre et qui provoquent souvent des décharges électriques, répondit Hermione d'un air docte.

\- J'ai rien compris, répéta-t-il et tout le monde rigola.

Le groupe termina de goûter puis, voyant qu'il était déjà plus de quatre heures, décidèrent de rentrer au Terrier. Là, ils eurent à peine le temps de saluer Andromeda Tonks et son petit-fils Teddy que Mme Weasley leur donnait déjà des instructions concernant la petite fête prévue le soir-même. Les garçons eurent la mission d'installer les tables et les tentes dehors tandis que les filles préparaient les chambres pour les invités qui resteraient dormir. Charlie et Harry, qui étaient en train de faire un combat de tables, durent se stopper en voyant léviter devant eux assiettes, couverts et verres menés par Hermione du bout de sa baguette.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore installé les tables et les nappes ?! s'exclama la jeune femme.

\- On a eu quelques soucis avec les barnums, des gnomes nous ont pris les piquets, confia Harry dans ce qui semblait être un demi-mensonge.

\- Bien sûr, répliqua sarcastiquement Hermione en s'emparant des nappes. Charlotte, tu me donnes un coup de main ? lança-t-elle à l'adresse de sa cousine qui venait d'arriver les bras chargés de lampions.

\- Oui, je dépose ça quelque part et j'arrive, répondit-elle.

\- Laisse-les moi, je vais les accrocher, lui proposa Charlie en la débarrassant. La jeune femme lui souffla un « Merci !» de soulagement puis partit aider Hermione. Quelques instants après cet échange le jeune homme pouvait encore sentir le contact de la peau de Charlotte contre la sienne, elle était si froide... Comment cela pouvait être possible en plein été ?

Une heure plus tard Charlie était dans sa chambre à se demander si sa mère lui en voudrait de rester en short et en tee-shirt, au même moment il entendit Ron se faire enguirlander sur son allure débraillée, il eut alors sa réponse. Ce fut donc avec peu d'entrain qu'il enfila l'ensemble en lin qui reposait sur son lit, il se regarda un instant dans le miroir, tenta de discipliner ses cheveux fous et finalement soupira. En descendant les escaliers le jeune homme vit Ginny réajuster le col de chemise de son petit-ami en râlant sur ses cheveux en bataille tandis que Harry marmonnait de vagues excuses. Charlie rigola doucement puis entendit les premiers invités arrivés dans le jardin, il reconnu rapidement son frère Bill accompagné de sa femme Fleur et de Victoire, leur fille de deux an. Il s'avança vers eux et Bill l'étreignit en souriant tandis que sa femme l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

\- C'est vraiment bon de te revoir, frérot ! s'exclama Bill. Alors, comment vont les dragons ?

\- Toujours aussi mauvais caractère, j'hésite à en appeler un « Molly » mais Maman me tuerait si elle venait à savoir.

Le couple face à lui éclata de rire et Bill renchérit.

\- Je pense qu'elle te pardonnerait volontiers si tu lui ramenais une fille à la maison.

\- Bill ! s'énerva Fleur en lui tapant le bras. Ça ne te regarde absolument pas !

\- Quoi ?! C'est vrai ! se défendit son mari.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas du tout dans mon intention de trouver une fi... mais Charlie fut brutalement coupé dans ses propos par Fleur poussant un « CHARLOTTE ! » aigu et s'élançant rapidement vers la maison.

Les deux frères se regardèrent interloqués puis se retournèrent pour comprendre la cause de tant de joie. Et soudain Charlie la vit. Pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui il vit cette créature à la beauté mystique et pour la seconde fois il se demanda si la femme devant lui avait quelque chose d'humain, était-elle une déesse ? Etait-il possible à un être humain d'être aussi beau à moins d'être frappé par la grâce divine ? Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte qu'il retenait son souffle depuis quelques instants, il expira et observa plus en détail Charlotte : elle portait une combinaison blanche qui dévoilait des jambes fines et ses cheveux laissés lâches tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Il sortit finalement de sa torpeur lorsqu'on lui encercla les épaules, Fred et Georges se trouvaient à ses côtés.

\- Ne serait-ce pas notre petit dragon grognon, mon cher Georges ?

\- Mais tu as raison mon cher Fred.

\- A ton avis que peut-il regarder de la sorte cher ami ?

\- Je n'en sais rien mon cher, peut-être une jolie demoiselle.

\- Mais tu as raison mon cher Geo... PAR MERLIN ! QUELLE INCROYABLE VISION !

Et Fred courut vers Charlotte et Fleur suivi de près par George, il s'agenouilla aux pieds de la première et lui fit une déclaration enflammée.

\- Beauté divine, seul Merlin a pu esquisser de sa main vos traits d'une grâce sans pareille. Laissez-moi devenir votre humble serviteur et vous baiser les mains, je vous prouverai mon am... Il fut soudainement tirer en arrière par nul autre que son jumeau qui prit sa place.

\- N'écoutez pas ce freluquet chère déesse, vous avez trouvé votre âme sœur, elle est devant vous et ne fait qu'admirer tant de beauté. Vos yeux tels des diamants brillent de mille éclats et je vois au plus profond d'eux le feu du désir vous consumant, je...

\- Oh là, oh là on se calme les Don Juan ! intervint alors Charlie accompagné de Bill.

Les deux hommes tirèrent les jumeaux à l'arrière et leur jetèrent une carafe d'eau à la figure. L'assemblée rigola quelques instants avant de reprendre le cours des conversations.

\- Vous êtes vraiment cinglés vous deux ! s'énerva Bill. Vous ne trouverez jamais de petite-amie si vous réagissez comme ça à chaque fois que vous voyez une fille !

\- On plaisantait, vous n'avez pas d'humour, rigola doucement Georges

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que nous sommes célibataires ? s'insurgea Fred en secouant ses cheveux mouillés. Les filles adorent venir nous rendre visite à la boutique, ajouta-t-il avec un air charmeur.

\- Vous ou vos philtres d'amour ? se moqua Charlie.

\- Tss, jaloux, répliqua Fred.

Les deux aînés éclatèrent de rire devant la moue de leur frère mais Charlie s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant sa mère arriver, un air furieux sur le visage. Sentant la tempête, il préféra s'éclipser, il chercha rapidement un autre groupe des yeux et tomba sur Fleur et Charlotte qui semblaient avoir une discussion plutôt vive. Intrigué, il s'approcha.

\- Charlie ! s'exclama sa belle-sœur mettant ainsi un terme à sa conversation avec la jeune femme. Encore en train de vous créer des problèmes à ce que je vois, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Mme Weasley tirer les oreilles des jumeaux.

\- Bah, rien de bien méchant, répondit nonchalamment le jeune homme, il se tourna vers Charlotte et lui demanda.

\- Tout va bien ? Je vous ai vu discuter et je me suis dit que...

\- Oh non rien de grave, le coupa la jeune femme en lançant un regard à Fleur.

\- Non en effet, rien de grave. Mais je dois vous laisser, il faut que j'aille m'occuper de Victoire.

Et Fleur les laissa seuls. Un silence gênant s'installa, Charlie se gratta la nuque mal à l'aise puis tenta de relancer la conversation.

\- Je suis désolée pour _ça_ , enfin... les jumeaux. Ils adorent faire des blagues.

\- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. Hermione m'a dit qu'ils avaient une boutique de farces et attrapes, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Oui, étonnement ça fonctionne plutôt bien pour eux. Ils sont doués... dans leur genre.

\- Et toi, ce sont les dragons. Ta sœur m'en a parlé, ajouta Charlotte rapidement. Et je dors dans ta chambre alors...

Le jeune homme comprit où elle voulait en venir et se sentit soudain honteux.

\- Le papier-peint date un peu, j'avais cinq ans quand mes parents m'ont fait la surprise, avoua-t-il. Mais ma passion pour eux n'a pas changé, c'est vrai.

\- Ce doit être un métier passionnant, dangereux mais passionnant, dit la jeune femme et Charlie remarqua qu'elle observait les cicatrices de son visage.

\- Il faut aimer vivre avec le risque, c'est sûr.

\- Et, si je peux me permettre, pourquoi la Roumanie ? Il me semble qu'il y a des réserves en Grande-Bretagne.

\- C'est là-bas que se trouve la plus grande réserve du monde, il y a beaucoup de sorciers qui viennent y étudier les dragons mais peu d'entre eux sont recrutés. J'ai eu la chance d'y être accepté, grâce à Hagrid.

\- C'est un ami d'Hermione je crois.

\- Oui, et le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Tu devrais pouvoir le rencontrer ce soir, je pense qu'il est invité.

Charlotte opina de la tête et demeura silencieuse, le jeune homme en profita pour lui poser à son tour des questions.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu travaillais au Ministère.

\- Oh ça n'a rien d'aussi incroyable que dresser des dragons sauvages, crois-moi. Je viens de me faire offrir un poste au Département de la Coordination Magique Internationale, en fait je suis en relation avec le Département de la Justice Magique et je fais le lien entre les deux.

\- C'est cool, tu parles plusieurs langues ? questionna Charlie.

\- Pas le roumain, si c'est là ta question, sourit Charlotte. Mais en effet j'en parle plusieurs, le fait que je parle anglais et français couramment m'a beaucoup aidé, je dois dire.

\- Pour tout avouer je ne parle quasiment pas le roumain, le fait de côtoyer des étrangers au quotidien me permet de continuer à parler anglais.

\- Oui, j'imagine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez vous deux ? entendirent-ils soudainement, ils se tournèrent d'un même homme pour faire face à Ginny. Le dîner va bientôt être servi et toi, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son frère, Hagrid te cherche partout. Tu ferais bien d'aller le voir avant qu'il ne termine tout le punch.

Charlie n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient autant éloignés de la fête, il commença à se diriger vers les barnums puis se retourna.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure, lança-t-il à Charlotte en souriant.

La jeune femme lui sourit en retour puis il continua sa route, très vite il repéra une masse énorme en costume marron qu'il devina être Hagrid, celui-ci expliquait à Andromeda Tonks d'une voix tonitruante comment éliminer les limaces dans un potager. Charlie l'interpella, reconnaissant le jeune homme le demi-géant poussa un cri de joie et vint l'étreindre, manquant de l'étouffer. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, parlèrent de dragons mais aussi et surtout de Norbert, qui avait pondu un œuf le mois précédent. Hagrid commençait à lui parler de son nouveau programme scolaire quand Mme Weasley annonça que le repas était servi. Tous se dirigèrent vers les tables qui débordaient de plats en tout genre, encore une fois sa mère s'était surpassée, songea Charlie. Celui-ci s'installa finalement, il se trouvait aux côtés de Hagrid, de Percy et faisait face à Bill qui discutait déjà avec Fleur. Tout au long du repas le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, entre la bonne entente qui régnait et les mets plus exquis les uns que les autres il oublia vite la fatigue accumulée depuis la veille. Charlie était heureux d'être parmi les siens.  
Une fois le dessert terminé les jumeaux grimpèrent sur les tables et attirèrent l'attention de tous. Les gens, bon gré mal gré, se levèrent et s'approchèrent de l'estrade improvisée tandis que Charlie, n'ayant aucune confiance en ses frères, préféra se placer derrière la foule.

\- Mesdames et messieurs ! Famille et amis ! En exclusivité pour vous ce soir Weasley – Farces pour sorciers facétieux – à l'honneur de vous présenter sa toute nouvelle invention : « Déroulez-moi ! - Le tapis de danse portatif pour les sorciers ayant le rythme dans la baguette » ! Et dans un même geste ils jetèrent sur l'herbe une boule de tissu enrubannée, pendant un instant rien ne se produisit puis le ruban se défit et le tissu mouva de sorte à s'étaler dans l'herbe. A présent, au milieu de l'assemblée, Charlie put distinguer un gigantesque tapis rond d'une couleur argentée et bordé de franges. Les jumeaux reprirent la parole :

\- Nous avons besoin de deux volontaires..., commença Fred

\- ... deux jeunes gens...

\- ... qui seraient prêts à prendre des risques...

\- ... et à se déhancher ! conclua Georges, tout sourire.

Il y eut quelques rires au sein du groupe mais personne n'osa se lancer, Fred et Georges se regardèrent et un sourire de connivence se peignit alors sur leurs visages.

\- Bien ! Puisque c'est ainsi nous allons nous-même désigner les chanceux, annonça Fred. Georges ?

\- Mmh je ne sais pas... fit mine de réfléchir ce dernier. Et si nous appelions _mademoiselle de Montmorency_ ! proposa-t-il dans un affreux accent français.

\- Mais quelle bonne idée, _mon cher_ ! renchérit Fred.

Charlie vit tout le monde se tourner vers la jeune femme qui, visiblement, était au comble de la gêne. Décidément les jumeaux avaient décidé de ne pas l'épargner ce soir.

\- Maintenant, un autre volontaire ! Allons, allons messieurs, qui refuserait d'avoir pour partenaire une si belle jeune femme ? demanda Georges. Quelques mains timides se levèrent.

\- Vraiment ? Personne ? continua-t-il en ignorant les prétendants et Charlie fronça les sourcils. A quoi ses frères jouaient-ils ?

\- Puisque c'est ainsi nous allons désigner le second volontaire, se résigna Fred. Il y eut une seconde de silence puis...

\- Charlie Weasley ! tonnèrent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

Le dénommé mit quelques instants à réagir puis se renfrogna.

\- Ah les traîtres, siffla-t-il pour lui-même.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas les jumeaux vinrent le chercher et le poussèrent de force à côté de Charlotte. La pauvre semblait dans le même état que lui, ils se regardèrent gênés et attendirent le sort qu'on leur réservait.

\- Cher public, maintenant place à la démonstration ! annonça Fred. C'est un véritable jeu d'enfant, il suffit simplement de se placer sur le tapis, seul ou à plusieurs, et instantanément la musique va se déclencher s'adaptant aux personnalités de chacun. Demandons maintenant à notre cher petit couple de volontaires de se placer sur le tapis afin que la danse puisse commencer !

Charlie regarda une nouvelle fois la jeune femme à ses côtés, dans un geste de galanterie il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit d'un air résigné, ainsi ils s'accompagnèrent jusque sur la piste. Une fois dessus ils se firent face, aussitôt une cascade argentée les entoura tandis qu'un son de clochette se faisait entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? cria Charlie pour se faire entendre.

\- J'en sais rien, un test peut-être ! lui répondit Charlotte. Puis tout s'arrêta et une musique classique se fit entendre.

\- Une valse ?! Sérieusement ?! s'énerva le jeune homme.

\- Il faut que vous dansiez maintenant ! leur expliqua Georges en ricanant. Si vous ne commencez pas la musique ne pourra jamais s'arrêter ensuite !

\- Quoi ?! C'est une blague ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous... mais il fut stoppé par une main sur son avant-bras, c'était Charlotte.

\- Faisons-le, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite nous pourrons sortir d'ici, dit-elle. Le jeune homme souffla un bon coup puis se reprit.

\- Je préfère te prévenir que je ne connais pas ce genre de danse, alors si je te marche sur les pieds je te présente mes excuses par avance, annonça-t-il.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais valser. Je peux même conduire si ça peut te rassurer, lui dit Charlotte.

\- C'est gentil, merci, souffla-t-il.

Et Charlie se laissa faire. La jeune femme lui prit délicatement les mains et en plaça une sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre restait fermement ancrée dans la sienne, elle-même posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. Ils s'observèrent un instant, Charlie sentit une nouvelle fois la peau froide de Charlotte contre la sienne et quelque chose remua en lui - l'angoisse peut-être ? pensa-t-il, ironique. Il retint son souffle quand elle rapprocha son corps du sien, d'un geste elle lui indiqua qu'ils allaient commencer. Enfin ils se lancèrent et Charlie fut reconnaissant envers la jeune femme de rester indifférente quand il lui marchait sur les pieds. La valse dura à peine plus de deux minutes puis la musique s'arrêta, le couple en fit de même et tous deux soupirèrent de soulagement. L'assemblée applaudit tandis que les jumeaux arrivèrent devant eux, goguenards.

\- Alors ? Ce n'était pas si difficile ! se moqua Fred.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, crois-moi, lui répondit Charlie. Son frère explosa de rire avant d'être rejoint par son jumeau.

\- Vous avez été incroyables tous les deux, commenta Ginny qui venait de les rejoindre, Je ne savais pas que tu savais valser, Charlie ! Ce dernier échangea un regard de connivence avec Charlotte puis lui répondit.

\- C'est très récent, en fait.

Le reste de la soirée consista en un véritable ballet de danseurs se déhanchant, zigzaguant sur la piste de danse improvisée. Finalement, pensa Charlie, c'est un véritable succès. Lui-même ne retenta pas l'exercice et refusa toute invitation – prétextant être un piètre danseur.  
Une fois que les invités eurent quitté le Terrier Charlie ne tarda pas à monter se coucher, la journée avait été très longue et il n'avait que peu dormi la veille. S'emparant de sa trousse de toilette, il grimpa jusqu'au troisième étage, alors qu'il s'avançait vers la salle de bains la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir Charlotte. Elle sursauta puis sourit en voyant le jeune homme.

\- Je te laisse la place, dit-elle simplement en se dirigeant vers sa chambre et le rouquin l'interpella.

\- Merci pour ce soir, j'ai évité le ridicule, avoua-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien, ça ne doit pas être évident tous les jours de vivre avec des frères aussi blagueurs.

\- A ton avis, pourquoi je suis parti en Roumanie ?

La jeune femme rit doucement et Charlie l'imita, finalement elle pénétra dans sa chambre et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Le jeune homme en fit de même. Sous la douche il resta plusieurs minutes à ressasser cette journée, riche en émotions, et se demanda ce qu'allait lui réserver le reste de son séjour. Car il savait, depuis toujours, ce que c'était d'être un Weasley et de vivre avec des Weasley : loin d'être de tout repos !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Un autre chapitre de bouclé ! Je sais que certains avaient hâte de voir Charlie, vous n'aurez pas eu à attendre longtemps ! En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ;) En attendant je vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ! :)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Beyond the stars

**Hello, hello !**

 **Nouveau chapitre ! Je devais le poster samedi prochain mais je ne pouvais plus attendre ah, ah !**  
 **Concernant la publication j'ai décidé de poster un chapitre par semaine, soit le mercredi soit le samedi. Tout dépendra de la vitesse de mon écriture, de l'inspiration et de mon emploi du temps, bien évidemment.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent un petit mot d'encouragement, ça me touche beaucoup et je suis toujours ravie d'avoir vos impressions sur l'histoire donc n'hésitez pas ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Pour vous remercier d'être là voici mon Charlie parfait (à vous de transformer les " _point_ "en "." dans la barre d'adresse de votre navigateur) :**

 **rijsamurai _point_ deviantart _point_ com/art/Charlie-Weasley-597580053**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **Beyond the stars**

Charlotte se retourna sous ses draps et soupira, malgré la fatigue elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil. Quelle journée avait-elle passée ! D'abord il y avait eu cette matinée plus qu'exécrable au Ministère où elle n'avait cessé de courir d'un bureau à l'autre, tâchant de remplir les pas moins de cinquante formulaires et circulaires nécessaires à sa prise de fonction ici, en Angleterre. Comble de malchance elle tomba sur des employés peu aimables, dont une particulièrement revêche, qui la firent presque sortirent de ses gonds. Et dire qu'elle pensait que la France était la pire en matière d'administration ! Elle s'était royalement trompée, visiblement. Puis il y eut l'entretien de l'après-midi avec son responsable Filius Montgomery, attaché au Bureau International des Lois Magiques, qui se passa, heureusement, sans anicroche. Enfin la petite fête organisée par les Weasley était arrivée bien vite, la jeune femme étouffa son rire dans l'oreiller quand elle repensa à sa première rencontre avec Fred et Georges Weasley. Hermione avait raison, ils n'avaient aucun respect pour les convenances, quels phénomènes ! Pas étonnant qu'ils aient réussi dans les farces et attrapes ! Mais son expression s'assombrit soudain en repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Fleur, juste après le numéro des jumeaux. C'était avec une certaine inquiétude qu'elle se remémora la scène dans son esprit.

\- Est-ce qu'ils font ça pour me mettre mal à l'aise ? s'inquiéta Charlotte auprès de Fleur.

\- Mmh, difficile à dire. Ils réagissent si bizarrement parfois.

\- Tu crois que les autres vont se poser des questions ?

\- Non, la rassura Fleur. Les jumeaux agissent toujours de façon étrange, aujourd'hui sera une fois de plus et ça passera inaperçu.

\- Si tu le dis, concéda Charlotte. Fleur, sentant son malaise, ajouta :

\- Ecoute, tu ne pourras pas te cacher indéfiniment. Je pensais que tu avais dépassé tout ça depuis l'école.

\- Il faut croire que non, j'ai eu quelques complications dernièrement.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Fleur, intriguée.

\- Toujours ce problème de contrôle bien sûr, mais depuis quelques temps il y a autre chose. Je... N'en parle à personne, mes parents et Hermione ne sont pas au courant et je ne voudrais pas que... Elle souffla, résignée. Ça arrive quand je suis contrariée, en colère enfin quand je ressens des choses négatives, c'est une douleur parfois insoutenable comme un feu qui brûle en moi et plus le temps passe plus ça s'intensifie. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être à ton avis ?

\- Je ne suis pas une experte en la matière, tu devrais peut-être en parler à ton père. Est-ce qu'il a gardé le contact avec ta grand-mère ? demanda Fleur.

\- Non, il ne veut plus entendre parler de tout ça et encore moins de ma grand-mère ! répondit Charlotte, dépitée.

\- Ça va te paraître fou mais... va voir la Triade, c'est la seule solution pour que tu obtiennes des réponses.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?! Ce ne sont que des légendes tout ça !

\- Ma grand-mère m'a affirmé le contraire.

\- Permets-moi d'avoir de sérieux doutes sur la chose, objecta son amie avec sarcasme.

\- Renseigne-toi d'abord, tu devrais pouvoir trouver quelques grimoires qui traitent du sujet à la _British Library_ , à Londres. Bill m'y a déjà emmené une fois, elle n'a rien à voir avec celles de Beauxbâtons et _Pot-de-Lard_.

\- Une bibliothèque moldue ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Il y a une bibliothèque sorcière dissimulée à l'intérieur, si mes souvenirs sont bons l'entrée se trouve au deuxième étage.

\- Je l'ignorais, j'essaierai de m'y rendre quand j'aurais repris le travail, dit Charlotte sans grande conviction.

\- Ne traîne pas trop, il ne faut pas que tu prennes ces douleurs à la légère. Qui sait ce que ça sign... Charlie ! s'exclama tout à coup Fleur mettant ainsi un terme à la conversation et à la rêverie de la jeune femme.

Charlie ! Elle avait presque oublié ce Weasley, pourtant, comment aurait-elle pu ? Avec la valse mémorable qu'ils avaient partagée ! Maintenant que Charlotte avait rencontré tous les Weasley elle pouvait sans nul doute affirmer que le jeune homme était le plus calme et le plus réfléchi de sa famille, du moins à première vue. Le fait d'affronter des dragons au quotidien avait dû lui inculquer ces qualités – et vivre avec les jumeaux aussi ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Pourtant, pendant quelques instants, il avait été comme tous les autres, un air béat et idiot sur le visage, face à ce qu'il pensait être une apparition divine, sans doute. La jeune femme grogna contre son oreiller, bien qu'elle ait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester amère, s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle ne s'arrêtait plus c'était le physique et l'apparence, elle en avait bien trop fait les frais au détriment de ses sentiments. Un visage en particulier vint flotter dans son esprit : Paul. Si elle avait su que derrière cette apparence si soignée se cachait une véritable ordure, elle aurait passé son chemin sans se retourner. Sans le vouloir elle se mit à comparer les deux hommes, si Paul était l'archétype du noble français au physique parfait et bien propret, Charlie était tout le contraire. Plus sauvage, il arborait des cheveux indisciplinés d'un roux très foncé qui laissaient entrevoir deux petites tresses derrière son oreille droite tandis qu'à la gauche pendait un anneau où semblait être accrochée une dent de serpent – d'ailleurs cette boucle d'oreille était similaire à celle de Bill, peut-être s'étaient-ils percés les oreilles ensemble. Son visage était loin d'être parfait, outre les taches de rousseur sur le nez il avait deux balafres le long de sa joue gauche et plusieurs autres petites cicatrices disséminées de-ci de-là, seuls ses yeux clairs avaient le mérite d'attirer l'attention. De manière générale il était plutôt grand et bien bâti mais contrairement au reste de sa famille il avait la peau mate, signe évident d'un travail prolongé en extérieur. En bref Charlie ne ressemblait en rien aux hommes qu'elle avait pu fréquenter par le passé. Sur cette réflexion la jeune femme soupira une seconde fois, parfois son cerveau divaguait quand elle manquait de sommeil. Elle se retourna dans son lit et tenta, pour ce qui semblait être la dixième fois, de s'endormir et finalement y parvint.

* * *

Le réveil du lendemain fut douloureux, il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas assez dormi et ce fut non pas sans une certaine gratitude qu'elle accueillit la tasse fumante de café que lui tendait Mme Weasley à qui elle souffla un « Merci » de soulagement avant de s'éclipser dans le jardin. Le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait levé et il y avait encore de la rosée dans l'herbe, oubliant qu'elle était à pieds nus Charlotte s'avança jusqu'à la première chaise qu'elle vit et s'y installa. Elle profitait du calme qui régnait depuis quelques instants quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, apparemment quelqu'un avait eu la même idée qu'elle. La jeune femme vit la personne s'arrêtait à son niveau puis lançait un jovial « Bonjour ! », elle leva la tête mollement et aperçut Charlie, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Charlotte lui répondit avec moins d'entrain, il eut un rire moqueur.

\- Pas du matin à ce que je vois, ajouta-t-il.

\- J'ai surtout très mal dormi, répondit-elle de façon beaucoup moins aimable qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle se tourna complètement vers lui et en profita pour le détailler. Visiblement il n'avait plus son air béat collé au visage cependant il arborait un pull violet affreux qui jurait atrocement avec ses cheveux, qu'il avait dans un état épouvantable d'ailleurs, il avait tout simplement l'air d'un épouvantail. Tout à coup la jeune femme stoppa net le flot de ses pensées, à quel moment se crut-elle permise de critiquer de manière aussi virulente quelqu'un qui, apparemment, ne lui voulait pas de mal ? En fait Charlie avait raison, elle n'était pas du matin. Ou peut-être... peut-être était-ce autre chose ? Une idée germa dans son esprit et jeta un froid en elle, elle se reprit rapidement et vit que le jeune homme la regardait, inquiet.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui je... Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas en forme, lui répondit-elle.

\- Muffin ? lui proposa le garçon en tendant une assiette pleine de muffins au chocolat.

\- Volontiers, lui sourit-elle, et tout en croquant dans son gâteau elle essaya de faire abstraction des sentiments négatifs qu'elle avait ressentis quelques instants plus tôt. Peut-être que Fleur avait raison ? Peut-être qu'il était bon qu'elle s'inquiète véritablement ? La jeune femme laissa de côté ses réflexions lorsque les autres les rejoignirent pour le petit-déjeuner. Les sujets de discussion tournèrent bien évidemment autour des événements de la veille, chacun partageant son moment préféré, pour beaucoup ce fut les déclarations d'amoureux transi que firent Fred et Georges à Charlotte.

\- Pour moi c'était quand vous avez dansé tous les deux, annonça Ginny en pointant du doigt les deux concernés. Vous étiez charmants !

\- Oh oui, je suis sûr que Charlotte a été _charmée_ de se faire écraser les orteils, lança Charlie plein d'ironie. Charlotte rigola franchement après cette remarque.

\- Je t'assure que j'ai connu pire, lui confia-t-elle et les conversations dévièrent à nouveau sur les jumeaux.

Le reste de la journée fut très tranquille, tous ceux qui étaient restés dormir, à savoir le reste de la famille Weasley, quittèrent le Terrier au fur et à mesure. Charlotte fut quelque peu attristée du départ de Fleur mais la jeune maman lui promit de lui écrire davantage. Tandis que les autres disputaient une partie de Quidditch dans le verger d'à côté, la jeune femme préféra lire un bon roman, un peu plus tard elle stoppa sa lecture et aida Mme Weasley à préparer le repas. Alors qu'elle hachait des oignons elle entendit des éclats de rire à l'extérieur, Ginny et Charlie entrèrent les premiers l'air victorieux alors que Ron, bougon, les suivait avec Hermione et Harry.

\- Résultat ? lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

\- Les Weasley mènent la danse ! s'écria Ginny.

\- Hé ! Je vous signale que je suis aussi un Weasley, s'insurgea Ron. Et que nous avons perdu !

\- Tu as mal choisi ton équipe, c'est tout ! lui annonça sa sœur.

\- N'importe quoi ! On aurait pu gagner si Hermione n'avait pas...

\- N'avait pas quoi _Ron-Ron_ ?! le coupa sa petite-amie visiblement agacée d'être accusée à tort. _Je_ te signale qu'on aurait pu gagner si _môssieur_ avait su correctement surveiller son but au lieu de hurler des ordres à tout va !

\- Rappelez-moi de ne jamais jouer avec vous au Quidditch, demanda soudainement Charlotte. Harry éclata de rire en donnant une tape dans le dos de Ron, celui-ci fit alors une moue mi-boudeuse mi-amusée.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de Quidditch, commença Charlie. Quelqu'un sait si les billets pour la finale de la Coupe d'Europe ont été mis en vente ?

\- Pas encore, lui répondit Charlotte. Il me semble que la billetterie ouvrira le quinze septembre. Mais si tu es intéressé il faut que tu t'y prennes à l'avance pour les réserver, il y a un bureau de pré-achat qui va ouvrir dès le premier septembre au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, si mes souvenirs sont bons le guichet se tiendra au Siège de la ligue anglaise, souvent ils le mettent à côté du bureau de Cory MacStikens. Mais tout ça est très officieux, même certains membres du département ne sont pas au courant, ils utilisent un bête sort de dissimulation, quand on ne sait pas on pense voir des toilettes hors service.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? s'étonna Ron. Je croyais que tu travaillais au Ministère français avant.

\- Voyons Ron, répondit Hermione, exaspérée. Charlotte est attachée à la Coordination Magique Internationale depuis plusieurs années. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle met les pieds en Angleterre, et encore moins au Ministère !

\- Et j'ai également noué quelques relations là-bas, renchérit Charlotte. Mon bureau travaille en étroite relation avec le Département des Sports et couvre cette année la Coupe de Quidditch donc je suis aux faits de tout ce qui s'y passe, ou presque.

\- C'est super tout ça mais moi, commença Charlie, je ne pourrais pas être là le premier ou même le quinze septembre.

\- Je peux te prendre les billets, moi, lui proposa Ron. J'ai les miens à acheter également.

\- Pas la peine Ron, le bureau des aurors reçoit automatiquement des places. C'est Kingsley qui me l'a dit avant les vacances, lui annonça Harry.

\- Ah, fut la seule réponse de Ron.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je t'en réserverai, lui annonça alors Charlotte. Durant les prochaines semaines je vais passer devant le guichet plusieurs fois par jour alors rien ne m'empêche de faire un petit arrêt.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Charlie.

\- Non, c'est de bon cœur, répondit-elle. Et le jeune homme la remercia.

* * *

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent consacrés au nettoyage de la maison de la jeune femme, ils ne leur restaient plus que le deuxième étage, le grenier ainsi que le jardin à remettre d'aplomb. Le premier jour, alors que Charlotte était en train de faire du tri dans une partie du grenier, elle fut appelée à la rescousse par Hermione qui tentait de déplacer une vieille armoire en bois massif.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu bouger cette vieille chose ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre mais je crois qu'il y a une vieille tapisserie au plafond.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je serais très curieuse de l'étudier, j'y ai aperçu des runes anciennes.

\- Jamais de vacances pour la spécialiste que tu es ! remarqua Charlotte.

\- Et non ! sourit Hermione.

Ainsi les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à pousser de toutes leurs forces le meuble qui, malheureusement, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Un coup de main les filles ? demanda quelqu'un derrière elles.

\- Volontiers, souffla Hermione en se tournant vers Charlie. Une main d'oeuvre supplémentaire ne serait pas de trop !

\- Une main d'oeuvre ou simplement de la magie, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de locomotion. Les deux cousines se regardèrent puis Charlotte pouffa.

\- Oui, ça peut être une bonne idée !

Tandis que l'armoire se déplaçait la jeune femme vit peu à peu apparaître une vieille tapisserie bleue. On pouvait y discerner une carte des constellations ainsi que plusieurs légendes en runes anciennes. Hermione se positionna dessous et commença à la contempler. Elle poussa finalement un soupir.

\- C'est juste une carte du ciel et ça, dit-elle en pointant les runes avec sa baguette, une simple liste des noms d'étoiles. De plus, elle n'est même pas correcte, Orion ne se trouve pas du tout à côté de la Grande Ourse mais... Tout à coup Hermione fut stoppée dans sa remarque par une trappe de bois qui s'ouvrit devant elle dans un nuage de poussière, une vieille échelle en fer en sortit. Les trois se regardèrent.

\- Incroyable..., murmura Charlie. Tu as dû enclencher un mécanisme avec ta baguette.

\- On monte ? proposa Hermione.

\- Attendez ! les arrêta Charlotte. Je préfère passer la première, il y a peut-être un charme de protection ou un sortilège de reconnaissance.

Elle grimpa avant les autres, baguette en avant. Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut de l'échelle elle lança un sort de révélation mais il ne se passa rien. Enfin la jeune femme prononça un « _Lumos_ », trois boules lumineuses sortirent de sa baguette pour aller se loger dans des globes de verre suspendus aux murs. Là, se révéla une pièce circulaire au plafond haut et voûté où apparaissait une fois encore une carte du ciel, les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries bleu nuit ce qui marquait une continuité avec la couleur de la voûte. Les boiseries blanches, quant à elles, tranchaient véritablement avec le reste de la pièce et n'étaient pas sans rappeler celles vues aux étages inférieurs, cela laissait supposer que la pièce datait de la même époque que la maison. En tout cas c'était la pensée de Charlotte à ce moment précis.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pièce ? demanda Hermione.

\- Un observatoire, répondit Charlie, qui venait d'arriver en haut de l'échelle. Vu l'emplacement en hauteur et l'architecture, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, dit Charlotte. C'est l'arrière-grand-père de ma grand-mère qui a fait bâtir cette maison et je sais par mon père qu'il était astronome, il a même enseigné pendant un temps à Poudlard cependant j'ignorais qu'il avait dédié une pièce à ses recherches.

\- Oui mais... Pourquoi en avoir dissimulé l'entrée ? demanda le jeune homme et elle réfléchit un instant.

\- Je suppose que mon ancêtre ne désirait pas que n'importe qui, y compris les membres de sa propre famille, puisse accéder à cette pièce. Il estimait peut-être que seuls ceux capables de lire une carte du ciel étaient dignes de la découvrir.

\- Le toit doit pouvoir s'ouvrir, dit Charlie en s'avançant dans la pièce. On pourrait peut-être essayer de trouver le mécanisme.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent pendant plusieurs minutes, en vain. Voyant l'heure avancée Charlotte proposa de renoncer et de rejoindre les autres qui devaient déjà les attendre. Le lendemain ils firent également chou blanc mais la jeune femme oublia vite ce détail car ce soir-là, pour la première fois, elle allait enfin pouvoir dormir chez elle. En effet après ces derniers jours de travail la maison était de nouveau habitable et la jeune femme ne désirait pas s'imposer plus longtemps chez les Weasley, la matriarche avait cependant insisté pour qu'elle reste dîner. Après le repas, pendant que Mme Weasley lui emballait divers plats préparés qu'elle déposait dans un panier, Charlotte enlaça sa cousine.

\- Ça nous fait toujours drôle quand les enfants rentrent chez eux, avoua Mme Weasley en faisant référence à Ginny et Harry qui étaient déjà partis la veille. Mais c'est déjà une bonne chose qu'ils viennent passer quelques jours de vacances au Terrier. Et toi ma chérie, tu peux revenir quand tu veux ! Nous avons été ravis de te rencontrer et de t'avoir avec nous quelques jours !

\- Moi aussi j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer, Hermione m'avait tellement parlée de vous ! Vous êtes tous tellement gentils ! répondit Charlotte que l'émotion gagna finalement. Il faut que vous veniez mercredi soir, je vous invite tous à venir dîner à la maison. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !

\- Bien sûr nous viendrons, sourit Mme Weasley. Ce sera l'occasion de célébrer le départ de Charlie.

\- Tu rentres déjà en Roumanie ? demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers le concerné.

\- Il faut bien, les dragons ne prennent pas de vacances.

Charlotte se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, le jeune homme qui ne la connaissait pas il y a encore quelques jours avait passé presque tout son séjour à s'occuper de sa maison. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à la chose que Mme Weasley l'étreignit, il était l'heure de partir. La blonde salua tout le monde et quitta finalement le Terrier, son sac en perle pendu à l'épaule. Une fois devant sa demeure ce fut avec une certaine fébrilité qu'elle déverrouilla la porte, enfin elle était à la maison. A l'intérieur Charlotte monta directement au premier étage, elle fit un rapide détour par la salle de bains avant d'aller se coucher. Là, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain fut une journée chargée, d'abord la matinée fut consacrée au rangement de ses effets personnels dans la maison et l'après-midi à l'achat d'un repas digne de ce nom qu'elle avait prévu le soir suivant en l'honneur des Weasley, la jeune femme avait couru dans tout Londres afin de dénicher tous les produits dont elle avait besoin pour le dîner français qu'elle souhaitait préparer, elle ne pensait pas que l'exercice puisse être aussi difficile. Ce fut donc avec un soulagement certain qu'elle s'affala dans le sofa du salon, une tasse de thé brûlant à la main. Charlotte prit quelques secondes pour écouter les bruits qui l'entouraient, à part l'horloge dans la salle à manger et les quelques portraits qui ronflaient dans leurs cadres il n'y avait rien. C'était quelque chose d'étrange pour la jeune femme de se retrouver à nouveau seule dans une maison, après l'incident en France trois mois auparavant ses parents avaient insisté pour qu'elle vive avec eux jusqu'à son départ en Angleterre et là, elle fut chaleureusement accueilli chez les Weasley qui possédait une maison loin d'être calme et vide. Charlotte soupira un instant, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant qu'elle ne vive à nouveau avec quelqu'un, son expérience avec Paul l'avait considérablement refroidie. Rapidement elle chassa d'un geste de sa main les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler, il ne méritait pas qu'elle pleure pour lui. La jeune femme tenta de se reprendre malgré la tristesse qui l'envahissait mais trop tard, une douleur fulgurante lui brûla la poitrine ce qui la fit se tordre sur le canapé. Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne puisse respirer normalement, pantelante. Charlotte demeura recroquevillée sur les coussins. Les paroles de Fleur lui revinrent en mémoire, en aucun cas elle prendrait ces histoires de Triade au sérieux, non, la seule solution était d'apprendre à se contrôler. Oui, c'était là la meilleure chose à faire.

* * *

Lorsque la jeune femme se réveilla, le soleil perçait déjà à travers les volets. Elle se leva et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie sur le sofa, son dos la lança soudainement. Charlotte grogna doucement en se massant les reins puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, d'un geste de la main la cafetière se mit en route et le beurre s'étala de lui-même sur les toasts. Ce soir les Weasley seraient là, la jeune femme avait du pain sur la planche. Elle se dépêcha de terminer son petit-déjeuner, enfila des vêtements confortables et fit démarrer le gramophone – la musique des Bizarr'Sisters se fit entendre dans toute la maison ce qui mit Charlotte de bonne humeur. Oubliant ses émotions de la veille elle se mit en train pour préparer le dessert, s'étant décidée pour un Courchevel, un gâteau typiquement français à base de crêpes et de crème Chantilly. La journée passa plutôt vite, entre la cuisine et la salle à manger la jeune femme ne compta plus les allers-retours et à six heures, après avoir dressé la table, elle alla se changer. Charlotte opta pour une combinaison noire, elle se fit rapidement une queue de cheval et compléta sa tenue avec quelques bracelets en argent, hérités de sa grand-mère. Alors qu'elle était en train d'enfiler ses chaussures, la sonnette retentit et la fit sursauter, très vite la jeune femme sortit de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers. Une fois devant la porte elle souffla un bon coup et ouvrit, elle sourit en voyant les Weasley. Mme Weasley l'embrassa chaudement et tous lui firent la bise tandis que Mr Weasley lui offrait un bouquet de fleurs. Charlotte le remercia et les fit pénétrer dans le salon où elle servit un apéritif. La soirée se déroula merveilleusement bien et tous étaient ravis de découvrir les plats français que la jeune femme leur proposait, Ron eut toutefois un peu de mal avec les escargots qui faisaient office d'entrée, il crut au départ que c'était une blague et se passa volontiers des huîtres servies ensuite, déclarant que son estomac ne le supporterait pas. Cela fit dévier la conversation sur le sort de Crache Limace que s'était infligé le jeune homme plusieurs années auparavant, Harry et Hermione pleurèrent de rire en se remémorant la scène mais Ron beaucoup moins. Avant le dessert les invités passèrent une nouvelle fois au salon, Charlotte était dans la cuisine en train de fignoler son gâteau quand Hermione vint l'aider à préparer les assiettes. Alors qu'elle était en train de distribuer le dessert, une part lui resta en main.

\- Où est Charlie ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Je crois qu'il est monté à la salle de bains, lui répondit Ginny.

\- Je vais le chercher. Ne nous attendez pas, mangez le gâteau et vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! ordonna Charlotte en souriant.

Elle monta les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la salle d'eau, elle toqua mais n'obtint aucune réponse, alors elle tourna la poignée en appelant le jeune homme avant de se rendre compte que la pièce était vide. Elle continua ce manège à l'étage supérieur mais toujours rien. Soudain elle eut un doute et monta au grenier.

\- Charlie ? appela-t-elle.

« Je suis là » cria-t-il d'une voix étouffée et elle vit la trappe de l'observatoire ouverte. Alors qu'elle grimpait à l'échelle elle remarqua que le dôme était ouvert et dévoilait un majestueux ciel étoilé.

\- Co... Comment as-tu fait ? questionna Charlotte, ébahie. Le jeune homme, qui était allongé à même le sol, se releva.

\- Je me suis intéressé à la bibliothèque et j'ai vu ce livre, expliqua-t-il en pointant un petit ouvrage doré. « _Au-delà des étoiles_ », je l'ai tiré et le dôme s'est ouvert... Incroyable, non ?

Et sur ces paroles il se rallongea. La jeune femme, qui semblait avoir oublié pourquoi elle était là, se plaça à ses côtés.

\- J'adore les étoiles, je connais les constellations par cœur, avoua Charlotte. Un trait de famille sans doute.

\- Je connais mal les constellations, j'aimais beaucoup les cours d'astronomie au collège mais j'étais mauvais. J'aime surtout les étoiles pour leur constance, ça a un côté rassurant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Quand je suis loin de ma famille, quand elle me manque, je regarde les étoiles et je me dis que, peut-être, elle observe aussi ce ciel et voit ce que je vois. Ça me rassure de savoir que, peu importe l'endroit où je me trouve, il y aura toujours quelque chose qui nous relie, expliqua-t-il sans quitter le ciel des yeux. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

\- Je comprends, ta famille est très importante pour toi. J'ai remarqué comme vous étiez tous très proches.

\- Oui, parfois c'est dur à supporter mais en définitive ça fait du bien de savoir que l'on a quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer.

\- C'est sûr, j'aimerai avoir une aussi grande famille, confia Charlotte.

\- Tu es fille unique ? demanda-t-il et la jeune femme acquiesça.

\- Il n'y a que mes parents et moi... et Hermione, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Mais nous ne pouvions pas nous voir très souvent alors... Et elle haussa les épaules. Charlie s'appuya sur un coude pour lui faire face.

\- Et tu n'as pas... une sorte de petit-ami en France, à qui te confier ?

Il y eut un blanc, la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Et ce n'est pas dans mon intention de commencer une quelconque relation ici.

Son ton sans appel mit fin à la conversation. Charlotte se redressa rapidement et s'épousseta.

\- Le dessert est servi, tu viens ? dit-elle en descendant.

Le jeune homme se leva et la suivit, ensemble et en silence ils arrivèrent dans le salon, les autres questionnant leur absence. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle préparait les infusions dans la cuisine, elle vit Charlie débarquer.

\- Un coup de main ? proposa-t-il.

\- Ça va aller, merci, lui répondit-elle mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il s'empara de la théière et commença à verser l'eau bouillante dans les tasses.

\- Je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû te poser une question aussi personnelle. C'était très mal élevé de ma part, dit-il de but en blanc.

\- C'est bon, c'est oublié. C'est juste un... sujet sensible.

Il lui fit un sourire contrit, lui prit le plateau des mains et installa les tasses brûlantes dessus.

\- A quelle heure pars-tu demain ? questionna Charlotte, préférant changer de sujet.

\- Mon portoloin part à neuf heures.

La conversation s'arrêta là et ils se rendirent dans le salon.

Une heure plus tard Charlotte claqua la porte d'entrée, les Weasley étaient partis. Epuisée, elle souffla un bon coup et décida de monter se coucher, alors qu'elle était en train de se remémorer la soirée en se brossant les dents la jeune femme eut soudain une idée. Elle se rinça rapidement la bouche et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, le repos pouvait bien attendre une heure ou deux, non ?

* * *

 **Note d'auteur : Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Ça y est, après Charlie c'est Charlotte qui donne son avis sur le garçon et je suis prête à parier que certains d'entre vous ne s'attendez pas à une description de ce type ! ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Dragon's call

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici le quatrième chapitre !**

 **Je n'ai pas eu de retour sur le dernier chapitre, j'étais un peu déçue car en tant qu'auteur je suis toujours ravie d'avoir des commentaires, bons ou mauvais, cela me permet d'avoir votre point de vue sur l'histoire donc n'hésitez pas !**

 **Sinon, toujours sur le dernier chapitre, dans la petite intro il y a un lien qui vous amène à l'image que je me fais de Charlie, si jamais ça vous intéresse ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _Lusyne_ : Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait super plaisir ! :) Je suis ravie que la fiction te plaise ainsi que les relations entre les personnages, c'est le plus dur à faire je crois quand on recherche de la cohérence et de la crédibilité ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 **Dragons's call**

Charlie se réveilla difficilement ce matin-là, il était maussade à l'idée de quitter le Terrier, comme à chaque fois. Il se leva péniblement et visa d'un œil morne le sac qui était au pied du lit, il y fourra ses affaires sans ménagement et, après une rapide toilette, descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Seule sa mère était présente, Ron et Hermione étaient rentrés chez eux tard dans la nuit et son père devait sûrement être au Ministère.

\- Je t'ai fait ton petit-déjeuner préféré et je t'ai préparé plein de bonnes choses à emporter en Roumanie, lui dit sa mère, les yeux embués de larmes. Je t'ai aussi glissé quelques tricots dans ta valise, les jours vont commencer à se rafraîchir. Oh, et je t'ai ajouté plusieurs flacons d'onguents contre les brûlures, Hermione m'a aidée à les faire. J'espère que tout ira bien !

Le jeune homme vit sa mère étouffait un sanglot, il vint l'enlacer et soupira.

\- Maman, murmura-t-il. Tu sais que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut là-bas.

Sa mère le regarda et eut un rire étranglé.

\- C'est juste au cas où, ça me rassure, dit-elle en se mouchant bruyamment.

Charlie rigola doucement mais au fond les attentions de sa mère lui apportaient un certain réconfort. Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé il attrapa son sac qu'il jucha sur son épaule, l'heure du départ approchait. Mme Weasley, sur le pas de la porte, pleura de plus belle tout en serrant son fils contre elle.

\- J'aimerai tellement te voir plus souvent, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je sais, répondit-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

Ils se lâchèrent finalement, le jeune homme s'éloigna tout doucement de la maison et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au Terrier ainsi qu'à sa mère avant de transplaner. Le brouhaha qui régnait à Londres l'agressa soudainement, Charlie marcha d'un pas vif vers une cabine téléphonique rouge et s'y engouffra. Une fois dans le hall il se rendit compte que c'était la même chose ici, le Ministère était littéralement bondé. Il soupira d'agacement puis, après un détour à l'accueil pour faire contrôler sa baguette, se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Au Département des Transports Magiques le jeune homme avisa sa montre, il était huit heures trente, il avança calmement vers l'aire de départ des portoloins et s'installa sur un banc en attendant qu'on l'appelle. Après plusieurs minutes de vagues observations à droite et à gauche le regard de Charlie se fixa sur une personne, une jeune femme blonde qui semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux, le jeune homme se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là.

\- Charlotte ! cria-t-il en lui faisant un bref signe de la main. Elle l'aperçut et son visage s'éclaira.

\- Charlie ! dit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur, elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues, _à la française_ , et s'assit à côté de lui. J'avais peur que tu sois déjà parti.

\- Tu me cherchais ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

\- Oui ! A cause de moi tu n'as pas tellement profité de ton séjour ici alors je voulais te remercier. Tout en disant cela elle lui tendit un panier en osier. Il l'ouvrit et une bonne odeur s'en dégagea, des crêpes !

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose mais je sais que tu aimes ça alors...

\- C'est vraiment gentil, merci, dit-il simplement, touché de son attention. Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne travaille pas encore, j'ai juste quelques rendez-vous ce matin. En réalité je commence la semaine prochaine.

\- Ah d'accord, répondit le jeune homme. Et le silence retomba, il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'un appel soit finalement lancé à l'attention de Charlie.

\- C'est l'heure, annonça-t-il. Il faut que j'aille récupérer mon portoloin. Charlotte acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'à l'aire de départ.

Le jeune homme tenait désormais entre ses mains un gant de cuisine troué, il regarda sa montre.

\- Plus qu'une minute.

\- Bon, eh bien... Ravie de t'avoir rencontré, dit Charlotte en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois sur les deux joues. Au revoir !

\- Au revoir, répondit-il en reculant de quelques pas.

Pendant encore quelques secondes il put observer la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que tout devienne flou, il sentit au niveau de son nombril la sensation familière d'un crochet le tirant en avant et tout à coup il atterrit sans douceur sur une surface dur et humide. Il était de retour en Roumanie. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu reprendre ses esprits, il entendit un éclat de rire tandis qu'on lui tapait dans le dos.

\- Notre dresseur préféré est de retour ! s'exclama une voix féminine.

\- Salut Soledad, rit doucement Charlie alors que la jeune femme l'étreignait fermement.

\- Laisse-le un peu respirer Sol', il vient à peine d'atterrir.

\- Cole ! Content de te revoir, vieux ! Je te croyais parti retrouvé ta femme !

\- Changement de plan, Lydie est partie voir sa mère dans le Colorado, elle est malade apparemment, un cactus vénén... Mais le dénommé Cole n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il fut interrompu par une voix rocailleuse.

\- Gamin ! De retour au pays ! Alors ? Comment vont les rosbifs ? demanda un vieil homme dont la barbe grise lui mangeait la moitié du visage.

\- Salaun, je te signale que je suis aussi un rosbif, répondit Charlie alors que Cole éclatait de rire.

\- Bah, tu es à moitié roumain, ça ne compte pas, répliqua simplement le vieux.

\- Excusez-moi ! Pouvez-vous s'il-vous-plaît quitter cette zone ? s'exclama un employé. D'autres voyageurs doivent encore arriver et vous gênez le flux !

\- On travaille ici aussi ! s'énerva Soledad en pointant son badge du doigt.

\- Ça ne vous excuse pas, quittez la zone ! répéta l'homme.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir de frustration tandis que les autres rigolaient avant de finalement rejoindre le quartier résidentiel de la réserve, celui-ci se constituait en un petit village à deux kilomètres du centre et c'était là-bas que Charlie habitait, tout comme le reste des employés et des dresseurs. Sa maison, typiquement roumaine, était faite de pierres, de bois et d'une toiture haute en ardoise, certes elle n'était pas grande mais elle avait le mérite d'être chaleureuse, du moins c'était ce que pensait son propriétaire. Ce dernier poussa le portillon et avança dans le minuscule jardinet, une fois devant la porte il sorti une grosse clé rouillée qu'il enfonça dans la serrure, le panneau de bois s'ouvrit en grinçant. Le jeune homme pénétra à l'intérieur de son domicile suivi de ses compères, immédiatement une odeur familière de feu de bois chatouilla ses narines, il jeta son sac sur un fauteuil défoncé et déposa sur la table le panier en osier. Ses amis firent comme chez eux et s'installèrent sur des chaises tandis que Cole sortait du jus de citrouille du garde-manger.

\- Ta mère t'a préparé des bons petits plats, je parie, lança Salaun alors qu'il s'emparait du panier. Charlie tenta de l'en empêcher.

\- Non c'est... c'est un cadeau, dit-il maladroitement, son ami le dévisagea, curieux. Bon, vas-y, tu peux regarder.

Le vieil homme ouvrit le panier, s'empara du plat qui était recouvert d'un linge et le défit alors que les autres se rapprochaient.

\- Des crêpes ?! s'exclama-t-il en humant l'odeur. Tu es sûr que tu es allé en Angleterre ?

\- Il y en a pour un troupeau d'hyppogriffes ! déclara Cole en servant le jus de citrouille. C'est ta mère qui a fait tout ça ?!

\- Non, c'est une amie, répondit le jeune homme. Salaun et Cole se regardèrent, un air de connivence sur le visage.

\- Alors comme ça tu as une petite-amie en Angleterre et tu ne nous as rien dit ! fit mine de s'indigner le plus jeune des deux. Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie, c'est juste une fille que j'ai rencontrée. D'ailleurs on se connaît à peine.

\- C'est une Française, annonça Salaun tandis qu'il se servait une crêpe. Il en goûta un morceau et ferma les yeux. Ça me rappelle ma jeunesse, j'ai l'impression d'être au bord de la mer, un verre de cidre dans la main et ma grand-mère me racontant les histoires de Brocéliande. Que de souvenirs...

\- Oui, c'est ça ! grinça Soledad. Toute cette histoire est _fabuleuse_! Mais je vous rappelle qu'on a du travail qui nous attend, et toi aussi Charlie ! Anton a bien précisé qu'il voulait te voir dès que tu remettais les pieds ici alors grouille-toi ! ajouta-t-elle en s'emparant du bras du concerné mais c'était sans compter Cole qui le ramena près de lui.

\- Ça va Sol', on n'est pas pressés ! souffla-t-il et s'adressant de nouveau à Charlie. Alors ? Comment elle s'appelle ? C'est une Française ?

\- Charlotte, elle est Française et Anglaise. Et je vous le répète, ce n'est pas ma petite-amie ! répondit le jeune homme passablement énervé.

\- Elle doit sûrement être très belle, s'imagina Cole sans l'écouter.

\- Les Françaises sont les plus belles, c'est un fait ! annonça Salaun qui continuait de manger.

\- En tout cas elle a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier, dit Cole en désignant le tas de crêpes.

\- Je lui ai juste rendu service, rien d'extraordi...

\- Bon maintenant ça suffit ! J'en ai marre de vos discussions pré-pubères à deux mornilles ! s'énerva Soledad qui s'était tut depuis un moment. Est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir à des sujets plus sérieux qu'une _jolie Française_ qui sait cuisiner ? ajouta-t-elle en faisant la grimace.

\- Serais-tu jalouse par hasard ? questionna Cole d'un air sournois.

\- Pas du tout ! répondit la jeune femme visiblement piquée par cette réflexion. Je veux simplement nous éviter des problèmes, Anton t'attend ! dit-elle en se tournant vers Charlie puis elle quitta la maison en claquant la porte.

\- Je pense qu'elle n'a pas apprécié que tu parles de cette fille, annonça Cole. Charlie faillit s'étouffer en l'entendant.

\- Tu es sérieux ?! C'est vous qui n'avez pas arrêté de me poser des questions et c'est moi qui récolte les problèmes ! Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? s'énerva-t-il.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant, avec ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière... commença son ami.

\- Justement, c'était l'année dernière. Pourquoi remettre le sujet sur le tapis ?

\- Parce que pour _certaines_ , expliqua Cole en insistant sur le mot, il y a toujours de l'espoir.

Charlie regarda longuement son ami dans les yeux, il se tourna ensuite vers Salaun qui hochait la tête, il soupira.

\- J'ai d'autres problèmes à régler, annonça le jeune homme.

\- Comme ? demanda Cole.

\- Anton, répondit-il simplement et il sortit de chez lui en laissant ses amis derrière.

Charlie marcha d'un pas rapide vers le centre de dressage où il devait retrouver Anton, son supérieur. Il était plutôt énervé de la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait oublié à quel point ses amis pouvaient être pénibles quand il s'agissait de sa vie sentimentale, de quoi se mêlaient-ils ? Puis il repensa au comportement de Soledad, bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué sa jalousie mais que devait-il faire ? N'avait-il pas réglé le problème plusieurs mois auparavant ? N'avait-il pas été assez clair ? Le jeune homme se passa rageusement une main dans les cheveux et grogna, il poussa la porte devant lui et fut saisi par la chaleur qui régnait dans le bâtiment, se rappelant que le bureau d'Anton se trouvait au bout de couloir il s'avança entre les divers bureaux de l'administration, lançant parfois quelques signes de la main aux personnes qu'il connaissait. Une fois devant la porte de son chef, Charlie toqua, il entendit un « Entrez ! » puissant et entra. La pièce était plutôt encombrée, plusieurs piles de feuilles et de dossiers étaient posés çà et là, dans un coin se tenait une armoire branlante qui croulait sous un tas de vêtements de dragonnier tandis qu'à droite un lit d'appoint semblait avoir servi récemment au vu des draps défaits, enfin au centre se tenait un bureau massif grossièrement taillé dans un tronc d'arbre et derrière, un homme aux cheveux grisonnants était penché sur un document important. Le jeune homme resta silencieux quelques instants, l'homme releva finalement la tête.

\- Charlie ! salua-t-il en contournant son bureau. J'avais entendu de sources sûres que tu revenais aujourd'hui.

\- Bonjour Anton ! répondit Charlie en lui serrant la main. Et moi de sources sûres que tu me cherchais.

Le dénommé Anton rigola bruyamment, il prit le jeune homme par les épaules et l'emmena dans un coin de la pièce où trônait une cafetière d'un autre âge.

\- Café ?

\- Volontiers.

\- Plus sérieusement, j'avais à te parler. Dans deux jours je pars pour trois semaines au pays de Galles et pour être franc je comptais sur toi pour diriger la réserve en mon absence.

Charlie manqua de s'étrangler avec son café. Anton était-il sérieux ? Il se tourna vers son supérieur et vit que c'était le cas.

\- Moi ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- Oui, toi ! Ça semble si étrange que ça ? Peut-être devrais-je revoir mon jugement alors.

\- Non, c'est juste que... Je ne m'attendais pas... Il y a des dresseurs plus anciens que moi, arriva finalement à prononcer le jeune homme.

\- C'est sûr, lui répondit son supérieur. Mais c'est toi que j'ai choisi, pour plusieurs raisons mais surtout parce que tu es l'un des meilleurs. En plus ce n'est pas la première fois que je te laisse la direction de la réserve.

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais pas pour une durée aussi longue.

\- Je te l'accorde, disons que cette fois-ci ce sera pour toi une véritable occasion de faire tes preuves bien que je n'ai aucun doute sur tes capacités, lança Anton en lui tapant dans le dos.

Ce soir-là, devant sa cheminée, Charlie ressassa sa journée. Il n'avait cessé de penser à la décision qu'avait pris Anton, évidemment il était ravi de son choix mais le poids des responsabilités lui faisait peur, il en prit davantage conscience lorsque son supérieur annonça sa décision durant l'assemblée générale des employés l'après-midi même. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, serait-il à la hauteur ? Ses amis n'en doutaient pas en tout cas, quand il repensa à leurs réactions face à la nouvelle le jeune homme sourit. Cole n'avait cessé de répéter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était le meilleur dresseur de la réserve tandis que Soledad trouvait que c'était une opportunité en or pour sa carrière. Sa carrière... Depuis des années il avait fait passer sa passion pour les dragons avant le reste, avant sa famille, sa vie sentimentale et aujourd'hui ? Certes il avait construit beaucoup de choses ici, en Roumanie, et c'était là qu'il avait ses amis mais y resterait-il toujours ? Charlie soupira, il avait mal à la tête à force de se poser sans cesse les mêmes questions. Après tout, pourquoi se faisait-il autant de souci ? Ce n'était que pour trois semaines, pas de quoi se faire un sang d'encre, n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

Depuis deux semaines qu'il dirigeait la réserve c'était la première fois que Charlie dut se rendre en urgence dans un enclos en pleine nuit, l'un des veilleurs du parc est avait signalé un combat entre deux Boutefeux chinois mâles, apparemment ça avait provoqué de sérieux dégâts dans la clôture. Une fois sur place il se rendit compte que plusieurs dresseurs étaient déjà là et maîtrisaient parfaitement la situation, il s'enquit auprès d'eux de la santé des dragons et rejoignit les sorciers de la maintenance qui s'affairaient déjà à la réparation de la clôture magique à coup de sorts et d'enchantements. Ce ne fut qu'à l'aube que le jeune homme put rejoindre la salle de repos du centre, il y trouva plusieurs personnes donc Cole et Salaun qui buvaient un café.

\- Déjà debout ? ricana le plus vieux.

\- Évite les sarcasmes avant que je n'ai bu quelque chose de fort, marmonna Charlie.

\- Comment vont les Boutefeux ? demanda Cole en croquant dans une brioche.

\- Eux, ca va mais les gars de la maintenance étaient plutôt remontés, ils avaient changé la clôture la semaine dernière, expliqua Charlie.

\- Bah ça leur fera les pieds, s'ils ne veulent pas travailler autant qu'ils entrent au Ministère de la Magie, là ils pourront se tourner les pouces, râla Salaun.

\- Tu parles de quel Ministère ? Parce qu'aux Etats-unis nous n'avons pas de problème de ce côté là, lui répondit Cole.

Le vieil homme fit une moue sceptique tandis que Charlie s'installait à ses côtés, une tasse à la main.

\- Je vois que les hiboux postaux sont passés, est-ce que j'ai du courrier ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le sorcier responsable de la distribution qui passait entre les tables. Celui-ci fouilla dans son chariot avant de sortir un parchemin blanc.

\- C'est la seule, dit-il avant d'avancer plus loin.

Le jeune homme observa la lettre, son nom s'étalait en lettres noires sur le papier mais il ne reconnut pas l'écriture fine et penchée, il la retourna et détacha le cachet de cire dorée. Charlie vit, fixés en haut de la lettre, deux tickets qu'il reconnut comme étant les places pour la finale de la Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch, immédiatement il sut qui était son expéditeur.

 _Cher Charlie,_

 _Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? J'espère que ton retour en Roumanie s'est bien passé, de mon côté tout va bien, le travail ne manque pas en Angleterre comme tu peux l'imaginer._

 _Comme promis voici les places ! Je suis allée les chercher la semaine dernière mais je n'ai pas pu te les envoyer plus tôt, j'en ai pris deux ne sachant pas combien tu en voulais. S'il t'en faut d'autres, n'hésite pas à m'écrire !_

 _Avec toute mon amitié,_

 _Charlotte de Montmorency_

Charlie replia la lettre, le sourire aux lèvres. Avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son retour il avait complètement oublié la Coupe ainsi que la promesse de Charlotte concernant les billets. Il était heureux qu'elle y ait pensé car il avait très envie de voir ce match de Quidditch mais aussi de retourner en Angleterre pour quelques heures.

\- Pourquoi ce sourire ? demanda Cole. C'est ta petite-amie qui t'écrit d'Angleterre ? continua-t-il.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel puis s'éloigna, avant de franchir le pas de la porte il se retourna et lança à l'adresse de son ami :

\- Au fait Cole, tu es affecté au parc sud-est aujourd'hui. A l'enclos dix.

\- T'es pas sérieux ?! Tu sais très bien que le Dent-de-vipère a une rage de dent, ça va être l'enfer ! s'insurgea Cole tandis que Salaun se moquait de lui.

Charlie fit mine de ne pas entendre et les salua de la main.

\- Bonne journée les gars ! Et il quitta la pièce en ricanant.

Avant de commencer sa tournée d'inspection le jeune homme se rendit dans les vestiaires, il déposa dans son casier la lettre de Charlotte et récupéra ses gants de protection qu'il fourra dans sa besace en cuir. Le reste de la matinée consista en une visite de chaque parc que contenait la réserve, à la fin de son tour il passa rapidement par la vallée des guérisseurs, c'était là que se trouvait les dragons qui devaient être soignés. Charlie repéra rapidement Soledad, elle s'occupait d'un Vert Gallois qui avait subi un retournement d'écailles.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

\- Pas trop mal, d'ici quelques jours il devrait pouvoir réintégrer son enclos mais il faudrait peut-être le placer avec un mâle du même âge pour éviter ce genre d'accident, répondit-elle en pointant la peau du dragon.

\- Et à propos de l'Opaloeil qui a une conjonctivite ?

\- Une équipe est partie le chercher il y a une dizaines de minutes, expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'il acquiesçait, il y eut quelques instants de silence.

\- Je vois que tu prends ton travail de chef très à cœur, lança soudainement la jeune femme.

\- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? demanda Charlie.

\- Oui, tu aurais tout simplement pu dire non, refuser cette responsabilité.

Charlie, voyant où la conversation allaient les mener, soupira d'exaspération.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, tu adores pouvoir gérer tout ça ! T'occuper des hommes et des dragons ! s'énerva Soledad en le menaçant d'un pot de crème pour écailles.

\- Et j'aime aussi être sur le terrain ! répondit-il avec véhémence.

\- Mais _tu es_ sur le terrain, tout le temps ! Ce n'est pas parce que la fonction est différente que tu ne seras plus avec les dragons, au contraire ! J'ai l'impression que tu ne te rends pas compte de l'opportunité qui t'est offerte !

\- Je ne sais pas Sol', souffla le garçon.

\- Écoute, il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à te faire confiance, lui dit-elle, se radoucissant. D'accord, ce n'est que trois semaines mais jusqu'à maintenant tu as fait du bon travail, il ne s'est rien passé d'anormal. C'est vraiment une faveur que t'as fait Anton, il voulait prouver aux autres mais surtout à toi-même que tu étais bon, très bon ! Tu es loin d'être un simple dresseur, crois-moi !

\- Facile à dire ! lança Charlie, grinçant.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on t'avait proposé un poste de directeur en Suède l'an dernier, quand je pense que tu as refusé... J'en fais encore de l'urticaire !

\- Tu ne dramatises pas un peu là ? questionna le jeune homme.

\- Non ! répondit-elle en lui lançant un rouleau de gaze à la figure. Ce jour-là j'ai bien cru que j'allais te tuer !

\- Oui, je m'en souviens.

Tandis qu'il se remémorait la scène Charlie pensa à toutes les conséquences que son refus avait engendrées et notamment une en particulier. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, il sentit que c'était le bon moment pour aborder le sujet avec la jeune femme.

\- Soledad, écoute..., commença-t-il et voyant le regard fuyant de son amie, il devina qu'elle avait compris de quoi il voulait l'entretenir. Par rapport à l'autre f... Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, au loin, quelqu'un l'interpellait.

\- Charlie !

\- J'arrive ! cria-t-il à l'intention du dresseur qui venait dans sa direction. Bon euh... A plus tard ! lança le jeune homme, Soledad acquiesça et retourna à ses onguents.

Charlie rejoignit finalement Fabio, un dresseur affecté au parc sud, qui lui expliqua avoir eu des soucis de fournitures avec l'intendance générale de la réserve. Le jeune homme soupira intérieurement, voilà, c'était ce genre de problème qu'il détestait avoir à s'occuper.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée quand Charlie rentra chez lui, il se rendit directement dans la salle de bain où il savait qu'une bonne douche lui serait nécessaire pour se débarrasser des restes de déjeuner qu'un dragon avait cru bon lui vomir dessus. Par la suite il retourna dans le living-room et s'installa au plus près du feu afin de faire sécher ses cheveux, pendant ce même temps le jeune homme sortit de son sac la lettre de Charlotte à laquelle il n'avait pas trouvé le temps de répondre. Charlie relut plusieurs fois le courrier avant de finalement écrire.

 _Chère Charlotte,_

 _Merci pour ta lettre et les billets, je suis content que tu y ai pensé car moi, j'avais complètement oublié !_

 _Mon retour ici, en Roumanie, s'est bien passé. Je suis ravi que tu te plaise au Ministère, ce n'est pas toujours évident d'y trouver sa place. J'imagine qu'avec la Coupe tu dois être débordée, peut-être nous reverrons-nous à la finale ? Je sais que ma famille et Hermione s'y rendent._

 _Amitiés,_

 _Charlie Weasley_

Charlie plia rapidement sa lettre, la cacheta et siffla brièvement à la fenêtre, un hibou vint se poser sur le rebord et le jeune homme accrocha la missive à sa patte.

\- A Charlotte de Montmorency, en Angleterre, précisa-t-il à l'animal en lui donnant quelques friandises.

Le hibou s'envola et Charlie le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement dans la nuit, là il sentit réellement la fatigue peser sur ses épaules et décida de se coucher sans plus attendre.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Anton était rentré à la réserve et depuis, Charlie et lui passaient leur temps à faire des mises au point sur les trois semaines précédentes, le jeune homme n'avait jamais fait autant de rapports de sa vie. Quand cela prit fin, il fut bien content de retourner à son poste habituel de dresseur-en-chef, le travail ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi facile ! Alors qu'il s'occupait d'un Magyar particulièrement féroce Charlie entendit qu'on l'appelait, il se retourna et vit Cole derrière la clôture.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que dans une semaine on sera en Angleterre pour la finale ! s'exclama-t-il au comble de l'excitation. C'est la première fois que je mettrai les pieds là-bas, tu te rends compte ! Lydie serait tellement contente d'y aller !

\- T'emballes pas vieux, si tu continues je demande à quelqu'un d'autre de m'accompagner.

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Soledad ? L'Espagne va jouer.

\- Elle n'aime pas le Quidditch et en toute honnêteté je ne trouvais pas l'idée excellente, avoua Charlie. Elle pourrait s'imaginer des... choses.

\- Elle continuera toujours à s'imaginer des choses si tu n'as pas une conversation franche avec elle.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Ce n'est pas le genre de conversation que l'on peut avoir au détour d'un enclos !

\- C'est toi qui te compliques la tâche, je ne fais que constater, répondit Cole en levant les mains devant lui.

\- On verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant je suis occupé ! lança Charlie qui voulait clore à tout prix le débat tandis que Cole fouillait dans ses poches.

\- Au fait, Anton m'a demandé de te remettre ça, dit-il en lui tendant un bout de parchemin.

Le jeune homme s'en empara et lut « _Rendez-vous dans mon bureau à six heures, il faut qu'on parle. Anton_ ». Charlie était étonné mais ne s'en formalisa pas, toutefois il passa le reste de la journée à se demander ce que voulait son supérieur, peut-être était-ce en rapport avec les trois semaines de remplacement qu'il avait effectuées.

A l'heure du rendez-vous le jeune homme attendait devant la porte d'Anton, il n'osait pas toquer, repensant à la solennité du mot. Alors qu'il levait le poing pour frapper, le panneau s'ouvrit sur son supérieur.

\- Ah, tu es là ! s'exclama celui-ci. Pile à l'heure, comme toujours ! Vas-y installe-toi, ajouta-t-il en poussant le jeune homme vers un fauteuil.

\- Tu voulais me voir ? demanda finalement Charlie.

\- Oui.

\- C'est par rapport à ton remplacement ? Il y a eu quelque chose ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

\- Oh ça, non ! Tout s'est passé comme sur des roulettes ! Tu as fait du bon travail, je me suis entretenu avec plusieurs de tes collègues et tous ont été satisfaits ! J'avais raison de pouvoir compter sur toi ! le complimenta Anton tandis que Charlie souriait.

\- Non, c'est pour tout autre chose que je t'ai convoqué, reprit-il, soudain sérieux. Comme tu le sais je me suis rendu au pays de Galles, dans la réserve de dragons qui se trouve au nord du pays. J'ai passé les trois semaines à visiter les lieux, à m'entretenir avec le conseil d'administration et les sorciers du Ministère britannique qui y sont attachés. Tu vas comprendre, expliqua-t-il en voyant le regard d'incompréhension du jeune homme. Moi aussi je me suis demandé où était passé le directeur, pourquoi j'avais affaire au conseil d'administration et aux hommes du Ministère ! Finalement j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat sans attendre. Ah, ils ont été très mal à l'aise, tu les aurais vu se tortiller sur leurs sièges ! D'après ce que j'ai compris le directeur a été arrêté pour trafic d'œufs de dragons, ça a fait un tel foin au Ministère qu'ils ont préféré étouffer l'affaire, c'est pour ça qu'on n'en a pas entendu parler par ici. Par la suite j'ai immédiatement compris pourquoi il m'avait fait venir.

L'homme fit une pause et but une gorgée de son café. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi Charlie était mal à l'aise, un sérieux pressentiment commençait à grandir en lui. Anton continua son histoire.

\- Je me suis demandé à quel moment ils allaient m'en parler, le conseil d'administration a finalement jeté le pavé dans la mare au bout d'une semaine. Il avait besoin de moi, de mes conseils pour se choisir un nouveau directeur.

La nouvelle tomba comme un couperet, le pressentiment du jeune homme était bien justifié. Son cœur battant à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique, il savait déjà quelle serait la suite de cette conversation.

\- Enfin je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot Charlie, reprit son supérieur. Peut-être que l'an dernier tu ne te sentais pas assez prêt pour ce genre de responsabilités mais au jour d'aujourd'hui c'est de toi dont j'ai parlé au pays de Galles. C'est toi que le conseil d'administration veut pour ce poste, et personne d'autre.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre ! Comme vous l'avez remarqué nous étions du côté de Charlie, de sa vie et de son travail en Roumanie que j'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la prochaine !**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Up and down

**Bonjour !**

 **Presque un jour de retard, rien de bien méchant mais je tiens quand même à vous présenter mes excuses si vous avez attendu mercredi. Comme toujours je vois que vous êtes beaucoup à jeter un coup d'oeil à l'histoire mais _très_ peu à laisser des commentaires, ce qui me chagrine car j'aime connaître votre avis, je ne cesse de le répéter. Toutefois je vous remercie d'être là, tous ! **

**Pour ce chapitre rien de fou, c'est ce que j'appellerai une "transition", d'ailleurs vous remarquerez qu'il est beaucoup moins long que les précédents. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _Kassi_ : Merci beaucoup, contente que mon histoire te plaise ! J'ai adoré écrire cette partie sur Charlie et j'ai hâte d'en écrire davantage notamment lorsqu'il est en Roumanie ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

 **Up and down**

Charlotte souffla d'exaspération en consultant son agenda, le mois qui venait de passer avait été un véritable parcours du combattant mais apparemment la semaine qui arrivait s'annonçait bien pire. Entre les rendez-vous professionnels et les visites qu'elle avait promis à Hermione ou encore aux Weasley, le temps filerait bien vite. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, la jeune femme referma son carnet et soupira une nouvelle fois avant de sortir au niveau du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques.

\- Salut Charlotte ! entendit-elle à sa droite.

\- Ah bonjour Bob ! Le week-end a été bon ?

\- On ne peut mieux, mon fils a joué son premier match de Quidditch !

\- Il est à Poudlard, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, à Poufsouffle, ils n'ont pas gagné mais ils ont très bien joué, ma femme et moi étions ravis de pouvoir y assister !

\- J'imagine, sourit Charlotte. Il faut que je te laisse Bob, j'ai rendez-vous avec Brooms ce matin.

\- Bonne journée alors ! lança son collègue.

\- Merci, à toi aussi ! lui répondit-elle puis elle marcha d'un pas vif vers les bureaux de la direction, évitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les dizaines de notes de service qui voletaient dans les couloirs. Une fois devant le bureau du directeur du département elle toqua et entra. Son responsable était déjà là ainsi que l'attaché aux Ligues britanniques et irlandaises de Quidditch.

\- Ah, Miss Charlotte ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous ! s'exclama le directeur. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Alors, commencèrent de longues heures de rapports et de débats que pouvait apporter l'organisation de la Coupe de Quidditch.

\- Comment se passe l'installation du campement pour le match final ? demanda finalement Brooms, le nez dans un dossier.

\- Les aurors ont délimité le périmètre de sécurité et lancé les premiers sorts de protection, répondit Montgomery. Ça devrait pouvoir se finaliser d'ici deux jours. Toutefois ma brigade a rencontré quelques problèmes avec les dignitaires espagnols...

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- En Espagne les supporters ont pour habitude de se rendre dans les arènes avant ou après un match de Quidditch, pour la corrida, expliqua Charlotte. Le souci c'est qu'ils veulent à tout prix amener une arène portative sur le camp afin de respecter cette tradition or d'un point de vue logistique c'est clairement impossible à gérer, sans oublier que cela entraînerait l'enfreint de plusieurs lois magiques internationales. Il est donc hors de question de laisser passer ce caprice.

\- Oui, nous avions déjà eu des soucis avec eux la fois précédente, marmonna le directeur, les sourcils froncés. Comment avions-nous réglé ça, Smith ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son subalterne.

\- Nous n'avions rien réglé Peter, vous savez bien que Ludo avait arrangé ça à sa _manière_ , répondit le dénommé Smith d'un air pincé.

\- Certes... Brooms réfléchit un instant, avisa sa montre à gousset puis reprit la parole. Miss Charlotte je vous laisse gérer cette situation, vous nous avez déjà montré à maintes reprises votre esprit de diplomatie et votre souci du travail bien fait ! N'hésitez pas à faire appel à quelques aurors si il le faut, Kingsley ne sera pas contre l'idée de fournir quelques recrues supplémentaires à notre service. Pour ma part je dois vous quitter, j'ai un autre rendez-vous à une heure. Nous nous reverrons dans deux jours !

Sur ces mots il se leva, enfila sa cape et sortit de son bureau en les saluant de la main. La réunion venait de prendre fin. Charlotte allait sortir également quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule, elle se retourna pour faire face à son responsable.

\- Ça va aller pour les Espagnols, Charlotte ? s'enquit-il.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Filius, considérez cette histoire comme déjà réglée. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aillent jusqu'à risquer leurs emplacement sur le campement pour leur arène. J'irai les voir demain après-midi, aujourd'hui j'ai d'autres rendez-vous à honorer.

Tout en discutant ils prirent l'ascenseur ensemble puis Charlotte le quitta au niveau de la cafétéria. Sur place elle salua Doris, la sorcière responsable de la cuisine, et alla se servir en poulet et carottes au buffet, en cherchant un endroit où s'asseoir elle vit une femme brune lui faire des grands signes de la main, c'était Hermione.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Charlotte en saluant sa cousine. Je croyais que tu travaillais à l'université en ce moment.

\- J'avais quelques livres à emprunter au Département des Mystères, répondit-elle en désignant la pile de bouquins qui était posée à côté de son plateau.

\- Je pensais que seules les Langues-de-Plomb avaient le droit de se rendre là-bas.

\- Ils me doivent quelques faveurs, expliqua Hermione avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Charlotte hocha la tête et commença à manger. Sa cousine reprit la parole.

\- Mais et toi ? Tu ne donnes pas beaucoup de nouvelles ces derniers temps. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail - Ron aussi est débordé, il ne rentre pas beaucoup à la maison ces temps-ci – mais pense à prendre un peu de temps pour toi, pour te reposer.

\- Ça va Hermione, j'arrive à gérer tout ça, répondit la jeune femme, comprenant le sous-entendu. Une fois que la finale sera passée, les choses iront beaucoup mieux.

\- D'ailleurs, Mme Weasley m'a bien fait promettre de te rappeler le dîner de demain. Elle serait vraiment ravie de te revoir, tu sais. Et les garçons veulent absolument que tu sois là pour organiser leur petite virée de samedi. Ils sont _persuadés_ que tu connais plein de détails juteux sur le déroulement du match et sur les joueurs.

\- Ils vont être déçus, on a affaire aux dirigeants et non aux joueurs, rigola Charlotte.

La jeune femme passa finalement un bon moment avec Hermione, cela lui permit de décompresser avant les nombreux entretiens qu'elle devait avoir dans l'après-midi. Quand elle quitta le Ministère ce soir-là il était très tard, les agents chargés de l'entretien s'affairaient déjà dans l'Atrium et les couloirs. Arrivée chez elle, Charlotte s'affala dans un fauteuil et enleva mollement ses chaussures, elle était littéralement épuisée et ce fut dans un sommeil sans rêve qu'elle sombra une fois sa tête posée sur l'oreiller.

* * *

La journée du lendemain passa très rapidement aux yeux de la jeune femme. Si son rendez-vous avec les Espagnols s'était avéré fructueux ce ne fut pas sans mal, il lui fallut jouer de menaces et d'un certain sang-froid pour qu'ils acceptent enfin de renoncer à cette idée d'arène. Sachant qu'elle avait promis de dîner au Terrier Charlotte décida de quitter le Ministère plus tôt, elle passa chez elle pour se changer et fit un rapide détour par un fleuriste afin de remercier Mme Weasley pour son invitation. Comme de coutume la jeune femme fut chaudement accueillie par ses hôtes, Hermione et Ron étaient là ainsi que Ginny et Harry et elle fut agréablement surprise de retrouver Fleur, cette dernière poussa une exclamation de joie et vint la serrer dans ses bras. Le repas se déroula merveilleusement bien, Charlotte raconta l'anecdote des Espagnols et tous rigolèrent franchement.

\- Tu as de la chance qu'ils aient accepté, ces gens-là sont plutôt sanguins dans leurs réactions, lui dit Mme Weasley une fois que l'histoire était achevée, elle se tourna vers son fils aîné. Souviens-toi Bill, ton petit correspondant espagnol. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié que tu refuses son invitation.

\- C'était un brésilien Maman, marmonna Bill. Et ce n'est pas du tout la même chose, Charlotte a eu affaire à des gens hauts placés et non à un jeune collégien, je pense que ce type de personne sait faire preuve de diplomatie.

Mme Weasley fit une moue sceptique puis commença à débarrasser la table. Tandis que le dessert était servi Ron, ne tenant visiblement plus, posa plusieurs questions à la jeune femme sur les joueurs de l'équipe de Bulgarie. Il compris très vite que Charlotte n'était pas au courant de la vie des sportifs ou encore de leurs tactiques secrètes toutefois le jeune homme tenta sa chance une dernière fois.

\- Et... par hasard... Saurais-tu si Krum a une petite-amie ?

\- Ron ! Ça ne te regarde absolument pas ! s'indigna Hermione dont les joues rosissaient à vue d'oeil.

\- Quoi ? Il est quand même sorti avec toi, non ? J'ai bien le droit de me renseigner, répondit-il.

\- Pas du tout ! De plus c'était il y a des années ! se justifia sa petite-amie.

\- Ron, tu es véritablement un crétin ! balança Ginny.

\- Ça suffit ! intervint Mme Weasley. Ron, arrête avec tes questions ! Tu nous assommes !

Le jeune homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et bouda pendant tout le dessert, ce ne fut que lorsque sa mère le menaça avec un torchon qu'il se décida à manger sa part de flan, les autres buvant déjà leur thé dans le salon. Charlotte, quant à elle, monta au premier étage et se rendit dans la salle de bain où Fleur changeait la petite Victoire.

\- C'est fou comme elle a grandi depuis la dernière fois, s'étonna la jeune femme, restée sur le pas de la porte.

\- Tu trouves ? soupira Fleur. J'aimerai qu'elle reste comme ça pour toujours, ça va tellement vite après.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas demain qu'elle rentrera à Poudlard, la rassura son amie.

\- Tu veux la prendre un peu ? Il faut que je range ses affaires.

\- Oh, je... C'est sans crainte ? demanda Charlotte, mal à l'aise.

\- N'aie pas peur, elle ne mord pas, se moqua Fleur.

\- Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler ! lança la jeune femme alors qu'elle tendait les bras pour prendre l'enfant.

\- D'ailleurs, à ce propos, commença Fleur. Tu es allée à la bibliothèque comme je te l'avais conseillé ?

Charlotte, qui jouait avec les boucles blondes de victoire, s'arrêta net et regarda son amie avec un air coupable.

\- Charlotte ! s'exclama Fleur avec un ton plein de reproches.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps figure-toi ! Je suis complètement débordée en ce moment.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu ne prends pas cette histoire au sérieux, je suis sûre que les douleurs se sont à nouveau manifestées !

\- Et bien tu te trompes ! Je n'ai eu aucune douleur ! Je travaille tellement en ce moment que je n'ai pas du tout le temps de penser à autre chose, avoua Charlotte.

\- Et quoi ? Tu vas te plonger dans le travail toute ta vie pour éviter de souffrir ?

\- Tu sais bien que non, souffla la jeune femme. Je veux juste vivre normalement.

\- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, lui répondit Fleur avec un regard entendu et elle lui prit l'enfant des bras. Charlotte leva les yeux au ciel puis suivit son amie dans les escaliers, une fois en bas elles firent comme si leur précédente discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu.

* * *

Cette nuit-là la jeune femme dormit très mal, elle se leva même pour terminer un rapport avant de finalement abandonner et tenter de retrouver le sommeil, en vain. Ce fut donc d'une humeur massacrante qu'elle arriva au Ministère le lendemain, elle fila directement à la cafétéria et se servit un café serré.

\- On est matinal ?

Charlotte tourna la tête, prête à incendier celui qui venait la troubler dans sa tentative de quiétude et reconnut le préposé au courrier.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Stanley, répondit-elle sarcastique. Je ne te retourne pas le compliment, tu ne devrais pas faire la distribution à l'heure qu'il est ?

\- Et non ! lança-t-il, visiblement ravi de la contredire. Cette semaine je suis affecté au service de nuit, j'ai donc fini mon travail, contrairement à toi !

La jeune femme lui fit une grimace totalement puérile et retourna à son café.

\- Au fait tu as reçu une lettre cette nuit, je l'ai posée sur ton bureau, continua la jeune homme.

\- Quel service ? demanda Charlotte d'un ton morne.

\- Aucune idée, ça avait l'air d'un pli simple, pas d'une lettre du Ministère, répondit-il.

Elle haussa les épaules et se dit qu'elle verrait cela plus tard. Malheureusement son courrier tomba vite aux oubliettes lorsqu'elle vit sur son bureau les dossiers qui attendaient d'être traités. A la fin de la journée Charlotte s'empara des lettres qu'elle avait reçu et se promit de les lire chez elle quand le temps le lui permettrait. Après un dîner rapide la jeune femme se rendit dans la bibliothèque qui lui faisait office de bureau et décacheta les courriers les uns après les autres. Outre les factures et les quelques remerciements de dignitaires étrangers, il n'y avait rien qui vaille la peine de répondre immédiatement, enfin elle tomba sur la dernière lettre et se rappela la conversation du matin-même avec Stanley. Charlotte détacha le rond de cire et déplia le parchemin.

 _Chère Charlotte,_

 _Comment vas-tu depuis la fois dernière ? Je suis désolé de t'importuner de la sorte alors que tu dois être débordée mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'informations et tu es la seule personne qui est en mesure de me répondre._

 _Que sais-tu de l'affaire des œufs de dragons qui a touché la réserve du Pays de Galles ? J'aimerai beaucoup connaître les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire si cela ne te pose pas de problème._

 _Amitiés_

 _Charlie Weasley_

La jeune femme fut très étonnée de cette missive, elle la relut plusieurs fois mais ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le jeune homme voulait des renseignements sur cette histoire, était-il mêlé à cela ? Non, ce ne devait pas être le genre de personne à faire du trafic de manière illégale... Mais après tout, qu'en savait-elle ? Elle ne le connaissait que très peu en définitive. Ce fut avec une certaine méfiance que Charlotte répondit au courrier, d'une part elle signifia à Charlie que l'enquête était confidentielle et qu'elle n'était pas en droit de lui dévoiler les informations qui y étaient liées et d'autre part elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas mené cette affaire donc sa connaissance des faits était succincte. Toutefois elle laissa au jeune homme le bénéfice du doute et lui délivra quelques bribes d'informations.

 _Jod Culkin était déjà surveillé lorsqu'il travaillait au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, quand il a été promu au poste de directeur de la réserve au Pays de Galles beaucoup ont trouvé cela très louche, il y en a qui parlaient de pot-de-vin et d'autres de manipulation du conseil d'administration mais aucun élément ne permettait de prouver ces suppositions à l'époque. Les premiers temps il n'y eu rien à signaler, ce n'est que depuis deux ans que les aurors ont rouvert son dossier et observé d'étranges allées et venues. Très vite ils ont mené l'enquête avec l'aide de la Coopération Magique Internationale et celle du Département des créatures magiques et ont mis à jour les trafics illégaux d'oeufs de dragons. Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je ne saurais t'en dire plus. Tout ce que je peux ajouter c'est que depuis la prise de poste de Culkin la réserve a perdu en réputation et cette affaire n'a rien fait pour arranger les choses malgré tous les efforts du conseil d'administration, ce qui est dommage quand on sait qu'elle est la meilleure réserve du monde après celle de Roumanie._

 _J'espère que toutes ces informations te suffiront car c'est là tout ce que je peux t'offrir. Etant de l'ordre de la confidentialité tout cela reste bien sûr entre nous, c'est véritablement une faveur que je te fais._

 _Cela mis à part, je serais bien présente au match de samedi, peut-être nous croiserons-nous si j'arrive à me libérer de mes charges._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Charlotte de Montmorency_

La jeune femme trouva le ton de sa lettre très solennelle mais il fallait bien faire comprendre à Charlie que ce qu'il lui demandait pouvait lui coûter son poste, comme tout agent du Ministère elle était tenue au secret professionnel et même si cela relevait plus de la théorie que de la pratique elle devait respecter cette loi, pour rien au monde Charlotte ne voudrait retourner en France.

* * *

Quand Charlotte ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là il lui fallut cinq minutes pour se rappeler quel jour il était, samedi. Elle soupira et s'étira de tout son long avant de finalement se lever. La jeune femme descendit sans entrain les escaliers, se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle prit la peine de se faire un petit-déjeuner de compétition, la journée allait être longue tout comme la nuit qui suivrait. Lorsqu'elle remonta à l'étage ce fut pour se préparer, Charlotte décida d'emmener son sac en perle dans lequel elle fourra des vêtements de rechange et tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin durant les prochaines heures. Plus tard quand elle arriva au Ministère tout le monde était en effervescence, tentant d'éviter la cohue la jeune femme s'engouffra dans un ascenseur bondé et ce fut avec un soulagement non feint qu'elle accueillit la quiétude de son bureau. Là, elle récupéra quelques papiers qu'elle rangea dans son sac puis quitta à contrecoeur la tranquillité de la pièce. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'aire de transplanage et, avant de disparaître, se prépara mentalement à la foule en délire qu'elle allait devoir affronter quelques instants après.

\- Bonjour Charlotte !

\- Bonjour Mike, répondit-elle en se tournant vers l'agent chargé de l'accueil des transplanants. Comment ça se passe pour l'instant ? ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'il lui donnait son badge.

\- Pas trop mal, déjà trois désartibulations et la journée ne fait que commencer. Je n'imagine même pas ce soir quand certains voudront repartir. Heureusement ce ne sera pas moi de service !

La jeune femme sourit puis s'avança tout en admirant la plaine qui s'étendait devant elle, au loin s'élevait un stade gigantesque où flottaient des dizaines de drapeaux et tout autour des marchands ambulants tintinnabulaient parmi les groupes de supporters déjà présents. A côté se trouvait un bois qui faisait office d'accueil pour les campeurs venus passer la nuit, on pouvait voir des toits de tentes dépasser la cime des arbres ou encore des jets de lumières lancés de temps à autre. Charlotte leva les yeux au ciel, elle pouvait comprendre la joie que ressentaient certaines personnes face à un tel événement mais elle ne tolérait vraiment pas que l'on puisse l'exprimer de cette manière, c'était déjà assez compliqué de dissimuler un tel rassemblement de sorciers aux moldus... Finalement elle continua son chemin et rejoignit les barnums officiels.

La matinée passa plutôt rapidement, accompagnée de Filius Montgomery et Kingsley Shacklebolt la jeune femme fit le tour des infrastructures et ensemble ils vérifièrent les différents sorts et enchantements qui assuraient le protection des lieux. L'après-midi Charlotte était libre, elle en profita pour se changer et enfiler une tenue plus décontractée avant de rejoindre Hermione qui lui avait envoyé un patronus la prévenant de son arrivée une heure plus tôt. Elle s'avança vers le bois où elle savait que les Weasley avaient réservé une tente pour la nuit, elle consulta le plan puis les listes de noms et déambula parmi les allées où elle croisa plusieurs collègues du Ministère venus passer un bon moment en famille. Soudain quelqu'un l'interpella, la jeune femme se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Ginny, faisant léviter plusieurs seaux d'eau.

\- Bonjour Ginny ! dit-elle en embrassant la rouquine. Je vous cherchais justement.

\- Tu es sur la bonne voie, nous sommes un peu plus loin, juste à côté du quartier bulgare. Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas cette après-midi, cependant je reste disponible si ils ont besoin de moi, expliqua Charlotte.

Et tout en discutant les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent à l'emplacement des Weasley, là était plantée une tente en toile vert sapin qui comportait plusieurs étages et qui se terminait en pointes tel un chapiteau, devant se tenait une table en bois bancale et plusieurs chaises dépareillées où était assis une bonne partie de la famille. Chacun salua Charlotte, seules Mme Weasley et Fleur étaient absentes ainsi que Charlie qui, lui, devait arriver plus tard. Durant l'heure qui suivit la jeune femme fut étonnée du nombre de personnes qui vint les saluer, des collègues, des anciens camarades de classes ou juste de vagues connaissances. Alors qu'elle commençait à perdre le fil de la conversation avec un certain Seamus Finnigan elle vit un écureuil se dirigeait vers elle. C'était le patronus de Filius Montgomery.

\- Charlotte, nous avons un problème avec un Espagnol et l'agent du Ministère hispanique n'est pas encore arrivé, pourrais-tu nous dépanner ? demanda l'animal de fumée avant de s'évaporer. La jeune femme soupira d'exaspération, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis puis se dirigea vers le quartier espagnol. Après quelques minutes elle remarqua un attroupement autour d'un vieil homme qui portait une robe de flamenco et un sorcier du Ministère, Filius Montgomery lui fit un geste de la main et Charlotte vit le soulagement dans ses yeux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Outre le fait qu'il ne veut pas changer d'accoutrement, regarde ! dit-il en pointant une masse énorme qui se tenait derrière la foule.

\- Mais c'est un...

\- Oui, un taureau, affirma son supérieur avec un rire nerveux. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour passer sous le nez des aurors de contrôle.

\- Je ne suis pas chargée de la régulation des animaux Filius, expliqua la jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait venir ici.

\- Je sais mais mon espagnol est très mauvais, je voudrais que tu le raisonne en attendant qu'un agent du bureau chargé des animaux moldus arrive, je les ai déjà appelé.

Charlotte parlementa avec l'homme pendant une demi-heure, quand son collègue vint la remplacer il s'était considérablement radouci. Son supérieur la remercia et lui présenta ses excuses pour le dérangement. La jeune femme quitta le quartier espagnol, passablement énervée par le comportement du vieillard, et tenta de retrouver les Weasley. Visiblement elle venait de se tromper d'allée car elle ne reconnut pas les lieux, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin Charlotte se cogna contre quelqu'un, ne s'attendant pas à un tel choc elle bascula en arrière cependant une forte poigne la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. La jeune femme se redressa tant bien que mal, essayant de rassembler ses esprits alors qu'on lui lâchait le bras. Voulant remercier son sauveur elle reconnut finalement la personne qui lui faisait face.

\- Salut Charlotte !

\- Bonjour Charlie...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà pour ce chapitre cinq, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Ce n'est pas celui que je préfère même si il y a une touuuute petite interaction entre nos deux protagonistes, j'ai surtout hâte de voir le prochaine hé hé ! :) A la semaine prochaine !**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Quidditch Cup

**Hello !**

 **Eh oui ! Je poste avec un jour d'avance ! J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir !**

 **Je remercie celles et ceux qui ont lu mon dernier chapitre et qui ont gentiment pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! :)**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec la suite de l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à partager votre avis !**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _Lusyne_ : En exclusivité pour toi, le chapitre avec un jour d'avance ah, ah ! J'avais très hâte de le poster car j'adore les points de vue de Charlie et je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous les apprécient également ! :) Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 **Quidditch cup**

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

\- C'est bon, Cole, marmonna Charlie. Je pense avoir compris.

Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi et les deux amis venaient tout juste d'arriver par portoloin sur l'aire d'atterrissage, devant eux s'étendait une plaine à perte de vue et en arrière-plan trônait un stade de Quidditch aux proportions monumentales. Le jeune homme jeta dans le bac destiné à cet effet la louche cabossée qui les avait menés jusqu'ici puis tira par la manche son ami qui, visiblement, avait du mal à récupérer ses esprits.

\- Tu te rends compte, vieux ! Je suis en Angleterre... Je suis en Angleterre ! Et je vais voir la finale de Quidditch ! bredouilla Cole, au comble de l'émotion. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie...

\- Je suis persuadé que ta femme serait heureuse d'entendre ça, lui répondit Charlie d'un ton moqueur.

Son ami le bouscula et il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. D'un même homme ils se dirigèrent vers le bois des campeurs où les Weasley devaient les attendre, pendant que le rouquin consultait le panneau d'affichage à l'entrée il entendit une exclamation de joie.

\- C'est incroyable ! Il y a un quartier espagnol et un autre bulgare, peut-être qu'on y croisera la famille des joueurs ! Il faut qu'on y aille !

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel face à l'engouement de son ami, il continua de lire le panneau pendant quelques secondes puis remarqua que Cole n'était plus là, il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour finalement se rendre compte que celui-ci avait avancé vers les allées espagnoles. Le jeune homme le suivit bon gré mal gré non sans pousser un long soupir de lassitude, la journée promettait d'être longue avec un tel énergumène à ses côtés. Pendant quelques instants il observa son ami fureter à droite et à gauche tenant de glaner la moindre information concernant les joueurs de Quidditch, apparemment sans succès puisqu'il revint vers lui.

\- Les joueurs et leurs familles ne dorment pas ici, ils ont des logements réservés, expliqua Cole, penaud.

\- Et ça t'es venu tout seul ? répliqua son ami, sarcastique, mais l'autre ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il l'agrippa par le bras et se dirigea vers un groupe qui commençait à se disloquer.

\- Il y a peut-être un joueur qui est venu signer des autographes ! Costa ou Verdad, qui sait ?

Charlie ne préférait pas répondre, se laissant traîner par Cole qui le lâcha finalement avant de rejoindre les autres personnes. Le rouquin vit au loin un vieillard avec une robe de flamenco du plus mauvais goût et détourna le regard, soudain il aperçut une silhouette qu'il avait déjà vue auparavant. Une jeune femme blonde, les cheveux volants au vent, venait de quitter le groupe et marchait désormais d'un pas vif dans les allées du camp. Oubliant son ami, Charlie suivit la jeune femme quelques instants, alors qu'il allait l'accoster celle-ci se retourna sans crier gare, rentrant littéralement dans le jeune homme. Mu par ses réflexes d'ancien attrapeur ce dernier eu tout juste le temps d'agripper le bras de la blonde avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol, quand celle-ci se redressa il la lâcha enfin. La jeune femme releva la tête et lui sourit, visiblement elle l'avait reconnu.

\- Salut Charlotte !

\- Bonjour Charlie... Merci d'avoir été là et désolée de t'avoir bousculé, je n'ai pas fait attention.

\- Bah ce n'est rien, je t'ai vue au loin et du coup je t'ai suivie, avoua-t-il. Je pensais que tu te rendais à l'emplacement de ma famille.

\- C'était mon but premier mais je crois que je me suis perdue, retournons au plan ensemble si tu veux.

\- D'accord mais il faut revenir sur nos pas, j'ai un ami à récupérer un peu plus loin.

Charlotte acquiesça et suivit le jeune homme, tout en marchant ils échangèrent quelques banalités quand tout à coup une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

\- Ah enfin te voilà !

Charlie se retourna pour faire face à Cole qui avait à présent l'emblème de l'équipe d'Espagne sur la joue et un fanion rouge et jaune épinglé à sa veste.

\- Où était-tu passé ? Ça fait cinq minutes que je te cherche ! continua celui-ci, n'ayant apparemment pas remarqué que le rouquin n'était pas seul. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant tout à l'heure, c'était juste une histoire de taureau... Je n'ai pas bien compris, tu sais moi et les langues étrang...

Ah ça y était, il l'avait vue. Cole regarda Charlie puis Charlotte et se tourna à nouveau vers son ami. Ce dernier sentit que c'était le moment de faire les présentations, il se racla la gorge.

\- Cole, voici Charlotte, une _amie_ , précisa-t-il en appuyant sur le mot. Charlotte, voici Cole, un collègue et ami.

Ce dernier serra brièvement la main de la jeune femme puis fit un clin d'oeil à son ami. Il n'en fallut pas plus au rouquin pour lever les yeux au ciel, encore.

\- Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Charlotte, je sais désormais qui remercier pour les crêpes que Charlie a ramené la fois dernière. C'était un délice !

\- Ah... Merci, répondit simplement la jeune femme. Il ne faut pas hésiter à m'écrire, je peux vous envoyer un colis de temps en temps.

Les deux jeunes hommes la remercièrent et, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le plan le plus proche afin de repérer l'emplacement des Weasley. Après quelques erreurs de parcours ils arrivèrent finalement à bon port, toute sa famille était ravie de revoir Charlie et de rencontrer l'un de ses collègues. Bill leur montra leur chambre puis s'éclipsa, ce fut ce moment que choisit Cole pour pincer le bras de son ami.

\- Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'énerva-t-il.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était super jolie cette fille !

\- Qui ça ? demanda Charlie, alors qu'il dépliait son duvet.

\- _Qui ça_ ?! Charlotte, voyons !

Le rouquin sentit que la pente raide qu'il avait réussi à éviter ces dernières semaines se rapprochait dangereusement. Il haussa les épaules, espérant satisfaire son ami puis entreprit de vider son sac.

\- C'est tout ?! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'en penses pas plus, je ne te croirais pas ! Tu ne voulais pas être son petit-ami ?

\- Arrête avec ça, il faut que tu t'enlèves cette idée de la tête ! Certes elle est très jolie mais ça n'ira pas plus loin ! s'insurgea Charlie.

\- Ah ah ! sourit Cole en le pointant du doigt. Tu viens d'avouer qu'elle était jolie, c'est un bon début.

Et il reprit le duvet qu'il état en train de déplier et l'installa sur le lit de camp. Son ami était au comble de l'exaspération, bien sûr il trouvait Charlotte jolie et après ? Elle n'était pas la seule à l'être à ce qu'il savait. Le jeune homme tenta de faire abstraction de tout ça et sortit de la tente, au loin le soleil commençait à décliner et la foule s'amassait de plus en plus dans les allées menant au stade.

\- Nous ne devrions pas y aller nous aussi ? questionna-t-il.

\- Non, pas tout de suite, lui répondit son père. Nous avons des places attitrées dans une des loges ministérielles, nous partirons un peu plus tard.

\- On pourrait peut-être partir avant, non ? demanda Ron. Je voudrais acheter une nouvelle paire de Multiplettes et des fanions bulgares.

\- Tu avais toute l'après-midi pour le faire Ron ! répliqua Ginny. Il est hors de question que je parte plus tôt à cause de lui !

\- On peut faire deux groupes, proposa Harry qui tentait de canaliser sa petite-amie. Ceux qui veulent faire des achats partent en premier et les autres s'en iront plus tard.

\- Bonne idée Harry ! s'exclama Bill.

Ainsi Charlie se retrouva à déambuler aux abords du stade parmi les marchands itinérants avec Cole, Harry, Ron, les jumeaux et Charlotte. Il s'arrêta finalement à un stand, acheta les cocardes de chaque équipe puis rejoignit son ami qui complétait sa tenue de supporter espagnol avec un haut-de-forme en grosse laine et une trompette qui claironnait quand un but était marqué.

\- Tu es un petit joueur, se moqua le jeune homme en voyant Charlie.

\- Je veux juste éviter d'avoir l'air ridicule quand les Bulgares gagneront, répondit celui-ci.

\- Avec Krum ? Ça m'étonnerait ! Il est dépassé, bon pour la deuxième ligue, s'indigna Cole.

\- N'importe quoi ! s'écria Ron qui venait d'arriver, les Multiplettes vissées sur le crâne. Tu ne diras plus la même chose quand tu le verras faire une feinte de Wronski, il est extraordinaire !

Cole fit une moue sceptique puis fit aller son chapeau qui se mit à réciter les noms des joueurs espagnols. Charlotte les rejoignit, elle arborait un fanion bulgare.

\- Il est presque l'heure, on ferait mieux d'y aller, dit-elle. Où sont Fred et Georges ?

Charlie observa les lieux et repéra rapidement ses frères qui parlaient avec un groupe de jeunes espagnoles visiblement charmées par les rouquins. Il les interpella, Georges agrippa le bras de son frère et l'emmena tandis que Fred lâchait une dernière parole qui fit glousser les filles. Tous se dirigèrent vers les portes du stade, Charlotte prit la tête du mouvement et montra son badge à l'auror de service, celui-ci hocha la tête et les laissa passer sans même les contrôler. Une fois dans l'enceinte une jeune sorcière les accosta, elle vérifia leurs billets et indiqua le chemin de leurs places. Arrivé dans la loge Charlie ne put que rester bouche bée devant la vue imprenable qui s'offrait à lui, de son siège il avait une vision d'ensemble du terrain et se trouvait parfaitement au centre du stade, face à l'entrée des joueurs. Autour de lui des milliers de spectateurs s'amassaient dans les gradins et d'autres arrivaient encore par poignée, il régnait une véritable atmosphère de joie et d'allégresse, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- C'est génial, non ? dit une voix à sa gauche. Il tourna la tête pour voir Charlotte accoudée à la rambarde et le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, souffla-t-il. C'est un spectacle dont je ne me lasserai jamais. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de te remercier pour _ça_ , ajouta le rouquin en tendant le bras vers le stade.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien... répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Je me suis arrangée pour que tout le monde soit ensemble, c'était la moindre des choses après tout ce que ta famille a fait pour moi.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée...

\- C'est de bon cœur.

Et le silence entre eux reprit sa place, dominé par le brouhaha qui s'élevait des gradins. Il se passa quelques instants avant que Cole ne débarque en hurlant.

\- C'est vraiment incroyable ! Non mais regardez-moi tout ce monde !

Il se pencha si violemment à la rambarde que son chapeau faillit basculer dans le vide, il eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper tandis que on ami le retenait par le bras.

\- Fais attention ! Je n'ai pas envie de passer le match à l'infirmerie alors tiens-toi correctement, répliqua-t-il d'un air sévère.

\- Oui, _chef_! répondit Cole, au garde-à-vous, et il s'éloigna vers Ron et Bill qui venaient d'arriver.

Charlie, déstabilisé, resta muet face à la réflexion de son ami, en une fraction de seconde la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Anton la semaine précédente lui revint en mémoire. Il chassa rapidement les images qui jaillissaient dans sa tête et tenta de reprendre le fil des événements. Derrière lui, à l'entrée de la loge, apparu un groupe de dignitaires du Ministère. A sa gauche, Charlotte se leva et s'avança vers eux, elle fut chaudement saluée par l'un d'entre eux.

\- Bonsoir Miss Charlotte, je suis ravi de vous revoir ! A ce que je vois tout se passe merveilleusement bien ! Filius peut se féliciter d'avoir un élément tel que vous dans son équipe ! ajouta-t-il en tapotant le bras d'un autre homme.

\- Merci Mr Brooms, répondit la jeune femme en lui serrant la main. Filius.

\- Charlotte, salua l'autre homme.

\- Laissez-moi vous présenter les Weas... mais elle fut interrompu par le dénommé Brooms qui se dirigea vers Mr Weasley.

\- Ah Arthur ! Ça faisait longtemps, vieux brigand ! dit-il en lui secouant le bras. Comment va Molly ?

\- On ne peut mieux Peter ! Tu connais déjà Bill et Percy ! Voici Charlie, mon deuxième fils...

Ce dernier se trouvait maintenant face à Peter Brooms qui lui serra la main tandis que son père continuait les présentations. Le jeune homme comprit qu'il avait affaire au directeur du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques. Se souvenant de Ludo Verpey plusieurs années en arrière, Charlie ne put que faire une comparaison entre les deux hommes. Brooms, avec son allure travaillée et sa sympathie naturelle, paraissait être un homme de bon sens et beaucoup plus professionnel que ne l'était l'ancien joueur des Frelons de Wimbourne, un joyeux luron qui avait un véritable problème avec les jeux d'argent. Toutefois le jeune homme se demanda qui allait commenter le match, la dernière coupe du Monde s'étant déroulée au Canada il n'avait pas pu y assister et clairement, il ne voyait pas un homme tel que Brooms s'exclamait comme un adolescent surexcité dès le premier but marqué. Charlie fut stoppé dans le flot de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit Kingsley Shacklebolt entrer à son tour dans la loge suivit de plusieurs aurors, Filius Montgomery et Peter Brooms s'avancèrent vers lui et le saluèrent.

\- Mr le Ministre, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Messieurs. Il s'avança vers les Weasley qu'il gratifia d'un grand sourire mais la fatigue pouvait se lire sur son visage.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Mr Weasley.

\- J'ai eu quelques soucis avec mes aurors de service mais maintenant que c'est réglé, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

\- Pourquoi ne passes-tu pas la main ? demanda Bill. Le bureau des aurors et ton poste de ministre... Ce doit être éreintant !

\- Il est hors de question que je laisse mes aurors à des incompétents, je passerai volontiers la main quand on sera prêt à me remplacer.

Et en disant cela son regard se posa sur Harry et Ron qui discutaient joyeusement avec Fred et Georges. Charlie échangea un regard de connivence avec son frère Bill, ils étaient presque sûrs que le poste reviendrait à Harry car ce dernier avait une autorité naturelle, un fait qu'ils avaient découvert avec la création de l'Armée de Dumbledore quelques années plus tôt.

\- Mr le Ministre, peut-on y aller ? demanda Brooms.

\- Allez-y, Peter, répondit Shacklebolt tandis que chacun reprenait sa place.

Le directeur du Département des Sports s'approcha de la balustrade, sortit sa baguette et tout en la pointant sur sa gorge lança un puissant « _Sonorus !_ ». Tant bien que mal il essaya de couvrir le tumulte qui emplissait le stade, finalement sa voix tonitruante prit le dessus.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Bienvenue à cette finale de la deux cent cinquante-troisième Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch !

Charlie vit les spectateurs se mettre à hurler et à applaudir, prit dans l'allégresse générale il fit de même. Les drapeaux s'agitaient tandis que les hymnes nationaux retentissaient à travers le stade dans une véritable cacophonie et, sur l'immense tableau, les scores s'affichaient désormais : BULGARIE : ZERO, ESPAGNE : ZERO.

\- Et maintenant, reprit Brooms. Sans plus tarder, permettez-moi de vous présenter... La mascotte de l'équipe espagnole !

Dans les gradins de gauche une marée rouge et jaune explosa de joie, à sa droite Cole se leva et sautilla sur place en hurlant des paroles incompréhensibles. Tout à coup Charlie vit sortir de la tribune face à lui un dragon-serpent géant aux écailles verte et rouge, il zigzaguait dans les airs poussant quelques fois un rugissement tandis que des flammes jaillissaient de ses naseaux.

\- Mais c'est un... commença Cole.

\- Un Cuélebre ! termina le rouquin, émerveillé de voir cette créature légendaire face à lui.

Alors qu'il allait se lever il vit le dragon foncer droit sur leur loge à une vitesse folle. Charlotte à ses côtés poussa un cri retentissant et lui agrippa le bras avec force, la bête fit demi-tour au dernier moment provoquant une bourrasque qui les submergea telle une vague. Une fois le dragon disparu, Charlie se tourna vers la jeune femme, visiblement bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je... ça va, souffla-t-elle, elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Je me sens un peu stupide d'avoir réagi de la sorte, c'est juste que... c'est la première fois que je vois un dragon.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et trouva sa réaction normale, après tout le Cuélebre était une légende même dans le monde des sorciers mais c'était aussi un dragon sauvage mangeur d'homme dont on ne pouvait pas contrôler l'instinct. Charlie observa à nouveau la jeune femme et lui pressa légèrement l'épaule, celle-ci lui sourit puis se concentra derechef sur le stade.

\- Et maintenant, rugit la voix de Peter Brooms. Veuillez accueillir comme il se doit les mascottes de l'équipe nationale bulgare !

\- Je me demande si ce sera la même chose que la dernière fois, dit le jeune homme.

\- Bah c'est sûr, elles ont toujours beaucoup de succès, lui répondit Ron.

Charlie haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur l'entrée des joueurs, là il vit des centaines de Vélanes pénétrer sur le terrain ; les cheveux d'or volants au vent, la peau scintillante comme milles étoiles et une beauté à couper le souffle. Une musique retentit et elles se mirent à danser, inconsciemment le rouquin se leva de son siège et des pensées folles traversèrent son esprit embrumé. Tout à coup il voulait prouver au monde entier qu'il pouvait faire des choses incroyables, spectaculaires... Et si il prenait la place de l'attrapeur ? Peut-être pourrait-il chevaucher le Cuélebre ? Mais soudain tout s'arrêta, au loin Charlie sentit qu'on le tirait par la manche et remarqua alors Cole, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, qui le fit s'asseoir à nouveau sur son siège. Une fois ses esprits retrouvés le jeune homme comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer et se sentit parfaitement ridicule d'avoir agi tel un pré-adolescent. Il se tourna vers ses voisins ; Charlotte l'observait, visiblement mal à l'aise face à son attitude, tandis que Cole rigolait franchement, cependant cela le rassura de voir que ses frères n'avaient pas beaucoup mieux réagi que lui notamment Ron à qui Hermione faisait la leçon. Au loin les commentaires sur le match reprenait mais ce n'était pas la voix de Peter Brooms que l'on entendait.

\- Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Espagne !

\- C'est... commença Charlie.

\- Lee Jordan ! s'exclamèrent Fred et Georges à l'unisson et ils vissèrent les Multiplettes sur leurs nez, tentant d'apercevoir le commentateur et leur ancien camarade de classe.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Charlotte au jeune homme.

\- Un ancien élève de Poudlard, il était dans la même année que les jumeaux et là-bas il avait l'habitude de commenter les matchs de Quidditch.

\- C'est une belle continuité, sourit la jeune femme.

Ils se turent car les joueurs espagnols commençaient à sortir des vestiaires à une vitesse fulgurante, laissant derrière eux une unique traînée jaune parsemée de rouge.

\- Voici Costa ! Aguas ! Cruz ! Ferrés ! Les deux batteurs Horcas et Munoz ! Et... VERDAAAD !

Des cris de joie explosèrent à la gauche du terrain, où se trouvait réunie une bonne partie des supporters espagnols. Le Cuélebre poussa un rugissement retentissant et une gerbe de flamme monta jusqu'au ciel.

\- Et maintenant, accueillons bien fort l'équipe nationale de Quidditch de... Bulgarie ! hurla Lee Jordan tandis que les joueurs faisaient leur entrée sur le terrain tel des boulets de canons rouges et noirs. Aleko ! Ivanova ! Levski ! Ioan ! Pavel, fraîchement guéri de son entorse au poignet ! Et... KRUM !

\- Pour arbitrer ce match, un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Kostas Astapopoulos, membre officiel de la Ligue internationale des arbitres de Quidditch, venu spécialement de Grèce !

Charlie vit un homme de haute stature s'avancer sur le terrain, il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais qui semblaient luire sous les projecteurs. Une caisse en bois sous le bras et son balai dans l'autre, il attendit d'arriver au centre avant de décoller du sol et de donner un franc coup de pied dans la boîte qui s'ouvrit, laissant échapper les quatre balles du jeu. Kostas Astapopoulos siffla dans son sifflet, le match était lancé. Tout allait très vite, il était parfois difficile de voir une action tant les joueurs se déplaçaient rapidement, le jeune homme se félicita de bien connaître le Quidditch car il put apprécier chaque prouesse des joueurs. A ses côtés Cole était surexcité, dès que les Espagnols marquaient il grimpait sur son siège et hurlait à tout va provoquant une vague de protestations chez ceux qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Après une heure et demie de match l'arbitre siffla un temps mort, apparemment une faute avait été commise.

\- Aguas a joué des coudes face à la poursuiveuse Aleko et c'est donc un penalty en faveur de la Bulgarie, le souaffle revient à Levski qui tire et... QUI MARQUE ! Cent trente point pour l'équipe bulgare qui rattrape doucement mais sûrement son retard ! clama le commentateur.

Et le match reprit de plus belle, les joueurs firent preuve de davantage d'agressivité et de violence sur le terrain, prêts à tout pour remporter la victoire. De nombreux temps morts ponctuaient le jeu, après cinq minutes de reprise Krum fonça tout à coup en piqué vers le sol, Verdad s'élança à sa poursuite, persuadé que son adversaire avait repéré le Vif d'or. Charlie sentit alors une pression au niveau de son bras, Charlotte le lui avait agrippé, les yeux rivés sur le terrain.

\- Ils vont s'écraser, murmura-t-elle, pleine d'angoisse.

Le jeune homme sourit mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Krum remontait déjà en flèche vers le ciel laissant Verdad au sol, mal en point. Les Médicomages se précipitaient déjà sur lui tandis que les Vélanes entamaient une danse de la victoire.

\- C'est une feinte expliqua-t-il à la jeune femme en détournant les yeux du terrain. Krum est le spécialiste de la feinte de Wronski mais peu de joueurs s'en méfient.

\- C'est donc ça la feinte de Wronski, c'est impressionnant ! Verdad va s'en sortir, tu crois ?

\- Il est juste un peu amoché, ça devrait aller. Et pour confirmer ses dires il ne put que tendre le doigt vers le terrain où l'attrapeur espagnol enfourchait déjà son balai, prêt à repartir.

Le jeu ne dura qu'une demi-heure supplémentaire, au moment où les spectateurs s'y attendaient le moins Krum fonça à une vitesse folle vers les gradins de gauche où se tenaient les supporters espagnols. Ces derniers poussèrent des cris de frayeur lorsqu'ils virent l'attrapeur bulgare se diriger droit sur eux mais celui-ci fit une feinte au dernier moment et remonta vers le ciel en levant son poing. Il y eut un court moment de flottement puis...

\- Merlin, est-ce bien possible ? Krum a attrapé le Vif d'or ! rugit Lee Jordan tandis que le panneau des scores affichait : BULGARIE : DEUX CENT QUATRE-VINGT, ESPAGNE : CENT CINQUANTE. LA BULGARIE L'EMPORTE !

Et là, ce fut l'allégresse. Une véritable explosion de bonheur emplit les gradins à mesure que les Bulgares comprenaient l'issu du match, les Vélanes s'agitaient sur le terrain tandis qu'une musique victorieuse s'élevait çà et là dans le stade. Charlie se leva de son siège et hurla de joie, fier de l'équipe qu'il supportait. Tout à coup Charlotte lui sauta dans les bras en criant « On a gagné ! On a gagné ! » puis le relâcha aussitôt, visiblement gênée par ce qu'elle venait de faire elle murmura un vague « Désolée » puis son attention retourna aux autres. Le jeune homme resta comme deux ronds de flan mais se reprit bien vite lorsqu'il entendit le commentateur annoncer la remise de la coupe au vainqueur. Les lumières se braqua sur leur loge tandis que les joueurs bulgares entraient un à un, prêts à recevoir le symbole de leur victoire des mains du Ministre de la Magie britannique. Kingsley Shacklebolt serra la main de chaque membre de l'équipe et remit l'immense coupe argentée à Victor Krum qui la brandit au-dessus de sa tête tandis que le stade vibrait sous les hurlements des supporters. Après quelques instants, alors que la plupart des spectateurs se dirigeait vers les sorties, Mr Weasley se pencha à l'oreille de Charlie, tentant de se faire entendre malgré le brouhaha ambiant.

\- Kingsley nous a invité au buffet d'après-match, nous n'allons pas rentrer tout de suite !

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis se retrouva face à Cole qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Tu te rends compte ! On va pouvoir rencontrer les joueurs ! J'ai hâte de voir Krum, je veux tout savoir sur la feinte de Wronski !

\- Je croyais que tu supportais l'Espagne, se moqua Charlie.

\- Bah, ils n'étaient pas au meilleur de leur forme ce soir, expliqua son ami alors qu'il rangeait ses fanions rouge et jaune dans son sac à dos.

Le jeune homme leva au ciel face à l'inconstance de Cole, il suivit les autres à la file indienne tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers un à un jusqu'à la tribune qui surplombait l'entrée des joueurs. Là, ils se trouvaient dans une large pièce fermée par des vitres qui laissaient entrevoir une bonne partie du stade, les sièges avaient disparu pour laisser une surface plane où était disposée une longue table couverte de victuailles en tout genre. Charlie vit qu'il y avait déjà du monde, il reconnut quelques membres du Ministère, le Ministre de la Magie bulgare mais aussi et surtout les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie. Il n'eut pas le temps d'observer davantage les lieux qu'un serveur lui proposait déjà un verre, très vite il fut rejoint par Cole et Ron, qui avait déjà pris le temps de se constituer une assiette de petits fours. Le jeune homme écouta plus qu'il n'argumenta la conversation qu'entretenait son ami et son frère sur les prouesses de Krum, ce dernier pouvait apparemment compter un nouveau membre dans son fan-club. Charlie s'excusa finalement auprès d'eux et s'immisça dans le groupe que formait Harry, Ginny et Charlotte.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un match de Quidditch pouvait être aussi attrayant, dit la jeune femme avec animation.

\- Et encore ! J'ai déjà vu des matchs beaucoup plus violents ! lui répondit Ginny. Un de ces jours tu devrais venir à l'une de nos rencontres, cette saison les Harpies sont les premières au classement.

\- J'essayerai, normalement mon emploi du temps devrait être beaucoup plus léger ces prochaines semaines.

\- Peut-être pourrais-tu convaincre mon frère de venir voir un de mes matchs, depuis que je suis dans l'équipe il n'est venu que deux fois, lança sur un ton de reproche la rouquine à l'adresse de Charlie.

\- Je vis en Roumanie, je te rappelle, répondit le jeune homme. Il est très difficile de commander un portoloin là-bas, il y a tout un tas de protocoles de sécurité à remplir. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Je confirme, renchérit Charlotte. Les pays de l'Est sont très difficiles d'accès via les transports magiques, les formulaires sont souvent un vrai casse-tête et peu de demandes aboutissent ou alors prennent des années avant d'être acceptées. Depuis longtemps les Ministères britannique et français tentent de mettre en place des mesures pour faciliter les voyages de leurs ressortissants qui vivent dans ces pays mais c'est très compliqué, c'est d'ailleurs un des points que je traitais en France et j'espère pouvoir récupérer le dossier ici, en Angleterre. Comment fais-tu pour avoir des réponses positives à tes demandes de portoloin ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Charlie.

\- Je suis appuyé par le directeur de la réserve où je travaille, il connaît pas mal de monde, répondit-il simplement.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de discuter de Quidditch, Charlie vit Hermione suivi de Victor Krum approcher de leur groupe. Ce dernier salua tout le monde par quelques borborygmes mi-anglais mi-bulgare, il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant Charlotte mais se reprit rapidement. Par la suite chacun le félicita pour ses performances sur le terrain, très vite Ron et Cole accoururent.

\- Je suis vraiment ravi de vous rencontrer Mr Krum ! s'exclama Cole en secouant le bras du Bulgare. Votre feinte de Wronski était incroyable !

Krum le dévisagea car il avait encore sur les joues les couleurs de l'Espagne, Charlie vint alors à la rescousse de son ami.

\- C'est un Américain, dit-il comme si cela était une explication suffisante à son comportement. Apparemment oui puisque l'attrapeur bulgare haussa les épaules et accepta les compliments de Cole.

Pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes les conversations allaient bon train, Charlie discutait avec Victor Krum et Charlotte de la Bulgarie et de la Roumanie, deux pays voisins aux traditions similaires. Enfin le Bulgare se tourna vers la jeune femme et annonça être étonné qu'Hermione puisse avoir une cousine sorcière, le rouquin partageait son point de vue quand Krum demanda soudainement :

\- Puis-je poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit Charlotte.

\- Se _rrrrr_ ais-tu une Vélane pa _rrrr_ hasa _rrrr_ d ? questionna-t-il de but en blanc.

Charlie, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, s'étouffa avec sa boisson et tenta de retrouver son souffle alors qu'Hermione intervint en rigolant d'une manière que le jeune homme qualifia de tout sauf naturelle.

\- Victor, enfin ! Charlotte, une Vélane ? Où est-ce que tu as été chercher ça ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton qui semblait nerveux. Viens, je crois que ton entraîneur t'appelle, ajouta la brune en le tirant par le bras et sans plus de cérémonie il quitta le groupe en jetant derrière lui un bref salut de la main.

Tous restèrent silencieux, Charlie avisa la jeune femme à ses côtés et remarqua qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Ron reprit finalement la parole.

\- C'est bizarre comme question, tout de même. On le saurait si Charlotte était une Vélane, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à l'assemblée mais personne ne répondit vraiment.

\- Quelqu'un veut à manger ? proposa alors Ginny, tous acquiescèrent et la jeune femme s'éloigna, accompagnée de Harry.

\- Je... Il faut que j'aille retrouver mon responsable, annonça Charlotte et elle quitta rapidement la petite réception.

Charlie la regarda s'éloigner et fronça les sourcils, il fut vite détourné par sa sœur qui revint avec une assiette de desserts.

* * *

\- Quelle soirée ! conclut Cole alors que son ami et lui retournaient au campement, les deux hommes marchant en retrait du groupe. C'était bizarre, non ? Krum et ta copine.

Charlie demeurait songeur et ne releva même pas la phrase de son ami, pensant également que cela était étrange et le comportement de la jeune femme encore plus. D'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas revue depuis, peut-être était-elle partie ?

Cette nuit-là le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, entre les feux d'artifices tirés par les Bulgares un peu partout dans le camp et les ronflements de son père, l'exercice était rendu difficile. Poussant un énième soupir il se leva de son lit de fortune et sortit de la tente, malgré l'air frais il s'allongea sur un banc et observa le ciel étoilé. L'échange entre Charlotte et Krum lui tournait dans la tête telle une ritournelle, dans son esprit brumeux d'autres questions s'ajoutèrent à la première : Charlotte était-elle une Vélane ? Si à première vue cela lui paraissait absurde, d'autres faits vinrent titiller ses neurones. Il est vrai que la jeune femme était très belle mais cela ne représentait pas un élément de réponse, il se rappela alors les différentes conversations à la dérobée qu'avaient pu avoir Fleur et Charlotte or sa belle-sœur était en partie Vélane... Non, ça n'avait ni queue ni tête, elles avaient été dans la même école et étaient de grandes amies, voilà tout. Charlie se passa une main dans les cheveux et reprit sa réflexion, qu'est-ce qui avait pu faire croire à l'attrapeur bulgare que la jeune femme était une Vélane ? Quel détail pourrait-il avoir oublié ?... Soudain, comme un éclair, cela le frappa. Ces créatures avaient un véritable pouvoir de séduction, il en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais lors du match. Les connexions s'établirent dans son cerveau, le jeune homme fit alors le rapprochement avec son comportement lors de sa première rencontre avec Charlotte, lui-même n'avait pas compris sa réaction d'adolescent pré-pubère... Charlie, prit d'effroi, porta une main à sa bouche. Et si Krum avait raison ?

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà pour ce sixième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, moi en tout cas j'ai pris grand plaisir à l'écrire et je n'ai d'ailleurs pas hésité à piocher dans le tome quatre d'Harry Potter ("La Coupe de feu") pour les détails sur le match, histoire qu'il y ait une certaine cohérence. Donnez-moi vos avis ! :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Curtea Veche

**Bonjour !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end et un bon début de semaine, pour ma part oui car j'ai plutôt bien avancé sur l'histoire, youhou ! ;)**

 **Je remercie encore une fois ceux qui passent lire mon histoire et qui me laissent un petit mot, continuez !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, il y a certains passages que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire alors je souhaite que vous en preniez autant à les lire !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _Lusyne_ : Je suis contente quand je peux apporter un peu de plaisir à quelqu'un qui a passé une sale journée, ah, ah, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Evidemment leur comportement vis-à-vis de l'autre va changer et évoluer, doucement mais sûrement et si ça peut te rassurer je suis tout autant préssée que toi que ça arrive ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

 _ **Curtea Veche**_

\- Poussez-vous ! Poussez-vous !...

Pareil à une litanie, elle répétait ces paroles, tentant de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule compacte des supporters venus fêter la victoire de leur équipe. La jeune femme joua des coudes et parvint finalement à atteindre une clairière, au loin on entendait le brouhaha incertain des fêtards mais ici personne ne viendrait la déranger. Elle enleva sa veste, défit les boutons de sa blouse avec fébrilité et tomba à genoux, doucement elle lâcha une plainte aiguë. Là, au milieu de sa poitrine, un enchevêtrement de runes brillait étrangement comme marqué au fer rouge. La jeune femme appuya de toutes ses forces sur le symbole en espérant faire disparaître la douleur, en vain.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille... murmura-t-elle.

Puis, Charlotte se recroquevilla sur elle-même et pleura tout son soûl jusqu'à ce que sa souffrance s'apaise, elle bascula enfin sur le dos et observa les étoiles. Calmant comme elle le pouvait son souffle devenu erratique, la jeune femme se mit à détailler les constellations. Elle avait l'impression d'être là depuis des heures quand elle décida finalement de se lever, la nuit devait déjà être bien avancée car le camp avait retrouvé son calme, même si quelques groupes de noctambules fêtaient encore çà et là la victoire de la Bulgarie. La jeune femme déambula dans les allées avant d'arriver à l'emplacement des Weasley, elle essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne réveiller personne.

\- Qui est là ? dit une voix alors qu'on lui braquait un faisceau lumineux dans les yeux.

\- C'est moi, c'est Charlotte, répondit-elle en levant les bras devant son visage.

La lumière diminua et la jeune femme remarqua Charlie qui lui faisait face, vêtu uniquement d'un bas de pyjama.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dirent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répondit simplement le jeune homme et il se rapprocha d'elle, l'air soucieux. Mais... Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

Il la prit par les épaules et sembla scruter son visage, gênée par ce contact elle se dégagea de sa poigne.

\- Rien du tout, mentit-elle.

\- Tu as pleuré, quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

\- Je n'ai rien Charlie, maintenant j'aimerais pouvoir aller me coucher... Je suis fatiguée...

Elle vit à son regard qu'il ne la croyait absolument pas mais il lui libéra tout de même le passage. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la tente il l'interpella.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

Charlotte se retourna et hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris. Une fois dans sa chambre de fortune la jeune femme se coucha toute habillée, elle n'avait pas la force de se changer. Après une heure à tergiverser le sommeil ne vint pas la cueillir malgré la fatigue, elle se tourna mainte et mainte fois et soupira de frustration. Elle avisa sa montre et se leva finalement, au passage elle embraqua la bouilloire pleine d'eau et sortit de la tente. Il faisait encore nuit noire et seuls des bruits d'animaux lui parvenaient aux oreilles, avec toutes les précautions du monde Charlotte alluma un feu et plaça le récipient dessus.

\- Insomniaque, alors ? murmura une voix dans un recoin sombre.

La jeune femme sursauta et se retint de pousser un cri, elle se tourna violemment pour voir Charlie assis non loin d'elle, un plaid autour de ses épaules.

\- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Je croyais que tu étais parti te coucher ! souffla-t-elle avec véhémence.

\- Il faut croire que non.

Charlotte ne répondit rien et s'affaira autour de la bouilloire, cherchant quelque chose du regard.

\- Le thé est dans la boîte, dit-il simplement en tendant le doigt vers un carré métallique qui se trouvait sous un tabouret.

\- Tu en veux ? proposa-t-elle après quelques instants. Le jeune homme prit la tasse, la remercia et ensemble ils burent leur breuvage en silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? demanda Charlie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Si tu n'arrives pas à dormir à une heure pareille c'est qu'il y a sûrement quelque chose qui te perturbe, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je peux te retourner la question, répondit Charlotte tandis que son interlocuteur souriait d'un air taquin.

\- Touché, dit-il à demi contrarié. Je propose que l'on parle de tout sauf de ce qui nous empêche de dormir, ça marche ? En disant cela il tendit la main vers elle. La jeune femme s'en empara et accepta le marché.

Alors que le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se rendre au point d'eau pour faire le ravitaillement, ils marchèrent côte à côte dans les allées silencieuses jusqu'à la fontaine située à l'entrée de leur quartier. Là ils remplirent un jerrican que Charlie porta jusqu'à un banc puis il s'assit dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Charlotte.

\- Profitons de la vue pendant qu'il n'y a personne, répondit-il en montrant le ciel qui se teintait doucement de couleurs orangées. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever et je ne voudrais pas manquer ça.

La jeune femme prit place à ses côtés et se mit également à observer le ciel, cependant avec l'aube qui tombait l'humidité se fit ressentir et Charlotte dû ramener ses jambes contre elle afin de se tenir chaud. Le jeune homme bougea et, sans un mot, se rapprocha d'elle puis entoura ses épaules du plaid qu'il avait gardé pour lui jusqu'à maintenant. La jeune femme se sentait mal à l'aise de cette proximité mais ne fit aucun commentaire, de peur de briser l'instant présent. A l'horizon le soleil apparaissait enfin, de sa lumière il inonda le bois et les alentours faisant briller de mille éclats la rosée du matin.

\- C'est beau, murmura Charlotte et elle étouffa un bâillement.

\- On devrait rentrer, suggéra le jeune homme. Quelques heures de sommeil ne nous feraient pas de mal.

D'un même homme ils se levèrent du banc et marchèrent doucement vers leur emplacement. Charlotte vit avec soulagement que personne n'était réveillé, elle voulait à tout prix éviter les questions gênantes. Avant d'entrer dans la tente la jeune femme se tourna vers Charlie et le gratifia d'un sourire.

\- Merci, dit-elle simplement et elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Sans faire de bruit elle se glissa à nouveau dans sa chambre et accueillit le sommeil avec apaisement.

Quand elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard Charlotte vit que tout le monde était debout.

\- Où était-tu passée hier ? Nous t'avons cherchée après la réception, demanda Hermione avec un regard qui en disait long.

\- Filius avait besoin de moi, je suis revenue tard dans la nuit, expliqua sa cousine en se servant une tasse de café. Où sont les autres ?

\- Mr Weasley et Bill sont allés réserver le portoloin, Charlie et son collègue sont partis il y a une heure maintenant, ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus longtemps. D'ailleurs il y a un mot pour toi, un hibou a dû le déposer ce matin.

Tout en buvant Charlotte prit le parchemin des mains de sa cousine, le déplia et commença sa lecture.

 _Merci à toi._

 _Charlie_

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, cet homme était vraiment étrange, elle termina rapidement son breuvage et s'engouffra sous la tente.

* * *

Après avoir quitté les Weasley en fin d'après-midi elle rentra directement chez elle, à Londres. Son supérieur lui ayant accordé plusieurs jours de congé, Charlotte savait qu'elle allait passer son temps à se reposer et cela commença par un bon bain chaud. La jeune femme tourna les robinets de la baignoire et alla se déshabiller dans la chambre attenante, alors qu'elle retirait un à un les boutons de sa blouse ses yeux rencontrèrent son reflet dans le miroir et tombèrent immédiatement sur la marque qui ornait sa poitrine. Elle s'y attarda quelques secondes et passa doucement ses doigts dessus, elle sentait à peine le relief sur sa peau mais les contours noirs, eux, étaient bien visibles. Charlotte ferma les yeux quelques instants et revint plusieurs mois en arrière lorsque cet étrange symbole avait fait son apparition, elle vécut la scène comme si elle y était à nouveau...

\- Charlotte, viens... Il faut rentrer à la maison, ta mère nous attend.

\- Je... J'arrive. Pars devant, je vous rejoindrais plus tard, s'entendit-elle prononcer. Son père la prit un instant dans ses bras puis transplana.

La jeune femme se trouvait désormais seule sur le parvis de la cathédrale Notre-Dame, elle s'installa sur les marches et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? En l'espace d'un instant elle venait de perdre son poste, sa réputation et son petit-ami, à cause de quoi ? D'une pulsion, d'un mal qu'elle pensait avoir enfoui depuis des années au fond d'elle-même. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait_? Ce n'était pas normal, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, ce n'était pas _normal_... Et pour la première fois depuis l'accident de ce matin Charlotte se mit à pleurer, elle ressentait tellement de choses qu'elle eut du mal à faire le vide dans son esprit. Soudain une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla la poitrine, semblable à une lame en fusion lui déchirant la chair, la jeune femme ne put que se plier en deux en espérant que cela cesse. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de pouvoir respirer correctement, alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser elle vit un homme s'approcher.

\- Vous allez bien, Mademoiselle ? s'enquit-t-il. Vous voulez que j'appelle le Samu ?

Charlotte comprit que c'était un moldu et tenta de l'éloigner.

\- Non, ça va aller. Merci mais il faut que je rentre chez moi... Elle se leva en trombe, malgré la douleur, et marcha rapidement vers les quais de Seine. La jeune femme attendit quelques instants et une fois qu'elle se sentit capable, transplana. Elle atterrit devant la maison de ses parents, poussa la grille en fer forgée et courut presque dans l'allée afin d'atteindre l'entrée du manoir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de toquer que sa mère ouvrait déjà la porte, l'angoisse peinte sur son visage.

\- Ma chérie... murmura-t-elle en serrant sa fille dans ses bras. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Maman, ça va... répondit la jeune femme. Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher...

Elle n'osa pas affronter davantage le regard inquiet de son père ni celui embué de larmes de sa mère et préféra s'éclipser à l'étage où se trouvait son ancienne chambre d'enfant. Charlotte ferma la porte derrière elle et s'adossa contre celle-ci, elle se déshabilla maladroitement et remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait, la jeune femme s'avança vers le miroir le plus proche et examina son reflet. Là, sur sa poitrine, pile à l'endroit où elle avait ressenti une douleur, apparaissait désormais un tatouage difforme composé de symboles qu'elle discernait à peine. Prise de panique elle enfila un tee-shirt et ouvrit la porte à la volée, alors qu'elle commençait à dévaler les escaliers elle se stoppa net. Tel un flash elle revit les visages inquiets de ses parents, elle ne voulait pas les effrayer plus que de raison alors, doucement, elle remonta les marches et s'enferma à nouveau dans la chambre. Après tout cette histoire ne concernait qu'elle, c'était son problème alors Charlotte allait le régler seule...

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et repensa aux conseils de Fleur, c'était la seule avec qui elle avait partagé ses craintes même si elle n'avait que dévoilé la partie émergée du problème. Son amie avait raison, elle ne pouvait décemment plus prendre ces douleurs à la légère, elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant et cette marque sur sa poitrine était bien la preuve que toute cette histoire avait un sens... Mais lequel ? D'un geste de la main Charlotte chassa de son esprit ses pensées moroses et se dirigea finalement vers la salle de bains, en se glissant dans la baignoire elle soupira d'aise. Après quelques instants elle se mit doucement à somnoler tout en écoutant la pluie ruisseler sur les vitres, pas de doute...l'automne s'était bien installé à Londres.

* * *

La blonde termina rapidement son café et fit glisser quelques pièces sur la table, elle se leva et s'éloigna de la terrasse où elle venait de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Face à elle s'élevait un bâtiment très moderne composé de briques, de métal et de grands panneaux de verre : la British Library. Charlotte avait passé la journée de la veille à ruminer sur ce qu'elle devait faire ou non et il lui avait semblé que consulter quelques bouquins ne lui ferait pas de mal et peut-être même qu'elle apprendrait des choses sur son _problème_. Ce fut donc avec force et courage qu'elle se leva de bonne heure ce matin-là pour se rendre le plus tôt possible à la bibliothèque. Devant l'entrée Charlotte poussa la porte et, une fois dans le hall, chercha des yeux un quelconque renseignement pouvant l'aiguiller sur le chemin à prendre pour accéder à la section sorcière. Soudain elle vit un scintillement au niveau de l'escalier de gauche, des flèches oranges apparurent comme par magie et indiquèrent à la jeune femme la direction à suivre. Elle grimpa les escaliers et, au deuxième étage, avança vers un couloir sombre, elle s'y engouffra puis discerna à l'extrémité un tableau accroché au mur, celui-ci représentait une bibliothèque comme il pouvait en exister autrefois. Elle observa un instant la toile, se demandant comment pénétrer dans la section sorcière, avec hésitation elle avança la main vers le tableau et constata que celle-ci passait au travers, le reste de son corps suivi et Charlotte se trouvait désormais dans l'une des plus grandes bibliothèques qui lui avait été donnée de voir. Elle avait face à elle la réplique exacte de l'image qui figurait sur le tableau : un escalier de marbre surplombait les lieux, les murs étaient recouverts par des boiseries foncées et des tapisseries dans un joli nuancier de vert, la jeune femme ne pouvait apercevoir le plafond mais remarqua plusieurs lustres qui y pendaient éclairant d'une lumière douce les immenses étagères pleines à craquer d'ouvrages en tout genre. Charlotte aperçut le bureau d'accueil, derrière se tenait une petite sorcière avec des cheveux blancs noués en chignon où reposait un chapeau pointu mauve passablement défraîchi, la jeune femme s'avança et lança un vague « Bonjour » puis attendit que l'employée lui réponde. Après quelques instant la vieille femme réajusta ses lunettes en écaille sur son nez et avisa son interlocutrice.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle avec la tête d'une personne qui semblait avoir avalé un citron entier. C'est pourquoi ?

\- C'est la première fois que je viens ici, faut-il que je remplisse des papiers pour avoir le droit d'emprunter ?

La sorcière fouilla dans un tiroir qui débordait de parchemins et en sortit un formulaire qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Remplissez-ça, pour les emprunts il faut simplement que vous passiez par mon collègue avant de quitter les lieux, dit-elle en pointant du doigt un bureau qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Vous noterez votre nom et le reste se fera tout seul.

Charlotte acquiesça puis s'installa sur une chaise proche afin de remplir le document, après quelques instants elle redonna le formulaire complété à l'employée et s'avança dans la bibliothèque. La jeune femme remarqua un plan et préféra le consulter avant de commencer ses recherches, ne sachant pas réellement vers quelle section se tourner elle monta finalement au troisième étage où elle put lire sur le panneau « _Niveau Trois : Les créatures fantastiques_ » et se dirigea vers la section « _Hybrides_ ». Après deux heures à tourner dans les rayonnages, à prendre des livres pour les reposer ensuite, Charlotte emprunta trois ouvrages qui lui semblaient intéressants. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et passa par le bureau des emprunts où elle dû noter son nom puis quitta la bibliothèque.

Dépitée, elle jeta le livre sur la table basse, s'enfonça davantage dans le sofa et poussa un profond soupir. Il était plus de six heures de l'après-midi et la journée n'avait pas été fructueuse, jusqu'à maintenant rien de ce qu'elle avait pu lire ne lui convenait que ce fut dans _Hybrides à travers les siècles_ , _Vélane et mystères_ ou _Rompre le charme d'une Vélane : la vraie méthode !_ Ces ouvrages étaient tout simplement inutiles. Elle se leva brutalement et se rendit dans son bureau, là elle rédigea une lettre pour Fleur où elle lui fit part de ses avancées et lui demanda également conseil, peut-être son amie aurait-elle d'autres idées ? La jeune femme ouvrit les fenêtres et avança sur le balcon, elle poussa un petit sifflement et vit une chouette hulotte foncer sur elle, elle attacha la missive à sa patte et lui murmura le nom de la destinataire. Elle regarda l'animal s'éloigner vers le soleil couchant jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement, elle soupira et se fit la réflexion qu'il lui faudrait sans doute beaucoup plus de temps que prévu avant de trouver un quelconque indice sur sa condition...

* * *

Charlotte toqua à la porte, elle entendit son supérieur lui intimer d'entrer et pénétra dans le bureau. Elle était revenue au ministère depuis plusieurs jours déjà mais c'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait Filius Montgomery depuis la finale de la Coupe de Quidditch, la jeune femme l'observa un instant et le trouva moins fatigué que quelques semaines auparavant.

\- Ah Miss, salua-t-il en lui serrant la main. J'espère que vous avez bien profité de vos quelques jours de repos.

\- Oui, merci.

\- Parfait ! Je vous ai convoquée car j'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour vous ! Tout d'abord Mr Brooms et Mr le Ministre sont pleinement satisfaits du travail que vous avez accompli lors de la Coupe, moi également je dois dire. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai fait le nécessaire pour vous réinvestir d'une mission dont vous aviez la charge en France. Charlotte, vous récupérez le dossier sur la régulation des transports magiques dans les pays de l'Est !

La jeune femme était sous le choc, elle se retint de pousser une exclamation de joie et remercia chaudement son supérieur.

\- Merci beaucoup Filius ! J'avais travaillé si fort sur ce dossier, je... je suis vraiment heureuse d'en récupérer la main !

\- Vous travaillerez comme toujours en collaboration avec un sorcier détaché du Département de la Justice Magique, quelqu'un du bureau de contrôle de l'équipement magique je crois, mais aussi avec un membre du département des Transports Magiques, ils veulent mettre sur le coup un spécialiste des réseaux inter-continentaux.

\- Ça ne me pose aucun problème, annonça-t-elle.

\- Dans le cadre de de projet vous devrez également vous entendre avec l'agent français qu'ils vont envoyer sur place. Vous savez bien que cette affaire a été ouverte par les deux Ministères or une entente cordiale est de mise, avertit Filius.

Charlotte hocha la tête, moyennement rassurée par ce dernier point. Qui allaient-ils envoyer ? Quand même pas...

\- Cet agent doit arriver cette après-midi par portoloin, vous pourrez le rencontrer à ce moment-là, ajouta-t-il, coupant la jeune femme dans sa rêverie.

\- C'est parfait Filius ! Je vous remercie encore une fois pour votre confiance. Maintenant il faut que je vous quitte, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, répondit-elle d'une traite puis, sans attendre, elle quitta le bureau sous les encouragements de son supérieur.

Cette après-midi là Charlotte claqua la porte de son bureau et marcha d'un pas vif vers les ascenseurs, dire qu'elle était stressée était véritablement un euphémisme. Une fois les grilles de l'habitacle ouvertes, elle s'y engouffra et appuya violemment sur le bouton du sixième étage, dès que l'appareil s'arrêta au niveau du Département des Transports Magiques la jeune femme mit quelques instants avant de réagir, elle s'avança doucement vers le terminus des portoloins et avisa d'un œil morne le tableau des arrivées. Son visiteur serait là dans exactement cinq minutes, Charlotte soupira et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur, elle craignait plus que tout d'avoir affaire à une personne dont elle ne pouvait décemment plus supporter la présence. Après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité la jeune femme vit au loin une silhouette féminine se matérialiser à l'heure prévue, elle soupira de soulagement puis la regarda passer par le bureau de contrôle avant de s'avancer en direction de la sortie.

\- Agathe ? souffla-t-elle en reconnaissant finalement la personne face à elle.

\- Surprise ! s'exclama l'autre en sautillant joyeusement vers la jeune femme. Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir, hein ?

\- C'est toi qu'ils ont envoyée ? questionna Charlotte, abasourdie.

\- Eh oui ! Quand j'ai su qu'on te confiait à nouveau le dossier j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour être sur le coup, je ne voulais pas que _n'importe_ _qui_ travaille avec toi.

La blonde lâcha un rire nerveux puis vint serrer la jeune femme contre elle, Agathe était l'une de ses amies proches et accessoirement sa collègue lorsqu'elle travaillait encore en France, elle était bien évidemment au courant de son altercation avec Paul et de sa... _condition_.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te revoir, si tu savais !

\- Moi aussi ! Ce n'est plus pareil sans toi au Ministère, avoua la brunette. _Certains_ \- et elle insista sur le mot - n'hésitent pas prendre leurs grands airs et à jouer les petits chefs, je crois que ça va me faire du bien de rester ici un moment.

\- Où vas-tu loger ? Tu pourrais venir à la maison, j'ai de la place.

\- Je crois que le Ministère m'a réservé une chambre d'hôtel mais je peux peut-être m'arranger, répondit son amie avec un clin d'œil.

Et ce fut bras dessus bras dessous que les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le Département, se dirigeant désormais vers les bureaux de la Coopération Magique Internationale.

* * *

Depuis une semaine qu'Agathe était arrivée chez elle, la jeune femme n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Cela lui faisait un bien fou d'avoir de la compagnie et surtout une amie à qui se confier même si Charlotte se gardait bien de lui dire certaines choses. Alors qu'elle était en train de préparer le thé dans la cuisine, elle entendit son amie pousser un hurlement depuis le salon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en débarquant dans la pièce, glissant à moitié à cause de ses pieds nus.

\- C'est normal qu'il y ait un hibou qui vole dans ton salon ?! s'exclama Agathe d'une voix hystérique.

Charlotte se retint de rire et fit un vague geste de la main.

\- Ah, ce doit être _La Gazette_ , donne-lui quelques mornilles et il partira, répondit la jeune femme laconiquement en retournant dans la cuisine. Elle écoutait son amie grommeler et tenter de se débattre avec l'animal pendant un instant puis celle-ci reprit la parole :

\- Il ne veut pas d'argent, à bien y regarder je crois que c'est juste une lettre.

\- Dans ce cas donne-lui simplement quelques friandises, il y en a dans le buffet à côté du sofa.

La jeune femme beurrait des tartines depuis quelques instants quand elle entendit Agathe lui posait une question.

\- Tu peux répéter ? Je n'ai pas écouté, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Qui est Charlie ?

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? demanda Charlotte, interloquée, tandis qu'elle revenait dans le salon. Là, elle vit son amie avec une lettre décachetée à la main.

\- Tu as lu mon courrier ?! s'indigna-t-elle en lui prenant le parchemin des mains.

\- Quoi ?! Je voulais juste m'assurer que ce n'était pas une lettre malveillante, répondit Agathe avec un aplomb à toute épreuve.

\- Mais bien sûr, répondit la blonde, sarcastique.

\- Alors ?

\- Quoi ? s'impatienta la jeune femme en tentant de lire la lettre.

\- Qui est Charlie ? répéta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

\- C'est un ami, dit simplement Charlotte en reprenant sa lecture.

\- Oh, un _ami_ , intéressant...

\- Est-ce que je peux lire mon courrier s'il-te-plaît ? insista son amie.

\- Vas-y, je vais terminer de préparer le petit-déjeuner, déclara Agathe en se rendant dans la cuisine.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel devant la désinvolture de son amie puis reprit sa lecture.

 _Chère Charlotte,_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous dire au revoir la dernière fois mais je pense que tu avais du sommeil à rattraper, d'ailleurs ce fut une agréable à soirée, merci encore pour ta compagnie._

 _Plus sérieusement, je me tourne vers toi sur les conseils d'Hermione, elle m'a assuré que tu possédais plusieurs exemplaires du_ Droit commun magique – Les structures d'accueil et de vie _et notamment le tome deux sur les créatures fantastiques. Est-ce que ça te poserait problème de me le prêter ? Celui de la bibliothèque de la réserve a disparu et j'en ai besoin pour des recherches personnelles._

 _Merci d'avance pour ton aide._

 _Amitiés,_

 _Charlie_

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils d'étonnement, elle ignorait que le rouquin puisse s'intéresser à un sujet aussi barbant que le droit magique, lui qui vivait au grand air... Elle replia la lettre et se promit d'y répondre plus tard dans la journée quand Agathe arriva avec le plateau du petit-déjeuner. Les deux amies s'installèrent en silence et commencèrent à manger, la brunette ne put cependant pas se retenir davantage et posa d'autres questions à Charlotte :

\- Alors ? Qui est ce Charlie ? demanda-t-elle avant d'avaler une gorgée de jus d'orange.

\- C'est un ami, Hermione sort avec un de ses frères, Ron.

\- Ah oui, les Weasley... Sacrée famille ! remarqua Agathe tandis que son ami hochait mollement la tête.

\- Est-ce qu'il te plaît ? reprit-elle après quelques instants.

\- Qui ça ? questionna Charlotte alors qu'elle lisait un article de _La Gazette du sorcier_ , fraîchement arrivée.

\- Mais enfin _Charlie_! s'exclama son amie, comme si c'était une évidence. Charlotte ferma les yeux et se retint de lâcher un soupir.

\- Écoute, ce n'est pas parce que tu vis le parfait amour avec Simon que tu dois te sentir obligée de jouer les entremetteuses pour les autres, la sermonna-t-elle. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je m'intéresse à lui ?

\- J'en sais rien, il a l'air charmant, répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la lettre posée sur un guéridon. Est-ce qu'il est mignon ?

Charlotte haussa les épaules, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre aux questions de son amie et encore moins à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. En restant silencieuse elle espérait la faire taire, cela fonctionna pendant quelques minutes mais Agathe osa reprendre la parole :

\- Et... qu'a-t-il voulu dire par « _une agréable soirée_ » ?... Vous avez couché ensemble ?

Son amie qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle question recracha le thé qu'elle venait de boire et manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Non mais, ça ne va pas ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Ma parole, mais tu rougis ! ricana la brunette

\- C'est toi qui me mets mal à l'aise ! s'insurgea Charlotte en épongeant du mieux qu'elle pouvait le thé sur le table. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de sortir avec des hommes. Pour ce qui est de Charlie, c'est juste un ami, rien de plus.

\- Tu devrais tourner la page et recommencer à sortir tu sais, ça te ferait du bien. Moi, quand Michel est parti, j'étais véritablement bouleversée mais par la suite j'ai rencontré de nouvelles personnes et ça m'a vraiment aidé.

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de comparer ma rupture avec la mort de ton chat ?

\- C'est pour l'exemple, répondit Agathe.

Son amie râla et débarrassa la table, voulant à tout prix éviter que la conversation ne s'éternise. Alors qu'elle venait de s'installer à son bureau, Charlotte vit la brune passer sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, ça ne te dérange pas ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Non, vas-y. J'ai encore des choses à faire de toute façon.

\- Comme répondre à Charlie... chantonna son amie. La blonde lui jeta un regard noir puis lui lança un coussin qui se trouvait à proximité. Toutefois elle rata sa cible car Agathe venait de claquer la porte, évitant ainsi le projectile. Charlotte entendit son amie s'éloigner dans le couloir en ricanant, elle-même ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire, amusée par son comportement.

* * *

\- Quel temps ! Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris un manteau plus chaud, grommela Agathe, en traînant tant bien que mal sa valise derrière elle.

\- Je t'avais prévenue, lui répondit son amie. Et pourquoi n'a-tu pas rapetissé ton bagage ?

\- Je suis nulle pour ce genre de sort, à chaque fois il y a des ratés, se plaignit-elle.

\- Tu aurais dû me demander, je l'aurais fait.

Son amie haussa les épaules et reprit sa marche, elles se stoppèrent finalement devant une ancienne cour en pierre, à l'entrée se trouvait une colonne avec le buste d'un homme et derrière on pouvait distinguer trois arches arrondies taillées dans un mur en pierre, ces dernières paraissaient particulièrement sombres. Charlotte avança la première et s'arrêta au niveau de la statue, son amie la suivit et murmura :

\- Brr, ça me donne froid dans le dos. J'ai l'impression d'être à l'entrée des catacombes à Paris. Tout en disant cela elle se rapprocha de la plaque de bronze sous le buste et la lut : « _Vlad III de Basarab dit_ « _l'_ Empaleur » », mmh charmant ! ajouta-telle, sarcastique.

\- C'est Dracula, répondit la blonde en observant la statue.

\- Quoi ? Qui est Dracula ?

\- Lui, dit Charlotte en pointant le buste.

\- Tu veux dire que... Lui, c'est Dracula ? Le vampire ?

Son amie hocha la tête et continua d'observer les lieux.

\- Mais alors... Il faut partir tout de suite, c'est un piège ! Nous allons mourir, vidées de notre sang ! cria-t-elle en tirant sur le bras de la blonde.

\- Chut ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! Et tout ça, ce ne sont que des histoires ! Tout le monde sais que Dracula n'a pas fait tout ce que les moldus racontent dans leurs livres, on l'a vu en Histoire de la Magie à l'école.

\- Ah..., répondit Agathe, sa verve redescendue comme un soufflé.

\- Au lieu de dire des bêtises aide-moi plutôt à trouver comment on entre, lui demanda Charlotte.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la jeune femme remarqua un imperceptible mouvement de la statue, elle entendit alors un léger chuchotement près de son oreille.

\- Bienvenue à _Curtea Veche_ – siège du Ministère de la Magie Roumain. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Euh...Nous sommes les agents Charlotte de Montmorency et Agathe Verneuil, des Ministères Britannique et Français. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Roman Blàs, le directeur des relations internationales.

\- Veuillez vous diriger vers l'arche centrale, vous êtes attendues dans le hall principal. Bon séjour à Bucarest !

Les deux amies se regardèrent puis avancèrent vers l'endroit indiqué, une fois l'arche traversée elles se rendirent compte qu'elles n'étaient plus sur la place humide et vide mais dans l'Atrium du Ministère roumain. Il ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'il y avait à Londres mais en beaucoup plus rustique, en témoignaient les structures en bois sculptés typiques des pays de l'Est. Charlotte regardait partout autour d'elle quand elle remarqua un petit homme s'approcher : la trentaine, les cheveux bruns coupés à la brosse et le visage bienveillant.

\- Bonjour Miss ! salua-t-il dans un anglais approximatif. Je suis Alexander Zidar, je serais votre guide pour ces prochaines semaines. Je travaille au service d'accueil des sorciers étrangers. Aujourd'hui nous allons vous installer dans vos chambres respectives puis nous irons à la rencontre de Mr Blàs et de Mr le Ministre. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Il fit une petite courbette et s'empara de la valise d'Agathe avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Les deux jeunes femmes n'osèrent parler et suivirent le jeune homme, une fois sur la première marche de l'escalier il se stoppa et elles firent de même.

\- Niveau résidentiel, annonça-t-il fortement avant de claquer son talon sur le sol.

Tout à coup les marches se mouvèrent pour les faire grimper en colimaçon dans les étages. Durant le voyage Charlotte reprit enfin la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par le « Niveau résidentiel » ?

\- Ici, au dernier étage du Ministère, se trouvent des chambres destinés aux employés qui travaillent tard et aux dignitaires étrangers. C'est plus pratique que l'hôtel et il y a moins de risque d'arriver en retard à ses rendez-vous, sauf si cette brave bête décide d'en faire à sa tête, répondit-il en tapant la rambarde de l'escalier qui lâcha un grincement lugubre.

Les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent un coup d'œil rapide mais ne dirent mot. Une fois dans sa chambre Charlotte commença à défaire ses bagages, alors qu'elle rangeait ses robes dans la penderie elle vit Agathe entrer.

\- C'est super ici, non ? lança-t-elle. On a une grande salle de bains, notre propre cheminée, d'ailleurs Alexander m'a dit qu'on pouvait se connecter au réseau de cheminette français, je vais pouvoir parler avec Simon pendant _des heures_! ajouta la brunette tout sourire avant de sortir de la chambre de son amie.

Cette dernière secoua la tête de dépit, Agathe avait décidément une véritable force d'adaptation, le séjour n'allait pas être triste avec elle à ses côtés !

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire demain ? lui demanda la brune, alors qu'elle se vernissait les ongles dans sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Nous avons la journée de libre, tu l'avais oublié ?

\- Ah ? Je l'ignorais, répondit Charlotte.

\- Pas moi ! Depuis une semaine que nous sommes ici, c'était bien la moindre des choses de nous accorder un peu de repos ! s'écria la jeune femme avant de reprendre calmement. Je pense faire un peu de shopping, j'ai repéré une superbe robe pour la réception du mois prochain, elle sera parfaite !

\- Nous n'avons même pas signé les accords que tu parles déjà de réception et de robe de cocktail, tu es incroyable ! se moqua gentiment la blonde tandis que son amie haussait les épaules.

\- Il faut bien faire marcher l'économie locale, fut sa seule réponse. Et toi, que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, un peu de tourisme je suppose. Il y a la réserve de dragons que j'aimerais bien visiter, Charlie y est dresseur, ce serait l'occasion de lui passer le bonjour.

\- Du tourisme, _hein_... lança Agathe, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais bien sû...Mpff... Hé ! s'énerva-t-elle en relançant l'oreiller qu'elle venait de prendre dans le visage. Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, tu risques de déchanter !

Charlotte explosa de rire et ce fut en chahutant que les deux amies terminèrent la soirée.

Le lendemain Charlotte dût se lever de bonne heure car le seul portoloin qui pouvait l'amener au nord du pays, là où se trouvait la réserve, partait à sept heures. Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que le Magicobus la déposa dans les montagnes, au pied de ce qui semblait être une ancienne bergerie en ruine. La jeune femme s'avança doucement, sentant qu'elle passait une barrière de protection magique, et découvrit avec stupeur une immense grille en fer forgée flanquée de grands bâtiments en pierre. Charlotte fut arrêtée par un sorcier de sécurité qui lui fit passer plusieurs tests de malveillance, il lui posa également des questions sur la raison de sa venue et, après plusieurs minutes de pourparlers avec un de ses collègues, la laissa finalement se diriger vers le bâtiment central. Une fois là-bas, quelqu'un l'attendait, sûrement un dresseur car il portait à sa ceinture une paire de gants en cuir épais ainsi qu'un masque de protection, ce dernier l'enjoignit de le suivre, lui expliquant qu'il allait la conduire à Charlie Weasley. La jeune femme acquiesça, au fond d'elle-même elle avait hâte de revoir le rouquin, elle adorait Agathe mais celle-ci avait tendance à lui rappeler sa vie passée en France ce qui était parfois douloureux pour la blonde. Ce fut donc avec entrain qu'elle suivit l'homme devant elle, ravie de retrouver une personne qu'elle avait rencontrée en Angleterre, là où était désormais sa vie _présente_.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Vous avez sans doute remarqué qu'il est un peu plus long que les précédents, ce n'est pas volontaire mais j'ai juste suivi le cours de l'histoire et tenté de couper au bon moment ce qui, je l'avoue, n'a pas été facile pour ce chapitre car il y a pas mal d'infos, et j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour éviter que ce ne soit pas trop décousu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :) A la semaine prochaine !**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Halloween

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici le huitième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire car c'est l'un de mes préférés jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! :)**

 **J'ai remarqué que vous étiez peu nombreux cette semaine par ici, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que vous lâchez le fil ou simplement par manque de temps mais j'avoue que c'est parfois difficile de voir qu'il y a de moins en moins de retour sur cette histoire. N'hésitez pas surtout ! J'accepte tous les commentaires à partir du moment où ils restent constructifs et devinez quoi ? Je vous réponds ! Incroyable, non ? ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _Lusyne_ : Ah, ah tu vas aimer ce chapitre je pense ! ;) Pour ce qui est du passé de Charlotte, je vais en dévoiler un peu plus mais j'ignore encore à quel moment de l'histoire, je verrais bien. Merci d'être là, tes commentaires me font toujours plaisir ! :)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

 **Halloween**

Charlie n'était pas à son aise dans ce couloir surchauffé, dès qu'il avait reçu le mot d'Anton le convoquant dans son bureau il avait su immédiatement quelle en était la raison. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et s'appuya davantage sur le dossier de la chaise, alors qu'il tripotait la fermeture Éclair de son blouson depuis quelques instants la porte à sa gauche s'ouvrit et il vit Anton lui faire signe d'entrer. Le jeune homme se leva brusquement et pénétra dans le bureau de son supérieur, là il s'assit de nouveau sur une chaise tandis qu'Anton se servait une tasse de café, celui-ci en but quelques gorgées puis s'installa face à son subalterne.

\- Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins Charlie, nous savons tous les deux pourquoi tu es ici. Toutefois ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est pourquoi tu mets autant de temps à te décider.

Le jeune homme soupira, il lui semblait que c'était la centième fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation.

\- Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère et tu connais autant que moi la situation là-bas. Jod Culkin a réduit à néant la réputation de la réserve et la remettre sur pieds va prendre du temps, beaucoup de temps.

\- Je sais, répondit l'homme. Mais le conseil d'administration estime que tu en es capable car tu es un élément jeune et prometteur, il n'en démord pas.

\- J'en sais rien... C'est une très grosse responsabilité... Si je me plante, je... Charlie fut interrompu.

\- Écoute, pour l'instant j'arrive à les tenir à distance mais sache qu'ils voudront une réponse dès janvier donc ne perd pas ton temps.

Et tout en disant cela Anton se leva de son siège et se resservit du café, il en proposa au jeune homme qui refusa.

\- Tu sais, c'est une sacré opportunité et je suis sûr que tu en es capable. De plus, pense aux avantages, tu te rapprocherais de ta famille et de ton pays... Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance, réfléchis-bien.

Charlie acquiesça puis quitta le bureau, quand il atteignit la sortie il remarqua que la nuit était tombée. D'un pas lent il se dirigea vers sa demeure, une fois à l'intérieur il se déshabilla mollement et se coucha sans plus attendre, préférant enfouir au plus profond de son esprit la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Anton. La proposition qu'il lui avait fait un mois auparavant demeurait un secret, personne n'était au courant pas même ses plus proches amis et Charlie en souffrait parfois, ne pas confier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur le rendait malade. Grognant contre lui-même le jeune homme enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et tenta de dormir afin d'oublier cette histoire pour un temps...

* * *

Le lendemain le dresseur se leva aux aurores, aujourd'hui était un jour particulier car tous les trente-et-uns octobre les employés de la réserve avaient pour tradition de fêter Halloween une fois le soir venu. Charlie se trouvait avec Cole dans la salle de repos quand Soledad débarqua avec un carton dans les bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour ! claironna-t-elle tout en posant la boite sur la table manquant de renverser le café de son ami.

\- Tu m'as l'air en forme, toi, marmonna l'Américain en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, j'avais tellement hâte d'être à aujourd'hui ! dit-elle en tapant des mains. J'ai passé la soirée à préparer _ça_. Et elle leur montra un crâne humain décoré de fleurs et d'arabesques de toutes les couleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? fit Cole avec dégoût.

\- C'est pour _el dia de los muertos_ , c'est une tradition en Espagne. Normalement nous célébrons le jour des morts en décorant les tombes de nos défunts avec des crânes en sucre, des guirlandes de fleurs et des victuailles pour les accompagner dans l'au-delà.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas décorer des citrouilles, comme tout le monde, critiqua Cole en examinant un des crânes. La jeune femme lui prit des mains et lui lança un regard noir.

\- C'est super Sol' ! lança Charlie. Tu t'occupes des décorations alors ?

\- Oui ! répondit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Sarah, tu sais mon ami soigneuse, sera là aussi mais apparemment nous serons moins nombreux que l'an dernier. Il y en a beaucoup qui ont eu l'autorisation de retourner dans leur famille.

\- Ah ? s'étonna-t-il. Je pensais que le réseau était fermé jusqu'à Noël.

\- Il y a des pourparlers entre plusieurs Ministères de la Magie en ce moment, d'après ce que j'ai compris certains se plaignent de la Roumanie et de la Bulgarie car ils ne proposent pas assez de possibilités de transports magiques aux ressortissants étrangers.

\- Ils n'ont pas tort, remarqua le jeune homme.

\- Du coup, les réseaux de portoloin se sont débloqués pour quelques temps, ajouta Soledad.

\- C'est bon à savoir..., dit-il en pensant à sa petite sœur qui jouait son prochain match dans deux semaines.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Charlie consultait sa feuille de route pour la matinée puis se dirigea vers le parc nord où l'attendait un jeune Magyar à pointes. Une fois sur place il retrouva Salaun qui était déjà dans l'enclos.

\- Comment ça se passe ? demanda-t-il au vieil homme.

\- Il n'est pas aussi coriace qu'il en a l'air, d'ici quelques jours il nous mangera dans la main.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis sauta au-dessus de la barrière de protection, au bout de deux heures ils firent une pause et accueillirent avec joie la thermos de thé que leur apporta Soledad. Alors que chacun allait de son commentaire sur la soirée à venir le groupe vit au loin deux silhouettes se découper dans la brume, l'une d'entre elles s'arrêta et les pointa du doigt tandis que l'autre continuait à avancer vers eux.

\- Qui c'est ? questionna Salaun en tendant le cou.

\- Pas quelqu'un d'ici en tout cas, on n'a pas idée de porter un tel accoutrement pour venir patauger dans la boue, répondit Soledad avec dédain.

Charlie se leva du tronc où il était assit et plissa les yeux, la personne portait un long manteau noir avec une capuche rabattue sur sa tête si bien qu'on ne pouvait discerner son visage. Celle-ci lui fit un signe de la main en l'interpellant, le jeune homme reconnut une voix féminine mais ne parvint pas à l'identifier.

\- Tu la connais ? demanda son amie avec méfiance.

Il haussa les épaules et s'avança, ce fut à ce moment-là que la silhouette noire retira sa capuche libérant une cascade de cheveux blonds. Quand Charlie reconnut la visiteuse son visage s'éclaira, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ce fut en courant à moitié qu'il se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

\- Charlotte ! s'exclama-t-il en lui donnant une accolade, elle répondit à son étreinte en rigolant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je travaille par ici en ce moment, j'ai réussi à récupérer le dossier sur les réseaux de transports magiques dans les pays de l'Est, tu te souviens ? J'en avais parlé à la finale.

\- Oui je me souviens, quand es-tu arrivée ?

\- Il y a quelques jours, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de te rendre visite, répondit-elle.

\- C'est super que tu sois là ! Viens je vais te présenter, dit-il en la poussant doucement vers ses collègues.

Tandis qu'il faisait les présentations, le jeune homme observa ses amis. Salaun se découvrit le crâne de son bonnet alors que Soledad hochait imperceptiblement la tête, les lèvres pincées.

\- Salaun, c'est breton, non ? demanda Charlotte après quelques instants. C'est en rapport avec le roi Salomon de Bretagne, il me semble.

Le vieil homme poussa une exclamation de joie et embrassa le jeune femme sur les deux joues.

\- Je vous avais dit que les Françaises étaient les plus intelligentes ! C'est mon ancêtre, expliqua-t-il à l'intention de la jeune femme qui sourit.

\- Je peux te faire visiter la réserve si tu veux, proposa Charlie en se tournant vers la blonde.

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger, répondit-elle. Si tu as du travail... Mais il l'interrompit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai encore pour une heure, pas plus. En attendant peut-être que Sol...

\- Non, vas-y gamin ! le coupa Salaun. Je vais faire le reste, tu peux y aller !

Et d'un geste de la main il les incita à s'éloigner, Charlie hocha la tête à l'égard de ses amis et emmena la jeune femme un peu plus loin. Ensemble ils gravirent la colline par où Charlotte était arrivée et retournèrent au centre de la réserve, ils pénétrèrent dans un bâtiment et le jeune homme parcourut quelques couloirs avant de finalement s'arrêter devant une porte.

\- En vérité il nous faudrait plus d'une journée pour visiter la réserve dans son intégralité mais je connais un moyen de la _survoler_ , dit-il avec un air malicieux. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil interrogateur tandis que Charlie ouvrait la porte, il entra dans la pièce et lança un « _Lumos_ » qui leur permit de découvrir des centaines de balais volants accrochés aux murs.

\- Des balais ? s'étonna Charlotte.

\- Ils nous permettent de nous déplacer plus rapidement dans la réserve, notamment lorsqu'il y a des urgences. Aujourd'hui ils seront notre moyen de transport pour une visite express !

Le jeune homme émit un sifflement court et un balai fendit l'air pour venir se stabiliser devant eux.

\- C'est mon vieux Comète, il a connu de meilleurs jours à Poudlard mais il fonctionne plutôt bien. Tu peux le prendre si tu veux, moi je volerais sur un des balais du parc, dit-il tandis qu'il s'avançait davantage dans la pièce pour en choisir un. Il revint quelques secondes après et remarqua que la jeune femme n'avait pas touché le balai.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je dois te faire une confidence... Je ne suis jamais monté sur un balai, avoua Charlotte d'une petite voix.

\- Comment ça ? questionna le jeune homme, interloqué. Tu n'as pas eu de cours à l'école ?

\- C'est que... A Beauxbâtons, nous n'avons pas de cours de vol et à la maison non plus je n'ai pas appris, mon père n'aime pas vraiment ça...

Charlie observa la jeune femme, elle semblait véritablement gênée de cette situation. Il posa le balai qu'il venait de décrocher contre le mur et s'empara du Comète.

\- Bah, ce n'est pas grave, répondit finalement le rouquin. Tu monteras avec moi, sauf si ça te pose un problème.

\- Non, ça va... Ça me rassure plutôt.

\- Bon, maintenant il faut qu'on aille à la laverie, annonça-t-il. Nous allons te trouver un autre manteau, celui-ci – ajouta-t-il en désignant celui que portait Charlotte – ne convient pas pour le temps à l'extérieur et pour ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme acquiesça et ils reprirent leur marche dans le dédale de couloirs, ils descendirent plusieurs escaliers et arrivèrent devant une immense salle fumante où les employés semblaient se noyer dans la vapeur ambiante. Charlie s'adressa à une femme d'un certain âge.

\- Bonjour Gigi, cria-t-il pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit des machines.

\- Oh Charlie, comment vas-tu mon garçon ? sourit la vieille dame en lui tapotant la joue. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Salaun n'a pas fait de bêtises j'espère, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard réprobateur.

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici, rigola le jeune homme et il se décala légèrement pour que Gigi puisse voir la jeune femme derrière lui. Je te présente Charlotte, c'est une amie.

\- Enchantée Miss, dit la vieille dame en serrant la main de la blonde.

\- Moi de même, répondit-elle.

\- Il lui faut un autre manteau, reprit Charlie. Est-ce qu'il te reste des parkas que nous avait envoyé Tissard et Brodette l'année dernière, tu sais celles avec le charme anti-humidité intégré...

\- Oh là, je ne sais plus, prévint la vieille dame. Mais allons vérifier ensemble, s'il y en a encore elles seront sûrement dans les anciens vestiaires.

Et elle leur fit signe de les suivre, ils sortirent de la salle, traversèrent le couloir et entrèrent dans une pièce beaucoup plus petite où d'anciens placards gisaient contre les murs. Gigi s'affaira dans l'un d'entre eux, grommelant contre les agents d'entretien qui ne faisaient par leur travail correctement, et en ressortit finalement avec une longue housse noire tenant sur un cintre.

\- Ça doit être ça, dit-elle en posant le paquet sur une table, elle descendit la fermeture Éclair et sortit les parkas. La vieille dame se tourna finalement vers Charlotte, l'observa un instant puis enleva le manteau de ses épaules, elle sortit un mètre ruban de sa poche de tablier et d'un coup de baguette celui-ci se mit à prendre ses mensurations. Gigi farfouilla parmi les vestes et en choisit une qui devait convenir puisqu'elle lâcha une exclamation de contentement, elle la tendit à la jeune femme qui l'enfila.

\- Oh... elle est très agréable à porter, quelle matière est-ce ? demanda Charlotte en caressant la fourrure bordant la capuche.

\- Je crois que c'est du poil de boursouflet, ils les perdent à l'automne alors certains couturiers les récupèrent pour orner les vêtements qu'ils créent. A l'intérieur c'est simplement de la laine de mouton, ça garde bien la chaleur, répondit la vieille dame.

\- En tout cas ça te va comme un gant, la complimenta Charlie. Merci Gigi, tu es adorable, comme toujours, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Cette dernière gloussa puis les salua avant de retourner au travail.

\- Maintenant que tu es prête, nous allons pouvoir y aller, annonça le jeune homme tandis que Charlotte prenait son manteau noir sous le bras. Laisse-le ici, Gigi le rangera dans mon casier plus tard.

Une fois sorti du bâtiment, Charlie prit une grande bouffée d'air frais avant d'enfourcher son balai. Il avisa la jeune femme qui ne semblait plus tellement sûre de vouloir passer le reste de la matinée dans les airs.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Il faut que tu restes bien accrochée à moi et si jamais tu as vraiment peur n'hésite pas à crier.

Charlotte acquiesça puis grimpa derrière lui, elle encercla sa taille de ses bras.

\- Bon, très bien. Nous allons décoller alors accroche-toi, dit-il par dessus son épaule. Il la vit fermer les yeux et sans attendre donna un coup de pied au sol afin de quitter la terre ferme. Alors, le balai s'éleva dans les airs à une vitesse folle, il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune femme pour se coller à lui et affirmer sa prise. Quand le balai se stabilisa dans les airs Charlie jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, Charlotte ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

\- Je te félicite, tu n'as pas crié, dit-il finalement. Maintenant tu peux ouvrir les yeux, tu rates vraiment le meilleur.

Le jeune homme observait désormais la réserve qui s'étendait plusieurs kilomètres sous leurs pieds, il trouvait la vue splendide et ne put qu'admirer les différents parcs et enclos disséminés çà et là au gré des vallées et des bosquets. Il ne pouvait distinguer les hommes mais voyait cependant des grosses masses de différentes couleurs se mouvoir à certains endroits, c'était sans aucun doute les dragons.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique, entendit-il derrière lui. Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes autant cet endroit.

\- Oui ! Tu veux qu'on se rapproche un peu ? demanda-t-il.

\- D'accord, mais pas trop vite s'il-te-plaît.

Charlie donna une impulsion à son balai qui descendit en piquet à une allure correcte, toutefois cela n'empêcha pas le jeune femme de retenir son souffle. Le jeune homme stoppa la descente à une distance raisonnable afin de ne pas perturber les dragons qui pouvaient les prendre pour des proies potentielles.

\- Regarde ! s'exclama Charlotte. Celui-ci vient de cracher du feu, c'est extraordinaire ! On sent la chaleur comme si nous étions à côté !

\- C'est un Boutefeu chinois, expliqua le jeune homme. Et celui en face, un Vert Gallois, étonnamment ils s'entendent plutôt bien. De temps à autre certains passent au-dessus de leurs enclos et se battent à mort.

\- C'est affreux..., souffla Charlotte.

\- Et surtout très dangereux, que ce soit pour le dresseur ou l'animal, ils sont difficilement contrôlables quand ils se battent. Un de mes anciens collègues a perdu un œil en voulant séparer deux dragons.

Ainsi pendant une heure ils firent le tour de la réserve en balai, Charlie donnant des détails et racontant des anecdotes sur les dragons, les employés, la Roumanie... Et la jeune femme prêtant une oreille attentive à tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Enfin ils atterrirent sur une surface d'herbe, en descendant du manche le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps de retenir Charlotte par la taille car ses jambes venaient de céder sous son poids.

\- Désolée, je n'ai pas l'habitude de l'altitude, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Ça va venir, avec un peu d'exercice tu devrais pouvoir t'y faire, répondit-il en la redressant. Sinon, comment as-tu vécu ton baptême de l'air ? Est-ce que tu as aimé ?

\- Malgré la peur, j'ai adoré ça ! avoua la jeune femme, les yeux pétillants. Merci beaucoup pour ce tour !

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, ce n'était pas grand chose. Maintenant ça te dit qu'on aille manger un morceau ? Les autres doivent déjà être à la cafétéria.

Charlotte répondit par la positive et ensemble ils s'engouffrèrent à nouveau dans le bâtiment central de la réserve, y déposèrent le balai et se rendirent à la salle de restauration. Charlie entra le premier, sur son passage quelques uns le saluèrent tandis que d'autres préféraient se dévisser la tête pour apercevoir son invitée, il repéra la table de ses amis un peu plus loin et s'y dirigea rapidement. Pendant le repas ils furent interrompus par plusieurs de leurs collègues qui venaient rencontrer la nouvelle venue. Charlie remarqua que c'était avant tout les hommes qui s'arrêtaient aux côtés de la jeune femme, ils la saluaient, lui posaient des questions ou la complimentaient tandis que certains n'hésitaient pas à lui faire du charme. Le jeune homme vit que Charlotte était gênée, la plupart du temps elle ne répondait pas et préférait se concentrer sur son assiette. Lui revint alors en mémoire le soir de la finale de Quidditch et la réflexion qu'il s'était fait à propos de la blonde, il était intimement persuadé qu'elle était une Vélane... Sa réaction face à la question de Krum l'avait trahie et il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas quand elle était revenue en pleine nuit, l'air déboussolé. Ce n'était pas le comportement de quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à cacher. Charlie sortit de sa rêverie et vint à la rescousse de la jeune femme.

\- Viens Charlotte, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, lâcha-t-il soudainement et ajouta le geste à la parole en aidant la jeune femme à se lever de sa chaise. Ensemble ils marchèrent vers la sortie alors que certains de ses collègues protestaient contre le départ précipité de la blonde. Ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'à l'extérieur, une fois dehors Charlie ralentit la cadence et lâcha enfin le bras de la jeune femme. Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement dans les allées du parc le jeune homme prit enfin la parole.

\- Je suis désolé pour... leur comportement.

\- Oh, _ça_... J'ai l'habitude, murmura Charlotte mais elle dut sentir qu'elle venait de faire une bourde car elle ajouta rapidement. Enfin... Je veux dire... non, je n'ai pas l'habitude mais... Elle soupira et abandonna. En tout cas merci pour cette matinée Charlie, je me suis beaucoup amusée, maintenant il faut que je parte sinon je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps d'attraper le dernier portoloin pour Bucarest.

\- Tu pars déjà ? Tu ne veux pas rester pour le repas d'Halloween ? Il y a une grande fête qui est prévue ce soir, c'est une sorte de... _tradition_.

\- C'est gentil mais je ne veux pas m'imposer...

\- Non, tu ne t'imposes pas puisque c'est moi qui t'invite, répondit-il avec un sourire. Il vit que la jeune femme réfléchissait, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est d'accord mais il y a point qu'il faut traiter immédiatement, annonça-t-elle avec fermeté.

\- Lequel ?

\- Où vais-je dormir ?

\- Eh bien... Charlie se mit à réfléchir, il pensa un instant à Soledad mais il savait que la jeune Espagnole n'accepterait jamais, il raya Cole de la liste sans même y songer quelques secondes... Peut-être Salaun et Gigi ? Non... Ils étaient déjà assez âgés, il n'allait pas leur donner du travail supplémentaire, ne restait plus que...

\- Chez moi, répondit-il finalement. En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr, se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter.

\- Puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens... abdiqua Charlotte après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle s'éloigna un instant et le jeune homme l'observa envoyer un patronus, une magnifique licorne d'un blanc nacré qui s'éleva dans les airs avant de galoper jusqu'à l'horizon. Elle revint vers lui en souriant.

\- C'est réglé ! Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

\- Ça te dit d'aller à la nursery ? proposa-t-il.

\- C'est encore en balai ? questionna-t-elle avec un regard inquiet et Charlie éclata de rire.

\- Non, on peut y aller à pied, ce n'est pas loin.

Les deux amis passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à visiter la réserve, après la nursery où la jeune femme s'extasia devant les petits dragons, le jeune homme amena Charlotte au camp d'entraînement des dresseurs puis dans le parc des soigneurs. A la fin de la journée ils décidèrent de voir où en étaient les préparatifs pour la fête du soir-même, sur une longue table certains préparaient des guirlandes, d'autres des lampions en papier et Cole semblait s'acharner sur une pauvre citrouille. Les voyant venir vers lui, ils leur fit des grands signes de la main.

\- Venez par ici, nous avons besoin d'aide ! J'ai un peu de mal avec le découpage, je dois dire, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il en leur montrant sa citrouille à la grimace particulièrement affreuse.

\- Euh... C'est... particulier, répondit Charlie.

\- C'est très réussi, tenta de l'encourager la jeune femme. Mais si tu veux aller plus vite et faire quelque chose de plus correct il faut faire comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en s'emparant d'une citrouille et d'un couteau. En un tour de main elle découpa, vida et décora sa citrouille sans que les garçons ne comprennent comment elle avait fait.

\- Ouah ! s'exclama Cole. C'est génial ! Comment as-tu fait ça ?

\- C'est juste une question d'habitude, je le faisais tous les ans avec mon grand-père quand j'étais petite.

Ensemble ils continuèrent à évider et sculpter les citrouilles pendant une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que Charlie pousse un juron tonitruant.

\- Merde !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, vieux ? demanda Cole.

\- Je viens de me couper, répondit le rouquin, il enleva son gant et observa sa paume.

\- Fais-moi voir ça, ordonna Charlotte qui prit sa main dans la sienne, elle l'examina un instant puis reprit la parole. La blessure est profonde mais rien d'alarmant, un peu d'essence de dictame devrait faire l'affaire.

\- Pas étonnant ! lança l'Américain. Regarde, ton gant est troué, il devait être trop usé. Il va falloir que tu en achètes une nouvelle paire.

\- Mince, c'étaient mes premiers gants de dragonnier, marmotta Charlie, peiné. Mes parents me les avait offerts quand j'ai quitté Poudlard.

\- Viens, il faut soigner cette coupure. Y a-t-il une fontaine pas loin ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Là, indiqua Cole. Tu passes l'arche et c'est juste derrière, dans la cour intérieure.

Charlotte se leva de table et le jeune homme la suivit docilement, une fois au point d'eau ils s'assirent à nouveau. La jeune femme s'empara de son petit sac en perles et se mit à fouiller dedans, elle en sortit un tas de compresses et un petit flacon contenant une pâte jaunâtre. Elle entreprit de nettoyer la blessure en frottant doucement avec un linge propre et de l'eau, une fois cela fait elle déboucha le flacon et une odeur pestilentielle s'en dégagea.

\- Je sais que l'odeur est affreuse mais c'est un vrai produit miracle, d'ici demain tu n'auras plus rien.

Et tout en disant cela elle lui appliqua une couche généreuse d'essence de dictame sur la coupure. Charlie la regardait faire, les yeux fixés sur son travail, le nez retroussé et ses cheveux coincés derrière ses oreilles... Elle semblait véritablement appliquée sur sa tâche. La jeune femme s'empara d'une bande de gaze, releva la manche de sa veste et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux avant de parler :

\- J'ignorais que tu avais un tatouage.

\- Maintenant tu le sais, répondit-il avec un sourire taquin alors qu'elle examinait le dessin.

\- C'est la constellation du dragon, dit-elle en effleurant les lignes, ce qui le fit frissonner.

\- C'est ça, étonnant pour un dresseur de dragons, non ? ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Charlotte eut un rictus amusé puis commença à nouer le bandage autour de sa main. Quelques secondes plus tard elle rangeait son matériel dans son sac et le fit glisser sur son épaule. Dans un même mouvement ils se levèrent, Charlie la remercia et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu de la fête. Soudain, au loin, ils entendirent des détonations ainsi que des exclamations de joie.

\- Vite ! Ça commence ! s'écria le jeune homme et de sa main valide il s'empara de celle de la jeune femme. Il se mit à courir, Charlotte sur ses pas.

Tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient d'une foule dense, Charlie demeura devant la jeune femme et joua des coudes pour arriver au premier rang. Une fois en première loge il fit passer la blonde devant lui, afin qu'elle me manque rien de la parade qui venait de débuter. Pendant une heure des dresseurs en tout genre défilèrent, mettant en avant leurs talents pour la jonglerie, le feu ou encore les cabrioles. Le clou du spectacle fut bien sûr le défilé des plus anciens dragons de la réserve qui étaient également les plus dociles, devant la magnificence des créatures la foule lançait des « Oh ! » et des « Ah ! » d'émerveillement et applaudissait quelques fois. Une fois la parade terminée, Charlotte se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants.

\- C'était vraiment très beau ! J'ignorais que les dragonniers avaient de tels dons, notamment avec les bêtes.

\- Être dresseur de dragons exige de développer certaines aptitudes, répondit Charlie en avançant doucement, la jeune femme à ses côtés. Tous n'ont pas ces talents, Cole, par exemple, est d'une maladresse sans nom mais il a une grande capacité d'écoute auprès des dragons.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- Quelle est ta grande qualité ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire amusé.

\- Mmh, difficile à dire, fit-il mine de réfléchir. Il y en a tellement...

Contre toute attente Charlotte éclata de rire, quelques personnes se retournèrent sur eux. Le jeune homme rigola à son tour et ils leur fallut plusieurs secondes avant de retrouver leur calme.

\- Que fait-on à présent ? questionna-t-elle en essuyant les larmes qui avaient perlées au coin de ses yeux.

\- A présent, dit-il en observant les gens se disperser de plus en plus. Nous allons dîner, le banquet va être servi d'une minute à l'autre. Tâchons de trouver de bonnes places.

Ainsi ils avancèrent maladroitement parmi la foule, tentant de se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous. Après un moment Charlie s'empara à nouveau de la main de la jeune femme.

\- Évitons de nous perdre, lui lança-t-il en guise d'explications.

Enfin il distingua une plaine où plusieurs dizaines de tables gisaient tandis que de nombreuses personnes s'étaient déjà installées, certaines commençaient à boire et à manger et d'autres à danser et chanter. Il régnait sur cet endroit une véritable ambiance de fête, les bougies et les lampions qui flottaient dans la nuit, telles des étoiles tombées du ciel, n'enlevaient rien à cette image. Sur place le rouquin repéra ses amis qui lui faisaient des grands signes de la main, quand ils s'approchèrent Cole les interpella.

\- Où est-ce que vous étiez passés ? On a eu du mal à vous garder des places, j'ai même failli me battre avec le petit Steven Parish, heureusement que Salaun est arrivé. Il lui a flanqué une de ces frousses ah, ah...

\- Nous étions à la parade, répondit Charlie.

\- Bah c'est tous les ans la même chose, à force ce n'est plus vraiment amusant, marmonna son ami.

\- Sauf quand c'est la première fois que tu y assistes, dit le jeune homme en désignant Charlotte.

\- Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé, avoua la blonde, comme pour confirmer ses propos.

Ils s'assirent finalement autour de la table, quelques instants plus tard tous se servaient en mets divers et variés. Le repas était délicieux, comme chaque année, et beaucoup n'hésitèrent pas à se servir plusieurs fois dont Cole qui semblait raffoler de la tarte à la mélasse. Après le dessert plusieurs bouteilles de digestifs apparurent sur les tables, Charlie s'empara de l'une d'entre elles et versa un fond dans les verres de ses amis, la Française à ses côtés avisa d'un œil douteux le liquide brunâtre qui reposait dans son gobelet.

\- C'est la tradition ici, c'est une liqueur des Carpates, c'est fort mais ce n'est pas mauvais. Santé ! ajouta-t-il à l'assemblée qui lui répondit. Il but son verre d'une traite et vit Charlotte faire la même chose, elle s'étrangla un instant.

\- C'est fort ! couina-t-elle tandis que les autres rigolaient gentiment.

Alors que les conversations allaient bon train, un orchestre fit son apparition et fut accueilli avec allégresse par les fêtards. Charlie, qui sentait que le moment était venu pour lui de quitter la table, s'éclipsa discrètement et rejoignit Gigi qui était assise sur un banc à l'écart. Le temps qu'il s'éloigne Cole avait pris en otage Charlotte et l'entraînait sur la piste de danse dans ce qui semblait être un rock endiablé, le rouquin eut un petit rire en voyant la scène et sentit le regard de la vieille femme posé sur lui.

\- Cole a l'air en pleine forme ce soir, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

\- Comme toujours, répondit Gigi, elle se tut un instant et reprit. C'est ta petite-amie alors ? dit-elle avec un mouvement de tête vers la blonde.

\- Non, c'est simplement une amie. Et à dire vrai, on ne se connaît pas tant que ça.

\- Ah, ça viendra. En tout cas c'est une jeune femme tout à fait charmante, tu n'es pas d'accord ? demanda Gigi.

\- Si, bien sûr.

Et le silence reprit ses droits une nouvelle fois, entrecoupé par les protestations et les exclamations provenant de la fête.

* * *

Charlie éclata de rire en écoutant la jeune femme lui raconter un moment particulièrement drôle de la soirée.

\- Mes amis sont très bizarres, avoua-t-il.

\- Non, ils sont tous très gentils, le contredit-elle. Tu as de la chance de les avoir.

Il hocha doucement la tête et ils reprirent leur marche vers le quartier résidentiel, devant sa demeure le jeune homme passa le premier et laissa entrer Charlotte une fois que la porte fut ouverte. Il vit la jeune femme regarder partout autour d'elle avant de finalement poser son sac en perles sur la table.

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est chez moi, dit-il.

\- C'est très cosy, et la cheminée est splendide, déclata-t-elle en touchant les grosses pierres grises qui l'ornaient.

\- Je vais te laisser ma chambre pour cette nuit, annonça Charlie en lui indiquant l'échelle de meunier qui se trouvait à côté de la cheminée. Moi je prendrais le canapé. Pour ce qui est de la salle de bains, c'est là, derrière l'escalier.

\- Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir chez toi. Encore une fois j'abuse de l'hospitalité des Weasley, ajouta la jeune femme dans un petit rire.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, répondit le rouquin d'un vague geste de la main. C'est un trait de famille, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de laisser notre porte grande ouverte, c'est comme ça.

Charlotte ôta finalement sa parka avant de s'emparer de son sac, elle s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains tandis que le jeune homme grimpait à l'étage, là il arrangea comme il le pouvait sa chambre, débarrassant les quelques affaires qui traînaient. Charlie entendit la jeune femme grimper l'échelle à son tour et il se dépêcha de fourrer le tas de vêtements qu'il tenait dans son armoire.

\- Je suis vraiment gênée d'emprunter ton lit, tu es sûr que tu ne préfères pas que ce soit moi qui dorme dans le canapé ? demanda la blonde alors qu'ils changeaient les draps.

\- Ça ne me pose aucun problème, je t'assure. SI tu as besoin d'autres serviettes, il y en a dans la commode, dit-il en tapotant sur un meuble à la peinture écaillée. Bon, eh bien je vais te laisser... Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit ! répondit Charlotte, un oreiller dans les bras.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, le rouquin se racla la gorge puis descendit les escaliers. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée il souffla un coup et entreprit d'aller se coucher, aujourd'hui avait été long et riche en émotion, une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien. Tandis qu'il rabattait la couverture sur lui, Charlie ressassa la journée... La jeune femme qui dormait dans son lit l'avait étonnée par bien des aspects, elle semblait se passionner pour beaucoup de choses et ne manquait pas de curiosité. Toutefois il nota chez elle une certaine timidité, il était évident que Charlotte n'aimait pas se mettre en avant, peut-être manquait-elle de confiance en elle ? Il trouvait cela étrange car si elle était réellement une Vélane, ce devrait être tout à fait le contraire... Fleur, par exemple, était très volubile et adorait qu'on la remarque... Le jeune homme soupira derechef, il devait arrêter de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, après tout il avait bien d'autres choses à penser, il se tourna finalement sur le côté et s'endormit sur cette dernière réflexion.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Et voilà ! Encore un peu de rapprochement entre nos deux protagonistes ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le premier vol de Charlotte ainsi que le moment près de la fontaine. J'ai vraiment hâte que leur relation évolue, hi hi ! Et vous ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Holyhead Harpies

**Bonjour !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai eu un peu plus de retour sur le dernier que d'habitude donc je suis très contente, pourvu que ça dure ! :)**

 **Actuellement je suis en train d'écrire, de terminer même, le onzième chapitre et je peux vous dire que je suis vraiment excitée ! J'ai hâte hâte hâte que vous le lisiez ! ;)**

 **Sinon je voulais vous poser une question, préférez-vous que je réponde à l'ensemble des reviews au début de chaque nouveaux posts ou alors de manière individuelle selon si c'est en privé ou non... Dites-moi !**

 **En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _Lusyne_ : Comme toujours tes commentaires me font super plaisir ! Je fais vraiment de mon mieux pour que cette histoire soit réaliste et que les relations entre les personnages ne paraissent pas trop étranges ou mal construites. Peut-être que pour certains les choses ne vont pas assez vite entre Charlie et mon OC mais j'adore faire évoluer doucement leur relation. Pour ce qui est des retours sur cette histoire, j'ai pas mal de vues mais les gens ne laissent pas forcément de commentaire après leur passage, on verra par la suite comment cela va évoluer. Merci encore d'être là ! A bientôt ! :)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

 **Holyhead Harpies**

Charlotte se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa subitement, se demandant où elle pouvait bien être. Elle tâcha d'observer la pièce autour d'elle puis se souvint de la veille... La réserve, la soirée, Charlie... Elle soupira et se laissa mollement retomber sur les oreillers, rassurée. La blonde avisa sa montre, il serait bientôt l'heure pour elle de partir, avant de sortir du lit la jeune femme inspira profondément l'odeur de pin et d'air frais que dégageaient les draps et se leva. Elle enfila quelques vêtements puis descendit.

\- Bonjour ! entendit-elle avant d'avoir posé un pied au sol.

Charlotte vit son hôte, appuyé nonchalamment contre la table, une tasse de café à la main.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, merci. Et toi ?

Il hocha la tête avant de boire une gorgée, il reposa sa tasse et en proposa une à la jeune femme qui accepta.

Un peu plus tard Charlotte se tenait debout dans l'entrée, prête à partir tandis que le jeune homme enfilait sa veste en cuir avant de s'emparer d'un livre dans sa minuscule bibliothèque.

\- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant l'ouvrage et la jeune femme reconnut le manuel qu'elle lui avait envoyée quelques semaines auparavant. Il m'a été d'une grande aide, merci encore de me l'avoir prêté.

\- Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi, je n'en ai pas l'utilité en ce moment. Si tu as besoin d'autres livres de droit, n'hésite pas à me demander car j'en ai une collection complète à la maison.

Charlie acquiesça et ensemble ils sortirent de la maison, pendant plusieurs minutes ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'entrée de la réserve. Quand ils passèrent les grilles Charlotte vit le jeune homme saluer les sorciers de garde avant de la rejoindre, quand il fut à ses côtés elle leva sa baguette et une lumière vive en sortit, quelques secondes plus tard le Magicobus se stoppait devant eux. La jeune femme se tourna vers le rouquin.

\- Merci pour hier, je me suis beaucoup amusée.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, ça m'a fait plaisir. C'était vraiment super que tu sois là, lui sourit-il.

\- Bon je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit-elle alors en voyant le contrôleur du bus magique s'impatienter.

La jeune femme embrassa Charlie sur les deux joues puis grimpa dans le véhicule, elle se retourna et fit un signe de la main.

\- A bientôt ! lui cria-t-il et le bus disparut dans une explosion.

Il fallut une demi-heure à Charlotte avant de pouvoir mettre les pieds à _Curtea Veche._ une fois dans le hall, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers, elle fut happée par quelqu'un.

\- Mais où était-tu ? Je pensais que tu rentrerais plus tôt, s'impatienta Agathe en lui tirant le bras dans la direction opposée.

\- Le Magicobus a fait un détour, expliqua la blonde simplement. Maintenant pourrais-tu me lâcher ? Il faut que j'aille me changer.

\- Pas le temps, on a rendez-vous dans cinq minutes dans le bureau de Blàs.

\- Quoi ? Mais je croyais c'était à dix heures ?

\- Il a été avancé. Agathe s'arrêta et se mit à la dévisager. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce manteau ?

Charlotte baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'elle portait toujours la parka de la réserve.

\- Mince ! J'ai oublié mon manteau là-bas ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as dû te changer ? questionna le brune avec un air malicieux.

La jeune femme en face d'elle leva les yeux au ciel, elle éluda la question d'un geste de la main et se dirigea vers le lieu du rendez-vous.

\- Hé ! Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! s'écria son amie.

\- Allons, dépêche-toi ! Nous allons être en retard, ordonna Charlotte avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, l'avertit l'autre alors que la blonde s'emparait de son bras en rigolant.

* * *

Charlotte se morigénait pour sa crédulité, au fond elle aurait dû se douter que déjeuner dans le centre-ville de Bucarest était une mauvaise idée. Quand Agathe l'avait invitée, elle ne s'était pas posée la question et avait vite accepté, histoire de se détendre et de passer un peu de bon temps avec son amie...

\- Ne bouge pas ! Je n'arrive pas à fermer les agrafes, râla la brune derrière elle.

\- La prochaine fois que tu m'invitera quelque part, fais-moi penser à refuser, lâcha la jeune femme, acide.

\- Ah voilà..., souffla Agathe qui, visiblement, ne l'avait pas écoutée. Oh là là, je savais que cette robe était faite pour toi, dès que je l'ai vue je l'ai sue, ajouta-t-elle, émue. Maintenant tu peux regarder.

La jeune femme se retourna avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde et fit semblant de s'intéresser au reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Cependant elle ne put rester inexpressive bien longtemps car la robe que son amie l'avait obligée à enfiler était une véritable splendeur.

\- Alors ?

\- Elle est très belle, admit la blonde alors qu'Agathe poussait un petit cri de victoire.

\- Je le savais ! Elle sera parfaite pour le bal ! Tous les hommes vont être à tes pieds !

\- Arrête avec ça, tu sais bien que ça ne m'amuse pas du tout ! marmonna Charlotte. Et des robes, j'en ai déjà assez comme ça ! ajouta-t-elle en se déshabillant brusquement, son amie fit une moue déçue et l'aida avec les agrafes.

\- Charlie aurait adoré cette robe, c'est sûr, dit enfin la brune tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le Ministère.

\- Qu'est-ce que Charlie a à voir là-dedans ? Tu ne le connais même pas !

\- Tu pourrais l'inviter à la réception, le carton d'invitation est pour deux personnes, expliqua Agathe.

\- Je n'inviterai personne, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on m'accompagne. De plus, je doute que Charlie soit le genre de personne à apprécier les bals.

\- Quand je pense que vous avez dormi dans la même maison et qu'il ne s'est rien passé...

Charlotte soupira d'agacement, elle ne préférait pas répondre plutôt que d'entamer à nouveau une conversation qui n'aboutirait nulle part, son amie était beaucoup trop bornée.

* * *

Le lendemain, après une réunion particulièrement longue, la jeune femme sortit en trombe du bureau du ministre roumain et courut presque vers les escaliers principaux. Une fois dans sa chambre la blonde se hâta de se changer et d'enfiler des vêtements plus chauds car, ce soir-là, elle se rendait au pays de Galles pour un match de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead où jouait Ginny. Dire qu'elle avait hâte était un euphémisme car elle savait qu'elle y retrouverait sa cousine, Hermione, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des semaines. Alors qu'elle nouait son écharpe autour de son cou Agathe entra dans la pièce, guillerette.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Presque, je prends juste mon sac, dit-elle en s'emparant de celui-ci. On peut y aller !

Tandis qu'elles arrivaient au Département des Transports Magiques roumains, installé à l'intérieur de l'Arc de triomphe situé au nord de la ville, Charlotte se tourna vers son amie :

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu tenais autant à m'accompagner. J'aurais très bien pu y aller toute seule.

\- On ne sait jamais, tu aurais pu te faire agresser, répondit la brune alors que l'autre lui lançait un regard peu convaincu.

Elles pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et se rendirent dans la zone dédiée aux voyages en portoloin. Agathe lui agrippa le bras et commença à observer de tous les côtés.

\- Alors ? C'est lequel ?

Charlotte ignora sa question et observa le tableau d'affichage.

\- Le portoloin part dans quatorze minutes. Je vais le récupérer au guichet, viens !

La jeune femme se présenta devant l'employée, celle-ci lui fit savoir que la casserole qui les mènerait à Londres avait déjà été ramassée et se trouvait désormais en place numéro huit, dédiée aux voyages en Europe de l'ouest. Accompagnée de son amie, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser, la blonde s'avança parmi les voyageurs... Tout à coup, alors qu'elles arrivaient à l'endroit désiré, Charlotte sentit qu'on lui pressait l'épaule, elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Charlie.

\- Bonjour ! dit-elle en lui donnant une accolade.

\- Salut ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, et toi ? Tu as fait bon voyage ?

\- Le Magicobus a fait trois fois le tour du pays avant de me déposer ici, hormis ça tout va bien.

La jeune femme rigola mais fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge à sa gauche.

\- Oh, pardon. Charlie je te présente Agathe, une amie et collègue, présenta-t-elle alors que la brunette serrait la main du jeune homme.

\- Enchanté, dit-il à son amie avant de se tourner à nouveau vers elle. J'ai laissé le portoloin là-bas, vous venez ? ajouta-t-il en prenant la tête de la marche.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Agathe se mit à glousser de nouveau et se pencha à son oreille :

\- Il est trop mignon ! minauda-t-elle.

Charlotte lui fit signe de se taire et suivit le rouquin, une fois auprès du portoloin celui-ci se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes :

\- Au fait, je t'ai rapporté ça, dit-il en tendant son manteau à Charlotte.

\- Ah, merci. Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête, sourit la blonde en fourrant le vêtement dans son sac en perles.

\- Maintenant tâchons de faire attention, le portoloin part dans deux minutes, continua-t-il alors qu'il regardait sa montre.

Enfin les deux jeunes gens saluèrent la brunette qui se mit à faire des tas de recommandations à son amie.

\- Charlie, je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontré, dit-elle finalement en se tournant vers lui. Veille bien sur Charlotte ce soir.

\- Agathe ! s'insurgea la blonde. De quel droit...

\- Non, c'est rien, l'arrêta le jeune homme avant de s'adresser à la jeune femme. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferais bien attention à elle !

La blonde le regarda, interloquée, tandis qu'il lui faisait un clin d'œil. Dans un même mouvement ils attrapèrent la casserole qui se mit à briller, l'instant d'après ils tourbillonnaient dans les airs avant d'atterrir brutalement sur un sol carrelé. La jeune femme se releva, s'épousseta et observa les lieux, le Ministère britannique était presque vide à cette heure-ci. Charlie et elle sortirent du bâtiment et s'engouffrèrent dans une ruelle sombre, le jeune homme lui prit la main et ensemble ils transplanèrent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Charlotte fut saisie par l'odeur iodée qui flottait dans l'air ainsi que par le vent qui lui fouettait le visage, elle se tourna vers le rouquin dont les cheveux semblaient plus fous que jamais.

\- C'est par-là ! cria-t-il en indiquant une forêt de pins centenaires.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient, la jeune femme remarqua qu'il n'avait pas lâché sa main. Elle était gênée et pourtant, elle ne la retira pas... Sentir cette main calleuse et chaude dans la sienne lui apportait un certain réconfort, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi et n'eut pas le loisir de se poser la question, ils venaient d'arriver au stade de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead. Charlotte retrouva avec plaisir l'ambiance de fête qui régnait déjà lors de la finale de la coupe d'Europe, des gens criaient et chahutaient aux abords de l'édifice et partout autour d'eux flottaient des drapeaux verts ornés d'une serre dorée.

\- Contre qui jouent les Harpies ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Les Tornades de Tutshill, c'est une très bonne équipe mais à force de ne pas prendre ses adversaires au sérieux elle perd des places au classement. Tiens, regarde ! Hermione et Ron sont là !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le couple qui, en les apercevant, vint à leur rencontre. Charlotte enlaça sa cousine qui lui rendit son geste.

\- Vous êtes venus ensemble ? demanda la brunette.

-Oui, répondit Charlie. C'était plus simple de ne réserver qu'un portoloin, comme nous étions tous les deux en Roumanie...

Hermione acquiesça et jeta en regard en coin à sa cousine qui fit comme si de rien n'était. Ensemble ils pénétrèrent dans le stade et rejoignirent leurs places, là-bas ils rencontrèrent Harry qui portait sur ses genoux un petit bonhomme aux cheveux bleus.

\- Bonsoir Teddy, salua Ron en ébouriffant la tignasse du petit garçon. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Super ! Vous aussi vous venez voir tante Ginny ? questionna-t-il de sa voix fluette.

\- Eh oui ! répondit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Et regarde ce qu'oncle Ron t'a rapporté, ajouta-t-elle tandis que son petit-ami sortait un paquet de sa poche de blouson.

\- Génial ! Des cartes de Chocogrenouilles ! Oh ! s'exclama le petit garçon en triant les cartes. J'ai enfin celles de Babayaga et de Carmilla Sanguina, elles sont très dures à obtenir ! Merci oncle Ron !

\- Bah, c'est normal... marmonna ce dernier, visiblement attendri par le garçonnet. J'ai la collection complète alors...

La conversation s'arrêta là car une voix se fit entendre dans le stade, le commentateur salua la foule en délire et des feux d'artifices éclatèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sans attendre les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain en volant, décrivant des arcs-de-cercle et d'autres figures acrobatiques dans un vaste ballet aérien. Enfin les équipes se stabilisèrent puis se placèrent de chaque côté du terrain et Charlotte reconnut une chevelure flamboyante parmi les Harpies. Un coup de sifflet retentit, l'action commença aussitôt et la jeune femme sentit une bouffée d'adrénaline traverser son corps alors qu'elle voyait la rouquine évoluait rapidement sur le terrain, c'était vraiment grisant de voir quelqu'un que l'on connaissait jouer dans une équipe aussi prestigieuse et devant tant de spectateurs, qui plus est. Le match ne s'éternisa pas, les Tornades tentèrent maintes fois de déstabiliser leurs adversaires en provoquant des accidents et autres fautes mais cela ne leur apporta que des préjudices. Puis, à la vingt-sixième minutes, Morgan, de l'équipe des Harpies, marqua un but décisif.

\- Il est temps d'attraper le Vif d'or les filles, marmotta Charlie à côté d'elle.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Morgan vient de faire un signe à ses équipières, il faut mettre un terme au match et c'est là que Ginny va entrer en jeu.

\- Je n'ai rien vu de tel... avoua-t-elle en scrutant le terrain.

\- C'était très rapide, l'excusa-t-il. Il faut être aguerri dans les tactiques de Quidditch pour reconnaître ce genre de geste.

\- Serais-tu en train de dire que je n'y connais rien ? questionna la blonde, malicieusement.

\- Pas du tout, se défendit le jeune homme. Mais je sais que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de faire tes preuves par le passé...

Tout en disant cela il la regarda longuement dans les yeux, elle soutint son regard un moment puis finalement détourna son attention.

\- J'ai peut-être raté ma vocation, lança-t-elle, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Qui sait ? répondit Charlie, entrant dans son jeu.

Alors ils se mirent à rigoler, ils leur fallut quelques instants avant de pouvoir suivre à nouveau le cours du match. Une poignée de minutes passèrent avant que Ginny Weasley, attrapeuse des Harpies de Holyhead, ne s'empare du Vif d'or, elle fit plusieurs tours de stade en le tenant fermement dans son poing tout en criant victoire.

\- Tante Ginny a gagné, tante Ginny a gagné ! hurla Teddy en sautillant sur les genoux d'Harry.

Tous les spectateurs étaient en émoi devant cette fracassante victoire des Harpies, ils applaudissaient, criaient, faisaient aller les fanions dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Seuls les supporters des Tornades faisaient grise mine, certains quittaient déjà les gradins afin de rejoindre la sortie. La famille Weasley ainsi que leurs amis continuèrent encore quelques instants à célébrer le triomphe de leur équipe favorite puis décidèrent à leur tour de quitter le stade, une fois descendus ils durent attendre un bon quart d'heure avant que les joueuses ne sortent du bâtiment, et là ce fut une horde de journalistes qui les empêchait de saluer la rouquine. Cette dernière joua finalement des coudes afin de se libérer de la foule et se rapprocha de leur petit groupe. Chacun la félicita pour ses prouesses, elle semblait véritablement ravie par tant de compliments mais ce qui lui fit le plus plaisir, selon Charlotte, c'était de voir son frère Charlie et de le savoir présent au match. Ils s'enlacèrent un moment et quand il se lâchèrent, la jeune femme remarqua que l'attrapeuse avait les yeux étrangement brillants...

* * *

Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence apaisant, ils avaient quitté le reste des Weasley une demi-heure plus tôt et maintenant ils déposaient dans un bac le portoloin qui les avait ramené à Bucarest. Alors que la jeune femme s'éloignait de l'Arc de Triomphe, elle vit que Charlie était toujours à ses côtés.

\- Tu ne prends pas un portoloin pour rentrer ? lui demanda-t-elle en resserrant les pans de son manteau.

\- Je préfère te raccompagner, sait-on jamais, répondit-il. Bucarest est une belle ville mais les rues ne sont pas toujours sûres.

Charlotte acquiesça et n'ajouta rien, elle aurait très bien pu dire qu'elle comptait transplaner mais n'en fit rien. Après tout elle appréciait la compagnie du jeune homme, une balade avec lui ne pouvait être qu'enrichissante car il avait le don de rendre intéressante la chose la plus insignifiante qui pouvait exister, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà remarqué lors de son bref séjour à la réserve.

\- Alors..., commença la jeune femme en tentant d'engager la conversation.

\- Alors ? questionna Charlie en souriant.

\- J'ignorais que tu t'intéressais au droit sorcier, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, immédiatement l'expression de son visage changea. Le rouquin ne semblait plus à son aise maintenant.

\- Oui..., répondit-il enfin. Pour ne rien te cacher je dois faire face à une...comment pourrais-je dire ?... une certaine _situation_ qui m'oblige à faire des recherches et à m'intéresser à de nouveaux domaines.

Selon Charlotte il semblait espérer que sa réponse lui convienne mais la jeune femme la trouvait bien trop vague à son goût et vint à se méfier, elle repensa à l'une des lettres qu'il lui avait envoyé et à ses interrogations sur la réserve du pays de Galles. Tout à coup elle fut prise d'effroi, se pourrait-il que...

\- Ne me dis pas que... Tu es impliqué dans l'affaire ?... Tu es un trafiquant ?!

Charlie la regarda sans comprendre puis un déclic dût se faire dans son esprit car il prit un air effrayé et s'empressa de reprendre la parole :

\- Non, non, non ! Je... Pas du tout ! se défendit-il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. Ça n'a rien à voir, _je_ n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire de trafic. J'ignorais même tout cela avant que tu m'en parles. C'est juste que...

Et il se tût à nouveau, se passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est juste que... ? l'intima à continuer la jeune femme.

Le rouquin semblait être en proie à une lutte intérieure, il se stoppa dans sa marche, fit demi-tour puis se prit finalement la tête dans ses mains.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? questionna Charlotte en posant doucement une main sur son bras. Écoute, si je suis allée trop loin tu peux me le dire, après tout ça ne me regarde p... Mais elle fut coupée dans sa tirade.

\- Non, ce n'est pas... tu n'as rien à te reprocher, au contraire... Et si je dois bien la vérité à quelqu'un c'est bien à toi, reprit-il. Après tout tu m'as aidé alors que tu ne savais pas même pas de quoi il retournait.

La blonde ne lui répondit pas et l'observa, Charlie s'assit sur un muret et lâcha un long soupir. Elle se mit finalement en face de lui et attendit qu'il veuille bien continuer.

\- On m'a proposé le poste de directeur de la réserve... au pays de Galles, annonça-t-il enfin.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, digérant l'information. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ? Elle comprenait enfin toutes ses questions et ses interrogations, ça semblait tellement évident maintenant qu'elle était au courant !

\- Tu ne me félicites pas ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

\- Tu n'as franchement pas la tête de quelqu'un qui a envie d'être félicité, avoua Charlotte sans détour. Le jeune homme rigola doucement.

\- Non, c'est vrai... Cette proposition est un véritable cadeau empoisonné, je l'ai entre mes mains et je ne sais pas quoi en faire.

\- Qu'en pensent tes amis ?

\- Ils... Ils ne savent pas, tu es la première à qui j'en parle.

\- Oh...

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire, elle était véritablement étonnée d'être celle à qui Charlie avait décidé de se confier. Que devait-elle répondre à présent ? Était-elle en mesure de pouvoir donner son avis ?

\- Écoute, les cartes sont entre tes mains, je ne peux pas te dire de foncer ou de refuser, c'est à toi seul que la décision revient. Je peux juste te conseiller si jamais tu as des questions sur le sujet, je ne prétends pas être une experte mais j'ai des notions en droit et en juridique, ça peut toujours servir. Et qu'importe ce que tu choisiras, je ne suis pas là pour te juger.

\- Merci, souffla le rouquin. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un.

\- J'imagine, ça doit être un lourd fardeau à porter, répondit Charlotte. Désormais tu peux compter sur moi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire auquel le jeune homme réagit.

Finalement ils reprirent leur route, après quelques minutes le rouquin prit à nouveau la parole.

\- Alors...

\- Alors ? demanda la jeune femme en riant.

\- Puisqu'on en est à dévoiler nos petits secrets... Quel est le tien ? questionna-t-il avec un air malicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai quelque chose à cacher ?

\- J'en sais rien, une intuition.

Charlotte ne dit rien, bien sûr elle avait un secret, plusieurs même mais était-ce le bon moment pour en parler ? Non, sûrement pas. Certes le jeune homme lui avait dévoilé le sien mais était-ce un motif pour faire la même chose ? Sa raison lui criait de ne rien dire, de garder cela pour elle comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Pour sa sécurité et celle de Charlie.

\- Je peux affirmer avec certitude que ton intuition est fausse, répondit enfin la blonde sur le ton de la blague, tentant d'éloigner le rouquin de ce sujet de conversation.

\- Peut-être mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle ne m'a jamais trompé, affirma-t-il.

\- Il y a un début à tout...

Et ce fut sur cette dernière parole qu'ils arrivèrent à _Curtea Veche_ , les deux amis se firent face et Charlotte salua le jeune homme.

\- Merci de m'avoir accompagné, tu n'étais pas obligé.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'adore me balader ici. Et, sincèrement, c'est à moi de te remercier, avoua-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Oh, c'est normal...

Charlie acquiesça puis, sans crier gare, l'étreignit. Ce fut bref mais la jeune femme eut le temps de sentir cette odeur familière de cuir et de pin caractéristique du rouquin, elle ferma les yeux un instant puis se recula.

\- Bonne nuit, entendit-elle. Charlotte vit le jeune homme s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches.

\- A bientôt ! cria-t-elle enfin, ses esprits retrouvés. Le garçon se retourna et lui fit un signe de la main ensuite, dans un claquement sec, il disparut dans la nuit.

La blonde soupira, pendant quelques secondes elle avait eut une absence mais ne sut expliquer la raison. Accusant la fatigue, la jeune femme se pressa de pénétrer dans le Ministère et de rejoindre sa chambre, une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien. Cependant elle déchanta bien vite quand elle vit Agathe attendre de pied ferme devant sa porte.

\- La nuit va être longue..., marmonna Charlotte pour elle, levant inlassablement les yeux au ciel. Son amie ne pouvait décidément pas faire taire sa soif de potins...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Un peu de rapprochement dans ce chapitre mais rien de fou. Charlie a enfin avoué sa nomination à quelqu'un et bien sûr c'est Charlotte ! J'ai hâte de vous poster la suite hi hi ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! **

**A la semaine prochaine !**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	11. Chapitre 10 : The Ball - Part One

**Bonjour !**

 **Dernier jour avant les vacances ! Bonnes vacances à ceux qui le seront ce soir et aux autres je souhaite bien du courage, heureusement je fais partie de la première catégorie ce qui veut dire que je vais pouvoir bien avancer sur l'histoire, youhou ! A l'heure qui l'est je travaille sur la fin du chapitre douze et ô comme j'ai hâte que vous le lisiez !**

 **Comme je n'ai pas eu de retour sur les réponses aux reviews j'ai décidé de les afficher publiquement, désormais elles se trouveront au début du chapitre suivant. J'espère que cela vous conviendra ! :)**

 **Voici ici présent, le dixième chapitre... Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _Lusyne_ : J'adore Agathe, je prend beaucoup de plaisir à la faire interargir avec nos héros. Oui Charlotte a beaucoup de mal à accorder sa confiance même à ceux avec qui elle est le plus proche, nous verrons par la suite comment cela va évoluer ! Ah, ah tu es trop préssée ! Il n'y aura pas de bisous tout de suite, chaque chose en son temps hé hé ! J'aime bien vous faire mijoter, je l'avoue ! ^^ A la semaine prochaine ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

 **The Ball – Part One**

\- Hors de question ! s'écria le jeune homme.

\- Tu n'as pas à discuter, c'est un ordre ! s'énerva Anton. Les membres du conseil seront là, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de nous rencontrer lors de cette réception. Ce sera un terrain neutre, bon pour les négociations. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je te demande de m'accompagner ! Dans un mois ils voudront connaître ta réponse, il est grand temps de te positionner !

Charlie soupira bruyamment et s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil, il avait la désagréable impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il foulait le sol du bureau de son supérieur c'était pour que celui-ci lui annonçât une mauvaise nouvelle. Cette fois-ci c'était une invitation à un... _bal_ , rien que d'y penser il en avait la nausée. Si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout c'était bien ça, ce genre d'événement ameutant le gratin de la bonne société le dégoûtait, il ne pourrait jamais être à sa place là-bas.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce type de soirée et moi non plus, crois-moi, se radoucit Anton. Mais je tiens réellement à ce que tu viennes, c'est une occasion qui ne se représentera pas et pense au Pays de Galles ! Au moins tu pourras te faire ton propre avis sur le conseil d'administration !

Le rouquin prit la peine de réfléchir quelques secondes, son supérieur n'avait pas tort. Il soupira derechef et se prit la tête dans ses mains, Merlin... qu'avait-il fait pour que le sort s'acharne ainsi sur lui ?

\- En quel honneur est-il donné ce bal, déjà ? demanda-t-il en marmonnant.

\- Le Traité de _Curtea Veche_ qui a été signé il y a cinq jours, tu sais cette histoire de libre-circulation des sorciers entre l'Europe de l'ouest et les pays de l'Est, ajouta-t-il avec un vague mouvement de la main.

Charlie se gratta la nuque, l'image d'une jeune femme blonde lui vint en tête. Peut-être son amie serait-elle présente ? Après tout elle avait travaillé sur ce projet. Cette supposition lui paraissait être une bien maigre consolation par rapport à celle de passer toute une soirée avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas...

\- Bon, c'est d'accord, dit-il enfin, plein de mauvaise volonté. Mais rassure-moi sur une chose, le costume n'est pas obligatoire, hein ?

Anton fit une grimace que le jeune homme n'aima pas du tout.

\- Désolé mon grand, c'est tenue de soirée exigée alors oublie ton vieux cuir et tes bottes.

Charlie lâcha un gémissement de frustration et sortit du bureau en trombe, il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre son patron crier.

\- N'oublie pas ! Rendez-vous dans le hall à sept heures demain soir !... Et va voir Gigi, elle pourra t'aider !

Le jeune homme marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante et sortit du bâtiment, à l'horizon le soleil commençait sa lente descente. D'un pas vif, il se dirigea vers le quartier résidentiel et s'arrêta devant une maison d'allure coquette, il toqua rapidement et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. La porte fut déverouillée et révéla une vieille dame aux boucles blanches désordonnées, son visage se fendit d'n sourire quand elle reconnut son visiteur.

\- Charlie, mon garçon ! Entre ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'effaçant du passage. Anton m'avait dit que tu passerais.

\- Et bien, il se croyait bien sûr de lui, siffla le rouquin entre ses dents.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin ? demanda finalement Gigi.

\- J'accompagne Anton à une réception demain soir et j'ai besoin d'une _tenue de soirée_.

\- Ah oui, dit-elle en réfléchissant. Ça va être un peu juste au niveau du temps mais...

\- Écoute si tu ne peux pas t'en occuper, ce n'est pas grave, la coupa-t-il avec empressement alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. Je n'irais pas, c'est tout.

\- Oh non, ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai ce qu'il faut sous la main, tu seras prêt pour demain soir ! sourit la vieille dame tandis que le jeune homme voyait ses espoirs d'échapper à la fête s'envoler. Il doit rester un smoking de Jules dans son ancienne chambre, je devrais pouvoir l'ajuster afin que tu puisses le porter. Sois disponible demain après-mid, je passerais chez toi pour les essayages ! ajouta-t-elle en prenant déjà des notes sur un carnet.

\- Bon... Très bien. Merci Gigi, répondit le rouquin en embrassant son aînée. Passe le bonsoir à Salaun.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas ! lui répondit-elle alors que Charlie refermait doucement la porte.

Une fois dehors il soupira de lassitude, son calvaire venait tout juste de débuter... Tandis qu'il retournait chez lui le jeune homme fut surpris de trouver Soledad devant sa porte, visiblement elle l'attendait.

\- Sol' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, rien de grave. Il fallait juste que je te parle. Peut-on entrer ? demanda la jeune femme.

Le rouquin acquiesça, il passa la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte, laissant passer son amie devant lui. A l'intérieur elle prit place sur une chaise tandis que Charlie s'affairait autour du feu, celui-ci n'en menait pas large, se questionnant sur la visite de Soledad. De quoi voulait-elle parler ? Si elle revenait pour discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière, il n'était pas sûr de...

\- Charlie, que se passe-t-il ? fut-il coupé dans sa réflexion.

\- Comment ça ? demanda le jeune homme, étonné.

\- Que se passe-t-il en ce moment ? Tu as l'air complètement à côté de la plaque ces temps-ci... et ne dis pas que c'est faux car je vais m'énerver ! le coupa-t-elle avec force alors qu'il allait répondre.

\- Je suis peut-être un peu fatigué, c'est vrai, admit-il enfin, à demi-mot.

\- Ce n'est pas juste de la fatigue. Tu passes ton temps dans le bureau d'Anton ou à la bibliothèque et aujourd'hui qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Tu te rends à un _bal_?! Toi ? A un bal ?!

\- Les nouvelles vont vite, marmonna Charlie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu nous caches quelque chose, j'en suis persuadée !

\- Je t'assure que non, Anton veut juste que je l'aide avec sa paperasse. Tu sais bien que depuis qu'il n'a plus de directeur-adjoint c'est devenu compliqué pour lui, il m'a demandé un coup de main, c'est tout.

Soledad ne répondit pas, le jeune homme vit qu'elle l'observait, sceptique. Finalement son visage se radoucit.

\- Très bien, je vais te laisser le bénéfice du doute, lança-t-elle avec un vague geste de la main.

\- Vous êtes trop magnanime votre altesse, plaisanta le rouquin en faisant une courbette.

\- Crétin, siffla la jeune femme en le bousculant et Charlie éclata de rire.

\- Pendant un moment j'ai pensé que c'était cette fille qui t'avait fait perdre la tête, avoua Soledad après que le garçon eût retrouvé son calme.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Quelle fille ? questionna-t-il.

\- Enfin, _tu_ _sais_... insista la jeune femme en lui faisant de grands yeux. La... _Française_ , ajouta-t-elle finalement avec dédain.

\- Charlotte ?

\- Oui, _c'est ça_.

Charlie avait complètement cessé de rigoler et ne comprenait pas ce que son amie essayait de lui dire mais une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas aimer la suite de cette conversation.

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, lâcha-t-il.

\- Voyons, tu ne peux pas nier le fait que c'est une petite précieuse, le genre de fille qui préfère séduire que réfléchir, répondit-elle, pleine de fiel.

\- Tu es sérieuse, là ?

\- Quoi ? C'est la stricte vérité ! Rappelle-toi la dernière fois, tous les hommes ou presque étaient à ses pieds et elle n'a rien fait pour les repousser !

Charlie se remémora la visite de la jeune femme, il comprenait qu'au yeux de son amie cette situation pouvait paraître étrange mais que devait-il dire ? Que Charlotte était une Vélane ? Sûrement pas, lui-même n'était pas totalement sûr de ce qu'il avançait et ce n'était certainement pas à lui de dévoiler ce secret, Soledad n'avait pas à connaître ce genre d'informations.

\- Sol', tu vas trop loin. Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça, annonça le jeune homme avec calme.

Il vit que la jeune femme le regarda un instant, sans comprendre puis ses traits se durcirent.

\- Très bien ! Je vois ! Puisque tu prends sa défense je préfère m'en aller ! s'écria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Je prends sa défense parce que tu n'es pas juste avec elle, dit le rouquin, ne pouvant aller plus loin dans ses explications.

\- Pas juste avec elle ?! s'étrangla Soledad, se retournant vers lui. Comment veux-tu que je sois juste avec elle alors que l'homme que j'aime lui fait les yeux doux ?!

\- De qui est-ce qu...

\- Mais enfin, _de toi_ ! hurla-t-elle, les yeux embués de larmes.

C'était comme si une chape de plomb lui était tombé dans l'estomac, Charlie avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient et ne sut quoi dire. Que pouvait-il répondre après ce genre de révélation ? Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, la jeune femme face à lui le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

\- C'est bon, ne dis rien. Laisse tomber, je... on verra ça plus tard.

Et elle sortit en trombe de sa demeure. Il fallut quelques secondes au rouquin pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, d'un geste las il s'assit dans son fauteuil, passa une main sur son visage et ferma les yeux.

\- Merde...

* * *

\- Je t'avais dit de lui parler, tu ne peux pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

\- Oui je sais, j'ai eu tort. Tu es content ?

\- Je suis plutôt satisfait de moi-même je dois l'avouer...

\- Cole ! C'est sérieux !

\- D'accord, d'accord... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

\- Pour l'instant, rien, répondit Charlie. J'ai d'autres choses en tête...

\- Ne traîne pas trop, il est plus que temps que vous mettiez les choses au clair tout les deux. Il faut que tu lui dises que tu ne ressens rien pour elle, en tout cas rien d'autre que de l'amitié.

Le rouquin hocha mollement la tête, il avait passé la nuit à ressasser l'effroyable scène de la veille et à se demander comment il aurait dû réagir. Plusieurs scénarios avaient défilé dans son esprit mais aucuns ne se terminaient sur une bonne note, dans tous les cas il craignait de perdre son amie.

\- Tu crois qu'elle m'en voudra ? demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Il lui faudra sans doute du temps mais elle comprendra, tôt ou tard.

Le jeune homme soupira tandis que Cole, à ses côtés, se levait du muret sur lequel ils étaient assis.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger. En attendant pense à profiter de ta soirée, ce sera une bonne occasion de t'amuser, conseilla-t-il en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Alors que Charlie allait lui répondre qu'il était persuadé du contraire ils entendirent une voix au loin, d'un même homme ils firent volte-face et aperçurent Gigi, un panier sous le bras.

\- Bon je vais te laisser, je vois que ton rendez-vous de l'après-midi est arrivé, se moqua Cole en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

\- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi..., annonça-t-il en enfilant la veste que lui tendait la vieille dame. Je pourrais peut-être mettre le costume que je portais au mariage de mon frère, il est très chic aussi.

\- Enfin Charlie, la couleur n'ira pas ! s'indigna Gigi. Certes le prune c'est très joli mais inapproprié pour une réception comme celle de ce soir.

\- Ah..., ne put que répondre le jeune homme.

\- Non, ce qu'il faut c'est un smoking. Maintenant ne bouge plus, je vais ajuster les épingles...

\- Aïe !

\- Je t'avais prévenu, s'amusa la vieille dame.

Ainsi ils passèrent toute l'après-midi chez le rouquin, celui-ci tenant la pose tandis que Gigi faisait les ajustements nécessaires à grands renforts d'épingles et de sortilèges. A la fin de la journée son amie exigea de lui qu'il aille à la salle de bain puis, elle l'aida à enfiler son costume. Quand ils se placèrent devant le miroir Charlie observa son reflet, sceptique.

\- J'ai l'air d'un pingouin dans cette tenue, grommela le jeune homme.

\- Allons, ne dis pas une bêtise. Tu es parfait ! s'extasia la vieille dame. Mais on pourrait encore faire mieux si tu te laissais tenter par un petit rafraîchissement au niveau des cheveux...

\- Non, ils sont très bien comme ça ! réfuta-t-il en passant une main dans sa tignasse.

\- Bon, je n'insiste pas ! répondit Gigi en levant les bras en signe de défense.

Cette dernière s'empara finalement d'une brosse à vêtement et entreprit de faire disparaître la moindre petite poussière qui aurait pu se déposer sur son costume puis elle ajusta le nœud papillon autour de son cou et se recula, le jeune homme vit qu'elle l'observait les yeux remplis d'émotion.

\- Tu es très beau mon garçon, parvint-elle à articuler, la voix chevrotante. Peut-être que l'amour sera au rendez-vous ce soir...

-Oh, Gigi... C'est toi la femme de ma vie, tu le sais bien, lui répondit le rouquin en se mettant à son niveau pour l'enlacer. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

\- Tu porterais un smoking prune... souffla la vieille dame à son oreille.

Charlie éclata de rire puis la relâcha tandis qu'elle s'essuyait le coin des yeux avec son tablier. Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de discuter davantage car la pendule accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée sonna six heures.

\- Bon il faut que j'y aille, Anton doit déjà m'attendre, annonça le jeune homme en s'emparant de sa cape noire, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte Gigi l'interpella.

\- Ne t'y rend pas à pied, tu vas salir tes chaussures. Il vaut mieux que tu transplane.

\- Bonne idée, répondit-il.

Sur le pas de la porte, Charlie embrassa la vieille dame et disparut dans un tourbillon de couleur. Une fois dans le hall du bâtiment central, il repéra son supérieur qui était, lui aussi, sur son trente-et-un.

\- Ah, je vois que Gigi a fait des merveilles ! déclara celui-ci. Prêt à partir ?

\- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

Anton lui tapa gentiment le dos et ensemble ils se rendirent dans son bureau afin d'emprunter la cheminée qui, exceptionnellement, avait été raccordée au réseau de cheminette de l'Athénée Roumain. Quand ils atterrirent Charlie remarqua qu'un majordome les attendait à la sortie de l'âtre, un petit plumeau à la main. Celui-ci s'avança vers eux et les épousseta afin d'enlever la suie qui avait pu se déposer pendant le voyage.

\- Merci, souffla le jeune homme, gêné d'être autant considéré par quelqu'un, et l'employé lui fit un bref hochement de tête.

Anton et lui s'avancèrent dans le hall principal qui était une véritable splendeur de marbre, de stuc et autres dorures, statues et candélabres trônaient çà et là comme valsant entre les colonnes. Avec d'autres invités ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de hall secondaire où deux personnes faisaient la sécurité, l'une vérifiant les cartons d'invitation à l'aide d'une longue liste de noms et l'autre jetant un ou deux charmes de détection de malveillance. Quand ce fut à leur tour de passer le rouquin put distinguer un brouhaha provenant de la salle de réception située en contrebas, ils marchèrent sur quelques mètres puis arrivèrent en haut d'un vaste escalier en marbre blanc flanqué de rambardes du même acabit. De là où ils étaient Charlie put aisément distinguer l'ensemble de la pièce où la soirée se déroulerait, cinq fois plus large que la Grande Salle à Poudlard et beaucoup plus majestueuse, elle s'étirait en arc-de-cercle et semblait donner sur des jardins, car jalonnant les murs se trouvaient d'immenses baies vitrées encadrées de rideaux de pourpre claire. A gauche, accolée au mur, il y avait une grande scène où, éclairé par une lumière tamisée, jouait un orchestre tandis qu'à droite, presque dans un renfoncement, se tenait une armée de serveurs s'affairant autour d'un buffet gargantuesque. De nombreux invités étaient déjà présents, la plupart discutant par petits groupes et d'autres se servant en mets divers.

\- J'ignorais qu'il y ait pu avoir une telle merveille à Bucarest, dit enfin Charlie après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Je suis déjà venu à de nombreuses reprises et pourtant ce spectacle me coupe le souffle à chaque fois, lui répondit Anton.

D'un même mouvement ils descendirent les escaliers et se mêlèrent à la foule de personnalités qui dominait les lieux.

\- Je ne vois pas encore nos amis Gallois, je suppose qu'il ne sont pas encore arrivés, déclara son supérieur en s'avançant parmi les gens.

Le jeune homme, quant à lui, cherchait une toute autre personne, il espérait sans doute apercevoir une chevelure blonde ou croiser un regard bleu mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Peut-être n'était-elle pas invitée, se dit-il, un peu déçu... Soudain il aperçut Anton lui faisant des grands signes de la main, le rouquin comprit que les membres du conseil qu'ils devaient recontrer étaient là. Non sans une certaine angoisse Charlie rejoignit son supérieur, une fois à ses côtés il faisait désormais face à trois personnes à l'aspect typiquement britannique : l'un des hommes portait un épais costume en tweed bleu tandis que la seule femme du groupe avait les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant si bien qu'elle aurait pu aisément se faire passer pour une Weasley.

\- Mr Charles Weasley je présume, dit cette dernière d'un ton sec. Enchantée de vous rencontrer, je suis Miranda O'Brien, membre principal du conseil d'administration de la réserve de dragons de Beddgelert au Pays de Galles. Réserve qui, je le souligne, est maintenant placée sous la houlette de l'Asociation pour la Protection des Créatures Sauvages Magiques, dépendante entre autre du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques de Grande-Bretagne. Voici mes collègues Rudy Pigginton et Matthew Fortescue, également membres du conseil, ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'ils saluaient le jeune homme.

\- Enchanté, répondit finalement celui-ci.

Il y eut un moment de flottement puis finalement l'homme en tweed prit la parole.

\- Tout d'abord nous aimerions préciser, mes collègues et moi-même, qu'en aucun cas nous avons cautionné les agissements de Jod Culkin ainsi que sa manière d'administrer la réserve. Nous avions signalé son comportement aux autorités à de nombreuses reprises mais il fallut plusieurs mois avant qu'une enquête soit finalement ouverte.

\- Je prends bien note de ce que vous me dites Mr Fortescue, répondit Charlie, après un instant de silence. Mais comprenez-moi, la réputation de la réserve est au plus bas... Rien ne me prouve que l'établissement n'est pas au bord de la ruine, que les investisseurs vont rester... Et je ne parle même pas des procès que la réserve risque face aux associations de défense de la faune magique.

\- Mais l'Association nous couvre, je...

\- Ce n'est qu'une parmi tant d'autres... Je pense qu'il faut renforcer le rôle des associations au sein de la réserve et à l'inverse que cette dernière soit un modèle pour elles.

Les trois personnes face à lui ne s'attendaient sans doute pas à une telle argue de sa part, ni Anton qui lui jetait un coup d'œil étonné. Secrètement le jeune homme remercia Charlotte de lui avoir envoyé livres et conseils sur le droit économique et la gestion d'entreprise, ça l'avait beaucoup aidé. Il ne regrettait absolument pas de l'avoir mis dans la confidence, avoir quelqu'un qui pouvait l'épauler lui apportait un certain réconfort.

\- Bien sûr, répondit finalement Miranda O'Brien, décontenancée. Nous prendrons en compte toutes vos considérations, si cela peut permettre à la réserve de se relever après cette épreuve.

\- Nous pouvons vous envoyer les dossiers de gestion de la réserve, nos derniers compte-rendus ainsi que les livrets de comptes... Si cela peut vous faire accepter de nous suivre, renchérit l'homme au tweed.

\- Certes, ce serait une bonne chose, dit Charlie, continuant son manège. Cela me permettrait d'avoir une vision globale de la situation.

\- Bien sûr, nous vous ferons parvenir cela le plus rapidement possible. Peut-être pourrions-nous programmer une visite également ? Qu'en dites-vous Mr Ridgebit ?

\- Oui... Pourquoi pas, répondit celui-ci qui ne s'attendait pas à être sollicité. C'est à Mr Weasley de prendre cette décision, il faut qu'il s'arrange selon son agenda.

\- En effet, cela pourrait se faire, acquiesça le rouquin. Au jour d'aujourd'hui je ne connais pas encore mes disponibilités pour les semaines à venir mais je vous enverrais un courrier le plus tôt possible afin de vous transmettre mon jour de visite.

\- Oui, faisons donc comme cela ! conclut Mr Fortescue qui semblait ragaillardi par cette nouvelle. Mr Weasley, nous étions ravis de vous rencontré ! Anton ne nous avait pas menti, vous êtes un homme de caractère ! J'espère que notre affaire pourra aboutir dans les meilleurs termes qui soient, en attendant je vous souhaite une excellente soirée ! ajouta-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

Les deux autres l'imitèrent puis ils s'évanouirent dans la foule de plus en plus grandissante. Charlie mit un instant à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne pensait pas que l'entretien pût être si exténuant, il se permit un long soupir de soulagement tandis que son supérieur lui donnait une grande claque dans le dos.

\- Et toi qui ne voulais pas venir ! Tu m'avais caché tes talents de gestionnaire, où as-tu appris tout ça ? s'écria-t-il.

\- On m'a aidé, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

\- Je suis content de voir que tu t'intéresses finalement à cette perspective, tu pourrais faire de très grandes choses dans cette réserve, crois-moi !

Le rouquin hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas, en revanche il suivit Anton parmi le dédale d'invités tandis que celui-ci saluait hommes et femmes qu'il connaissait. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient d'un énième groupe, son supérieur se tourna vers lui.

\- Alors ? Jusque là ça se passe plutôt bien, non ? demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme fit une moue peu convaincue puis haussa les épaules, même si l'entrevue s'était bien déroulée il n'avait pas plus envie de demeurer à cette réception.

\- Oui, pas trop mal, dit-il enfin. Ce n'est pas aussi pénible que je ne me l'étais imaginé... Hormis ce nœud papillon qui me serre... ajouta-t-il en tirant dessus tandis que son supérieur riait.

\- Tu t'y feras, lui répondit ce dernier en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire aux invités. Ah, je vois que Gavril est là, je vais le saluer... Je reviendrais un peu plus tard ! annonça celui-ci en s'éloignant.

Charlie était de nouveau seul, lui aussi se mit à sonder la foule tentant de trouver quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, en vain. Finalement il s'empara d'une coupe de champagne, déambula parmi les robes de bal et les smokings puis s'approcha de l'escalier principal. La réception avait débuté plus d'une heure auparavant et pourtant des gens continuaient d'arriver, descendant les marches de marbre et saluant de loin les gens qu'ils apercevaient dans la foule. Le jeune homme commençait à sentir l'ennui poindre quand il entendit son prénom, il tourna la tête et aperçut au pied de l'escalier une jeune femme brune qu'il reconnut comme étant l'amie de Charlotte, elle était accompagnée d'un homme au bras duquel elle était agrippée.

\- Bonsoir ! Tu te souviens de moi ? Agathe, la collègue de Charlotte ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui serrant la main. Et voici mon petit-ami, Simon.

\- Enchanté, dit le rouquin avec un bref hochement de tête.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu serais là ce soir ! Charlotte va être contente, elle déteste _tellement_ ce genre de soirée ! D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fabrique, elle nous suivait pourtant !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura le dénommé Simon, d'une voix très calme. Elle ne va pas tarder. Je vais chercher des rafraîchissements, vous voulez quelque chose ?

\- Je t'accompagne ! répondit brusquement Agathe. A tout à l'heure Charlie ! ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Le jeune homme eut juste le temps de lui faire un petit signe de la main avant que le couple ne disparaisse dans la foule puis il retourna à ses pensées, savoir que Charlotte serait là lui mit un peu de baume au cœur. Machinalement il tourna la tête vers les escaliers et là, son cœur rata un battement. Comme enveloppée dans un écrin de lumière, la jeune femme qui occupait son esprit quelques instants plus tôt descendait désormais les marches d'un pas aérien, sa robe se mouvant à chacun de ses mouvements. Charlie n'aurait pas pensé possible que la Française pût être plus belle encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà et pourtant, la vision qu'il avait d'elle à cet instant lui prouvait bien le contraire. Enfin, il sortit de sa rêverie et s'empressa de se rapprocher de l'escalier afin que Charlotte le remarquât, elle dût l'apercevoir car elle lui fit un signe de la main et s'avança vers lui. Une fois l'un en face de l'autre ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux.

\- Tu es magnifique, ne put s'empêcher de dire le rouquin.

La jeune femme rougit sous le compliment puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Et toi tu es très élégant, j'ignorais que tu portais si bien le smoking.

\- Moi aussi, à vrai dire.

La jeune femme rigola doucement et Charlie sentit quelque chose remuer au fond de lui. A son tour il se mit à sourire, la soirée ne s'annonçait pas si mal finalement...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Enfin un peu de remue-ménage, Soledad qui avoue ses sentiments à Charlie et ce dernier qui révèle ses qualités de gestionnaire en herbe, qui l'aurait cru ? Thumbs up pour le dernier passage où apparaît notre belle blonde, ils sont trop mignons tout les deux ! ^^ **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! ;)  
**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	12. Chapitre 11 : The Ball - Part Two

**Bonjour !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez de vos vacances, du moins pour celles et ceux qui en ont...**

 **J'ai eu peu de retour sur le dernier chapitre, peut-être attendiez-vous la seconde partie pour réagir ? En tout cas la voici, la voilà, c'est un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews : **

**_AppleCherrypie_ : Oh ne t'inquiètes pas je ne demande pas une review à chaque chapitre juste un petit "Hey ! Je lis encore ton histoire !" de temps en temps ! ^^ D'autant plus que je connais plus ou moins les fidèles par ici... Je suis ravie que la fiction te plaise toujours autant, je pense que tu devrais aimer ce nouveau chapitre hé, hé...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :**

 **The Ball – Part Two**

Il était là, noir et saillant comme au premier jour, se mouvant presque à la lumière. Ce qu'il faisait là ? Ce qu'il signifiait ? En vérité, personne ne le savait car personne encore ne l'avait vu. Il était un secret, un mystère jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre, un jour peut-être, pourquoi il était apparu à cet endroit. Quand ? Comment ? Seul l'avenir pourrait le lui dire, en attendant sa propriétaire ne pouvait qu'espérer, espérer de toutes ses forces qu'il disparaisse, comme par _magie_. Ce n'était qu'un désir fou, un désir qui la rongeait depuis maintenant plus de sept mois mais qui, elle le savait, ne pourrait se réaliser... Plus le temps passait plus ce tatouage avait une emprise sur son âme, elle pouvait le sentir vibrer au plus profond de son être. C'était une malédiction, _sa_ malédiction.

\- Charlotte ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Ça fait une heure que tu es là dedans ! Je dois encore te coiffer, je te rappelle !

La jeune femme sursauta à l'entente de son prénom, elle s'arracha à la contemplation de la marque qui ornait sa poitrine et répondit à son amie qui attendait derrière la porte.

\- J'ai bientôt fini, encore deux minutes !

Tant bien que mal elle sortit de la baignoire dont l'eau était maintenant froide et s'enroula dans une serviette, oubliant ses précédentes préoccupations.

\- Enfin ! râla Agathe alors que la blonde s'installait sur une chaise. J'ai failli attendre !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons encore le temps. Simon ne sera là qu'à huit heures, répondit-elle en avisant le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet.

\- Le temps file plus vite qu'on ne le pense, maintenant tiens-toi tranquille sinon je n'arriverais à rien, ordonna la brunette en s'emparant de la brosse.

Pendant une demi-heure elle lui tourna, tordit, enroula les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite du résultat. La jeune femme poussa finalement une exclamation de joie.

\- C'est parfait ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Charlotte se regarda dans le miroir, à la place de sa longue chevelure blonde elle avait désormais les cheveux relevés en un chignon flou laissant échappé quelques mèches çà et là, son amie avait même réussi à lui faire une ou deux tresses qu'elle avait coincé dans la masse.

\- C'est très joli, j'aime beaucoup ! admit finalement la blonde.

\- Merci ! sourit Agathe. Maintenant tâchons d'enfiler nos tenues, il ne faudrait pas que l'on se mette en retard.

\- Tu as raison, répondit la jeune femme en ouvrant sa penderie, elle se mit à chercher sa robe un instant puis se tourna à nouveau vers son amie. Agathe ?

\- Mmh ? marmonna l'autre en enfilant ses escarpins.

\- Tu as bien ramené ma robe noire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ta robe noire ? demanda la brune, évasive.

\- Celle que tu avais promis de porter chez le teinturier...

La jeune femme la regarda avec effroi et Charlotte eut un moment de panique, elle n'avait pas amené d'autres robes dans sa valise ! Alors, elle se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans sa minuscule armoire, en vain, quand tout à coup Agathe éclata de rire.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ta tenue est là, dans cette housse, dit-elle en désignant un paquet bleu, coincé entre deux vestes. Je voulais te faire marcher.

\- Très drôle, marmonna son amie en s'emparant du cintre, elle posa la housse sur le lit et descendit la fermeture Éclair. Mais... Ce n'est pas...

Désormais, Charlotte avait devant elle non pas la robe noire qu'elle pensait avoir emmené dans ses bagages un mois plus tôt mais la robe de bal que son amie lui avait fait essayer plusieurs jours auparavant.

\- Surprise ! s'écria la brune en sautillant sur place. Je ne pouvais pas résister, elle était tellement belle sur toi que ç'aurait été un crime de la laisser dans cette boutique !

\- Tu es complètement folle, souffla son amie d'une voix blanche. Elle a dû te coûter un bras ! Merci, ajouta-t-elle en enlaçant Agathe.

\- Oh ce n'est rien..., répondit la brune en la serrant contre elle. Considère ça comme ton cadeau de Noël, avec un peu d'avance.

Les deux amies se lâchèrent enfin puis, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, Agathe s'exclama.

\- Allez ! Mets-là ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

La blonde s'empara de la robe et commença à l'enfiler, aidée de son amie. Alors que cette dernière terminait d'arranger les plis occasionnés, Charlotte prit le temps de se regarder. Sa robe était une véritable splendeur... Oscillant entre le bleu et le gris, elle se constituait d'un long jupon en tulle, parsemé de broderies qui laissaient deviner de jolis détails floraux remontant jusqu'aux épaules et descendant le long de ses bras dans un habile jeu de transparence. Le dos nu laissait la part belle à ses courbes naturelles et, accessoirement, à l'imagination de chacun.

\- Tu es tellement belle..., murmura Agathe à ses côtés.

La jeune femme sortit de sa rêverie et ne put qu'être d'accord avec son amie même si elle ne lui dit rien.

\- C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas accompagnée ce soir, continua celle-ci d'une voix où pointait la déception.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le principal c'est que tu sois là et que nous passions un bon moment, répondit Charlotte d'une voix douce.

\- C'est vrai... lui sourit-elle puis, machinalement elle regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur. Oh mince ! Tu as vu l'heure ?! Simon va nous attendre, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher !

Très rapidement chacune réarrangea le petit détail qui faussait sa tenue, une trace de rouge à lèvres pour l'une, une boucle de chaussure pour l'autre et deux minutes plus tard Charlotte claquait la porte de sa chambre. Les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent dans les escaliers du Ministère roumain et arrivèrent dans l'Atrium où Simon les attendait déjà, discutant avec le gardien de nuit du bâtiment.

\- Bonsoir les filles, salua-t-il en les voyant arriver. J'ai failli vous attendre !

Le jeune homme était un grand gaillard blond avec des yeux d'un vert perçant, malgré ses origines hollandaises il avait fait sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons comme bon nombre de sorciers hollandais avant lui, c'était là qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Charlotte. Il travaillait au Département des Transports Magiques au Ministère français quand la jeune femme lui avait fait rencontré sa collègue et désormais amie, Agathe.

\- Je suis si contente de te voir..., murmura cette dernière en embrassant son petit-ami tandis qu'il l'enlaçait.

Charlotte préféra détourner le regard afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité, quand ils se lâchèrent enfin Simon se tourna vers elle et vint lui faire la bise.

\- Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, faisant référence à sa dernière mésaventure en France.

\- Oh, ça va, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. Je suis complètement passée à autre chose et j'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers mois, ça m'a aidé... en quelque sorte.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, il se tourna à nouveau vers sa petite-amie et la conversation dévia pour un sujet beaucoup plus léger : le bal. Tout en se rendant à l'Athénée roumain les trois amis ne cessèrent de discuter, quand ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le bâtiment ils se rendirent compte que de nombreux invités étaient déjà présents même si d'autres arrivaient encore. Tandis que le couple passait les lignes de sécurité, Charlotte s'attarda dans le hall, les yeux rivés sur la fresque peinte au plafond.

\- Tu viens ? entendit-elle finalement, elle baissa les yeux pour apercevoir ses amis, prêt à descendre les escaliers.

Elle hocha la tête et attendit qu'ils disparaissent pour reprendre le cours de sa réflexion. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre d'événement, elle n'aimait pas être parmi une foule d'invités aux noms prestigieux, à l'allure travaillée et à l'esprit parfois très sectaire. Pire encore, elle détestait ça ! Elle détestait qu'on puisse la regarder de haut, la dévisager de par son physique, de par son nom comme ce fut souvent le cas par le passé. Pourtant ce soir la jeune femme devait prendre sur elle, elle n'était pas ici par choix mais par obligation, après tout elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied sur ce projet et fêter la naissance du Traité de _Curtea Veche_ était primordial. Charlotte soupira, plus vite elle participerait aux réjouissances plus vite elle pourrait quitter cette réception. Ce fut d'un pas presque assuré qu'elle se dirigea vers les aurors de sécurité, ils contrôlèrent son identité puis la laissèrent passer, elle avança vers les escaliers et se stoppa finalement en haut de la première marche. En apercevant la foule mouvante des invités qui se pressaient les uns contres les autres, la jeune femme sentit une légère douleur poindre au niveau de sa poitrine, elle essayait de se rassurer comme elle pouvait en cherchant un visage familier. Très vite elle repéra Agathe saluer quelqu'un de loin tandis qu'elle et Simon se dirigeaient vers le buffet, la blonde tourna la tête pour voir à qui elle s'adressait et soudain, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Là, juste en bas des escaliers, se trouvait Charlie Weasley, la dernière personne qu'elle pensait trouver en ces lieux et pourtant, le voir ici, à cet instant, lui apporta une certaine sérénité. D'un pas lent Charlotte entreprit de descendre les marches, après un temps elle vit que le jeune homme l'avait remarqué, elle lui fit un bref signe de la main auquel il répondit par un vague sourire. Une fois en bas, elle se dirigea vers lui et s'arrêta à son niveau, alors qu'ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux la jeune femme prit le temps de détailler le rouquin. Ses cheveux indisciplinés et les cicatrices sur son visage tranchaient franchement avec le costume chic qu'il portait et pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Elle ne sut si c'était cet éclat si particulier dans ses yeux bleus délavés ou alors le sourire empli de douceur qu'il avait à cet instant mais c'était un fait. Charlie Weasley était beau.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla enfin celui-ci.

La jeune femme sentit ses joues s'empourprer sans qu'elle ne pût y faire quelque chose, alors elle sourit et lui répondit.

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Et toi tu es très élégant, j'ignorais que tu portais si bien le smoking.

\- Moi aussi, à vrai dire.

Charlotte rigola doucement à sa remarque et le jeune homme lui sourit en retour.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa ce dernier en lui montrant le buffet, situé à quelques mètres.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Ensemble ils se rendirent près d'une table où trônait une centaine de coupes de champagne et Charlie en servit une à la jeune femme qui le remercia.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu serais là ce soir, dit Charlotte alors qu'ils déambulaient parmi les invités.

\- Moi non plus, jusqu'à hier encore. Mon supérieur a... comment dire ? … _insisté_... pour que je sois présent.

\- Pour quelles raisons ?

\- Il avait arrangé un rapide entretien avec les membres du conseil d'administration de Beddgelert...

\- Vraiment ? Et tu les as rencontré ? demanda la jeune femme, avide de connaître la réponse.

\- Oui, tout à l'heure, lui répondit le rouquin.

\- Et alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Beaucoup mieux que je ne me l'étais imaginé...

Et le jeune homme lui raconta l'entrevue tel qu'il l'avait vécu, n'omettant aucun détail sur son déroulement.

\- Incroyable..., murmura la blonde tandis qu'il concluait son récit. Je te félicite, tu t'es bien débrouillé ! Maintenant tu vas vraiment pouvoir te rendre compte de la situation, avec toutes ces données...

\- Oui, c'est certain, répondit Charlie. Aussi je voulais te remercier, après tout je n'aurais pas réussi sans toi.

\- Oh je n'ai pas fait grand chose, c'est à toi que doit revenir tout le mérite.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules, plein de modestie, et Charlotte préféra changer de conversation.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de ta mère dernièrement, elle m'a invité à fêter Noël au Terrier.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Mais je ne...

La jeune femme fut coupé dans ses propos par un mouvement de foule, en effet sur la scène à leur gauche venait d'arriver le ministre de la magie roumain ainsi que ses adjoints, le silence suivit presque instantanément alors que celui-ci prenait la parole. Pendant plus d'une heure plusieurs personnalités politiques discoururent sur l'importance de la signature du Traité de _Curtea Veche_ pour les nations concernées et Charlotte reconnut parmi elles le ministre français, Félix-Apollinaire de La Blâche, ainsi que Kingsley Shacklebolt pour le Ministère britannique. Quand ils arrivèrent aux remerciements, le nom de la jeune femme ainsi que celui d'Agathe furent cités et lorsque les gens applaudirent elle sentit une grande gêne l'envahir. A ses côtés Charlie applaudissait également puis lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Chacun son heure de gloire, plaisanta-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard les invités s'étaient à nouveau éparpillés, reprenant les conversations là où elles s'étaient arrêtées plus tôt. Charlotte et son ami marchaient désormais vers les balcons, à l'écart de la foule.

\- Dis-moi si je me trompe mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas être mise en avant, lança le rouquin.

\- Ça paraît si évident ? demanda la jeune femme tandis que Charlie se mit à rire doucement.

\- Je dois bien l'admettre, oui, confia celui-ci.

\- A vrai dire, je n'aime pas que l'on puisse me connaître ou me reconnaître par rapport à mon nom ou à mes actes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- _Ce qu'elle veut dire_ , s'exclama une voix derrière eux. C'est qu'elle aurait dû réfléchir à deux fois avant d'agir comme une petite sotte autrefois !

Très vite, ils se retournèrent et la blonde sentit son cœur faire une violente embardée dans sa poitrine, devant elle se tenait la dernière personne qu'elle espérait rencontrer ici.

\- Bonsoir Charlotte.

\- Paul.

Le ton de sa voix était glacial mais le jeune homme face à elle ne se départit pas de son sourire et eut même l'audace d'avancer jusqu'à elle.

\- Tu ne nous présente pas ? demanda-t-il en désignant son compagnon d'un vague signe de tête.

\- Je ne préfère pas, et en disant cela elle s'éloigna de Charlie qui lui lançait un regard étrange et entraîna Paul dans son sillage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? balança Charlotte quand ils furent assez éloignés.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question, on ne t'a pas mis de chaînes après ce qu'il s'est passé la fois dernière ?...

La jeune femme eut bien du mal à garder son sang-froid, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur ainsi que la douleur qui grondait dans sa poitrine elle darda son regard sur lui mais ne répondit rien.

\- Crois-le ou non, reprit finalement Paul, d'un ton badin. J'ai aussi eu un rôle à jouer dans la mise en place de ce Traité même si je n'en ai pas récolté les lauriers. J'ai l'impression que tu ne cesses de te mettre en travers de mon chemin, d'ailleurs je me demande encore comment tu as pu obtenir ce dossier...

\- Je l'ai mérité ! J'avais travaillé dur dessus, tu le sais très bien.

\- Mmh..., marmonna le jeune homme avec désintérêt. En tout cas tu as bien changé, ajouta-t-il en l'examinant de manière grossière. Et je vois que tes relations n'ont plus la même finesse qu'autrefois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna Charlotte, très remontée.

\- Tout simplement que tu traînes avec de la racaille maintenant, dit Paul en jetant un coup d'œil condescendant à Charlie, resté un peu plus loin.

\- Il vaut _mille_ fois mieux que toi, je peux te l'assurer, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Le blond face à elle lui jeta un regard outré puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire moqueur.

\- Voyez-vous ça, tu couches avec en plus ? balança-t-il, amer. _Afflig..._ Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la gifle partit aussitôt, il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel Paul se mit à dévisager la jeune femme d'un air furieux, soudain il lui agrippa le bras violemment.

\- Sale petite traînée, comment oses-tu ?

\- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal, se plaignit-elle en tentant de se dégager.

Tout à coup la blonde vit Charlie attraper le jeune homme par les épaules, il le retourna pour lui faire face et le colla brutalement contre le mur le plus proche. Tout en l'empoignant par le col il le souleva de quelques centimètres, le rouquin avait le regard noir et Charlotte l'entendit prononcer ces mots.

\- Si jamais tu t'approches encore d'elle, tu auras affaire à moi.

Puis, il lâcha brusquement Paul qui retomba maladroitement sur ses pieds, Charlie marchait désormais droit sur elle, le visage inquiet.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il en saisissant doucement ses épaules.

\- Je... ça va, répondit-elle alors que sa poitrine la faisait souffrir atrocement, réveillant de vieux souvenirs qu'elle pensait avoir enfoui à jamais. Tentant de garder la face, elle suivit le jeune homme qui l'emmenait un peu plus loin. Ensemble, ils sortirent dans le parc où le vent glacé les saisit tout les deux, Charlotte prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et s'assit sur le premier banc de pierre qu'elle vit. Le rouquin resta un long moment debout, face à elle, puis il s'accroupit doucement pour se mettre à son niveau. La jeune femme sentait qu'il l'observait mais elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui, elle avait tellement honte d'avoir agi de la sorte... Soudain elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, Charlie venait de lui prendre la main.

\- Tu es frigorifiée, dit-il finalement en serrant ses doigts autour des siens.

Charlotte ne répondit pas, elle le vit se relever puis retirer sa veste qu'il déposa ensuite sur ses épaules, la protégeant ainsi du froid ambiant. Il s'accroupit à nouveau et cette fois-ci la blonde le regarda, le jeune homme était en chemise et ne portait plus que son gilet de costume cependant son visage reflétait encore cet air inquiet.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien... je crois, répondit-elle en resserrant les pans de la veste sur elle.

\- Cet homme tout à l'heure, qui était-ce ?

\- Personne.

\- Mais encore ?

La jeune femme détourna les yeux, c'était au-dessus de ses forces d'aborder une nouvelle fois ce sujet. Elle ne voulait tout simplement plus parler de Paul, elle voulait qu'il disparaisse à jamais de son existence.

\- Charlotte, murmura le rouquin en prenant son menton entre ses doigts, il l'obligea à tourner la tête. Regarde-moi... Je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

\- Laisse-moi, Charlie, bredouilla tant bien que mal la blonde, tentant de se défaire de son emprise. Je ne veux pas en parler.

Et la jeune femme se leva, préférant s'éloigner, mais elle fut vite rattrapée par le jeune homme qui marchait désormais à côté d'elle. Ainsi ils se promenèrent dans le parc pendant de longues minutes, gardant chacun le silence, jusqu'à ce que Charlotte remarquât la tenue de son ami.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Non ça va, j'ai l'habitude, répondit ce dernier en fourrant davantage ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Si tu veux, on peut rentrer.

\- Je n'y tiens pas, je me sens beaucoup plus à l'aise ici qu'au milieu de tous ces gens, avoua le rouquin.

\- Je comprends...

La jeune femme se tut à nouveau, pourtant un véritable combat se jouait à l'intérieur de sa tête... D'un côté elle s'en voulait de ne rien dire à Charlie, le jeune homme avait tout de même prit sa défense, la moindre des choses serait de lui dire la vérité... Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait peur de le mêler, sans le vouloir, à ses problèmes.

\- Paul Bourbon, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

\- Pardon ?

\- L'homme de tout à l'heure s'appelle Paul Bourbon, répéta Charlotte. C'était mon petit-ami... avant que je vienne en Angleterre.

Le jeune homme arrêta sa marche et se plaça devant elle, il semblait confus.

\- Je suis désolé, si j'avais su que... Je n'aurais pas dû te demander. Pardonne-moi, souffla-t-il.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. C'est fini maintenant, répondit la jeune femme en reprenant sa marche. Pour ne rien te cacher nous ne nous somme pas quittés en bons termes alors, quelques part, j'ai apprécié que tu lui fiches la peur de sa vie tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

\- J'ai peut-être réagi un peu vite, admit Charlie avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais il s'est très mal conduit avec toi, il le méritait.

\- Merci, dit simplement la jeune femme avec un sourire.

\- Il avait l'air... _spécial_ , tout de même, avoua le rouquin après un moment. Comprenant où il voulait en venir Charlotte lui répondit.

\- Oui, je te l'accorde... Il n'était pas du tout comme ça avant que je ne... Mais elle se tut bien vite, elle frissonna d'effroi en comprenant la bourde qu'elle avait failli faire.

\- Avant que quoi ? demanda celui-ci en l'observant, les sourcils froncés.

\- Parlons d'autres chose s'il-te-plaît, je n'aime pas ressasser le passé, murmura la jeune femme dans une vaine tentative d'échapper à la conversation.

\- Charlotte, que s'est-il passé ? insista le jeune homme en s'arrêtant de nouveau face à elle.

\- Rien, je t'assure...

Mais c'était bien plus fort qu'elle, son esprit rejouait inlassablement la scène entre Paul et elle et malgré la veste du rouquin elle sentit son corps se glacer, la douleur dans sa poitrine se réveiller.

\- Tu as l'air terrorisée, tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Charlie, se rapprochant d'elle. Il prit son visage en coupe et se recula vivement. Ma parole, tu es glacée ! Il faut qu'on rentre, tu as sûrement attrapé froid! s'écria-t-il en s'emparant de sa main et l'attirant vers le bâtiment.

\- Non, je t'en prie ! supplia Charlotte en retirant sa main de la sienne. Restons ici, je... Ça va aller...

Le jeune homme semblait perdu, elle vit l'incompréhension dans son regard tandis qu'il s'approchait à nouveau. La blonde crispa les poings sous l'effet de la douleur, devant Charlie elle tenta de faire bonne figure.

\- Non, ça ne va pas, déclara finalement celui-ci. Tu es gelée et tu es devenue si pâle tout à coup...

\- Je dois faire un peu de fièvre, rien de grave..., marmonna la jeune femme, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Le rouquin resserra les pans de la veste autour d'elle et serra contre lui son corps grelottant, Charlotte se laissa faire, rendue presque amorphe par le mal qui lui vrillait les côtes. La tête contre le torse du jeune homme, elle essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver son calme, l'odeur familière de Charlie l'aida considérablement. Après quelques instants elle ferma les yeux, apaisée. Dans ce moment de quiétude cette maudite douleur n'avait plus sa place.

\- Il faut rentrer maintenant, annonça le jeune homme après un temps.

D'un même mouvement ils se lâchèrent et la blonde se laissa doucement conduire vers la salle de réception. Avant de passer la double-porte Charlotte rendit sa veste au rouquin.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je vais essayer de retrouver ton amie, il faut que tu ailles te reposer, dit celui-ci en s'avançant parmi les invités.

\- Non ne la dérange pas, l'arrêta Charlotte. Elle n'a pas vu son petit-ami depuis des semaines, je ne veux pas lui gâcher son plaisir. Je vais rentrer seule, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas transplaner seule dans ton état, tu es brûlante de fièvre, ajouta-t-il en lui tâtant le front. Je vais te raccompagner.

\- Charlie, vraiment... Reste ici. Ça va aller.

\- J'insiste, ordonna presque ce dernier.

N'en pouvant plus de lutter, la jeune femme hocha mollement la tête et ne répondit rien. D'un pas lent ils remontèrent les grands escaliers et regagnèrent le hall principal, là, ils s'emparèrent de leurs capes de voyage, laissées plus tôt au vestiaire, et sortirent affronter une nouvelle fois le froid mordant de décembre. Charlotte serra sa cape contre elle, le jeune homme à ses côtés attrapa sa main et une seconde plus tard ils disparurent du trottoir humide sur lequel ils se tenaient la seconde précédente. Une fois arrivés dans l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie roumain Charlie la lâcha, il se tourna vers elle.

\- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre ?

\- Non, ça ira. Je t'ai fait perdre assez de temps comme ça, répondit-elle avec véhémence puis elle reprit sur un ton plus doux. Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché ta soirée avec mes histoires...

Le rouquin lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et la sonda de ses yeux azurs.

\- Tu n'as rien gâché du tout. Je préfère mille fois être ici, avec toi, que parmi cette foule insipide.

Et sur ces paroles il lui embrassa doucement le front, Charlotte frissonna sous le geste.

\- Maintenant il faut que tu ailles dormir, murmura-t-il. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit-elle tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

La jeune femme le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la nuit, lentement elle toucha son front, elle pouvait encore sentir le contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau, comme une brûlure, une douce et agréable brûlure. Le poids de la fatigue tombant sur ses épaules, la blonde se décida à rejoindre sa chambre pour ce qui devait être son unique et dernière nuit en Roumanie, demain elle rentrerait en Angleterre...

Alors qu'elle dégrafait sa robe Charlotte vit son reflet dans le miroir de la coiffeuse, elle avait une mine épouvantable, ces douleurs étaient bien trop fréquentes à son goût et, malheureusement, avaient de plus en plus d'effets négatifs sur son corps et sa santé... Cela ne pouvait plus durer mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Quelle était la solution ? Chercher dans les livres n'avait pas été un franc succès, Fleur lui avait conseillé la réserve de Poudlard et, bien sûr, contacter sa grand-mère mais la jeune femme ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa plus tendre enfance... C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Charlotte soupira, résignée, et bascula sur le lit, elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin et de n'avoir aucune corniche à laquelle se raccrocher. Et toutes ces questions sans réponses qui lui trottaient dans la tête... La jeune femme se tourna finalement sur le côté et tenta de s'endormir, malgré la potion qu'elle avait bu un peu plus tôt la fièvre persistait, elle rabattit un peu plus la couette sur elle dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer. En venant en Angleterre, Charlotte pensait véritablement s'éloigner de tous les maux qui la tourmentaient en France, en définitive elle s'était lourdement trompée.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà pour cette seconde partie sur le bal, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Je vois déjà venir celles qui attendaient avec impatience le passage "valse /rapprochement", désolée d'avoir déçu vos attentes ah, ah ! Mais avouez qu'il y a quand même des petits moments sympas, mon préféré reste l'altercation Paul/Charlie, je l'avais écrite hyper à l'avance tellement j'avais envie de voir un passage comme celui-là ! ^^ Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites-moi tout ! ;)  
**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	13. Chapitre 12 : A Christmas Tale

**Bonjour !**

 **Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre alors encore une fois je vous poste le chapitre avec un jour d'avance ah, ah ! Attention les yeux il y a quelques passages un peu mièvres mais comme ça se passe pendant Noël on pardonne volontiers, n'est-ce pas ?! ;) Je crois que c'est un des chapitres que j'ai eu le plus de mal à rédiger, il y a certains paragraphes que j'ai réécrit à plusieurs reprises et pourtant je ne suis toujours pas entièrement satisfaite du résultat mais bon... Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! :)**

 **Sinon j'ai été ravie de voir le retour positif sur les deux derniers chapitres, je suis toujours contente de recevoir des reviews sur l'histoire, les personnages, etc, car ça me motive à tout défoncer pour les chapitres suivants ainsi que pour la fin de la fiction (qui n'arrivera pas tout de suite, je vous rassure) alors lâchez-vous pour la suite ! ;) ;)**

 **En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _Lusyne_ : Ah, ah désolée que tu n'ais pas eu le temps de commenter plus tôt, parfois les semaines sont chargées c'est vrai... Pour la première partie du bal je suis d'accord avec toi, ce n'est pas _DU TOUT_ le genre de Charlie et j'ai adoré écrire de son point de vue, le voir mal à l'aise et sarcastique m'amuse énormément ! Pour la seconde partie, je comprends que ce tatouage t'intrigue, nous allons en savoir plus par la suite mais encore une fois les infos vont être égrainées très lentement donc un peu de patience ! ^^ Idem pour Paul, le chapitre treize devrait te plaire, entre autre ! En ce qui concerne la fiction sur Remus je n'y avais jamais vraiment songé, j'aime bien ce personnage mais pas au point d'écrire quelque chose toutefois c'est une idée que je garde au chaud pour plus tard ! ;) A bientôt et merci de ton passage ! :)  
**

 ** _Serah Jones_ : N'est-ce pas qu'ils sont trop mignons, j'aime tellement écrire sur ces deux personnages ah, ah ! Comme je l'ai dit à la fin chapitre précédent l'altercation Paul/Charlie est l'un de mes passages préférés, pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre Paul et Charlotte il faut t'armer de patience, ce ne sera pas encore pour tout de suite même si le chapitre treize devrait épancher ta soif pour un temps ! ^^ A bientôt et merci pour ta review ! :)  
**

 ** _Angico_ : Ah, ah merci ! Je crois que c'est majoritairement pour Charlie que les gens passent sur ma fiction, et on est d'accord qu'il devrait y avoir plus d'histoires sur lui ! ;) Je pense que tu devrais aimer ce chapitre et les prochains mais je n'en dirais pas plus ! ^^ A bientôt et merci d'être là ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

 **A Christmas Tale, a Christmas Fail**

\- CHARLIE !

« Charlie est là ! » entendit-il hurler à l'intérieur de la maisonnée tandis que sa mère le serrait à l'étouffer.

\- Bonjour Maman, salua le rouquin en rigolant.

\- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là, tout le monde t'attendait avec impatience ! s'exclama Molly Weasley avec ferveur.

Quand il pénétra dans le Terrier le jeune homme fut chaudement accueilli par le reste de sa famille y comprit Harry et Hermione qui étaient aussi de la partie. Aujourd'hui était le vingt-quatre décembre, le rouquin s'apprêtait à fêter Noël parmi les siens et, accessoirement, à oublier ses problèmes pour un temps...

* * *

Le repas du réveillon fut une réussite et le jeune homme passa un merveilleux moment, entre les jumeaux qui ne cessaient de raconter des blagues de leur cru et son père distillant des anecdotes sur le Ministère au gré des conversations, il put aisément dire que l'amabiance était bon enfant. Comme toujours sa mère s'était surpassée et avait préparé un véritable festin, la table regorgeait de viandes en sauce, de légumes rôtis et une imposante dinde farcie trônait au milieu de tous ces plats sans oublier le pudding de Noël servit au dessert qui fut un véritable délice. Désormais c'était devant la cheminée que tous s'étaient réunis, savourant une dernière fournée de biscuits à la cannelle ainsi qu'une tasse de thé. Toutefois ce calme fut rompu à minuit lorsque Fred et Georges insistèrent pour ouvrir les paquets qui reposaient au pied du sapin depuis le début de soirée, leurs parents abdiquèrent finalement et ce fut à Ginny que revint la distribution, celle-ci se prêta facilement au jeu et commença à attribuer les cadeaux à chacun.

\- Tiens Charlie, il reste celui-ci pour toi, dit sa soeur en lui tendant le dernier paquet à l'emballage argenté.

\- Merci, répondit-il et, comme les autres, il entreprit de déballer ses cadeaux.

Le jeune homme fut gâté, outre l'éternel pull en laine de sa mère qui était, cette fois-ci, d'une jolie couleur beige, il reçu de la part de ses parents une nouvelle paire de gants de dragonnier ce qui lui fit énormément plaisir. Ses frères lui avaient offert un ensemble de farces et attrapes, des livres sur les dragons ou encore un nécessaire à balai tandis que de sa sœur il eut une épaisse écharpe en laine qui pouvait facilement être assimilée à un plaid tant elle était grande. Une fois tout cela déballé ne lui restait plus que le petit paquet argenté. Charlie entreprit de défaire le papier et découvrit un sac en velours bleu nuit fermé par des cordons doré, il l'ouvrit et s'empara de la sphère en verre qui reposait à l'intérieur. D'abord il pensait avoir affaire à une boule de cristal comme aurait pu en avoir Trelawney jadis mais en y regardant de plus près le jeune homme vit flotter dans l'étrange boule un nuage bleuté, sur les parois de fins traits d'or étaient dessinés, il appuya sur ce qui semblait être un bouton et un mécanisme s'enclencha. La sphère se déplaça seule dans le minuscule salon puis se stabilisa, une vive lumière blanche en sortit et, comme par enchantement, la pièce fut plongée dans une lointaine galaxie. Tout autour d'eux flottaient désormais des centaines d'étoiles et constellations.

\- Ouah... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama Ron alors qu'il touchait une étoile, tout à coup le décor changea et un autre ciel étoilé apparut.

\- Je ne sais pas..., murmura Charlie qui entreprit de fouiller le petit sac bleu, il découvrit une carte dorée qu'il déplia, un mot y était inscrit.

 _« Au-delà des étoiles »_

 _Afin d'améliorer ta connaissance de l'univers._

 _Joyeux Noël,_

 _Charlotte_

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et sourit doucement, c'était un très beau cadeau que lui avait fait son amie. Quel merveilleux objet il possédait à présent, il ne la remercierai jamais assez pour cette attention.

\- C'est une carte mouvante du ciel, elle permet d'observer les différentes constellations et planètes selon l'hémisphère que l'on choisit. C'est très rare comme objet, déclara soudain Hermione en observant une étoile filante traverser la pièce.

\- J'aime beaucoup regarder les étoiles, avoua Charlie en appuyant une nouvelle fois sur le bouton ce qui arrêta le mécanisme et permit au salon de retrouver ses teintes originelles.

\- La personne qui t'a offert ça doit beaucoup t'apprécier, conclut sa sœur alors qu'il tripotait la petite carte dorée d'un air absent.

\- Oh... petit cachottier ! Aurais-tu une admiratrice ? s'exclama Fred en tentant de lui prendre le mot des mains, en vain, cependant le dragonnier ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter Georges qui se tenait juste derrière lui.

\- Rend-moi ça, s'énerva-t-il en essayant de récupérer la carte. Ça ne vous regarde pas !

\- Ta vie sentimentale nous regarde toujours ! clama Fred en dépliant le papier doré, son jumeau et lui se penchèrent dessus un instant mais au vu de leurs mines renfrognées ils devaient être déçus de ce qu'ils y trouvèrent.

\- Il n'y a rien, marmonna-t-il, penaud et Charlie en profita pour récupérer son bien. Il observa à son tour la carte et retrouva le mot qu'il avait lu tout à l'heure. Peut-être la jeune femme avait-elle jeté un maléfice de propriété...

\- Dommage que tu ne connaisse pas l'expéditeur, tu ne pourras pas le remercier, dit finalement Ginny avant de retourner à ses propres cadeaux.

\- Oui, dommage... murmura doucement le jeune homme, le sourire aux lèvres.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand le rouquin regagna sa chambre, la porte fermée il pouvait encore entendre sa sœur rire dans les étages alors que Georges la pourchassait avec un poulet en caoutchouc. Le jeune homme étouffa un bâillement, il s'allongea dans son lit puis tritura la sphère de verre qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. La lumière jaillit à nouveau de la petite boule et les murs de sa chambre se parèrent d'une couverture bleutée aux milles et une étoiles, il n'en fallut pas plus à Charlie pour se sentir apaisé. Pendant plusieurs minutes il observa le ciel autour de lui, fit bouger quelques étoiles et remarqua même que les noms de celles-ci ainsi que leurs propriétés s'affichaient. Après un énième bâillement le jeune homme décida de se déshabiller puis il s'engouffra sous les draps, accueillant avec bonheur le confort de son lit et finalement ce fut d'un sommeil serein qu'il s'endormit, les constellations flottant toujours au-dessus de lui.

* * *

\- Ah, ah ! Tu as perdu p'tit frère !

\- On avait dit pas de magie ! s'insurgea Ron en essuyant la neige qui recouvrait son visage. Vous êtes vraiment des tricheurs !

\- Ne sois pas mauvais joueur, admets que nous sommes les plus forts car les plus âgés ! ricana Fred qui préparait déjà les prochaines boules qu'il allait lancer.

\- Pff..., répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Tandis que la fratrie Weasley s'apprêtait à donner le départ d'une autre bataille de boule de neige leur mère les appela depuis la porte de la cour arrière.

\- Il est l'heure de rentrer à présent ! Les invités arrivent dans moins d'une heure !

Tous se précipitèrent vers le Terrier, ravis de pouvoir faire une trêve dans ce combat acharné. Charlie pénétra dans la maison, trempé de la tête aux pieds, et comme les autres il se fit enguirlander sur son état. Alors, chacun fit un détour plus ou moins long par la salle de bain afin d'être présentable pour le repas de Noël qui s'annonçait. Quand le rouquin put enfin mettre les pieds dans la douche il était déjà tard et les invités étaient sur le point d'arriver, cependant il ne se pressa pas et savoura même avec un certain soulagement l'eau chaude sur ses membres engourdis par le froid. De retour dans sa chambre Charlie enfla un jean clair ainsi que le pull beige tricoté par sa mère, il frotta rapidement ses cheveux avec une serviette puis se hâta de descendre et rejoindre les convives déjà présents. Pendant une demi-heure il déambula parmi les gens, discutant avec certains et esquivant d'autres comme la grande-tante Muriel, il fut un instant pris en otage par Teddy et Victoire qui voulaient jouer au dragon volant puis parvint finalement à s'asseoir quelques secondes le temps de manger un ou deux petits fours avant d'être réquisitionner de force par sa mère pour faire le service.

\- Charlie, mon grand. Va donc apporter ça au salon et ramène l'autre carafe s'il-te-plaît.

Bon gré mal gré le jeune homme s'exécuta non sans recevoir une remontrance sur l'état de ses cheveux de la part de sa tante. Maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante il retourna dans la cuisine et vit sa mère ouvrir la porte à un retardataire.

\- Charlotte, ma chérie ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! s'exclama-t-elle tandis que le rouquin stoppa ses mouvements, une carafe de jus de citrouille dans les mains. Avec tout ça il avait complètement oublié que la jeune femme serait présente ce soir, il espérait trouver un moment dans la soirée pour la remercier comme il fallait pour son cadeau de Noël.

\- Bonsoir Mme Weasley... Je suis désolée, mon portoloin a eu du retard et je suis restée bloquée un moment en France, répondit cette dernière.

\- Ne reste pas dehors, tu vas attraper froid ! Entre, voyons ! ordonna gentiment la matriarche.

La blonde entra, se débarrassa de son manteau et Charlie remarqua immédiatement le pull blanc qu'elle arborait, à la mode Weasley.

\- Toi aussi tu en as reçu un ? fut la seule chose qu'il put dire à ce moment précis.

Charlotte se tourna vers lui et son visage se fendit d'un sourire, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle avec ses yeux brillants et ses joues rougies par le froid.

\- Bonsoir Charlie ! dit-elle en lui faisant la bise. Joyeux Noël !

\- Joyeux Noël ! répondit le dragonnier et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.

Tandis que la jeune femme saluait tout le monde Fred et Georges firent un véritable scandale du pull qu'elle portait, prétextant n'en avoir jamais eu d'aussi beaux que celui-là. La blonde s'amusa de leur fausse colère puis les embrassa tous les deux ce qui eut le don de considérablement les attendrir. Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans anicroches, Charlie profitait de chaque instant avec ses proches et n'espérait pas voir la fin de cette petite réception arriver trop vite. Pourtant, à une heure bien avancée de la nuit, les invités finirent par rentrer chez eux et ceux qui demeuraient chez les Weasley allèrent se coucher. Alors que le jeune homme descendait les escaliers, buvant les dernières gorgées de sa tisane, il aperçut du mouvement dans le salon, il s'approcha et remarqua Charlotte, assise au pied de la cheminée et penchée sur ce qui semblait être un livre.

\- Tu n'es pas encore couchée ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme sursauta et leva brusquement le nez de son ouvrage.

\- J'ignorais que tu étais là, je pensais être la dernière encore debout, admit-elle en repliant ses jambes sous elle. Je voulais profiter d'un moment de calme pour continuer ma lecture...

\- Je comprends, répondit le rouquin en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Il se tut, seul le crépitement du feu dans l'âtre de pierre se faisait entendre. Charlie observa la blonde un instant, les cheveux ramassés en un chignon flou, la lueur des flammes dansant sur son visage et les sourcils froncés par la concentration, il n'osait la déranger davantage et pourtant...

\- Au fait..., lança-t-il, captant l'attention de Charlotte qui tourna la tête vers lui. Je voulais te dire merci... pour ton cadeau. Tu n'aurais pas dû...

\- Oh, ce n'est rien... , répondit-elle en baissant les yeux, visiblement gênée. Ça t'a plu au moins ? Je me suis dit que peut-être... Mais le rouquin la coupa dans sa phrase.

\- Je n'aurais pas rêvé mieux..., souffla-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. La blonde face à lui se mit à rire doucement tandis que ses joues se coloraient de rouge. Où as-tu trouvé cet objet ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Voyons je ne vais pas te le dire, je ne divulgue jamais mes sources surtout lorsque cela concerne un cadeau, expliqua-t-elle, amusée.

\- J'aurais essayé, admit-t-il, bon joueur.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, le jeune homme regarda son amie coincer un marque-page dans son livre puis le refermer avant de finalement se lever. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait Charlie donna un dernier coup de tisonnier dans les braises encore rougeoyantes, il entendit alors la jeune femme l'appeler et se retourna. Charlotte se tenait sous l'arche en bois qui marquait l'entrée du salon, son livre serré contre sa poitrine.

\- J'ai adoré ton cadeau moi aussi, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tu es complètement fou mais merci...

\- Je t'en prie, sourit le jeune homme en se rapprochant d'elle. Je ne l'utilisais plus tellement et je pense qu'il aura une belle fin de vie avec toi.

\- Tout de même, c'était ton balai... J'imagine que pour toi il avait une valeur inestimable...

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir, vraiment, la rassura Charlie tandis que la jeune femme acquiesçait difficilement.

\- Très bien... Aurais-je droit à des cours en plus du balai ? questionna-t-elle finalement, les yeux plein de malice.

\- Ça se pourrait, répondit évasivement le rouquin en s'adossant avec nonchalance contre une poutre. Tout dépendra de l'assiduité de mon élève...

\- Et tout dépendra de la pédagogie de son professeur..., se moqua Charlotte, un sourire en coin.

Le jeune homme fut tellement étonné de sa répartie qu'il se mit à rire, entraînant la blonde avec lui, si bien qu'il leur fallu quelques instants avant de pouvoir retrouver leur sérieux.

\- Bien joué, avoua Charlie et la jeune femme face à lui leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

\- Oh... du gui..., murmura-t-elle soudainement, le regard fixé au plafond et le jeune homme leva la tête à son tour.

\- Ah... oui...

En effet là, sur une vieille poutre en bois, était accrochée une branche de gui, le rouquin reconnut sans mal les petites boules blanches parmi les feuilles allongées, caractéristiques bien connues de la plante. Il baissa les yeux et observa Charlotte, jamais encore il n'avait vu son visage d'aussi près. Très vite il fut happé par l'océan de ses iris, en admirant chaque éclat comme un joyau unique, puis son regard glissa sur sa tempe où demeurait un minuscule grain de beauté, à demi-caché par une mèche de cheveux sans doute échappée de son chignon. Charlie se retint avec force de la glisser derrière son oreille et continua de détailler la jolie blonde, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent inévitablement sur ses lèvres roses, il fallait être aveugle ou bien fou pour ne pas avoir envie de les embrasser... La tension qui régnait dans la pièce à cet instant était palpable, il était devenu difficile pour le jeune homme de garder sa concentration pleine et entière, Charlotte et lui étaient bien trop proches, beaucoup trop proches même... Son parfum vanillé vint lui chatouiller les narines et il pouvait presque sentir le souffle chaud de la jeune femme se heurter au sien... Son regard s'ancra dans ses yeux azurs, il ne restait que quelques centimètres avant que...

Soudain, un effroyable bruit de tuyauterie résonna dans les hauteurs de la maison... La goule dans le grenier venait de se réveiller et tapait avec acharnement sur la plomberie, brisant ainsi la magie du moment comme un enfant éclate une bulle de savon. Le salon était tout à coup devenu très froid et Charlie remarqua que la jeune femme s'était reculée, laissant un large espace entre eux deux.

\- Il se fait tard... Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, déclara-t-elle sans émotion, évitant de croiser son regard puis grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Comme si il n'avait pas respiré depuis plusieurs minutes le rouquin sentit l'air s'engouffrer dans ses poumons à pleine vitesse, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et tant bien que mal il essayait de retrouver ses esprits... Quand il comprit enfin ce qu'il s'était passé cela lui fit l'effet d'une gifle... Il avait failli embrasser Charlotte. Le jeune homme passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, à quel moment avait-il perdu le fil des événements ?... Ils étaient là, tout les deux, à plaisanter et il avait fallu d'une simple branche de gui pour que les choses basculent... En se glissant dans son lit Charlie se remémorait la scène encore et encore, doucement il fit aller sa sphère aux étoiles et tandis que les constellations flottaient autour de lui, il songea à son geste. Aurait-il été capable d'aller jusqu'au bout ? Aurait-il embrassé la jeune femme ? Pour lui rien n'était sûr, c'était comme si il avait répondu à une pulsion purement physique et il espérait que son bon sens l'aurait arrêté à temps car, après tout, il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'amitié envers Charlotte, n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas_ ? Le rouquin étouffa un grognement dans son oreiller et tenta de faire abstraction de l'infime doute qui venait de se glisser dans son esprit à cet instant.

* * *

Appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte il observait la nature face à lui, la neige avait commencé à fondre par endroit révélant des parcelles d'herbes détrempées et des flaques de boues conséquentes, au loin les collines étaient encore plongées dans la brume et seule la douce lumière du soleil levant permettait de les distinguer. Charlie entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, il tourna la tête et vit sa sœur lui tendre une tasse fumante.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, il fait froid ici, dit-elle en réprimant un frisson.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée de café, il sentit le liquide brûlant descendre le long de on corps et poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

\- Tu sembles préoccupé ce matin, lança Ginny après un instant. Tout va bien ?

Le rouquin observa sa cadette, que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas raconté ce qui avait _failli_ se passer la veille, si ? Non, évidemment. Lui-même n'était pas sûr d'avoir réellement vécu ce moment avec Charlotte, _lui_ qui avait passé la nuit à ressasser ce baiser avorté était resté coi devant l'air si enjouée de la jeune femme ce matin-là, comme si elle avait complètement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, comme si elle n'en était pas affectée. Charlie était persuadé d'avoir reçu un sort de confusion tant la situation semblait étrange, c'était comme si ce qu'ils avaient partagé la nuit précédente n'avait été qu'un rêve, un rêve curieux dont lui seul se souvenait. Devant le regard insistant de sa sœur il sourit et répondit enfin.

\- Tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

La rouquine acquiesça doucement puis retourna à l'intérieur, avant de l'imiter le jeune homme lâcha un long soupir qui se transforma en nuage de vapeur au contact de l'air froid. Il fallait qu'il parlât à la jeune femme...

* * *

Charlie avait passé la matinée à se balader dans les bois environnants, faisant le point. Ces derniers mois avaient été quelques peu mouvementés pour diverses raisons et il savait d'avance que les prochains ne s'annonçaient pas de tout repos non plus mais peu lui importait car après tout, si il avait choisi d'être dresseur de dragons ce n'était pas pour la calme et la tranquillité. Toutefois il y avait une ombre au tableau... Même si il semblait de plus en plus à l'aise avec l'idée de reprendre la direction de la réserve de Beddgelert le jeune homme ne savait toujours pas quelle réponse il donnerait au mois de janvier. En réalité l'approche de l'échéance le terrorisait, il avait la sensation de se diriger inexorablement vers un mur où, une fois au pied, on lui demanderait de grimper, avec toute les difficultés que cela entraînerait, ou de rester là et de passer son chemin. Le rouquin donna un vigoureux coup de pied dans une branche qui avait le malheur d'être sur son passage et reprit la direction du Terrier, des questions plein la tête et l'esprit plus confus encore. Sur la route principale il croisa Ginny, un panier pendu au bras, accompagnée de Charlotte.

\- Ohé Charlie ! s'écria la rousse en lui faisant de grands signes.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers elles et s'aligna sur leurs pas

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les filles ? demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Maman avait besoin de quelques provisions alors nous sommes allées à l'épicerie du village et, oh ! Devine un peu ! Tommy, le petit vendeur, est complètement tombé sous le charme de Charlotte, ajouta-t-elle en ricanant. Il a cassé au moins trois œufs en nous servant ! C'était trop drôle !

\- Ne te moque pas, la réprimanda doucement la blonde. Le pauvre, il ne doit pas être habitué à voir des étrangers.

Charlie sourit devant la candeur de la jeune femme, il comprenait si bien Tommy le moldu... Qui pouvait rester de marbre devant une si belle femme ? Pendant un instant il avait oublié qu'il voulait parler sérieusement à la Française mais se reprit bien vite, alors que tous trois reprenaient leur marche vers le Terrier, le rouquin attrapa doucement son bras.

\- Je peux te parler un instant ?

Charlotte le regarda étrangement tandis que sa sœur leur balança un coup d'œil interloqué, la jeune blonde se tourna vers elle.

\- Vas-y, on te rejoindra.

Ginny continuait de les observer, les yeux plissés, puis reprit finalement sa route, ne manquant pas toutefois de jeter quelques regards par dessus son épaule. Charlie se sentit tout à coup idiot d'avoir agi comme cela devant sa sœur, il savait que tôt ou tard elle voudrait savoir de quoi il retournait. Levant les yeux au ciel devant son manque de discernement il tâcha de ne plus penser à ce potentiel problème et se concentra sur la jeune femme face à lui. Il vit à son regard fuyant qu'elle n'en menait pas large, voulant désamorcer la bombe il reprit la parole.

\- Que dirais-tu de voler un peu cette après-midi ? Le temps est clair, idéal pour une première leçon.

Charlotte haussa les sourcils tandis que ses joues rosissaient à vue d'œil. Sans l'ombre d'un doute le jeune homme put affirmer qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à aborder un sujet aussi futile qu'un vol en balai... Elle se racla la gorge de gêne et lui répondit.

\- Oui... Pourquoi pas. C'est une bonne idée.

\- Super ! Nous irons après le déjeuner, qu'en penses-tu ?

La blonde acquiesça puis ils avancèrent à nouveau vers le Terrier. Charlie soupira intérieurement, il savait qu'il aurait dû lui parler franchement mais quand il avait vu son trouble il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de mentir. Se maudissant pour sa faiblesse, il espérerait désormais trouver un autre moment dans la journée pour mettre les choses au clair avec la jeune femme, il avait fait une erreur avec Soledad et maintenant il en payait les pots cassés, il était hors de question pour lui de recommencer ce manège avec Charlotte.

* * *

\- C'est très bien, vraiment très bien ! Quand je disais que tu pourrais être une grande joueuse de Quidditch, ce n'était pas une blague !

\- Tu te moques, bouda gentiment la jeune femme en descendant de son balai. Le manche n'arrêtait pas de trembler, j'ai cru que j'allais tomber.

\- N'oublie pas que c'est toi et uniquement toi qui contrôle ton balai, expliqua le rouquin.

\- J'ai encore des progrès à faire alors, marmonna Charlotte, penaude.

\- Poudlard ne s'est pas construit en un jour. Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant une Chocogrenouille. Tu l'as bien mérité ! Pour un premier vol tu t'es bien débrouillée, tu es une bonne élève, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Parce que tu es un bon professeur, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Pendant quelques instants ils mangèrent leur friandise en silence puis la blonde entreprit de défaire sa tresse. Ça y était, Charlie savait que c'était le moment où jamais d'aborder le sujet qu'il redoutait tant, tandis que Charlotte nouait ses cheveux le jeune homme passa nerveusement une main dans sa tignasse. Merlin qu'il détestait ça !

\- Tu sais, pour hier... je..., commença-t-il, la bouche sèche. Enfin je voulais... On pourrait peut-être parler... de ce qu'il s'est passé...

La jeune femme lui tournait le dos mais il remarqua immédiatement qu'elle s'était tendue à l'entente de ses mots, elle lâcha doucement sa tresse et fit volte-face, les yeux obstinément baissés vers le sol elle ouvrit finalement la bouche.

\- Heureusement il ne s'est rien passé, restons-en là et tout ira pour le mieux, déclara-t-elle, cassante.

Charlie lâcha une exclamation de surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse de la part de la Française. Il l'observa et vit que son attitude avait changé en l'espace d'une seconde, elle portait désormais sur son visage un air étrange et froid, on aurait presque dit une autre personne. Devant cet évident manque de considération le rouquin sentit remuer au fond de lui un mélange de ressentiment et de colère.

\- Très bien, répondit-il sur le même ton. Toutefois il me semble que nous étions deux à agir.

La jeune femme tourna vivement la tête vers lui et haussa les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Simplement que nous devrions en parler, comme deux adultes qui assument pleinement leur geste.

\- Quel geste ? Il n'y a rien à dire puisqu'il ne s'est rien passé, répéta-t-elle, bornée.

Le jeune homme resta muet devant la mauvaise foi de Charlotte, il se rapprocha d'elle puis reprit la parole, doucement.

\- Écoute, on a failli s'embrasser. Ce n'est pas grave à ce que sache, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, pendant un instant elle cacha son visage dans ses mains puis releva les yeux vers le rouquin. Le masque de froideur qu'elle portait plus tôt était tombé, sur ses traits se lisait désormais une profonde détresse.

\- Non tu ne comprends pas Charlie, dit-elle enfin, d'une voix brisée. Ça ne doit _plus_ arriver... _jamais_.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda le rouquin qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, Charlotte semblait terrorisée par quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait cerner.

\- S'il-te-plaît, je ne peux pas... Il ne faut pas... Une _proximité_ de la sorte m'est interdite !

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit de...

\- Je t'en prie, le coupa-t-elle, serrant ses poings contre sa poitrine. Oublions tout ça, c'est du passé.

\- Quoi ?... Attends une minute, tu ne peux pas me laisser avec cette réponse ! s'écria-t-il en retenant Charlotte par le bras alors qu'elle essayait de partir.

\- Charlie, lâche-moi ! Je ne veux plus en parler ! s'énerva la blonde, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Elle se défit de sa poigne puis s'éloigna, son balai sous le bras. Le jeune homme resta un instant immobile puis courut à moitié pour la rattraper, arrivé à son niveau il remarqua que la blonde avait les traits crispés alors il l'arrêta et saisit ses épaules. Charlie essayait de capter son regard mais la jeune femme détournait sans cesse les yeux alors, doucement, il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

\- Tu as la peau glacée... Encore..., murmura-t-il et Charlotte lui répondit avec un sourire douloureux.

\- Désolée...

Le jeune homme l'observa, hormis la douleur qu'il pouvait lire sur ses traits il discerna également une peur qui semblait ne plus la quitter depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie à ce point ? questionna finalement le rouquin.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle ferma les yeux et Charlie comprit qu'elle vivait un véritable combat interne, sous ses paupières closes ses orbites bougeaient à toute vitesse. Enfin elle rouvrit les yeux, les larmes commençaient à dévaler ses joues rougies par le froid.

\- _Moi_ , murmura-t-elle dans un souffle et, brutalement, elle s'évanouit. Le rouquin eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol gelé.

\- Merde ! jura-t-il, cherchant de l'aide du regard mais très vite il se rappela que la plaine où ils avaient atterri étaient bien loin des premières habitations. Rapidement il prit Charlotte dans ses bras, attrapa son balai et transplana. Quand il arriva devant le Terrier, Charlie courut jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée ce qui fit sursauter l'ensemble de la maisonnée. Sa mère accourut depuis le salon et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

\- Par Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé ? s'écria-t-elle en voyant la jeune femme inerte dans ses bras

\- Elle s'est évanouie ! Il faut l'allonger ! déclara le rouquin tandis que les autres se rapprochaient d'eux.

\- Monte-là à l'étage ! lui ordonna sa mère, qui avait visiblement reprit ses esprits. Charlie se força un passage entre Bill et Percy, grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et pénétra dans sa chambre, il déposa ensuite la jeune femme sur le lit. Sa mère, suivie de Fleur et Hermione, se précipita au chevet de la blonde.

\- Elle est brûlante de fièvre... Charlie, que s'est-il passé ? questionna-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

\- Je ne sais pas, admit-il en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux roux. Nous discutions de choses... et d'autres, j'ai vite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en savoir davantage qu'elle s'évanouissait... Je crois qu'elle fait une rechute, ajouta-t-il tandis que sa mère mesurait la température de Charlotte à l'aide d'un sort.

\- Une rechute ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

\- Au début du mois il y avait ce bal à Bucarest, nous y étions invités, commença-t-il. Là-bas aussi elle s'est sentie mal, elle était d'abord frigorifiée avant de faire de la fièvre, comme aujourd'hui.

\- Il faut faire tomber sa température, déclara sa mère. Je vais préparer des glaçons et des linges propres, pendant ce temps mettez-là en pyjama, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de ses deux belles-filles.

Tandis qu'elle sortait de la pièce les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à enlever le manteau de Charlotte. Charlie restait planté là à regarder Fleur et Hermione déshabiller rapidement la jeune femme quand tout à coup elles se stoppèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? souffla Fleur d'une voix blanche, le jeune homme vit les deux femmes se lancer un drôle de regard puis Hermione se tourna vers lui.

\- Charlie, sors s'il-te-plaît...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

\- Sors Charlie, il faut qu'on la déshabille ! insista-t-elle en faisant de gros yeux.

Le rouquin se fit littéralement mettre à la porte, dans les escaliers il croisa sa mère qui portait un baquet d'eau froide ainsi que plusieurs fioles.

\- Descend Charlie, tout le monde attend dans le salon.

Quand il arriva en bas, chacun s'occupait comme il le pouvait attendant visiblement des nouvelles de là-haut. Le jeune homme se cala finalement dans un fauteuil et fit comme les autres, il attendit.

* * *

Au bout de deux heures, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Fleur et sa mère descendirent les escaliers. Dans un même mouvement la petite assemblée se leva, attendant le verdict.

\- La fièvre commence à tomber, déclara la matriarche. Mais il faut continuer à la surveiller, elle est encore très affaiblie. J'ai utilisé quelques potions rudimentaires mais je ne suis pas guérisseuse.

\- Ce serait peut-être plus prudent de l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste..., commença son mari mais il fut tout à coup coupé par Fleur.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle et les Weasley se tournèrent vers elle. Non..., répéta-t-elle plus calmement. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça en a l'air, c'est juste un peu de fièvre. Je connais Charlotte, elle va vite s'en remettre.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Bill en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Sa femme acquiesça et se dirigea vers Victoire qui jouait sur les genoux de Ginny. Charlie la regarda embrasser sa fille puis se tourna vers sa mère.

\- On devrait peut-être se relayer pour cette nuit, ce serait plus simple pour s'assurer de son état.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit Hermione qui descendait les escaliers. Pour l'instant elle dort, Mme Weasley lui a donné une potion de sommeil mais elle risque sûrement de se réveiller dans la nuit.

* * *

Il tourna lentement la poignée et ouvrit la porte, sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, seule une bougie posée sur le bureau éclairait d'une lumière incertaine un coin de la pièce. Hermione était assise dans un fauteuil mit là pour l'occasion, elle fit un vague signe de la main et Charlie s'avança vers elle.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Elle dort toujours, elle a encore un peu de fièvre mais son état s'améliore, répondit la jeune femme en murmurant.

Le rouquin acquiesça puis s'approcha du lit avant de s'asseoir dessus, il s'empara du linge humide qui reposait sur le front de Charlotte et entreprit de le rincer dans le baquet d'eau froide, ensuite il l'appliqua délicatement sur son visage. Hermione passa à côté de lui, elle serra son épaule pour lui signaler son départ puis quitta la chambre. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur la blonde qui dormait à côté de lui, elle avait le teint pâle et maladif, jamais encore il ne l'avait vu aussi fragile qu'à cet instant. D'un geste machinal Charlie remonta les couvertures sur elle puis replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, lui qui mourrait tant de le faire hier voilà qu'il se permettait ce geste à l'insu de la jeune femme. Lentement, il se leva et s'installa du mieux qu'il put dans le rocking-chair, en faisant aller la bascule il poussa un profond soupir. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'incident survenu plus tôt, il avait la désagréable impression que l'état de Charlotte était fortement lié à leur discussion, était-elle à ce point sensible que toute contrariété la rendait malade ? Le dragonnier était sceptique, bien qu'il vivait dans un monde remplie de bizarreries jamais encore il avait entendu parler d'un tel phénomène... Et si cela était dû à sa condition de Vélane ? Le rouquin était persuadé qu'elle en était une, il y avait beaucoup trop de preuves et il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre il fallait qu'il la confronte afin qu'elle lui révèle enfin sa véritable nature. Le jeune homme soupira une seconde fois, à nouveau il s'installa sur le lit puis observa la blonde qui l'occupait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches tant ?...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà, voilà ! Un peu de passage guimauve, je vous avez prévenu, et un poil de rebondissement... Que va-t-il se passer par la suite ? Moi je sais ! :D Bon j'arrête de dire des bêtises, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, pour ma part j'ai A-DO-RE écrire le passage où ils manquent de s'embrasser, toutes les deux phrases je poussais des petits cris hystériques tellement j'étais contente ah, ah (pitoyable, n'est-ce pas !) ! Encore une fois notre petite blonde a bien du mal à se confier et encore une fois elle tombe malade, à quoi cela est-il dû ?... Mystère, mystère... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça et moi je vous dis...  
**

 **A la semaine prochaine ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	14. Chapitre 13 : Tell the truth

**Bonjour !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que la reprise n'a pas été trop dure pour celles et ceux qui étaient en vacances. :)**

 **Me voici, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise et comme toujours on se retrouve en bas pour le debrief ! ;)**

 **Sinon à l'heure où j'écris je suis en train de terminer le quinzième chapitre et tout ce que je peux dire c'est que j'ai vraiment hâte d'écrire la suite ah, ah !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews : **

**_Aywen_ : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bienvenue par ici en tout cas ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

 **Tell the truth**

Il était là, tout près, elle pouvait sentir son parfum si caractéristique, un parfait mélange de cuir, de pins et d'air frais. Il était si proche qu'elle pouvait voir son propre reflet dans ses prunelles azurées, elle pouvait presque compter une par une les tâches de rousseur sur son nez, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps près du sien... Tout à coup il y eut comme un grand fracas, un bruit étrange qui résonna au loin, se transformant en un bourdonnement. La silhouette du rouquin s'éloigna brusquement, disparaissant dans la brume ambiante.

\- Charlie...

La jeune femme courut pour s'en rapprocher, la silhouette se stoppa finalement et lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, le jeune homme qui lui faisait désormais face était bien différent de celui qu'elle cherchait. Les yeux emplis de colère et un profond dégoût peint sur son visage, Paul se tenait là, devant elle.

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! Que tu ne voulais que mon bonheur !

Elle ne répondit pas, abasourdie par la violence de ses sentiments qu'il lui balançait tout à coup à la figure. Après quelques instants une autre voix s'éleva, elle se tourna vers la source et vit avec stupeur une parfaite image d'elle-même, comme si elle se regardait dans un miroir.

\- Je t'aime, tu le sais ! s'exclama celle-ci. Si j'ai accepté ce poste c'est uniquement pour nous, pour que l'on puisse enfin quitter la France !

\- Je ne veux pas partir d'ici, j'y ai toute ma famille, mes ancêtres ! Ne peux-tu pas te rendre compte ?

\- Je croyais que tu n'attachais pas d'importance à ton nom, à ta famille..., souffla la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.

\- Non bien sûr, toi tu ne peux pas comprendre, répondit le blond, amer. Ton nom a été souillé par ton père et ta grand-mère...

\- Comment oses-tu ? s'insurgea la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.

Charlotte réprima un frisson, une affreuse sensation de déjà-vu s'immisça dans son être comme un venin et soudain elle comprit, sans le vouloir elle était devenue la spectatrice de sa propre histoire, de son propre passé...

\- C'était à moi que devait revenir ce poste, j'ai travaillé bien plus longtemps que toi sur ce dossier !

\- Paul...Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis..., murmura la blonde en lui effleurant le bras.

\- Ne t'avise plus de me toucher ! s'écria-t-il en la repoussant violemment puis, il disparut brutalement dans la brume.

\- PAUL ! cria la jeune femme en larmes. Paul... Reviens, je t'en prie... Ses paroles n'étaient plus qu'une douloureuse plainte, elle tomba à genoux et Charlotte entendit l'écho de ses pleurs résonner dans l'immensité. Une intense douleur lui vrilla les côtes, elle porta une main à son visage et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait elle aussi, ses joues étaient trempées de larmes.

\- Paul..., s'entendit-elle murmurer.

Sa propre image disparut également et la jeune femme sombra dans le néant, à travers ses paupières closes elle parvint à distinguer des formes mouvantes mais il lui semblait pourtant impossible d'ouvrir les yeux. Au loin quelqu'un l'appelait, elle tenta de répondre, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

\- Charlotte...

Dans un effort surhumain la jeune femme arriva à ouvrir un œil, tout semblait flou autour d'elle alors ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques instants.

\- Charlotte...

Elle connaissait cette voix, à qui appartenait-elle déjà ? Elle distingua une faible clarté et une masse noire penchée sur elle, une odeur familière vint effleurer ses narines.

\- Charlie ?..., croassa-t-elle tant bien que mal.

\- Oui, c'est moi..., chuchota la forme devant elle, alors elle sentit une main chaude caresser son front. Tu as fait un cauchemar, rendors-toi.

La blonde parvint finalement à discerner la pièce et le jeune homme, il faisait très sombre et elle en déduisit que la nuit devait être tombée depuis un moment. Il y avait une bougie posée sur le bureau, un rocking-chair dans un coin et Charlie assit sur son lit, en train de rincer un linge dans une bassine. Charlotte tenta de se redresser mais le jeune homme la stoppa dans son geste.

\- Il faut que tu restes allonger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu... Pourquoi suis-je ici ? demanda-t-elle, la voix cassée.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? questionna le rouquin. Tu t'es évanouie quand nous étions dehors, tu as fait de la fièvre, beaucoup de fièvre. Tout le monde était inquiet... On a failli te conduire à Sainte-Mangouste... Heureusement tu vas mieux maintenant mais tu as encore besoin de repos.

La jeune femme acquiesça difficilement et tenta de se remémorer les événements, seul le souvenir de Paul et elle se disputant lui revint en mémoire. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et ce fut avec la gorge nouée qu'elle reprit la parole.

\- Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas dormir...

\- Il le faut, murmura Charlie en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Je ne veux plus faire de cauchemars, je... j'ai vu Paul, je ne veux plus...

\- Je sais, souffla le rouquin. Je t'ai entendu prononcer son nom. Mais n'y pense plus, tu as besoin de repos, ajouta-t-il en se levant du lit.

\- Reste ! supplia Charlotte en le retenant par le bras. S'il-te-plaît, reste avec moi... Ça me rassure.

Le jeune homme opina et s'assit de nouveau à côté d'elle, se calant contre la tête de lit. Doucement il lui embrassa le front, comme pour l'inciter à s'endormir, puis s'empara de sa main qu'il garda dans la sienne. Le blonde se força à fermer les yeux et tenta de se replonger dans le sommeil, la respiration régulière de Charlie l'aida considérablement à se détendre et la fatigue l'emporta finalement vers une nuit sans rêve.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla l'aube pointait à l'horizon, la bougie sur le bureau était éteinte et le fauteuil vide. La jeune femme sentit un poids à côté d'elle et se retourna, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le dragonnier qui s'était visiblement endormi. Gênée par cette soudaine proximité Charlotte sortit doucement de sous les couvertures et enfila un pull qui traînait là, avec mille précautions elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre puis la referma lentement après avoir quitté la pièce. La jeune femme descendit les escaliers et, inconsciemment, remarqua qu'elle venait de passer sa première nuit avec Charlie Weasley, d'une certaine manière. Très vite, elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit et entreprit de se rendre dans la cuisine où du bruit se faisait entendre.

\- Charlotte, ma chérie ! Tu es debout ? s'exclama Mme Weasley en l'apercevant. Tu aurais dû rester coucher, Charlie ne t'a pas empêché ?

\- Il do... La blonde fut stoppée dans sa phrase par un véritable boucan résonnant dans les escaliers, tout à coup elle vit le rouquin émerger dans la cuisine, en alerte et son pull enfilé de travers.

\- Je me suis endormi, s'excusa-t-il et il lança un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui détourna vite le regard, sentant ses joues s'enflammer.

\- Tu exagères ! s'énerva sa mère en le menaçant d'une casserole. Tu aurais dû mieux la surveiller, estime-toi heureux qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivée !

\- Je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux, se défendit Charlie en préparant un plateau. J'ai dû m'endormir tôt ce matin, voilà tout.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Weasley, je vais beaucoup mieux, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

La matriarche lui adressa un sourire doux puis se rapprocha d'elle, elle tâta son front et répondit.

\- Oui, je constate que la fièvre est tombée mais je préfère que tu restes au chaud aujourd'hui donc interdiction de sortir ! prévint-elle avec un doigt levé. Charlie va te servir le petit-déjeuner, ajouta-t-elle en désignant d'un mouvement de tête le jeune homme, celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et s'empara d'un plateau qui traînait sur la table.

\- Viens Charlotte, on retourne là-haut, dit-il en grimpant les escaliers.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et le suivit, une fois dans la chambre le rouquin posa le plateau sur son bureau et attrapa un vieux carton qui traînait dans un coin. Il y jeta un sort et la boîte se tortilla un instant avant de se transformer en petite table d'appoint.

\- Tu es plutôt doué en métamorphose, remarqua la blonde tandis que Charlie déplaçait le meuble sur le lit.

\- J'étais le meilleur élève de McGonagall, déclara-t-il avec fierté en faisant léviter le plateau qui se posa délicatement sur l'ancien carton.

\- Mais pas le plus modeste, dit Charlotte avec un sourire amusé alors qu'ils s'installaient sur le matelas, de part et d'autre de la table.

\- Hé ! fit-il mine de s'insurger et la jeune femme rigola doucement.

Le rouquin entreprit de verser le café dans les tasses puis lui souhaita un bon appétit.

\- Je n'arriverai jamais à manger tout ça, avoua la blonde en avisant l'assiette pleine d'œufs brouillés et de bacon que venait de lui servir Charlie.

\- Il faut que tu manges, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Allez, avale-ça ! ordonna-t-il en lui enfonçant une fourchette dans la bouche.

Charlotte fut si surprise qu'elle faillit recracher le contenu, elle fit les gros yeux en mettant une main devant sa bouche et Charlie éclata de rire. Piquée au vif la jeune femme s'empara d'une brioche qu'elle fourra dans la bouche du rouquin, celui-ci manqua de s'étouffer et ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de rire de bon cœur.

\- Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

\- Bien joué, reconnut le jeune homme en toussant à moitié.

\- Désolée, s'excusa la blonde lui tendant sa tasse de café. J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort.

Charlie lui fit un vague geste de la main et s'empara de la tasse, il but une gorgée et attendit un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je ne verrais plus les brioches au sucre de la même manière, déclara-t-il tandis que Charlotte rigolait doucement.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent ils déjeunèrent en silence, dehors le soleil se levait lentement et la jeune femme vit sa lumière pénétrer dans la petite chambre jaune. Face à ce spectacle elle eut un frisson de bien-être, dans son esprit la nuit qu'elle venait de passer avait été horrible et pourtant elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir, c'était une sensation étrange... Comme si, pendant quelques heures, elle avait perdu le contrôle sur son propre corps... Chassant cette effrayante supposition de sa tête la blonde s'attarda sur une pensée bien plus agréable...

\- Je voudrais te poser une question...

\- Vas-y, l'encouragea Charlie en beurrant une tartine.

\- Tout à l'heure tu as dit que tu ne m'avais pas quitté de la nuit...

Le rouquin se stoppa dans son geste, il reposa précautionneusement la tartine sur le plateau et se concentra à nouveau sur la jeune femme face à lui.

\- Oh, _ça_ , répondit-il en se grattant la nuque d'un geste nerveux. Oui c'est vrai, je suis resté avec toi une bonne partie de la nuit, tu étais malade alors... Et il haussa les épaules.

\- Ça explique pourquoi je t'ai trouvé endormi à côté de moi ce matin.

\- C'est toi qui me l'a demandé, déclara simplement le jeune homme en croquant dans sa tartine beurrée.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? questionna Charlotte qui reposa violemment sa tasse.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Cette nuit tu as fait un cauchemar et tu m'as demandé de rester près de toi.

\- Non, je... je ne me souviens pas, bafouilla la blonde dont les joues commençaient à s'enflammer.

\- Ne sois pas gênée, je me suis senti un peu responsable de ce qui t'arrivait alors c'était normal que je veille sur toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- On s'est en quelque sorte disputé hier, à propos de... d'une broutille et tout à coup tu t'es évanouie. C'était comme si... comme si ce que je te disais avait un quelconque impact sur toi ou ta santé. Ça a l'air complètement dingue ce que je dis..., marmonna-t-il en passant une fois encore une main dans sa tignasse.

\- Non, je comprends...J'ai une constitution fragile, _en quelque sorte_ , admit la jeune femme en reprenant ses mots.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge mais pas non plus la vérité, Charlotte vit au regard du rouquin qu'il semblait peu convaincu par son excuse.

\- Ah..., fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que c'était moi.

\- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu as été parfait. Enfin, je veux dire..., reprit-elle en voyant Charlie hausser les sourcils. Ce n'est pas...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire.

La blonde s'éclaircit la gorge pour se donner une contenance puis leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, celui-ci semblait la sonder de ses prunelles délavées, Charlotte s'y perdit un instant avec l'abominable sensation qu'il pouvait lire la moindre de ses pensées. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand elle vit le rouquin se rapprocher dangereusement, lorsque son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien elle sentit son cœur faire une violente embardée dans sa poitrine. Doucement Charlie leva le bras vers elle et...

\- Tu avais une plume dans les cheveux, déclara-t-il après avoir attrapé quelque chose derrière son oreille.

Tandis qu'il la lui tendait la jeune femme tenta de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et lui répondit finalement.

\- Ah... Merci...

La blonde remit machinalement une mèche derrière son oreille, ce fut à cet instant que choisit la porte pour s'ouvrir à la volée. Instinctivement Charlotte se recula le plus loin possible du rouquin, elle reconnut Hermione entrant dans la chambre et son visage s'éclaira.

\- Ah tu es réveillée ! Comment te sens-tu ? demanda celle-ci en tâtant son front.

\- Plutôt bien.

\- Et tu as bien dormi ? Je craignais que tu te réveilles en pleine nuit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura la blonde. Ma bonne étoile a veillé sur moi, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard en coin à Charlie.

Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil puis se dirigea vers la sortie, s'emparant du plateau au passage.

\- Je vous laisse, j'ai quelques heures de sommeil à rattraper, annonça-t-il.

\- Merci d'avoir été là, déclara rapidement Charlotte avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir, répondit le rouquin en lui adressant un sourire. A tout à l'heure les filles ! lança-t-il en passant la porte et la jeune femme lui fit un bref signe de la main. Hermione leur lança un regard suspicieux et reprit la parole.

\- J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

\- Hein ? marmonna la blonde avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur sa cousine. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu voulais autre chose ?

La brunette vint s'asseoir près d'elle, une profonde inquiétude se lisait désormais sur ses traits.

\- Plus sérieusement, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle. Charlotte était étonnée par son ton mais répondit tout de même.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : j'ai passé une bonne nuit, j'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner et maintenant tout va bien.

Sa cousine fit une moue sceptique puis se leva.

\- Hermione, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Rien, rien... c'est juste que...

\- Que _quoi_ ? Et ne me raconte pas d'histoires, tu n'as jamais su mentir ! la prévint la jeune femme.

La brune semblait dans ses petits souliers, elle se mordit la lèvre avec nervosité puis soupira. Alors qu'elle allait répondre, un grand bruit se fit entendre dans les escaliers suivi d'un juron tonitruant.

\- Écoute, on en parlera plus tard. Là, ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment.

Et elle fila de la chambre avant même que sa cousine eut pu dire quoique ce soit. Charlotte mit un instant à réagir puis elle sortit à son tour, sur le palier elle fut stoppée par une importante fumée noire qui la fit tousser. Un véritable vacarme régnait dans les escaliers, elle distingua finalement la voix de Mme Weasley depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

\- Est-ce trop demandé d'avoir _un peu_ de tranquillité dans cette maison ?! hurla celle-ci. Qui a fait _ça_?

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et dans la pénombre la jeune femme reconnut Charlie, déjà en pyjama.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionna-t-il et la blonde haussa les épaules en toussant de plus belle.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre bien longtemps pour connaître la réponse car les jumeaux passèrent devant eux à toute vitesse, se réfugiant dans les étages, tandis qu'un Percy en furie les suivait de près. Il s'arrêta à leur niveau et se mit à proférer tout un tas d'insultes à l'encontre de ses frères.

\- Quand grandirez-vous enfin ? rugit-il, les lunettes de travers et les cheveux en désordre.

Audrey, sa femme, était sur ses pas, elle l'intima à se calmer tout en réajustant ses lunettes et entreprit d'enlever la suie qui s'était déposée dans ses boucles rousses. Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir et fit demi-tour, redescendant les escaliers à l'aide d'un « _Lumos_ », maugréant encore contres ses frères.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? questionna à nouveau Charlie.

Sa belle-sœur se tourna vers lui et prononça simplement.

\- Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou.

\- Ah... Je vois, marmonna le rouquin.

\- Ici ça va mais en bas il fait noir comme dans un four, je ne vous conseille pas de descendre, prévint-elle en regagnant tout de même l'étage inférieur.

Charlotte jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui se dirigeait vers l'escalier.

\- Je vais essayer de trouver un peu de calme là-haut.

\- Repose-toi bien, réussit-elle à répondre entre deux toux puis elle regagna sa chambre.

* * *

Il fallut une demi-heure pour que l'obscurité s'évanouisse complètement, Mme Weasley était semblable à une bouilloire sous pression : prête à exploser au moindre choc. Les jumeaux passèrent véritablement un sale quart d'heure, les murs en tremblèrent tant leur mère était en colère. D'après ce que la jeune femme comprit, ils seraient de corvée de vaisselle le restant de leur séjour, sans magie bien évidemment. L'ambiance au déjeuner était encore tendue, personne n'osait prononcer un mot, seul Mr Weasley tentait par moment un petit commentaire sur la météo ou sur un article de la Gazette du jour mais sans réel succès. A la fin du repas, alors que Fred et Georges débarrassaient la table sous la surveillance de leur mère, cette dernière préparait en même temps un plateau avec des mouvements désordonnés.

\- ...toujours des problèmes... jamais grandir... _incroyable_!...

\- Vous désirez un coup de main Mme Weasley ? proposa finalement Charlotte qui était restée là, ne pouvant profiter du soleil à l'extérieur.

\- Tu es gentille ma chérie, dit-elle en renversant à moitié la carafe d'eau sur le plateau, la jeune femme vint à sa rescousse.

\- C'est pour Charlie je suppose ?

\- Oui, tu pourrais lui porter s'il-te-plaît ? demanda la matriarche. Je dois encore m'occuper de ces deux-là, ajouta-t-elle avec un mouvement de tête vers les jumeaux.

\- On peut se débrouiller, marmotta Fred, une pile d'assiettes sales dans les mains.

\- Vous en avez assez fait ! cingla sa mère, agressive.

La blonde monta rapidement les escaliers, préférant s'éloigner de la scène de pugilat qui s'annonçait. Au premier elle entendit Fleur chanter une berceuse à Victoire pour l'endormir, la jeune femme continuait de gravir les marches jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrivât au dernier étage, juste avant le grenier. Face à la chambre de Ron et Hermione il y avait une petite porte bleue en bois vermoulu, Charlotte s'en approcha et toqua doucement. Elle attendit un instant avant d'entendre remuer à l'intérieur, il y eut un petit cliquetis puis le panneau s'ouvrit sur un Charlie échevelé.

\- Ta mère a supposé que tu avais faim, dit la jeune femme en présentant le plateau.

Le rouquin s'effaça pour la laisser passer, elle s'attarda sur la pièce qui était si petite qu'on eût dit un réduit plutôt qu'une chambre, le jeune homme tenait tout juste debout tant le plafond était bas. Ils s'assirent sur le matelas, coincé entre un tas de cartons poussiéreux et une chaise à laquelle il manquait un pied.

\- C'est la chambre de secours, expliqua Charlie, la voix encore rauque. On venait s'y cacher quand l'un de nous avait fait une bêtise, Maman ne venait jamais nous chercher là.

\- J'imagine que les jumeaux devaient y venir souvent.

\- Comment as-tu deviné ? répondit-il, avec un ton sarcastique et la jeune femme rigola.

\- Simple intuition... Trêve de plaisanteries, ça va refroidir, dit cette dernière en indiquant le plateau.

\- Tu as raison, répondit-il en s'emparant de l'assiette pleine de gratin de pommes de terre. Je meurs de faim en plus !

A la première bouchée il soupira de bien-être.

\- Merci... Finalement moi aussi j'ai une bonne étoile, déclara-t-il en souriant à la blonde qui répliqua.

\- Remercie plutôt ta mère, je ne suis que le messager.

\- En parlant de ma mère, quelles nouvelles du front ?

Pendant qu'il mangeait Charlotte fit en sorte de lui donner les dernières informations sur l'incident survenu plus tôt dans la matinée.

\- Les jumeaux n'en mènent pas large, ta mère leur a donné de la vaisselle à faire jusqu'au nouvel an, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervée.

Le rouquin lâcha un petit rictus avant de s'affaler sur le matelas.

\- Je crois que je vais attendre un peu avant de descendre, au moins je suis tranquille ici.

\- Quant à moi je retourne en bas, ta mère avait promis de m'apprendre quelques sorts domestiques de son invention, déclara la jeune femme en se levant. Charlie la stoppa dans son geste.

\- Attends, tu penseras à lui donner ça pour moi...

Et en disant cela il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa sur la joue, s'y attardant un peu trop pour que ce soit honnête. La blonde se sentit rougir furieusement et se leva brusquement.

\- Je ne pense pas être la mieux placée pour lui transmettre ce genre de chose, annonça cette dernière en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Le jeune homme face à elle eut un sourire taquin puis haussa les épaules avant de se réinstaller sur son lit de fortune. Charlotte leva les yeux au ciel, amusée par son comportement et sortit de la chambre. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, elle fut happée par quelqu'un qui la conduisit dans la pièce adjacente, la jeune femme reconnut sans peine Hermione qui claquait la porte derrière elle et Fleur, assise sur le lit. Sa cousine lança un « _Assurdiato_ » puis vint s'asseoir auprès de sa belle-sœur. La blonde se mit à les observer, leurs visages étaient bien trop solennels pour que ce soit naturel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est un guet-apens ou quoi ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, Hermione prit finalement la parole.

\- Nous sommes au courant.

Charlotte ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir sa cousine, de quoi parlaient-elles toutes les deux ?

\- Je ne vois pas de q...

\- Le tatouage, la coupa Fleur. On l'a vu.

Instinctivement la blonde porta une main à sa poitrine et sentit son souffle se couper, comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvaient-elles savoir ? Elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait toujours fait en sorte que...

\- Fleur ! la réprimanda la brune. On avait dit _en douceur_!

\- Ça ne sert à rien de tergiverser, autant mettre les pieds dans le chaudron tout de suite ! s'exclama celle-ci en croisant les bras.

La blonde préférait s'asseoir de peur que ses jambes cèdent sous son poids, elle se mit à trembler nerveusement et sa cousine se mit à genoux devant elle, emprisonnant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Charlotte, reprit-elle doucement. Pourquoi tu nous l'a caché ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- Cela a-t-il un rapport avec les douleurs ? demanda Fleur.

\- Les douleurs ? questionna Hermione.

Sa belle-sœur lui fit un vague geste de la main et se concentra derechef sur son amie, celle-ci préférait faire n'importe quoi plutôt que de leur répondre. Elle se focalisa sur un des joueurs des Canons de Chudley qui faisait des pirouettes sur un poster mais cela ne fut pas suffisant car elle pouvait quand même sentir la brûlure de leurs regards dans son dos. Inévitablement l'émotion l'envahit, des larmes traîtresses dévalèrent ses joues et, de honte, la jeune femme baissa la tête.

\- Charlotte, murmura Fleur qui s'était approchée à son tour. Il faut que tu nous dises tout, tu entends ? Plus de secrets, plus de cachotteries... Tu as besoin d'aide maintenant.

La blonde leva péniblement les yeux vers les deux jeunes femmes, à cet instant elle comprit qu'il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière alors, tant bien que mal, elle acquiesça, chassant par la même occasion les larmes de son visage. Fleur lui fit un sourire d'encouragement et Hermione serra davantage sa main.

\- Comment avez-vous su ? parvint à souffler la jeune femme.

\- On a dû te déshabiller, répondit sa cousine, qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'attarder sur ce point.

Soudain Charlotte fut prise d'effroi, et si jamais ?...

\- Est-ce que... Quelqu'un d'autre a v... , bafouilla-t-elle sans parvenir à formuler sa question.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Fleur qui semblait comprendre. Il n'y avait que nous deux à ce moment-là, personne d'autre ne sait.

La jeune femme soupira, à demi soulagée, cependant elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Jamais encore elle n'avait atteint un tel niveau de stress, elle craignait les réactions de ses proches, allaient-elles la comprendre ? Comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait ? Comprendre ses peurs ? Une nouvelle fois elle souffla un bon coup, ce n'était véritablement pas le moment de se laisser aller, elle allait avoir besoin de toute sa concentration pour n'omettre aucun point de son histoire. Fleur et Hermione durent comprendre qu'elle était prête à se dévoiler car elles ne dirent mot et attendirent patiemment.

\- Vous êtes toutes les deux au courant pour ma... _mutation_ forcée en Angleterre après cet incident avec Paul.

Parler de Paul était très douloureux mais la blonde prit sur elle et regarda les deux jeunes femmes hocher lentement la tête.

\- En quittant le Ministère cette nuit-là, j'étais bouleversée... Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il s'était passé et inévitablement j'ai repensé à cette abominable histoire quand j'étais enfant, en Bretagne...

\- Attends un peu, c'était il y a des années et tout le monde sait que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Il y avait des preuves, tu me l'as dit toi-même ! s'écria Hermione.

\- C'est vrai, souffla sa cousine. Mais il y a des choses que je n'ai jamais réellement compris et quand j'en parlais à mon père il faisait toujours en sorte d'éluder la question...

\- Quel est le rapport avec Paul ? questionna Fleur.

\- J'ai ressenti exactement la même douleur à ces deux moments de ma vie, une douleur intense.. comme si un feu brûlait à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. A la différence que ce tatouage est apparu la seconde fois, au mois d'avril.

\- Tu penses que ces deux histoires sont liées ?

Charlotte acquiesça doucement puis répondit à son amie.

\- J'en ai bien peur...

\- Alors toutes ces douleurs dont tu me parles depuis avril... viendraient de ce tatouage ?

\- Attendez, attendez... , les arrêta Hermione en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras. Quelles douleurs ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça ?!

\- Bien avant ce tatouage et cette histoire j'avais déjà eu quelques douleurs, à l'école surtout, et la seule personne à qui je pouvais en parler à ce moment-là c'était Fleur. Nous étions persuadée qu'elles apparaissaient quand j'étais contrariée mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire cela restait de l'ordre du superficiel, c'était tellement rare... Mais à partir de cette histoire avec Paul ça s'est intensifié et ce tatouage est apparu de nulle part, je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'une fois rentrée chez mes parents.

\- Qu'ont-ils dit ?

\- Ils ne sont pas au courant bien sûr, répondit Charlotte. Ils étaient déjà si inquiets... Tu aurais vu ma mère..., dit-elle en s'adressant à Hermione. J'ai bien vu l'impuissance dans ses yeux, je sais comme ça lui pèse parfois d'être une moldue... J'aimerais tellement les rassurer et leur dire que tout va bien...

Sa cousine lui fit un sourire contrit avant de l'enlacer.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Nous allons tout faire pour comprendre ce mystère... Ensemble.

Quand elle la lâcha Fleur s'assit à côté d'elle, encercla ses épaules dans un geste maternelle. Après un moment elle la libéra et reprit la parole.

\- Maintenant il faut que tu nous décrives chacune de tes douleurs, le moment, le lieu... Tout ce qui peut nous permettre d'en savoir plus.

\- Je vais prendre des notes, déclara la brune en s'emparant de rouleaux de parchemins qui traînaient sur le bureau encombré.

Alors, Charlotte se mit à raconter tout ce dont elle pouvait se souvenir : les douleurs, les personnes, les émotions... Les filles lui posaient sans cesse des questions, lui faisant parfois répéter plusieurs fois les mêmes choses.

\- Les deux dernières ont été particulièrement douloureuses et c'est à partir de là que mon corps a commencé à réagir... que j'ai commencé à être malade.

\- La fièvre, hier... c'était... ? questionna Hermione dans un souffle.

Sa cousine hocha la tâte, ensuite elle reprit le cours de ses explication.

\- Ça a commencé en Roumanie, au bal donné en l'honneur du Traité... Paul y était et nous nous sommes disputés...

\- Cet affreux bonhomme ! la coupa la brune. J'aurais aimé être là pour lui flanquer une raclée !

\- Pas la peine, Charlie s'en est chargé, marmotta la jeune femme.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna Fleur, la blonde ne manqua pas le sourire de connivence qu'elle échangea avec Hermione.

\- Enfin bref, après ça je me suis sentie très mal... Hormis la douleur j'étais complètement désorientée, fébrile... Charlie était persuadé que je faisais de la fièvre et il avait raison.

\- Et la seconde fois ? C'était hier, n'est-ce pas ? demanda sa cousine.

\- Oui...

\- Et tu étais avec Charlie, vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Je ne sais plus vraiment...

Menteuse, menteuse, _menteuse_! Elle avait envie de se gifler pour mentir de la sorte, bien sûr qu'elle savait ! Elle se rappelait parfaitement leur dispute comme elle se rappelait parfaitement avoir failli embrasser le rouquin mais il était hors de question de raconter ça à qui que ce soit, elle avait déjà assez honte comme ça ! La blonde se sentit rougir et préféra se lever et leur tourner le dos, le temps de se calmer.

\- Charlie nous a décrit les mêmes symptômes, la peau glacée, la fièvre... Sauf que cette fois-ci tu t'es évanouie, on dirait que ça s'intensifie..., marmonna Hermione, songeuse.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que ce qui provoque tes douleurs aujourd'hui est ce qui a provoqué tes douleurs autrefois... la peur, la tristesse... la haine, la rancœur..., expliqua Fleur. Toi-même tu me l'as affirmé cet été.

\- Oui, j'en suis persuadée... mais je ne vois pas quel est le lien avec ce symbole ! dit-elle en désignant sa poitrine sous son pull. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu me permettrais de le dessiner ? questionna Hermione en s'approchant. J'aimerai beaucoup étudier les runes qui y apparaissent, peut-être que je découvrirais quelque chose à l'institut.

Sa cousine opina puis retira son pull avant de défaire les premiers boutons de son chemisier, dévoilant ainsi l'étrange tatouage. Les deux jeunes femmes l'observèrent un instant, la brune avança son index avec précaution et toucha le dessin mais elle le recula vivement.

\- J'ai reçu une décharge ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une grimace.

\- N'y touchons pas, conseilla Fleur. C'est peut-être de la magie noire...

Pendant quelques minutes on entendait plus que le froissement des parchemins que lisait Fleur et le grattement de la plume d'Hermione, s'acharnant à reproduire à la perfection le symbole, ajoutant çà et là quelques annotations.

\- C'est incroyable comme les runes semblent bouger, murmura-t-elle enfin. Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la magie noire toutefois c'est de la très vieille magie, je n'avais jamais vu une forme aussi primitive...

\- Tu m'as déjà dit que tu n'avais rien trouvé dans les livres, demanda tout à coup Fleur à Charlotte, levant le nez de ses papiers.

\- Non, je suis allée à la _British Library_ comme tu me l'as conseillé mais il n'y avait rien sur le sujet...Que des ouvrages quelconques et des manuels désuets...

\- Si tu m'en avais parlé plus tôt j'aurais pu te dire que tu ne trouverais rien là-bas, répliqua Hermione, toujours penchée sur son croquis. Ce n'est pas le genre d'informations que l'on peut trouver dans n'importe quelle bibliothèque.

\- Je reste persuadée que le meilleur moyen d'en savoir davantage c'est de contacter la Triade, continua Fleur sans écouter sa belle-sœur.

Hermione lâcha brusquement sa plume et laissa échapper un rictus sceptique.

\- La Triade, pff... Ce ne sont que des calembredaines racontées par des illuminés... Tout le monde sait que cette organisation n'a _jamais_ existé !

\- Ma grand-mère m'a pourtant dit le contraire, affirma l'autre. Je sais qu'elle peut nous en apprendre plus, dès demain je lui écrirai.

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien..., abdiqua la brune en roulant son parchemin avant de le fourrer dans son petit sac en perles. Quant à moi, je commencerai les recherches dès notre retour à la maison, je n'ai pas emporté mon syllabaire dans mes affaires.

\- Bien ! s'exclama tout à coup Fleur. Ne nous attardons pas trop longtemps ici, les autres vont se poser des questions. Par ailleurs, il faut que cette histoire demeure entre nous, pour le bien de Charlotte, ajouta-t-elle en fixant son amie puis elle se dirigea vers la porte avant de faire volte-face. Et tâchons de nous tenir au courant dès qu'il y a une quelconque avancée.

La jeune maman ouvrit la porte, libérant ainsi la pièce du sortilège lancé précédemment par Hermione, et sortit. Charlotte reboutonnait sa chemise quand sa cousine lui demanda.

\- Alors comme ça... Charlie et toi ?...

Surprise par cette question la blonde haussa les sourcils puis répondit.

\- Quoi _Charlie et moi_?

\- Vous avez l'air... proche, non ?

\- Comme des gens qui séjournent sous le même toit, répliqua Charlotte d'un ton platonique, enfilant son pull en même temps. Elle entendit sa cousine soupirer mais ne releva pas.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais lui dire que tu es une..., commença celle-ci mais elle fut vite coupée dans ses propos.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne lui dirai rien car il ne se passe rien entre nous, de plus cette affaire ne le concerne en aucune façon !

\- Ne sois pas aussi agressive, s'impatienta la brune en claquant la langue. Il était tout de même présent à chaque fois que tu étais malade, il s'est occupé de toi.

Charlotte soupira, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de penser à ça à cet instant mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que sa cousine avait raison...

\- J'y réfléchirai..., balança-t-elle avec peu d'entrain.

\- Écoute, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Paul... Je sais qu'il a très mal agi avec toi... Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour repousser les gens qui viennent vers toi. Il ne faut pas que tu t'isoles du reste du monde.

\- Je ne m'isole pas, je protège le reste du monde, c'est différent.

Hermione s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules avant de murmurer.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse...

Charlotte était troublée par les paroles de la brune mais ne le montra pas, elle attendit que celle-ci quittât la chambre pour ôter son masque d'impassibilité. Dans un maigre geste de réconfort elle serra ses bras contre elle et ferma les yeux.

\- Trop tard...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Hermione et Fleur sont désormais au courant pour le symbole, un poil de rapprochement entre Charlie et notre blonde préférée (et oui il faut bien que ça se fasse un jour) et toujours des Weasley en folie ah, ah ! J'ai hâte de vous poster la suite ! :D En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hséitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	15. Chapitre 14 : Till the stars disappear

**Bonjour !**

 **Encore une fois je poste avec un jour d'avance, pour vous faire plaisir ! Je suis gentille, n'est-ce pas ! :)**

 **Je suis contente de vos retours vis-à-vis du dernier chapitre, vous étiez toutes ravies de voir un rapprochement s'effectuer entre nos deux persos, eh oui ! Il faut bien que ça se fasse à un moment ou à un autre ! Evidemment ça va aller crescendo au fil des prochains posts... ou pas... ^^**

 **Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce quatorzième chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour le debrief ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :  
**

 ** _Aywen_ : Merci ! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre te plaise, un peu de patience pour la suite ! ;)  
**

 ** _Lusyne_ : Oui, un petit rapprochement comme tu dis ! :) On y arrive doucement mais sûrement, hé hé ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne va pas laisser passer Charlie, enfin tu verras... ^^ A la semaine prochaine ! :)**

 ** _Serah Jones :_ Ah, ah merci, ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant ! :) Oui c'est vrai qu'on tombe doucement dans la romance mais en même temps c'est le but, eh ! Pour ce qui est du mystère, rien n'est moins sûr mais je t'en dirais pas plus hé hé... ;) Merci encore et à la semaine prochaine ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : **

**Till the stars disappear.**

\- C'est un vrai casse-tête tous ces chiffres, c'est à devenir dingue !

\- Il est vrai qu'un comptable ferait mieux l'affaire... En tout cas on est sûr d'une chose, déclara la jeune femme en reposant le parchemin qu'elle tenait sur le bureau.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Jod Culkin savait faire fructifier ses gallions, de manière légale ou non. C'est une bonne chose, ça veut dire...

\- ... que la réserve n'est pas au bord de la ruine, en effet, termina le jeune homme.

Charlie poussa un long soupir de lassitude, se leva de sa chaise et s'étira de tout son long avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Depuis le nouvel an une boule d'angoisse restait logée au fond de son estomac, l'échéance approchait inexorablement et jamais encore son esprit n'avait été aussi confus. Prendrait-il la bonne décision une fois de retour en Roumanie ? Il sentit tout à coup une présence à ses côtés, il baissa le regard et remarqua Charlotte qui s'était approchée, comme lui elle avait les yeux rivés sur la pluie battant le pavé à l'extérieur.

\- Descendons, dit-elle doucement. Une pause nous fera le plus grand bien.

Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigeait à présent vers la sortie, le rouquin se concentra à nouveau sur la fenêtre et soupira derechef. Quand la jeune femme et lui avaient décidé de s'octroyer une journée pour travailler sur le dossier de la réserve de Beddgelert, Charlie ne pensait pas que l'exercice serait aussi difficile mais il se félicitait d'avoir une personne telle que la Française pour l'aider dans ses démarches. Jamais il n'y serait arrivé seul... D'un pas lent il sortit à son tour de la bibliothèque, ce ne fut qu'en arrivant au pied des escaliers qu'il put entendre Charlotte s'affairer dans la cuisine. Alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans la pièce, il eut tout juste le temps d'éviter une assiette comportant une montagne de sandwichs qui lévitait doucement vers le salon, suivie de la jeune femme portant une carafe de jus de citrouille et deux verres.

\- Tu viens ? Nous serons mieux au salon, déclara celle-ci.

Le rouquin ne put qu'acquiescer et se dirigea à son tour vers le living-room, l'estomac dans les talons.

* * *

Alors qu'ils mangeait en silence depuis plusieurs minutes Charlotte prit finalement la parole.

\- Qu'as-tu dit à ta famille pour aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme avala le morceau de sandwich qu'il venait de croquer et lui répondit.

\- J'ai raconté que je rendais visite à un ancien camarade de Poudlard, ils n'ont pas posé de questions.

\- Tu sais, tôt ou tard, selon la décision que tu prendras... tu devras leur dire...

\- Je sais...

\- Comment penses-tu qu'ils vont réagir ?

\- A vrai dire je n'y ai pas songé... J'imagine que si j'accepte ils seront fous de joie, surtout mes parents. Ça voudrait dire que je pourrais venir beaucoup plus souvent au Terrier, ma mère me proposerait sûrement de revenir à la maison.

\- Elle s'inquiète, c'est normal... d'autant plus que tu exerces un métier dangereux, expliqua la jeune femme en se servant un autre sandwich.

Charlie haussa les épaules, avant de boire une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

\- Maintenant que Bill et Percy sont mariés, continua celui-ci. Son rêve le plus cher serait de me voir à mon tour avec une petite-amie, une Anglaise de préférence... Elle pense que ça me rapprocherait du pays, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

\- C'est vrai..., répondit doucement Charlotte. Si ça peut te rassurer ma mère est comme la tienne, même si elle ne me le dit pas clairement je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Elle vit depuis des années avec des sorciers et pourtant elle n'est jamais rassurée quand je pars à l'étranger, ça a été dur pour elle que je quitte la France.

\- Mais... elle est anglaise, non ?

\- Oui, cela dit l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

\- Tu ne retourneras pas en France alors ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Je ne pense plus y vivre en tout cas, je n'ai pas que des bons souvenirs là-bas. A part ma famille, la seule chose qui me retenait c'était Paul et pourtant nous avions le projet de venir nous installer ici... Enfin, c'est du passé maintenant...

Avec lenteur la jeune femme se redressa puis prit l'assiette, désormais vide, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le rouquin quant à lui restait là, son verre coincé dans son poing et le regard perdu au loin. Il était touché que la Française pût autant se confier sur son passé et sa famille, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait véritablement de choses aussi personnelles, hormis sa relation avec ce Paul. Il secoua la tête comme pour remettre ses pensées en place puis se leva, enfin il rejoignit Charlotte qui l'attendait déjà au pied de l'escalier, prête à se remettre au travail.

* * *

L'après-midi se déroula comme la matinée, ils passèrent plusieurs heures à éplucher les comptes-rendus de la réserve du Pays de Galles, les rapports du conseil d'administration, les notes de comptabilité, les dossiers des différents employés entre autres choses. Quand enfin Charlie leva le nez de la pile de parchemins qu'il lisait depuis plus d'une heure le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon, il jeta un œil à sa voisine qui barrait à grand coups de plume certaines notes pour en écrire d'autres à côté, parfois le jeune homme pouvait l'entendre marmonner ce qui l'amusait beaucoup. Alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa lecture son regard se perdit dans l'obscurité grandissante de la nuit qui tombait, ce ne fut que lorsque la jeune femme prit la parole qu'il revint à lui, sursautant à moitié.

\- Il est clair que l'équipe administrative a appris à se gérer seule, annonça-t-elle en roulant un parchemin. Cela dit avec un directeur comme Culkin, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix... Mais c'est une bonne chose, tu n'aurais pas à t'en faire de ce côté là.

\- C'est sûr, répondit le rouquin. Pour ce qui est de l'équipe de dresseurs, je n'en connais aucun, ajouta-t-il en consultant une liste. Peut-être faudrait-il que je les rencontre, ça me permettrait de me faire une idée de leurs compétences. C'est un point à ne pas négliger dans une réserve, le lien qui peut exister entre le dresseur et le dragon est la clé pour le bien-être et la sécurité de chacun, si ça pêche à ce niveau-là, il faudra remanier l'équipe au complet.

\- Pour ma part je n'y connais rien en élevage de dragons, avoua Charlotte en s'emparant d'un livre qui traînait à l'autre bout du bureau. Je suppose que tu as raison, c'est toi le spécialiste après tout.

\- Je pense pouvoir dire que je maîtrise la chose, en effet, se vanta le jeune homme avec humour tandis que la blonde haussa les sourcils.

\- Attention à ta modestie, elle est en train de s'enfuir par la fenêtre, marmonna-elle, sérieuse et concentrée sur les pages de son livre.

Charlie fut si surpris de son ton badin qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réagir ensuite il éclata de rire. Parfois la jeune femme le surprenait, sa répartie décapante détonnait véritablement avec la douceur et la gentillesse que le rouquin lui connaissait. Ce dernier se calma finalement pour voir Charlotte relever les yeux de son ouvrage, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Désolée, c'était trop tentant, s'excusa-t-elle, rigolant presque.

\- Bah, je ne t'en veux pas, répondit le jeune homme en s'affalant sur sa chaise. J'avoue avoir tendu le bâton pour me faire battre.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant, Charlie pouvait voir de la malice dans les yeux de la blonde tandis qu'elle continuait de sourire. Celui-ci lui sourit en retour et tenta de faire abstraction de la douce chaleur qui venait de se répandre dans son ventre, faisant presque disparaître la boule d'angoisse qui y logeait depuis plusieurs jours. Doucement il baissa les yeux et se concentra à nouveau sur le parchemin qu'il lisait précédemment, il s'empara d'une plume et commença à rédiger quelques notes.

\- Plus sérieusement, reprit plus tard la jeune femme, en lui mettant un dossier sous le nez. Que penses-tu d'un parrainage entre réserves ?

\- Continue, demanda le rouquin en avisant les articles de presse que lui désignait du doigt la Française.

\- Quand j'ai commencé mes recherches pour t'aider je suis allée aux archives du Ministère, j'étais persuadée d'avoir déjà entendu parlé d'une affaire similaire à la tienne : réserve en déficit, directeur véreux, manque de personnel... Bref, j'ai passé plusieurs heures à éplucher des dizaines et des dizaines de dossiers puis je s...

\- Attends un peu, la coupa Charlie. Quand tu dis _plusieurs heures_... tu veux dire que tu as usé de ton temps libre pour m'aider, moi ?

\- Ça se pourrait, répondit la blonde, mal à l'aise.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Tu avais sûrement d'autres choses à faire, non ?

\- J'aime résoudre des problèmes, ça m'occupe l'esprit et j'évite de penser à mes propres soucis, expliqua Charlotte en triturant sa plume.

Le jeune homme la regardait avec perplexité, il se doutait depuis longtemps que sa vie était faite de complications bien qu'elle n'en parlait pas mais il ignorait que cela la préoccupait tant au point de se réfugier dans le travail. Encore un mystère que constituait Charlotte de Montmorency, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

\- Donc..., reprit cette dernière tant bien que mal. Je disais, en fouillant j'ai finalement trouvé ce dossier qui reprend à peu de choses près les mêmes caractéristiques que le tien.

Charlie jeta un œil à un des articles qui parlait d'un jumelage entre deux parcs d'hippogriffes, sur la photo on pouvait voir deux sorciers se serrant la main avec en arrière-plan un hippogriffe peu avenant.

\- ...certes ce ne sont pas des dragons mais cette idée de collaboration pourrait s'appliquer à Beddgelert et à la réserve où tu es actuellement, celle des Carpates en Roumanie. Dans les deux cas le rayonnement dans le monde magique ne peut qu'être positif, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- C'est une idée à creuser, il faudrait que j'en parle à Anton..., répondit le jeune homme, songeur.

\- Oh ! Il est déjà cinq heures, s'exclama tout à coup la blonde en avisant l'horloge sur le bureau. Je vais préparer du thé, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

\- Non reste ici, je vais le faire, assura Charlie.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Tu en as déjà assez fait comme ça, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour te remercier de ton aide, déclara le rouquin.

\- D'accord, abdiqua la jeune femme. Fais attention à la cuisinière, elle peut être susceptible quelques fois.

Le dragonnier acquiesça puis sortit de la bibliothèque. Une fois dans la cuisine il remplit la bouilloire et la plaça sur une plaque de la cuisinière, d'un coup de baguette il l'alluma et se félicita d'y être arrivé du premier coup. Il fouilla un moment dans les placards avant de trouver la réserve de thé, il prit quelques feuilles dans la boîte en métal et entreprit de préparer la théière. Après quelques minutes le jeune homme put enfin remonter au premier étage, lorsqu'il arriva sur le seuil de la bibliothèque il s'arrêta un instant et observa Charlotte. Les pieds nus sur le tapis persan, les cheveux ramassés dans un chignon flou, le nez retroussé par la concentration, Charlie la trouvait belle, d'une beauté authentique et rare où aucun artifice n'avait sa place... Il aurait pu rester des heures à la regarder si la jeune femme n'avait pas lever les yeux vers lui, visiblement soulagée de le voir revenir si vite.

\- Ah, super... J'avais vraiment besoin d'une pause, dit-elle en reposant le livre qu'elle tenait et l'aidant avec le plateau.

Ensemble ils s'installèrent sur le tapis, au coin du feu, et savourèrent la quiétude du moment. Le rouquin s'était calé contre un fauteuil en velours bleu, les yeux fermés il écoutait le crépitement du feu dans l'âtre et la porcelaine qui s'entrechoquait, alors que la chaleur commençait à l'engourdir il entendit la jeune femme l'interpeller.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de faire ? marmonna-t-il en ouvrant un œil, taquin. Charlotte leva les yeux au ciel et il ne put réprimer un rictus. Vas-y.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé de cette proposition à tes amis ou ta famille ?

Le rouquin se redressa à cette remarque, il ne s'attendait pas à une question de ce genre alors il se mit à réfléchir un instant.

\- Je crois que je ne voulais pas être influencé, répondit-il enfin.

\- Et pourtant tu m'en a parlé alors que j'aurais très bien pu t'influencer moi aussi, répliqua la blonde tandis qu'il hochait la tête dans un mouvement négatif.

\- Je pense que tu es une personne bien trop réfléchie et bien trop gentille pour inciter quelqu'un à faire quelque chose notamment si ça peut lui porter préjudice. Par ailleurs, continua le jeune homme, tu es celle avec qui je suis le moins proche... enfin je veux dire, tenta-t-il se se rattraper, comprenant qu'il venait de faire une bourde. Tu es la moins concernée... Sans rapport... Argh, j'abandonne...

Contre toute attente la jeune femme à côté de lui se mit à rire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vois ce que tu veux dire, dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de thé. Je sais prendre du recul, voilà tout.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça Charlie, soulagé de constater que la Française ne lui tint pas rigueur de ses propos. Que ce soit ma famille ou mes amis, ils m'inciteraient tous à accepter ce poste, les Weasley voudraient que je sois plus près d'eux et mes amis prétendraient que je mérite amplement cette place ! Mais il ne suffit pas de la mériter... Il faut également avoir les compétences pour y arriver. Ce n'est pas un travail anodin et malheureusement il n'engage pas que ma personne mais le bien-être d'une équipe entière, sans compter les dragons...

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence ou seul le bruit des flammes vacillantes dans la cheminée se faisait entendre, une horloge sonna quelque part dans la demeure et Charlotte en profita pour reposer sa tasse dans sa soucoupe. Lentement elle se tourna vers lui et posa une main délicate sur son bras, le rouquin réprima un frisson.

\- Tu te sous-estimes Charlie Weasley.

Elle dut voir l'étonnement dans son regard car elle reprit rapidement.

\- Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais tu as une aura de leader, pendant des années tu as été un suiveur mais je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'accepter ta vraie nature, d'accepter le fait que tu es un excellent dresseur et sans le moindre doute un bon meneur de troupe... Je peux même affirmer, sans me tromper, que Minerva McGonagall appuierait mes propos, après tout ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle t'a nommé Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor à Poudlard.

Le jeune homme ne sut quoi répondre à cette remarque, le moins qu'il pût dire c'était qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration de la part de la Française.

\- Tu m'influences ? fut la seule chose qu'il arriva à prononcer.

\- Je constate, répondit-t-elle simplement avec un bref haussement d'épaules.

Le rouquin était véritablement étonné, presque touché par les mots de la jeune femme, toutefois il préférait ne pas le montrer et s'arrêta sur un point beaucoup plus futile.

\- Comment sais-tu que j'ai été Capitaine à Poudlard ?

\- J'ai dormi dans ta chambre cet été, rappelle-toi, dit la blonde en empilant les tasses.

\- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?! s'exclama Charlie, faussement outré.

Il faillit éclater de rire devant la parfaite surprise qui se peignit sur le visage de la Française à ce moment-là.

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! s'insurgea-t-elle. C'est Ginny qui m'a...

\- Pas la peine de te justifier, la coupa le jeune homme. Je te fais marcher, ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, il reçu un coussin en pleine figure et dut se tenir au fauteuil derrière lui pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Quand Charlotte fut à nouveau dans son champ de vision il la vit attraper un autre coussin qui traînait par terre.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ? demanda-t-il, redoutant déjà la réponse.

\- Je vais me gêner, déclara celle-ci, les yeux brillants de malice avant de le lui lancer à nouveau mais le rouquin l'attrapa avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

\- Tu as oublié que j'étais un attrapeur en plus d'être Capitaine, s'amusa ce dernier. J'espère que tu coures vite, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

La blonde poussa un cri aigu puis sortit de la bibliothèque en courant et riant à moitié, Charlie la suivit et la vit s'enfoncer dans la pénombre du couloir. Il attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort, toutes les lumières du couloir s'allumèrent en même temps révélant ainsi la jeune femme qui se tenait à la rambarde de l'escalier.

\- Tu triches ! s'exclama-t-elle puis grimpa les marches jusqu'à l'étage supérieur.

Le rouquin pouvait encore l'entendre rire, il se mit à courir jusqu'à atteindre à son tour les escaliers et les gravit très rapidement suivant la voix de la jeune femme. Ils grimpèrent comme cela jusqu'au grenier, arrivé là le jeune homme eut tout le temps de voir Charlotte disparaître par la trappe de l'observatoire. Quand il eut atteint à son tour le haut de l'échelle il trouva la pièce changée, hormis l'éternel mobilier de son aïeul la Française avait ajouté nombre de matelas, plaids et coussins au sol, juste dessous la coupole. Il comprit qu'elle devait venir souvent ici, observer les étoiles et au moment où il se fit cette réflexion il la remarqua allongée parmi les couvertures, le nez en l'air et la poitrine qui se soulevait encore, seul témoin de sa course éffrénée, il leva les yeux à son tour et vit que le dôme était ouvert et le firmament, à portée de main. Doucement Charlie s'approcha de la jeune femme, celle-ci se tourna vers lui et tapota la place à ses côtés, l'incitant à venir s'installer près d'elle, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. A son tour il se mit à regarder le ciel, croisant les bras sous sa tête.

\- La nuit est claire ce soir, entendit-il prononcer après un moment.

\- Oui, c'est plutôt rare à cette période de l'année, renchérit le jeune homme. Au fait, je me demandais... Comment se fait-il qu'on ne ressente pas le froid extérieur ?

\- La pièce est enchantée, je ne l'ai remarqué que très récemment et je dois dire que c'est très pratique, répondit la blonde en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- C'est vraiment cool, souffla le rouquin en se concentrant à nouveau sur le ciel. Tiens, regarde..., ajouta-t-il en tendant le bras vers un groupe d'étoiles. Tu vois cette constellation ?

\- Oui, c'est la constellation de l'Amant.

\- Exact, j'ai une très belle légende à son propos, tu veux l'entendre ?

\- Pourquoi pas, j'ai toujours aimé les histoires, avoua Charlotte en s'appuyant sur son coude.

Le jeune homme fit de même et ils se trouvaient maintenant face à face, allongés dans la tiédeur des couvertures et dominés par la voûte céleste.

\- C'est l'histoire de deux amants surnommés les amants aux étoiles, on les appelait ainsi car ils passaient chaque nuit à s'aimer sous le ciel étoilé, jamais amour n'avait semblait si beau et si fort. Jaloux de ce sentiment qu'il ne pouvait comprendre le Céleste fit en sorte d'éloigner les deux amoureux, il provoqua une guerre dans une île lointaine et l'homme, qui était un guerrier, dut partir en mer et quitter sa bien-aimée. Celle-ci était effondrée de cette nouvelle, pour la consoler son amant lui murmura à l'oreille : « Chaque nuit tu iras voir les étoiles et chaque nuit elles seront là, immuables, comme mon amour pour toi car tu le sais, _je t'aimerai jusqu'à ce que les étoiles disparaissent._ ». Et ce fut ce qu'elle fit, chaque nuit elle allait contempler les étoiles, là-haut, sur la colline et chaque nuit elle se répétait les derniers mots de son amant. Et chaque nuit, ce dernier se rendait à la proue du navire sur lequel il avait embarqué et envoyait tout son amour à sa bien-aimée. Furieux de voir leur amour dépasser l'océan le Céleste fit en sorte qu'une tempête s'abatte sur l'embarcation de l'homme, le vent souffla si fort et la mer fut si déchaînée que le navire sombra dans les abysses, emportant son équipage avec lui. Cette nuit-là, lorsque l'amante se rendit sur la colline, les étoiles avaient disparu et le ciel n'était plus que noirceur et ténèbres. Face à cette immensité d'encre la femme fut prise d'une terrible angoisse, qu'était-il advenu de son bien-aimé ? Le lendemain elle apprit la terrible nouvelle et tomba dans une profonde tristesse, elle qui aimait tant les étoiles ne pourrait plus admirer leur éclat, elle qui aimait tant son amant ne pourrait plus le serrer dans ses bras... Des jours et des nuits durant l'amante pleura la perte de son aimé tandis que le Céleste se réjouissait de cette félicité, l'amour ne pouvait être plus fort que la mort. Pourtant, un jour, alors que sa mélancolie persistait, un Ancien vint à lui parler : « Tu peux retrouver ton bien-aimé mais il te faut posséder un grand courage et un cœur pur. » A l'entente de ces mots la femme pria le vieil homme de l'aider, alors il lui raconta l'histoire du puits aux âmes, se trouvant à l'orée d'une forêt par-delà les montagnes. Toutefois il la mit en garde : « Si tu veux retrouver ton amant, de ta vie tu devras payer le prix. » mais la femme n'écoutait déjà plus, son cœur battait de revoir son aimé. Il lui fallut plusieurs jours avant d'atteindre ce mystérieux puits, le Céleste mit de nombreuses embûches sur son chemin mais à chaque fois elle réussissait à se défaire de ce mauvais pied. Quand enfin l'amante atteignit le monceau de pierre, elle se pencha au-dessus et ne vit rien d'autre qu'un puits ordinaire. Alors, avec toute la force de son cœur, elle pensa à son amant trépassé et par un miracle elle le vit qui lui souriait au fond de la gorge de pierre, derrière le miroir de l'eau. La femme pleura de bonheur à l'idée de retrouver son aimé, sans réfléchir elle se laissa tomber dans le puits et rejoignit son amant dans les limbes et la mort. Le Céleste était persuadé de l'échec de son acte mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit que les amoureux avaient réussi à se retrouver dans l'au-delà et que les étoiles dans le ciel avaient retrouvé leur éclat ! Fou de rage il fit en sorte de les punir pour leur impertinence et décida de les séparer à jamais. C'est ainsi qu'il transforma les deux amants en constellations, la constellation de la Dame qui n'apparaît que lorsque le soleil réchauffe les cœurs et la constellation de l'Amant qui n'apparaît que lorsque l'été se meurt. Encore et toujours les amants se cherchent, encore et toujours perdure leur promesse de s'aimer jusqu'à ce que les étoiles disparaissent et encore et toujours les étoiles perdurent...

Charlie se tut et observa la jeune femme qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, elle avait les yeux brillants d'émotion.

\- Tu avais raison, c'est une belle histoire..., souffla-t-elle. Mais elle est aussi très triste, jamais ils ne pourront être ensemble.

\- C'est vrai, admit le rouquin. Mais ils s'aiment toujours malgré tout, c'est un message d'espoir, en quelque sorte.

Charlotte soupira longuement avant de serrer ses jambes contre sa poitrine, un instant elle tripota un pompon du coussin sur lequel sa tête reposait puis se focalisa sur le jeune homme. Immédiatement celui-ci sentit qu'ils allaient aborder un sujet sérieux.

\- Écoute Charlie... Je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour la dernière fois, j'ai mal agi et tu avais raison.

Le rouquin ne dit mot et d'un regard il l'enjoignit à continuer.

\- C'est vrai nous avons failli nous embrasser, admit-elle en rougissant.

Merlin qu'elle était jolie, ne put s'empêcher de penser le jeune homme en tentant de rester concentré sur la conversation.

\- ...et jouer la parfaite ignorante n'était pas très mature de ma part, parvint-il à saisir finalement. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même ce sont des choses qui arrivent et ça ne sert à rien de s'attarder dessus pendant des siècles.

Et dans un geste nerveux la jeune femme serra davantage ses genoux contre elle, le rouquin, qui avait basculé sur le dos hocha doucement la tête comme pour confirmer ses propos et demeura focalisé sur le ciel.

\- Pour en revenir à cette fois-là, dit-il après un moment et sans bouger d'un millimètre il sut qu'il avait toute l'attention de Charlotte. Tu as dit quelque chose d'étrange et qui m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir... Encore aujourd'hui je me pose la question... Tu avais l'air terrorisé et quand je t'ai demandé ce qui t'effrayait tant tu as répondu que c'était... toi... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Jamais encore il n'avait vu la jeune femme aussi mal à l'aise, elle remit trois fois une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, signe évident qu'elle était nerveuse. Soudain elle se redressa et demeura en position assise, lui tournant le dos par la même occasion.

\- Tu sais parfois quand on est malade, on dit de ces bêtises... Je faisais de la fièvre, peut-être que je délirais, expliqua-t-elle avec un manque de conviction évident.

Charlie s'assit à son tour et fixa la blonde à ses côtés, celle-ci avait les yeux rivés sur le mur en face.

\- Arrête avec tes mensonges, ça marche peut-être avec les autres mais avec moi ça ne prend plus, annonça-t-il très sérieusement.

La jeune femme tourna si violemment la tête dans sa direction qu'il entendit craquer dans son cou. Elle se leva subitement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et se mit à faire les cent pas dans l'observatoire, parfois elle se stoppait, semblait réfléchir puis elle reprenait là où elle s'était arrêtée. Enfin, elle revint s'asseoir auprès de lui, le teint blême et la mâchoire serrée.

\- Écoute, ce que je vais te dire... Charlie, ce n'est pas facile pour moi et il faut que tu saches...

Elle se stoppa à nouveau, le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'elle vivait un véritable enfer, peu importait ce qu'elle avait à lui dire il comprit que cela lui demandait un effort surhumain alors pour l'encourager il lui prit la main qui était, une fois de plus, glacée. La blonde la serra un bref instant puis tenta de reprendre son récit.

\- Peu de gens savent et je ne voudrais pas que... si il arrive quelque chose...

Encore une fois elle se mit debout, marcha vers le promontoire et s'arrêta, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Le dragonnier se leva également, avec douceur il s'approcha de son amie et passa un bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste de réconfort. En se tournant vers lui la jeune femme posa la tête contre son torse mais n'osait le regarder.

\- Charlotte... murmura-t-il. Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de savoir...

Le visage toujours dissimulé cette dernière soupira, résignée, et tant bien que mal elle se recula, se défaisant de son étreinte, elle leva lentement les yeux vers le garçon avant de lâcher dans un souffle.

\- Je suis une Vélane...

Ça y était, elle lui avait dit. A cette révélation Charlie sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme car il ne s'attendait véritablement pas à ce que la Française lui dévoile enfin sa véritable nature. En effet il pensait que la jeune femme aurait fait marche arrière comme de coutume mais visiblement il s'était trompé. Maintenant qu'il savait sa théorie vraie le jeune homme se sentait étrange, il avait désormais l'impression de partager quelque chose d'intime avec la blonde, c'était un sentiment qu'il avait déjà ressenti en son for intérieur lorsqu'il lui avait raconté pour la proposition à Beddgelert. Encore une fois le rouquin sentitune douce chaleur se propager dans son corps, il ne put réprimer un sourire et voyant que Charlotte attendait une réponse, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le parquet, il répondit.

\- Je sais.

Celle-ci releva vivement la tête, les yeux grands ouverts elle se mit à le dévisager, l'air désorienté.

\- Non tu ne comprends pas...

\- Tu es une Vélane, j'ai bien compris, assura le rouquin en la coupant dans sa phrase.

La blonde porta sa main à sa bouche et eut un rictus nerveux.

\- Et ... ça ne te fais rien ? demanda-t-elle, après un instant.

\- Quelle importance ? Tu es toujours la même personne à ce que je sache, répondit le jeune homme. Par ailleurs je ne vois pas où est le problème, j'ai une belle-sœur qui est en partie Vélane je te rappelle.

Charlotte se mit à sourire faiblement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air gêné.

\- Comment as-tu su ?... Que j'étais une..., demanda-t-elle en un murmure.

\- Je me disais qu'être aussi jolie, ça ne pouvait pas être naturel, répondit le dragonnier avec humour.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, tout à coup elle se mit à rire doucement et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne m'arrêterai pas sur cette remarque, marmonna-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Charlie rigola à son tour, la jeune femme avait, semblait-il, retrouvé sa répartie. Sentant que l'air était beaucoup moins pesant le rouquin s'empara de sa main avec audace et l'entraîna vers les coussins où ils s'assirent à nouveau.

\- Autant nous mettre à l'aise pour discuter, expliqua-t-il.

Ce dernier comprit que Charlotte attendait encore sa réponse alors il ne perdit pas de temps et reprit aussitôt le fil de la conversation.

\- Pour être franc ce qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille c'est la remarque que t'avait fait Victor Krum à la Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch, avant ça je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, pour moi tu étais simplement une très belle fille.

Il vit la jeune femme rougir sous le compliment tandis qu'elle lui soufflait un timide « Merci ».

\- ... de fil en aiguille j'ai repensé à la réaction de Fred et Georges cet été, quand ils t'ont rencontré...

\- J'étais tellement gênée cette fois-là, le coupa-t-elle en cachant son visage écarlate derrière un plaid qu'elle venait de faire glisser sur ses épaules.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils mettent tout le monde mal à l'aise, c'est une de leurs spécialités... Puis, il y a eu ta visite à la réserve, reprit Charlie plus sérieusement. Je sais que certains de mes collègues sont des charmeurs invétérés mais j'ai bien vu que quelque chose clochait, là mes doutes se sont confirmés et j'étais alors quasiment sûr que tu étais une Vélane. Cependant il était impossible pour moi de te poser la question, d'une part ç'aurait été très impoli et d'autre part je ne voulais pas te brusquer, tu avais déjà tellement de mal à te confier alors j'ai préféré attendre que tu m'en parles de ton propre chef.

\- Tu m'as quand même poussé dans mes retranchements, déclara Charlotte.

\- C'est vrai mais je sentais que c'était le moment ou jamais pour que tu me révèles enfin ce que j'avais déjà deviné depuis plusieurs mois. Disons que j'ai un peu forcé la chose, ajouta le rouquin avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, je peux comprendre que de l'extérieur je dois sembler étrange parfois.

\- Ce n'est pas le terme que j'aurais choisi, tu m'intrigue c'est sûr mais ce qui m'étonne vraiment c'est pourquoi tu as si peur de toi ? Pourquoi ta nature t'effraie ?

Immédiatement la blonde se tendit à sa question, son visage s'assombrit et elle mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

\- Ne m'en demande pas trop Charlie, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui je pense. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que ma... _condition_... entraîne parfois des complications.

\- Comme lorsque tu tombe malade ?

\- Si on veut, répondit-elle en serrant la couverture sur son corps.

Le rouquin comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus et préféra se taire. Les deux jeunes gens n'osaient plus vraiment se regarder, alors que le silence avait reprit ses droits depuis plusieurs minutes, le jeune homme entendit une nouvelle fois une horloge sonner dans la maison et machinalement il regarda sa montre.

\- Merde ! jura-t-il tout à coup. Il est déjà huit heures ! J'avais dit que je rentrerais pour dîner, ils doivent sûrement m'attendre à la maison !

\- Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune femme. Tu aurais dû me le dire ! Vite, descendons ! s'écria-t-elle après s'être levée.

A toute vitesse ils dévalèrent les trois étages qui les séparaient du rez-de-chaussée, une fois dans l'entrée le rouquin mit ses chaussures, attrapa sa veste accrochée au porte-manteau et tandis qu'il l'enfilait de travers Charlotte, qui le suivait de près, lança un bref coup de baguette vers ses lacets traînant par terre et ceux-ci se nouèrent tout seuls.

\- Mince ! Tous les dossiers sont restés là-haut, dit-elle en se tapant le front. Je vais les chercher, ajouta la blonde en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

\- Pas le temps, déclara Charlie en la retenant par le bras. Tu me les enverra par hibou.

Et tout en disant cela il enroula son écharpe autour de son cou puis ouvrit la porte à la volée ce qui fit pénétrer un vent glacial à l'intérieur de la maison. La jeune femme frissonna puis adossa la porte derrière le garçon.

\- Attends ! l'arrêta-t-il en retenant le panneau de bois. Maintenant que j'y pense... Je veux que tu me promettes de venir en Roumanie le mois prochain.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? s'étonna la jeune femme en ouvrant à nouveau.

\- Il y a cette... rencontre entre les réserves d'Europe et je me disais que... peut-être ça t'intéresserait d'y assister.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça comme ça et me faire promettre ensuite ! J'ai un agenda très serré, des rendez-vous, un congrès à la fin du mois, je...

\- S'il-te-plaît..., murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Très bien, abdiqua finalement la blonde en lâchant un soupir. Je vais faire mon possible mais je ne te promets rien !

\- Merci ! sourit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Charlotte toucha de ses doigts l'endroit où il avait posé ses lèvres, rougissante, mais se reprit très vite. Alors que le garçon restait là, sur le pas de la porte, elle se mit à le pousser avec force vers l'extérieur.

\- Maintenant va-t-en ! ordonna-t-elle tandis qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. _Va-t-en_ ! Je ne veux pas avoir de problème avec ta mère !

\- Elle ne sait même pas que je suis ici...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la blonde lui claquait la porte au nez, cependant le jeune homme aurait juré la voir sourire, lui-même semblait flotter quelque part au-dessus du sol, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais son humeur était meilleure que lorsqu'il était arrivé le matin. Charlie pouvait le dire, quelque chose avait changé entre eux, une barrière avait été franchie...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà ! Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? En y réfléchissant je crois que c'est le premier chapitre où il n'y a que Charlotte et Charlie donc évidemment il y a du rapprochement et TADAAA... elle lui a dit qu'elle était une Vélane ! Youhou ! Même si à travers les précédents chapitres c'était clairement compréhensible c'est la première fois qu'elle le dit et l'affirme, un cap est franchi ! Sinon que dites-vous de ma petite légende des amants aux étoiles ? Elle est de mon invention, je me suis juste inspirée d'histoires que l'on peut trouver sur le net. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
**

 **A la semaine prochaine ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	16. Chapitre 15 : Fire and blood

**Bonjour !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Pour ma part depuis que je suis allée voir _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ mercredi dernier je suis sur un nuage, je n'arrête pas d'y penser ! Renouer avec l'univers magique de JK Rowling est un vrai bonheur, j'avais oublié à quel point ça m'avait manqué ! J'ai même envie de me refaire la saga complète (livres et films) !  
**

 **Bref, comme toujours j'ai eu pas mal de vues pour le dernier chapitre mais aucune review... Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas toujours la possibilité de laisser une trace de leur passage et je ne vous blâme mais c'est vrai que j'étais un petit peu déçue... J'espèrais que ma petite légende racontée par Charlie vous aurait plu ah, ah !**

 **Me voilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je pense, ne vous laissera pas de marbre et encore une fois je poste avec un jour d'avance, ne me remerciez pas ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :**

 **Fire and blood**

Charlotte était assise face à la cheminée, les jambes croisées sur le tapis, des papiers étalés devant elle.

\- De toute façon je n'avais rien trouvé à Londres, ç'aurait été un miracle que tu découvres quelque chose à Poudlard.

Dans l'âtre les flammes vacillèrent un instant puis lui répondirent d'un ton morne.

\- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui la bibliothèque de l'école ne m'avait jamais déçu...

\- Il y a un début à tout, s'éleva une autre voix dans la cheminée.

Cela faisait presque une demi-heure que la jeune femme discutait avec Hermione et Fleur via le réseau de cheminée, depuis qu'elle leur avait avoué pour son étrange tatouage les trois jeunes femmes correspondaient régulièrement par hibou et cheminette afin de se tenir au courant de leurs recherches respectives.

\- Visiblement les livres ne nous renseignerons pas sur ce sujet... que ce soit ton tatouage ou la Triade, soupira Hermione, désappointée. A part quelques vagues suppositions dans de vieux grimoires désuets je n'ai rien trouvé de très concluant. Je pense peut-être faire un tour au Département des Mystères, je sais qu'ils possèdent quelques livres interdits, ce serait peut-être bon d'y jeter un œil.

\- Et pour les runes, as-tu commencé la traduction ? questionna sa cousine.

\- Pour l'instant je suis toujours en pleine phase de reconnaissance, je t'ai dit que la forme semble très primitive, peut-être encore plus ancienne que celle retrouvée sur la pierre de Kylver. On dirait un mélange entre du proto-celte et du vieux norrois... la combinaison est plutôt étrange... ajouta-t-elle en observant quelques croquis de runes. En tout cas il faut être très prudent avec la traduction, le sens peut très vite varier entre le contexte d'écriture et de lecture. J'ai d'ailleurs demandé l'aide d'un de mes collègues de l'Institut de Salem, il doit m'envoyer ses notes d'ici peu.

\- On peut lui faire confiance ? demanda Fleur.

\- Je ne lui ai rien dévoilé de concret mais je peux assurer que c'est une personne de confiance, il devrait pouvoir nous éclairer.

\- Bon, on reparlera de ça plus tard, déclara Charlotte en avisant sa montre. Il faut que je vous laisse, je dois prendre un portoloin dans une demi-heure et je ne voudrais pas le rater.

\- Ah ? Où vas-tu de si bon matin ? questionna Fleur.

\- Je passe la journée avec Charlie, répondit la jeune femme en se levant.

Il y eut un instant de silence où seul le craquement caractéristique du bois se consumant se faisait entendre ensuite Hermione reprit la parole.

\- Charlie _Charlie_? demanda-t-elle avec insistance.

\- Notre Charlie ? questionna à son tour l'autre blonde.

\- Oui, répondit son amie qui s'en voulait déjà d'avoir divulgué cette information aux deux femmes au vu de leur regard de connivence.

\- J'ignorais que vous étiez si proches, lança Fleur avec un sourire en coin.

\- On s'entend bien, c'est tout. Il m'a invité à passer la journée avec lui, je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'exceptionnel.

\- Si tu le dis, marmonna la jeune femme tandis que des babillages d'enfant se faisait entendre au loin. Il faut que je vous laisse, Victoire est réveillée et si Bill me voit ici il va se demander ce que je fabrique.

Elle lança un regard entendu aux deux autres avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes. Hermione se tourna vers sa cousine.

\- Je vais y aller également, je te tiens au courant si j'ai quoi que ce soit de nouveau sur _ça_ , déclara-t-elle en pointant du doigt sa poitrine.

La blonde acquiesça puis la salua avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Charlotte... l'interpella Hermione et la jeune femme se retourna. Fais attention d'accord ?

\- Promis.

* * *

Pendant toute la durée du voyage qui la séparait de la Roumanie la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de penser aux dernières paroles de sa cousine. Sa raison lui criait que cette journée était une mauvaise idée, que de voir Charlie était une mauvaise idée, après ce qu'il s'était passé à Noël et ce qu'elle lui avait révélé... mais quelque part au fond de son cœur une petite voix lui disait au contraire d'aller de l'avant parce que ça lui faisait du bien, _il_ lui faisait du bien... Il y a encore quelques temps jamais elle ne lui aurait dit qu'elle était une Vélane et pourtant elle avait finalement franchi le pas, parfois elle regrettait son geste avant de se rendre compte que se confier lui proférait un certain soulagement... Certes elle n'avait révélé que la partie émergée de l'iceberg mais c'était déjà un grand pas pour elle. La jeune femme sentait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance au rouquin, la preuve en était ! Pour lui elle demeurait la même personne, la _même personne..._ C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit ! Elle se sentait tellement rassurée qu'il ne la prenne pour un être avec d'étranges pouvoirs comme d'autres avant lui, c'était grisant, totalement grisant de se sentir _normale_.

Le trajet en Magicobus fut un enfer, jamais Charlotte ne l'avait vu aussi bondé que ce jour-là, visiblement beaucoup se rendait dans les Carpates, quand le bus se stoppa enfin la jeune femme fut soulagée de descendre et comme d'autres passagers elle se dirigea vers la petite bergerie abandonnée. Une fois la barrière magique passée elle vit avec stupeur une foule immense amassée devant les grilles de la réserve qui étaient parées de fanions et de drapeaux aux couleurs tapageuses. En avançant parmi les gens la blonde identifia de nombreux étrangers, certainement d'autres dresseurs de dragons, pensa-t-elle en avisant la tenue de certains. Elle patienta un instant puis entendit tout à coup un « Aaah ! » général, suivi d'un mouvement de foule vers l'entrée du parc, apparemment les grilles venaient d'ouvrir. Les gens avançaient avec lenteur, passant un à un les barrières de sécurité où les aurors lançaient à tour de bras des sortilèges de détection de malveillance, une fois qu'elle fut passée Charlotte scruta la masse à la recherche d'une chevelure rousse bien caractéristique. Soudain elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses yeux, lui cachant ainsi la vue tandis qu'on se penchait à son oreille.

\- Serait-ce moi que tu cherches comme ça ? souffla une voix rauque.

La jeune femme tenta d'ignorer la vague de frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se prêta au jeu.

\- Ça se pourrait... Avec douceur elle s'arracha aux mains du jeune homme et se tourna vers lui. Ce dernier, fidèle à lui-même, avait un sourire malicieux plaqué sur son visage.

\- Salut, dit-il en l'étreignant légèrement.

\- Salut, répondit la blonde

\- Je suis vraiment content que tu aies réussi à te libérer déclara-t-il en la relâchant.

\- Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'était pourtant pas gagné.

\- Alors je suis véritablement chanceux, déclara Charlie en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Maintenant allons nous amuser, la journée ne fait que commencer !

Le jeune homme lui expliqua en quoi consistait les rencontres entre les réserves de dragons d'Europe, d'après ce qu'elle comprit c'étaient des journées avant tout consacrées aux échanges de techniques et de savoirs entre dresseurs et soigneurs de différents pays mais également des jours de célébration. En effet Charlotte avait l'impression d'être dans une immense foire, des gigantesques feux de joie étaient allumées çà et là aux quatre coins de la réserve tandis que des centaines de toiles de couleurs parcheminaient les allées abritant des stands de toutes sortes : initiation au dressage de dragons, à la Médicomagie animale, à la botanique ou encore à la magie des enchantements de sécurité ; sans oublier les Bavboules, les démonstrations de force, les tournois de bataille explosive... La jeune femme remarqua même un pré où des gens jouaient un match de Quidditch.

\- C'est incroyable ! dit-elle enfin alors qu'ils déambulaient dans les allées depuis un bon moment. J'ignorais que de tels rassemblements avaient lieu.

\- Sans doute parce qu'ils ne dépendent pas du Ministère britannique, ces rencontres s'organisent toujours en Roumanie, pour une question d'espace et de sécurité, expliqua le rouquin à côté d'elle. D'ailleurs il y a beaucoup d'aurors et de membres détachés du Ministère roumain qui viennent assister aux festivités.

\- Oui, j'en ai vu à l'entrée du parc.

Charlie acquiesça puis ils continuèrent leur cheminement, ensemble ils s'approchèrent d'un groupe d'éleveurs danois qui travaillaient des peaux de dragons et le jeune homme lui montra alors comment s'effectuait le découpage et le tannage du cuir à l'aide de quelques sortilèges rudimentaires. Avec son canif il sectionna un petit morceau de peau argentée qu'il lui tendit.

\- Ça vient d'un Opaleoil des Antipodes, expliqua-t-il. C'est un porte-bonheur pour certains peuples, du fait de leur rareté.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, répondit la jeune femme, le rouquin lui sourit puis lança un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Viens ! s'exclama-t-il tout à coup. Salaun et Gigi sont là-bas, allons les saluer. Ils seront contents de te revoir !

Le dragonnier l'emmena vers une tente bariolée, ils la contournèrent et derrière, assis sur un banc, se tenaient les deux amis du jeune homme, discutant joyeusement autour d'un verre.

\- Charlie, mon garçon ! s'écria le vieux en lui donnant une accolade. Nous ne t'avions pas encore vu ce matin !... Ah je vois que tu es venu avec ta charmante amie, ajouta-t-il tandis que sa femme faisait la bise à la blonde.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, répondit cette dernière avec un sourire, ensuite elle remarqua que tous deux portaient une broche en forme de Triskell sur leur cape en laine.

\- Vous êtes aussi bretonne ? demanda-t-elle à la vieille dame.

Celle-ci acquiesça avec un sourire puis se tourna vers son mari qui prit à nouveau la parole.

\- Nous nous sommes mariés en France il y a plus de quarante ans maintenant, nous sommes venus nous installer ici juste après.

\- Le pays ne vous manque pas ?

\- Tous les jours, répondit Gigi, une main sur sa poitrine. Mais nous vivons en Roumanie depuis tellement longtemps, notre fils est né ici et vit désormais ici alors nous restons. Mais il est vrai que Brocéliande nous manque particulièrement, nous y retournerons peut-être, un jour, ajouta-t-elle en regardant son époux qui approuvait d'un hochement de tête ses propos.

\- J'y allais souvent petite, déclara Charlotte avec nostalgie. Ma grand-mère était également originaire de Brocéliande.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna la vieille dame. Peut-être la connaissions nous, comment s'appelait-elle ?

\- Soizic De Montmorency mais son nom de jeune fille était De Guern.

La jeune femme ne manqua pas le coup d'oeil que s'échangèrent les deux époux, Salaun se tourna vers elle, les traits emprunts de mélancolie.

\- Je me souviens d'elle, murmura celui-ci. Peu importe ce que les gens ont pu dire à son sujet, je me souviens d'elle comme d'une jeune femme admirable, ajouta-il tandis que son épouse acquiesçait doucement.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, la blonde ne savait que dire face à cette drôle de révélation, en vérité elle était plutôt mal à l'aise. Finalement Charlie prit la parole ce qui lui évita de répondre.

\- On ferait peut-être mieux d'aller manger un morceau, ça fait des heures que tu es debout, dit-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Tu dois avoir faim.

Charlotte opina de la tête mais resta silencieuse, ils saluèrent Salaun et Gigi puis le rouquin l'entraîna vers une immense halle décorée de lampions de toute taille et de toute forme, certains se déplaçaient même au gré de leurs envies, sans doute à l'aide d'un sortilège, pensa la jeune femme. Là, se trouvaient des dizaines de stands de nourriture venus des quatre coins de l'Europe, les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent et restèrent à déguster divers mets en discutant de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête, fort heureusement pour Charlotte le jeune homme ne posa aucune question sur l'échange qu'il y eut entre elle et les deux Bretons plus tôt dans la matinée. D'ailleurs celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de remarquer avec quelle étrange facilité Charlie et elle pouvait parler de n'importe quel sujet sans qu'il fut une quelconque source de mésentente, c'était un fait qu'elle avait déjà observé par le passé et qui malgré tout la confortait dans l'idée qu'elle se faisait du dresseur... Voyant qu'elle perdait lentement le fil de la conversation la blonde se reprit et se concentra derechef sur le jeune homme face à elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Dans l'après-midi ils croisèrent Cole et Soledad à un match de Quidditch improvisé, tandis que l'Américain décidait de rester avec eux la brune préféra rejoindre un groupe d'Espagnols qui l'incitaient à venir avec eux à un tournoi de dressage, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose selon la Française car elle avait déjà remarqué que la soigneuse ne décrochait pas un mot en sa présence et gardait constamment un air pincé, comme si elle était indisposée par une quelconque odeur. Un peu plus tard, alors que Cole et Charlie débattaient sur les méthodes d'élevage danoises et que la jeune femme écoutait sans vraiment pouvoir argumenter, quelqu'un les héla. D'un même mouvement ils se tournèrent pour faire face à un homme à la musculature imposante et à l'air patibulaire, à sa tenue et aux nombreuses cicatrices sur son visage Charlotte devina qu'il devait être un dresseur.

\- Ivanov, salua le rouquin, qui avait visiblement perdu toute bonne humeur.

\- Weasley, répondit l'autre avec un fort accent russe et sans se départir d'un abominable sourire en coin. Tu ne nous présentes pas ? lança-t-il avec un bref mouvement de tête vers la blonde qui le trouvait particulièrement grossier.

\- Pardonnez ma franchise mais vous manquez cruellement de savoir-vivre, répondit cette dernière coupant ainsi l'herbe sous le pied de Charlie qui n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Française, remarqua le dénommé Ivanov, sans même prêter attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Charmante... J'ignorais que tu fréquentais d'aussi belles créatures, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du jeune homme.

\- Partons, ordonna celui-ci en s'emparant de la main de Charlotte qui n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Dimitri Ivanov, un crétin de la pire espèce, expliqua Cole.

\- Hé Weasley ! cria l'autre alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Il me semble que nous avions laissé quelque chose sur le feu lors de notre dernière rencontre, peut-être serait-il temps de sortir les couverts !

Le rouquin se stoppa net et fit volte face, la mâchoire contractée et les yeux orageux.

\- Laisse tomber Charlie, allons nous-en..., tenta la jeune femme.

\- Non ! la coupa-t-il avec hargne. Je déteste ce type, si je peux lui mettre une bonne raclée, je ne vais pas rater cette occasion !

Tandis qu'il s'élançait vers le russe, celui-ci le regarda avec un œil mauvais sans perdre son sourire carnassier.

\- Ravi de voir que tu ne te dégonfles pas, lança ce dernier. Quel est le prix pour cette épreuve ?

\- La fierté de la victoire et rien d'autre, répliqua le rouquin avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Et pourquoi pas cette petite souris, dit-il en la désignant d'un geste du menton.

Charlotte retint à peine une exclamation de fureur, révoltée par ce manque de politesse elle commença à se diriger ver le duo mais elle fut vite stoppée dans son geste par Cole qui l'incita à rester là où elle était.

\- C'est un duel, ils se lancent des piques chacun leur tour avant de commencer à se battre, expliqua-t-il.

\- Quoi ?! Se battre ? s'époumona-t-elle. Vous n'allez tout de même pas les laissez faire ?

\- C'est un sorte de... tradition, si on peut dire. Ils ne sont pas les seuls, regarde, dit-il en pointant un groupe qui se dirigeait vers eux. D'autres duels se préparent.

En effet dans un coin de la plaine plusieurs personnes s'étaient rassemblées et attendaient leur tour, la blonde distingua même des femmes dans le lot. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur les deux dresseurs devant elle et vit que Charlie avait perdu son sourire et serraient les poings.

\- Ne la sous-estime pas, elle pourrait très bien te mettre au tapis, déclara-t-il, ignorant complètement le rire moqueur de son adversaire.

Avec stupeur la blonde observa les deux hommes enlever leurs vestes et défaire leurs chemises malgré le froid. Alors que le rouquin était torse nu, l'air sauvage et les cheveux plus fous encore qu'à l'accoutumée la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau, d'une beauté attirante.

\- Il est bien fait notre Charlie, n'est-ce pas ? lança sournoisement l'américain avec un clin d'œil équivoque.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras et se focalisant sur les deux combattants, tentant de rattraper le fil de la joute verbale qui se jouait devant eux.

\- Pour qui tu te prends Weasley ? s'énerva le Russe, visiblement son adversaire venait de lui lancer une réplique particulièrement cinglante car il semblait avoir perdu de sa superbe.

\- Pour celui qui va te botter les fesses, Ivanov.

Tout à coup un son de cloche retentit de nulle part et ils s'empoignèrent avec violence, Charlotte se retint de pousser un hurlement et mit une main devant sa bouche.

\- C'est barbare ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Alors ne regarde pas ! répliqua une voix derrière elle, elle se retourna et reconnut sans mal Soledad, l'amie de Charlie.

Celle-ci avait le visage fermé et ne regardait déjà plus son interlocutrice. La Française haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension et se concentra derechef sur la scène devant elle. Ce fut ce moment que choisit le rouquin pour se prendre un violent crochet du droit, Charlotte sentit Cole tressaillir à ses côtés et elle-même n'en menait pas large. Charlie essuya d'un revers de main sa lèvre ensanglantée et balança un uppercut dans l'estomac de son adversaire. La jeune femme était véritablement retournée par ce spectacle, le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : que ce carnage s'arrête. Le combat dura encore quelques minutes puis, pendant un instant, les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle, le corps et le visage tuméfiés et tandis que le rouquin se tournait pour cracher une gerbe de sang la jeune femme vit son adversaire foncer droit sur lui.

\- Charlie, attention ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de crier.

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement, juste à temps pour éviter le coup de poing de l'autre dragonnier. Il se redressa, le regard noir, et se jeta sur son rival auquel il donna un violent coup de genoux entre les jambes et tandis que l'autre se tordait de douleur il en profita pour lui asséner un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire ce qui le fit s'écrouler sur le sol.

\- Tu n'as jamais su être fair-play ! s'écria finalement le rouquin à l'adresse de l'autre avant de cracher à nouveau.

Il tituba un instant puis se laissa lui aussi tomber par terre, il n'en fallut pas plus à Charlotte pour s'élancer vers lui, suivit de Cole et Soledad. La jeune femme s'accroupit à son niveau et tandis qu'il demeurait en position assise, les yeux dans le vague, elle dégagea les cheveux de son visage en sueur, inquiète devant l'étendue de ses blessures.

\- Il faut qu'on aille soigner ça, déclara-t-elle. Où est l'infirmerie ?

\- Je vais t'y accompagner, répondit l'américain en aidant le rouquin à se relever.

\- Moi aussi ! s'exclama tout à coup Soledad.

Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment central de la réserve, une fois dans le hall ils suivirent un couloir sur leur gauche et passèrent de larges double-portes pour atterrir dans une grande pièce blanche entièrement carrelée où des dizaines de lits aux draps immaculés étaient alignés contre les murs.

\- Il n'y a pas d'infirmière ? questionna Charlotte en aidant Cole à installer Charlie sur un matelas.

\- Elles sont toutes en intervention dans la réserve, il y a toujours beaucoup de blessés pendant les rencontres, expliqua l'américain.

\- On va se débrouiller alors, annonça la blonde. J'ai besoin de compresses, d'essence de Murlap, d'un flacon de Guérison Instantanée et de bandages, je crois qu'il a une ou deux côtes cassées...

\- Et pourquoi devrait-t-on t'obéir ? demanda Soledad, grinçante.

La jeune femme tourna la tête en direction de la brune, étonnée par l'intonation de sa voix. Elle se détourna du rouquin puis répliqua.

\- Je ne vous donne pas d'ordres, je souhaite juste soigner Charlie. Maintenant si ça te pose un problème de nous aider je peux aller chercher tout ça moi-même.

Son ton était sans appel, les deux femmes se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques instants et ce fut finalement Cole qui brisa la glace.

\- C'est bon Sol', je pense qu'elle s'y connaît mieux que nous... tenta-t-il en s'emparant du bras de la brune.

\- _Je_ suis soigneuse je te rappelle, répondit-elle en s'arrachant à la poigne de son ami.

\- Oui tu soignes les dragons, pas les hommes.

L'Espagnole le regarda avec des grands yeux puis elle lâcha un profond soupir d'exaspération.

\- Bien, puisque tout le monde est contre moi... Je préfère m'en aller, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers la sortie.

Cole soupira à son tour puis se tourna vers Charlotte.

\- Désolé, elle est un peu susceptible, marmotta-t-il avec un vague geste de la main. Je vais essayer de la calmer, on se retrouve plus tard ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et vit le rouquin faire un signe à son ami. Alors que ce dernier passait les portes battantes de l'infirmerie elle se concentra de nouveau sur son patient qui semblait avoir repris quelques couleurs.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui aurait été piétiné par un hyppogriffe... mais je tiens le coup.

\- Bien..., déclara la blonde avant de s'emparer d'une compresse et d'une lotion violette.

Pendant quelques minutes Charlotte fit en sorte d'éponger le sang, de nettoyer les blessures et de guérir les petites contusions disséminées de-ci de-là. Toutefois devant son œil au beurre noir elle ne put réprimer un soupir, elle attrapa une pâte orange et commença à lui appliquer non sans marmonner avec humeur.

\- Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis, même un duel de sorcier ne fait pas autant de dégâts ! _Vraiment_! Je trouve cette tradition véritablement stupide !... Si ta mère était là elle te passerait un sacré savon !

Charlie sourit doucement à sa remarque et pour seule réponse il prit sa main, la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa chastement. Déstabilisée par ce geste la jeune femme détourna les yeux et se focalisa de nouveau sur la blessure, non sans rougir.

\- Tu n'avais pas assez de cicatrices comme ça ?! reprit-elle après un moment, ses doigts s'attardant sur une ancienne marque particulièrement profonde, à son contact le rouquin frissonna.

\- Les filles aiment les cicatrices, déclara-t-il en haussant les sourcils de manière équivoque.

\- Permets-moi d'avoir des doutes sur le sujet..., répliqua la blonde tandis que le jeune homme lâchait un rire douloureux. Oui, tu as des côtes cassées, expliqua-t-elle en le voyant porter une main à sa poitrine. Je vais te réparer ça.

Et d'un geste rapide elle attrapa sa baguette coincée dans la poche avant de son jean et la dirigea vers la cage thoracique du rouquin.

\- Maintenant ne bouge plus, ça risque de faire un peu mal... marmonna-t-elle.

Tout deux virent un filament jaune sortir du bout de bois pour se diriger vers la blessure, ils entendirent alors un craquement sinistre et Charlie fit la grimace. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme enfilait de nouveau sa chemise et son manteau, à part une ou deux marques superficielles il n'avait plus de grosses blessures apparentes.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi douée en Médicomagie, dit-il alors que Charlotte rangeait le matériel dans une armoire adjacente.

\- J'ai quelques notions.

\- Où as-tu appris tout ça ?

\- Peu le savent mais la France aussi a été touchée par la guerre... Quand Voldemort était au pouvoir je suis entrée dans une organisation secrète qui luttait contre les mangemorts, c'était le pendant français de l'Ordre du Phénix si tu préfères, là-bas il y avait de nombreux médicomages qui soignaient les blessés de retour de mission et j'ai énormément appris auprès d'eux.

\- Je l'ignorais, répondit doucement le rouquin.

\- Tu ignores beaucoup de choses à mon sujet.

\- Raconte-moi, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Une autre fois peut-être, annonça Charlotte avec un bref mouvement de la main.

Ensemble ils sortirent de l'infirmerie et en passant les portes la blonde remarqua que la nuit était tombée, partout dans le parc des lumières avaient été allumées mais cela n'empêchait pas les étoiles de briller dans le ciel.

\- On ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres, déclara le rouquin en réajustant son écharpe.

D'un même homme ils se dirigèrent vers la halle où ils avaient déjeuné le midi même, visiblement beaucoup avait eu cette idée au vu de la foule qui s'amassait aux abords. Ils parvinrent finalement à se glisser à l'intérieur et retrouvèrent Cole et Soledad assis à une table coincée au fond de la salle. Pendant plusieurs minutes l'Américain ne cessait de raconter le duel de Charlie comme si il l'avait vécu.

\- ... Et cet incroyable uppercut ! J'aurais aimé que ce soit moi qui le lui donne, il la méritait cette raclée cet idiot !

\- Oui, on a compris Cole, marmonna son ami, mal à l'aise. Bon, je vais chercher à boire, annonça-t-il en s'éloignant.

Et tandis que les conversations reprenaient là où elles s'étaient arrêtées, quelqu'un s'approcha de leur table.

\- Excusez-moi...

Le trio se tourna pour découvrir un jeune homme blond au visage constellé de tâches de rousseur, maigre et dégingandé mais avec un air jovial, il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans selon Charlotte.

\- ...je vous ai entendu parler d'un certain Charlie, continua celui-ci. Serait-ce Charlie Weasley, le dresseur ?

\- Oui..., répondit Cole en lui jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux.

\- C'est incroyable ! s'exclama tout à coup l'autre en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. Quand je vais en parler aux collègues... Veuillez me pardonner, j'en oublie mes manières, se reprit-il. Je suis Aeddan Praden et je suis dresseur à Beddgelert.

A cette révélation Charlotte sentit les ennuis arriver à grand pas pour le rouquin, malheureusement elle n'eut pas la possibilité de dévier le sujet car le blond face à elle mit immédiatement les pieds dans le chaudron.

\- Vous sauriez où je pourrais le rencontrer ? Il sera sûrement notre nouveau directeur d'ici quelques mois, expliqua-t-il en cherchant partout autour d'eux.

Pendant quelques secondes il y eut un flottement puis...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? questionna Soledad, les sourcils froncés.

\- Et voilà les boissons ! annonça quelqu'un près de leur groupe.

Ils se tournèrent vers Charlie qui arrivait avec un plateau rempli de gobelets, celui-ci se stoppa bien vite en voyant leurs expressions.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ah Mr Weasley ! s'écria le garçon. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Aeddan Praden, dresseur à Beddgelert, ajouta-t-il en lui serrant la main avec vigueur.

Charlotte vit le dragonnier se tendre aux derniers mots du jeune homme, il lui lança une œillade paniquée et elle décida de venir à sa rescousse. La jeune femme s'approcha du blond et le pria gentiment de quitter la discussion. Ce dernier se plaignit un instant mais obéit tout de même, n'ayant d'autre choix que de se perdre dans la foule à nouveau.

\- Directeur à Beddgelert ?! Tu nous expliques ? cingla Soledad en se tournant vers Charlie.

\- Ce n'est qu'une proposition, rien n'est officiel...

\- D'après ce garçon, ça avait l'air pourtant clair, réfuta Cole, très calme.

\- Et tu ne nous a rien dit ?! C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ?! s'insurgea la brune.

\- Soledad... soupira le rouquin. Je voulais prendre la décision seul, d'accord ? Voilà pourquoi je n'ai rien dit. Personne ne savait hormis Charlotte qui...

\- Pardon ?! le coupa-t-elle, au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. _Elle_ est au courant alors que nous, tes meilleurs amis, nous ne savions même pas ?!

\- Soledad, rien ne sert de s'énerv..., commença la blonde qui n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont la jeune femme la désignait.

\- Je ne crois pas que l'on soit assez proches pour nous appeler par nos prénoms ! cracha la brune avec véhémence en se tournant vers elle.

La Française resta interdite face à sa réflexion et ne sut quoi répondre.

\- Laisse-la tranquille, elle ne t'a rien fait Sol ', s'énerva le rouquin.

Son amie poussa une exclamation de dédain avant de reprendre sa tirade.

\- Bien sûr il faut encore que tu prennes sa défense, ta _précieuse_ petite-amie.

\- Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie, répondit Charlie platoniquement.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas coucher avec et faire comme si de rien n'était ensuite ?! C'est ça ?

\- Soledad, tu vas trop loin, la prévint Cole d'un air sombre.

\- Laisse-moi, s'énerva-t-elle en repoussant l'américain qui tentait de s'emparer de son bras, elle se rapprocha de Charlie. Je veux que tu me répondes !

La blonde n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme aussi mal, il semblait véritablement secoué par les accusations de son amie toutefois il ne dit mot.

\- Réponds ! _Réponds_! hurla-t-elle enfin en l'agrippant.

Cole vint à son aide et attrapa doucement la jeune femme, lui faisant ainsi lâcher sa prise. Tandis qu'il l'emportait le plus loin possible en marmonnant un « On en parlera plus tard », Soledad se mit à crier par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche Charlie Weasley !

Charlotte était désormais seule avec le rouquin, autour d'eux résonnaient les éclats de la fête et pourtant l'atmosphère n'avait jamais était aussi pesante qu'à cet instant. La jeune femme glissa un œil discret vers son voisin, assis sur une chaise et le regard perdu parmi la foule. Elle soupira doucement puis vint poser une main sur son épaule, il tourna la tête vers elle et, avant qu'il ne se lève, elle lui proposa d'aller faire un tour. Le jeune homme se mit alors debout et tous deux s'éloignèrent dans la réserve, dans une tentative de réconfort Charlotte glissa sa main dans la sienne et quand il la serra, elle sentit une vague de chaleur remonter le long de son bras. Ils marchèrent ainsi, sans but, pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à atteindre un hangar désaffecté. Là, Charlie lâcha sa main, il s'éloigna et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis désolé pour cette scène, je me sens vraiment con..., déclara-t-il après un long moment de silence, le dos tourné.

La jeune femme le rejoignit et s'arrêta à ses côtés, il la regarda avant de lui sourire faiblement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent tu sais.

\- Ce ne serait pas arrivé si je leur avais dit, si je leur avais fait confiance... Ce sont mes amis, merde ! s'énerva-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans un vieux tas de bois qui s'écroula sous le choc.

Jamais Charlotte n'avait vu le rouquin sortir de ses gonds de la sorte. Pour l'avoir vécu, elle savait ce que c'était de décevoir un être cher et elle comprenait entièrement sa douleur. Le rouquin lui tournait une nouvelle fois le dos, les poings crispés et le corps tendu comme un arc, elle s'approcha lentement et posa sur son bras une main délicate.

\- Ils te pardonneront, ce sont tes amis, déclara-t-elle. Laisse-leur un peu de temps, d'accord ?

\- Soledad me déteste, souffla-t-il, désemparé. Elle m'en veut tellement... Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.

\- Est-ce que...ce qu'elle a dit, est-ce vrai ? osa demander la jeune femme.

Charlie passa une main lasse sur son visage et opina de la tête, la blonde n'insista pas, voyant que le jeune homme était déjà au plus mal.

\- Elle attend de moi quelque chose que je ne peux pas lui donner, dit-il.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça...

Le jeune homme soupira longuement, il glissa une main dans sa tignasse rousse puis la laissa retomber mollement le long de son corps.

\- On traîne tous des pots cassés derrière nous, continua la blonde. Moi plus que quiconque... alors je ne vais pas te juger.

Le dragonnier se tourna finalement vers elle, un maigre sourire apparut sur son visage, puis il vint l'enlacer. La jeune femme fut surprise, comme à chaque fois qu'il agissait de la sorte, mais ne s'en formalisa pas et répondit même à son étreinte.

\- Peu importe ce que tu as fait, je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas un lâche Charlie, glissa-t-elle finalement dans un murmure alors que le rouquin posait sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Merci... souffla-t-il en l'enlaçant davantage.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant un long moment, Charlotte se sentait bien dans les bras du jeune homme mais ça, jamais elle ne l'avouerait, cela reviendrait à reconnaître qu'elle avait développé des sentiments pour lui et elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas_? Grognant doucement contre elle-même et son esprit vicieux elle appuya davantage sa tête contre le torse du dragonnier, s'imprégnant par la même occasion de son odeur si particulière de contrées sauvages et de grand air... Certes elle l'aimait bien, elle l'aimait comme on aime un ami, rien de plus. Pourtant... quand il plantait ses iris azurés dans les siens elle se sentait transpercée de part en part comme si une lame brûlante lui traversait le corps mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque affection, elle en était certaine ! Elle voulut se gifler pour avoir des pensées aussi incohérentes, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Tandis que la jeune femme essayait de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit Charlie se défit de son étreinte mais il resta assez proche pour qu'elle puisse encore voir chaque détail sur son visage. Une brise souleva ses mèches folles et pendant un instant elle eut envie de fourrager sa main dans sa tignasse si désordonnée mais elle se retint car ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on faisait entre amis, pour autant cela n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de glisser une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et la blonde frissonna à son contact.

\- On dirait qu'elle me nargue sans cesse, dit-il doucement tandis que sa main s'attardait sur la joue de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui sourit en retour.

\- Tu sais tu m'as manqué depuis la dernière fois, reprit le rouquin dans un murmure.

Charlotte planta son regard dans le sien et sentit son cœur faire une violente embardée dans sa poitrine, elle était à peu près sûre que ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on disait à une amie, enfin... pas de cette façon là, pas avec ce regard brûlant ni avec ce sourire... La jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient si proches, tellement proches que leurs souffles s'entremêlaient, le temps semblait avoir suspendu son envol car aucun son ne lui parvenait à part les battements de son cœur, il cognait si fort contre ses côtes qu'elle était persuadée que Charlie pouvait l'entendre. Elle leva un instant les yeux vers lui et sut qu'il était trop tard, bien trop tard pour faire marche arrière... Quand enfin ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes Charlotte perdit pied, ses jambes faillirent se dérober sous son poids mais elle sentit un bras enserrer sa taille avec douceur tandis qu'une main glissait sur sa nuque, elle-même enroula ses bras autour du cou du rouquin afin d'approfondir le baiser. Son corps était en feu, les battements chaotiques dans sa poitrine lui parvenaient dans un lointain bourdonnement... La jeune femme avait l'étrange impression que seule son enveloppe corporelle l'empêchait de s'éparpiller dans l'air, c'était comme si elle avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie ... Tout à coup elle sentit une douleur poindre dans sa poitrine, il n'en fallut pas plus à Charlotte pour retrouver ses esprits et quand elle comprit ce qui était en train de se passer, elle repoussa brutalement le jeune homme. Décontenancée, elle mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que prononcer un mot.

\- Nous n'aurions pas... Je n'aurais pas dû... C'était une erreur, parvint-elle à dire alors que son cœur battait encore la chamade. Il faut que je parte... maintenant...

Le rouquin face à elle ne semblait pas s'être tout à fait remis de ce baiser, elle n'attendit pas qu'il lui réponde et s'éloigna d'un pas vif en direction du centre de la réserve, remarquant par la même occasion comme ils s'étaient éloignés de la fête. Sentant encore le brûlure des lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes la blonde s'en voulait terriblement, jamais elle n'aurait dû autant se laisser aller. Elle qui pensait tout contrôler s'était lourdement trompée, elle fut arrêtée dans le flot de ses pensées par une main qui agrippa son bras. Très vite elle fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec un Charlie visiblement énervé.

\- C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, nous n'aurions jamais dû faire ça, c'est tout, lâcha la jeune femme en s'arrachant à sa poigne. La dernière des choses qu'elle voulait à présent c'était de se confronter à lui et à la réalité des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. Elle voulait juste... partir, le plus loin possible.

\- Cesse de fuir quand tu ne maîtrises pas la situation ! s'emporta-t-il.

La vérité qu'il lui balançait ainsi à la figure lui fit mal et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi la mit en colère, une colère qui s'élevait du plus profond de son âme et qui se mit à gronder tel un orage dans le ciel. Soudain Charlotte sentit les runes s'agiter sur sa poitrine et le tatouage lui brûler la peau tandis qu'une douleur lancinante lui vrilla les côtes. Avec lenteur elle se laissa tomber à genoux, presque aveuglée, elle porta une main à son cœur et retint difficilement une plainte.

\- Charlie, je t'en prie... va-t-en..., souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il s'approchait.

\- Non, je ne m'en irai pas, déclara ce dernier en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix.

La jeune femme entendait comme des murmures dans sa tête, dans une vaine tentative pour les faire taire elle plaqua ses mains contres ses oreilles puis se recroquevilla sur le sol. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir eu aussi mal de toute sa vie, à part peut-être cette fois en Bretagne, cette maudite journée qu'elle espérait faire disparaître à jamais de ses souvenirs... Soudain elle sentit une main sur son épaule et ce fut assez pour laisser sortir le feu qui brûlait en elle, d'un geste de la main elle envoya valser le rouquin à quelques mètres. Telle une ombre elle s'abattit sur sa victime sans vraiment comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire mais une fraction de seconde et le regard de frayeur que lui lança le jeune homme suffit pour que sa colère toute entière disparaisse, elle sentit quelque chose se briser au fond d'elle-même et elle retomba telle une poupée sur le sol gelé. Le souffle saccadé, elle se tourna tant bien que mal vers le rouquin et ce qu'elle vit la fit pousser un cri d'effroi... Là, baignant dans une mare de sang, gisait Charlie, l'abdomen lacéré avec violence... La blonde porta une main à sa bouche mais pas assez vite pour contenir la bile qui venait de lui remonter dans la gorge, d'un revers de main elle essuya ses lèvres et s'approcha du jeune homme.

\- Non, non... ce n'est pas possible... pas encore, pitié, _pas encore_...

Charlotte tenta d'éponger le sang avec des gestes fébriles, pleurant et tremblant dans la nuit.

\- A l'aide ! Pitié ! cria-t-elle à s'en casser la voix..

Elle eut alors l'idée d'attraper sa baguette dans sa poche et lança des gerbes de lumière rouge dans le ciel, priant pour que quelqu'un là-bas les remarque. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'homme, la lumière de la lune lui donnait un air fantomatique, il était si blanc, si pâle... Elle caressa ses cheveux trempés de sueur et voyait sa poitrine se soulevait douloureusement au rythme de sa respiration erratique.

\- Pardon... pardon...

Tout à coup la jeune femme entendit des voix toutes proches alors elle se mit à crier de nouveau, des gens accoururent dans sa direction et quand ils virent la scène ils attrapèrent Charlie sans réfléchir une seconde et le conduisirent vers le bâtiment central de la réserve. La Française sentit quelqu'un la prendre par le bras et la pousser doucement dans cette même direction mais elle ne se rendait plus compte de rien, elle marchait mécaniquement tel un pantin, ne ressentant ni la pluie qui commençait à tomber, ni le vent dans ses cheveux seulement le sang... le sang sur ses mains et cette abominable envie de vomir qui lui vrillait l'estomac... Les yeux dans le vague, elle dut fermer les paupières quand on la fit s'asseoir dans cette immense pièce blanche, la lumière lui brûlait la rétine. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, des gens s'affairaient par dizaines, certains couraient à moitié, d'autres criaient des ordres... Après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité la jeune femme perçut un grand fracas au loin, une voix criait, elle semblait en colère... Quand tout à coup on la saisit par les épaules avec violence, son cerveau choisit ce moment en particulier pour se reconnecter à la réalité et elle reconnut Soledad devant elle, le visage mouillé de larmes et les yeux emplis d'une fureur noire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?... _QU'EST-CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE_? hurlait-elle, en pleurs, secouant la jeune femme de toutes ses forces.

Charlotte avait la gorge nouée par les sanglots, elle voulait crier, hurler, pleurer à s'en déchirer la voix mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La brune la poussa violemment et courut pour rejoindre les guérisseurs. La blonde restait là, tétanisée par la peur, que venait-elle de faire ? _Qu'avait-elle fait ?_ Comme si elle avait subi un électrochoc ses membres bougèrent à nouveau et se mirent à trembler furieusement, elle avisa ses mains et ses bras couverts de sang puis transplana. Elle ne savait comment mais elle se retrouva devant sa maison, à Londres. D'une main fébrile elle déverrouilla la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Comme une marionnette désarticulée, elle se laissa tomber sur le carrelage froid de l'entrée, les yeux dans le vague et le visage ruisselant de sueur. Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine et pourtant elle sentait son corps se glacer peu à peu... Elle venait de blesser à mort Charlie Weasley...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : TADAAM ! Un de mes chapitres préférés sans nul doute ! Il se passe pleeein de choses ! D'abord on entend parler de la grand-mère de Charlotte, le mystère s'épaissit autour de sa famille dirait-on..., Charlotte comprend bien que Soledad ne peut pas l'encadrer, nous on sait pourquoi hé hé..., les amis de Charlie apprennent malencontreusement pour le poste de directeur, le pauvre en prend plein la tête eeeet... nos deux héros s'embrassent ENFIN, _hiiii_ ! Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous l'attendaient ce baiser, j'avais la pression en écrivant ce passage alors j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! :) Pour finir ce petit cliffhanger après l'agression de Charlie par Charlotte, bouh... tristesse... Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ensuite ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! ;)  
**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	17. Chapitre 16 : Time heals wounds

**Bonjour !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Beaucoup de visiteurs depuis la semaine dernière, je crois que le dernier chapitre vous a beaucoup plu, je me trompe ? :) En tout cas j'ai vraiment été ravie de voir tous vos retours, je croise donc les doigts pour que la suite vous plaise tout autant ! ^^**

 **J'en ai fini avec le blabla et je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :  
**

 ** _AppleCherrypie_ : Pour la légende je me suis inspirée de plusieurs histoires mais je l'ai créée de toute pièce, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ! :) Ah, ah oui ce n'était pas bien dur de deviner que Charlotte était une Vélane, il y avait de nombreux indices disséminés au fil des chapitres mais c'est dans ce chapitre en particulier qu'elle le dit clairement. En effet tu as raison, ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Charlie de profiter de sa condition de Vélane... Il est bien trop adorable pour ça ! :)  
Surprise surprise ah, ah ! Et voilà pourquoi j'adore ce chapitre ! :D Il y aura des explications bien évidemment maiiiis pas tout de suite hé hé. Pour ne rien te cacher, c'est loin d'être fini... :) Sinon moi aussi j'adore leur bisou, j'ai hâte qu'il y en ait d'autres. A bientôt ! :)  
**

 ** _Namiyo_ : Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire, c'est parfois intimidant de donner son avis sur quelque chose, en l'occurrence une fanfiction, et surtout de savoir que d'autres peuvent lire nos commentaires ah, ah ! Je suis contente que ce dernier chapitre t'ait plu et désolée pour les fautes, ce sont souvent des erreurs d'inattention, je me relis énormément mais certaines arrivent encore à m'échapper... Je vais faire une grande relecture pendant les vacances de Noël, je pense qu'elle sera bénéfique car moi-même j'ai une sainte horreur des fautes, comme quoi personne n'est à l'abri. :) Sinon tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir connaître le sort de Charlie, chaque chose en son temps ! ^^ Merci de ton passage et à bientôt ! ;)**

 ** _Cat Wentworth_ : Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu une review aussi longue ! Merci ! :D Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, Charlie est bien trop effacé et quelle frustration de ne pas voir sa tête dans les films ! Oui je ne voulais pas faire un grand mystère de la condition de Vélane de Charlotte, ce n'est pas le plus important enfin... façon de parler. ^^ En tout cas je serais ravie de connaître ta théorie sur sa "violence" ! :) Pour ce qui est de la relation Hermione/Charlotte, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, pour tout t'avouer même si elles se disent "proches" je ne voulais en faire des niaises car mine de rien elles n'ont pas le même âge (à quelques années près), ont vécu dans deux pays différents, ont fréquenté deux écoles différentes et n'ont pas le même genre de famille et pour finir, elles ont chacune un passif qui fait que les faire trop proches aurait été bizarre, à mon humble avis. De plus je pense que Hermione n'est pas le genre de nana à s'imposer dans une relation et à faire copine-copine tout comme Charlotte a _vraiiiiment_ du mal à se confier et à accepter l'aide des autres - en rapport direct avec ses périodes "mélo" comme tu dis. :) On ne croirait pas comme ça mais leur relation est plutôt complexe, idem pour celle entre Fleur et Charlotte. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, elle sera plus présente dans les autres chapitres ! :) Enfin bref, je te remercie encore d'être passée par ici, ton commentaire m'a fait chaud au cœur, vraiment ! :) Trop de compliments ah, ah ! Je ne suis pas habituée ! ^^ A bientôt j'espère ! ;)**

 ** _Serah Jones_ : Ah, ah désolée de te frustrer de la sorte ! ^^ En tout cas ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire et à le réécrire, notamment le passage du baiser que je voulais parfait. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! ;) Merci de ton passage et à bientôt ! :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

 **Time heals wounds**

Charlie se réveilla en sursaut puis se redressa brusquement quand il comprit qu'il s'était assoupi. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et vit avec stupeur qu'il était dans un endroit totalement inconnu, tentant de calmer les palpitations de son cœur il observa les alentours. Derrière lui s'élevait un majestueux saule pleureur dont les branches semblaient danser, soulevées par la brise chaude de l'été... L'été ? Aux dernières nouvelles c'était encore l'hiver, un hiver froid et sec comme il en avait l'habitude en Roumanie. Etrange... D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir le rouquin devina qu'il se trouvait dans un jardin ; hormis les nombreux massifs de fleurs qui longeaient le mur de brique à sa droite il remarqua une balancelle en fer forgé à côté de l'arbre contre lequel il s'était endormi et au loin, derrière les arbres, trônait une grande demeure en pierre blanche dont les fenêtres semblaient luire à la lumière du soleil. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux et tenta de rassembler ses derniers souvenirs, essayant de comprendre par la même occasion comment il avait pu atterrir là, dans cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui était, visiblement, bien loin de chez lui. Cependant il avait beau se concentrer, chercher et fouiller dans son esprit, aucun indice ne le mit sur la voie, rien ne lui vint en tête et ce fut avec un grand soupir de lassitude qu'il abandonna cette quête... Tout à coup Charlie entendit des éclats de rire, résonnant dans l'immense jardin. Pris de curiosité il avança, guidé par les voix, et découvrit un petit bosquet d'arbres dont les branches une grande toile blanche servant d'abri à deux enfants. Le rouquin marcha vers eux d'un pas lent, peut-être pourraient-ils le renseigner sur cet endroit... Tandis qu'il arrivait à leur niveau les deux bambins continuaient de jouer, ne lui prêtant aucune attention.

\- Bonjour, dit-il, maladroitement, ne sachant pas comment s'adresser à eux.

Ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué, la petite fille – car il y avait une fille et un garçon – se leva et alors qu'il pensait qu'elle venait le saluer elle passa complètement à travers son corps comme si il n'était qu'un écran de fumée. Charlie ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise, voulant en avoir le cœur net il approcha sa main du petit garçon et quand il pensa que sa paume allait entrer en contact avec son épaule il eut une nouvelle fois la surprise de voir sa main disparaître, très vite il la retira et la serra contre sa poitrine, pris d'effroi devant la terrible conclusion qui germait dans son esprit... Il était invisible, complètement invisible ! Soudain il eut l'idée d'utiliser sa baguette mais son enthousiasme retomba bien vite quand il se rendit compte que ses poches étaient vides. Ne sachant que faire, le jeune homme resta debout jetant des coups d'œil un peu partout, espérant voir surgir une aide quelconque derrière un arbuste ou une chaise de jardin mais il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il était seul, seul et invisible. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer davantage sur son sort que la petite fille accourait vers la tente improvisée.

\- Regarde ! Mon piège a fonctionné ! dit-elle en brandissant fièrement une petite cage faite de branchages dans laquelle se débattait un affreux gnome.

\- Maman va te gronder si elle te voit encore jouer avec un gnome.

\- Tu es simplement jaloux car le tien s'est échappé !

Le petit garçon haussa les épaules et se concentra de nouveau sur son dragon miniature qui voletait à quelques centimètres du sol, lâchant parfois un petit couinement.

Charlie, qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire, se mit à détailler les enfants. La petite fille semblait être la plus âgée des deux bien qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans, elle avait une longue chevelure rousse qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille et des yeux d'un bleu profond qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Il ne faisait nul doute que les deux bambins étaient frère et sœur, ils avaient exactement les mêmes traits à la différence que le petit garçon était blond et avait les joues constellées de tâches de rousseur. Le dragonnier se demandait à qui pouvait bien être ces enfants, des sorciers sans aucun doute mais qui ? Peut-être les connaissait-il... ? Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir davantage à cette supposition que des petits cris retentirent à côté de lui. Visiblement le gnome appréciait moyennement de se faire habiller en robe et le fit clairement savoir au reste du monde, se débattant comme un forcené dans les petits poings de la petite fille.

\- Oh ! Il est idiot celui-là ! s'impatienta-elle en défaisant la robe puis, sans crier gare, le lança sans ménagement par-dessus un petit arbre.

Le jeune homme retint un rire, la petite fille lui faisait penser à sa sœur au même âge. Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses souvenirs il entendit une voix qui provenait de l'autre côté du jardin, les enfants durent l'entendre aussi car ils se tournèrent vers la maison, en alerte. Charlie regarda dans la même direction et vit une silhouette féminine se découper dans la lumière du soleil.

\- C'est Maman ! s'écria la petite fille tandis qu'elle se dirigeait en courant vers la maison.

\- Alix ! Attends-moi ! se plaignit le petit garçon en suivant sa sœur.

Le rouquin les vit entrer dans la demeure à la suite de leur mère, n'ayant pas d'autre choix il se dirigea lui aussi vers la bâtisse. En pénétrant à l'intérieur il accueillit avec un certain soulagement la fraîcheur qui y régnait puis d'un rapide coup d'œil il analysa la décoration, passant en revue le carrelage ancien, les murs blancs, les meubles clairs où se côtoyaient plantes vertes et bibelots en tout genre. Une fois dans le living-room il aperçut des photos sur le rebord de la cheminée, alors qu'il s'en approchait pour les observer de plus près il y eut un grand éclat de rire à l'étage et le rouquin, curieux, se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il les grimpa sur la pointe des pieds avant de se rappeler que personne ne pouvait l'entendre ; arrivé sur le palier il fut tout à coup pris d'un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu, il secoua la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place puis suivit un couloir lumineux desservant plusieurs pièces. Le jeune homme se stoppa devant une porte derrière laquelle il pouvait percevoir des voix, avec douceur il poussa le panneau de bois et découvrit alors le petit garçon se laver les mains au-dessus d'un lavabo tandis que sa sœur se faisait brosser les cheveux par sa mère. Celle-ci lui tournait le dos si bien qu'il ne pouvait distinguer son visage mais il était persuadé de la connaître, sûrement une ancienne camarade de Poudlard, cela le confortait dans l'idée qu'il connaissait cette maison et ses habitants, il était sans aucun doute déjà venu ici mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut.

\- Il rentre quand Papa ? questionna alors la petite rouquine.

\- Pas ce soir mon cœur, il a beaucoup de travail tu sais, répondit sa mère en lui nattant les cheveux.

\- Et il te manque ?

\- Chaque seconde.

\- Tu l'aimes ? demanda la petite fille avec un sourire mutin ce qui fit rire un instant sa mère.

Cette dernière caressa la joue de sa fille et embrassa celle de son petit garçon qui s'était approché.

\- Jusqu'à ce que les étoiles disparaissent, répondit leur mère.

\- Jusqu'à ce que les étoiles disparaissent, répéta la rouquine dans un murmure.

Charlie fronça les sourcils, il connaissait cette phrase... Elle provenait de la légende des amants aux étoiles que lui avait raconté un jour un dresseur grec bien des années en arrière... et tandis que la mère enlaçait ses enfants il fut pris d'un terrible doute. Se pourrait-il que... Est-ce que ce serait... par hasard... ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être sa... _ses_... La petite rouquine releva subitement la tête et semblait désormais le regarder.

\- Charlie, dit-elle.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, étonné qu'elle puisse l'appeler, n'était-il pas invisible ?

\- Charlie, répéta-t-elle avec insistance, élevant la voix par la même occasion.

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit, il était bien trop étonné pour prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

\- Charlie ! cria-t-elle. Charlie ! Charlie !

Le jeune homme recula de surprise, soudain il bascula en arrière et tomba, tomba... Sa chute semblait durer une éternité puis, tout s'arrêta. A présent, autour de lui, s'élevaient les ténèbres... Où était-il ? Que devait-il faire ? C'était un mystère. Tout à coup, dans le néant il devina une forme, une silhouette... A bien y regarder c'était une femme, il la connaissait c'était certain. Il reconnut une chevelure blonde, oui, maintenant il en était sûr ! C'était Charlotte ! Charlotte était là ! Il voulait qu'elle s'approche, qu'elle vienne lui prendre la main mais elle ne bougeait pas, elle restait éloignée, le visage baigné de larmes.

\- Oh _Charlie_..., murmurait-elle. Pardonne-moi...

Tandis qu'elle disparaissait le rouquin voulut l'attraper mais n'y parvint pas, quand il bougea le bras pour le tendre cela lui fit un mal de chien alors il voulut courir mais vit que ses jambes ne lui répondaient pas non plus. Paniqué le jeune homme observa autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était allongé, allongé dans un lit. Pourquoi était-il dans un lit ? Un lit qui n'était visiblement pas le sien. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, relancé par l'adrénaline, puis l'air s'engouffra douloureusement dans ses poumons... Revenant enfin à lui, ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant, éblouis par la soudaine clarté alors il leva une main devant ses yeux mais encore une fois une douleur lui vrilla la poitrine. Des sons lui parvinrent de manière lointaine comme si on lui parlait à travers un hublot, il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que les bruits se transforment en une voix claire et intelligible et que sa vue discerne la personne lui faisant face.

\- Bonjour Mr Weasley, dit un homme entre deux âges, portant une robe de sorcier vert citron. Je suis le guérisseur Salsburry, je suis votre médicomage attitré pour ce séjour à Sainte-Mangouste, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sympathique.

Charlie tiqua, Sainte-Mangouste ? Que faisait-il ici ? Soudain il perçut du mouvement derrière le guérisseur et remarqua sa mère ainsi que Fleur, la première semblait soulagée tandis que la seconde lui adressait un sourire d'encouragement. Le jeune homme se redressa tant bien que mal non sans pousser un soupir douloureux, il sentit un tiraillement au niveau de sa poitrine et en baissant les yeux il discerna un épais bandage qui lui couvrait l'ensemble de l'abdomen sous sa blouse de patient. Son cœur s'emballa quelque peu sous la panique, tant bien que mal il prit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? parvint-il à dire, la voix éraillée.

\- Vous avez été blessé mortellement Mr Weasley, déclara le médicomage sans prendre de gant. Cela fait une semaine vous êtes ici, à Sainte-Mangouste. Pendant deux jours vous avez été entre les mains de l'équipe du guérisseur-en-chef Miroslàv à Bucarest qui vous a plongé dans une transe magique le temps de votre transfert à Londres. Pour être franc, notre service consacré aux blessures par créatures vivantes est beaucoup plus compétent que celui de Roumanie, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tout sauf modeste.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne faisait aucun commentaire, il continua.

\- Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à vous réveiller, vous sembliez vous plaire là où vous étiez. Les potions anesthésiantes font parfois stagner les patients dans une sorte de réalité parallèle dont ils ont du mal à sortir, ajouta-t-il en guise d'explications.

\- Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte..., souffla Charlie.

\- C'est normal, certains patients se souviennent avoir rêvé et d'autres pas du tout. Le plus important c'est que vous soyez avec nous aujourd'hui.

Le rouquin acquiesça doucement et ressassa les paroles du guérisseur. Il se souvenait avoir fait un rêve étrange mais seules quelques bribes lui revenaient en mémoire, il voyait des enfants, une grande bâtisse blanche et Charlotte... Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se souvenait parfaitement de la jeune femme, des détails de son visage... Son sourire, ses yeux d'un bleu profond, ses joues rougies par les larmes... Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Le jeune homme l'ignorait mais ils se promit de penser plus en détail à ce mystérieux rêve un peu plus tard, pour l'instant une autre question taraudait son esprit encore embrumé.

\- Comment ça m'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il en désignant son abdomen.

\- Vous avez été agressé, déclara le guérisseur tandis que sa mère mettait une main devant sa bouche, gagnée par l'émotion.

\- Agressé ? Mais... par qui ? Par quoi ?

\- C'est là que le bât blesse, nous espérions que vous nous éclaireriez. La seule chose que l'on peut dire c'est que cette blessure ne vous a pas été faite avec une baguette, les marques sur votre thorax et la forme de vos blessures indiquent que cela pourrait être l'œuvre d'une créature de type humanoïde comme une harpie que l'on trouve encore beaucoup dans les pays de l'est mais cette théorie reste bancale car comme tout le monde le sait ces dernières n'attaquent plus les humains comme elles le faisaient autrefois. Nous pensions donc à une quelconque bête sauvage se trouvant au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- Un dragon peut-être..., suggéra Fleur qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusque là.

\- C'est peu probable, répondit l'homme avec un haussement d'épaule. Nous faisons en sorte d'étudier toutes les possibilités.

Après avoir effectué plusieurs enchantements de contrôle le guérisseur lui recommanda beaucoup de repos et de calme et quand il eut quitté la chambre sa mère et sa belle-sœur se précipitèrent sur le jeune homme.

\- Oh mon garçon..., murmura la plus âgée, la gorge nouée par les sanglots et les yeux embués de larmes. Nous avons eu si peur, si peur...

D'un geste tendre elle lui caressa les cheveux avant de le serrer contre elle avec douceur, Charlie sentit son ventre le tirailler mais il ne dit rien, accueillant avec soulagement l'étreinte de sa mère. Fleur, quant à elle, serrait sa main à lui broyer les os, un faible sourire sur son visage.

\- Bill va être tellement soulagé quand il va apprendre que tu es réveillé, souffla-t-elle. Tout le monde se faisait beaucoup de souci... Presque dix jours que tu étais dans cette espèce de transe.

\- Je ne me souviens pas vraiment..., marmonna ce dernier.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit sa mère, en tapotant son mouchoir contre ses joues humides. L'important c'est que tu sois ici, avec nous. Ton père et les autres devraient pouvoir se libérer ce soir pour te rendre visite, dès que nous avons su que tu étais en phase de réveil nous avons envoyé un patronus à tout le monde.

\- Qui est venu me voir ? demanda tout à coup le rouquin.

\- Tout le monde est venu te voir ! Nous nous sommes tous relayés pour rester à ton chevet, nous ne voulions pas que tu te réveilles et qu'il n'y ait personne à tes côtés.

Alors sa mère énuméra les noms de chacun des membres de sa famille, ses amis...

-...Même Andromeda est venue avec le petit Teddy, le guérisseur avait bien précisé de stimuler ta mémoire de toutes les manières possibles, il fallait tout faire pour que tu te réveilles rapidement.

Charlie acquiesça doucement, parmi tous les noms qu'elle avait cité il y en avait un en particulier qu'il aurait voulu entendre plus que tous les autres mais sa mère ne le prononça pas, de peur d'entendre la réponse il ne posa pas de question et préféra se taire.

Comme sa mère le lui avait prédit l'ensemble de sa famille vint lui rendre visite le soir-même, il régnait désormais dans la petite pièce un joyeux brouhaha et chacun semblait rassuré de voir le jeune homme en meilleur forme qu'il ne l'était quelques jours auparavant. Tandis que Victoire lui montrait un dessin qu'elle avait fait spécialement pour lui, on toqua à la porte. Le rouquin avisa la chambre et remarqua que tout le monde était là, il sentit alors son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, peut-être était-ce... Il se redressa rapidement contre ses oreillers et intima au visiteur d'entrer. Son enthousiasme redescendit aussi vite qu'un soufflé quand il vit un homme pénétrer dans la pièce, de haute stature et les cheveux d'un noir de jais se tenait devant eux un employé du Ministère de la Magie aisément reconnaissable à sa robe se sorcier officielle.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, dit-il d'une voix grave, saluant l'assemblée d'un vague mouvement de tête. Suis-je bien dans la chambre de Mr Charles Weasley ?

Il y eut un instant de silence puis...

\- C'est moi, répondit le concerné.

L'homme se tourna vers lui puis le salua une seconde fois.

\- Bonsoir, je suis Alexander Abberline, détaché du Département de Contrôle et de Régulations des créatures magiques. Votre dossier nous est parvenu il y a quelques jours et le guérisseur Salsburry m'a prévenu que vous vous étiez réveillé alors j'aurais voulu vous poser quelques questions...

\- Ce n'est pas du ressort du Ministère roumain ? questionna le père du jeune homme.

\- Pas quand cela concerne un sorcier britannique...

\- Si c'est par rapport à mon agression, le coupa le rouquin. J'aime autant vous prévenir tout de suite, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est produit.

\- Certes..., répondit l'employé. Toutefois j'aimerais quand même avoir cette conversation avec vous... en privé, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher à ma famille, déclara le le jeune homme.

Le dénommé Abberline fit une moue pincée, se tortilla un instant, visiblement peu enclin à mener cette entrevue devant autant de personne. Cependant il se racla la gorge puis sortit un calepin et une plume de dessous sa cape.

\- Très bien. Tout d'abord j'aimerai savoir ce que vous faisiez le jour de votre agression, avec qui étiez-vous ?

Charlie avait eu quelques trous de mémoire concernant ce jour particulier mais il se souvenait très bien de la personne avec qui il était et ce qu'ils avaient fait.

\- C'était une journée spéciale, comme tous les ans il y avait la rencontre entre les différentes réserves de dragons que peut compter l'Europe mais ça... vous devez déjà le savoir, ajouta le jeune homme en voyant l'employé hocher la tête avec lenteur. Pour l'occasion j'avais invité une amie et je...

\- Une amie ? le coupa son interlocuteur. Son nom s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- Charlotte de Montmorency.

Pendant que l'homme écrivait rapidement sur son bloc-notes le rouquin évita de regarder ses parents ou ses frères toutefois il ne manqua pas les regards étonnés qu'ils s'étaient lancés à l'entente du prénom de la jeune femme, ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à ça. Seules Hermione et Fleur avaient réagi différemment, le jeune homme avait bien remarqué leur coup d'œil effrayé, peut-être étaient-elles au courant de quelque chose ?

\- J'irai la questionner en temps voulu, marmonna Abberline en tirant un trait sec sur sa feuille.

\- Cela ne la concerne en aucune façon, déclara le rouquin avec véhémence. Elle n'était pas là quand c'est arrivé !

Charlie ne voulait pas que ce petit scribouillard aille embêter la jeune femme alors il préférait mentir, la protégeant si jamais elle avait un quelconque rapport avec cette histoire bien qu'il en doutait fortement. En réalité il ignorait complètement si la Française était avec lui au moment de l'agression.

\- Mmh, répondit l'homme sans lever les yeux de son carnet.

L'interrogatoire dura plusieurs autres minutes, l'employé du Ministère n'avait de cesse de lui poser des questions qui n'avaient le plus souvent aucun rapport avec son agression et le rouquin était passablement énervé de se faire questionner de la sorte, il avait l'impression d'être l'accusé plutôt que la victime. Après une dernière question sur la couleur de l'écharpe qu'il portait ce jour-là, l'enquêteur se tut un instant et seul le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin se faisait entendre.

\- Bien ! s'exclama-t-il enfin. J'en ai fini pour le moment. Sachez que ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre d'accident arrivent dans ces... _pays_. Malheureusement ils sont encore touchés par les agressions par les êtres tels les harpies et les loups-garous même si cela reste relativement rare pour être souligner, en vérité les gens en entendent peu parler car les autorités étouffent les affaires trop graves, ils craignent que cela nuisent à leur réputation... Je vais donc mener mon enquête et je vous tiendrais au courant, bien entendu. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir ! ajouta-t-il en saluant d'un mouvement de tête les autres puis il sortit sans ménagement.

Dans la petite chambre de la clinique, le joyeux brouhaha avait laissé place à un silence gênant, le rouquin ne voulant pas être confronté aux questions de sa famille prétexta une migraine, il n'en fallut pas plus à sa mère pour mettre tout le monde dehors non sans lui faire mille recommandations pour une bonne nuit de repos. Une fois seul le jeune homme put souffler, il ne retint plus la plainte qui lui était restée en travers de la gorge toute l'après-midi et fit en sorte de s'installer du mieux qu'il put afin de soulager sa douleur. Fatigué il n'attendit pas le repas du soir pour s'endormir, exténué par cette drôle de journée...

* * *

Charlie se réveilla en sursaut, assis dans un fauteuil en velours bleu et face à une cheminée où les braises d'un ancien feu se consumaient encore. D'un coup d'œil il comprit qu'il était de nouveau dans la grande maison blanche sauf que cette fois-ci il faisait nuit. Le jeune homme se leva avec lenteur, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la demeure et il en déduisit que ses habitants devaient être couchés. Doucement il gravit les escaliers, comme si il était chez lui, et une fois sur le palier il sentit un courant d'air provenant de la pièce du fond alors, mécaniquement, il se dirigea vers elle. D'un geste lent il poussa la porte et découvrit une grande chambre aux murs clairs, la fenêtre étant ouverte la brise de la nuit faisait voleter les voilages blancs qui l'encadrait tandis que la lumière de la lune éclairait faiblement la pièce. Dans le lit dormait une femme que le rouquin avait déjà vu dans son précédent rêve, il se souvenait d'elle à présent et il reconnut sans mal ses cheveux blonds sur l'oreiller mais ne pouvait toujours pas distinguer son visage, elle devait être belle, pensa-t-il. Soudain il entendit du bruit au rez-de-chaussée, c'était infime mais assez audible pour que ce soit inquiétant alors, doucement, le jeune homme descendit les escaliers. Au fond de lui, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à cette famille, à ces enfants. Les bruits le guidèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la demeure où se tenait une ombre, à la forme le rouquin en déduisit que c'était un homme, il aurait voulu lancer un « _Lumos_ » pour mieux le distinguer dans la nuit mais il n'avait pas sa baguette. Dans un tintement de boucles l'homme déposa le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière dans un coin du vestibule puis retira ses chaussures, d'un pas lent il avança vers la cuisine où il se servit un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite. Charlie comprit alors que l'homme devant lui n'était pas un intrus, au vu de sa connaissance des lieux il habitait là et devait sûrement être le père des enfants qu'il avait vu dans son rêve. Ensuite celui-ci se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il gravit sans aucun bruit, évitant certaines marches qui devaient sûrement grincer, le rouquin toujours sur ses pas. Ce dernier observa l'homme ouvrir avec douceur une porte, à pas de loups il pénétra dans la pièce et le dragonnier vit que c'était une chambre d'enfant, dans le lit il reconnut la petite rouquine qui dormait à poings fermés. Son père s'approcha, il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front avant de réajuster la couverture sur elle puis sortit. Il recommença le même manège avec la chambre qui se situait en face, à la différence que celle-ci était éclairée d'une faible lumière. En effet une veilleuse en forme d'étoile flottait magiquement à quelques centimètres du sol, jetant une douce clarté sur le visage du petit garçon roulé en boule sous ses draps, l'homme se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa également avant d'éteindre l'astre, ce qui plongea la pièce dans l'obscurité. Une fois dans le couloir l'homme avança vers la pièce du fond, à l'intérieur il se déshabilla et se glissa dans le lit faisant sursauter la blonde à côté de lui.

\- C'est toi ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Oui, je suis rentré plus tôt, murmura l'homme en se blottissant contre sa femme qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Comment était-ce ?

\- Long, très long, répondit l'autre avec un soupir. Heureusement Cole était là. Il a pris le relais pour que je puisse rentrer cette nuit.

\- Fais-moi penser à le remercier la prochaine fois que je le verrais, dit la blonde alors qu'elle se serrait davantage contre lui.

\- Promis...

Charlie se sentait de trop, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il restait là, à observer ces gens qu'il ne connaissait visiblement pas dans leur intimité. Il sortit à reculons de la chambre et préféra s'éloigner. Alors qu'il passait de nouveau devant la chambre des enfants une porte s'ouvrit dévoilant une petite ombre, le rouquin reconnut le petit garçon, en pyjama et les cheveux en bataille.

\- Papa, marmonna-t-il, la voix ensommeillée.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête à droite et à gauche mais ne vit personne et ne distingua aucun mouvement, aucun bruit.

\- Papa, répéta le blondinet. J'ai fait un cauchemar...

Était-ce à lui qu'il s'adressait de la sorte ? Pourtant cela ne se pouvait pas, il demeurait invisible à leurs yeux, de plus il n'était pas son père.

\- Papa..., sanglota le petit garçon en s'approchant de lui, il s'agrippa à sa jambe et s'y serra en pleurant.

Le rouquin ne savait pas quoi faire, il tapota maladroitement la tête du petit blond sans que ça n'ait un quelconque effet.

\- Elliot ? murmura tout à coup une voix douce au bout du couloir.

Dans la pénombre Charlie distingua la maman du petit garçon qui s'approchait doucement. A l'entente de son prénom l'enfant le lâcha pour courir vers la silhouette qui se dirigeait vers eux, sa mère l'attrapa et le prit dans ses bras tout en continuant d'avancer. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait ce drôle de rêve le jeune homme allait enfin voir son visage, quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui il sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. C'était impossible... et pourtant... là, juste en face, se tenait Charlotte, ses éternels cheveux blonds descendant jusqu'à sa taille, ses yeux bleus brillants... et ce petit garçon dans ses bras, la tête nichée dans son cou.

\- Charlie ? souffla-t-elle, étonnée.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche mais aucun n'en sortit, il était bien trop surpris pour ne serait-ce que prononcer un seul mot. D'ailleurs que pouvait-il dire ? D'abord il croyait être invisible ensuite... il ignorait que la jeune femme eut pu avoir des enfants... Complètement déboussolé il ne savait même plus si c'était un rêve ou bien la réalité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? continua la jeune femme en le regardant, les sourcils froncés. Viens te coucher, il est tard...

Et elle s'éloigna, sa silhouette disparaissant à nouveau dans la nuit...

Charlie se réveilla en nage, le cœur battant à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique. Il se leva à toute vitesse, ouvrit à la volée la porte de la salle de bains attenante et régurgita son dernier repas au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver son calme, d'une main fébrile il dégagea les mèches de cheveux qui avaient glissé devant ses yeux puis se rinça la bouche au robinet du lavabo. Quand il vit son reflet dans le miroir, il eut un bref mouvement de recul, il avait une mine effroyable... Jamais un rêve ne l'avait autant secoué, il semblait si réel... Le jeune homme avait besoin de changer d'air. De retour dans sa chambre il se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit noire, il attrapa un pull qui traînait et l'enfila par-dessus son pyjama avant de sortir dans le couloir désert. Depuis plusieurs jours qu'il était réveillé ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il sortait de sa chambre, lui qui était un habitué des grands espaces avait de ce fait développé une légère tendance à la claustrophobie. En déambulant dans les couloirs il fit en sorte de faire le moins de bruit possible, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'avertir les infirmières qui l'auraient renvoyé dans sa chambre sans état d'âme. Le rouquin voulut se rendre dans l'espace de promenade qui se trouvait au cinquième étage et plutôt que de prendre l'ascenseur il préféra les escaliers, ce ne fut qu'en posant ses pieds sur le marbre froid de la première marche qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était pieds nus. Avec un vague haussement d'épaules il reprit sa route, bien décidé à observer les étoiles ce soir. Une fois au bon niveau Charlie traversa le salon de thé auquel la lune donnait une atmosphère lugubre puis passa les doubles portes qui le menèrent à l'extérieur. Dehors il ne put s'empêcher de retenir un soupir de bien-être, l'air froid de l'hiver lui fouetta le visage mais il n'en avait cure, il se sentait enfin revivre et ce fut d'un pas plus joyeux qu'il se dirigea vers un banc pour s'y installer. Il bascula finalement sur le dos et glissa une main derrière sa tête, admirant le ciel étoilé qui s'étendait au-dessus de lui. Sans vraiment le vouloir il repensa à la dernière fois qu'il avait pris le temps de contempler les étoiles, c'était au mois de janvier quand Charlotte et lui avaient travaillé sur le dossier de Beddgelert. Il semblait s'être passé tellement de choses depuis... La jeune femme était venue à la Réserve et il se souvenait avoir passé un bon moment en sa compagnie ; il se souvenait avoir plaisanté avec elle, il se souvenait l'avoir enlacé, il se souvenait l'avoir embrassé... Merlin, ils s'étaient embrassés... Comment aurait-il pu oublier ce baiser ? pensa-t-il avec un soupir. Il aurait voulu qu'il dure l'éternité si cela avait été possible. Le reste n'était que brouillard et confusion, en réalité à part ce baiser il ne se souvenait de rien ou presque, il y avait ces rêves étranges qu'ils faisaient depuis son hospitalisation, même si il les savait temporaires le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être perturbé par ceux-là... Il y avait ces enfants et cette femme, Charlotte... S _a_ femme, ne put-il s'empêcher de corriger, _ses_ enfants... Cela n'avait véritablement aucun sens, aucun. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien qu'un rêve et pourtant ça avait l'air si vrai, si réaliste...

\- Tu délires mon pauvre..., marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de songer davantage à ce mystérieux rêve que des pas pressés se firent entendre, malheureusement il n'eut pas la possibilité de fuir qu'une petite sorcière replète arrivait droit vers lui, en colère.

\- Mr Weasley ! s'écria-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire. Que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille ?! Le guérisseur Salsburry vous a _formellement_ interdit de sortir !

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que l'infirmière le saisit par les bras et le tira brutalement vers la clinique. Tout en maugréant elle le ramena à sa chambre, n'oubliant pas de le menacer de le priver de sortie au passage. Charlie n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se recoucher et de tenter de trouver un peu de repos.

* * *

\- J'ai... Je me souviens de mon rêve, déclara le jeune homme au guérisseur quand celui-ci vint l'ausculter le lendemain. Vous aviez parlé de réalité parallèle la dernière fois, serait-il possible, par hasard, que ces songes reflètent un éventuel futur ?

Le médicomage se redressa, rangea sa baguette dans la poche avant de sa blouse et lui lança un coup d'œil circonspect.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- J'en sais rien, marmonna le rouquin en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Moi aussi je trouve ça étrange mais ce que j'ai vu dans mon rêve semblait si vrai, c'était comme si... comme si je voyais mon avenir.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je parlais de réalité parallèle, vous avez la sensation de voir quelque chose de concret mais l'esprit fait en réalité un amalgame entre vos désirs les plus profonds et la réalité de votre vie actuelle. C'est pour cela que cette transe magique est véritablement dangereuse et qu'il est nécessaire pour nous de réveiller rapidement les patients qui y sont plongés.

Charlie fut presque déçu de sa réponse, tout cela n'était-il qu'un rêve ?

\- Et quand cesserai-je d'en faire ? questionna-t-il.

\- Ça peut mettre plusieurs semaines avant de disparaître, déclara le guérisseur. Mais ne vous en faites pas, il ne peut plus rien vous arriver de grave maintenant.

* * *

Pendant les derniers jours qu'il passa à Sainte-Mangouste le dragonnier reçut la visite de Cole et Soledad qui firent exprès le déplacement, ayant eu l'accord exceptionnel d'Anton qui lui souhaitait d'ailleurs un prompt rétablissement. Ses deux amis avaient, semblait-il, passé l'éponge sur l'histoire de Beddgelert et comme il se l'était imaginé Cole avait déclaré qu'il méritait amplement ce poste tandis que Soledad avait vigoureusement acquiescé, non sans lui rappeler l'épisode désastreux de la Suède. Ainsi ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble et, exceptionnellement, le rouquin eut l'autorisation de se rendre sur l'aire de promenade avec ses amis. Alors que tous les trois se dirigeaient en silence vers les ascenseurs l'Américain prit soudain la parole.

\- Je vais nous réserver des places au salon de thé, déclara-t-il non sans lancer un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Charlie. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement le message : Cole lui laissait la possibilité de discuter en tête à tête avec Soledad.

Le jeune homme avait eu le temps de réfléchir depuis qu'il était coincé ici et il savait que tôt ou tard cette conversation devait arriver, tandis que son ami s'éloignait dans les couloirs un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. La brune n'était pas stupide, elle avait dû comprendre leur manège car elle gardait la tête obstinément baissée vers le sol, attendant sans doute que le dragonnier prenne la parole.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Soledad, lança-t-il finalement, comme une sentence.

Celle-ci leva les yeux et darda son regard droit devant elle en lâchant un profond soupir puis elle se tourna vers le rouquin, un sourire douloureux sur son visage. Jamais encore il ne lui avait vu une figure aussi triste, elle qui débordait de vie... Tout à coup il s'en voulut de lui faire du mal, il faillit faire marche arrière mais son bon sens le rattrapa et lui somma d'avoir cette conversation, il le fallait !

\- Il fallait bien que ça arrive, marmonna-t-elle enfin.

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer..., reprit-t-il. D'abord je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, certes je n'étais pas moi-même mais nous avons tous deux été embarqués dans quelque chose sans vraiment nous rendre compte... Il soupira. Même si nous étions deux à agir je sais que ce qui est arrivé est entièrement ma faute... J'aurais dû te repousser, j'aurais dû te dire que je ne pouvais pas, que je ne voulais pas coucher avec toi.

Ça y était, il lui avait dit et il vit comme ça lui faisait mal d'entendre ça, dans un geste de réconfort elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fixant de nouveau les portes closes de l'ascenseur.

\- Je ne regrette rien, déclara-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Moi je regrette, je regrette amèrement de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs et j'en suis désolé.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire qu'il n'y avait rien, tu as bien dû ressentir quelque chose ! s'énerva-t-elle alors.

\- Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu attends de moi Sol', je... je ne suis pas amoureux de toi et le temps n'y changera rien, continua-t-il, voyant qu'elle allait répliquer. Il faut que tu passes à autre chose, je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut...

Son amie se stoppa net, quand il se tourna vers elle Charlie la vit cacher son visage dans ses mains, le corps secoué de légers tremblements. Elle pleurait. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer, il s'en voulait terriblement de faire autant souffrir son amie alors, doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Les sentiments ne peuvent pas disparaître à la demande, souffla celle-ci contre son épaule, la gorge nouée par les sanglots.

\- Je sais..., murmura le rouquin en caressant ses cheveux. Je suis désolé de te causer autant de peine mais à part être un ami je ne peux pas faire plus...

Après un moment, Soledad se défit de son étreinte et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main.

\- Je comprends, répondit-elle enfin avec un sourire douloureux.

Ensemble ils reprirent leur marche, firent le voyage en ascenseur dans un silence quasi religieux et une fois aux portes du salon de thé, la jeune femme l'arrêta.

\- Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Charlotte, tu l'aimes ? répéta-t-elle, la voix emplie d'amertume.

Le rouquin s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, décontenancé il ne sut que répondre. D'ailleurs que pouvait-il répondre ?

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? questionna-t-il après un moment.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle Charlie, j'ai bien vu comme tu la regardais...Elle te plaît, c'est évident.

Il ne dit rien car il savait que son amie avait raison, Charlotte lui plaisait et il ne servait à rien de mentir mais de là à dire qu'il l'aimait...

\- C'est encore trop tôt pour le dire, déclara-t-il, ne préférant pas se mouiller.

Son amie acquiesça lentement, la bouche pincée puis pénétra dans le salon.

Quand ils arrivèrent auprès de Cole, celui-ci était déjà en train de boire un thé accompagné de scones.

\- Ah enfin ! s'exclama-t-il la bouche pleine. J'ai failli vous attendre !

Charlie rigola doucement et s'installa à côté de lui, s'emparant à son tour d'un biscuit. Soledad resta debout avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je reviens dans un instant.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent s'éloigner en direction des jardins, le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de lassitude.

\- Elle va s'en remettre, le rassura l'Américain en tapotant son épaule. Il va lui falloir du temps mais ça ira, il faut dire qu'elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour toi, ajouta-t-il en croquant dans un gâteau. Elle était effondrée quand on t'a trouvé te vidant de ton sang à l'infirmerie, tu aurais vu comme elle a attrapé Charlotte, j'ai cru qu'elle allait la tuer, la pauvre...

\- Charlotte était là ? demanda son ami, surpris.

\- Bien sûr, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?! Oui... non, oublies ce que j'ai dit, se reprit Cole en voyant le regard que lui lança l'autre. En réalité c'est elle qui a prévenu tout le monde, elle était dans un état épouvantable, couverte de sang... Je crois qu'elle essayait de stopper l'hémorragie. Après ça, elle a disparu.

* * *

Quand Charlie arriva au terme de son séjour à Sainte-Mangouste, il ne pouvait cacher sa joie, il allait enfin retourner chez lui, en Roumanie, et quitter cette abominable chambre. Toutefois sa bonne humeur demeurait entachée, depuis ce que lui avait dit Cole quelques jours auparavant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Charlotte. Elle était là quand il s'était fait agressé, elle avait sûrement vu ce qu'il s'était passé et pourtant elle n'était pas venue le voir... Connaissant son empathie pour les autres il trouvait cela très étonnant de sa part, le rouquin en était même venu à espérer que c'était elle derrière chaque coup cogné à la porte de sa chambre mais après plusieurs déceptions il avait vite appris à ne plus attendre après la Française. Entre cela et les rêves étranges, la jeune femme était une fois de plus entourée par le mystère... Le dragonnier poussa un long soupir, en bouclant sa valise il se dit que plus vite il rentrera plus vite il pourrait écrire à Charlotte.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà pour ce seizième chapitre ! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Pour ma part j'ai A-DO-RE écrire les "rêves" de Charlie, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Sinon notre rouquin préféré a enfin mi les choses au clair avec Soledad, pas facile à entendre pour la jeune femme mais elle a bien compris qu'elle n'était pas la première dans son cœur hé hé... Encore merci d'être là, d'être plus nombreux chaque semaine. **

**A la semaine prochaine ! :)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	18. Chapitre 17 : Obliviate

**Bonjour !**

 **Petite histoire tragique avec ce chapitre... Après avoir fièrement rédigé les cinq premières pages Word, après avoir soigneusement enregistré le document sur mon disque dur externe je débranche gentiment ce même disque pour le rebrancher un peu plus tard et j'ai eu la _merveilleuse surprise_ (vous sentez le sarcasme) d'ouvrir un fichier vierge. J'avais envie de pleurer. Non mais vraiment. Inutile de vous dire qu'en plus j'étais contente de mon premier travail et combien ça a été difficile de réécrire ces milliers de mots disparus dans le Cyber-espace. Enfin bref j'y suis arrivée même si je sais que ça ne vaudra jamais le premier jet dont j'étais si fière... Il faut que je fasse mon deuil...**

 **Sinon je suis vraiment contente de vous retrouver ! Chaque semaine je suis ravie de vous voir toujours un peu plus nombreux par ici, ça me motive à plancher davantage sur l'histoire ah, ah !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _AppleCherrypie_ : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu ! :D J'adore Charlie, il me fait rêver ah, ah ! Il est teeellement mignon ! Oui j'imagine que tout le monde veut la confrontation, les explications ne viendront malheureusement pas tout de suite mais patience... :) A bientôt ! ;)**

 ** _Ezezaguna_ : Merci beaucoup ! :) J'ai beaucoup aimé ton petit passage Mary-Sue Vélane ah, ah ! Je vois exactement de quoi tu veux parler, je ne suis pas trop fan de ce genre d'histoires non plus. Pour ne rien te cacher j'adore quand les personnages souffrent pour les mêmes raisons que toi (vive les réconciliations !) ! Nous allons voir ici comment ça va se passer pour nos deux persos, croisons les doigts ! ^^ ****Après ce que tu as dit sur l'histoire des vols interdits pour les filles j'ai relu le passage en question et je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais mal exprimée. C'est vrai qu'écrit de cette manière ça paraît hyper sexiste mais en fait j'aurais dû préciser qu'à Beauxbâtons il n'y a pas de cours de balai officiels comme à Poudlard, les vols se font de manière informels et il est de coutume que les filles le pratiquent peu voire pas du tout, préférant davantage des activités plus artistiques qui font, elles, parties du programme scolaire aussi bien chez les filles que chez les garçons. De ce fait il n'y a pas d'équipe de Quidditch ou de matchs à l'académie, les recrutements dans les équipes nationales se font après l'école et cela n'empêche pas certaines sorcières françaises de faire carrière dans ce sport, elles n'ont juste pas pratiqué durant leur scolarité. J'ai voulu une école qui épouse en parti les codes de l'ancienne aristocratie française, c'est-à-dire bourrée de principes vieillots et souvent désuets pour un regard extérieur mais qui demeure profondément ancré dans cette société encore dominée par cette même aristocratie, cela a donc une certaine cohérence. Pourtant tous ne sont pas d'accord avec ce fonctionnement si ça peut te rassurer mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le sujet de notre histoire, une autre fois peut-être. :) Merci encore d'être passée par ici et de m'avoir laissé ton avis, ça me fait super plaisir ! :D J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! :) A bientôt ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 :**

 _ **Obliviate**_

Son cœur battait la chamade, il cognait si fort qu'elle craignait que quelqu'un l'entende dans ces couloirs déserts. Encore une fois elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, avait-elle totalement perdu l'esprit ?! Telle une ombre elle se glissa jusqu'à la bonne porte, d'un geste de sa main la poignée tourna et le panneau de bois s'ouvrit sans bruit, dévoilant une petite pièce carrée plongée dans le noir. Pourtant, là, dans la pénombre, elle distingua un lit ainsi que son occupant, en s'approchant elle vit des petites fioles flotter autour de lui et reliées à son corps par d'infimes tuyaux transparents. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration régulière, il semblait endormi mais la jeune femme savait que ce n'était pas le cas et en levant les yeux vers son visage elle ne put que remarquer son teint blafard. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'émotion la gagne, elle porta une main à sa bouche et retint avec peine un sanglot. La blonde ferma les yeux un instant, tenta de ravaler ses larmes et s'approcha davantage du lit, d'un geste tendre elle caressa le front du patient et y déposa un léger baiser avant de s'éloigner. Elle attrapa sa baguette qu'elle avait coincée dans la poche de son manteau puis la dirigea d'une main tremblante vers le jeune homme.

\- Oh, Charlie... Pardonne-moi... _Oubliettes_...

A peine le sort effleura-t-il sa tempe que ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec brutalité, un voile passa devant eux et il poussa un léger râle faisant contracter ses nerfs puis ses paupières se fermèrent avec lenteur, la seconde suivante la chambre avait retrouvé sa quiétude...

Charlotte se réveilla en sursaut, en nage elle repoussa violemment les draps recouvrant son corps. Les larmes brouillant déjà sa vue, elle ne put retenir davantage ses sanglots et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, pleurant de plus belle. Depuis plusieurs nuits elle revivait cette scène dans ses rêves, c'était comme si sa conscience voulait pousser sa culpabilité au point le plus haut, toutefois la jeune femme n'en avait pas besoin car elle s'en voulait déjà assez comme ça. Elle avait tout bonnement l'impression d'avoir trahi le rouquin et à ses yeux c'était pire que tout, pire que d'avoir commis un crime mortel...

Incapable de se replonger dans le sommeil la jeune femme préféra se lever, elle avisa le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet et poussa un long soupir en voyant qu'il était à peine plus de quatre heures du matin. Elle se dirigea mollement vers la salle de bains attenante, posa ses mains de part et d'autre du lavabo et observa son reflet dans le miroir accroché au-dessus, elle tenta de faire fi de son teint cadavérique mais ne pouvait ignorer les cernes violacés qui encadraient ses yeux, signe évident d'un manque de sommeil. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide, chercha à tâtons la serviette puis accueillit avec soulagement la douceur du linge sur sa peau. Sachant qu'il était inutile de rester ici la jeune femme descendit, une fois dans le living-room elle jeta un bref coup de baguette en direction de la cheminée et un feu se mit à ronfler dans le foyer, éclairant de ses flammes rougeoyantes les murs de la pièce restée dans le noir jusqu'alors. La blonde s'affala dans le canapé sans aucune grâce, replia ses jambes contre elle et jeta un coup d'œil morne au tas de lettres sous la fenêtre qui attendaient d'être lues. Elle soupira. Depuis son retour de Roumanie elle savait qu'Hermione et Fleur lui avaient écrit mais Charlotte n'avait pas répondu, elle n'était d'ailleurs pas sortie de chez elle non plus, vivant cloîtrée entre ces quatre murs sans rien faire d'autre qu'errer comme un fantôme... Allait-elle pouvoir sortir à nouveau ? Faire comme si de rien n'était et reprendre sa petite vie tranquille ? Ou simplement rester là, pour toujours... La jeune femme se fit alors la réflexion qu'elle n'était pas faite pour vivre en communauté, peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de partir dans une contrée lointaine et vivre en ermite, loin des gens, loin des sentiments... Fuir. Était-ce là sa seule échappatoire ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle faisait depuis toujours ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait déjà fait en quittant la France plusieurs mois auparavant ? La blonde laissa sa tête tomber sur son épaule et souffla longuement. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Paul la jeune femme s'était jurée de se refuser à toutes relations plus qu'amicales, c'était bien trop risqué et demeurer seule lui semblait être peu cher payé contre l'idée de protéger les gens qu'elle aimait. Oui, en s'installant en Angleterre elle était persuadée d'avoir fait le bon choix et elle pensait pouvoir tenir sa promesse, ses engagements... mais il avait fallu qu'elle rencontre cet... ce _crétin_ roux et qu'il fiche tout en l'air ! La jeune femme lâcha un rictus mi-amusé mi-amer. Bien malgré elle Charlie Weasley l'avait embarqué dans quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, elle n'avait rien vu venir, vraiment rien... et quel en était le résultat aujourd'hui ? Il avait failli mourir. Il avait failli _mourir_ ! Par Morgane... Jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait, c'était impossible... Si elle pouvait faire en sorte de tout oublier elle le ferait mais Charlotte ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'y résoudre, elle n'était pas comme ça, au contraire elle préférait assumer pleinement ses erreurs et porter à pleines épaules sa culpabilité comme un fardeau... Telle une épée de Damoclès lui rappelant sans cesse les fautes qu'elle avait commises et celles qu'elle pourrait commettre à l'avenir... Refoulant ses larmes la jeune femme pensa soudain à ses parents, comme elle avait envie de les voir, ils lui manquaient terriblement et elle ne leur avait pas écrit depuis des semaines... Ils devaient sûrement s'inquiéter... Doucement la blonde s'avança sur le canapé, les mains crispées sur le rebord, les pieds nus sur le tapis et le visage reflétant à peine la lumière des flammes dansant dans l'âtre. Les yeux rivés sur le sol elle crut voir un instant le corps de Charlie gisant dans une mare de sang, elle ferma brusquement ses paupières mais l'image restait gravée sur sa rétine. Charlotte sentit alors son cœur s'emballer tandis que la peur commençait à paralyser ses membres ; avec lenteur elle se laissa glisser à genoux sur le tapis, le corps tremblant et les larmes dévalant ses joues, une douleur incommensurable la submergea... Combien de temps était-elle restée là ? Prostrée sur le sol à tenter de s'enlever cette abominable image de la tête ? Elle l'ignorait. Il lui semblait que des heures s'étaient écoulées avant qu'elle ne retrouve finalement son calme. La jeune femme se hissa vers le fauteuil le plus proche et s'y recroquevilla tant bien que mal, les yeux fermés, à la recherche d'un quelconque repos salvateur.

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursautant à moitié, provoquant par la même occasion des remous à la surface de l'eau, d'un coup d'œil Charlotte avisa la pièce et vit qu'elle était dans la salle de bains. Doucement elle sortit de la baignoire non sans frissonner, elle attrapa une serviette sur le meuble tout proche et l'enroula autour de son corps. Dehors il neigeait mais la jeune femme le remarqua à peine et passa devant la fenêtre sans un regard. Une fois dans sa chambre elle se dirigea vers le dressing, en ouvrant un placard elle fronça les sourcils d'étonnement, depuis quand y avait-il des vêtements d'homme ici ? Elle haussa les épaules, peut-être son père ou son grand-père les avaient-ils laissés en séjournant ici autrefois. La jeune femme ne prêta pas plus d'attention à ce détail et se rendit dans le couloir, prête à descendre au rez-de-chaussée, mais elle se stoppa devant une baie vitrée. Elle s'approcha, plissa les yeux et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Là, dans le jardin, trois personnes semblaient chahuter dans la neige, que faisaient-elles là ? Sans doute des enfants moldus qui avaient réussi à traverser la haie. Passablement énervée de voir des intrus pénétrer ainsi chez elle la blonde dévala les escaliers rapidement et, une fois dans la véranda, ouvrit à la volée la porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Elle fit un pas dehors mais recula bien vite lorsque une bourrasque glacée lui fouetta le visage, maugréant contre le froid elle aperçut soudain une veste qui traînait sur une chaise. Sans réfléchir une seconde elle l'enfila et fit de même avec une paire de bottes en caoutchouc qui reposait près de la porte. D'un pas vif Charlotte traversa la pelouse recouverte d'un épais manteau blanc.

\- Hé ! s'écria-t-elle en direction de ses visiteurs, ses pieds crissant sous la neige. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! C'est une propriété privée !

Ils ne la remarquèrent pas, la jeune femme s'approcha davantage et crut distinguer un adulte et deux enfants qui faisaient rouler une énorme boule de neige, elle ne pouvait distinguer leurs visages, presque aveuglée par les flocons qui tombaient de plus en plus fort.

\- Hé ! Je vous parle ! reprit-elle en voulant attraper le bras de l'homme mais elle elle vit avec stupeur sa main traverser l'autre comme si elle n'était qu'un fantôme.

Elle retint un cri d'effroi et, voulant en avoir le cœur net, réitéra l'expérience avec l'un des enfants. Quand la blonde vit pour la seconde fois sa main disparaître à travers l'épaule de la petite fille elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de peur, elle se recula vivement et tomba à l'arrière, la neige amortissant sa chute. Elle sentit son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine et son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge, elle jeta des coups d'œil frénétiques partout autour d'elle comme si quelqu'un allait surgir et lui crier que c'était une blague mais il n'en fut rien. Rassemblant ses esprit Charlotte se mit à réfléchir, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Lui avait-on jeté un sort ? Était-elle dans une sorte de monde parallèle ? Ou pire encore, était-elle _morte_? Elle secoua la tête, non c'était absurde, elle s'en serait souvenue si quelque chose d'aussi affreux lui était arrivée, non ? Tant bien que mal elle se redressa, fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette mais se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas emportée alors elle fit demi-tour et courut vers la maison. A l'intérieur la jeune femme traversa rapidement la véranda pour arriver dans le salon mais ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place. Les anciennes tapisseries avaient été remplacées par des murs clairs tandis que d'épais rideaux de velours azur encadraient désormais les fenêtres renforçant le côté intimiste de la pièce ; çà et là traînaient des jouets d'enfants, quelques livres et bibelots tantôt sur un guéridon tantôt sur un pouf en crochet ; sur le bras de cheminée se croisaient bougies de senteur et plantes vertes et au-dessus reposait une tapisserie représentant une carte du ciel, la Française la reconnut sans mal puisqu'elle masquait normalement l'entrée de l'observatoire située au grenier. Jamais le salon ne lui avait semblé aussi chaleureux... A quel moment la décoration avait-elle changé de la sorte ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas remarqué cela plus tôt ?... Finalement la blonde soupira, résignée, car très vite elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas vraiment chez elle, qu'elle n'était _plus_ vraiment chez elle... Charlotte fut coupée dans sa réflexion par des éclats de rire, elle vit tout à coup deux enfants courir à pieds nus jusque devant la cheminée, là ils s'assirent sur le tapis juste devant et tendirent leurs mains vers l'âtre afin de les réchauffer. Pendant qu'ils s'amusaient la jeune femme prit le temps de les observer, à leurs traits similaires elle en déduisit qu'ils étaient frère et sœur ; la petite fille qu'elle avait déjà vu tout à l'heure avait des cheveux roux ramassés en chignon, la peau claire et des yeux rieurs d'un très beau bleu et tandis qu'elle souriait la Française put voir qu'il lui manquait quelques dents, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans ; son frère avait quant à lui des cheveux blonds en bataille, les mêmes yeux océan et des joues roses semblables à celles d'un bébé, alors que sa sœur le taquinait il fit une moue qui rappelait quelqu'un à la jeune femme sans qu'elle sache vraiment qui. Soudain elle entendit un bruissement de tissu derrière elle, par curiosité elle se retourna et sentit alors son cœur remonter dans sa gorge.

\- Charlie ?..., croassa-t-elle, surprise de le voir devant elle, si souriant et en pleine forme. Ne l'avait-elle pas laissé dans une chambre de Sainte-Mangouste ?

Mais était-ce vraiment lui ? Il semblait tellement différent de celui qu'elle connaissait... Peut-être était-ce ses cheveux, ils étaient plus longs... Non, c'était autre chose... Et la blonde remarqua ce nouvel éclat dans ses prunelles azurées, une lueur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas... Il avait tout simplement l'air heureux... Pendant une seconde elle crut qu'il pouvait la voir, qu'il la sondait comme il le faisait si souvent mais ensuite il passa devant elle sans même la remarquer ce qui eut don de renforcer son malaise. Charlotte le regarda s'asseoir avec les enfants et les encercler de ses bras forts avant de les enlacer, ces derniers répondirent à son étreinte puis il murmura avec malice :

\- Qui va chercher Maman pour le goûter ?

\- Moi ! Moi ! s'exclamèrent les deux bambins en se dégageant de ses bras.

Et sans crier gare ils se mirent de nouveau à courir, se dirigeant vers les escaliers qu'ils gravirent avec grand bruit tandis que le rouquin rigolait doucement. La jeune femme le vit se lever avec lenteur pour s'asseoir plus confortablement dans un fauteuil en velours bleu, elle ne voulait rater aucun de ses mouvements, espérant graver dans son esprit chaque parcelle de lui comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait... Il était beau, jamais la Française n'aurait pensé que la paternité lui irait si bien car il ne faisait aucun doute que le rouquin était le père de ces enfants, ils lui ressemblaient tellement... Elle se demandait avec qui il les avait eus. Qui était sa femme ? La connaissait-elle ? Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi un nœud se forma dans son estomac à l'idée de savoir Charlie heureux et comblé, elle se laissa aller à un sourire triste puis se concentra de nouveau sur le jeune homme. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun bruit ne se fasse entendre, à part le crépitement du feu dans le foyer, lorsque des coups retentirent dans l'entrée, quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Charlotte se tourna vers le dragonnier, celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, il n'avait peut-être pas entendu. Les coups redoublèrent, instinctivement la jeune femme se leva, en alerte, mais le rouquin ne réagissait toujours pas. Était-elle la seule à les entendre ? Le visiteur s'acharnait sur la porte, il n'en fallut pas plus à la blonde pour se diriger dans le hall d'entrée, elle avisa le panneau de bois et fronça les sourcils quand elle aperçut qu'il n'y avait personne derrière la vitre. Elle fit un pas vers la porte, prête à l'ouvrir, quand tout à coup sa vue se brouilla, elle se retint avec peine à la rambarde de l'escalier toute proche mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et la jeune femme se sentit tomber, tomber. Sa chute dura une éternité, elle ne distinguait rien autour d'elle seulement l'obscurité, une obscurité oppressante qui lui enserrait le cœur avec violence. Alors qu'elle pensait s'évanouir, la blonde put enfin ouvrir les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours là, recroquevillée dans son fauteuil face à la cheminée. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve stupide, pensa-t-elle et tandis qu'elle se redressait douloureusement, les membres endoloris par sa précédente position elle entendit des coups à la porte d'entrée. Elle les ignora.

\- Charlotte ! entendit-elle alors, reconnaissant sans mal la voix d'Hermione. Ouvre-nous !

\- Ouvre-nous sinon je fais exploser la porte ! dit une autre voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de Fleur. Nous avons des nouvelles et...

\- Allez-vous en ! Partez ! Je ne veux voir personne !

\- Charlie est réveillé ! hurla soudain sa cousine.

Charlie était réveillé ? Elle courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, sur le perron attendaient Hermione et Fleur, les cheveux parsemés de flocons de neige.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama la dernière. Ça fait au moins une demi-heure qu'on s'époumone comme des harpies !

La jeune femme s'effaça pour les laisser entrer, d'un coup d'œil elle avisa sa tenue et vit qu'elle était toujours en pyjama, débraillée, elle ne voulait même pas penser à l'état de ses cheveux. A peine avait-elle relevé les yeux vers les deux autres qu'elle sentit une douce étreinte, c'était sa cousine, et tandis qu'elle y répondait avec soulagement Fleur passa une main délicate dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu as maigri..., constata la brune en la relâchant.

\- Je... je ne mange pas beaucoup en ce moment..., bredouilla-t-elle en guise d'excuse.

Les trois jeune femmes passèrent dans le salon, Fleur voulut préparer du thé et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. En s'asseyant dans le canapé Charlotte vit la brune jeter un coup d'œil au tas de lettres non ouvertes sur le parquet, elle poussa un soupir.

\- Quand nous avons su ce qu'il s'était passé en Roumanie, nous avons essayé de te joindre. Tu n'as jamais répondu, dit la jeune femme sur un ton de reproche tandis que la blonde haussait les épaules, les yeux fixés sur ses mains. On s'est inquiétées...

\- Je...je n'ai rien fait, je suis restée là...

\- Depuis plus de dix jours ?! s'étonna Fleur qui arrivait avec le service à thé.

Son amie acquiesça puis baissa de nouveau les yeux, la tâche sur son pantalon de pyjama semblait particulièrement intéressante à contempler.

\- Qu'as-tu dit au Ministère ? questionna Hermione.

\- Je leur ai parlé d'une maladie... Ils n'ont pas cherché à en savoir davantage.

\- Ne traînes pas trop longtemps ici sinon ils vont envoyer quelqu'un pour venir vérifier, la prévint la brune.

Il y eut moment de silence pendant lequel elles burent lentement leur thé, Charlotte gardait sa tasse entre ses mains sans y toucher.

\- Bois, ordonna gentiment Fleur avec un sourire. Ça va te faire du bien.

La jeune femme fut contrainte de porter la tasse à ses lèvres mais elle ne put rien avaler tant sa gorge était nouée. D'un geste maladroit elle reposa le récipient sur le plateau dans un léger bruit de porcelaine, renversant la moitié du liquide par la même occasion. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard qu'elle ne pouvait manquer, elle se racla la gorge et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure... Charlie s'est réveillé... hier, annonça finalement Hermione. Et nous lui avons rendu visite dans la soirée.

La blonde opina sans dire un mot mais après un moment elle ne put retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que les deux femmes avaient passé le pas de la porte.

\- Comment va-t-il ?...

\- Il va bien mais il ne se souvient de rien...

\- C'est normal... répondit la blonde avec amertume tandis que sa cousine fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension. Je lui ai lancé un _Oubliettes_...

\- Charlotte ! la réprimanda-t-elle. Tu sais bien que c'est puni par la loi ! Si ça se sait tu...

\- Personne n'en saura rien ! la coupa la jeune femme avec véhémence.

Hermione lui adressa une moue contrite puis s'empara de sa main, l'enjoignant à continuer.

\- Il sait que je suis une Vélane, avoua-t-elle plus calmement en regardant tour à tour sa cousine et son amie.

\- Comment a-t-il su ? demanda Fleur.

\- Je lui ai dit... Mais il l'avait déjà deviné depuis un moment.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, déclara l'autre. Charlie est très intelligent... mais pourquoi lui avoir effacé la mémoire alors, si tu lui avais dit...

\- J'ai fait ça pour son bien, expliqua la blonde, serrant un coussin contre sa poitrine. Pour le protéger de quelque chose qu'il n'est pas en mesure d'affronter, que personne n'est en mesure d'affronter... Pas même moi...

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité, elle coula un regard vers Fleur qui fit un bref hochement de tête.

\- Charlotte..., reprit-elle d'un ton grave. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?... Le médicomage a dit qu'il s'était fait agressé... Qu'est-ce que...

La brune ne put terminer sa phrase, la jeune femme se laissa doucement glisser sur le canapé, calant sa tête contre l'accoudoir. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant d'occulter l'angoisse qui s'insinuait lentement dans ses veines tel un venin mortel et replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les serrant de toutes ses forces.

-... Ça a recommencé... ça a recommencé, murmura-t-elle comme une litanie. Comme en Bretagne, ça a recommencé...

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? questionna sa cousine en se redressant brutalement sur son fauteuil, faisant gémir les ressorts. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Charlie... En Roumanie, bégaya-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix et les yeux toujours fermés, tentant d'oublier les souvenirs affreux qui s'égrenaient dans son esprit. C'était moi... C'est moi qui l'ai agressé... Mon Dieu, _Charlie_...

\- Charlotte... tu es sûre ?...Tu en es _sûre_?... demanda Hermione en lui saisissant tout à coup les épaules.

Celle-ci ouvrit les paupières avec difficulté et acquiesça douloureusement. En voyant les visages décomposés des deux autres elle ne put retenir une seconde de plus ses larmes qui forcèrent sans mal le barrage de ses cils. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, terrassée par la culpabilité et la douleur, savoir ce qu'elle avait fait était une chose mais l'avouer de vive voix en était une autre.

\- Par Merlin..., souffla Fleur d'une voix blanche, portant sa main à sa bouche.

Il parut à Charlotte que l'éternité passa avant que l'une d'entre elles se décide à reprendre la parole ou à faire un geste quelconque, seul l'écho de ses pleurs venait troubler le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce depuis plusieurs minutes. Finalement elle sentit une main caresser doucement ses cheveux mais il lui fallut encore quelque instants avant que ses larmes se tarissent.

\- Comment ? questionna alors sa cousine.

La jeune femme se redressa mollement et observa sa cousine. Elle avait le teint plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée mais son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, signe évident qu'une intense réflexion se jouait à l'intérieur de son crâne.

\- Je ne sais pas, s'entendit-elle répondre, la voix cassée. Je... je ne me suis pas rendue compte... C'était comme si... comme si on s'emparait de moi et que je restais coincée à l'intérieur de mon propre corps sans pouvoir le contrôler...

\- Ça ressemble très fortement à l'Imperium, souffla Fleur après un moment.

\- Sauf que sous Imperium l'individu ne se rend pas compte qu'il est contrôlé par un tiers, déclara la brune, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ça t'avait fait la même chose en Bretagne ? demanda l'autre.

Charlotte acquiesça mais ne dit rien de plus.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait laisser cette histoire aux oubliettes, s'écria subitement Hermione, les mains sur les hanches. Charlotte a été innocentée que je sache, rien ne prouve que c'était elle !

Fleur fit un geste agacée avec sa main, comme si elle voulait éloigner un insecte volant autour d'elle puis se concentra de nouveau sur la blonde sans prêter attention à sa belle-sœur. La brune leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner elle aussi vers Charlotte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a fait que... que... c'est arrivé ?... Vous vous êtes disputés ? questionna-t-elle alors d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers elle, ne sachant ce qu'elle devait dire ou non... Estimant être arrivée à un point de non retour elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus tellement le choix, autant raconter la vérité...

\- Je... Pas vraiment... enfin...

\- Il t'a mise en colère alors ? questionna à son tour Fleur.

Charlotte se tortilla sur le canapé, mal à l'aise. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis...

\- Il m'a... On s'est embrassé..., avoua-t-elle dans un souffle sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Oh...

\- Il embrasse si mal que ça ?

\- Fleur ! s'insurgea Hermione.

\- Je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère..., répondit la concernée avec un haussement d'épaule. Plus sérieusement, reprit-elle en se tournant vers la blonde. Vous vous êtes embrassés et... c'est tout ? C'est ça qui t'a poussé à...

\- En quelque sorte. A l'instant même où on a... où on s'est... j'ai regretté... Après Paul je m'étais juré de ne plus avoir de relations de ce genre... C'est beaucoup trop dangereux...

\- Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur de ce que tu ressentes, déclara doucement Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se levant brusquement. Tu ne te rends pas compte... Plus je ressens des choses plus le risque est grand, je ne veux plus vivre avec la peur au ventre, je veux que tout ça cesse...

Pleine de lassitude elle se rassit dans le canapé et soupira, écoutant un instant le bois se consumer dans la cheminée avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça arrive maintenant... Je ne comprends pas... J'ai l'impression que tout s'accélère...

\- Pendant des années tu as ressenti cette douleur sans que ça ne t'affecte véritablement et aujourd'hui c'est de pire en pire, observa Fleur. Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle sans véritablement attendre de réponse.

Charlotte fit basculer sa tête en arrière, elle leva les yeux au plafond et se perdit plusieurs minutes dans la contemplation des pampilles de cristal ornant l'imposant lustre. Pour la première fois de sa vie la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire ni quelle décision prendre, elle se sentait véritablement démunie...

\- Il faut qu'on découvre ce que signifie ce tatouage, coûte que coûte ! s'énerva tout à coup Hermione en tapant du poing sur la table.

* * *

 _Chère Charlotte,_

 _Je t'écris cette lettre afin de prendre de tes nouvelles, comment te portes-tu depuis la dernière fois ? J'espère que tu t'es remise de cet affreux épisode en Roumanie, Cole m'a dit que tu semblais très secouée, j'en suis sincèrement désolé... Moi-même je demeure dans le flou total, j'ignore encore ce qu'il s'est passé mais un employé du Ministère mène son enquête, il est venu me poser un tas de questions à la clinique, il en est même venu à me demander des renseignements sur toi mais je lui ai bien précisé que tu n'étais pas présente lors des faits. Ai-je eu raison ? J'aurais aimé en savoir un peu plus sur cette nuit-là, te souviens-tu de quelque chose ?_

 _Aujourd'hui je sors à peine de Sainte-Mangouste, j'ai hâte de rentrer à la Réserve comme tu peux l'imaginer. Cole et Soledad ont passé l'éponge sur Beddgelert, je dois t'avouer que ça me soulage considérablement et à ce propos, peut-être pourrait-on en discuter à nouveau un de ces jours. Tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue ici._

 _Prend soin de toi._

 _Amitiés,_

 _Charlie_

La jeune femme lu la lettre avec fébrilité avant de la rouler en boule et de la jeter dans le feu, ignorant qu'elle serait la première d'une longue série...

* * *

Mars était aussi froid et glacé que février, Charlotte poussa un soupir d'agacement et serra davantage sa cape autour de ses épaules, luttant tant bien que mal contre le vent mordant chaque parcelle de sa peau laissée à découvert. Alors qu'elle commençait à perdre véritablement patience elle vit Hermione surgir d'une ruelle sombre et se diriger à petits pas pressés vers elle, un bonnet vissé jusqu'à ses yeux et son petit sac en perles coincé sous son bras.

\- Ne traînons pas là, dit-elle en guise de salut et en lui agrippant le bras. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on nous remarque.

Elle la poussa vers une auberge à l'air mal famé, au-dessus de la porte se balançait une vieille enseigne en bois où l'on pouvait lire « La Tête de Sanglier ». En pénétrant à l'intérieur la jeune femme ne put que froncer le nez, une odeur épouvantable régnait dans le pub mais apparemment ça ne semblait déranger aucun des clients qui étaient accoudés au comptoir. Tandis que sa cousine l'entraînait vers un escalier branlant elle ne manqua pas le bref signe de tête que la brune fit en direction du propriétaire, un homme grand et massif à la barbe longue et hirsute, visiblement il l'attendait car il lui répondit avant de retourner à ses torchons sales. Hermione et elle gravirent l'une derrière l'autre les marches vermoulues qui, à l'étage, débouchaient sur un petit salon crasseux où trônait une antique cheminée, au-dessus était accroché un tableau représentant une jolie jeune fille au sourire triste.

\- C'est..., commença Charlotte qui comprit tout à coup où elle se trouvait.

\- Ariana, répondit doucement Hermione en faisant un petit signe de la main à la jeune femme qui lui répondit. Vite, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Adam va nous attendre, ajouta-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits et d'un coup de sa baguette un feu se mit à ronfler dans le foyer.

Elle se mit alors à farfouiller dans son sac, le bras enfoncé jusqu'à l'épaule jusqu'à ce qu'elle en sorte une petite bourse de cuir. Elle prit une poignée de la poudre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et la balança dans l'âtre d'où d'immense flammes vertes sortirent, rugissantes.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait cette entrevue chez moi ? demanda finalement la blonde. Nous aurions été beaucoup mieux !

\- Si on mène une enquête sur toi il faut prendre toutes les précautions possibles, ici le réseau est clandestin et le Ministère ne peut en avoir aucune trace, Abelforth veille.

Charlotte ne dit mot et se concentra de nouveau sur la cheminée car au milieu des flammes, un visage venait d'apparaître. Se tenait désormais devant elles un jeune homme à la peau mate, les cheveux et les yeux d'un noir profond.

\- Bonjour Adam, salua Hermione en s'adressant à lui. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Tu sais quelle heure il est ici ? marmonna-t-il en étouffant un bâillement tandis que la brune levait les yeux au ciel. Bien trop tôt, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Je n'avais pas d'autres possibilités, répondit-t-elle avec agacement. Voici Charlotte...

\- Bonjour, dit-elle en s'approchant du foyer.

\- Enchanté, dit le brun en lui tendant une main à travers les flammes. C'est donc toi qui a un problème avec les runes ?

\- Euh..., balbutia la blonde en lançant un regard interloqué à sa cousine.

\- Il est américain, répondit celle-ci en guise d'explications avec un haussement d'épaules.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avant de soupirer puis il se tourna vers Hermione qui perdit son sourire en voyant la mine gêné de son ami.

\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... annonça ce dernier, de but en blanc.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta alors la brune, la panique perçant dans sa voix.

\- Tu te souviens de la dernière lettre que je t'ai envoyée ?

\- Oui... répondit-elle dans un souffle, lançant un coup d'œil presque effrayé à Charlotte.

\- Quoi ? Quelle lettre ? questionna vivement cette dernière en regardant tour à tour sa cousine et le brun.

\- Tu ne lui en a pas parlé ?! s'exclama alors celui-ci, les flammes s'agitant autour de son visage.

\- Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, il fallait que l'on soit sûr ! s'écria Hermione d'une voix suraiguë.

\- Mais dites-moi ! s'énerva la Française.

Elle vit Hermione et Adam s'observer un long moment comme si ils échangeaient leurs arguments dans une conversation silencieuse, après plusieurs minutes le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers elle et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Ce que tu as sur la poitrine, déclara-t-il en pointant son index nonchalamment vers elle. C'est la trace d'une malédiction.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, Charlotte sentit un étrange bourdonnement près de ses oreilles. Tout à coup elle se mit à rire nerveusement, d'un pas mal assuré elle se dirigea vers une fenêtre du salon que la saleté avait rendue pratiquement opaque, la lumière du jour passait même avec grande difficulté. Une malédiction ? Pour un peu elle se serait crue dans un conte pour enfant tant cela lui paraissait absurde. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi ses parents ne lui en avaient pas parlé ? Étaient-ils seulement au courant ?

\- C'est bien ma veine, déclara-t-elle, amère en se détournant de la fenêtre crasseuse.

\- On n'est sûr de rien ! tenta de la rassurer sa cousine, presque hystérique. En général les malédictions sont données dès la naissance or dans ton cas ce tatouage n'est apparu que très récemment, ce n'est peut-être pas ça !

\- Tu sais très bien que ça n'a rien à voir Hermione, réfuta Adam d'une voix sombre. Chaque malédiction est différente, elles peuvent être données à tout âge et se déclencher à n'importe quel moment, tout dépend de la personne qui l'a jetée.

\- Et on ne peut pas dire que mon enfance ait été épargnée, continua la blonde, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Souviens-toi de la Bretagne...

\- Mais... ce n'était pas toi... tu

\- Bien sûr que c'était moi..., la coupa la jeune femme avec douleur. Il faut qu'on arrête de se voiler la face... ça ne pouvait qu'être moi, regarde ce qui est arrivé à Charlie... Ça s'est reproduit...

\- Par Merlin... Charlotte..., murmura Hermione en portant ses mains à sa bouche, la gorge nouée par les sanglots. Si... si c'est vraiment _une_... tu sais ce que ça signifie ?...

\- Oui... souffla l'autre, résignée. Aucune malédiction ne peut être défaite chez les sorciers.

Une silence pesant s'abattit sur le petit salon poussiéreux, à peine perturbé par le craquement sinistre des bûches dans la cheminée. Hermione s'approcha de sa cousine et la serra dans ses bras, son corps secoué de violents tremblements.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, souffla-t-elle à son oreille. On va trouver une solution... Il y a _toujours_ une solution. Je suis sûre d'avoir déjà lu quelque chose à ce sujet, je... on va... On va arranger tout ça...

Jamais Charlotte n'avait autant pleuré que cette nuit-là, elle fut incapable de fermer l'œil de la nuit tant cette histoire de malédiction la hantait. Il lui semblait que le destin prenait un malin plaisir à semer des embûches sur sa route, déjà pavée de malheurs... N'avait-elle pas assez souffert ? N'avait-elle pas assez fait souffrir ? Soudain la jeune femme se demanda si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester dans l'ignorance, elle avait cette abominable impression que plus elle en savait sur ce tatouage plus la situation s'aggravait. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Que _devait_ -elle faire ? Tandis qu'une idée s'insinuait lentement dans son esprit son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, remplie d'amertume elle songeait à la dernière fois qu'elle avait prit cette même douloureuse décision, presque un an en arrière...

* * *

 _Chère Charlotte,_

 _Peut-être n'as-tu pas reçu ma précédente lettre – je sais que le service postal connaît quelques ennuis en ce moment à cause du mauvais temps – donc j'ai préféré t'écrire à nouveau._

 _Comment vas-tu depuis le mois dernier ? Ici tout va pour le mieux, j'ai enfin pu reprendre le travail, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content ! d'autant plus que ce n'est pas ça qui manque, comme tu dois t'en douter... La tempête a fait de nombreux dégâts sur la Réserve – ma mère m'a dit que_ La Gazette _en avait fait mention en début de semaine – donc nous avons tous hâtes que le printemps et ses beaux jours arrivent, pour l'instant il tarde un peu._

 _A part ça je tenais à te dire que je ne pourrais pas revenir en Angleterre avant mai, pour diverses raisons, cependant Cole fête son anniversaire dans deux semaines et il tient à ce que tu sois là. Je crois qu..._

En entendant Hermione arriver, elle replia très vite la lettre que le hibou venait de lui porter et la fourra sans ménagement dans la poche de son pantalon.

\- C'était qui ?

\- Personne, de la réclame pour Mme Guipure.

Hermione lui lança un coup d'œil suspicieux puis posa le service à thé sur la table de salon.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle finalement en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil. Pourquoi voulais-tu que l'on se voit ?

\- As-tu découvert quelque chose ? questionna Fleur qui venait d'émerger de la cheminée, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses ! s'exclama la brune, une main sur son cœur.

\- Désolée... Je n'ai pas pu me libérer plus tôt, c'est la pagaille en ce moment à Gringotts..., ajouta-t-elle en époussetant sa veste.

Elle prit place à son tour dans un fauteuil et planta son regard dans celui de la blonde qui sentit tout à coup son courage s'envoler bien loin. Très vite elle se reprit, se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je... j'ai pris ma décision... Je vais quitter Londres...

* * *

 _Charlotte,_

 _Je m'inquiète véritablement de ne pas recevoir de tes nouvelles, j'ai questionné Fleur et Hermione mais aucune d'entre elles daignent me dire quoi que ce soit. Que se passe-t-il ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose de grave ?_

 _Je sais que lors de notre dernière rencontre il s'est passé de drôles de choses, des choses que peut-être tu regrettes... En tout cas j'aurais aimé que l'on en discute de vive voix mais ton silence n'aide pas beaucoup. Écris-moi s'il-te-plaît._

 _Charlie_

* * *

\- Tout a été vu avec Adam, il t'attendra à ton arrivée au Macusa à New-York puis vous partirez pour Salem. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de tout.

\- Je ne sais comment te remercier..., marmonna Charlotte en prenant sa cousine dans ses bras.

\- On veux juste que tu fasses attention à toi et que tu nous donnes des nouvelles de temps en temps, déclara Hermione en répondant à son étreinte.

\- Tiens, dit Fleur en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin encore cacheté. C'est la réponse de ma grand-mère, je ne l'ai pas ouverte. Je préférais que ce soit toi qui le fasses, j'espère que tu trouveras les réponses que tu cherches.

\- Merci, dit la blonde en serrant son amie à son tour.

\- Ce n'est rien, souffla l'autre, la voix chevrotante.

\- Tu pleures ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

\- Les mamans ça pleure, réfuta sa belle-sœur avec un sourire tremblant, essuyant ses larmes avec sa main.

Toutes les trois décidèrent d'un commun accord de quitter le café moldu où elles s'étaient retrouvées plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

\- Tu as prévenu le Ministère ? questionna Hermione en enfilant son trench tandis que sa cousine acquiesçait doucement.

\- Filius a parlé de moi aux affaires internationales du Macusa, j'ai une lettre de recommandation. Il aurait préféré que je reste ici en Angleterre mais vu les circonstances..., ajouta la jeune femme avec un sourire triste.

\- Tu viendras quand même à la cérémonie ?..., demanda tout à coup Fleur en attrapant son parapluie, resté accroché au rebord de la table.

\- Oui je serais là, je voudrais dire au revoir à tout le monde et... j'ai quelques petites choses à régler...

\- En parlant de ça... Charlie s'inquiète, déclara Hermione qui avait compris son sous-entendu. Il n'a pas arrêté de me questionner par cheminette la semaine dernière. Je ne savais plus quoi dire.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu réponses à ses courriers, renchérit Fleur. J'ai moi aussi reçu une lettre de sa part il y a deux jours, il en a même parlé à Bill. J'ai fait comme si je n'étais pas au courant mais ça ne peut plus durer.

Charlotte jeta maladroitement son étole sur ses épaules puis enfonça son chapeau en feutre sur sa tête avant de sortir du café, les deux autres lui emboîtant le pas, attendant encore qu'elle leur réponde. Dehors elles durent faire face à une pluie battante, la jeune femme releva son col de veste et avisa ses chaussures ouvertes, elle allait être trempée. Mal à l'aise, elle se tourna vers Hermione et Fleur.

\- Je... je suis désolée... Je vais lui parler... mais pas tout de suite, dit-elle enfin, les mains fourrées dans ses poches.

\- Ça va faire presque trois mois Cha'... souffla sa cousine en ouvrant son parapluie. Tu lui dois la vérité, c'est la moindre des choses que tu puisses faire.

\- Et qu'il me voit comme un monstre ?! Non. J'ai assez souffert comme ça... et lui aussi. Moins il en saura, mieux ce sera. De toute façon, je vais partir... Il m'oubliera vite tout comme moi, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

\- Tu en es sûre ? questionna Fleur d'un ton sceptique, avant de s'éloigner.

Hermione lui lança un regard contrit puis suivit sa belle-sœur. Charlotte soupira, elle avisa le ciel d'un œil morne et songea que le temps était en parfait accord avec son moral : gris et morose. D'un geste las elle quitta le perron du café et affronta les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur Londres depuis une semaine, non sans réprimer un grognement de mécontentement. Peut-être l'Amérique serait-elle différente ?...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Bon voilà, voilà. Pas encore de confrontations entre nos deux persos mais ça ne saurait tarder. Charlie a reçu un _Oubliettes_ et Charlotte est elle aussi assaillie par un étrange rêve, bizarre, non ? La pauvre en apprend un peu plus sur son tatouage, c'est donc le signe d'une malédiction, mais qui a bien pu lui jeter et pourquoi ? Apparemment les malédictions ne sont pas anodines chez les sorciers, ne peut-on vraiment pas les défaire comme le prétendent Hermione et Charlotte ? Nous en saurons plus bientôt les amis ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **A la semaine prochaine ! :)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	19. Chapitre 18 : 2nd May, 2003

**Bonjour !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Pour ma part j'ai qu'une hâte c'est d'être en vacances, de fêter mon anniversaire et Noël et de me gaver de chocolats ! Ah, ah ! Mais soyons patients, il reste encore quelques jours avant que cela n'arrive. :) Revenons-en à notre histoire et à ce nouveau chapitre tout frais tout neuf. Comme toujours je suis ravie de vous voir aussi nombreux par ici, ça me motive vraiment à me dépasser pour écrire la suite de cette fiction tout comme vos reviews qui sont toujours adorables. :) J'en termine avec toute cette mièvrerie (quand je dis que c'est bientôt noël, ce n'est pas une blague ^^) et je vous laisse avec le chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _AppleCherrypie_ : Merci ! Toujours ravie d'avoir tes retours, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. :) Oui peut-être que ce sont des rêves prémonitoires, qui sait ? (Moi je sais mais je ne dirais rien ah, ah !) Oui tu as raison, il faut que Charlotte ait une véritable conversation avec Charlie histoire de crever l'abcès mais tu la connais, c'est une fille très compliquée qui a beaucoup de mal à se confier. On verra ce que ça va donner par la suite. Pour ce qui est de la malédiction on en saura plus mais pas dans les prochains chapitres ah, ah ! (j'ai l'impression de dire ça à chaque fois ^^) Merci pour ta correction, en me relisant j'avais dit que je vérifierai et je ne l'a pas fait - tape sur la main. :P Merci encore d'être là ! A bientôt ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :**

 **2nd May, 2003**

D'un revers de manche il s'essuya le front, passa une main dans ses cheveux et se redressa non sans mal. En avisant le ciel il ne put retenir un soupir de lassitude, jamais mois d'avril n'avait été aussi chaud et cela n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Il retira sa veste et se concentra de nouveau sur la soudure qu'il était en train d'effectuer.

\- Hé Charlie ! entendit-il derrière lui. On fait une pause, tu viens ?

\- Allez-y ! Je reste là, je préfère terminer...

Il vit son collègue acquiescer puis s'éloigner, le jeune homme soupira derechef et continua un instant sa besogne mais trop tard, son esprit vagabondait déjà bien loin de la réserve. D'agacement il balança sa baguette un peu plus loin, celle-ci émit des étincelles de protestation mais le rouquin n'en avait cure. Il fourra la main dans sa poche de pantalon et en sortit un morceau de parchemin froissé et une plume qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, il s'assit sur une vieille caisse et déplia la lettre qu'il avait commencé à rédiger plus tôt dans la matinée. En relisant les premières lignes le dragonnier avait un air soucieux sur le visage, il fronça les sourcils puis passa une fois encore une main dans sa tignasse. Que pouvait-il écrire pour que la jeune femme veuille bien lui répondre ? Ce devait être la quatrième lettre qu'il lui adressait sans qu'il n'obtienne une quelconque réponse et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui clochait, avait-il fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Regrettait-elle leur baiser deux mois auparavant ? Parce qu'à part ça il ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait être d'autre... Pour quelles autres raisons ne voudrait-elle pas lui écrire ? S'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave, il en aurait entendu parler... De nouveau il soupira, rien ne servait de se prendre la tête, il avait bien d'autres problèmes à régler pour le moment...

Une semaine ! Une semaine qu'il avait envoyé cette lettre et encore aucune réponse ! Bon sang ! C'était quoi son problème à la fin ?! Ce fut d'une humeur massacrante qu'il se pointa à la cafétéria ce midi-là, d'un geste brusque il repoussa une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit avec brutalité non sans lancer un regard noir à quiconque tentait de le déranger. Visiblement Cole ne semblait pas avoir compris le message car après quelques minutes il s'approcha de lui d'un pas guilleret, un sourire plaqué sur son visage, le rouquin aurait voulu le lui arracher tant il était énervé. Charlie ne décrocha pas un mot de tout le repas et quand enfin ils sortirent du bâtiment son ami l'arrêta d'un geste et le regarda, les sourcils froncés, comme si il essayait de lire quelque chose sur son visage.

\- Bon, commença-t-il d'un ton autoritaire que le dragonnier ne lui connaissait pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Rien, répondit l'autre d'un ton agressif en s'éloignant à nouveau.

\- Allez ! s'impatienta le brun en se plantant une nouvelle fois devant lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe vieux ? T'as l'air complètement sur les nerfs en ce moment, je ne te reconnais plus...

Charlie passa une main lasse sur son visage et soupira. Il ne pouvait ignorer l'inquiétude qui se lisait dans le regard de son ami, le jeune homme ne voulait pas lui causer de soucis mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire l'entière vérité.

\- J'ai pas mal de problème avec le boulot...

\- Arrête avec tes salades, le coupa Cole d'un geste de la main. Je vois bien que c'est autre chose, balance !

Le rouquin soupira derechef, visiblement son excuse venait de tomber à l'eau. Son ami était bien trop perspicace à son goût.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Charlotte..., avoua-t-il enfin, entre ses dents. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis presque trois mois, elle ne répond à aucune de mes lettres et quand j'en ai parlé à Hermione et Fleur elles ont complètement éludé la question. C'est très étrange...

\- Tu sais les femmes... Elles aiment bien se faire désirer, répondit l'autre en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Charlotte n'est pas comme ça, ce n'est pas son genre, déclara Charlie, les sourcils froncés par la réflexion.

Ils reprirent leur marche jusqu'à la nursery. Le rouquin s'était promis de ne plus penser à la Française et à son silence mais visiblement son esprit aimait particulièrement le torturer, ça l'obsédait tellement de demeurer ainsi dans l'ignorance !... Il ne put retenir un soupir las.

\- Elle te rend dingue cette fille, hein ?..., s'amusa Cole, un sourire en coin.

\- Pas du tout, s'insurgea le rouquin, piqué au vif. Je m'inquiète simplement, c'est normal, non ? ajouta-t-il en attrapant un seau de viande fraîche dans la chambre froide.

\- Mmh…, marmonna l'autre, peu convaincu, tandis qu'il commençait à nourrir un bébé Vert gallois.

\- C'est juste que… J'en sais rien… Je pensais que…, tenta le jeune homme sans véritablement trouver ses mots.

\- Que quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, dit-il finalement en jouant avec une côte de mouton au-dessus d'un dragonnet qui la regardait avec envie. Je me suis imaginé des choses, sans doute…

De frustration il ne put s'empêcher de balancer le morceau de viande qui alla s'éclater contre le mur opposé provoquant par la même occasion une vague de protestations parmi les petits dragons.

\- Ça y est, tu es calmé ? demanda Cole après un moment. Parce que j'aimerai pouvoir annoncer à mon meilleur ami que je vais être papa…

Charlie tourna si violemment la tête vers le brun que son cou craqua. Sa colère envolée, il ne put que rester comme deux ronds de flan devant son ami tandis que celui-ci le regardait avec émotion, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Par Merlin, Cole ! se réveilla enfin Charlie en lui donnant une accolade. Félicitations ! Je… Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

\- Depuis le mois dernier mais il s'est passé tellement de choses que je n'ai pas trouvé un seul moment pour t'en parler et tu étais si occupé…

\- Je suis désolé… J'étais égoïste, je te parle de mes problèmes et je ne t'écoute même pas… Ce… c'est incroyable… Tu vas être papa ! ajouta-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il ne put retenir un éclat de rire joyeux. Pour quand est-ce prévu ?

\- Septembre, murmura le jeune homme, ému.

\- Je n'en reviens pas… Et comment va Lydie ?

\- Oh tu imagines bien, elle est sur un nuage. Elle s'amuse à faire des centaines de listes pour tout et n'importe quoi !… Ce qui est moins amusant c'est sa mère qui est venue s'installer à la maison, ajouta-t-il avec une mine renfrognée.

Le rouquin éclata franchement de rire avant de lui donner une bourrade amicale.

\- C'est un mal pour un bien.

\- On verra quand ce sera ton tour, répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton acerbe.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, il faudrait déjà que je trouve la bonne personne pour ça.

\- Tu l'as peut-être déjà trouvée, dit Cole avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Très drôle, répondit Charlie, sarcastique, voyant où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu verras ! annonça ce dernier en s'éloignant vers la sortie.

\- Eh ! Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? On n'a pas terminé je te signale !

Cole lui fit un salut de la main sans même se retourner et passa la porte de la nursery. Le rouquin ne put retenir un rictus amusé et se concentra de nouveau sur sa tâche.

Le soir venu, Charlie était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête, et incapable de trouver le sommeil. D'un geste lent il attrapa une petite sphère de verre qui traînait sur sa table de chevet et appuya sur un bouton à sa surface, un cliquetis se fit entendre puis la pièce se retrouva aussitôt plongée dans la voie lactée. Tandis qu'il observait une étoile filante traverser la chambre il revint sur les événements de la journée… Cole allait avoir un bébé… Il n'en revenait pas…Quand il y songeait, _lui_ était à des années-lumière de fonder une famille et peu importe ce que son ami pouvait penser. Le jeune homme crut alors entendre sa mère lui rappeler d'une voix autoritaire comme son travail passait bien trop avant son bien-être et ses besoins, qu'il l'entravait dans sa vie personnelle. Mais… quelle vie personnelle ? Certes il avait sa famille en Angleterre, ses amis ici, à la réserve, mais quand il rentrait chez lui le soir il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait, personne qu'il pouvait serrer contre lui, qu'il pouvait embrasser... Par Merlin… il détestait quand sa mère avait raison… Mécontent, il fourra sa tête sous l'oreiller et soupira bruyamment, même à des milliers des kilomètres il fallait encore qu'elle arrive à le faire culpabiliser comme si il avait à nouveau cinq ans et qu'il venait de faire une grosse bêtise. Le rouquin tripotait la sphère depuis un petit moment lorsque surgit devant lui la constellation de l'Amant, irrémédiablement son esprit dériva vers une soirée de janvier particulièrement froide et une jeune femme blonde. Il aurait aimé pouvoir y retourner, y retourner et renoncer à inviter Charlotte à la réserve comme il l'avait fait alors… Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui elle répondrait à ses courriers, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui elle lui parlerait comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés… Le jeune homme soupira derechef, il avait l'impression de ne penser qu'à ce baiser depuis des semaines, ce baiser et les étranges rêves qu'il avait fait à Sainte-Mangouste, c'était impossible de les lui retirer de la tête…Malgré ce que le guérisseur lui avait dit il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer chaque détail, les imprimant du mieux qu'il pouvait dans son esprit, s'y accrochant un peu plus tous les jours. Il s'imaginait sans doute qu'en faisant cela ces – _ses_? – rêves deviendraient réalité. Le rouquin lâcha une exclamation de dédain et la boule de verre lui échappa des mains, glissant du lit pour tomber bruyamment sur le plancher avant de se laisser rouler jusqu'à la commode ; la pièce était retombée dans la pénombre. Doucement Charlie se leva, non sans maugréer, et ramassa la sphère qu'il posa sur le meuble, lui trouvant une place entre ses vieux gants de dragonnier qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à jeter et un dragon miniature offert par ses parents quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il prit le jouet dans sa main et l'animal se mit à pousser un petit couinement, des étincelles sortant de ses naseaux. Le jeune homme observait le dragon comme si celui-ci allait lui révéler quelque chose d'important, il s'amusa un instant avec avant d'être soudainement assailli par l'image d'un petit garçon blond jouant avec ce même dragon. Assit sur ses genoux, contre lui, il pouvait sentir ses cheveux en bataille chatouiller son cou, la douceur d'une brise chaude glisser sur sa peau tandis qu'une odeur de vanille les enveloppait tout entier. Un incommensurable bonheur lui enserra violemment le cœur. Plus qu'une image, plus qu'un souvenir c'était davantage une sensation qu'il ressentit tout à coup.

\- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que…, parvint-il à dire, ébranlé, et s'appuyant de sa main libre sur la commode qui grinça sous son poids.

Était-ce encore une preuve que tout cela n'était pas un rêve ou s'imaginait-il réellement des choses ? Il croyait devenir fou à force de voir des signes là où il n'y en avait peut-être pas. D'un geste maladroit il reposa le dragon sur le meuble et se remit au lit, légèrement barbouillé, avant d'essayer de trouver le sommeil. Charlie ne s'endormit qu'à l'aube.

* * *

\- Tu as une mine épouvantable.

Le rouquin grogna en guise réponse puis s'assit sur un fauteuil avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant. La jeune femme contourna la table basse et lui tendit une tasse de café avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit, je me trompe ? demanda-t-elle.

Charlie leva le pouce pour lui signifier qu'elle avait raison et prit une gorgée de café brûlant.

\- Cole t'a annoncé la nouvelle ?

\- Oui, il me l'a dit hier. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire…, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Il voulait te le dire bien avant mais tu étais si préoccupé…

\- Je sais, la coupa le jeune homme dans un souffle.

Soledad fit un sourire contrit puis s'affaira à dresser la table, sans un mot le dragonnier se leva et vint l'aider. Depuis la conversation qu'ils avaient eue à Sainte-Mangouste la jeune femme lui avait pardonné sa maladresse d'autrefois et lui parlait de nouveau comme avant, visiblement elle désirait passer à autre chose et Charlie ne pouvait qu'être soulagé de retrouver son amie sans qu'aucun malentendu ne se dresse de nouveau entre eux. Alors qu'il posait une carafe de jus de citrouille sur la nappe immaculée la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas, dévoilant un Cole tout sourire, suivi de Salaun et Gigi, les bras chargés de paquets.

\- Salut la compagnie ! s'écria le premier en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Je meurs de faim ! Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Cole, lança la brune avec sarcasme, ne manquant pas de lui donner une tape derrière la tête.

\- C'est vraiment une bonne idée ce brunch, déclara Gigi en tendant un panier rempli de pots de confiture à Charlie.

\- C'est vrai, admit ce dernier. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé, tous ensemble.

\- Sans aucune tension, ajouta la vieille femme.

\- Sans aucune tension, répéta le rouquin comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

Elle lui sourit doucement puis disposa les pots sur la table. Le dragonnier ne pouvait qu'approuver son amie, jamais encore repas n'avait été plus joyeux, il ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois que c'était arrivé. Au fond de lui il ne put que se féliciter d'avoir réglé les problèmes avec Soledad, il savait que c'était en parti à cause de cela que leur groupe ne se réunissait plus ces derniers mois.

\- Alors ? Quand est-ce que tu pars ? demanda Salaun en se tournant vers Charlie, qui se servait un énième petit pain.

\- Le jour-même, j'ai réservé un portoloin qui devrait nous faire arriver à l'heure, déclara-t-il en lançant un regard entendu à Cole qui reposa bruyamment sa tasse.

\- Au fait…, commença celui-ci. Je ne pourrais pas être là pour la cérémonie la semaine prochaine, je ne t'avais pas prévenu ? ajouta-t-il en voyant son air étonné tandis que Soledad levait les yeux au ciel. Lydie veut que je sois présent pour sa prochaine échographie, j'ai déjà vu avec Anton et il est d'accord.

\- Très bien, abdiqua le rouquin en tartinant son pain de confiture. Je m'arrangerai.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, je pense que je survivrai sans toi, répondit Charlie avec un rictus moqueur avant de croquer dans son pain.

\- Je n'en doute pas, il y aura sûrement des invités très spéciaux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il avec un clin d'œil équivoque.

Le jeune homme perdit son sourire, troublé par les mots de son ami. Il se leva brutalement de table et marmonna un vague « … 'Débarrasser la table » tandis qu'il empilait les assiettes.

\- Toi alors ! s'énerva Soledad en jetant sa serviette à Cole.

\- Quoi ? répondit-t-il la bouche pleine.

\- Et tu vas être père ?! Je plains sincèrement ta femme… Quel manque de délicatesse ! balança la brune.

\- Je _suis_ délicat ! Ça dépend juste pour quoi…, déclara-t-il avec un sourire lubrique.

\- Cole ! s'insurgea la jeune femme. _Vraiment_ !

Contre toute attente Charlie éclata de rire, décidément il ne pouvait en vouloir bien longtemps à ses amis et notamment Cole qui avait le don de détendre l'atmosphère… à sa manière.

* * *

Devant la vitrine d'une boutique le jeune homme réajustait son nœud papillon, il détestait porter ce genre de chose mais ce soir-là les circonstances l'exigeaient. Dans un soupir de lassitude il tenta d'aplatir les mèches rebelles qui s'échappaient de sa tignasse, en vain. Finalement il haussa les épaules et reprit sa route, il avait assez perdu de temps comme cela. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la vitre, l'instant d'après il avait disparu dans un "Crac !" sonore. Charlie atterrit sur un chemin gravillonné juste devant les grilles du domaine de Poudlard, un instant le jeune homme s'attarda sur l'ombre du château se découpant dans le crépuscule piqueté à quelques endroits par des éclats lumineux, là où se trouvaient les fenêtres.

\- Vous êtes en retard ! grogna tout à coup une voix mécontente près de lui.

Il se tourna pour apercevoir Argus Rusard, le concierge de l'école, habillé d'un affreux costume rapiécé d'où s'échappait une forte odeur de naphtaline. N'était-il pas à la retraite celui-là ?! s'étonna le rouquin mais il se garda bien de le dire devant le vieil homme déjà aigri par les années.

\- J'ai eu un souci de portoloin…

\- Pas la peine de vous excuser ! le coupa l'homme, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe, tandis que sa chatte miaulait à ses pieds comme pour approuver ses propos. Allez ! Dépêchez-vous ! ajouta-t-il en tendant un doigt rachitique vers le château.

Charlie ne se fit pas prier et s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée de la bâtisse, au loin il remarqua le saule cogneur agiter doucement ses branches dans la nuit tombante tandis que la surface lisse et noire du lac demeurait calme, à peine effleurée par le vent du soir. Le jeune homme respira une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de s'arrêter devant les marches de l'entrée, de là il voyait plusieurs chandelles éclairer le hall de leur lumière vacillante et il pouvait même distinguer les chuchotis des conversations provenant sans doute du premier étage où se situait la Grande Salle. A peine passa-t-il les portes qu'il fut pris d'un élan de nostalgie faisant gonfler son cœur dans sa poitrine. Des souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit à une vitesse folle ; il songea aux banquets d'Halloween, aux matchs de Quidditch, aux séances de révision dans le parc ou encore aux feux de cheminée dans la tour de Gryffondor... Chaque fois qu'il remettait les pieds ici Charlie ne pouvait s'empêchait de penser comme ses années à Poudlard lui manquaient, il ne gardait pas meilleur souvenir que les moments qu'il avait passés ici… Mais, comme beaucoup, c'était pour une toute autre raison qu'il était là ce soir… Il était là pour célébrer un bien triste souvenir, un souvenir qui ne pouvait occulter tous les autres mais qui demeurait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire… Un jour, une nuit pendant lesquels beaucoup avait péri et inévitablement l'image de son amie Tonks s'imposa dans son esprit. Le rouquin ferma un instant les yeux avant d'entendre un « _Sonorus_ » retentissant, tout à coup il se rappela qu'il était en retard et que la cérémonie venait sûrement de commencer. Alors il se mit à accélérer le pas, grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre, puis courut jusqu'à atteindre les portes de la Grande Salle. Doucement il se glissa à l'intérieur et s'assit sur la première chaise libre qu'il vit, ce qui révélait véritablement de l'exploit quand on voyait le monde présent. La salle était pleine à craquer, elle avait dû recevoir un sortilège d'agrandissement, pensa-t-il. Charlie se mit à détailler la pièce : les murs étaient tendus de noir, des milliers de chandelles flottaient dans les hauteurs, perforant de leur lumière douce le plafond enchanté qui avait également revêtu son habit de ténèbres ; derrière l'estrade, où se tenait normalement la table des professeurs, apparaissaient des centaines de photos représentant des inconnus, des amis, des proches aux visages souriants… Ils étaient ceux que tous avaient perdus ce deux mai. Il s'attarda un instant sur ces images puis, au loin, il repéra sa famille, aisément reconnaissable à la chevelure rousse de chacun de ses membres, ensuite il tenta de se concentrer sur le discours du ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt mais l'exercice était rendu difficile par sa voisine, une petite sorcière qui n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller sur sa chaise et de marmonner à chaque fin de phrase du ministre. Hormis cet énergumène le silence était respectueux, parfois entrecoupé par un sanglot étouffé ou un reniflement triste. En observant de nouveau la salle le rouquin remarqua qu'une rangée de chaise était exclusivement occupée par les élèves de Poudlard, certains avaient cependant rejoint leur famille dans les autres rangées. Le jeune homme se rappela alors qu'ils étaient encore en pleine année scolaire.

Comme chaque année depuis cinq ans la cérémonie fut très belle et très émouvante, quand elle prit fin les gens se levèrent dans un léger brouhaha de commentaires, de chaises raclées et de bruissement de vêtements. Quelques secondes plus tard ces mêmes chaises avaient disparu pour laisser place à de longues tables où s'étalaient des dizaines et des dizaines de plats, les elfes en cuisine s'étaient encore une fois surpassés, rappelant immanquablement à Charlie les festins de fin d'année et les banquets de Noël, cela lui paraissait si loin maintenant. Le jeune homme se fit tout à coup bousculer ce qui eut don de le faire sortir de sa torpeur, alors il tenta de traverser la foule afin de rejoindre ses proches mais il fut happé par quelqu'un qui n'était autre qu'Olivier Dubois, son ancien coéquipier de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

\- Charlie ! J'ignorais que tu étais là ! Tes frères ne m'ont rien dit ! déclara-t-il, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, tout en l'entraînant vers le buffet.

Il lui colla un verre de punch dans la main puis engagea la conversation sur son sujet préféré : le Quidditch. Ils débattaient depuis plusieurs minutes sur la composition de l'équipe de Flaquemare quand le rouquin lança soudain :

\- Au fait, j'ai appris pour ton transfert chez les Canons, félicitations !

\- Merci, j'ai vraiment hâte que la saison reprenne !

\- Oui j'imagine, tu es toujours dans l'équipe nationale ?

\- Oui, encore cette année. D'ailleurs un match est prévu le mois prochain, je t'enverrai des places si tu le souhaites.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps, le mois de juin est plutôt chargé pour…

Le rouquin se stoppa dans sa phrase, il jeta encore un œil au-dessus de l'épaule de son interlocuteur et se figea de nouveau, à quelques mètres à peine se tenait Charlotte, en pleine discussion avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son esprit réagit au quart de tour, c'était le moment ou jamais.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, déclara-t-il tout à coup et sans même écouter ce qu'Olivier lui répondit.

\- Hé ! s'exclama alors ce dernier alors qu'il s'éloignait. Si tu vois Harry, dis-lui de venir me retrouver, ça fait des lustres que je ne l'ai pas vu !

Charlie fit un vague signe de la main pour montrer qu'il avait compris et fendit la foule à la recherche d'une chevelure blonde qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Eh Charlie ! l'interceptèrent Fred et Georges en l'agrippant par chaque bras et l'emmenant dans la direction opposée.

\- Maman te cherche…, commença l'un.

-… elle s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir arriver, termina l'autre.

\- Bonsoir à vous également, lança le jeune homme sur un ton sarcastique, tentant de se défaire de leur emprise. Vous pourriez me lâcher maintenant ! ajouta-t-il en voyant s'envoler tout espoir de rejoindre Charlotte.

\- Avec plaisir, répondirent-ils en cœur avec sournoiserie.

D'un même mouvement les jumeaux le lâchèrent brusquement, un instant Charlie tituba puis retrouva son équilibre non sans lancer un regard furieux à ses frères qui s'éloignaient déjà en ricanant. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de répliquer que déjà sa mère arrivait à grand pas, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

\- Charlie, mon garçon ! s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ? Nous pensions que tu avais eu un souci pendant le voyage, le trajet en portoloin ne t'a pas trop secoué ? Tes cicatrices ne se sont pas rouvertes ? demanda-t-elle en tâtant son abdomen avec inquiétude.

\- Ça va Maman, je t'assure. Papa n'est pas avec toi ? questionna le rouquin en regardant derrière sa mère.

\- Il est parti saluer Kingsley, expliqua celle-ci en l'entraînant vers un coin de la salle où se tenaient Ron, Hermione et Ginny, assis à une table.

Chacun d'entre eux le salua chaleureusement. Alors qu'il bavardait avec son frère depuis plusieurs minutes le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les coups d'œil frénétiques que lui lançait Hermione, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il disparaisse tout à coup. Harry les rejoignit rapidement et Charlie, tout en le saluant, lui fit parvenir le message d'Olivier Dubois. Ron, qui écoutait, voulut à tout prix revoir son ancien camarade quand il comprit qu'il était le nouveau membre des Canons de Chudley. Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais n'eut pas le loisir de parler davantage que déjà son meilleur ami le traînait vers la foule des invités, à la recherche du joueur de Quidditch.

\- Toujours aussi fan des Canons à ce que je vois, déclara Charlie en se tournant vers Hermione.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, dit-elle avec un geste de la main. J'ai dû batailler ferme pour qu'il ne peigne pas les murs de notre chambre en orange.

\- Je veux bien te croire, répondit le jeune homme en rigolant.

Sa belle-sœur se mit à rire également et ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Sinon, tu travailles toujours à l'université ? reprit le rouquin.

\- Oui, toujours. Je travaille sur un autre projet à côté mais ça n'a rien d'officiel.

\- Ah ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Oh… Ce n'est pas… Rien de véritablement intéressant, marmonna-t-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Charlie n'insista pas, il se tourna vers la foule et se mit à observer les invités. Un instant il pensa à demander à Hermione où se trouvait sa cousine, Charlotte, mais il craignait que la jeune femme ne lui pose des questions.

\- Je… je prendrais bien un verre, déclara-elle tout à coup sur un ton qui n'avait rien de naturel.

\- Veux-tu que je t'en ramène un ? proposa le jeune homme avec précaution.

\- Oh _oui_ …, s'exclama la brune d'une voix aiguë. Ce serait vraiment gentil de ta part !

Troublé, Charlie se dirigea vers le buffet non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Hermione qui lui fit un bref signe de la main, l'encourageant à avancer. Le rouquin haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension puis reprit sa route, il eut du mal à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule dense des invités mais parvint quand même à atteindre la table des boissons. Alors qu'il allait attraper un verre d'hydromel, sa main en rencontra une autre, non sans recevoir une décharge au passage.

\- Pardon, s'excusa une voix féminine.

La personne se tourna alors vers lui, un sourire resplendissant sur le visage. Sourire qu'elle perdit bien vite en reconnaissant son interlocuteur.

\- Charlie ? dit-elle sur un ton étonné, visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur lui.

\- Bonsoir Charlotte, salua-t-il avec un bref hochement de tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionna-t-elle, de but en blanc.

\- Je prenais un verre pour Hermione.

\- Toi aussi ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

La blonde tourna violemment la tête en direction de sa cousine, le dragonnier en fit autant mais remarqua immédiatement que la jeune femme n'était plus là. Quand il se concentra de nouveau sur Charlotte, celle-ci regardait ailleurs, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les lèvres pincées.

\- Je t'ai écrit, déclara le rouquin ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

\- Je sais, répondit la jeune femme. Je… je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre.

\- Depuis février ? demanda le garçon, soupçonneux.

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, expliqua Charlotte, évasive.

Charlie sentait sa patience le quitter devant le manque d'intérêt évident de la jeune femme, voulant mettre les choses au clair le plus vite possible il lança finalement :

\- Si tu regrettes ce baiser autant me le dire tout de sui…

\- _Chuuut_ ! le coupa la blonde en lui faisant signer de baisser la voix. Ne parlons pas de ça ici, sortons, ordonna-t-elle doucement.

Pris de cours le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, à la place il se mit à suivre Charlotte jusqu'à l'entrée de la Grande Salle ; elle descendit les escaliers, jeta sur ses épaules une veste sortie de nulle part et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Une fois dans le parc, elle se stoppa et se tourna vers lui, le visage fermé.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour te parler de _ça_ à vrai dire, déclara-t-elle sans préambule, faisant bien évidemment référence au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé quelques mois plus tôt, elle prit une profonde inspiration puis…

\- Je quitte Londres et l'Angleterre pour quelques temps, je tenais à ce que tu le saches, annonça-t-elle avec solennité.

Charlie ne s'attendait pas à une telle nouvelle, dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme et il eut bien du mal à le cacher. Il était tellement étonné que cela occulta complètement la raison première pour laquelle il voulait lui parler.

\- Tu retournes en France ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Non, répondit la jeune femme sans toutefois en dire plus.

Le rouquin avait la désagréable impression que Charlotte aurait voulu se trouver n'importe où plutôt qu'ici, à lui tenir la conversation.

\- Bon, écoute, commença-t-il. J'aurais aimé que l'on discute de ce qu'il s'est passé la… euh… la _dernière fois_.

\- Ne parlons pas de...

\- Je me suis inquiété pour toi ! lâcha-t-il finalement, lui coupant la parole par la même occasion et la blonde tourna vers lui un visage surpris. Cole m'a dit que tu étais sûrement avec moi quand c'est arrivé, tu aurais pu toi aussi être blessée… ou pire.

La jeune femme n'en menait pas large, elle ferma un instant les yeux.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est… _regrettable_ , parvint-elle à dire avec une voix drôlement aiguë, sans vraiment le regarder, il ne savait même pas si elle parlait du baiser ou de l'agression. De ce fait j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et …

Elle soupira longuement, se mordit la lèvre avec nervosité puis darda son regard dans le sien. Ce que vit le rouquin dans ses yeux n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'éclat brillant qu'il avait l'habitude d'y trouver, à la place il lut une détermination sans faille et... de la crainte ?

\- Ne cherche plus à m'écrire, annonça-t-elle alors de but en blanc.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne m'écris plus, Charlie.

\- J'ai bien compris, répondit ce dernier, agacé. Mais pour quelles raisons ?

\- Écoute, je pars à l'étranger, je pense que c'est une raison suffisante pour arrêter toute correspondance inutile, déclara Charlotte d'un ton sec.

\- Je pensais que...

\- Que quoi ?

\- Est-ce à cause de moi que tu quittes le pays ? demanda finalement le jeune homme, peu sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

\- Ne te donne pas autant d'importance, répondit alors la blonde, glaciale. Mon départ n'a rien à voir avec toi, sache-le. En vérité je m'en vais pour une toute autre raison.

Charlie avait l'impression de s'être pris un coup à l'estomac, abasourdi il ne sut quoi dire. D'un geste nerveux il passa une main dans ses cheveux, regarda autour de lui espérant peut-être trouver une aide quelconque ou un visage familier mais ils étaient seuls, visiblement. Après un instant il osa un coup d'œil vers son interlocutrice, celle-ci demeurait droite comme un i, les poings serrés et les yeux résolument baissés vers le sol. Cette dernière reprit la parole de cette voix froide que le rouquin ne lui connaissait pas. S'il ne l'avait pas en face d'elle il aurait pensé avoir affaire à une autre personne, c'était certain.

\- Bien... Je crois que l'on s'est tout dit. Alors... Au revoir, dit-elle en tendant une main vers lui.

Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes à réagir si bien que Charlotte recula son bras avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Non mais tu es sérieuse ?! Est-ce que tu t'es entendue ?! s'exclama brusquement le dragonnier en lui saisissant le bras tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

Il était véritablement en colère contre la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ce n'était pas elle, ça ne pouvait pas être elle !

\- Charlie, lâche-moi, dit celle-ci sur un ton très calme. J'ai d'autres personnes à saluer...

\- Et quoi ? Tu vas leur faire le même numéro qu'à moi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup ?

\- Je veux juste couper court à toute effusion. Maintenant lâche-moi, je ne le répéterai pas.

\- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné une explication claire de tout ce cirque ! s'impatienta le rouquin en maintenant ses doigts autour du poignet de la jeune femme.

\- Je t'ai dit de me _laisser_ ! rugit-elle soudainement en se dégageant vivement de sa poigne, les yeux flamboyants de colère. Je… Laisse-moi tranquille…, reprit-elle plus doucement en se massant le bras. Il faut que je m'en aille…

Charlotte se retourna puis s'enfuit presque à toutes jambes vers le portail de sortie. Sonné, le garçon mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, quand il reprit ses esprits il aperçut la jeune femme passer les grandes grilles en fer forgé, faire volte-face et regarder dans sa direction. Il ne pouvait voir ni ses yeux ni les traits de son visage mais il reconnut sans mal sa chevelure blonde flotter dans la nuit, irrémédiablement son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Charlie eut alors l'étrange sensation qu'un long moment s'écoulerait avant qu'il ne puisse la revoir à nouveau.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Bon il y a eu confrontation mais pas d'explications, rôô... Notre petite héroïne est décidément bien bornée, je suis sûre que Charlie lui aurait volontiers pardonné si elle lui avait tout dit, qu'en pensez-vous ? Bon c'est vrai qu'il commence doucement à sortir de ses gonds mais il faut le comprendre... Un petit passage éclair à Poudlard, c'est loin d'être un lieu principal dans l'histoire mais j'avais envie d'y faire un petit détour, je ne sais pas encore si on y remettra les pieds, on verra dans le futur ! :) Pour le reste, Cole va être papa, youhou ! J'aime beaucoup ce personnage tout comme j'aime Soledad et son caractère de feu, d'ailleurs je suis contente de l'avoir réconciliée avec Charlie, après tout ils sont amis. :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **

**A la semaine prochaine ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	20. Chapitre 19 : My past, our present

**Bonjour !**

 **Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaiiiire ! Youhou ! En cadeau j'espère recevoir beaucoup de reviews ah, ah ! Non parce que j'en ai pas eu pour le dernier chapitre alors j'avoue avoir été déçue, je ne sais pas si c'est le contenu qui ne vous a pas plu ou alors le temps qui vous a manqué... Dites-moi, je suis toujours ouverte à vos commentaires ! :)**

 **Sinon une surprise vous attend à la fin de ce chapitre ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 :**

 **My past, our present, your future**

Elle rangea les derniers livres dans la malle destinée à cet effet puis avisa la bibliothèque d'un œil morne. Charlotte avait l'impression d'être revenue plusieurs mois en arrière lorsqu'elle avait découvert cette pièce, les meubles recouverts de draps blancs et des particules de poussière virevoltants dans le rai de lumière que laissaient à peine passer les volets clos. Bien des choses s'étaient passées depuis. De bonnes choses et de moins bonnes, c'était indéniable. Avec un profond soupir de lassitude elle jeta sans précaution le manuel d'économie dans la valise à ses pieds avant de s'avancer vers la cheminée, noire et froide comme lors de son arrivée ici. La jeune femme n'en était pas à son premier déménagement mais c'était toujours avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle quittait un lieu qu'elle avait chéri et dans lequel elle avait vécu des moments heureux. Pourtant, la blonde ne pouvait ignorer que peu importe l'endroit où elle choisissait de se rendre son passé la rattrapait toujours, cependant elle n'aurait jamais pensé devoir quitter l'Angleterre aussi rapidement après s'y être installée…

\- C'est fou ce que tu peux accumuler comme bazar en à peine quelques mois ! s'exclama alors une voix dans le couloir.

Charlotte se retourna vivement pour faire face à Agathe, les bras chargés d'un énorme carton.

\- Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin d'aide pour ton déménagement, je n'imaginais pas que tu allais embarquer toutes ces vieilleries, râla celle-ci en soufflant bruyamment.

\- Ce ne sont _pas_ des vieilleries, ce sont mes livres de droit et de géopolitique, j'en ai besoin pour le travail je te rappelle. Et toi aussi il me semble.

\- Bah, répondit l'autre avec un grand geste de la main. Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne les ai plus ouverts.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, son amie posa le carton sur le parquet avec grand bruit et lâcha une exclamation de soulagement.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne laisses pas tous ces trucs ici, déclara cette dernière en désignant les cartons de livres qui reposaient dans la pièce. Tu laisses bien tous les meubles, fais-en de même avec ça, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un vague coup d'œil à un livre qu'elle venait de piocher au hasard dans une boîte.

\- Techniquement les meubles ne sont pas à moi alors que _ça_ , répondit Charlotte en lui prenant le manuel des mains, si ! Maintenant si tu veux bien m'aider, j'aimerai amener ces cartons en bas et il y a encore la chambre à débarrasser.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à des hommes de venir nous donner un coup de main ? questionna la brune alors qu'elles descendaient les escaliers, des paquets lévitant devant elles. J'aurais bien aimé revoir Charlie, moi…

La blonde fit un bref mouvement de la main et le carton qu'elle tenait du bout de sa baguette tomba brutalement dans les escaliers, déversant son contenu jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Tandis que la jeune femme se penchait pour ramasser de vieux dossiers Agathe vint à sa rescousse non sans lui lancer un drôle de regard.

\- Quoi ? demanda son amie.

\- Tu as l'air bizarre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Charlotte sans oser véritablement la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas… Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu pars déjà ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, on m'a proposé un poste à New-York que je ne pouvais pas refuser, expliqua la jeune femme en soulevant le carton à nouveau rempli de paperasses. Le département des affaires internationales du Macusa est très prestigieux.

\- Mmh, répondit la brune, peu convaincue.

Les deux amies déposèrent les cartons dans l'entrée puis remontèrent à l'étage, dans la chambre Charlotte s'attela à vider le dressing et Agathe s'occupait déjà de ranger le linge de maison dans les placards.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure, lança tout à coup celle-ci alors qu'elle pliait une paire de draps, quand j'ai parlé de Charlie.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à répondre, déclara la jeune femme, la voix neutre.

\- Comment ça ? Je croyais que vous vous étiez rapprochés ces derniers mois, tu es allée en Roum...

\- Eh bien tu t'es trompée ! l'arrêta la blonde avec un peu trop de véhémence. Il n'y a rien entre nous, il n'y a rien eu et il n'y aura jamais rien reprit-elle plus calmement.

\- Ah…, dit simplement son amie, déçue. Je pensais que… Enfin, peu importe. Et il n'a rien dit quand tu as annoncé ton départ ?

Charlotte haussa les épaules et se sauva un instant dans la salle de bains, peu encline à continuer la conversation. Alors qu'elle rangeait des produits dans une boîte elle vit le reflet de la brune dans le miroir devant elle. Cette dernière avait un air pincé comme si quelque chose l'incommodait.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda cette dernière en faisant référence à son attitude. Ne me dis pas que… Tu ne lui as rien dit ?! s'exclama-t-elle alors d'une voix aiguë en portant ses mains devant sa bouche.

\- Il… Il n'a pas besoin de savoir…Je ne lui dois rien, déclara finalement Charlotte, peu convaincue par ses propres propos.

Maladroitement elle posa la boîte sur le rebord du lavabo puis retourna dans la chambre. Tandis qu'elle sortait de la pièce, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers, elle fut interrompue dans son geste par Agathe, l'interpellant.

\- Charlotte, que s'est-il passé ? demanda soudainement celle-ci, les sourcils froncés et les poings sur les hanches.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Je te connais assez pour savoir quand ça ne va pas, en l'occurrence c'est le cas aujourd'hui. C'est lui que tu fuis comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? questionna l'autre en désignant les cartons et les valises qui traînaient dans le couloir.

La jeune femme laissa sa tête dodeliner sur ses épaules mais n'osa affronter le regard de son amie, doucement elle s'assit sur la première marche de l'escalier et laissa son amie la rejoindre.

\- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que depuis Paul…

La brune ne termina pas sa phrase, à la place elle passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie. Cette dernière leva enfin les yeux vers elle et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rictus amer.

\- Non. Rien n'a changé, c'est même pire encore.

\- Est-ce une raison pour fuir ? demanda doucement Agathe. Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur de ce que tu ressentes.

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Hermione, déclara Charlotte dans une exclamation dépitée. Elle m'a dit la même chose.

\- Parce qu'elle a raison, et au fond de toi tu le sais très bien. Elle est au courant bien évidemment…

\- Hermione et Fleur sont au courant, confirma la jeune femme. Elles m'ont aidée pour mon départ aux Etats-Unis, Hermione a été formidable… Elle a… elle a tout préparé pour que je n'ai rien à faire à part mes valises, reprit-elle d'une voix pleine de sanglots. Elles ne pouvaient pas venir aujourd'hui, Bill et Ron se seraient posés des questions… Tu comprends, j'en ai parlé à personne alors…

Une nouvelle fois elle haussa les épaules et renifla bruyamment, serrant ses mains entre ses genoux pour calmer les tremblements de son corps.

\- Oh Charlotte…, murmura son amie en la prenant dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore avec ta vie ?...

* * *

\- Il faut que tu leur dises avant la cérémonie.

\- Oui je sais.

\- Après ça, tu n'auras pas le temps car si tu dois parler à Charlie…

\- Hermione, _je sais_ ! répondit la jeune femme, passablement irritée.

\- Tu comptes toujours lui parler, n'est-ce pas ? demanda sa cousine qui ne l'avait pas écoutée.

\- Bien sûr, souffla la blonde en triturant la fermeture Éclair de son sac à main.

Les deux jeune femmes arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle du château de Poudlard, précédées de Ron qui discutait joyeusement avec un ancien camarade de Gryffondor, un certain Dean Thomas d'après ce que comprit la Française. En pénétrant dans l'immense pièce Charlotte poussa un soupir d'émerveillement, elle n'était venue qu'une fois ou deux à Poudlard mais elle trouvait l'endroit toujours aussi incroyable. Toutefois elle n'eut pas le loisir d'étudier davantage les lieux car déjà Hermione l'entraînait dans la foule, slalomant entre les sorciers et les sorcières ainsi que les chaises installées là pour l'occasion. Enfin elles débouchèrent près de l'estrade où se tenait un petit groupe de personnes parmi lesquelles il y avait…

\- Hermione ! Vous êtes là, enfin !

\- Ah bonsoir Mr Weasley ! s'exclama alors la brune en saluant l'homme qui venait à leur rencontre. Regardez qui est avec moi ! ajouta-t-elle en dévoilant sa cousine.

\- Charlotte ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Molly va être ravie de te revoir, la semaine dernière encore elle me parlait de toi !

La seconde suivante les deux jeunes femmes accompagnées de Ron, qui venait de les rejoindre, saluaient les Weasley déjà présents et tandis que la blonde échangeait des nouvelles avec Ginny et Harry elle fut interrompue par sa cousine. Le moment était venu…

\- Nous allons beaucoup te regretter, déclara finalement Mme Weasley, émue, après que la jeune femme leur ait dévoilé son projet de quitter le Royaume-Uni. N'hésite pas à nous écrire surtout, tu sais que tu resteras toujours la bienvenue chez nous.

Charlotte acquiesça doucement non sans un sourire triste, elle aussi gagnée par l'émotion. Les Weasley allaient lui manquer, c'était certain.

\- L'Amérique…, dit soudain Mr Weasley d'une voix rêveuse. C'est bien différent de l'Angleterre et bien plus grand, dans quelle ville te rends-tu ?

\- Je vais à New-York, répondit la jeune femme. Je vais sûrement bouger par la suite, tout dépend de ce qu'on me proposera là-bas.

\- Il faut que tu restes bien prudente, les Américains sont beaucoup plus extravertis que les Britanniques, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta la matriarche sur le ton de la confidence. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on raconte.

\- Maman je doute que ce genre de mise en garde soit nécessaire, marmonna Ginny d'un air sombre. C'est gênant.

\- Molly, je t'en prie, renchérit à son tour Mr Weasley. Je pense que Charlotte est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seule, c'est une adulte ne l'oublie pas et je doute que ce soit son premier voyage outre-Atlantique, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta celui-ci en souriant à la blonde.

\- Non, en effet, déclara cette dernière en répondant à son sourire.

Alors que Mme Weasley levait les yeux au ciel, prête à reprendre la parole, un mouvement de foule leur indiqua qu'il était temps de prendre place. Les Weasley s'installèrent dans les premiers rangs et la blonde choisit une chaise non loin d'eux. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente la jeune femme distingua tout à coup la voix de la matriarche dans le brouhaha des conversations.

\- Je me demande où est Charlie, marmonna celle-ci en se tournant vers son mari, ce dernier haussa les épaules et se mit à jeter un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus les rangées derrière lui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne devrait pas tarder. Des gens arrivent encore, répondit-il.

Charlotte, qui avait tout entendu, se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Non vraiment, elle n'avait pas envie de voir le dragonnier débarquer maintenant. Elle n'était pas prête à le voir, absolument pas prête ! La jeune femme sentit alors le regard de Fleur dans son cou et préféra faire comme si de rien n'était, à quelques chaises de là Hermione se racla la gorge de manière très désagréable. Visiblement elle n'était pas la seule à avoir entendu la conversation des époux Weasley. Ignorant les deux jeunes femmes la blonde restait obstinément droite, les yeux fixés sur l'énorme chignon de la sorcière qui se tenait assise devant elle, d'un geste nerveux elle joignit ses mains et se mit à les tordre dans tous les sens. Après ce qui semblait être des heures, Kingsley Shacklebolt monta enfin sur l'estrade faisant office de scène sous de nombreux applaudissements. Sans se départir de son sourire énigmatique il fit un bref mouvement de la tête en direction du parterre d'invités qui s'étalait jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle puis pointa sa baguette vers ses lèvres. Il lança un puissant « _Sonorus_ ! » qui résonna contre les murs, attendit quelques secondes et commença finalement son discours. Il se passa quelques minutes avant que Charlotte ne se rende compte qu'elle n'écoutait pas, trop occupée à penser à ce qu'elle dirait au dragonnier quand elle le verrait. Pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile de trouver les bons mots ? Et surtout pourquoi se prenait-elle autant la tête ? Elle lui dirait simplement qu'elle quittait l'Angleterre et cela suffirait, n'est-ce pas ? La Française soupira de lassitude… Non, non bien sûr cela ne suffirait pas. Elle connaissait assez le rouquin pour savoir qu'il ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé, pas après ce baiser... Un instant Charlotte se laisser aller à repenser à ce moment si particulier, ç'aurait pu être parfait si elle n'avait pas… s'il n'y avait pas eu ce… cet… Par Morgane… Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à ça, c'était se faire du mal inutilement. Elle savait qu'il était impossible de défaire ce qui avait été fait alors pourquoi continuer à se morfondre ? Sa seule consolation demeurait dans ce malheureux geste qu'elle avait eu à Sainte-Mangouste ; au moins, se disait-elle, il ne se souvenait pas de l'horreur qu'il avait vécu… D'un geste machinal la jeune femme tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle et se figea d'effroi, Charlie Weasley venait tout juste d'arriver. Charlie était _là_ , dans la même pièce qu'elle... Rapidement elle reprit ses esprits en même temps que sa position initiale et fit en sorte d'être la moins visible possible, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il ne viendrait pas jusqu'ici. Rien ne se produisit. Un moment s'écoula avant que la blonde ne tente un coup d'œil vers l'arrière, elle vit que le jeune homme s'était installé dans les derniers rangs et qu'il semblait concentré sur le discours du ministre. Tentant de calmer les battements fous de son cœur Charlotte passa une main sur son visage, inconsciemment ses pensées dérivèrent vers son dernier séjour en Roumanie, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le dragonnier en pleine possession de ses moyens, la dernière fois… et c'était il y a des mois…  
Après le discours, alors qu'elle se levait, la jeune femme croisa le regard d'Hermione, celle-ci lui fit un infime mouvement de tête lui indiquant l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Charlotte suivit son regard et comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir : sa cousine lui ordonnait urgemment de parler à Charlie. La blonde acquiesça doucement puis se dirigea vers le jeune homme, bravant la masse qui se ruait sur le buffet apparu quelques instants plus tôt. A mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du rouquin la Française sentit son courage et sa bonne volonté la quitter progressivement, elle était véritablement en train de se dégonfler. A quelques mètres de lui elle paniqua et fit finalement demi-tour, revenant vers le groupe que formaient les Weasley. Hermione l'aperçut et vint vers elle.

\- Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? demanda alors celle-ci en lui agrippant le bras, les éloignant ainsi de la foule.

\- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, je n'ai pas pu…, mentit la blonde, très mal visiblement au vu du coup d'œil réprobateur que lui lança sa cousine.

\- Charlotte ! s'écria cette dernière sur un ton de reproche. Il faut que tu lui parles, il le faut ! Tu entends ?!

La jeune femme prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira bruyamment, un instant elle observa les gens allant et venant dans le couloir du premier étage puis se focalisa de nouveau sur la brune qui ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux, agacée.

\- Je ne peux pas… je n'y arriverai pas… parvint-elle finalement à dire, les mains tremblantes.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer ! s'emporta Hermione, ses cheveux bouclés formant un halo autour de son visage empourpré. Il faut que tu te reprennes et que tu y ailles ! Où est passée la jeune femme courageuse que je connais ? Tu as affronté des situations bien pires, bon sang !

\- Tu ne comprends pas… Si ça tourne mal à nouveau, je ne saurais…

\- J'ai pleinement confiance en toi, la coupa la jeune femme en s'emparant de ses mains. Tu vas y arriver, j'en suis persuadée.

Charlotte acquiesça tant bien que mal mais au fond d'elle-même elle redoutait plus que tout d'être face au jeune homme, comment pourrait-elle à nouveau le regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'elle lui avait infligé ? Après son silence…

\- Que va-t-il penser de moi ? fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à dire. Il va me détester, c'est certain…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? questionna Hermione d'un ton abrupt.

\- Je… Non, je… je veux simplement régler les choses, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs.

\- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, déclara sa cousine en tendant le bras vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Charlotte suivit son mouvement et soupira, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix, elle le savait.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre, dit-elle alors. Après… après j'aviserai.

\- Ramène m'en un également, je serais avec les Weasley, annonça Hermione en pénétrant dans la salle.

La blonde acquiesça puis la suivit dans la pièce bondée, rythmée par les conversations des gens, le tintement de l'argenterie contre la porcelaine des plats du buffet, le vacillement des chandelles se consumant sous le ciel magique. Un instant la jeune femme fut déboussolée, ne sachant pas vraiment où donner de la tête. Finalement elle décida de se rapprocher de la table des boissons mais avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne quelqu'un l'interpella, quand elle se retourna la blonde tomba nez à nez avec un collègue du ministère.

\- Bob ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie de pouvoir échapper quelques minutes à son destin. Comment vas-tu ? J'ignorais que tu serais là ce soir.

\- Oui, ma femme et moi n'aimons pas tellement assister à ce genre de cérémonie, déclara l'homme avec un visage triste. Ça nous rappelle de mauvais souvenirs… mais c'est l'occasion de voir notre fils, il est là, ajouta-il en pointant du doigt un garçon arborant une robe de sorcier noir et jaune avec l'écusson de Poufsouffle brodé dessus.

\- C'est un grand garçon que tu as là, souffla la blonde en s'attardant un instant sur le groupe que formaient les étudiants de Poudlard, véritable marée noire parmi la foule de sorciers s'amassant dans la salle.

\- Oui, il travaille dur pour ces examens de fin d'année… Mais et toi ? C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Tu nous quittes pour les Américains ?

Ces paroles ramenèrent la jeune femme à la réalité, lui rappelant brutalement pourquoi elle était là. Tant bien que mal elle tenta vivement d'ignorer les dernières paroles de sa cousine, lui intimant de parler le plus vite possible à un certain dragonnier. Elle se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance puis répondit à son collègue.

\- Oui c'est vrai, je pars en début de semaine prochaine.

\- Tu vas nous manquer au département, avoua l'homme avec un faible sourire. Personne n'était plus efficace que toi pour clore un dossier.

\- Tu exagères, marmonna la blonde qui sentait son visage s'empourprer. Je suis sûre que tout se passera très bien sans moi.

\- Je l'espère mais on te regrettera, donne-nous de tes nouvelles de temps en temps.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, sourit Charlotte.

\- Bien, il faut que je te laisse. Carol me cherche, déclara son collègue en montrant une femme brune qui faisait des signes dans leur direction. Bon, au revoir, ajouta-t-il en la saluant, et prend soin de toi.

La Française lui fit un sourire mélancolique puis le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la masse. Avec un soupir las elle fendit à son tour la foule agglutinée autour du buffet et tendit le bras vers la table non sans difficulté. Alors qu'elle voulait s'emparer d'un verre sa main en rencontra une autre, recevant par la même occasion une petite décharge électrique.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en se tournant vers la personne concernée.

La blonde perdit rapidement son sourire en reconnaissant son interlocuteur, son cœur remonta dans sa gorge et son cerveau se mit à tourner à plein régime.

\- Charlie ? fit-elle, étonnée.

Pendant un court instant la jeune femme crut rêver, elle se mit alors à dévisager le jeune homme comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui qui se tenait là, devant elle. Cependant personne n'aurait pu la tromper, toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi roux et le visage toujours autant constellé de tâches de rousseur Charlie était là, face à elle, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

\- Bonsoir Charlotte, salua ce dernier, sans un sourire.

Son ton froid lui fit comme un coup à l'estomac... mais qu'espérait-elle au juste ? Qu'il la salut à bras ouverts avec son éternel sourire malicieux en guise de bonjour ?! Bien sûr que non, elle ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis des mois, il avait toutes les raisons du monde pour lui en vouloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? continua la jeune femme sur le ton de la conversation, ignorant les battements affolés de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique.

\- Je prenais un verre pour Hermione, expliqua-t-il en désignant la table d'un bref mouvement de tête.

\- Toi aussi ?! ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

La blonde tourna vivement la tête vers sa cousine mais celle-ci semblait avoir disparue, la traîtresse ! Elle avait profité de… Si jamais elle remettait la main dessus elle lui passerait un sacré savon ! D'un geste rageur, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit une moue pincée, évitant de regarder le rouquin devant elle.

\- Je t'ai écrit, déclara tout à coup celui-ci.

\- Je sais, répondit Charlotte avec humeur. Je… je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre, ajouta-t-elle dans un mensonge.

\- Depuis février ?

Touché. Vite, il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse, n'importe laquelle !

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de travail.

La jeune femme lança un rapide coup d'œil à Charlie, celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout convaincu par son mensonge éhonté. Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontent, puis se racla la gorge.

\- Si tu regrettes ce baiser autant me le dire tout de sui…

\- _Chuuut_ ! le coupa-t-elle brusquement en lui faisant signe de baisser la voix.

La jeune femme avait bien du mal à cacher son malaise, elle ne pensait pas que le rouquin aurait aussi rapidement lancé ce sujet sur le tapis. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps visiblement.

\- Ne parlons pas de ça ici, reprit-elle. Sortons.

Sans crier gare Charlotte fit demi-tour puis se dirigea vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, bousculant plusieurs personnes au passage. Sans vérifier que le jeune homme la suivait toujours elle descendit les escaliers, une main sur son cœur tandis que la douleur dans sa poitrine se réveillait doucement, elle ne l'avait pas ressentie depuis des semaines... Par Morgane, qu'allait-elle lui dire ? _Qu'allait-elle lui dire_ ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui balancer comme ça, à la figure, qu'elle quittait le pays à cause de lui, si ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il fallait qu'elle lui en révèle le moins possible, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire... Arrivée dans le parc, la jeune femme se tourna vers Charlie et prit la parole.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour te parler de _ça_ , déclara-t-elle en évitant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de penser au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé plusieurs mois auparavant. Je quitte Londres et l'Angleterre pour quelques temps, je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

La blonde respira intérieurement, ce n'était pas aussi difficile qu'elle se l'était imaginée pourtant, quand elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, elle vit la stupeur déformer les traits de son visage. Un instant Charlotte regretta presque de lui avoir dit de cette manière, avec aussi peu de délicatesse.

\- Tu retournes en France ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Non, répondit simplement la jeune femme, espérant clore la conversation.

Un instant le dragonnier fronça les sourcils, fit une moue contrariée puis reprit avec véhémence.

\- Bon, écoute. J'aurais aimé que l'on discute de ce qu'il s'est passé la… euh... la _dernière fois_.

La Française soupira profondément, tentant d'ignorer les souvenirs qui lui revenaient à l'esprit.

\- Ne parlons pas de…, commença-t-elle.

\- Je me suis inquiété pour toi ! s'énerva Charlie en lui coupant la parole.

Stupéfaite, la blonde se tourna vers lui. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation de sa part, c'était lui qui avait fini à Sainte-Mangouste, pas elle ! Comment pouvait-il…

\- Cole m'a dit que tu étais sûrement avec moi quand c'est arrivé, continua-t-il en faisant référence à l'agression, tu aurais pu toi aussi être blessée… ou pire.

La jeune femme n'en menait pas large, elle ferma un instant les yeux et dut se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour refréner les images qui passaient devant ses yeux clos.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est… _regrettable_ , parvint-elle à dire, la voix rendue aiguë par la douleur qui s'intensifiait dans sa poitrine.

Pas maintenant, pas maintenant !, pensa-t-elle. Ce garçon avait véritablement un don pour la mettre dans tous ses états !

\- De ce fait j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, continua difficilement la blonde. Et…

Dieu que c'était dur… Charlotte se mordit la lèvre avec nervosité puis affronta les deux orbes délavées qui la fixaient depuis plusieurs minutes, attendant une réponse qui tardait à venir. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, il le fallait !

\- Ne cherche plus à m'écrire, annonça-t-elle finalement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne m'écris plus, Charlie, répéta la jeune femme.

\- J'ai bien compris, répondit celui-ci, visiblement agacé. Mais pour quelles raisons ?

C'était le moment ou jamais, la jeune femme ne voulait pas en arriver là mais elle n'eut pas d'autre possibilité alors elle ferma complètement son visage, prit un air dur et joua son rôle à la perfection, espérant repousser le plus loin possible de sa tête et de son cœur Charlie Weasley.

\- Écoute, je pars à l'étranger, je pense que c'est une raison suffisante pour arrêter toute correspondance inutile, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Je pensais que…

\- Que quoi ? le coupa la blonde.

\- Est-ce à cause de moi que tu quittes le pays ?

Elle avait envie de lui hurler que oui ! Oui, c'était à cause de lui ! Tout ça était de sa faute, n'aurait-il pas pu rester là où il était, en Roumanie ?! Pourquoi était-il venu bouleverser sa vie déjà trop compliquée ? Et tout à coup, cela arriva comme une violente envie de vomir... Elle eut envie de lui faire mal, elle voulait lui faire mal, le blesser. Parce que c'était de sa faute et uniquement de sa faute, à lui.

\- Ne te donne pas autant d'importance, répondit-elle d'un ton glacial, balayant d'un geste de la main les pensées affreuses qui tentaient de s'emparer de son esprit. Mon départ n'a rien à voir avec toi, sache-le. En vérité je m'en vais pour une toute autre raison.

Au moment même où elle les prononça Charlotte regretta ses paroles, il suffisait de voir la tête du rouquin pour comprendre qu'elle était allée trop loin. Mais avait-elle le choix ? Non, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il ne se fasse pas d'illusion à son propos. Elle le vit passer une main dans sa tignasse désordonnée, signe évident de sa nervosité et tout à coup elle ne voulait plus lui faire du mal, au contraire. Elle voulait lui dire que tout ça était faux, elle voulait tout lui raconter et qu'il la serre contre lui en lui pardonnant ses erreurs mais la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas, qu'elle ne devait pas… Alors, elle serra les poings et baissa les yeux au sol, ne pouvant plus affronter le regard de Charlie. Tandis que le silence les enveloppait de sa lourde chape, la blonde reprit la parole, espérant couper court à cet abominable échange.

\- Bien…, commença-elle d'une voix froide. Je crois que l'on s'est tout dit. Alors… Au revoir.

Elle tendit une main vers lui afin qu'il la lui serre mais il n'en fit rien, maladroitement Charlotte replia son bras, contrariée, avant de faire demi-tour. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers le château, essayant comme elle le pouvait d'occulter la peine qui s'insinuait lentement dans son cœur, elle entendit de l'agitation derrière elle.

\- Non mais tu es sérieuse ?! s'exclama soudain Charlie en lui saisissant le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner. Est-ce que tu t'es entendue ?!

Il avait dans ses yeux une lueur de colère qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue, il était furieux, véritablement furieux ! Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune femme pour que son sang ne fasse qu'un tour, le tatouage sur sa poitrine la lançait de nouveau et son corps fut parcouru de tremblements.

\- Charlie, lâche-moi, demanda-t-elle avec tout le calme dont elle pouvait faire preuve. J'ai d'autres personnes à saluer…

\- Et quoi ? la coupa-t-il avec véhémence. Tu vas leur faire le même numéro qu'à moi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ?

\- Je veux juste couper court à toute effusion. Maintenant lâche-moi, je ne le répéterai pas.

\- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné une explication claire de tout ce cirque ! s'écria le rouquin en serrant davantage sa main autour de son bras.

Charlotte sentit à son tour la colère l'envahir, bien malgré elle...

\- Je t'ai dit de me laisser ! rugit-elle alors en se dégageant vivement de la poigne du jeune homme.

Très vite elle se reprit mais ne put manquer le coup d'œil étrange que lui jeta le dragonnier.

\- Je… Laisse-moi tranquille…, continua-t-elle plus doucement en se massant le bras, la voix chevrotante. Il faut que je m'en aille…

Elle fit volte-face et marcha rapidement vers l'entrée du parc avec toute la dignité dont elle pouvait faire preuve, sans faillir une seule seconde. La jeune femme tremblait de tous ses membres, elle se dégoûtait pour ce qu'elle venait de faire mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle n'avait _plus_ le choix. En arrivant à la grille, elle se retourna et observa une dernière fois le château. Au loin elle pouvait distinguer la silhouette de Charlie se découpant dans la lumière que projetaient les chandelles à l'intérieur de l'édifice.

\- Je suis désolée..., parvint-elle à prononcer dans un souffle. Je ne peux pas faire autrement...

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et… « Crac ! », disparut dans la nuit.

A ce moment-là Charlotte ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, elle ne savait pas ce que lui réservait le futur mais la seule chose dont elle était à peu près sûre c'était qu'elle n'était pas prête de revoir le dragonnier. Oh oui... Elle ferait tout pour qu'il ne recroise plus sa route, parce qu'en vérité elle tenait bien trop à lui pour ça.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Eh oui vous avez bien vu, il y a une suite à ce chapitre ! Cliquez vite sur la flèche pour la découvrir ! :D Sinon ce chapitre marque le grand retour d'Agathe, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous adorent ce personnage et moi aussi j'ai été contente de la retrouver même si c'était pour un court passage. :) Comme vous avez pu le constater ce chapitre et pratiquement similaire au précédent, je voulais que l'on voit la conversation entre nos deux protagonistes des deux points de vue, je me suis dit que ça pouvez être intéressant, qu'en pensez- vous ? Bon je sais que vous ne vous attendiez pas forcément à un échange aussi fermé mais Charlotte est têtue et ne se sent absolument pas prête à faire face à ce qu'elle ressent ou encore à avouer sa terrible malédiction, ce sera pour plus tard donc. Allez je vous laisse, une petite suite vous attend... ou pas. ^^**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	21. Epilogue - Première partie

**C'est cadeau ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

* * *

 **Epilogue.**

 _Chers collègues, chers administrés,_

 _En ma qualité de Présidente du conseil d'administration j'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer la prise de fonction officielle de Mr Charles Weasley au poste de Directeur Général de la réserve de Beddgelert au Pays de Galles dès le premier juin prochain._

 _A cette occasion une cérémonie officielle se tiendra dans le grand hall du bâtiment A à six heures, d'ici là des notes de service seront envoyées dans chaque département pour rappeler le jour et l'horaire._

 _Je compte sur vous pour lui réserver un accueil exemplaire, à la mesure de son talent et de votre professionnalisme._

 _Pour toutes informations complémentaires prenez contact avec Marge Praden au secrétariat central._

 _Miranda O'Brien_

 _Présidente du conseil d'administration de la réserve dragonnière de Beddgelert_

 _Membre honoraire de l'Association pour la Protection des Créatures sauvages magiques_

 **FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : TADAAAM ! Eh oui ! C'était le dernier chapitre ainsi que l'épilogue de la première partie, et comme vous l'avez sans doute compris la fiction se découpe en deux morceaux ! Si vous êtes gentils il se peut que le Père Noël vous dépose la suite au pied du sapin le 25 ! ;) En attendant je vous souhaite un bon réveillon de Noël et de bonnes fêtes si vous ne repassez pas par ici d'ici là ! 3**

 **A bientôt ! :D**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	22. Prologue - Deuxième partie

**Bonjour !**

 **Je sais que je vous avais parlé du 25 mais je me suis dit que poster le prologue la veille de Noël serait idéal pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à demain pour la suite. :)**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

 **Pour cette seconde partie de l'histoire il y aura de nouveaux personnages, certains vous les connaissez de nom mais vous allez pouvoir les découvrir en chair et en os (si je puis dire) dans les prochains chapitres, vous avez des idées ?...**

 **Si vous avez des questions par rapport à l'histoire, à l'intrigue ou à des personnages n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, je serais ravie de vous répondre ! :)**

 **Voici donc le prologue de la seconde partie !**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews : **

**_Audrey917000_ : Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir cru la fin de la fiction ah, ah ! Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! :) A bientôt et bon réveillon ! ;)**

 ** _AppleCherrypie_ : Merci ! :) Oui c'est toujours le rush pendant la période des fêtes, moi-même je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'histoire ces derniers jours, heureusement que j'avais un peu d'avance !  
Ah, ah eh non ! Ce n'est pas encore la fin ! ^^ Je trouvais aussi que c'était essentiel qu'on ait le point de vue de Charlotte sinon la conversation aurait été vraiment bizarre, au moins on comprend pourquoi elle fait ça, je craignais que ça soit un peu répétitif mais apparemment ça n'a choqué personne - Me voilà donc rassurée ah, ah !  
Je m'étais promis de relire l'ensemble des chapitres pendant ces vacances pour corriger les erreurs qui s'y étaient glissées car j'ai survolé la fiction la semaine dernière et j'en ai relevé beaucoup, ce sont surtout des oublis de mots, des fautes de frappe, des erreurs d'inattention pour la plupart mais sur le coup j'ai eu honte... De ce fait j'espère pouvoir tenir ma promesse ! ^^ Merci en tout cas pour me le dire, au moins ça me permet de les corriger !  
Ah tu verras pour la suite, je ne peux rien te dire (de toute façon tu vas bien vite le savoir). J'espère que ça te plaira ! :)  
A bientôt et bon réveillon ! ;)**

 ** _Namiyo _ : Bon anniversaire (avec un peu d'avance) ! :) Je me plains parfois d'être née à quatre jours de Noël mais tu me bats à plate couture ! ^^ Ce ne doit pas être toujours facile de fêter son anniversaire le 25 décembre, les gens doivent avoir tendance à l'oublier, non ? En tout cas je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise, merci d'être là ! :)  
En effet ça peut paraître déroutant que Charlotte rembarre Charlie mais c'est pour son bien, si on peut dire. Nous en saurons plus avec cette seconde partie de toute façon, j'ai vraiment hâte de poster les prochains chapitres (même si ils ne sont pas terminés ^^) !  
Encore un bon anniversaire (toujours en avance) et profite bien de ton cadeau-lecture ! ^^  
A bientôt et bon réveillon ! ;)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Mr et Mme Granger_ _& __Mr et Mme Weasley_

 _ont le plaisir de vous annoncer le mariage de leurs enfants_

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

 _et_

 _Ronald Bilius Weasley_

 _Vous êtes par la présente invité à célébrer cette union en notre compagnie_

 _La cérémonie se tiendra le 3 juillet 2004 au Terrier_

 _Loutry Ste Chaspoule_

 _Veuillez confirmer votre présence par hibou express_

D'un geste fébrile la jeune femme posa le carton d'invitation qu'elle venait de recevoir sur la table de cuisine, elle passa une main sur son visage et ne put retenir un gloussement étranglé.

\- Adam ! cria-t-elle dans l'appartement. Adam, viens voir ! C'est merveilleux !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** **Voilà pour le prologue, qu'en pensez-vous ? :D Je vous souhaite un bon réveillon de Noël, on se retrouve demain pour ouvrir le cadeau que le Père Noël aura déposé par ici ! :)**

 **Bonnes fêtes et à demain ! :)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	23. Chapitre 1 : Beddgelert

**Joyeux Noël !**

 **Je ne sais pas si beaucoup d'entre vous verrons ce poste à temps mais je voulais vous souhaiter un très joyeux Noël, j'espère que votre réveillon s'est bien passé et je souhaite que cette journée se passe tout aussi bien pour vous ! :) C'est une période que l'on attend avec impatience pendant des semaines et qui passe toujours trop vite alors je vous souhaite de bien en profiter. :)  
Petit clin d'œil à Namiyo qui fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui, bon anniversaire ! :)**

 **Comme promis voici mon petit cadeau de Noël pour vous : le premier chapitre de la seconde partie de cette histoire ! Chose promise chose due ! ;) J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant que les précédents chapitres.**

 **Je vous remercie de venir par ici, de prendre le temps de lire et de commenter mon histoire. Sachez que ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir vos retours, vos avis... Encore une fois, merci ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _Namiyo_ : Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie que le prologue te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! :) Bonnes fêtes ! **

_**Blond'sparkle**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **Beddgelert**

Il grattait frénétiquement sur le parchemin, sa plume glissant d'un bout à l'autre du rouleau tandis qu'il marmonnait quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Un instant il coula un regard vers la fenêtre, suffisamment longtemps pour voir le soleil commencer sa lente descente dans le ciel. Par Merlin… Il était déjà si tard ? Le jeune homme soupira, se frotta les yeux puis reprit sa rédaction. Soudain la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas, il ne cilla pas et demeura concentré sur le rapport qu'il avait sous le nez.

\- Tu es impossible ! s'exclama alors son visiteur. Je croyais qu'on s'occuperait de ça demain !

Le rouquin ne releva même pas la tête, trop habitué aux entrées tonitruantes de son ami. Elles étaient monnaie courante depuis qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux ici, parfois il regrettait presque d'avoir embarqué l'Américain avec lui. Non pas que son travail était mauvais, non… mais il avait la fâcheuse manie de se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas et pire que tout, il manquait cruellement de savoir-vivre.

\- Charlie, tu m'écoutes ? questionna Cole en posant les mains à plat sur son bureau, bousculant la bouteille d'encre au passage.

Le jeune homme soupira devant l'indélicatesse de son ami ; il posa sa plume, lança un « _Recurvite_ », s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et leva enfin les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

\- Oui ? dit-il avec un sourire faussement innocent.

\- Ne te fiches pas de moi ! On avait dit qu'on le ferait ensemble !

\- J'ai pris de l'avance, c'est tout ! se défendit le rouquin en enroulant les parchemins sur son bureau. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça !

\- Ce qu'il y a de mal ? Oh je n'en sais rien… A part le fait que tu consacres l'ensemble de tes soirées à ces fichus rapports. Tu crois que je ne te voyais pas faire ? Je ne suis pas aveugle !

\- Tu es un père et un mari Cole, je ne vais pas te retenir chaque soir ! s'impatienta Charlie.

\- Quand je t'ai suivi ici c'était justement pour éviter que tu te tues au travail, lança le jeune homme, qui ne l'écoutait pas. Si Soledad était là elle te flanquerait une bonne raclée, c'est moi qui te le dis !

\- Je suis le directeur, c'est à moi que revient de faire ça et tu…

\- _Je suis le directeur_ , l'imita le brun avec une voix de fausset, lui coupant la parole par la même occasion. A d'autres ! C'est fou ce que tu peux être borné ! Et je croyais que tu voulais rentrer plus tôt en Angleterre ? ajouta-t-il en pointant quelque chose derrière lui.

Le rouquin se retourna et d'un œil morne il avisa l'invitation épinglée sur le panneau en liège accroché au mur. Ah oui… Il avait presque oublié le mariage de Ron et Hermione.

\- Je suis à cinq minutes du Terrier en transplanant, se défendit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu t'y es beaucoup rendu ces derniers mois.

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail, figure-toi !

\- Aha ! On en revient donc au même point, tu es un bourreau de travail, admets-le ! s'exclama Cole, visiblement ravi de le faire tourner en bourrique.

\- Je ne suis pas un…

\- Excusez-moi, les coupa une voix à l'entrée du bureau.

D'un même mouvement les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la porte et virent une jeune femme brune les dévisager, un sac à main à l'épaule et une pile de parchemins dans ses bras.

\- Tu es encore là Gwen ? s'étonna Charlie alors que Cole lui lançait un sourire goguenard qu'il ignora.

\- J'avais encore quelques petites choses à faire, déclara la jeune femme avec une voix douce. D'ailleurs, voici les dossiers que tu m'avais demandé tout à l'heure, tu n'es pas venu les chercher.

\- Ah… j'avais complètement oublié, dit le rouquin en s'emparant des classeurs qu'elle lui tendait. Rentre chez toi maintenant, ordonna-t-il gentiment. Il est tard, je m'en voudrais de te retenir aussi longtemps.

\- Oh, ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime mon travail, répondit simplement Gwen en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Bon, eh bien… Bonne nuit ! ajouta-t-elle avec un bref signe de la main avant de quitter le bureau.

\- Elle meurt d'envie que tu l'invites à sortir, susurra finalement Cole en regardant s'éloigner la jeune femme.

Charlie tourna un visage surpris vers son ami.

\- Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne fais que constater… et ne me dis pas que tu n'avais rien remarqué !

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces bêtises, répondit le jeune homme en passant de nouveau derrière son bureau, rassemblant quelques parchemins qu'il fourra dans sa besace en cuir.

\- Pas le temps ou pas l'envie ?

Il ne répondit pas, d'un coup de baguette il éteignit les lumières dans la pièce et en sortit, non sans claquer la porte derrière lui. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il entendit Cole le rejoindre à grandes foulées.

\- Tu penses encore à elle, hein ? demanda celui-ci en calquant son pas au sien.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ça y est ! Ça recommence ! râla son ami en faisant des grands gestes avec ses bras. Il faut _encore_ que tu fasses l'autruche. Dès qu'on touche la corde sensible tu te braques, c'est incroyable !

\- Tu es en train de t'énerver tout seul, marmonna Charlie en fermant la porte du bâtiment.

\- Et Gwen ? s'exclama soudain l'autre, passant du coq à l'âne. Pourquoi tu ne l'inviterai pas au mariage ? Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient tous rav…

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ! le coupa avec véhémence le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés. Ramener une totale inconnue au Terrier ? Et puis quoi encore ?!... En plus elle n'est pas mon genre.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais un genre… Ah oui, c'est vrai… Tu les préfères blondes, dit Cole avec un sourire sournois.

Charlie lui lança un regard sombre mais ne répondit pas. Les deux amis gravirent le pont qui les séparait de l'entrée de la réserve puis, une fois devant les grilles, ils transplanèrent. Tous deux atterrirent devant un pub miteux du village, Cole frappa trois coups consécutifs à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit non pas sur le bar que l'on voyait à travers la vitre mais sur une pièce carrée entièrement faite de pierres grises et de poutres grossièrement taillées. Au fond reposait une grande cheminée où un feu ronflait paresseusement, au centre se trouvait une grosse horloge ronde et dorée montée sur un pied en métal doté de griffes et à côté, se tenait un guichet au pied duquel il y avait une grosse boîte remplie de vieux objets dont personne n'aurait voulu tant ils étaient abîmés. Et juste derrière, assis sur une chaise en paille, un petit homme somnolait doucement, sa casquette bleue usée par le temps vissée jusqu'à son nez et les bras croisés sur son ventre proéminent.

\- Salut Ernie ! Tu fais des heures supplémentaires ? claironna Cole d'une voix forte, ce qui eut don de réveiller le petit vieux qui attrapa sa baguette d'un geste vif avant de la pointer vers eux.

\- Ah c'est vous, dit-il, presque déçu.

\- On ne pensait pas que tu serais encore là à cette heure, déclara Charlie en avisant l'énorme horloge dont le tic-tac résonnait contre les murs.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, marmonna le dénommé Ernie. Il y a tout un groupe du Ministère qui doit arriver d'ici peu alors ils m'ont demandé de rester plus longtemps, je dois les transférer à Cardiff. La barbe ! Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Une petite cheminette ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Cole.

\- Ouais, Charlie vient avec moi cette fois, précisa celui-ci.

L'homme acquiesça puis se leva de sa chaise, faisant craquer ses articulations, avant d'attraper un petit sac vert sur le guichet. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée d'une démarche bancale et y balança une poignée de poudre étincelante qu'il avait prise dans le sac au préalable.

\- Allez-y les jeunes, il n'attend plus que vous, déclara le vieil homme en désignant le feu dont les flammes vertes léchaient les parois de pierre.

Cole s'avança le premier, entra dans l'âtre et cria un clair et audible « Vermont's cottage », quand il eut disparu le rouquin prit sa place et fit la même chose que lui. Dans un tourbillon de suie il s'envola quelques instants, gardant obstinément les yeux fermés de peur d'être malade, pour retomber brutalement dans une autre cheminée. Tant bien que mal il se redressa, non sans tousser bruyamment, et fit en sorte d'essuyer la suie qui s'était déposée sur sa chemise. Tout à coup il vit surgir devant ses yeux une brosse à vêtement au bout de laquelle se tenait une jeune femme rousse aux yeux rieurs et au visage constellé de tâches de son.

\- Ah… Merci Lydie, parvint à dire le dragonnier entre deux toux.

\- Ce n'est rien, sourit la rouquine en s'éloignant vers la cuisine. Fais attention au rebord, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de l'âtre.

\- Comm… _Aïe_ ! s'exclama soudain le jeune homme en se massant le crâne.

\- Chuuut ! Tu vas réveiller Oliver ! le réprimanda son ami en montrant du doigt les escaliers menant à l'étage.

\- Ne t'en fais pas chéri, le rassura sa femme. J'ai lancé les enchantements habituels, il ne pourra pas nous entendre.

\- Quel papa poule celui-là, se moqua gentiment Charlie en allant saluer la rouquine.

\- A qui le dis-tu ? répondit celle-ci en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de son mari qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi ! lança Cole au jeune homme. Mais sérieusement, tu n'as pas envie de tout ça ?! demanda-t-il en serrant tout à coup sa femme et un dragon en peluche contre lui.

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Laisse-le un peu, le réprimanda sa femme tandis qu'elle mettait la table. _Tout ça_ , comme tu dis, se fera naturellement.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter, rigola Charlie en lui donnant un coup de main.

\- L'amour soulève des montagnes, répondit-elle avec un rictus amusé.

\- Hé ho je suis là, je vous entends ! s'exclama Cole sur un ton de reproche.

Les deux autres se mirent à rire devant son expression outrée puis chacun passa à table.

* * *

\- Je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu leur trouvais, déclara Cole en portant la bouteille de Biéraubeurre à ses lèvres.

\- Elles sont constantes, répondit le rouquin dans un murmure. Elles sont toujours là et ne me déçoivent jamais, voilà pourquoi je les aime.

Ils étaient allongés dans le jardin du cottage depuis presque une heure, savourant la fraîcheur de la nuit d'été que leur offrait le mois de juin, quand le brun avait décidé que le silence était trop dur à supporter.

\- Ça ne reste que des étoiles.

\- Peut-être mais pour moi elles ont un sens, elles m'accompagnent partout où je vais.

\- Tu deviens poétique, se moqua Cole en tournant la tête vers lui.

Charlie lâcha un petit rire, il prit une gorgée de sa boisson et coinça son bras sous sa tête, les yeux rivés sur le firmament.

\- Ça me fait penser à cet objet que tu as chez toi, reprit l'autre en désignant le ciel. Une boule avec plein d'étoiles.

\- Comment connais-tu cet objet ? demanda le rouquin, se relevant à moitié.

\- Oh je suis tombé dessus, par hasard…, répondit-il d'une manière bien trop vague pour être honnête.

\- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ! s'insurgea alors son ami.

\- Pas du tout ! Il y avait ce… ce tiroir ouvert et je… j'ai _peut-être_ jeté un coup d'œil dedans. Il y avait des lettres alors ça a attisé ma curiosité…, ajouta-t-il pour se défendre.

Charlie soupira bruyamment et se laissa tomber avec brutalité dans l'herbe fraîche. Il était vraiment incorrigible, _incorrigible_ !

\- En tout cas c'est un bel objet, comment l'as-tu eu ? continua l'Américain qui ne semblait pas gêné pour un sou.

\- On me l'a offert, marmonna le rouquin entre ses dents, peu enclin à continuer cette conversation.

\- Ah oui ? Qui ça ?

\- Quelqu'un. Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Ça ne me dit pas qui t… _Oh je vois_ ! s'exclama Cole avec un ton qui ne plut pas du tout au jeune homme. Quelle charmante attention, vraiment ! Pas étonnant que tu aimes les étoiles, hein ! ajouta-t-il en haussant les sourcils de manière équivoque. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi notre petite Gwen de la compta n'a aucune chance de te plaire, tu penses encore à Char…

\- Tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix avec cette histoire ?! s'énerva Charlie en lui coupant la parole.

\- Comment je pourrais ?! s'impatienta son ami qui avait perdu son sourire. Tu lui as encore envoyé une lettre le mois dernier ! Ne mens pas, reprit-il. Je vois les courriers partir pour l'Amérique. En plus tu n'es même pas sûr qu'elle soit encore à New-York.

\- Les hiboux et les chouettes trouvent toujours.

\- Elle ne te répond même pas, pourquoi tu ne lâches pas l'affaire ?

\- Il n'y a jamais eu d' « _affaire_ » comme tu dis, je prends juste des nouvelles, je ne vois pas où est le mal.

\- Mmh…, marmonna l'autre peu convaincu. Et elle, est-ce qu'elle en prend de tes nouvelles ?

Charlie allait ouvrir la bouche mais il ne trouva rien à dire. Il rechignait à l'avouer pourtant Cole avait raison, Cole avait raison sur toute la ligne. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre Charlotte ne lui avait pas écrit ne serait-ce qu'une seule lettre. Quand il y pensait le rouquin sentait quelque chose remuer au fond de lui, il se souvenait de la colère des premiers jours, des premières semaines puis de l'incompréhension face à son silence mais très vite tout ça avait laissé place à une résignation sans faille. Après tout, ne l'avait-elle pas prévenu ? Irrémédiablement il repensa à la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec la jeune femme, il se souvenait parfaitement de ses derniers mots, elle lui avait refusé de garder le contact avec elle. C'était il y a un an... Finalement la Française avait bien tenu sa promesse...

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, répliqua son ami.

* * *

\- Quand penses-tu arriver ?

\- Je ne sais pas, la veille… sans doute.

\- Ta chambre est prête, tu devrais probablement la partager avec quelqu'un comme tu es seul… Tu seras seul, n'est-ce pas ? questionna sa mère, en braquant son regard dans le sien, espérant peut-être qu'il lui réponde par la négative.

\- Oui… je serais seul Maman.

\- Bien, bien…, dit-elle précipitamment, visiblement déçue. Si jamais… de dernière minute… Tu sais qu'il n'y a aucun problème…

\- Je serais seul Maman, point final. Il faut que je te laisse…

Mais sa mère ne l'écoutait pas, sa tête reposant sur les bûches incandescentes tandis que des flammes vertes encadraient son visage, elle déblatérait un tas de choses à propos d'une certaine Holly McBee.

\- …tu sais, elle était à Poudlard en même temps que toi ! J'ai croisé sa mère chez Mme Guipure…la pauvre… sa fille est elle aussi… eh bien euh… _célibataire_ , lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure, comme si elle venait de dire une grossièreté. Une terrible histoire… figure-toi que son petit-ami…

\- Maman ! l'arrêta le jeune homme, passablement énervé. Je me contrefiche de cette histoire ! J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter !

\- Très bien, très bien ! abdiqua-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Mais c'est une jeune femme charmante, je suis sûre que si tu la rencontrais tu…

\- Je n'en doute pas, au revoir Maman… la coupa Charlie en s'éloignant de la cheminée, ignorant les appels de sa mère.

Le jeune homme sortit en trombe de son bureau et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la salle de repos des dresseurs, il y croisa Cole qui distribuait les feuilles de route pour la journée mais ne s'y arrêta pas. Il continua ainsi jusqu'au hall principal du bâtiment, traversant le couloir administratif, passant devant la cafétéria et ignorant parfois l'appel de certains de ses collègues. Une fois à l'extérieur le rouquin s'arrêta un instant et prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, à l'horizon le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, la journée promettait d'être belle et chaude. Doucement il passa une main sur son visage et tenta d'oublier la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa mère, depuis plusieurs mois elle s'était mis en tête de lui présenter toutes les jeunes femmes célibataires de son entourage, espérant sans doute qu'il tombe sous le charme de l'une d'entre elles mais si il y avait bien une chose que le dragonnier ne pouvait supporter c'était bien qu'on lui force la main. Il aimait sa mère cependant cela le désolait de voir avec quel acharnement elle se mêlait de sa vie sentimentale. Il préférait ne pas penser à son retour au Terrier dans les prochains jours, fort heureusement pour lui la matriarche des Weasley serait bien trop occupée par les derniers préparatifs du mariage pour venir l'embêter avec ces histoires. Il l'espérait en tout cas car il comptait profiter de ces quelques jours de congés pour retrouver sa famille et ses amis et surtout, _surtout_... se reposer.

* * *

Pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois Charlie vérifia le planning des prochaines semaines, voulant être sûr d'avoir noté tout ce qui était nécessaire afin que Cole assure correctement l'intérim. Ç'aurait été mentir de dire qu'il n'était pas paniqué à l'idée de laisser la réserve entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, c'était la première fois qu'il partait aussi longtemps depuis qu'il avait repris la direction l'année précédente et cela l'angoissait véritablement. Bien sûr il avait confiance en son ami mais la responsabilité demeurait grande, il fallait qu'il soit prêt à revenir en cas d'imprévu, il avait d'ailleurs prévenu sa famille sur cette éventualité. Heureusement pour lui, Loutry Ste Chaspoule n'était pas à des milliers de kilomètres de Beddgelert. Le jeune homme sursauta quand on toqua à la porte de son bureau, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées. D'un coup d'œil rapide il avisa la pièce, il y avait un fatras monstrueux de parchemins jonchant le sol, d'un geste souple il s'abaissa et en ramassa quelques-uns afin de donner une allure plus propre à son lieu de travail.

\- Entrez ! cria-t-il enfin, le nez dans la corbeille à papier.

Le rouquin entendit un vague « Bonjour » dans son dos, en reconnaissant sa visiteuse il se redressa rapidement.

\- Gwen, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… Je dois partir pour l'Angleterre ce soir alors…, reprit-il en faisant mine de farfouiller dans une armoire croulante.

\- Je sais, dit-elle précipitamment. Le mariage de ton frère.

\- Oui, c'est ça, acquiesça-t-il, légèrement désarçonné qu'elle puisse en savoir autant. Cole avait dû bavarder à la cafétéria, pensa-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je voulais simplement te demander quelque chose, déclara la brune en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

\- Vas-y, l'encouragea le jeune homme en coinçant un rouleau de parchemin sous son bras.

\- Eh bien, je me disais... je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être boire un verre, un de ces jours…, proposa-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, quand tu seras de retour…

De surprise Charlie lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains, les papiers qu'il avait ramassés précédemment s'éparpillèrent de nouveau sur le parquet poussiéreux. Aïe. Le dragonnier ne s'était pas préparé à ça, à dire vrai il redoutait ce genre de proposition surtout venant de la jeune femme. Certes Cole l'avait prévenu sur les intentions de Gwen mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait fait un jour le premier pas.

\- Gwen, écoute…, commença le rouquin qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Je suis très flatté, vraiment, mais ce n'est pas…

\- Tu as une petite-amie, c'est ça ? le coupa-t-elle. J'aurais dû le deviner, un homme comme toi…

\- Non, non, c'est juste que… je n'ai pas le temps de sortir avec quelqu'un en ce moment…

\- Oh… d'accord, répondit-elle, visiblement déçue. Peut-être… peut-être plus tard alors ?

\- Pourquoi pas…, lâcha-t-il, incertain.

Elle lui fit un bref sourire puis s'éclipsa du bureau, Charlie poussa un soupir de lassitude avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil. En y réfléchissant il n'avait pas envie de sortir avec la jeune femme, il n'avait pas envie de se laisser aller à une quelconque aventure sans lendemain, car il savait que c'était ce qui l'attendait, et il ne voulait plus tout ça. Le rouquin savait pertinemment que c'était une mauvaise idée de démarrer quelque chose avec elle, d'abord il ne voulait pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Soledad puis il savait très bien que ça ne pourrait aller bien loin. Il est vrai que Gwen était une fille adorable mais il lui manquait un petit quelque chose, ce n'était pas… elle n'était pas… Par Merlin...Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle n'était pas au juste ?! Ou plutôt _qui_ n'était-elle pas ? Là résidait véritablement la raison de sa réticence…

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces bêtises, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même avant de s'affairer de nouveau autour de son bureau, rangeant les derniers dossiers qu'il voulait emporter avec lui dans son sac en cuir.

Quand il transplana devant le Terrier le soleil n'était pas encore couché mais il était déjà tard. D'extérieur la maison paraissait calme, seulement troublée par le bruit du vent dans les carillons accrochés à la marquise, qui semblait s'écrouler chaque jour un peu plus. A peine le jeune homme franchit-il la porte d'entrée qu'un véritable vacarme lui résonna aux oreilles. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, il était bien arrivé chez lui. Avec un sourire bienheureux il pénétra dans la cuisine où il remarqua sa mère qui s'avançait rapidement vers lui, les bras chargés de linges.

\- Ah Charlie ! Je suis contente de te voir mon garçon, déclara celle-ci en l'embrassant. Le dîner ne sera pas pour tout de suite, tiens, ajouta-t-elle en lui fourrant une pile de serviettes de toilette dans les bras. Peux-tu monter ça à Harry et Ginny, s'il-te-plaît ? Ils viennent d'arriver également.

Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de répondre que sa mère était déjà repartie dans les méandres de la maison, jetant au passage un coup de baguette vers l'évier où des pommes de terre commencèrent à s'éplucher. Un instant le jeune homme resta immobile, son sac de voyage pendant à son épaule et les serviettes dans les mains, c'est alors qu'il vit Ron descendre doucement les escaliers, en alerte.

\- Elle est partie ? murmura-t-il, prudent.

\- Oui, répondit son aîné, ayant bien évidemment compris qu'il faisait référence à leur mère.

\- Pfiou, souffla celui-ci, soulagé. Et moi qui pensais que le mariage de Perçy était le pire, je me suis bien trompé ! Si seulement Hermione était là, elle saurait s'arranger avec Maman, se plaignit-il en s'affalant sur un fauteuil du salon.

Charlie, qui n'avait pas bougé, s'approcha alors de son frère cadet.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Chez ses parents, elle ne reviendra que le jour de la cérémonie. Et en attendant, poursuivit-il, c'est moi qui en bave. Maman est un vrai dragon, je…

\- Ronald ! appela la voix de leur mère depuis le fond de la maison.

Ce dernier fit une grimace avant de se lever. Il saisit tout à coup son frère par les épaules, le visage étrangement solennel comme si il montait à l'échafaud.

\- Un conseil… Ne te marie pas ! Ou alors fais-le loin d'ici où Maman ne peut pas aller.

\- _Ronald_ ! s'écria cette dernière sur un ton empressé.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, poussa un petit gémissement plaintif puis se dirigea vers le couloir adjacent. Une fois qu'il fut hors de son champ de vison Charlie se mit à rire doucement, il n'enviait pas du tout la situation de son frère et préférait de loin affronter de vrais dragons plutôt que sa mère ! D'un geste lent il se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il grimpa quatre à quatre et ne s'arrêta que devant l'ancienne chambre de sa sœur. Alors qu'il allait toquer la porte s'ouvrit sur une Ginny tout sourire.

\- Je savais bien que tu étais arrivé ! s'exclama celle-ci en le débarrassant des serviettes qu'il lui tendait.

Un instant elle le prit dans ses bras puis le fit pénétrer dans la pièce, le rouquin avisa quelques secondes la valise ouverte sur le lit et la robe de cérémonie accrochée à la porte de l'armoire.

\- Harry n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Il est à la salle de bains, répondit la jeune femme avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, entre une pile de tee-shirt et une trousse de toilette. Je croyais que tu devais arriver plus tard.

\- Je me suis arrangé, expliqua le rouquin en prenant place sur la chaise de bureau.

\- Tout se passe bien à la réserve ?

\- On ne peut mieux, on a eu quelques soucis avec la dernière portée d'un Magyar mais maintenant c'est réglé.

\- Maman m'a encore parlé de toi la semaine dernière, lança sa sœur de but en blanc.

\- Ah ? Pour quelles raisons ? fit-il mine d'ignorer.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Elle s'inquiète, elle trouve que tu travailles trop.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait sa mère lui reprocher cela, inconsciemment il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Cole quelques jours plus tôt. Apparemment ils s'étaient tous donné le mot.

\- Et toi ? Tu trouves que je travaille trop ? demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules puis entreprit de ranger son linge dans l'armoire.

\- Tu n'as pas une position facile, répondit-elle simplement.

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre le jeune homme découvrit un costume bleu marine posé sur le lit, en s'approchant il remarqua une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une cravate assortie glissées sous la veste tandis qu'une paire de chaussures parfaitement cirées trônait fièrement au pied de l'armoire. Comme d'habitude sa mère s'était occupée de tout, il ne put que la remercier pour cela car lui-même manquait cruellement de temps pour s'attarder sur ce genre de détail. Charlie balança son sac dans un coin de la pièce et s'affala sur le lit en prenant soin de ne pas froisser sa tenue de mariage. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, il savait que les prochains jours ne seraient pas de tout repos mais au moins ici il n'avait aucun devoir, aucune responsabilité et surtout pas d'ordres à donner. Oui, il sentait qu'en venant ici il pourrait aspirer à un peu de tranqui...

\- CHARLIE ! entendit-il tout à coup depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Charlie, _descends_ !

...ou peut-être pas. Un instant il avait presque oublié comme c'était éprouvant de fêter un mariage chez les Weasley. Finalement Charlie se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'arriver le jour de la cérémonie…

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? J'avoue je suis un peu stressée, j'espère avoir été à la hauteur de vos attentes pour le début de cette seconde partie. Dites-moi tout ! :)  
Pour en revenir au contenu, on retrouve Charlie et surprise ! Cole a suivi notre rouquin préféré. C'est un personnage que j'adore et je n'avais pas le cœur à le laisser en Roumanie, du coup lui et sa petite famille se sont installé au Pays de Galles. C'est l'occasion pour nous de rencontrer sa femme, Lydie, que je trouve adorable et rigolote. Nous découvrons également Gwen qui travaille à la réserve et qui semble avoir un penchant pour Charlie, à l'heure actuelle je ne sais pas encore si elle aura un rôle prépondérant dans l'histoire. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pour celles et ceux qui attendent le mariage, soyez patients car il n'arrivera que dans deux chapitres !  
Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de passer par ici, je sais que pendant les fêtes c'est toujours compliqué. Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. :)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	24. Chapitre 2 : From Park Slope to

**Bonjour !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé un bon Noël ! Si vous voulez mon avis c'est une période qui passe beaucoup trop vite mais c'est comme ça, réjouissons-nous il reste encore le nouvel an à fêter ! :)**

 **J'ai été ravie de constater que le prologue ainsi que le premier chapitre de cette seconde partie vous aient plus ! Je crois les doigts pour que ce soit la même chose avec celui-là.**

 **Comme nous n'allons pas nous revoir avant l'année prochaine (ah, ah... -_-) je tenais à vous souhaiter un bon 31 décembre ainsi qu'une très bonne année, en espérant qu'elle soit meilleure que 2016 ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture et meilleurs vœux !**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _ **Audrey917000**_ **: Merci ! Je suis vraiment ravie que ce premier chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant ! Tu n'es pas la première à me parler d'Adam pourtant il est déjà apparu dans un des précédents chapitres, mais on le verra davantage dans cette seconde partie.  
** **J'ai passé un bon réveillon et un bon Noël malheureusement ça passe toujours trop vite ! :/ J'espère que toi aussi ! :)  
** **A bientôt !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **From Park Slope to Kensington**

\- Tu comptes toujours y aller ?

La jeune femme soupira avant de jeter un peu trop brusquement sa trousse de toilette dans la malle en cuir.

\- Bien sûr que je compte toujours y aller, répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence. Je ne peux pas rater le mariage d'Hermione, après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi… et n'oublie pas qu'elle est ma cousine.

\- Mmh..., répondit son interlocuteur, peu convaincu.

Un instant elle chercha après une boîte que le brun lui désigna finalement du doigt dans un geste qui manquait cruellement d'entrain, il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu te sens prête ?

\- Je suis terrorisée, lâcha la blonde dans un souffle.

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre un an plus tôt, Charlotte n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Il avait fallu qu'elle reçoive une invitation au mariage d'Hermione et de Ron pour que l'idée d'y retourner effleure à nouveau son esprit. Cela faisait donc près d'une heure que la jeune femme multipliait les allers et retours dans son petit appartement de Brooklyn tentant de boucler sa malle de voyage avant de prendre le chemin pour Grand Central où le TransAtlantique Magique l'attendrait.

\- Je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée, lança le jeune homme en inspectant ses ongles.

\- Merci de ton soutien Adam, vraiment, répliqua la jeune femme, sarcastique.

\- Imaginons que tu perdes à nouveau les pédales, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

Charlotte se souvenait parfaitement de sa première rencontre avec Adam Moore, c'était plus d'un an en arrière à « La Tête de Sanglier » et avant même d'avoir pu échanger ne serait-ce qu'une parole avec lui il lui avait tout simplement annoncé qu'elle était maudite, cela faisait de lui un homme véritablement délicat et charmant. Oui, elle pouvait sans nul doute affirmer qu'il manquait cruellement de tact et de bienséance mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu qu'il change car il lui rappelait bien trop son amie Agathe, restée en France. L'Américain était avant tout un collègue d'Hermione travaillant pour l'Institut des dialectes anciens magiques de Salem mais depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme ici, aux Etats-Unis, il était devenu pour elle un vrai soutien au point d'en faire l'un de ses plus proches amis. Et par-dessus tout, Adam savait. Il savait tout à son propos. Malgré ses réticences la blonde avait bien compris que pour résoudre son... _problème_ il fallait que le jeune homme connaisse son histoire, toute son histoire. Sa vie n'avait donc plus de secret pour lui, à son grand désespoir…

\- Tout va bien se passer, le rassura la blonde alors qu'elle-même n'était pas sûre de faire le bon choix. Il y aura beaucoup de monde, je n'aurais pas le temps de m'inquiéter.

\- Tu vas le regretter tu sais.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas m'accompagner ? demanda Charlotte qui préférait changer de conversation.

\- Pour que ton petit-ami me casse la figure ?! Non merci, je préfère rester ici.

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami, réfuta la jeune femme qui sentait ses joues s'enflammer. Et je doute qu'il veuille à nouveau m'adresser la parole…

\- Sans rire ? se moqua Adam en prenant une moue faussement étonnée.

\- Arrête, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne sera pas là.

\- Bien sûr qu'il sera là, c'est le mariage de son frère, répondit la blonde, agacée.

\- Il faut juste que tu l'ignores dans ce cas, lança le brun avec un haussement d'épaule, se vautrant ensuite sur le lit de la Française, faisant valser au passage les affaires qu'elle avait posées dessus.

\- Facile à dire.

D'un rapide coup d'œil la jeune femme avisa un petit coffret sur sa commode où attendaient d'être décachetées et lues des dizaines de lettres qui avaient toutes le même expéditeur : Charlie Weasley. La blonde n'avait pu se résoudre à les ouvrir de peur d'y lire toute la rancœur du dragonnier ni à les jeter, elle préférait les laisser là, dans cette boîte, comme la preuve que le rouquin pensait toujours à elle et irrémédiablement qu'elle pensait encore à lui... Avec le temps les courriers s'étaient espacés mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui les hiboux avaient toujours réussi à la trouver, elle ne savait si le jeune homme connaissait son adresse mais en tout cas les oiseaux, eux, savaient. Dans un geste presque possessif Charlotte s'empara du coffre et le fourra dans sa malle entre une pile de shorts et une paire de baskets, elle ignora le regard réprobateur d'Adam. Après avoir vérifié trois fois le contenu de sa valise la jeune femme la ferma puis la réduisit avant de la faire glisser dans son sac en perles. Dans l'entrée elle enfila ses sandales et s'empara de sa veste accrochée à la patère mais ne l'enfila pas pour autant, les étés à New-York étaient bien trop étouffants pour ne serait-ce que songer à porter ce genre de vêtements. La blonde fit glisser la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte d'entrée, Adam sur ses talons, mais se stoppa la main sur la poignée. Lentement elle se tourna vers le petit guéridon sur sa droite et attrapa sous un vase un petit parchemin immaculé où brillait une belle calligraphie dorée, elle l'avait coincé là pour ne pas l'oublier.

\- Tu es sûre de savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle avant de ranger le carton d'invitation dans son sac. Oui je le suis.

Charlotte n'avait jamais été aussi sûre. Un instant son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, un instant elle comprit toute l'ampleur de son geste. Elle allait le revoir, elle allait revoir Charlie. La jeune femme savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû accepter de se rendre à ce mariage, Hermione aurait compris… Mais pour une fois depuis des mois elle voulait être égoïste et ne pas penser aux conséquences. Juste cette fois-ci, juste pour le revoir quelques heures.  
En haut des marches, sur le perron, la blonde fut éblouie l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle plissa les yeux et porta sa main en visière, il était plus de neuf heures et le soleil était encore bien présent dans le ciel new-yorkais. La jeune femme descendit l'escalier de béton et accueillit avec soulagement l'ombre des arbres plantés le long du trottoir, elle fit volte-face pour voir Adam claquer la porte d'entrée et prit la peine d'observer le bâtiment un instant. Charlotte ne savait pas quand elle reviendrait à Brooklyn, elle ne savait pas non plus combien de temps elle resterait en Europe. Cette pensée l'effraya une seconde, très vite remplacée par un frisson d'excitation qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. A dire vrai, maintenant qu'elle avait une bonne raison de s'y rendre, la jeune femme avait hâte de retourner en Angleterre. Elle redoutait le moment des retrouvailles avec ses proches autant qu'elle s'en languissait. Qui sait ce qu'il se passerait là-bas ?  
La blonde jeta un regard circulaire et remarqua de nombreuses personnes se baladant dans le quartier. Ici c'était la pleine période des vacances, de ce fait les rues étaient bondées et ne désemplissaient jamais vraiment. C'était dans ce genre de moment que Charlotte se bénissait d'être une sorcière et de pouvoir transplaner où bon lui semblait plutôt que de passer des heures dans les transports en commun surchauffés et beaucoup trop empruntés à son goût. Toutefois il fallait qu'elle reste prudente, elle ne pouvait pas disparaître à sa guise devant autant de monde, Adam et elle s'éloignèrent quelques rues plus loin et trouvèrent finalement une petite alcôve déserte. Avec une grande inspiration la blonde quitta la tranquillité de Park Slope pour réapparaître non loin de Grand Central entre la 42ème rue et Park Avenue, dans une petite ruelle sombre depuis laquelle on pouvait discerner l'agitation de Manhattan. Un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter, elle se retourna et observa Adam se dépêtrer près d'un container à ordures. Charlotte rigola doucement.

\- Je dévie toujours sur la gauche quand je transplane, râla celui-ci alors qu'ils avançaient doucement vers la gare.

\- Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas quelques leçons de remise à niveau ? J'en ai entendue beaucoup de bien par Patty Jones, son mari avait une certaine tendance à la désartibulation légère et depuis ça va beaucoup mieux.

\- Et devenir la risée de l'Institut ?! s'exclama le jeune homme avec une expression outrée. Très peu pour moi, je ne veux pas que l'on pense que je ne sais pas transplaner. Après tout, j'ai eu mon permis comme tout le monde !

\- Tu as la fierté mal placée si tu veux mon avis.

Ensemble ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment de pierre et durent faire face à une foule compacte de voyageurs allant et venant dans l'immense hall de gare. La jeune femme sentit qu'on lui agrippait le bras et vit Adam lui faire un signe de tête, elle comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait ici Charlotte ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la voûte étoilée qui s'étendait sur toute la longueur du plafond, surplombant le hall de toute sa magnificence. Elle adorait cette fresque et aurait pu passer des heures à la contempler si le temps le lui avait permis.

\- Il faut y aller, déclara tout à coup Adam, la sortant brutalement de sa rêverie. Sinon tu vas rater ton train.

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement et tous deux se dirigèrent vers les panneaux d'affichage automatique, dans un cliquetis bruyant les destinations et les horaires changeaient rapidement. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour repérer la ligne d'affichage qui la concernait, coincée entre celles pour White Plains et New Haven. Après quelques secondes, elle disparut mais Charlotte avait déjà retenu l'heure de départ du TRAM et le numéro de son quai. D'un pas rapide elle avança vers une arche qui desservait une bouche de métro et bifurqua à droite, elle descendit une volée de marches pour arriver dans un hall quasiment désert. Là, elle découvrit un vieux guichet à l'abandon avec une barrière en cuivre démodée qui menait sur un ancien quai condamné. La blonde s'en approcha, regarda autour d'elle et passa la barrière, Adam sur ses talons. Désormais le guichet n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait vu quelques secondes auparavant, à l'intérieur il y avait une employée à la mise en plis parfaite, cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil à ses ongles parfaitement manucurés avant de s'intéresser à eux.

\- Le TRAM est entré en gare il y a cinq minutes, il se trouve au quai numéro trois, leur déclara-t-elle d'un ton morne avant de se replonger dans un exemplaire de _Sorcière Hebdo_.

Charlotte avisa la grosse horloge suspendue au plafond carrelé, celle-ci récitait d'une voix nasillarde les trains en partance. En voyant qu'il était déjà si tard la jeune femme se hâta de rejoindre le bon quai ; elle évita plusieurs chariots enchantés, des sorciers qui parlaient très fort pendant qu'une plume à papotte prenait des notes et une ribambelle d'enfants suivit par une femme qui semblait passablement exténuée. Adam et elle prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au sous-sol qui desservait les différents quais, plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le petit habitacle ne se stoppe dans un bruit grinçant de ferraille. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de fer forgée et s'avança vers le quai numéro trois, en marchant elle remarqua le plafond voûté, suintant d'humidité, et comprit qu'ils se trouvaient à des kilomètres sous la terre. Son attention se reporta sur l'énorme train qui trônait le long de la voie, il ressemblait beaucoup à l'Orient express, sauf qu'à la place de l'emblème de la compagnie européenne moldue se trouvait celui de la Compagnie du TransAtlantique Magique à savoir une baguette de sorcier au cœur d'une vague déferlante. Tandis que la locomotive lâchait un panache de fumée dans un bruit assourdissant Charlotte se mit à observer les wagons. Chacun d'eux étaient d'une couleur verte étincelante, les fenêtres étaient quant à elles encadrées de montures dorées et laissaient entrevoir une décoration ancienne et particulièrement soignée digne des romans de F. Scott Fitzgerald.

\- Tu devrais monter, lui conseilla Cole alors qu'elle sortait sa malle de son sac, lui redonnant par la même occasion sa taille originelle.

La blonde acquiesça lentement avant de se diriger vers la porte d'un des wagons, un employé la stoppa d'un geste de la main. Il portait un uniforme du même vert que le train, un sifflet en argent était accroché autour de son cou tandis qu'un poinçon en cuivre d'un autre âge pendait à sa ceinture, elle supposa qu'il devait être le contrôleur.

\- Billet s'il-vous-plaît.

Elle lui tendit un ticket brillant dont il s'empara vivement avant de le poinçonner. La blonde se tourna alors vers Adam, il lui fit un sourire contrit accompagné d'un rapide signe de la main, elle répondit brièvement à son salut puis grimpa dans le wagon tandis qu'un autre employé portait sa malle derrière elle. Ce dernier lui indiqua l'emplacement de son compartiment et une fois sur place, hissa sa valise dans le filet à bagage. La jeune femme s'assit un instant à la fenêtre, elle repéra son ami parmi la foule et le héla. Il s'approcha et Charlotte vit immédiatement l'inquiétude sur son visage.

\- Bon…, est-ce que je dois me faire du souci ?

\- Tout va bien se passer, je… je vais faire attention.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de retourner là-bas.

\- Je sais, répondit la jeune femme en baissant la tête. Mais j'en ai besoin, il le faut.

\- Tu aimes jouer avec le feu, déclara le brun et elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

Un coup de sifflet retentit sur le quai et la locomotive se mit lentement en marche.

\- Passe le bonjour à Hermione de ma part et souhaite-lui mes meilleurs vœux ! s'écria alors le jeune homme en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Promis ! cria Charlotte en voyant s'éloigner la silhouette de l'Américain.

Comme bon nombre de voyageurs elle fit de grands signes de la main en direction du quai qui s'éloignait de plus en plus, elle s'arrêta enfin quand les personnes restées sur place n'étaient plus que d'infimes points de couleurs dans la fumée que lâchait la cheminée de la locomotive. La jeune femme referma la fenêtre et se réinstalla sur la banquette aux motifs Art nouveau, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au petit lit qui lui faisait face et se félicita d'avoir choisi de voyager de nuit. De cette manière elle pourrait profiter du trajet pour dormir quelques heures, elle n'arriverait que tôt dans la matinée à King's Cross.

* * *

Alors qu'elle était quelque part sous l'océan Atlantique Charlotte se mit à penser à sa dernière année passée aux Etats-Unis. Le temps avait défilé à une vitesse folle, elle avait encore du mal à se rendre compte qu'elle y était depuis un an… Ses dernières semaines en Angleterre lui semblaient encore tellement proches, tellement présentes dans son esprit… La vie en Amérique était bien différente de celle au Royaume-Uni, les gens y étaient plus ouverts, plus sympathiques et ne s'attardaient pas sur le passé de leurs voisins. Bien évidemment cela demeurait relatif d'une ville à une autre mais c'était le constat qui était ressorti de son séjour là-bas. Avec sa lettre de recommandation et les relations qu'elle y avait déjà nouées par le passé la jeune femme fut immédiatement intégrée aux affaires internationales du Macusa, il fallait dire qu'Adam avait déjà bien préparé le terrain avant son arrivée et pour cela elle ne le remercierait jamais assez. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait craint en débarquant à New-York c'était de n'avoir aucune autre occupation que de se morfondre sur son propre sort. Son travail était similaire à celui qu'elle avait exercé au Ministère de la magie britannique si bien qu'elle n'eut aucun problème d'adaptation, très vite elle s'était faite à la vie américaine et seules les lettres qu'elle recevait de l'autre continent lui permettaient de ne pas oublier d'où elle venait. La Française n'avait pas non plus oublié l'un de ses objectifs en arrivant en Amérique : découvrir l'origine de sa malédiction et tenter de la contrer, par tous les moyens. Malheureusement et malgré toute leur bonne volonté, Adam et elle avaient fait chou blanc. Ils avaient cherché dans toutes les sections ou presque de la New York Public Library et ils avaient même jeté un œil aux ouvrages du département magique du Museum d'histoire naturelle mais les seuls livres qui abordaient ce sujet ne faisaient que répertorier et relater les différentes malédictions qui avaient pu être jetées au cours de l'Histoire et rien ne faisait référence à la façon de s'en débarrasser et, visiblement, personne n'avait jamais vraiment essayé. Les deux amis avaient même été jusqu'à consulter des ouvrages tels que _Essai métaphysique : au-delà du voile, entre malédiction et bénédiction_ et _Présages de mort : que faire lorsqu'on sent venir le pire_ , sans succès. En songeant à cela Charlotte était presque soulagée de retourner en Angleterre, au moins, se disait-elle, elle pourrait souffler un peu et ne plus se prendre la tête avec cette histoire même si elle comptait sur l'aide de Fleur et d'Hermione pour avancer dans ses recherches. Elle se souvenait de la lettre que son amie française lui avait donnée peu de temps avant son départ l'année précédente, elle devait normalement contenir des informations sur la Triade fournies par la grand-mère de la jeune femme et au lieu de cela il y était simplement écrit : _Quand pouvons-nous nous rencontrer ?_ _Arthémise d'Astier de la Vigerie_. Bien sûr la blonde n'avait jamais pu répondre à cette lettre ni à cette invitation pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de la France. Son retour en Europe était une bonne occasion de rencontrer cette Arthémise, Charlotte la connaissait de nom et de réputation par sa grand-mère autrefois et par ses parents mais elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. Mais bien avant de penser à tout cela il y avait le mariage d'Hermione et de Ron… C'était dans à peine quelques jours… La blonde avait du mal à se rendre compte, elle allait revoir sa famille, ses parents, les Weasley… Les Weasley. Charlie. Charlie qui vivait au pays de Galles, Charlie qui avait accepté le poste de directeur à Beddgelert. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Oserai-t-elle lui parler après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ? Voudrait-il à nouveau lui adresser la parole ? C'était peu probable… mais elle se devait au moins de le féliciter pour son travail et son courage, il le méritait après tout.  
Charlotte poussa un soupir de lassitude, elle n'avait même pas encore foulée du pied le territoire anglais qu'elle se posait déjà trop de questions, d'un geste lent elle avisa sa montre et soupira derechef en voyant qu'il était une heure du matin. Dans quelques heures tout au plus elle arriverait à King's Cross, il serait judicieux pour elle de profiter de quelques heures de repos...

* * *

\- Charlotte ! Ma chérie !

\- Maman !

\- Je suis si contente, _si contente_ ! s'exclama sa mère en la serrant contre elle. Tu as fait bon voyage ? As-tu dormi ? Comment était…

\- Laisse-la un peu respirer Lizzie, l'arrêta un homme à ses côtés. Elle vient juste d'arriver.

La jeune femme se tourna vers celui-ci, il lui sourit avec douceur et des petites rides d'expression se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la blonde pour que l'émotion la gagne, elle sentit une boule se coincer dans sa gorge et se réfugia dans les bras de son père.

\- Papa…

\- Bonjour ma grande, dit-il en la serrant contre lui à son tour.

\- Vous m'avez manqué…, marmonna la blonde en se défaisant de son étreinte.

\- Toi aussi tu nous as manqué, avoua sa mère, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, déclara alors le mari de cette dernière. Nous devons encore passer par Kensington pour nous installer. Où sont tes bagages ? questionna-t-il à l'adresse de sa fille.

\- Ici, répondit celle-ci en en tapotant le petit sac de perle pendu à son épaule. Et les vôtres ?

Son père lui sourit malicieusement avant de tapoter sa poche de costume, la blonde se mit à rire doucement puis suivit ses parents jusqu'à la sortie de la gare. Ils choisirent une petite rue tranquille pour transplaner, la jeune femme vit son père attraper la main de sa mère avant de se volatiliser. La seconde suivante elle avait disparu à son tour.

* * *

\- J'avais oublié comme c'était grand ici, fort heureusement la maison s'est bien conservée depuis ton départ l'année dernière.

Charlotte s'avança davantage dans la demeure et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle, les meubles recouverts de draps blancs avaient l'allure de fantômes, il régnait un silence pesant à peine perturbé par le bruit de leur pas sur le carrelage en damier de l'entrée. La jeune femme fut très vite envahie par des souvenirs et des émotions, elle ne pensait pas que revenir dans cette maison lui provoquerait autant de sensations, elle n'y avait passé que quelques mois après tout… Doucement elle grimpa les escaliers, traversant les couloirs sans un regard en arrière, et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivée dans le grenier. Là, elle se dirigea vers la tapisserie étoilée et d'un geste de sa baguette ouvrit la trappe. En pénétrant dans l'observatoire la blonde s'arrêta un instant, elle ressentie une douce nostalgie l'envelopper, c'était comme si cette précédente année ne s'était pas écoulée, comme si elle n'était jamais partie…

\- Je ne connaissais pas cette pièce, entendit-elle tout à coup.

La Française se retourna vivement pour faire face à son père dont seulement la moitié du corps dépassait de l'ouverture.

\- Je l'ai découverte la fois dernière, enfin… je n'étais pas toute seule, Hermione était là…

\- C'est stupéfiant ! s'émerveilla l'homme en avançant dans la pièce. Le dôme s'ouvre ?

\- Oui, et elle joignit le geste à la parole en s'approchant de la bibliothèque et en tirant vers elle le petit livre à la couverture dorée.

\- Incroyable…, murmura son père tandis que les murs qui constituaient la voûte disparaissaient lentement pour faire apparaître un ciel gris. Je crois que ton grand-père m'avait parlé de cette pièce quand j'étais enfant mais il était persuadé que ce n'était qu'une légende.

\- Maintenant tu as la preuve qu'elle existe bel et bien, sourit sa fille. Allons retrouver Maman, elle doit sûrement nous attendre.

L'homme acquiesça avant de descendre par l'échelle de fer, Charlotte actionna de nouveau le mécanisme afin de fermer le toit et s'attarda un instant dans la pièce, observant chaque objet comme si elle les redécouvrait pourtant ils étaient tous à la même place que le jour de son départ. Oui, rien n'avait changé... ou presque.

Charlotte et ses parents passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée à redonner à la demeure un semblant de vie : ouvrant les volets, enlevant les draps sur les meubles, lançant plusieurs flambées dans les diverses cheminées de la maison ou simplement en donnant quelques bouquets de fleurs aux différentes pièces qui, selon sa mère, manquaient cruellement de couleurs. Alors qu'elle était dans sa chambre, déballant sa malle posée sur le lit, la blonde entendit quelques coups frappés à la porte avant de voir sa mère apparaître juste derrière.

\- Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, entre.

Tandis qu'elle continuait de ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire la jeune femme observa la brune contourner le lit pour venir s'asseoir sur la banquette près de la fenêtre.

\- Tu as un balai volant ? entendit-elle soudain alors qu'elle accrochait sa robe de cérémonie dans la penderie.

Elle se tourna pour voir sa mère s'emparer dudit balai posé dans un coin.

\- On me l'a offert, j'ai appris à voler l'an dernier.

\- Ah oui, qui ça ?

\- Un ami.

\- Est-ce que je…

\- Non tu ne le connais pas, pas encore… je suppose.

\- C'est un Weasley ?

Charlotte releva vivement la tête et vit sa mère lui faire un drôle de sourire.

\- Comment...

\- Simple déduction, la coupa-t-elle en reposant l'engin à sa place. Mais je ne suis pas venue te parler de ça.

La jeune femme soutint longuement le regard de sa mère et attendit qu'elle reprenne la parole, une pile de tee-shirts dans les bras.

\- Ecoute, je sais que c'est compiqué pour toi depuis... depuis deux ans. Certes on te propose de très bons postes, tu déménages souvent, tu voyages beaucoup mais je voulais que tu saches que si jamais tu voulais revenir en France, ton père et moi serions ravis de t'avoir à la maison... pour quelques temps.

\- Maman...

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup la France mais penses-y, ça pourrait te faire du bien.

\- J'aime la France, ce sont les sorciers qui la dirigent que j'exècre...mais j'y réfléchirai. Sans trop vouloir m'avancer... j'avais prévu de m'y rendre quelques jours.

Sa mère lui sourit, les yeux brillants, et de s'approcha d'elle. Elle dégagea les cheveux devant son visage dans un geste maternelle puis lui embrassa doucement le front avant de l'enlacer.

\- Profitons de chaque instant qui nous est donné.

* * *

Quelque part dans Covent Garden, au centre de Maiden Lane, Charlotte prenait un brunch avec ses parents chez Rules, un des plus vieux restaurants de la capitale anglaise. Bien que ce fut un restaurant moldu ils y avaient leurs habitudes quand ils étaient de passage à Londres.

\- Dans quelques jours Hermione va se marier, comme le temps file…Jean et Peter doivent être si fiers…, déclara soudainement Mme de Montmorency.

\- C'est certain, répondit son mari en s'emparant d'un scone.

\- Et toi ma chérie, comment ça se passe à New-York ? Tu t'es fait des amis ?

La blonde se sentit mal à l'aise, elle se tortilla un instant sur sa chaise avant de boire une gorgée brûlante de thé.

\- Un peu, répondit-elle finalement, mais je ne sors pas tellement, j'ai beaucoup de travail au Congrès.

Sa mère fit une moue pincée avant de lui faire un sourire compréhensif. Elle joua quelques secondes avec son anneau de mariage et se servit une part de tarte aux pommes, la jeune femme ne manqua rien de son manège. Quand elle s'était mariée sa mère avait son âge, peut-être que celle-ci avait espéré la même chose pour sa fille… Depuis sa rupture difficile avec Paul ses parents s'étaient beaucoup inquiétés pour elle bien qu'ils ne le montraient guère. Sa mère souhaitait par-dessus tout qu'elle passe à autre chose et qu'elle tombe sur la bonne personne comme il lui était arrivé avec son mari des années plus tôt. Malheureusement la vie ne se passait pas toujours comme on l'aurait voulue et Charlotte savait très bien qu'il lui serait difficile de sortir à nouveau avec quelqu'un dans sa condition mais ça, ses parents l'ignoraient et ne devaient en aucun cas être mis au courant. Ils s'étaient déjà fait tant de soucis…

\- Où est donc le serveur ? demanda tout à coup son père, la faisant sursauter. S'il-vous-plaît, héla-t-il ensuite lorsqu'un employé approchait de leur table. Est-ce que vous servez de la Biéraubeurre ? J'en prendrais bien une chope.

\- Désolé mais nous n'avons pas de ça ici, répondit le serveur en lui lançant un regard interloqué.

\- Auguste ! réprimanda sa femme entre ses dents. Tu sais bien que nous sommes dans un restaurant moldu, ils ne servent pas de Biéraubeurre, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise !

\- Une bonne centaine de fois je présume, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire en coin.

Il fit un clin d'œil à sa fille qui pouffa de rire dans sa main tandis que sa femme levait les yeux au ciel, elle secoua la tête de dépit et ses boucles brunes rebondirent sur ses épaules. Charlotte se mit à rire de bon cœur et suivit le conseil de sa mère, elle devait profiter de chaque instant comme si il était le dernier.

* * *

\- Je savais bien que je trouverais là, déclara son père en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sous le dôme.

\- Maman dort ?

\- Elle lit dans la bibliothèque, tu sais comme elle adore ça.

La jeune femme acquiesça sans toutefois répondre, se concentrant de nouveau sur le ciel étoilé.

\- Je me souviens qu'à cinq ans déjà tu récitais par cœur les constellations à qui voulait bien t'écouter. Tu as fait ça pendant des mois, jusqu'à ce qu'on t'offre ton premier télescope.

\- Je m'en rappelle, murmura la blonde. Je l'ai encore tu sais.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

L'homme lui sourit puis d'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître deux tasses fumantes, il en tendit une à sa fille qui s'en empara avec précaution. Tandis qu'elle se délectait de son chocolat chaud, son père reprit la parole.

\- Alors, comment était cette année ?

\- Bien, je crois. Je n'ai pas eu tellement le temps de m'occuper de vous, je sais, s'excusa-t-elle rapidement. J'aurais dû venir…

\- Nous ne t'en voulons pas, la coupa-t-il d'une voix douce. Nous savons ce que c'est d'avoir un métier prenant. Quand j'ai connu ta mère elle ne vivait que pour ses procès et pourtant cela ne nous a pas empêché de nous aimer et de fonder une famille. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Oui, elle voyait où il voulait en venir mais dans son cas il y avait d'autres choses qui entraient en jeu, une malédiction par exemple, mais ça elle ne pourrait jamais lui en parler.

\- C'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît, lâcha-t-elle enfin en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

\- Pas tant que ça…

Le silence reprit ses droits un instant, à peine troublé par le bruit de la nuit au dehors.

\- Je ne devrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, déclara soudainement son père d'une voix faible, mais ta mère a insisté pour que je te pose la question… Sans doute ta précédente réponse ne lui convenait pas…

Charlotte se tourna de nouveau vers lui, lui indiquant qu'elle était attentive à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

\- As-tu rencontré quelqu'un récemment ? Est-ce que tu as eu des _relations_ depuis P…

\- Non, le coupa brutalement la jeune femme. Non, je n'ai pas eu… je n'ai rien eu de sérieux… avoua-t-elle, gênée.

La blonde ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de questions, bien qu'elle fut proche de ses parents c'était toujours gênant d'aborder ce genre de sujet avec eux. Après un moment elle se racla la gorge, se donnant une contenance puis planta son regard dans celui de son père qui souriait avec malice.

\- Ah… Bien. Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et observa son père se lever avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il commençait à descendre lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui.

\- Non. Non, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle et il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître par la trappe.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Bon voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! On rencontre enfin Adam et les parents de Charlotte, ce sont des personnages que j'avais hâte de décrire et de faire interagir avec notre héroïne. J'espère qu'ils vous ont plus ! :) Sinon Charlotte est aussi de retour en Angleterre pour le mariage de sa cousine et on apprend également qu'elle pense toujours à notre petit dragonier préféré, en même temps comment pourrait-elle l'oublier ? ^^  
Hâte de vous poster le prochain chapitre mais pour cela il va falloir patienter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ! :)  
Encore une fois tous mes voeux pour 2017 et à bientôt ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	25. Chapitre 3 : The Wedding - Part One

**Bonne année 2017 !  
** **Je vous souhaite mes meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année ! Que tous vos souhaits se réalisent ! :)**

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, et que la reprise n'a pas été trop dure. Pour ma part je n'ai pas fait un quart de ce que j'avais prévu pendant les vacances, je comptais avancer sur cette histoire et finalement j'ai accumulé beaucoup de retard et je n'ai même pas relu les anciens chapitres pour corriger les fautes... Honte à moi ! Je vais devoir travailler d'arrache-pieds pour rattraper tout ça !**

 **Pour en venir à ce chapitre je préfère vous prévenir d'avance qu'il est plus court que les précédents, je voulais absolument le clore sur cette fin-là donc je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire d'écrire davantage, en espérant que cela ne vous gêne pas trop.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews : **

**_AppleCherrypie :_ Merciii ! :D Ah, ah je savais que quelqu'un me poserait la question, alors non ce n'est pas une référence à Polly McBee, à vrai dire ce prénom et ce nom me sont venus naturellement et j'ai longtemps hésité à le changer par rapport au personnage de Citrouille mais finalement je l'ai laissé. Mais si ça te fait plaisir de penser que c'est un clin d'œil alors d'accord ! ^^  
Oui moi aussi j'ai hâte que tous les deux se retrouvent, quelque chose me dit que tu devrais apprécier les deux prochains chapitres ! ^^ Oui tu as bien compris, Charlotte n'est pas amoureuse d'Adam, ils sont juste amis et ne vivent pas ensemble, ils sont cependant très proches, il ne faut oublier qu'il est au courant de toute son histoire. C'est vrai que ça pouvait paraître un peu confus dans les chapitres mais je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur ce point.  
Bonne lecture pour cette suite et meilleurs vœux pour 2017 ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** :

 **The wedding – Part One**

Pour ce qui semblait être la dixième fois le jeune homme tenta de nouer le nœud autour de son cou, il s'énerva encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son frère aîné vienne à sa rescousse.

\- Tu es tellement sur les nerfs, j'ai l'impression que c'est toi le futur marié, marmonna celui-ci en pouffant de rire.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel puis regarda Bill défaire le nœud de sa cravate pour le nouer correctement.

\- Tu as peur ? demanda tout à coup ce dernier

\- Non, pourquoi aurais-je peur ? répondit son frère, quelque peu étonné par sa question. Ce n'est qu'un mariage.

\- Parce que tu vas sans doute _la_ revoir.

\- Qui ça ? fit-il mine de demander mais Bill dut voir à quel point il s'était tendu à l'entente de ses mots.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, nous savons très bien de qui je parle.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et réajusta sa veste devant le miroir, feignant d'ignorer son cœur qui s'était mis à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

\- Elle ne viendra pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? le questionna son frère. En tout cas je peux te dire qu'elle a reçu l'invitation, j'ai entendu Hermione en parler à Fleur. Et je sais qu'elles s'écrivent de temps en temps toutes les trois, Fleur fait comme si de rien n'était mais elle parle dans son sommeil... ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Le dragonnier lança un regard sombre à Bill puis sortit de la chambre non sans maugréer dans sa barbe inexistante et tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers il perçut des sanglots étouffés depuis la chambre de ses parents. Intrigué, le jeune homme s'approcha et toqua doucement mais ne recevant aucune réponse à part une toux étranglée il poussa la porte, il découvrit alors sa mère en robe de cérémonie et les joues inondées de larmes. Ni une ni deux il réduisit d'une grande enjambée l'espace entre eux et la prit par les épaules, l'obligeant à le regarder.

\- Maman… Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Il est arrivé quelque chose…

Sa mère pleura de plus belle, enfouissant son visage dans un mouchoir trempé tout en lâchant une longue plainte aiguë. Le rouquin fut quelques peu désemparé par son état et ne put qu'attendre qu'elle se calme, tapotant son dos d'une main maladroite. Il fallut quelques minutes avant que sa mère ne stoppe ses pleurs. Doucement elle releva les yeux vers son fils et lui sourit faiblement, les yeux encore brillants de larmes.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon petit Ronald est sur le point de se marier et Ginny qui va…, parvint-elle à dire d'une voix de plus en plus étranglée, sa phrase se termina dans un nouveau sanglot.

Charlie faillit rire devant sa mère mais il se retint de peur de la mettre en colère, ce n'était que ça…

\- Maman…, souffla le jeune homme en secouant la tête, soulagé. Tu es trop émotive…, ajouta-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Celle-ci lâcha une petite exclamation, riant et pleurant à moitié, avant de répondre à l'étreinte de son fils. Très vite, elle le relâcha non sans renifler bruyamment, elle se racla la gorge plusieurs fois et reprit finalement la parole.

\- Le temps passe si vite… Parfois j'ai encore l'impression de vous voir enfants, gambadant dans le jardin, avoua-t-elle, nostalgique.

Le rouquin acquiesça doucement mais ne répondit pas, il observa sa mère tapoter ses joues humides avec un mouchoir et sortir de la pièce d'un pas mal assuré, il la suivit sur le palier.

\- Tu verras quand tu auras des enfants, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, la voix chevrotante. Tu ne penseras plus qu'à leur bonheur.

Sa mère se moucha une dernière fois avant de monter dans les étages, lâchant parfois quelques recommandations à quiconque la croisait dans les escaliers.

\- Ça fait déjà deux fois que Ginny la réconforte aujourd'hui, avoua Harry qui venait du rez-de-chaussée.

Charlie poussa un long soupir et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, le brun à ses côtés lui fit un sourire compréhensif.

\- Comment va Ron ? s'enquit finalement le dragonnier, préférant changer de sujet.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu aussi stressé c'était aux sélections de Quidditch à Poudlard, répondit joyeusement le jeune homme.

\- J'espère qu'il ne va pas s'évanouir, lança le rouquin avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement puis Harry éclata franchement de rire entraînant le jeune homme avec lui, il leur fallut un moment avant de pouvoir se calmer aidés par les grands cris de la matriarche Weasley depuis les étages supérieurs. Le brun s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains et Charlie préféra descendre pour éviter les foudres de sa mère ; une fois dehors il se dirigea vers le pré derrière le jardin du Terrier, là où devait se dérouler la cérémonie du mariage. Il s'y tenait un grand chapiteau blanc avec plusieurs banderoles doré et bleu marine sur lesquelles on pouvait lire les prénoms des futurs époux. Quand le rouquin pénétra sous l'énorme tente il vit son père ainsi que quelques voisins venus prêter main forte terminer les derniers ajustements, faisant léviter quelques chaises çà et là ou déroulant un tapis de pourpre le long de l'allée centrale tandis que Fleur, dans sa longue robe scintillante, faisaient sortir de sa baguette magique des bouquets aux fleurs gigantesques qu'elle plaçait un à un dans des jarres autour de l'autel.  
A deux heures de l'après-midi serveurs et musiciens commencèrent à arriver et à recevoir les premières directives de sa mère ainsi que de Mme Granger, qui était venue une heure plus tôt pour l'occasion. A trois heures débuta la réception et les premiers invités se présentèrent à l'entrée du chapiteau, accueillis par Fred et Georges qui leur indiquaient leur place parmi les rangées de chaises dorées devant l'autel. Charlie, quant à lui, était déjà sous la tente et occupait sa nièce, Victoire, et le petit Teddy Lupin avec quelques tours de magie. A mesure que les gens s'installaient le brouhaha augmentait, le rouquin fit asseoir les enfants près de lui dans les premiers rangs aux côtés de Bill et d'Andromeda Tonks qui venaient d'arriver. Alors qu'il jouait de nouveau avec sa nièce et le petit garçon, il sentit tout un coup un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et son corps se tendit. Pour il ne sait quelle raison il comprit immédiatement qu'elle était là, que Charlotte était là, quelque part derrière lui. C'était une sensation étrange… Comme si son propre corps réagissait sans qu'il n'ait pu voir ou entendre quelque chose, comme un pressentiment... Le rouquin se redressa sur sa chaise, en alerte, mais à part le bruit des conversations rien ne lui indiquait véritablement que la Française était bien arrivée. Dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de la voir aurait été un mensonge, en réalité Charlie mourrait d'envie de se retourner et de scruter la foule afin de la trouver… Peut-être avait-elle changé ? Peut-être était-elle différente ? L'avait-elle déjà aperçu ? Le jeune homme tenta de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique, il fallait qu'il se reprenne car ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de paniquer et encore moins de se laisser submerger par ses sentiments, il ne pouvait _plus_ se comporter comme un adolescent, non... Mais tout de même… ça faisait plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, c'était normal qu'il veuille voir de quoi elle avait l'air, non ? Son bon sens lui criait clairement que non, _non_ ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais une petite voix insidieuse lui disait bien autre chose... Il avait encore du mal à croire que le temps était passé si vite. Il avait l'impression que tout ça, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu c'était hier et pourtant non, les choses avaient changé depuis… Le rouquin revint brusquement à la réalité lorsque Fleur vint chercher les enfants et les amena à l'arrière du chapiteau, là où devait arriver la mariée. Après un moment le maître de cérémonie remonta l'allée centrale d'un pas guilleret, sa robe dorée se soulevant à chacun de ses pas, il était suivi de ses parents, Mme Granger et Ron et Harry qui s'assirent sur les chaises au premier rang.

\- Notre petit Ron-Ron va se marier, entendit alors Charlie derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour faire face aux jumeaux qui avaient pris un air faussement ému, Georges fit semblant de se moucher bruyamment dans un mouchoir.

\- Fred ! Tiens-toi tranquille, ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiot ! réprimanda une voix féminine à leur droite.

Le dragonnier observa Angelina Johnson enguirlander son petit-ami et se mit à pouffer de rire devant la mine penaude de son frère qui promettait de bien se tenir. Enfin, une musique se fit entendre, à l'avant Harry et Ron se levèrent et dans un même mouvement tous les invités se tournèrent vers l'allée centrale pour voir Hermione remonter celle-ci au bras de son père. Celui-ci semblait grandement ému tandis que la brune à ses côtés rayonnait dans sa belle robe blanche, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle avait choisi Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley comme enfants d'honneur, ils avançaient derrière elle, se donnant la main gentiment et distribuant des sourires à tour de bras tandis que la foule s'émerveillait devant eux. Lorsque la jeune femme arriva auprès de Ron, Charlie ne put s'empêcher d'observer son jeune frère, ses oreilles rouges témoignaient de son émotion et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et poussa un long soupir ému quand le maître de cérémonie commença son discours afin d'unir les jeunes mariés et lors de l'échange des vœux sa mère ainsi que celle d'Hermione se mirent à sangloter doucement, Fleur à ses côtés avait les yeux brillants tandis qu'Hagrid à l'arrière pleurait bruyamment dans un mouchoir qui avait la taille d'une nappe. A la fin de cet échange le maître de cérémonie leva sa baguette, des étoiles argentées en sortirent et se mirent à virevolter autour des deux jeunes époux. Aussitôt la foule se leva et se mit à applaudir avec vigueur, les chaises sur lesquelles tous étaient assis se mirent en marche sur leurs pieds de bois pour se placer autour des tables rondes qui venaient d'apparaître de part et d'autre de la piste de danse. Les musiciens sur la scène commencèrent à jouer tranquillement tandis qu'une armée de serveurs entra sous le chapiteau, proposant diverses boissons et canapés aux invités. Charlie suivit le mouvement de la foule, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, il sentit qu'on lui mettait un verre dans la main et vit Bill lui faire un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner. Pendant plus d'une heure le jeune homme déambula parmi les invités, discutant parfois avec d'anciennes connaissances ou chahutant simplement avec les enfants qui avaient réussi à attraper un gnome de jardin, il trouva même un moment pour féliciter les jeunes mariés qui semblaient sans cesse submerger par une foule de personne. Alors qu'un serveur s'approchait de lui pour lui proposer un autre verre le rouquin ne répondit pas immédiatement, il fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux en reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait à quelques mètres à peine. Comme si elle sortait d'un rêve Charlotte était là, dans sa robe dorée scintillant de mille éclats à la lumière du soleil couchant. Elle n'avait pas changé, ses éternels cheveux blonds étaient noués au-dessus de sa nuque tandis que ses yeux bleus brillaient toujours autant quand elle souriait. Le rouquin sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge, en vérité le souvenir qu'il avait d'elle ne lui rendait que peu justice et ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit que jamais une image d'elle n'aurait pu être plus belle que la réalité. Alors qu'il reprenait doucement ses esprits, Charlie remarqua que la jeune femme semblait en grande discussion avec un sorcier qu'il ne connaissait pas, sans doute un membre du ministère, se dit-il et alors qu'il la fixait, un peu trop intensément peut-être, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et un instant leurs regards s'accrochèrent. La blonde perdit son sourire l'espace d'une seconde puis retourna à sa conversation, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Le rouquin resta coi, instinctivement sa mâchoire se serra et il tourna également la tête, préférant s'éloigner de peur de faire une bêtise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as l'air tout drôle…, entendit-il alors derrière lui.

Charlie fit volte-face et vit Ginny, un verre à la main, l'observer étrangement.

\- Rien… Je vais bien, répondit-il dans un demi-mensonge. Ce doivent être les toasts qui ne me réussissent pas…

La rouquine fit une moue peu convaincue puis laissa son regard couler vers la foule, après quelques instants elle reprit :

\- Au fait, tu as vu qui est là ?... Charlotte, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son frère hausser les épaules. Elle est revenue exprès des Etats-Unis pour assister au mariage…

Le jeune homme préféra ignorer le ton faussement innocent de sa sœur et répondit d'une manière vague.

\- Ah oui, je n'avais pas remarqué…

\- C'est étonnant, j'avais cru te voir la dévorer des yeux il y a quelques minutes…

Le rouquin tourna si violemment la tête vers Ginny qu'il entendit craquer dans sa nuque, la jeune femme ricana derrière sa main. Il fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge, tentant vainement de se donner une contenance.

\- N'importe quoi…

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous. Il faudrait être aveugle pour manquer ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules à son tour, elle se mit en marche et enjoignit son frère à la suivre. Tandis qu'ils déambulaient parmi les invités Charlie se mit à observer sa sœur du coin de l'œil. Dans sa robe opaline elle semblait rayonner, ses longs cheveux roux cascadaient sur ses épaules dénudées et sa main reposait sur un ventre proéminent, signe évident qu'un petit être vivait là. Jamais encore il n'avait vu sur son visage un air si apaisé.

\- Tu sais… reprit-elle soudainement, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme. Tu devrais aller lui parler, elle en meurt d'envie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches avec énervement.

La rouquine se stoppa et se tourna vers lui, elle lui fit un sourire en coin avant de répondre.

\- Elle ne t'a pas lâché des yeux depuis le début de la cérémonie, déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Charlie resta là où sa sœur l'avait laissé. Un instant son cœur rata un battement, Charlotte ne l'ignorait peut-être pas complètement après tout… Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rictus dédaigneux, comment pouvait-il croire une minute qu'elle pouvait encore s'intéresser à lui ? Elle l'avait ouvertement ignorée pendant plus d'un an malgré toutes les lettres qu'il lui avait envoyée, il en avait assez d'essayer d'attraper de la fumée avec les doigts, il en avait assez de faire chaque premier pas et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Si elle voulait lui parler, qu'elle vienne et peut-être ferait-il un effort. D'une démarche décidée il s'avança parmi les tables rondes où étaient déjà assis de nombreux invités, le jeune homme repéra bien vite son frère Bill ainsi que Fleur discutant avec un autre couple et se dirigea vers eux. En s'approchant il se mit à observer les deux inconnus, ils semblaient avoir l'âge de ses propres parents, peut-être un peu plus jeunes ; la femme avait des cheveux bruns bouclés serrés dans un chignon et son visage reflétait la douceur et la sympathie, elle serrait le bras d'un homme qui, si il n'avait pas cet accent français quand il parlait, aurait aisément pu se faire passer pour un scandinave, tout dans son apparence laissait croire cela, de ses cheveux blonds presque blancs à ses yeux bleus profonds qui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un au dragonnier. Ce dernier entendit soudain qu'on l'appelait, il sortit de sa torpeur et vit Fleur qui lui faisait signe d'approcher.

\- Voici Charlie, le frère de Bill, présenta-t-elle alors tandis que l'homme et la femme le saluait chaleureusement. Charlie, je te présente Auguste et Elizabeth de Montmorency, les parents de Charlotte.

Une seconde le rouquin tiqua. A aucun moment il n'avait pensé rencontrer les parents de la Française à cette réception mais il est vrai que c'était le mariage d'Hermione, il aurait semblé évident pour n'importe qui qu'elle invite des membres de sa famille, pas pour Charlie visiblement. Et maintenant qu'il avait cette information en main, comment n'aurait-il pas pu y songer ? Les ressemblances étaient pourtant frappantes. Si Hermione et Charlotte ne se ressemblaient pas, la jeune Française était par contre un parfait mélange de ses deux parents même si elle avait emprunté la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux à son père.

\- Nous disions à l'instant que nous étions véritablement ravis d'être ici, cela faisait une éternité que nous n'étions pas revenus en Angleterre, déclara Mme de Montmorency d'une voix posée. Et je dois dire que c'est aussi l'occasion pour nous de rencontrer les Weasley, des gens charmants, ajouta-t-elle à son adresse avec un sourire doux et il ne put s'empêcher de voir celui de Charlotte à travers le sien. Monsieur et Madame Delacour nous l'avaient déjà affirmé.

\- Et ça nous permet de voir notre fille, bien entendu, ajouta Mr de Montmorency. Cela faisait presque un an que nous ne l'avions pas vu, c'est incroyable comme le temps passe vite !

\- Elle ne vous a pas rendu visite depuis qu'elle est aux Etats-Unis ? s'étonna Fleur.

\- Hélas non, mais elle nous a envoyé des lettres, reprit la mère de la jeune femme avec un sourire faible qui ne trompait personne.

\- Je crois savoir qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail là-bas, au Macusa, expliqua son mari comme pour donner une bonne excuse à sa fille.

\- Charlotte s'est toujours plongée dans le travail quand quelque chose la contrariait, c'était déjà le cas à Beauxbâtons, affirma la Française.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils face à la remarque de sa belle-sœur, il se souvint alors de quelque chose que la blonde lui avait confié à demi-mot bien des mois en arrière, elle préférait travailler et aider les autres plutôt que de se morfondre sur ses propres problèmes. Un instant le couple devant lui semblait mal à l'aise et cela ne put que confirmer les propos de Fleur.

\- Je pense savoir de qui elle tient ce trait de caractère, confia finalement Mr de Montmorency en lançant un coup d'œil amusé à sa femme qui avait vite retrouvé son sourire.

\- Auguste, enfin..., soupira-t-elle sur le ton de la réprimande, amusée malgré tout. Alors Charlie, continua celle-ci en se tournant vers le rouquin, connaissiez-vous notre fille ?

\- Mal, je dois dire, avoua celui-ci tandis que son frère étouffait un ricanement derrière une toux.

\- Charlie ne vit pas en Angleterre, il a longtemps travaillé en Roumanie, expliqua Fleur après avoir lancé un regard noir à son mari. Depuis un an il est au pays de Galles, il est directeur de la réserve dragonnière de Beddgelert.

\- Ah oui, j'avais entendu parler des dégâts qu'avait causés Jod Culkin, dit Mr de Montmorency. C'était vraiment un sale bonhomme. Vous avez eu bien du courage de reprendre ce poste après lui, j'en connais d'autres qui n'auraient pas eu autant de cran.

\- J'ai reçu de l'aide, avoua le jeune homme avec modestie, sans toutefois s'appesantir sur le sujet.

\- Vous devez avoir une femme bien dévouée, lança la mère de la Française d'une voix douce sans se départir de son sourire amusé.

Ce fut sans doute la remarque de trop pour Bill qui s'étrangla avec une gorgée de son cocktail, il fut pris d'une telle quinte de toux qu'il dut s'éloigner un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Mme de Montmorency s'inquiéta mais Fleur l'arrêta bien vite en lui disant de ne pas s'en faire, son mari était parfois trop moqueur. L'autre ne dit rien, sans doute n'avait-elle pas compris le sous-entendu de la Française mais Charlie avait très bien saisi sa réplique et ne manqua pas d'échanger un sourire complice avec sa belle-sœur. Finalement son frère revint vers eux en s'excusant et la mère de Charlotte reprit la conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée.

\- Je suis confuse, je ne voulais vous mettre dans l'embarras... expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers le rouquin.

\- Non ça va, ce n'est rien, lança le jeune homme avec un sourire, pas le moins du monde gêné. Pour ne rien vous cacher je n'ai personne dans ma vie… hormis le travail et ma famille, ajouta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Charlotte... et j'ai cru comprendre qu'à New-York elle ne s'était accordée aucun répit, aucune sortie, aucun amusement... Le travail avant tout, souffla Mme De Montmorency en levant les yeux au ciel à la manière de sa fille. Oh, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, j'étais comme elle à son âge, ajouta-t-elle avec un mouvement de la main.

\- Je ne peux que confirmer, s'exclama Mr de Montmorency. J'ai eu un mal fou à te convaincre de sortir avec moi, continua-t-il en jetant un regard plein d'affection envers sa femme.

Cette dernière lui fit un sourire en guise de réponse puis se concentra de nouveau sur eux, le regard brillant. Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel le rouquin, pour il ne sait quelle raison, se sentit de trop entre ces deux couples.

\- Fleur, comment vont tes parents ? demanda brusquement l'homme devant lui. Cela fait des lustres que nous ne les avons pas vus.

\- Ils se portent bien, merci, répondit celle-ci. Actuellement ils sont en Italie pour quelques jours. Vous savez que…

Charlie n'écouta pas le discours de sa belle-sœur, trop préoccupé par sa précédente conversation avec les parents de Charlotte. D'une certaine manière cela le consolait de savoir qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à travailler d'arrache-pied cette dernière année, maintenant qu'il savait que la Française avait été dans le même cas que lui il aurait presque pu lui pardonner son silence, presque... Au fond de lui quelque chose se réveilla et il n'aima pas du tout la façon dont cela s'empara doucement de son être, faisant battre son cœur de façon désordonnée, le jeune homme se mit à grogner de protestation et une pensée vint alors lui titiller l'esprit... Avait-il été le seul à ronger son frein pendant plus d'un an ?... Dieu seul le savait…

\- Pardonnez-moi, je dois m'absenter, déclara-t-il soudainement, coupant court à l'échange entre Bill et Mme de Montmorency.

Ces derniers lui lancèrent un drôle de regard mais Charlie s'était déjà éloigné du petit groupe. Il avança mollement parmi la foule sans savoir où aller puis il décida de quitter le petit pré bondé et se dirigea vers le Terrier, croisant un tas de serveurs qui faisaient la navette entre le chapiteau et la maison. Un peu plus loin dans le jardin, derrière un bosquet, il remarqua Georges faire la cour à une collègue de travail d'Hermione tandis que celle-ci gloussait à ses compliments, le jeune homme lâcha un petit rire avant d'aller trouver un peu de répit dans la demeure. Sur le pas de la porte il accueillit avec un certain soulagement la fraîcheur du salon, il poussa un petit soupir de contentement et alors qu'il s'avançait vers le sofa il se figea net en voyant qui l'occupait déjà.

\- Charlie ? s'exclama la jeune femme en se levant précipitamment du canapé.

Le rouquin ne s'attendait pas à trouver Charlotte ici, vraiment pas. La blonde face à lui n'en menait pas large non plus, elle tordait ses mains dans un geste nerveux et fit enfin un premier pas vers lui. Le jeune homme sentit l'air se bloquer dans sa gorge, un instant il fut déstabilisé par leur proximité, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été si proches c'était lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé son départ l'année précédente et ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en de très bon termes…

\- Bonjour…, salua finalement la Française avec un vague sourire, le regard fixant quelque chose au-dessus de son épaule.

Charlie ne répondit que par un bref hochement de tête, encore trop bouleversé de l'avoir là, juste devant lui.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir, déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix, après un moment de silence.

Tout à coup c'était comme si il pouvait respirer à nouveau, il sentit l'air s'engouffrer dans ses poumons lui permettant ainsi de prendre la parole.

\- J'aimerai pouvoir en dire autant…

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Aaah ! Rien de tel qu'un mariage pour rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et bavarder mais aussi pour revoir de vieilles connaissances ! Voici donc la première partie du mariage, comme pour la description de la coupe de Quidditch dans un des précédents chapitres, je me suis pas mal inspiré du mariage de Bill et Fleur dans L _es Reliques de la mort_ pour décrire la cérémonie. Retrouvailles polaires entre Charlotte et Charlie, la suite s'annonce pimentée ! ^^ Hâte, hâte, hâte ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Dites-moi tout ! :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	26. Chapitre 4 : The Wedding - Part Two

**Bonjour !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous commencez cette nouvelle année sur les chapeaux de roues ! Je dois dire que j'ai une aversion toute particulière pour le mois de janvier, je ne sais pas vraiment pour quelles raisons mais il a la malchance de faire partie de ces mois que j'exècre, tant pis pour lui.**

 **Sinon je tiens à vous signaler que le temps entre mes publications risque de s'allonger, jusqu'à maintenant j'avais l'habitude de poster chaque mercredi de chaque semaine (sauf exception) mais à partir d'aujourd'hui je publierais une fois toutes les deux semaines ,à part si j'ai assez d'avance dans l'écriture pour me permettre un écart. Croyez-moi, ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir mais certaines choses auront toujours la priorité sur d'autres, en l'occurrence ma vie en dehors de cette histoire compte bien plus qu'elle.**

 **Passons sur ce petit paragraphe larmoyant pour nous focaliser sur le chapitre qui va suivre. Vous avez sans doute remarqué qu'il est beaucoup plus long que le précédent et je dois dire que j'en suis plutôt satisfaite, c'est un de mes préférés je pense, pour plusieurs raisons mais je vous laisse la joie de les découvrir... ^^**

 **Comme toujours on se retrouve en bas pour le debrief et en attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _Misery et Tinkerbell :_ Tout d'abord, j'adore ton pseudo, ah, ah ! Merci beaucoup d'être passé par ici ! Eh oui, comme beaucoup d'autres personnages de l'univers HP Charlie Weasley est un laissé pour compte, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu écrire ma première fic sur lui. Intriguant est le mot qui le définit le mieux je crois ! :) J'espère que le reste de l'histoire te plaira, bonne continuation à toi également pour ta fiction ! :)  
A bientôt ! ;)**

 ** _AppleCherrypie :_ Merci de ton passage par ici, comme toujours ! :) Si tu trouves que la réaction de Charlie est froide, attend de lire la suite ! Ah, ah ! Je ne peux rien te dire de plus sur ce qui va suivre dans ce chapitre mais je pense qu'il devrait te plaire malgré tout... ;)  
J'adore les parents de Charlotte, je ne saurais même pas choisir entre l'un et l'autre car ils ont chacun un petit quelque chose dans leur manière d'être qui me plaît.  
Bref, encore merci d'être là et à bientôt ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4** :

 **The wedding – Part Two**

Debout derrière la fenêtre, elle observait les badauds se promener le long de Queensberry Place non sans lâcher un soupir de lassitude, un instant son regard s'attarda sur un petit coffret en bois posé sur le guéridon juste sous ses yeux.

\- Charlotte !

Devait-elle l'ouvrir ? Depuis qu'elle avait remis les pieds ici, en Angleterre, la jeune femme se posait sans cesse la question. Parfois elle le prenait avec elle, le calant sous son bras alors qu'elle passait d'une pièce à une autre sans forcément prendre la peine de découvrir son contenu. Etait-il bon qu'elle sache ce que Charlie pensait d'elle depuis leur dernière rencontre ? La blonde en doutait fortement pourtant, à cet instant, elle laissa sa main glisser sur le bois ouvragé du couvercle, elle le fit basculer en arrière et fixa longuement le petit tas de lettres qui reposait au fond de la boîte. D'un geste tremblant elle tendit la main vers le parchemin en haut de la pile et…

\- Charlotte ! Il faut qu'on y aille sinon nous allons arriver en retard à la cérémonie… La jeune femme sursauta et referma brusquement le coffre avant de se retourner vers sa mère qui la regardait d'une drôle de manière. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien.

\- Dépêchons-nous, continua celle-ci sur un ton agacé en sortant de la chambre. Ton père t'attend pour le transplanage d'escorte.

Charlotte soupira doucement, elle avisa une nouvelle fois le coffre avant de s'en emparer et de le glisser sous le lit. Là au moins, elle ne l'aurait plus sous les yeux.  
Son père se tenait sur le pas de la porte, dans un élégant costume beige et sa cape de cérémonie coincée sous son coude. La blonde lui sourit avant de lui tendre le bras dont il s'empara et sa mère en fit de même de l'autre côté, la seconde suivante ils avaient disparu.

\- Oh là là, il y a déjà beaucoup de monde, sommes-nous si en retard que cela ? demanda sa mère alors qu'ils se pressaient derrière une foule compacte qui attendait à l'orée du pré, derrière le jardin des Weasley.

\- Mais non Lizzie, la rassura son mari, il est à peine plus de trois heures, nous sommes parfaitement dans les temps.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du chapiteau ils furent accueillis par les jumeaux Weasley qui tentèrent des explications dans un français approximatif, le père de la jeune femme se mit à rire tandis que Charlotte expliquait à Fred et Georges que son père parlait parfaitement anglais. Ils rirent à leur tour puis leur indiquèrent leurs places dans les rangées du milieu. En s'avançant parmi les allées la blonde ne put s'empêcher de remarquer comme le chapiteau était déjà bondé, le brouhaha bourdonnait à ses oreilles de manière désagréable et alors qu'elle s'asseyait sa mère lança subitement :

\- Je vais saluer Jean un instant, tu m'accompagnes ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de son mari.

Celui-ci acquiesça et la jeune femme observa ses parents avancer le long de l'allée centrale pour rejoindre les Weasley placés juste devant l'autel, elle les vit discuter vivement avec sa tante qui paraissait émue de les voir là… ou peut-être était-ce parce que sa fille allait se marier ? Cette dernière explication semblait plus plausible à la Française qui laissa couler son regard sur le reste des invités déjà présents, elle vit alors Fred et Georges accompagnés d'une jeune femme noire prendre place à l'avant, juste derrière Bill Weasley qui discutait avec Andromeda Tonks, à leurs côtés il y avait un autre rouquin qu'elle ne reconnut pas, pas immédiatement... Elle avisa ses cheveux longs, ébouriffés, noués en catogan et fronça les sourcils quand elle aperçut ses mains, burinées par le soleil. Se pourrait-il que… L'homme qu'elle fixait depuis quelques secondes tourna finalement la tête vers Victoire qui jouait à ses pieds et soudain son cœur rata un battement quand Charlotte comprit qui il était, inconsciemment elle serra les rebords de sa chaise et s'avança davantage sur son siège, ne pouvant détacher son regard de Charlie Weasley. Pendant plusieurs mois des milliers de kilomètres les avaient séparés et aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui il était là, à quelques mètres à peine et… et il était beau, dans son costume bleu nuit en parfait contraste avec ses cheveux flamboyants. La jeune femme aurait voulu qu'il se tourne une nouvelle fois pour voir plus encore son visage, avait-il beaucoup changé ? Non, non sans doute… Un instant la blonde se prit à se remémorer les traits du dragonnier ; ses yeux bleus délavés, les taches de rousseur sur son nez, les cicatrices qui couraient le long de ses joues et son sourire, ce sourire si chaleureux… La jeune femme sursauta violemment quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle releva la tête pour voir sa mère lui sourire avant de s'installer à ses côtés. Charlotte reprit contact avec la réalité et fut à nouveau assailli par le bruit des conversations, elle se racla la gorge afin de se donner une contenance et espéra que personne n'avait remarqué son petit manège. Elle lança un dernier coup d'œil au rouquin qui observait Fleur emmener les enfants avec elle, cette dernière l'aperçut et lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de sortir du chapiteau. La blonde sourit maladroitement et tenta de rester focalisée sur ce qui se passait devant elle, priant pour que la cérémonie ne s'éternise pas afin qu'elle puisse sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible…

* * *

Charlotte avait son regard perdu quelques part entre les collines surplombant Loutry Ste Chaspoule, au loin le soleil commençait sa lente descente. Une main sur sa poitrine, elle ne pouvait que constater comme la douleur était revenue depuis ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, il ne faisait aucun doute que son retour en Angleterre y était pour quelque chose.

\- C'était une belle cérémonie, n'est-ce pas ?

La blonde fit volte-face et vit un homme s'approcher d'elle. Il était grand, brun et avait des yeux verts très brillants qui auraient pu rivaliser avec ceux du garçon qui avait survécu. Il lui tendit une coupe de champagne dont elle s'empara, interdite.

\- Oui, sans doute…, répondit-elle laconiquement.

\- Je m'appelle Connor Davis, dit celui-ci en présentant sa main, la blonde resta figée un instant puis la serra maladroitement. Je suis un collègue de Ron et Harry, poursuivit-il sans se départir de son sourire. Vous êtes de la famille ?

\- Je suis la cousine de la mariée, Charlotte.

\- C'est un plaisir… Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe mais vous n'êtes pas d'ici, non ?

\- Pardon ? s'exclama la blonde en le dévisageant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas anglaise, précisa-t-il.

\- En réalité si, je le suis mais je suis également française.

\- Oui, j'avais cru discerner un accent, déclara le brun en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

La jeune femme essaya de se détendre et but à son tour mais la jovialité de ce garçon la mettait mal à l'aise. Un instant elle laissa son regard vagabonder derrière lui, elle remarqua Charlie jouant avec Teddy et Victoire et son cœur se serra douloureusement… Elle se demandait si à un moment ou à un autre il remarquerait sa présence… La blonde soupira intérieurement, après tout ce n'était peut-être pas si mal qu'il l'ignore complètement, au moins la situation en resterait là, comme elle aurait dû l'être dès le départ…

\- Alors comme ça, vous vivez en France…, reprit le jeune homme. La Française se concentra de nouveau sur lui, gênée de lui accorder aussi peu de considération.

\- En fait, non. Je vis à New-York maintenant…

Et la conversation fut relancée pour quelques minutes, Charlotte tentait de rester focalisée sur le dénommé Connor avec l'espoir d'oublier un moment l'une des raisons de sa présence à ce mariage.

\- Le Macusa n'est pas beaucoup plus différent que le Ministère de la Magie britannique dans sa manière de fonctionner, déclara-t-elle alors qu'ils parlaient de leurs fonctions respectives.

\- Le Macu…

\- Le Congrès Magique des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, précisa la jeune femme avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase.

\- Oui je sais ce qu'est le Macusa, sourit celui-ci.

La blonde demeura silencieuse une seconde puis se mit à rire, confuse.

\- Pardonnez-moi, en général les gens ne connaissent pas ce terme. C'est devenu un réflexe de l'expliquer.

\- Ce n'est rien…

Alors qu'il lui expliquait de quoi il retournait en ce moment au bureau des aurors la jeune femme sentit qu'on l'observait. Elle tourna la tête machinalement et perdit son sourire en croisant le regard de Charlie, gênée elle détourna les yeux et reprit la conversation avec son interlocuteur toutefois le mal était fait, du coin de l'œil elle vit le rouquin s'éloigner d'un pas raide et eut soudainement envie de le suivre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas car elle s'était promis de rester à distance. Jamais elle ne s'était autant fait violence pour ignorer quelqu'un...

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

La blonde reprit contact avec la réalité et remarqua à peine le jeune homme devant elle, trop heureuse qu'il lui offre une porte de sortie, bien malgré lui.

\- Je… je dois partir, déclara cette dernière et elle le planta là, s'éloignant à grande enjambée vers le Terrier.

La jeune femme trouva refuge dans le salon. Elle avisa le sofa et s'y assit lourdement comme si toute la misère du monde reposait sur ses épaules, finalement venir à ce mariage n'était peut-être pas une aussi bonne idée qu'elle se l'était imaginée... La blonde était là depuis un long moment lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce, en reconnaissant le visiteur son cœur rata un battement.

\- Charlie ? s'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

Bon sang ! Elle était venue se cacher ici dans le but de l'éviter le plus possible et voilà qu'il se tenait là, juste devant elle ! Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique elle aurait sans doute rigolé ! A présent il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, elle ne pouvait pas simplement l'ignorer et partir, ç'aurait été parfaitement grossier… La blonde l'observa à la dérobée, il semblait figé et son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, c'était tellement étrange de le voir aussi peu expressif, lui qui était toujours souriant… Par Morgane, ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer ! Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

\- Bonjour…, lança-t-elle maladroitement en se tordant les mains nerveusement.

Le rouquin resta immobile un moment avant de lui faire un imperceptible signe de la tête mais il ne lui répondit pas pour autant.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te revoir, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix, gagnée par l'émotion.

\- J'aimerai pouvoir en dire autant…, répondit l'autre avec amertume.

Aïe. Ça faisait mal, très mal. La Française baissa les yeux, tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui s'insinuait doucement dans sa poitrine. Elle releva la tête et fit un vague sourire, préférant laisser traîner ses yeux dans le salon encombré du Terrier plutôt que d'affronter le regard peu avenant du jeune homme.

\- Tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux, remarqua-t-elle en avisant son catogan.

Charlie demeurait là, sans répondre, la fixant de ses prunelles azurées.

\- Dis quelque chose... supplia-t-elle, enfin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise Charlotte ? s'énerva-t-il alors. Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles pendant plus d'un an ! Je t'ai envoyé des dizaines de lettres !

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre... Ce... c'est trop compliqué..., balbutia-t-elle, trop surprise par la colère qui émanait du dragonnier.

\- Alors explique-moi ! _Explique-moi_ !

\- Je… je…

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

Et il fit volte-face, quittant le salon rapidement sans un regard en arrière, bousculant au passage Fleur, qui entrait dans la maison.

\- Charlie ! s'écria la jeune femme sans pour autant le suivre. Je… je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber une nouvelle fois dans le canapé, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda soudainement son amie, inquiète, alors qu'elle s'asseyait près d'elle.

\- Il me déteste... C'était une erreur de revenir... Adam avait raison...

\- Il ne te déteste pas voyons, comprends-le… Vous avez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et du jour au lendemain tu l'as complètement ignoré. Tu sais…, reprit-elle après un instant, il a vraiment souffert les premiers mois après ton départ, il y a eu beaucoup de soucis quand il est arrivé au pays de Galles et toi qui ne répondait pas à ses lettres... Je me souviens l'avoir vu débarquer plusieurs fois à la maison, en pleine nuit, disant qu'il allait tout plaquer et repartir en Roumanie… Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi désespéré qu'à cette période, heureusement que Bill était là…

\- Je l'ignorais…

\- Bien sûr que tu l'ignorais, je me suis bien gardée de tout te raconter, tu étais déjà assez bouleversée comme ça par... par, enfin tu vois… Et tu semblais t'être tellement impliquée dans cette histoire que Bill et moi avons préféré ne rien te dire, je lui ai dit que tu aurais été capable de revenir en Grande-Bretagne pour aider Charlie avec la réserve.

\- Bill sait ?

\- Il sait juste que tu as aidé Charlie tous ces mois avant qu'il ne reprenne la direction de Beddgelert, c'est lui qui nous l'a dit.

\- Il vous a dit que…, parvint-elle à prononcer d'une voix blanche.

\- Parfois, quand il venait à la maison, il nous racontait comme tu l'avais aidé à éplucher tous les dossiers de la réserve, comme tu l'avais encouragé à aller de l'avant... Il nous a avoué que tu étais la seule au courant. Il t'est vraiment reconnaissant, tu sais. Pendant plusieurs mois il a mené sa barque seul cependant je suis persuadée qu'il aurait aimé partager ça avec toi, ses souffrances et ses questions… Mais il t'a peut-être écrit tout ça, dans ses lettres…

\- Je… je ne sais pas… Je ne les ai pas ouvertes…

Fleur se tut un instant et lui lança un regard lourd de sens, elle reprit sur un ton de reproche :

\- Charlotte, tu es bien trop gentille et empathique pour te jouer de tes propres sentiments ainsi que des siens. Je crois qu'il serait temps que tu lui dis…

\- Je ne peux rien lui dire Fleur, la coupa la jeune femme avec véhémence. Est-ce que tu imagines un peu sa réaction ?... Non, ce serait insensé…

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu n'as pas essayé, répondit son amie avant de lui faire un sourire contrit et de monter à l'étage.

Charlotte soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains, elle avait l'abominable sensation d'avoir fait une énorme erreur mais elle ne sut laquelle ; avoir quitté le pays ? Ignoré Charlie ? Revenir ici ?... En revanche elle ne pouvait nier le fait que Fleur avait raison, si la jeune femme avait su tout cela plus tôt, elle serait revenue en Angleterre. Toutefois son amie ne lui avait rien dit et elle, elle n'avait jamais lu les courriers de Charlie, restant parfaitement ignorante de la situation de détresse qu'il avait connu plusieurs mois auparavant. La blonde soupira derechef et se leva du sofa. En sortant de la maison elle se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers le chapiteau, ressassant tout ce que Fleur lui avait révélé. Jamais sa culpabilité ne fut plus profonde, elle avait véritablement l'impression d'être un monstre et d'avoir agi comme tel. Arrivée près de ses parents, la Française prit place avec eux à une table et attendit que le repas soit servi. Elle passa l'heure qui suivit à se murer dans un silence lourd, à peine entrecoupé par le bruit de ses couverts claquant doucement contre son assiette. Ses parents ne lui accordèrent que peu d'attention, discutant volontiers avec Andromeda Tonks qui se trouvait également à leur table. A un moment cette dernière dut s'absenter afin d'accompagner son petit-fils à la salle de bains, Charlotte la regarda s'éloigner en portant son verre d'eau à ses lèvres.

\- Nous avons rencontré Charlie weasley, quel homme charmant, vraiment ! s'extasia tout à coup son père en se tournant vers elle.

Surprise, la jeune femme faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson, elle toussa quelques instants avant de pouvoir retrouver un souffle normal.

\- Ah oui ? répondit-elle alors d'une voix étranglée.

\- Le mari de Fleur nous a dit qu'il avait failli jouer dans une grande équipe de Quidditch avant de partir en Roumanie, tu le savais ?

\- Je crois en avoir entendu parler, oui… répondit-elle vaguement, ne prêtant pas attention au coup d'œil suspicieux que lui lança sa mère.

\- Il doit être très bon sur un balai, lança cette dernière avec une voix qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

La blonde se tourna vers elle et ne manqua pas son sourire malicieux, elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation et tenta d'ignorer le sous-entendu de sa mère.

\- Sans doute, marmonna-t-elle en picorant dans son assiette.

\- Est-ce qu'il donne des cours particuliers ? Des cours de vol, par exemple ? demanda l'autre, innocemment.

La jeune femme lâcha sa fourchette qui retomba dans l'assiette avec un bruit métallique.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? questionna son mari, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais rien, je me renseigne voilà tout. J'aimerais simplement savoir avec qui ma fille a appris à voler sur un balai.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama son père.

\- Maman ! s'écria la jeune femme sur un ton de reproche.

\- Charlotte, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Je croyais pourtant…, commença son père d'une voix solennelle.

\- Papa, je t'en prie…, le coupa-t-elle. N'en fais pas tout un scandale. Il n'y a aucun mal à ce que j'apprenne à voler.

\- Non, bien sûr, reconnut-il en se tortillant nerveusement sur sa chaise, perdant toute sa verve. C'est juste que… c'est tellement dangereux, je ne voudrais pas que…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Papa. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait une chute dangereuse autrefois qu'il va m'arriver la même chose… Si ça peut te rassurer je ne suis pas montée sur un balai depuis que j'ai quitté l'Angleterre.

\- Ah… Bien, fort bien… Et donc ce serait ce… _Charlie_ qui t'aurait…

Heureusement pour la jeune femme son père fut interrompu par des « Aaah ! » qui s'élevaient un peu partout sous le chapiteau et Charlotte en profita pour quitter la table. Vers la table d'honneur lévitait doucement une véritable montagne de crème fouettée surmontée de deux phénix en sucre brillant à la lumière des lanternes, le gâteau venait d'être servi.  
La fête battait son plein et pourtant Charlotte avait l'impression d'être derrière un écran, de vivre la soirée de manière édulcorée comme si rien ne la touchait véritablement. Tout lui paraissait si lointain, si fade. Assise sur la balancelle elle fit basculer sa tête et observa le ciel, les étoiles brillaient comme la narguant, lui rappelant inlassablement que tout aurait pu être simple, si simple… La blonde entendit quelqu'un s'approcher et se redressa pour voir Hermione lui présenter une assiette avec un énorme morceau de gâteau avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

\- Enfin un peu de répit, soupira celle-ci. Je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi aujourd'hui, je n'ai même pas pu passer un peu de temps avec toi alors que tu es revenue de New-York exprès…

\- Hermione, c'est ton mariage. C'est nous qui devons venir vers toi, pas l'inverse.

La jeune femme rigola doucement en secouant la tête, faisant voler les quelques boucles brunes qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon puis se concentra de nouveau sur elle, la mine inquiète.

\- Fleur m'a dit pour…

\- Oui, on s'est parlé, la coupa la blonde en baissant les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à subir ça… Si j'avais pu faire quelque chose pour éviter que vous vous parliez alors je…

\- Ça va Hermione, ça va, l'arrêta-t-elle. La Française haussa les épaules. Ce n'est pas à toi de réparer les pots cassés, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même… Si j'avais su garder mes distances dès le départ nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui.

\- Charlotte…, murmura sa cousine. Tu ne peux pas toujours tout contrôler, tout prévoir et tout calculer, c'est impossible…

\- C'est toi qui me dit ça ?! Vraiment ? se moqua la jeune femme tandis que la brune levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Quand tu vis avec quelqu'un d'aussi imprévisible que Ron, tu t'adaptes.

Le silence reprit ses droits quelques instants pendant lesquels elles mangèrent leur part de gâteau, jetant parfois quelques coups d'œil à la foule des invités qui se mouvaient un peu plus loin, sur la piste de danse.

\- Et sinon, comment va Adam ? Je croyais le voir aujourd'hui, reprit sa cousine en posant son assiette vide dans l'herbe.

\- Il n'a pas voulu venir, il avait peur de se faire casser la figure, répondit la blonde d'un air sombre.

\- Se faire casser la figure ? Mais par qui ?!

\- Par mon petit-ami, annonça Charlotte, à contrecœur.

La jeune femme se figea un instant, sa bouche formant un « o » parfait puis éclata de rire.

\- Hermione ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- C'est lui tout craché ! Mais arrêtons-nous là, je crois que tu as un admirateur, déclara-t-elle soudainement, un sourire malicieux plaqué sur son visage.

\- Pardon ? Qui ç…

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, dit une voix masculine près d'elles.

La blonde se tourna vivement vers son propriétaire et avisa Connor Davis dont le sourire ne semblait jamais le quitter.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, Connor, répondit gentiment Hermione.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir le plaisir de danser avec vous ce soir ? demanda-t-il finalement en tendant une main vers la Française.

Celle-ci bafouilla un instant, décontenancée face à cette demande, et alors qu'elle allait refuser sa cousine lui fit un regard insistant, l'enjoignant à suivre le jeune homme. Charlotte abdiqua et s'empara de la main du brun, il l'emmena sur la piste de danse, posa son autre main sur sa hanche et prit la valse en cours. La jeune femme se sentit mal à l'aise d'avoir les regards ainsi braqués sur eux et tandis qu'ils dansaient depuis quelques minutes elle perçut un regard plus insistant encore que les autres, la blonde tourna la tête et croisa une nouvelle fois deux orbes délavées parmi la foule. Inconsciemment elle se mit à rougir et se concentra sur son cavalier qui raffermit sa prise sur elle, rapprochant davantage leurs deux corps. La jeune femme retint un hoquet de surprise quand Connor fit glisser sa main plus bas dans son dos, cependant elle ne put faire de réflexion car quelqu'un les interrompait déjà et Charlotte reconnut son père.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

\- Euh…, marmonna-t-il en se tournant vers sa partenaire, celle-ci lui fit un signe de tête positif et il la laissa à contrecœur, s'éloignant de la piste de danse.

\- Merci…, souffla-t-elle à l'adresse de son père.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, sourit ce dernier.

En avisant les invités sur le côté la jeune femme vit que Charlie avait disparu. La jeune femme soupira doucement avant de laisser sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son cavalier.

\- Tu sembles préoccupée…

\- Non, je…. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois avant de relever les yeux et d'observer son partenaire. Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vu une mine aussi sombre à un mariage, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien d'important, c'est juste que… C'est tellement étrange de se retrouver là alors que j'ai été seule, éloignée de tous, pendant plus d'un an… Je m'étais habituée à cette situation… en quelque sorte.

\- Et quel est le verdict ?

\- Je crois que j'aimerais revenir en Angleterre, j'ai adoré ma vie ici et mon travail me plaisait… C'est ridicule, je dis ça comme si ce que je fais à New-York est détestable alors que ce n'est pas le cas… Parfois je me sens juste… perdue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de revenir à Londres ?

Une malédiction ? Charlie Weasley ? L'abominable certitude de souffrir plus encore qu'aujourd'hui ? _Charlie Weasley ?_... Charlotte sourit avec amertume, préférant ne pas répondre.

\- Une peine de cœur ? demanda finalement son père.

\- C'est à peu près ça…

\- Est-ce qu'il est ici ? questionna-t-il en regardant de tous les côtés, manquant de lui marcher sur les pieds.

\- Papa ! Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter d'avoir ce genre de discussion au beau milieu d'une valse ?! murmura-t-elle avec véhémence.

L'homme face à elle haussa les épaules et se mit à sourire, les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Est-ce que c'est un oui ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, détournant son regard alors qu'elle sentait ses joues s'enflammer à nouveau. Son père éclata de rire.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Faisons comme si nous n'avions jamais eu cette conversation, déclara-t-elle, vexée que son père puisse aussi bien la comprendre.

Quand la musique s'arrêta et que chacun applaudit, Mr de Montmorency raccompagna sa fille s'asseoir et invita son épouse à danser. Charlotte demeura seule un moment, pendant quelques minutes elle observa les danseurs ; Ron faisait sans cesse tourner Hermione qui riait à gorge déployée, sa robe virevoltant à chacun de ses mouvements, au milieu de la piste Andromeda Tonks avait pris Teddy en otage et le serrait dans ses bras en faisant de grands pas de danse, à leurs côtés Victoire rigolait, tenant les mains de ses deux parents qui grimaçaient à chaque fois que la petite fille leur marchait sur les pieds. La jeune femme eut, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à ce mariage, une sensation de bien-être, elle se prit à sourire un instant, savourant ce court moment de bonheur qui l'enveloppa tout entier. Cependant elle fut coupée dans sa quiétude par un rire clair qui résonna à ses oreilles de manière étrange, faisant remonter des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se retourna pour en identifier la source et remarqua Charlie qui rigolait avec Fred et une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Son frère lui fit un coup de coude et la désigna d'un mouvement de tête, le dragonnier regarda dans sa direction et elle lui fit un sourire incertain, il tourna la tête et reprit sa discussion avec Fred, comme si elle n'existait pas, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. La blonde baissa vivement la tête, un sanglot coincé dans sa gorge tandis que ses mains trituraient violemment les perles dorées brodées sur sa robe, persuadée d'avoir perdu quelque chose ce soir-là, à Poudlard, quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais retrouver… Et elle ne pouvait que s'en mordre les doigts.

* * *

Au loin, elle pouvait entendre les échos depuis la cuisine du Terrier où les serveurs s'affairaient encore à nettoyer et ranger la vaisselle, les invités ainsi que les jeunes mariés avaient quitté le chapiteau bien plus tôt dans la nuit mais elle, elle était restée là, voulant savourer ces derniers instants de paix qu'on lui offrait. Appuyée sur une colonne Charlotte observait la piste de danse, désormais vide, à peine éclairée par les lanternes qui flottaient çà et là tandis que les voilages blancs voletaient doucement sous la brise du soir. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, un sentiment de nostalgie fit tout à coup gonfler sa poitrine et elle sourit avec mélancolie. Elle était partagée entre la joie d'avoir retrouvé ses proches, ses amis et la tristesse de les quitter à nouveau... Comme ils lui avaient manqués, comme _il_ lui avait manqué... Elle soupira face à la douleur que lui inspirait cette pensée et ferma un instant les yeux, elle perçut du mouvement derrière et pourtant ne bougea pas, gardant obstinément ses paupières closes. La blonde sentit une présence à ses côtés, elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui était là, à la manière dont son cœur battait dans sa poitrine il ne faisait aucun doute que Charlie se tenait près d'elle. Soudain la Française sentit une main glisser dans la sienne. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux et lança un coup d'œil au rouquin à côté d'elle, celui-ci tourna finalement la tête vers elle. Son regard était indéchiffrable.

\- Viens, dit-il alors d'une voix rauque et ensemble ils traversèrent la piste de danse avant de se retrouver de l'autre côté du pré, à l'horizon les collines dormaient paisiblement sous la couverture étoilée de la nuit.

Ils marchèrent un long moment dans l'herbe fraîche, seuls les bruits de leur pas se faisaient entendre, parfois un gnome passait devant eux en courant maladroitement sur ses petites jambes mais ils n'y prêtaient guère attention. Charlotte attendait, anxieuse, se demandant si elle devait dire quelque chose ou simplement espérer que le dragonnier prenne enfin la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, déclara-t-il après un long moment, mais j'ai accepté le poste à Bed…

\- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle précipitamment. Je suis au courant bien sûr et je voulais te féliciter… C'est vraiment bien que tu sois là-bas…

\- Cole m'a suivi et il a… il est papa maintenant.

\- Ah oui ? s'exclama la blonde d'une voix étrangement aiguë. C'est fabuleux, vraiment… Il doit être content…

\- Oui, enfin ça fait quelques mois maintenant, Oliver aura un an en septembre.

Inévitablement la jeune femme se rendit compte que la vie avait continué son cours pour chacun d'entre eux cependant elle ne fit aucune remarque, c'était déjà tellement inespéré que Charlie lui parle normalement comme si… comme si rien ne s'était passé…

\- Ecoute… Je ne voulais pas m'énerver tout à l'heure mais…

\- Non ! l'arrêta-t-elle. Non … tu as eu raison… Je n'ai pas été correcte avec toi, c'est vrai… et j'aurais dû répondre à tes lettres mais je pensais avoir été claire cette dernière fois à Poudlard lorsque je te disais de ne plus m'écrire et de ne pas espérer quelque chose de moi… Je ne peux rien t'offrir Charlie, il faut que tu le comprennes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le rouquin s'arrêta et elle en fit de même, il se tourna vers elle et l'observa longuement, tentant de la sonder. Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme préféra détourner les yeux et reprit la marche, se figeant de nouveau quand il répliqua.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois-là pour que tu me repousses de la sorte – Non laisse-moi-finir s'il-te-plaît, dit-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche – mais simplement, j'aurais aimé comprendre plutôt que de rester dans l'ignorance pendant des mois. Comprend-moi, tu m'as embrassé et ensuite tu as disparu sans me donner une seule nouvelle, c'était complètement déroutant ! _C'est_!... C'est toujours complètement déroutant…, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle. J'ai attendu tu sais, j'ai attendu à Sainte-Mangouste, en Roumanie et ici, en Grande-Bretagne, espérant après une de tes lettres, mais maintenant… maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire et je me demande encore si c'est une bonne idée d'être là à tenter de comprendre une nouvelle fois alors que tu ne sembles toujours pas décider à me dire ce qui a pu clocher à l'époque… Mais je t'en prie, ajouta le jeune homme en levant les bras devant lui. Cesse de me repousser comme tu le fais, je sais que tu ne penses pas un mot de tout ce que tu m'as balancé à la figure cette fois-là, pas plus qu'aujourd'hui !

\- Je t'assure… je le pense vraiment, répondit Charlotte d'une voix mal assurée, encore bouleversée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. J'aurais aimé que rien ne se passe… Rien du tout…

Charlie s'approcha vivement d'elle, ses cheveux lâches formant un halo de feu autour de sa tête. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et ancra son regard dans le sien, comme si il essayait de lire quelque chose au plus profond d'elle, comme si il essayait de la déchiffrer. A peine quelques centimètres les séparaient désormais…

\- Alors je veux que tu me le dises dans les yeux, maintenant, déclara-t-il brusquement. Je veux que tu me dises de partir et de ne jamais revenir vers toi, de ne jamais espérer quelque chose de toi… Et simplement là… là je saurais que tu le penses sincèrement.

A ses oreilles, sa voix résonnait comme une sentence et Charlotte savait qu'elle était tout à fait incapable d'accéder à cette requête. Elle ne pouvait _pas_ mentir, pas indéfiniment.  
Charlie resta un moment à la fixer, attendant une réponse de sa part, une réponse qui ne vint pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il s'est passé quelque chose…, murmura-t-il enfin, comme une supplique, laissant glisser son pouce sur sa joue.

\- Et c'est ce qui me fait peur…, avoua la blonde en se défaisant de sa poigne. Elle lui tourna le dos et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine dans un pauvre geste de réconfort, sentant l'émotion l'envahir rapidement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, elle ne savait plus… La jeune femme semblait coincée quelque part dans l'imbroglio de ses sentiments, une situation faite de contradictions dont elle ne pouvait sortir sans que cela ne soit pas fatal pour l'un d'entre eux. C'était l'impasse… Charlotte entendit alors le rouquin pousser un profond soupir de lassitude, elle l'entendit bouger puis le vit la dépasser, prenant la direction du Terrier.

\- Il n'y a pas un seul jour où je n'ai pas pensé à toi…, déclara-t-elle précipitamment, dans un ultime geste pour le retenir, …ou à la façon dont je m'étais comportée… Cette culpabilité m'a suivie chaque jour, _chaque jour_ ! J'espérais que le temps fasse son œuvre, que tu passes à autre chose et que tu me laisses vivre ma vie mais non ! _Non_ !..., s'emporta la jeune femme, presque hystérique, tandis que Charlie demeurait figé, le dos tourné. Pourquoi quand je mets tant d'efforts à te repousser tu en redoubles pour te rapprocher davantage ?! N'importe qui aurait laissé tomber après tout ce temps !

Le jeune homme se retourna lentement et haussa les épaules, comme si lui-même ne connaissait pas la réponse. Il lui fit un bref sourire d'excuse avant de répliquer :

\- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

Charlotte eut un rictus étranglé, partagée entre l'envie de rire et celle de pleurer.

\- Ça… je l'ai bien compris, parvint-elle à répliquer dans un marmonnement.

Elle laissa le dragonnier se rapprocher d'elle, un instant il scruta son visage comme pour y déceler une quelconque trace de mensonge puis son expression changea et sa figure se fendit d'un sourire. Doucement il leva la main à hauteur de ses yeux et fit glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, la jeune femme réprima un frisson lorsque sa peau rencontra la sienne.

\- C'est complètement fou, c'est insensé…, souffla-t-elle douloureusement. Je… je repars demain pour New-York et je ne peux rien te promettre…

Charlie la fit taire d'un geste de la main avant de réduire l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux.

\- Alors, profitons de ce qui nous est donné, murmura-t-il simplement.

Et il l'embrassa, presque brutalement, comme si il voulait lui transmettre toute la souffrance qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers mois, comme si il voulait qu'elle partage la sienne à son tour. Charlotte sentit son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, elle pouvait entendre chaque battement lui vriller les tympans tandis que son corps se consumait, brûlant d'un feu qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu. C'en était presque douloureux, douloureux au point de ne plus savoir si c'était ce baiser ou simplement les runes sur sa poitrine qui provoquait cela. Mais, aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, elle n'en avait cure… La jeune femme voulait juste profiter de cette sensation encore et encore, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau et cette fois-ci, pour toujours. Charlie fit glisser sa main le long de son dos, elle frissonna au contact de sa peau brûlante et enroula ses bras autour de son cou dans le seul but de s'approcher davantage du rouquin. La Française avait l'impression d'avoir passé des heures et des heures à l'embrasser et pourtant, quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle en voulut plus. Tandis que son cœur se remettait doucement de sa course effrénée le jeune homme ne la lâcha pas et la garda serrée contre lui, ses bras autour de ses épaules, craignant sans doute qu'elle ne s'échappe mais cette fois-ci, Charlotte ne voulait pas partir, pas tout de suite. Avec douceur il posa son front contre le sien et garda les yeux obstinément fixés sur elle, leurs cils se touchant presque. Le rouquin libéra une de ses mains qui vint caresser sa joue avant de glisser sur sa nuque à nouveau.

\- Tu m'as manqué..., déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque.

La jeune femme lui fit un faible sourire mais ne répondit pas, préférant se réfugier dans ses bras et respirer à nouveau cette odeur si rassurante de pin et d'air frais qui le caractérisait tant.

\- Cette parenthèse est tout ce que je peux t'offrir, souffla-t-elle finalement contre son torse alors qu'il jouait avec une boucle de ses cheveux.

\- Je sais, répondit-il dans un murmure douloureux.

La blonde se défit lentement de son étreinte mais garda sa main dans la sienne.

\- Quand je vais partir, il ne faudra pas que tu m'attendes Charlie, annonça-t-elle sans détour. Pas cette fois.

\- Pourquoi ?

« Parce que je ne peux être avec personne, parce que je suis trop dangereuse, parce que je ne reviendrais pas… » faillit-elle dire.

Charlotte s'approcha de lui, prit son visage entre ses mains et s'empara de ses lèvres une dernière fois, une ultime et dernière fois. Le rouquin glissa son bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui dans ce qu'il sentait être, sans doute, une dernière étreinte. Quand ils se relâchèrent la jeune femme lui adressa un bref sourire auquel il répondit vaguement.

\- Pourquoi j'ai cette impression que tes au revoir sonnent comme des adieux ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas, avoua la blonde avec un haussement d'épaules avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

* * *

Charlotte était à King's Cross depuis plus d'une heure, encore indécise sur la prochaine marche à suivre. Il était à peine plus de sept heures du matin et pourtant les voyageurs étaient déjà nombreux à se presser dans le hall de la gare. Après une autre volée de minutes la jeune femme se leva de son siège de plastique et avisa sa montre, d'un pas incertain elle se dirigea vers les guichets mais quelqu'un l'interpella.  
La blonde fit volte-face, les sourcils froncés, et porta une main à son visage quand elle reconnut l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle.

\- Co… comment as-tu su ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Fleur… Elle m'a dit… elle m'a dit que tu serais là.

\- Je pensais t'avoir dit de n…

\- Ne repars pas là-bas, la coupa Charlie d'une voix suppliante.

Il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui avait peu dormi, ses cheveux plus fous encore qu'à l'accoutumée avaient été noués à la va-vite dans un élastique. Parmi les costumes trois pièces, les attachés-cases et les tailleurs qui passaient à côtés d'eux il détonnait franchement ; son jean troué et ses espadrilles lui donnait l'air de quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à partir en vacances. A vrai dire il était loin de l'image que l'on pouvait se faire d'un directeur, accoutré ainsi il avait davantage l'apparence d'un surfeur ou d'un animateur de colonie de vacances. La jeune femme chassa ces pensées de son esprit, tentant par la même occasion de refouler l'envie irrépressible de se blottir contre lui et reprit enfin la parole.

\- Il le faut.

\- Alors laisse-moi au moins t'écrire.

\- Je... Non, on ne peut pas..., murmura-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures.

\- Je t'en prie, je vais devenir dingue si je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles !

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes, souffla-t-elle avec une voix étranglée.

Charlie s'approcha d'elle et prit son visage en coupe, l'obligeant à le regarder et doucement il fit glisser son pouce sur sa joue. La blonde dut garder tout son sang-froid pour ne pas craquer, il fallait qu'elle parte, il le fallait à tout prix...

\- Je dois y aller, déclara-t-elle alors en se défaisant de son étreinte.

Elle lui fit un faible sourire avant de s'éloigner, luttant contre l'élan de tristesse qui l'envahit à cet instant mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur dans sa poitrine qui était revenue au galop.

\- Charlotte ! entendit-elle encore une fois.

La concernée se figea, peu sûre de vouloir encore affronter le regard du dragonnier. Finalement elle se retourna et avisa Charlie, à quelques mètres à peine, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce. Les bras ballants et l'air bouleversé, il haussa les épaules. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune femme pour revenir vers lui, elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces tandis qu'il cachait son visage dans ses cheveux, elle sentit qu'il prenait une grande inspiration comme pour s'imprégner une dernière fois de son parfum. La blonde ferma les yeux, ravala ses larmes et se détacha tant bien que mal du jeune homme.

\- Il faut que j'y aille.

Il acquiesça doucement puis lâcha sa main dont il s'était emparé, elle lui fit un dernier signe d'adieu et reprit la direction des guichets. Quand elle arriva dans la file d'attente Charlotte lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, le rouquin avait disparu.

\- Pour quelle destination vous faut-il un billet ? demanda alors l'employée moldue lorsque ce fut à son tour d'être servi.

\- La France.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Okkkk, je me suis un peu lâchée sur la fin et le côté guimauve, mille excuses mais j'en avais trop envie ! ^^ Alors, que dites-vous de ce chapitre ? Charlie et Charlotte font la paix, enfin... à moitié, et ils se sont embrasséééés ! Youhou ! J'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire cette dernière partie et j'espère que vous en avez pris autant à la lire ! ;)**

 **A bientôt ! :)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	27. Chapitre 5 : Shell Cottage

**Bonjour !**

 **Ouiiii, j'avais dis que je publierai toutes les deux semaines mais il se trouve que j'ai pris un peu d'avance donc j'ai voulu vous faire plaisir et poster ce chapitre plus tôt ! :)**

 **Je crois savoir que le précédent chapitre vous a plu, cette dernière semaine beaucoup d'entre vous ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs favoris et je dois vous remercier pour ça. :) Comme toujours chaque commentaire que vous laissez par ici me procure un réel plaisir et me pousse davantage à améliorer cette histoire.  
Merci encore ! **

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas pour le debrief ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _SaniaWive_ : Ah, ah désolée pour ton cœur ! J'espère qu'il va se remettre pour que tu puisses lire la suite ! ^^ Contente que ça t'ait plu ! :)  
A bientôt !**

 ** _plume228 :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise jusque là ! :) Oui en effet, ce serait bien qu'ils se parlent franchement, Charlie ne demande que ça. ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira ! **  
**A bientôt ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

 **Shell Cottage**

Depuis la jetée il observait l'océan se déchaîner, former des vagues qui venaient s'éclater contre les parois de calcaire et mourir au pied de la falaise où il était perché. Il aimait venir là, il avait oublié combien il aimait ça. Charlie poussa un profond soupir de bien-être, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et ressentit un élan de nostalgie l'envahir quand il songea aux derniers jours qui s'étaient écoulés. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le mariage de son frère se serait terminé de la sorte, sur une note aussi… agréable. En pensant à Charlotte son ventre se contracta doucement, sous ses paupières closes il pouvait encore voir son visage à peine éclairé par les rayons de la lune cette nuit-là, ses yeux brillant étrangement alors qu'il lui disait au revoir dans le hall de King's Cross. Soudain, il eut envie de lui écrire. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire ? Ne lui avait-elle pas expressément déconseillé de l'attendre ? Pire encore, de l'oublier ?... Comment pouvait-il passer à autre chose après ce qu'ils avaient partagés ce soir-là ? C'était comme si, sans le savoir, elle l'avait autorisé à en découvrir un peu plus sur elle, comme si une brèche dans sa carapace s'était ouverte et pourtant… pourtant il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle l'avait ignoré pendant plus d'un an, pourquoi ce silence… Encore une fois Charlotte était passée entre les mailles du filet. Le rouquin lâcha un petit rire et passa une main dans sa tignasse désordonnée, devenue rêche par l'air iodé du bord de mer. Bon sang, cette femme le rendait dingue… Il s'en voulait presque d'avoir cédé si facilement à la tentation de lui parler après le mariage, et dire qu'il avait été tellement en colère après elle... La revoir après tant de temps avait réveillé quelque chose chez lui, c'était certain et Charlie s'était vite rendu compte qu'il était tout à fait incapable de lui vouloir plus que de raison... Il s'était vite rendu compte que son envie d'être près d'elle était bien plus forte que son bon sens. Le jeune homme sentit un frisson d'excitation remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale en l'imaginant de nouveau serrée contre lui, il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de ses bras enroulés autour de son cou tandis que ses cheveux lui chatouillaient doucement la joue… Il soupira. La jeune femme devait l'apprécier, d'une certaine manière. Après tout, on n'embrassait pas une personne que l'on n'aimait pas... Le rouquin sortit brutalement de ses pensées en entendant quelqu'un approcher, il regarda au-dessus de son épaule pour voir Bill se diriger vers lui, deux tasses fumantes dans les mains.

\- Café ? proposa celui-ci.

Le dragonnier acquiesça et s'empara de la tasse que son frère lui tendait. Pendant de longues minutes ils restèrent silencieux, chacun savourant à sa façon le début de cette nouvelle journée.

\- Il va pleuvoir aujourd'hui, annonça Bill en avisant les nuages au loin. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

\- Dormir, dormir, dormir…, répondit le jeune homme avant de boire une gorgée de café.

\- Programme chargé, déclara l'autre en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je suis en vacances, rappelle-toi, sourit le rouquin, amusé. J'ai bien le droit d'en profiter.

Bill lâcha un borborygme semblable à un grognement.

\- Et sinon ? reprit ce dernier après un moment. Est-ce que votre affaire a avancé ?

\- Quelle affaire ? questionna Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas moi qui embrasse des filles à la dérobée, dans la nuit…, répondit son frère avec malice.

Le rouquin se figea une seconde, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres puis se tourna vers Bill non sans un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça te concerne.

\- Je voulais juste savoir où ça en était, rien de plus.

\- Elle est repartie à New-York, voilà où ça en est, lâcha-t-il.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça… Enfin je crois.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air sûr de ce que tu avances..., commença Bill mais il fut interrompu par une exclamation de dépit de son frère.

\- Avec elle, rien n'est jamais sûr, expliqua-il avec un petit sourire, presque mélancolique. On ne s'attend jamais vraiment à ce qu'elle va faire…

Bill ne répondit pas mais le jeune homme sentit qu'il l'observait. Il se tourna vers lui, attendant sans doute qu'il dise quelque chose cependant son frère ne fit que lâcher un rictus amusé, presque moqueur

\- Quoi ? demanda Charlie

\- Rien.

\- Allez, balance ! Je vois bien que quelque chose te fait rire.

Désormais, son frère avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Je me disais simplement que c'était drôle de te voir amoureux.

Le dragonnier ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, trop surpris par ce que venait de dire son aîné. Finalement il se mit à rire et à secouer la tête, mal à l'aise.

\- Alors là, tu te trompes comp…

\- On ne me la fait pas à moi, je sens ces choses-là, déclara Bill sur le ton de la confidence avant de s'éloigner. Tu verras que j'ai raison, continua-t-il en haussant la voix.

Charlie resta muet et regarda son frère partir vers la maison en sifflotant. Il lâcha finalement une exclamation, coincée entre le rire et l'étonnement. Vraiment, il le saurait si.. enfin si il était..., non ?

* * *

\- Tu crois que la marraine de Cendrillon était une sorcière ?... Elle avait une baguette magique... C'est comme ça qu'elle a transformé la citrouille en carrosse.

Charlie fut pris de court par la question de sa nièce, un instant il avisa le livre de contes moldus qu'elle tenait ouvert sur le sol. Victoire était assise sur ses genoux et feuilletait le bouquin depuis une bonne demi-heure, elle se tourna finalement vers lui, attendant visiblement une réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas... Oui, sans doute... Qui t'a offert ça ? demanda-t-il alors, observant d'un œil circonspect la couverture du recueil.

\- C'est tante Hermione.

Evidemment. Il observa la petite fille se mettre debout et farfouiller dans une petite étagère où étaient entreposés ses livres. Le rouquin se leva à son tour et inspecta la chambre de sa nièce, il vit plusieurs cadres photos posés sur la commode et s'en approcha. Le jeune homme se reconnut sur plusieurs d'entre elles, serrant dans ses bras un nourrisson qui devenait peu à peu une petite fille. Le temps passait si vite... Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent finalement sur une photo où apparaissait Charlotte. Il s'empara du cadre et observa la jeune femme lui sourire en faisant des grands signes de la main, Victoire riant aux éclats quand elle l'embrassait sur la joue. Charlie se prit à sourire doucement, laissant ses doigts caresser le verre du cadre. Il sortit de sa rêverie quand Victoire reprit la parole, tenant dans ses mains un livre qu'elle tenait absolument à lui montrer.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé quand Charlie redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, en arrivant au pied de l'escalier il remarqua que la double-porte du salon était fermée. Étrange... En s'en approchant il perçut le bruit d'une conversation étouffée par le panneau de bois, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et tenta de comprendre ce qui se disait mais seuls des murmures précipités et des chuchotis lui parvenaient. Il comprit très vite que Fleur n'était pas seule, un instant le rouquin crut distinguer la voix d'Hermione et une autre voix masculine qu'il ne reconnut pas. Pris de curiosité il colla son oreille contre la porte et tenta d'écouter à travers celle-ci.

«... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle y soit allée sans nous prévenir ! Pense-t-elle sérieusement qu'on va la laisser continuer seule son petit manège ?!»

« Parfois elle me fait penser à Harry, cette fâcheuse manie d'exclure les autres de ses problèmes... C'est tout à fait lui. »

« Et quoi ? On devrait accepter sans rien dire ?! A-t-elle donné des nouvelles au moins ? »

« Pas depuis la lettre qu'elle m'a envoyée après son départ. »

« J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise, je n'aime pas la savoir seule là-bas... Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé... Par Merlin, ne pouvait-elle pas demander à l'un d'entre nous de l'accompagner ?! »

« Elle n'a rien voulu entendre, comme de coutume... »

Charlie resta un long moment à écouter derrière la porte sans toutefois saisir un traître mot de ce qui pouvait se raconter, cependant quand il entendit le nom de Charlotte ressortir de la conversation il se colla davantage au panneau de bois mais celui-ci émit un grincement lugubre sous son poids.

« _Chuut_! » entendit-il alors.

Il y eu un silence pesant à peine perturbé par le craquement du bois dans la cheminée, un feu devait y brûler.

« J'ai cru entendre quelque chose » déclara Fleur.

Le dragonnier perçut du mouvement dans la pièce, il se détacha brusquement de la porte et s'en éloigna le plus rapidement possible avec toute la discrétion dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre d'ami qu'il occupait. Le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, il soupira de frustration. Par Merlin, c'était quoi _ça_ ? Depuis quand Fleur faisait-elle des cachotteries ? Et quel était le rapport avec Charlotte ? Car il n'était pas fou, il avait bien entendu le nom de la Française ressortir plusieurs fois de cet étrange entretien. Le rouquin soupira derechef avant de s'allonger mollement sur le matelas, il resta plusieurs minutes dans cette position avant d'attraper une sphère de verre qui traînait sur la petite table de nuit. Il la fit rouler entre ses doigts et la porta à ses lèvres avant de fermer les yeux, Merlin ce qu'elle lui manquait…

\- Charlie ? entendit-il tout à coup derrière la porte, il sursauta.

\- Oui ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant.

Fleur entra, elle portait un pull épais et avait à la main un long parapluie.

\- Je vais faire une balade avec Victoire, tu nous accompagnes ?

Le jeune homme allait dire oui puis se ravisa quand il comprit qu'il serait seul dans la maison pour quelques heures, peut-être que...

\- Allez-y, je vais plutôt rester là, je voulais faire une sieste.

\- D'accord, nous ne rentrerons pas tard. Il te faut quelque chose ? Nous allons sûrement passer au village.

\- Non, ça va. Merci, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Fleur répondit à son sourire puis referma la porte, le dragonnier se concentra de nouveau sur sa sphère aux étoiles. Il avait l'abominable sensation que Charlotte cachait quelque chose d'important et qu'elle n'était pas la seule…

Quand Charlie entra dans le salon, des braises se consumaient encore dans la cheminée mais il n'y avait personne. Le rouquin s'approcha de l'âtre, au premier abord il ne vit rien d'anormal, toutefois, en y regardant de plus près, il remarqua un morceau de parchemin coincé dans un tas de cendres. Le jeune homme vérifia qu'il était bien seul dans la pièce avant de s'en emparer, d'un geste de la main il chassa les dernières poussières noires qui le recouvraient et s'intéressa à son contenu. Il ne distingua rien de particulier hormis une sorte de gribouillis, il fronça les sourcils et se demanda ce que ça pouvait bien être, en examinant davantage le dessin il crut reconnaître des runes mais il n'était pas totalement sûr de lui. Il retourna le papier et découvrit le nom de Charlotte écrit à l'encre noire, à moitié effacé, ainsi que le mot « Triade ». Étrange… Le jeune homme attrapa le tisonnier et fit aller les dernières braises, espérant découvrir autre chose parmi les cendres et les morceaux de bois calcinés mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Il se recula de la cheminée et son regard s'attarda longuement sur le reste du salon, il s'avança vers la salle à manger dont les grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur la plage, un instant son regard se perdit au loin entre l'horizon gris et les rouleaux d'acier que rejetait l'océan. Il avisa une nouvelle fois le petit morceau de parchemin qu'il avait gardé dans les mains et se mit à réfléchir, soudain il se rappela quelque chose. Fleur gardait toute sa correspondance dans une petite boîte sous une lame de parquet branlante de sa chambre. Il l'avait entendue en discuter avec Ginny et Hermione bien des années auparavant quand elle n'était que la petite-amie de Bill. Charlie courut presque dans les escaliers pour atteindre la chambre de son frère et de sa belle-sœur, une fois à l'intérieur il pria pour que Fleur n'ait pas changé ses habitudes. Doucement il tâtonna du pied chaque planche qui constituait le parquet, sans succès. Alors qu'il allait abandonner, le rouquin remarqua entre la commode et la coiffeuse une plinthe mal fixée, il s'en approcha et tira dessus sans ménagement. Le morceau de bois à la peinture écaillée resta dans ses mains, il dissimulait un petit trou dans le mur où reposait une petite boîte métallique.

\- Merci Fleur…, murmura le dragonnier en s'emparant de l'objet.

Il demeura un moment assis sur le sol, la boîte entre les mains et la tête remplie de scrupules. Charlie n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait faire, il n'était pas ce genre de personne à fouiller chez les gens à leur insu mais cette fois il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, que quelque chose d'important se tramait sous son nez et que seules ces lettres pourraient le guider dans cet imbroglio. D'une main tremblante il souleva le couvercle et comprit, au nombre de lettres qu'elle contenait, que la boîte avait subi un sortilège d'extension. Avec lenteur il fouilla parmi les centaines de courriers, il s'empara finalement d'une lettre où il reconnut l'écriture de Charlotte. Elle était datée du mois précédent.

 _Chère Fleur,_

 _Adam prétend que je suis complètement folle mais j'ai finalement pris la décision de venir au mariage. Est-ce que tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? Quand j'imagine tous vous revoir je suis partagée entre l'envie de rire et de pleurer, ça me semble tellement insensé…_

 _En ce qui concerne nos recherches nous en sommes au point mort, nous n'avons rien trouvé de concret depuis la dernière fois. Je pense sérieusement à faire un détour par la France quand je reviendrais en Angleterre, je suis persuadée que ta grand-mère a des choses à m'apprendre. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

 _J'attends ta réponse avec impatience._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Charlotte_

Charlie replia la lettre, passablement décontenancé par ce qu'il venait de lire. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur celle-ci et fouilla de nouveau dans la pile. Il remonta plus loin encore dans le temps et choisit un courrier qui datait de l'année précédente, il fronça les sourcils quand il vit que c'était une lettre de Fleur, une lettre qu'elle ne devait pas avoir envoyée.

 _Charlotte,_

 _J'ai recommencé cette lettre des dizaines de fois et au moment où je t'écris je ne suis même pas sûre de trouver les bons mots. Bill reste persuadé que nous ne devons rien te dire mais j'estime que tu es en droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe ici._

 _Nous nous faisons beaucoup de soucis pour Charlie, je sais que tu ne préfères pas entendre parler de lui au vu de votre passif mais les circonstances m'obligent à te tenir au courant._

Quand il comprit que la lettre parlait de lui le rouquin serra le parchemin dans ses poings tremblants, il reprit sa lecture, avide de connaître la suite.

 _Depuis qu'il s'est installé à Beddgelert le mois dernier il rencontre de nombreux problèmes au sein de la réserve, il est même passé devant la Comission en début de semaine, il était dévasté… Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant. Bill et moi faisons ce que nous pouvons pour l'aider mais je sais que tu serais bien plus utile que nous, j'ai cru comprendre que tu lui avais été d'un grand secours pour monter ses dossiers de reprise._

 _Certes je t'en demande beaucoup mais je m'inquiète pour lui et pour toi, peut-être devrais-tu reprendre contact avec lui ? Je crois savoir qu'il t'envoie du courrier de temps à autre, tu devrais lui répondre… Ça vous ferait du bien._

 _Donne-moi de tes nouvelles rapidement._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Fleur_

Charlie sentit l'émotion l'envahir, il était touché par les mots qu'avait pu écrire sa belle-sœur. Jamais il n'avait songé à l'inquiétude qu'il avait pu lui causer à elle et son mari, une certaine mélancolie le prit au tripes quand il se remémora cette période douloureuse, heureusement révolue. Cela lui semblait tellement loin aujourd'hui… Il passa une main sur son visage et replia la lettre, elle n'avait pas lieu d'être puisque Charlotte ne l'avait jamais reçue. Le jeune homme s'empara d'un autre courrier.

 _Fleur,_

 _Je me déteste pour écrire ces mots mais je suis soulagée que Charlie soit reparti en Roumanie, plus loin il sera mieux je me porterais. Je me sens tellement coupable si tu savais, je n'aurais jamais dû être aussi faible._

 _Pour ce qui est de mes douleurs, elles sont de plus en plus insoutenables mais je parviens à les supporter, je dois dire que le travail m'aide beaucoup à ne plus y penser. D'ailleurs je crois qu'Hermione a arrangé un rendez-vous avec un de ses collègues de l'Institut de Salem, il aurait découvert quelque chose d'important sur mon tatouage. T'en a-t-elle parlé ?_

 _Tiens-moi au courant dès que tu as des nouvelles de ta grand-mère, je voudrais en savoir plus sur la Triade, en espérant que cela puisse m'aider._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Charlotte_

Le rouquin ne comprenait toujours pas à quoi cela rimait. Plus il avançait dans ses lectures plus son esprit s'embrumait, retenant des informations qu'il ne cernait qu'à moitié. En attrapant un autre parchemin il vit un papier glisser sur le sol, il l'attrapa et découvrit le même dessin qu'il avait vu sur le morceau de parchemin trouvé dans la cheminée. En relisant le courrier qu'il avait dans les mains il comprit que ce symbole devait être le prétendu tatouage dont parlait Charlotte, avait-elle réellement un tatouage ?! Cela semblait incroyable mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui avait retenu son attention, dans cette même lettre elle évoquait des douleurs. Des douleurs qu'elle ressentait... De quoi souffrait-elle ? Était-elle malade ?

 _Fleur,_

 _Quand je pense à ce qu'il s'est passé, à ce que nous savons désormais, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire à toute cette histoire. Cela semble tellement irréel. Penses-tu que nous devrions en parler à Charlie ? Je sais que nous avons fait une promesse à Charlotte mais j'ai peur que tout cela finisse mal._

 _Ron et moi nous rendons à Sainte-Mangouste ce jeudi, Charlie va bientôt en sortir._

 _Embrasse Bill et Victoire de ma part et donne-moi vite des nouvelles._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Hermione_

Charlie lâcha le parchemin d'une main tremblante, pourquoi parlait-on de lui, _encore_ ? Il essayait de réfléchir, de trouver le lien entre toutes ces informations, toutes ces lettres et irrémédiablement ses pensées le menèrent à Charlotte... Quelle était la signification de tout ce mystère ? Quelle était l'histoire si étrange dont parlait Hermione ? Tant de questions auxquelles aucune réponse ne semblait convenir... Et par-dessus tout, que cachait la Française ? Le rouquin se mura dans un profond silence et une intense réflexion se joua dans son esprit, les sourcils froncés il étala les lettres autour de lui. Il gardait dans son poing le parchemin à l'étrange dessin et l'examina une nouvelle fois, soudain les connections se firent. Il se souvint des brusques excès de fièvre qu'avait faits la blonde, ses tentatives pour le repousser sans cesse, son silence après son agression… Et si… et si ce tatouage en était la cause ? Et si ce qu'on semblait lui cacher par tous les moyens était bien plus grave que ce qu'il imaginait ? Non, non... ça paraissait absurde... Et pourtant...  
Tout à coup Charlie entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Sentant une bouffée de colère monter en lui, il se précipita dans les escaliers et fit face à sa belle-sœur qui aidait Victoire à retirer son ciré, il semblait pleuvoir au dehors. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui avec un sourire qu'elle perdit bien vite en voyant son expression de fureur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?! s'énerva-t-il en lui plantant plusieurs lettres de Charlotte sous le nez.

Il vit Fleur écarquiller les yeux quand elle comprit de quoi il retournait.

\- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?! fut la seule chose qu'elle put dire.

\- Je t'ai posé une question Fleur, c'est quoi le problème avec Charlotte ? Qu'est-ce que vous cachez tant ? insista-t-il en secouant les lettres dans son poing.

Sa belle-sœur semblait au comble de la gêne, il vit son visage perdre peu à peu ses couleurs alors qu'elle accrochait avec lenteur le manteau de Victoire à la patère avant de lui demander d'aller jouer dans sa chambre. Elle attendit que la petite fille ait claqué la porte pour reprendre la parole.

\- Allons au salon, je dois… je dois prévenir… _quelqu'un_ …

Le jeune homme se rendit dans la pièce d'un pas furieux et s'assit brutalement dans un fauteuil tandis que Fleur envoyait un patronus auquel elle murmura quelques mots qu'il n'entendit pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas et Charlie vit Hermione pénétrer dans le salon avec de grands gestes désordonnés.

\- Fleur, que se passe-t-il ?... J'ai cru que… Oh… je vois, ajouta-t-elle quand elle reconnut le rouquin assis dans le salon. Est-ce qu'il a…, mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, en guise de réponse sa belle-sœur hocha solennellement la tête, les lèvres serrées.

Hermione se laissa mollement tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant bruyamment.

\- Bon sang…, murmura-t-elle en passant une main sur son visage.

\- Il faut qu'on le lui dise, déclara Fleur d'une voix grave. Charlotte…

\- Charlotte nous a fait jurer de ne rien dire ! s'énerva Hermione en lui coupant la parole. Je ne peux pas la trahir…, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Charlie observa Fleur cacher son visage dans ses mains avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- Eh bien moi je vais lui dire, je ne veux pas voir mon amie se détruire un peu plus chaque jour sans recevoir le moindre soutien.

\- Sans le moindre soutien ?! Et nou...

\- Par Merlin, est-ce que vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ?! s'impatienta le rouquin en haussant le ton.

Hermione sursauta et Fleur laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

\- Fais ce qui te semble juste, lança la brune à l'adresse de sa belle-sœur.

Cette dernière s'assit doucement dans le sofa, elle lâcha un rictus de dépit et passa une main dans sa longue chevelure blonde.

\- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, que dois-je dire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione qui haussa les épaules en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Charlotte a… elle est… eh bien il semblerait qu'elle soit… _maudite_.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel on pouvait entendre le vent cogner contre les fenêtres de la maison, Charlie laissa l'information monter jusqu'à son cerveau puis…

\- Pardon ?

Fleur lâcha un rire nerveux, elle lança un coup d'œil de détresse à Hermione qui se leva de son fauteuil et vint se positionner près de sa belle-sœur non sans un soupir de lassitude. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez comme dans un effort de concentration puis prit la parole à son tour :

\- Tu te souviens du Noël qu'elle a passé au Terrier ? demanda-t-elle au rouquin tandis qu'il acquiesçait doucement. Bien. Et tu te souviens qu'elle est tombée malade, elle a fait beaucoup de fièvre.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens.

\- Eh bien, …c'est aussi à ce moment-là que Fleur et moi avons découvert ceci, dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'étrange dessin sur le bout de parchemin qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main.

\- C'est un tatouage…

\- C'est un tatouage, acquiesça Hermione alors que Fleur pinçait les lèvres dans un geste nerveux. Un tatouage que porte Charlotte sur sa poitrine, ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur sa propre poitrine.

\- On ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, continua la blonde à ses côtés. Charlotte ne nous en avait jamais parlé jusqu'à ce qu'on le découvre par hasard… Nous avons donc décidé de lui poser la question.

\- Nous l'avons forcée à nous dire de quoi il retournait en la mettant devant le fait accompli.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est le seul moyen d'obtenir des réponses avec elle, marmonna Charlie avec un rictus dépité.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, elle est tellement… bornée, sourit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que sa belle-sœur hochait la tête non sans un sourire en coin. Finalement elle nous a expliqué que ce tatouage était apparu presque en même temps que d'intenses douleurs dans sa poitrine, des douleurs dont elle souffre toujours aujourd'hui.

\- Bien sûr nous avons fait des recherches pour déterminer la cause de tout ça, de l'apparition de ce tatouage, de ces douleurs et Hermione nous a été d'une grande aide tout comme Adam.

\- Qui est Adam ? questionna le rouquin.

\- C'est un de mes collègues qui vit à New-York, il travaille à l'Institut des dialectes magiques anciens de Salem. C'est lui qui a découvert que Charlotte… enfin que ce… _tatouage_ était la trace d'une malédiction jetée. Je crois que sans lui nous n'en ser…

\- Attendez, attendez… les coupa le jeune homme. Vous êtes en train de me dire que Charlotte porte une malédiction et que c'est un tatouage sorti de je ne sais où qui en serait la preuve ?!

\- C'est à peu près ça, répondit Hermione en sautillant d'un pied à l'autre, les bras résolument serrés contre sa poitrine.

Fleur soupira et dissimula son visage derrière ses mains dans un geste de profonde lassitude. Il y eut une seconde de silence pendant lequel le dragonnier faillit éclater de rire.

\- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que c'est complètement insensé ce que vous dites ?...

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la blonde pour se lever brusquement de son fauteuil, comme si elle avait été assise sur un ressort, et se diriger vers la fenêtre la plus proche qui tremblait sous les rafales de vent. Charlie se tourna vers Hermione et celle-ci lui fit un sourire contrit, il avait l'impression d'avoir dit une bêtise et que, bientôt, on allait le gronder. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui n'avaient toujours lâché les lettres et son regard s'attarda sur l'étrange dessin qu'il caressa du bout des doigts, tentant d'assimiler par la même occasion tout ce que venaient de lui dire les deux jeunes femmes. Cela semblait complètement fou… Il aurait vu si quelque chose clochait, non ? Inévitablement les doutes qui l'avaient assailli plus tôt dans l'après-midi surgirent à nouveau dans son esprit… Il avait toujours eu cette sensation que Charlotte s'était construit une carapace, une sorte de mur impossible à percer et qui semblait renfermer un lourd secret. Il pensait toujours être à deux doigts d'en découvrir la cause, comme cette dernière fois au Terrier mais aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui il comprit que ce à quoi il songeait était bien loin de la vérité, bien loin de ce que lui avaient confié Fleur et Hermione.

\- C'est impossible… j'aurais remarqué si…, parvint-il à dire, plus si sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

Peu à peu ce qu'elles lui avaient dit ne paraissait plus si dénué de sens que cela, elles avaient su laisser planer le doute dans son esprit terre-à-terre.

\- Charlie, réfléchis un peu, s'impatienta Fleur en se tournant de nouveau vers lui. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi elle faisant autant de cachotteries ? Pourquoi elle prenait autant de distance ? Pourquoi elle s'affaiblissait lorsque quelque chose ou _quelqu'un_ la contrariait ?... Je suis sûre que tu t'es déjà fait cette réflexion.

\- Bien sûr mais… de là à imaginer que c'est l'œuvre d'une malédiction… C'est très grave ce que vous dites, vous savez bien que… enfin que les malédictions ne peuvent pas…

\- Oui, elles ne peuvent pas être défaites chez les sorciers, nous le savons et c'est bien ça le problème.

\- On essaye d'y remédier… en quelque sorte, ajouta Hermione.

\- D'y remédier ? Mais… comment ? Vous avez trouvé un moyen ? demanda le jeune homme.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent longuement, comme menant une conversation muette qu'elles seules pouvaient comprendre.

\- Pour l'instant nous n'avons rien trouvé de concret, avoua Hermione. Charlotte et Adam ont travaillé d'arrache-pied, ils ont traversé le pays tout entier pour avancer dans les recherches mais aucun livre, aucun dossier, aucun compte-rendu n'aborde le sujet de manière concrète.

\- Attendez une minute…, souffla le rouquin en s'avançant sur son siège. Ne me dites pas que Charlotte… Elle est partie aux Etats-Unis dans le seul but d'annuler cette… malédiction ?!

\- Entre autres choses…, marmonna la brune alors que Fleur se raclait la gorge de façon désagréable.

Charlie sentait qu'on ne lui disait pas tout, la blonde sortit un instant du salon et il l'entendit s'affairer dans la cuisine ; la porcelaine clinqua, la bouilloire siffla et quelques minutes plus tard il put revoir sa belle-sœur, un service à thé à la main. Tandis qu'elle lui servait une tasse il reprit la parole, tentant de relancer la conversation.

\- Et donc… pour l'instant, il n'y a rien ni personne qui est en mesure de défaire cette malédiction… dit-il en buvant une gorgée de thé.

\- En réalité, il y a peut-être des… euh… _gens_ qui pourraient nous renseigner, expliqua Fleur en tendant une tasse fumante à Hermione.

\- Des gens ? Qui ça ? demanda-t-il alors que cette dernière lâchait une exclamation de dédain.

\- La Triade.

\- La Triade… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des chimères…, répondit la brune d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Hermione, nous n'en savons rien ! la réprimanda Fleur. Et c'est là, le seul moyen qui nous reste pour aider Charlotte, tu le sais...

La jeune femme souffla bruyamment et leva les yeux au ciel tandis que sa belle-sœur l'incitait à mener les explications, elle posa finalement sa tasse sur le rebord de la cheminée avant de reprendre la parole.

\- D'après ce qu'on dit la Triade serait une organisation très ancienne créée par des sorciers à la recherche de la pureté absolue - Pas dans le même sens que Voldemort si c'est là ce que tu penses, l'arrêta-t-elle alors que Charlie allait répliquer -, ici ce serait une pureté héritée des premières heures de la magie blanche, avant que toute chose soit créée, avant qu'elle ne soit corrompue par une autre forme de magie plus sombre. On raconte que ces sorciers seraient à l'origine de la naissance des Vélanes qui sont connues pour leur beauté presque... _irréelle_ mais aussi pour leurs pouvoirs sur les forces de la nature, elles seraient donc une sorte de... de... sorcier- _hybride_ , un contenant parfait pour cette pureté qu'ils recherchaient tant et qu'ils voulaient à tout prix maîtriser... Mais comme tu le sais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, les premières Vélanes se seraient rebellées contre leurs... _créateurs_ , si on peut dire, et auraient décidé de s'enfuir, voulant reprendre leurs droits dans la nature, là où était leur place. Toutefois beaucoup d'entre elles seraient restées dans la Triade et après la mort des sorciers à l'origine de cette organisation, elles auraient pris le contrôle de celle-ci. A partir de ce moment-là, la Triade se serait mise à surveiller les Vélanes échappées et leur descendance, pour éviter trop de débordements... Pour simplifier, la Triade serait l'ambassade des Vélanes, ajouta la brune d'un ton moqueur.

\- Et où se trouverait ce... cette _Triade_ ? questionna le rouquin. On en aurait forcément entendue parler depuis tout ce temps, non ?

\- A ce qu'on dit, reprit Hermione, leur repaire se trouverait dans les pays scandinaves, certains affirment qu'il serait plutôt en Europe de l'est. Beaucoup de sorciers sont partis à sa recherche sans succès, les plus convaincus de son existence expliquent que seules les Vélanes peuvent trouver son emplacement mais tout cela est très nébuleux, ajouta-t-elle avec un geste de la main. Si tu veux mon avis, ce ne sont que des billevesées.

Fleur claqua la langue de mécontentement à l'entente des critiques de sa belle-sœur mais le jeune homme l'ignora, demeurant fixé sur la brune qui attendait sa question.

\- D'accord, Charlotte est une Vélane mais quel est le rapport avec cette histoire ? Est-ce que la malédiction aurait un quelconque lien avec sa nature ?

\- Nous ne sommes sûre de rien, avoua Fleur. Peut-être... C'est pour cette raison que nous cherchons des informations sur cette organisation... Tu sais, reprit-elle après un moment, Charlotte est très secrète, parfois… parfois nous craignions qu'elle fasse les choses dans notre dos pour nous éviter un quelconque danger…

Charlie se réinstalla au fond de son fauteuil, il passa une main sur son visage et fronça les sourcils, laissant de nouveau vagabonder son esprit loin de la chaumière aux coquillages, tentant de reconstituer le puzzle que constituait Charlotte mais à chaque pas qu'il faisait il lui semblait que la jeune femme ajoutait une pièce, rendant l'exercice plus difficile encore.

\- Mais… l'a-t-elle toujours eu ce tatouage ?

\- Non… Il est apparu quand… quand…

\- Ça, c'est un autre problème, la coupa brusquement Hermione. Et je pense que nous en avons assez dit, le reste c'est à Charlotte de te l'expliquer… si elle le souhaite.

\- Et si elle ne nous réduit pas en morceau pour t'avoir déjà presque tout raconté, renchérit Fleur avec cynisme.

Le rouquin se tut un instant et se concentra de nouveau sur les lettres qu'il tenait à la main, repensant à un détail qui l'avait chiffonné.

\- Et quel est le rapport avec mon agression ? lança-t-il.

Il aurait lancé un sortilège interdit que l'effet aurait été le même. Fleur retint son souffle, son visage perdant le peu de couleurs qu'il avait tandis qu'Hermione fut parcouru d'un frisson qui la fit trembler des pieds à la tête. Néanmoins elles ne répondirent pas.

\- Il n'y a pas… ça n'a rien à voir, murmura finalement Hermione d'une voix blanche.

Il ne sut pourquoi mais Charlie était persuadé du contraire toutefois il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. « C'est moi ! » entendirent-ils depuis le salon, non sans sursauter violemment. Une porte claqua à l'étage et ils purent distinguer des pas précipités dans les escaliers.

\- Papa ! s'écria Victoire. J'ai fait une promenade aujourd'hui.

\- Ah oui ? Comment était-ce ? répondit Bill en entrant dans le salon, sa fille dans les bras. Hermione ! Je ne savais pas que tu passerais ! s'exclama-t-il en saluant la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour Bill ! Tu sais bien que je ne manque jamais une occasion de venir embrasser ma nièce, répondit celle-ci avec un sourire tandis que Victoire passait dans ses bras.

Charlie regarda son frère embrasser sa femme puis celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous en faites une tête ! s'exclama-t-il.

Personne ne répondit, Fleur leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire un vague geste de la main comme si la conversation précédente n'avait plus lieu d'être.

\- Veux-tu rester pour dîner ? demanda-t-elle finalement à Hermione, éludant la question de mari.

\- Pourquoi pas, Ron ne rentre que demain soir.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du salon, laissant Charlie avec Bill. Ce dernier se tourna vers son frère et haussa les épaules, attendant sans doute qu'il lui donne quelques explications mais le dragonnier était bien trop secoué pour dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je… j'ai besoin d'un moment…

Charlie quitta le salon en trombe, il ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler une paire de chaussures et sortit à pieds nus de la maison. En levant les yeux vers le ciel il remarqua qu'une pluie fine tombait encore, instinctivement il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Au loin le ciel demeurait orageux et le vent soufflait toujours aussi fort, soulevant d'importantes traînées de sable. Une bourrasque finit de le décoiffer complètement, le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux et reprit sa marche, descendant jusqu'à la plage, ses pieds s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le sable rendu humide par les averses. En arrivant au bord de l'eau le rouquin avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de vivre, ce qu'il venait d'apprendre… ça paraissait tellement, _tellement_ … absurde. Et pourtant il fut bien obligé de reconnaître que tout concordait parfaitement. Il revoyait encore Charlotte, cette pâleur maladive qu'elle traînait lorsque la fièvre l'enveloppait, les larmes dans ses yeux alors que la douleur la submergeait et ses mains froides comme la glace... et dire qu'il n'avait rien vu, enfin… rien qui ne l'avait alarmé outre mesure… Il s'en voulait presque d'avoir été aussi peu attentif mais elle avait tellement fait en sorte de le repousser, encore et encore… Cette volonté farouche de le tenir éloigné d'elle alors qu'il ne voulait que comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi elle avait tant l'air de souffrir, pourquoi elle ne voulait rien dire, pourquoi elle le rejetait sans cesse... La jeune femme voulait sans doute le protéger, d'une certaine manière. Mais le protéger de quoi au juste ?... N'était-ce pas à lui de la protéger maintenant qu'il savait ?... Charlie soupira et se laissa tomber sur le sable, finalement il se demanda si Hermione et Fleur avaient eu raison de le mettre au courant, son esprit demeurait plus confus encore qu'auparavant. Un instant son regard se perdit au loin, là où se rencontraient ciel et mer, et il pensa à Charlotte. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit là, il aurait voulu qu'elle lui explique… Il avait tellement de questions à lui poser… Mais plus que tout, plus que sa volonté de comprendre il désirait la voir ici, à ses côtés... Juste ce besoin irrépressible de sentir sa présence, son parfum… C'était une envie qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus quelques jours plus tôt. Il voulait encore la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser et à cette pensée son cœur s'emballa, battant à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique, presque douloureusement et à l'idée que peut-être jamais il ne la reverrait son cœur se serra davantage. Le rouquin porta une main à sa poitrine et retint une exclamation de douleur… Il repensa tout à coup aux paroles de Bill et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rictus moqueur. Non… ce n'était pas… ce ne pouvait pas être _ça_ … Sinon il le saurait, c'était certain. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait ? Que connaissait-il de l'amour ?... Si on se référait à ses précédentes relations, autant dire, pas grand-chose. La douleur persista encore quelques secondes, irrémédiablement l'image de Charlotte vint danser devant ses yeux. C'était à elle qu'il songeait, à elle et ses douleurs. Était-il en train de ressentir la même chose qu'elle ? Non... ça n'avait rien à voir, lui souffrait juste de son absence, il en souffrait depuis... eh bien depuis qu'il l'avait quittée à King's Cross ce matin-là. Il en avait souffert après Sainte-Mangouste, après Poudlard et une fois de retour au Royaume-Uni, il en avait souffert à chaque fois que la jeune femme l'avait laissé sans nouvelles. Lorsqu'une année entière fut écoulée le rouquin se résigna à abandonner, il apprit à ne plus attendre après la Française. Mais tout avait été chamboulé lorsqu'il l'avait revue au mariage, toutes ses résolutions avaient volé en éclats au moment-même où il l'avait embrassée, au moment-même où elle l'avait embrassé. Finalement peut-être… peut-être était-ce cela aimer ? Accorder sa confiance aveuglément, par-dessus tout, par-dessus ses propres convictions et sa propre raison. Dans ce cas-là, il pouvait bien le dire, il pouvait bien affirmer qu'il avait des sentiments pour Charlotte... Et à cette pensée, il sentit quelque chose naître et se mouvoir doucement quelque part, au plus profond de son être. Tout lui parut alors très clair, ce fut à ce moment très précis que Charlie comprit qu'il était irrévocablement amoureux de Charlotte.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : TADAAAM ! Charlie sait, _il sait_ ! ENFIN ! Il connaît donc le secret de Charlotte mais ce n'est pas elle qui le lui a révélé, comment pensez-vous qu'elle va réagir quand elle saura ? Et, autre chose... notre rouquin préféré reconnait qu'il est a-mou-reuuux ! Hiiii ! :D J'ai beaucoup hésité à lui faire reconnaître ses sentiments dans ce chapitre mais finalement je me suis dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais, sachant qu'il ne l'a pas encore dit à la jeune femme hi, hi. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, rassurez-vous !  
Pour ce qui est du reste, nous allons tout doucement entrer au cœur de l'intrigue, j'avoue que la pression monte de mon côté hé, hé ! J'espère que cela vous satisfera !**

 **A bientôt ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	28. Chapitre 6 : Arthémise

**Bonjour !**

 **J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté par ici pourtant ça ne fait que deux semaines, c'est fou comme le temps peut s'écouler étrangement parfois...**

 **J'ai hâte que vous lisiez ce chapitre comme j'en suis effrayée, c'est un chapitre clé mais il est à double-tranchant. Soit vous aimez soit vous détestez, en espérant que ce soit la première option ! ^^**

 **Comme toujours je suis ravie de vos retours par ici, vos commentaires me font énormément plaisir et je ne peux que vous remercier de l'attention que vous portez à ma fiction. Merci encore ! :')**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _SaniaWive_ : Ouiii, Charlie sait enfin ! Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Charlotte il va falloir t'armer de patience ah, ah ! Merci d'être là et à bientôt ! :))**

 ** _MissKara1759_ : Ouah... Merci... Mille mercis... :') J'ai bien dû relire ta review une bonne dizaine de fois tant tu m'as touchée, pari réussi ! C'est un véritable éloge ! :')) Maintenant comment veux-tu que je réponde à une review comme celle-là ?! Je suis tellement contente que tu aimes mon histoire, mes personnages et Charlie... Je suis particulièrement fier de lui, je prends énormément de plaisir à écrire sur lui, ses pensées et sa vie de manière générale. Au premier abord on peut imaginer qu'il est un personnage plutôt simple mais j'aime l'idée qu'il soit bien plus complexe qu'on l'imagine avec ses failles et ses défauts. J'aime aussi mon OC bien que parfois il m'agace également ah, ah mais c'est normal sinon ce ne serait pas drôle ! J'ai particulièrement adoré la citation que tu as utilisé pour décrire Charlotte, pour te remercier elle apparaîtra dans un prochain chapitre, c'est obligé ! ^^  
J'aime beaucoup travailler sur les descriptions de mes persos, des lieux, etc et je suis plutôt pointilleuse, j'aime que ce soit réaliste. Je dois dire que je suis une très grande fan de l'univers créé par Rowling, j'étais très jeune quand je suis tombée dedans, les films n'étaient même pas encore sortis c'est pour te dire ah, ah... (Je me sens très vieille tout à coup ) et du coup je connais bien les détails de ce monde. Oui c'est vrai que Harry est quasiment absent mais ce n'est pas une fiction sur lui ah, ah et il a déjà eu une ribambelle de romans et de films sur lui alors il peut bien faire de la place pour les autres maintenant ! ^^  
** **Je te rassure tu n'es pas la seule à réagir en même temps que les persos, je fais la même choses quand j'écris ah, ah !  
** **Encore une fois je suis ravie, mille fois ravie que ma fiction te plaise et ton retour m'a énormément touchée. Des reviews comme la tienne je ne m'en lasserai jamais je pense. J'estime que les fanfics sont des lieux où chacun peut s'exprimer et échanger alors n'hésite pas, si tu veux écrire un paragraphe sur Fred Weasley ou sur Cole et Gigi tu as le droit, j'adore que les gens me donnent leur point de vue ! ^^ Ma réponse a l'air pourri à côté du monstre de gentillesse qu'est ton commentaire mais j'ai l'impression que jamais je n'arriverai à te remercier correctement, sorry ! :) En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, toi qui voulais en savoir plus sur Charlotte ! ;) Merci encore et à bientôt ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 **Arthémise**

D'une main tremblante elle avisa la missive qu'un hibou grand-duc venait de lui déposer, elle décacheta le rond de cire et déplia le parchemin. Sur celui-ci s'étalaient à peine quelques lignes, une adresse et un nom, à la calligraphie parfaite. La jeune femme lâcha un petit rire étranglé. Par Morgane... Était-elle en train de rêver ? Non... Non, c'était bien à elle que s'adressait la lettre. Cette même lettre qu'elle avait reçue quelques mois auparavant et à laquelle elle n'avait pas pu répondre. Comment avait-elle su...

\- Charlotte ?

Elle sursauta violemment en tenant la missive serrée contre se poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? reprit sa mère, les sourcils froncés.

\- Rien, je… j'ai reçu des nouvelles d'Hermione, ils sont en Italie pour… pour leur voyage de noces, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

\- Ah oui ? C'est fabuleux ! J'espère qu'ils penseront à aller à Florence, je me souviens d'un petit restaurant sur la via…

\- Maman ! l'arrêta brutalement la blonde. Je suis sûre qu'Hermione a très bien préparé ce voyage, ne t'en fais pas.

Sa mère la regarda étrangement, une ride d'inquiétude barrant soudain son front pâle tandis qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle finalement, se rapprochant de sa fille par la même occasion.

\- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Je l'ignore, tu as l'air... préoccupé...

\- Non, tout va bien, répondit rapidement Charlotte, voulant à tout prix clore la conversation. Je dois être un peu fatiguée, j'imagine.

La brune fit une moue sceptique avant de soupirer, laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Elle se mit à observer les alentours puis reprit la parole :

\- As-tu vu ton père ?

\- Je crois qu'il est dans le jardin, lui répondit la jeune femme.

Sa mère acquiesça avant de quitter le salon, Charlotte la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière les doubles portes du living-room. Inconsciemment elle songea à son arrivée ici, quelques jours plus tôt. Elle qui n'était pas revenue en France depuis presque deux ans avait immédiatement senti l'angoisse la submerger dès lors, comme une déferlante. Depuis son retour la jeune femme errait dans la maison de son enfance, se demandant quelle était la meilleure chose à faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive cette lettre. Une lettre qui lui rappelait brutalement la raison de sa venue ici. En vérité elle ne savait pas quelle position adopter... Elle qui voulait à tout prix en connaître davantage sur sa situation était désormais terrorisée à l'idée de découvrir quelque chose d'effroyable, quelque chose qui la dépassait... Plus la blonde avançait dans cet imbroglio plus elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas continuer seule plutôt que de mettre au courant Hermione, Fleur et Adam... Pour leur bien. Elle s'en voulait déjà assez d'avoir dit à Adam qu'elle se rendait ici, à l'heure qu'il était il devait déjà avoir prévenu les deux autres, c'était certain. La Française soupira, elle relut une nouvelle fois la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir, comme si celle-ci allait lui indiquer la marche à suivre... Prenant son courage à deux mains Charlotte se leva de l'ottomane sur laquelle elle était assise et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le jardin, la missive serrée dans son poing. Il n'était plus temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, maintenant il fallait agir.

* * *

Elle relut l'adresse sur le parchemin, trois fois de suite, et avisa la demeure qui se tenait devant elle. Entourée de hautes grilles en fer forgé, à peine dissimulée derrière un immense jardin exotique se tenait une imposante bâtisse faite de pierres blanche et rose. Un instant Charlotte se demanda si elle ne s'était pas trompée en transplanant, elle recula de quelques pas avant de jeter des coups d'œil aux alentours, il n'y avait pas d'autre maison que celle-ci. Son attention se reporta sur la villa et elle resta plantée là à l'observer pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle discerne du mouvement à travers les barreaux de la grande grille. En effet au loin, sur le large chemin pavé qui menait jusqu'à la maison, elle vit un petit être avancer jusqu'à elle. Le portail s'ouvrit finalement pour laisser passer un elfe de maison. A la petite robe bleue bordée de dentelles que la créature portait la jeune femme comprit qu'elle avait affaire à une femelle. Celle-ci s'inclina très bas avant de prendre la parole d'une voix haut perchée :

\- Êtes-vous mademoiselle de Montmorency ?

\- Oui… Oui, c'est moi, lâcha la blonde dans un souffle.

\- Veuillez me suivre, nous attendions votre arrivée, déclara l'elfe avant de faire demi-tour et de reprendre le chemin en sens inverse.

Charlotte suivit la créature d'un pas mal assuré, serrant encore la lettre dans sa main. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard vagabonder partout autour d'elle, admirant d'un œil émerveillé la végétation luxuriante qui s'épanouissait à perte de vue. Entre les palmiers et les fleurs exotiques, juché sur un petit monticule d'herbes et de fleurs, elle distingua un kiosque de pierres blanches, tandis que de l'autre côté de l'allée trônait une imposante fontaine où s'abreuvaient des oiseaux aux plumages chatoyants, laissant par moment échapper un roucoulement ou une brève mélodie qui résonnait dans l'immensité du jardin. Après quelques instants de marche elles arrivèrent devant la maison qui paraissait bien plus impressionnante vue de près. La jeune femme ne put retenir une exclamation d'enchantement, elle avait tout simplement l'impression d'être revenue un siècle en arrière lorsque les grands de ce monde faisaient construire d'immenses villas au bord de la mer pour leur seul plaisir. Car avec ses balcons et ses innombrables arcades richement décorés la demeure devant elle donnait l'étrange sensation d'être coincée depuis plus de cent ans à la Belle Epoque. Sous le soleil de plomb qui dominait la Côte d'Azur, la bâtisse toute entière semblait lézarder paresseusement ; la blonde remarqua des voilages blancs, portés par la brise chaude de l'été, crever doucement l'ouverture qu'avaient laissé les fenêtres ouvertes de l'étage, les tuiles claires sur le toit luisaient sous le soleil de l'après-midi tandis qu'un oiseau bleu, posé sur la rambarde de l'escalier de pierre menant à l'entrée principale, se réchauffait les plumes sous sa lumière. La Française suivait le petit elfe d'un pas lent, grimpant une à une les marches jusqu'à l'entrée, s'attardant sur chaque détail architectural de la demeure. Elle vit la créature faire un geste de la main vers la porte de bois clair et celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement sec. Elle se mit sur le côté, fit la révérence avant de laisser passer la jeune femme la première. Cette dernière fut saisie par la fraîcheur qu'offrait le hall d'entrée, elle avança doucement dans celui-ci, n'entendant que l'écho de ses pas rebondir contre les murs tendus de boiseries luxueuses.

\- Je vais vous annoncer à Madame, entendit-elle soudainement.

Charlotte baissa les yeux pour seulement apercevoir l'elfe lui tourner le dos avant de s'éloigner rapidement vers un couloir de l'aile gauche, juste derrière un grand escalier de marbre. La jeune femme en profita pour détailler la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait ; de chaque côté du hall s'élevaient de hautes colonnes de stuc qui soutenaient un plafond en arc-bouté où étaient peints des paysages exotiques et autres oiseaux aux plumes colorées, rappelant à la blonde ceux aperçus précédemment dans le jardin. En plissant les yeux elle pouvait même voir ces derniers voler d'une colonne à une autre, comme glissant sur les arcades de pierre. Un instant son regard s'attarda sur l'image d'un perroquet rouge particulièrement gras qui tentait de prendre son envol en haut d'une colonne.

\- Mademoiselle ?

La Française sursauta et baissa de nouveau les yeux, devant elle se tenait l'elfe dans sa robe bleue, ses petites mains croisées sur son tablier de poupée.

\- Madame vous attend dans le patio, déclara-t-elle en s'inclinant.

Charlotte acquiesça et lui emboîta le pas. Tandis qu'elle suivait la petite créature à travers plusieurs pièces la jeune femme ne s'attarda plus sur la décoration, trop préoccupée par ce qu'elle était sur le point de découvrir. Elle sentit comme une chape de plomb tomber au fond de son estomac. Enfin elles arrivèrent devant une grande porte vitrée ouverte sur un petit salon extérieur, au-delà continuait un immense et verdoyant jardin. L'elfe se stoppa et la blonde en déduisit qu'elle se trouvait dans ledit patio. Celui-ci se constituait en une petite terrasse de tomettes claires entourée de colonnes soutenant une glycine des plus impressionnantes qui formait un toit végétal au-dessus de leurs têtes, les protégeant ainsi des rayons du soleil. Seule une trouée en son centre permettait à la lumière de pénétrer l'imposante plante grimpante.

« Merci Violette » entendit Charlotte à sa gauche.

Elle tourna vivement la tête pour voir une sorcière d'un âge avancé assise sur un fauteuil en rotin. Celle-ci se leva élégamment de son siège et la jeune femme prit soin de l'observer : elle était grande, svelte et portait une longue robe vaporeuse bleue qui retombait élégamment sur ses épaules, ses cheveux blancs étaient noués en un chignon compliqué au-dessus de sa nuque et malgré ses rides il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait été d'une grande beauté autrefois. Elle avait les mêmes yeux bleus que Fleur et le même maintien, un port de tête altier qui pouvait refréner les ardeurs de certains. Soudain son visage se fendit d'un sourire et la blonde fut rassurée, comme sa petite-fille la sorcière qui se tenait devant elle aimait à se cacher derrière une façade inaccessible.

\- Charlotte de Montmorency.

La concernée sourit avant de faire un bref salut de la tête, ne sachant que dire. La vieille dame lui tendit une main qu'elle serra maladroitement.

\- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Fleur m'a tellement parlée de vous, reprit-t-elle chaleureusement.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous connaître, répondit la blonde.

La grand-mère de Fleur indiqua le fauteuil en face du sien et toutes deux s'installèrent autour de la petite table où reposaient un bouquet de fleurs séchées et un livre de botanique.

\- Citronnade ? proposa-t-elle alors que l'elfe venait d'arriver, un plateau en argent au-dessus de sa tête supportant une grande carafe et deux verres en cristal.

\- Je… Non, merci.

\- Vous avez tort. C'est Violette qui l'a préparée avec des citrons de Menton. Sa sœur travaille dans une plantation là-bas et nous en livre très souvent, n'est-ce pas Violette ?

\- Oui Madame, répondit l'elfe avec un sourire avant de servir un grand verre de limonade à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière accepta finalement le verre que lui tendait la petite créature et se concentra de nouveau sur la sorcière devant elle, celle-ci semblait la sonder de ses yeux céruléens.

\- C'est incroyable comme vous ressemblez à votre grand-mère… J'ai l'impression que c'est elle derrière votre regard, déclara-t-elle après un moment.

Charlotte ne répondit pas, trop étonnée par la remarque que venait de lui faire la vieille dame. Cette dernière dut s'en apercevoir car elle enchaîna :

\- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles d'elle récemment ?

\- Non, pas depuis son départ. Au début elle m'envoyait des lettres mais mon père refusait que je lui réponde. Au fil du temps elles se sont espacées jusqu'à ce que je n'en reçoive plus.

La grand-mère de Fleur lui fit un sourire contrit avant de laisser ses yeux vagabonder au loin, elle avait quelque chose de mélancolique dans le regard.

\- Je regrette de ne pas lui avoir écrit davantage par le passé, autrefois nous étions pourtant si proches…

\- Comment ça ? demanda la jeune femme en s'avançant sur son siège.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis la mieux placée pour t'en parler, avoua-t-elle en la tutoyant soudainement, comme si elles avaient toujours été proches. Ne t'a-t-elle jamais raconté son passé ? Ce que nous avons vécu lorsque nous n'étions que des enfants ?

\- Non, je… j'ignore complètement de quoi vous parlez..., déclara la blonde, la voix rendue aiguë par la panique qui s'emparait doucement de son être.

\- C'est aussi pour cette raison que je voulais te rencontrer. Fleur m'a dit que tu voulais en savoir plus sur la Triade… Et hormis ta grand-mère je pense être la seule en mesure de pouvoir t'en apprendre davantage sur cette organisation car elle et moi y avons vécu.

Pendant un instant Charlotte pensa avoir mal entendu. Il y eut une seconde de flottement pendant laquelle elle essaya de remettre ses idées en place puis…

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, tu as bien compris, assura la sorcière devant elle, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Soizic et moi sommes nées là-bas, au sein de la Triade.

\- Mais… - La jeune femme lâcha un rictus nerveux - Je croyais que… N'était-ce pas qu'une légende ?!... Comment est-ce possible ? souffla-t-elle en s'affalant brutalement contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

\- C'est une histoire longue et un peu compliquée, répondit la vieille dame en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Veux-tu l'entendre ?

Charlotte faillit hésiter, déjà trop abasourdie parce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Devait-elle y croire ? Rien n'était sûr mais maintenant qu'elle était là il lui semblait impossible de reculer, elle en savait trop désormais pour rebrousser chemin et il fallait qu'elle sache, il le fallait à tout prix.

\- Allons marcher, proposa alors Arthémise qui interpréta correctement son silence.

Elle bondit de son fauteuil, comme si elle avait eu trente ans de moins et la jeune femme en fit de même après avoir reposé le verre de citronnade qu'elle n'avait pas touché. Ensemble elles descendirent les quelques marches qui menaient au reste du jardin puis passèrent sous une arche de rosiers qui débouchait sur un large étang dont l'eau claire semblait scintiller à la lumière du soleil, projetant ses reflets sur les plumes de quelques oiseaux qui dormaient là.

\- Ce sont des flamants roses ?! s'étonna la blonde en reconnaissant les volatiles.

Certains d'entre eux n'hésitèrent pas à lui lancer des regards courroucés pour les avoir dérangés dans leur sommeil, avant de finalement tourner la tête et se rendormir sous l'autre aile.

\- J'aime beaucoup les oiseaux, avoua simplement la vieille dame avec un petit rire.

Les deux femmes s'enfoncèrent davantage dans la végétation. Charlotte ne disait rien et suivait son aîné, attendant patiemment que celle-ci prenne la parole et lui en dévoile plus sur sa grand-mère. Enfin elle se stoppa, la blonde l'entendit pousser un petit sifflement aigu auquel un oiseau, au loin, répondit. Elle vit une forme se faufiler entre les branchages des arbres centenaires, cachant de son ombre les quelques rayons du soleil qui tentaient de se faufiler jusqu'au sol. Cette forme, à mesure qu'elle approchait, devint un énorme oiseau au plumage de feu qui se posa sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse.

\- C'est un phénix ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Voici Samson et en effet, c'est un phénix.

La Française hésita puis vint caresser doucement les plumes de l'oiseau, celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil avant de laisser échapper un petit roucoulement de bien-être.

\- Je ne vais pas revenir sur les fariboles que l'on raconte à propos de la Triade, reprit la grand-mère en caressant à son tour les plumes de l'oiseau, celui-ci nichant la tête dans son cou. Il s'y cache souvent une part de vérité mais nous ne sommes pas là pour refaire l'histoire _ou presque_ , déclara-t-elle en appuyant sur les deux derniers mots. Tu sais ce qu'est le Triade ou du moins, ce qu'on en raconte ? demanda-t-elle quand même en tournant ses deux orbes bleus vers la blonde.

Celle-ci acquiesça lentement, ne voulant pas interrompre plus que de raison le discours de la sorcière.

\- Bien, reprit cette dernière. Par où commencer ?... Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que je te parle de la dernière visite de ta grand-mère avant de revenir sur notre histoire ?... Non…

Charlotte regardait la vieille dame tergiverser, parlant à l'oiseau comme s'il allait donner son avis sur la question. Elle-même n'en menait pas large, serrant l'une contre l'autre ses mains, rendues moites par l'attente et le stress. Soudain Arthémise braqua son regard sur elle, le visage résigné tandis qu'un voile blanc passait devant ses yeux. D'un pas lent elle reprit la marche, la blonde toujours à ses côtés.

\- Dans les années trente, commença-t-elle d'une voix où perçait une ancienne douleur, un sorcier du nom de Lazar prit la tête de la Triade, il était arrivé là grâce à ses soi-disant origines vélanes… Personne ne le croyait vraiment mais la communauté qui vivait sous la protection de la Triade avait bien trop peur de lui pour dire quoi que ce soit car il était connu pour être puissant et surtout un véritable tyran, un despote. Pire que tout, il devint un des plus fervents partisans d'Hitler. Pendant l'ascension de ce dernier Lazar a passé un pacte avec lui, il lui fournissait des jeunes Vélanes, hommes et femmes, qui venaient grossir les rangs des jeunesses hitlériennes. C'était une période sombre, les parents voyaient leurs garçons embrigadés de force dans les armées de ce jeune dictateur tandis que les jeunes filles servaient simplement à perpétuer la race arienne, la race… _supérieure_ , cracha la grand-mère avec mépris.

\- C'est affreux…, murmura Charlotte d'une voix blanche tandis que la vieille dame acquiesçait doucement, la mine grave.

\- Le führer obligea presque à la procréation entre ariens et Vélanes qui étaient alors reconnues comme des créatures parfaites et, qui plus est, douées d'une grande magie. Il voulait créer une race extrêmement pure et par-dessus tout puissante, très puissante. Il espérait atteindre des sommets, il pensait qu'en faisant cela les sorciers s'adjoindraient à son combat dans sa quête de pouvoir. Pendant longtemps personne n'a riposté, tous craignaient les foudres de Lazar qui était alors à l'apogée de son pouvoir, lui aussi. Peu à peu des petits groupes de rebelles se sont élevés un peu partout en Europe, certains ont réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la Triade poussant les Vélanes à se révolter. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont fui avec leur famille dont nos parents à Soizic et à moi. Ils étaient amis de longue date et étaient clairement opposés à l'idée que leur progéniture nourrisse ce dessein macabre. Ce fut à cette période qu'il y eut une importante révolte, suivie de près par une violente répression de la part de Lazar et d'Hitler qui lui avait fourni des hommes, des moldus. Certains parents qui craignaient de se faire arrêter à tout moment furent obligés de laisser leurs enfants partir et quitter le pays seuls... Des enfants de tout âge ! Il fallait voir ça…  
Beaucoup de Vélanes ont choisi de se rendre en Amérique mais nos parents ont préféré la France pourtant elle aussi assaillie par une crise politique des plus importantes. Nous sommes restés plusieurs mois là-bas. Pauvres enfants naïves que nous étions, nous pensions simplement que nos parents voulaient démarrer une nouvelle vie ici alors qu'ils cherchaient des familles de sorciers convenables qui auraient bien voulu nous adopter, Soizic et moi. C'est ainsi que ta grand-mère fut adoptée par un couple de sorciers bretons et que mes parents adoptifs, issue de l'aristocratie du Sud de la France m'ont recueillie. C'était la dernière fois que je voyais Soizic avant de la retrouver bien des années plus tard à Beauxbâtons… Je me souviens des premiers jours passés ici, dans cette maison, ajouta la vieille dame en désignant le jardin. C'était un véritable enchantement. J'étais avec mes parents et ce couple de sorciers qui semblaient si gentils avec moi, ils m'offraient tout un tas de cadeaux qui auraient ravi n'importe quel enfant. Un soir pourtant, en allant dormir, mes parents se sont attardés dans ma chambre. Ils répétaient sans cesse qu'ils m'aimaient et que je devais les garder dans mon cœur. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment, persuadée qu'ils seraient là le lendemain matin, à mon réveil mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il me fallut plusieurs mois avant de comprendre que c'était la dernière fois que j'avais vu mes parents. Plus tard j'ai appris qu'ils étaient retournés à la Triade, rejoignant les parents de Soizic dans la rébellion qui grossissait contre Lazar et les partisans du führer. Finalement la guerre a éclaté en Europe et nous n'avons jamais su ce qu'il était advenu de nos parents et de la Triade, trop préoccupées par le conflit qui faisait rage dans le monde moldu. Et il faut dire que nous n'étions que des enfants, des enfants qui avaient perdu leurs parents, leur foyer… Nous avons dû tout réapprendre, changer de nom, d'identité… J'étais si jeune, aujourd'hui j'ai presque oublié les visages de mes parents mais je me souviendrais toujours de ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi, ils m'ont permis de vivre... De vivre et d'être heureuse…

Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel Charlotte essayait d'ingérer tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, son cerveau inséminant lentement chaque information. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que… Jamais, en venant ici, elle pensait découvrir un aussi lourd secret.

\- Je ne savais pas tout ça…, parvint-elle à dire, trop abasourdie par l'histoire de cette femme. Elle avait été bien loin d'imaginer que celle-ci partageait un passé aussi douloureux avec sa propre grand-mère. Et dire qu'elle n'en avait jamais rien su… Comment pouvait-elle être passée à côté de toute cette histoire ?

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant cette période, certains événements ont été plus importants que d'autres pour se voir relater dans les livres d'histoire. Tu imagines bien que des… des _billevesées_ comme la Triade ne pouvaient pas avoir leur place dans les manuels. Les historiens de la magie avaient bien plus d'intérêt pour Grindelwald pour s'intéresser aux pauvres êtres que nous étions alors, poursuivit amèrement Arthémise, répondant ainsi à sa question muette. Il faut dire que c'était une époque sombre, nous avions débarqué en France au moment le plus inopportun qui pouvait être. Entre Grindelwald qui était à l'apogée de son pouvoir et la guerre moldue qui faisait rage partout en Europe, on ne savait plus à qui faire confiance. D'ailleurs beaucoup de journaux sorciers tombèrent entre les mains des partisans de Grindelwald si bien que la plupart des informations passaient à la trappe ou alors étaient bien trop édulcorées afin que la population sorcière en sache le moins possible. Il fallut attendre mille neuf cent quarante-cinq pour voir le conflit des moldus prendre fin et Dumbledore battre Grindelwald, dès lors nous pouvions vivre normalement sans crainte, jusqu'à… eh bien, jusqu'à Voldemort. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire et je n'ai pas besoin de te la raconter.

La vieille dame se tut et Charlotte l'observa caresser l'énorme phénix qui n'avait pas quitté son épaule depuis qu'il s'y était posé.

\- Et moi qui ne croyais pas en l'existence de la Triade…, souffla-t-elle avec dépit. J'ai eu tort de ne pas prendre Fleur au sérieux.

\- Personne ne peut t'en vouloir pour cela, les Vélanes ont toujours fait en sorte de dissimuler la Triade aux sorciers, ce sont elles qui ont propagé cette rumeur selon laquelle la Triade n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge, brodé par des illuminés. C'est une façon de nous préserver, en quelque sorte. Pourtant cela n'a pas empêché l'organisation d'essuyer de nombreux conflits depuis sa création bien des siècles en arrière, cette révolte n'en était qu'une parmi tant d'autres.

\- Et aujourd'hui ?

\- Aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, je ne saurais te dire. Il semblerait que la Triade serait redevenue un havre de paix pour les Vélanes qui chercheraient de la quiétude, un dernier foyer... Un endroit ouvert et accessible aux jeunes personnes en quête de réponses…, ajouta Arthémise en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Instinctivement la jeune femme baissa les yeux, peu désireuse de se faire ainsi sonder l'âme par cette vieille dame car au fond d'elle-même, elle avait cette horrible impression que cette dernière savait, qu'elle savait ce qui se cachait derrière cette belle façade.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas venue uniquement pour parler de ta grand-mère mais encore un peu de patience, laisse-moi terminer ce que j'ai à te dire avant de poser tes questions.

Elle reprit sa marche, déambulant parmi les lauriers roses aux fleurs odorantes et les petits palmiers qui longeaient le chemin qu'elles avaient emprunté. Après quelques instants la blonde perçut un bruit d'eau, comme une cascade. Derrière un bosquet d'arbres elle découvrit une petite chute d'eau, dévalant un amas de grosses pierres grises et se prolongeant par un petit ruisseau glougloutant entre les rochers couverts de mousse et les parterres de fougères. A travers l'eau claire la jeune femme vit des petits poissons argentés nager dans le sens du courant, se faufilant entre les herbes aquatiques. En se tournant de nouveau vers Arthémise, elle vit que celle-ci se dirigeait lentement vers un tas de pierres qui semblaient former un banc, près de la chute d'eau.

\- Ta grand-mère et moi sommes amies depuis l'enfance, déclara-t-elle après s'être assise. Après que nos parents nous aient laissées en France, dans nos familles adoptives, nous ne nous sommes pas revues tout de suite, il fallut attendre notre entrée à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons pour que nous nous retrouvions. Nous avons quitté l'école à peine quelques années après la fin de la guerre et l'arrestation de Grindelwald, on ne se voyait plus autant mais on s'échangeait beaucoup de lettres. Un jour cependant, je ne reçus plus aucune nouvelle, plus aucune lettre. Je me suis inquiétée bien sûr mais j'étais déjà tellement prise par mon récent mariage que je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de me préoccuper de cela. Pendant cinq ans je suis restée sans nouvelle d'elle sans que j'en connaisse la raison, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un carton d'invitation à son mariage.

\- Avec mon grand-père ?...

\- Avec ton grand-père, acquiesça la vieille femme, François. Ils avaient l'air si heureux le jour de leur mariage, une symbiose comme jamais encore je n'en avais vue. Ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir affronté toutes les épreuves de la vie, de les avoir surmontées les unes après les autres et pourtant ils étaient si jeunes... Ils s'aimaient vraiment tu sais, ils se sont aimés jusqu'à la fin, ajouta-t-elle en tournant son regard mélancolique vers elle. J'ai été bouleversée d'apprendre la mort de François.

\- Je n'ai plus beaucoup de souvenirs, j'étais très jeune, avoua Charlotte avec un pincement au cœur, un visage ridé et souriant flottant devant ses yeux. Il est mort peu de temps après que ma grand-mère soit partie, il n'a jamais vraiment supporté son départ...

\- Je sais, elle m'a rendue visite un soir, peu après l'enterrement de ton grand-père.

\- Comment ça ?

Arthémise poussa un long soupir avant de se lever, elle passa une main sur le tissu vaporeux de sa robe pour en chasser les faux plis avant de se diriger vers la maison.

\- Viens avec moi, dit-elle, intimant la jeune femme à la suivre. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elles firent le chemin en sens inverse, passant de nouveau sous l'arche que formaient les rosiers grimpants, traversant le patio jusqu'à pénétrer dans la demeure. La blonde accueillit avec un certain soulagement la fraîcheur de la villa, elle suivit Arthémise qui traversa de nombreuses pièces avant de finalement s'arrêter dans ce qui semblait être un petit bureau. A bien y regarder cela ressemblait plus à un boudoir qu'à un bureau, les murs étaient recouverts d'une toile de Jouy aux motifs floraux et dans un coin, face à la fenêtre, trônait une liseuse au velours bleu délavé surplombée par une tapisserie représentant un paon, celui-ci se mit à faire la roue quand les deux femmes avancèrent dans la pièce. Près de la cheminée il y avait un petit secrétaire de bois clair, la sorcière s'empara d'une clé qu'elle venait de faire apparaître d'un geste de sa baguette magique puis l'inséra dans la serrure. Il y eut un petit cliquetis et le panneau de bois s'ouvrit, dévoilant une table de travail ainsi qu'une multitude de tiroirs et de petits renfoncements. Dans l'un d'eux reposait un petit coffret de métal, la grand-mère s'en saisit et se tourna de nouveau vers la blonde. Elle ouvrit la boîte, attrapa ce qui semblait être une lettre et reprit la parole :

\- Soizic a débarqué cette nuit-là, très tard, et j'ai tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, dit-elle en lui tendant le pli parcheminé. Elle ne m'a pas tout expliqué, elle semblait bouleversé... mais elle m'a fait jurer de te donner ça quand tu viendrais me voir.

\- Comment savait-elle que..., commença la jeune femme avant d'être coupée par son aînée.

\- Je l'ignore.

Charlotte décacheta la lettre et déplia le parchemin, en parcourant les quelques lignes étalées sur le papier jauni son cœur s'emballa et elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rictus étranglé presque… _soulagé_.

\- C'est… c'est…

\- C'est ce que tu cherchais, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Arthémise avec un sourire en coin. C'est ce que tu espérais trouver en venant ici.

\- Oui..., souffla-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers elle.

La jeune femme relut le parchemin encore et encore, elle le serrait si fort que ses mains en tremblaient. C'était comme si tout ce qu'elle cherchait depuis des mois s'était soudain matérialisé devant elle, très vite elle le replia et le rangea soigneusement dans son petit sac en perles. Arthémise, debout près de la cheminée, la regardait avec bienveillance. Charlotte aurait voulu lui dire merci, merci pour lui avoir transmis cette lettre, cette information inespérée... Mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Elle lâcha finalement un borborygme qui fit rire la vieille dame.

\- Ta grand-mère était une personne admirable, dit-elle. Et je peux affirmer sans me tromper que tu suis le même chemin qu'elle.

\- Merci..., parvint finalement à prononcer la blonde, un sourire incertain naissant doucement sur ses lèvres.

« Arthémise !... Arthémise ! Enfin, où es-tu ? » s'exclama tout à coup une voix masculine depuis le couloir, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

La dénommée Arthémise leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de la porte du boudoir qu'elle ouvrit doucement.

\- Je suis là, Jean, répondit-elle en élevant la voix. Ne t'affole pas !

Charlotte vit un homme de haute stature passer la porte avec de grands gestes désordonnés. Il portait un ensemble de lin beige et un canotier en paille sur sa tête, en bras de chemise il attrapa un mouchoir dans sa poche où dépassait une baguette magique et s'épongea le visage avant de retirer son chapeau qui dévoila un crâne passablement dégarni où bataillaient encore quelques touffes de cheveux blancs. Devant elle se tenait Jean d'Astier de la Vigerie, le grand-père de Fleur.

\- Cette maison est bien trop grande... Je te cherche depuis un bon quart d'heure, Violette n'a pa... Oh !... s'exclama-t-il en apercevant la blonde. Bonjour !

La jeune femme se tourna vers Arthémise qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, les mains jointes devant elle et un sourire en coin plaqué sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'une malice qu'elle avait déjà vu dans ceux de son amie. Elle s'approcha de son mari sans se départir de son sourire et prit la parole :

\- Voici Charlotte de Montmorency, présenta-t-elle. C'est une amie de Fleur et la petite-fille de...

\- ... de François et Soizic, ça ne fait aucun doute, termina le vieil homme avec un sourire. Je suis enchanté, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en serrant la main de la Française. Comment vont Fleur et Bill ? Et Victoire ?

\- Je crois savoir qu'ils se portent bien, répondit-elle alors qu'ils sortaient du petit boudoir bleu. Je les aies vus il y a quelques jours à peine.

\- Jean, tu l'assommes avec tes questions, s'impatienta Arthémise. Cesse donc un peu ! ajouta-t-elle avec un geste de la main. Charlotte, souhaites-tu rester pour dîner ?

La jeune femme fut prise au dépourvue, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir une invitation de la sorte. Il était déjà si tard ?!... Un instant elle faillit accepter avant de se rappeler de la lettre qui était rangée dans son petit sac. Elle avait d'autres impératifs à honorer.

\- Non, je... je ne vais pas rester davantage, j'ai déjà bien trop abusé de votre hospitalité, déclara-t-elle en s'adressant au couple qui lui faisait face. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire...

Arthémise lui fit un sourire bienveillant, comprenant où elle voulait en venir, avant de la raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée de la villa.

\- Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu rencontrer la petite-fille de Soizic et François, lâcha-t-elle avec émotion, ses cheveux blancs brillant sous la lumière orangée du soleil couchant. De là où ils sont ils doivent être fiers de toi, crois-moi...

* * *

En atterrissant sur le sable humide elle fut immédiatement saisie par cette odeur d'iode bien caractéristique du bord de mer, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se diriger vers la maison dont les fenêtres éclairées se découpaient dans la nuit. Son cœur battait la chamade, il lui semblait que seule l'adrénaline lui permettait de ne pas s'effondrer. En arrivant devant la porte d'entrée, elle frappa quelques coups discrets et pendant quelques secondes son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge. Quand la porte s'ouvrit la jeune femme découvrit Bill, un torchon sur l'épaule et sa baguette magique coincée dans la poche avant de son jean.

\- Char…

\- Bill, le coupa-t-elle en respirant de nouveau. Bonsoir… je suis désolée de débarquer si tard… Fleur est là ?

Il resta un instant sans bouger et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit quelqu'un arriva derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Fleur par-dessus l'épaule de son mari. Charlotte ? s'étonna-t-elle en poussant Bill pour passer devant lui, celui-ci leur lança un coup d'œil intrigué avant de s'éloigner.

En voyant son amie Charlotte sentit toute l'adrénaline la quitter subitement, elle avait l'impression de se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche, son courage s'envolant bien loin de la chaumière aux coquillages. Elle était tout à coup épuisée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, comme si toutes les émotions avaient décidé de la submerger telle une vague. Elle lâcha un sanglot.

\- Charlotte, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda doucement la blonde en s'emparant de ses épaules. Je te croyais en France…

\- J'y étais mais… dès que j'ai su... je suis tout de suite venue...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je sais… je sais où elle est…

\- Tu veux dire…

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête, sentant les larmes dévaler ses joues.

\- Tu débarques au mauvais moment... nous ne sommes pas...

\- Fleur, je t'en prie... Il faut que je me rende là-bas !

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse… c'est…

« Charlotte ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes firent volte-face et la blonde sentit son cœur tomber brutalement dans sa poitrine. _Oh non..._

\- Charlie ?!...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Bon sang ! J'ai _enfin_ terminé ce chapitre ! A dire vrai je n'ai pas mis tant de temps à l'écrire mais j'en ai mis beaucoup plus à le commencer, je voulais être sûre d'avoir bien tout en tête avant de me lancer. C'est vraiment un chapitre clé, on apprend beaucoup de choses sur la Triade, le passé de la famille de Charlotte et de Fleur, accessoirement. Une fois n'est pas coutume l'histoire se déroule en France mais nous retournons en Angleterre à la toute fin et Charlie traîne encore dans le coin, youhou ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur mes nouveaux OC, j'espère que vous les aimez autant que moi, je ne pense pas qu'ils réapparaîtront dans l'histoire mais voilà, j'avais besoin de les avoir ici, dans ce chapitre.  
Bref, je vous retrouve exceptionnellement la semaine prochaine pour la suite (je vous expliquerai la raison à ce moment-là) et en attendant dite-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! **

**Bien à vous ! :)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	29. Chapitre 7 : Between sky and sea

**Bonjour !**

 **J'espère que votre dernière semaine s'est bien déroulée ! J'en profite pour souhaiter de bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont déjà et du courage à ceux qui doivent encore affronter le train-train quotidien avant de souffler quelques jours ! :) Pour ma part je serais en vacances dès le week-end prochain, je m'absenterais une bonne dizaine de jours donc ne soyez pas surpris de n'avoir aucune publication la semaine prochaine et la semaine suivante. Bien sûr j'emporterai mon ordi avec moi mais il n'est pas dit que je trouve le temps d'écrire donc soyez patients ! :)**

 **D'ici là je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _SaniaWive_ : Merci pour ta review, comme toujours ! :) J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitra aussi intéressant que tu te l'imaginais ! ;)**

 ** _MissKara1759 :_ Merci pour ta review ! Oui il est vrai que le dernier chapitre n'est pas foudroyant d'émotion comme l'était son prédécesseur. ^^ C'est ce que j'aime appeler un chapitre de _transition_ , comme tu le dis également et en effet il n'est pas transcendant mais toutefois essentiel à la bonne compréhension de l'histoire, il est là pour transmettre des informations, en quelque sorte. Oui j'aime beaucoup la fin également, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! ;) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

 **Between sky and sea, you're still here**

Debout devant le lavabo de la salle de bains, il contemplait son reflet dans le miroir. Son regard s'attarda sur une cicatrice particulièrement profonde qui barrait sa joue gauche, sa main traça le sillon qu'elle laissait sur sa peau et il se remémora avec précision le jour où on la lui avait _offerte_. À peine quelques semaines après son arrivée en Roumanie il s'était retrouvé coincé dans l'enclos d'un jeune Boutefeux chinois sans baguette magique, autant dire que cela avait été compliqué de sortir de là sans être blessé, c'était d'ailleurs lors de cet accident qu'il avait rencontré Salaun et depuis ils ne s'étaient jamais lâchés. Beaucoup d'autres blessures avaient suivies, laissant de nombreuses balafres sur son corps et il se souvenait de chacune d'entre elles sauf une, un instant il baissa les yeux sur son thorax où s'étendait une entaille des plus impressionnantes. Les gens diraient que ce n'était pas étonnant d'avoir de telles blessures lorsque l'on dressait des dragons mais Charlie devait avouer que pour celle-ci il était sûr que les créatures n'y étaient pour rien, à dire vrai il ignorait complètement qui en était la cause. Qui... ou quoi ? devrait-il dire. Irrémédiablement son esprit dériva vers Charlotte, encore et toujours. Il avait su par le biais de Cole qu'elle avait été là, qu'elle avait été présente ce soir-là mais il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de lui poser la question et quand il avait évoqué l'idée avec Fleur et Hermione elles l'avaient complètement ignoré. Le rouquin soupira et ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette question demeurerait sans réponse, comme tant d'autres... D'un geste las il attrapa une serviette et fit en sorte d'essuyer ses cheveux qui dégoulinaient d'eau, il les frotta vigoureusement avant de s'habiller. Tandis qu'il boutonnait sa chemise le jeune homme crut entendre du remue-ménage au rez-de-chaussée. Qui pouvait faire autant de bruit à une heure pareille ? Très vite il s'empara de sa baguette sur le rebord de la baignoire et sortit à pas de loup dans le couloir, depuis l'étage il pouvait entendre des murmures précipités, toutefois les voix étaient si basses qu'il avait du mal à distinguer si c'était un homme ou une femme qui parlait.

« ... je suis tout de suite venue... »

« … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je sais…la Triade… »

« Tu veux dire… »

Le dragonnier ne percevait que des bribes de conversation, il descendit doucement les escaliers et put reconnaître la voix de Fleur ainsi qu'un sanglot étouffé.

« Tu débarques au mauvais moment… nous ne sommes pas… »

« Fleur je t'en prie… Il faut que je me rende là-bas ! »

En arrivant en bas des marches il distingua sa belle-sœur discutant avec…

\- Charlotte ? ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher, abasourdi.

Tandis que Fleur se tournait vers lui avec un visage inquiet Charlie vit clairement l'autre blonde se figer de stupeur. Si le moment n'avait pas été aussi sérieux, le rouquin aurait éclaté de rire devant la mine ahurie de la jeune femme, elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à tomber sur lui. Il l'observa fermer imperceptiblement les yeux puis les rouvrir, espérant sans doute que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve mais non, ils étaient bien tous les trois là, dans l'entrée de la chaumière aux coquillages.

\- Charlie ?!... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle enfin, la panique perçant dans sa voix.

\- Je suis venu passer quelques jours ici, répondit-il simplement, mais toi ? Je te croyais repartie en Amérique ?...

Oui, il pensait qu'elle avait quitté le pays quelques jours plus tôt, il pensait lui avoir fait ses adieux ce matin-là à King's Cross et il y a encore quelques heures il pensait ne jamais la revoir… _Et il y a encore quelques heures il avait découvert son terrible secret..._ Savait-elle alors qu'il était au courant ? Sûrement que non... Le jeune homme sortit de ses songes pour se concentrer de nouveau sur la blonde, il se mit à l'observer ; elle paraissait plus pâle encore qu'à l'accoutumée et de larges cernes violacés s'étalaient sous ses grands yeux témoignant d'un manque de sommeil évident, ses cheveux clairs renforçant cet aspect maladif. À la façon dont elle tordait ses pauvres mains elle semblait en proie à un intense dilemme, n'ayant de cesse de lancer des coups d'œil frénétiques partout autour d'elle sans une seule fois croiser son regard. Il sursauta presque quand elle reprit finalement la parole, la voix étrangement aiguë :

\- Je suis revenue pour... pour une affaire _urgente_.

Fleur soupira avec résignation avant de glisser une main lasse sur son visage. Elle tourna vers Charlie un regard indéchiffrable, celui-ci tenta de comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui mais ne dit rien. Ils restèrent ainsi, debout dans l'entrée, pendant de longues minutes sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ose dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Fleur ?..., croassa alors Charlotte dans une supplique. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?...

Elle regardait alternativement Fleur puis Charlie, attendant que l'un ou l'autre daigne lui répondre. Le rouquin la vit s'impatienter, tordre ses mains de plus belle tandis que ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête.

\- Il y a quelque chose,... je le sais, _je le sens_...

Elle avait l'air d'une démente, ne put s'empêcher de penser le dragonnier. Jamais encore il ne lui avait vu ce regard fou, elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerf et inévitablement il sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Alors que la tension montait d'un cran encore il voulut s'approcher de la jeune femme mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par Fleur qui reprit la parole :

\- Charlotte..., commença-t-elle d'un air sombre. Charlotte, il sait...

Voilà. Voilà, c'était dit. Il n'avait fallu que trois mots. Trois mots pour qu'elle comprenne la gravité de la situation, pour que Charlie se fige de manière imperceptible, comprenant lui aussi l'importance de cette révélation. Il avisa la blonde et, n'imaginant pas que cela puisse être encore possible, vit son visage pâlir brutalement si bien qu'il craignait qu'elle ne s'évanouisse à tout moment. Elle fit un pas en arrière avant de porter ses mains devant sa bouche, ses yeux brillant étrangement.

\- Quoi ?!..., s'exclama cette dernière avec une intonation de parfaite surprise. ...Comment ça il sait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il sait ? - Le rouquin sentit sa belle-sœur se tendre à ses côtés - _Qu'est-ce qu'il sait ?_ répéta-t-elle d'une voix stridente, ses mains tremblant violemment.

\- Je suis désolée..., murmura précipitamment Fleur, au bord des larmes. Hermione et moi... Nous avons été obligées ! Nous ne voulions pas que...

\- Vous lui avez dit..., souffla Charlotte d'une voix blanche, comprenant où son amie voulait en venir. Elle recula brusquement pour venir heurter le porte-manteau qui vacilla dangereusement sous son poids mais personne n'y prêta attention.

\- Nous n'avions pas le choix...

Le dragonnier demeurait là, entre deux eaux, sentant la vague approcher et prête à s'abattre sur eux d'une minute à l'autre. Il regarda la jeune femme, les traits tirés par la terreur mais il y avait autre chose également… elle semblait souffrir le martyr. Il la vit serrer son poing sur sa poitrine et l'écho de sa précédente conversation avec Hermione et Fleur résonna à ses oreilles, il se souvint du tatouage, des douleurs et de tout le reste.

\- Je vous faisais confiance ! s'époumona-t-ell avec hargne. Vous m'avez... vous m'avez _trahie_ !

Jamais Charlie ne l'avait vue aussi énervée ; ses yeux flamboyaient de colère, ses cheveux semblaient former un halo argenté autour de son visage qui se déformait de plus en plus sous la fureur. Il sentit Fleur lui agripper violemment le bras, il se tourna vers elle et la vit tendre une main tremblante vers la blonde.

\- Charlotte... Charlotte, je t'en prie...

\- Comment avez-vous pu… Co... comment... _AAARGH_ ! cria tout à coup celle-ci en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Elle tituba un instant, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues rouges tandis que s'élevait de sa gorge une longue plainte de souffrance. Pris de panique, le jeune homme fit un mouvement dans sa direction mais Fleur le retint par sa chemise. Soudain la blonde se redressa, elle leur jeta un dernier regard de colère avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée avec violence et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes dehors, la porte se referma avec une telle force qu'ils ressentirent une bourrasque les submerger, les faisant vaciller sur leurs pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?..., parvint-il à dire enfin, le souffle saccadé.

\- Elle est... elle est en colère, répondit maladroitement sa belle-sœur, les larmes dévalant ses joues roses. C'est normal... Il faut lui laisser le temps de se calmer...

Bill choisit se moment pour sortir de la cuisine, l'air complètement perdu.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt la porte d'entrée.

Avant même qu'une autre parole soit prononcée sa femme se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer bruyamment, il jeta un coup d'œil interloqué à son frère mais celui-ci ne put que hausser les épaules face à son incompréhension. Charlie reporta son regard sur la porte close de l'entrée, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il était bon de faire. Finalement il revint vers Bill et Fleur et tapota d'une main maladroite l'épaule de cette dernière, elle tourna son visage triste vers lui.

\- Il faut que tu y ailles, Charlie..., croassa-t-elle entre deux reniflements. Il faut que tu ailles la voir, j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise.

Son mari baissa les yeux vers elle, elle lui sourit faiblement avant de murmurer :

\- Je t'expliquerai.

Le dragonnier acquiesça doucement à la requête de sa belle-sœur, il enfila ses espadrilles qui traînaient dans l'entrée et avant qu'il ne ferme la porte de la maison derrière lui il vit Fleur entraîner son frère dans le salon. Dehors il ne pleuvait plus, le vent était tombé et seule une petite brise nocturne effleurait la surface de l'eau, la mer paraissait presque endormie. Le jeune homme descendit jusqu'à la plage où il l'aperçut enfin. Charlotte était face à l'océan, le visage marbré de larmes mais ses traits ne laissaient plus rien transparaître. Elle semblait figée, les cheveux à peine soulevés par le vent et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, seules ses mains tremblaient encore. Le rouquin se mit à côté d'elle et pendant un long moment ils restèrent ainsi, à observer la mer, placide.

\- Ne leur en veux pas…, souffla-t-il enfin, c'est de ma faute. Je…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont dit ? demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix froide où transperçait de la rancœur.

Il haussa les épaules et se rapprocha d'elle, la blonde ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le regard résolument fixé droit devant elle.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont dit_ ? répéta-t-elle sur le même ton.

Charlie poussa un long soupir, il passa une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Je crois savoir qu'elles m'en ont révélé le moins possible… si ça peut te rassurer, ajouta-t-il en observant les remous de l'eau à ses pieds. Elles m'ont parlé de cette histoire de… _malédiction_ – Du coin de l'œil il vit la blonde fermer les yeux douloureusement – et de ton… ton… ta marque sur… Tes douleurs… Et que tout ça jouait sur ta santé… en quelque sorte.

\- En quelque sorte… murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

\- Je sais aussi que vous essayez de l'annuler… Enfin, de trouver une solution pour y remédier… C'est à peu près tout.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup trop…, souffla la jeune femme, la voix brisée.

Au loin quelques nuages traînaient encore paresseusement dans le ciel étoilé, Charlie les observa un instant lutter contre le vent qui les éloignait de plus en plus vers le large.

\- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? demanda-t-il après un moment, laissant son regard couler vers la Française.

\- Parce que… parce que… tu ne sais pas… tu…Tu ne dois pas savoir, tu ne comprendrais pas…, bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?... Qu'est-ce que je ne comprendrais pas ?... demanda le rouquin en s'emparant doucement de son bras.

Sa réaction fut immédiate, Charlotte se défit vivement de sa poigne et s'éloigna de lui.

\- _Non_ ! Non… Tu ne dois pas… on ne doit plus… C'est trop risqué ! Si jamais…

La jeune femme serra plus fort encore ses bras autour d'elle et baissa la tête avant de lui tourner complètement le dos, le corps à nouveau secoué de tremblements. Charlie voulut s'approcher d'elle une nouvelle fois mais se ravisa, ne voulant pas la brusquer davantage.

\- Je ne veux pas… je ne veux _plus_ qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…, murmura-t-elle finalement, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Le rouquin sentit son cœur se serrer à l'entente de ses mots, de ses pleurs, c'était comme si à travers ceux-là il pouvait ressentir toute la douleur de la jeune femme, l'enveloppant comme une lourde chape de plomb. N'y tenant plus il saisit la blonde par les épaules, l'obligeant à se retourner.

\- Bon sang, Charlotte…, souffla-t-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Il ne m'arrivera rien, je te le promets…

Celle-ci se laissa faire, s'agrippant à sa chemise et pleurant de plus belle.

\- …tu ne sais pas qui je suis…, lança-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

\- Alors je vais prendre le risque de le découvrir, répondit Charlie et il embrassa le sommet de son crâne, raffermissant son étreinte avec douceur.

Il avait presque oublié qu'il l'aimait, il aurait pu lui dire là, glissé entre deux phrases mais était-ce vraiment le bon moment ? Non, sans l'ombre d'un doute. D'ailleurs quand disait-on à quelqu'un qu'on l'aimait ? Y avait-il un moment privilégié pour le faire ? Fallait-il encore qu'elle menace de s'échapper au bout du monde pour qu'il lui révèle son amour ? Le rouquin soupira intérieurement et, préférant oublier un instant ses problèmes, il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure de la jeune femme et respira profondément le parfum vanillé qui s'en dégageait. Il sentait la blonde trembler contre lui, dans un geste de réconfort il laissa une main glisser légèrement dans ses long cheveux blonds. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, chacun profitant de la chaleur de l'autre.

\- Je suis désolée…

Ce fut à peine un murmure, un souffle contre son torse qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre.

\- De quoi es-tu désolée ? demanda-t-il doucement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Charlie… c'était ma fau… c'était moi…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Charlotte releva vivement la tête, dardant ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens. Lentement elle se détacha de lui et fit quelques pas en arrière.

\- Ce soir-là… c'était moi… c'était moi…

Et elle répétait sans cesse cette phrase comme une litanie, les mains devant sa bouche et les yeux à nouveau brillant de larmes.

\- Ecoute, je ne comprends rien... Tu devrais peut-être rentrer et te reposer, tu as l'air épuisé, dit le rouquin en s'approchant d'elle. On reparlera de ça plus tard…

\- _Non_ ! Non… tu ne comprends pas… c'était moi…

Elle se mit à pleurer de nouveau, dissimulant son visage derrière ses mains tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le sable froid. Charlie s'agenouilla à son tour, avec lenteur il attrapa les mains de la blonde et les serra dans les siennes un instant, il en profita pour observer son visage où les larmes continuaient de dévaler, traçant d'imperceptibles sillons sur sa peau. Ç'aurait été mentir que de dire que ça ne lui faisait rien de la voir dans cet état, en réalité il en était bouleversé. Le jeune homme lâcha finalement ses mains et prit son visage en coupe, embrassant avec douceur chacune de ses joues, rougies par ses pleurs. Charlotte lui fit alors un sourire tremblant auquel il répondit avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Viens… Rentrons.

La jeune femme acquiesça et attrapa la main qu'il lui tendit, l'aidant ainsi à se relever. Le rouquin passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la chaumière aux coquillages. Quand ils passèrent la porte d'entrée Charlie vit Fleur se précipiter sur eux, la mine inquiète et les yeux rougies par ses précédentes larmes.

\- Tout va bien ? murmura-t-elle en faisant un mouvement vers son amie mais celle-ci se recula.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel chacun d'entre eux retenait son souffle, le dragonnier vit sa belle-sœur ramener son bras vers elle en pinçant les lèvres furieusement tandis que Charlotte faisait glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Pardonne-moi Fleur…, marmonna cette dernière après ce qui semblait être une éternité. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça… C'est juste que… je n'imaginais pas... Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et haussa les épaules, l'air résigné.

Fleur lâcha une exclamation étranglée avant de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Le rouquin vit alors Bill sortir du salon d'un pas lent, à son expression il comprit immédiatement que celui-ci savait, que sa femme n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de tout lui raconter. Il lança à son frère un regard qui en disait long et Charlie lui répondit par un bref mouvement de la tête.

\- Ça va Fleur, lâcha la blonde en se dégageant de son étreinte. Je vais bien, je... Il faut que je parte maintenant...

\- Il est hors de question que tu t'en ailles à une heure pareille ! s'énerva tout à coup son amie en retrouvant toute sa verve. Tu vas dormir ici, on va te trouver de la place.

\- Elle peut prendre la chambre d'ami, lança précipitamment le rouquin. Je dormirais dans le canapé.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui avec des visages surpris, il passa une main dans sa tignasse désordonnée comprenant soudain l'étrangeté de ses propos.

\- Enfin, je veux dire..., tenta-t-il de se rattraper en évitant du mieux qu'il put le regard de Charlotte.

\- Merci Charlie, souffla-t-elle timidement en l'arrêtant d'un geste de la main, mais je dois m'en aller. j'ai quelque chose d'important à fai...

\- Non, reste ! ordonna celui-ci d'un ton sans réplique. Tu as besoin de repos, ajouta-t-il en guise d'explications.

La jeune femme se tourna brusquement vers lui, abasourdie et la bouche entrouverte, sans toutefois répondre. Le rouquin lui-même semblait étonné de sa soudaine ferveur. Alors elle braqua son regard dans le sien et pendant quelques instants il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, comme si tout se jouait au travers de leurs yeux. Le jeune homme distingua son propre reflet dans le miroir de ses iris azurées mais au-delà il pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau s'activer ardemment. Enfin, elle soupira et détourna brutalement le regard. Il sut qu'il avait remporté cette manche.

\- Très bien, abdiqua la blonde d'une voix sèche, puisqu'on ne me laisse pas le choix... Je prendrais la chambre.

Et ce fut le visage fermé qu'elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, disparaissant peu à peu et quelque part au-dessus d'eux une porte claqua. Bill et Fleur se tournèrent vers Charlie qui leur fit un sourire d'excuse.

\- Désolé, je vais...

\- Quel tact, vraiment..., se moqua son frère avec un sourire en coin, lui coupant la parole par la même occasion.

Le dragonnier n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà Fleur reprenait la parole :

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, déclara celle-ci à l'intention de son mari. Viens Charlie, je vais préparer un plateau que tu lui monteras ensuite, ajouta-t-elle en tirant le jeune homme vers la cuisine. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a même pas dîné...

L'instant suivant le rouquin était devant la porte de la chambre d'ami, une tasse de thé et une assiette de soufflés flottant doucement sur un plat devant lui. Il se racla la gorge afin de se donner une contenance puis frappa trois coups contre le panneau de bois. Il entendit un « Oui ! » étouffé et avant qu'il n'ai pu tendre la main vers la poignée, celle-ci tourna dans un léger cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une petite pièce à peine éclairée par une chandelle posée sur la commode. En entrant dans la chambre le dragonnier remarqua Charlotte, debout près de la fenêtre, et lui tournant le dos.

\- Fleur a insisté pour que tu manges quelque chose, dit-il.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir, de toi moins que quiconque, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec sans se détourner de la fenêtre.

\- On s'inquiètes pour toi ! expliqua Charlie en fronçant les sourcils, imperturbable malgré tout.

\- Eh bien il ne faut pas, je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule.

Agacé, le jeune homme fit un mouvement rapide de sa baguette et le plateau se posa brutalement sur la table de chevet dans un bruit de porcelaine, le thé se renversant à moitié dans la soucoupe. Il s'appuya sans douceur sur le mur et attendit les bras croisés que la blonde daigne enfin avaler quelque chose. Après cinq minutes celle-ci jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, finalement elle poussa un soupir de frustration avant de marcher vivement vers lui non sans lui lancer un coup d'œil furieux. Charlie répondit par une œillade amusée et l'observa s'approcher du plateau que lui avait préparé Fleur, alors qu'elle attrapait la tasse de thé sa main s'arrêta à mi-chemin comme figée. La blonde tourna vers lui un visage surpris où toute trace de colère avait soudainement disparu.

\- Il y a un problème ? questionna le dragonnier, se redressant à moitié.

Charlotte ne répondit pas, à la place il la vit s'emparer avec lenteur de la sphère aux étoiles qui reposait sur la table de nuit, juste à côté du plateau.

\- Tu l'as gardée après tout ce temps…, murmura-t-elle avec émotion en serrant l'objet dans ses mains.

Le rouquin demeura silencieux, trop surpris par le brusque changement qui s'était opéré chez la jeune femme. Il la contempla un instant, la lueur de la bougie se reflétant sur ses joues pâles tandis que ses yeux brillaient de manière singulière.

\- Bien sûr, répondit finalement Charlie dans un souffle. Elle ne m'a jamais quittée.

La Française lui fit un sourire tremblant et reposa la boule sur le meuble, elle glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Pas comme moi…, marmonna-t-elle, gênée.

\- Maintenant j'en connais la raison, sourit le rouquin, sentant quelque chose remuer au fond de son ventre et il savait que ce n'était ni de la colère ni de l'angoisse...

\- En es-tu sûr ?..., questionna la blonde en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu es partie en Amérique pour chercher une solution, déclara le jeune homme comme une réponse à sa question.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas mais gardait plaqué sur son visage ce sourire figé, elle laissa sa tête dodeliner sur ses épaules avant de lâcher un rictus étranglé. Un instant elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds puis fit demi-tour pour se placer de nouveau devant la fenêtre, se murant dans un silence dont elle seule avait le don. Charlie s'approcha d'elle, pris d'un doute.

\- Charlotte... Tu es partie pour cette raison, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il, les sourcils froncés et le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

La jeune femme fut parcourue de frissons, elle baissa la tête mais le rouquin ne la laissa pas se défiler. Il attrapa ses épaules et l'obligea à se retourner, à lui faire face.

\- Charlotte... Charlotte, dis-moi... Dis-moi que c'était pour ça, supplia-t-il en serrant ses doigts autour de ses membres. Pour quelle autre raison serais-tu partie ? Il y a quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?... Je t'en prie, il faut que tu me le dises..., souffla-t-il enfin en rapprochant sa figure de la sienne.

L'espace d'une seconde il crut discerner une expression de terreur sur le visage de la blonde puis elle ancra de nouveau son regard dans le sien, attrapant au passage sa main qu'elle serra avec force. La Française ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, elle semblait chercher ses mots.

\- Charlie, je..., murmura-t-elle douloureusement. Il faut que tu saches... Cette nuit-là...

Soudain des coups frappés à la porte les firent sursauter tous les deux, la blonde sembla retrouver ses esprits et se recula vivement de lui tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur Bill.

\- Tiens Charlotte, dit celui-ci en tendant une pile de serviettes propres. Fleur m'a chargé de te les donner. Il te faut quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Non, merci, sourit-elle maladroitement avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Très bien, je vous laisse alors, répondit le jeune homme et il referma doucement la porte non sans faire un clin d'œil à son frère.

Charlie ignora complètement son aîné, jamais encore il ne lui en avait autant voulu. Alors que Charlotte était à deux doigts de lui révéler quelque chose qu'il devina important, son frère avait eu la _merveilleuse_ idée de débarquer à ce moment-là. Le rouquin se concentra de nouveau sur la blonde qui s'était reculée d'un bon mètre, les yeux fixés quelque part au-dessus de son épaule.

\- Nous ferions mieux d'aller dormir, la soirée a été longue, déclara-t-elle d'une voix monocorde, sans jamais croiser son regard.

Le jeune homme soupira, résigné, avant d'acquiescer mollement et de sortir de la chambre, sans un mot.

* * *

Allongé sur le canapé, un bras coincé sous sa tête, Charlie contemplait le plafond du salon, observant pendant de longues minutes les ombres que la lune projetait sur celui-ci. La pendule au-dessus de la cheminée sonna quatre heures, le rouquin soupira en constatant comme il était tard. Plus la nuit avançait plus le sommeil tardait à l'emporter, inconsciemment il ressassa l'une des plus intenses journées qu'il avait eu à vivre jusqu'alors. Entre les révélations de Fleur et d'Hermione plus tôt dans l'après-midi et Charlotte qui avait débarqué au milieu de la soirée il était impossible pour lui de s'endormir. En pensant à la jeune femme il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, quand elle avait appris que ses deux belles-sœurs lui avaient tout raconté à son sujet sa réaction avait été effrayante, jamais jusqu'à ce jour il ne l'avait vu aussi en colère. Après ça il avait craint que la Française lui en veuille ou pire encore, qu'elle l'esquive comme elle en avait la fâcheuse habitude. Heureusement pour le jeune homme ce ne fut pas le cas, elle n'avait pas été non plus d'une grand loquacité et il savait très bien qu'elle lui cachait encore des choses... La preuve en était ! Cette conversation abrégée dans la soirée ! Si seulement Bill était arrivé cinq minutes plus tard... Alors il aurait su, il aurait su ce qu'il cherchait tant à savoir depuis des mois !... Bon sang, se dit le rouquin en passant une main sur son visage, Charlotte le rendait fou, complètement fou... Plus il creusait plus il lui semblait que la jeune femme s'enfonçait davantage, l'éloignant toujours un peu plus d'elle et de ce qu'elle essayait de dissimuler par tous les moyens. Pourquoi se refusait-elle à lui faire confiance ? Et pourquoi s'obstinait-il à creuser encore et encore ?...  
Alors qu'il réfléchissait depuis cinq bonnes minutes à ce qu'il aurait à faire en retournant à Bedgellert Charlie perçut un infime craquement dans les escaliers. Il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir une ombre passer furtivement devant le salon avant de se glisser dans l'entrée, le jeune homme reconnut sans mal Charlotte, trahie par ses longs cheveux flottant derrière elle telle une traînée d'argent. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer presque imperceptiblement. Il n'en fallut pas plus au rouquin pour se lever d'un bond, il enfila un jean par-dessus son caleçon ainsi qu'un tee-shirt et très vite il sortit de la maison, trop effrayé à l'idée que la jeune femme puisse à nouveau s'enfuir comme une voleuse. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, ou presque, il avait cette impression qu'elle pouvait disparaître à n'importe quel moment, s'élevant dans les airs comme un nuage de fumée et s'évaporant peu à peu dans le ciel sans laisser de trace. Mais Charlie ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, il ne le voulait plus. Cette fois-ci il était bien décidé à ce que la blonde demeure en Angleterre car il était inimaginable pour lui qu'elle reparte de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, il ne pourrait le supporter une fois encore. Devant la maison le dragonnier lança quelques coups d'œil frénétiques autour de lui, cherchant une silhouette familière. Soudain il la vit en contrebas, sur la plage et les pieds au bord de l'eau alors le rouquin dévala la dune pour la rejoindre puis s'approcha d'elle avec précaution. Charlotte ne bougeait pas, droite comme un « i » et n'ayant, apparemment, aucune intention de fuir. Toutefois elle dut sentir sa présence car elle tressaillit légèrement quand il fut près d'elle mais ne réagit. En voyant cette silhouette frêle, ce corps fragile, se découper dans la nuit, Charlie sentit son cœur se serrer avec douleur, ne répondant qu'à son instinct - ou peut-être était-ce juste une simple envie - il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et posa sa tête sur la sienne, ses cheveux lâches lui chatouillant le menton. Il attendit quelques secondes mais la jeune femme ne dit rien, ne fit rien et ne le repoussa pas non plus.

\- Reste, murmura-t-il alors d'une voix rauque. Reste ici...

Charlie la sentit frissonner contre lui, il l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration et bien qu'il ne pouvait voir son visage il devina qu'elle avait les yeux fermés.

\- Il faut que je retourne à Londres dès demain matin..., déclara-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Je suis sûr que ça peut attendre, la coupa-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. S'il-te-plaît... Je voudrais que tu restes encore un peu...

Pour seule réponse Charlotte posa ses mains sur ses bras, quand il sentit la peau froide de la blonde contre la sienne ce fut à son tour de frissonner. Et là, sans même qu'elle ne prononce un seul mot, il sut qu'elle avait accédé à sa requête.

\- Il pourrait se passer des années avant que je ne trouve l'origine de cette malédiction, dit-elle après un moment. Charlie, quand je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais rien t'offrir c'était la vérité. Le fait que tu saches ce qu'il m'arrive ne change rien à ça...

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas répondre car il sentait que s'il prononçait ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot cela ne pourrait que confirmer ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et pour le moment il voulait encore se voiler la face, il voulait encore rester caché derrière l'espoir qu'elle ne le repousse pas à nouveau, qu'elle ne le quitte pas encore une fois.

\- Tu pourrais... tu pourrais simplement arrêter de chercher et vivre... normalement, comme si de rien n'était, proposa-t-il avec toute la conviction dont il pouvait faire preuve.

La jeune femme lâcha un rictus plein d'amertume.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais vivre normalement avec _ça_ , je ne veux être un poids pour personne.

\- Tu ne le serais pas pour moi.

Charlotte se tendit imperceptiblement à ses mots mais ne répondit pas, à la place elle appuya davantage sa tête contre son torse et le rouquin en profita pour embrasser chastement son épaule dénudée. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil viennent effleurer de leur éclatante lumière l'étendue d'eau qui s'étirait devant eux. Alors ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer et de récupérer les quelques heures de sommeil qu'ils avaient manquées. Une fois sur son lit de fortune Charlie s'endormit presque aussitôt pour être réveillé que bien plus tard par une Victoire échevelée, le pyjama enfilé de travers.

* * *

\- C'était vraiment super oncle Charlie ! Quand est-ce qu'on refera un tour ?

\- Pas tout de suite ma grande, sourit-il en calant son balai sous son bras. Je ne voudrais pas que tes parents découvrent notre petit secret. Tu ne diras rien, hein ?

\- Promis ! s'exclama la petite fille en levant ses deux pouces en l'air.

Le rouquin éclata de rire devant la mine réjouie de sa nièce et ensemble ils prirent le sentier qui les mena à la chaumière aux coquillages. Pendant toute la durée du trajet la petite blonde, assise sur ses épaules, déblatérait sans cesse sur sa première leçon de vol, Charlie l'écoutant attentivement et commentant parfois. Arrivé devant la maison il fit descendre Victoire qui ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec fracas, à l'intérieur cependant il semblait n'y avoir personne pour les accueillir.

\- Vas-y, je te rejoindrai, dit-il à la petite blonde qui grimpait déjà quatre par quatre les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

Le jeune homme entendit une porte claquer à l'étage puis s'avança dans le vestibule, ayant cru discerner des bribes de conversation provenant de l'extérieur. Lentement il avança vers le jardin et sur le seuil de la grande baie vitrée, dissimulé par un paravent où se mouvaient plusieurs cygnes blancs qui lui lançaient par moment quelques regards torves, il se mit à écouter. En reconnaissant les voix de sa belle-sœur et de Charlotte il voulut se dévoiler mais la soudaine question de la première le stoppa dans son geste.

\- …qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Tu vas repartir à New-York ?

\- Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi... Et maintenant que je sais où se trouve le… la… Mais j'imagine que oui, il faut que je clarifie la situation avec le Macusa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « clarifier la situation » ?

\- Sans doute étudier les possibilités de mutation, je ne pense pas être capable de rester là-bas éternellement.

À ses mots Charlie sentit son cœur s'envoler dans sa poitrine, il s'était mis à battre tellement fort contre ses côtés qu'il était persuadé que les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient l'entendre de là où elles étaient.

\- Tu veux dire… _revenir_ _ici_ ?! s'exclama Fleur d'une voix suraiguë.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix lasse. Il faut que je prenne le temps d'y réfléchir… Pour tout te dire, j'aimerais beaucoup mais... mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution après tout ce qu'il s'est passé… et tu sais bien qu'avec Charlie dans les parages…

\- … ce ne serait définitivement pas une bonne idée, termina Fleur à sa place bien qu'à l'intonation de sa voix le rouquin devina qu'elle ne semblait pas partager son avis. Enfin je ne vais pas te donner mon opinion sur le sujet, tu la connais déjà.

\- Fleur…, prévint Charlotte d'une voix lasse.

\- Il faut admettre que sa proposition était tout à fait intéressante, répondit l'autre sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Ça n'avait rien d'une proposition ! C'était juste… On parlait, rien de plus ! Il essayait d'être gentil, c'est tout !

\- Bien sûr, renchérit son amie, pas le moins du monde convaincue.

Le dragonnier, en entendant son nom sortir de la conversation, se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. Il s'en voulait d'espionner ainsi les deux jeunes femmes car, après tout, ce n'était pas son genre d'écouter aux portes et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si sa mère l'avait surpris, elle lui aurait passé un sacré savon et lui aurait peut-être même lancé un sort cuisant pour être sûre qu'il ne recommence pas. En imaginant le visage furieux de la matriarche Weasley le rouquin se demanda même s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rebrousser chemin et de faire semblant de n'avoir jamais entendu mot de cette discussion.

\- D'ailleurs…, reprit Charlotte après un instant. Comment a-t-il su pour moi ?

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel il n'entendait plus que le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles du charme planté à l'orée du jardin et le bourdonnement des abeilles dans l'air. Finalement Fleur se racla la gorge à plusieurs reprises avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix mal assurée :

\- Il a… il a découvert des lettres et… enfin Charlotte, il n'est pas idiot !... - Il y eut un bruit de verre et le jeune homme devina qu'elle avait posé un récipient avec force sur la table de la terrasse - Je t'avais déjà dit que Charlie était très intelligent, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il découvre le pot aux roses ! Ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait temps de tout lui avouer ?

Une chaise racla, le dragonnier perçut des pas se rapprocher dangereusement de lui alors il s'enfonça davantage dans sa cachette, retenant sa respiration.

\- J'ai essayé mais… mais..., reprit la Française, la voix toute proche et le rouquin comprit qu'elle se tenait juste derrière le paravent, il l'entendit soupirer. Je n'y arrive pas… Fleur, si jamais il apprend que… Il m'en voudra à jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Souviens-toi de Paul, je pense que c'est assez suffisant pour illustrer mon avis sur la question.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose ! Paul est une parfaite raclure de fond de chaudron et je pèse mes mots !

\- Peu importe, je ne reviendrais pas sur ce point, la coupa-t-elle, butée en s'éloignant de nouveau dans le jardin. Il faut tenir Charlie le plus éloigné de tout ça. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il lui arrive quelques chose, pas encore.

\- Charlotte, je t'en prie… Même si tu refuses de lui dire la vérité, s'il-te-plaît n'agis pas inconsciemment… Tu ne peux pas affronter ça toute seule.

Le jeune homme n'écouta pas sa réponse, il préféra ne pas l'entendre et s'éclipsa sans bruit, ne sachant que penser de ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

* * *

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent Charlie n'eut pas tellement l'occasion de voir Charlotte hormis pendant les repas. La Française passait le plus clair de son temps cloîtrée dans sa chambre, Fleur restant parfois avec elle des heures durant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elles faisaient, ce qu'elles se disaient mais le rouquin se doutait que quelque chose clochait, il se doutait que cela n'augurait rien de bon.  
Cette après-midi-là le soleil était au rendez-vous, inondant la plage de sa lumière blanche et caressant de sa main brûlante tous ceux qui avaient osé mettre un pied à l'extérieur. Allongé sur le sable chaud, le jeune homme gardait les yeux obstinément fermés, somnolant doucement entre les hautes herbes. Alors qu'il faisait tout pour éviter de penser à une certaine blonde son esprit prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer, lui faisant ressasser encore et encore la conversation qu'il avait surpris entre Fleur et la jeune femme deux jours auparavant. Il grogna doucement, sentant sa bonne humeur et sa patience le quitter petit à petit. À dire vrai il aurait aimé ne pas entendre cette discussion car, plus encore qu'avant, il avait la certitude que Charlotte lui dissimulait un fait important qui, il en avait eu la confirmation alors, le concernait. Quel était-il ? En quoi cela le touchait-il ? Il l'ignorait et n'avait pu en savoir davantage. En effet, toutes les fois où il avait essayé d'en demander plus à la jeune femme, celle-ci avait toujours réussi à l'éviter et à s'éclipser pour ne réapparaître que bien plus tard, le laissant ainsi seul pendant plusieurs heures avec ses interrogations. Charlie ne savait pas s'il lui en voulait ou s'il l'admirait pour ce don étrange qu'elle possédait, ce don qui lui permettait de s'échapper, d'être, d'une certaine manière, aussi volatile qu'un Vif d'or. Comme si personne ne pouvait l'attraper et la garder prisonnière, comme une étoile… Une étoile qui était là, chaque nuit, une étoile que l'on pouvait admirer et retrouver mais que jamais on ne pouvait toucher, que jamais on ne pouvait atteindre. Charlotte était comme ça, elle était tout cela à la fois. Charlotte était une étoile. Inaccessible.

\- Charlie ?

Il sursauta violemment, se redressant tant bien que mal sur ses coudes qui s'enfonçaient dans le sable. En levant la tête il fut un instant aveuglé par le soleil alors il mit sa main en visière pour voir l'objet de ses pensées debout, devant lui.

\- Je viens te dire au revoir, déclara celle-ci d'une voix étrangement lointaine.

Elle semblait mal à l'aise, sautillant d'un pied à l'autre. En guise de réponse le jeune homme lâcha une exclamation qui ressemblait plus à un grognement. Rapidement il se mit debout, secoua ses cheveux avant de les coincer dans un élastique puis passa une main sur son short élimé, chassant le sable qui y était resté accroché. Avec lenteur il se mit à son niveau, la blonde descendit maladroitement la dune sur laquelle il était perché et il lui emboîta le pas. Pendant quelques instants aucun d'eux ne parlèrent jusqu'à ce que Charlie, n'y tenant plus, prenne la parole :

\- Tu retournes en Amérique alors ? demanda-t-il en essayant de dissimuler la pointe de déception qui perçait dans sa voix.

\- Je vais à Londres pour quelques jours mais ensuite oui, je retournerai à New-York, répondit la jeune femme sans le regarder.

Le rouquin hocha mollement la tête, pinçant les lèvres avec violence, comme tentant d'assimiler, de digérer l'information. Alors qu'ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes Charlotte trébucha et le dragonnier eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sable. Une seconde leurs regards se croisèrent et tandis qu'il avait son bras serré autour de sa taille il ne put s'empêcher de la contempler. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, il aurait tellement voulu l'embrasser mais quelque chose, quelque part au fond de lui l'en empêchait, lui criant de ne pas céder, une fois encore, à la tentation qu'elle représentait… Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à son égard.

\- Attention, dit-il d'une noix neutre en la redressant sur ses pieds. Ça peut être dangereux quand on ne se méfie pas.

\- Je… Merci…, souffla-t-elle en massant sa cheville.

Le jeune homme lui fit un bref mouvement de tête et reprit la marche sans se soucier de savoir si elle le suivait ou non.

\- Alors, quand vas-tu te décider à me dire ce qui cloche ? demanda-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna la jeune femme en tourna un visage surpris vers lui.

Charlie serra les poings dans ses poches et tenta de reprendre la parole, sa voix tremblant sous son impatience :

\- Je sais que tu ne m'as pas tout dit et je comprends qu'il y ait des choses que tu veux garder pour toi mais j'aimerais tout de même être au courant quand cela me concerne. Je veux savoir ce que tu me caches, je veux savoir pourquoi tu veux me préserver.

\- Je ne vois pas de…

\- Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler, je t'ai entendue en discuter avec Fleur l'autre fois ! la coupa-t-il avec véhémence.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, à la place elle fronça les sourcils et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Elle se détourna de lui avant de faire volte-face et de pointer un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

\- Tu… - Elle lâcha une exclamation étranglée avant de croiser fermement ses bras sur sa poitrine - Ça ne te concerne en rien Charlie, déclara-t-elle finalement en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Encore des mensonges ! lança le rouquin avec amertume.

La Française ferma les yeux, comme encaissant sa dernière remarque. Il l'observa décroiser ses bras qui retombèrent le long de son corps avec mollesse. Un instant elle dissimula son visage derrière ses mains, quand elle releva la tête vers lui elle avait perdu toute son assurance.

\- Tu ne veux pas comprendre..., souffla-t-elle enfin.

\- C'est toi qui ne veut pas comprendre ! s'emporta le jeune homme en s'approchant vivement de la blonde. Je sais qu'il y autre chose ! Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?! _Pourquoi_?! insista-t-il en lui saisissant les épaules.

\- _PARCE QUE JE TIENS TROP A TOI POUR ÇA_ ! hurla-t-elle finalement en se dégageant de sa poigne.

Charlie avait l'impression de flotter quelque part au-dessus du sol, l'écho de sa voix résonnant à ses oreilles comme un bourdonnement lointain. Charlotte se recula maladroitement, le corps secoué de tremblements, et serrant les poings avec nervosité tandis que son visage reflétait un trouble évident : les traits de son visage étaient crispés et des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, elle souffrait.

\- Je…, marmonna-t-il après une éternité mais il fut coupé dans son élan.

« _CHARLIE_ ! » cria quelqu'un au loin.

Celui-ci se retourna vivement pour apercevoir Bill courir vers eux comme un dératé, l'air hagard et les cheveux volant derrière lui comme une traîne écarlate. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu aussi échevelé c'était à la naissance de Victoire. Son aîné s'arrêta enfin à leur niveau, les mains sur ses genoux avant de lâcher d'une voix hachée :

\- Ginny... Elle va… _elle va accoucher_ !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Moi j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre je dois dire, je l'ai réécrit plusieurs fois et je suis particulièrement fière de certains passages.  
Pour ce qui est du contenu je suis certaine que pas mal d'entre vous ne s'attendez pas à une réaction aussi peu violente de la part de Charlotte quand elle apprend que Charlie est au courant mais j'ai voulu retranscrire une certaine forme de résignation, comme si quelque part elle savait ou du moins se doutait que tôt ou tard son secret n'en resterait plus un. Et Charlie... Charlie qui l'aime et qui est trop gentil sauf sur la fin où il pète un câble mais il faut le comprendre, c'est beaucoup d'émotion en peu de temps. Clairement on voit bien qu'ils se tournent autour ces deux-là, Charlotte ne le repousse plus aussi violemment qu'elle aurait pu le faire par le passé. Dans ce chapitre ils se disent des choses, chacun à leur manière sans vraiment avouer clairement qu'ils sont attirés l'un vers l'autre mais ça se ressent tellement dans leur comportement... Oh là là hâte hâte hâte de vous poster la suite ! ^^ Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Dites-moi tout ! ;)  
A bientôt ! :)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	30. Chapitre 8 : St Lucine

**Bonjour !**

 **Me voilà de retour après deux semaines sans publication, c'est vrai que je vous avais prévenu mais pour ma part j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité ! Sans doute parce que je suis partie une semaine en vacances et que je n'ai pas écrit pendant tout ce temps... Après ce chapitre je travaille sans filet, je n'ai rien en réserve donc j'espère pouvoir reprendre de l'avance et vous poster la suite à temps ! Je croise les doigts ! :)**

 **En ce qui concerne ce chapitre nous sommes du côté de Charlotte, dans un nouvel endroit, et nous allons rencontrer deux nouveaux personnages même si le premier n'aura pas d'impact réel sur l'histoire puisqu'il s'agit d'un bébé ah, ah ! Je ne préfère pas m'avancer sur ce chapitre, vous en jugerez vous-même, en tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira et comme toujours on se retrouve en bas pour le débrief !**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _SaniaWive :_ Ah, ah oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage avec Bill, je ne pense pas que ce soit un personnage gaffeur mais on va dire que pour ce passage il est juste arrivé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! :) Pour ce qui est de Charlie accroche-toi car ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il saura ! ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)**

 ** _MissKara1759 :_ N'est-ce pas qu'elle est détestable cette Charlotte ! Certes elle a accepté l'idée que Charlie soit au courant (en même temps ce n'est pas comme si elle avait eu tellement le choix) mais elle ne veut toujours pas lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé en Roumanie, je peux la comprendre, être tiraillée entre dire la vérité et perdre Charlie, ce ne doit pas être facile. :/ Mais tôt ou tard il finira par savoir ne t'en fais pas ! :) Mais pas aujourd'hui malheureusement... Hé, hé !  
Sinon pour ce qui est de l'histoire, sois rassurée, elle ne va pas se terminer tout de suite... Même si on est plus proches de la fin que du début ! ^^  
J'espère que la suite te plaira, à bientôt ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

 **St Lucine's Magical Maternity Clinic**

Dans une artère de Regent Street, bien loin de la foule des badauds qui faisaient leur shopping dans la rue principale, la jeune femme avançait d'un pas décidé non sans lancer quelques coups d'œil frénétiques autour d'elle, vérifiant que l'endroit était bien désert. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant un petit immeuble d'aspect miteux dont les murs étaient recouverts d'affiches publicitaires de tout genre, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une moue sceptique avant de pousser la porte du bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur la blonde lança un regard circulaire, sous la lumière jaune que projetaient les néons crasseux, le petit hall de l'immeuble semblait tout à fait sinistre. De part et d'autre s'étalaient quelques enseignes aux activités douteuses tandis qu'au fond, au-delà d'une porte vitrée tenant à peine sur ses gonds, on pouvait apercevoir une petite cour de béton où s'amoncelaient plusieurs sacs-poubelle et une benne à ordure noircie. Une odeur âcre de déjection et de plastique brûlé flottait dans l'air, la jeune femme fronça le nez et réprima un frisson de dégoût.

\- Vraiment ! Quelle idée de… – Elle soupira avant de fouiller dans son sac – Enfin passons, quelle était l'adresse déjà ?

Elle en sortit un parchemin froissé qu'elle déplia soigneusement avant de se pencher dessus, ses yeux parcourant les quelques lignes qui s'y étalaient dans une écriture brouillonne. En relevant la tête la blonde examina d'un peu plus près les boutiques autour d'elle, d'un pas lent elle s'avança dans le hall, n'ayant que pour seule compagnie l'écho que renvoyait le claquement de ses talons sur le sol carrelé et le grésillement d'une ampoule au-dessus de sa tête. Enfin elle se stoppa, relut une nouvelle fois l'adresse sur le morceau de papier et lâcha une exclamation de dédain qui résonna dans le hall. Là, coincé entre un magasin de chaussures d'un autre âge et un pub à la devanture tapageuse se tenait l'ancienne boutique d'un taxidermiste, l'enseigne à la peinture écaillée pendait tristement au bout d'une chaîne rouillée, des affiches vantant les mérites d'un homme politique local avaient été placardées sur la vitrine si bien qu'il était difficile de distinguer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de l'échoppe. La jeune femme s'approcha de la vitre, elle remarqua un petit espace épargné par les réclames et y colla son visage, les mains en visière pour ne pas être éblouie par la lumière rose que lançaient les néons de l'enseigne voisine. Elle ne distingua rien qui puisse lui indiquer la marche à suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit une paire d'yeux brillants dans la pénombre du magasin, la blonde retint un cri de surprise et se recula vivement, manquant de trébucher sur le sol inégal. Une main sur le cœur elle tenta de retrouver une respiration normale avant de s'approcher à nouveau de la vitrine puis lâcha un rictus nerveux quand elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple animal empaillé.

\- Bon sang…, marmonna-t-elle. C'est stupide, véritablement stupide !

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle avant d'arracher une affiche qui couvrait une bonne partie de la vitre et, derrière un slogan à moitié effacé, reposant dans un décor composé de tentures de velours pourpre rongé, de branchage racorni et de rochers en papier mâché, elle découvrit plusieurs animaux empaillés, couverts de poussière. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace en voyant cet affreux tableau, un instant son regard s'attarda sur un chimpanzé particulièrement laid. Celui-ci cligna des paupières de manière imperceptible et la blonde retint son souffle, tout à coup elle entendit un murmure à sa droite, comme si quelqu'un lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

\- Bienvenue à la Maternité magique de Sainte-Lucine, qui êtes-vous et quel est l'objet de votre visite ?

La jeune femme resta muette quelques secondes puis répondit à l'étrange voix :

\- Je suis Charlotte de Montmorency et je viens voir une amie.

Le chimpanzé dans le vitrine cligna des yeux deux fois comme pour signifier qu'il avait compris puis fit un bref mouvement de la tête, intimant la Française à entrer. Celle-ci s'avança vers la porte et poussa avec difficulté le panneau de bois vermoulu, au loin un antique son de cloche résonna. Désormais ce n'était plus le miteux magasin qu'elle avait devant elle mais un magnifique hall circulaire dominé par un majestueux dôme de verre qui laissait entrevoir un ciel d'été particulièrement bleu. Les murs à la peinture claire étaient couverts de portraits de guérisseurs célèbres, certains discutaient entre eux, passant la frontière de leur cadre doré, tandis que d'autre dormaient profondément, adossés à la bordure. Parfois cet étalage de toiles était interrompu par d'imposantes cheminées de pierres blanches d'où s'élevaient de temps à autre de hautes flammes vertes, dévoilant une ou plusieurs personnes, visiteurs ou malades, qui sortaient rapidement de l'âtre pour se diriger vers un bureau central qui faisait office d'accueil. Derrière lui se tenaient deux grands escaliers en arc-de-cercle desservant chacun une aile de la clinique, ils étaient surplombés par un grand panneau d'affichage diffusant tantôt des publicités pour des langes anti-fuites – « Se mettent à hurler quand elles deviennent trop pleines ! Recommandées par les lectrices de _Maman & Magicienne_ » – tantôt le menu de la cafétéria. La blonde baissa les yeux et se dirigea lentement vers l'accueil, le sorcier qui se tenait derrière, comme l'ensemble du personnel, portait une robe de travail bleu lavande où était brodé l'emblème de la maternité : une cigogne transportant un baluchon depuis lequel dépassait une baguette magique.

\- Bonjour ! Bienvenue à Sainte-Lucine, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda celui-ci avec un large sourire lorsque Charlotte s'approcha du comptoir.

\- Je cherche la chambre de Ginny Weasley, elle a été admise il y a trois jours.

\- Weasley… Weasley…, marmonna l'homme en farfouillant dans une pile de dossiers. Ah oui, elle est au deuxième étage, chambre deux cent quatre. N'oubliez pas de signer le registre, ajouta-t-il en lui présentant un rouleau de parchemin et une plume.

La jeune femme s'exécuta avant de se diriger vers un des escaliers, elle monta doucement les marches, observant les lieux. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans cette clinique, bien que similaire à Sainte-Mangouste sur certains points l'établissement était différent sur d'autres. Contrairement à l'hôpital, la clinique était bien plus calme, il y avait des plantes vertes un peu partout, parfois de la musique douce s'élevait lorsqu'on passait d'un couloir à un autre, comme si un orchestre jouait juste là, derrière une cloison et le personnel semblait beaucoup plus avenant, c'était un véritable havre de paix pour les mamans et leurs nouveau-nés, pensa Charlotte. Arrivée au deuxième étage elle s'avança le long du couloir et s'attarda près d'une porte où elle lut : Salle de soins Miranda Prekwitt, elle entendit alors les cris d'un bébé et vit de la fumée passer par les interstices de la double-porte. Très vite elle se recula et s'éloigna rapidement de celle-ci, préférant chercher la chambre de Ginny. Devant ce qui semblait être la bonne porte la blonde retint son souffle et toqua doucement, elle entendit un « Entrez ! » clair et actionna la poignée. En entrant dans la pièce elle fut vite assaillie par une odeur de langes propres et de lait pour bébé, la chambre était petite mais paraissait douillette, sur la gauche trônait un lit en fer forgé blanc où était assise son amie tandis que sur la droite il y avait une petite table en bois ainsi que deux chaises, au fond se tenait Harry, dos à la fenêtre. Celui-ci avait plus que jamais les cheveux en bataille et un immense sourire plaqué sur son visage, il lui fit un vague salut de la main auquel elle répondit et quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, aucun son n'en sortit. Ginny rigola doucement et la blonde se tourna finalement vers elle, malgré les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux bleus, elle rayonnait. La jeune femme s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avant de lâcher un rire étranglé, _émue_.

\- Voici James, souffla la rouquine d'une voix douce en désignant le petit paquet de couvertures qui était allongé dans le lit à côté d'elle.

\- Il est magnifique, murmura Charlotte, la voix enrouée. Félicitations... Félicitations à tous les deux, c'est une merveille !

Ginny lâcha un petit rire rauque et renifla, elle lui tendit enfin le nourrisson et la blonde s'en empara avec délicatesse. En sentant le petit être remuer dans ses bras la jeune femme sentit un étrange sentiment naître quelque part au fond de son âme et elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle aussi voudrait, un jour, ressentir cette incommensurable bonheur, elle aussi voudrait, un jour, être mère. Elle berça le nouveau-né pendant quelques minutes avant de l'embrasser chastement sur le front et de le rendre à la rouquine. Elle resta un instant à observer Ginny avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas venue les mains vides.

\- Au fait, s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai apporté quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle en désignant un paquet qu'elle avait posé sur la table.

D'un coup de baguette celui-ci se mit à voleter vers le couple, le papier brillant se défit lentement pour dévoiler une veilleuse en forme de nuage qui flottait doucement au-dessus du lit.

\- C'est vraiment gentil…, murmura Harry d'une voix éraillée. Il tendit la main vers l'objet qui changea de couleur à son contact. Tu n'aurais pas dû…

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Charlotte avec un haussement d'épaules. Et je crois savoir que les bébés sont très réceptifs à ce genre de magie, ça les apaise.

\- C'est très beau en tout cas, déclara la rouquine en touchant le nuage qui prit une teinte bleu foncé. Merci beaucoup…

La Française fit un vague mouvement de la main pour signifier que ce n'était pas important puis resta encore un long moment à discuter avec le couple, entrecoupé parfois par la visite d'un médicomage ou par les pleurs de James qui semblait avoir faim.

\- Heureusement le berceau a été livré à temps, expliqua Ginny tandis que Harry s'occupait de donner le biberon à son fils, ils parlaient alors des arrangements qu'ils avaient faits chez eux pour accueillir le nouveau-né. Charlie l'a terminé il y a quelques semaines déjà, c'est son ami qui l'a apporté – Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry qui haussa les épaules. Ah oui, Cole – Enfin bref, on n'a bien cru que…

\- Attends une minute, l'arrêta Charlotte qui peinait à comprendre. Quand tu dis Charlie, tu parles de Charlie ? _Ton frère ?_

\- Oui, qui d'autre ?

\- C'est lui qui a fabriqué le berceau pour votre enfant ? s'étonna la blonde.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Ginny avec un large sourire. Et celui de Victoire aussi, il a toujours été doué pour ce genre de choses.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement, assimilant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre... Cet homme n'avait-il donc pas de défauts ?! Elle soupira intérieurement. Penser à Charlie lui était douloureux, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en de très bons termes la semaine précédente.

\- Je… Je l'ignorais, dit-elle enfin dans un murmure, son cœur battant plus vite contre ses côtes.

\- Ça lui est quasiment venu en même temps que les dragons, expliqua la jeune maman. Il est vrai que depuis qu'il est au pays de Galles le temps lui manque mais quand il a su que j'étais enceinte il a tout de même insisté pour faire le berceau, il est parfois tellement borné.

\- Je me demande lequel de vous deux l'est le plus, marmonna Harry en lançant un regard amusé à sa compagne.

Charlotte lâcha un petit rictus, ne pouvant qu'être d'accord avec le jeune homme. Soudain des coups retentirent dans la petite chambre bleue, d'un même mouvement les trois se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sur Mr et Mme Weasley. Cette dernière se précipita sur Harry et son petit-fils qu'elle embrassa avec force, elle alla ensuite saluer Ginny qu'elle serra contre elle manquant de l'étouffer et se tourna vers la Française, les yeux extrêmement brillants.

\- Charlotte ! Ma chérie, s'exclama-t-elle en l'enlaçant à son tour. Nous pensions tous que tu étais déjà repartie en Amérique.

\- Je ne pouvais pas manquer cette merveille, répondit la blonde en désignant d'un sourire le petit James, dans les bras de Harry.

Mme Weasley hocha frénétiquement la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oui… Oui, je comprends, couina-t-elle avant de renifler bruyamment.

\- Maman…, souffla la rouquine en se levant du lit, elle se précipita sur sa mère qui cherchait quelque chose dans ses poches, les mains tremblantes.

\- Molly…, susurra à son tour Mr Weasley en se rapprochant de sa femme. Voyons, Molly... Tu es trop émotive ma chérie, ajouta-t-il en faisant apparaître un mouchoir avec sa baguette. Nous venons à peine d'arriver !

Il le lui tendit et celle-ci se moucha longuement avant de tapoter le coin de ses yeux avec un pan de sa robe.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je… – Elle se racla la gorge – C'est que… je suis tellement heureuse…

Elle s'assit maladroitement sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce, Ginny lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule tandis que Harry lui proposait de donner le biberon à James.

\- Je prendrais bien une tasse de thé, souffla Mr Weasley en s'épongeant le front avec un mouchoir à carreaux qu'il avait, cette fois-ci, sorti de sa poche de veste. Molly, en veux-tu une également ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je crois que ça te ferait du bien…

\- Ne bougez par Mr Weasley, l'arrêta Charlotte avec un geste de la main. Je vais y aller, ça ne me dérange pas.

Celui-ci lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et la jeune femme lui sourit avant de sortir de la chambre. Dans le couloir elle avisa un instant la porte close derrière elle et se mit à rigoler doucement, les Weasley avaient ce don incroyable de lui faire oublier ses problèmes, leur empathie et leur gentillesse était bien trop communicative mais aussi et surtout, réconfortante.  
D'un pas décidé elle se dirigea vers les escaliers principaux, à l'extérieur le soleil continuait de briller, projetant ses rayons à travers les fenêtres rondes de la clinique. Charlotte descendit les deux étages qui la séparaient du hall et de la cafétéria mais en arrivant en haut du dernier escalier elle se stoppa net, reconnaissant la personne qui montait en sens inverse. Pendant une seconde elle voulut faire demi-tour mais il était déjà trop tard, le jeune homme l'avait vue et la regardait désormais d'une drôle de manière, les sourcils légèrement froncés. La blonde le vit s'arrêter un instant, il soupira avant de monter quelques marches, réduisant ainsi l'espace entre eux.

\- Ah… Bonjour, salua-t-elle d'une petite voix, leur dernière rencontre lui revenant brusquement en tête.

\- Bonjour, répondit Charlie, le visage impassible. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

La jeune femme hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête mais ne dit rien.

\- Ils sont deux étages plus hauts, au bout du couloir, expliqua-t-elle après un moment.

\- Oui… Oui, je sais.

\- Bon, je… Il faut que j'y aille, je…

\- Tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-il en relevant vivement les yeux vers elle.

Elle répondit par la négative, retenant un sourire, et fit glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Je descends simplement à la cafétéria.

\- Ah, d'accord.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire, attendant chacun leur tour que l'autre prenne la parole.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, déclara finalement la blonde en descendant quelques marches, tentant de mettre de la distance entre eux.

\- Ça peut attendre, répondit le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle. Je vais t'accompagner, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Charlotte haussa les épaules et enjoignit le rouquin à la suivre, essayant d'ignorer les battements fous de son cœur. Avec maladresse elle descendit les dernières marches qui la séparait du hall, le dragonnier sur ses talons. L'avoir près d'elle lui rappelait instinctivement son bref séjour à la chaumière aux coquillages quelques jours auparavant. Il lui semblait que ce qu'elle avait vécu là-bas n'était qu'une sorte de rêve incertain, bien loin de la réalité, et pourtant il ne faisait aucun doute que tout était réel, Charlie savait... Il savait tout, ou presque, sur sa condition. S'il y avait bien une chose que la jeune femme aurait voulu éviter plus que tout c'était que celui-ci apprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait mais non, _non_ ! Il avait fallu qu'il… qu'il _fouine_ partout ! La blonde sentit ses poings se serrer et les fourra dans ses poches. Au fond elle ne lui en voulait pas mais elle avait simplement espéré que les choses entre eux ne prennent pas cette tournure car elle le savait, il s'était attaché à elle et elle, elle… Eh bien, indubitablement elle s'était attachée à lui, peut-être même trop attachée… Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si... - Elle soupira imperceptiblement - Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si compliqué ?... Ils n'avaient pas mérité ça ! _Il_ ! Il n'avait pas mérité ça...

\- Tu veux quelque chose ?

Charlotte revint à la réalité lorsque le jeune homme lui adressa la parole, elle se tourna vers lui pour voir une employée de la cafétéria lui servir thé et café dans plusieurs gobelets posés sur un plateau. Elle fit non de la tête et ajouta simplement :

\- Pouvais-vous ajouter un doigt de whisky Pur Feu dans celui-ci ? C'est pour ta mère, elle n'était pas très bien quand je suis partie, expliqua-t-elle rapidement au rouquin qui avait haussé les sourcils.

Ce dernier lâcha un rictus amusé en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Maman pleure beaucoup trop en ce moment, déclara-t-il en observant la sorcière derrière le comptoir verser une goutte d'alcool dans le thé destiné à sa mère. Un mariage et une naissance et la voilà toute retournée.

\- Il faut la comprendre, c'est une mère… Et comme toutes les mères elle est simplement heureuse de voir ses enfants… eh bien, heureux et en bonne santé, c'est légitime, non ?

\- Trop émotive, se moqua Charlie avec un sourire en coin.

Contre toute attente la Française éclata de rire faisant retourner plusieurs personnes sur leur passage, le jeune homme rigola à son tour manquant de renverser les gobelets.

\- Bon d'accord, je l'admets. Elle a une tendance à l'émotivité supérieure à la norme mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ! Quand on aime les gens c'est normal que l'on s'inquiète pour eux, tu ne penses pas ? demanda Charlotte après avoir retrouvé son souffle et tentant, en vain, d'ignorer les papillons qui s'agitaient quelque part dans son ventre.

Du coin de l'œil elle observa le rouquin, son visage avait très soudainement perdu toute trace de bonne humeur.

\- Quand on s'attache, on souffre, lâcha-t-il brusquement, l'amertume perçant dans sa voix.

La blonde perdit elle aussi son sourire. La remarque du dragonnier avait jeté un froid entre eux et tous deux le ressentirent clairement, comme si quelqu'un, tout à coup, avait lancé un sortilège. Ils restaient là, côte à côte, gravissant les escaliers un à un, sans un mot, sans une parole. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement sur le palier du deuxième étage et Charlotte, n'y tenant plus, déclara avec fatalité :

\- Ne te l'ai-je pas souvent répété ? Ne t'ai-je pas souvent dit que s'attacher c'était souffrir ?...

Le rouquin se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés mais le regard indéchiffrable. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme rompt le contact, elle poussa un long soupir de lassitude puis traversa le couloir d'un pas vif, ne s'arrêtant que devant la chambre numéro deux cent quatre.

\- Attends ! s'écria tout à coup Charlie en la retenant par le bras alors qu'elle allait toquer à la porte. Est-ce que je pourrais te parler… plus tard ?

Charlotte le regarda étrangement, essayant de lire à travers l'opale de ses iris mais ne réussit qu'à être plus troublée encore. Elle acquiesça doucement à sa requête avant de cogner trois coups contre la porte, comprenant que la conversation qu'elle aurait avec le jeune homme ne serait pas de l'ordre de l'émotivité de Mme Weasley. Oh non…

\- Charlotte ! Enfin ! s'exclama la matriarche des Weasley en se dirigeant vers elle. Nous nous demandions si… _CHARLIE_ ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë quand elle vit son deuxième fils derrière la jeune femme. Quelle surprise ! Nous ne pensions pas te voir si tôt !

La Française vit le rouquin se faire étreindre avec violence par sa mère, elle s'empressa de servir les boissons chaudes aux autres et tendit la dernière tasse de thé à Mme Weasley qui lâcha son fils par la même occasion.

\- Merci…, souffla le dragonnier sans vraiment la regarder.

La jeune femme lui fit un bref sourire qu'il ne vit pas et l'observa se diriger lentement vers sa sœur, cette dernière avait le visage rayonnant mais semblait au bord des larmes, serrant avec force le rebord du petit lit où dormait le nourrisson, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures.

\- Gin'…, l'entendit-elle murmurer en serrant la rouquine dans ses bras. Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Tu es une maman…

La jeune femme rigola avant d'essuyer du revers de la main ses yeux, étrangement brillants. Charlotte sourit doucement devant la scène, sentant quelque chose remuer dans ses entrailles. Le rouquin donna une accolade à Harry en éclatant de rire, ce dernier réajusta ses lunettes qui avaient glissé au bout de son nez et lança un « Merci » rauque avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Charlie se tourna finalement vers le lit du nouveau-né, il s'en approcha lentement et saisit avec douceur l'enfant, blotti dans ses langes bleus.

\- Salut toi…, murmura-t-il en calant le bébé contre son torse. Que tu es beau… Que tu es beau, James.

Charlotte serra maladroitement le dossier de la chaise derrière laquelle elle se tenait, elle ne savait pour quelle raison cette scène l'émouvait, elle l'émouvait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Voir ce petit être coincé dans ces bras masculins, dans _ses_ bras, les bras de Charlie…Cela lui fit irrémédiablement pensé à l'étrange rêve qu'elle avait une fois, il y a bien longtemps… Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, c'était juste après… après l'accident en Roumanie… Elle avait rêvé du rouquin, oh ce n'était pas la première fois, non… Mais cette fois-là, ce rêve-là lui avait semblé si réel, si… _bouleversant_ … C'était comme si elle avait fait un bond dans le temps, un bond de quelques années pour découvrir un Charlie différent, plus âgé, plus épanoui et surtout _un père_. Dans ce songe le dragonnier était le père de deux enfants qu'il n'aurait pu renier tant ils lui ressemblaient. Et il lui avait semblé tellement… tellement heureux… Encore une fois la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de penser que la paternité lui irait bien et à cette réflexion elle se sentit son estomac se nouer douloureusement.

\- Charlotte ?...

En sentant une main la toucher elle sursauta violemment, sortant brutalement de sa rêverie. C'est alors qu'elle vit Mr Weasley, sa main posée sur son épaule, la regarder étrangement, comme le reste des personnes présentes dans la petite chambre.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu avais l'air… ailleurs.

\- Oui, je… Ça va, merci. J'étais dans mes pensées, avoua-t-elle en évitant soigneusement le regard de Charlie qu'elle sentait brûler contre sa peau, comme s'il avait été capable de comprendre ce qui la travaillait.

* * *

La Française soupira en réajustant la anse de son sac à main sur son épaule, elle répondit au sourire que lui lança une sorcière de service qui passait dans le couloir et prit le chemin inverse, marchant d'un pas lent vers l'escalier principal.

\- Tu m'as déjà oublié ?

Charlotte fit volte-face et vit Charlie se diriger vers elle, son jean élimé retroussé sur ses chevilles, un tee-shirt délavé à l'effigie des Harpies de Holyhead sur le dos et ses cheveux noués à la va-vite sur son crâne.

\- Est-ce que, par hasard, tu voulais m'éviter ? questionna-t-il un sourire en coin et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau, elle aimait son air négligé et cette attitude décontractée qu'il traînait sans cesse, sans carcan, sans contrainte. Elle l'admirait pour ça, elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lui ressembler… Elle aurait tellement aimé se débarrasser du poids que représentait le regard des autres, se débarrasser de ce qui la rongeait à petit feu…

\- Non, répondit-elle après un moment, sortant enfin de ses pensées. C'est juste que… Pardonne-moi, j'ai juste… Je suis un peu distraite en ce moment.

\- Je peux te raccompagner ? Tu es venue en transplanant ?

\- Non, je suis passée par l'entrée des visiteurs, avoua-t-elle alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche.

\- Oh… Ce passage est très bizarre, non ? Je n'y suis passé qu'une fois, quand Victoire est née.

\- Très bizarre, oui, ne put qu'acquiescer la blonde en songeant à l'affreux singe dans la vitrine.

\- Ecoute..., reprit Charlie après un moment. J'aimerais beaucoup que l'on se parle normalement car depuis quelques temps, lorsqu'on se voit, j'ai l'impression que l'on ne fait que se disputer… ou s'embrasser, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus amusé.

La Française lâcha une exclamation étranglée et sentit son visage s'empourprer rapidement.

\- Alors, est-ce qu'on pourrait juste discuter, simplement ? reprit-le jeune homme, pas le moins du monde perturbé par ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Oui… Oui, tu as raison, admit finalement Charlotte, au comble de la gêne. Et je suis d'accord.

Le rouquin tourna vers elle un visage surpris, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- D'accord pour…

\- Je veux bien que tu me raccompagnes, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Charlie rigola doucement en passant une main derrière sa nuque, attrapant au passage sa tresse qui se baladait sur son épaule, il se mit à jouer avec sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui continuait de lui sourire de manière incertaine, sentant de nouveau les papillons se réveiller dans son ventre, puis détourna rapidement le regard. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à atteindre le hall principal, là, Charlotte se dirigea machinalement vers l'aire de transplanage.

\- Tu sais, entendit-elle tout à coup, elle se retourna pour faire face au dragonnier. J'étais sincère quand je disais que je ne voulais pas que tu retournes là-bas… Je veux dire, en Amérique…

Le rouquin ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux en disant cela et il continuait de la fixer, attendant patiemment qu'elle dise quelque chose à son tour. La Française ouvrit la bouche et la ferma plusieurs fois, les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Devait-elle avouer qu'elle aussi voulait rester ici, à Londres, qu'elle aussi voulait rester avec lui ?! Non… Elle devait simplement… simplement éluder la question. Oui, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire… N'est-ce pas ?...

\- Charlie, commença la blonde. Je croyais qu'on devait éviter les sujets qui fâchent.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, déclara-t-il de but en blanc. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te mentir indéfiniment sur ce point, je… – Elle le vit faire les cent pas avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains, il semblait sur le point de lui dire quelque chose d'important – je… Je veux simplement que tu restes !

\- Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de partir, murmura-t-elle après un long moment, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

\- Alors, reste ! s'écria le jeune homme en s'emparant de son visage. Reste…, souffla-t-il, leurs nez se frôlant presque.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Je sais ce qui t'en empêche, déclara-t-il en faisant glisser sa main sur ses épaules, elle frissonna. Même... même si tu ne me dis pas tout je suis prêt à t'aider, peu importe les conséquences. Je sais qu'on peut affronter ça ensemble, j'en suis sûr !

Charlotte avait envie de pleurer, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si merveilleux ?

\- Non, c'est impossible, répondit-elle en se défaisant maladroitement de son étreinte. Je ne veux pas te mêler à ça, je ne veux mêler personne à ça ! Arrêtons d'en parler, s'il-te-plaît...

Charlie soupira, ses bras retombant mollement le long de son corps tandis qu'il s'éloignait de quelques pas.

\- Dans deux jours, je retourne à Beddgelert, dit-il avec une voix grave. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes nous rendre visite avant de… avant de repartir à New-York.

Charlotte restait plantée là, à quelques mètres de lui, partagée entre l'envie furieuse de lui hurler dessus et le désir brûlant de l'embrasser. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi le dragonnier provoquait toutes ces sensations chez elle ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas prendre la peine de savoir. Elle avait bien trop peur de découvrir ce qu'il lui arrivait. _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si merveilleux ?_ Se sentant rougir sous le coup de ses pensées traîtresses la jeune femme baissa honteusement la tête, fixant un instant un accroc sur le lino du hall. C'était à peine si elle s'entendit murmurer :

\- Ça peut s'envisager…

Étonnée de sa propre réponse la blonde releva vivement la tête. En voyant la réaction de Charlie elle retint un éclat de rire, cela valait tout l'or du monde. Elle le vit prendre une grande inspiration tandis qu'il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, il semblait avoir tout bonnement usé d'un sortilège d'Allégresse. Elle sourit à son tour et laissa le jeune homme s'approcher d'elle à nouveau.

\- Bon… Eh bien, à bientôt j'imagine, lança-t-il non sans lui faire un clin d'œil, se balançant d'avant en arrière avec décontraction.

\- Oui, à bientôt…, murmura la Française en faisant glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Avec hésitation il se pencha sur elle avant de l'embrasser longuement sur la joue, la jeune femme se sentit rougir une nouvelle fois et se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance. Le rouquin laissa sa main s'attarder sur son bras puis il fit demi-tour, les mains dans les poches, s'éloignant vers les escaliers qu'il grimpa quatre à quatre.

* * *

\- Par Morgane…

Charlotte venait de rentrer chez elle, à Kensington. Adossée à la porte d'entrée elle se laissa glisser lentement contre celle-ci, encore abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Cet homme la rendait dingue, complètement dingue !

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ?... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- A qui le dis-tu ?! s'exclama tout à coup une voix dans la pénombre.

Ni une ni deux la jeune femme se releva rapidement, dégaina sa baguette magique et lança un sort cuisant vers son adversaire qu'elle ne pouvait, malheureusement, pas voir.

\- Qui est là ?

\- Rùmil avait raison, tu es puissante, très puissante, continua la voix – C'était un homme qui parlait – Mais bien trop impulsive, beaucoup trop.

\- _Qui est là ?_ répéta la blonde d'une voix forte, sa baguette toujours en joue. Montrez-vous !

Sous la lumière bleuâtre que projetait le soleil couchant en passant à travers les vitraux de l'entrée la Française vit une silhouette s'avancer. Elle découvrit un homme, un homme grand et plutôt jeune bien qu'il lui était difficile de lui donner un âge véritable. Il avait un visage fin, des yeux d'un bleu très clair et des cheveux blonds, presque argentés, qui lui descendaient jusque dans le creux des reins. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui, comme un halo brillant qui l'entourait sans que cela ne soit fait exprès… ou peut-être était-ce simplement un effet de son imagination... L'homme portait une longue cape de voyage d'un blanc immaculé où il lui semblait distinguer des symboles étranges brodés dessus comme, comme des runes. Se pourrait-il que…

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle alors en gardant sa baguette pointée sur l'inconnu. Que faites-vous ici ? Comment êtes-vous entré ?

L'homme s'avança encore, présentant ses bras en signe de paix mais sans se départir de son sourire énigmatique.

\- Je suis Calion, c'est la Triade qui m'envoie.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : TADAAM ! Je vous l'avais dit ! Nouveau personnage ! J'ai hâte de vous écrire la suite, je suis sûre que vous allez adoré le prochain chapitre !  
Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, Ginny a accouché, brève rencontre avec le petit James et encore des Weasley, on ne les quitte plus décidément, ils sont présents partout ! Charlie est là, évidemment, et encore une conversation à demi-mot entre nos deux protagonistes, Charlie qui veut passer outre ses ressentiments et les secrets de Charlotte pour qu'elle reste avec lui, peu importe les conséquences, c'était un peu une déclaration, vous ne trouvez pas ? Il est vraiment trop mignon ce garçon, je me demande comment va se passer la suite entre eux hé, hé...  
Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)**

 **A bientôt ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	31. Chapitre 9 : Beyond desire

**Bonjour !**

 **Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, cette fois-ci nous basculons du côté de Charlie. Ce n'est pas un de mes chapitres préférés en terme d'écriture bien que j'adore la fin hi, hi ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi !**

 **Bien évidemment je suis toujours ravie de vous voir nombreux par ici et d'avoir vos retours quant à l'histoire, je vous en remercie ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture et, comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas pour le débrief ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _AppleCherrypie :_ Le temps nous manque à tous, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça ! :) En tout cas ça me fait plaisir de te revoir par ici et je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant. Ah, ah je sais que c'est frustrant mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va venir et quelque chose me dit que tu devrais aimer la fin de ce chapitre ! ^^ Merci d'être là et à bientôt ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

 **Beyond desire, still disaster**

\- Tu as l'air drôlement joyeux aujourd'hui, c'est bizarre…, marmonna Cole en lui lançant un coup d'œil suspicieux.

Charlie se mit à rire en secouant la tête, il finit de distribuer les feuilles de route aux dresseurs avant de traverser la salle et de sortir du bâtiment, son ami sur les talons.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est bizarre, je viens de rentrer de vacances, dit le jeune homme en prenant le sentier qui menait au service postal de la réserve.

\- Justement, tu es rentré plus tôt que prévu, déclara l'autre en pointant un rouleau de parchemin vers lui. Tu ne devais revenir que la semaine prochaine. Je le répète, c'est bizarre.

\- J'avais des choses à faire. Salut Chase ! s'écria-t-il en faisant un geste de la main vers le responsable du courrier, auquel Cole tendit un énorme sac de toile rempli de lettres devant l'œil curieux de dizaines de chouettes et hiboux, attendant patiemment qu'on leur donne du travail.

\- Tu t'es lavé les cheveux, remarqua le brun tandis qu'ils sortaient d'un entrepôt de stockage.

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était exceptionnel ! reprocha son ami en se tournant brusquement vers lui, retenant un rire.

\- Parce que ça l'est ! rigola Cole. Je sais ! s'exclama-t-il alors, son visage s'éclairant soudainement. Tu vas demander à Gwen de sortir avec toi, c'est ça ?!

\- Tu n'y es pas du tout, souffla le rouquin, amusé.

Les deux amis passèrent l'heure suivante avec les soigneurs du parc, Charlie était en train d'expliquer les nouvelles directives reçues par l'Association pour la Protection des Créatures sauvages magiques quand il vit voleter vers lui une note de service, celle-ci se déplia et une voix féminine en sortit comme si la personne avait été à ses côtés.

\- Charlie, il y a quelqu'un pour toi dans ton bureau, une jeune fe…

\- C'est bon, merci Phyllis ! l'interrompit un peu trop brusquement le jeune homme. Je m'en occupe, ajouta-t-il avec précipitation, ignorant les regards surpris braqués sur lui. Il observa alors le parchemin se déchirer en petits morceaux avant de retomber sur le sol. Il se tourna vers son collègue, mal à l'aise :

\- Euh... Il faut que je te laisse, peux-tu prendre le relais ?

\- Oui, répondit Cole, les sourcils froncés. Il y a un problème ?

Le rouquin fit un bref mouvement de la tête pour lui signifier que non puis s'éloigna du groupe, avec rapidité il se mit à gravir la colline qui le séparait du centre de la réserve. C'était presque incroyable ! Bien sûr il avait lu son courrier mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que…. Il pensait tellement que… _qu'elle_ … Imperceptiblement il accéléra le pas, retenant avec peine une exclamation de joie. En pénétrant dans le bâtiment administratif le jeune homme salua de loin quelques personnes puis grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers, en s'approchant du troisième étage il sentit quelque chose se coincer quelque part dans la région de sa pomme d'Adam.

\- Ah, Charlie, s'écria tout à coup une voix au-dessus de lui. Le dragonnier eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Gwen, une plume à la main et un dossier lévitant lentement derrière elle. Justement je voulais…, commença-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps Gwen, désolé… l'arrêta-t-il avec un geste de la main, continuant son ascension, sans un regard pour la brune.

Et il avançait, avançait, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il sentit ses mains devenir moites, sa bouche devenir sèche, l'angoisse le prenant à la gorge. Arrivé devant la porte de son bureau il prit une grande inspiration, tentant de retrouver son calme, et actionna la poignée. La pièce n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours autant encombrée de pile de parchemins et de dossiers, disposés çà et là, au gré de ses besoins. Au centre trônait un bureau en bois, le vernis écaillé par endroit et la table de travail couverte de traces d'encre, de plumes cassées, de rouleaux de parchemin vierge et d'un capharnaüm de compte-rendus et de feuilles de comptes. Derrière lui se tenait une grande bibliothèque en noyer, à son sommet, surplombant les lieux de son regard vide, reposait un hibou sculpté dans la continuité du bois. Les étagères quant à elle, croulaient littéralement sous le poids des livres et des babioles qu'il avait entassés là, faute de savoir où les ranger. Sur la droite, près de la porte, reposait un vieux rocking-chair récupéré au Terrier sur lequel traînaient une pile de vêtements sales et ses gants de protection tandis qu'à gauche, près de la fenêtre, il y avait… Il y avait la plus belle chose qu'il eût jamais vue… Ses cheveux dorés tombant en cascade sur ses bras nus, son visage baigné de lumière, Charlotte était là. Le rouquin s'avança lentement dans la pièce, avec la désagréable impression que ses pieds ne touchaient pas vraiment le sol. La jeune femme dut toutefois l'entendre car elle se détourna du paysage pour lui faire face, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es plutôt bien installé ici, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Charlie n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était là, juste devant lui. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que Charlotte avait accepté de venir et qu'elle avait tenu sa promesse, qu'elle était là, juste _là_ … Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, cela semblait inespéré de la voir ici, sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé plus fort que l'autre. Car il avait le sentiment que depuis son retour d'Amérique, leurs rencontres n'étaient faites que de malencontreux hasards, de quiproquos ponctués de disputes continuelles, de sentiments inavoués, parfois murmurés à demi-mots comme lorsque l'on chuchote une promesse dans la nuit. Mais peut-être... peut-être était-il le seul à ressentir cela ?...

\- Plutôt, oui, répondit-il finalement, refrénant l'irrépressible envie de la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle pinça les lèvres comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle était mal à l'aise, et tout à coup, en une grande enjambée, elle réduisit l'espace entre eux pour venir l'embrasser sur la joue, une main glissant doucement sur son épaule.

\- Salut, souffla-t-elle timidement après s'être reculée, le visage plus rose qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Salut…, parvint-il à marmonner à son tour, sentant encore la brûlure de ses lèvres contre sa peau.

S'ils n'avaient pas été au beau milieu de son bureau, au beau milieu d'un bâtiment rempli de personnes traversant les couloirs, passant d'une pièce à une autre, le rouquin ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait été capable de lui faire pour provoquer en lui toutes ses émotions. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout. Tentant de repousser loin dans sa tête ses pensées incohérentes, il préféra se concentrer sur la personne face à lui. Il observa la jeune femme déambuler dans le pièce, laissant son regard s'attarder un peu partout comme si elle avisait chaque chose pour en imprimer la disposition. Enfin elle s'arrêta, glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et braqua son regard sur lui.

\- Alors…, reprit-elle enfin en faisant de nouveau un pas dans sa direction. Mr le directeur… Vous me faîtes visiter ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillant de malice.

Charlie éclata de rire, entraînant la blonde avec lui. Il leur fallut quelques instants pour retrouver leur sérieux, le jeune homme passa une main dans sa tignasse rousse et sourit à la Française.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es venue, non ? déclara-t-il.

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire et il lui désigna la porte, l'enjoignant à le suivre. Charlotte se mit à son niveau et ensemble ils sortirent du bureau, le rouquin préféra ignorer les soubresauts dans sa poitrine quand la jeune femme accrocha son bras au sien.

\- Tu as fait bon voyage ? demanda-t-il plutôt, alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

\- Dans l'ensemble, oui. J'ai rencontré un vieil homme particulièrement grincheux, en bas, au village. Il n'a pas tellement apprécié que je le dérange.

\- Ernie passe son temps à râler contre tout le monde, ce n'est pas contre toi, sois rassurée, sourit le jeune homme. Tiens, commençons par-là, ajouta-t-il en suivant un long couloir aux murs foncés. Ici ce sont les bureaux du conseil d'administration. Là-bas, la porte au fond, tu la vois ? – La blonde acquiesça – C'est leur salle de réunion et à côté, le bureau de leur présidente, Miranda O'Brien, tu t'en souviens ? Descendons à présent.

Avec vivacité il s'empara de la main de la jeune femme, ils descendirent d'un étage encore et se stoppèrent devant les locaux de la comptabilité, un grand espace ouvert où les bureaux n'étaient séparés que par des cloisons souvent recouvertes par des feuilles de compte, des notes diverses ou encore des photos personnelles des employés. Il y régnait un grand brouhaha, des notes de service en forme d'oiseaux voletaient un peu partout, parfois troublées par des jets d'étincelles lancés ici et là. Des quatre coins de l'immense pièce s'élevaient les claquements et grincements de machines à calculer qui vomissaient de temps à autre un long parchemin de calculs compliqués, ponctués par le grattement frénétique des plumes sur le papier et l'éternel bruit des conversations entre les employés.

\- Et c'est toi qui gères tout ça, murmura Charlotte à ses côtés. C'est très impressionnant…

\- Je ne suis pas tout seul, répondit le dragonnier. Ce sont les employés qui font le plus gros du travail. Moi je ne fais que… superviser, termina-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Toujours aussi modeste, sourit la jeune femme.

\- Je ne voudrais pas devenir trop arrogant.

\- Tu ne le deviendras pas, crois-moi, déclara-t-elle en plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens, il sentit alors une légère pression au niveau de ses doigts et en baissant la tête il vit que la Française n'avait pas retiré sa main de la sienne. Elle ne reprit son bras que lorsqu'ils descendirent les derniers escaliers les menant au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Et sinon, tu as des nouvelles des autres ? demanda-t-elle. Je veux dire, Soledad, Salaun…

\- Sol' est passée le mois dernier, pendant ses congés, et les autres m'écrivent souvent. Salaun sera à la retraite dans deux mois, pour le début de l'automne.

\- Ah oui ? Lui et sa femme doivent être contents, je crois me souvenir qu'ils voulaient revenir en France... Je suis heureuse que tu aies de leurs nouvelles même s'ils doivent te manquer, murmura-t-elle alors avec compassion.

\- Tout le temps, avoua Charlie, un pincement au cœur. Mais ici, j'ai la chance d'être près de ma famille et je dois dire qu'en dehors de ces quelques derniers jours de vacances je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

\- J'imagine, ce ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. Fleur m'avait dit... Elle m'avait dit que tu avais connu beaucoup de difficultés en arrivant ici.

\- C'est vrai... Mais n'en parlons plus, c'est du passé maintenant, déclara le rouquin, n'ayant aucune envie de se remémorer cette période.

La blonde acquiesça doucement et d'un pas beaucoup plus lent ils avancèrent le long d'un dédale de portes, tantôt closes, tantôt ouvertes.

\- C'est ici que se trouve le secrétariat central, expliqua le jeune homme en désignant le couloir. C'est lui qui gère et centralise les autres, par exemple le secrétariat des soigneurs ou celui de la maintenance magique, énuméra-t-il. Leurs locaux se situent dans des annexes, un peu partout dans la réserve. Bonjour Marge ! fit-il en direction d'une sorcière blonde à lunettes qui sortait d'un bureau.

\- Oh bonjour Charlie ! salua celle-ci, une tasse en porcelaine flottant paresseusement derrière elle. Une tasse de thé ? proposa-t-elle en désignant la chose par-dessus son épaule.

\- Non, merci, refusa poliment le dragonnier. Je suis plutôt occupé ce matin.

\- Je vois ça, sourit la femme en avisant Charlotte à ses côtés, elle leur fit un clin d'œil et disparut dans une autre pièce.

Le rouquin se mit à rire doucement, secouant la tête. Marge était l'une des employés qu'il préférait, sa désinvolture lui faisait penser à sa sœur Ginny, mais en beaucoup plus âgée.

\- Tu sais, déclara la Française alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir du bâtiment. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que tout se passe bien pour toi, les gens ont l'air de t'apprécier et de te respecter.

\- C'est parce que je les respecte en retour, c'est normal.

\- Lorsque l'on est bon et bienveillant, la vie nous le rend toujours, souffla-t-elle avec une voix énigmatique.

Charlie se tourna vers elle avec un regard étonné, il vit son sourire en coin et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- Mais cela n'empêche pas la vie de nous jouer parfois de drôle de tour, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il.

La jeune femme fit une moue amusée et laissa dodeliner sa tête sur ses épaules comme pour acquiescer, ses cheveux se mirent à danser doucement autour de son visage et le rouquin attrapa une mèche qu'il enroula autour de son doigt. Charlotte avait désormais perdu son sourire, elle le regarda faire puis planta ses yeux dans les siens comme si elle essayait de le sonder. Il ne savait pas s'il aimait ou s'il détestait quand elle faisait ça car il avait tout bonnement l'impression que, d'une certaine manière, elle arrivait à lire chacune des pensées qui traversaient son esprit à ce moment-là.

\- Ohé ! Charlie ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

Ils furent arrachés à leur contemplation respectives, le concerné fit volte-face pour voir Gwen courir dans leur direction.

\- Gwen !

\- Je suis désolée d'insister mais j'ai besoin de toi quelques minutes… Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant la Française à sa gauche. Bonjour… Excusez-moi... J'ignorais que tu étais accompagnée, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers lui.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit-il. Voici Charlotte, une amie.

\- Enchantée, salua-celle-ci avec un sourire chaleureux.

La brune lui fit un sourire incertain, elle avisa leurs bras entrelacés avant de répondre maladroitement :

\- Je… repasserai plus tard, et elle s'éclipsa sans un mot de plus.

\- Je crois que tu l'impressionnes, fit remarquer le rouquin en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit moi qui l'impressionne, réfuta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel et sourit à son tour, il savait que Gwen avait un faible pour lui mais il lui avait déjà fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Avait-elle compris, en voyant Charlotte, en la voyant si proche de lui, que c'était d'elle dont il était épris ?...

\- Allez, dépêchons-nous ! Il y a encore plein de choses que j'ai envie que tu vois ! s'exclama-t-il avec excitation.

Durant la balade qu'ils firent autour de la réserve, le dragonnier ne tarissait pas d'explications et d'anecdotes sur le déroulement de sa dernière année de travail. Il était d'autant plus ravi d'avoir un public tel que Charlotte car elle montrait une véritable curiosité sur l'évolution du parc depuis qu'il y était arrivé. Elle semblait émerveillée par tout, discutant allègrement avec les employés qu'ils rencontraient, posant des questions sur le déroulement des journées, sur les nouvelles infrastructures. C'était cela aussi qu'il aimait chez elle, cette curiosité, cette soif d'apprendre sur le monde qui l'entourait, sans jugement. Ils passèrent l'heure du déjeuner avec les soigneurs qui s'occupaient des dragons nouveau-nés puis, vers le milieu de l'après-midi, décidèrent de regagner le bâtiment central.

\- Je réitère ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, déclara la jeune femme alors qu'ils marchaient droit vers son bureau. Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien avec cet endroit, personne d'autre que toi n'aurait pu aussi bien s'en occuper.

\- Merci, répondit maladroitement Charlie, touché par ses mots.

D'un geste de sa baguette magique il déverrouilla la porte de son bureau, en l'ouvrant il découvrit Cole, affalé sur son fauteuil et les jambes croisées devant lui.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda alors le rouquin, sarcastique.

\- Ah enfin, te voilà ! s'exclama son ami en se redressant, pas le moins du monde gêné. Je t'ai cherché toute la journée ! Je me demandais qui avait pu te retenir aussi longtemps ! Figure-toi que…

Il stoppa net le flot de ses paroles quand il vit qui l'accompagnait.

\- Charlotte ?!

\- Bonjour Cole, salua la jeune femme avec un sourire. Ça faisait longtemps.

\- En effet, quelle surprise… Je pensais que tu vivais en Amérique.

\- Je suis revenue pour le mariage de ma cousine.

Il y eut un moment de flottement que le dragonnier sentit s'étirer, alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose il fut devancé par son ami.

\- Bon sang ! s'exclama celui-ci en se tapant le front de sa main. Ce que je suis impoli, c'est vraiment... Je suis content de te revoir, bien sûr, reprit-il, il s'approcha de la blonde et lui serra la main. Je suis juste un peu… surpris, Charlie ne m'avait rien dit.

Charlotte éclata d'un rire cristallin qui rebondit contre les murs du bureau et le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot.

\- Ce n'est rien, déclara la Française avec douceur. Il devait sans doute avoir ses raisons, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil pour Charlie qui tenta d'ignorer les papillons qui s'agitaient dans son estomac.

\- Mais j'y pense, venez à la maison ! Lydie sera ravie de te rencontrer, j'en suis sûr, s'écria Cole en se tournant vers elle. Et à l'heure qu'il est, Oliver doit avoir terminé sa sieste.

Cole en tête, ils sortirent tous les trois du bureau et finalement, de la réserve. Sur le sentier qui menait au village, Charlie pouvait voir son ami et Charlotte discuter joyeusement, à quelques mètres devant lui. Il soupira doucement avant de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches, laissant son regard vagabonder autour de lui tandis que son esprit s'envolait lentement, loin de Beddgelert. Dans sa tête, les questions se bousculaient et les savoir sans réponses le rendait fou, aujourd'hui il avait eu des dizaines d'occasions d'interroger la jeune femme, de lui poser les questions qui le taraudaient depuis des jours… Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il ne l'avait tout simplement pas fait parce qu'il respectait trop Charlotte pour ça, il la respectait trop pour l'embarrasser. Et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu gâcher les quelques heures de bonheur qu'ils avaient partagées jusqu'alors, car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait retenu de ses dernières entrevues avec elle c'était que certains sujets de conversations étaient à bannir. Leur relation était beaucoup trop… _bancale_ pour qu'il tente à nouveau de la pousser dans ses retranchements, il avait bien compris que s'il voulait apprendre quelque chose d'elle il fallait être patient, très patient.  
Charlie revint à la réalité quand ils passèrent le pas de la porte d'une belle maison de brique, accueillis par une Lydie tout sourire. La Française et lui passèrent le reste de l'après-midi là-bas, partageant avec plaisir le goûter improvisé, à base de tarte aux pommes et de lait frais, qu'avait préparé la maîtresse des lieux. Alors qu'il regardait les deux jeunes femmes s'éloigner dans le jardin en compagnie d'Oliver, le rouquin sentit qu'on le tirait par les épaules. Il eut à peine le temps de faire volte-face pour voir Cole l'attirer à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. Mais c'est… Mais je croyais que…, bafouilla-t-il en désignant la porte menant sur la terrasse. Vous ne vous parliez plus, tu n'avais plus de nouvelles depuis… depuis…

\- Je sais, je sais, soupira Charlie, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Ce n'était pas prévu mais… A dire vrai, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses…, ajouta-t-il avec une voix lointaine.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez couché ensemble ?!

\- Hein ?... Non ! s'écria-t-il brusquement. Pas ce genre de choses ! Non… C'est juste que… que je suis incapable de lui en vouloir plus que de raison…

\- Et alors ? demanda son ami en croisant les bras sur son torse, le regard équivoque.

\- Et alors…, souffla le dragonnier en s'adossant au chambranle de la porte, ses yeux fixant Charlotte, de l'autre côté de la pelouse. Alors… Il n'y a rien de plus.

Il l'observa un instant, depuis sa position il pouvait la voir encourager le petit Oliver qui peinait à faire ses premiers pas sur le sol inégal du jardin, vacillant doucement sur ses pieds. Il vit le petit garçon se diriger vers elle avant de se laisser tomber dans ses bras, la jeune femme éclata de rire et serra l'enfant contre elle, embrassant doucement son front pâle. Charlie se sentit sourire, très naturellement il repensa aux rêves qu'il avait faits à Sainte-Mangouste bien des mois en arrière. Des rêves qui avaient été provoqués en partie par une potion anesthésiante très puissante, des rêves où se confondaient la réalité de sa vie et le désir de son cœur, en tout cas c'était ce qu'avait tenté de lui faire comprendre le médicomage alors. Il se souvenait de ces rêves comme s'il les avait faits la veille et parfois, comme c'était le cas à ce moment précis, il se prenait au jeu de s'y replonger, s'amusant à se remémorer chaque détail, chaque situation, chaque personne. Cela lui arrivait souvent quand il était seul, le soir, et que le sommeil tardait à l'emporter. Pourtant, à cet instant, il n'avait aucunement envie de dormir, au contraire il espérait que la journée ne se termine pas, qu'elle dure encore et encore, retardant le moment où Charlotte devrait partir, retardant le moment où elle devrait rentrer chez elle, retardant les adieux, inévitables. Un instant il croisa le regard de Cole, debout à côté de lui, et fronça les sourcils devant sa mine ahurie.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Mais il fut coupé dans sa phrase.

\- Par Merlin... tu l'aimes ?!...

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu l'aimes, répéta-t-il avec force. Tu _aimes_ Charlotte !

\- ...Quoi ?... Hein ?! Non ! Je...

\- Bien sûr que si ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Bon sang… Tu es amoureux, vieux... Tu lui as dit ?

\- C'est... comment dire ?... Plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît, abdiqua-t-il.

Son ami balaya sa réponse d'un geste de la main, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

\- Il n'y a rien de compliqué dans le fait de dire à une femme que tu l'aimes, bien que je sois sceptique par rapport à ton choix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Dès la première fois que je t'ai parlé d'elle tu as voulu me jeter dans ses bras.

\- C'était à une autre époque, entre temps elle t'a fait tourné en rond, tu ne l'as pas oublié quand même ?! Tu étais complètement dingue quand elle est partie, quand elle ne répondait pas à tes lettres ! J'étais là ! Je voyais tout ça !

\- Je te l'ai dit, il s'est passé des choses entre temps, je ne peux pas vraiment te dire de quoi il retourne mais… Ça a changé la vision que j'avais d'elle… – Il soupira avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux fous – Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, j'ai besoin d'elle, j'ai besoin de la savoir près de moi et quelque part je sais que… je sais qu'elle aussi a besoin de moi.

\- Est-ce qu'elle te l'a dit ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait ?

\- Elle a dit qu'elle tenait à moi, répondit le rouquin en haussant les épaules.

Cole fronça les sourcils et se concentra, lui aussi, sur les deux jeunes femmes au fond du jardin, assises sous un chêne.

\- Fais attention, Charlie, prévint-il d'une voix grave. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour recoller les morceaux, souviens-toi de Soledad. C'était déjà assez compliqué…

\- Je n'étais pas amoureux de Soledad, le coupa le jeune homme.

\- C'est bien ça le problème, répondit son ami avant de s'éloigner, traversant le jardin pour rejoindre sa femme et son fils.

Charlie se cala au fond de la chaise sur laquelle il venait de s'asseoir et croisa les bras sur son torse, intrigué par les dernières paroles de Cole. Certes son ami ne savait pas toute l'histoire mais il y avait tout de même une part de vérité dans ce qu'il venait de dire... Tôt ou tard le rouquin devrait le dire à Charlotte, il devrait éclaircir la situation... Il soupira de frustration, cela s'annonçait compliqué, _tellement_ compliqué.

* * *

\- Lydie est adorable.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Parfois je me demande comment Cole a pu lui plaire, il est tellement exubérant.

\- Ils sont tous les deux d'une grande générosité, ils aiment offrir de leur temps aux gens, ça se sent, déclara doucement Charlotte. Tu sais, quelques fois il ne faut pas grand chose pour que la magie opère, déclara-t-elle d'une voix mystérieuse. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Charlie se tourna vers elle, au loin le soleil avait commencé sa lente descente, disparaissant doucement derrière les montagnes, inondant d'une lumière rougeâtre la nature environnante.

\- Tu restes dîner ? fut la seule chose qu'il put lui dire.

La blonde ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, étonnée de sa question. Elle haussa finalement les épaules avant de lui répondre :

\- Pourquoi pas.

Charlie lui tendit la main, elle s'en empara doucement et la seconde suivante ils avaient disparu. Ils atterrirent sur un chemin gravillonné qui menait à une grande maison de pierres grises, couvertes de lierre par endroit. Les grandes fenêtres semblaient en incandescence sous les derniers rayons que projetait le soleil et la girouette en cuivre sur le toit commençait à doucement s'agiter sous la brise du soir qui se levait peu à peu, le rouquin garda la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne puis déclara :

\- Bienvenue chez moi...

\- C'est une belle maison, Culkin vivait là ?

\- Non, il avait un manoir plus bas dans la vallée. D'après ce que j'ai compris il n'a jamais voulu habiter dans le logement de fonction, pourtant je le trouve splendide, dit le dragonnier en caressant les quelques pierres couvertes de mousse.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

\- On entre ? proposa le jeune homme.

La blonde acquiesça et ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure, Charlie se défit de ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- Je te laisse visiter, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. J'ai quelques petites choses à faire.

Le rouquin se mit immédiatement derrière les fourneaux, parfois il entendait la jeune femme commenter telle ou telle pièce, à mesure qu'elle visitait les lieux. Souvent il lui répondait mais quelques fois, bien trop concentré sur sa tâche, il ne disait rien et il sursauta presque quand il sentit une présence derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

Le jeune homme sentit le souffle de Charlotte effleurer son cou, il tenta d'ignorer la vague de frissons qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et répondit :

\- Je suis en train de te faire une de mes spécialités, tu vas m'en dire des nouvelles.

\- J'ignorais que tu savais aussi bien cuisiner, avoua-t-elle en se penchant davantage sur ce qu'il faisait.

\- En vivant seul loin de mes parents il a bien fallu que j'apprenne. Certes je ne suis pas aussi bon que ma mère mais je me débrouille. Tiens, goûte-moi ça, dit-il en lui tendant une bouchée.

\- C'est bon, déclara la blonde, presque étonnée.

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était bizarre, répliqua le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil.

La jeune femme éclata de rire, elle se mit à ouvrir les placards un à un jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle semblait chercher, alors elle sortit deux assiettes.

\- C'est juste que…, reprit-elle enfin. Il ne se passe pas un jour ou presque sans que j'en découvre un peu plus sur toi, vraiment, et... ce que je veux dire c'est que tu donnes cette impression de ne posséder aucun défaut, aucune faiblesse, expliqua-t-elle en mettant la table, elle haussa les épaules, une moue intriguée sur son visage.

\- J'en ai, au contraire et certaines de mes... _faiblesses_ sont pourtant bien manifestes, répondit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Charlotte dut comprendre où il voulait en venir car elle se mit à rougir, elle baissa les yeux et se racla la gorge. Le jeune homme avait envie de rire devant sa gêne mais n'en fit rien, à la place il servit son assiette et s'assit devant elle. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, mangeant en silence, sans un bruit.

\- Et moi, c'est l'inverse, lâcha finalement Charlie dans un murmure. J'ai l'impression de si peu te connaître.

La réaction de la jeune femme fut immédiate. Avec lenteur elle reposa sa fourchette à côté de son assiette et leva les yeux vers lui, calculateurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil.

\- Je ne sais pas, apprend-moi des choses, ajouta-t-il en s'accoudant face à elle, sans se départir de son sourire.

La Française le regarda bizarrement pendant quelques instants puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Eh bien... Avant toi, j'étais déjà monté sur un balai, déclara-t-elle après un moment.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. J'étais enfant et des amis de mon père avaient un fils un peu plus âgé que moi, ils nous rendaient visite de temps en temps et un jour celui-ci a voulu que j'essaye son balai, à l'écart de nos parents tu imagines bien. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, le balai est monté très haut et je suis tombée. Heureusement je n'ai rien eu mais j'ai été tellement traumatisée que je n'ai jamais retenté l'expérience jusqu'à ce que tu m'apprennes.

\- Je peux le comprendre. Je me souviens que mon premier vol en balai était désastreux, Bill n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de moi, se souvint-il avec amusement.

\- Je n'aime pas les Chocogrenouilles, continua Charlotte.

\- Sans blague ?! s'écria tout à coup Charlie, manquant de renverser son assiette. Tout le monde aime les Chocogrenouilles !

\- A l'évidence, non. C'est comme ça, déclara la blonde en haussant les épaules. En revanche j'adore les Nids de cafards, je sais c'est bizarre, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en secouant la tête.

\- Très bizarre, renchérit le jeune homme avec une moue dégoûtée.

Elle se mit à rire quelques secondes avant de se taire une nouvelle fois, elle continuait de picorer dans son assiette et le rouquin ne la quittait pas des yeux, attendant patiemment qu'elle daigne continuer.

\- L'an dernier, reprit-elle alors d'une voix enrouée, les yeux obstinément baissés sur son assiette. Après Poudlard… Après t'avoir dit ce que je t'ai dit, j'ai pleuré la nuit entière. - Elle frissonna - Jamais encore je n'avais été aussi méchante, avec personne, et tu ne méritais absolument pas que je te traite de la sorte. Et… Bien sûr, je ne méritais pas que tu m'adresses la parole à nouveau.

Lentement, au-dessus de la table, Charlie s'empara de sa main libre qu'il serra avec douceur, elle releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Je sais, répondit-il, la voix étrangement rauque. Je ne t'en veux pas.

* * *

D'un geste de sa baguette il fit les léviter les deux tasses devant lui, le précédant jusque sous le porche du jardin, où était assise Charlotte, se balançant légèrement sur la balancelle.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle tandis qu'il lui tendait une tasse de thé.

Charlie prit place à ses côtés et ils restèrent un bon moment ainsi, à savourer la quiétude du soir, à peine perturbé par le bruit du vent dans les arbres et celui des animaux nocturnes, se réveillant doucement autour d'eux. Un instant il laissa son regard couler vers la jeune femme, ses pieds nus frôlaient à peine le parquet de la terrasse, elle portait une blouse blanche qui dévoilait ses épaules et la naissance de sa poitrine. De là où il était, le rouquin pouvait voir qu'elle avait la chair de poule, il posa une main sur son bras.

\- Tu as froid, constata-t-il.

\- Ça va, sourit-elle en repliant ses jambes sur les coussins aux motifs délavés, elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et se concentra de nouveau sur l'horizon.

Elle avait sur le visage un air apaisé, pourtant à la manière dont elle fronçait les sourcils il devina que quelque chose la tracassait. C'était presque imperceptible mais il la connaissait assez à présent pour savoir ce que cela signifiait.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- A cause de ça, dit-il en pointant une ridule d'inquiétude entre ses deux sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment en touchant son front.

Charlie rigola et lui fit un vague geste de la main pour signifier que ce n'était rien.

\- Tu sembles préoccupée.

Charlotte fit une moue pincée avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Eh bien… Cole m'a dit quelque chose tout à l'heure et je dois dire que je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? questionna le jeune homme.

\- Il a dit… Il a dit que je devais faire attention au dragon qui dort, que je ne devais pas jouer avec le dragon qui dort, avoua la blonde avec une mine confuse.

Charlie lâcha un rictus amusé. C'était la spécialité de Cole de parler comme ça, à grand renfort de proverbes et de phrases énigmatiques. Le rouquin était persuadé qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qu'il disait parfois. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait faire fi de la mise en garde que son ami avait proférée envers la jeune femme. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Cole essayait de le protéger de Charlotte et, d'une certaine manière, de lui-même.

\- Il pense que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, déclara-t-il après un moment, préférant être franc.

La Française manqua de s'étrangler avec une gorgée de thé, elle toussa plusieurs fois, son visage rougissant à vue d'œil. Après quelques instants Charlie l'entendit se racler la gorge avant de répondre :

\- Dis-lui… Dis-lui que ce n'est pas le cas.

Il posa sa tasse sur le sol et laissa ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, il resta quelques secondes à triturer ses mains, admirant les étoiles qui apparaissaient peu à peu dans le ciel puis se tourna finalement vers Charlotte.

\- C'est que... Cole est mon ami et je m'en voudrais de lui mentir, avoua-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

Il pouvait presque voir les méninges de la jeune femme s'activer à mesure que son visage pâlissait, seules ses joues demeuraient roses.

\- Charlie, je...

\- Non, ne dis rien, je sais... je sais ce que tu penses.

\- Non... je

Elle se détourna de lui, lâcha un rictus nerveux puis resta un moment à fixer quelque chose droit devant elle, sans un mot de plus. Il l'entendit finalement soupirer avant de la voir se lever d'un bond.

\- C'est ridicule, souffla-t-elle en passant une main tremblante sur son visage. Mais qu'est-ce que... Je… Il faut que je récupère… Et elle ne termina pas sa phrase, pénétrant dans la maison en de grandes enjambées.

Le jeune homme soupira à son tour, se maudissant pour ce qu'il venait de dire. N'aurait-il pas pu se la _fermer_ ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que Cole se mêle de tout ça ? Bon sang… Il se leva finalement, à l'intérieur il vit Charlotte, son petit sac en perles posé dans l'entrée juste à côté de ses chaussures, et elle, tentant d'enfiler sa veste avec des gestes désordonnés.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, il se fait tard, déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre, passant son bras dans la mauvaise manche.

\- Justement, tu devrais peut-être passer la nuit ici, proposa le dragonnier, jouant sa dernière carte. Ce serait… plus prudent.

\- Vraiment ?

Il ignora le scepticisme dans sa voix et continua sur sa lancée :

\- Oui… J'en suis sûr.

En disant cela il s'était imperceptiblement rapproché d'elle, réduisant ainsi l'espace entre eux. Désormais Charlotte ne bougeait plus d'un pouce et continuait de le regarder, les joues roses et les yeux brillants à la lumière des bougies, elle semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de mettre sa veste qui reposait en un petit tas à ses pieds.

\- Tu as un cil sur la joue, remarqua le jeune homme en effleurant celle-ci de son pouce. Il faut que tu fasses un vœu.

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- Ferme les yeux, la coupa-t-il dans un souffle.

La blonde entrouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, à la place elle sourit faiblement et ferma les yeux. Charlie resta une seconde à la contempler, admirant chaque courbe de son visage, chaque détail… Cette fossette quand elle souriait, ce grain de beauté sur sa tempe qu'il avait découvert un soir de Noël, il voulait les imprimer au plus profond de son esprit pour ne jamais les oublier. N'écoutant que son désir il n'attendit pas qu'elle rouvre les yeux, il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Son cœur se mit à battre avec violence contre sa cage thoracique, menaçant de passer la barrière de ses lèvres, c'était comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis des jours, pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau, la serrer contre lui à nouveau comme si… comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pendant un instant il pensa que la jeune femme allait le repousser, s'éloigner, avant de disparaître… Mais non. Au contraire, Charlotte glissa une main froide dans son cou et se serra davantage contre lui, l'intimant à approfondir le baiser. Électrisé, le rouquin ne se fit pas prier, laissant même ses doigts glisser sous sa camisole et remonter le long de son dos. Il la sentit frissonner à son tour.

\- On ne devrait pas…, l'entendit-il tout à coup murmurer contre son cou après s'être détachée de lui.

Il pouvait sentir ses cheveux venir lui chatouiller la joue, cascader dans son cou comme mille gouttes d'eau, comme une caresse. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra considérablement, le sang se mit à battre violemment contre ses tempes, il tremblait.

\- Mais on en a envie…

A la lumière des chandelles, la blonde semblait plus belle que jamais, les joues rouges, le regard éclatant, les cheveux formant un halo doré autour de sa tête, Charlie ne pouvait que la désirer. Il glissa une main sur sa nuque, approcha son visage du sien et avec lenteur vint effleurer son cou de ses lèvres qu'il picora de baisers. Enivré par le parfum chaud et vanillé qui se dégageait de sa peau d'albâtre le jeune homme la serra plus encore contre lui, Charlotte laissa basculer sa tête sur son épaule et lâcha un long soupir de bien-être. Inconsciemment leur étreinte les mena jusqu'à la chambre, d'un geste brusque le rouquin ouvrit la porte qui alla se claquer contre le mur. Il s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de la jeune femme, ces lèvres qui avaient le gout de l'interdit, du danger… Mais quel danger courait-il réellement si ce n'était celui de l'aimer plus encore ?... Il perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsque Charlotte approfondit le baiser, une main fourrageant dans sa tignasse tandis que l'autre glissait doucement sous son tee-shirt. Consumé par le désir qui s'insinuait rapidement dans ses veines, Charlie perdit pied.  
C'était comme si en une fraction de seconde la barrière des non-dits qu'ils peinaient à franchir depuis des mois et des mois avait finalement disparu, emportée par quelque chose de bien plus fort, quelque chose qu'eux-mêmes ne pouvaient décrire. La promesse d'une nuit où ils ne feraient plus qu'un.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilààà ! :DD Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, j'adore la dernière scène, ah, ah... Il était temps, vous me direz ! ^^ Bon ok, tout n'est pas encore très clair entre eux, ils s'apprivoisent tant bien que mal (plutôt mal que bien mais enfin) mais à un moment il fallait que ça craque. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, ça... Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Comme vous avez pu le constater tout le monde n'est pas fou de joie à l'idée que Charlie puisse aimer Charlotte, Cole émet quand même pas mal de réserve, on peut le comprendre. Dans l'ensemble j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)**

 **A bientôt ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	32. Chapitre 10 : Your intention

**Bonjour !**

 **Comme à chaque fois que je poste toutes les deux semaines j'ai l'horrible impression que je vous délaisse une éternité, c'est très étrange. Cela peut aussi s'expliquer par le fait que j'ai _vraiiiment_ eu du mal à boucler ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai véritablement mis deux semaines, si ce n'est plus, à l'écrire. Non pas que je n'avais pas d'inspiration (quoique...) mais je n'aimais pas ce que je rédigeais, les tournures de mes phrases, etc et encore aujourd'hui je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite du résultat mais je pense qu'à un moment il faut savoir s'arrêter et laisser les choses où elles en sont. **

**En tout cas je tenais, encore une fois, à vous remercier pour votre patience, votre présence et les gentils commentaires que vous me laissez et que je prends plaisir à lire et relire, à chaque nouveau chapitre. Du fond du cœur, merci ! :)**

 **Pour ce qui est de l'histoire j'ai été ravie de constater que le précédent chapitre vous ait plu notamment la fin, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant !**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _AppleCherrypie :_ Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! :) Oui Cole émet des réserves mais je ne pense pas que cela arrêtera Charlie, il est plutôt borné comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué ah, ah ! Malheureusement je ne peux pas te promettre une suite dans la même trempe que le dernier chapitre, ils risquent d'être un peu idiots après cette nuit, désolée... :/ Mais promis ça ira mieux ensuite... Enfin, façon de parler... ^^ A bientôt ! :)**

 ** _SaniaWive :_ Oh merci beaucoup ! :') Ce dernier paragraphe m'a donné des sueurs froides, je craignais vraiment qu'il ne soit pas au goût de tout le monde. A bientôt ! :)**

 ** _Misskara1759 :_ MERCIII ! :D Et c'est bien sûr aux lecteurs que j'ai pensé en écrivant le dernier paragraphe ah, ah ! Je me suis dit : "Ils vont être contents, c'est sûr !" et je ne m'étais pas trompée ! ^^ En ce qui concerne Calion, l'envoyé de la Triade, tu risques d'être déçue car je garde encore un peu le mystère sur son compte même s'il est présent dans cette suite. Enfin tu verras par toi-même. :) Oui, tu as bien deviné, la suite ne sera pas simple entre nos deux protagonistes car, évidemment, quand ça va trop bien je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser glisser un grain de sable dans la machine pour qu'elle s'enraye, je suis un peu sadique je dois dire ! ^^  
En espérant que la suite te plaise, je te dis à bientôt ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

 **Your intention, my disillusion**

Charlotte se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut à peine une seconde pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, plusieurs choses à la vérité. D'abord elle ne dormait pas du bon côté du lit, ensuite, dans la pénombre, la disposition des meubles de sa chambre lui semblait étrange, différente. Enfin, alors qu'elle voulait se redresser sur les oreillers, un poids l'en empêcha. Un poids chaud et surtout, vivant. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, elle avisa les draps qui se soulevaient lentement à sa droite et… Les draps qui se soulevaient ?!... Prise d'effroi, elle leva les couvertures seulement pour voir qu'elle était nue et définitivement pas seule dans ce lit. Soudain, comme si son cerveau avait décidé de se réveiller à son tour, les événements de la veille surgirent dans son esprit à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

\- Oh non…, souffla-t-elle avant de porter une main devant sa bouche, _qu'avaient-ils fait ?..._

\- Oh non… _Non, non, non, non, non !_ répéta la blonde dans un chuchotis paniqué, retirant brusquement le drap qui la recouvrait.

Elle se leva rapidement, manquant de trébucher sur ses habits éparpillés au sol. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? A quoi avait-elle pensé en agissant de la sorte ? Tant bien que mal elle essaya de s'habiller, s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle aurait voulu se taper la tête contre le mur pour avoir été aussi naïve, jamais elle n'aurait dû accepter de le revoir, _jamais_ ! Elle savait que c'était risqué, elle savait que… Elle se stoppa net dans ses réflexions. Que dirait Calion quand il apprendrait ? Ne lui avait-il pas expressément déconseillé de venir ici ? Il allait être furieux, c'était certain. Mais Charlotte n'avait pas le temps de penser à lui, il fallait d'abord qu'elle s'éloigne le plus rapidement de cette pièce, de cette maison et par-dessus tout de Charlie.  
Sur la pointe des pieds elle se dirigea vers la sortie, ramassant au passage sa baguette magique qui traînait près de l'armoire, mais avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de porte la jeune femme risqua un regard en arrière. Ce fut une très mauvaise idée, très mauvaise. En voyant ce corps endormi, la poitrine se soulevant à peine au rythme de sa respiration paisible, elle sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement, la culpabilité la submergeant avec violence. Avec un imperceptible soupir de lassitude, la blonde revint en arrière et s'approcha doucement du lit sur lequel elle s'assit avec lenteur. Charlotte observa le jeune homme quelques instants, il avait l'air si serein que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu le réveiller toutefois elle ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans sa chevelure rousse, dégageant les mèches qui avaient glissées sur son visage. Avec mille précautions elle se pencha sur lui et embrassa chastement ses lèvres, Charlie bougea à peine dans son sommeil et la blonde sourit faiblement, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.  
Elle aurait voulu rester là, Charlotte aurait tellement voulu rester blottie contre lui, pour toujours, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas. Elle était déjà allée trop loin dans sa relation avec lui, beaucoup trop loin. Tellement loin qu'elle comprit avec effroi qu'il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière… C'était la première fois que la réalité de ses sentiments lui sautait ainsi au visage, avec force et douleur. Son cœur cognait contre sa cage thoracique comme s'il menaçait de quitter cette prison qui le retenait depuis bien trop longtemps, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et la jeune femme dut faire preuve d'un immense sang-froid pour retrouver une respiration normale. C'en fut trop pour elle, la blonde se leva brusquement du lit mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur le rouquin, ne pouvant s'en détacher. Elle ne savait pas vraiment depuis quand elle s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments, était-ce quand il l'avait serrée contre lui cette nuit, dans une étreinte charnelle ? Peut-être était-ce ce soir-là, au mariage ? Cet autre jour, à Sainte-Mangouste, tandis qu'il gisait dans son lit d'hôpital ? Ou alors bien avant… Charlotte ignorait le jour, la date, l'heure mais elle était au moins sûre d'une chose, elle aimait Charlie, elle l'aimait profondément. Et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, elle lui tenait grande rancune de lui faire ressentir cet amour qui, naissant à peine, devait pourtant mourir. Tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient au plus profond de son cœur lui donnaient des envies de violence, elle voulait lui faire mal. Elle voulait faire mal à Charlie, elle voulait le griffer, le blesser, le meurtrir et qu'il perde ce sourire si paisible qu'il avait lorsqu'il dormait. La Française serra les poings, la mâchoire contractée elle sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer doucement dans ses paumes. Là, tout de suite, elle savait qu'elle aurait pu le… le… _tuer_ afin d'apaiser la colère qui grondait en elle, tel un volcan prêt à exploser. Comment pouvait-il… Comment pouvait-il lui faire ressentir toutes ces choses ?... Toutes ces mauvaises choses qui ne faisaient qu'accroître son mal-être, qui nourrissaient la bête qui sommeillait en elle… Tout à coup Charlotte fut prise de violents tremblements tandis qu'une brûlure lancinante lui vrillait la poitrine. Les voix dans sa tête se réveillèrent et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles dans une vaine tentative pour les faire taire, elle voulait juste qu'elles la laissent tranquille, qu'elles s'en aillent… Aveuglée par la douleur la jeune femme tituba jusque dans l'entrée, sans douceur elle ouvrit la porte avant de s'éloigner dans la campagne galloise. Dans l'aube brumeuse, elle ne distinguait rien mais quand elle estima s'être assez éloignée des habitations elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, l'herbe humide sous ses paumes fit remonter une vague de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle resta de longues minutes dans cette position, tentant de calmer la bête qui protestait en elle, tentant de _se_ calmer… Une violente nausée l'assaillit et elle régurgita toute sa souffrance en même temps que son précédent dîner. Enfin la blonde se laissa rouler sur le sol, pantelante.  
Elle détestait Charlie, elle le _détestait_ … Elle le détestait de l'aimer autant…

Quelque part dans Londres, Charlotte marchait d'un pas vif sur le trottoir déserté par les passants. Hormis quelques pubs, aucun commerce n'était ouvert ce matin-là. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à traverser la rue, la Française jeta un coup d'œil à la vitrine derrière elle, en voyant son reflet elle eut un mouvement de recul.

\- J'ai une mine affreuse... souffla-t-elle en examinant les traits de son visage, tirés par le manque de sommeil.

Alors, elle enfonça son bras jusqu'à l'épaule dans son petit sac en perles et fouilla un moment avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. La jeune femme en sortit un petit miroir de poche, elle y observa son reflet et poussa une exclamation de lassitude. Elle noua ses cheveux dans un élastique, passa une main sur ses vêtements, tentant vainement de les défroisser mais rien n'y faisait, elle donnait vraiment l'impression d'avoir découché.

\- Elles vont me tuer…, gémit-elle avant de laisser ses bras retomber mollement le long de son corps.

Dans un geste de profonde résignation elle lança un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Mince !

Et Charlotte reprit sa marche d'un pas plus décidé, jusqu'à atteindre un petit café moldu deux rues plus loin. Arrivée face à la devanture, elle prit le temps de reprendre son souffle, essaya une nouvelle fois de se donner une allure moins brouillonne et entra dans le petit troquet. Très vite la jeune femme repéra les personnes qu'elle était venue retrouver et s'avança jusqu'à elles, slalomant entre les tables et les chaises vides.

\- Désolée, je suis en retard…, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Où étais-tu ? Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure qu'on t'attend !

\- J'avais… un rendez-vous.

\- A neuf heures du matin ?..., questionna Hermione, soupçonneuse.

\- Oui, je…

\- Un dimanche ? la coupa à son tour Fleur, haussant les sourcils.

\- C'est possible, fut la seule chose qu'elle put répondre.

Hermione soupira longuement, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et darda son regard dans le sien.

\- Bon, qui est-ce ?

\- Qui est qui ?

\- La personne avec qui tu as passé la nuit, ça ne fait aucun doute que c'est de ça dont il s'agit.

\- Je ne vois pas de…

\- Allez, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Qui est-ce ? répéta-t-elle.

Tout à coup Fleur poussa une exclamation, les mains devant sa bouche elle se mit à les regarder à tour de rôle.

\- Je me souviens que Bill m'avait dit… Ne me dis pas que… Tu as couché avec _Charlie_ ?!

\- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les deux cousines à l'unisson.

Hermione se mit à rire doucement, elle fit un geste de la main comme si elle essayait de chasser un insecte particulièrement agaçant.

\- Voyons Fleur… Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, jamais Charlotte n'aurait fait ça ! Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la blonde, le regard confiant.

\- … Euh… Bien sûr…, répondit celle-ci avec maladresse.

Fleur lâcha un rictus goguenard et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste de triomphe.

\- _Charlotte_ ! s'écria alors Hermione sur un ton de reproche. Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?!... Il y un an tu criais à qui voulait l'entendre que tu ne devais plus t'approcher à moins de vingt mètres de lui et là qu'est-ce que j'apprends ?! Tu as carrément passé la nuit avec lui !

\- Je sais…, gémit la jeune femme avec lassitude, s'affalant sur sa chaise. C'était une grave erreur…

\- Je ne dis pas que c'était une erreur, reprit plus calmement la brune. Seulement il faut que tu fasses attention, au départ il n'était pas question d'embarquer Charlie dans cette histoire.

\- C'est toujours le cas.

\- Vraiment ? Tu crois qu'il va rester bien sagement assis après tout ce qu'il a appris ?! Après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?!...

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et, ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps le regard inquisiteur de sa cousine, préféra baisser les yeux. Elle trouva un grand intérêt à admirer le dos de sa petite cuillère.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, reprit-elle, tu l'as fait entrer dans ta vie et crois-moi, il ne voudra sûrement pas en ressortir de sitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Il est évident que vous vous appréciez, vous vous tournez autour depuis des mois !

\- J'ai été absente pendant plus d'un…

\- Peu importe, la coupa Hermione. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps de tout lui dire ?

\- Il sait déjà...

\- De _tout_ lui dire ? insista la brune. Je suis sûre que les choses iront beaucoup mieux ensuite ! ajouta-t-elle alors que Fleur acquiesçait vivement à ses propos.

\- J'ai essayé de lui dire ! Je n'y parviens pas ! Et…- Sa voix se brisa - Quelque part… Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me rejette.

\- Jusqu'à présent tu as pourtant tout fait pour ça, déclara Hermione d'une voix grave.

Charlotte allait répliquer mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge, à la place elle baissa de nouveau les yeux sur sa petite cuillère qu'elle faisait désormais tourner entre ses doigts. Le silence s'installa durablement entre les trois jeunes femmes, à peine entrecoupé par le grincement de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait sur de nouveaux clients et le chuintement de la machine à café derrière le comptoir qui tournait à plein régime.

\- Il a dû voir ton tatouage, lança tout à coup Fleur.

\- Mon tat… Je n'y avais pas songé…, marmonna Charlotte en reposant sa tasse de café.

La brune lâcha une exclamation de dédain, ne manquant pas de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, j'imagine, éructa-t-elle, sarcastique. Tu devais être bien trop occupée pour ça !

\- Hermione ! s'écria sa cousine avec reproche, sentant ses joues s'enflammer. Pourrait-on arrêter de parler de ça ?!... C'est gênant…

\- Tu aurais dû y réfléchir avant !

\- Les filles ! s'impatienta Fleur en claquant la langue. Nous ne sommes pas venues pour que vous vous disputiez !... Bien que je trouve ça génial que Charlie et toi…, lâcha-t-elle avec un gloussement.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça a de génial, répliqua Charlotte avec morosité.

\- Oh allez ! Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé tu comptes toujours quitter le pays ?

La Française ne répondit pas, assimilant ce que venait de dire Fleur. Croyait-elle vraiment qu'elle allait rester en Angleterre simplement parce que… parce que Charlie et elle ?... Non, c'était absurde. La blonde passa une main lasse sur son visage, tentant d'ignorer la boule d'angoisse qui obstruait sa gorge.

\- De toute façon… de toute façon nous ne nous sommes pas réunies pour parler de ça, il me semble ! reprit-elle en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras, comme voulant éloigner ce sujet de conversation au plus vite. Je croyais que vous vous intéressiez à ce que j'avais découvert sur la Triade ?!

Hermione et Fleur échangèrent un regard qui en disait long cependant aucune d'entre elles ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole.

\- Quoi ? J'ai manqué quelque chose ? demanda Charlotte.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle venait de voir, les cheveux sur sa nuque se dressèrent, signe d'un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Non… non, bafouilla la brune. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ?

\- Je sais où se trouve la Triade, je n'ai pas son emplacement exact mais j'aviserai une fois sur place et...

Encore un regard en coin, la blonde serra ses poings sous la table et continua :

\- … je pense partir pour la Bulgarie le plus tôt possible.

Sa déclaration donnait l'impression d'être tombée comme un couperet. Fleur et Hermione n'osaient plus se regarder, l'une avait les yeux fixés sur ses ongles et l'autre lançait des coups d'œil frénétiques à un vieux moldu qui mâchonnait un morceau de pain à la table voisine.

\- Donc tu comptes tout de même t'en aller, lança Fleur après un moment.

\- Oui, répondit Charlotte, les sourcils froncés. Je crois me souvenir qu'on en avait déjà parlé et tu y semblais beaucoup moins réticente qu'aujourd'hui.

\- Ecoute… Finalement je me demande si c'est une bonne idée…, avoua-t-elle précautionneusement.

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes ?! s'écria la jeune femme en se levant brusquement, bousculant au passage la table où les tasses vacillèrent dangereusement. Tu étais pourtant d'accord ! C'est toi qui m'as poussé à croire en la Triade, c'est toi encore qui m'as poussé à faire des recherches sur toute cette histoire, mes douleurs et le reste ! Comment peux-tu me dire une chose pareille après tout ça ?!

\- Assied-toi, tout le monde nous regarde, siffla Hermione entre ses dents.

Sa cousine se rassit avec brutalité non sans lancer un regard furieux à son amie.

\- C'est vrai mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, se justifia cette dernière. Je pense que ce n'est pas raisonnable de partir aussi loin, après tout nous ne sommes sûres de rien.

Charlotte se tourna vers la brune qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là.

\- Hermione ?... demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

\- Fleur a raison, répondit celle-ci d'une voix grave. Peut-être… peut-être qu'il serait bon… d'attendre, toi-même tu as remarqué que les douleurs s'étaient estompées ces derniers jours. Peut-être devrions-nous laisser les choses là où elles sont, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- _Elles sont revenues au galop ce matin-même !_ lâcha la jeune femme avec fureur, ses doigts agrippant le rebord de la petite table. J'ai l'impression que vous ne vous rendez pas compte. J'étais à deux doigts… à deux doigts…

Elle soupira avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains, elle avait l'abominable sensation de flotter en pleine mer et que les seules bouées auxquelles elle pouvait se rattacher étaient en train de couler à pic.

\- Tout cela me semble de plus en plus farfelu, tenta à son tour de se justifier Hermione en secouant ses boucles brunes. Depuis le début toute cette histoire de Triade, je…

\- Mais j'ai la preuve qu'elle existe ! s'exclama Charlotte en brandissant une lettre sous leurs nez. Je ne l'ai pas inventée ! _Merde !_

\- Laissons passer l'été, d'accord ? demanda la brune dont les mains tremblaient sous l'affolement. Ensuite, nous verrons comment les choses évolueront, il ne faut surtout pas nous précipiter vers quelque chose que nous ne connaissons pas. J'en ai bien trop fait les frais avec Harry à Poudlard…

\- Et vous vous en êtes toujours sortis ! réfuta sa cousine d'une voix aiguë.

\- Avec beaucoup de chance, _oui_ _!_ Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas la même chose ! Il faut que l'on soit sûre de nous.

Charlotte n'y croyait pas, elle n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Hermione et Fleur, qui avaient toujours fait en sorte de la soutenir, avaient brusquement décidé de donner un coup de collier à leurs avancées. A quoi jouaient-elles ? En avaient-elles assez de la suivre dans cette quête désespérée ? Maintenant qu'elles menaient chacune leur vie, n'était-il pas plus simple de… La blonde tiqua et comprit douloureusement la raison de leurs réticences. Hermione et Fleur avaient une famille, des projets d'avenir sans doute et elles n'avaient pas le temps, plus l'envie certainement, de s'attarder sur des situations aussi nébuleuses que dangereuses que la sienne. En définitive Charlotte ne put que constater avec tristesse qu'elle n'avait, hormis son travail, pas de véritable foyer, pas de mari qui l'attendait, pas d'enfant… Elle était seule et n'avait que le temps à tuer, le temps qui s'écoulait lentement et lui rappelait sans cesse ô combien cette malédiction encombrait sa vie chaque jour un peu plus. Un poids qu'elle ne voulait faire porter à personne mais qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter, elle non plus.

\- Je suppose… je suppose que vous avez raison, s'entendit-elle dire de manière très lointaine, comme si son cerveau était à mille lieux de contrôler ce qui sortait de sa bouche.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard puis lui firent un sourire contrit, presque soulagé. Elle les ignora et se concentra de nouveau sur sa tasse de café, quasiment vide.

\- Que vas-tu faire alors ? questionna finalement Hermione, plus confiante.

\- Je vais retourner en Amérique, répondit laconiquement la Française, ne sachant pas à quel moment elle avait préparé cette réponse. Reprendre ma vie là-bas.

\- Et ensuite ? Que comptes-tu faire avec Charlie ? demanda à son tour Fleur.

Charlotte s'éveilla de son état léthargique, se redressant sur sa chaise par la même occasion.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu l'aimes ?

Elle recracha la dernière gorgée de café qu'elle venait de boire. Cela paraissait-il si évident pour elles ? Était-elle à ce point si transparente ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que… Enfin, non…. Je veux dire… – Elle se racla la gorge et inspira longuement – Non. Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui…

Ça lui coûtait de mentir ainsi mais en voyant le regard soulagé d'Hermione elle ne put que se féliciter de l'avoir fait.

\- Bien… Bien. Tu nous le dirais si c'était le cas, n'est-ce pas ?...

\- Evidemment…

\- J'imagine que de cette manière, c'est moins difficile pour toi de quitter le pays, souffla Fleur, presque déçue.

La jeune femme acquiesça tant bien que mal mais ne répondit pas. Elles terminèrent leurs boissons dans un silence pesant et quand Hermione eut avalé la dernière bouchée de son scone racorni Charlotte n'attendit pas et se leva de sa chaise, faisant sursauter Fleur au passage.

\- Il faut que j'y aille.

\- Où vas-tu ? questionna sa cousine, la panique perçant dans sa voix.

\- Je rentre chez moi.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller nous aussi, déclara la blonde en déposant quelques pièces sur la table.

D'un commun accord elles sortirent du petit café, dans la rue les passants étaient plus nombreux, remarqua Charlotte. Beaucoup profitaient du soleil pour se promener et d'autres pour faire leur séance de jogging hebdomadaire. Hermione et Fleur se tournèrent vers elle, elles l'embrassèrent et la première murmura d'une voix étrangement enrouée :

\- Pas d'imprudence, d'accord ?

\- Promis, dit sa cousine en croisant les doigts derrière son dos.

Avant de s'éloigner la brune se retourna une dernière fois.

\- Tu seras là le week-end prochain, pour l'anniversaire d'Harry ?

\- Bien sûr, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

* * *

\- J'ai pu sentir l'odeur de la culpabilité avant même que tu n'entres dans cette pièce.

\- Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes, je n'ai pas la tête à ça, souffla la blonde à son interlocuteur.

Tout à coup il se redressa brusquement, s'avança vers elle avec rapidité, saisit son menton et planta ses yeux dans les siens comme s'il essayait de lire quelque chose en elle, il avait l'air d'un dément.

\- Tu me fais mal, tenta-t-elle de se défaire.

\- Ne me dis pas que…

\- Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune femme, exaspérée.

\- Par Varda, la très haute, _dite-moi que je me trompe…_

Calion était un personnage grandiloquent, parfois il lui semblait voir un acteur de théâtre devant elle tant il aimait saupoudrer chacune de ses répliques par des grands gestes exagérés. A dire vrai elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de lui hormis le fait qu'il était envoyé par la Triade, elle ignorait sa fonction, la vie qu'il menait là-bas et même son âge. En effet il passait l'essentiel de ses journées à discourir sur les choses qu'elle devait faire et celles qu'elle ne devait pas faire ou encore sur ce qu'elle aurait _dû_ faire… Il ne lui avait rien révélé de plus qu'elle ne savait déjà et quand la jeune femme lui posait des questions, il répondait sans cesse : « La patience est mère de vertu » et préférait lui rappeler qu'il était là pour la mener sur le droit chemin autrement dit à la Triade. Mais Charlotte ne se sentait pas tout à fait prête à partir, à tout quitter sans un dernier au revoir et elle savait qu'au fond, Fleur avait raison, il lui serait beaucoup plus difficile de tout lâcher après ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente… Elle ne pouvait pas se mentir indéfiniment, il était déjà bien trop compliqué de mentir aux autres.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'énerva-t-elle en se défaisant de sa poigne.

\- Tu t'es uni à lui…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu as procréé avec cet humain ?! cracha-t-il et à la grimace qu'il faisait, la blonde comprit que ça devait lui en coûter de poser cette question.

\- Je… N'importe quoi, marmonna-t-elle en sentant son visage s'enflammer sous le regard inquisiteur de Calion.

\- On m'avait pourtant dit que tu étais intelligente, souffla celui-ci avec désespoir.

\- Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu… Mais elle fut coupée dans sa réplique.

\- Il faut qu'on parte, il faut qu'on s'en aille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Quoi ?! répéta-t-elle. Mais je… C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

\- Non ! s'impatienta-t-il en la traînant par le bras. On ne peut plus attendre, il faut qu'on rejoigne la Triade sans plus tarder.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! s'énerva Charlotte en récupérant son bras. Je t'ai pourtant dit que je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça, j'ai un travail, mes amis, mes parents !

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix ! _Tu_ n'as pas le choix ! Je croyais que tu voulais les protéger, ça fait des années que nous travaillons d'arrache-pied pour que tu ne…

\- Comment ça « nous » ?

\- Que crois-tu ? La Triade te surveille depuis ton enfance !... Evidemment ç'aurait été plus simple si Rùmil t'avait amenée avec elle mais enfin…

\- Qui est Rùmil ?

\- Pas le temps de discuter, prépare tes affaires. On s'en va.

\- C'est hors de question ! s'écria la jeune femme, sentant la panique l'envahir. Il faut… il faut que… J'ai des choses à régler avant de partir !

Calion avait l'air furieux, il s'avança vers elle, le doigt pointé vers son visage.

\- Si c'est encore par rapport à ce garçon, tu peux faire une croix dessus ! Il est néfaste pour toi ou devrais-je dire, tu l'es pour lui ! Tu n'as pas oublié ce que tu lui as fait, peut-être devrais-je te le rappeler ?! Et mon instinct me dit que c'était encore à un cheveu de se reproduire ce matin, je me trompe ?

Charlotte ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

\- Non…, murmura-t-elle d'une tout petite voix, la culpabilité l'enveloppant toute entière. Non, je n'ai pas oublié… Mais il doit savoir ! Je ne pourrais pas partir sans lui avoir dit la vérité ! Je…

\- Tu as déjà eu des dizaines d'occasions pour le faire et tu n'as pas su saisir ta chance, il est trop tard désormais !

Le jeune Vélane grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, en de souples enjambées. La Française le suivit difficilement, sur le palier elle courut presque pour le rattraper et quand il eut franchi le seuil de sa chambre elle lui saisit le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner.

\- Ce sera la dernière fois que je te le demande, je t'en prie !

Il ne l'écouta pas et, une fois dans la pièce, se mit à farfouiller dans son armoire avant de jeter pêle-mêle des vêtements sur le lit. D'un geste de sa main, une malle apparut dans les airs, pulls et tee-shirts volèrent doucement jusqu'à elle et se plièrent soigneusement dedans.

\- Calion…

\- Tu es folle ! s'emporta celui-ci en se tournant vers elle, les yeux exorbités. Tu es déjà allée trop loin dans ta relation avec ce sorcier ! Quand je pense que… Jamais je n'aurais dû te laisser aller là-bas, désormais tu… tu es couverte de… de _lui_ ! Et maintenant tu me demandes de le revoir une dernière fois ?! _Tu es folle_ ! répéta-t-il avec verve.

\- Calion, Calion je sais que tu peux le comprendre… Et tout en murmurant ces mots Charlotte s'approcha de lui, posant une main délicate sur la sienne. Il soutint son regard un long moment avant de soupirer, il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour se placer devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur son torse il semblait observer ce qui se passait au dehors.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes, déclara-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

La blonde continuait de fixer le dos du jeune homme mais ne dit mot de peur de le froisser, elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, attendant qu'il daigne continuer.

\- Ils vont me tuer si je te laisse faire ça, j'ai déjà outrepassé les règles de trop nombreuses fois, marmotta-t-il enfin, avec douleur.

\- Tu… tu leur diras que c'était ma faute, osa la jeune femme, que je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix…

Calion lâcha un rictus amer et fit volte-face, souriant maladroitement. Cela ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à un sourire selon Charlotte, il avait l'air d'avoir avalé une gorgée de Poussos.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, petite fille.

La Française tiqua à ce surnom mais encore une fois, elle préféra se taire. Le blond lâcha un soupir de résignation et lui sourit plus franchement.

\- Rùmil va me tuer mais… - D'un autre geste de sa main les vêtements qui s'empilaient dans la malle firent marche arrière et allèrent se ranger dans la penderie - …avant elle dira que j'aurais eu raison de te laisser le voir une dernière fois…

Charlotte eut un rire étranglé, elle s'empara des mains de Calion qu'elle serra avec force.

\- Merci…

\- Quelque chose me dit que je vais le regretter…

* * *

\- Il ne va pas te lâcher tu sais, il ne voudra pas que tu t'en ailles sans explications. Je connais les hommes et plus encore les sorciers, ils veulent toujours tout savoir.

\- Viens avec moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Viens avec moi, tu seras mon explication.

\- C'est complètement stupide, c'est tellement… tellement _humain_ !

\- Pourquoi pas ? proposa la jeune femme en réajustant la barrette dans ses cheveux.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas dire ? Que je suis ton petit-ami ?! Crois-moi, c'est une _très_ mauvaise idée, argumenta-t-il faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras, le visage fermé.

\- Bien… De quoi j'ai l'air ? demanda Charlotte qui ne l'avait pas écouté.

\- Complètement effrayée ?!

\- Très drôle, vraiment.

\- Je m'intéresserai à toi quand on arrivera à la Triade, pour l'instant tu n'es qu'une petite humaine bien trop confiante et si tu veux vraiment mon av… Mpff...

La blonde venait de lui lancer un coussin en pleine tête. Calion soupira avant de s'approcher d'elle, la jeune femme observa son reflet dans le miroir. Ses traits ne laissaient rien transparaître d'autre qu'un profond agacement.

\- Promet-moi une chose, demanda-t-il avec solennité.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Dès que tu reviens, on se prépare à partir. Nous avons perdu trop de temps, il y a des jours que nous aurions dû nous en aller. Je risque ma place, moi !

\- Quelle place ? Celui du parfait casse-pied ? ironisa la jeune femme.

\- Mais écoutez-moi cette petite ingrate ! Tu feras moins la maline quand nous serons là-bas, c'est moi qui te le dis !

\- Oui, oui, lui répondit Charlotte avec un vague geste de la main.

Elle descendit l'escalier et, une fois dans l'entrée, s'empara de son éternel sac en perles. Quand elle le glissa sur son épaule, les tintements caractéristiques du verre résonnèrent dans le vestibule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis là-dedans ? demanda le Vélane.

\- J'en ai besoin pour Charlie, répondit simplement la blonde.

Calion haussa les sourcils, sceptique, mais la Française ne le regardait déjà plus. Une main sur la poignée de la porte, elle demeurait figée. Ce fut très précisément à cet instant qu'elle saisit l'importance de son geste, qu'elle comprit ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle allait quitter ceux qu'elles aimaient dans à peine quelques heures. Quelques heures… Qu'est-ce que cela représentait dans une vie ? Ce n'était rien comparé à l'immensité de l'inconnu qui l'attendait ensuite, de ses bras noirs et oppressants qui allait l'embrasser pour une durée qu'elle-même ne pouvait connaître. Un an ? Dix ans ? Ou peut-être l'éternité… Elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait revenir ici, près des siens, et cela l'angoissait plus qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée…

\- Tout va très bien se passer.

Charlotte sursauta légèrement, sortant de sa torpeur, et avisa le blond à ses côtés dont le visage affichait un sourire rassurant.

\- Je t'ai laissé une dernière chance alors ne la gâche pas et dans quelques jours, tu sauras tout ce que tu as voulu savoir depuis que ce tatouage est apparu.

\- Oui… Tout ce que je voulais savoir…, murmura la jeune femme comme pour se convaincre.

Après un bref hochement de tête elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, sur le perron elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Calion.

\- Je serais rentrée en fin d'après-midi.

Charlotte fit volte-face, prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Un instant elle écouta les éclats de rire des enfants jouant dans le parc, une rue plus loin, le cahotement lointain des voitures sur le boulevard puis l'horloge de St Stephen's Churh sonna midi. D'un mouvement souple la blonde tourna sur elle-même, un « crac ! » caractéristique résonna dans la rue, elle avait transplané. Elle réapparu quelques secondes suivantes à plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans un petit village coincé quelque part entre le Devon et le Somerset, Godric's Hollow. La chaleur du soleil l'enveloppa agréablement, comme une couverture de laine que l'on pose sur ses épaules après une longue balade en hiver, les effluves d'un lilas en fleur vinrent flotter jusqu'à elle et ce fut d'un pas allègre qu'elle se dirigea vers le cottage qui lui faisait face. Devant le petit portail de bois, l'angoisse la saisit de nouveau à la gorge, son cœur se mit à battre de manière erratique et elle ne put que sentir l'étau qui se refermait lentement autour de lui. « Allez ! se dit-elle. Ce n'est pas le moment… Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas le moment ! ». D'une main tremblante elle poussa le portillon et suivit l'allée en zigzag jusqu'à arriver à la porte d'entrée. La jeune femme toqua très rapidement avant d'être une nouvelle fois assaillie par la culpabilité, heureusement pour elle la porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur un petit garçon aux cheveux bleus.

\- Charlotte !

\- Bonjour Teddy ! s'exclama la blonde en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Je rêve ou tu as encore grandi depuis la dernière fois ?!

Le petit garçon se mit à rire et la Française vu qu'il lui manquait une dent.

\- Tu veux bien être ma cavalière, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda-t-il tout à coup en tripotant une marguerite qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

\- Ça me ferait énormément plaisir.

\- J'ai demandé à Victoire mais elle n'a pas voulu, bouda Teddy. J'avais même cueilli une fleur.

\- Ah oui ? Tiens, regarde, dit la jeune femme en s'emparant de celle-ci. Je vais la glisser là, pour que tout le monde puisse la voir, ajouta-t-elle en coinçant la fleur dans la bretelle de sa robe.

\- Teddy ! Enfin ! s'écria soudain Andromeda Tonks en se précipitant dans le vestibule. Bonjour Charlotte, je suis ravie de te revoir ! sourit-elle en la saluant puis elle se tourna vers son petit-fils avec un regard furieux. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas ouvrir la porte tant que tu ne sais pas qui se cache derrière ?

Elle prit le petit garçon des bras de la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner dans la maison.

\- Mais grand-mère…, marmonna-t-il. C'était ma cavalière…

La blonde lui fit un sourire contrit. Elle vit alors Ginny sortir de la cuisine, ses cheveux flottant derrière elle et affichant un sourire rayonnant, elle semblait fatiguée mais en bien meilleure forme que lors de sa visite à Sainte-Lucine.

\- Charlotte ! C'est vraiment super que tu aies pu venir ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

Puis, elle la saisit par le bras et la traîna vers le jardin où se tenait le reste de la famille Weasley ainsi que quelques amis proches.

\- Nous n'attendions plus que toi, enfin toi et Charlie… Comme toujours… Mais il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, à croire que vous n'êtes jamais loin l'un de l'autre, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire mélodieux. C'est amusant !

\- Ah oui ? s'exclama Charlotte d'une voix un peu trop aiguë. En effet, c'est…euh _amusant_ …

Le jardin du cottage ressemblait à une prairie, une immense praire où s'élevaient çà et là d'innombrables massifs de fleurs des champs, les arbres, qui étaient plantés de manière inégale, offraient de merveilleux abris pour ceux qui craignaient la chaleur étouffante de ce dernier jour de juillet. Dans un coin, à côté de la terrasse, il y avait un vieux puits de pierre qui lâchait quelques ricanements quand on s'approchait trop près de lui, la jeune femme vit Fred et Georges s'y avancer et jeter une pièce dedans, le puits, d'une voix caverneuse, leur lança quelques commentaires grossiers et les jumeaux s'en éloignèrent en rigolant avant de se faire enguirlander par leur mère, quelques mètres plus loin. Près de la table, sous l'énorme parasol jaune, semblable à un gigantesque tournesol, Charlotte vit Fleur la saluer de la main, la blonde prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers son amie, plaquant un sourire de convenance sur son visage. « Allez, se dit-elle, il ne te reste que quelques heures alors tache d'en profiter… »

* * *

\- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui parler ? Ça doit faire presque une heure qu'il est là et tu n'as toujours pas été le saluer ?! C'est très impoli…

\- Et pourquoi ce serait à moi d'y aller ? Pourquoi ne vient-il pas me voir, lui ?

\- Allons, ne fais pas l'enfant ! s'impatienta la brune avec un claquement de langue réprobateur. _Vas-y_ ! la poussa-t-elle.

\- Je vais y aller, d'accord ?! s'écria Charlotte en se défaisant de la poigne d'Hermione. Mais… pas tout de suite, j'ai besoin de… de réfléchir à ce que je vais lui dire !

\- Lui dire ?! s'exclama sa cousine en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Je croyais que… - Elle se figea - Oh, mince…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y…

\- Salut, entendit-elle derrière son dos, la blonde se tendit imperceptiblement et le verre de punch qu'elle tenait à la main lui échappa et tomba à ses pieds.

Elle s'accroupit maladroitement, ramassant son verre avant de le poser brutalement sur la table à côté d'elle. En faisant volte-face la jeune femme ne pouvait que sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle garda les yeux résolument fixés sur le sol, trouvant sans doute plus intéressant de contempler une coccinelle qui voletait dans l'herbe, mais pourtant rien n'y faisait. Jamais encore elle n'avait éprouvé une gêne aussi grande.

\- …Salut, répondit-elle finalement dans un souffle.

Bon sang, ce qu'elle se sentait ridicule… Une adolescente n'aurait pas mieux réagi. Tant bien que mal elle leva les yeux sur le rouquin et tenta d'occulter le fait que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu il était dans son plus simple appareil.

\- Alors… Comment ça va ?

\- Bien, lâcha-t-elle dans un marmottement étranglé.

\- Hermione, fit le jeune homme avec un hochement de tête vers sa cousine.

\- Salut Charlie ! répondit celle-ci. Ron ne t'a pas trop agacé ? Depuis que l'on est revenu de voyage il ne cesse de raconter cette anecdote sur ce joueur de Quidditch que l'on a rencontré à Vérone, Blathe Parkin ou quelque chose comme ça…

\- Blythe Parkin, corrigea le rouquin avec un sourire. Oui, il m'en a parlé...

Charlotte resta un moment à les écouter sans jamais intervenir, parfois elle lâchait quelques onomatopées ou hochait simplement la tête, quand l'occasion s'y prêtait. Pendant un instant la possibilité de s'éclipser discrètement l'effleura, peut-être ne s'en apercevraient-ils pas ? Mais très vite elle jugea l'idée mauvaise et alors qu'elle se perdait une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, son regard fixant un point invisible quelque part au-dessus de l'épaule de Charlie, sa cousine lui donna un petit coup de pieds dans le tibia. Avait-elle remarqué qu'elle n'écoutait plus ? Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, la blonde se concentra sur la conversation.

\- Et sinon, comment ça se passe à la réserve en ce moment ? questionna Hermione en se tournant de nouveau sur le rouquin.

\- Plutôt bien, on accueille un nouveau couple de Boutefeu dans deux semaines alors il y a beaucoup de travail, répondit-il.

\- J'imagine…

Elle but une gorgée de sa boisson avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme, celle-ci n'aimait pas du tout le sourire faux qu'elle vit sur son visage.

\- Et toi, Charlotte ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix de fausset. Quand rentres-tu à New-York ? La date m'a _complètement_ échappée !

La Française fronça les sourcils et se retint de lancer une réplique acerbe à la brune. A la place elle se racla la gorge et dans un marmonnement elle répondit :

\- La semaine prochaine, le…le jeudi.

\- Un mois, comme ça passe vite, fit Hermione, d'un air faussement concerné. Et en même temps, il peut se passer _tellement_ de choses, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle en les regardant alternativement.

Le dragonnier acquiesça maladroitement, ne semblant pas comprendre le sous-entendu de sa belle-sœur mais Charlotte, elle, l'avait bien saisi et elle ne put s'empêcher, cette fois-ci, de lancer un coup d'œil plein de reproches à sa cousine.

\- Il faut que… Il faut que… la salle de bains…, balança-t-elle alors par-dessus son épaule, s'enfuyant à moitié vers le cottage.

La blonde savait que c'était mal d'agir de la sorte, il aurait été pourtant plus simple qu'elle parle franchement au jeune homme mais elle avait perdu tout son courage au moment-même où elle l'avait vu arriver dans le jardin, accroché au bras de sa sœur, au moment-même où il lui avait adressé la parole, quelques minutes plus tôt. Alors elle avait fait ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux, fuir.

Depuis presque une heure, Charlotte était assise dans la salle de bains au premier étage, le dos adossé contre le mur carrelé. De là où elle était, elle pouvait entendre le bruit des conversations qui s'élevait depuis le jardin, porté par la brise d'été qui s'engouffrait paresseusement par la fenêtre laissée ouverte. La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant et tenta d'ignorer son cœur qui battait de manière erratique dans sa poitrine depuis l'instant où ses yeux avaient rencontré ceux de Charlie, environ une seconde après qu'il soit arrivé à la petite réception. Elle pensait trouver un peu de répit en se réfugiant ici mais visiblement son organe prenait un plaisir évident à lui rappeler que celui qu'elle aimait était là, un étage plus bas.

\- Par Morgane…, souffla-t-elle.

\- Alors, c'est là que tu te caches ?

Charlotte sursauta violemment et tourna si brusquement la tête qu'elle sentit quelque chose craquer dans sa nuque. Là, appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte, se tenait Charlie, un sourire malicieux plaqué sur son visage. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, puis détourna les yeux, sentant ses joues s'enflammer.

\- Pas assez bien, visiblement, répondit-elle en se redressant lentement.

Plutôt que de croiser son regard, la jeune femme laissa ses yeux se promener sur le tissu de sa robe qu'elle fit mine d'épousseter. Le rouquin se mit à rire doucement et Charlotte sentit les papillons dans son ventre s'agiter de nouveau. La barbe ! _Ne pouvaient-ils pas rester tranquille à la fin ?!_... La blonde avait l'impression d'avoir attrapé un coup de soleil tant ses joues lui brûlaient et entendre le dragonnier continuait de rire l'agaçait énormément, en levant les yeux vers lui elle ne put que constater comme il semblait grandement s'amuser de la situation d'embarras dans laquelle il la mettait.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire, ne put-elle s'empêcher de lancer, acerbe.

\- Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis, répondit-il presque aussitôt.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, Charlotte se tut et lui tourna le dos, les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine et rougissant de plus belle. Elle s'efforça d'ignorer son cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa cage thoracique, il cognait si fort contre ses côtes que c'en était presque douloureux.

\- Pourrais-tu me regarder quand je te parle ? demanda Charlie et sans même le voir, la jeune femme savait qu'il avait encore cet abominable sourire insolent sur son visage.

Avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde elle fit volte-face, lâchant un profond soupir de lassitude par la même occasion. Son regard restait accroché quelque part sur le carrelage qui ornait le mur sur sa droite.

\- Tu ne me regardes toujours pas, lança le rouquin en se rapprochant dangereusement.

\- Bien sûr, que je te regarde, répliqua-t-elle avec mauvaise foi tandis que ses yeux se focalisaient sur ses cheveux en bataille.

Le dragonnier lâcha un éclat de rire qui la fit frissonner, elle ne pouvait supporter qu'il se moque ainsi d'elle alors, pour le provoquer, elle darda son regard dans le sien.  
Depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, Charlotte se demandait comment elle réagirait quand elle reverrait le rouquin, quand elle serait de nouveau près de lui, _très près_ de lui. Ce qu'elle imaginait était bien en-deçà de ce qu'il se passa à ce moment-là. Car à l'instant même où elle croisa ses iris délavées toute sa colère disparut, tout ce qu'elle s'était évertuée à préparer, tous ces mots douloureux qu'elle voulait lui dire s'envolèrent bien loin de la petite salle de bains dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Charlotte tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, et la seconde suivante, avant même qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, Charlie avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà, voilà ! Je vous vois déjà venir sur le début et la fin de ce chapitre ! ^^ Oui Charlotte n'assume pas et se sauve comme une voleuse plutôt que de rester auprès de Charlie, il fallait s'en douter mais surprise ! Elle avoue _enfin_ qu'elle l'aime, c'est cool, non ? On va y arriver, doucement mais sûrement, je vous l'avez promis ! ;) Et sinon une rechute, il fallait aussi que ça arrive, beaucoup de sentiments contradictoires s'emparent de notre petite héroïne, elle souffre beaucoup de cette situation avec Charlie et à côté de ça elle supporte mal l'éloignement de Fleur et Hermione... C'est triste je sais mais c'est comme ça... :/ On découvre un peu Calion mais on ne sait rien de lui, ce sera pour non pas le chapitre suivant mais celui qui viendra après ! :) Et comment avez-vous trouvé la fin ? Pas de retrouvailles houleuses fort heureusement (attention rien ne dit que ce ne sera pas le cas dans le prochain chapitre hé hé...), on découvre une Charlotte boudeuse et un Charlie moqueur, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage je dois dire et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de coller un baiser à la fin, ah, ah... Comment pensez-vous que Charlotte va réagir ? Dite-moi tout ! ;)**

 **A bientôt ! :)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	33. Chapitre 11 : All good things

**Bonjour !**

 **Voilà, j'ai réussi à boucler ce chapitre en une semaine et pourtant c'est le plus long jamais écrit jusqu'à maintenant ! Youhou ! Je ne l'aurais pourtant jamais imaginé en l'écrivant, écrire réserve sans cesse des surprises.  
Dans ce chapitre vous retrouverez des scènes du précédent chapitre, j'ai jugé utile de les écrire selon les deux points de vue, je trouvais cela nécessaire pour comprendre la réaction des deux personnages, que ce soit ici, dans cette suite, ou dans le précédent. J'espère que cela éclairera vos lanternes. :)  
**

 **Je ne vous en dis pas plus, j'espère juste que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Comme toujours on se retrouve en bas pour le debrief !  
**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

 ** _Blond'sparkle_ **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _SaniaWive : _ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :) Je suis toujours ravie de savoir que mes dernières lignes te font frissonner, ah, ah ! Patience, on en saura plus sur Calion et Rùmil dans le prochain chapitre, en attendant j'espère que celui-ci te plaira !  
Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! ;)**

 ** _MissKara1759 :_ Je suis désolée pour la publicité mensongère ah, ah ! Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Charlie, ce chapitre devrait t'éclairer un peu mais je suis ravie d'avoir semé le doute dans ton esprit. C'est un peu le jeu, non ?  
C'est vrai que les scènes se sont très vite enchaînées mais il faut bien que j'avance un peu dans l'histoire et je pense que si j'avais laissé traîner les choses en longueur sur ce passage ç'aurait été ennuyeux. Donc, oui, on peut dire que c'était un chapitre de transition, en quelque sorte, en espérant que celui-là ne le sera pas ! :)  
Je sais que je je ne devrais pas faire part de mes doutes en début de chapitre mais que veux-tu ? Mon honnêteté aura ma peau... ^^  
Sinon, un énorme merci pour être là encore et encore ! :') Je suis toujours très contente d'avoir ton avis sur les chapitres, tes reviews sont super agréables à lire et je prends à chaque fois beaucoup de plaisir à y répondre. Je suis, bien sûr, ravie de voir que l'histoire te plaît autant qu'avant et c'est sûr qu'on préfère toujours des chapitres à des autres, c'est normal. Moi aussi c'est le cas, ne t'en fais pas, dans ceux que j'ai écrits jusqu'à maintenant j'ai mes petits préférés ! ^^  
Je te remercie une nouvelle fois et je te dis à bientôt ! ;)  
ps : Petite dédicace pour toi dans ce chapitre, sauras-tu la retrouver ?... **

* * *

**Chapitre 11** **:**

 **All good things come to an end**

Blanc. Tout était blanc autour de lui, du sol jusqu'au plafond tout était immaculé. Il ne distinguait rien d'autre, rien d'autre que cette immensité blanche. Que faisait-il ici ? Et d'abord, où était-il ?... Charlie s'avança précautionneusement, pensant entendre l'écho de ses pas résonner contre ce qu'il imaginait être des murs mais au contraire, le silence était plus pesant encore. Après avoir parcouru plusieurs mètres il distingua une forme droit devant, il accéléra le pas et comprit qu'il y avait un autre être humain, ici, avec lui. En s'approchant il vit un jeune homme assis dans un fauteuil au dossier droit, richement décoré d'arabesques et de pierreries. L'inconnu était d'une telle beauté que c'en était presque effrayant, un instant le rouquin crut même qu'il n'était pas réel jusqu'à ce que celui-ci fasse un imperceptible mouvement de la tête, le coin de ses lèvres tressaillant sous le geste. Cet étrange personnage se fondait parfaitement dans ce décor d'albâtre, tout en lui rappelait la blancheur et l'éclat de la neige, de ses cheveux blonds argentés à sa longue robe d'un bleu très clair, ornée de broderies brillantes.

\- Euh…, commença le dragonnier, surpris par sa voix rauque. Où sommes-nous ?

L'homme ne semblait pas le voir, du moins il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux et continuait de fixer un point droit devant lui. Charlie tenta de discerner ce qu'il observait mais il ne vit rien que l'infinie blancheur.

\- Vous m'entendez ? Où sommes-nous ? répéta-t-il plus fort. Et, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Patience est mère de vertu, répondit l'inconnu d'une voix grave, ses mains croisées sagement devant lui.

Au loin, derrière le fauteuil, il distingua une autre silhouette qui approchait. Charlie se tendit légèrement, il plissa les yeux mais rien n'y faisait, la lumière ambiante l'empêchait de discerner quoi que ce soit. Et, au moment où il crut reconnaître un visage familier tout disparut.

Le rouquin se réveilla brusquement et comprit qu'il avait fait un rêve, le rêve le plus étrange qu'il eût jamais fait jusqu'alors. Cependant il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, pas tout de suite, et, d'un geste lent il fit glisser sa main de l'autre côté du lit mais celle-ci ne rencontra que le drap, froid et surtout, inoccupé. Il fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit doucement ses paupières, en avisant le lit où il demeurait, seul, Charlie crut un instant avoir tout imaginé, que son esprit avait pris un malin plaisir à le torturer. Mais en fourrant sa tête contre l'oreiller voisin il sut qu'il n'avait pas rêvé car il pouvait encore sentir le parfum chaud de Charlotte, imprégné dans le linge, comme si elle était encore là. Il resta encore une seconde à rêvasser, enfin il scruta la chambre et se mit à écouter, retenant son souffle. Aucun bruit, aucun son ne lui parvenaient. Le jeune homme s'allongea sur le dos, les bras en croix, et soupira longuement. Elle était partie, Charlotte était partie, _encore_. Il aurait presque pu dire qu'il s'en doutait mais quelque part, au fond de lui, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle reste là, avec lui, qu'elle assume ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, qu'elle assume ce qu'ils avaient fait. Car, il pouvait bien le dire, lui, Charlie Weasley, avait couché avec Charlotte de Montmorency… Et bon sang ce qu'il avait aimé ça !  
Avec un soupir de lassitude il passa une main sur son visage, d'un mouvement brusque il repoussa les draps au bout du lit et se leva. Tandis que l'eau de la douche cascadait sur lui le rouquin demeurait figé, son esprit vagabondait quelque part entre des boucles blondes soyeuses lui chatouillant l'épaule, la douceur d'une main d'albâtre caressant lentement ses cheveux et la chaleur d'un corps serré contre le sien. D'un geste rageur il donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur face à lui, le pommeau de douche se décrocha sous le choc pour tomber avec fracas sur le carrelage, Charlie retint une exclamation de douleur tandis qu'un puissant élancement se propageait dans toute sa main jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts.

\- Quel con…, souffla-t-il en serra son poing meurtri contre son torse.

Pour lui, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot car il se sentait parfaitement idiot d'avoir encore une fois cédé à la tentation qu'elle représentait, que Charlotte représentait. Avec elle, il reculait plus qu'il n'avançait, avec cette désagréable impression de ramasser les miettes d'affection qu'elle semait derrière elle et lui… Eh bien lui se jetait dessus comme un affamé. Alors qu'il tendait le bras pour attraper une serviette sur le rebord du lavabo le dragonnier se stoppa dans son geste, son estomac se contractant douloureusement. Quand il songeait à tout ça, immanquablement un élan de culpabilité s'emparait de lui, après tout il ne pouvait que se mordre les doigts d'avoir agi de la sorte… La jeune femme ne l'avait-elle pas assez mise en garde ? Ne l'avait-elle pas assez prévenue ? Oui… II pouvait presque l'entendre lui répéter encore et encore qu'elle ne pouvait être avec lui à cause de, à cause de…Il ne savait pas vraiment à cause de quoi… Sa malédiction sans doute… Bien qu'il lui semblait que les raisons étaient plus obscures. Et lui n'avait pas eu de meilleure idée que de lui balancer ses sentiments à la figure, il n'avait pas eu de meilleurs idée que de… de l'aimer, simplement… Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot parfois. Vraiment, _quel con_ …  
Charlie, en sortant de la salle de bains, ne savait toujours pas s'il était d'une humeur massacrante ou s'il avait envie de rire comme un idiot et il en voulait beaucoup à Charlotte de lui faire ressentir cette constante contradiction au plus profond de son être, bouillonnante et brûlante comme de la lave en fusion. Par Merlin ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer… Et pourtant si elle avait été en face de lui à cet instant il n'aurait pu s'empêcher de lui hurler à la figure ce qu'il pensait de son comportement. Ce fut donc non pas sans un grognement énervé qu'il enfila son jean, pressentant que la semaine s'annonçait compliquée.

* * *

\- Charlie ! Comme je suis contente de te voir !

\- Gin' ! s'exclama le rouquin en enlaçant sa sœur cadette. James ferait-il ses nuits ? Tu sembles en meilleure forme que la semaine dernière ! sourit-il, amusé

\- C'est ça, moque-toi, répondit la jeune femme avec sarcasme, lui balançant un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Tu ferais mieux de garder tes remarques pour toi d'ailleurs, tu es en retard, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue réprobatrice.

\- Désolé, lança-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches de jean. J'ai été retenu à la réserve.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas le seul. Charlotte est arrivée il y a cinq minutes à peine.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur rater un battement et mentalement il se traita d'idiot. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'elle serait là ? Cela aurait pourtant semblé évident à n'importe qui ici. Bon sang… Il ne s'était pas préparer à…

\- Ah… Charlotte est là ? demanda-t-il alors en essayant de donner un ton détaché à sa question.

\- Oui, répondit sa sœur en se tournant vers lui, un air sournois plaqué sur son visage. Tu es content ?

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et fit mine d'être surpris.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Oh pour rien, pour rien…, fit-elle avec un vague geste de la main.

Tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans le jardin Charlie tenta d'ignorer la boule d'angoisse qui obstruait sa gorge mais, inévitablement, la première personne sur laquelle ses yeux tombèrent fut la Française. Son cœur se mit à battre avec plus de frénésie et sa pression artérielle semblait vouloir atteindre des sommets. La voir là, à quelques mètres à peine, lui donnait envie de lui sauter à la gorge et de lui hurler sa façon de penser à s'en casser la voix mais il ne pouvait pas faire d'esclandre pendant l'anniversaire d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de sa mère et encore moins de sa sœur... Alors, très vite, il détourna les yeux et se dirigea d'un pas bancal vers le garçon qui avait survécu et ses parents qui se tenaient loin, très loin de Charlotte. Et dans une prière silencieuse, il supplia que l'après-midi passe rapidement.

Depuis une heure qu'il était là, il n'avait toujours pas été la saluer. Heureusement pour lui, personne n'avait remarqué ce détail pourtant il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait l'éviter plus longtemps encore. Le jardin n'était pas grand et sa capacité à l'ignorer décroissait à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Inconsciemment le jeune homme avait espéré qu'elle fasse le premier pas, cela lui aurait grandement facilité la tâche mais, visiblement, Charlotte semblait aussi bornée que lui. Il fut arraché de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui lui tirait le maillot, le rouquin tourna la tête et vit sa mère s'acharner avec une brosse à vêtement sortie de nulle part.

\- C'est un anniversaire, pas le concert des Bizarr'Sisters, cingla-t-elle, courroucée. Tu aurais pu mettre quelque chose de plus saillant !

\- Maman ! s'impatienta-t-il en arrêtant sa génitrice qui tentait désormais de discipliner ses cheveux avec sa baguette magique. Je suis très bien comme ça ! ajouta-t-il en coinçant sa tignasse dans un élastique.

Sa mère fit une moue pincée puis rangea sa baguette dans une large poche de sa robe bleue. Le jeune homme passa une main sur son tee-shirt à son tour, jetant des regards de tous les côtés, espérant que personne n'avait assisté à ce petit manège, il repéra Charlotte qui le dévisageait mais elle détourna bien vite les yeux quand il la remarqua. Il ne put retenir un sourire, peut-être n'était-il pas le seul à espérer un geste de l'autre... La jeune femme était en pleine conversation avec Hermione, il n'y avait qu'à voir les cheveux touffus de cette dernière voler autour de son visage et ses lèvres remuer rapidement pour comprendre qu'elle sermonnait sa cousine. D'un geste de la main le dragonnier chassa ses précédentes inquiétudes et se dirigea vers les deux femmes, quand il arriva derrière la blonde il vit sa belle-sœur lever des yeux étonnés vers lui. Visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à être interrompue et encore moins par lui.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y…, commença Charlotte.

\- Salut, lança-t-il finalement.

Charlie vit la jeune femme se tendre et lâcher le verre qu'elle tenait à la main. Toujours dos à lui, elle s'accroupit et le ramassa avant de le poser avec force sur la table à côté d'elle. Quand elle se retourna, le rouquin ne manqua pas la rougeur qui s'étalait depuis son cou jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, il réprima un sourire moqueur. Sans doute n'était-il pas mieux à regarder… Alors qu'elle gardait la tête baissée, son regard accrochant un brin d'herbe, le dragonnier l'entendit marmonner :

\- … Salut.

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge et continua sur sa lancée :

\- Alors… Comment ça va ?

\- Bien, lâcha-t-elle dans un marmottement étranglé.

\- Hermione, fit-il enfin avec un hochement de tête pour la brune.

\- Salut Charlie ! répondit celle-ci avec entrain. Ron ne t'a pas trop agacé ? Depuis que l'on est revenu de voyage il ne cesse de raconter cette anecdote sur ce joueur de Quidditch que l'on a rencontré à Vérone, Blathe Parkin ou quelque chose comme ça…

\- Blythe Parkin, corrigea le rouquin avec un sourire. Oui, il m'en a parlé...

Et tandis qu'il discutait avec Hermione, le dragonnier voyait Charlotte perdre peu à peu le fil de la conversation, ses yeux fixant un point loin derrière eux. Il ne manqua pas le coup de pied de sa belle-sœur dans le tibia de sa cousine, celle-ci lâcha une grimace et Charlie fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué quand Hermione se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

\- Et sinon, comment ça se passe à la réserve en ce moment ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Plutôt bien, répondit-il rapidement, trop heureux de reprendre la discussion. On accueille un nouveau couple de Boutefeu dans deux semaines alors il y a beaucoup de travail.

\- J'imagine…

Elle but une gorgée de sa boisson avant de se tourner vers la blonde.

\- Et toi, Charlotte ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix que Charlie qualifia de tout sauf naturelle. Quand rentres-tu à New-York ? La date m'a _complètement_ échappée !

Le rouquin évitait comme il le pouvait de trop regarder la Française car il sentait ses défenses s'amoindrir de seconde en seconde, quand il la vit froncer les sourcils il ne put s'empêcher de la revoir, ce soir-là, à la réserve...

\- La semaine prochaine, le…le jeudi, entendit-il alors.

Le jeune homme se concentra de nouveau sur la conversation et à l'attitude de la blonde, il comprit qu'elle aurait voulu se trouver n'importe où plutôt qu'ici, si elle avait pu creuser un trou pour s'y enfoncer et ne plus jamais en ressortir il était certain qu'elle l'aurait fait.

\- Un mois, comme ça passe vite, fit Hermione en hochant la tête de manière concernée. Et en même temps, il peut se passer _tellement_ de choses, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle en les regardant alternativement.

Le dragonnier acquiesça maladroitement et voulut à son tour se cacher dans un trou. Hermione était-elle légilimens ? Ou alors était-il à ce point transparent ?... Avait-elle compris que Charlotte et lui… qu'ils… ? Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à être mal à l'aise, il n'y avait qu'à voir le coup d'œil meurtrier que lança la Française à sa cousine pour le comprendre. Tout à coup celle-ci tourna les talons et avant même que l'un d'entre eux puissent dire quelque chose elle balança par-dessus son épaule :

\- Il faut que… Il faut que… la salle de bains…

Charlie la regarda s'éloigner vers le cottage d'un pas raide, quand il se tourna vers Hermione il remarqua sa moue contrite.

\- Désolée…, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Oh… bah… Ce n'est pas… ce n'est rien… bafouilla-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Fleur qui venait d'arriver.

\- Rien…

\- Je devrais peut-être…, tenta maladroitement le rouquin en faisant un geste vers la maison.

\- Non, l'arrêta la brune. Laisse-la… Je n'aurais pas dû… Je pensais que… que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber, souffla Hermione en s'éloignant à son tour.

\- Elle devait sous doute imaginer que vous aviez mis les choses au clair, expliqua Fleur.

\- Les choses au clair ? Comment ça ?

\- Après la nuit que vous avez passé, il nous paraissait évident que…

\- Attends… Quoi ?! l'arrêta Charlie, manquant d'écraser le pied de Percy qui passait derrière lui – Désolé… – Comment pouvez-vous savoir que… ?

Soudain la réaction d'Hermione lui parut plus compréhensible.

\- Bill est mon mari, déclara alors la jeune femme, et – Elle lâcha un rictus amusé – Charlotte est une très mauvaise menteuse…

Le dragonnier resta confus quelques secondes, il s'en voulait presque d'avoir avoué à son frère aîné que Charlotte lui rendait visite. Il aurait dû se rappeler que Bill ne savait pas tenir sa langue…

\- Et nous sommes presque certaines que… Enfin qu'elle…, commença sa belle-sœur en faisant tournoyer sa paille dans son verre. Eh bien…

\- Fleur, crache-le morceau, s'impatienta le rouquin.

\- Nous sommes à peu près sûres que Charlotte voudrait te dire quelque chose, t' _avouer_ serait le terme le plus juste en vérité…

\- _A peu près sûres ?!_ lança-t-il, sceptique. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ecoute Charlie, je ne peux pas faire plus clair ! Va la voir et tu sauras, s'énerva la jeune femme et elle se détourna de lui pour se diriger d'une démarche vive vers Ginny et Bill, ses longs cheveux blonds se balançant au rythme de ses pas.

Le jeune homme la regarda s'éloigner, interloqué, et il demeura un long moment à la même place sans trop savoir quoi faire. Finalement, après avoir tergiversé pendant une heure sur la meilleure façon d'agir, Charlie décida de retrouver Charlotte qui n'était toujours pas revenue dans le jardin. A l'intérieur de la maison il accueillit, non sans un soupir de soulagement, la fraîcheur qui y régnait et se mit à traverser les pièces les unes après les autres. Ce fut quand il vit Audrey descendre les escaliers, sa fille Molly dans les bras, qu'il eut l'idée de vérifier à l'étage. Avec un dernier sourire pour sa nièce le jeune homme grimpa les marches jusqu'à atteindre le palier où il sentit un courant d'air chaud l'envelopper, le faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête, et devina que des fenêtres étaient restées ouvertes. D'un pas lent, il s'avança dans le couloir, passa devant la chambre du petit James avant de s'arrêter devant la salle de bains. Là, assise sur le carrelage blanc et les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, se tenait Charlotte. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

\- Par Morgane.., l'entendit-il souffler en posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

Le rouquin s'appuya doucement sur le chambranle de la porte et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, _encore_.

\- Alors, c'est là que tu te caches ?

La jeune femme sursauta violemment, elle tourna un visage si surpris vers lui qu'il dut se retenir de rire. Elle se détourna et, de nouveau, se concentra sur le mur d'en face, son teint prenant une jolie couleur rouge.

\- Pas assez bien, visiblement, répondit-elle finalement en se redressant lentement et le rouquin sentit l'irrépressible envie de l'enlacer lui vriller l'estomac.

Il tenta d'ignorer les papillons qui s'agitaient doucement quelque part autour de son nombril et observa la Française passer une main sur sa robe dans un geste qui n'avait rien de naturel. Pas une seule seconde elle leva les yeux vers lui et le rouquin ne s'abstint pas de rire doucement face à son comportement, elle avait l'air d'une enfant qui venait de faire une bêtise. Charlotte se mit à rougir de plus belle ce qui augmenta son hilarité, elle leva vers lui un regard furieux. Charlie la trouvait tellement jolie quand elle était en colère…

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire, lança cette dernière, acerbe.

\- Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis, répondit-il simplement, continuant de sourire.

Il vit la jeune femme ouvrir la bouche et la refermer presque aussitôt, elle lui tourna le dos brusquement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste boudeur. Le dragonnier retint un soupir amusé, cette fille lui faisait complètement perdre les pédales mais à cet instant il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à être déstabilisé par la présence de l'autre. Il avait bien vu comme Charlotte était embarrassée d'être seule, près de lui, alors il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner, la voir si démunie l'amusait grandement même si, il devait se l'avouer, il était aussi perturbé qu'elle par leur proximité. Il se souvenait parfaitement où cela les avait mené la dernière fois...

\- Pourrais-tu me regarder quand je te parle ? demanda-t-il en croisant à son tour ses bras sur son torse.

Sans même voir son visage il devina que la blonde arborait cette éternelle moue pincée qu'elle avait quand les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens. Elle fit volte-face non sans pousser un long soupir de lassitude, Charlie voyait ses yeux vagabonder partout autour de lui sans jamais qu'ils ne le regardent.

\- Tu ne me regardes toujours pas, lança-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, la jeune femme eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul.

\- Bien sûr que je te regarde, répliqua-t-elle tandis que ses yeux se focalisaient quelque part au-dessus de sa tête.

Le dragonnier aurait voulu lancer une réplique cinglante devant tant de mauvaise foi mais à la place il éclata franchement de rire. Et finalement, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Charlotte darda son regard dans le sien dans un geste de pure provocation et il sut qu'il avait perdu cette manche. Car, à l'instant même où ses yeux rencontrèrent ces deux orbes couleur océan les échos de leur étreinte charnelle surgirent dans son esprit à la vitesse de la lumière, son cœur se mit à battre avec violence contre ses côtes et son souffle se bloqua douloureusement dans sa gorge. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui fasse cet effet-là ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'aime autant ?... Face à lui, la jeune femme semblait tout aussi perdue, tout aussi figée, comme si, elle aussi, ressassait les souvenirs de cette nuit-là. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Devant son mutisme Charlie ne tint plus, il abandonna toute cohérence et fondit sur elle et enfin, quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il se sentit à nouveau respirer, comme s'il était resté en apnée plusieurs jours. Il se rendit compte qu'il aurait pu tuer pour sentir encore et encore le goût de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps près du sien ou l'effluve si enivrante qu'exhalait sa peau mais avant même qu'il ne puisse pleinement profiter de cette bouffée d'oxygène qu'elle lui procurait, Charlotte le repoussa violemment, rompant le charme qui s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte. Le rouquin demeurait là, pantelant, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon tandis que la jeune femme face à lui tremblait de tous ses membres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? les fit sursauter une voix sur le palier.

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la salle de bains et remarqua Ginny, les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches à la manière de leur mère. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la blonde en profitait déjà pour s'éclipser de la pièce en de grandes enjambées. Charlie tenta de la suivre mais sa sœur le retint par le bras.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard qui en disait long.

\- On ne peut mieux, répondit son frère sans conviction avant de sortir à son tour.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, repéra Charlotte qui se dirigeait vers un banc où jouaient Victoire et Teddy. Le jeune homme s'assit à ses côtés et l'observa pendant quelques minutes nouer en une longue tresse les cheveux de la petite fille.

\- Fleur a laissé entendre que tu voulais me parler, lâcha-t-il finalement tandis que le petit garçon à ses pieds semblait jouer avec un gnome de jardin.

La jeune femme avait un vrai talent pour le silence, on pouvait se taire avec elle sans jamais sentir qu'on n'avait rien à se dire. Pourtant, à cet instant, le dragonnier ressentait plus que jamais le poids des non-dits qui surgissait une nouvelle fois entre eux, cette masse informe et sombre qui semblait sans cesse flotter autour d'eux, menaçant chacun de leur geste, chacune de leur parole. C'était comme une craquelure, une fissure que quelqu'un prenait plaisir à agrandir en une crevasse béante qui régurgitait encore et encore leurs tentatives de recoller les morceaux… Mais peut-être était-il le seul à se rendre compte ô combien tout cela était vain ?...  
Se sentant s'enfoncer dans ses sordides pensées, Charlie préféra continuer de parler et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours :

\- Où étais-tu passée ? demanda-t-il alors, son calme et sa patience le quittant peu à peu malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

Charlotte demeurait concentrée sur l'élastique qu'elle nouait dans les cheveux de Victoire, elle ne répondit pas et tandis que la petite fille s'éloignait elle laissa ses mains retomber mollement sur ses genoux. Avant qu'il n'ait pu la retenir elle se leva, sans un mot, et passa devant lui pour se diriger vers les invités. Les doigts agrippant avec force le rebord en granit du banc, Charlie poussa un long soupir d'agacement puis se leva dans un mouvement brusque. Avec rage il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient attachés à l'arrière de son crâne, plus énervé encore il se mit à suivre la blonde et lui saisit l'épaule avant qu'elle n'ait pu rejoindre les autres.

\- C'était une erreur, d'accord ?! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vivement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Une erreur ?! Quand assumeras-tu ce que tu fais ? Crois-moi ça n'avait rien d'une erreur ! lâcha le rouquin d'une voix forte, ignorant les regards que certains lui lançaient.

La jeune femme soupira de lassitude puis ferma les yeux, quand elle les rouvrit il avait l'impression qu'elle avait vieilli de dix ans en une fraction de seconde. Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait.

\- Ecoute, j'ai bien réfléchi et on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, reprit-elle avec douceur, des trémolos dans la voix. Charlie il faut qu'on arrête de se voir, il faut qu'on arrête de faire semblant. Ça ne pourra jamais fonctionner, enfin... je suis _maudite_... Il faut que tu comprennes...

\- Et tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir avec ça ?! cracha-t-il, sentant la colère s'insinuer lentement dans ses veines comme un poison. Je t'ai pourtant dit que je m'en fichais ! Je sais qu'il y a autre chose ! Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? rugit-il en lui saisissant le bras. Fleur m'a dit que…

\- Je t'en prie, arrête ! le coupa-t-elle en se défaisant de sa poigne avec colère. Tout le monde nous regarde !

\- Je m'en fiche complètement, je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'aurais pas dit de quoi il retourne !

\- Je ne te dirais rien tant que tu ne te seras pas calmé ! D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas le lieu pour...

\- Bon sang Charlotte ! s'énerva-t-il, haussant encore la voix. Quand te décideras-tu à me faire confiance ?! Ne t'ai-je pas assez prouvé que je _t'aimais_ ?!...

Au moment même où il prononça ces mots Charlie les regrettait déjà. Autour d'eux le silence régnait, un silence pesant, et il comprit à ses dépens que tous avaient assisté à leur dispute. Avait-il _vraiment_ dit tout haut cette dernière phrase ?... Apparemment oui et il ne manqua pas le coup d'œil réprobateur que lui lança sa mère mais il s'en fichait, le jeune homme s'en fichait complètement. Il accrocha le regard de Charlotte, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il aurait aimé lui dire, pas comme ça du tout… Mais ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux alors ne lui plut absolument pas, elle semblait profondément navrée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre comme si… – Il avait l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre – ...comme si elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments, comme si elle s'en fichait. Sa colère redoubla seulement ce n'était rien comparé à l'abattement qui le saisit aux tripes à ce moment-là. Ce fut à peine s'il remarqua Bill lui attraper le bras.

\- Viens…, dit celui-ci. _Viens_ , je te dis ! insista-t-il en l'éloignant du jardin.

Son frère et lui marchèrent pendant un long moment, aveuglé par la fureur que lui inspirait les dernières paroles de Charlotte, le rouquin se laissa conduire par son aîné sans même regarder où ils allaient. Quand enfin ils s'arrêtèrent son premier réflexe fut de donner un coup de poing dans l'arbre le plus proche, une douleur fulgurante lui transperça la main et remonta dans son avant-bras mais il n'en avait cure. Le dragonnier fulminait, il fit les cent pas autour de son frère, prit son visage entre ses mains et lâcha un cri de rage dont l'écho se répercuta jusque dans les vallées voisines puis il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, le souffle saccadé.

\- Alors ? Tu es calmé ? entendit-il après un moment de silence.

Il tourna brusquement la tête pour voir Bill, appuyé contre un pommier et croquant nonchalamment dans une pomme.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…, marmonna Charlie entre ses mains.

\- Oh crois-moi, nous avons tous été ravis d'apprendre la nouvelle, lâcha son frère, sarcastique, avant de jeter sa pomme par-dessus son épaule. Maman ne va plus tenir en place à présent !

\- J'ai déconné, d'accord ?! s'énerva le rouquin en relevant la tête. Mais je ne suis pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire que je sache !

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe entre vous, surtout quand vous ne portez pas de vêtements, o.k. ? s'exclama Bill en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui. J'en sais déjà assez pour trouver toute cette histoire vraiment biz...

\- Quelle histoire ? le coupa précipitamment le dragonnier. Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais rien de plus que ce que m'a dit Fleur et tu le sais. Pour en revenir à votre petite scène...

Le dragonnier attendit la sentence de son frère en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Oui, tu as clairement déconné ! - Charlie soupira et se laissa tomber de tout son long dans l'herbe - Depuis quand tu te fais remarquer en public ?! Tu es censé être le plus réfléchi d'entre nous !

-J'ai perdu les pédales ! _J'ai perdu les pédales_ ! répéta le rouquin en se relevant vivement. Ça peut arriver à n'importe qui, non ?!

\- Il faut que tu ailles présenter tes excuses, déclara son aîné de but en blanc.

\- Je n'irais pas, lâcha-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. J'en ai assez de faire chaque premier pas.

\- Tu pourrais finir par le regretter tôt ou tard… Et, sache-le, si tu ne le fais pas Maman va te tuer et Ginny aussi, accessoirement.

* * *

Il ne savait pas à quel moment de la soirée il avait pris cette décision, à quel autre moment il avait décidé de transplaner. C'était à peine s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était arrivé à Kensington, atterrissant sur l'herbe humide du square jouxtant la rue dans laquelle habitait Charlotte. En se dirigeant vers la maison de la jeune femme Charlie essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, il ne s'en souvenait même plus car cela remontait à si loin, les choses étaient alors bien différentes… Une époque qu'il regrettait presque.  
D'une main tremblante il fit aller le heurtoir qui résonna longtemps dans le silence de la nuit, répondant à l'écho des battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Le reflet d'une lumière éclaira furtivement une fenêtre à l'étage, pendant un instant Charlie voulut disparaître tant l'angoisse le prenait à la gorge mais le vacarme qui retentit derrière la porte l'en dissuada. Tout à coup le silence reprit ses droits, inquiet le rouquin lança d'une voix incertaine :

\- Charlotte ? C'est moi… C'est Charlie !

Quand la porte se déverrouilla, il retint sa respiration. La jeune femme lui apparut faiblement dans l'obscurité, la lumière au bout de sa baguette magique ne faisait que projeter des ombres menaçantes sur son visage, accentuant l'expression de colère qui marquait ses traits.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix grave.

\- Je… Je suis venu pour te demander pardon, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter et… je suis désolé…, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

La blonde resta quelques secondes à le dévisager avec cette expression froide qu'il détestait voir chez elle puis, elle soupira et se décala de l'entrée.

\- Entre, dit-elle d'une voix résignée.

Le dragonnier s'avança prudemment dans le vestibule, il entendit Charlotte claquer la porte derrière lui et la vit se diriger d'un pas lent vers le salon, ses pieds semblant glisser sur le carrelage à damier. En observant les lieux le rouquin ne remarqua pas grand-chose de changé, hormis les quelques cartons qui s'entassaient çà et là dans les coins du living-room.

\- Tu déménages ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

\- Je retourne à New-York la semaine prochaine, l'aurais-tu oublié ? lança-t-elle d'un ton qui n'attendait pas de réponse.

Charlie se tut et préféra se concentrer de nouveau sur elle, la Française avait le visage fermé et s'activait à fermer les rideaux de la pièce à grand coup de sortilège. Alors que le dernier d'entre eux se fermait dans un glissement sec la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce, c'était vrai ?...

Charlie soupira avant de s'asseoir mollement dans un fauteuil, il tourna la tête et répondit simplement :

\- Oui.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre car il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter, autant jouer cartes sur table. Au point où il en était... La réaction de Charlotte ne se fit pas attendre, elle lâcha un rictus étranglé avant de porter une main devant sa bouche, ses yeux brillant étrangement.

\- Ce n'est pas… Je croyais que… Elle se terra une nouvelle fois dans un mutisme dont elle seule avait le secret puis, elle s'assit brusquement sur un fauteuil et ne le regarda plus.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi, l'un à côté de l'autre, seulement séparés par une lampe sur pied en bois noir et l'immensité douloureuse que représentait leurs sentiments étouffés.

\- Tu me rends fou…, murmura tout à coup Charlie, acculé. Tous ces secrets, ces mystères… Cette volonté farouche de toujours me tenir à distance de toi, n'importe qui aurait laissé tomber je t'assure ! Parfois j'ai failli abandonner, parfois j'ai eu envie de te jeter un sort à la figure tellement tu... - Il ne termina pas sa phrase - Encore aujourd'hui, reprit-il, je me demande ce que je fiche ici et alors, alors je comprends qu'il m'est impossible d'imaginer ma vie sans toi…

Il se tourna vers elle et il sut qu'il avait toute son attention, ses yeux ne le quittaient pas. Il baissa la tête, soudain gêné d'avoir ces deux orbes braqués sur lui et continua sur sa lancée :

\- Peu importe ce que tu décides, peu importe ce que tu fais, où tu te rends… Il faut que tu saches que… que je suis amoureux de toi.

Il lâcha un rictus sans joie, il aurait pensé que lui révéler ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis des jours, si ce n'était des mois, le soulagerait mais c'était tout le contraire, son malaise s'accentua et voir la blonde toujours aussi silencieuse le mettait dans un profond embarras. Charlie se sentait plus stupide que jamais.

\- Je dois être dingue… Je devais être complètement dingue quand j'ai imaginé avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance avec toi…, déclara-t-il en se levant du fauteuil.

Charlotte ne bougea pas d'un pouce et en se dirigeant vers l'entrée il pouvait encore sentir la brûlure de son regard dans son dos, tandis qu'il franchissait le seuil du living-room sa voix l'arrêta :

\- Certes, c'est une maigre parole mais sache que tu te sous-estimes, Charlie et…Il me revient de te dire que… que je… Je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments parce que je ne les mérite pas…

Le rouquin fit volte-face, la Française demeurait assise, ses mains jointes sur ses genoux et malgré la solennité de ses mots des larmes silencieuses dévalaient ses joues roses. Avec lenteur il s'approcha d'elle à nouveau, intrigué par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne les mériterais-tu pas ? demanda-t-il alors.

Elle haussa les épaules et renifla doucement.

\- J'ai fait des mauvaises choses dans ma vie, à toi plus qu'à quiconque, et t'entendre dire que… que…

Elle étouffa un sanglot dans sa main, ses épaules se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Le dragonnier approcha sa main d'elle mais il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre son bras qu'elle relevait déjà la tête, la mine dévastée.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis... Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas _m'aimer_ …

\- Et pourquoi ça ? s'étonna-t-il, presque énervé qu'elle ne le prenne pas au sérieux.

\- Par Morgane, Charlie... j'aurais pu te tuer..., lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, je suis bien trop dangereuse pour toi ou pour n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin ?

Maintenant déboussolé, le rouquin attendait qu'elle veuille bien reprendre la parole, qu'elle veuille bien continuer car il pressentait que ce qu'il espérait entendre depuis des mois était sur le point d'être révélé... Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'état de détresse dans lequel se trouvait Charlotte pour le comprendre, elle semblait en proie à une sorte de folie qui la pétrifiait, accentuant ses tremblements à un tel point qu'elle avait du mal à rester assise correctement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Combien de fois…, reprit-elle d'une voix brisée, les jointures de ses mains devenues blanches à force de les serrer. Combien de fois t'es-tu demandé pourquoi je tenais tant à mettre de la distance entre nous ? Combien de fois t'es-tu demandé pour quelle raison je n'avais pas pris la peine de te donner de mes nouvelles pendant plus d'un an ?...

\- Des centaines de fois, sans doute…, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle émit un drôle de son, une sorte de rire étranglé bien que son visage n'affichait aucun amusement.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû savoir tout ça… Tout ce qui me concerne, ma… _condition_ … Mais il a fallu que ta curiosité l'emporte… Je ne peux pas te blâmer, ajouta-t-elle rapidement alors qu'il allait répliquer, car j'imagine que j'en aurais fait autant à ta place. Toujours est-il que cela ne change rien au fait suivant, on ne peut pas être ensemble, Charlie, que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain.

\- Tu… Mais il fut une nouvelle fois coupé dans sa phrase.

\- Je sais que tu m'as déjà entendue dire ça plusieurs fois et tu te demandes encore une fois : Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi me rejette-t-elle ainsi ?...

Elle marqua une pause mais le jeune homme ne dit mot, il était persuadé que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Il se trouve, continua Charlotte d'une voix aiguë – Elle se racla la gorge – Il se trouve que… qu'il m'arrive certaines choses en dépit de ma volonté à cause, je suppose, de ce-cette malédiction.

Charlie avait l'impression qu'il lui en coûtait de parler de cela, elle semblait vivre un enfer comme si chaque mot qu'elle prononçait lui écorchait la bouche. Et pourtant, pourtant il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire au juste ? demanda-t-il enfin.

\- J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de t'en parler, d-de t'avouer ce qui me ronge depuis… depuis cette nuit-là et… – Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, ses yeux roulant à toute vitesse sous ses paupières closes – Par Morgane, c'est si difficile…

Le rouquin s'accroupit devant elle et s'empara de ses mains tremblantes qu'il serra entre ses doigts, elle avait la peau glacée.

\- Charlotte, dis-moi... Dis-le moi, s'il-te-plaît, supplia-t-il.

La jeune femme enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules, les traits de son visage se crispèrent comme si elle retenait un cri, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un lui jette un sort.

\- C'était moi, Charlie, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents, ses yeux résolument clos. C'était moi ce soir-là, à la réserve…

\- Quoi ? Quel soir ? questionna le dragonnier, sentant son cœur cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine, avide de connaître la suite de ses révélations.

\- En Roumanie… l'attaque, continua la blonde d'une voix de plus en plus faible si bien qu'il dut tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir comprendre ce qu'elle disait. _C'était moi…_

Charlie se recula vivement, comme s'il avait été brûlé, il n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre davantage pour comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler. Son cœur, qui battait à tout rompre la seconde précédente, était maintenant aussi lourd que du plomb.

\- Tu veux dire… Mais la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge.

La Française acquiesça doucement, son visage dissimulé derrière le rideau blond que formaient ses cheveux. Le rouquin serra plus fort ses mains dans les siennes et Charlotte ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur, il les lâcha et se confondit en excuses inaudibles, tentant encore d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Ils demeurèrent là, l'un en face de l'autre, pendant un long moment.

\- Je n'en crois pas un mot.

Le dragonnier fut lui-même étonné de sa réponse et, très vite, il sentit ses méninges s'activer dans son crâne tandis qu'il ressassait encore et encore cette fameuse nuit dont elle parlait mais tout n'était que brouillard et confusion, cela semblait si lointain qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que la jeune femme se trompait, elle se trompait lourdement.

\- Charlie, _c'était moi_ ! lâcha alors celle-ci d'une voix cassée. C'est moi qui t'ai agressé !

A présent les larmes coulaient en abondance sur ses joues roses, elle posa son coude sur le bras du fauteuil et laissa sa tête glisser sur sa main. Elle tremblait encore mais au vu des grandes inspirations qu'elle prenait, le rouquin comprit qu'elle essayait de se calmer.

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça…, souffla-t-elle finalement en reniflant bruyamment. Mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Cela fait partie de la malédiction, je ne peux contrôler mes émotions et à cause de ça, e-elle… _elle_ … s'empare de moi, en quelque sorte…

Charlie fronça les sourcils et essaya de capter le regard de la jeune femme qui avait déjà détourné les yeux, fixés sur un fil de sa robe qu'elle tripotait du bout des doigts.

\- Qui ça « elle » ? questionna-t-il alors.

Charlotte haussa les épaules, elle essuya de sa paume de main ses joues humides de larmes et leva enfin les yeux sur lui. Le rouquin y vit un profond désespoir et cela lui souleva l'estomac, il sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement et tandis qu'il tendait ses bras avec la volonté évidente de l'enlacer, la jeune femme se tassa davantage dans le fauteuil. Maladroitement il ramena ses bras le long de son corps et attendit patiemment qu'elle réponde à sa précédente question.

\- C'est… Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je sais juste que pendant ces… ces… _moments_ , je suis comme coincée au sein de mon propre corps et… Je n'arrive plus à en reprendre le contrôle…Et alors je deviens… je deviens _un monstre_ , lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle lâcha un rire étranglé et dissimula de nouveau son visage derrière ses mains, ses épaules secouées de tremblements.

\- Cole et Sol'... Ils nous ont vus à l'infirmerie ce soir-là, répondit laconiquement Charlie. Cole m'a dit que tu étais là, que tu étais avec moi et jamais il n'a dit que… que tu étais… que tu ressemblais à… _Non_ …

Il n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était relevé, qu'il s'était éloigné d'elle de quelques pas. Et maintenant qu'il la dominait de toute sa hauteur il pouvait aisément voir comme elle paraissait fragile et apeurée, à moitié recroquevillée sur le fauteuil. Il ne s'autorisait aucunement à songer ne serait-ce qu'un instant à ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre car, il le savait, cela revenait à semer le doute dans son esprit or, il devait garder toutes ses facultés mentales pour continuer cette conversation qui lui semblait déjà beaucoup trop étrange.

\- Ecoute, déclara-t-il en s'accroupissant à son niveau. Je sais qu'en ce moment c'est compliqué pour toi, ton travail à New-York, toutes ces responsabilités sans compter ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre nuit… entre nous…, ajouta-t-il, mal à l'aise. Je peux comprendre que tout ça te pèse mais…

\- Bon sang, Charlie ! Quand vas-tu donc m'écouter ? s'énerva Charlotte en se redressant à moitié, ses doigts serrant avec force les bras du sofa. _N'as-tu donc rien compris à ce que je viens de te dire ?!_

Le rouquin manqua de basculer en arrière, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir s'emporter aussi vite. Alors que leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres, il pouvait voir ses yeux flamboyer de colère, une veine palpitait sur sa tempe et son souffle était saccadé. D'un geste brusque elle se leva complètement, contourna le fauteuil et vint se placer devant la cheminée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ? Tu penses que je suis folle…, balança-t-elle d'une voix dure.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, je…, tenta le jeune homme, désemparé.

\- Peux-tu imaginer combien ça me coûte d'être là ?! De te révéler tout ça ?!

Le dragonnier ne dit rien, il semblait vivre un rêve, un rêve éveillé... Ou peut-être était-ce un cauchemar ?

\- Je pensais que… je pensais que… Pendant des semaines je me suis rongée les sangs à savoir comment tu allais, il était impensable pour moi de te confronter, je n'avais pas… Je n'en ai pas eu la force… Tout ça c'était ma faute, _ma faute, tu entends_ _?!_ hurla-t-elle en pointant un doigt tremblant sur sa poitrine. J'aurais pu te tuer…, finit-elle dans un sanglot.

Charlie sentait la panique l'envahir, plusieurs fois il passa une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse désordonnée mais rien n'y faisait, son cœur continuait de s'emballer et sa tension de grimper. Quand tout à coup, il se souvint d'un détail important.

\- L'enquête… Il y a eu une enquête ! réfuta-t-il d'une voix forte. Et il a été déclaré que ce n'était rien d'autre… rien d'autre qu'un animal, une créature magique qui m'avait fait ça !

\- _Justement_ ! cracha-t-elle en se retournant vivement, l'air sauvage.

Le jeune homme se recula pour venir buter contre la table basse. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient en même temps que son esprit s'embrouillait, plus confus que jamais. Charlotte demeurait là, haletante, et ses yeux braqués sur lui, ils auraient pu le transpercer de part en part s'ils en avaient eu la capacité, le dragonnier le savait. En voyant la Française si tendue et manifester tant de véhémence, il se mit à douter. Elle mettait tellement de conviction et de force dans ce qu'elle disait, elle semblait tellement désirer qu'il la croie que le rouquin ne pouvait que douter, juste un instant. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à la croire, il ne _pouvait_ pas y croire ! Cela paraissait invraisemblable, c'était tout simplement impossible… Alors, Charlie se mit à songer à la dernière fois qu'il avait vécu une scène de ce genre, il s'en souvenait parfaitement puisque cela remontait à quelques jours à peine lorsque Fleur et Hermione lui avait révélé cette étrange histoire de malédiction. Au début il ne les avait pas crus elles non plus, cela lui était paru tellement fou ! Puis elles lui avaient mis les faits devant les yeux de sorte qu'il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'adhérer à leurs propos, enfin son esprit avait fait le reste du travail, tissant les liens entre chaque pièce de puzzle que représentait Charlotte, chaque part d'ombre et de mystère dont elle semblait être entourée, constamment... Et il avait finalement compris qui elle était ou presque. Il avait compris ce que cela signifiait mais...  
Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas la même chose ! _Absolument pas_ ! cria une petite voix dans sa tête. Ce que la jeune femme lui demandait de croire était bien plus important, bien plus grave… Elle s'accusait de l'avoir agressé des mois auparavant ! Comment pouvait-il imaginer une chose pareille ?! Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que... Toutefois, quelque part au fin fond de son esprit, une autre voix lui disait que les signes étaient là, ne demandant qu'à s'ajouter à la longue liste de preuves dont il bénéficiait déjà, répondant à ce terrible secret qu'elle dissimulait au plus profond de son être. Lui qui cherchait des réponses depuis des mois aurait dû être satisfait de ce qu'elle lui mettait sous le nez pourtant ce n'était pas le cas, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à accepter ce genre de révélation, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ou alors… Ou alors était-il à ce point aveuglé par son amour pour elle qu'il refusait de voir l'évidence ?...  
Quand il sortit de ses songes Charlie vit la jeune femme revenir dans le salon, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était sortie de la pièce, maintenant elle tenait son petit sac en perles dans ses mains et cherchait quelque chose à l'intérieur, le bras enfoncé jusqu'à l'épaule.

\- Je n'imaginais pas avoir à les utiliser mais… – Elle sortit de son sac deux petits flacons de verre qu'elle posa sur un guéridon – …je pense que c'est le seul moyen pour que tu me croies. Voilà, dit-elle d'un ton sec en les désignant. Voilà pourquoi il ne faut plus me fréquenter.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, déclara la blonde. Maintenant, s'il-te-plaît, reprit-elle d'une voix suppliante. J'aimerai que tu me laisses tranquille... Je suis fatiguée...

Il acquiesça doucement, machinalement tandis qu'elle faisait demi-tour, se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers l'entrée. Le rouquin s'empara des deux flacons et n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre, depuis le vestibule il la regarda s'éloigner dans les escaliers, pas une seule fois Charlotte lui adressa un regard, un geste. Il demeura un instant dans l'entrée, seul et n'ayant que pour unique compagnie l'écho de ses pas qui résonnait sur les marches de bois un étage plus haut, loin d'imaginer qu'il ne la reverrait pas de sitôt... En claquant la porte derrière lui une sensation d'inachevé le prit aux tripes, le jeune homme pouvait encore entendre ses paroles se répéter encore et encore à ses oreilles, comme un air désagréable dont on n'arrive pas à se débarrasser et pourtant, il demeurait confus. Tout cela lui paraissait invraisemblable, incroyable... Avec un profond soupir d'impuissance Charlie avisa les flacons dans sa main, d'un geste las il en porta un devant ses yeux et en examina le contenu, à l'intérieur remuait paresseusement une substance argenté tirant sur le blanc. Un souvenir...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : TADAAM ! Alors ? Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? La grosse info c'est bien évidemment la révélation de Charlotte concernant l'agression de Charlie ( _Enfiiin_ ! me direz-vous) mais, surprise, celui-ci a bien du mal à la croire, est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ça ? A ce genre de réaction ? Pour ma part je suis contente d'avoir enfin enlevé cette épine du pied de Charlotte, j'ai l'impression que ça ouvre de nouvelles portes dans l'histoire, comme j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite ! :D Pour ce qui est du reste, et j'espère que ça vous a pas mal aidé à comprendre la réaction de Charlie dans le précédent chapitre, il est clair que notre petit rouquin préféré n'est pas content, pas content du tout, il s'énerve même le petit ! Qui l'eût cru ? Je voulais vraiment qu'il se sente acculé face aux sentiments contradictoires que lui fait ressentir Charlotte au point de complètement craquer. Et finalement il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, en même temps il avait fait une bourde devant sa famille l'idiot, donc... J'imagine que ce n'est pas le genre de déclaration que vous attendiez maiiis... Tant pis ! ^^  
Dans l'ensemble je suis plutôt contente de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il a vous a plu car moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, si vous avez des interrogations quant à l'histoire n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !  
**

 **A la semaine prochaine (je crois les doigts) ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	34. Chapitre 12 : Calion's journey

**Bonjour !**

 **Vous savez que vous avez vraiment de la chance ?... J'ai failli ne pas poster ce chapitre à temps, heureusement que mon après-midi s'est libérée hier pour le terminer sinon vous auriez attendu une semaine supplémentaire.**

 **J'espère pouvoir vous poster le prochain la semaine prochaine mais ça risque d'être compliqué, en effet je suis en plein déménagement donc je manque cruellement de temps pour écrire.**

 **En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme d'habitude on se retrouve en bas pour le débrief ! :)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _SaniaWive_ : Oui tu as raison, Charlie est complètement aveuglé par son amour pour Charlotte, pour lui il est impossible qu'elle ait pu lui faire du mal. On verra par la suite comment ça va se passer. Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir fait lâché une larme mais en même temps je suis contente d'avoir remué quelque chose au fond de toi, c'est touchant ! :') J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci d'être là ! :)**

 ** _MissKara1759_ : Oui moi aussi j'adore quand Charlie pète les plombs, il ne peut pas toujours être calme et serein, c'est sûr ! En tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé le faire sortir de ses gonds, le faire sortir des sentiers battus. J'espère avoir l'occasion de recommencer dans d'autres chapitres ! :) Comme tu le dis, on peut comprendre qu'il s'énerve face à Charlotte, on a hâte que les choses se règlent entre eux !  
Ah, ah en tout cas je suis plus que ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu, moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup parce qu'on avance pas à pas dans les révélations que ce soit du côté de Charlie ou celui de Charlotte.  
Merci encore pour tes commentaires et tes encouragements, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! :')  
Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

 **Calion's journey**

Charlotte, depuis l'étage, entendit la porte claquer, se refermer sur la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir disparaître de sa vie. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas descendre et rejoindre le jeune homme. Les poings serrés, elle prit une grande inspiration et essaya de retrouver son calme, en vain. D'une démarche fébrile elle se dirigea vers la petite chambre de devant, ignora Calion qui était assis sur une liseuse et se précipita sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue.

\- Il ne t'a pas cru, c'est ça ? entendit-elle dans son dos tandis qu'elle écartait le rideau d'une main tremblante.

\- Il me croira, lâcha cette dernière d'une voix gutturale. En voyant mes souvenirs il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de me croire.

De la fenêtre elle pouvait voir Charlie, immobile sur le perron, le lampadaire sur le trottoir projetant sa lumière blafarde sur lui. Un instant elle le vit regarder de plus près les flacons qu'elle lui avait donnés, imperceptiblement son estomac se contracta. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il allait penser d'elle lorsqu'il saurait, une douleur immense l'enveloppa toute entière et elle dût se tenir au rebord de la fenêtre pour ne pas défaillir. Il allait la détester, la haïr… Il regretterait de l'avoir aimée ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il regretterait de l'avoir rencontrée… Le rouquin glissa les fioles dans sa poche et la seconde suivante il avait disparu, Charlotte continuait pourtant de fixer l'endroit où il se tenait espérant peut-être qu'il réapparaisse mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Avec lenteur elle réajusta le rideau et s'écarta de la fenêtre, dans un pauvre geste de réconfort elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle et laissa reposer sa tête sur sa poitrine, tentant d'ignorer les battements douloureux de son cœur contre sa cage thoracique. La jeune femme sentit alors une larme traîtresse franchir la barrière de ses cils pour venir s'écraser sur sa pommette.

\- Tu l'aimes ce garçon, je me trompe ?

Charlotte sursauta, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Calion était resté derrière elle pendant tout ce temps. Rapidement elle essuya sa joue et se tourna vers lui. Il avait abandonné cet air suffisant qu'il arborait depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, à la place son visage affichait une simple curiosité.

\- J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, je… On continuera plus tard, d'accord ?

Le jeune Vélane acquiesça doucement et sortit de la pièce laissant la blonde seule avec sa souffrance. Quand elle repensait à la journée qu'elle venait de vivre, à cette abominable soirée… Elle regrettait presque de ne pas être partie plus tôt, comme Calion le lui avait conseillé alors. Cependant, quelque part au fond de son cœur, une douce chaleur se réveilla et se répandit lentement dans tout son corps lui rappelant ce que lui avait révélé Charlie… Il l'aimait, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était amoureux d'elle… A cette pensée elle ne put retenir un sourire, sentant son estomac faire une cabriole. Charlotte ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui fasse part de ses sentiments, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir elle était loin d'imaginer que le rouquin puisse l'aimer… enfin, pas de cette manière… Et s'il avait su que… s'il savait qu'elle aussi… Peut-être que les choses seraient différentes... Un instant elle sentit l'espoir faire gonfler sa poitrine, l'idée folle de partir pour le pays de Galles afin d'y retrouver le dragonnier lui traversa l'esprit mais très vite les échos de leur conversation lui revinrent en mémoire et lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Comment pouvait-elle s'imaginer qu'il l'aimerait encore après ce qu'il allait découvrir ? Comme Paul il la repousserait, la trouverait monstrueuse… Et même dans l'hypothèse qu'elle arrive à se débarrasser de cette malédiction, rien ne lui certifiait que Charlie voudrait renouer avec elle à son retour, si retour il y avait…Charlotte soupira et sortit de la chambre d'un pas résigné. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se morfondre, dans quelques heures tout au plus cela demeurerait de lointains souvenirs…

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, comme si quelqu'un l'avait tirée de son sommeil. Un instant elle demeura immobile simplement pour se rendre compte qu'elle était bien seule dans sa chambre et, en voyant le rai de lumière blanchâtre qui traversait la pièce, la jeune femme comprit ce qui l'avait réveillée. Elle avait simplement oublié de fermer le rideau en allant se coucher. D'un geste rageur elle repoussa les draps, bascula en position assise et se leva non sans réprimer un frisson. D'un pas lent Charlotte se dirigea vers la fenêtre et tira le pan de velours d'un coup sec, masquant ainsi la lumière que projetait le lampadaire depuis la rue. Tandis qu'elle se maudissait pour son étourderie son regard accrocha un objet dans la pénombre, un petit coffret qui reposait sur le guéridon, caché derrière une pile de livres, un petit coffret qu'elle avait presque oublié. La blonde marqua un temps d'arrêt. Et si ?...  
Dans le silence de la nuit elle quitta sa chambre, rejoignit le palier à pas de loups, évitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les lattes de parquet grinçantes, et descendit les escaliers. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle se dirigea vers le salon, le coffre coincé sous son coude. De peur d'être entendue Charlotte alluma ni chandelle ni feu, elle se contenta simplement de jeter un « _Lumos_ » et, uniquement éclairée du bout de sa baguette, elle s'installa à même le tapis du living-room et déposa précautionneusement le coffret devant elle. La jeune femme resta un moment à le contempler, se demandant s'il était raisonnable de céder à la tentation après ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée mais elle constata avec amertume, et en dépit de tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, qu'elle était arrivée à un point de non-retour. Ces lettres étaient le dernier lien qui la rattachait à Charlie, si elle voulait avancer elle savait qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de s'en débarrasser. Certes, elle aurait très bien pu les jeter au feu, sans état d'âme, mais une culpabilité tenace l'obligea à ouvrir le coffret et à s'emparer de la liasse de courrier qui reposait au fond, fermement retenue par un cordon de cuir. Après l'avoir détaché, la blonde attrapa fébrilement les premières lettres, elle tremblait tellement qu'elle faillit les arracher en les dépliant et, avant de commencer sa lecture, elle prit une profonde inspiration, s'accrochant à tout le courage dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

 _Charlotte,_

 _Bien que mes dernières lettres soient restées sans réponses, je me berce encore dans l'espoir que tu répondras à celle-ci. Peut-être me fais-je trop d'illusions mais je n'abandonne pas et prête à croire que mon acharnement aura raison de ton indifférence.  
_ _Mes mots te feront peut-être sourire mais moi je les écris avec beaucoup d'amertume. Depuis ta visite en Roumanie pas un seul jour ne passe sans que je me demande ce qui a bien pu clocher ce jour-là, ce que j'ai bien pu faire, ce que j'ai bien pu dire pour que tu décides de m'ignorer à ce point. Je ressasse cette journée encore et encore mais je ne comprends toujours pas, certes on s'est embrassés mais qu'est-ce qu'un baiser ? Est-ce à lui que je dois ton désintérêt ?  
_ _Pour en revenir à quelque chose de plus sérieux, sache que je serais présent à la commémoration ce deux mai, si jamais te prend l'envie de me voir ou même de m'expliquer les raisons de ton silence, je t'attendrais._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Charlie_

La jeune femme jeta le parchemin comme s'il l'avait brûlée, elle était loin d'imaginer que les mots écrits par le rouquin des mois auparavant la toucheraient autant, c'était comme si elle venait de recevoir cette lettre, comme si les derniers mois n'avaient jamais existé.

 _Charlotte,_

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois partie.  
_ _Je suis rentré en Roumanie avec la ferme intention de passer à autre chose mais ton départ pèse plus que jamais sur ma conscience et sur ma vie, je ne saurais même pas t'en expliquer les raisons moi-même. Peut-être aurais-tu une hypothèse à me formuler ?  
_ _J'ai par ailleurs une nouvelle à t'annoncer, j'aurais aimé te l'apprendre de vive voix mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, tu devras te contenter de ce courrier. J'ai décidé d'accepter le poste à Beddgelert. Je quitte la Roumanie dans deux semaines, je retourne au Terrier pour quelques temps avant de prendre mes fonctions le premier juin prochain à la réserve. Ma mère a beaucoup pleuré, elle était ravie d'apprendre mon retour au Royaume-Uni, tout le monde d'ailleurs, comme tu t'en doutes. Pour ma part je suis complètement effrayé, j'ai l'impression d'avancer dans le vide sans baguette magique, je dois avouer que ce n'est pas une sensation très agréable. Aurais-tu des conseils à me donner pour mes premiers pas là-bas ?_

 _J'imagine que cette lettre demeurera sans réponse, comme toutes les autres, mais peut-être qu'avoir un peu de compagnie outre-Atlantique te procurerait un peu de baume au cœur. En attendant j_ _e te souhaite une bonne installation à New-York, j'espère que les choses se passeront bien pour toi là-bas._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Charlie_

Certaines lettres faisaient des pages et des pages tandis que d'autres ne dépassaient pas les quelques lignes, écrites à la va-vite derrière une note de service ou une serviette en papier, comme si le dragonnier avait eu une soudaine inspiration et qu'il avait pris ce qui lui tombait sous la main alors pour coucher ses pensées, ses humeurs. La jeune femme avait l'impression de revivre ce qu'il avait vécu au travers de ses courriers et ce qu'elle en tirait la bouleversait considérablement. Comment avait-elle pu être si insensible au point de ne pas lire les lettres qu'il avait pris le temps de lui envoyer ?

 _Charlotte,_

 _J'ai besoin que tu m'écrives, j'ai absolument besoin que tu m'écrives. Depuis que je suis arrivé ici je vis un véritable enfer, chaque jour réservant son lot de catastrophe. Parfois je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de tout plaquer. Comment ai-je pu croire que j'étais capable de réussir ? Que je serais à la hauteur de ce poste ?  
_ _Si seulement tu étais là, je suis sûr que tu saurais quoi faire !_

 _Écris_ _-moi, je t'en supplie._

 _Charlie_

 _Je crois devenir dingue. J'ai rêvé de toi la nuit dernière, j'ai cru que tu me rendais visite et que tu restais là, avec moi._

 _Parfois je me dis que tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ce jour-là, en Roumanie._

Elle n'avait pas remarqué comme ses mains tremblaient, le morceau de parchemin qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts était déjà très chiffonné mais les spasmes qui lui traversaient le corps à ce moment ne faisaient qu'accentuer cet état, manquant même de l'arracher. Elle roula en boule le mot et de rage le jeta dans l'âtre éteinte de la cheminée puis elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et ne put contenir le sanglot qui entravait sa gorge depuis plusieurs minutes. Dans le silence cotonneux de la nuit, Charlotte se mit à pleurer, elle ignorait si c'étaient des larmes de fureur ou de désespoir qui coulaient sur ses joues mais cela ne soulagea en rien sa peine. La jeune femme se sentait véritablement monstrueuse, comment avait-elle pu laisser aller les choses aussi loin ? Comment avait-elle pu perdre à ce point le contrôle de sa vie ?

 _Charlotte,_

 _Cole m'a rejoint, il a accepté ma proposition et lui et sa famille sont arrivés la semaine dernière. J'ai le sentiment que les choses vont aller beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'il est là, j'avais vraiment besoin d'un ami sur lequel m'appuyer, quelque part au fond de moi j'avais espéré que ce soit toi mais il faut désormais que je me fasse une raison quant à ton éventuel retour en Angleterre.  
_ _Comment ça se passe au Macusa ? J'ai appris que tu travaillais là-bas désormais, j'imagine que ce doit être bien différent du Ministère de la Magie. Cole ne cesse de répéter que le Congrès est bien plus performant que notre ministère, je veux bien le croire. Il m'a fallu remplir pas moins d'une centaine de formulaires pour ma prise de poste à Beddgelert, j'y ai laissé tout un stock de plumes !_

 _En attendant de tes nouvelles,_

 _Charlie_

 _Ginny est enceinte… Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Ma petite sœur, ma Ginny, je suis tellement content !_

La blonde lâcha une exclamation étranglée, coincée entre le rire et les larmes, tandis qu'un faible sourire étirait ses lèvres. Elle replia soigneusement le petit mot à l'écriture brouillonne et le posa à côté d'elle où s'éparpillaient déjà des dizaines de lettres.

 _Charlotte,_

 _J'aimerais que tu sois là, j'aimerais pouvoir te parler, comme avant. Je n'arrête pas de penser à notre dernière conversation, à Poudlard, avec cette étrange impression d'avoir vécu un rêve surréaliste et soudain je me rappelle de la douleur que tes mots ont fait résonner en moi et je comprends que tout était vrai. Et je demeure là, à espérer que tu me répondes, à espérer te revoir un jour et je comprends, une fois encore, que l'espoir est comme une blessure infectée, gangrenant peu à peu chaque partie de mon corps jusqu'à annihiler toute once de vie. Cette discussion me hante, sans cesse, comme si je venais de la vivre alors que des mois se sont écoulés depuis. Comment avons-nous pu laisser les choses en arriver là ? Comment ? Un seul être vous manque est tout est dépeuplé, dit-on, jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais jamais pris part à cet adage mais aujourd'hui je sais ô combien il est fatalement vrai.  
_ _Il y a des jours où je ne trouve plus les mots, je ne trouve plus la force de t'écrire. Je ne sais même pas si mes lettres arrivent à bon port, je ne sais même pas si tu les lis.  
_ _J'aimerais tellement que tu répondes à mes lettres, j'aimerais savoir comment tu vas, quelle est ta vie là-bas, en Amérique ? Est-ce que tu y es heureuse ?..._

 _Donne-moi de tes nouvelles s'il-te-plaît,_

 _Charlie_

Et son amour lui éclata à la figure, la submergea comme une vague tandis qu'elle sentait son cœur battre plus vite contre ses côtes. Entre les lignes elle sentait toute la détresse du rouquin, toutes ses craintes… Tout ce qu'il essayait de lui dire depuis des mois et elle, elle avait été si aveugle… Comment avait-elle pu manquer ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas lu ces lettres avant ? Comme elle se sentait idiote, parfaitement idiote… Encore une fois elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle alors que Charlie avait été seul, si seul pendant plus d'un an. Ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, la jeune femme replia rapidement la lettre qu'elle fourra dans sa poche de pyjama. A chaque courrier qu'elle découvrait la douleur dans sa poitrine s'intensifiait mais elle n'en avait cure, plus encore elle attrapa une autre lettre, la dernière de la pile, et continua sa lecture comme pour s'obliger à partager jusqu'au bout la souffrance du dragonnier.

 _Charlotte,_

 _Le temps passe si vite, cela fait déjà un an que tu es partie, un an que tu as quitté l'Angleterre et pourtant ces derniers mois ont été un véritable supplice. Entre le mariage de Ron et Hermione dans quelques semaines et la naissance de Molly, la fille de Percy et Audrey, j'ai l'horrible impression de stagner. Bien sûr je suis content pour eux mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que, malgré tout, la vie s'écoule anormalement pour moi, comme si je demeurais bloqué sans pouvoir véritablement avancer. As-tu déjà ressenti cela ?  
_ _Il me devient chaque jour un peu plus difficile de t'écrire, je sais que Cole surveille chacun de mes gestes. Il prétend même que je devrais arrêter de t'envoyer des lettres, parfois je me dis qu'il a raison mais pour moi la tentation est trop forte, je ne pourrais jamais m'empêcher de te dévoiler ce que je ressens, ce que je vis ici, à Beddgelert. Après tout, tu es la bienfaitrice de ce projet, sans toi je ne serais pas ce que je suis, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui.  
_ _Dans un mois il y a le mariage au Terrier, j'espère t'y voir._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Charlie_

Elles étaient là. Des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres gisantes sur le tapis, lui rappelant comme il s'était évertué à lui écrire pendant une année entière, comme il avait espéré un signe d'elle et elle, elle n'avait fait que l'ignorer pendant des mois et des mois et pourtant… pourtant il lui avait tellement manqué.  
Charlotte se détestait pour ce qu'elle était, pour ce qu'elle devenait. Chaque jour, chaque minute elle sentait que le monstre qui dormait en elle gagnait un peu plus de terrain, s'emparant doucement mais sûrement de son être, la transformant en une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle ne connaissait plus. Et elle pleurait, elle pleurait… Se fichant complètement que Calion l'entende. Elle serrait les lettres contre elle dans une sorte de possessivité sauvage, elle voulait voir Charlie, elle voulait lui crier qu'elle était désolée, elle voulait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, elle voulait être près de lui, simplement. Et tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans son désespoir, elle distingua à travers ses larmes quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle. Elle reconnut tant bien que mal Calion s'agenouillant à son niveau et qui se mit à la secouer par les épaules puis, sans qu'elle ne s'y attendre, il la gifla avec force. La jeune femme stoppa net ses pleurs, choquée.

\- Désolé, souffla-t-il avec une respiration saccadée. Mais tu étais en train de perdre les pédales.

Elle hocha la tête mais les larmes continuaient de dévaler ses joues rouges, enfin dans un dernier sanglot elle murmura :

\- Il faut q-que… il faut qu'on s'en aille… Je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus ici…

* * *

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on emprunte les transports moldus, demanda Charlotte alors qu'ils étaient brinquebalés depuis presque une heure dans un autocar d'un autre âge avançant cahin-caha sur une route sinueuse en plein cœur des Carpates.

Calion qui était assis à côté d'elle ne paraissait pas le moins du monde perturbé par le voyage, au contraire il souriait, ses mains croisées sur ses genoux.

\- Parce qu'on ne doit pas utiliser la magie, cela nous ferait repérer au cas où des gens se seraient déjà lancés à ta recherche.

Une vieille femme en face d'eux, son sac à provision fermement serré contre sa poitrine, ne semblait pas comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'ils racontaient mais toutefois elle paraissait fascinée par le jeune Vélane.

\- Oui, c'est sûr que fagoté comme ça, tu passes _to-ta-le-ment_ inaperçu, cingla la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés en avisant la longue cape brodé du blond.

Il se tourna vers elle, haussa les épaules et se concentra de nouveau sur l'enfant qui mâchouillait son poing sur le siège d'à côté.

\- On aurait au moins pu prendre l'avion, râla la blonde.

\- Il y a trop de contrôles de sécurité, nous aurions dû lancer tout un tas de sortilèges. Et, je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup prendre le bus.

\- Parle-pour toi, marmonna-t-elle en retenant un sac qui menaçait de glisser à tout instant du filet à bagages au-dessus de leurs têtes.

En voyant que Calion se fichait éperdument de ses revendications Charlotte se mit à observer le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'ils avaient quitté Londres, prenant tour à tour le ferry puis le train et enfin diverses lignes locales jusqu'à arriver en Bulgarie, à Sofia, où ils venaient de prendre un car qui les conduisait désormais jusqu'au massif de Rila.  
Durant leur périple la jeune femme n'avait pas tellement eu l'occasion de s'apitoyer sur son sort et, inconsciemment elle se demandait si quelqu'un s'était aperçu de son absence car, à l'heure qu'il était, elle aurait dû être en route pour New-York. Alors elle songea à Adam qui devait l'attendre patiemment à Manhattan, à quel moment se rendrait-il compte qu'elle n'était pas dans ce TRAM ? Ni dans les suivants ? A quel moment comprendrait-il que quelque chose clochait ? Elle savait qu'à partir de là, il préviendrait Hermione et Hermione préviendrait Fleur et sans doute ses parents… Non, se dit-elle, elle ne leur dirait rien pour éviter qu'ils ne s'inquiètent. Mais peut-être en ferait-elle part à Charlie ?... La blonde se détourna de la fenêtre en même temps que de son esprit torturé, penser à ses proches lui était beaucoup trop douloureux.

En fin de journée l'autocar les déposa sur la grand-place d'une petite bourgade au pied des montagnes. Au-delà de la fontaine délabrée la jeune femme remarqua une petite auberge vers laquelle Calion se dirigeait déjà en de grandes enjambées. A l'intérieur, ce fut lui qui se chargea des réservations, apparemment il parlait couramment le bulgare bien qu'il semblait à la blonde que cela ressemblait plus à un patois local. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans les escaliers, Charlotte ne manqua pas les regards méfiants que leur lancèrent les aubergistes, un grand type au regard fou et, ce qu'elle supposa être son épouse, une femme blonde taillée dans le même bois. Dans l'unique couloir de l'étage, le jeune homme lui désigna d'un geste de la main sa chambre, qui faisait face à la sienne. En entrant dans la pièce la Française ne put que remarquer l'aménagement spartiate, elle avisa le lit dans lequel elle aurait voulu se vautrer, littéralement, mais se retint. Avec humeur elle jeta son sac en perles et sa malle dans un coin de la pièce, la dernière alla se taper contre la petite armoire qui émit un grincement sinistre. En trois pas elle avait traversé la chambre pour venir se coller au chien-assis qui lui servait de fenêtre, à travers le rideau en macramé elle regarda les habitants aller et venir sur la place, pendant un instant son regard s'attarda sur un chien qui somnolait sur le perron d'une petite maison de pierre puis elle sortit de sa rêverie quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. La blonde se détourna de la fenêtre et intima son visiteur d'entrer. Calion pénétra dans la chambre et s'installa sur l'unique chaise de la pièce comme s'il était chez lui, passablement irritée Charlotte ne put s'empêcher de lancer d'une voix grincheuse :

\- Ne te gêne surtout pas !

\- Nous allons descendre dîner, dit-il simplement en contemplant ses ongles.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Tu as tort, Irina fait le meilleur kavarma de la région.

\- Je n'ai aucune espèce d'envie de goûter les spécialités locales. Ensuite, ces gens nous trouvent étranges, ajouta la jeune femme en pointant la porte. Comment peux-tu vouloir les fréquenter alors qu'ils nous regardent comme des bêtes de foire ?

\- Ne fais pas ta tête de mule, s'impatienta-t-il en claquant la langue. Ce ne sont que de simples humains, ils nous veulent aucun mal.

\- Peut-être mais je ne veux pas descendre, je n'ai pas faim, répéta-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Un silence lourd tomba sur la petite chambre. Charlotte pouvait sentir le regard pesant de Calion dans son dos, dans ces moments elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il avait la capacité de lire la moindre de ses pensées.

\- Ce que tu peux être faible, entendit-elle alors.

Surprise, elle fit volte-face et lança un regard furieux au jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Il est évident que tu te morfonds de lui, lâcha-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Comment peux-tu t'intéresser à un homme aussi insignifiant ? C'est vraiment la question que je me po...

La gifle qu'elle venait de lui administrer lui coupa net la parole, résonnant dans la pièce pendant de longues secondes. La blonde sentait son cœur battre avec force dans sa poitrine, la respiration saccadée elle demeurait figée, redoutant la réaction du Vélane qui ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Comment oses-tu ? gronda-t-il en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je ne te permets pas... Je ne te permets absolument pas de parler de lui ainsi ! parvint à répondre la jeune femme sans se démonter.

Elle se sentait trembler de tous ses membres, la colère s'emparant rapidement d'elle comme un poison mortel. Avec vivacité elle attrapa sa baguette magique qu'elle avait coincée dans sa ceinture mais avant même de pouvoir la pointer sur le blond celui-ci la fit sauter de ses mains en un claquement de doigt. Le morceau de bois tomba sur le parquet avec un bruit sec et roula jusque sous le lit.

\- Ne songe même pas à recommencer, la prévint-il avec froideur.

Dans un mouvement de cape il se dirigea vers la porte et, la main sur la poignée, il se retourna finalement.

\- Quand nous serons à la Triade tu comprendras que tout ça n'est que futilité et tu oublieras bien vite ce petit sor...

\- Tu prêches un idéal ! éclata soudainement Charlotte. Tu déblatères sans cesse à propos de la Triade, de ce que je devrais faire et jusqu'alors je t'ai suivi, sans opposer de résistance, mais aujourd'hui j'en ai assez ! _Assez, tu entends ?!_ Que connais-tu des hommes et de leurs sentiments ? Que connais-tu de l'amour ?

\- Bien plus que tu l'imagines, répondit-il d'une voix grave, ses yeux bleus reflétant une profonde colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? Je ne sais rien de toi ! Rien !

\- Qui es-tu pour me juger ? demanda alors le Vélane en se rapprochant d'elle. Que sais-tu de la vie que j'ai menée ? Tu n'es qu'une petite idiote qui ne cesse de pleurnicher sur son propre sort sans se soucier des autres ! ajouta-t-il, amer.

\- Comment peux-tu di…

\- Tais-toi ! aboya-t-il, les traits crispés par la fureur.

La jeune femme se tut, abasourdie par le ton qu'il employait. Elle le vit soupirer longuement, il passa une main sur son visage et reprit plus calmement :

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit qu'il ne fallait pas que l'on nous remarque.

\- Je m'en contrefiche, je ne connais personne ici. Tout ce que je veux ce sont des réponses.

\- Encore toi ! Toujours toi ! Tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne !

\- _C'est faux_ ! s'époumona-t-elle, une nouvelle fois gagnée par la colère. Si je suis ici, c'est pour une bonne raison ! Tout ce qui compte c'est que Charlie et les au…

\- Encore ce garçon ?! la coupa-t-il. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne plus penser à lui ?!

\- Tu ne pourras m'empêcher de…

\- Ça suffit ! s'impatienta Calion. Cette conversation ne mène nulle part, nous devrions aller nous coucher. Demain une longue journée nous attend.

\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, déclara la jeune femme dans un pur mensonge, en vérité elle mourrait d'envie d'aller dormir.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne le reverras plus, lança-t-il d'une voix sentencieuse. Plus vite tu auras intégré cela, plus vite tu pourras passer à autre chose. Après tout, qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Si ce n'est faire souffrir les autres.

\- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Comment peux-tu être aussi peu touché, aussi détaché ?..., demanda la blonde avec douleur.

\- J'ai vécu bien plus longtemps que toi pour savoir que la vie ne nous réserve pas que de belles surprises, déclara-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, le jeune homme sortit de la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant Charlotte avec ses interrogations, plus nombreuses encore qu'auparavant.

\- Tu prêches une convaincue, murmura-t-elle finalement à la porte close.

Et ce fut d'un sommeil sans rêve qu'elle s'endormit cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain, dès l'aube, ils quittèrent l'auberge pour rejoindre une forêt qui s'étendait un peu plus haut dans la vallée, à flanc de montagne. A mesure qu'ils avançaient la région devenait plus aride, les sentiers plus sinueux et plusieurs fois, la jeune femme manqua de glisser sur les cailloux qui recouvraient le chemin. Plus les heures passaient plus l'ascension devenait compliquée pour Charlotte, elle était en nage, le soleil cognant douloureusement sur sa nuque tandis que la sangle de son sac lui meurtrissait l'épaule. Comme de coutume, Calion ne semblait pas souffrir de la marche et encore moins de la chaleur, d'ailleurs il ne disait rien et ne lui adressa pas la parole de tout le voyage ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point. Toutefois elle se retint de lui faire une réflexion ou même de se plaindre, elle voulait prouver au Vélane qu'elle n'était pas une pleurnicheuse comme il l'avait sous-entendu la veille. Quand enfin il s'arrêta, elle avait la sensation que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous son poids.

\- On va faire une pause, déclara-t-il en observant les alentours.

\- Je peux encore continuer, lâcha la blonde dans un souffle, une main sur ses côtes où elle sentait poindre un point de côté.

Calion haussa les sourcils et la jeune femme vit qu'il se retenait de lui lancer une remarque, finalement il expliqua :

\- Je voudrais être sûr de te ramener en bon état.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? lança-t-elle vivement, l'air courroucé et oubliant momentanément sa douleur.

\- Simplement que ta mauvaise condition physique ne nous permet pas de reprendre la route actuellement.

\- Ma condition physique ?! Si au moins tu m'avais dit qu'on devrait jouer les alpinistes aguerris ! Comme tu peux le voir, ajouta-t-elle en désignant ses baskets, je ne suis pas équipée pour ce genre d'exercice. Si tu me laissais utiliser ma baguette, je…

\- J'ai dit : pas de magie, la coupa-t-il d'un ton sans équivoque.

\- Et comment fais-tu toi, pour ne pas être épuisé ? continua cependant la jeune femme, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

\- J'ai grande habitude de ce chemin, je suis comme qui dirait le messager de la Triade dans ce monde et cela depuis très longtemps et crois-moi, je n'ai pas rencontré d'humain plus pénible que toi ! Quoique, je me souviens il y a une trentaine d'années…

Charlotte recracha la gorgée d'eau qu'elle venait de boire et s'exclama :

\- Comment ça, « une trentaine d'années » ?! Je croyais que nous avions le même âge ?!

Calion perdit la face un instant mais se reprit très vite, enfin il lâcha un rictus moqueur.

\- Désolée de te l'apprendre petite fille mais notre peuple a des dispositions à la longévité plutôt étonnantes, en clair nous n'avons pas le même âge.

\- Explique-toi, cingla la blonde qui en avait assez de le voir tourner autour du pot.

Elle le vit s'emparer de la gourde, boire une longue gorgée, prenant visiblement un malin plaisir à la faire attendre.

\- J'ai quatre-vingt-trois ans, répondit-il finalement.

Charlotte ne put retenir une exclamation étranglée, manquant de glisser du rocher sur lequel elle s'était assise, elle fixa le blond s'attendant à ce qu'il éclate de rire à tout instant, s'exclamant qu'il lui avait fait une farce mais il demeurait figé, son éternel sourire énigmatique plaqué sur son visage.

\- C'est impossible, à moins d'avoir usé de sortilège mais à ma connaissance il n'en existe pas de tel…

\- Je ne te demande pas de me croire. Tu m'as posé la question, je te réponds et ça s'arrête là.

\- Attends un peu, n'espère pas t'en sortir avec cette simple réponse. Je voudrais savoir… Est-ce que vous avez une sorte de pierre philosophale ou quelque chose du genre ?

\- Je ne saurais t'en dire plus, cela fait partie de nous et c'est comme ça. Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te fournir des explications.

\- O.k., c'est bizarre. C'est très bizarre… Mais, et moi ? Est-ce que…

\- Ça suffit pour les questions, l'arrêta-t-il en se levant. Remettons-nous en route, tu t'es assez reposée.

Ils grimpèrent pendant une heure encore avant d'atteindre l'orée de la forêt, au loin les nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel signe qu'un orage allait bientôt éclater. Charlotte trouvait l'endroit peu accueillant mais elle n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre Calion qui s'était déjà avancé dans les sous-bois. Pendant un moment ils suivirent un sentier de terre mais plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt plus la végétation se densifiait et peu à peu le chemin disparut complètement, la jeune femme sentait les ronces agripper son pantalon à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, plusieurs fois elle dut même s'arrêter pour se dépêtrer d'un enchevêtrement de branches qui s'était coincé dans ses lacets de chaussures. A mesure qu'ils avançaient les arbres semblaient plus grands et plus majestueux, laissant peu de lumière passer le toit que formait leurs feuillages, la blonde pouvait entendre le grondement lointain de l'orage au-dessus de leur tête mais ici, ils étaient à l'abri. Très vite elle remarqua autour des arbres centenaires, plantés à côtés des racines qui avaient parfois la taille d'un tronc, des drôles de rochers. Intriguée Charlotte s'en approcha et découvrit que ce qu'elle avait pris pour des pierres étaient en fait des petites statuettes grossièrement taillées dans le roc, et pour la plupart, recouvertes de lichen. Certaines affichaient des sourires, d'autres des mines plus solennelles mais toutes avaient, semblait-il, ce même regard vide.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

Calion tourna la tête dans sa direction puis, sans s'arrêter, répondit :

\- Ce sont pour les esprits de la forêt.

La blonde haussa un sourcil peu convaincu.

\- Ici, les gens sont très superstitieux, ils croient en la magie et aux esprits, expliqua-t-il. Ils viennent déposer ces petites statues en guise d'offrande, ce sont des espèces de totems qui leur apportent bonne fortune. Certains disent que si les yeux bougent c'est qu'un esprit y a élu domicile.

La jeune femme qui s'était accroupie au niveau de l'une d'entre elles se releva aussi rapidement que si elle avait été piquée, le Vélane lâcha un rictus moqueur et Charlotte lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Tu te crois drôle, sans doute ?

\- Continuons, nous sommes bientôt arrivés, reprit-il, hilare, avant de contourner un buisson de ronces.

Ils marchèrent encore un long moment, petit à petit le feuillage au-dessus de leurs tête se clairsemait, signe qu'ils allaient bientôt quitter la forêt et en effet, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin ils débouchèrent sur une clairière dont l'extrémité se terminait en une falaise abrupte. De nouveau la jeune femme sentit le vent lui fouetter le visage, le ciel demeurait brumeux et était encore chargé de pluie, une odeur de terre humide flottait dans l'air. Avec le sentiment de se sentir ridiculement petite Charlotte admirait le panorama qui s'offrait à elle, une mer de rocs et de forêts perforaient les nuages de leurs sommets enneigés, les montagnes s'élevant encore et encore dans le ciel comme si rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Très loin, vers l'horizon, la jeune femme devina une rivière qui serpentait parmi les cols, rejoignant sans doute un fleuve plus bas dans la vallée. Enfin elle se tourna vers Calion qui se trouvait au bord du précipice, ses longs cheveux balayés par les rafales de vent, il regardait dans sa direction d'un air impatient. Bon gré mal gré la blonde s'arracha à sa contemplation et s'avança vers lui, ce ne fut qu'arrivée à son niveau qu'elle remarqua un pont de singe accroché à la falaise et qui semblait descendre dangereusement dans le ravin, dans la brume Charlotte ne distinguait même pas son extrémité.

\- C'est par-là que nous descendons, déclara inutilement le Vélane.

La Française avisa l'amas de bois suspendu dans les airs par rien d'autre que des cordes rongées par les intempéries et se sentit tout à coup bien moins encline à continuer ce périple.

\- Bon, tu avances ou tu comptes camper ici ? s'impatienta Calion qui était déjà presque arrivé à la moitié, sa voix faisant écho contre les parois des montagnes.

\- Je n'ai pas du tout confiance en ce pont, avoua la jeune femme en évitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de regarder dans le ravin.

\- Très bien ! s'écria le jeune homme. Dans ce cas, reste là ! Cependant je dois te prévenir, il y a un troll ou deux qui se baladent de temps en temps dans ces montagnes.

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! répliqua la blonde en haussant la voix. Simplement… Est-ce bien raisonnable de passer pa…

\- Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun danger, la coupa-t-il, visiblement agacé.

Avec un soupir résigné Charlotte posa le pied sur la première planche qui émit un craquement sinistre, elle sentit le pont tanguer sous son poids et dans un geste précipité elle agrippa les cordes de chaque côté. Devant elle Calion trottinait plus qu'il ne marchait, comme s'il faisait ça tous les jours.

\- Est-ce que les moldus peuvent traverser ce pont ? demanda finalement la jeune femme, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que la peur lui nouant les entrailles.

\- Non, répondit le Vélane par-dessus son épaule. Ils peuvent ni le voir ni le traverser, de plus cela relèverait véritablement de l'exploit s'ils arrivaient ne serait-ce qu'à atteindre cette partie de la forêt, ajouta-t-il en désignant quelque chose derrière elle mais Charlotte ne préférait pas se retourner, cependant elle comprit qu'il parlait de la clairière qu'ils venaient de quitter.

\- Il y a un sortilège Repousse-Moldus ?

\- Je ne saurais te dire, la seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est qu'il arrive malheur à tous ceux qui s'en sont approchés. Blessures, chutes… L'endroit repousse les moldus à sa manière.

\- Et pour les trolls ?

\- Je voulais être certain que tu ne te défiles pas, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Bien que je sois persuadé d'en avoir aperçu un il y a une dizaine d'années, à quelques kilomètres d'ici.

Tandis qu'ils continuaient de descendre la lumière du jour se faisait de plus en plus faible, la brume devenait au contraire plus intense et Charlotte pouvait sentir ses membres s'engourdir sous la violence des courants d'air glacé qui traversaient le ravin. Enfin la jeune femme atteignit le bout du pont, celui-ci débouchait sur une petite corniche à flanc de montagne où pouvait se tenir à peine plus de quelques personnes. En levant les yeux la blonde ne pouvait même plus apercevoir la falaise qu'ils venaient de descendre, le brouillard semblait encore s'intensifier.

\- Entrons par-là, dit Calion en désignant une arcade taillée à même la roche.

La blonde ne l'avait pas vue tout de suite, en s'approchant elle découvrit des runes gravées tout autour, certaines lui rappelaient celles dessinées dans sa chair. Instinctivement elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et, comme si le tatouage réagissait à son geste, elle sentit une brève douleur.

\- Tu viens ?

Charlotte baissa les yeux sur Calion, celui-ci avait une boule de lumière bleue qui lévitait dans la paume de sa main, projetant une lueur pâle sur son visage, enfin il avança dans la cavité et disparut. La jeune femme lui emboîta le pas et s'introduit à son tour dans la grotte, aussitôt une puissante odeur de moisissure la prit au nez. Devant elle, le Vélane descendait un escalier de pierre qui longeait la paroi, les marches, taillées à même la montagne, suintaient d'humidité et de l'autre côté s'étendait le vide, immense et sombre, un gouffre béant depuis lequel s'élevaient des bourrasques froides comme la mort. La blonde risqua un coup d'œil mais abandonna rapidement l'idée quand elle manqua de déraper sur les pierres glissantes.

\- Bon sang…, marmonna-t-elle en se rattrapant maladroitement à la paroi rocheuse, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

\- J'ai dit que je te voulais en un seul morceau alors tâche de faire attention, balança le jeune homme par-dessus son épaule, continuant sa descente.

Charlotte le fusilla du regard mais il ne fit pas attention à elle alors, tant bien que mal, elle descendit à son tour l'escalier. Et alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient davantage dans les entrailles de la Terre la blonde perçu, au loin, l'eau tomber en gouttes régulières quelque part dans une cavité. Elle écouta ce bruit un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au pied des marches, en levant la tête la Française remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une salle vaste comme une cathédrale, leurs pas se répercutant en écho contre les murs gigantesques. Autour d'eux plusieurs tunnels s'élevaient dans la pénombre si bien que la jeune femme avait l'impression d'être dans une fourmilière géante.  
Calion s'engouffra dans l'un d'entre eux sans l'attendre, Charlotte dut presque courir pour le rattraper. Ils marchèrent le long d'un tunnel étroit pendant presque une heure, celui-ci déboucha finalement sur un petit ponton de bois, au-delà s'étendait une nouvelle fois le vide. Le blonde s'avança jusqu'au bord, là le jeune Vélane souffla sur la boule de lumière qui lévitait encore dans sa main et celle-ci se laissa tomber dans le gouffre, éclairant les parois de pierre qui n'en finissaient pas de descendre. Au bout de quelques secondes il ne restait plus qu'une faible clarté pour les éclairer. Charlotte se tourna vers Calion.

\- Est-ce qu'on va…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et avec un frisson d'angoisse elle vit le Vélane acquiescer lentement.

\- Est-ce que tu es prête ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Pas vraim…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que déjà le jeune homme avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille et d'un geste vif il avait sauté dans le vide, l'emmenant avec lui. La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais aucun son n'en sortit, elle avait la désagréable impression d'avoir laissé sa voix là-haut, sur la corniche.  
L'air lui sifflait aux oreilles, autour d'eux l'obscurité semblait les engloutir tout entier. Leur chute dura une éternité, Charlotte demeurait serrée dans les bras de Calion, ses bras enroulée avec violence autour de son cou, elle ne distinguait pas son visage mais elle pouvait aisément sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, instinctivement elle ferma les yeux et attendit l'impact. La seconde suivante ils plongeaient dans une eau glacée, la blonde sentit chaque parcelle de son corps la brûler, elle lâcha un cri de douleur mais cela ne fit que pénétrer l'eau dans ses poumons. Dans l'eau noire elle se mit à paniquer, alors elle tenta de nager vers ce qu'elle pensait être la surface, essayant de chercher l'air libre, mais n'y parvint pas. L'eau continuait de s'infiltrer douloureusement dans ses poumons, elle sentait ses dernières forces la quitter quand quelque chose lui agrippa le bras et la tira avec force. La jeune femme se laissa porter par cette poigne invisible jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance.  
On la laissa retomber sur un sol humide et froid, dans une toux étranglée elle recracha l'eau coincée dans sa gorge, sentant l'air s'engouffrer à nouveau dans ses poumons. Tremblante de la tête aux pieds, Charlotte distingua une faible clarté se refléter sur le sol devant elle. Elle tourna brusquement la tête et remarqua Calion, nonchalamment adossé aux parois de la grotte, la boule lumineuse flottant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- T-Tu as voulu me tuer ou quoi ?! parvint-elle finalement à lâcher d'une voix aiguë.

\- J'ignorais que tu ne savais pas nager, répondit-il simplement en se redressant.

\- Je _sais_ nager ! Simplement… simplement j-je… Laisse tomber…, bafouilla-t-elle en se relevant avec difficulté.

\- C'est très bien, s'exclama le blond, puisque nous sommes arrivés.

Et tout en disant cela il réajusta la boucle de sa cape, il s'avança de quelques pas pour disparaître complètement.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Calion ! appela alors Charlotte.

A son tour elle avança prudemment vers l'endroit où le Vélane avait disparu, très vite elle remarqua un pan de roche couvert par les mêmes runes qu'elle avait vues précédemment, à l'entrée de la grotte. Curieuse, la jeune femme s'en approcha et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se sentit traverser une puissante barrière magique. Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, la grotte avait disparu.  
Devant elle s'étendait désormais une nature luxuriante et florissante, vallées et montagnes côtoyaient lacs et rivières dans un paysage idyllique. Au loin la jeune femme devina les contours d'une ville, plusieurs en réalité, si elle poussait son regard vers l'horizon. Une véritable civilisation semblait s'être créée dans cet immense espace sous la terre, comment cela pouvait être possible ? Elle n'en savait rien mais toutefois elle comprit qu'elle avait devant elle le peuple caché des Vélanes, la Triade.

\- C'est magnifique…, s'entendit-elle souffler alors.

A côté d'elle, elle pouvait sentir Calion sourire. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme se mit à sourire à son tour, sentant un élan de sérénité l'envelopper avec douceur. Soudain elle sentit la main du jeune homme glisser dans la sienne, surprise elle tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Maintenant nous pouvons utiliser la magie, déclara-t-il et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit ils avaient transplané.

L'instant suivant ils étaient perchés sur une corniche à flanc de montagne, en contrebas s'étendait des monuments en ruines, çà et là dormaient pierres et colonnes envahis par la végétation.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda la blonde.

\- Nous nous trouvons dans l'ancienne cité, je voulais que tu voies ça avant que l'on rejoigne la Triade. C'est mon endroit préféré, avoua le Vélane dans un murmure.

Les ruines de la vieille ville donnaient l'impression de dormir là depuis mille ans, elles étaient par endroit recouvertes par la nature qui, semblait-il, avait repris ses droits sur la civilisation. Encore une fois Charlotte reconnut certaines runes gravées sur les anciens édifices mais avant qu'elle n'en demande la signification à Calion son regard fut attiré par un éclat de lumière. A gauche s'étalait un immense lac aux eaux d'un bleu limpide sur lequel se reflétaient les rayons du soleil, en son centre trônaient monts et rochers de diverses tailles, souvent couverts de végétation comme si rien ne les avait empêchés de pousser là.

\- Ces ruines datent de la Grande Révolte, la Déchirure, expliqua le blond tandis qu'elle acquiesçait doucement. Maintenant allons-y, nous sommes attendus, ajouta-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

* * *

\- Co-comment est-ce possible ?... Comment avez-vous réussi à vivre de cette manière ? Je veux dire… rester caché, pendant des siècles !...

Apparemment Charlotte semblait avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole et tandis qu'elle et Calion déambulaient dans les rues d'une ville beaucoup plus vivante que celle qu'ils avaient quittée quelques minutes plus tôt, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres tout en admirant la vie qui s'étalait autour d'eux.

\- Grâce à la magie, _notre_ magie, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

\- Ça paraît incroyable… Être en plein air et pourtant sous la terre… C'est… c'est…

\- Magique ?

\- C'est complètement fou ! s'exclama la jeune femme en ignorant le regard réprobateur de Calion, plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur eux.

\- Pourtant votre ministère à Londres est également sous la terre, je ne vois pas en qu…

\- Le ministère n'est qu'un bâtiment mais là on parle d'une population entière ! continua la blonde d'une voix forte, ayant bien du mal à dissimuler son enthousiasme.

\- Tu devrais baisser d'un ton, les gens commencent à nous regarder de manière étrange. Viens, nous allons passer par ici, ajouta le jeune homme en lui agrippant le bras, la traînant derrière lui sans ménagement.

Ils débouchèrent dans une ruelle sombre et beaucoup moins fréquentée que l'artère principale.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? questionna Charlotte en se massant le bras.

\- Tu devrais te changer.

\- Me changer ? Pourq… Mais il lui fourra une pile de vêtements dans les mains.

\- Prends-ça, j'ai tout prévu et ne pose plus de questions.

La blonde grommela un instant puis fit en sorte d'enfiler les habits par-dessus son pantalon et son tee-shirt. Elle portait désormais une longue robe vaporeuse d'un gris perle qui se fermait grâce à une boucle en argent gravé, Calion insista pour qu'elle ajoute une cape par-dessus, d'un bleu pâle celle-ci retombait élégamment sur ses épaules.

\- Maintenant tâche d'être discrète, il ne faut que l'on te remarque, dit-il tandis qu'il nouait les cordons de sa cape autour de son cou.

\- Je ne vois pas en qu…

\- Les humains ne sont pas tellement appréciés ici, la coupa-t-il alors qu'ils étaient de nouveau dans la rue principale. Normalement ils ne sont pas autorisés à pénétrer dans ce territoire.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez noué des relations pacifiques avec les sorciers, s'étonna Charlotte, les sourcils froncés.

\- Pour ne rien te cacher nous fréquentons peu ces populations, nous nous suffisons à nous-mêmes et… Il faut le dire, nous avons connu des guerres effroyables à cause de certains sorciers et de leur ego surdimensionné… Sans compter les moldus qui s'en sont mêlés.

\- Je sais, je suis au courant, répondit précipitamment la jeune femme.

\- C'est pour cette raison que nous préférons vivre en marge de la société moderne, notre magie nous suffit amplement à parer à toute la technologie que vous, les sorciers, avaient emprunté aux moldus, conclut-il.

La blonde acquiesça doucement et ils reprirent leur marche en silence. La grand-rue se terminait en plusieurs arcades, elles aussi couvertes de runes, qui débouchait sur une vaste esplanade de pierre claire, en face s'élevait un palais majestueux, ses tours et ses arcs se découpant dans le ciel bleu de l'après-midi.

\- C'est ici que demeure le siège de la Triade, c'est elle qui régit ce territoire et qui surveille les Vélanes qui vivent dans le monde extérieur, expliqua Calion en désignant l'édifice.

\- J'ignorais que vous aviez un souverain.

\- Il faut bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour faire respecter nos lois, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Mais si tu préfères, ce rôle ne revient pas à une seule et unique personne, non… En réalité c'est tout un conseil qui se réunit pour débattre des problèmes que peuvent rencontrer les Vélanes d'ici et d'ailleurs.

D'un pas souple il commença à gravir les nombreuses marches qui les séparaient de l'entrée principale, Charlotte le suivit avec beaucoup moins d'entrain, son estomac se nouant sous la panique. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi près du but. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi près de connaître l'origine de sa malédiction.  
Quand elle arriva en haut de l'escalier, Calion avait déjà passé les doubles portes de bois clair, elle s'avança à son tour et accueillit avec un frisson la fraîcheur qui régnait dans le hall. Elle se trouvait désormais dans une haute pièce circulaire dont le plafond se constituait en un dôme de verre dont les vitraux étaient un véritable nuancier de bleus, projetant une lumière colorée sur le sol damé. Un instant la jeune femme observa les rayons du soleil pénétrer dans l'espace et l'éclairer d'une lueur opaline jusqu'à ce qu'une voix la fasse sursauter. Elle releva la tête seulement pour voir Calion, un peu plus loin, discuter avec une jeune femme d'une grande beauté, les cheveux roux noués en une longue tresse qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds, elle avait le teint clair et des yeux d'un verts très foncés.

\- La Triade va te recevoir, Calion, déclara celle-ci. Va attendre dans l'antichambre jusqu'à ce qu'une audience te soit accordée.

La rousse ne lui accorda par un regard et fit demi-tour pour finalement disparaître derrière une porte. Le Vélane se tourna vers elle et lui adresse un sourire encourageant.

\- Allez…, murmura-t-il.

Charlotte fit oui de la tête mais elle ne semblait pas véritablement comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le jeune homme la rejoignit et la poussa doucement pour qu'elle se décide à avancer. Ils traversèrent plusieurs pièces et gravirent un autre escalier mais la jeune femme ne prêta aucune attention à ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, pétrifiée elle marchait mécaniquement, aidé de Calion qui continuait de la diriger. Enfin ils arrivèrent près d'une autre double-porte, celles-ci s'ouvrit à leur approche et une vive clarté en sortit, inondant le marbre au sol d'une lumière blanchâtre. Le Vélane s'engouffra le premier et la blonde n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, ils avaient pénétré dans une grande et longue pièce où, en son centre, trônait une table rectangulaire taillée dans la pierre. Autour d'elle il y avait plusieurs chaises, elles aussi en pierre, occupées par les haut-dignitaires de la Triade. Hommes et femmes de tous âges, tous et toutes d'une telle beauté et dégageant une telle prestance que Charlotte se sentit insignifiante à côté d'eux. Elle vit Calion baisser la tête dans une sorte de révérence et se sentit obligée de faire de même, bien qu'elle demeurait à demi-cachée dans l'ombre d'une colonne.

\- Tu es en retard, dit alors une voix traînante. Nous t'attendons depuis des jours. Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ?

\- La petite a montré pas mal de résistances les premiers temps, expliqua Calion, l'échine courbée. Où est…

\- Elle t'attend, la coupa une autre voix, dans la salle des éphèbes. Vas-y avec elle et nous discuterons ensuite.

La Française sentit quelqu'un lui tirer un pan de sa cape, en relevant la tête elle reconnut le Vélane qui l'enjoignait désormais à la suivre. Dans une démarche maladroite Charlotte lui emboîta le pas et fit mine d'ignorer les personnes assise autour de la table. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'endroit immense et avait la désagréable impression que plus elle avançait plus la pièce s'étirait comme si jamais elle n'arriverait à atteindre son extrémité. Tous les regards braqués sur elle, la blonde accéléra le pas et vint se placer à la hauteur de Calion. Celui-ci ouvrit la petite porte devant eux et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Je te l'ai amenée Rùmil, comme promis, entendit la jeune femme.

A son tour Charlotte avança doucement et avant même de franchir le seuil de la pièce elle se figea net en voyant la dénommée Rùmil, comment était-ce possible ? Ça ne pouvait… Ce n'était pas…

\- Vous êtes… C'est…, bafouilla-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. … _Grand-mère ?!_...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà, voilà ! Un petit cliffhanger pour bien clore ce chapitre hé, hé ! Qui avait déjà deviné que Rùmil était en réalité sa grand-mère ?  
Pour en revenir à ce chapitre, on ne peut pas dire qu'il se passe grand chose bien que l'on découvre un peu plus la personnalité de Calion qui, on l'aura compris, n'aime pas trop être embêté. En effet il est un peu soupe au lait ce garçon et Charlotte en est clairement agacée. Vous avez remarqué qu'on effleure vaguement son passé qui n'a pas l'air tout rose mais on en saura plus dans les prochain chapitres. Autre chose, on découvre _en-fin_ la Triade qui est à la fois une civilisation mais aussi un conseil de commandement, que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Certes je n'ai pas beaucoup épilogué sur ces derniers points mais le chapitre étant déjà long je me suis dit que ce serait plus approprié d'en découvrir plus dans les prochains chapitres.  
Enfin voilà pour ce chapitre, pas beaucoup de Charlie certes mais l'histoire est ainsi et, bien évidemment, vous le retrouverez dans le prochain que j'ai d'ailleurs hâte d'écrire et de poster. **

**A bientôt les amis ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	35. Chapitre 13 : The Pensieve

**Bonjour !**

 **Comme vous l'avez bien vu je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre la semaine dernière, je n'ai pas eu assez de temps et encore une fois je l'ai terminé in extremis. Je me souviens d'une période où j'avais deux ou trois chapitres d'avance et aujourd'hui je galère à boucler une partie à temps et encore ! Il me faut minimum deux semaines pour ça ! Fort heureusement j'arrive quand même à tenir les délais, ouf !**

 **J'ai été complètement ravie de voir à quel point vous avez aimé le précédent chapitre, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas et ce fut donc une agréable surprise en lisant vos retours ! Sachez qu'on commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet donc l'histoire va s'accélérer car il est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant la fiction commençait à doucement piétiner, enfin c'est mon avis.  
**

 **Tout ça pour vous dire que je suis toujours contente d'avoir vos points de vue sur les chapitres, les persos et l'histoire en général, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs. Alors n'hésitez pas ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _MissKara1759 :_ Merci beaucoup ! :') Je suis super contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu !  
Moi aussi j'adore Calion, j'étais ravie d'en montrer un peu plus sur lui à travers ce chapitre car jusqu'à maintenant il ne faisait que de brèves apparitions et je sais que tout le monde voulait en savoir plus sur ce personnage. Bon certes, on ne sait toujours pas grand chose de lui ni de sa vie mais le faire évoluer avec Charlotte était très drôle à écrire, j'ai adoré raconté leurs échanges et leurs chamailleries.  
Pour ce qui de la saga dont tu m'as parlée je ne la connaissais pas mais du coup ça m'a donné envie de la découvrir ! :) En tout cas tu as bien cerné le personnage. ;)  
Oh là là, tu me fais trop de compliments, c'est vraiment gentil ! :D C'est très agréable de lire, ça motive à écrire plus encore ! :) D'autant plus que je n'étais pas certaine de ce chapitre, je ne pensais pas qu'il remporterait autant de succès, comme quoi on peut toujours être surpris !  
Merci encore, pour tout ! :)**

 ** _SaniaWive :_ Merci beaucoup ! :)) Comme j'ai répondu à MissKara, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les gens accrochent aussi bien à ce chapitre, et dire que c'est le meilleur ça paraît complètement fou ! Comme quoi le ressenti d'une personne à l'autre est complètement différent !  
Pour en revenir à ce que tu disais, eh oui c'est sa grand-mère ! :) Tout le monde adore Calion, moi la première, et j'étais vraiment contente d'en écrire plus sur lui dans ce chapitre, comme j'ai hâte de le faire apparaître dans les prochains !  
Merci encore pour tes compliments, ça me fait super plaisir ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

 **The Pensieve**

\- Tu as encore mal ? demanda l'homme d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement et se recroquevilla sous les couvertures. Le blond à ses côtés s'approcha d'elle et la serra délicatement dans ses bras.

\- Ecoute, ce n'est plus possible…, murmura-t-il avec véhémence. Il faut que tu consultes, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !

\- Tu sais bien que non, souffla-t-elle avec douleur. Si jamais on apprend que je suis… que je suis... Le ministère va me dégrader…

L'homme soupira, visiblement contrarié, et se tourna de l'autre côté. La jeune femme soupira à son tour et se leva du lit avec lenteur.

\- Je vais dans le salon, dit-elle dans un murmure.

\- Charlotte, l'interpella l'autre en se redressant légèrement sur les oreillers. Ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement, tu le sais ça ?

Charlie vit la blonde acquiescer doucement et sortir de la chambre, il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que déjà le souvenir s'estompait dans un tourbillon de couleurs, lui restant parfaitement immobile, les pieds ancrés dans le sol.

Un autre décor apparu progressivement. Il était maintenant dans un tribunal similaire à ceux que l'on pouvait trouver au département des mystères à Londres bien qu'il paraissait beaucoup moins angoissant. Au centre se tenait un petit groupe de personnes discutant vivement, parmi elles le rouquin n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître Charlotte, ses boucles blondes la trahissant. Elle paraissait en grande conversation avec une femme d'âge mûr à la mâchoire carrée qui hochait la tête avec gravité. Soudain une porte claqua au-dessus de leurs têtes, dans un même mouvement tous levèrent les yeux vers la source du bruit, Charlie y compris. Un homme de haute stature descendait les gradins d'une démarche allègre, ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en catogan se balançant dans son dos au rythme de ses pas. Les épaules larges et une carrure impressionnante, il avait tout d'un ancien sportif, pensa le dragonnier. Ce dernier était même persuadé de l'avoir vu joué au poste de batteur dans une équipe nationale de Quidditch. Arrivé en bas il n'eut pas besoin de réclamer le silence pour que celui-ci se fasse, toutes les personnes s'approchèrent de lui et attendirent patiemment qu'il prenne la parole.

\- Bon, commença-t-il en tapant des mains avec force, il est de mon devoir de tous vous féliciter pour l'énergie, le temps et bien évidemment le travail que vous avez consacré à ce dossier ces derniers mois. Je suis très fier que cette collaboration entre la Justice magique et notre département ait porté ses fruits, une fois encore.  
Comme vous le savez certainement, les dates des prochains procès seront fixées dès la semaine prochaine, je sais que certains d'entre vous seront mandatés par les juges afin d'apporter un témoignage dans le cadre de l'enquête effectuée. Un parchemin officiel vous sera envoyé par hibou d'ici-là.  
Maintenant je voudrais féliciter avec un plaisir tout particulier la brigade attachée aux conflits internationaux sans qui nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui.

Deux sorciers se détachèrent du groupe et autour d'eux toutes les personnes réunies applaudirent, certains lançant même quelques compliments. Charlie reconnut sans mal Charlotte, les joues rouges et l'air gêné, glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille tandis que l'homme à ses côtés inclinait la tête avec modestie bien que son sourire trahissait une certaine fierté.

\- Paul, Charlotte, continua l'homme, merci à vous, ajouta-t-il en leur serrant la main.

\- Merci Mr de Janvéry, souffla la blonde d'une voix douce.

Alors que chacun les félicitait, le dénommé Janvéry intima au silence, une nouvelle fois tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Ce soir, je ne suis pas venu les mains vides. Notre affaire n'est pas restée secrète aux yeux de nos confrères britanniques, une personne en particulier a retenu l'attention de mon ami Filius Montgomery, déclara celui-ci en marquant une pause. Cette personne se verra offrir un poste de coordinateur particulier au sein du Bureau international des Lois Magiques et deviendra membre du Département de la Coordination Magique Internationale au Ministère de la magie à Londres, avec une affiliation direct au bureau de la justice magique, cela va de soi..., ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'une vague de murmures animés se répandit parmi les personnes présentes, chacun se demandant à qui ce poste allait être proposé. Un homme, dont l'œil gauche semblait énorme derrière son monocle épais, lançait déjà des pronostiques tandis qu'une sorcière avec des sourcils proéminents parlait de la dernière augmentation qu'on lui avait refusée.

\- ...mais je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, continua l'homme en haussant le ton, couvrant ainsi les bavardages.

Il se racla la gorge de manière désagréable et se tourna vers la blonde. Les bras tendus vers elle, il se mit à lui sourire largement avant d'annoncer d'une voix claire et intelligible :

\- Charlotte, ce poste est pour vous.

Charlie observa la jeune femme faire une moue étrange, comme si elle était partagée entre l'envie de rire et celle de pleurer et, inconsciemment, il se mit à sourire. Combien de fois l'avait-il déjà vue faire ça avant ? Très vite elle fut assaillie par ses collègues qui la félicitait avec grand bruit, certains lui prenaient les mains tandis que d'autres lui adressaient des sourires joyeux. Alphonse de Janvéry contemplait la scène d'un œil bienveillant, il laissa mages et sorciers profiter de l'allégresse générale pendant quelques instants puis, d'un mouvement de tête, appela au silence.

\- Alors ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ? s'enquit-il en s'adressant à la concernée.

Charlotte resta muette encore un moment, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Plusieurs fois elle croisa et décroisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avant de les laisser retomber le long de son corps.

\- J-Je ne sais pas quoi dire…, parvint-elle finalement à prononcer d'une voix lointaine. Elle se tourna vers Paul qui ne la regardait pas, ses yeux fixant un point invisible quelque part au-dessus des gradins. C'est si… inattendu…

\- Une offre pareille ne se refuse pas, ajouta l'autre, les sourcils légèrement froncés. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était un poste que vous convoitiez depuis longtemps et, pour ne rien vous cachez, sachez que cette proposition ne se représentera pas de sitôt.

La blonde releva brusquement la tête vers lui, surprise. Le dragonnier la vit alors prendre une profonde inspiration, sans doute venait-elle de saisir l'impact décisif qu'aurait son choix prochain et tandis qu'elle continuait de fixer l'homme devant elle, une lueur de défi brillait désormais dans ses yeux. Elle tendit une main vers celui-ci et déclara d'une voix déterminée :

\- J'accepte.

Charlie avait l'impression que sa réponse venait de tomber comme un couperet dans la salle d'audience, il y eut une seconde de silence qui s'étira encore et encore puis les personnes éclatèrent une nouvelle fois en félicitations. Seul l'un d'entre eux demeurait en retrait.

\- Bien ! s'exclama tout à coup le directeur en tapant dans ses mains, mettant ainsi fin aux conversations. Nous discuterons des modalités dès demain si vous le voulez bien, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Charlotte. J'estime que vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Bonne soirée à tous !

Tandis que tous s'éloignaient en discutant joyeusement, le rouquin regarda la jeune femme rejoindre Paul qui faisait mine de regrouper une pile de parchemins laissés sur une table de travail. Quand elle fut arrivée à son niveau il l'ignora, continuant son affaire. Charlotte commença elle aussi à rouler quelques parchemins mais le jeune homme les lui arracha des mains.

\- Je préfère m'en occuper, déclara-t-il d'un ton sec.

La blonde s'éloigna d'un pas maladroit et attendit qu'il termine ce qu'il avait entreprit. Et quand enfin il eut terminé de vérifier un dossier, pour ce qui semblait être à Charlie la dixième fois, il se tourna vers Charlotte. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire timide auquel il ne répondit pas.

\- Félicitations, lâcha-t-il finalement avec difficulté, comme si ce qu'il disait lui arrachait la bouche.

\- Merci…, répondit la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement. Je ne m'attendais pas à… - Elle se racla la gorge, visiblement gênée - C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Depuis le temps qu'on parle de partir…

Le blond acquiesça mécaniquement et avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouté quoi que ce soit, il la contourna et déclara d'un air sombre :

\- Je dois encore réglé quelques affaires.

\- On se retrouve à la maison ? demanda la Française mais son petit-ami ne lui répondit pas, une fois encore.

Le souvenir changea, les visages des deux protagonistes s'étiraient pour ne ressembler qu'à des traînées de couleur qui tourbillonnaient autour de lui avant de former un nouveau décor.  
Charlie se trouvait désormais dans un petit appartement typiquement parisien avec ses hauts plafonds et ses grandes fenêtres, dehors il faisait nuit et de là où il était, il pouvait aisément voir la Tour Eiffel. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, songea-t-il, bien qu'il se trouvait dans un souvenir. Toutefois il dut s'arracher à sa contemplation quand des éclats de voix résonnèrent de l'autre côté de la cloison, il n'eut pas besoin de s'approcher car les personnes qui semblaient se disputer débarquèrent avec fracas dans la pièce où il se tenait. Il reconnut sans mal l'homme qu'il avait vu dans le précédent souvenir, Paul, qui paraissait furieux, suivi de près par Charlotte dont les yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que… que, bafouilla le jeune homme en faisant les cent pas dans le salon, ses cheveux blonds en désordre.

\- Paul…, murmura la blonde, des trémolos dans la voix. Paul, écoute…

\- Non, je n'écouterai pas ! cracha celui-ci, les traits déformés par la fureur.

La baguette magique qu'il tenait dans sa main émit des étincelles, instinctivement Charlie sortit la sienne et s'approcha de Charlotte bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire ici. La jeune femme s'assit lentement dans un fauteuil, avec lassitude elle passa une main sur son visage. Le rouquin la trouvait plus pâle que jamais.

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! éclata tout à coup le dénommé Paul, sa baguette désormais pointée sur la blonde. Comment as-tu pu… Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! Que tu ne voulais que mon bonheur !

\- Je t'aime, tu le sais ! s'exclama celle-ci en se relevant. Si j'ai accepté ce poste c'est uniquement pour nous, pour que l'on puisse enfin quitter la France ! C'était ce que tu voulais, non ?!

\- Je ne veux pas partir d'ici, j'y ai toute ma famille, mes ancêtres ! Ne peux-tu pas te rendre compte ?

\- Je croyais que tu n'attachais pas d'importance à ton nom… A ta famille..., souffla la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.

\- Non bien sûr, toi tu ne peux pas comprendre, répondit son petit-ami, amer. Ton nom a été souillé par ton père et ta grand-mère...

\- Comment oses-tu ? s'insurgea Charlotte, des larmes de colère perlant au coin de ses yeux.

\- C'était à moi que devait revenir ce poste ! A moi, tu entends ?! s'égosilla le blond, les yeux exorbités. J'ai travaillé bien plus longtemps que toi sur ce dossier !

D'un mouvement brusque il se retourna, les bras croisés sur son torse, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe. La jeune femme s'approcha doucement et tendit une main tremblante vers lui.

\- Paul...Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis..., murmura-t-elle en lui effleurant le bras.

La réaction de l'homme ne se fit pas attendre, il fit volte-face et la dévisagea avec dégoût.

\- Ne t'avise plus de me toucher ! s'écria-t-il en la repoussant violemment puis, sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce avec grand bruit.

\- PAUL ! cria Charlotte en le suivant, le rouquin sur ses talons. Paul… Reviens, je t'en prie…

Dans l'entrée la porte claqua, il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune femme pour se laisser tomber à même le sol du vestibule, en pleurs et le corps secoué de tremblements.

\- Paul..., murmura-t-elle dans une douloureuse plainte.

Charlie se souvenait comme si c'était hier de sa première et unique rencontre avec Paul Bourbon, ce soir-là, au bal qu'avait donné le Ministère de la magie roumain. Au premier abord c'était un homme qui lui avait semblé aigri et amer par la réussite des autres et qui avait surtout une bien haute opinion de lui-même. Déjà à cette époque il avait ressenti une profonde pitié pour lui, pitié qui s'était vite transformée en antipathie quand il s'en était pris à Charlotte, sans aucune raison apparente. Mais aujourd'hui plus encore que cette dernière fois, son aversion pour cet homme faisait monter en lui une colère sourde, sans doute était-il aveuglé par son amour pour Charlotte mais toujours était-il qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas supporter ce sorcier. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas supporter sa méchanceté gratuite.

Le rouquin sursauta quand il vit que le souvenir avait de nouveau changé, il ne se trouvait plus dans l'appartement lumineux de la Française mais dans une petite pièce sombre où seul le souffle régulier d'une respiration se faisait entendre. En observant l'endroit il se reconnut, allongé dans un lit à sa droite. Un rayon de lune passant par les rideaux entrouverts éclairait son visage endormi, il avait l'air pâle et malade et Charlie comprit qu'il avait affaire à un souvenir de son séjour à Sainte-Mangouste mais très vite il fronça les sourcils. Comment était-ce possible ? Après tout, il se trouvait dans un souvenir de Charlotte et non un des siens, de plus elle ne lui avait pas rendu visite durant cette période… ou peut-être…  
Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage la question que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un léger cliquetis. Quand il reconnut la personne qui entrait, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Dans la pénombre de la nuit il devina sans mal à qui appartenait cette silhouette fine, ces longs cheveux argentés cascadant sur ces épaules frêles et ces grands yeux bleus brillants. Charlotte était là, juste devant lui. Et dire qu'il avait tellement espéré qu'elle lui rende visite durant son séjour... Combien de fois avait-il désiré la voir derrière chaque coup frappé à la porte de cette chambre ? Derrière chaque claquement de talon sur le lino du couloir ? Derrière chaque éclat de rire ? Combien de fois ?... Il ne savait même plus… Mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui… Charlie se sentait enfin récompensé. Là, sous ses yeux il avait la preuve qu'elle était venue, _elle était venue !_ Par Merlin, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que… Il n'avait jamais su que… qu'elle… Il lâcha un rictus amusé, oubliant momentanément qu'il se trouvait dans un souvenir, que personne ne pouvait l'entendre mais il s'en fichait, il s'en fichait complètement car Charlotte lui avait rendu visite à Sainte-Mangouste et c'était tout ce qui comptait.  
Avec difficulté le rouquin s'arracha à ses pensées vagabondes et se concentra de nouveau sur la jeune femme qui s'approchait du lit avec lenteur. Il la vit porter une main à sa bouche, ses yeux brillants de larmes, et doucement, elle s'assit sur le lit. Elle caressa délicatement son front avant d'y déposer un rapide baiser et tout aussi vite elle s'éloigna de lui. Le jeune homme la regardait faire comme hypnotisé, imprimant du mieux qu'il pouvait chaque geste qu'elle effectuait, chaque détail, priant pour ne jamais les oublier. Charlie s'en voulait presque de ne pas s'être réveillé à ce moment-là, les choses auraient été sans doute bien différentes…  
D'une main tremblante Charlotte tira quelque chose de la poche de son manteau et le rouquin reconnut sans difficulté sa baguette magique qu'elle dirigeait maintenant vers son corps endormi. Instinctivement il retint sa respiration. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Qu'était-elle en train de faire ?

\- Oh, Charlie..., murmura-t-elle dans un gémissement. Pardonne-moi... _Oubliettes_...

Dans un geste de pure inconscience le jeune homme réduisit l'espace entre eux et vint se placer entre lui et la baguette de la blonde…

\- _Non !_ cria-t-il dans une ultime supplique.

…mais cela ne servit à rien, le sort le traversa comme s'il n'était qu'un écran de fumée et vint toucher la tempe du patient qui dormait là.  
Le dragonnier se retourna brusquement et vit son corps se tendre dans le lit de la clinique, il poussa un léger râle tandis que ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. La seconde suivante il s'était de nouveau endormi. Charlie entendit un sanglot étouffé derrière lui, il fit volte-face juste à temps pour voir la jeune femme s'éclipser rapidement par la porte de la chambre. Un instant le rouquin voulut la suivre mais il était déjà trop tard, le souvenir s'estompait déjà.

\- Non, attends ! cria-t-il espérant retenir Charlotte. _Attends !_

Le jeune homme sentait son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine, sa respiration s'accélérer tandis que son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il ne comprenait pas… Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qui lui avait pris… Qu'avait-elle fait ? Bon sang, _qu'avait-elle fait ?!_ Effacé la mémoire… Elle lui avait effacé la mémoire… Sans vergogne ! Et pourquoi ?! Charlie ne pouvait ni ne voulait savoir. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains, plus confus que jamais, et, au même instant un autre souvenir s'installait, les tâches de couleurs devenant peu à peu des objets, des meubles, un visage...

Le rouquin demeurait immobile, encore abasourdi par la scène qu'il venait de vivre, c'était tout simplement surréaliste... Tout en essayant de faire abstraction de son malaise il avisa l'endroit dans lequel il venait d'atterrir. Le jeune homme se trouvait maintenant dans un large bureau au plafond haut se terminant en une magnifique rosace où pendait un lustre en cristal des plus imposants. Les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de boiseries et d'arabesques dorées, de miroirs gigantesques ainsi que de toiles de maîtres aux proportions titanesques. L'une d'entre elles s'étalait sur tout un pan de mur et l'on y voyait plusieurs troupes de soldats bataillant à grand coup d'épées et de sortilèges. Dans un autre tableau, assis sur un cheval cabré, se tenait un sorcier en habit d'officier, le regard fier et sa baguette brandie au-dessus de sa tête comme un sabre il lançait des coups d'œil torves à tous ceux qui osaient le défier. Charlie entendit quelques éclats de rire et découvrit dans une autre toile un groupe de jeunes filles qui rigolaient et s'exclamaient en chahutant autour d'un étang fleuri tandis que dans une autre peinture un cuisinier faisait rôtir quelques cygnes dans une énorme cheminée en pierre, son voisin, quant à lui, était un alchimiste aux sourcils inexistants occupé à verser potions et préparations dans un énorme chaudron d'argent, ne manquant pas de lancer quelques réprimandes à l'encontre des jeunes femmes qui le dérangeaient dans ses expériences. Celles-ci ricanèrent de plus belle, un chien dans un petit cadre posé sur un guéridon se mit à japper avec force tandis que les volailles chez le cuisinier caquetaient elles aussi.

\- Silence ! s'exclama une voix de stentor de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Charlie sursauta et fit volte-face, obnubilé par la décoration il n'avait pas remarqué l'homme qui était assis derrière le bureau au centre de la pièce. Pourtant, comment aurait-il pu les manquer ? Taillé dans un bois luxueux, orné de dorures et d'autres fioritures, des pieds qui se terminaient en pattes de griffon, le bureau occupait une grande partie de l'espace. Sur le tapis de travail en cuir vert reposait une lampe de travail en verre fumé éclairant doucement le sorcier qui se tenait là. Charlie n'eut pas de mal à le reconnaître, il s'agissait de Alphonse de Janvéry, le même homme qu'il avait déjà vu dans un précédent souvenir de Charlotte. Derrière lui, à travers la porte vitrée, le rouquin distingua une lueur pâle à l'horizon, le jour semblait à peine se lever.

\- Ne peut-on donc pas travailler en paix, ici ?! continua l'homme en faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter le dragonnier.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui. Penché sur un parchemin, il avait les sourcils froncés par la concentration, sa plume, suspendue en l'air, semblait s'être stoppée en pleine rédaction. Soudain des coups retentirent contre les doubles portes du bureau.

\- Entrez ! ordonna-t-il et quand il reconnut le visiteur, son visage s'éclaira.

\- Ah, Charlotte ! Bonjour ! s'exclama Alphonse de Janvéry en se levant puis en contournant son bureau.

Charlie observa la jeune femme pénétrer dans la pièce, le visage radieux bien que les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux trahissaient une nuit mouvementée. Le rouquin se souvint alors de la scène effroyable à laquelle il avait assisté entre Paul et elle et comprit qu'il était revenu dans un souvenir plus ancien, bien avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent, bien avant qu'elle ne lui efface la mémoire… Une bouffée de colère monta en lui mais Charlie était incapable de savoir si elle était dirigée contre la blonde ou contre son prétendu petit-ami. En vérité, voir Charlotte dans cet état le troublait mais le souvenir de ce qu'elle lui avait fait à Sainte-Mangouste lui restait en travers de la gorge.

\- Bonjour, salua finalement celle-ci en serrant la main de l'autre sorcier.

\- Installez-vous, je vous en prie, proposa-t-il en désignant le fauteuil en face du bureau.

\- Bien ! reprit-il en tapant des mains. Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, nous sommes ici pour discuter des modalités de votre transfert à Londres.

Le dragonnier vit la blonde prendre une grande inspiration avant d'acquiescer doucement. L'homme fouilla dans un tiroir avant d'en tirer un dossier volumineux sur lequel s'étalait le nom de la Française en lettres dorées.

\- Je ne vais pas vous cacher que nous allons vous regretter au département, vous n'aviez pas votre pareille pour clore un dossier. Mais je sais aussi que vous convoitiez ce poste depuis longtemps, votre père m'en avait déjà touché un mot une fois ou deux.

\- Oui… Oui, c'est vrai, admit Charlotte, à mi-voix.

Le sorcier lui adressa un sourire confiant puis sortit un nombre conséquent de rouleaux de parchemins qu'il posa à côté du dossier, ceux-ci se déroulèrent pour dévoiler ce qui semblait être un contrat.

\- Hier soir j'ai donc contacté Filius Montgomery pour l'informer de votre réponse positive, je… Mais il fut stoppé dans sa réplique par un bruit sourd derrière la porte. Charlie le vit froncer les sourcils en avisant l'entrée du bureau tandis que la jeune femme se tourna elle aussi vers la porte.

Tout à coup on entendit des éclats de voix ainsi qu'un grand remue-ménage puis plus rien. Alphonse de Janvéry s'était à moitié levé quand les doubles portes du bureau s'ouvrirent avec fracas, dévoilant Paul Bourbon, la cape glissant sur son épaule, le regard fou et le visage déformé par la rage.

\- C'est une imposture ! hurla celui-ci dans une attitude théâtrale, le doigt pointé vers la blonde.

\- Paul ?... Enfin qui a vous a laissé entrer ?

\- Je suis désolée monsieur..., marmonna une jeune sorcière en passant la tête au-dessus de l'épaule du jeune homme. Je… Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'autre avait fermé les portes en un coup de baguette.

\- Paul ! Expliquez-vous ! s'impatienta le sorcier derrière son bureau.

\- Je revendique ce poste au même titre que cette personne, déclara le blond en gonflant le torse. J'estime être dans mon bon droit, j'ai travaillé bien plus longtemps qu'elle sur le dossier de Stanislas Bartholomé.

\- Voyons, Paul… Vous faites des enfantillages. Vous n'ignorez pas que sans l'intervention de Charlotte l'affaire piétinerait encore, vous-même l'avez admis…

\- Je refuse que ce poste soit confié à une personne de son espèce ! Une traîtresse qui ne mérite pas mieux que d'être déchue de ses titres comme son père avant elle !

\- Comment oses-tu ? s'insurgea Charlotte, qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusqu'alors.

Elle s'était levée brutalement, manquant de renverser le fauteuil sur lequel elle s'était assise. Charlie pouvait presque sentir l'aura de colère qui émanait d'elle, faisant flotter ses cheveux étrangement autour de son visage, déformant ses traits tandis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Allons donc ! Mademoiselle de Montmorency, une de nos plus estimées collègues et je crois savoir, votre fiancée ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend mon bon ami ? Êtes-vous souffrant ?

\- S'il le faut je ferais intervenir mon père ! Alphonse, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il a joué un grand rôle dans votre nomination à ce poste, ajouta le jeune homme avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Alphonse de Janvéry se leva à son tour, les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'une seule ligne au-dessus de ses yeux.

\- Je refuse de céder à un chantage de la sorte ! s'énerva-t-il en tapant du poing sur son bureau, faisant tressauter la bouteille d'encre qui se renversa sous le choc. Veuillez sortir s'il-vous-plaît et sachez que nous reparlerons de tout cela très rapidement !

Deux sorciers-vigiles venaient de pénétrer dans le bureau et tenaient désormais Paul Bourbon par les bras, alors qu'ils l'emmenaient celui-ci se retourna, les yeux exorbités.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit !... Ce n'est pas... Ce – _C'est une Vélane !_ cria-t-il, presque hystérique, en désignant la jeune femme du menton.

Un silence lourd suivi sa déclaration puis l'homme au catogan ordonna aux sorciers de les laisser seuls un instant, quand ils furent sortis il se tourna vers Paul.

\- Vous rendez-vous compte de la gravité de vos accusations ?... questionna-t-il d'une voix grave puis il lâcha un rictus amusé qui surprit les deux autres. Enfin Mr Bourbon, Paul… Voyons… Vous n'êtes pas sérieux… Mademoiselle de Montmorency, une Vélane ? Cela se saurait si… Non, continua-t-il avec un geste impatient de la main, comme s'il essayait d'éloigner un insecte particulièrement agaçant. Reprenez-vous, si vous désirez me parler veuillez patienter dans la salle d'attente, Catherine se fera un plaisir de vous…

\- Demandez-lui ! Demandez-lui ! s'exclama l'autre en pointant la blonde du doigt.

Alphonse de Janvéry se recula dans son siège de bureau, visiblement troublé par la véhémence du jeune homme, il le regarda d'un œil suspicieux puis se tourna vers Charlotte.

\- Mademoiselle, je suis désolé pour cette mascarade mais veuillez s'il-vous-plaît contredire ce monsieur ! s'impatienta-t-il en tendant une main vers Paul.

\- En effet… C'est… ridicule, souffla-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Toute sa colère semblait avoir disparu, à la place elle tortillait ses mains sur ses genoux tremblants. Charlie la connaissait assez maintenant pour dire qu'elle était profondément troublée par cette situation.

\- _Menteuse_ ! cracha le blond en s'approchant d'elle.

D'un mouvement rapide il lui saisit le bras et l'obligea à le suivre.

\- Dis-lui ! Dis-lui que c'est la vérité !

\- Paul ! s'écria la jeune femme en tentant de se défaire de sa poigne. Paul, lâche-moi !

\- Calmez-vous Paul ! s'énerva le brun en se levant de nouveau, sa main sur sa baguette magique qui dépassait de sous sa robe de sorcier.

Le jeune homme continuait de secouer la Française, faisant voler ses boucles blondes.

\- Allez ! Montre-lui ce que tu es réellement !

\- Paul ! Je ne me répéterai pas ! s'exclama Alphonse de Janvéry en contournant le bureau, sa baguette pointée sur le blond.

Charlie demeurait impuissant, sa colère envolée il aurait voulu porter secours à Charlotte et donner une bonne raclée à ce type qu'il détestait franchement. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une haine aussi intense pour quelqu'un. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi la jeune femme avait tant de mal à se confier, à lui parler... Son ancien petit-ami lui avait fait vivre un enfer et l'avait traitée comme le pire des crétins. Comment cet homme qui était censé l'aimer avait pu la faire souffrir autant ?...

\- Montre-lui ! continuait-il d'une voix haut perchée. Montre-lui et avoue que tu es une meurtrière !

Charlie releva vivement la tête à cette dernière phrase. Charlotte, quant à elle, avait brusquement arrêté de se défendre, son visage palissant à vue d'œil.

\- Comment ? Ai-je bien entendu ? demanda alors Alphonse de Janvéry d'une voix blanche, sa baguette s'abaissant doucement.

\- Oui ! répondit Paul en bombant le torse. Oui, vous avez parfaitement bien entendu. Cette fille, ajouta-t-il en désignant la blonde, est une meurtrière.

\- _C'est faux !_ s'écria celle-ci, la panique perçant dans sa voix.

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se défaire de l'emprise du jeune homme mais n'y parvint pas, Charlie pouvait voir ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête et son visage pâlir davantage.

\- Paul… Charlotte… demanda le sorcier au catogan en les regardant tour à tour. Qu'est-ce que cette histoire ?... Je demande des explications ! Sur le champ !

La jeune femme lança un regard de détresse au blond qui l'ignora complètement.

\- Veux-tu que je m'en charge ? questionna-t-il finalement en la repoussant brutalement, la Française alla se cogner contre le fauteuil près du bureau. Ou peut-être préfères-tu avoir l'exclusivité de cette histoire ?

Charlotte ne bougeait plus, pétrifiée. Elle demeurait dans une position presque grotesque, comme une poupée de chiffon désarticulée qu'on avait laissé là mais Charlie distingua une lueur étrange dans son regard, une lueur folle qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue jusqu'alors. A part peut-être… Mais il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par un grondement sourd, un grondement qui aurait pu provenir d'un animal blessé ou pire, en colère...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…, entendit-il alors qu'il cherchait l'origine du bruit.

Le rouquin tourna la tête, juste à temps pour voir la blonde s'élancer sur Paul. En une fraction de seconde à peine et d'un seul geste de la main elle le fit valser contre le mur en face, déclenchant une vague de protestations et de cris parmi les tableaux accrochés là. Désormais le jeune homme gisait sur le sol, le corps tremblant, et avant même qu'il n'ait pu se relever Charlotte se jeta sur lui, ignorant les cris implorants du directeur et du blond. Avec violence elle saisit au cou ce dernier et le souleva comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une plume.  
En avisant la jeune femme Charlie eut un mouvement de recul, à la lumière des chandelles elle n'avait presque plus rien de celle qu'il connaissait, de celle qu'il aimait. Depuis son cou jusqu'à l'orée de sa poitrine sa peau n'était plus qu'un assemblage complexe d'écailles noires qui semblaient s'étaler encore et encore, ses yeux injectés de sang brillaient d'une lueur démente tandis que ses pupilles, dilatées à la manière d'un animal sauvage, reflétaient le visage effrayé de l'homme qu'elle tenait en joue. Ses mains étaient semblables aux serres d'oiseaux de proie, serrant fermement le cou du blond et faisant disparaître le peu de couleur qu'il avait réussi à conserver jusqu'alors. Et tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair de son cou, faisant perler des gouttes de sang sur le parquet de la pièce, elle approcha son visage anguleux près de l'oreille de Paul et murmura d'une voix gutturale :

\- _Umarth… Umarth…_ , parvint à comprendre Charlie, bien qu'il ne sache pas ce que cela signifiait.

Le rouquin ne savait plus quoi faire, ne savait plus quoi penser. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que… _qu'elle_ … Et il restait là, à observer cette effroyable scène sans pouvoir agir, à observer cette créature qu'il ne connaissait pas, cette femme qu'il ne reconnaissait plus… En rencontrant Charlotte, comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'elle refermait en elle ce terrible secret ? Cette terrible bête ? Mais était-ce encore bien elle ?...

\- Charlotte… Charlotte, arrête…, souffla-t-il alors d'une voix suppliante comme pour l'arrêter, n'imaginant pas que ses paroles puissent avoir un quelconque impact sur ce souvenir.

Contre toute attente la blonde tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, comme si elle l'avait entendu. Ses pupilles tout comme le reste de son corps retrouvèrent leur aspect originel et aussitôt, elle lâcha Paul qui retomba sur le sol comme un tas de chiffon.  
Alphonse de Janvéry, qui venait de sortir de sa léthargie, pointa sa baguette magique sur la jeune femme, des liens en sortirent et vinrent se nouer autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, la faisant tomber à genoux au sol. Quand elle releva la tête, le rouquin sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Elle le regardait d'un air implorant, un instant Charlie crut qu'elle pouvait le voir mais quand la scène commença à s'estomper il se rappela que tout cela n'était que des événements passés, des souvenirs qu'elle lui avait confiés...

Encore bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de voir, par ce qu'il refusait de croire, le dragonnier mit du temps à s'intéresser à l'endroit où il venait d'atterrir. C'était un petit salon sombre et poussiéreux où trônait une imposante cheminée de pierre dans laquelle brûlait un feu aux flammes violettes. Parmi elles se tenait un homme au teint mat et aux cheveux d'un noir de jais qu'il ne connaissait pas, celui-ci échangeait un regard de connivence avec Hermione, qui se trouvait elle aussi dans ce souvenir.

\- Mais dites-moi ! s'énerva une autre voix de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Charlie se détourna de l'âtre et découvrit Charlotte, les poings serrés et les traits tirés par l'angoisse.

\- Ce que tu as sur la poitrine, déclara finalement l'homme dans l'âtre en pointant son index nonchalamment vers elle. C'est la trace d'une malédiction…

Avant que le rouquin ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, le souvenir disparut. Une nouvelle fois les couleurs s'étirèrent mais au lieu de former un autre souvenir, elles s'estompèrent pour ne former qu'une brume pâle et informe.

\- _Charlotte..._ , fit la voix lointaine d'Hermione. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?... Le médicomage a dit qu'il s'était fait agressé... Qu'est-ce que..._

Charlie ne comprenait pas, il entendait sa belle-sœur mais ne la voyait pas, d'ailleurs il ne distinguait rien dans ce brouillard.

\- ... _Ça a recommencé... ça a recommencé_ , murmura soudain la voix de Charlotte, fébrile et anxieuse. _Comme en Bretagne, ça a recommencé..._

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que…, commença le dragonnier tandis que la brume se dissipait peu à peu, dévoilant une place froide et humide, au crépuscule. En levant les yeux il découvrit la cathédrale Notre-Dame, il était encore à Paris. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua deux personnes sur les premières marches du parvis. Avec lenteur il s'en approcha et découvrit la Française, le visage crispé par la douleur, le souffle saccadé tandis qu'elle serrait son poing sur sa poitrine.

\- Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? s'enquit le badaud près d'elle. Vous voulez que j'appelle le Samu ?

Charlie n'entendit pas la réponse de la jeune femme, encore une fois le souvenir s'étirait, se tordait sans pour autant disparaître, les voix d'Hermione et de Charlotte résonnèrent encore à ses oreilles.

\- _Quoi ? Comment ça ?_ questionna la brune dans le néant. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

\- _Charlie..._ , souffla l'autre. _En Roumanie…_

Le jeune homme comprit alors qu'il y avait trop de souvenirs dans la Pensine, certains prenaient le pas sur d'autres mais la plupart se confondaient, s'embrouillaient et se mélangeaient si bien qu'il ne pouvait les voir dans leur intégralité.  
Tentant de rester concentré, le rouquin se focalisa sur la scène qui apparaissait progressivement devant lui. Il se trouvait désormais dans une chambre de jeune fille, une chandelle éclairait faiblement la pièce et en faisant volte-face il découvrit Charlotte, l'air exténué, qui déboutonnait sa chemise avec maladresse. Le dragonnier se sentit tout à coup gêné de pénétrer ainsi dans son intimité avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait vue entièrement nue presque un mois plus tôt. Se raclant la gorge pour se donner une contenance, il essaya d'ignorer les soubresauts vicieux de son esprit. Soudain il vit la jeune femme se précipiter vers le miroir le plus proche, passer une main tremblante sur sa poitrine tandis que son souffle s'accélérait, Charlie s'approcha également et découvrit ce qui la terrifiait. Là, à la naissance de ses seins s'étalait un enchevêtrement de runes formant un tatouage difforme, comme marqué au fer rouge. Il comprit aussitôt l'importance de ce souvenir, il comprit que Charlotte venait de découvrir, pour la première fois, cet étrange symbole qui marquait le début de sa descente aux enfers…

\- _C'était moi... C'est moi qui l'ai agressé... Mon Dieu,_ _Charlie_...

\- _Charlotte... tu es sûre ?...Tu en es_ _sûre_ _?..._ demanda Hermione d'une voix aiguë.

Les voix résonnaient douloureusement à ses oreilles, le jeune homme fut obligé d'y plaquer ses mains pour tenter de canaliser les bourdonnements. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, d'autre souvenirs apparaissaient, disparaissaient sans qu'il n'en saisisse un mot ou un geste, c'était à peine s'il pouvait en discerner les protagonistes. Finalement tout disparut. Charlie se redressa doucement, le souffle coupé, essayant de retrouver ses esprits. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore mais les voix s'étaient tut.  
Maintenant, s'étendait devant lui une plaine déserte, dans l'obscurité de la nuit il ne distinguait pas grand-chose. Très vite toutefois, il perçut des voix derrière lui, il se retourna et sentit son cœur s'emballer quand il reconnut la scène, quand il se reconnut, lui et Charlotte. Cela lui fit un drôle d'effet de se voir ainsi, évoluer et vivre, tout simplement. « Avais-je déjà les cheveux si longs à cette époque ? » pensa-t-il en fourrageant une main dans sa tignasse. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser davantage de questions car le Charlie du passé venait d'enlacer la jeune femme.

\- Peu importe ce que tu as fait, je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas un lâche Charlie, murmura-t-elle.

\- Merci... souffla-t-il en posant la tête sur son épaule.

Le dragonnier, en observant cette scène, sentit une agréable sensation naître au creux de son estomac. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là, de ce soir-là, comme il se souvenait parfaitement avoir eu envie d'embrasser Charlotte... Plusieurs fois dans la journée... Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ces moments qu'ils avaient partagés, tout avait été si parfait... Tout aurait pu être si parfait s'il n'y avait pas eu cette mystérieuse attaque. A partir de là tout avait changé et Charlie savait qu'aujourd'hui il allait enfin découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.  
Le rouquin se concentra de nouveau sur les deux jeunes gens, il s'observa sourire à la blonde tout en glissant une mèche folle derrière son oreille.

\- On dirait qu'elle me nargue sans cesse, dit-il avec douceur, sa main s'attardant sur sa joue. La jeune femme lui sourit mais ne dit rien.

\- Tu sais tu m'as manqué depuis la dernière fois, reprit-il, cette fois-ci dans un murmure.

Charlie sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre contre ses côtes, dans quelques secondes ils s'embrasseraient. L'instant s'étira comme si le temps n'avait plus d'impact, enfin Charlotte releva les yeux vers lui et il se souvint alors que ses barrières avaient cédé, qu'il l'avait embrassée. Et il se rappelait comme ce baiser l'avait rendu fou, comme il l'avait hanté des nuits durant. Un baiser qui, selon lui, avait laissé un goût de trop peu…  
Le dragonnier se reconnecta à la réalité quand il vit la jeune femme le repousser brutalement, l'air horrifié.

\- Nous n'aurions pas... Je n'aurais pas dû... C'était une erreur, parvint-elle à dire, la respiration saccadée. Il faut que je parte... maintenant...

Sans un mot de plus elle fit demi-tour et se mit en marche vers la réserve d'un pas mal assuré. Le Charlie du passé demeura immobile quelques secondes, il passa une main dans sa tignasse, l'air perdu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, idiot ?!..., marmonna le rouquin entre ses dents.

Finalement l'autre se réveilla, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés il courut presque pour rattraper la blonde et quand enfin il arriva à son niveau, il lui attrapa le bras sans ménagement.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? s'exclama-t-il avec humeur.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, nous n'aurions jamais dû faire ça, c'est tout, lâcha Charlotte en dégageant son bras.

Sans un regard pour lui elle reprit sa marche, le jeune homme resta en arrière et s'écria :

\- Cesse de fuir quand tu ne maîtrises pas la situation !

La jeune femme fit volte-face et Charlie pouvait aisément voir comme ses mots l'avaient blessée. Maintenant il se rendait compte du peu de tact dont il avait fait preuve alors, pas étonnant que Charlotte l'avait ignoré par la suite. Soudain celle-ci tomba à genoux avec un gémissement de douleur, une main sur sa poitrine et tremblante. Le rouquin oublia momentanément qu'il se trouvait dans un souvenir et s'accroupit à son niveau, la panique faisant battre son cœur à pleine vitesse.

\- Charlie, je t'en prie... va-t'en..., souffla-t-elle alors que l'autre jeune homme approchait.

\- Non, je ne m'en irai pas, déclara ce dernier en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? continua-t-il, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

Le dragonnier s'écarta lentement des deux jeunes gens, l'oreille aux aguets. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne se fasse attaquer, il observa tout autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à voir une bête tapie dans l'ombre, prête à surgir à tout instant. Mais Charlie n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien. Il était loin, si loin d'imaginer ce qui allait réellement se produire…  
Il reporta son attention sur le couple face à lui, Charlotte s'était recroquevillée sur le sol, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles et gémissait de plus belle.

\- Charlotte…, murmura le rouquin à ses côtés. Charlotte… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?...

A l'instant même où sa main entra en contact avec l'épaule de la jeune femme celle-ci le fit valser avec force. Le dragonnier ne put retenir un cri de surprise quand il vit son corps retomber durement quelques mètres plus loin. Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait il vit la jeune femme s'élever dans le ciel comme une flèche, deux énormes ailes lui avaient poussées dans le dos. Ses yeux luisaient singulièrement dans la nuit noire, brillant d'une lueur presque démoniaque. Un horrible sentiment de déjà vu saisit alors Charlie aux tripes. Immédiatement il se souvint de l'effroyable scène à laquelle il avait assisté quelques minutes plus tôt, dans un précédent souvenir, quand Charlotte avait… quand elle avait…

\- Non… Non, ce n'est pas…c'est… impossible...

La créature fondit sur le corps gisant sur le sol gelé de la plaine. N'écoutant que son instinct le dragonnier sortit sa baguette magique et se précipita entre lui et ce qu'il imaginait être Charlotte. La bête le traversa sans aucune difficulté et d'un coup de griffes habiles lacéra l'abdomen du rouquin qui lâcha un cri de douleur. Charlie fit volte-face et eut à peine le temps de voir le regard de frayeur que lança son autre lui avant de tomber évanoui. Saisi d'horreur le jeune homme recula de quelques pas, manquant de trébucher. Il passa plusieurs fois une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse désordonnée et se rendit compte qu'il était en nage, il pouvait sentir son pouls battre contre ses tempes tandis que son cœur demeurait coincé dans la région de sa pomme d'Adam, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Charlie avait envie de vomir.

\- _Non... Non..._ , murmurait-il en tombant à genoux, il tremblait trop pour se maintenir debout.

Une lumière vive l'obligea tout à coup à plisser les yeux. En levant la tête il découvrit Charlotte, flottant à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Elle avait retrouvé son apparence mais demeurait entourée d'un halo argenté, brillant étrangement dans la nuit. Ses yeux vides de toute expression, presque aveugle, ne reflétaient plus cette lueur maligne, ses cheveux ondulaient paresseusement autour de son visage et les bras en croix, elle resta là encore quelques secondes avant de tomber sur le sol tel un pantin désarticulé.  
Après ce qui semblait être une éternité le dragonnier la vit bouger, elle se redressa tant bien que mal, l'air hagard. Elle poussa un ultime gémissement de douleur puis, la respiration hachée, tâtonna l'herbe humide jusqu'à atteindre le bras inerte du rouquin allongé à quelques centimètres d'elle. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui elle poussa un hurlement d'effroi qui résonna dans la nuit. La seconde suivante elle régurgitait son dernier repas. Avec grande difficulté elle s'approcha finalement du jeune homme, en larmes.

\- Non, non... ce n'est pas possible... pas encore, pitié, _pas encore_..., marmonna-t-elle dans une supplique.

La blonde tenta d'éponger le sang avec des gestes fébriles, ses pleurs et ses tremblements trouvèrent écho chez le dragonnier qui observait la scène avec révulsion. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ? se disait-il. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ?_ Charlie savait que c'était un souvenir, il savait qu'on l'avait aidé, qu'il avait été soigné mais il ne pouvait empêcher l'angoisse de s'insinuer dans ses veines à mesure que son corps se vidait de son sang, là, sous ses yeux.

\- A l'aide ! Pitié ! cria enfin la jeune femme d'une voix brisée.

D'une main agitée de spasmes elle attrapa quelque chose sous son manteau, le rouquin comprit qu'il s'agissait de sa baguette magique. Elle la pointa vers le ciel et une nuée d'étincelles rouges en sortirent et éclatèrent dans la nuit noire. Les joues trempées de larmes, elle se tourna de nouveau vers le corps du jeune homme. Celui-ci respirait difficilement alors, dans ce qu'il imaginait être un geste de réconfort, elle caressa ses cheveux.

\- Pardon... pardon...

Charlie, l'estomac retourné, ne s'attendait pas à quitter aussi rapidement ce souvenir, cet ultime souvenir. En atterrissant avec douleur sur une surface dure il devina qu'il avait quitté la Pensine, qu'il était de retour à la réalité. Une réalité bien plus dure à affronter après ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

\- Vous allez bien Mr Weasley ? s'enquit une voix près de lui.

D'un geste tremblant il se releva, ses genoux flageolant dangereusement manquant de se dérober sous son poids. Il eut du mal à retrouver ses esprits, c'était à peine s'il pouvait distinguer le professeur MacGonagall face à lui. Voyager dans les souvenirs n'était pas une expérience agréable, encore moins quand on y découvrait un effroyable secret.

\- Je… Il faut que… Je dois partir, déclara-t-il maladroitement à son ancienne directrice de maison.

Et sans un regard en arrière il sortit du bureau dictatorial puis se laissa guider par ses pieds qui semblaient trouver leur chemin tout seul. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé dehors que la vérité le frappa de plein fouet. Charlotte l'avait véritablement agressé, elle n'avait pas menti… Et dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu la croire...  
Aussi soudain qu'une nausée, un déferlement d'émotions s'empara de lui avec brutalité, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse. Charlie s'appuya maladroitement contre la rambarde en pierre à sa droite et s'y assit lentement. Avec une profonde lassitude il observa les alentours, le parc de Poudlard était désert, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant puisque tous les élèves étaient en vacances d'été. Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux et tenta de rester concentré sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre mais rien n'y faisait, l'envie de vomir qui l'avait assailli quelques minutes auparavant ne le quittait pas. Comment avait-elle pu… Comment avait-elle pu lui cacher ça ? Comment avait-elle pu garder la face aussi longtemps alors que… qu'elle ? Et dire qu'ils avaient… qu'il avait… Le rouquin soupira, il n'arrivait même plus à trouver les mots tellement il était en colère contre Charlotte. Un abominable sentiment de trahison naquit au fond de lui et d'un geste rageur il donna un violent coup de pied dans une jarre en pierre qui se trouvait là. Une vive douleur remonta le long de sa jambe mais ce n'était rien comparé à la tristesse qui lui enserrait violemment le cœur. Il se sentait trahi, véritablement trahi... et la seule chose qu'il voulait à cet instant c'était voir Charlotte. Il voulait la confronter, lui poser les dizaines de questions qui l'assaillaient depuis qu'il était sorti de la Pensine mais en aurait-il été capable ?... Rien n'était moins sûr et pire que cela, serait-il encore capable de l'aimer après ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Alors qu'elle l'avait presque tué ? Qu'elle lui avait menti des mois durant ?...  
Contre toute attente Charlie lâcha un rictus amer. En dépit de tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre, de tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire subir, de tout ce qu'il avait pu découvrir à son propos il l'aimait... Il aimait Charlotte et continuerait de l'aimer encore et toujours. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais mentir sur ce point car, qu'elle le veuille ou non, il s'était enchaîné à elle, qu'il le veuille ou non le rouquin ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un comme il l'aimait elle et, quelque part, cela le terrorisait. Et malgré sa fureur, malgré sa tristesse et son incompréhension il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir plus que de raison. Voilà quelle était sa malédiction...  
Finalement il se dit que peut-être… peut-être était-ce ça l'amour, aimer quelqu'un au-delà de toute raison, de toute rationalité. Aimer quelqu'un avec l'irrévocable certitude que cette personne ne pouvait que nous faire souffrir...

Le dragonnier ne sut jamais comment il était retourné à Beddgelert et, à dire vrai, cela était le cadet de ses soucis. Avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment central, il avisa l'orage au loin et machinalement remonta le col de sa veste. Encore abasourdi, presque hagard, il pénétra dans l'édifice et demeura immobile dans l'entrée quelques instants. D'une main tremblante il passa une main dans sa tignasse rousse et, en s'attardant sur son front moite, comprit qu'il faisait de la fièvre. Avec un énième soupir de lassitude le rouquin grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à son bureau, priant pour ne rencontrer personne sur son chemin. Cependant, à peine était-il arrivé au dernier étage qu'un jeune homme lui sauta à la gorge.

\- Charlie, te voilà ! s'écria-t-il avec force.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bran ? demanda le rouquin d'un air las, sentant un mal de tête poindre derrière ses tempes.

\- Il y a deux personnes qui t'attendent dans ton bureau, elles avaient l'air assez pressé... Je crois qu'elles sont de ta famille, je..., débita rapidement l'autre, sans reprendre son souffle.

Le dragonnier ne laissa pas le brun terminer sa phrase et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers son bureau, ouvrant la porte avec violence. D'un même mouvement Hermione et Fleur, qui attendaient là, se tournèrent vers lui, la mine grave.

\- C'est Charlotte, il est arrivé quelque chose.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre ! Rien de foufou, Charlie plonge dans les souvenirs de Charlotte et découvre enfin la vérité sur son agression et la nature de la jeune femme, il n'a plus d'autre choix que de la croire désormais. A côté on en découvre plus sur sa relation avec Paul, enfin devrais-je dire la fin de sa relation, n'est-ce pas qu'on a envie de lui arracher les yeux à celui-là ? Je le déteste cordialement mais jusqu'à maintenant j'avais besoin de lui ah, ah !  
Il y a certains passages que j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire notamment ceux où il y a la présence des deux Charlie, j'espère ne pas m'être trop embrouillée les pinceaux ! ^^  
Sinon j'aime beaucoup la fin, je ne sais pas si ça vous fait ça mais moi ça me donne trop envie de connaître la suite (que je n'ai toujours pas commencé) ! :D**

 **A bientôt les amis ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	36. Chapitre 14 : The curse

**Bonjour !**

 **Deux semaines de retard, j'ai honte... Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais le temps m'a cruellement manqué. Pour ne rien vous cacher je suis toujours dans mon délire déménagement/travaux/emménagement, ceci expliquant cela (et inutile de vous préciser que je n'avais plus Internet… -_-). J'ai hâte que tout se calme un peu pour avancer sur cette histoire !**

 **Rien à voir (enfin si) mais en farfouillant dans mon ordi je suis tombée sur un vieux fichier Word datant d'il y a deux ou trois ans où j'avais déjà écrit une ébauche de cette fiction. Certes il ne faisait que deux pages mais je l'avais complètement oublié ! Quand je vous disais que cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment ! ^^**

 **Sinon je suis contente que le denier chapitre vous ait plu, d'ailleurs quelques personnes ont ajouté cette fiction dans leurs favoris et je les remercie pour ça ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à les lire et à y répondre !**

 **En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre (qui est d'ailleurs le plus long de cette histoire jusqu'à présent, oui je me suis un peu emballée, hé, hé...) ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _plume228 :_ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Si tu attendais de voir Charlotte chez les Vélanes ce nouveau chapitre devrait te plaire. Comme toi j'ai hâte que Charlie et elle se retrouvent, ça va faire des étincelles, c'est certain ! ^^  
Merci encore et à bientôt ! :)**

 ** _Niakovic :_ Merciiii ! :) Je suis super contente que ce dernier chapitre t'ait plu, je sais que c'est frustrant mais c'est comme ça, un peu de patience et tu connaîtras la suite ! ^^  
A bientôt et bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

 **The curse**

Elle observait les grains de poussière voleter dans les rayons de lumière qui passaient à travers les vitraux de la haute fenêtre. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était là, depuis combien de temps elle attendait que quelqu'un prenne enfin la parole, que quelqu'un brise enfin cet étouffant silence.

\- Charlotte…, entendit-elle alors murmurer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Charlotte, nous devrions…

La jeune femme se leva brusquement, coupant court à la réplique de la femme qui se tenait debout un peu plus loin. Elle sentait sa respiration s'accélérer, son souffle se bloquant dangereusement dans sa gorge tandis que les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle porta une main tremblante à son visage avant de jeter un regard implorant à Calion qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Pourquoi ?..., souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?...

Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais fut stoppé dans son geste par la voix de la vieille femme :

\- C'est moi... C'est moi qui lui ai fait promettre de ne rien te révéler.

La blonde se tourna vers sa grand-mère. Celle-ci se tenait droite comme un i, ses cheveux lâches cascadaient jusque dans le creux de ses reins et étaient simplement maintenus par une broche dorée au-dessus de son oreille gauche. Elle portait une robe longue et vaporeuse d'un bleu profond qui contrastait fortement avec sa peau laiteuse. Charlotte la trouvait inchangée depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue et pourtant de nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées depuis. Même ses yeux bleus restaient identiques à son souvenir… Ces yeux qui ne la quittaient pas, qui semblaient la sonder… La jeune femme détourna le regard, fixant un point invisible sur le mur face à elle. Elle tenta d'ignorer la boule d'angoisse qui nouait son estomac, qui faisait trembler tous ses membres, en vain... Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi furieuse qu'à cet instant.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire…, parvint-elle à prononcer d'une voix éraillée. Depuis tout ce temps…

\- Charlotte…, continua la vieille femme dans une supplique, se rapprochant d'elle par la même occasion.

\- Tu étais là et nous… n-nous…

\- Charlotte, il faut que tu m'écoutes…, supplia sa grand-mère, les bras tendus dans sa direction. Ce n'est pas…

\- _On te croyait morte !_ s'emporta l'autre, sa voix résonnant contre les murs.

Un vase près d'eux éclata, répandant son contenu sur la console et le sol marbré, les marguerites et les œillets qui composaient le bouquet terminèrent leur course au pied du meuble tandis que l'eau continuait de goutter dans un clapotis régulier. La tension dans la pièce était palpable. La jeune femme fixait désormais sa grand-mère qui avait les yeux grands ouverts dans une expression de profonde surprise, Calion quant à lui, lui jetait des coups d'œil répétés comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'enfuit.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter de cela ailleurs ? proposa finalement celui-ci. Le Conseil doit moyennement apprécier tes effets de voix, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la blonde.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules, passa devant son aïeule en l'ignorant superbement et suivit le Vélane dans la haute salle. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas ignorer les regards torves que lui lançaient les personnes assises là. Sentant le malaise l'envahir à nouveau elle accéléra le pas et calqua sa marche sur celle du blond qui avait maintenant emprunté un escalier en colimaçon. Celui-ci débouchait dans un petit salon circulaire dont les murs étaient tapissés de bleu, sur le plafond s'étalait une fresque céleste où volaient plusieurs cygnes au plumage éclatant. La jeune femme repéra la fenêtre en face et s'en approcha lentement, elle s'assit sur le rebord avec douceur et profita de la vue qui s'offrait à elle, au-delà des vitraux croisés s'étendait la cité de la Triade. En contrebas, ce qu'elle devina être l'une des places centrales de la ville grouillait de monde, d'étals en tout genre et d'autres marchands ambulants qui vantaient les mérites de leurs produits. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle remarqua des canaux serpenter le long des rues de la cité tel des longues traînées d'argent se croisant et s'entrecroisant sous ponts et passerelles et déversant leurs eaux plus loin, dans le port. Là-bas s'amoncelaient petites et grandes embarcations dont les voiles, gonflées par la brise du large, étaient semblables à d'étranges nuages dans la mêlée que formaient les mâts des navires dans le ciel bleu. La surface de l'eau brillait comme un miroir sous le soleil, projetant mille éclats de lumière sur les murs de la ville, la blonde vint à se demander si c'était la mer ou simplement un lac qui répandait ses eaux là, jusqu'à l'horizon, mais elle n'obtint jamais la réponse. Une porte claqua derrière elle et la fit sortir de sa rêverie, brusquement elle se retourna et avisa sa grand-mère qui se tenait debout de l'autre côté de la pièce, l'air soucieux.  
Charlotte soupira et se concentra de nouveau sur le paysage derrière la fenêtre mais elle n'en voyait plus rien, son esprit vagabondant loin, très loin de cette curieuse contrée. La jeune femme ne savait plus si elle se trouvait dans un rêve ou non, tout lui paraissait invraisemblable, incroyable. Dire qu'elle se tenait là, quelque part dans une cité dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence il y a encore quelques mois, quelque part dans un monde où s'était réfugiée sa grand-mère, relevait de l'absurde. Elle n'y croyait pas, elle ne voulait pas y croire… C'était fou ! Complètement fou !... Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et sentit l'angoisse lui nouer les entrailles, elle était tellement loin de Londres, si loin… Comme si rien de ce qu'elle y avait vécu n'avait été vrai et c'était une sensation qui lui était intolérable…

\- Tu as toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir, déclara tout à coup sa grand-mère, immobile devant la porte close. Je vous ai abandonnés, toi, ton père et ton grand-père et il n'y a pas un seul jour où je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait mais c'était pour le bien de tous.

Sa réplique fit l'effet d'une gifle à la blonde, tout à coup elle prit pleine conscience de ses mots, de sa présence et de ce que tout cela signifiait… Elle sentit un sanglot se coincer dans sa gorge et ne put retenir les larmes traitresses qui franchirent la barrière de ses paupières closes pour dévaler ses joues pâles, allant s'écraser sur ses poings, serrés sur ses genoux.

\- Tu aurais pu rester…, sanglota-t-elle alors, la voix brisée. _Tu aurais pu rester_ ! A cause de toi grand-père est mort ! _Il est mort !_

Le souffle saccadé, elle s'était relevée et pointait désormais un doigt accusateur sur son aînée. D'un geste brusque elle attrapa un vase sur un guéridon, le balança et celui-ci alla se fracasser sur le mur le plus proche, juste au-dessus de Calion qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.  
Charlotte tremblait de rage, elle ressentit la douleur dans sa poitrine se réveiller et l'envelopper toute entière alors, instinctivement, elle tourna le dos aux autres et enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Le corps secoué de spasmes, elle continuait de pleurer en silence, le visage dissimulé derrière le rideau de ses cheveux. Soudain la jeune femme sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle sursauta légèrement mais ne se retourna pas pour autant, au contraire elle se laissa faire quand quelqu'un glissa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra dans une étreinte. Elle frissonna. Presque aussitôt une douce chaleur se répandit dans tout son être, une chaleur aimante et réconfortante, une chaleur qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis des années. Enfin, un parfum de lilas vint effleurer ses narines, le parfum de sa grand-mère… La blonde pleura de plus belle tandis que le sentiment de bien-être qui s'était emparé d'elle quelques instants plus tôt ne la quittait pas, elle se sentait coupable. Coupable d'apprécier cette étreinte.

\- Charlotte… Pourras-tu un jour pardonner ma faiblesse ?..., entendit-elle murmurer après un moment.

Prenant enfin conscience de son geste, la jeune femme s'écarta vivement de son aînée, ravala ses larmes et essuya d'un revers de main ses joues humides.

\- Je voudrais rentrer chez moi…, lança-t-elle alors d'une voix grave, ignorant par la même occasion la demande de sa grand-mère.

\- Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi, déclara Calion d'un ton sentencieux en s'approchant d'elles. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Nous n'avons pas fait ce voyage pour rien, ajouta-t-il en lançant un coup d'œil équivoque à sa poitrine.

La blonde porta machinalement sa main à la naissance de ses seins, au travers de son corsage elle pouvait presque sentir la brûlure du tatouage.

\- Je sais… Enfin, _nous_ savons tous pourquoi tu es là aujourd'hui puisque c'est le Conseil lui-même qui t'a fait demander, expliqua sa grand-mère et Charlotte releva vers elle un regard surpris. La malédiction, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle avec un hochement de tête.

\- Co-comment…, commença la jeune femme mais la suite de sa question mourut dans sa gorge.

\- Il me semble que plusieurs personnes ont affirmé, par le passé, que la Triade pourrait t'aider et elles n'avaient pas tort, comme tu peux aisément l'imaginer aujourd'hui.

\- Fleur…

\- Fleur t'a mise sur la voie, en effet. Je crois que sans elle, il nous aurait été impossible de te faire venir jusqu'à nous.

\- Mais c'est Calion qui m'a… Fleur n'avait pas…

\- Sa seule croyance en la Triade a permis à Calion de venir te chercher, la coupa Rùmil avec un geste de la main. Il faut que tu saches que pour qu'une personne atteigne la Cité, il faut qu'elle y croie ne serait-ce qu'infimement.  
Fleur a beaucoup insisté pour que tu te renseignes sur la Triade, n'est-ce pas ? C'était une bonne chose et je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour cela car tant tu n'y croyais pas il était impossible pour nous de te faire venir ici. Finalement le temps a fait son œuvre... J'ai vu combien toute cette histoire te faisait souffrir et ce jeune homme que tu as…

Charlotte sentit l'émotion la gagner à nouveau quand elle comprit à qui elle faisait allusion et détourna les yeux, elle fit mine de ne pas entendre l'exclamation dédaigneuse de Calion mais ne pouvait ignorer le regard perçant de sa grand-mère sur sa nuque.

\- Ce… Ça n'a plus aucune importance, bafouilla-t-elle, dissimulant ses mains tremblantes sous les pans de sa cape.

\- Quand tu as accepté de rencontrer Arthémise..., continua sa grand-mère avec hésitation. Je savais que les choses seraient différentes car alors, tu n'aurais plus d'autres choix que de croire en la Triade.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement, elle oublia un instant son précédent malaise et demanda :

\- Et la malédiction ?

Elle ne manqua pas le coup d'œil échangé entre les deux autres, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit patiemment qu'on lui réponde.

\- Pour ce qui est de la malédiction, expliqua Rùmil, d'une voix incertaine. Nous connaissons les… tenants et les aboutissants de celle-ci mais nous n'avons pas encore de solution pour y remédier… Pas véritablement…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda la blonde avec fébrilité, sentant la panique l'envahir à nouveau.

\- N'aie aucune crainte, nous allons essayer d'y mettre un terme ensemble. Comme je viens de te dire…

\- Je croyais que… Vous n'avez aucune idée pour l'arrêter, c'est ça ?! s'exclama Charlotte en lui coupant la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que nous avons dit, répondit Calion en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais c'est ce que j'ai compris ! lâcha la blonde avec hargne.

Elle lâcha un soupir de frustration puis se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, les bras résolument serrés sur sa poitrine et le cœur battant à tout rompre contre ses côtes. Une boule d'angoisse obstruait sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer correctement et à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir la bouche elle avait la désagréable impression que ses nerfs allaient la lâcher à tout instant, comme si elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses émotions. Charlotte était en proie à une véritable crise d'hystérie.

\- Tout le monde sait que les malédictions ne peuvent être défaites chez les sorciers, _tout le monde !_ s'emporta-t-elle enfin, la voix montant dans les aigus. Je ne sais pas…Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue ici…, soupira-t-elle avant de faire marche arrière. Qu'est-ce que j'imaginais ? Que tout allait se régler en un coup de baguette ?!...

\- Tu oublies que tu es en partie Vélane…

\- Quelle importance ? C'était une erreur de venir ici, si j'avais su que… que… Je suis persuadée de pouvoir vivre avec cela comme une personne normale, je… Oui… C'est la meilleure chose à faire… Je dois rentrer.

Et sans prévenir elle fit volte-face, se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit brutalement.

\- Charlotte, sois raisonnable, supplia sa grand-mère tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers. Tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas, tu ne peux plus…

\- _Pardon ?!_ s'exclama la jeune femme en refermant la porte. Alors je devrais rester ici ? Eternellement ?! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ce qu'il convient de faire ou non ! J'ai le droit de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends !

\- Si tu restes avec cette malédiction en toi tu vas…

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver ? hurla-t-elle en réduisant l'espace qu'il y avait entre elle et Rùmil. Je vais perdre les gens que j'aime ?! C'est déjà fait !

\- … tu vas mourir…, lâcha l'autre dans un souffle et ce fut assez pour la réduire au silence.

L'atmosphère devint tout à coup pesante et Charlotte sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire chape de plomb. Tout lui parut alors étrangement lointain, les paroles de sa grand-mère n'étaient plus qu'un bourdonnement désagréable à ses oreilles, les palpitations dans sa poitrine semblaient engourdies elles aussi. C'était à peine si elle sentait son propre corps, la jeune femme avait l'impression de flotter quelque part dans les limbes, coincée entre deux mondes. Interdite, elle vint buter contre le fauteuil derrière elle et s'y laissa tomber non sans lâcher une exclamation étranglée.

\- Je… Est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?..., balbutia-t-elle alors d'une voix éraillée.

\- Ne me le fais pas répéter…

La blonde eut un rire nerveux et porta une main devant sa bouche, elle se rendit compte que la tête lui tournait.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir saisi…

\- Tu as parfaitement entendu, l'arrêta d'un ton dur Calion, qui s'était avancé dans la lumière.

Les sourcils froncés, formant une ligne mince au-dessus de ses yeux, il semblait une nouvelle fois la sonder de ses iris pâles tandis que son visage affichait cet air calculateur qu'elle détestait.

\- Calion, je t'en prie…, commença Rùmil, implorante.

\- Non, ça suffit ! la coupa-t-il avec un grand geste de la main. Depuis le début elle n'a eu de cesse de se plaindre et de pleurnicher, j'en ai plus qu'assez !... De plus, il me semble t'avoir déjà prévenu de ne pas retenter l'expérience ! ajouta-t-il dans un mouvement de cape alors que Charlotte voyait sa baguette magique sauter de ses mains pour retomber dans un bruit mat, un peu plus loin sur le tapis.

\- Et moi j'en ai plus qu'assez que tu me traites comme une enfant ! gronda celle-ci en serrant les poings.

\- Parce que c'est ce que tu es ! Alors ravale tes larmes petite fille et cesse tes jérémiades. Ici-bas tu n'as pas le monopole de la souffrance…

Et dans un tourbillon de tissu le Vélane disparut derrière la porte qui se referma dans un claquement sourd. Il y eut un instant de silence qui s'étira en longueur jusqu'à ce que sa grand-mère reprenne la parole :

\- Ne lui en veut pas, il n'a pas eu une vie facile, dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Parce que la mienne l'est peut-être ?! ne put-elle s'empêcher de cracher avec dureté.

Encore une fois la jeune femme se détourna de son aînée, celle-ci ne dit plus rien pendant un long moment. Il y eut par la suite un léger bruissement de tissu et elle devina que sa grand-mère s'était assise dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils qui meublaient le salon. Charlotte continuait cependant de fixer le ciel bleu derrière la fenêtre, impassible.

\- Pour en revenir à notre précédente conversation…, entendit-elle finalement, après d'interminables minutes. Effectivement, je connais ta malédiction, tout du moins son histoire.

La blonde tiqua et, ne pouvant ignorer indéfiniment sa grand-mère, s'arracha à sa contemplation pour l'observer de toute sa hauteur. D'un mouvement de tête elle lui fit savoir qu'elle avait toute son attention et son aïeule en profita pour continuer :

\- Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que l'on ne connaissait pas véritablement de solution pour annuler cette malédiction, en vérité il existe bien un moyen… Un moyen peu fiable, certes mais c'était la seule chose que nous pouvions faire alors…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une prophétie.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, elle leva un sourcil sceptique et…

\- Pardon ?

\- Pas qu'une simple prophétie, expliqua son aînée en se redressant dans le fauteuil. En vérité j'ai aidé à la créer, je…

\- Attends, _quoi ?!_ la coupa alors sa petite-fille, saisissant enfin la teneur de ses précédents propos. Une… _prophétie ?!..._ Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?!

Avec une exclamation dédaigneuse, Charlotte laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps puis se mit à faire les cent pas devant la fenêtre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pincer et mordiller ses lèvres, agacée. Elle sentait la patience la quitter à nouveau.

\- C'était il y a très longtemps…, reprit sa grand-mère. Assied-toi s'il-te-plaît…

La blonde se stoppa et avisa l'autre femme comme si elle ne la remarquait que seulement et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait revue, elle vit se peindre sur son visage une profonde lassitude. Un sentiment de culpabilité fit alors tressauter son estomac, bon gré mal gré Charlotte se dirigea vers son aînée et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face du sien.

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je suis née ici, que mes parents étaient… Bien, dit-elle tandis que la jeune femme hochait la tête. Mes… parents, mes véritables parents j'entends, firent la bêtise, à ma naissance, de promettre ma main à un homme de bonne famille. A l'époque c'était une pratique courante, même chez les Vélanes. C'était une manière de nous préserver, en quelque sorte… Aujourd'hui c'est une tradition un peu désuète bien que certains continuent de l'appliquer, les sorciers des anciennes familles entre autres.  
Quand cet engagement fut décidé je n'étais qu'une enfant, j'en ignorais la véritable signification puis avec la guerre et notre exil en France, tout cela n'avait plus lieu d'être… Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais alors.  
Bien des années plus tard… Oh, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, je venais de rencontrer ton grand-père… Bien sûr nous nous connaissions déjà, nous avions simplement quelques années d'écart à Beauxbâtons mais… - Elle laissa échapper un rictus amusé – Nous habitions dans le même village, nous avions l'habitude de jouer ensemble quand nous étions enfant et à partir de son entrée à l'académie il m'a complètement ignorée, je n'étais plus tellement intéressante comparée aux jeunes filles de l'école qu'il fréquentait alors.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment, mais je ne lui en avais pas voulu pour autant, les jeunes gens ont souvent tendance à déborder d'arrogance et de fierté, sans doute ne fus-je pas mieux que lui, dit-elle tandis que son regard se perdait au loin, empli de mélancolie, son visage affichant un sourire tremblant.

Charlotte attendit avec patience que son aînée resurgisse d'entre ses souvenirs. Elle-même apprenait à redécouvrir ses grands-parents, d'une certaine manière... Après tout elle n'était qu'une enfant quand ils la quittèrent si bien qu'elle n'eut jamais vraiment l'occasion de partager ce genre de moment, ce genre d'histoire...

\- Mais ce n'est pas le sujet aujourd'hui, entendit-elle enfin, se reconnectant elle aussi à la réalité. Un jour, Dagnir - c'était son nom - est venu me trouver chez mes parents en Bretagne. Tu imagines bien ma surprise quand je l'ai vu sur le pas de la porte, je ne le connaissais pas, peut-être l'avais-je vu une ou deux fois quand j'étais enfant mais cela remontait à si loin... Lorsqu'il m'a donné la raison de sa visite j'ai d'abord cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie jusqu'à ce qu'il me mette le contrat de mariage sous les yeux. Mes parents étaient furieux, ils ne comprenaient pas qu'un tel engagement puisse encore être valable après l'état de conflit qu'avait connu la Triade. Dagnir n'en démordait pas, on l'avait préparé à ce mariage toute sa vie et il refusait tout bonnement que le contrat soit brisé. D'ailleurs il n'y avait aucun moyen de le faire, le parchemin ne présentait aucune faille, aucune brèche qui aurait permis de l'annuler.  
Je crois que ce jour a fait partie des pires que j'aie connu… François était tellement en colère, jamais encore je ne l'avais vu dans une telle fureur… Comprend-le, nous venions de nous fiancer...

Encore une fois elle fit une pause, son regard accrocha un instant celui de la jeune femme et celle-ci sentit une bouffée d'affection l'envahir. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé les choses de cette manière, engoncée dans son malheur et sa souffrance elle ne s'était pas ouverte à celle des autres. Immanquablement elle repensa aux paroles de Calion qui l'avait traitée d'égoïste, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il avait raison. Elle n'était qu'une égoïste.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour des choses qui se sont passées avant ta naissance, déclara tout à coup sa grand-mère, comme si elle avait lu le cours de ses pensées. Si tu le veux bien j'aimerais poursuivre mon récit, peut-être continuerons cette autre discussion plus tard… Qu'en penses-tu ?

La blonde acquiesça lentement et s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil.

\- Il fallait donc que nous trouvions un moyen de rompre ce contrat, coûte que coûte. Me vint alors l'idée de rejoindre la Triade, cela paraissait insensé mais c'était là la seule solution. Mes parents étaient complètement effrayés à l'idée que je quitte la France pour une cité légendaire, comme tu peux t'en douter... Cependant ils m'ont fait confiance jusqu'au bout et m'ont laissée partir, je ne les ai jamais assez remerciés pour ça... Bon gré mal gré François et moi avons accepté de suivre Dagnir jusqu'ici, je vais bien évidemment t'épargner les difficultés de notre périple et celles rencontrées lors de notre arrivée dans la vallée bien que certaines anecdotes restent très amusantes à entendre mais ce sera pour plus tard... Une fois dans la Cité nous avons pu être immédiatement reçus par le Grand Conseil, j'ai donc posé ma requête auprès de lui mais comme le père de Dagnir en faisait partie il a fait opposition. Pour lui c'était un véritable scandale que je veuille briser un contrat pris sous le joug de la Triade.  
Finalement, quand il fut décidé que le contrat de mariage n'avait plus lieu d'être car signé sous l'ancien Conseil, Dagnir entra dans une colère noire. Ce fut à ce moment très précis qu'il me jeta la malédiction, cela restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire… Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais le revivre…, continua-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Malheureusement ce sortilège fut le dernier geste qu'il put faire de son vivant, il lui a en effet coûté la vie, c'était le prix à payer… La magie, surtout la magie noire, a toujours un prix, c'est bien connu…  
Bien évidemment je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il s'était passé, pour moi il avait juste jeté un sort qui n'avait pas fonctionné, qui s'était même retourné contre lui... Ce ne fut qu'après que j'appris qu'il était issu d'une très ancienne famille d'ensorceleurs du peuple au-delà du lac, peuple réputé pour ses très grands pouvoirs magiques. Quand je compris que je venais d'être la victime d'une malédiction, j'étais effondrée…

\- Attends un peu…, l'arrêta Charlotte en fronçant les sourcils. Quel est le rapport avec moi ? Toi aussi tu as été maudite ?... Je ne comprends pas…

\- J'y viens… Pour ne rien te cacher, si tu portes cette malédiction aujourd'hui c'est à cause de moi. Une seule et unique personne avait été maudite à l'époque, c'était moi.

\- Mais… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec toute cette histoire ?

\- Quand Dagnir m'a jeté cette malédiction j'étais déjà une adulte et j'ai appris bien plus tard que ce qui m'avait sauvée à ce moment-là c'était la vie… la vie que je portais…

\- Je ne vois pas…

\- J'étais enceinte de ton père… Je l'ignorais bien sûr, cela n'était l'affaire que de quelques semaines mais il n'empêche qu'il m'a sauvé la vie. Porter un humain, un sorcier qui plus est, a empêché la malédiction de se propager, d'atteindre son but cependant…

\- D'accord, d'accord… Mais je ne vais pas faire un enfant simplement pour contrer le sortilège ! s'exclama la jeune femme en serrant les bras du fauteuil avec force.

\- Pour toi malheureusement le stade est beaucoup trop avancé, tu portes cette malédiction depuis ta naissance, elle a simplement attendu un élément déclencheur pour se développer. Aurais-tu une quelconque idée de ce qui aurait pu déclencher cela ?…

La blonde croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à toute cette histoire. Irrémédiablement elle pensa à Charlie mais elle savait qu'il n'était pour rien dans tout cela, elle ne le connaissait même pas quand le tatouage lui était apparu… Soudain, comme si elle venait de se prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre, tout lui parut très clair. Elle sut alors quel était le point de départ de tous ses maux.

\- Paul…, murmura-t-elle en fixant sa grand-mère, sans pour autant la voir.

\- Paul ? questionna celle-ci. Qui est-ce ?

\- Plus personne maintenant…, répondit Charlotte en se levant du fauteuil puis en le contournant, une nouvelle fois elle se plaça devant la fenêtre et admira le ciel. Au loin, vers l'horizon, des nuages gris commençaient à s'amonceler.

\- C'est l'amour qui est le point d'orgue de cette malédiction, déclara sa grand-mère après un instant de silence. Il en est l'élément déclencheur, il en sera donc le libérateur pour toi comme il le fut pour moi.

\- Je croyais que c'était parce que tu étais enceinte que ce sortilège ne t'avait pas atteint, lança la jeune femme en faisant volte-face.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ?..., questionna l'autre en se levant à son tour. C'est l'amour qui m'a aidée… Le fruit de notre amour, à ton grand-père et à moi…

Charlotte la laissa s'approcher d'elle, observant le tissu vaporeux de sa robe se mouvoir à chacun de ses pas. Quand elle fut arrivée à son niveau la blonde se concentra de nouveau sur le paysage au dehors.

\- L'amour ? Vraiment ? lança-t-elle enfin avec une exclamation dédaigneuse. ...Allons… Nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fée… N'a-t-on pas quelque chose de plus concret ? Je veux dire… Je ne suis pas une spécialiste des sentiments, jusqu'à maintenant cela n'a causé que désastre et souffrance autour de moi alors… alors... Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure des solutions... N'y aurait-il pas une autre option ?

\- Charlotte, si tu es là, avec cette malédiction en toi c'est pour une bonne raison, c'est que tu as su aimé autrefois et peut-être qu'aujourd'hui tu aimes à nouv…

\- Non ! la coupa-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Non… J'ai dit : plus de sentiment, plus d'émotion… A cause de ça, j'ai failli tuer des gens que j'aim…

La jeune femme s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et détourna les yeux, sentant ses joues s'empourprer sous le regard perçant de sa grand-mère.

\- N'y a-t-il vraiment personne que tu voudrais voir plus que tout ? questionna cette dernière avec douceur. Une personne chère à ton cœur ?...

Charlotte ferma les yeux douloureusement, alors qu'un sanglot lui entravait la gorge elle vit danser devant ses yeux l'image d'un rouquin aux yeux délavés.

\- Non…, décréta-t-elle enfin. Non, il n'y a personne…

\- Soit. Alors passons à l'autre solution, déclara Rùmil avec détermination.

* * *

Le ciel gris et menaçant au-dessus de leurs têtes ne semblait en rien perturber la nuée d'oiseaux qui volait là, passant d'un nuage à un autre. Avec un soupir, Charlotte détourna le regard de l'immense verrière qui faisait office de toit et se concentra sur la galerie que sa grand-mère et elle traversaient. La pierre blanche était dominante mais ponctuée par endroit de rosaces sculptées dans ce qu'elle devina être de la turquoise, quelques lierres et chèvrefeuilles poussaient là, à même les colonnes soutenant le plafond de verre, montant toujours plus haut et donnant un aspect féerique à l'espace. A travers la fenêtre la jeune femme vit qu'une autre galerie de verre avait été construite en parallèle de celle-ci, un étage plus-bas. Un groupe d'étranges lutins la traversaient alors...

\- Vous aimez beaucoup voir ce qui vous entoure j'ai l'impression, ne put-elle s'empêcher de lancer. Toutes ces fenêtres, tous ces vitraux dans chaque pièce...

\- Nous vivons avec l'humeur du ciel et des étoiles, expliqua son aînée en continuant sa marche. Ils sont nos guides.

\- Je devrais vous présenter un ami, je suis sûre qu'il adorerait vivre là..., marmonna la jeune femme pour elle-même en ignorant du mieux qu'elle pouvait le pincement douloureux dans sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'elles eurent traversé la galerie, elles arrivèrent au pied d'un escalier de pierre qui débouchait sur deux ailes en colonnades, Rùmil se stoppa un instant avant de prendre la direction de l'aile ouest. Une nouvelle fois les deux femmes traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, pour la plupart déserts et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles gravirent un énième escalier que Charlotte s'interrogea :

\- Ne devait-on pas rejoindre la grande salle ?...

\- Non, pour ton cas nous avons fait uniquement appel au Conseil Restreint. Il utilise la Salle des lumières au quatrième étage. Elle est beaucoup moins solennelle que la Salle du Conseil.

\- Pour en revenir à cette histoire…, reprit la jeune femme en baissant la tête sous une arcade. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi je suis maudite… Après tout, si tu as réussi à en réchapper, pourquoi je porte cette malédiction aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est ce que j'essayais de t'expliquer tout à l'heure…, répondit sa grand-mère en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que lorsqu'une malédiction n'est pas contrée elle se transmet aux générations futures, bien sûr dans mon cas je pensais y avoir échappée vu que le sortilège n'avait pas eu le temps d'atteindre mon cœur mais ce que j'ignorais c'est qu'il s'était greffé à l'âme de ton père…

\- Mais…

\- Laisse-moi finir, la coupa-t-elle avec un geste de la main. Nous nous en sommes rendus compte que bien trop tard, pour lui il n'y eut aucune conséquence cependant tout s'est joué sur la génération suivante.

\- Tu veux dire...

\- Oui… Toi. Je ne l'ai compris qu'après ce terrible accident en Bretagne, c'est d'ailleurs à partir de ce moment que j'ai décidé de rejoindre la Triade. Quand je suis revenue ici pour la seconde et dernière fois le Conseil m'a bien sûr aidée à créer cette prophétie dont je t'ai parlée précédemment.

\- Comment se fait-il que Papa n'ait jamais…

\- Il semblerait que la malédiction ne touche que les sujets féminins, n'oublie pas qu'elle m'était destinée… C'était, j'imagine, une sorte de vengeance afin que jamais je ne l'oublie, afin que jamais je n'oublie Dagnir…

\- Donc… Si jamais j'ai une fille à mon tour… Elle aussi…

\- Oui, si la malédiction n'a pas pu être annulée avant…

\- Ça n'arrivera pas…, décréta Charlotte d'une voix défaite. Ça n'arrivera pas car je n'aurais pas d'enfant, je me suis déjà refusée à… Je ne veux faire vivre cela à personne…, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure douloureux en enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle sentit alors une pression au niveau de son bras, en tournant la tête elle vit sa grand-mère lui faire un sourire compatissant.

\- Tout n'est pas vain... Tout n'est pas vain jusqu'à ce qu'on décide que ça l'est...

Après encore quelques minutes de marche Rùmil se stoppa devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste de la main, elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer sa petite-fille. Celle-ci trouvait l'endroit semblable à celui qu'elles venaient de quitter à un détail près, en effet une partie des murs de la pièce se constituait en une baie vitrée offrant une vue imprenable sur le port de la cité. Les rayons du soleil, aveuglants, pénétraient dans l'espace avec tant de force que la blonde dut mettre sa main en visière un instant.

\- Je comprends pourquoi vous l'appelez la Salle des Lumières, marmonna-t-elle en s'approchant de l'immense fenêtre.

A peine eu-t-elle terminé de prononcer cette phrase qu'une petite porte sur le côté, coincée entre deux bibliothèques, s'ouvrit, dévoilant un petit nombre de personne qui pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce. La jeune femme les observa prendre place un à un autour de la table en bois, sans un regard pour elles. Calion fermait la marche, lui non plus ne la regarda pas, elle le vit s'adosser avec nonchalance contre le mur du fond avant de croiser les bras sur son torse.

\- Charlotte, reprit tout à coup sa grand-mère et la Française se tourna vers elle, retenant son souffle. Voici le Conseil Restreint, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour à la table. Réuni à ma demande.

D'un même mouvement tous se tournèrent vers elle, la dévisageant avec curiosité.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle alors d'une voix mal assurée, prenant place sur la seule chaise libre entre son aïeule et une femme aux pommettes extraordinairement roses.

\- Je pense parler au nom de tous en disant que c'est un enchantement de rencontrer la petite-fille de Rùmil, lança alors l'un d'entre eux, la faisant sursauter. Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous attendions ta venue.

\- Voici Targen, présenta sa grand-mère en désignant celui qui venait de parler.

C'était un homme grand, les yeux d'un vert brillant et les cheveux noirs enroulés en une tresse qui reposait sur son épaule. Il portait un complet clair rehaussé d'une lavallière blanche autour du cou.

\- Je… merci…

Avec un sourire en coin, il inclina la tête, comme pour la saluer, et les autres firent de même.

\- Bien, nous sommes réunis ici présent pour proposer une solution à la malédiction qu'a contracté ma petite-fille, par ma faute, il y a de cela cinquante ans. Certains d'entre vous se souviendront de ma première requête, quelques années en arrière, à la suite de laquelle a été créée la prophétie.

\- Bien évidemment, répondit une voix rauque de l'autre côté de la table. Charlotte tourna la tête vers celle-ci et découvrit un homme entre deux âges, élancé et dont le crâne chauve luisait à la lumière du soleil. Ses yeux noirs et perçants la sondèrent une seconde puis elle détourna le regard, sentant ses joues s'enflammer.

La jeune femme n'était pas à son aise dans cette pièce surchauffée, la chaleur et la lumière, transperçant les baies vitrées derrière elle, lui donnaient mal à la tête. Pendant un instant elle ferma les yeux, tentant de faire disparaître la douleur mais rien n'y faisait. Le bruit des conversations devenait désagréable à ses oreilles, se transformant peu à peu en un bourdonnement sonore qui lui faisait vibrer le crâne. Les yeux toujours clos, elle ne prêta plus attention à ce qui se disait autour de cette table. Au contraire elle reposa sa tête contre le dossier de la chaise et laissa son esprit vagabonder loin, très loin de cette pièce où il faisait décidément bien trop chaud…  
Aussitôt une puissante lumière l'aveugla, des bribes de conversations lui parvenaient de manière très lointaine…

\- Ne serait-on pas en mesure…

\- … je ne suis pas d'accord !

…mais elle n'avait aucune envie de les écouter, à la place elle préférait suivre cette lumière et cette voix, cette autre voix qui lui était plus agréable à écouter, douce et chaude comme une caresse. Elle semblait l'appeler encore et encore mais la blonde ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre.

\- … à l'époque…

\- Non, c'est complètement insensé…

Elle avançait toujours dans la lumière, guidée par cette voix qu'elle connaissait, elle en était certaine !

\- …conséquences seraient terribles…

Cependant il y avait encore ce bourdonnement qui l'agaçait au plus haut point mais peu à peu il s'atténua, devenant presque inaudible, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Aussitôt la lumière diminua, elle put alors distinguer une ombre avancer jusqu'à elle et s'arrêter à quelques mètres à peine.

\- C'était toi…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix émue en reconnaissant l'homme qui se tenait désormais devant elle.

Charlie était là… Charlie qui la regardait, qui lui souriait en tendant une main vers elle et à l'instant même où ses doigts frôlèrent les siens il bascula en arrière comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire pantin, tombant sur le sol avec dureté. Charlotte eut grand-peine à retenir un hoquet de surprise quand il se mit à convulser, ses yeux roulants à toute vitesse dans ses orbites tandis que ses nerfs se contractaient sous sa peau burinée.

\- Charlie ! _Charlie !_ cria-t-elle en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Charlie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de hurler, hystérique.

Alors elle lui saisit les épaules et se mit à le secouer en espérant qu'il se réveille mais pire encore, son état s'aggrava. A présent des taches de sang apparaissaient sur son tee-shirt immaculé, grandissant à vue d'œil et inondant le sol sous son corps meurtri.

\- Répond-moi ! Répond-moi ! _CHARLIE !_

Et elle pleurait, pleurait… Serrant contre elle le dragonnier, le berçant en gémissant de douleur.

« _Charlotte ?_ »

La jeune femme sursauta violemment et comprit immédiatement qu'elle s'était endormie, il n'y avait qu'à voir tous ces regards braqués sur elle... Certains arboraient une mine grave, d'autres lui lançaient des coups d'œil mécontents tandis que sa grand-mère gardait sa main serrée sur son épaule.

\- Je… Pardonnez-moi, je me suis assoupie…, marmotta-t-elle alors en se redressant sur sa chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? questionna son aînée avec une légère pression sur son bras.

\- Quoi ? demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Tu as eu une vision, expliqua celle-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu y as vu ?

\- Je me suis juste endormie, c'était un rêve… Rien de plus…

\- C'est dans notre nature de voir, d'entrevoir entre les lignes.

\- C'est ridicule… Jamais je n'ai…

\- Qui est ce Charlie que tu appelais tant ?

\- Je n'appelais personne, c'était juste un rêve ! répéta-elle avec force.

Tout à coup sa grand-mère lui lâcha le bras comme si elle avait été brûlée, la blonde détourna la tête et tenta d'ignorer le regard des autres. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse contre ses côtes, ses mains tremblaient violemment sous la table ; cela lui avait semblé si réel… Elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur du corps de Charlie contre le sien, sa peau rendue brûlante par la fièvre et son pouls qui s'accélérait, sa respiration qui se coupait…  
L'angoisse la saisit à la gorge en même temps que l'effroi lui glaça le sang. Non, cela n'avait rien d'un rêve…

\- Il faut que tu saches…, reprit sa grand-mère après un instant, lui fournissant ainsi une raison de détourner son esprit de l'image de Charlie, agonisant. Il faut que tu saches que ta venue ici n'est pas anodine, tes pouvoirs de Vélane s'en trouvent sensibilisés, décuplés et malheureusement l'emprise que la malédiction a sur toi également… Ce sortilège dénature ta condition de Vélane, elle développe considérablement la noirceur de ton pouvoir. Ton âme est bonne, cela a permis à ce côté sombre de demeurer faible jusqu'à un certain point et ta nature humaine t'a préservée de cette noirceur, comme la vie de ton père a sauvé la mienne. Cependant en venant ici tu as embrassé ta véritable nature, je crains maintenant que les choses se compliquent pour toi à l'avenir…

\- Mais si je suis ici c'est pour trouver une solution, un remède, non ?! s'écria Charlotte d'une voix éraillée. Tu m'as parlée d'une prophétie ! ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers sa grand-mère. Qu'en est-il ?

\- La prophétie a été prononcée il y a presque vingt ans maintenant par Angus le Sage. Les prophéties sont des artefacts rares et inconstants, il n'est pas donné à n'importe qui de pouvoir les créer… Un simple mortel, un sorcier ne pourrait y parvenir sauf sous le joug du destin. Angus possédait ce don étrange.  
C'est donc lui qui m'a aidé à l'époque à fabriquer l'éventuel contre sort qui pourrait mettre fin à cette malédiction.

\- Très bien ! Alors, allons trouver cet Angus et…

\- Angus ne vit plus par ici, la coupa l'homme chauve en croisant les bras sur son torse. D'ailleurs… Il ne vit plus nulle part.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- Angus est mort il y a quelques années, expliqua sa grand-mère avec une moue désolée. Ce fut d'ailleurs sa dernière prophétie…

\- Bon d'accord…, lança la blonde en se levant de sa chaise. Admettons… - Elle se mit à faire les cent pas entre la table et la baie vitrée - Admettons que cette… _prophétie_ me permette d'annuler le mauvais sort. Où pourrais-je la trouver ? Certes celui qui l'a créée est mort mais… mais il me semble que les prophéties prononcées se rassemblent en un lieu privilégié et le seul endroit, à ma connaissance, où l'on puisse s'en procurer demeure à Londres, dans la Salle des prophéties… Salle des Prophéties qui, je le rappelle, a été détruite il y a presque dix ans. Alors… Que fait-on ?

\- Nos prophéties ne vont pas jusqu'à Londres, répondit sa grand-mère avec un sourire énigmatique. Nous ne sommes pas des sorciers, rappelle-toi... Alba ? demanda-t-elle alors en se tournant vers une femme aux cheveux noirs et brillants.

Celle-ci se leva et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Le silence s'installa durablement autour de la table, Charlotte délaissa les autres pour le point de vue qu'offrait la baie vitrée. Elle observa un instant le reflet des montagnes sur l'eau qui s'étendait en contrebas avant de sentir une présence à ses côtés.

\- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? souffla sa grand-mère, ses yeux brillant à la lumière du soleil.

\- Oui… Oui, je le reconnais…

\- As-tu peur ?

La jeune femme allait répondre mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge, finalement elle haussa les épaules.

\- Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir arraché à ta vie mais c'était le seul moyen pour…

\- Je sais… Je sais. De toute façon je n'avais pas d'autres choix, et tout allait tellement de travers depuis quelques temps… Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal finalement…, lâcha-t-elle avec un rictus étranglé.

\- Alba est là, déclara quelqu'un derrière elles.

Charlotte sursauta légèrement et avisa Calion par-dessus son épaule, le regard indéchiffrable. En effet, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs se tenait debout devant l'assemblée réunie autour de la table, tenant un coffret ouvragé entre ses mains. Rùmil s'approcha d'elle d'un pas aérien, prit la boîte qu'elle lui tendait avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers sa petite-fille. Celle-ci la regarda faire et saisit mécaniquement l'objet que son aînée lui offrait.  
Avec ce coffret entre les mains et tous les regards braqués sur elle, la jeune femme se sentait parfaitement ridicule.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois en fai…

\- J'en ai gardé un exemplaire, déclara son aïeule en l'intimant à l'ouvrir.

La blonde baissa les yeux sur cette étrange boîte, elle ne s'attarda par sur les runes gravées qui en ornaient le bois et défit le loquet de cuivre qui le maintenait fermé. D'une main tremblante elle souleva le couvercle et, instinctivement, retint son souffle, pressentant que ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de ce coffret n'était pas de bon augure… Là, dans un écrin de velours mauve reposait une sphère transparente dans laquelle s'agitait une brume informe et grise. _La prophétie…  
_ Charlotte crut percevoir des visages, des voix mais très vite elle mit cela sur le compte de son imagination et éloigna le coffret.

\- Écoutons-la, proposa alors Targen en lui désignant la sphère.

La jeune femme avisa d'une moue réprobatrice la petite boule de verre, peu encline à s'en saisir et complètement effrayée par ce qu'elle pourrait lui révéler. Finalement elle soupira, résignée. Avait-elle réellement le choix ?... Sans réfléchir davantage elle prit une grande inspiration et à l'instant même où sa main rencontra la surface lisse et chaude de la sphère la pièce plongea dans les ténèbres, la tête puis le buste d'un homme très âgé s'éleva de l'objet. Quand il se mit à parler, sa voix rocailleuse rebondit sur les murs de la pièce et répéta inlassablement ces mêmes mots :

« _Né au crépuscule de l'automne_

 _Quand la nature s'endort d'un long sommeil,_

 _Celui qui d'un seul homme_

 _Délivrera du mal qui s'éveille,_

 _Celle pour qui son cœur éclate_

 _Et protégera son âme du danger d'Umarth._

 _Né au crépuscule de l'aut…_ »

\- C'est véritablement ridicule…, souffla Charlotte en jetant brutalement la prophétie dans la boîte.

Elle reposa sans douceur le coffre sur la table et s'éloigna de celle-ci, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et soupirant bruyamment.

\- Remettre en cause une prophétie d'Angus ? Quel blasphème ! s'époumona tout à coup une femme de l'autre côté de la pièce.

La blonde tourna violemment la tête vers elle et la défia du regard. Elle remarqua à peine Calion qui s'était redressé et observait maintenant la scène avec grand intérêt.

\- Je ne fais pas partie de votre monde, j'ignore tout de vos idéaux et de vos croyances et, à dire vrai, je m'en fiche complètement... Cela posa-t-il un problème à quelqu'un d'autre ? lança-t-elle à l'assemblée d'une voix forte.

\- Je suis sûr que Dalys ne voit _aucun problème_ à ce qu'on passe au sujet le plus important de cette réunion, n'est-ce pas ? supposa finalement l'homme chauve en se tournant vers la concernée qui se ratatina sur sa chaise, ses joues plus roses encore.

\- Odon a raison, approuva Rùmil en se levant à nouveau, ses mains posées de part et d'autre de la table. Cessons de nous quereller pour des choses aussi futiles que cela.

\- Tout de même c'était…, commença la dénommée Dalys dans un marmonnement avant d'être coupée par Targen.

\- Nous devons absolument trouver qui est la personne désignée par la prophétie, elle est la clé qui nous permettra de mettre fin à cette malédiction, déclara-t-il avec détermination.

\- Elle _pourrait_ être la clé, rectifia Odon avec réserve.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? questionna Charlotte, les sourcils froncés

\- Les prophéties ne montrent pas l'avenir, pas vraiment, répondit l'autre. Elles sont le récit du passé sur lequel nous bâtissons notre futur, en évitant de commettre les mêmes erreurs… Nous ne pouvons pas laisser reposer tous nos espoirs sur elle.

La jeune femme eut un rire nerveux. Son futur reposait donc sur une prophétie douteuse, prononcée par un vieux sage il y avait des années de cela et qui pouvait, de plus, se révéler complètement inutile... Décidément le destin prenait un malin plaisir à la tourmenter.

\- Super ! lança-t-elle sans joie. Être dépendante d'une personne que je ne connais pas, qui ne sait sans doute pas que j'existe et qui doit _en plus_ me délivrer d'une malédiction… Me voilà rassurée ! ajouta-t-elle avec sarcasme.

\- Ne sois pas aussi négative, répliqua sa grand-mère. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui les prophéties d'Angus se sont toujours révélées salutaires. Il suffit de trouver la réponse à l'énigme posée et…

\- _Rien que ça ?!_ éructa Charlotte, acide. Allons-y, jouons aux charades et confions mon avenir à un total inconnu !... Ça pourrait être n'importe qui ! Et imaginons que je le trouve, qu'est-ce que je dois faire de lui ? Saura-t-il au moins comment m'aider ?!... C'est stupide, véritablement stupide…, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle, se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

Il y eut un instant de silence puis la discussion reprit de plus belle, comme si ce qu'elle avait dit auparavant n'avait pas eu lieu d'être.

\- Pourquoi ne demanderions-nous pas à Arwen ? Il est toujours de bon conseil…

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Il est complètement sénile…

\- Il est clair que cet homme en né en décembre, nous devrions peut-être établir un profil défini…

\- Je suis d'accord avec Targen…

\- Umarth… Umarth… Cela désigne le mauvais sort. C'est une divinité, un esprit obscur me semble-t-il…

\- Se pourrait-il que ce soit lui la personne désignée ? Cela me paraît tout à fait plausible.

\- Non, c'est grotesque ! Tout le monde sait que cet esprit est un mythe créé de toutes pièces par ces imbéciles de…

\- Mon neveu est né en décembre, ce pourrait très bien être lui….

\- _HÉ, HO !_ cria tout à coup la blonde, mettant ainsi fin à l'intense discussion qui se jouait autour de la table. N'ai-je pas moi aussi mon mot à dire dans toute cette histoire ?! Après tout c'est de moi dont il s'agit, de ma vie et moi !

\- Aurais-tu une idée à nous suggérer, Charlotte ? demanda sa grand-mère avec un sourire doux.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle, attendant visiblement qu'elle leur expose son point de vue. Mal à l'aise elle glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et s'éclaircit la gorge à plusieurs reprises.

\- Ecoutez…, reprit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Tout le monde sait que les prophéties sont issues d'une branche de la magie plus que nébuleuse… - La Vélane aux joues roses laissa échapper une exclamation outrée - Je suis d'avis que l'on cherche un autre moyen, je suis sûre qu'il en existe un autre…

Les hommes et les femmes autour de la table ne dirent mot mais ne manquèrent pas de se lancer des coups d'œil sceptiques.

\- Allons…, insista la jeune femme dans une supplique. Vous êtes des Vélanes, vous devez bien avoir une idée !

\- En effet, il pourrait y avoir un autre moyen…, déclara tout à coup Odon de sa voix rauque, Charlotte tourna vers lui un visage plein d'espoir, …toutefois nous ne sommes pas aptes à pratiquer ce genre de magie.

\- Alors qui pou…

\- Au-delà du lac, il faut que tu te rendes au-delà du lac, la coupa-t-il.

En entendant les soupirs d'effroi autour de la table, Charlotte observa les personnes réunies et au vu de leurs mines graves elle comprit que tous savaient ce que cela signifiait.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Cela veut dire, répondit Calion en s'approchant d'elle, qu'il te faut quitter la cité de la Triade et la Haute-Vallée pour te rendre dans la forêt de Torn.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- C'est un périple dont on ne revient pas indemne, petite fille, déclara-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Il se peut que tu y découvres des choses sur toi-même… des choses que, peut-être, tu ne soupçonnais pas et qui bouleverseront ta vie à jamais…

* * *

\- Voici ta chambre.

En s'avançant dans la pièce Charlotte découvrit un espace clair et lumineux où les meubles et la décoration semblaient avoir été choisis avec soin. A gauche, contre le mur, trônait un imposant lit à baldaquin surplombé de voilages blancs tandis qu'à droite, dans un renfoncement, se tenait un petit salon avec une table de travail en bois sculpté et des fauteuils recouverts de chintz doré.  
Il y avait également une porte au fond de la pièce, menant à une salle d'eau entièrement carrelée où quelques sirènes en peinture s'ébattaient autour d'une lagune aux eaux turquoise. Au centre la baignoire sur pieds prenait tout l'espace, sur le petit guéridon à sa tête reposaient quantité de sels et d'onguents ainsi qu'une pile de serviettes blanches et moelleuses.  
En revenant dans la chambre la jeune femme remarqua la grande baie vitrée donnant sur un petit balcon, elle observa quelques secondes la vue qui s'offrait à elle avant d'être interpellée par sa grand-mère.

\- Elle te plaît ? demanda celle-ci en désignant la pièce dans son ensemble.

\- C'est… joli, admit la blonde en s'approchant de la coiffeuse, près de la porte-fenêtre.

Un instant son regard s'attarda sur les bibelots et les divers objets posés dessus ; une boîte à bijoux peinte, des bracelets en argent, un de ses romans préférés… Tous lui semblaient étrangement familiers puis quand elle vit le coffret contenant les lettres de Charlie, elle n'eut plus aucun doute. Toutes ces babioles lui appartenaient...

\- Comment…

\- C'est Calion qui a tout rapporté depuis Londres, il y avait également un tas de choses que tu avais emporté dans ton sac, expliqua sa grand-mère en désignant la petite bourse de perles posée sur le lit.

Charlotte hocha mécaniquement la tête et ne put s'empêcher de penser à son ancienne demeure, à son ancienne vie…

\- Quand j'ai su que tu allais venir ici…, continua son aînée en s'approchant, je t'ai choisi cette chambre et j'ai pensé… j'ai pensé que ça te ferait du bien d'avoir des objets qui te rappelleraient ta vie là-bas… En attendant que tu y retournes bien sûr.

La jeune femme lui adressa un faible sourire et continua d'observer la coiffeuse, sa main s'attarda un instant sur le coffret puis avec un soupir résigné elle fit volte-face.

\- Toi aussi tu vis ici ? questionna-t-elle alors.

\- Membre permanent du Grand Conseil, acquiesça sa grand-mère.

La blonde sentit soudain une boule d'angoisse tordre à nouveau ses entrailles, d'une démarche incertaine elle se posta devant la fenêtre et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, dissimulant ainsi ses mains tremblantes aux yeux de son aïeule.

\- Tu sais, il ne faut pas que tu prennes trop à cœur les paroles de Calion, déclara cette dernière, comme si elle ressentait ce qui la tracassait. Il aime rajouter un peu de théâtralité à ses propos...

\- Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué ! ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Charlotte, sarcastique.

Elle n'ignora pas le soupir de lassitude que poussa sa grand-mère, comme si tout à coup le poids des années semblaient être tombé sur ses épaules. Alors, le lourd silence qui les avait enveloppées lors de leurs retrouvailles refit son apparition, les enveloppant de ses bras forts, nouant leurs gorges comme voulant les étouffer. Un instant la jeune femme croisa le regard blessé de son aînée et s'en voulut aussitôt pour la dureté de ses mots. Elle l'observa traverser la pièce, la démarche gauche, jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée.

\- Je ferais sans doute mieux de te laisser, déclara-t-elle, une main sur la poignée de la porte. La journée a été longue...

Charlotte se mordit la lèvre avec force, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'entendre dire :

\- Écoute, pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure…

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de regretter tes paroles, elles étaient justifiées, l'arrêta sa grand-mère en faisant volte-face. Maintenant tâche de te reposer, demain beaucoup de choses nous attendent…, ajouta-t-elle juste avant de fermer la porte.

La blonde resta immobile un long moment, ses yeux fixés sur la porte de la chambre. Partagée entre l'envie de pleurer et celle de démolir quelque chose, elle lâcha finalement un soupir étranglé avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, sans douceur. Elle s'en voulait... Elle s'en voulait et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à regretter ses mots. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé sa grand-mère elle avait la désagréable impression que tout allait de travers, comme si ses sentiments et ses émotions avaient pris le contrôle de son corps, de son âme, à tel point qu'elle avait du mal à se reconnaître. Charlotte ne savait même plus si ce qu'elle vivait était la réalité, après tout elle venait de retrouver un être qu'elle avait perdu presque vingt ans plus tôt... Comment pouvait-elle croire cela ? Comment pouvait-elle imaginer que tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle était vrai ?...  
Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule, aussi éloignée des siens. Pendant un instant, un court instant, la jeune femme regretta sa folie, elle regretta d'être venue ici. Alors elle songea à sa naïveté, elle qui avait cru pouvoir tout contrôler s'était lourdement trompée... Elle qui pensait que cette histoire de malédiction allait se régler au plus vite, qu'elle allait pouvoir rentrer en Angleterre, qu'elle reverrait les siens, Charlie… _Charlie..._ Elle laissa échapper un rictus étranglé, coincé entre le rire sans joie et les larmes. Comme elle avait été naïve…  
Dans l'alcôve de sa chambre, tandis que l'orage grondait dehors, Charlotte se roula en boule sur le lit, tremblante et meurtrie par cette abominable journée qu'elle venait de vivre... Dans un haut-le-cœur, les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis plusieurs heures franchirent enfin la barrière de ses paupières closes, dévalant à toute vitesse ses joues pâles pour venir mourir sur les draps immaculés. Des heures durant la jeune femme pleura tout son soûl, implorant mille divinités de lui venir en aide, implorant ceux qu'elle aimait de venir la chercher... Et dans un regain de lucidité, elle songea encore et encore aux paroles de Calion qui tournaient dans sa tête comme une litanie... Elle ne sortirait pas indemne de toute cette histoire...

* * *

Le crépuscule mourait, laissant doucement sa place à la nuit, humide et venteuse. La blonde avisa les nuages noirs au loin, annonciateurs d'un orage, et resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules tandis que ses cheveux se faisaient balayer par d'intenses bourrasques glaciales. Cependant ni le mauvais temps ni la nuit qui tombait la freinaient, au contraire elle continuait d'avancer, d'errer, sans but. Au détour d'une allée gravillonnée un oiseau s'envola dans un battement d'ailes, la blonde le regarda s'éloigner un instant avant de reporter son regard sur les jardins qui s'étalaient devant elle, à perte de vue. Ils auraient pu être jolis si les averses orageuses qui se succédaient depuis quelques heures n'avaient pas ravagé les parterres de fleurs, inondant les rangées de rosiers et créant de véritables flaques de boue parmi les massifs d'hortensias. Uniquement accompagnée du crissement de ses pas sur les graviers, Charlotte descendit les quelques marches de pierre qui la séparaient d'un petit kiosque à l'anglaise, elle contourna une rangée de buis avant de s'arrêter devant un puits mal en point. Elle s'en approcha, s'accouda au rebord de pierre rongé par les intempéries et tenta d'en distinguer le fond, sans succès.

\- On dit que si tu penses très fort à quelque chose que tu désires, il le fera apparaître.

La Française sursauta et fit volte-face, une main sur son cœur, seulement pour voir Calion s'avancer vers elle avec nonchalance.

\- Tu me suis ? questionna-t-elle avec véhémence.

Il haussa les épaules et s'accouda lui aussi au puits, ses longs cheveux blonds pendant au-dessus du vide. La jeune femme continua de l'observer un long moment avant de s'en détourner.

\- Tu crois que ça fonctionne avec les malédictions ? lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, répondit-il avec un autre haussement d'épaule.

Charlotte fut étonnée de sa réponse, elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui non sans lui lancer un coup d'œil suspicieux.

\- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

\- Pas de sarcasme ? Pas de remontrance ? Pas même une pointe d'ironie ?... Où est donc passée ta répartie légendaire ?

\- Il se pourrait que j'aie envie d'être… comment dit-on déjà ? _Gentil_ … Oui c'est ça, j'essaye d'être gentil avec toi... Après tout tu as déjà cette malédiction sur le dos en plus d'être peu gracieuse, maladroite – La blonde laissa échapper une exclamation outrée – J'en passe et des meilleures… Le destin n'a pas été clément avec toi, c'est su… _Ouch !_ \- Elle venait de lui balancer son poing dans l'épaule - D'accord… Sans doute l'avais-je mérité celui-là, marmonna-t-il en massant énergiquement son membre endolori.

Contre toute attente la jeune femme lâcha un éclat de rire, c'était infime mais assez salvateur pour faire envoler le poids qui logeait au creux de son estomac depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Conseil Restreint, plusieurs heures auparavant.

\- J'ai au moins le mérite de t'amuser…, lança le Vélane avec douceur.

C'était l'une des rares fois où Charlotte le voyait sourire, un sourire franc et doux qui n'avait rien à voir avec le rictus ironique et moqueur qu'il arborait à longueur de journée. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de l'admirer que déjà il disparaissait pour laisser place à une mine soucieuse.

\- Plus sérieusement, reprit-il, sombre. Comment tu te sens ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la blonde pour sentir ses entrailles se tordre avec violence tandis que la brûlure dans sa poitrine refaisait surface, plus ardente encore. Elle ignora tant bien que mal la douleur mais ne put retenir un soupir plaintif.

\- Lésée, acculée… Quoi d'autre ? _Trahie_... Comme... Comme quelqu'un qui se trouve au bord d'une falaise et qui n'a d'autre choix que de sauter. T'en faut-il plus ? ajouta-t-elle d'une voix hystérique.

Calion soupira à son tour, ses sourcils ne formaient plus qu'une ligne mince au-dessus de ses yeux.

\- Je ne devais rien te dire, il y avait d'autres priorités pour la Triade qu..., commença-t-il en se redressant mais très vite il fut coupé dans son élan.

\- Alors que moi, tout le monde s'en fiche ! Qui suis-je après tout ? Qui suis-je à côté de la grande et belle Triade !

\- Tu recommences à dérailler..., marmonna-t-il.

\- J'ai parfaitement le droit de dérailler ! _Parfaitement !_ s'emporta-t-elle. Peux-tu te rendre compte ? Peux-tu te rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle je suis ? Dans laquelle on m'a mise ?!... M-Moi je n'avais rien demandé ! A personne !

\- Tout cela, c'est uniquement pour ton bien.

\- _Mon bien ?!_ Que savez-vous de moi ? De mon bien-être ?

\- Tu préfères faire souffrir les gens que tu aimes ? Tu préfères mourir ? C'est donc cela que tu veux ? questionna le jeune homme avec hargne tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

\- Je souhaite que l'on me laisse en paix ! _En paix !_ hurla la blonde en faisant volte-face. C'est tout ce que je demande... termina-t-elle dans un murmure douloureux.

\- C'est impossible et tu le sais très bien.

Charlotte lui tourna le dos et enroula ses bras autour d'elle mais rien n'y faisait, le froid de la nuit la glaçait jusqu'aux os et faisait trembler ses membres avec force. Derrière elle, Calion ne bougea pas d'un pouce comme s'il attendait qu'elle réplique, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Enfin, après ce qui semblait être une éternité à la jeune femme, il s'approcha et vint se placer à sa hauteur, ses yeux demeurant fixés sur l'horizon.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'as pas le monopole de la souffrance ici, il n'y a pas que toi qui a perdu ce que tu avais de plus cher.

Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre la blonde le vit sortir un médaillon de sous sa veste, tenu par une longue chaîne en or.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna-t-elle, intriguée, tandis qu'il lui tendait le collier.

\- Ma malédiction, répondit l'autre en l'intimant à l'ouvrir.

Charlotte, d'une main tremblante, défit le loquet qui retenait les deux pans de métal gravé et découvrit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'ébène lui souriant depuis l'alcôve de son portrait.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. Ta petite-amie ?

Calion se mit à rire, secouant la tête de gauche à droite, puis répondit :

\- Non petite-fille, non... C'était ma sœur.

\- C'était ? reprit la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

Aussitôt une ombre passa sur le visage du Vélane, un bref instant son sourire disparut mais très vite, il plaqua sur sa figure une mine de convenance.

\- Elle n'est plus là aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Il se racla la gorge et adressa un rictus tordu à Charlotte, il avait tout simplement l'air de quelqu'un qui avait essayé d'avaler un Souafle.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- C'était... C'était il y a longtemps.

La jeune femme observa Calion lever la tête vers le ciel menaçant, ses cheveux se soulevant au rythme des rafales de vent qui balayaient les jardins. Elle remarqua que sa colère s'était envolée, cédant sa place à une profonde curiosité. Combien de fois avait-elle essayé d'en savoir plus sur lui ? Et combien de fois l'avait-il repoussée ? Elle avait perdu le compte de ses tentatives... Mais aujourd'hui c'était lui qui était venu vers elle, lui encore qui lui parlait de sa vie passée sans qu'elle n'en sache la raison... A quoi jouait-il au juste ?

\- J'ignorais que tu avais eu une sœur, fut la seule chose qu'elle put dire.

\- Tu ignores beaucoup de choses à mon sujet, répondit le jeune homme avec son éternel sourire en coin.

\- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Il continuait de sourire, ses yeux braqués sur elle avant de les reporter vers le ciel.

\- Ava a disparu il y a presque trente ans maintenant..., entendit alors Charlotte, elle tourna si brusquement la tête vers le jeune homme que sa nuque craqua. Nous avions quelques années d'écart bien sûr mais nous nous entendions si bien, e-elle était tout pour moi... Ce jour-là, quand elle a quitté la Triade, je ne comprenais pas, je me sentais trahi... Il m'a fallu des années pour enfin comprendre q-que...

\- Pourquoi est-elle partie ? ne put s'empêcher de demander la Française, lui coupant la parole par la même occasion.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment elle l'avait rencontré, continua-t-il sans l'écouter. Je savais qu'elle faisait quelques escapades en dehors du territoire surveillé, parfois la nuit je l'entendais se glisser à l'extérieur de la maison et revenir au petit matin, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'elle allait si loin... Elle était ma grande sœur, mon modèle ! _Comment aurais-je pu croire un instant qu'elle s'acoquinait avec un sorcier ?!_

La blonde recula de quelques pas, abasourdie par la véhémence dont manifestait Calion. Elle le vit passer une main lasse sur son visage, ses yeux trahissant une colère évidente...

\- Que s'est-il passé ? questionna-t-elle en serrant le médaillon dans son poing.

...et pourtant quand il reprit la parole ce fut d'une voix grave et profonde, un mot à peine plus fort que l'autre :

\- La guerre.

\- Voldemort..., en déduisit Charlotte et le Vélane acquiesça lentement.

\- Il faisait parti d'un des plus fervents groupuscules d'action contre ce mage noir. D'après ce que j'ai compris à l'époque, c'était un réseau qui ralliait tous les partisans des pays de l'est, ils étaient peu nombreux bien sûr, beaucoup croyaient encore en Grindelwald et ses préceptes malgré sa défaite bien des années plus tôt alors défier Voldemort, c'était impensable pour la plupart d'entre eux... Quand nous avons découvert qu'Ava avait fuit avec lui, qu'elle voulait se battre à ses côtés, pour ses idéaux, nous avons fait appel au Grand Conseil pour qu'il nous vienne en aide, qu'il nous la ramène... Comme nous étions naïfs, si naïfs... Nous n'avions alors pas mesuré la puissance de ses sentiments envers lui...

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ?

\- La Triade avait bien entendu envoyé des Gardiens...

\- Des Gardiens ?

\- Ce sont eux qui sont envoyés de l'autre côté pour ramener ceux que l'on appelle les Égarés, les Vélanes qui ont quitté la Triade sans autorisation.

\- Ah... Et donc ta sœur et...

\- Ils n'ont pas survécu, lâcha-t-il sans prendre de gant. Une mission qui a mal tourné... Quand son sorcier est mort, Ava était dévastée. En la ramenant ici nous pensions pourtant que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, nous étions tellement loin d'imaginer à quel point nous avions tort... Elle s'est... elle s'est laissée mourir de chagrin, une vie sans son amour lui paraissait insupportable. Peu de temps après mes parents l'ont suivie, on dit toujours qu'on ne survit jamais bien longtemps à la perte d'un enfant... Pourtant j'étais encore là, j'aurais pu les aider...

Le Vélane se tut. Autour d'eux, plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, l'orage s'était éloigné et la nuit était complètement tombée. Charlotte continuait de fixer le jeune homme, son regard semblait s'être éteint, vide de toute lueur, de toute émotion...

\- Calion..., murmura-t-elle en posant une main délicate sur son bras. Calion, je suis sincèrement désolée...

\- Ne t'en fais pas petite-fille, c'était il y a longtemps, tenta-t-il de la rassurer mais la jeune femme voyait bien que ressasser cette histoire l'avait bouleversé.

\- C'est pour cette raison que..., commença la blonde en comprenant soudainement.

-... que je me méfie des sorciers ? Oui, entre autres. Ava l'aimait et cela lui a coûté la vie, comment pourrais-je ne pas en vouloir à cet humain ?... - Il lâcha un rictus amer - ...Le pire dans cette histoire c'est que je ne lui ai jamais vraiment pardonné d'être partie...

La Française ne dit mot, elle savait très bien qu'aucune parole ne pouvait panser la plaie béante dont son cœur souffrait. Elle n'était pas sans connaître la douleur que l'on ressentait à la perte d'un être cher, malheureusement elle en avait fait l'expérience plusieurs fois dans sa vie...

\- Il y a peu je te disais que l'amour était vain, continua le Vélane, qu'il n'amenait que destruction et souffrance mais il faut que tu saches que, malgré tout, la solitude ne tient pas chaud la nuit, son étreinte est plus froide encore que la mort.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu v... Mais la blonde fut coupé dans sa phrase.

\- Une vie sans amour, ce n'est pas une vie. Si tu aimes ce sorcier, va jusqu'au bout pour être avec lui. C'est ce qu'a fait Ava et c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait aujourd'hui encore.

\- Je ne suis pas Ava...

\- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, bornée à l'excès..., expliqua Calion avec un sourire nostalgique. Je pourrais être égoïste et te dire de renoncer à cet humain mais je ne le ferais pas, par respect pour ma sœur qui a suivi son instinct jusqu'au bout, qui a suivi celui qu'elle aimait jusqu'à la fin.

La jeune femme se détourna de lui, mal à l'aise devant ses yeux bleus qui semblaient la sonder, encore. Au loin, le hululement d'une chouette résonna dans la nuit, faisant écho contre les montagnes environnantes. Tout à coup, pulsé par l'adrénaline qui s'insinuait rapidement dans ses veines, un sentiment nouveau gagna Charlotte, faisant battre son cœur à toute allure dans sa poitrine, accélérant son pouls et rendant sa respiration erratique.

\- Tu crois que là-bas... ? parvint-elle à peine à prononcer.

Calion acquiesça solennellement.

\- Si je m'y rends, m'accompagneras-tu ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit-il.

\- Alors, faisons ce qui doit être fait…

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà pour ce trèèèès long chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant que moi j'ai mis de temps à l'écrire ah, ah... -' Trêve de plaisanterie, il est vrai que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, outre le manque de temps j'ai aussi eu des grosses périodes de passages à vide. C'est quand même un chapitre complexe où je reviens sur l'histoire de la malédiction, je voulais quelque chose d'à peu près bien ficelé et pas complètement extravaguant et où l'on effleure la suite des événements. Beaucoup de conversations, de discussions, de disputes... C'est donc un chapitre dense et riche, qui peut paraître compliqué à lire mais j'ai essayé de faire mon possible pour qu'il ne soit pas trop barbant. J'espère avoir à peu près réussi, dite-moi tout !  
Encore une fois merci à tous d'être là, de me suivre, de commenter et surtout d'être patient. Certes c'est mon premier retard de publication mais je sais combien c'est frustrant d'attendre encore et encore les mises à jour des fictions. Merci encore...**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	37. Chapitre 15 : Through the storm

**Bonjour !**

 **Bon, bon bon... Encore une semaine de retard, ça commence à devenir une habitude. Je suis désolée !**

 **Sinon j'ai été ravie de voir à quel point vous avez été nombreux à passer par ici ces derniers temps, merci beaucoup ! Et je remercie encore plus ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire, ça me fait chaud au cœur. :')**

 **Dans le précédent chapitre vous en appreniez davantage sur la malédiction, aujourd'hui nous passons du côté de Charlie. A votre avis comment va-t-il réagir à la suite de ses découvertes dans la Pensine ?**

 **Dite-moi tout ! ;)**

 **En attendant de se retrouver en bas pour le debrief, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews : **

**_Niakovic :_ Merci beaucoup ! :') Oui Rùmil a un passé compliqué, comme tu dis elle n'a pas eu de chance mais elle a quand même eu une vie heureuse si ça peut te rassurer. :) Je pense que très peu se doutait que la malédiction venait d'elle, surprise ! ^^ Calion non plus n'a pas été épargné par la tristesse, c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et ne t'en fais pas il sera développé dans les prochains chapitres. :)**  
 **Merci encore pour ta review et tous tes compliments ! :) A bientôt !**

 ** _Hammamlys :_ Oh il n'y a pas de mal, c'est déjà très gentil de me laisser un commentaire ! :) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait super plaisir ! :D J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! **  
**A bientôt ! ;)**

 ** _plume228 :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :) Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Il fallait bien un jour lever le mystère sur cette malédiction, tout n'est pas encore réglé mais au moins vous en connaissez l'origine maintenant, nous verrons bien comment tout cela va se régler dans les prochains chapitres ! ;) **  
**Ah désolée que Charlie ne soit pas là mais parfois il le faut, tu le retrouvera dans ce chapitre-ci, ne t'en fais pas ! :') Pour ce qui est de Calion, c'est un personnage lunaire qui change vite de comportement donc c'est vrai qu'il est énervant parfois. Il aime bien Charlotte, à sa manière, mais il a un passif qui explique beaucoup de choses.**  
 **Merci encore pour ton commentaire, en espérant que la suite te plaise ! A bientôt ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 :**

 **Through the storm**

Les nuages noirs s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. Au loin un éclair jaillit, crevant la lourde atmosphère et descendant jusqu'à la terre ferme, peu de temps après un grondement lointain retentit. Jamais été n'avait été aussi chaud que cette année-là, les soirées étaient souvent rythmées par les orages, inondant de leurs averses salvatrices la nature sèche, souffrant de la canicule depuis le début de la saison.

\- Adam m'a prévenue à la seconde où… E-elle n'était pas dans le TRAM, Charlie… Elle n'est pas rentrée à New-York…

Le dénommé Charlie se détourna de la fenêtre devant laquelle il demeurait depuis plusieurs minutes, avisa Hermione, debout derrière la chaise et serrant si fort le dossier que ses jointures avaient blanchi. Il soupira avant de se concentrer derechef sur le panorama qui s'offrait à lui, au-delà de la baie.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire au juste ?..., demanda-t-il enfin, agacé.

\- Apparemment elle aurait… démissionné, continua la brune qui semblait avoir du mal à garder son calme. Je crains le pire…

\- Il me semble qu'elle voulait rester en Angleterre, non ? Peut-être qu'elle est tout simplement restée chez elle, à Lon…, proposa-t-il avant d'être brutalement coupé par la jeune femme.

\- Mais elle n'y est pas ! _Elle n'y est pas !_ s'impatienta-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras. Tu ne comprends pas ?!

Le rouquin semblait vivre cette conversation derrière une vitre, c'était à peine s'il en saisissait le sens. Encore bouleversé par son voyage dans la Pensine, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête les images effroyables auxquelles il avait fait face. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne vois pas…, commença-t-il mais il fut coupé une nouvelle fois.

\- _Elle est partie là-bas ! Elle est partie là-bas, par Morgane !_

Hermione semblait en proie à une véritable crise d'hystérie, elle avait commencé à faire les cent pas dans le bureau du dragonnier, ses cheveux bruns dressés sur son crâne, pareil à une crinière.

\- Hermione, l'interpella alors Fleur, qui prit seulement la parole depuis qu'il était arrivé. Rien ne sert de paniquer, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle prend une décision sans nous consulter, souviens-toi le mois dernier.

\- Et le hibou ? N'est-ce pas une preuve suffisante ?!...

Fleur soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur un siège, ramenant ses longs cheveux blonds dans son dos.

\- Le hibou ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? questionna Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quand Adam nous a contactées pour Charlotte il y a cinq jours, nous lui avons tout de suite envoyé une lettre par hibou, espérant une réponse de sa part… Coqcigrue est revenu avant-hier et...

\- Les hiboux reviennent toujours, l'interrompit-il avec une pointe d'agacement, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Je sais ! répliqua la jeune femme avec véhémence. Seulement là, il est revenu avec notre parchemin !

\- Tu veux dire…

\- Oui… Il n'a pas trouvé le destinataire. Il n'a pas trouvé Charlotte.

Charlie tenta d'ignorer la boule d'angoisse qui nouait sa gorge, un frisson désagréable remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il ne put s'empêcher de songer à la Française, de songer à Charlotte… Elle ne pouvait quand même pas…

\- C'est impossible…, souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Les hiboux trouvent toujours sauf si... Tu penses qu'elle est…

\- _Non !_ s'écria Fleur. Non, bien sûr que non…

\- Alors… où est-elle ?

\- Nous pensons qu'elle est partie là-bas… qu'elle a rejoint la Triade…

\- Par Merlin…, souffla Hermione avec effroi en s'asseyant à son tour sur une chaise.

Le dragonnier ne dit rien, trop décontenancé par ce qu'il était en train de vivre. L'espace d'un instant il laissa son esprit vagabonder loin de cette pièce encombrée, il se mit à écouter le vent se déchaîner au dehors, un dragon mugir quelque part dans la réserve et des éclats de voix portées par les rafales dans la tempête.

\- Vous en êtes sûres ? questionna-t-il après un moment, comme se reconnectant à la réalité.

La brune avait le regard perdu dans le vague tandis que Fleur gardait la tête baissée, observant ses mains qu'elle triturait avec violence. Face à leur silence Charlie se détacha de l'appui-fenêtre sur lequel il s'était assis plus tôt et vint se placer à leur niveau, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas.

\- Fleur, je vous ai posé une question ! répéta-t-il avec force, perdant peu à peu patience. En êtes-vous sûres ?

Sa belle-sœur acquiesça mécaniquement avant de relever la tête, offrant une mine grave, les yeux brillants de larmes et les lèvres résolument pincées.

\- _Merde…_ , fut la seule chose que le jeune homme put dire alors.

Il se détourna des jeunes femmes pour venir se planter une nouvelle fois devant la fenêtre, passant une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse désordonnée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a été tenté pour la retrouver ?

\- Rien pour l'instant, nous n'en avons parlé à personne, tu penses bien… hormis Adam et toi. Nous étions les seuls au courant pour sa malédiction…

Charlie demeura silencieux cependant il ne pouvait ignorer son cœur qui cognait violemment contre ses côtes, la peur s'emparant doucement mais sûrement de son être à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Pourtant, le reste de son corps semblait engourdi. A dire vrai le dragonnier était partagé... Partagé entre l'envie de hurler à quel point il en voulait à Charlotte, à quel point elle l'avait blessé, à quel point elle l'avait déçu... et celle de partir à sa recherche sur le champ car, au fond de lui, il en était malade de la savoir livrée à elle-même quelque part... Et si ? Si elle... Charlie serra les poings avant de sentir quelque chose de douloureux se coincer dans la région de sa pomme d'Adam. Non... Fleur avait dit que...

\- C'est ma faute… je-j'aurais dû continuer à l'aider… Quand je pense que… quand je pense que-qu'elle est partie là-bas, affronter ça tout seule, sans personne… _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?_... marmonna Hermione d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à blâmer, répliqua Fleur, sa paupière agitée de tics nerveux. Nous aurions dû l'accompagner, comme c'était prévu alors. Nous ne pouvons pas dire qu'elle ne nous avait pas mises en garde, et dire q-que… Comment avons-nous pu être aussi stupides ?... Sa voix se brisa.

Le jeune homme ne prit pas part à cet échange. Il était perdu... Perdu et engoncé dans son propre imbroglio émotionnel, il essayait vainement de comprendre la lutte qui était en train de se jouer dans son esprit torturé, en vain... C'était à peine si son cerveau arrivait à formuler une idée cohérente. Jamais encore il n'avait été aussi peu sûr de la décision à prendre, la seule chose qu'il désirait à cet instant c'était d'être seul, c'était qu'Hermione et Fleur s'en aillent.

\- Charlie, est-ce que tout va bien ? questionna d'ailleurs cette dernière d'une voix grave, faisant sortir le rouquin de sa torpeur.

\- Je… je, ça va… Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu es très pâle…, s'inquiéta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

\- Est-ce que vous saviez ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc, acculé par les émotions qui se bousculaient au plus profond de son être.

\- Est-ce que l'on sav… De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Est-ce que vous saviez p-pour… moi ? répéta-t-il avec difficulté, comme si chaque mot lui arrachait la bouche.

\- Je ne vois pas de q…

Mais Fleur fut coupée dans ses propos par sa belle-sœur qui lâcha une exclamation étranglée. Charlie se tourna aussitôt vers elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Tu es au courant…, déduisit Hermione d'une voix blanche.

\- Au courant de quoi ? questionna Fleur. Hermione, qu'est-ce que…

Charlie laissa échapper un rictus amer, il se détourna des deux jeunes femmes et posa ses mains à plat sur son bureau.

\- Bien sûr que vous le saviez, elle vous disait tout… - Il contempla un instant la sphère aux étoiles, coincée entre un rouleau de parchemin et une pile de livres, brillant étrangement, comme le narguant - Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Aussi naïf ?..., murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Mais enfin de quoi parles-tu ? s'impatienta la blonde, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je parle de _ça_ ! rugit le rouquin en dévoilant finalement son abdomen où apparaissait la cicatrice d'une profonde entaille.

Immédiatement Fleur plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, les yeux exorbités, tandis qu'Hermione poussait un petit cri de frayeur, manquant de tomber de sa chaise.

\- Alors… Alors, elle te l'a dit…

\- Pas exactement... Montrer serait le terme plus exact, répondit-il en sortant les flacons vides de sa poche.

\- Nous pensions que jamais elle ne le ferait, que...

\- _Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix_ ! cracha-t-il en lui coupant la parole. Encore une fois il a fallu que je la pousse dans ses retranchements pour qu'elle me dise quelque chose ! Bon sang ! ajouta-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans son balai qui se trouvait là.

\- Charlie..., commença Fleur avant d'être interrompue.

\- Mais elle n'est pas la seule à blâmer et vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir ! continua-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Je ne vois pas de q...

\- _Et vous ?_ Oui, vous ! Ça ne vous ait pas venu à l'idée de m'en parler ?!... Vous rendez-vous compte ? Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que je suis en train de vivre ?! _De ce que j'aie à subir ?!_ ne put-il s'empêcher de hurler, à bout de nerfs.

Les deux jeunes femmes affichaient un air profondément choqué et le rouquin lui-même fut surpris par la virulence de ses paroles, par la colère qui transpirait de ses mots. Ça y était, la fureur qui brûlait en lui depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard menaçait de sortir, dévastant tout sur son passage tel un feu destructeur. Son souffle, erratique, lui arrachait la gorge, il avait envie de hurler sa peine et sa rage. Finalement Charlie préféra s'éloigner d'elles, ne pouvant supporter une seconde de plus la brûlure de leur regard alors il reprit sa place près de la fenêtre et coinça ses mains tremblantes dans les poches de son jean.

\- N-Nous l'avons suppliée de te le dire, mainte et mainte fois mais elle craignait tellement q-que…, commença Hermione.

\- _Que_ _quoi ?_

\- Ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'elle t'a faite..., avoua Fleur d'une voix étrangement calme, ignorant par la même occasion sa question.

\- Fleur…, la prévint l'autre d'une main tremblante.

\- Autant le lui dire Hermione, au point où nous en sommes ! – La brune dissimula son visage derrière ses mains en poussant un long soupir - Elle a… Elle t'a jeté un « _Oubliettes_ »… ajouta l'autre sans prendre de gant.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria le dragonnier en faisant volte-face. Ça aussi vous le saviez ?! Vous étiez au courant et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?! Vous ne l'avez pas empêchée ?!

\- On n'en savait rien, elle nous l'a dit que plus tard, après ton réveil ! s'écria précipitamment Hermione d'une voix aiguë.

\- Elle ne voulait pas q-que tu te souviennes, elle ne voulait pas que tu la voies comme… comme un monstre, souffla la blonde, perdant peu à peu son assurance.

\- C'est pour ça que je n'avais aucun souvenir de l'attaque, de…, comprit Charlie, dépité.

Il se détourna une nouvelle fois des deux jeunes femmes, passa une main tremblante dans sa chevelure rousse et essaya tant bien que mal de retenir la bile qui lui brûlait la gorge.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?... Elle était complètement folle de…

\- Elle avait peur ! la défendit Hermione, retrouvant toute sa verve ! Qu'aurais-tu fait à sa place ? Qu'aurais-tu fait pour préserver la personne que tu aimes ?!

Charlie se tourna brusquement vers elle, celle-ci porta ses mains à sa bouche comme si elle venait de dire une grossièreté.

\- Elle vous l'a dit ? Elle vous a dit que… Il ne termina pas sa phrase, sentant son cœur s'emballer de plus belle.

\- N-non… mais ce n'est pas bien difficile à deviner…

Il lâcha un rictus dédaigneux, amer.

\- Vous voyez ? Même à vous elle ne dit pas tout, encore des secrets, encore des mensonges… Ne sait-elle faire que ça ?

\- Charlie… Tu ne peux pas dire ça…

\- Et pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ?! Elle n'a fait que mentir, depuis le début !

\- _C'est faux !_ hurla Hermione. C'est faux…, répéta-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui était vrai ?... QU'EST-CE QUI L'ETAIT ? hurla-t-il à son tour. _HEIN ?!_

La brune tremblait comme une feuille, les mains devant sa bouche et les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- T-tu dis ça simplement parce que tu es en colère…, marmotta-t-elle, la gorge nouée par les sanglots.

\- Peut-être…, répondit-il finalement en leur tournant le dos, la voix mesurée. Mais je ne supporte pas que l'on me mente, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

\- Charlie…, commença Fleur en tendant un bras vers lui.

\- C'est bon, l'arrêta-t-il d'un geste de la main. J'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui… Je suis fatigué… fatigué de toute cette histoire…

\- Tu n'es quand même pas en train de laisser tomber ?...

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…

\- Et Charlotte dans tout ça ? s'emporta Hermione d'une voix forte. Il faut qu'on l'aide ! On ne peut pas d… Mais elle fut coupée par le jeune homme.

\- Je crois que si depuis le début elle fait tant d'efforts pour nous éloigner de tout ça c'est pour une bonne raison, il faut qu'on arrête de vouloir l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle veut faire. Après tout, qui sommes-nous pour décider de sa vie ? Si vous voulez aller la chercher, je ne vous retiendrai pas mais moi, j'en ai assez de jouer les héros…En tout cas je ne suis pas le sien, je ne le suis plus…

\- Charlie, tu ne sais pas…

\- Ça suffit… J'aimerais que vous partiez maintenant.

\- Laissons-le…, déclara la blonde en traînant sa belle-sœur vers la sortie.

\- Mais… Fleur… On ne peut pas…

\- Nous n'avons pas le droit de décider pour lui, Hermione, l'arrêta-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

La jeune femme soupira bruyamment et suivit l'autre avec mauvaise grâce. Et tandis qu'elles ouvraient la porte du bureau, la brune se retourna une dernière fois et lança avec force :

\- Si ça avait été toi, elle ne t'aurait pas laissé tomber !

\- N'est-ce pas ce qu'elle a déjà fait ? répondit Charlie du tac au tac.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, comme blessée, mais ne répondit pas, à la place elle fit volte-face et sortit de la pièce en vitesse. Fleur la regarda s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers le rouquin, la mine défaite.

\- Désolée de t'avoir dérangé, dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment neutre et quitta le bureau à son tour.

A peine la porte fut-elle claquée que Charlie laissa tomber son masque de colère, dévoilant un visage ravagé, brisé... Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur... Mais porté par l'angoisse, la rage et toutes ces émotions contradictoires qu'elle lui faisait ressentir le rouquin fit valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Parchemins et dossiers volèrent, tombèrent et se déchirèrent avec grand bruit tandis que les bouteilles d'encre et les flacons d'onguent se fracassaient avec force contre le mur le plus proche, répandant leurs contenus sur le sol. Un véritable capharnaüm de papiers, de bris de verre et de plumes cassées jonchaient désormais le parquet inégal de la pièce mais le jeune homme n'en avait cure. A bout de souffle, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, il se laissa brutalement tomber sur les genoux et balança son poing contre le fauteuil le plus proche qui recula de quelques bons centimètres. Soudain son regard accrocha un éclat brillant sous des rouleaux de parchemins, il les dégagea et découvrit la sphère aux étoiles, cette sphère que lui avait offerte Charlotte plus d'un an en arrière. Le rouquin s'en saisit de sa main meurtrie, observa quelques instants les constellations qui remuaient paresseusement à l'intérieur et, sans ménagement, la lança contre la porte du bureau qui vibra sous le choc. La boule rebondit sur le sol sans se briser, roula jusqu'aux pieds du fauteuil dans un bruit mat et arrêta sa course non loin de la cheminée.

\- Va-t'en…, murmura-t-il avec douleur. Va-t'en…

* * *

\- Charlie !... Charlie !... CHARLIE !... Par Merlin, _Charlie !_ Veux-tu bien m'écouter une seconde ?!

Le rouquin lâcha la bêche qu'il tenait et celle-ci retomba sur un monticule d'herbes et de terre tandis qu'il se redressait, le dos endolori.

\- Quoi ? s'impatienta-t-il, agacé, en se tournant vers Cole.

En nage, il retira son tee-shirt qu'il lança sans ménagement sur un carré d'herbes encore intact et attacha ses cheveux fous à l'arrière de son crâne.

\- Le prochain transfert aura lieu en novembre, déclara l'autre en lui lançant une gourde d'eau qu'il attrapa au vol.

\- Mmh...

\- L'enclos quatre du parc ouest a été renforcé, comme tu l'avais demandé. La brigade de maintenance a ajouté un sortilège de Brûle-écaille, juste au cas où.

\- Très bien.

\- J'ai croisé Miranda, l'entretien avec la commission a été repoussé au mois prochain.

\- Parfait.

Charlie rendit la gourde à son ami, ignora son regard réprobateur et s'empara une nouvelle fois de la bêche.

\- Et Jamie aurait très bien pu s'en occuper, ronchonna celui-ci en désignant le pré. C'est son travail, pas le tien !

\- Je veux le faire moi-même, répondit Charlie en s'attelant à la tâche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend à ce point furieux pour que tu veuilles t'occuper de cette vieille friche ? Ce n'est quand même pas à cause de la dernière fois ?! Je t'ai déjà présenté mes excu…

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire ! répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton dur, lui coupant la parole par la même occasion. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser continuer…

Cole ne dit mot, il demeura immobile un instant et le rouquin pria pour qu'il s'en aille, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

\- Charlie, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix grave. Écoute… Je suis ni sourd ni aveugle, j'ai bien entendu les bruits de couloirs ces deux derniers jours et je n'aime pas beaucoup ce qui en est ressorti.

\- Alors ne les écoute pas, répondit l'autre, sans un regard pour lui.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on raconte ? continua son ami sans prêter attention à sa remarque. On raconte que tu es en train de devenir cinglé ! Oui, cinglé ! répéta-t-il alors que Charlie soupirait. Bran et plusieurs autres ont entendu un véritable boucan dans ton bureau l'autre soir, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien qui te concerne.

\- Bien sûr que si ça me concerne ! Je m'inquiète, figure-toi ! s'époumona Cole en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras.

\- Eh bien, rassure-toi. Tout va pour le mieux ! lança le rouquin avec sarcasme.

\- Arrête un peu de faire l'autruche, d'accord ?! Avec qui étais-tu ce soir-là ? Bran a parlé de…

\- J'ai dit que ça ne te concernait pas, Cole, s'impatienta Charlie. Maintenant laisse-moi, je ne le répéterai pas ! prévint-il.

\- Bon sang, ce que tu peux être borné !... Et sans un mot de plus il contourna la barrière et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Tu sais quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en pointant un doigt sur lui. La dernière fois que tu étais dans cet état-là, je n'ai pas du tout aimé ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. C'est exactement la même attitude, la même !

Le rouquin ne l'écoutait pas, il essayait de se concentrer sur le carré de terre qu'il retournait pour la troisième fois, en vain. Le sang battait à ses tempes et sa pression artérielle grimpa à une vitesse folle, c'était à peine s'il s'entendait respirer.

\- Et maintenant rassure-moi ! continua l'autre d'une voix forte. Rassure-moi et dis-moi que ce n'est pas pour la même raison…

\- Et dans quel état étais-je ? lui demanda-t-il en jetant la bêche avec force. Il avait désormais perdu toute patience.

\- Un vrai troll ! lâcha l'autre. Voilà ce que tu étais !

\- Tant mieux ! Voilà une raison de plus pour ne pas m'adresser la parole ! répliqua Charlie avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe, vieux ? questionna Cole plus calmement. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas…

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- C'est Charlotte, c'est ça ?

\- JE NE VEUX PAS EN PARLER, _C'EST CLAIR ?_

Respirant rapidement, le rouquin darda ses yeux dans ceux de son ami et ne cilla pas une seule fois. Cole non plus, d'ailleurs son visage ne laissait rien transparaître. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce que le brun reprenne enfin la parole :

\- Ce que tu peux être con par moment.

Et sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour sans un regard en arrière.

\- Eh merde !

* * *

Charlie se réveilla en sursaut, une migraine lui vrillant le crâne. Les échos de sa dispute avec Cole résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, comme s'il ne pouvait penser à autre chose. Il se laissa retomber sur les oreillers sans aucune grâce et se mit à observer le plafond et tandis que son esprit se vidait peu à peu de toutes pensées parasites il perçut une respiration dans la pièce, une autre respiration que la sienne, un souffle profond et régulier. Le rouquin sentit quelqu'un remuer juste à côté de lui et ce fut assez pour qu'il retienne sa respiration, juste assez pour qu'il s'immobilise. Tétanisé, il n'osait tourner la tête de peur de découvrir qui se tenait là, sous les draps, avec lui. Aurait-il fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas hier soir ?... A vrai dire le jeune homme ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait la veille et mentalement il se traita d'idiot. Il avait déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'avoir une aventure ?! Pourvu que ce ne soit pas... Avec mille précautions il risqua finalement un coup d'œil à sa gauche et se retint de crier quand il reconnut la personne qui dormait à ses côtés. Avec un mouvement brusque il se redressa, voulut se défaire des couvertures mais à la place il s'empêtra davantage dedans et glissa du lit, tombant bruyamment sur le parquet de la chambre. La jeune femme se redressa à son tour, réveillée en sursaut elle aussi, et regarda partout autour d'elle. Enfin elle le vit, gisant sur le sol, dans ce que Charlie devina être une position grotesque. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de hausser les sourcils, bon sang… C'était bien elle, sans l'ombre d'un doute c'était Charlotte…

\- … M-mais… Mais, je ne comprends pas… Je te croyais partie… Hermione et Fleur…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, la blonde le regardait comme s'il était fou.

\- Mais enfin Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? – Elle avisa le réveil posé sur la table de chevet et se tourna de nouveau vers lui, retenant un bâillement – Écoute, il est encore tôt, tu ferais mieux de te rendormir.

Et sur ces derniers mots elle se rallongea, tournant le dos au dragonnier qui demeurait sur le sol, ahuri.  
Ça recommençait ! Charlie rêvait, il en était persuadé !...  
Il se releva difficilement, ses membres tremblant sous la panique, puis s'assit sur le lit avec lenteur. Pendant un moment il fixa la jeune femme, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration, ses cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller et sa peau d'albâtre qui appelait à la caresse.  
…Mais tout lui semblait si réel…  
Il approcha d'elle une main fébrile, la tendit jusqu'à frôler sa peau nue, sa peau nue et chaude… Charlotte frissonna et le jeune homme retira vivement ses doigts comme s'il avait été brûlé. Elle était là, elle était bien là… La blonde remua quelques instants, enfin elle se retourna et planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- Charlie…, prononça-t-elle d'une voix douce, son regard trahissant pourtant une inquiétude naissante. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air bizarre…

Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, à la place il se contenta de fixer la jeune femme, ne pouvant détacher son regard d'elle. Cette dernière se redressa sur les oreillers et ramena ses genoux contre elle. Une nouvelle fois elle avisa le réveil posé à côté, poussa un long soupir et fit glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Viens…, dit-elle enfin en l'intimant à s'asseoir près d'elle.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et retint sa respiration quand Charlotte vint se blottir contre lui, ses cheveux chatouillant son ventre et son souffle se heurtant à sa peau nue, réveillant un sentiment de bien-être au fond de lui. Elle attrapa sa main dans la sienne et la serra avec douceur, Charlie se laissa faire comme hypnotisé par chacun de ses mouvements.  
Sans un mot, sans un geste de sa part elle comprit pourtant que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il n'allait pas bien…

\- Maintenant dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, dit-elle, ce qui confirma sa dernière pensée.

Le jeune homme ne dit mot, trop abasourdi par la scène surréaliste qu'il était en train de vivre. Il ne savait plus s'il rêvait, s'il vivait… Il était juste là, Charlotte coincée dans ses bras et lui demandant simplement ce qui le tourmentait, pour Charlie c'était alors tout ce qui lui importait. Il oublia un instant Cole, la Pensine, la réserve et se laissa aller dans les bras de celle qu'il aimait… Le cœur gonflé d'émotions, il fit glisser ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds, imprimant l'instant dans sa mémoire comme s'il craignait ne jamais s'en souvenir… Peu à peu sa respiration retrouva un rythme régulier.

\- J'ai… peur…, avoua-t-il enfin, se prêtant au jeu des questions.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ? murmura la jeune femme contre son torse.

Et tandis qu'il continuait de caresser ses cheveux, un frisson le parcourut.

\- J'ai peur que tout ça disparaisse…, souffla-t-il, prenant conscience du mal-être qui lui vrillait l'estomac depuis des jours.

\- Qu'est-ce qui disparaîtrait ? demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Il prit son visage en coupe, caressa de son pouce sa joue rose et colla son front au sien.

\- Toi…, chuchota-t-il finalement, presque contre ses lèvres.

Elle garda ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Le temps semblait avoir suspendu son envol, malgré tout le rouquin craignait que tout s'évapore, à chaque seconde qui passait. Contre toute attente, Charlotte lui sourit, laissa échapper un éclat de rire cristallin qui fit rebondir son cœur contre ses côtes et se cala plus encore contre lui, enroulant ses bras nus autour de son corps.

\- Pourquoi je partirais ? Je suis si bien avec toi…

Charlie ne se souvint pas s'être levé, il ne se souvint pas s'être rendu à la réserve comme il ne se souvint avoir transplané à Londres. Et pourtant c'était bien là qu'il se trouvait, il reconnaissait parfaitement le square de Queensberry Place. Sans aucun doute possible il était dans le quartier où habitait Charlotte. Machinalement ses pieds le conduisirent jusque devant chez elle, il observa un instant l'endroit, plongé dans les ténèbres, et fut surpris de découvrir une faible lueur briller aux fenêtres de l'étage, comme si quelqu'un avait lancé un « _Lumos_ ». N'était-elle pas censée être partie ?... Intrigué le jeune homme avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et au moment même où il allait toquer, le panneau de bois s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Le vestibule était plongé dans la pénombre. Quand Charlie passa le pas de la porte un frisson le parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille… La main sur sa baguette il pénétra davantage dans la demeure quand soudain un bruit l'interpella, c'était infime et pourtant assez fort pour qu'il le distingue. Aux aguets, il stoppa tout mouvement et tendit l'oreille, alors il crut percevoir un sanglot étouffé provenant des étages supérieurs. Avec précaution le jeune homme entreprit de gravir les escaliers un à un, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait de faire grincer les marches. A mesure qu'il avançait, le dragonnier pouvait sentir son cœur cogner contre ses côtes tandis que l'angoisse lui nouait la gorge... Qui pleurait ainsi dans cette grande maison vide ? Qui était là ? Et pourquoi ? Se pourrait-il que ce soit… Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il allait découvrir mais continua tout de même son ascension. Une fois sur le palier du deuxième étage le rouquin retint sa respiration et écouta. Les pleurs s'étaient tus. Charlie avança précautionneusement dans le couloir, jetant un coup d'œil dans chacune des pièces mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Soudain il eut une idée…

\- _Hominum Revelio_ , chuchota-t-il dans le noir.

Aussitôt sa baguette brilla d'une lueur opaline, un filament de la même couleur sortit de son extrémité et lui indiqua la direction à suivre. Il s'avança à pas de loup, son souffle s'accélérant à mesure que le sortilège progressait, passant d'une pièce à une autre sans s'arrêter. Enfin il se stoppa devant la dernière montée d'escalier, celle qui menait au grenier. Charlie comprit que l'intrus était là, si intrus il y avait…  
Le grenier était vaste et encombré de cartons, empilés les uns sur les autres parfois dans un équilibre précaire, de meubles anciens et poussiéreux et de babioles en tout genre. Un rayon de lune traversa la lucarne pour venir éclairer les nuages de poussière qui se soulevaient à chacun de ses pas. Le rouquin s'avança avec précaution, sa baguette pointée droit devant lui, prêt à l'attaque. Les gémissements puis le silence avaient laissé place à une respiration hachée, entrecoupée de sanglots douloureux. La main du jeune homme tremblait, enfin il contourna une vieille armoire et se figea net en découvrant qui se tenait là, recroquevillée sur le sol à la manière d'un animal blessé, le corps secoué de violents spasmes. Avec une exclamation de surprise il lâcha sa baguette et s'agenouilla aussitôt auprès de la jeune femme.

\- Charlotte…, souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Celle-ci leva vers lui un visage meurtri où les larmes avaient tracé d'importants sillons, striant ses joues pâles, en s'approchant davantage il remarqua son teint crayeux et la fine pellicule de sueur qui couvrait son front. Elle ne pleurait plus et lui fit un sourire tordu avant de baisser les yeux sur son ventre. Charlie suivit son regard et ne put retenir un cri. Sa main, couverte de sang, dissimulait tant bien que mal une plaie béante au niveau de son abdomen, une blessure qui était non pas sans lui rappeler celle que la Française lui avait infligée bien des mois auparavant, en Roumanie.

\- Par Merlin… Charlotte…, s'exclama-t-il avec de grands gestes désordonnés. Tu… Que s'est-il passé ?...

Elle releva son visage vers lui et continuait de lui sourire maladroitement sans toutefois lui répondre. Le dragonnier sentit son cœur remonter quelque part dans sa gorge, cette vision qu'il avait d'elle à cet instant le révulsait.

\- Il faut qu'on te soigne ! déclara-t-il alors en glissant sa main sous sa nuque pour la redresser.

\- N-Non… Charlie, non… – La blonde grimaça – Ça ne sert à rien… Il faut que tu t'en ailles…

\- As-tu perdu la tête ?! Tu as besoin d'aide !... Il suffit d-de… Où est ma baguette ? s'écria-t-il en tâtonnant ses poches de pantalon et de veste, sans doute avait-elle roulé quelque part.

\- Charlie…

\- Tant pis… – Il se redressa, manquant de trébucher – Je vais t'aider à te relever…, continua-t-il en glissant ses bras sous son corps meurtri, …et te porter jusqu'en bas !

\- Charlie… lâcha la jeune femme d'une voix suppliante. Charlie, arrête… C'est trop tard…, ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'il s'évertuait à la caler dans ses bras, sa tête ballottant sur son épaule.

\- Tout va bien se passer, tenta-t-il de la rassurer sans l'écouter. Tout ira bien !

Il ne pouvait ignorer le sang de la jeune femme se déverser sur son tee-shirt, l'humidifiant jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sur sa peau la chaleur moite du liquide qui coulait abondamment de sa blessure, il se fit violence pour ne pas baisser les yeux sur son ventre et continua d'avancer.  
Les jambes en coton, le jeune homme avait cependant du mal à marcher, il ne distinguait rien à travers la brume informe qui s'élevait autour d'eux, c'était à peine s'il reconnaissait le grenier. Sa visibilité réduite à néant le rouquin rebroussa chemin plusieurs fois avant de prendre d'autres directions mais très vite il comprit que ses efforts étaient vains. Charlotte s'affaiblissait dans ses bras, ses yeux résolument clos et son souffle devenant de plus en plus erratique, c'était à peine si elle respirait.

\- Charlie…, murmura-t-elle douloureusement en s'agrippant à son tee-shirt.

Le dragonnier accéléra le pas mais la blonde devenait un poids mort dans ses bras, très vite il se fatigua et finalement se laissa tomber à genoux, les membres tremblants.

\- Charlotte, tiens bon… Tiens bon ! Garde les yeux ouverts ! s'écria-t-il la voix éraillée en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- C'est ma faute… C'est m-ma… Pardonne-moi…, souffla-t-elle dans un râle, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda le jeune homme en tentant de maintenir sa tête sur ses genoux. Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute ? Rien n'est ta faute… Rien… _Garde les yeux ouverts !_

Répondant à sa supplique, la Française ouvrit brusquement les yeux mais avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, Charlie vit avec horreur son corps glisser sur plusieurs mètres puis se soulever dans les airs comme si une main invisible le tenait entre ses doigts. Elle avait l'air d'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

\- _CHARLOTTE !_

Celle-ci tourna un regard impuissant dans sa direction, tendant une main ensanglantée vers lui. Le rouquin tenta de s'en emparer, en vain.

\- CHARLOTTE ! cria-t-il encore à s'en casser la voix, escaladant les cartons du mieux qu'il pouvait pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme.

Soudain un éclair blanc jaillit entre les nuages de brume et finit de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Charlie tomba violemment sur le dos, le souffle coupé et la vue brouillée par la douleur, il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. A travers les larmes il distingua finalement des silhouettes longilignes et noires, semblables à des Détraqueurs, entourer la blonde comme des prédateurs encerclant leur proie.

\- Charlie…, entendit-il près de son oreille.

C'était à peine un murmure, un chuchotis qui le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête, mais il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de Charlotte.

\- Charlie… Aide-moi…

Le rouquin se redressa avec difficulté, une fois debout il observa la jeune femme disparaître doucement derrière ces étranges créatures noires, se faisant engloutir par les ténèbres.

\- Charlotte… non…

\- Aide-moi… Reviens-moi ! S'il-te-plaît, reviens-moi… _CHARLIE !_...

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Le corps tremblant et couvert de sueur, le dragonnier mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits, encore bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de voir, par ce qu'il venait de... vivre ?... Le souffle saccadé, il restait prostré sur son lit, se demandant si tout cela avait un sens, si tout cela avait un _putain de sens !..._ Après tout il n'avait plus fait ce genre de rêve depuis… depuis Sainte-Mangouste… Des rêves d'une réalité saisissante qui, à chaque fois, le mettaient dans tous ses états…

\- Ça ne cessera donc jamais ?! s'exclama-t-il alors d'une voix rauque.

Pourquoi fallait-il encore qu'il rêve d'elle ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-elle pas en paix ? Il en avait assez, assez de cette histoire… Il voulait simplement qu'on l'oublie, qu' _elle_ l'oublie... Était-ce trop demandé ? Le jeune homme lâcha un rictus dépité et passa une main lasse sur son visage, était-il au moins capable, lui, de l'oublier ? Non, sans doute pas... Était-elle au courant du mal qu'elle lui faisait ? Alors que des milliers de kilomètres les séparaient ? Savait-elle à quel point elle le perturbait même dans ses rêves ?!... Une interrogation fugace traversa alors son esprit embrumé, ce fut rapide mais non moins douloureux... Pensait-elle encore à lui ? Même de manière infime ? Passait-elle son temps à se remémorer les traits de son visage ? A imaginer le retrouver ? Se pensait-elle prête à tout pour lui ?... Charlie sentit son estomac se tordre, il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse. Cette réponse qui lui aurait certainement brisé le cœur... Finalement peut-être était-il préférable de rester dans l'ignorance, dans cette douce et agréable chaleur, bercé d'illusions et d'espoirs, attendant patiemment que le temps passe et fasse son oeuvre, et qu'il oublie, _qu'il l'oublie enfin_... Par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'aime autant ?...  
Il soupira et tenta de chasser les pensées sombres qui encombraient alors son esprit. Encore fébrile, le rouquin attrapa d'un geste maladroit le réveil posé sur la table de chevet et avisa l'heure.

\- Merde…

Il était en retard. D'un bon il sauta du lit, enfila le premier jean qu'il trouva et sortit de la chambre avec fracas. Le jeune homme ne manqua pas de trébucher dans les escaliers, maugréant et jurant contre le panier à linge qui avait eu le malheur de traîner là. Dans la cuisine, il se dirigea automatiquement vers la gazinière qu'il alluma d'un coup de baguette avant d'y déposer la bouilloire pleine d'eau.

\- Bonne idée ! Un café nous fera le plus grand bien ! s'exclama tout à coup une voix de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Charlie manqua de se brûler, il se retourna avec violence et vit avec stupéfaction Soledad avancer dans la lumière du jour, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur son visage.

\- Bon sang ! s'écria le jeune homme, une main sur le cœur. Tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il enfin en la pointant du doigt.

\- Simple visite de courtoisie, répondit la brune en contemplant ses ongles.

\- A une heure pareille ?! Permet-moi d'en douter, déclara le rouquin avec sarcasme.

\- Alors ? Vas-tu me servir quelque chose à boire ou faut-il que je le fasse moi-même ? s'impatienta la jeune femme en ignorant sa précédente remarque.

Charlie soupira d'agacement mais s'exécuta tout de même.

\- Tu ne sais, ça n'a pas été facile de convaincre Anton, avoua l'autre tandis qu'il s'affairait autour de la bouilloire. J'ai dû dire que tu étais dans une profonde détresse pour qu'il me donne l'autorisation de venir jusqu'ici, après tout j'étais déjà venue le mois der...

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça ?! s'exclama le rouquin en lui coupant la parole.

\- Oh mais bien sûr que si ! déclara Soledad avec un air machiavélique, son sourire s'élargissant de plus belle. Il a éclaté de rire et il m'a dit que je pouvais venir, sans doute trouvait-il ça drôle...

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin !... Pour qui me fais-tu passer ?! gémit-il en se tapant le front.

\- Pour un grand crétin, répondit alors une voix derrière lui.

Charlie se retourna brusquement et découvrit Cole, adossé contre le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce, son visage à moitié dans l'ombre cependant le rouquin ne pouvait ignorer la colère qui luisait dans ses yeux noirs. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! cracha-t-il alors que celui-ci sortait de sa cachette.

\- Je voulais être certain que Soledad voit à quel point tu es devenu idiot !

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à l'être dans cette pièce, répondit aussitôt Charlie, serrant les poings sous la rage.

\- Répète un peu ça !

\- Tu m'a parfaitement entendu, gronda-t-il.

\- Tu vois ? s'exclama l'autre en se tournant vers la jeune femme. Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit ! Il déraille comp…

\- _Ferme-là !_ ordonna l'autre tandis que la bouilloire se mettait à siffler.

Cole s'avança vers lui, l'air menaçant et la bouche secouée de tics nerveux.

\- Cette fille te fait totalement perdre la tête ! se mit-il à hurler avec force. _Elle te ment !..._

\- Cole, non ! tenta de l'arrêter la brune mais il la repoussa vivement.

\- ...Quand comprendras-tu qu'elle en a rien à faire de toi ?!... Rien à faire ! _Merde !_

Il se tut brusquement, le souffle saccadé comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Le silence s'était emparé de la pièce, devenant plus pesant à chaque seconde qui passait, le moment s'étira en longueur puis, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire, Charlie se jeta sur Cole et lui asséna un violent crochet du droit au visage, aveuglé par la fureur qui s'était emparée de lui… Les mots de son ami résonnaient douloureusement à ses oreilles, trouvant écho au fond de lui car il savait, quelque part, qu'il avait raison, entièrement raison… Et ça le mettait dans une colère noire ! La réponse de Cole ne se fit pas attendre, celui-ci lui balança un coup de poing dans le ventre ce qui lui coupa la respiration quelques instants mais ne l'arrêta pas pour autant, à peine eut-il retrouvé son souffle qu'il fonça sur le brun, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

\- TU NE SAIS PAS !... TU NE SAIS RIEN D'ELLE ! _RIEN !_ _TU ENTENDS ?!..._

Et aussi violemment il relâcha Cole qui retomba mollement sur ses pieds, celui-ci sortit sa baguette mais déjà Soledad s'interposait entre eux.

\- _Ça suffit !_ s'écria-t-elle avec fureur. Non mais vraiment ! Des crétins, voilà ce que vous êtes ! Tous les deux !

\- Tu ne sais… tu ne sais pas…, continuait de murmurer Charlie, à bout de souffle, tandis qu'il reculait d'un pas vacillant.

\- J'en sais assez pour savoir qu'elle te fait perdre la raison, marmonna l'autre en essuyant le sang au coin de sa bouche.

\- _Cole !_ le réprimanda la jeune femme.

Mais le rouquin ne l'avait pas écouté, il ne l'écoutait plus, trop aveuglé par sa propre colère, bouillonnant et rugissant avec force dans son âme blessée, meurtrie... Il avait envie de hurler, de hurler et de tout casser, comme si plus rien ne le maintenait, comme si le carcan qui le retenait depuis des mois avait cédé, laissant place à une peine et une fureur incontrôlable. Alors, dans un dernier geste de rage il balança son poing dans le mur le plus proche, il ignora la douleur qui remontait le long de son bras car elle n'était rien comparée à la meurtrissure dont souffrait son cœur, et enfin, dans un mouvement de profonde lassitude, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Presque aussitôt il sentit des larmes de rage perler au coin de ses yeux, menaçant de s'échapper à tout instant, d'un revers de main il les essuya rapidement et détourna la tête du regard inquisiteur de ses amis.

\- Bon sang, vieux… Tu pleures ?...

Cole s'était de nouveau approché de lui, son visage affichant maintenant une parfaite surprise, mais le rouquin gardait sa tête résolument baissée, peu enclin à ce qu'il le voie dans cet état.

\- Vous ne savez pas... Vous ne savez pas ce que je vis... Je… – Il se racla la gorge – Je suis épuisé…, lâcha-t-il enfin d'une voix gutturale.

Très vite il sentit deux bras enserraient ses épaules avec douceur, il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître Soledad, ses longs cheveux bruns glissèrent dans son cou tandis qu'elle posait la tête sur son épaule. Il soupira longuement, difficilement, presque douloureusement.

\- Charlie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?... demanda-t-elle alors dans un murmure, son souffle chaud vint se heurter à sa joue et le fit frissonner.

Irrémédiablement le rouquin pensa à Charlotte. Qu'aurait-elle répondu à cette question si on la lui avait posée ? S'il la lui avait posée ? Elle se serait sans aucun doute murée dans un silence dont elle seule avait le secret. Et lui ? Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il dire ? Que _pouvait_ -il dire ?...

\- J'en sais rien..., s'entendit-il répondre. Je...

Tandis que son amie le relâchait Charlie dissimula son visage derrière ses mains caleuses, sentant l'émotion le gagner à nouveau, entravant sa gorge avec force, l'étouffant. Il était à bout de nerfs... Alors qu'il relevait la tête, son regard croisa un instant celui de Cole et ce fut assez. Assez pour le libérer du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis des mois.

\- Je dois vous avouer quelque chose...

Et il leur raconta tout depuis le début, en n'omettant aucun détail. Depuis sa rencontre avec Charlotte jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles il y a quelques semaines à peine. Il leur raconta son comportement étrange, ses craintes et ses secrets, leurs sentiments... Tout. Soledad et Cole n'en menaient pas large, réagissant à chaque passage, à chaque anecdote et ce fut pire encore quand il leur expliqua le fin mot de l'histoire, quand il leur parla de la Pensine, de l'agression ainsi que de la venue d'Hermione et Fleur quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Ben ça alors…, souffla le brun d'une voix blanche tandis que Charlie concluait son histoire.

\- J'avais promis de garder le secret mais au point où nous en sommes…, murmura douloureusement ce dernier. N'en parlez à personne, c'est préférable...

Les deux acquiescèrent lentement quand tout à coup Cole s'écria :

\- Oooh !... Je me souviens… la coupe de Quidditch et Krum, est-ce que…

\- Oui… C'était vrai… déjà à ce moment-là. Je l'ignorais à l'époque, bien sûr. Elle a mis des mois avant de me dire ce qu'elle était réellement...

\- Ça alors…, répéta-t-il.

\- Sol' ?... Tu ne dis rien ? remarqua le jeune homme en se tournant vers la brune.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules puis se leva avant de s'approcher de la baie vitrée.

\- Ça paraît complètement fou…, souffla-t-elle enfin, le regard perdu au loin.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité, répondit Charlie. Je n'ai rien inventé et, malheureusement, elle non plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? questionna Cole en se servant une tasse de café. Tu en veux une ?

Le rouquin opina, il semblait que leur précédente dispute n'avait plus lieu d'être.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda-t-il alors en acceptant la tasse que son ami lui tendait. Il n'y a rien à faire !

\- Bien sûr qu'il y a quelque chose à faire ! A ta place je serais déjà parti la retrouver !

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux, Cole ?!... Tu ne sembles pas comprendre... Elle m'a menti depuis le début ! s'énerva le dragonnier. Depuis le début !

\- Mais tu l'aimes ! s'emporta l'autre à son tour. N'est-ce pas suffisant pour...

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas ! Pas du tout !

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Et que fais-tu de la confiance ?!

\- Tu parles ! s'exclama le brun avec dédain. C'est toi qui parles de confiance alors que tu ne nous as rien dit à propos de Beddgelert ou encore de Charlotte ?! Nous ! Tes meilleurs amis !... Il faut toujours que tu te retrouves acculé pour enfin dire la vérité ! Admets-le !

\- Il ne faut peut-être pas ex...

\- Finalement tu lui ressembles beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses, continua l'autre en lui coupant la parole.

\- C'EST FAUX !... s'écria Charlie avec fureur. C'est faux...

\- Reprend-toi ! le rabroua tout à coup Soledad en s'approchant d'eux. Tu es encore en train de perdre les pédales ! Et toi, tais-toi ! ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Cole.

Le rouquin se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche et posa sa tasse sans délicatesse, renversant la moitié de son contenu sur la table. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine à mesure que les paroles de ses amis faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit. Était-il un menteur lui aussi ? Comme Charlotte ? C'était en tout cas ce qu'ils insinuaient... N'était-ce pas là un violent retour de bâton ?...

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si j'avais fait comme toi ? continua la jeune femme. Si j'avais pleurniché dans mon coin parce que tu ne voulais pas de moi, hein ?! Si je m'étais plainte comme tu le fais à présent ?...

\- Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose ! se défendit-il, perdant peu à peu de sa verve.

\- C'est tout à fait la même chose et tu le sais très bien ! Arrête donc de faire l'autruche et assume un peu ce que tu fais, assume tes sentiments ! Si tu l'aimes va la retrouver et fiche-nous la paix !

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça...

\- Pourquoi le serait-ce ? Vous vous aimez que je sache alors v...

\- Elle ne m'aime pas... Pas de cette façon-là en tout cas..., admit le rouquin tandis que son cœur se serrait avec violence, jamais mot fut plus dur à prononcer que ceux-là.

\- C'est douloureux n'est-ce pas ? renchérit Soledad, sans douceur.

\- Sol' ! la réprimanda Cole, assis à la table.

\- Je...

\- Je suis navrée de te le dire mais elle est amoureuse de toi, annonça-t-elle finalement, lui coupant la parole par la même occasion.

\- Pourquoi tu... Attends, _quoi ?!_

La brune claqua la langue avec humeur et reprit de plus belle :

\- Comment ne peux-tu pas t'en rendre compte ? C'est pourtant évident !

\- Non, je... Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? demanda le dragonnier en se tournant vers Cole qui haussa les épaules.

\- Vous avez autant de cervelle qu'un Véracrasse ! Pas étonnant que tu ne voies rien ! s'insurgea la jeune femme en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras. Charlie, à ton avis ? reprit-elle plus calmement. Pourquoi fait-elle autant d'efforts pour s'éloigner de toi ? Pour te repousser sans cesse ?

Le rouquin ne préféra pas répondre et attendit patiemment que son amie reprenne la parole.

\- Quand tu aimes une personne, quand tu aimes vraiment une personne tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour la protéger et c'est ce qu'elle fait... C'est ce que Charlotte fait, Charlie ! Elle s'éloigne de toi parce qu'elle est, ou plutôt elle se pense dangereuse pour toi ! Tu ne l'avais pas compris ?...

\- Je ne l'avais jamais envisagé de cette manière..., souffla-t-il, abasourdi.

\- Il faut tout vous mettre devant les yeux ! lâcha Soledad avec un rictus dédaigneux. C'est incroyable comme vous pouvez être aveugle, cela semblait pourtant _si évident_...

De nouveau elle s'éloigna et se plaça devant la baie vitrée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard se perdant vers l'horizon. Charlie demeurait au centre de la pièce, immobile, assimilant avec difficulté ce que son amie venait de lui dire, ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler. Alors... finalement ?... Charlotte... Elle ?... _Bon sang !_ Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si compliqué ?  
Le rouquin passa une fois encore une main dans sa tignasse désordonnée, tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit, et soupira.

\- Je n'avais aucune chance, n'est-ce pas ? entendit-il après un moment alors qu'il avait pris place à côté de Soledad.

La mélancolie qui perçait dans sa voix remua quelque chose chez lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des mois. Un sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait assailli à l'instant même où elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments, un jour, en Roumanie...

\- Le destin a voulu les choses autrement, répondit alors le jeune homme. On ne choisit pas vraiment de qui on tombe amoureux, tu n'es pas sans le savoir.

\- Parfois on fait quand même le choix d'aimer une personne plutôt qu'une autre.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi, déclara-t-il. Je n'ai absolument pas choisi...

\- Et maintenant... tu regrettes ?...

\- Non..., souffla le rouquin dans un murmure.

\- Alors, voilà... Voilà où tu en es aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle en tournant vers lui un visage où apparaissait un sourire bienveillant. Un point de non retour, j'en ai bien peur.

\- Que faut-il que je fasse ?

\- La question qu'il faut que tu te poses c'est : suis-je prêt à tout ?

Charlie gardait les yeux fixés sur elle et avant même de comprendre ce que cela signifiait, il sut qu'il avait sa réponse.

\- Je suis complètement fou…

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà, voilà... Charlie, pas content du tout ! Il craque complètement le pauvre ! D'abord il envoie balader Hermione et Fleur puis Cole... Et ces rêves étranges qui l'assaillent à nouveau, décidément rien ne va plus ! Finalement ses amis vont être là pour lui remettre les pendules à l'heure. Ce que j'aime beaucoup dans ce chapitre c'est qu'il y a un véritable retournement de situation, au début de l'histoire Soledad ne pouvait pas encaisser Charlotte et maintenant c'est elle qui oblige presque Charlie à aller la retrouver tandis que Cole lui casse du sucre sur le dos, c'est plutôt drôle, non ? Sinon que pensez-vous que Charlie a décidé pour la suite de l'histoire ?  
Merci encore d'être là et de me lire, je suis toujours ravie d'avoir vos retours alors n'hésitez pas ! :)**

 **A bientôt ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	38. Chapitre 16 : In the depths of the lake

**Bonjour !**

 **Vraiment désolée de poster avec du retard, ça commence à devenir une mauvaise habitude qu'il faut que je change absolument ! D'ailleurs je suis bien punie puisque les vues et les reviews sur la fiction ont considérablement baissé, c'est bien fait pour moi ! (Bon en vrai, je suis dégoûtée mais bon...). Ma seule excuse reste celle-ci : les chapitres ont doublé de volume (notamment celui-ci qui est jusqu'alors le plus long de l'histoire) et sont donc deux fois plus longs à écrire, à vérifier, etc. J'espère d'ailleurs que vous êtes contents d'avoir autant matière à lire ! :)**

 **Pour en revenir à l'histoire nous avons, la dernière fois, quitté un Charlie vraiment pas content, complètement déboussolé et qui commençait à doucement péter un câble.  
Qu'en est-il aujourd'hui ?... Vous en saurez plus en lisant ce nouveau chapitre ! :DD**

 **J'espère en tout cas que cette suite vous plaira, comme toujours on se retrouve en bas pour le débrief ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **ps : Vous avez vu ? j'ai changé la miniature de la fiction ! :PP**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _plume228 :_ Oui comme tu dis, Charlie attire le malheur ! Bon en même temps si c'était le cas inverse, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire ou alors elle serait bien différente !  
Peut-être qu'il va partir à la recherche de Charlotte, j'espère que tu en sauras plus en lisant ce chapitre ! ;)  
Moi aussi j'étais contente de retrouver Soledad, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait venir dans un des chapitres, depuis la première partie de l'histoire en fait, et c'est vrai qu'elle m'avait manquée !  
Pour ce qui est des rêves que Charlie peut faire, patience. Tu n'auras pas la réponse tout de suite ! :)  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour ta présence par ici ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant qu'elle comble tes attentes ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :**

 **In the depths of the lake, remains my fate**

\- Tout va bien se passer…

Charlotte se tourna vers sa grand-mère, elle dodelina de la tête puis lui fit un sourire incertain avant de reporter son regard sur le paysage face à elle. Le lac qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux voyait ses limites se perdre quelque part au-delà de l'horizon et l'aube naissante faisait briller sa surface lisse d'un éclat brumeux, projetant une lumière blafarde sur les marins qui s'affairaient autour de leurs embarcations. L'écho de leurs voix se répercutant jusque sur les murs de la cité, vide de toute animation à cette heure matinale.

\- Calion sera avec toi, continua Rùmil à côté d'elle. Je lui fais entièrement confiance, il connait cette route mieux que personne.

La jeune femme sentit son estomac se contracter doucement. Dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant elle serra le petit coffret contre elle, son aïeule ne manqua rien de son manège.

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils trouveront une solution, murmura celle-ci avec douceur. Ils sont les mieux placés pour contrer cette malédiction. Il était un des leurs après tout…

\- Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas allée avant ? lui demanda vivement sa petite-fille. Je veux dire… Quand tu as su ce qu'il t'arrivait, ce qu'il _nous_ arrivait…, rectifia-t-elle. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait en sorte de les trouver ? De contrer ce...

\- J'ai essayé mais ce sont des Vélanes très méfiantes, la coupa l'autre. Elles ne veulent pas que n'importe qui puisse entrer en contact avec elles. Seuls quelques privilégiés ont le droit de pénétrer leur territoire et heureusement pour nous Calion en fait partie.

Charlotte acquiesça doucement avant de reprendre d'une voix incertaine :

\- Et si jamais… si jamais… Le reste de la phrase mourut dans sa gorge.

Sa grand-mère lui attrapa doucement les épaules et les serra entre ses longs doigts blancs avant de lui adresser un sourire confiant.

\- La magie n'est pas chose indéfectible.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? s'exclama la blonde en se défaisant de sa poigne. Que sais-tu de cette magie-là ? Si on ne trouve rien, comm…

\- Charlotte, l'interrompit son aînée. Il faut que tu gardes espoir, c'est là la clé pour avancer et te libérer de tes chaînes, te libérer de…

\- Tu parles…, marmonna-t-elle avec dépit, la coupant dans sa tirade.

\- Il faut que tu te fasses confiance, il le faut ! Et peut-être trouverons-nous la personne qui t…

\- Ce type dont parle la prophétie ?! Je n'y crois pas une seconde ! s'époumona la jeune femme, têtue.

\- Il a un rôle à jouer dans toute cette histoire, c'est certain, affirma pourtant sa grand-mère. Quand nous le trouverons il faudra évidemment lui accorder ta confiance pleine et entière.

\- C'est un total inconnu ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?... En tout cas s'il l'est aujourd'hui, il ne le sera plus demain car c'est toi et toi seule qui lui donnera ce rôle, important ou non, de lutter à tes côtés pour contrer Umarth.

\- Cela paraît impossible…, gémit-elle dans un murmure douloureux. J'ai l'impression d'être à des années-lumière de trouver une solution, de mettre un terme à cette fichue malédiction…

\- Nous y arriverons, nous prendrons le temps qu'il faudra mais nous y arriverons ma chérie…, souffla sa grand-mère en l'enlaçant. La première étape reste ce voyage à Torn, ensuite nous aviserons…

Charlotte soupira et se laissa bercer par son aînée, respirant lentement le parfum de lilas qui se dégageait de ses cheveux lâches. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, quelques jours plus tôt, une boule d'angoisse logeait constamment au creux de son estomac, l'empêchant d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule pensée positive quant à sa présence ici. Elle ne cessait d'être là, de lui tordre les entrailles, lui rappelant sans cesse la raison de sa venue et l'issue, fatale, qui pourrait en découler. Cette histoire la hantait, ponctuant ses nuits de cauchemars atroces où elle devenait ce monstre incontrôlable qui répandait malheur et désolation autour de lui, tandis que ses journées semblaient, au contraire, réglées comme du papier à musique, préparant son périple avec Calion dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas et dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. On ne lui laissait aucun répit et pourtant... Pourtant, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule que durant ces derniers jours, elle pouvait être entourée d'une mer de gens et quand bien même sentir le poids de la solitude sur ses épaules, constamment. C'était dans ces moments qu'elle regrettait sa venue ici, qu'elle regrettait les siens...Ses pensées allèrent à ses parents qui ne se doutaient de rien, coincés dans leur routine, leur petites habitudes, sans imaginer une seule seconde ce qu'elle vivait de l'autre côté du monde. Comme ils lui manquaient... Une douleur vint poindre dans sa poitrine mais elle n'était rien comparée à l'immense chagrin qui s'emparait doucement de son être alors que l'image d'un certain rouquin venait danser sous ses paupières closes. Chaque minute de chaque jour elle songeait à lui et se poser sans relâche les mêmes questions : Que faisait-il ? Était-il retourné au pays de Galles ? Dormait-il à cet instant ? Pensait-il à elle comme elle ne cessait de penser à lui ? Se prêtait-il à se remémorer les traits de son visage ? Son sourire ? Et les mille autres détails qui faisaient d'elle celle qu'elle était ?...

\- Il faut y aller, entendit-elle soudain.

La jeune femme sortit de sa torpeur, chassa les douloureuses divagations de son esprit et soupira en même temps qu'elle se défit de l'étreinte de sa grand-mère. Elle s'en détourna seulement pour aviser Calion, ce qu'elle devina être sa cape de voyage nouée sur l'épaule et ses cheveux remontés en catogan sur son crâne.  
D'un bref mouvement de tête il lui indiqua le navire, à peine plus grand qu'une simple barque, muni d'un mât en son centre supportant une voile blanche qui remuait paresseusement sous la brise matinale et guidée par un gouvernail située à la poupe.

\- C'est suffisant pour ce que nous allons faire, expliqua Calion alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à remettre en cause l'allure spartiate du bateau.

Charlotte fit une moue peu convaincue. Résignée, elle réajusta la boucle de sa cape et tandis qu'elle se tournait vers sa grand-mère pour lui dire au revoir, celle-ci sortit d'un vieux sac en toile un objet inattendu.

\- Garde cette lanterne à la proue du bateau, demanda-t-elle alors en la lui tendant. C'est elle qui vous guidera jusqu'à la forêt de Torn.

La jeune femme, surprise par l'idée, s'empara maladroitement de la lanterne poussiéreuse qui émit un léger grincement. Enfin, après un dernier regard entendu avec son aînée, elle gravit la passerelle de bois, sauta dans le navire avant de le traverser pour rejoindre la proue. Là, elle fit en sorte d'attacher solidement la lanterne au crochet qui s'y trouvait, aussitôt une vive clarté l'éblouit. La blonde se protégea les yeux un instant puis observa la luminosité diminuer jusqu'à projeter une simple lueur verdâtre sur l'avant de l'embarcation ainsi que sur la surface de l'eau. Elle se tourna derechef vers sa grand-mère et celle-ci hocha simplement la tête.

\- C'est l'heure, entendit-elle près d'elle.

Calion l'avait rejointe à l'avant du navire, d'un mouvement souple de la main il fit aller le gouvernail à l'autre bout. Dans un craquement sec celui-ci bougea de quelques centimètres, la voile se gonfla davantage et dans une légère secousse le bateau quitta le quai.

\- Que Varda soit avec vous ! cria alors Rùmil, restée sur la berge, en faisant de grands signes de la main.

* * *

\- Pourquoi on ne transplane pas ? demanda-t-elle enfin, rompant l'insupportable silence.

\- La magie a ses limites, expliqua le blond. C'est un lac enchanté, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'étendue d'eau. Ce sont les Torniens qui en sont les maîtres et qui le contrôlent, ainsi quiconque franchit ce lac est soumis à une épreuve.

\- Une épreuve ? Quelle sorte d'épreuve ?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. C'est une manière pour eux d'éviter que n'importe qui puisse passer leur frontière avec trop de facilités.

La jeune femme acquiesça mais ne répondit pas, elle se concentra plutôt sur le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Le soleil se levait à peine que déjà il disparaissait derrière les nuages, menaçants et lourds. Autour d'eux la nature semblait encore endormie, les cris des animaux se faisaient discrets, comme engourdis par l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait alors.  
Après un long moment sur les flots ils arrivèrent à un croisement, Calion, qui demeurait à la poupe, fit aller le gouvernail et la barque dériva doucement vers le bras droit du lac, provoquant des petites vaguelettes à la surface de l'eau. La rivière qui s'écoulait là semblait plus tortueuse que le lac qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter bien que l'eau était toute aussi calme. Les rives de sable noir étaient, quant à elles, bordées d'arbres gigantesques, pour la plupart des conifères, et de falaises hautes trouées de grottes. Un croassement retentit et Charlotte leva les yeux vers le ciel gris, quelques corbeaux volaient en cercle au-dessus de leurs têtes, leurs cris résonnant contre les parois abruptes des montagnes qui se dressaient là.  
Ils longèrent ce bras pendant presque une heure, évitant comme ils le pouvaient les rochers et les troncs d'arbres qui crevaient par endroit la surface de l'eau, cependant il ne purent empêcher la coque du bateau de racler plusieurs fois le fond de la rivière, crissant, grinçant contre le sable et les cailloux. A un moment la passe entre les falaises était si étroite qu'ils durent se forcer un chemin en s'aidant de leur mains, faisant reposer le poids de leurs corps sur les rochers et poussant de toutes leurs forces pour que la barque puisse s'extraire de ce boyau. La lanterne, quant à elle, tanguait, se balançait, projetant des ombres sinistres et verdâtres sur les parois rocheuses qui les entouraient. Enfin la rivière s'élargit et ils débouchèrent de l'autre côté du lac qui s'étendait encore jusqu'à l'horizon, le mât émit un long grincement et la voile bascula à gauche, agitée par une brise que la jeune femme ne pouvait sentir, lentement le bateau tangua, reprenant de la vitesse. Alors que Charlotte était allongée près du bord, sa main se promenant doucement sur l'eau, tout s'arrêta. Le gémissement de la voile, le mouvement de la barque, le grincement de la lanterne, le clapotis de l'eau, les cris des animaux… Tout. C'était comme si, tout à coup, quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton « Pause » d'une télécommande, il n'y avait plus un bruit, plus un mouvement autour d'eux. La nature s'était tut.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, déclara Calion, la faisant sursauter.

La jeune femme se redressa brusquement, un frisson désagréable remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je ne vois rie…

Soudain elle entendit un grondement sourd... D'où cela venait-il ?... La blonde tendit à nouveau l'oreille, un autre grondement retentit, plus important celui-là. L'eau, d'abord placide, vit la seconde suivante quelques remous à sa surface. Le grondement venait d'en dessous..., comprit Charlotte avec effroi. Curieuse, elle s'approcha précautionneusement du rebord et observa les quelques mouvements à la surface de l'eau s'intensifier jusqu'à devenir un bouillonnement bruyant et conséquent, faisant tanguer l'embarcation. Le grondement n'avait pas cessé, au contraire il s'intensifiait, se rapprochait.

\- Calion…, appela la jeune femme, agrippant avec force le rebord de l'embarcation.

Une explosion dans l'eau lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle bascula au milieu du bateau, son dos cognant contre une planche de bois.

\- _Ouille !_...

\- Relève-toi et tiens-toi à quelque chose, lui ordonna Calion en la redressant sur ses genoux.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourq…

Elle fut interrompue par une autre détonation, très vite elle s'agrippa au mât du navire.

\- Calion, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? – Une troisième explosion retentit près d'eux, manquant de faire chavirer le bateau – Nous sommes attaqués ? s'exclama-t-elle affolée.

\- Ne pose pas de questions ! ordonna celui-ci alors qu'il nouait une corde autour de sa taille. _Tiens-toi !_

Tout à coup Charlotte sentit le plancher vibrer dangereusement sous ses pieds, à tel point qu'elle craignait que le navire se brise en deux à chaque seconde. Avec un cri d'horreur elle vit l'embarcation s'élever lentement dans les airs comme portée par une vague. Avec plus de force elle serra le mât entre ses bras, accrocha ses doigts moites à un loquet et ferma les yeux, tentant d'ignorer la bile qui remontait doucement dans sa gorge. La barque monta encore et encore, portée par les eaux, bouillonnantes et rugissantes. Enfin tout s'arrêta. L'espace d'un instant la blonde n'entendit plus rien hormis un étrange bourdonnement. Brusquement les vibrations se stoppèrent en même temps que l'eau se retira. Alors le bateau tomba, tomba… La jeune femme sentit son cœur remonter jusque dans sa gorge, elle osa ouvrir un œil et vit avec épouvante la barque plonger droit dans un tourbillon de plusieurs mètres d'envergure.

\- ON VA SE NOYER ! hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit du vent qui sifflait à leurs oreilles.

Le Vélane à ses côtés ne répondit pas, les traits de son visage ne laissaient transparaître rien d'autre qu'une grande concentration. Il attendait, simplement.  
Quand la barque impacta l'eau, la secousse fut si puissante que Charlotte lâcha le loquet auquel elle se tenait, atterrit brutalement au fond de la coque et se sentit peu à peu glisser en dehors du bateau.

\- _CALIOOOOON !..._ , hurla-t-elle tandis que le tourbillon les aspirait tous les deux.

La jeune femme sentit une main agripper la sienne, aussitôt elle la serra de toutes ses forces et attendit.  
La descente semblait interminable, fouettée de toute part par l'eau et les rafales de vent provoquées par le tourbillon, la blonde se cramponnait comme elle le pouvait à la main de Calion et à la corde qui la retenait au navire. Elle avait l'impression qu'à tout moment celui-ci allait basculer dans le vide. En jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule Charlotte vit avec horreur une vague géante descendre à toute vitesse au-dessus de leurs têtes, instinctivement elle se prépara à l'impact, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. La seconde suivante l'immense vague les submergeait complètement, la blonde fut balayée par la puissance de l'eau, plus rien ne la retenait désormais, même la corde avait cédé sous la force des courants. Emportée dans un tourbillon d'eau et de débris, la jeune femme but la tasse à plusieurs reprises et quand enfin elle atteignit avec toutes les difficultés du monde la surface de l'eau, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air qui lui brûla la gorge. Tant bien que mal elle nagea vers la rive, s'agrippa à quelques touffes d'herbe et se hissa sur la terre ferme. Les pieds encore dans l'eau, elle garda sa tête posée sur le sol détrempé, crachant et toussant jusqu'à retrouver un peu de souffle. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui agripper les épaules et la tirer complètement hors de l'eau.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi quand je suis avec toi il y a toujours un m-moment où je finis trempée jusqu'aux os ?... demanda-t-elle alors que Calion l'aidait à se relever. Les jambes flageolantes, la jeune femme peinait à tenir debout.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi brutal d'habitude, ils ont certainement senti que je n'étais pas seul, déclara l'autre en tordant ses cheveux, dégoulinant d'eau.

\- Charmant, vraiment charmant ! ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ironiser. J'ai hâte de les renc…

\- Où est le coffret ? l'interrompit-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Sans doute est-il tombé quelque part, répondit-elle en scrutant les alentours.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'eau Charlotte prit le temps d'observer l'endroit où ils avaient atterri. En un rapide coup d'œil elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'ils avaient quitté le lac de la Triade et qu'ils se trouvaient désormais dans la forêt de Torn. Bien qu'en y regardant de plus près, cela ressemblait davantage à des marécages qu'à une forêt même si les arbres, gigantesques, étaient bien présents, empêchant toute lumière de pénétrer l'espace et voyant leurs racines terminer leur course dans l'eau noire qui croupissait là. Au loin on entendit le coassement d'un crapaud suivi d'un long sifflement aigu qui résonna longtemps dans les ténèbres. La jeune femme frissonna. Cet endroit ne lui disait rien qui vaille, elle avait la désagréable impression qu'on l'observait, que chaque recoin sombre de ces marais pouvait servir de cachette à un éventuel ennemi. Elle sursauta quand un oiseau s'envola quelque part au-dessus de sa tête, son cœur retrouvant peu à peu un rythme cardiaque normal elle se mit à chercher le coffret. Quelques instants plus tard Charlotte le trouva gisant au bord de l'eau, enlisé dans le sable et à demi dissimulé derrière quelques hautes herbes. A peine s'emparait-elle de l'objet qu'un étrange bruit résonna dans les bois, un long cri suivi d'un bruissement de feuilles qui n'avaient rien de naturel.

\- Tu as entendu ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Calion.

\- Oui, répondit celui-ci dans un souffle, aux aguets.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre à nouveau la chamade, l'adrénaline faisait bourdonner ses oreilles et elle attendait, immobile, que quelqu'un ou… _quelque chose_ les attaque car elle sentait, elle pouvait affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'on les observait. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

\- _Attention !_ entendit-elle crier avant de se faire projeter contre un arbre, ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle comprit que le hurlement était sorti de sa propre bouche.

Le corps endolori, la blonde se redressa avec difficulté. Aussitôt une vive douleur lui vrilla le crâne, l'empêchant de distinguer quoi que ce soit autour d'elle, c'était à peine si elle reconnaissait les silhouettes qui passaient près d'elle, trop floues, trop rapides... D'un geste maladroit elle attrapa sa baguette magique qu'elle avait coincée dans la ceinture de son pantalon et la pointa au hasard sur la foule. Une nuée d'étincelles rouges en sortit, provoquant une grande explosion non loin d'eux suivie d'une vague de fureur.

\- _Charlotte_ , _non !_ perçut-elle dans la mêlée.

\- Cal… Argh…

La jeune femme sentit qu'on lui agrippait le cou avec violence, lui coupant net la respiration. Les doigts serraient de plus en plus fort si bien que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux puis, tout devint noir. Après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité on la relâcha, elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, sa main tenant sa gorge tandis que l'air s'engouffrait douloureusement dans ses poumons. Mais Charlotte n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que déjà quelqu'un lui attrapait le bras et l'obligeait à se mettre debout. Tant bien que mal elle reconnut Calion, les mains tendues devant lui, en joue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de prendre ta baguette ?! hurla-t-il en sectionnant une liane qui commençait à grimper le long de sa jambe.

\- Je… J'avais oublié que je l'avais sur moi ! tenta de se défendre la blonde alors qu'un sort éclatait au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Ils détestent les sorciers ! Pas étonnant qu'ils nous prennent pour des ennemis !

\- Comment aurais-je pu le deviner ? lança-t-elle avec colère. Je ne savais même pas où on allait !

\- _Je te l'ai répété des dizaines de fois !_ s'exclama-t-il, excédé.

Charlotte vit alors le Vélane faire un mouvement compliqué de ses bras avant de les tendre vers leurs assaillants, restés de l'autre côté de la berge. Une boule de feu jaillit aussitôt de ses longs doigts et fonça droit sur eux, semblable à une étoile filante elle traversa le marais, projetant une ombre lumineuse à la surface de l'eau noire, et explosa aux pieds de leurs adversaires qui poussèrent des cris d'effroi. La seconde suivante le silence avait repris ses droits ; il n'y avait plus aucun cri, plus aucun mouvement et seuls quelques nuages de fumée flottaient encore dans l'air. La jeune femme se redressa lentement, scrutant l'obscurité ambiante et attendit, ceux qui les avaient attaqués semblaient être partis.  
Enfin, la fumée finit de se dissiper complètement et Charlotte retint une exclamation de stupeur. Là, à quelques mètres à peine, se tenaient une dizaine de silhouettes. De hautes silhouettes qui devinrent bientôt des Vélanes, debout, les bras le long du corps et leurs regards noirs braqués sur eux. Elles demeuraient immobiles, telles des statues, attendant que l'un d'entre eux fassent un geste malencontreux, relançant ainsi les hostilités. La jeune femme sentit la main de Calion se refermer sur son bras, l'intimant à rester calme. Elle retint son souffle mais elle ne pouvait ignorer les battements fous de son cœur contre ses côtes et l'angoisse lui nouer les entrailles. Morte de peur, la blonde n'arrivait cependant pas à détacher son regard des personnes qui se tenaient devant eux, la curiosité l'emportant sur sa raison. Ces Vélanes étaient bien différentes de celles qui vivaient dans la cité de la Triade, la plupart avait une peau très foncée, presque noire, et toutes arboraient des cheveux bruns tressés dans leur dos. Leurs yeux, d'un noir profond, brillaient d'un éclat sans pareil dans la pénombre, c'en était presque effrayant... Tout à coup un cri arracha la jeune femme à sa contemplation, elle leva brusquement la tête vers la source mais c'était à peine si elle distinguait quelque chose dans l'obscurité étouffante de ces marécages. Une minute passa avant qu'une voix féminine retentisse à nouveau dans les hauteurs, résonnant longtemps à leurs oreilles. Charlotte se tourna vers Calion, celui-ci scrutait également le sommet des arbres avec un regard beaucoup moins inquiet que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle vit une ombre furtive passer d'une branche à une autre, juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. La seconde suivante une Vélane atterrissait avec souplesse devant eux. Grande et svelte, des cheveux roux cascadant jusque dans le creux de ses reins, elle portait sur son visage un air sauvage et ses grands yeux en amande lui donnait l'apparence d'un lutin. Au-delà de sa grande beauté, il émanait d'elle une aura magnétique, presque mystique... Charlotte ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle, se trouvant bien insignifiante à ses côtés. Pendant un long moment la nouvelle venue observa les alentours avant d'arrêter son regard sur Calion et elle, son sourire s'élargit considérablement et la jeune femme ne sut s'il était amical ou non.

\- Bonjour Calion ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu par ici…, lança-t-elle enfin avec nonchalance tout en inspectant ses ongles.

La blonde la vit faire un vague geste de la main, comme pour chasser un insecte, et aussitôt les Vélanes qui se tenaient en joue à quelques mètres d'eux s'évanouirent dans la végétation.

\- Bonjour... Arga, répondit finalement Calion avec moins de jovialité que son interlocutrice, celle-ci continuait pourtant de sourire, mutine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire pa...

Elle se tut aussitôt quand son regard tomba sur la blonde, son précédent sourire se transformant en une grimace tordue. Elle s'approcha doucement et Charlotte put voir qu'elle arborait désormais une mine grave.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc en fronçant les sourcils.

\- La marque d'U, j'en ai bien peur, répondit le Vélane avec un air concerné.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible… - La rouquine se tourna vers lui avec un regard sauvage - On ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de chose ici. Tu devrais pourtant le sav…

\- Crois-moi, ça n'a rien d'une plaisanterie, la coupa le blond et la dénommée Arga prit un air pincé comme si quelque chose l'incommodait.

\- Un maléfice ? questionna-t-elle après un moment.

\- Je dirais plutôt une malédiction.

Sans signe avant-coureur, la jeune Vélane posa sa main sur sa poitrine et Charlotte eut grand peine à retenir une exclamation quand une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla le ventre, remontant jusque dans sa gorge. Le souffle coupé, elle tomba à genoux et colla son poing tremblant sur son thorax, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Malheureusement nous ne sommes pas en mesure de défaire cette malédiction, déclara Arga avec neutralité. De plus c'est une sorcière.

\- Pas complètement, c'est la petite-fille de Rùmil.

\- Tiens donc, serait-ce donc une transmission ?

\- Oui.

\- Mmh... - Elle fronça les sourcils, une intense réflexion semblait se jouer dans son esprit - Cela ne change rien au fait que l'on ne peut rien faire pour elle, reprit-elle après un moment. Mes compétences ne vont pas au-delà de celles d'U…

\- Toi non mais sans doute pourr...

\- Allons voir le Grand Nolem, le coupa-t-elle en leur tournant le dos. Il saura sans doute quoi faire.

Charlotte, toujours agenouillée sur l'herbe, la regarda s'éloigner en de grandes enjambées. Calion à côté d'elle se mit à soupirer longuement avant de s'accroupir à son niveau.

\- Alors ? vous me suivez ? s'exclama l'autre par-dessus son épaule.

\- Viens…, murmura-t-il alors en l'aidant à se redresser sur ses jambes, il glissa un bras sous ses épaules et s'assura qu'elle tenait bien sur ses pieds avant d'avancer à son tour.

Ils suivirent la Vélane un long moment parmi les arbres, courant presque pour la rattraper tant elle marchait vite. Dans ce dédale sombre et humide elle semblait savoir où elle allait, évitant certaines racines qui se rétractaient sous leurs pieds, enjambant les ruisseaux qui couraient parfois entre les tapis de mousse. Ils longèrent une paroi rocheuse et suintante qui grimpait sur plusieurs mètres avant de traverser un pont de singe surplombant une rivière aux eaux vertes. Enfin, derrière un rideau de lianes et de branches feuillues...

\- C'est...

\- ... Torn, termina Calion dans un souffle.

C'était comme si une civilisation entière avait été oubliée là, coincée entre bois et marécages. Les habitations, taillées à même la roche des montagnes, n'étaient pas sans rappeler à Charlotte les maisons troglodytes que l'ont pouvait trouver en France, ces maisons construites par des sorciers bien des siècles plus tôt pour échapper à la répression des moldus. Ici la nature était omniprésente, entourant de ses bras verts et touffus les pierres et les roches de chaque maison, de chaque bâtiment, parfois des arbres entiers avaient poussé dans les habitations, crevant de leurs immenses branches les toits d'ardoise, passant au travers des fenêtres... Mais les Torniens ne semblaient en aucune façon perturbés par cela. Quelques maisons étaient, au contraire, isolées des autres, séparées par des étendues d'eau noire, flottant paresseusement sur des îlots de verdure, transportés au gré du vent.

\- J'ai l'impression de rêver..., s'entendit murmurer la Française.

Tout à coup elle sentit quelque chose se cogner dans ses jambes, en baissant les yeux elle vit un jeune garçon se relever sur ses pieds nus. Il leva des yeux noirs et brillants sur elle et eut un mouvement de recul. La jeune femme lui sourit maladroitement, il lui répondit par un sourire édenté avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes en baragouinant quelques paroles qu'elle ne comprit pas.

\- Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, déclara Arga en regardant l'enfant s'éloigner. Il faut que l'on rejoigne Nolem avant que votre présence n'éveille les inquiétudes.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Une sorcière et un Vélane de la Triade... Rien de tel pour échauffer les esprits, crois-en mon expérience.

\- Je ne peux que confirmer, renchérit Calion avec un hochement de tête.

\- Mais...Vous ne faites pas parti de la Triade vous aussi ? demanda la blonde.

Alors qu'elle empruntait un escalier, Arga se tourna vers elle et éclata d'un rire fort.

\- Nous nommons un émissaire pour qu'il nous représente au Grand conseil mais Absolem ne s'y est jamais rendu, expliqua-t-elle en continuant de dévaler les marches. C'est, disons..., plus un titre qu'une charge véritable.

\- Alors, si je comprends bien, vous vivez selon vos propres lois.

\- C'est à peu près ça et d'ailleurs la Triade ne cherche pas à nous garder sous son joug, parfois elle nous envoie un petit scribouillard - Calion lâcha une exclamation dédaigneuse mais la rouquine ne s'en formalisa pas - pour s'assurer que nous ne nous sommes pas entre-tués mais hormis ça, nous faisons ce que nous voulons.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu avais le sens des convenances, marmonna le Vélane.

\- N'est-ce pas ? lui répondit Arga avec un sourire mutin.

Charlotte vit le jeune homme lever les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre la marche. Ils suivirent une petite route escarpée dans un silence quasi-religieux, parfois la blonde semblait entendre des murmures sur leur passage mais hormis une végétation dense, presque étouffante, il n'y avait personne. A plusieurs reprises ils croisèrent la route de Torniens qui ne traînaient pas sur leur chemin, lançant des regards méfiants, quelques fois haineux, à la Française.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? lança la Vélane avec un haussement de sourcils équivoque alors qu'un homme venait de cracher sur leur passage.

Les deux autres ne répondirent pas. Bientôt ils arrivèrent sur une large place pavée de pierres moussues, Arga avança vers ce qui semblait être un palais abandonné comme ceux que la Française avait vu dans l'ancienne Cité de la Triade. Mangé par la végétation, des lianes grosses comme des troncs courant le long de ses murs, l'endroit paraissait désert de toute vie. Quelques enfants chahutaient cependant sur les marches qui menaient à l'entrée principale, la Vélane leur lança quelques paroles froides et aussitôt ils déguerpirent à grands renforts d'exclamations moqueuses. Enfin elle pénétra dans la bâtisse, les deux autres sur ses talons. A l'intérieur, Charlotte lâcha une exclamation de parfait émerveillement.

\- C'est stupéfiant...

Le hall, vaste comme une cathédrale, voyait son plafond se perdre dans les branches des arbres qui avaient poussé là. Seuls quelques rais de lumière arrivaient à atteindre les dalles inégales qui marbraient le sol, ponctuant l'espace de colonnes de lumière pâle où voletait quelques grains de poussière. L'endroit avait quelque chose de magique, quelque chose d'irréel... C'était comme si d'un seul claquement de doigt tout menaçait de disparaître. En poussant son regard vers le centre de la pièce, la blonde remarqua un vieux puits délabré semblable à celui qu'elle avait vu dans les jardins de la Triade.

\- Oui, c'est le même, la devança Calion avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser la question.

\- Exaucent-ils réellement les souhaits ?

\- Il ne faut trop en demander, lui répondit Arga avec une moue amusée, sa voix résonnant contre les murs.

Charlotte laissa échapper un soupir, le Vélane lui fit un sourire d'excuse et suivit la jeune femme qui avait déjà disparu derrière une colonne à l'équilibre précaire. Alors que Calion disparaissait à son tour, un éclat lumineux accrocha tout à coup son regard, un éclat qui n'avait rien à voir avec la lumière extérieure... La jeune femme en chercha la source jusqu'à entrer dans une salle adjacente, elle aussi vide à l'exception d'un grand rectangle de tissu qui remuait doucement sous les courants d'air. Elle s'en approcha précautionneusement, en souleva un pan et découvrit un énorme miroir sur pieds. A en juger par la couche de poussière qui le recouvrait il semblait être caché là depuis des années, peut-être même des siècles. Quand elle voulut y observer son reflet, la blonde retint une exclamation de surprise et sursauta violemment, manquant de trébucher. Aussitôt elle s'en détourna, le cœur battant à tout rompre contre ses côtes. Non... Ce n'était pas... Il n'y avait... Il n'y avait personne derrière elle. _Personne !_ Le corps tremblant, Charlotte osa un autre coup d'œil au miroir et ne put retenir un cri d'effroi qu'elle étouffa en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Là, séparée d'elle par une vitre crasseuse, se tenait la dernière personne qu'elle pensait voir ici, dans cet endroit insolite.

\- Charlie...

Elle tendit une main tremblante devant elle jusqu'à toucher la surface froide du miroir, le rouquin face à elle tendit également sa main mais jamais leurs doigts se rencontrèrent. Il lui fit un sourire triste avant de laisser son bras retomber le long de son corps. Charlotte le trouvait différent du jeune homme qu'elle connaissait... Elle s'approcha si près du miroir que son nez en frôlait presque la surface... Soudain deux bambins entrèrent dans son champ de vision, deux rouquins qui s'accrochèrent aux jambes du dragonnier et qui firent reculer la jeune femme de quelques pas. Celle-ci ne les reconnut pas mais à la façon dont le rouquin les enlaça, elle n'eut pas de mal à comprendre qui ils étaient pour lui.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que ce sont t-tes...

Et tandis qu'elle les pointait du doigt, il acquiesça lentement. Derrière lui, une silhouette approchait, silhouette qui devint bientôt une femme et alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à côté du dragonnier, Charlotte retint son souffle. Elle la vit glisser sa main dans celle de Charlie qui la serra doucement entre ses doigts, aussitôt son cœur se contracta douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle hocha la tête à son tour, les larmes dévalant ses joues avant de venir mourir dans le creux de son cou.

\- Le miroir du Riséd.

La blonde sursauta. D'un mouvement brusque elle tourna la tête seulement pour voir Calion, debout juste derrière elle.

\- Je... J'ignorais que tu étais là..., marmonna-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante, essuyant maladroitement les quelques larmes traîtresses au coin de ses yeux.

\- Tu avais disparu, expliqua-t-il simplement avant de se focaliser sur le miroir devant eux, la jeune femme fit de même.

\- Je croyais qu'il avait été détruit...

\- En réalité il en existe plusieurs. Ils sont là pour nous montrer nos désirs les plus chers, les plus profonds..., ajouta-t-il. Ceux que nous ne soupçonnons pas nous-mêmes...

Charlotte observa une nouvelle fois Charlie et sa famille derrière la vitre sale du Riséd puis s'en détourna, se sentant rougir sous l'émotion que lui provoquait cette vision.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu aies honte de ce que tu y découvres, au fond de toi tu sais que c'est la vérité, la vérité qui correspond à tes désirs.

\- Mon désir le plus cher, ce serait... ce serait...

\- Qu'il soit heureux, termina Calion. Peu importe si c'est avec toi ou non.

\- Peu importe si c'est avec moi ou non..., répéta la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.

Celle-ci se détourna complètement du miroir, les bras résolument croisés sur sa poitrine, tentant de calmer les tremblements incessants de ses mains.

\- Je sais... Je sais ce que tu te dis..., marmotta-t-elle douloureusement. Je suis une pleurnicheuse, égoïste...

Calion réduisit l'espace entre eux et attrapa son menton entre ses longs doigts, l'obligeant à le regarder.

\- Tu n'es pas une pleurnicheuse... Bon peut-être un peu - Elle lâcha un rictus étranglé - J'ai eu tort, d'accord ? J'ai vu tous les efforts que tu as faits ces derniers jours et il me faut reconnaître que ce petit sorcier a de la chance, ajouta-t-il en pointant le miroir par-dessus son épaule. Il est évident que tu es amoureuse de lui...

Charlott eut du mal à contenir l'émotion qui s'emparait rapidement de son être à cet instant et entendre ces mots de la bouche du Vélane la bouleversait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, sans attendre elle se blottit contre lui et accrocha ses bras à son cou. Celui-ci d'abord surpris, enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'enlaça à son tour.

\- C'est s-si dur..., sanglota-t-elle contre ce dernier.

\- Je sais... Il ne faut pas que tu perdes espoir, souffla-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

\- J-Je n'y arriverais pas...

\- J'ai confiance en toi..., chuchota-t-il près de son oreille tout en raffermissant son étreinte.

Après un long moment la jeune femme se détacha de Calion, essuya de sa paume de main les dernières larmes sur ses joues et tenta un sourire tremblant au Vélane qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

\- Ne restons pas ici, c'est dangereux, déclara-t-il finalement en encerclant ses épaules, l'obligeant ainsi à s'éloigner du miroir. Nous ne devons pas nous complaire dans ce qui n'arrivera sans doute jamais.

La blonde se laissa porter par le jeune homme et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Pourtant, dans son esprit torturé, l'image de Charlie avec cette autre femme demeurait bien présente, comme si jamais elle ne s'en effacerait, l'obligeant à se souvenir que peut-être jamais elle ne pourrait le retrouver, jamais elle ne pourrait l'aimer, simplement... Ainsi serait donc sa vie ? Vivre les autres à travers une vitre ? Un miroir ? N'allait-elle être qu'une spectatrice du bonheur des siens ?... Son cœur se serra douloureusement, à côté d'elle Calion fit glisser son bras de ses épaules et attrapa sa main qu'il coinça entre ses doigts pâles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu y vois ? demanda-t-elle alors dans un murmure. Qu'est-ce que tu vois dans ce miroir ?

Il se stoppa net, la jeune femme n'eut d'autre choix que de s'arrêter également, sa main toujours coincée dans la sienne. Elle avisa le Vélane, son visage, de marbre, ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion mais ses yeux se fermèrent l'espace d'une seconde. Quand il les rouvrit, son regard demeurait fixe, lointain.

\- Quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais plus retrouver, répondit-il enfin d'une voix grave.

\- Ava..., se surprit-elle à souffler.

\- Viens, il ne faut pas faire attendre Nolem, déclara-t-il en reprenant sa marche, lui lâchant la main par la même occasion.

\- Qui est ce Nolem dont vous parlez tant ? questionna la Française en lui emboîtant le pas, préférant changer de conversation.

\- C'est le grand Ordonnateur de Torn, le chef de cette cité en quelque sorte.

Charlotte acquiesça mais ne répondit pas, le suivant derrière la colonne où avait disparu Arga plus tôt et s'engouffrant à sa suite dans un long couloir pavé de pierres du sol jusqu'au plafond voûté. Des lanternes éclairaient l'étroit passage sur toute la longueur, à l'instant même où la jeune femme se demandait si c'étaient des lucioles ou simplement des chandelles qui étaient enfermées dans les globes de verre, elle vit Calion bifurquer et passer une double porte qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée. A peine en eut-elle franchi le seuil que quelqu'un leur sauta à la gorge, la blonde n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Arga. Elle semblait furieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez ?! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, hystérique. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour une promenade de santé que je sache !

\- Calme-toi un peu, Arga, lança tout à coup une voix rocailleuse dans la pénombre.

Calion et Charlotte se tournèrent d'un même homme vers elle. A l'autre bout de la pièce, derrière un épais rideau de velours vert, une ombre se dessinait, une main caleuse sortit enfin de l'obscurité et poussa le pan de tissu, dévoilant ainsi son propriétaire : un homme trapu dont le visage pourtant amical était couvert de cicatrices, seule sa bouche paraissait encore intacte. Ses cheveux, semblable à la crinière d'un vieux lion, formaient sur sa tête une masse rousse, hirsute et broussailleuse d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches grises. Il leur sourit doucement tandis que la jeune Vélane s'approchait de lui. La blonde fut soudain frappée en voyant la similitude dans leurs traits, elle n'eut alors aucun mal à comprendre qu'ils étaient parents.

\- Bonjour, Grand Nolem, salua le blond en s'inclinant profondément à côté d'elle.

\- Calion ! Quelle surprise ! s'exclama l'homme comme s'il prenait simplement conscience de leur présence. Cela faisait un petit moment que nous ne t'avions pas vu par ici !

Avec un rire gras et bourru, il descendit maladroitement les quelques marches qui le séparait de leur petit groupe, se dandinant sur ses courtes jambes. En arrivant près de Calion, il lui donna une grande accolade mais celui-ci ne se démonta pas.

\- Aaah ! Je suis bien content de te voir par ici, mon grand ! Tu sais qu'Arga se languit de toi pendant des jours à chaque fois que tu nous quittes.

\- Père ! le réprimanda celle-ci, ses joues se colorant doucement de rouge. Ce n'est pas le sujet ! termina-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- En effet, renchérit maladroitement le Vélane en s'éclaircissant la gorge, Charlotte se retint de rire devant son malaise. Grand Nolem, reprit-il avec solennité, nous sommes ici pour ma protégée.

La blonde tiqua, perdant son sourire. C'était la première fois que Calion parlait d'elle en ces termes, elle coula un regard vers lui mais celui-ci ne lui prêta aucune attention, ses yeux bleus fixés sur l'homme qui se tenait debout devant lui.

\- Quel est le problème ? questionna celui-ci en se tournant vers elle.

\- Elle a été marquée par Umarth.

Le dénommé Nolem lâcha une exclamation de stupeur, comme si Calion venait de lancer une insulte particulièrement grossière.

\- C'est impossible ! l'arrêta l'homme avec un grand geste de la main. Non, ce serait comp…

\- Et pourtant c'est la vérité, père, continua Arga en s'approchant d'eux à son tour. Il faut que tu la voies, il faut que tu voies la trace…

Charlotte observa, muette, la Vélane avancer jusqu'à elle et porter ses longs doigts jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle eut un mouvement de recul mais l'autre la retint par le poignet.

\- N'aie aucune crainte, souffla-t-elle et tout en disant cela elle défit le lacet de son corsage, la blouse qu'elle portait s'échancra assez pour laisser entrevoir le tatouage, noir et brillant comme au premier jour, qui ornait sa poitrine blanche.

\- _Par la très grande Varda !_ s'écria Nolem avec épouvante, les yeux exorbités et les mains plaqués sur sa bouche. Ce… C'est…

Il recula de quelques pas, trébucha et manqua de tomber à la renverse, ses yeux fous alternant entre le tatouage et Calion. Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers la jeune femme.

\- Nous ne sommes en rien responsable de ce sortilège ! réfuta-t-il avec force. Les Receleurs d'U sont partis avec lui il y a des siècles de cela ! Comment est-c…

\- Des receleurs ? le coupa involontairement la blonde.

\- Les Receleurs d'U étaient ceux qui retenaient en leur possession la magie volée par Umarth, expliqua laconiquement Calion. Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse de l'œuvre d'un de ses descendants ou tout du moins d'un de ses disciples..., reprit-il en s'adressant de nouveau au chef. Dagnir d'Orval, c'est un nom qui doit te dire quelque chose.

Un instant celui-ci fronça ses sourcils broussailleux puis un voile passa devant ses yeux noirs.

\- Oui… Oui, je me souviens… Ils avaient été bannis… Oh pas lui, bien entendu, il n'était pas encore né, mais si mes souvenirs sont bons il s'agissait de ses grands-parents, après ça ils s'étaient établis près de la Triade je crois.

\- Dans la Cité même, acquiesça Calion.

\- Ce n'était pas une bonne famille, oh non… Ils avaient violé le traité de Skandar. Cette sale vermine !

\- Un traité ? Quelles en sont les closes ? demanda Charlotte avec une réelle curiosité, oubliant momentanément la raison véritable de sa présence ici.

\- C'est un traité qui met en forme la bonne entente entre les Triadiens et les Torniens, le peuple d'En-Bas. Il a été établi il y a des siècles lorsque notre monde était encore ravagé par les guerres et où les grands esprits se déchiraient. On dit qu'Umarth en était l'instigateur car il était l'esprit du mal et des ténèbres, il répandait le malheur et la discorde dans le cœur des gens. L'alliance qu'a permis le traité demeure encore aujourd'hui et la violer ou tenter de la violer est un crime de haute trahison, à travers les âges beaucoup d'Umarthiens et de Receleurs ont tenté de la briser afin de faire revenir Umarth. Ses disciples sont les responsables de toutes les périodes sombres de notre histoire. Car quand renaît la discorde et la haine…

\- …Umarth le Noir brise les liens qui le retiennent, termina Nolem d'une voix grave. Et dire qu'on nous pense les suiveurs de ce diable ! Ils ont tout fait pour se racheter là-bas, dans le monde d'En-Haut, quitte à créer des alliances avec les bonnes familles, continua-t-il avec plus de verve. Ah, çà ! Ils n'avaient pas leur pareil pour se faire oublier, bandes de…

\- Papa ! le réprimanda Arga, en faisant de grands yeux.

\- Ton père n'a pas tort, admit Calion. On dirait bien qu'ils ont voulu laisser un petit souvenir derrière eux.

\- Oui… Oui, certes, reprit l'homme d'un ton bourru en avisant de nouveau le tatouage. Pauvre enfant…, ajouta-t-il comme si Charlotte n'était pas là. Que pouvons-nous faire ?

\- Voici là, la raison de notre présence ici, expliqua le jeune Vélane. Nous avons également une prophétie qui devr…

\- Une prophétie ?! l'interrompit l'homme en se tournant brusquement vers lui. Allons mon grand, tu sais bien que nous ne pratiquons plus ce genre de choses depuis fort longtemps... Nous sommes des faiseurs de maléfices et nous ne pouvons les défaire si un contre-maléfice entre en jeu, cela ne relève plus de…

\- C'est ce que j'ai bien tenté de lui dire, l'arrêta sa fille avec une moue pincée, les bras résolument croisés sur sa poitrine et les yeux fixés sur Calion.

\- Nous sommes venus pour défaire cette malédiction justement, la prophétie n'a… eh bien... pas vraiment lieu d'être…

\- Ce qu'il essaye de vous dire, expliqua à son tour Charlotte, prenant la parole pour la première fois, c'est que nous cherchons un autre moyen de défaire ce sortilège, autre que la prophétie.

Le chef leur jeta un coup d'œil circonspect, il se tourna vers sa fille qui haussa les épaules avant de hocher lentement la tête.

\- Vraiment ?... Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de ne pas suivre le procédé ? questionna-t-il en se tournant vers le Vélane.

\- Je sais mais nous n'avons pas d'autres choix.

\- Peut-on au moins l'écouter ? proposa Nolem.

Charlotte haussa les épaules et sortit le coffret de son sac, d'un seul doigt elle défit le loquet de cuivre qui le fermait, fit basculer le couvercle et s'empara de la petite sphère de verre. Presque aussitôt la pièce plongea dans l'obscurité, une lumière vive sortit de la prophétie tandis que le buste puis la tête d'un vieil homme apparaissaient progressivement, pâles et brumeux. La jeune femme retint son souffle quand il se mit à réciter d'une voix grave :

« _Né au crépuscule de l'automne_

 _Quand la nature s'endort d'un long sommeil,_

 _Celui qui d'un seul homme_

 _Délivrera du mal qui s'éveille,_

 _Celle pour qui son cœur éclate_

 _Et protégera son âme du danger d'Umarth._ »

\- Je reconnais bien là les paroles d'Angus, il avait véritablement un don pour contrer nos maléfices bien que ses prophéties restent toujours un peu nébuleuses et souvent difficiles à déchiffrer… Je suppose que, dans votre cas, vous n'avez pas trouvé la personne concernée…

\- Non, en effet et je n'ai absolument pas le temps de déposer des avis de recherche dans le journal, lança-t-elle avec sarcasme en rangeant la prophétie dans sa boîte.

Le chef passa une main sur son front avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

\- Arga je crois que cela relève du domaine de compétence d'Arkhash, déclara-t-il avec un regard entendu. Il serait bon que tu leur montres le chemin.

* * *

\- Orna s'est mariée.

\- Ah oui ? Fabuleux...

Depuis près d'une heure qu'ils avaient quitté le centre de Torn, ils continuaient de s'enfoncer dans les marécages où l'atmosphère pesante provoquait un sentiment de mal-être chez Charlotte cependant elle ne dit rien, trop absorbée par l'échange entre ces deux compagnons de voyage.

\- Tu n'en as rien à faire, reprit Arga avec un sourire mutin.

\- Alors pourquoi me le racontes-tu ?

\- C'est ce que font les gens civilisés quand ils se retrouvent, ils échangent de leurs nouvelles.

\- Tu es tout sauf civilisée, se moqua Calion avec un sourire en coin.

La rouquine éclata de rire et admit, amusée :

\- C'est vrai et c'est ce que tu aimes chez moi, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil pour le Vélane.

Charlotte tourna un visage surpris vers le blond, redoutant sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. A sa grande stupéfaction il ne répondit pas et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avec lassitude cependant elle ne manqua pas la légère roseur qui colorait désormais ses joues pâles. Elle ne dit mot, se concentrant sur le chemin qu'ils suivaient, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Comment pouvait-elle avoir manqué ça ?...

\- Nous sommes arrivés, entendit-elle tout à coup, la faisant sortir de ses songes.

Ils se tenaient désormais face à un pan de roche haut comme une montagne, à ses pieds avait été taillée une ouverture, à peine assez large pour laisser passer un corps. Chacun leur tour ils durent se contorsionner pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la cavité, Calion fut le dernier. Une fois à l'intérieur de la grotte, Arga ouvrit la marche et seul l'écho de ses pas leur permettait de savoir où ils mettaient les pieds. Après un long moment l'obscurité faiblit, donnant à leurs visages un aspect gris, presque fantomatique. A mesure qu'ils avançaient la grotte s'élargit de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir une bouche béante offrant une vue imprenable sur un écrin de verdure qui semblait dormir là depuis des siècles. Charlotte eut l'étrange impression d'avoir quitté Torn et ses marécages sombres. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle revit le ciel et sa belle couleur pervenche.

\- C'est magnifique... Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle à Arga.

\- Crois-tu réellement que je vais te le dire ?

La Vélane avançait désormais vers un énorme sycomore, haut d'une bonne trentaine de mètres. Elle traversa à pieds nus la rivière qui séparait l'entrée de la grotte de la clairière et continua son chemin vers l'arbre, les enjoignant à la suivre d'un geste de la main. La blonde se remit en marche, sur la berge elle avisa l'eau à ses pieds et décida d'emprunter un tronc qui s'était échoué entre deux rochers, coupant la rivière en deux. A mi-chemin, elle sentit son pied glisser et manqua de tomber. Calion, juste derrière elle, eut à peine le temps de la rattraper par le bras.

\- Ce que tu peux être maladroite, soupira-t-il avant de la relâcher.

Charlotte lui marmonna un vague « Merci » et se dépêcha de rejoindre l'autre rive, Arga les attendait déjà près du tronc dont l'envergure devait dépasser celle d'un petit immeuble. Une légère brise souleva les mèches échappées de sa tresse, la blonde prit une longue inspiration et ferma les yeux, se sentant tout à coup transportée. L'endroit baignait de magie, elle pouvait la ressentir dans chaque brin d'herbe, chaque feuille, chaque caresse du vent sur sa peau. Omniprésente, presque pesante. Quelques murmures mélodieux résonnèrent à ses oreilles et la jeune femme leva la tête, découvrant des carillons grossièrement taillés accrochés aux branches.

\- Il faut grimper, entendit-elle tout à coup.

Tournant un visage surpris vers Arga, elle vit celle-ci commençait à escalader une échelle de corde et de bois qui pendait devant eux.

\- Vraiment ? Et que va-t-on trouver là-haut ? Un nid de corneille ? lâcha Calion avec une exclamation dédaigneuse.

\- Ferme ta grande bouche espèce de petit prétentieux, répliqua la rouquine avec verve. Tu es simplement furieux parce que je ne t'ai jamais parlé de cet endroit !

Le Vélane ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la ferma presque aussitôt, il lança un coup d'œil furieux à la Vélane qui sourit avant de reprendre son ascension.

\- A toi l'honneur, maugréa-t-il à l'adresse de la Française qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Celle-ci s'exécuta, peu encline à s'attirer les foudres du blond. Ils grimpèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, leur ascension fut perturbée par les rafales de vent qui paraissaient plus importantes à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du sommet, sans compter les nuées d'oiseaux qui s'envolaient à chaque fois qu'ils frôlaient d'un peu trop près une branche. Plusieurs fois Charlotte crut qu'elle allait se rompre le cou, elle n'avait pas spécialement le vertige mais elle n'avait absolument pas confiance en l'échelle sur laquelle ils étaient alors, celle-ci semblait vouloir céder à chaque instant.  
Quelques branches plus haut la blonde, les jambes flageolantes, se laissa tomber sur le plancher vermoulu d'une cabane qu'on semblait avoir coincée là, entre le tronc et une grosse branche de l'arbre.

\- Grand-père ? appela Arga en scrutant chaque recoins du minuscule repaire. Grand-père, c'est m...

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par un drôle de remue-ménage au-dessus de leurs têtes, la seconde suivante un petit monticule de mousse et de feuille atterrissait devant eux, quand il se mit à bouger et à se redresser Charlotte comprit que ce qu'elle avait pris pour un tas d'immondices était en fait un homme, un vieil homme. Le grand-père d'Arga.

\- _Arkhash_ , nous avons besoin de toi, expliqua cette dernière en s'accroupissant près de son aîné.

C'était un petit vieux chétif, son corps rachitique était recouvert d'une grande cape vert mousse qui semblait trop lourde à porter pour ses frêles épaules. Sa barbe, blanche et hirsute descendait jusqu'à ses pieds nus tandis que ses mains noueuses tenaient fermement un grand bâton de bois qui lui servait de cane. Les traits de son visage étaient emprunts de sagesse et témoignaient d'une grande intelligence et malgré son âge avancé, ses yeux plein de vivacité ne cessèrent de les sonder depuis son arrivée. Quand il posa son regard sur elle, la blonde fut décontenancée.

\- _Viens_ , dit-il d'une voix gutturale.

Et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait il avait refermé ses longs doigts sur son poignet et l'obligeait à le suivre à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Grand-père, lança Arga qui les avait suivis. Toi qui as connu Umarth le Noir, peux-tu nous aider à rompre le maléfice ?

Accroupi dans un coin, il fouilla dans un vieux sac de toile et en sortit un tas de vieilles pierres usées par le temps qu'il balança sur le sol poussiéreux, du bout de son index il en déplaça quelques unes tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Charlotte attendit patiemment qu'il termine son manège, ce qui ne tarda pas puisque quelques instants plus tard il se redressa non sans faire craquer ses articulations et les avisa de son œil vif, s'attardant longuement sur elle. La blonde n'osait bouger, pétrifiée par ce regard perçant.

\- La prophétie... Il faut la prophétie..., murmura-t-il.

D'un geste du doigt il demanda à sa petite-fille d'approcher, celle-ci s'exécuta et écouta attentivement ce qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille.

\- La malédiction ne peut être contrée que si la prophétie se réalise, répéta-t-elle. Il faut faire confiance en la prophétie...

\- Mais il nous est impossible de trouver la personne dont parle cette fichue prophétie ! s'écria la blonde, perdant patience. Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps... N'y a-t-il vraiment pas un autre moyen pour que tout cela s'arrête ? ajouta-t-elle dans une supplique.

La jeune Vélane se tourna vers son grand-père et reprit la parole dans un dialecte que Charlotte ne connaissait pas et à la manière dont Calion fronçait les sourcils, lui non plus.

\- Arga, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda-t-il alors.

Celle-ci lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, poussa un long soupir avant de reprendre la dialogue avec son aïeul. Enfin ce dernier lança une dernière parole, dure et sans appel, la rouquine fut parcourue d'un long frisson puis le questionna :

\- _Arkhash… Arkash_ , est-ce sûr ?

L'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix ne disait rien qui vaille à la Française, le vieil homme acquiesça lentement. Après un énième soupir, résigné cette fois-ci, Arga se tourna vers elle et lui déclara sans détour :

\- Il y a une autre solution mais cela exige un grand sacrifice de ta part.

\- Lequel ?

La jeune Vélane échangea un autre coup d'œil avec son grand-père qui fit un bref mouvement de la tête, l'enjoignant à continuer.

\- Jusqu'où es-tu capable d'aller pour te débarrasser de cette malédiction ?

Charlotte eut un mouvement de recul, étonnée par cette soudaine question. Elle avisa Calion qui gardait les sourcils froncés.

\- Arga, que signifie tout cela ? questionna-t-il une nouvelle fois.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, lui répondit l'autre avec froideur. Alors ? ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la blonde.

Cette dernière fut prise au dépourvue, elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer considérablement tandis que son cœur remontait doucement dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de formuler une phrase cohérente.

\- Je… C'est… J-Je suis prête à tout... m-mais…

\- Charlotte, la prévint le Vélane d'un ton grave, lui coupant la parole par la même occasion. Charlotte, non.

Visiblement il semblait avoir compris quelque chose plus vite que la jeune femme. Le visage de la rouquine se fendit d'un sourire en coin, un sourire presque mélancolique.

\- Tu es plus courageuse que je ne le pensais, déclara-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Aussitôt le dénommé Arkhash se redressa plus encore sur ses jambes et entreprit de descendre l'arbre, s'agrippant à l'échelle qu'ils avaient empruntée pour monter jusque là. Les autres le suivirent dans sa descente, le voyant sauter d'une branche à une autre avec une étonnante agilité. Cependant, une fois par terre, ses mouvements semblaient plus gauche, avançant d'une démarche claudicante parmi les arbres. Alors qu'ils lui emboîtaient le pas, Charlotte vit Calion arrêter Arga en la saisissant brutalement par le poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda-t-il avec fureur.

\- Il fallait que je sois sûre de sa volonté, expliqua-t-elle, étrangement calme. Peu de personnes ont le droit de pénétrer cet endroit, vous faites véritablement figure d'exception. Maintenant lâche-moi, je ne suis pas l'une de tes petites protégées ! ajouta-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Le Vélane la lâcha aussitôt non sans lui lancer un regard noir, la blonde et lui restèrent quelques instant à la regarder s'éloigner puis ce dernier attrapa sa main et ensemble ils prirent le même chemin que les deux autres. Ils marchèrent sur quelques mètres encore jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme disparaisse derrière un rideau de branches, Arga le souleva et Charlotte découvrit une ancienne porte en bois dégondée ouverte de quelques centimètres. La rouquine s'engouffra dans le passage et les deux autres n'eurent d'autre choix que de la suivre. A l'intérieur, leurs yeux mirent quelques instants à s'habituer à l'obscurité, la blonde vit alors une lueur bleutée se refléter sur le visage de chacun, en levant la tête elle découvrit au plafond des boules de lumière flotter paresseusement, elles n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler celle que Calion avait emportée avec lui lors de leur escapade jusqu'à la Triade.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers l'une des sphères, quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le surface duveteuse et chaude l'étrange créature émit un petit couinement et s'éloigna vers ses congénères.

\- Des Boursouphos, lui répondit Arga en avançant dans le tunnel derrière son grand-père.

Le dénommé Arkhash coinça une de ces petites créatures dans le creux de sa main et ouvrit la marche. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils suivirent un chemin escarpé qui descendait en pente raide dans les profondeurs de la terre. Seule la lumière des Boursouphos leur permettaient de voir où ils mettaient les pieds, plusieurs fois Charlotte manqua de tomber, trébuchant contre les inégalités de la roche. Enfin le sentier déboucha dans une petite cavité à peine assez haute pour faire tenir un homme, elle vit d'ailleurs Calion gardait la tête baissée, ses cheveux frôlant le plafond de la grotte. Le vieil homme relâcha le Boursouphos qui fila se cacher derrière un bocal tandis qu'il attrapait quelques rouleaux de parchemins qui reposaient dans un petit renfoncement taillé à même la roche, il en déroula plusieurs avant de s'attarder sur un, les sourcils froncés. Il s'adressa à sa petite-fille dans un langage que seuls eux comprenaient, ils parlèrent ainsi pendant un long moment non sans lancer quelques coups d'œil furtifs à Charlotte.  
Enfin Arga roula le parchemin et s'approcha d'elle. une nouvelle fois elle défit le lacet de sa camisole et la jeune femme n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. En découvrant le tatouage le petit homme plissa les paupières si fort que ses yeux ne formaient plus que deux fentes noires. La blonde baissa les yeux et poussa une exclamation de stupeur en découvrant le symbole, depuis qu'elle le portait c'était la première qu'elle voyait ça. Les runes s'agitaient rapidement sur sa peau, traçant et formant des signes, s'effaçant et recommençant encore et encore. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?... Tout à coup elle entendit des murmures précipités près de ses oreilles, des chuchotis désagréables et insistants... Elle ne les avait plus entendu depuis si longtemps... Avec un cri étranglé elle se laissa tomber à genoux, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, mais les voix continuaient, l'abreuvant de paroles qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais...

\- Arga ! Que se passe-t-il ? s'exclama Calion, la panique perçant dans sa voix tandis qu'il s'agenouillait près de la jeune femme.

Charlotte sentit aussitôt sa présence mais aveuglée par la douleur qui s'emparait d'elle à cet instant elle était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Au moment où elle pensait que son corps allait s'embraser sous le feu qui brûlait en elle, tout s'arrêta. Haletante, la blonde rouvrit les yeux, elle vit alors deux orbes noirs la fixer tandis qu'une main sèche reposait sur le tatouage maudit, elle reconnut Arkhash. Elle sentit quelqu'un la soulever pour la remettre debout mais ses jambes cotonneuses refusaient de supporter son poids, elle discerna Calion qui la gardait enlacée contre lui, un bras fermement serré autour de sa taille. La blonde eut bien du mal à retrouver ses esprits à cause des violentes nausées qui l'assaillaient, c'était à peine si elle comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer...

\- Voulez-vous bien nous expliquer quel était tout ce cirque ?! s'impatienta le Vélane avec force.

\- C'est une malédiction dissociée, répondit simplement Arga.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? marmotta Charlotte d'une voix chevrotante, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Cela veut dire qu'elle n'agit sur toi que partiellement. Pour être plus claire, le maléfice n'affecte ton âme qu'à partir de l'instant où celle-ci est reliée à un corps qui peut se mouvoir. Comme il n'a d'emprise que sur ton enveloppe corporelle, le moyen pour qu'il soit contré serait... Eh bien... d'abandonner cette enveloppe.

\- Voulez-vous dire... - Le regard de la jeune femme alterna entre le vieil homme et sa petite-fille - abandonner mon corps ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- J'en ai bien peur.

Si Calion ne la maintenait pas contre lui à cet instant elle se serait déjà laissée glisser sur le sol. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage, assimilant avec difficulté ce que venait de lui révéler la Vélane.

\- M-Mais...

Elle n'arrivait pas à formuler une phrase cohérente, dans son esprit tout s'embrouillait, se confondait et seuls les mots d'Arga apparaissaient clairement dans sa tête comme s'imprimant au fer rouge sur les parois de son crâne.

\- Comment... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je... Séparer l'âme du corps ce-c'est un acte de haute magie, de magie noire... Si... - Elle eut un rictus étranglé - Vous savez quel est la dernière personne à avoir fait ça ?...

\- Voldemort, répondit aussitôt la Vélane avec gravité. Nous le savons.

\- Alors voilà ce qui m'attend ? Il faut que j'agisse comme lui, que je sépare ces deux entités, c'est... c'est...

\- ...complètement fou, je sais, répliqua l'autre avec véhémence. Mais c'est là, la seule solution si tu ne trouves pas l'homme de la prophétie.

La jeune femme avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar car il ne pouvait pas en être autrement... Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar... Avec un infime espoir elle espérait que tout s'arrête, qu'elle se réveille... Il _fallait_ qu'elle se réveille, _il le fallait !_

\- Et, reprit la rouquine d'une voix hésitante, la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Pour être tout à fait franche... Il y a des chances que tu meures, sache-le...

Charlotte accusa difficilement le coup... Soudain dans cette petite grotte, elle se sentit à l'étroit, étouffée, suffocante. Avec quelques gestes maladroits elle se défit de l'étreinte de Calion et sortit de là, refaisant le chemin en sens inverse sans un regard en arrière. Une fois dehors la jeune femme prit une importante bouffée d'air et se laissa tomber sur les genoux, les mains sur sa gorge tandis que ses poumons s'activaient douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle était littéralement en train d'étouffer.  
Alors voilà, voilà quelle était sa destinée... Mourir ?... N'avait-elle pas d'autre choix ? Avait-elle à ce point perdu le contrôle de sa vie qu'elle ne décidait même pas de sa propre mort ?... Car elle ne pouvait pas se voiler la face indéfiniment, il y avait de grandes chances que cela arrive... Aussitôt elle pensa à ses parents, à Charlie et à tous les autres... Qu'allaient-ils faire si elle mourrait ? Seraient-ils au moins au courant ?... Cette seule idée parvint à la faire sortir de sa torpeur, la blonde laissa échapper un rictus amer. Non... Non, ils ne sauraient jamais et apprendraient à vivre sans elle, imaginant sans doute qu'elle était coincée quelque part, débordée par le travail et oubliant de vivre... Regrettant de ne pas vivre chaque instant, comme s'il était le dernier...

\- Ils veulent te voir.

La jeune femme sursauta violemment, enfin elle se redressa et fit volte-face. Calion était là, la mine grave.

\- Je viens, marmotta-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Accompagnant le geste à la parole elle lui emboîta le pas et tous deux s'engouffrèrent à nouveau dans le tunnel. Charlotte marchait, piétinait sur le sol inégal de la grotte, buttant parfois mais c'était à peine si elle se rendait compte de quelque chose. Engourdie, presque amorphe... Jamais elle n'avait été aussi déconnectée de la réalité.  
De retour dans la petite cavité, Arga demeurait seule.

\- Il apporte le sortilège, souffla-t-elle.

Au même moment Arkhash réapparut avec un petit sac de cuir usé qu'il tenait serré dans son poing anguleux, il le tendit d'une main tremblante à la jeune femme qui s'en saisit avec fébrilité. Elle en défit les cordons et en l'ouvrant, découvrit une petit fiole de verre où brillait un liquide bleu scintillant.

\- L'eau de Véga permet de séparer le corps et l'esprit, expliqua la rouquine en s'emparant du sac duquel elle sortit la potion. Quand cela arrivera il vous faudra faire vite pour coincer l'entité maléfique qui est prisonnière de ce tatouage.

\- Ensuite ? demanda le blond avec empressement tandis que Charlotte continuait de fixer la potion qui s'agitait doucement dans la main de la Vélane.

\- Ensuite... Si tout se passe bien, l'âme devrait naturellement retrouver le corps qui l'abrite mais il y aura des dommages collatéraux et peut-être même... la mort...

\- Lesquels ? Quels dommages ? demanda Calion, ne faisant pas mention de l'autre issue.

\- Je l'ignore.

Quand les deux Vélanes se tournèrent vers elle, la jeune femme détacha son regard de la fiole et opina du chef pour leur montrer qu'elle avait parfaitement compris. La gorge nouée par l'émotion elle n'arrivait plus à formuler la moindre phrase et préférait laisser faire Calion qui semblait plus doué qu'elle pour entretenir le dialogue. Arga lui tendit alors le flacon qu'elle attrapa d'une main tremblante, dès que ses doigts se refermèrent sur la surface étrangement tiède de la bouteille Charlotte sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cette histoire ne présageait rien de bon...

\- Fais-en bon usage..., lui murmura la rouquine d'une voix étonnamment douce.

La Française tenta de la remercier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Un instant son regard croisa celui de Calion qui semblait plus pâle que jamais, sans même échanger un mot tous deux avaient compris que le destin de l'un d'entre eux était scellé.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et le lac semblait avoir lui aussi retrouvé sa quiétude. Seuls les remous de l'eau provoqués par la barque venaient perturber le silence instauré depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Torn. Charlotte n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis, serrant contre elle la petite fiole que lui avait transmise Arga. Elle aurait voulu parler, crier mais c'était comme si son corps n'avait pas envie de lui obéir. Quelques minutes plus tard, les contours de la Triade étaient visibles à l'horizon, les lumières de la ville crevant de leur éclat jaune la nuit noire.  
Elle entendit du mouvement près d'elle et avisa Calion qui prenait place à ses côtés, les yeux fixés sur le firmament.

\- Le ciel est clair ce soir. Regarde, on peut même apercevoir Mars, ajouta-t-il en tendant son doigt vers le ciel.

La jeune femme suivit son geste avec moins d'entrain, observer les étoiles était quelque chose qui lui rappelait trop de douloureux souvenirs, d'agréables moments qui avaient désormais un goût amer. Bientôt elle ne pourrait plus les voir, plus de la même façon… Bientôt peut-être en ferait-elle partie de ces étoiles, ces étoiles qu'elle aimait tant…  
En poussant son regard plus loin elle vit briller la constellation du dragon, inévitablement son cœur se serra.  
En effet, on voyait bien Mars ce soir…

\- La prophétie était donc fausse ?..., s'entendit-elle murmurer après un moment.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? questionna Calion en se tournant brusquement vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il n'y a personne qui peut me libérer de ce mal, il n'y a que moi… Moi et moi seule. Et ce qui m'attend c'est la mort…

\- Charlotte, rien n'est définitif… Tu peux encore renoncer à boire ce flacon… Peut-être que nous le trouverons ce garçon, avant que tu ne…

\- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, il ne me reste pas assez de temps… Je…

Elle se tut. Sa gorge, nouée par les sanglots, devenait douloureuse et l'empêchait de parler correctement.

\- Parlons de quelque chose de plus joyeux…, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire bancal. Cette fille, Arga, elle te plaît ?

Calion haussa un sourcil surpris, se releva subitement et s'affaira près de la voile. La blonde se leva à son tour et l'observa enrouler une cordée autour du mât, indifférent à sa question.

\- Allez, insista-t-elle en le rejoignant. Tu peux bien me le dire, je ne vais pas me m…

\- Chut ! l'interrompit-il tout à coup avec un geste de la main.

Tandis qu'ils amarraient Calion demeurait immobile à la proue du navire, les sourcils froncés et ses yeux clairs scrutant les quais de la Cité.

\- Si tu te penses pouvoir t'en tirer avec tout ce cirque, tu te trompes comp…

\- Tais-toi ! s'écria-t-il en la bousculant légèrement.

\- Hé ! s'exclama la jeune femme mais le Vélane ne l'écoutait pas.

En quelques souples enjambées il quitta l'embarcation pour ne s'arrêter que sur la berge, les poings serrés et ses longs cheveux blonds balayés par le vent nocturne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Charlotte qui l'avait rejoint, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas.

\- Calion, que se passe-t-il ? répéta-t-elle, haussant la voix.

\- Il n'y a personne, répondit-il enfin avec gravité.

\- Bien sûr qu'il n'y a personne. Tu as vu l'heure ? Qui voulais-t…

\- Rùmil devait être là, elle devait nous attendre.

\- Sans doute a-t-elle préféré rentrée, il est tard et n…

\- Il a dû se passer quelque chose, la coupa derechef le Vélane en tournant la tête de gauche à droite, son regard se posant partout autour d'eux.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?... CALION ! s'écria-t-elle alors que le Vélane disparaissait dans un mouvement de cape.

\- Par Morgane… Pourquoi faut-il que…

La blonde disparut à son tour dans un craquement sec, le port retrouva de nouveau sa quiétude.  
D'un mouvement brusque elle passa les portes de la bâtisse et se mit à courir, traversant la cour arrière puis gravissant les escaliers à toute vitesse. Elle ignora les battements fous de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique et continua sa progression, elle passa plusieurs couloirs déserts, cherchant du regard un visage familier mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Où pouvait-il avoir disparu ?... A de nombreuses reprises la jeune femme manqua de trébucher sur les tapis cependant cela n'arrêta pas sa course, au premier étage enfin elle remarqua un rai de lumière passer la porte de la Salle du Conseil. A bout de souffle, elle sentait poindre une douleur derrière ses côtes, plus calmement elle se dirigea vers l'endroit, traversa l'antichambre avant de se stopper devant la double porte. Des éclats de voix lui parvenaient de manière incertaine mais elle n'en distinguait pas un traître mot ni même leurs propriétaires. Qui pouvait bien être debout à une heure pareille ?... A peine sa main effleura-t-elle la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un Calion des mauvais jours, le visage fermé et les yeux orageux.

\- Calion ! Tu aurais pu m'attendre, je te cherche dep…

Celui-ci ferma les yeux un instant, comme résigné, ce qui eut don de l'interrompre dans sa tirade. Enfin il se décala légèrement de l'entrée et la blonde se figea aussitôt en voyant qui se tenait derrière lui, son cœur remonta jusque dans sa gorge et elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

\- …M-mais…mais… Co-comment…

Près de l'âtre, se tenait sa grand-mère, la mine indéchiffrable, mais aussi et à sa plus grande stupéfaction Hermione et Fleur. Elle se tint au chambranle de la porte de peur de s'évanouir et lâcha un rictus étranglé.

\- Je… c'est…

\- Oh… Charlotte ! s'exclama sa cousine d'une voix aiguë en se précipitant sur elle. Elle se mit à l'enlacer avec force tandis que Fleur les rejoignait, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Nous pensions que… Nous pensions q-que… _Oooh_ …

La blonde pleurait et rigolait en même temps, l'émotion la submergeant comme une vague. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elles étaient là, qu'elles avaient fait tout ce chemin pour elle… que… C'était incroyable !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?..., ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander après avoir essuyé d'un revers de main les larmes qui avaient perlées au coin de ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que…

\- Nous n'allions tout de même pas te laisser seule ici ! l'interrompit une voix de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Charlotte se détacha brusquement de l'étreinte des deux jeunes femmes et tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler, ce n'était quand même pas…

\- Adam ?!... Toi aussi tu es là ?

\- On dirait bien, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire en coin.

La blonde laissa échapper un rire nerveux et alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, se jeta dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces.

\- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là…, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Je n'allais pas te laisser partir comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu imaginais ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

La jeune femme se mit à rire puis le relâcha, de nouveau elle se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Par Morgane, je n'arrive pas à croire que…

Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, derrière les deux jeunes femmes elle croisa un instant le regard de Calion, un regard qui en disait long et elle percuta enfin, prenant pleinement conscience de ce que signifiait leur présence ici...

\- … vous n'auriez pas dû venir… vous n'auriez pas dû…

L'angoisse la prit derechef à la gorge et elle se détourna d'eux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Sa bonne humeur fut brève mais il lui était intolérable qu'ils puissent être là, qu'ils découvrent l'ampleur de la malédiction… qu'ils assistent à sa déchéance...

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester, il faut que vous repartiez, lâcha-t-elle enfin, résolue.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Hermione, stupéfaite. C'est hors de question !

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

\- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que nous avons affronté pour venir jusqu'ici ?

\- _Ça suffit !_ gronda tout à coup une voix dans la pénombre.

Tous sursautèrent et se turent aussitôt. Charlotte se figea d'effroi et ferma imperceptiblement les yeux, un frisson désagréable remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le silence se fit pesant dans la pièce, ce fut à peine si elle perçut les bruits de pas sur le sol derrière elle, étouffés par l'épaisseur du tapis. La jeune femme sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine comme s'il n'était qu'une simple chape de plomb, les membres tremblants et sa respiration s'accélérant douloureusement elle fit volte-face et retint une exclamation en reconnaissant son interlocuteur.  
Le jean élimé, une chemise à carreaux retroussée sur ses bras mates et ses éternels cheveux roux ramenés à l'arrière de son crâne, se tenait désormais devant elle la dernière personne qu'elle pensait voir ici un jour.

\- Charlie…

Tandis qu'il avançait vers eux, les poings serrés et la démarche raide, elle remarqua que son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion et pourtant... Pourtant ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux à cet instant la glaça.

\- Content de voir que tu vas bien…

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Enfin nos deux protagonistes se retrouvent mais j'ai l'impression que la suite promet des étincelles, Charlie n'a pas l'air bien content d'être là, ah, ah ! Pour ce qui est du reste beaucoup de rebondissements, de nouveaux personnages, de nouveaux lieux, je sais que certains d'entre vous sont friands de ce genre de choses alors j'espère que vous êtes satisfaits ! :)  
Pauvre Charlotte qui doit faire face à une bien triste nouvelle, à croire que sa malchance la poursuivra jusqu'au bout... Que pensez-vous qu'elle va faire avec ce flacon ? Quelles sont vos théories pour la suite de l'histoire ? Je suis curieuse de savoir ! :D En tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé faire évoluer sa relation avec Calion, malgré leur piques continuelles on sent bien qu'ils se rapprochent d'une certaine manière. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
** **Merci encore d'être là, de lire cette histoire, de la commenter... J'ai toujours grand plaisir à lire vos retours, ça me motive à fond même si parfois je suis longue à poster (surtout ces derniers temps ah, ah...) ! Si ça peut vous rassurer, le prochain chapitre est déjà bien entamé donc j'espère pouvoir le poster d'ici deux semaines si tout va bien ! ;)**

 **A bientôt ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	39. Chapitre 17 : Where no one goes

**Bonjour !**

 **Il faut que j'arrête de faire des promesses que je ne peux pas tenir, clairement j'ai perdu ma capacité à poster toutes les deux semaines et il faut que j'admette que je ne peux plus tenir correctement les délais... Mais je suis là, je reste là et je continue d'écrire et de poster c'est juste que les chapitres me demandent de plus en plus de temps, en même temps ils sont devenus tellement longs par rapport aux premiers...**

 **Bref, pour en revenir à ce chapitre-ci, sachez qu'il a été séparé en deux car sinon il aurait été beaucoup trop long. Donc vous avez la première partie qui est juste en-dessous et vous aurez la suivante dans le prochain chapitre qui sera, exceptionnellement, encore du point de vue de Charlie (je sais que vous l'adorez) sauf changement de dernière minute. Voilà pour la petite info !**

 **Comme toujours on se retrouve en bas pour le debrief, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews que ce soit pour donner votre avis, poser des questions ou tout simplement pour faire un petit coucou. J'y réponds toujours avec grand plaisir ! :)**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _MissKara1759 :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D Et très contente de te retrouver par ici ! ****Je comprends les motifs qui t'ont empêchée de commenter à chaque fois puisque je rencontre les mêmes pour répondre aux reviews, c'est parfois compliqué de trouver les mots justes.** **  
Oh là là, trop de compliments, trop de compliments ! :') Ça me touche énormément et je suis ravie de voir que l'histoire te plaît depuis le début et que pour toi elle n'a rien perdu en intérêt. C'est ce que je craignais en écrivant une aussi longue fiction. Certes les premiers chapitres (tout comme les récents) demandent une relecture rien que pour corriger les fautes et les coquilles ainsi qu'un petit remaniement parfois mais j'essaye vraiment au quotidien de faire quelque chose de cohérent dans le récit même si ce n'est pas toujours facile. Et en effet je vois de quoi tu parles quand tu cites les détails dans les descriptions :), j'attache une attention toute particulière à ça parce que j'aime décrire les lieux, les personnages, etc et je trouve que c'est plus simple pour le lecteur de se les imaginer ensuite. Enfin c'est en tout cas mon ressenti quand je lis à mon tour un livre ou une fiction. :) Mais je suis persuadée que tu fais aussi bien que moi dans tes propres histoires ! ;)  
J'ai complètement adoré écrire sur le renversement de situation entre Soledad et Cole, ils ont vraiment échangé les rôles pour le coup et je trouve que c'est bien de faire évoluer ses personnages dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens. Ils ne peuvent pas toujours être super gentils, super cool et frôlant la perfection, c'est aussi le cas pour Charlie qui bascule du côté obscur de la force, ah, ah ! Ces derniers chapitres il n'était vraiment pas content, nous verrons dans celui-là si les choses auront changé ! :D En tout cas tout ce que je peux te dire c'est : accroche bien ton petit cœur ! ^^  
Je suis fan de Calion, archi-fan ! :D J'aime beaucoup écrire sur lui et je suis ravie de voir à quel point il plaît autant, il a son caractère mais un bon fond au final. :) Enfin il n' y a pas que Calion, j'aime tous mes OC, je prend beaucoup de plaisir à leur créer un caractère et une personnalité propres et j'espère être réaliste dans mes écrits.  
Pour ce qui est de la prophétie, de Charlotte et de Charlie, je comprends ta frustration ! ^^ Mais Charlotte est trop terre-à-terre pour se fier à une prophétie, elle en a clairement rien à foutre ah, ah ! On verra comment ça va se passer dans les prochains chapitres du coup ! En espérant qu'elle fasse les bons choix.  
Merci encore et encore pour ta présence et tes reviews toujours plus folles et plus gentilles, tu es vraiment adorable ! :') Promis je n'arrêterai pas cette fiction car moi aussi je deviens complètement hystérique quand un auteur arrête subitement son histoire en plein milieu. J'espérais pouvoir la clore avant la rentrée prochaine mais je crois que je me suis un peu trop laissée dépasser par le temps, les événements donc ce sera pour plus tard mais dans tous les cas elle sera terminée avant la fin de l'année, ça c'est sûr ! :)  
Merci beaucoup, pour tout et je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de tes attentes. :)  
A bientôt ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre** **17 :**

 **Where no one goes**

\- Sais-tu que c'est illégal ce que tu fais ?

\- Sais-tu combien de choses illégales j'ai pu faire dans ma vie avec Harry et Ron ?

Hermione lança un dernier coup d'œil équivoque à Adam et retourna à la serrure qu'elle était en train de crocheter depuis plusieurs secondes.

\- Je sais qu'il se cache par ici, continua-t-elle tandis qu'un cliquetis familier se faisait entendre. C'est l'adresse qu'il m'a donnée et je suis à peu près sûre qu… Ah voilà !

Le loquet venait de céder, du bout de sa baguette la brunette tapota l'énorme panneau de métal rouillé et celui-ci glissa sur la gauche dans un grincement lugubre, dévoilant un entrepôt désaffecté. Hormis les souris qui couraient le long des cordages et les araignées qui avaient tissé leurs toiles entres les poulies accrochées au plafond, l'endroit paraissait désert.

\- Charlie, tu viens ?

Le dragonnier s'arracha à sa contemplation seulement pour voir leur petit groupe pénétrer dans la bâtisse, il avisa sa belle-sœur qui l'intimait à entrer à son tour et acquiesça avant de lui emboîter le pas. Depuis qu'il avait pris la folle décision de partir à la recherche de Charlotte avec eux, pas une seule fois il avait donné son avis sur leur étrange périple, se contentant plutôt de les suivre, simplement. Il fallait dire qu'il ne mettait pas beaucoup de cœur dans ce voyage et sans doute ses compagnons de voyage avaient-ils compris qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille plutôt que de lui demander son avis à chaque nouvelle étape. Pourtant, si on le lui avait demandé à cet instant, le rouquin n'aurait pas hésité à dire que l'endroit lui semblait peu recommandable voire dangereux et, visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à penser cela…

\- Tu es sûre que nous sommes au bon endroit ?

\- Adam, fais-moi un peu confiance ! Il m'a assuré que c'était ic…

Elle fut interrompue pas un énorme « Clang ! » qui résonna longtemps dans l'immensité de l'entrepôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? chuchota Fleur.

\- J'en n'ai aucune idée, lui répondit Hermione.

Tout à coup, tous les lampadaires pendus aux armatures métalliques du toit s'allumèrent dans une succession de claquement sec, leur lumière vacillante projetant des ombres sinistres sur les murs délabrés. La seconde suivante l'ancien bâtiment grouillait de monde, çà et là des marchands ambulants, des étals en tout genre et des centaines de sorciers et de sorcières qui déambulaient parmi les différentes échoppes. Pour un peu Charlie se serait cru de retour sur le Chemin de Traverse même si, à bien y regarder, les activités qui se déroulaient ici n'avaient rien de très licite et ne ressemblaient en rien à celles que proposait la célèbre ruelle. En voyant les allées du marché clandestin continuer plus loin encore et descendre même jusque dans les sous-sols de l'entrepôt, le dragonnier comprit qu'ici demeurait l'une des entrées pour accéder aux catacombes sous Paris et, par la même occasion, à la Cour des Miracles, lieu éminemment célèbre dans le monde de la magie français.  
Bouche bée, ils avancèrent maladroitement, entraînés malgré eux par la foule qui s'amassait, se mouvait autour des étals en criant et se bousculant.

\- Dans quel coupe-gorge nous as-tu menés ? s'écria alors Adam, reculant brusquement tandis qu'un sorcier édenté lui fourrait sous le nez un tas de grigris poussiéreux.

\- Allons… Un peu de courage ! s'impatienta Hermione en lançant un regard noir à l'homme qui déguerpit dans un tintement de ferraille. Si tout va bien nous n'en aurons que pour quelques instants.

\- Comment ça _si tout va bien_ ?! s'époumona Adam.

\- Ah ! Ce doit être par-là ! s'exclama l'autre en ignorant sa dernière remarque et aussitôt elle les entraîna dans son sillage, bifurquant après un stand vantant les mérites d'une potion de rajeunissement qui n'avait sans doute pas plus de vertus que du jus de pissenlit et se dirigeant vers une tente miteuse coincée entre un mur et une roulotte d'où s'échappaient des dizaines de caquètements et de sifflements bizarres.

\- C'est pourquoi ? entendirent-ils alors.

Surgit de derrière une tenture rapiécée un petit homme gras et sale, une cape miteuse sur ses épaules et un béret gris enfoncé si profondément sur son crâne qu'on distinguait à peine ses yeux. Entre ses dents plantées de travers, était coincée une longue pipe sculptée, recrachant de temps à autre des nuages de fumée jaunâtre.

\- Ah… C'est vous… dit-il d'un ton morne en bourrant sa pipe d'une pincée de tabac qu'il venait de piocher dans la poche de son veston. Bougez pas, j'vais vous chercher la marchandise.

Il disparut dans le fond de la tente et il n'en fallut pas plus à Fleur pour se tourner brusquement vers Hermione, les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

\- Des portoloins trafiqués, sérieusement ?! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant une pancarte gribouillée qui vantait l'origine de la marchandise. Nous aurions pu en faire un nous-mêmes !

\- Non, ils gardent une trace de leur voyage et je ne voulais pas que l'on puisse remonter jusqu'à nous. Ceux-là, ajouta-t-elle en pointant la caisse malodorante, n'ont pas encore reçu la Trace officielle du Ministère, ce qui les rend intraçables.

\- Ça f'ra vingt gallions, déclara tout à coup le sorcier en tendant une pantoufle dont la semelle baillait.

\- Je croyais que l'on avait convenu quinze gallions, s'étonna Hermione avec les sourcils froncés, se détournant de Fleur par la même occasion.

\- Les prix grimpent ma pauv' dame, répondit l'homme avec un haussement d'épaules. Le marché n'est plus ce qu'il était…

\- Ce sont des portoloins volés ! s'emporta la jeune femme, excédée.

\- C'est bien c'que j'dis. Le Ministère est sur not' dos en c'moment, ça devient bien compliqué de trouver d'la bonne marchandise.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un sale petit escroc !

\- Eh ! Dis donc, si vous croyez que j'vais m'laisser insulter ! s'emporta-t-il à son tour en arrachant le portoloin des mains d'Hermione.

\- Donnez-moi ça ! Nous avons payé pour lui !

\- Trop tard ! Vot' tour est passé !

Perdant patience, Charlie s'approcha du petit homme et le saisit par le col de sa chemise, le soulevant de terre.

\- Écoute-moi bien petit avorton, tu vas nous donner ce portoloin sans faire d'histoire ! Compris ?

\- Eh ben…, marmonna-t-il, affolé, ses yeux porcins passant d'un visage à un autre tandis que quelques mèches grises s'échappaient de sous son béret pour venir se coller à son front luisant. 'Faut pas s'énerver ! J'fais qu'mon boulot, moi !

Le rouquin le relâcha et le sorcier retomba maladroitement sur ses jambes, il s'épousseta un instant avant de tendre de nouveau le portoloin à Hermione, les yeux toujours fixés sur le dragonnier. Il s'empara des pièces qu'elle lui tendait puis, avec un regard mauvais, fit demi-tour non sans marmonner :

\- Fichus rosbifs…

Fleur pointa sa baguette sur l'homme et quelques étincelles allèrent lui brûler le derrière, avec un cri surpris celui-ci détala derrière son échoppe.

\- Voilà qui lui apprendra, conclut-elle en rangeant sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste. Maintenant, mieux vaut ne pas trop s'attarder par ici.

\- Quelle est la prochaine étape ? questionna Adam en se tournant vers Hermione.

\- La prochaine étape ?... La Bulgarie.

* * *

Charlie observait Hermione parlementer avec l'homme depuis plusieurs minutes, il la vit faire de grands gestes avec la main comme si elle décrivait une personne puis leur montrer une photo auquel lui et sa femme semblèrent réagir. Le rouquin se détourna de la scène, le ventre noué par l'angoisse. A cet instant il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter la proposition de Fleur et Hermione, à confier la réserve à Cole, à retrouver Adam à la Gare du Nord, à Paris et enfin à se trouver dans cette auberge miteuse, nichée dans les montagnes bulgares. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien le pousser jusque-là ? Ou plutôt, qui ?...

\- Il dit l'avoir vue ici il y a une dizaine de jours - Le rouquin sursauta et avisa Hermione qui venait de les rejoindre - et apparemment elle n'était pas seule, un grand type blond l'accompagnait. L'aubergiste lui trouvait d'ailleurs l'air anormal, ajouta-t-elle en pointant l'homme par-dessus son épaule.

\- C'était sans doute l'un d'entre eux, déclara Adam.

\- Tu crois ?

\- C'est certain.

\- L'un d'entre eux ? s'étonna le dragonnier, reprenant ses esprits. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Eh bien… Un Vélane, répondit Hermione, mal à l'aise.

\- Un Vélane ?... Mais... Jamais il n'était question de...

Il se tut, trop abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, par ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Brutalement, presque douloureusement, le rouquin comprit que Charlotte n'était pas seule dans cette histoire, peut-être ne l'avait-elle jamais été... Peut-être avait-elle menti depuis le début... Tout à coup un étrange sentiment naquit au fond de lui, un sentiment vicieux, pernicieux... Un sentiment de trahison... Les avait-elle trahis ? _L'avait-elle trahi ?_... Les mains tremblantes et moites, le cœur tambourinant de manière erratique contre sa cage thoracique, le jeune homme ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de subir les assauts violents de sa raison, torturée, ravagée par des pensées incohérentes, dangereuses. Il préféra se détourner de ses compagnons de voyage non sans lâcher un rictus dépité, amer...

\- Il a dû prendre contact avec elle peu de temps avant son départ, déclara Adam avec gravité, lui lançant quelques coups d'œil répétés. C'est peut-être même lui qui a dû précipiter sa fuite.

\- Et si elle avait été emmenée de force ? lança Fleur d'une voix blanche.

\- C'est peu probable mais toujours est-il qu'elle ne nous a pas menti, réfuta le brun. Je reste persuadé qu'elle ne nous a pas menti, elle nous en aurez parlé si quelqu'un avait été avec elle depuis le début, si quelqu'un l'avait guidée... J'ai confiance en elle.

Charlie tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, avait-il lu dans ses pensées ? Il eut sa réponse quand Adam soutint longuement son regard comme répondant à sa précédente question. Il l'ignora...

D'un commun accord ils décidèrent de passer la nuit dans l'auberge avant de reprendre la route le lendemain matin, Hermione prit les réservations et ce fut sous les regards suspicieux des propriétaires qu'ils grimpèrent les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage. Le dragonnier se dirigea mécaniquement vers la porte que sa belle-sœur lui indiquait, l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la petite chambre. Jamais voyage ne lui avait paru plus insensé, chaque seconde de chaque minute il regrettait d'être là, d'avoir entreprit ce périple qu'il pensait, au plus profond de lui-même, voué à l'échec... Il le sentait, il pouvait le sentir au fond de son âme que quelque chose clochait, que tôt ou tard ils seraient confrontés à bien plus fort qu'eux. Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il ne saurait le dire mais son intuition ne lui présageait rien de bon... Ou peut-être était-ce simplement l'angoisse de retrouver Charlotte qui le mettait dans cet état-là ? Peut-être craignait-il de la trouver différente ? Changée ? Que tout soit brisé entre eux... Le jeune homme retint un soupir et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux longs avant de rejoindre le rebord de la fenêtre, dans la vitre sale il avisa son reflet qui paraissait avoir pris dix ans. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se faire autant de souci, tellement pas...

\- Hermione et moi descendons dîner, tu te joins à nous ?

Le rouquin sursauta violemment et fit volte-face. Sa belle-sœur se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les mains jointes devant elle et attendant visiblement qu'il lui réponde.

\- Je… Je vous rejoindrai plus tard, marmonna-t-il maladroitement en se détournant d'elle.

Une minute passa mais il n'entendit pas le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui se ferme, seul le silence avait suivi sa réponse. Un bruissement de tissu lui indiqua que Fleur approchait, la seconde suivante elle se tenait à ses côtés, ses yeux braqués sur son visage.

\- Charlie ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle et du coin de l'œil le jeune homme vit l'inquiétude marquer ses traits.

\- Où est Adam ?

\- Il est parti faire un tour au village, il cherche d'autres pistes.

Il acquiesça lentement, ses yeux cherchant une silhouette familière sur la petite place délabrée.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, entendit-il alors, imperceptiblement il ferma les yeux, espérant sans doute que la blonde disparaisse mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Charlie…, murmura celle-ci, implorante.

\- Je lui ai parlé ce soir-là… Le jour de l'anniversaire…, lâcha-t-il soudainement, la voix éraillée. Avant qu'elle ne parte, je lui ai parlé…

A côté de lui Fleur ne disait plus un mot, au contraire il la sentait retenir sa respiration, attendant la suite.

\- E-Elle me suppliait de la croire, de… Et moi je ne l'ai pas écoutée. Je ne l'ai pas écoutée et quand j'ai vu… quand j'ai vu ces images, ses souvenirs j-je… - Ses doigts serrèrent avec force le rebord de la fenêtre – J'étais tellement furieux !

\- Charlie…

\- Peut-être que si je l'avais prise au sérieux à ce moment-là, tout serait différent aujourd'hui…

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! s'écria la jeune femme en lui agrippant le bras, l'obligeant à la regarder. Charlie, je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça !

\- Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ? Aussi égoïste ?... _Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi depuis le début_ …

Mettre des mots sur la douleur qui le dévorait depuis des jours le soulageait plus qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Pendant des mois il s'était persuadé que Charlotte était l'unique responsable de leur tourment mais très vite il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas été ignorant de la situation, lui aussi avait eu un rôle à jouer dans leur relation, dans leur malheur à tous les deux et savoir qu'il n'avait rien fait pour arranger ça... Ça le rongeait de l'intérieur...

\- Elle connaissait les conséquences de ses actes, elle n'était pas sans les connaître, Charlie. Je crois que… Je crois que vous avez été tous les deux dépassés par quelque chose de bien plus fort que vous.

Bien plus fort qu'eux... Quelque chose de bien plus fort qu'eux...

\- Nous aurions pu faire quelque chose !... Si seulement… Si seulement…

\- …Si seulement vous n'aviez pas été si bornés ?

Contre toute attente le dragonnier lâcha un rictus étranglé, Fleur lui fit un sourire en coin et machinalement il passa une main dans sa tignasse non sans lâcher un profond soupir.

\- Comment être sûr qu'elle ne… qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé ?...

\- Il faut juste y croire de toutes nos forces…

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ?

\- C'est le chemin qu'indique la carte.

\- Eh bien si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas la bonne direction.

\- Adam, quand j'aurais besoin de tes précieux conseils je n'hésiterai pas à te solliciter ! répliqua Hermione, acerbe. Et ton avis, tu peux te le garder !

\- Cet endroit ne me dit rien qui vaille, j'ai l'impression que l'on nous observe, lança Fleur tandis que les deux autres se chamaillaient.

\- Ce sont sans doute ces statues qui te font cet effet-là, lui répondit Charlie en pointant du doigt un petit rocher grossièrement taillée, coincé entre les racines d'un énorme chêne.

Les deux autres se stoppèrent et observèrent à leur tour les statuettes, Adam s'en approcha et s'accroupit à leur niveau.

\- C'est étrange, on dirait que leurs yeux bougent, dit-il en s'emparant de l'objet. Qu'est-ce que c'est à votre av...

\- N'y touche pas ! s'écria brusquement Hermione et aussitôt l'autre le lâcha. Ce sont des totems, ajouta-t-elle en guise d'explications. Des objets sacrés, on ne peut p...

Un grondement lointain la fit taire. Le sol sous leurs pieds se mit à trembler, tous échangèrent un regard inquiet et sursautèrent quand une nuée d'oiseaux quittèrent les branches d'un arbre au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- C'était sûrement un éboul…, reprit la brune avant d'être à nouveau coupée par un autre bruit, bien plus proche celui-là.

Derrière les arbres, à une centaine de mètres d'eux, une ombre gigantesque approchait, écrasant les buissons, brisant les branches et les arbres qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin...

Presque aussi grand qu'un dragon, se tenait désormais devant eux un géant de pierre semblable à ceux qui se trouvaient aux pieds des arbres. Ses yeux, aveugles, étaient vides de toute émotion mais les traits grossièrement taillés de son visage transpirait de colère.

\- _COUREZ !_

Sans attendre ils suivirent l'ordre lancé par la jeune femme, ils coururent ainsi pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce que les pas lourds du géant deviennent de plus en plus lointains, comme étouffés pas la végétation dense de la forêt. Seulement là, leur petit groupe s'autorisa à réduire leur foulée, Hermione s'arrêta complètement, les mains sur les genoux et les joues rougies par l'effort.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? hurla Adam, les cheveux en désordre et pointant du doigt les arbres derrière eux.

\- Un gardien... Il protège cette forêt des intrus..., répondit la brune. J'aurais dû y penser... Nous sommes - Aïe ! Je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville - nous sommes sur un lieu sacré... J'ai un livre sur le sujet, peut-être que...

\- Tu crois qu'on l'a semé ? demanda Fleur, le souffle court, en se tournant vers Charlie.

Il s'empara de la gourde qu'elle lui tendait et but une gorgée d'eau, il la lui donna à nouveau et s'éloigna un instant. L'oreille aux aguets, il scruta les alentours : pas un mouvement, pas un bruit ne venait perturber le silence pesant... C'était comme si la nature s'était tut.

\- Je ne crois pas non...

La seconde suivante une main gigantesque s'écrasait à quelques mètres d'eux, soulevant d'importants nuages de poussière qui les aveugla complètement. Des pas puissants retentirent tout autour d'eux sans qu'ils ne puissent distinguer quoi que ce soit.  
A travers la brume jaunâtre le rouquin ne voyait rien, tant bien que mal il essaya de retrouver ses amis, en vain. Enfin il entendit des cris, des paroles précipitées mais ne les comprit pas, tout à coup quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras et il reconnut Fleur, l'air mal en point.

\- Ils sont plusieurs ! hurla-t-elle, sa lèvre inférieure saignait abondamment mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'énorme bosse violacée qui ornait désormais son front pâle.

\- _Quoi ?! Il y en a d'autres ?!_

 _-_ Vite !

Elle le traîna de force et ensemble ils se mirent à courir. Peu à peu le nuage de poussière se dissipa, dans la mêlée que formaient sur le sol les débris d'arbres, la terre retournée et les rochers fendus, le dragonnier eut du mal à se frayer un chemin. Plus loin il repéra Hermione et Adam, ce dernier tirant le bras de l'autre, l'entraînant dans sa foulée.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? cria-t-il en les rejoignant.

Adam lui lança un regard un peu fou mais ne répondit pas. Hermione, toujours sur ses talons, tourna un visage marbré de terre vers lui, des feuilles s'étaient coincées dans ses cheveux et sur sa joue s'étalait une belle balafre sanguinolente. De sa main libre, elle serrait contre elle un vieux grimoire qui avait lui aussi connu des jours meilleurs. Derrière eux, le vacarme des géants continuait, se rapprochait.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose !... N'importe quoi ! hurla brusquement le brun tandis qu'un tronc d'arbre passait au-dessus de leurs têtes, il répondit en lançant un maléfice derrière lui.

\- Je me souviens d-de... d'un sort dans le livre ! s'exclama Hermione en le tendant devant elle.

\- Fais vite ! la supplia Fleur en jetant un sortilège à son tour.

\- J'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir laissé un marque-page...

\- _HERMIONE_ ! rugit Charlie en balançant un sort à l'aveuglette par-dessus son épaule.

\- Ça vient, ça vient ! s'exclama celle-ci d'une voix aiguë, feuilletant son livre avec fébrilité.

Les statues les suivaient toujours de leurs démarches pataudes, réduisant peu à peu l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux. Enfin l'un de leurs sorts dut toucher un géant car ils entendirent un mugissement terrible derrière eux, faisant vibrer dangereusement le terrain. Avec effroi le rouquin vit l'un d'entre eux s'accroupir et taper les poings au sol, une énorme crevasse fendit alors la terre sous leurs pieds, menaçant de les faire tomber dans un gouffre béant. Le dragonnier eut juste le temps de pousser Hermione qui faillit glisser dans le précipice avant de trébucher à son tour. Aussitôt le géant de pierre se précipita sur eux, l'écho de ses pas résonnant dans l'immensité de la forêt.

\- Relevez-vous ! cria-t-il en aidant Fleur qui s'était coincé le pied dans un trou.

\- Mon livre ! lâcha la brune dans une exclamation dépitée, derrière eux.

\- On s'en fiche ! s'exclama-t-il en lui saisissant le bras, l'obligeant à reprendre sa course. C'est après nous qu'ils en ont !

Leur course reprit de plus belle mais plus les minutes passaient plus Charlie entendaient ses compagnons s'épuiser, leur souffle devenant de plus en plus erratique, leur foulée moins souple. Lui-même sentait la brûlure de l'air à chaque respiration qu'il prenait, son cœur battant la chamade contre ses côtes et ses jambes tremblant à chaque pas de course qu'il faisait. Peu à peu les bois se clairsemaient, les arbres devenaient moins denses, moins hauts et de nouveau les rayons du soleil pénétraient l'espace, laissant de larges traînées de lumière sur le sol mousseux. Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur une plaine parsemée de rochers et de touffes d'herbes brûlées, au-delà ne les attendait qu'un précipice.

\- Merde... Pas d'issue ! jura Adam.

\- Il y a un pont là-bas ! remarqua Fleur en pointant du doigt un promontoire à une centaine de mètres sur leur droite.

\- Nous sommes trop loin ! Ils nous auront rattrapés d'ici-là ! s'écria Hermione en avisant les géants de pierre dont les têtes dépassaient parfois de la cime des arbres. Je... C'est une rivière, il y a une rivière, peut-être que... SAUTEZ ! s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup.

\- QUOI ?! TU N'ES PAS SÉRIEUSE ?!

\- _ADAM_ !... Faites ce que je vous dis ! ajouta-t-elle avant de plonger dans le vide, Fleur la suivit aussitôt non sans pousser un long cri qui fut très vite noyé par le boucan de l'eau qui se fracassait contre les rochers en contrebas.

\- Tu...

Charlie attrapa le bras du jeune homme et l'obligea à sauter dans le vide, ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Leur chute dura une éternité, le vent lui sifflait aux oreilles, le fouettant de toute part comme mille couteaux acérés et quand enfin il plongea dans l'eau, les lames de fond s'emparèrent de lui, l'entraînant au gré de leurs envies telle une âme tourmentée dans le Styx des Enfers. Avec toutes les difficultés du monde le rouquin fit des grands mouvements de brasse jusqu'à atteindre la surface. Là, il prit une grande bouffée d'air qui lui brûla la gorge et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Fleur à quelques mètres de lui, lui indiquant quelque chose droit devant eux. Une chute d'eau...

\- On va se faire broyer ! hurla-t-elle.

A peine l'eut-il entendu que déjà elle disparaissait, emportée par les rapides.

\- _FLEUR !_

\- Il faut plonger ! Il y a un boyau au fond de la rivière ! perçut-il alors dans les fracas de l'eau contre les rochers.

Ni une ni deux, Charlie attrapa sa baguette qu'il avait coincée dans son pantalon et lança un sortilège de Têtenbulle et quand il fut certain que sa tête fût entièrement recouverte par le sort, il plongea. Sous l'eau tout paraissait plus calme, il n'y avait plus de remous dangereux, plus d'agitations, seulement les courants aléatoires qui les entraînaient doucement dans un sens ou dans un autre. Le jeune homme vit la brunette leur faire des grands signes de la main, ses cheveux flottant paresseusement autour de son visage, tandis qu'elle s'engouffrait dans un trou entre deux rochers. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et quand il se fut assuré que Fleur et Adam étaient bien là, se dirigea à son tour vers la bouche béante et sombre par laquelle Hermione était entrée. Dans la pénombre il distingua le faisceau de lumière qui sortait de la baguette de sa belle-sœur, éclairant faiblement les parois noires du boyau qu'ils suivaient, et alluma la sienne à son tour. Ils nagèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, parfois leur chemin croisait celui de petits poissons argentés mais effrayés par la lumière, ceux-là ne s'attardaient pas. Après ce qui leur semblait être une éternité ils débouchèrent dans une vaste poche d'eau, où quelques bancs de poissons semblaient avoir trouvé refuge. En quelques balbutiements, Hermione leur fit comprendre qu'ils devaient nager jusqu'en haut où l'air libre les attendait. Une fois à la surface, Charlie découvrit qu'ils avaient rejoint le cours d'une rivière souterraine, au loin on entendait le bruissement régulier d'une chute d'eau qui devait se trouver quelque part dans ces grottes.

\- Il n'y a aucune berge, résonna la voix de Fleur tandis qu'elle pointait sa baguette un peu partout autour d'elle.

Les autres en firent de même, le dragonnier vit les parois de la grotte s'élevaient loin au-dessus de leur tête, devenant des formes sinistres sous le faisceau de leur baguette.

\- Continuons à la nage, proposa Hermione. Si je me fie à la carte il faut suivre ce tunnel puis nous sortirons dans une grotte plus bas sous terre.

Comme depuis le début de leur périple, elle prit la tête de l'expédition suivie de près par Adam qui avait coincé sa baguette magique entre ses dents. Charlie allait les suivre à son tour quand il remarqua Fleur, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Non... Rien. J'avais cru voir quelque chose là-bas mais c'était sans doute un poisson, répondit-elle.

\- Allons-y.

Ils suivirent le cours de la rivière pendant un long moment, seulement accompagnés par le clapotis de l'eau qui parfois brisait la tranquillité de la grotte.

\- J'ai senti quelque chose me frôler ! lâcha brusquement Adam, stoppant ses mouvements de brasse pour regarder partout autour de lui.

\- Il doit y avoir des tas de poissons dans cette rivière, ce n'est rien, lui assura Hermione qui ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas, il s'éloigna de leur groupe et observa quelque chose à travers la surface de l'eau quand tout à coup il lança un sort vers le fond de la rivière et s'exclama fièrement :

\- Aha ! Je l'ai eu ! Je le vois qui s'éloigne !

Soudain un cri perçant retentit dans le silence de la grotte, un cri d'une telle puissance qu'ils durent plaquer leurs mains sur leurs oreilles.

\- Bon sang, Adam... Qu'as-tu fait encore ? gémit Hermione en pointant sa baguette vers la source du bruit.

\- Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! J'ai juste...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une silhouette monstrueuse surgit de l'eau à quelques centaines mètres de leur position. D'un même homme ils dirigèrent leur baguette vers la créature qui nageait désormais vers eux et Charlie ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation de surprise. De la taille d'un petit immeuble, se tenait devant eux un énorme monstre d'écailles d'un noir de jais, seuls ses yeux oranges leur permettaient de le distinguer dans l'obscurité. Le rouquin ressentit une affreuse impression de déjà-vu en observant l'animal, son corps, semblable à celui d'un serpent, était pourvu de pattes et de griffes à la manière d'un dragon et se terminait en une longue queue couverte d'épines qui devait être un atout considérable dans ses déplacements sous l'eau, lui permettant sans aucun doute de nager rapidement et de se faufiler dans des passages étroits. Tout à coup une ancienne conversation lui revint en mémoire, quelques images fugaces traversèrent son esprit... Non... Ce ne pouvait pas... _C'était impossible_... Pourtant, quand la créature se mit à cracher une gerbe d'eau bouillante, il n'eut plus aucun doute.

\- Ce - c'est… _Un Léviathan !_ _SAUVEZ-VOUS !_

Les autres suivirent son conseil sans broncher, nageant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, quand Hermione poussa un cri perçant. D'un geste vif, elle fendit l'air de sa baguette et un sort puissant en jaillit, obligeant la rivière devant eux à se séparer en deux rouleaux d'eau gigantesques. Avec une exclamation de surprise, tous tombèrent sans douceur sur le sol détrempé et vaseux qui couvrait le fond de la rivière, sans attendre ils se relevèrent et se mirent à courir.

\- Comment t'as fait ça ?! s'exclama Adam, ébahi.

\- Pas le temps pour les questions ! Cours ! lui répondit la brune en l'agrippant par le bras.

Avec horreur Charlie vit que la créature les suivait toujours, apparemment elle aussi pouvait se déplacer sur terre.

\- Un Léviathan ?! Comment est-ce possible ? reprit Hermione alors qu'ils bifurquaient vers une galerie adjacente. Il n'en reste plus un seul depuis des années !

\- Il faut croire que si !

Une explosion derrière eux leur indiqua que le dragon avait détruit l'entrée du tunnel, s'attaquant désormais aux parois à grand coup de griffes.

\- Charlie ! Fais quelque chose ! s'écria la brune, paniquée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- Tu es dragonnier ! exulta-t-elle.

\- C'est censé n'être qu'une légende ! Je ne suis pas faiseur de miracle !

Quelque chose siffla à ses oreilles et il vit une épine suintante de poison fendre l'air pour venir se planter dans un pan de roche à côté de lui.

\- Attention à ses épines, elles sont venimeuses ! fut la seule chose qu'il put dire tandis que Fleur dressait derrière eux un bouclier magique.

\- Merci de le préciser ! lança Adam avec sarcasme.

Le Léviathan gagnait de plus en plus de terrain alors qu'ils en perdaient à chaque seconde, épuisés par leur course. Ses assauts devenaient plus violents, plus féroces et le bouclier de Fleur s'amenuisait peu à peu jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

\- Visez les yeux ! s'écria Charlie en lançant un sort derrière lui qui explosa contre le mur à leur gauche. C'est un point sensible !

Adam l'imita mais manqua son coup, la bête poussa un rugissement terrible et se mit à courir plus vite vers eux, ses yeux globuleux brillant d'une fureur sans précédent.

\- _J'AI DIT LES YEUX !_

\- Tu crois que c'est aussi facile ?!

Hermione essaya à son tour, un jet d'eau bouillante sortit de sa baguette et fonça droit sur l'énorme créature, manquant de peu ses yeux mais la déstabilisant suffisamment pour qu'ils gagnent à nouveau du terrain.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas ! Il faut trouver autre chose !

\- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama soudainement le dragonnier. Couvrez-moi !

Il s'arrêta subitement, fit volte-face et tandis que le dragon arrivait sur lui à pleine vitesse, les autres n'hésitèrent pas à l'attaquer pour le ralentir. Charlie visa de sa baguette les stalactites pendues à la voûte du tunnel et lança un sort explosif. Les pans de roches se décrochèrent aussitôt, provoquant un tremblement terrible dans la grotte, et vinrent s'écraser sur le Léviathan qui n'eut pas le temps de les éviter. Et alors que le plafond continuait de s'écrouler sur la malheureuse créature, leur petit groupe s'éloigna suffisamment, évitant ainsi de finir écraser à leur tour. Avec l'éboulement un véritable nuage de poussière avait envahi le tunnel, tant bien que mal ils avancèrent jusqu'au sinistre et découvrirent l'étendu des dégâts.

\- Ce devait être… un d-des derniers…, toussota Adam, chassant les nuages de poussière de sa main.

\- Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? demanda Fleur.

\- Je ne pense pas, il doit simplement être assommé, lui répondit le rouquin. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner par ici, il pourrait très vite se réveiller et croyez-moi vous ne voulez pas être là pour voir ça.

\- J'aimerai autant ne pas le recroiser…, marmonna l'Américain.

\- Moi non plus…

Les deux garçons échangèrent un coup d'œil et contre toute attente éclatèrent de rire, entraînant finalement les filles avec eux.

\- Bon sang…, souffla Adam en secouant ses cheveux, couverts de poussière. Si jamais on la retrouve, faite-moi penser à lui dire le fond de ma pensée !

\- Tu veux dire… Quand on va la retrouver…, rectifia Hermione.

Le silence suivit sa remarque mais tous avait comprit à qui faisait allusion le jeune homme. Presque aussitôt Charlie sentit le regard de Fleur sur sa nuque et préféra détourner la tête, mal à l'aise.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave en s'éloignant du Léviathan assomé.

Tous le suivirent, la brune reprit le devant de leur groupe et sortit de son petit sac en perles - identique à celui que possédait Charlotte - la carte qui les avait guidés jusqu'alors.

\- Je ne sais pas trop où nous avons atterri, la carte ne fait pas mention de cet endroit, avoua-t-elle après un moment. Ou alors peut-être...

Elle tourna la carte dans l'autre sens et pointa sa baguette dessus, une faible lueur en sortit et éclaira doucement le morceau de parchemin.

\- Tâchons de sortir par-là, lança-t-elle enfin en indiquant un tunnel qui descendait en pente raide. Ensuite nous aviserons mais si je ne me suis pas trompée, nous ne devons plus être très loin...

Leur descente dura presque une heure. Tout à coup un grondement lointain les fit sursauter et ils ne purent s'empêcher de penser que, peut-être, le dragon s'était réveillé mais quand le bruit devint de plus en plus proche ils comprirent que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le Léviathan. En effet, quelques mètres plus loin, après avoir passé une arcade de pierre, ils découvrirent une chute d'eau souterraine dont la course se terminait plus bas dans la grotte. Malheureusement pour eux, la cavité semblait sans issue.

\- Et maintenant, que fait-on ? demanda Adam en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- J'ai dû manquer un...

\- Là ! s'exclama brusquement Charlie en pointant du doigt une cordée accrochée à un piton de pierre quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux.

Précautionneusement ils escaladèrent les parois abruptes de la cavité et rejoignirent la corniche qu'avait découverte le dragonnier. Suspendue dans le vide, celle-ci pouvait supporter à peine plus de quelques personnes, en son centre était planté un grand piton autour duquel avait été enroulée une épaisse corde qui soutenait un pont de singe passablement délabré.

\- Ne me dites pas que..., commença Adam mais il se tut quand Hermione poussa un profond soupir de lassitude.

Non sans lever les yeux au ciel, il s'engagea le premier sur le pont. A peine fut-il arrivé à l'autre extrémité que les autres suivirent son exemple et traversèrent un à un la passerelle de bois et de corde, évitant tant bien que mal les planches vermoulues. Quand ils furent tous arrivés de l'autre côté du précipice, ils découvrirent avec effroi qu'il n'y avait pas de sortie. Ils faisaient face à un mur de pierre immense, il faisaient face à une impasse.

\- Génial ! grinça Adam, sa voix résonnant dans l'immensité de la grotte. S'il faut de nouveau traverser ce pont, ne comptez pas su...

\- Attends un peu, le coupa Hermione en approchant de la paroi rocheuse le faisceau lumineux de sa baguette.

Du bout des doigts elle effleura les pierres et tous virent avec stupeur des symboles gravés apparaître sur le mur, il ne fallait pas être un grand spécialiste pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait là de runes anciennes.

\- Hermione, Adam... C'est à vous de jouer maintenant, déclara Charlie tandis que les deux autres échangaient un regard qui en disait long.

\- Pas besoin, répondit finalement la brune tandis que l'Américain hochait la tête, ses lèvres s'étirant en un rictus. Je sais déjà ce qu'il faut faire... - Elle se tourna vers sa belle-sœur - Fleur, je crois que tu es notre clé, ajouta-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pardon ? marmotta celle-ci, visiblement étonnée.

Hermione l'intima à approcher et d'un geste de la tête lui indiqua ce qu'elle devait faire, la blonde tendit alors une main tremblante vers la paroi de pierre et lâcha une exclamation de surprise quand elle vit ses doigts traverser complètement la roche et disparaître derrière.

\- Tenez-vous la main, ordonna la brune en attrapant celle de Fleur. Allons-y...

En traversant la falaise, Charlie avait la désagréable impression de passer sous une chute d'eau glacée mais cet effet ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, très vite remplacé par une exquise sensation de chaleur. Ébloui, il ferma un instant les yeux et entendit Adam s'exclamer à côté de lui :

\- Quelles étaient les probabilités pour qu'on arrive jusqu'ici ?

Lentement, le rouquin rouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec émerveillement l'endroit où ils avaient atterri. Devant eux, s'étendait un pont de pierre construit au-dessus d'une vallée verdoyante débouchant sur une plage de sable blanc où venait mourir les eaux turquoises de ce qui semblait être un lac. D'un pas prudent, ils le traversèrent jusqu'à arriver sur un belvédère gigantesque, celui-ci semblait avoir été sculpté à même un rocher décroché de la montagne qui s'élevait derrière eux. Le sol, magnifique, était pavé de dalles colorées, parfois recouvertes de poudre d'or et quelques arbres avaient pris la liberté de pousser là, entrelaçant leurs branches noueuses autour des colonnes du balcon qui encadrait l'espace. Au loin, au-delà de l'étendue bleue du lac, les contours d'une ville se distinguaient, brisant la ligne de l'horizon. Une cité aux allures antiques, ponctuées d'arcs et de tourelles de pierre claire dominant le ciel et les hommes qui avaient choisi de vivre là.

\- Par Merlin...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

Une nuée de grands oiseaux bleus passèrent juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, les faisant sursauter puis Hermione leur répondit, simplement :

\- Ce que nous cherchons depuis le début de ce voyage... La Triade…

\- Tenez-vous sur vos gardes, leur rappela tout à coup Adam, la voix grave. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à nous envoyer un comité d'accueil.

A peinte eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique du transplanage dans leur dos. D'un même homme ils firent volte-face, juste à temps pour voir apparaître devant eux un groupe d'une dizaine de Vélanes. Grands, ils portaient tous une longue cape bleue dont la capuche rabattue dissimulait la moitié de leur visage. Leurs épaules étaient toutes sanglées d'une ceinture de cuir épais au bout de laquelle pendait une épée d'argent dont le pommeau luisait sous la lumière du soleil couchant. S'ils n'étaient pas apparus à l'instant devant eux, Charlie aurait pensé qu'il avait affaire à des statues tant ces hommes paraissaient inébranlables. Pourtant, quand du coin de l'œil il vit Fleur effleurer sa baguette magique, leur réaction fut immédiate. Tous levèrent leur bras gauche, arc tendu et corde bandée, des dizaines de flèches d'argent étaient maintenant pointées sur eux.

\- Ne faites rien ! s'exclama brusquement Hermione d'une voix stridente. Surtout ne faites rien ! Nous ne sommes pas en terrain conquis…, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Ils ne feront rien, assura une autre voix, plus grave. Ils ne feront rien tant que je ne leur en aurais pas donné l'ordre.

L'un des Vélanes se détacha du groupe et avança jusqu'à eux. A la différence des autres, il ne portait ni cape ni arme mais un complet blanc orné de dorures aux manches et aux épaules ainsi qu'une imposante broche d'argent épinglée sur son torse. Les mains jointes devant lui, il leur fit un sourire en coin et ce fut assez pour que Charlie s'exclame, méfiant :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit de plus en plus ; il se redressa davantage, gonfla le torse afin de mettre en avant sa grosse médaille et déclara d'une voix mielleuse :

\- Je me nomme Caleb et on m'a envoyé en éclaireur.

\- En éclaireur ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Vous comprendrez sans mal que les humains n'ont pas le droit de pénétrer la Triade, continua-t-il en inspectant ses ongles, les sorciers encore moins et normalement nous faisons en sorte qu'ils n'arrivent jamais jusqu'ici alors…

Il fit demi-tour non sans lancer un vague geste de la main, aussitôt les autres Vélanes tendirent de nouveau leurs arcs dans leur direction, prêts à les exécuter.

\- Vous m'en voyez navré mais c'est la loi.

\- Attendez !

\- Quoi ?! Nous ne sommes pas venus jusqu'ici pou...

\- JE SUIS UNE VÉLANE ! s'exclama tout à coup Fleur, coupant la parole aux autres. Je suis une Vélane... en partie.

\- Tiens donc…, répliqua l'homme en se tournant vers elle, les sourcils arqués. Quelle branche ?

\- Calvi… Ma grand-mère.

D'un autre geste de la main il intima les archers à baisser leurs armes et s'approcha de leur groupe, ses yeux gris sondant Fleur.

\- Mmh… C'est donc pour cette raison que vous nous avez trouvés…, déclara-t-il en détournant le regard. Rien d'étonnant alors...

Un instant il marmonna quelques paroles qu'ils ne comprirent pas, un archer lui répondit dans le même dialecte avant que le silence reprenne à nouveau ses droits.

\- Bien ! s'exclama brusquement le Vélane, faisant sursauter Fleur. Je serais magnanime quant à l'issue de cette rencontre et vous laisse donc la vie sauve mais il me serait intolérable de vous voir rester plus longtemps sur ces terres. C'est pour cela que que je vous demande de quitter ces lieux instamment, nous ne pouvons supp...

\- C'est hors de question ! s'exclama le rouquin en réduisant l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

L'autre gardait ses yeux fixés sur lui, tentant sans doute de l'intimider, mais le dragonnier soutint son regard et ne se démonta pas un seul instant.

\- Qui pensez-vous être pour me parler de la sorte ?

\- Nous ne partirons pas d'ici, c'est clair ?

Charlie sentit soudain quelqu'un lui agripper violemment le bras, il tourna la tête et vit Hermione à ses côtés. Surpris, il lui adressa un regard interrogateur et comprit à son coup d'œil réprobateur qu'il était préférable qu'il se taise et qu'il la laisse continuer les négociations.

\- Ce que notre ami essaye de vous dire, dit-elle plus calmement, c'est que nous ne sommes pas là par hasard. Pour ne rien vous cacher nous venons retrouver une personne qui aurait rejoint la Triade il y a plusieurs jours, une jeune femme. Elle est, au même titre que Fleur, continua-t-elle en désignant la blonde, une Vélane ainsi qu'une sorcière.

Le Vélane ne répondit pas mais continuait de les fixer de ses yeux gris, un archer se détacha du groupe et vint murmurer quelques mots à son oreille. L'autre acquiesça lentement.

\- La petite-fille de Rùmil..., marmonna-t-il enfin en gardant ses yeux braqués sur leur petit groupe.

Une nouvelle fois le dragonnier sentit la brune à ses côtés serrer son bras avec force, imperceptiblement son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Leur sort se jouait là, durant ces quelques secondes... Ces quelques secondes qui allaient décider de ses prochaines retrouvailles avec Charlotte... A son tour, l'homme murmura quelque chose au soldat qui disparut presque aussitôt dans un large mouvement de cape.

\- Je fais annoncer votre arrivée, déclara le Vélane avec un sourire énigmatique.

* * *

\- Ça alors...

\- Incroyable !

Charlie retint un soupir admiratif devant la magnificence du palais qui se tenait devant eux. Entièrement constitué de pierres blanches et de vitraux colorés, seule la lumière du soleil couchant semblait avoir le droit de caresser ses murs, lui donnant ainsi un aspect irréel, magique... En levant la tête, c'était à peine si on pouvait distinguer ses arcs et ses tours tant ils atteignaient des sommets, crevant de leurs pointes acérées le ciel pourpre de cette fin de journée.

\- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine.

Le rouquin s'arracha à sa contemplation pour observer le Vélane leur indiquer les escaliers principaux, les autres le précédèrent, commentant joyeusement le joyau d'architecture dans lequel ils s'apprêtaient à pénétrer. Quand ce fut à son tour de passer les grandes doubles portes il sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras et l'obliger à se retourner.

\- Sans doute vous croyez-vous au-dessus des lois dans votre monde, murmura doucereusement le dénommé Caleb, mais ici ne comptez pas sur vos petits tours de passe-passe pour vous en sortir ni sur votre odieuse répartie...

\- Je ne suis pas impressionnable, répondit Charlie en se défaisant de sa poigne.

\- Moi non plus...Et retenez bien ceci, je ne tolérerai pas une seconde fois que l'on me traite ainsi devant mes hommes.

Le jeune homme lui lança un coup d'œil hargneux et s'engouffra dans le hall du palais, à la suite de ses amis. Une fois ses yeux habitués à la lumière que laissait passer l'imposant dôme de verre, il n'eut aucun mal à repérer ses compagnons de voyage. Les habits détrempés et couverts de saleté, le visage noir de crasse et de sang, ils détonnaient franchement dans cet univers où la beauté et la propreté semblaient être les maîtres mots.

\- Ne traînez pas ici, vous allez souiller le sol ! aboya une voix de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Calme-toi Isis, ils sont avec moi, répondit leur guide qui venait à peine de les rejoindre.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, lança dédaigneusement une jeune femme rousse en marchant d'un pas vif vers eux, elle ne s'arrêta qu'à un mètre de leur groupe, le nez froncé comme si elle était incommodée par une odeur. Il n'y a que toi pour ramener des humains aussi sales ici. Dépêche-toi, Rùmil t'attend dans la Salle du Conseil.

\- Rùmil ?

Elle haussa les épaules avant de disparaître derrière une colonne. Le Vélane congédia ses soldats et intima le groupe à les suivre à travers diverses pièces et antichambres plus somptueuses les unes que les autres. Au cœur du palais, dans un large couloir de verre, ils croisèrent tout un groupe de Vélanes qui parlementaient avec humeur. Leur guide leur fit une brève révérence et continua son chemin, Charlie vit les autres lui accorder à peine un regard, trop obnubilés par leur présence. Le rouquin détourna les yeux quand un homme au crâne chauve et au regard particulièrement perçant le dévisagea un peu trop longuement à son goût.

\- Vous avez de la chance, reprit Caleb après qu'ils eurent dépassé les Vélanes. Vous n'aurez pas à subir le Grand Conseil, ajouta-t-il en désignant les Vélanes d'un rapide mouvement de tête. Rùmil a dû négocier sévèrement pour avoir l'entière exclusivité de vous voir sans sa présence.

Ce fut là ses dernières paroles avant qu'ils n'entrent tous dans une vaste pièce circulaire aux murs nus de toute décoration, seules les fenêtres étaient encadrés d'épais rideaux de pourpre. Alors que le Vélane se dirigeait vers un large pan de mur à première vue quelconque, Charlie vit avec stupeur de hautes portes de bois y apparaître. Il observa le brun toquer trois coups brefs avant d'actionner la poignée, d'un geste de la main il leur indiqua de le suivre.  
Ils venaient maintenant de pénétrer dans une longue et large salle rectiligne plutôt austère, la table de pierre qui trônait en son centre ainsi que les innombrables chaises qui l'entouraient ne faisait que renforcer le côté impersonnelle de la pièce. A l'autre bout de celle-ci reposait une énorme cheminée taillée à même la pierre, l'âtre noire et froide témoignait qu'un feu avait brûlé là peu de temps auparavant. A sa droite, une petite porte demeurait cachée derrière une colonne tandis qu'à gauche, une autre porte, plus grande celle-là, était entrouverte sur ce qui semblait être une coursive. Le rouquin n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que cette grande salle était l'un des points névralgiques, si ce n'était le seul, du palais.

\- Tu peux nous laisser, Caleb.

Charlie sursauta, il tourna brutalement la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. Jusqu'alors il ne l'avait pas remarquée et aux coups d'œil surpris des autres, il n'était pas le seul. Près d'une fenêtre, dos à la pièce, se tenait une grande femme, elle portait une longue robe d'un bleu très foncé qui tranchait avec la pâleur argenté de ses cheveux, cascadant sur ses épaules et jusque dans le bas de son dos.  
Le Vélane fit une brève révérence avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Le silence s'installa durablement, c'était à peine s'ils osaient se regarder.

\- Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu des sorciers dans le palais de la Triade et quand j'y songe, je crois que le dernier fut mon mari.

La Vélane fit volte-face, presque aussitôt Hermione et Fleur laissèrent échapper une exclamation de stupeur. Le rouquin ne fit pas attention à elles et se concentra plutôt sur le visage ridé de la vieille femme qu'il scruta avec attention, il semblait la connaître, il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part... Ses yeux bleus foncés, cette peau diaphane... Il ne faisait aucune doute qu'elle avait dû être d'une grande beauté dans sa jeunesse... Mais où pouvait-il l'avoir déjà rencontrée ?

\- Mais... c'est... vous êtes... _Mme de Montmorency ?!_

Alors voilà... Voilà pourquoi il lui semblait la connaître, voilà pourquoi son visage lui paraissait si familier... Elle était tout simplement la grand-mère de Charlotte. La grand-mère de Charlotte... Comment était-ce possible ? Avait-elle toujours vécu là ?... Le dragonnier sortit de ses songes, juste à temps pour voir la vieille femme leur adresser un sourire chaleureux et il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver dans ses traits la douceur qu'avait Charlotte dans les siens.

\- ... On vous croyait...

\- Morte ?... Je ne le suis pas. En réalité je vous attendais, ce n'est tous les jours que des sorciers arrivent jusqu'ici, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. D'ailleurs, je voudrais te féliciter Hermione, j'ai appris pour ton mariage.

\- Je... Merci..., répondit la concernée d'une voix blanche.

\- Et félicitations à toi également, Fleur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, répondit la Vélane avec un clin d'œil.

La blonde échangea un coup d'œil étonné avec Hermione mais celle-ci ne dit mot, se contentant de hausser les épaules.

\- Mme de Montmorency, reprit Fleur. Rùmil n'est pas votre prénom, je me trompe ?

\- Non, tu as raison, répondit la grand-mère de Charlotte avec un autre sourire. Lorsque l'on s'établit ici, dans la cité de la Triade j'entends, on se voit obligé d'adopter un nom issu de la culture vélane ou de reprendre celui qui nous a été attribué à notre naissance comme ce fut le cas pour moi.

\- Vous êtes née ici ? questionna la brune, visiblement surprise par cette révélation.

\- Comme Grand-Mère..., souffla Fleur.

\- Comme Arthémise, acquiesça la dénommée Rùmil.

\- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?! s'exclama Hermione en tournant un visage surpris vers la blonde.

\- Tu ne m'aurais pas cru de toute façon, répondit celle-ci en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Arthémise..., demanda brusquement la Vélane. Et Jean ?

\- Ils vont bien, lui assura la jeune femme avec un sourire. Ils vont très bien, ils seront très contents de savoir que vous êtes là.

S'en suivit un silence lourd et pesant durant lequel chacun attendait que l'autre prenne la parole, posant enfin la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici.

\- Donc..., reprit Adam après un long moment. Vous êtes la grand-mère de Charlotte et...

\- ... Et j'imagine que c'est pour elle que vous êtes là aujourd'hui, termina-t-elle à sa place.

Tous acquiescèrent sans toutefois ouvrir la bouche, la gorge sans doute trop nouée pour pouvoir émettre le moindre son. Charlie sentit la main de Fleur glisser dans la sienne avant de la serrer doucement, elle tremblait.

\- Malheureusement elle n'est pas là mais...

\- _Quoi ?!_ s'exclamèrent les autres à l'unisson en lui coupant la parole.

\- Hermione nous a dit...

\- J'étais pourtant sûre...

\- C'est une blague ?!

\- ... Mais elle devrait rentrer d'ici quelques heures, termina Rùmil en parlant plus fort qu'eux. Elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

Tous se turent, échangeant quelques coups d'œil gênés, et finalement ce fut Charlie qui brisa le silence :

\- Alors... Elle est ici..., souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, sentant son cœur battre plus vite contre ses côtes. Elle est bien ici, n'est-ce pas ?...

\- Oui, sourit Rùmil. Elle est arrivée il y a une dizaine de jours.

\- Quand avez-vous dit qu'elle rentrerait ? demanda précipitamment Adam.

\- Ce soir, après le coucher du soleil. Il était prévu que je les retrouve au port mais sans doute est-il plus sage que je reste à vos côtés jusqu'à leur retour, ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

\- Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Et pourquoi est-elle venue là ? Je veux dire... Pourquoi a-t-elle rejoint la Triade ? Que cherchait-elle en venant ici ? Ce n'est pas... D'un geste de la main Rùmil coupa le brun dans sa tirade.

\- Que vous a-t-elle dit à propos de son tatouage ? questionna-t-elle en croisant ses mains devant elle.

\- Tout ce qu'elle savait, j'imagine, répondit Hermione.

\- C'est vous, je crois, qui avait découvert l'origine de ce symbole, dit la vieille dame en se tournant de nouveau vers Adam.

\- En effet, j'ai découvert que c'était une malédiction, avec l'aide d'Hermione, ajouta celui-ci en désignant la jeune femme.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, une sorcière si brillante, lança-t-elle à l'adresse de la brune qui rougit doucement sous le compliment. Malheureusement, vous ne connaissez que la partie émergée de l'iceberg tout comme Charlotte avant qu'elle n'arrive jusqu'ici, ajouta-t-elle, la mine grave.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? questionna Charlie, la panique perçant dans sa voix.

\- C'est à cause de moi si Charlotte est là aujourd'hui... C'est à cause de moi qu'elle porte ce sortilège maudit, révéla la vieille femme, sans détour.

Sa déclaration tomba comme un couperet dans cette grande salle, cette trop grande salle, impersonnelle et froide. Le dragonnier sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis que les mots de Rùmil faisaient leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

\- C'est une longue histoire...

Au loin, par-delà les grandes fenêtres à meneaux, Charlie voyait le soleil continuer sa lente descente vers l'horizon, teintant le ciel d'une splendide palette de rouge et laissant la cité plonger doucement dans une mer de feu. Dans le crépuscule, dans ces quelques secondes où le jour n'était plus jour et la nuit pas encore nuit, le temps semblait comme suspendu, suspendu aux lèvres d'une vieille femme qui narrait une histoire, _son_ histoire et irrémédiablement celle de Charlotte... Enfin les premières étoiles apparurent et ce fut comme si cette grand horloge qu'était la vie se remettait en marche, soufflant, cahotant jusqu'à retrouver un rythme régulier où le temps passe, constant et inébranlable excepté durant ces quelques instants... Le crépuscule...

\- ...A l'époque, quand le sort a été lancé, nous ignorions totalement qu'il avait fonctionné, qu'il aurait autant de répercussions... Nous étions si jeunes, nous ne savions pas de quoi le futur serait fait alors. Par chance - Elle lâcha un rictus amer - nous avons eu un garçon, un merveilleux garçon qui s'est révélé être un incroyable père quand sa fille est née. Quand Elizabeth a donné naissance à Charlotte, François et moi étions loin d'imaginer que la malédiction s'emparerait d'elle. Tant d'années avaient passé depuis...

\- Mon Dieu, Charlotte... sanglota Hermione en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

\- Vous l'avez condamnée..., souffla le dragonnier. _Vous l'avez condamnée !_

\- Nous ne savions pas ! se défendit tant bien que mal la vieille femme.

Un instant elle se détourna d'eux, s'assit avec lenteur sur un des fauteuils près de la cheminée et passa une main lasse sur son visage ridé avant de reprendre d'une voix chevrotante :

\- Nous l'avons compris que bien trop tard, beaucoup trop tard... Après ce terrible accident en Bretagne…

Charlie vit ses compagnons de voyage hocher gravement la tête, comme s'ils savaient à quoi la grand-mère de Charlotte faisait allusion. Il semblait être le seul à ne pas comprendre le lien avec l'histoire.

\- L'accident en Bretagne ? questionna-t-il alors.

\- Il n'est pas au courant ? demanda Rùmil en relevant vivement la tête, les sourcils froncés.

\- Nous… n'avons pas jugé utile de lui dire…, avoua Hermione du bout des lèvres, le regard fuyant.

\- Me dire quoi ? s'impatienta le jeune homme. Fleur ?... Celle-ci baissa la tête, ses joues se colorant doucement de rouge.

\- Il faut qu'il sache, déclara la vieille dame d'une voix forte en dévisageant les trois autres. Il faut qu'il sache toute l'histoire, qu'il connaisse tout d'elle. C'est peut-être le seul moyen pour qu'elle puisse être sauv...

\- _Voulez-vous bien me dire ce que tout ça signifie ?_ s'exclama le rouquin avec force, lui coupant brutalement la parole.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, arborant une mine surprise presque choquée face à la violence de ses mots. Ne supportant pas la brûlure de leurs regards, le jeune homme préféra se détourner de ses amis et de cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Vous ne savez...vous ne savez pas combien il m'en coûte d'être ici... Combien c'est difficile de supporter tout ça... Et de savoir q-que...

Il passa une main secouée de tremblements sur son visage avant de la laisser retomber le long de son corps, il soupira de frustration.

\- Charlie..., chevrota Fleur.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant je vous ai suivi bien gentiment, sans rien dire, continua-t-il sans prêter attention à sa belle-sœur, marchant de long en large près de la cheminée. Mais aujourd'hui j'en ai assez ! Des mensonges, des cachotteries... Comment voulez-vous que je vous aide si vous ne me racontez pas toute la vérité ?

\- Il a raison, admit Adam. Nous aurions dû tout lui dire depuis le début.

\- Si Charlotte n'a pas jugé bon de lui en parler, alors...

\- Charlotte est actuellement au milieu de nulle part, dans un endroit qui, il y a peine quelques heures, relevait de l'imaginaire, la coupa Adam. Arrête de la préserver, Hermione ! Arrête de _nous_ préserver !

Celle-ci baissa honteusement les yeux, croisant fermement les bras sur sa poitrine. Un instant elle se détourna de leur petit groupe et soupira longuement.

\- Tu n'étais pas la première victime de Charlotte..., déclara-t-elle finalement avant de se tourner vers Charlie, les yeux fixés quelque part au-dessus de son épaule.

\- Je sais, Paul...

\- ... ne l'était pas non plus, termina Fleur.

\- Il y en a eu un autre, bien avant vous, déclara Rùmil.

\- Un autre ? Comment ça ? Je croyais que le tatouage était apparu l'année dernière, en même temps que toutes ces douleurs...

\- En vérité, et comme je viens de le dire, la malédiction est en elle depuis sa naissance. La première manifestation a eu lieu il y a bien des années, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant... Oh... Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, et ce pauvre garçon avec qui elle jouait près de la gorge... Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche et étouffa un sanglot derrière ses doigts blancs.

\- C'était un petit moldu qui venait passer les vacances avec ses parents, des gens charmants, reprit-elle d'une voix éraillée. Charlotte et lui s'étaient rencontrés un peu par hasard, elle adorait s'aventurer près des falaises et pourtant Dieu sait combien de fois son père le lui avait interdit. Ce n'était qu'une enfant et... Sans doute avait-elle subi une contrariété, nous n'avons jamais vraiment su ce qui avait provoqué cette première crise mais le jeune garçon a été effrayé par cet excès soudain de magie, il a glissé et...

\- _Mais ce n'était pas sa faute !_ la défendit inutilement Hermione. Elle n'était qu'une enfant ! Tout le monde sait qu'à cet âge-là la magie est difficile à contrôler, encore plus pour une Vélane !

\- C'est bon, Hermione…, la coupa doucement Fleur en la retenant par les épaules.

\- Malheureusement cet incident n'avait rien à voir avec les manifestations magiques qui se déclenchent habituellement chez les jeunes enfants nés dans des familles de sorciers...

\- La malédiction..., souffla Charlie tandis que la vieille femme acquiesçait.

Étrangement le rouquin n'arrivait pas à être effrayé par cette nouvelle ombre qu'il découvrait chez Charlotte, il en était arrivé à un point où il encaissait tous les coups sans ressentir la moindre douleur, comme anesthésié... Et il l'imaginait très bien, enfant, chétive et innocente, peut-être un peu maladroite, dépassée par un pouvoir bien trop grand pour elle, pour ses frêles épaules et son insatiable envie de s'amuser. Un pouvoir dangereux qui ferait de sa vie un enfer et la briserait sans doute à jamais... Le jeune homme se souvenait parfaitement de sa première rencontre avec Charlotte, il s'en souvenait comme si elle avait eu lieu la veille. Ce genre de personne que l'on ne croise qu'une fois dans sa vie et pourtant il avait été tellement loin d'imaginer ce que l'avenir leur réserverait, si loin... Chaque seconde de chaque minute il se demandait s'il devait regretter leur rencontre, sa vie n'aurait-elle pas été mieux sans elle ?...

\- Quand François et moi avons découvert de quoi il retournait véritablement, nous étions dévastés et quoi que vous pensez, la culpabilité est toujours là en moi, déclara la vieille femme en pressant sa poitrine, les yeux embués de larmes. Pas un seul jour ne passe sans que je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé... Bien sûr nous n'avons rien dit à Auguste ni à Lizzie, ils étaient devenus tellement inquiets après l'accident... Nous ne voulions pas les accabler d'un poids supplémentaire. Ce fut d'ailleurs un sujet de discorde récurrent avec mon mari qui me suppliait de leur en faire part mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces... Finalement j'ai préféré partir et c'est ainsi que j'ai rejoint la Triade. Dès mon arrivée j'ai sollicité l'aide du Grand Conseil, Angus m'a aidé à créer une prophétie pour cont...

\- Une prophétie ? l'interrompit Adam.

\- Une véritable prophétie ? questionna Hermione, sceptique. Il me semble qu'elles ont toutes été détruites au Département des Mys...

\- Ma petite-fille m'a dit exactement la même chose quand je lui en ai parlée, la coupa Rùmil avec un petit rire amusé. Elle n'y croyait pas non plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende.

\- Pourrait-on l'écouter nous aussi ?

\- Attendons le retour de Charlotte, elle seule possède le droit de la faire entendre. En attendant, ajouta-t-elle en allumant un feu dans la cheminée, peut-être pourrions-nous envisager de boire quelques rafraîchissements. Vous avez l'air d'avoir fait un long et périlleux voyage...

Tous acquiescèrent avant de s'asseoir autour de l'âtre où les flammes, déjà hautes, léchaient avidement les parois de marbre du foyer. La Vélane appela une jeune femme qui apparut presque aussitôt devant elle et la pria de leur apporter un plateau garni, celle-ci fit une révérence avant de sortir de la pièce par ce qui semblait être une porte de service.

\- Maintenant dite-moi, jeune homme…, lança Rùmil en se tournant vers Charlie qui tourna brusquement la tête, surpris qu'elle s'adresse directement à lui. Quand êtes-vous né ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre date de naissance.

\- En décembre… Mais, quel est le rapp…

Il fut brutalement interrompu par un grand fracas de l'autre côté de la salle, les doubles portes venaient de s'ouvrir avec violence sur un homme, un grand homme blond que Charlie se souvenait avoir déjà vu quelque part. Celui-ci traversa la pièce en de grandes enjambées, ses longs cheveux noués en catogan se balançant au rythme de ses pas. Quand il fut arrivé à leur niveau, il tourna un visage furieux vers Rùmil.

\- Pourquoi les laisses-tu la voir ? _Pourquoi ?_ hurla-t-il à son adresse.

Il fit un grand geste de la main et sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, le dragonnier se sentit soulevé dans les airs avant d'être brutalement jeté contre le mur le plus proche.

\- Calion, non !

Le rouquin sentit quelqu'un s'accroupir à son niveau et prendre délicatement son bras, l'aidant ainsi à se redresser. En ouvrant les yeux il vit Fleur, ses iris bleus braqués sur lui tandis que ses mains, agrippées à ses épaules, étaient secouées de spasmes.

\- Tu n'as rien ? murmura-t-elle en scrutant son visage.

\- Je... ça va..., marmonna-t-il, tentant d'ignorer l'élancement dans le bas de son dos.

\- Calion, ça suffit ! s'énerva la Vélane près de la cheminée. De quel droit te permets-tu d'interrompre cette conversation ? De quel droit te permets-tu de les traiter de la so...

\- Elle va être bouleversée ! la coupa l'autre d'une voix forte, ne l'écoutant visiblement pas. Elle va…

Il se stoppa net dans sa phrase et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, son regard fou s'attardant sur chacun d'entre eux. Charlie retrouva très vite ses esprit, se releva et fonça sur le Vélane qu'il bouscula violemment.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu ?! s'exclama-t-il tandis que l'autre le repoussait avec autant de force.

\- Ne me touche pas, sale sor...

\- _Calion !_

D'un pas vif, Rùmil s'approcha de lui et lui asséna une gifle qui résonna longtemps dans l'immensité de la salle. Surpris, le Vélane recula de quelques pas, la main sur sa joue et les yeux virant à l'orage.

\- Comment peux-tu envisager ça ? souffla-t-il alors d'une voix blanche. Comment peux-tu l'envisager ?...

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle y renonce sans qu'on lui laisse le choix, répondit-elle, la main fautive serrée contre sa poitrine.

\- Le choix ?! lâcha l'autre avec un rictus dépité. Tu sais qu'ils lui seront fatals, peu importe ce qu'elle choisira ! Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais mais ce sera sa décision et non la nôtre.

\- Si tu savais ce qui l'attend, tu... Une nouvelle fois il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase, passa une main sur son visage et soupira longuement.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda enfin Charlie. Où est Charlotte ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? l'agressa le blond en tournant vers lui un visage marqué par la haine.

\- Ça me regarde, répondit le rouquin avec hargne.

En deux enjambées, le Vélane l'avait rejoint et lui agrippait désormais le bras, le dévisageant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Si jamais j'apprends que tu lui fais du mal…

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, répliqua-t-il en se dégageant de sa poigne.

Brusquement, le dénommé Calion changea d'attitude, une ombre passa sur son visage puis ses yeux retrouvèrent leur dureté.

\- Elle est là, déclara-t-il en indiquant la porte.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire davantage, tout le monde comprit à qui il faisait allusion. Charlie aurait voulu se jeter sur la poignée mais une force inconnue l'en empêcha, l'obligeant à reculer doucement et à se tenir dans la pénombre. Tous ses sens semblaient décuplés, il pouvait sentir son pouls battre violemment contre ses tempes tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait imperceptiblement, un étrange bourdonnement résonna tout à coup à ses oreilles et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas flancher. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Devenait-il fou ? Ou était-il à se point angoissé de retrouver Charlotte qu'il n'avait plus la maîtrise de son propre corps ?... Les yeux braqués sur la porte, il n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'elle s'ouvre, qu'elle s'ouvre enfin... Jamais instant ne fut plus long que celui-là et quand Calion se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup sec, le rouquin retint sa respiration.

\- _Calion !_ entendit-il alors sans voir la jeune femme. _Tu aurais pu m'attendre, je te cherche dep…_

L'écho de sa voix provoqua chez lui une vague de frissons comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps, depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés quelques semaines plus tôt à dire vrai... Le jeune homme se berça un instant dans l'illusion de ses retrouvailles avec Charlotte; que celles-ci lui procureraient une joie et un bonheur sans pareil mais ce fut tout le contraire qui se produisit quand elle passa le pas de la porte. Elle était belle... Elle était toujours aussi belle mais la voir là, à quelques mètres à peine faisait naître chez lui un ressentiment profond, une colère sourde s'empara alors de son être et il dut serrer les poings pour s'empêcher de lui sauter au visage.

\- …M-mais…mais… Co-comment… - Elle lâcha un rictus étranglé - Je… c'est…

\- Oh… Charlotte ! s'exclama finalement Hermione d'une voix aiguë en se précipitant sur sa cousine qu'elle enlaça avec force, Fleur les rejoignant. Nous pensions que… Nous pensions q-que… _Oooh_ …

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?..., demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillant de larmes. Qu'est-ce que…

\- Nous n'allions tout de même pas te laisser seule ici ! l'interrompit Adam, adossé au mur de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Charlotte se détacha brusquement de l'étreinte des deux jeunes femmes et tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler.

\- Adam ?!... Toi aussi tu es là ?

\- On dirait bien.

Quand Charlie vit la blonde se jeter dans ses bras, son estomac se contracta douloureusement, la jalousie s'insinuant lentement dans ses veines tel un poison.

\- Par Morgane, je n'arrive pas à croire que…

Le rouquin l'observa passer à plusieurs reprises sa main dans sa chevelure blonde - réprimant la furieuse envie d'y glisser ses doigts à son tour - tandis que ses yeux passaient d'un visage à un autre, ses lèvres s'étirant en un large sourire. Enfin son regard croisa celui du Vélane, aussitôt son visage s'assombrit.

\- … vous n'auriez pas dû venir… vous n'auriez pas dû…, marmonnait-elle comme une litanie. Vous ne pouvez pas rester, il faut que vous repartiez...

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama brusquement Hermione. C'est hors de question !

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

\- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que nous avons affronté pour venir jusqu'ici ?

\- _Ça suffit !_ ne put s'empêcher de gronder Charlie, perdant patience.

Tous sursautèrent et se turent aussitôt. Le dragonnier vit Charlotte se tendre imperceptiblement et tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle fit volte-face, les traits de son visage traduisant une profonde surprise.

\- Charlie…

Quand elle prononça son nom, le dragonnier sentit le nœud dans son estomac se détendre imperceptiblement pourtant cela n'enlevait rien à la colère qu'il ressentait à son égard... La colère ! la rage ! la fureur et... et cette envie irrépressible - mais non pas moins frustrante ! - de la serrer contre lui, de sentir son parfum, la chaleur de son corps et le goût de ses lèvres... Bon sang... Il lui en voulait tellement de lui faire ressentir tous ces sentiments contradictoires. Comment arrivait-elle à faire ça ? A le déstabiliser autant ?! A le faire douter de la sorte qu'il ne savait plus s'il l'aimait ou s'il la détestait...  
L'esprit déchiré entre le cœur et la raison, Charlie avança jusqu'à elle d'une démarche raide et les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches tant elles tremblaient.

\- Content de voir que tu vas bien…, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Elle semblait visiblement troublée, presque déçue, par son manque d'intérêt et le jeune homme ne pouvait qu'en être satisfait même si le tressautement de son estomac lui hurlait le contraire. Elle hocha la tête maladroitement, les lèvres pincées, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, quelqu'un l'arrêta :

\- Charlotte, tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir. La journée a été longue, lança Calion en s'approchant d'elle.

Le rouquin le vit serrer l'épaule de la jeune femme dans un geste possessif et aussitôt une bouffée de colère s'empara de lui. La blonde se tourna vers le Vélane et acquiesça doucement avant de le suivre, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Charlie, lui adressa finalement un sourire tordu qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace et ferma la porte de la grande salle derrière elle. Le silence suivit presque aussitôt ces étranges retrouvailles, il ne fut brisé que quelques secondes après par Rùmil :

\- Sans doute ferions-nous mieux de suivre leur exemple, déclara-t-elle. Je vais vous…

Bouillonnant de rage, le dragonnier ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà il se précipitait sur la porte, l'ouvrant à la volée, avant de sortir dans le couloir.

\- _Charlie, attends !_

Il ignora complètement sa belle-sœur qui essayait de le retenir, en vain.

\- Alors, c'est tout ?

Le dénommé Calion, tout comme Charlotte, firent volte-face dans un même mouvement. Tandis que sur le visage de l'une se peignait un profond malaise, le visage de l'autre ne laissait paraître rien d'autre que de l'agacement.

\- Reste-là Charlotte, souffla celui-ci avant de s'approcher de lui, la mâchoire contractée. Elle n'a pas envie de te répondre, sorcier.

\- De quel droit te permets-tu de décider à sa place ?

\- Calion, je t'en prie… Partons…, murmura la concernée en s'interposant entre eux, sa main posée sur le bras du Vélane.

\- Non ! Vous ne partirez pas ! s'impatienta Charlie en saisissant brutalement son poignet, l'obligeant à se retourner. Je ne suis pas ven…

Mais il fut brutalement coupé dans sa tirade par un coup violent qu'il reçu à l'estomac, lui coupant net la respiration et l'obligeant à lâcher Charlotte. Les bras repliés sur son ventre, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le Vélane, ses yeux flamboyants de colère tandis que ses mains étaient tendues devant lui dans un geste offensif.

\- Calion, non ! entendit soudainement le jeune homme. Ne fais pas ça !

Alors qu'un autre sort éclatait quelque-part au-dessus de sa tête, il se redressa rapidement, ignorant la douleur qui se propageait jusqu'à ses côtes et pointa sa baguette sur le blond.

\- Ne joue pas au plus malin, le prévint celui-ci.

Aveuglé par la colère que provoquait en lui cet homme, le rouquin n'attendit pas qu'il ré-attaque et riposta à grand renfort de sortilèges qu'il jetait à tort et à travers, ne laissant aucun répit à son adversaire. Le Vélane ne le laissa pas en reste, multipliant les assauts à son tour. Charlie, bien que furieux, ne pouvait ignorer la puissance qui émanait de lui, amoindrissant peu à peu ses défenses et l'obligeant à redoubler d'efforts. Un instant, l'un de ses sorts ricocha avant de venir frapper le blond qui bascula à l'arrière et tomba brutalement sur le dos.

\- _Calion !_ hurla Charlotte d'une voix stridente avant de se précipiter sur lui. C'est quoi ton problème ? demanda-t-elle en tournant vers le dragonnier un visage dur.

\- M-Mon problème ?! bafouilla celui-ci, abasourdi par son manque total de discernement. Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?!...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre sa réponse que déjà l'autre reprenait les hostilités, lui jetant un sort cuisant qui le fit glisser sur quelques mètres. D'un geste souple de sa baguette, Charlie lui répondit avec presque autant de férocité.

\- _Arrêtez , s'il-vous-plaît !_ leur ordonna une autre voix féminine qu'ils n'écoutèrent pas.

La rage lui brûlant les entrailles et lui serrant violemment le cœur, le rouquin ignora les quelques personnes qui tentaient de s'interposer entre eux quand tout à coup une voix plus forte que les autres gronda, tel un coup de tonnerre, dans le petit corridor :

\- ÇA SUFFIT !

Une vague magique les submergea presque aussitôt, les réduisant au silence et les intimant à stopper leur duel. A bout de souffle, Charlie observa la grand-mère de Charlotte avancer vers eux, les sourcils froncés et les yeux orageux. D'un rapide coup d'œil il avisa son adversaire s'approchant déjà de Charlotte qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Mû par un sentiment d'extrême jalousie, il pointa rapidement sa baguette sur lui et une lumière rouge en jaillit avant de venir toucher l'autre. Comme au ralenti, il le vit s'élever dans les airs avant de retomber brutalement sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin, un craquement sinistre résonna dans le couloir, tandis qu'il restait inerte, dans une position grotesque.  
Pantelant, Charlie demeurait au milieu du couloir, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce qu'on le bouscule, l'obligeant à sortir de sa soudaine léthargie. D'un revers de main il essuya le sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre fendue, son regard ne pouvant se détacher de Charlotte qui s'accroupissait au niveau du Vélane, le visage plus pâle encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Tout à coup, elle tourna sa figure baignée de larmes dans sa direction.

\- Va-t'en..., sanglota-t-elle. _Va-t'en !_

Et de nouveau elle se concentra sur l'homme qui gisait au sol, l'aidant à relever la tête tandis que son autre main serrait la sienne avec force. Charlie ne bougeait pas, il demeurait figé, pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait... Il lui semblait même que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, c'était à peine s'il sentait les doigts de Fleur serrer son bras avec force. Qu'avait-il fait ?... Qu'avait-il fait en venait ici ?...  
Charlotte lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et quand elle le vit, complètement immobile à l'autre bout du couloir, son visage se déforma, devenant ce masque de colère qu'il avait déjà eu le malheur de voir par le passé, ce masque qu'il détestait tant... Très vite, elle se leva et se précipita sur lui, ses yeux luisant d'une fureur noire. Charlie ne bougea pas d'un pouce, la regardant s'approcher de lui et tandis qu'elle se mettait à le pousser violemment, il ne fit rien pour se défendre… Trop meurtri par les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche à cet instant…

\- _Va-t'en !..._ criait-elle à s'en casser la voix. _Je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu entends ?!...Jamais !..._

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : TADAAAAM ! (Et là, vous avez envie de me tuer ah, ah !) Je suis vraiment une mauvaise fille pour arrêter mes chapitres dans des moments aussi haletants mais que voulez-vous ? C'est plus fort que moi ! ^^  
Pour en revenir au contenu, il se passe beaucoup, beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre, beaucoup d'actions, de rebondissements et croyez-moi ça n'a pas toujours été facile à écrire. Bon comme vous l'avez vu Charlie a décidé de rejoindre notre petit trio pour retrouver Charlotte, pas forcément avec toute la bonne volonté du monde mais au moins il est là et ils se sont retrouvéééés ! Tout au long du chapitre on voit qu'il est tiraillé, il aime Charlotte mais il ne peut s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, de lui en vouloir énormément et ça se confirme quand il la voit en chair et en os et complètement apathique, presque indifférente. Et qu'on se le dise, un Charlie jaloux c'est vraiment trop mignon ! ^^ Pas sûr qu'il devienne copain avec Calion mais ça, seul l'avenir nous le dira (et les prochains chapitres) !**

 **A bientôt ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	40. Chapitre 18 : All alone, all lost

**Bonjour !**

 **J'ai tenu les délais ! Youhou !  
Je ne sais pas si pour les autres ce sera toujours le cas mais au moins pour celui-là, c'est sûr ! :)  
** **Je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir vous poster ce chapitre presque deux semaines après le précédent, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté aussi rapidement ! J'espère en tout cas qu'il comblera vos espérances !**

 **Comme je l'avais signalé la fois dernière, nous sommes encore du côté de Charlie car à l'origine ce chapitre-ci ainsi que le précédent ne formaient qu'une seule et même partie mais en écrivant j'ai bien dû me rendre à l'évidence, c'était beaucoup trop long d'où la coupure. Bref.  
Vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous souvenir que nous avions laissé un Charlie plutôt furax face au comportement de Charlotte, vous vous demandez sans doute quelle sera la suite des événements, pas mal de discussions, de disputes (eh oui), de la réconciliation ? Surprise surprise ! :D**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre, comme d'habitude on se retrouve en bas pour débriefer ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _MissKara1759 :_ Ah, ah ! Eh oui ! Je t'avais bien mise en garde : c'était un chapitre affreux, enfin la fin surtout !  
Aaah je suis contente si je peux apporter un peu de joie à mes lecteurs, ça me fait plaisir d'entendre (de lire, plutôt) ça ! Oui, petit clin d'œil à la saga, après tout Hermione, au final, se fiche complètement des règles, ce n'est plus aussi important qu'autrefois. ^^  
Oh là là, trop de gentillesse ! J'aime tellement décrire les paysages, les personnages et tout et tout mais c'est vraiment pas facile par moment, des fois je m'arrache véritablement les cheveux quand je ne trouve pas la bonne tournure de phrase alors quand je lis les commentaires qui font léloge de mes descriptions je suis aux anges ! J'avoue avoir eu également un petit coup de cœur pour ce paragraphe que tu cites, je suis plutôt fière je dois dire ! ^^  
Les scènes d'action sont également très dures à écrire, tout s'enchaîne très vite, il faut faire attention à ne pas se perdre dans les descriptions, les dialogues, pfiou... Une galère ! Enfin je suis contente qu'elles t'aient plu, je n'ai pas forcément exploité à fond les sortilèges et tout le reste car je me suis dit que dans le feu de l'action les perso ne pensent pas forcément au meilleur moyen de s'en sortir, ils font au plus vite. J'aurais pu étaler un peu plus certaines scènes mais le chapitre étant déjà assez long, je ne voulais pas l'alourdir davantage. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais j'ai bien aimé que chaque protagoniste ait son petit moment hystéro en mode "je pète un plomb/on est complètement fichus/on va mourir... Ah, ah c'est très drôle à écrire, la palme d'or va sans aucun doute à Adam qui est sceptique et sarcastique au possible ! ^^  
Caleb est un outsider d'une certaine manière, il est deux-en-un : patrouilleur et éclaireur aux frontières et comme de ce fait il a beaucoup de contact avec les autres communautés, les Vélanes de la Cité ont tendance à le dénigrer (le côté je ramène des humains et des sorciers n'est pas forcément bien vu) mais cela dit Isis ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui non plus même si elle n'est que l'intendante du palais, elle a vraiment un sale caractère... Idem que pour les scènes d'action, je n'ai pas exploité à fond certains passages/dialogues car le chapitre aurait été trop, trop long.  
J'adore Rùmil, très clairvoyante cette nana ! ^^ Moi-même je ne sais pas encore comment je vais introduire la chose, comment Rùmil va tenter d'expliquer la prophétie à Charlotte ou à Charlie, va-t-elle leur en parler directement et ouvertement ou laisser les choses se faire toutes seules ?... Mystère...  
Ah, ah j'ai tellement aimé écrire la dernière scène, je suis vraiment sadique ! Calion qui pète un câble et Charlotte qui n'est pas beaucoup mieux... ^^ Pauvre Charlie... Enfin tu sauras le pourquoi du comment dans ce chapitre-ci ! ;)  
C'est normal de remercier les gens qui sont là, qui commentent l'histoire d'autant plus que cette fiction c'est mon jardin secret, j'en n'ai parlé à personne donc avoir de la reconnaissance me fait énormément plaisir ! :) Surtout que j'adore partager avec les gens et discuter autour de l'histoire et des personnages ! :)  
Merci encore d'être là, pour ta patience, tes reviews plus fofolles les unes que les autres ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant que les autres ! ;)  
A bientôt ! :)**

 ** _plume228 :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elles me font toujours plaisir ! :) Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu et notamment les scènes d'actions, ce ne sont pas les plus faciles à écrire ! ^^  
Merci pour ta patience, je sais que c'est parfois dur d'attendre après une publication, je connais ça moi aussi ! :) En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et que tu prendras, comme toujours, du plaisir à le lire et en effet il se pourrait qu'il y ait quelques petites scènes dramatiques entre nos héros (...ou pas !), moi aussi je me réjouis... (Sadique, hein ! ^^) !  
Merci encore pour ta review et pour tes encouragements ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :**

 **All alone, all lost**

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je fiche ici, je… Qu'est-ce que je croyais au juste ? Qu'elle changerait du tout au tout en me voyant ?! Elle est toujours la même, toujours aussi fuyante, aussi distante… et ce type qui n'arrête pas de lui coller aux basques ! Pour qui se prend-il celui-là ?

\- Je crois que dans toute cette histoire il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe.

\- Tu veux que je te dise, c'est Charlotte qui nous échappe ! Elle nous échappe complètement !

\- Elle nous échappe ou elle t'échappe ?

Charlie fit mine d'ignorer le sourire en coin d'Adam, préférant se concentrer sur la sangle de son sac.

\- Peut-être que je songe trop à moi mais… Jamais encore elle ne m'avait regardé comme ça…, reprit-il d'une voix brisée. Comme si j'étais un inconnu… Je pensais qu'en venant ici elle aurait… nous aurions pu… - Il passa une main lasse sur son visage - Ç'aurait été plus simple si je ne l'avais pas aimée…

\- Vous vous êtes tous les deux perdus quelque part en chemin, déclara le brun d'un air lointain.

\- Tu parles ! J'aurais dû laisser tomber dès le début, quand elle est partie à New-York, j'aurais dû l'écouter quand elle me demandait de ne plus lui écrire, de... - Il soupira - Mais non, il a fallu que je m'obstine et...

\- Elle est partie pour te protéger, le coupa Adam tout en enfilant un tee-shirt propre.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est partie ou plutôt, pour toi... Tu ne savais pas ? ajouta-t-il en voyant sa mine surprise. Depuis tout ce temps je pensais que tu l'avais compris... L'année dernière, après ce qu'il s'est passé il était hors de question pour elle de rester plus longtemps en Angleterre, c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'elle voulait rompre toute forme d'amitié ou de... eh bien... tu vois ce que je veux dire... Elle en était malade de voir à quel point tu t'acharnais à lui écrire, elle ne disait rien mais moi je voyais bien comme ça l'attristait, nous passions presque toutes nos journées ensemble alors... D'ailleurs elle les a toutes gardées, tes lettres. Elle avait cette fâcheuse manie de les emmener partout avec elle sans pour autant les avoir lues... Les femmes sont parfois étranges...

Et avec un haussement d'épaules il entreprit d'essorer ses cheveux mouillés dans une serviette. Charlie le regardait sans le voir, trop abasourdi par ce que venait de lui révéler le jeune homme. Charlotte était partie à cause de lui, pour le protéger... Et dire qu'il s'était posé la question des centaines de fois, si son départ n'avait pas été précipité par leur soudain rapprochement... Combien de fois s'était-il demandé si elle avait eu peur, si elle n'assumait tout simplement pas ce qu'ils vivaient... Il avait tellement douté de lui, des mois durant, jusqu'à ce qu'il la revoie cet été... Et ce fut comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, comme si, chacun de leur côté, ils n'avaient attendu que ce moment, celui où ils se retrouveraient, où ils s'aimeraient enfin... Perdu, troublé, le dragonnier ne savait plus quoi penser de toute cette histoire, il ne savait plus démêler le vrai du faux, il n'en avait plus la force...

\- Enfin tout ça pour te dire..., reprit le brun en jetant sa serviette sur son lit. Peu importe l'histoire qu'elle t'a racontée à l'époque, c'était faux. Tu es la seule et unique raison pour laquelle elle est partie en Amérique. Elle voulait vous éviter de souffrir, elle voulait te préserver à tout prix.

\- Oui eh bien... C'est raté, visiblement..., lança-t-il maladroitement, encore bouleversé par ce que venait de lui révéler Adam.

\- Tu sais, je la connais assez bien maintenant et je suis persuadé qu'elle est aussi bouleversée que tu l'es à présent.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit hâtivement le rouquin, gêné que l'autre puisse aussi bien lire en lui.

\- Oh je t'assure que si.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules et se détourna de lui, avec quelques gestes brutaux il tenta d'aplatir l'épi à l'arrière de son crâne, sans succès.

\- En tout cas, ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras ensuite, lâcha-t-il en lançant un regard équivoque à son sac à dos.

\- Pourtant le message a été clair, non ?! s'exclama violemment Charlie. Elle veut que je m'en aille ?!... Eh bien, c'est ce que je fais !

\- Laisse-lui un peu de temps…

\- Du temps ?! Je n'ai fait que ça, lui laisser du temps !

Le rouquin donna un violent coup de pied dans une chaise qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver là puis se laissa tomber brutalement sur le lit le plus proche avant de soupirer :

\- Bon sang...

\- Reste au moins pour cette nuit, proposa Adam. Tu partiras demain matin.

\- Non, je m'en vais sur le champ ! répondit-il en se relevant brusquement, comme piqué au vif. Il est hors de question que je reste une minute de plus ici !

Sans attendre, il coinça sa baguette magique dans la poche arrière de son jean, réajusta la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et traversa la pièce en deux grandes enjambées avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux autres, moi ? demanda tout à coup Adam.

\- Dis-leur la vérité.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Charlie claqua la porte derrière lui et marcha d'un pas vif le long du corridor. A cette heure, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans le palais, il croisa simplement à l'étage inférieur deux Vélanes qui ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention mais ce fut là, sa seule distraction. Plusieurs fois, le jeune homme rebroussa chemin, tentant de se repérer dans cet immense bâtiment de pierre et de verre, mais après avoir traversé pour la troisième fois le même couloir il dut bien reconnaître qu'il s'était perdu. D'un geste impatient il fit glisser son sac de ses épaules et le laissa tomber sur le sol avant de s'adosser au mur derrière lui. Alors qu'il essayait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées, il entendit l'écho d'une conversation raisonner dans le hall. Intrigué, le rouquin se dirigea vers la source du bruit et découvrit à quelques mètres de là, derrière une porte-fenêtre entrouverte, un balcon qui donnait sur les jardins du palais. Précautionneusement, il avança jusqu'à celui-ci, dehors une légère brise vint caresser son visage, apportant avec elle les effluves d'une nuit d'été : le parfum fleuri du chèvrefeuille, l'odeur fraîche de l'eau qui s'écoulait plus bas dans un bassin et enfin une fragrance vanillée qu'il trouvait étrangement familière...

\- Je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi... J'ai été un parfait idiot, entendit-il tout à coup juste au-dessus de lui.

Charlie leva la tête et remarqua un autre balcon, plus haut, plus large et qui le dissimulait parfaitement aux yeux de ses habitants.

\- Ça, tu peux le dire..., marmotta une autre voix, féminine cette fois-ci, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

\- Il doit me détester..., reprit alors Charlotte dans un murmure douloureux.

Aussitôt le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer violemment dans sa poitrine, tentant d'ignorer les soubresauts vicieux de son organe il tendit l'oreille.

\- Je suis sûr que non...

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'énerva la jeune femme, des trémolos dans la voix. As-tu seulement vu comment j'ai réagis ?! Une vraie peste ! Je... je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'a pris..., termina-t-elle dans un sanglot.

\- Il n'aurait pas dû être là.

\- Bien sûr qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là... Jamais je n'aurais pensé que... Mais le fait est qu'il est venu jusqu'ici et que je l'ai traité comme la pire des... des... Une vraie gourgandine !

\- Tu as été surprise... et bouleversée...

\- Ça n'excuse pas mon comportement, Calion ! Tu ne sembles pas comprendre...

\- Je comprends simplement que quand cet humain est dans les parages, tu dérailles complètement ! répliqua celui-ci, acerbe.

Le rouquin entendit alors un sanglot étranglé et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Malgré la fureur qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la défendre quand on s'en prenait à elle, ainsi il dut faire preuve d'un grand sang-froid pour ne pas grimper là-haut et aller casser la figure de l'autre imbécile. Prenant son mal en patience il serra les poings et attendit.

\- Charlotte..., reprit finalement le Vélane d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. Ne pleure pas... Je ne voulais pas dire ça... Je...

\- Non tu as raison, je... i-il me fait perdre la tête...

Ces dernières paroles furent pour Charlie le signe qu'il en avait assez entendu. Plus perturbé qu'il n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre, le jeune homme laissa ses pieds trouver pour lui la sortie. Dans le grand hall du palais, les rayons de lune, à travers les vitraux colorés, se transformaient en taches de couleur sur les dalles marbrées, des taches pâles qui disparaissaient parfois quand un oiseau passait par-là. Le rouquin traversa la pièce, l'écho de ses pas résonnant contre les murs circulaires qui l'entouraient, ignora le coup d'œil torve d'un des soldats postés près des portes principales et se dirigea vers celles-ci. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, il se stoppa à un mètre d'elles, l'image d'une jeune femme blonde, le visage baigné de larmes, vint tout à coup danser devant ses yeux. Le dragonnier secoua la tête pour chasser cette vision mais il était trop tard, les bribes de conversation qu'il avait entendues quelques instant auparavant s'emparèrent de son esprit à la vitesse d'un Cognard. Il pouvait encore entendre les trémolos dans la voix de Charlotte, la tristesse dans ses mots... Aussitôt le nœud dans son estomac refit son apparition, plus douloureux que jamais. Avec un soupir résigné, il se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Bon sang... J'espère que je ne vais pas le regretter...

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand il se réveilla brusquement, un rêve particulièrement étrange l'avait sorti de son sommeil. Les sourcils froncés, il observa sa main droite qu'il serra et desserra à plusieurs reprises, il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de sa paume dans la sienne pourtant... Pourtant ce n'était qu'un rêve. Le rouquin se laissa retomber sur les oreillers et passa ses mains sur son visage non sans soupirer longuement. A travers ses paupières closes il pouvait encore voir le visage de la petite fille, son sourire malicieux, les tâches de rousseur sur son nez et ses longs cheveux roux qui semblaient mener leur propre vie sur ses épaules frêles. Et, en se concentrant plus fort encore, il pouvait de nouveau sentir sa petite main serrée dans la sienne, son rire d'enfant faisant tressauter son cœur et la chaleur de son petit corps alors qu'elle se blottissait dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait plus loin que les étoiles. Il ne savait pas qui elle était, il ne connaissait ni son nom ni son âge ni même ses origines mais à l'instant où elle s'était tenue contre lui, enroulant ses petits bras autour de ses épaules, il avait senti naître quelque part au fond de son âme un sentiment étrange, un sentiment de bonheur incommensurable, d'amour ultime... La joie d'être père.

\- Je deviens complètement dingue...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure dans la pénombre mais cela suffit à le faire sortir de son lit et à oublier qu'il aurait pu dormir, si seulement le sommeil avait bien voulu de lui. Résigné, il renonça au repos et enfila un tee-shirt et un jean avant de sortir de la chambre, uniquement accompagné des ronflements d'Adam, profondément endormi dans le lit près de la fenêtre. Comme il l'avait déjà fait plus tôt dans la soirée, le jeune homme descendit les escaliers qui le menèrent au rez-de-chaussée mais au lieu de se diriger vers l'entrée du palais il prit la direction opposée et avançait maintenant vers les jardins qui s'étendaient autour de la propriété. En haut des marches, le rouquin accueillit avec un soupir de bien-être l'air frais de la nuit, il ferma les yeux un instant comme pour savourer ce moment de quiétude qui, il le savait, serait de courte durée car il ne faisait aucun doute que ses soucis reviendraient avec le lever du soleil... Les mains dans les poches, il gravit les escaliers un à un jusqu'à l'allée principale qui traversait des parterres fleuris, débordant d'hortensias, avant de se séparer en de multiples petits chemins gravillonnés zigzaguant entre les bosquets et les buis, chacun menant dans un coin du parc. Il suivit cette allée un long moment, sans trop regarder où il allait, se contentant d'observer simplement la nature qui l'entourait. Enfin il déboucha sur une esplanade qui se terminait en un large balcon, au loin s'élevait le ciel, la nuit, infinie et constellée d'étoiles toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres, accrochées sagement là, attendant patiemment qu'on les regarde, les observe, les commente et qu'enfin on s'émerveille devant elles. Charlie avança jusqu'à la rambarde et laissa ses coudes appuyer dessus, les yeux rivés sur le firmament. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elles au moins ne le décevaient jamais, elle restaient les mêmes et ne se détournaient pas de lui quand les choses devenaient trop compliquées... Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier que Charlotte était devenue bien malgré elle une étoile, auréolée de mystère et entourée par les ténèbres, une étoile qui devenait chaque jour un peu plus inaccessible, s'éloignant de lui pour demeurer dans le ciel sombre qu'était son cœur... Par Merlin... Le jeune homme s'était promis de ne plus penser à elle en venant ici mais voilà qu'une fois encore elle s'emparait de son esprit, le torturant jusqu'à la folie. Avait-elle au moins conscience du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui ?!... Tout à coup son regard fut attiré par du mouvement dans les jardins, en contrebas. Sous le balcon s'étendait une roseraie des plus impressionnantes et au milieu de toutes ces roses se tenait la plus belle fleur qu'il eût jamais vu même si, à ce moment précis, cela lui était douloureux de l'admettre. Charlie s'appuya davantage sur la rambarde de pierre et observa Charlotte pendant un long moment, déambulant lentement parmi les rosiers en fleurs, le tissu vaporeux de sa robe se mouvant à chacun de ses pas. Elle s'arrêta un instant, ses doigts s'attardant sur les fleurs d'un rosier blanc tandis que son regard semblait se perdre quelque part dans les cieux. Le rouquin hésitait. Il hésitait à aller la rejoindre, maintenant qu'elle était seule peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour mettre les choses au clair... Il resta un long moment à tergiverser et finalement, tourna le dos au balcon avant de s'éloigner de nouveau vers le parc, décidant qu'il n'était pas prêt à confronter la jeune femme.  
Au détour d'un bosquet, il découvrit un vieux puits délabré dont les pierres grises étaient couvertes de mousse. Dans ces jardins qui frôlaient la perfection cet élément d'architecture détonnait franchement mais Charlie se dit qu'il devait être ici pour une bonne raison, peut-être avait-il de grandes propriétés magiques. Comme pour s'en assurer il s'en approcha, pencha la tête par-dessus le rebord et remarqua, un peu déçu, qu'il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel et demeurait un puits quelconque dont on ne distinguait même pas le fond. Un léger bruissement le fit tout à coup sursauter, brusquement le jeune homme fit volte-face seulement pour voir Charlotte juste derrière lui. Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme, même s'il l'avait vue dans les jardins quelques minutes plus tôt il ne pensait vraiment pas la croiser cette nuit et, visiblement, elle non plus. Toutefois le rouquin ne se démonta pas, il se détourna d'elle et s'accouda derechef au rebord du puits. Lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer, il ferma aussitôt les yeux, vaine tentative pour calmer les battements fous de son cœur contre sa cage thoracique. Enfin, le frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale lui indiqua que la jeune femme venait de prendre place à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?...

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans la nuit, rauques, froides, accusatrices... C'était plus fort que lui... Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de parler, il ne pouvait plus garder le silence après l'épouvantable scène qui avait eu lieue plus tôt dans la soirée. Il avait besoin de savoir, il avait ce besoin irrépressible de mettre des mots sur la douleur, sur la peine qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur, même si cela signifiait relancer les hostilités avec la jeune femme. Et sur les milles questions qu'il avait voulu lui poser alors, ce fut celle-ci qui lui vint à l'esprit...

\- Tu es blessé..., remarqua-t-elle et le rouquin la vit tendre sa main vers lui, vers la balafre qui s'étalait sur sa joue gauche.

Aussitôt il se recula, la blonde rétracta ses doigts et laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps avant de détourner les yeux, visiblement contrariée, mais Charlie n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant c'était qu'elle lui avoue la vérité.

\- J'avais peur… je…, déclara-t-elle finalement, répondant ainsi à sa question. Tu n'aurais jamais voulu me croire…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'emporta-t-il.

\- Tu ne m'as pas cru quand je t'en ai parlé la dernière fois..., fit-t-elle observer et le jeune homme accusa le coup. Et... je craignais tellement que tu m'en veuilles...

\- Parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui ?!

Elle ne dit rien, baissa honteusement la tête, ses joues rougissant furieusement, et se mit à triturer ses mains avec force.

\- Tu m'as menti Charlotte…, reprit Charlie. Pendant des mois !

\- Je suis désolée…, murmura la jeune femme avec une petite voix.

\- Ça ne sera pas suffisant, tu sais que ça ne le sera pas ! Comment puis-je te faire à nouveau confiance après ça ?... Je me demande même ce que je fais encore ici, à t'écouter alors que...

\- Alors que quoi, Charlie ? commença à s'énerver la blonde en lui coupant la parole. Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici si ma présence t'est intolérable ? Si tu as décidé de ne plus me faire confiance ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux noirs.

\- Parce que je t'aime !..., s'écria-t-il, furieux. _Je t'aime !_

Avec une mine profondément choquée, elle recula de quelques pas, sans doute surprise par le ton qu'il avait employé mais peut-être encore plus par ses paroles. Les yeux brillant étrangement, Charlotte ne dit mot et continuait pourtant de l'observer, pétrifiée. Le dragonnier soupira avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, finalement il se détourna de la jeune femme et focalisa son regard sur l'horizon. Il avait encore fallu que ses mots dépassent sa pensée... Ne pouvait-il pas avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de contrôle quand il était en sa présence ?!...

\- Sais-tu combien il m'est douloureux de te voir là ? souffla-t-elle finalement, des trémolos dans la voix.

Le jeune homme tourna un visage surpris vers la blonde, elle ne le regardait pas et continuait de triturer ses mains au-dessus du puits, le corps secoué d'imperceptibles tremblements.

\- Je... J'avais renoncé à toi, Charlie, j'apprenais doucement à t'oublier quand t-tu... Jamais je ne pensais te revoir... Pendant des jours j'ai tellement espéré que tu viennes me chercher, que... et j'ai fait en sorte de ne plus y penser, de...

\- Voilà qui explique ton comportement de tout à l'heure..., ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, morose.

\- J'étais furieuse ! s'exclama-t-elle brusquement. Furieuse que tu aies pu arriver jusqu'ici ! Après tous les efforts que j'avais fait pour te faire sortir de ma vie, tu as tout fichu en l'air ! Tout !

\- Oui, tu as raison, j'ai tout fichu en l'air... Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête quand j'ai décidé de te rejoindre, lâcha-t-il avec une exclamation dépitée, amère. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d-de…

Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de s'éloigner, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

\- Charlie, attends… Ce n'est pas..., commença-t-elle en s'emparant de sa main.

\- Non ! s'exclama celui-ci en se défaisant de sa poigne, lui coupant la parole par la même occasion. Non… Tu avais raison… tu avais raison depuis le début… Tu ne peux rien m'offrir, c'est très clair. J'ai juste mis trop longtemps à le comprendre.

\- Charlie, écoute-moi ! S'il-te-plaît ! reprit la blonde d'une voix suppliante.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ? Hein ?! répliqua le jeune homme en faisant volte-face. ...Tu vas me raconter un autre de tes mensonges, _c'est ça ?!_ cracha-t-il, excédé.

Le visage meurtri, Charlotte était au bord de larmes pourtant rien n'aurait pu le faire flancher tant il était en colère, contre elle, contre lui et contre tous ceux qui l'avaient poussé à venir jusque-là...

\- Il n'y a pas une insulte, pas même une douleur que tu m'aies épargnée..., souffla-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Que crois-tu ? Que je suis ici par plaisir ? _Par choix_ ?!...

\- Je…

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai dû subir pour venir jusqu'ici, ce à quoi j'ai dû être confrontée ! Et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception !..., s'emporta-t-elle à son tour, ses cheveux blonds se dressant sur sa tête. Oui, parfois j'ai menti, je l'admets mais c'était le seul moyen de vous préserver ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, je… Sa voix se brisa.

Sa colère semblait passée, ses cheveux retombèrent doucement sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle cachait son visage derrière ses mains pâles.

\- Comprends-moi, reprit-elle, suppliante. J'avais déjà failli te tuer Charlie… Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que ça arrive une nouvelle fois… Je vivais avec la peur au ventre, chaque jour devenait un combat, plus dur, plus dévastateur que la veille et maintenant t'entendre dire que… que…

Elle lui tourna complètement le dos avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules comme il l'avait déjà vue faire tant de fois auparavant et il savait que c'était sa manière à elle de se protéger. Encore une fois son corps était parcouru de tremblements, Charlie tenta de ne pas se laisser distraire, ignorant tant bien que mal les soubresauts douloureux de son cœur dans sa poitrine ou bien encore le nœud au fond de son estomac qui semblait se tordre de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

\- Certes, j'ai commis des erreurs…, murmura-t-elle enfin en tournant vers lui un visage ravagé par les larmes, il l'ignora. Mais la pire de toute a été de penser que je pouvais renoncer à toi aussi facilement...

Le dragonnier tourna si violemment la tête dans sa direction qu'il entendit craquer dans sa nuque. Qu'avait-elle dit ?...

\- J'ai tout fait pour que tu t'éloignes de moi, continua la jeune femme sans lui prêter attention, lui qui semblait avoir développé un intérêt soudain pour la feuille venue se coincer dans ses cheveux blonds. J'aurais pu être la pire des garces q-que... Par Morgane, ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi obstiné et têtu ! lâcha-t-elle d'une voix frôlant l'hystérie. Mais le fait est que j'ai échoué, j'ai lamentablement échoué !... J'ai cru facile de pouvoir t'ignorer, te résister… - Elle soupira, les yeux obstinément baissés sur ses chaussures - J'ai eu tort de penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse de toi…

Elle lâcha un rictus nerveux qui ressemblait davantage à un sanglot, enroula plus encore ses bras autour d'elle et s'éloigna du puits. Le rouquin attendait la suite, la gorge nouée et affreusement sèche.

\- Je ne suis pas invulnérable, admit-elle en faisant volte-face, ses yeux bleus braqués sur lui. Et j-je… _Est-ce trop difficile à comprendre que je t'aime ?...,_ lâcha-t-elle finalement, ses joues se colorant de rouge.

\- Tu…

Abasourdi, Charlie lui tourna brutalement le dos et se mit à faire les cent pas entre le puits et une haie de buis. Bon sang... _Bon sang !_ Il était prêt, il avait été prêt à renoncer à elle, peut-être même à lui faire ses adieux, et voilà que de nouveau elle réduisait ses efforts à néant... Et voilà que de nouveau elle débarquait dans sa vie, faisant une entrée tonitruante, douloureuse... Combien de fois avait-il espéré entendre ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, cette promesse d'un amour sincère... Il en avait rêvé des centaines de fois et aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui il ne savait plus quoi en penser.

\- Tu me rends dingue…, lâcha-t-il finalement dans un souffle.

\- Je suis désolée…, marmonna Charlotte avec un haussement d'épaules, les yeux brillants de larmes. C'est juste que… J'en ai assez de lutter, je... - Elle laissa sa tête dodeliner sur son épaule et eut un rictus étranglé - J'ai eu tort tout à l'heure de te dire de partir parce que je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles... je ne le veux plus...

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et devant son mutisme elle reprit d'une voix suppliante :

\- Je t'en prie, reste…

Avec quelle affreuse ironie les rôles s'inversaient ! Il aurait pu lui faire remarquer qu'elle-même ne l'avait pas écouté quand il lui avait demandé de rester, quand il l'avait suppliée de demeurer auprès de lui mais cela paraissait tellement loin maintenant... Il aurait pu partir, simplement, et renoncer ainsi à elle mais ça n'aurait été qu'un mensonge, un vulgaire mensonge, car en dépit de tout ce qui avait bien pu se produire jusqu'alors, Charlie voulait rester avec Charlotte. Il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même, il l'aimait comme un fou et ça le tuerait de s'éloigner d'elle encore une fois...  
En quelques pas le rouquin réduisit l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux et fit doucement glisser sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, elle se laissa aller contre sa paume, presque aussitôt il sentit ses larmes effleurer sa peau comme une lame froide, glacée. Avec un soupir de lassitude il laissa cependant sa main retomber le long de son corps, la blonde devant lui se tendit imperceptiblement.

\- A quel moment avons-nous perdu le contrôle ?... s'entendit-il demander après un moment.

\- Je crois que nous n'avons jamais rien contrôlé..., répondit Charlotte dans un souffle.

Elle braqua ses deux orbes bleus sur lui. Il soutint son regard un moment, voyant mille émotions le traverser et pourtant il avait la désagréable impression d'être coincé derrière une vitre, comme si plus rien ne le touchait véritablement, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à ressentir les choses comme autrefois.

\- Je suis fatigué..., lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

La jeune femme acquiesça mollement et pinça les lèvres, ses yeux brillaient de larmes, encore... Finalement elle recula de quelques pas, le rouquin passa une main dans sa tignasse et préféra faire demi-tour et s'éloigner, ne pouvant supporter davantage son regard. A chaque pas qu'il faisait il avait la sensation de traîner un poids derrière lui, comme si quelque chose, une force inconnue, l'obligeait à rester près d'elle. Quelques mois en arrière il aurait tout fait pour que cela arrive, il aurait tout fait pour la revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde mais ce soir, ce soir il en avait assez de toute cette histoire, il en avait assez de vivre dans l'incertitude, dans l'instabilité de Charlotte, ballotté par ses sentiments inconstants. Il l'aimait, Merlin qu'il l'aimait ! Mais parfois cela n'était pas assez pour tenir le coup, pour le pousser à se battre contre des chimères, encore et encore... Le cœur gonflé de tristesse, le dragonnier ignora la petite voix au fond de son âme qui le priait de faire demi-tour et de rester près d'elle car il était trop tard, il était maintenant trop tard pour faire machine arrière... Sa patience avait atteint son point de non-retour...

Les deux jours qui avaient suivi furent les plus étranges qu'il eût jamais vécu ; Charlotte, dès le lendemain matin, avait changé du tout au tout, laissant sa tristesse au placard pour redevenir ce monstre de bonté et de prévenance qu'elle était autrefois, avant de les embarquer dans toute cette histoire. Désormais, elle portait sur son visage un sourire constant qui semblait ne jamais la quitter même si ses yeux demeuraient, quant à eux, indéchiffrables. A chaque instant, elle se montrait avenante avec tous, avec tous sauf Charlie dont elle évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard et d'ailleurs c'était à peine si elle lui adressait la parole. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait car après leur dernière dispute il ne faisait aucun doute que des choses étaient encore à régler entre eux. De ce fait, il restait constamment en retrait, montrant beaucoup moins d'entrain que ses camarades à déambuler dans les couloirs du palais ou dans les rues de la Triade car c'était ce qu'avait décidé la jeune femme, elle tenait à leur montrer tout ce qu'elle savait de cet endroit, tout ce qu'elle avait découvert grâce à Calion... Quelle blague ! pensa-t-il avec sarcasme. Ainsi ils passèrent le premier jour à faire le tour du propriétaire, à visiter les environs, la cité, le port comme si tout cela semblait normal. Pas une seule fois les autres revinrent sur le comportement de Charlotte lors de leur arrivée, pas une seule fois ils lui dévoilèrent l'objet de leur visite mais le rouquin, au bout de quelques heures, en eut assez de cette hypocrisie et préféra demeurer au palais tandis que les autres se rendaient dans l'ancienne Cité, inévitablement accompagnés de Calion.  
Depuis l'une des fenêtres de l'immense bibliothèque, le dragonnier les observa quitter le palais, leur cri et leur rire l'accompagnant jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrières les arches délimitant la grand-place. Avec un soupir las il se détourna de la scène, laissa ses pieds le guider parmi les rangées de livres qui s'entassaient sur les étagères poussiéreuses et s'arrêta devant la section des créatures magiques. Irrémédiablement il s'empara du premier manuel sur les dragons qu'il vit.

\- Je pensais bien vous trouver ici...

Charlie sursauta violemment, laissant le livre glisser de ses mains pour venir s'écraser au sol dans un bruit mat.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, ajouta la grand-mère de Charlotte avec une mine désolée.

\- Oh... ça va..., répondit le jeune homme en ramassant le recueil, confus d'avoir été pris par surprise.

Il se tourna vers la Vélane, celle-ci avait les mains croisées devant elle et lui souriait gentiment. Il répondit à son sourire et l'observa avancer lentement entre les allées de livres.

\- Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui... Oui, je dois bien l'admettre, reconnut-il à son tour en levant les yeux vers le plafond voûté où s'étalait une fresque des plus impressionnantes.

\- Charlotte adore cet endroit, lâcha-t-elle, sa main glissant le long des reliures. Elle le trouve apaisant.

Le jeune homme se tendit imperceptiblement à ses mots mais ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains.

\- Alors, vous me cherchiez ? questionna-t-il en ignorant délibérément sa précédente remarque.

\- J'aurais aimé que l'on discute, avoua la vieille femme, retrouvant un air sérieux.

\- Que l'on discute ? répéta le rouquin en haussant les sourcils. De quoi voulez-vous discuter au juste ?

\- Je m'interroge à votre sujet.

\- A mon suj... Sur moi ?

\- Vous semblez en quelque sorte, patauger... Je suis sûre que vous vous demandez encore ce que vous faites là, n'est-ce pas ?

Il détourna les yeux de son regard inquisiteur et sentit un frisson désagréable remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Dans un mouvement de profonde lassitude il passa une main dans sa tignasse rousse avant de la laisser glisser sur sa nuque, signe évident de son malaise. De nouveau, il lança un coup d'œil gêné vers la Vélane et répondit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte :

\- Oui...

Il avait l'effroyable certitude que peu importe ce qu'il aurait pu dire cette femme voyait clair dans son jeu, elle semblait pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Avec elle, mentir n'était pas nécessaire...

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée qu'elle ne vous ait pas mis immédiatement dans la confidence, vous sembliez pourtant si proches..., lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Pas assez, visiblement, répondit-il avec amertume, troublé malgré tout par sa franchise.

\- Détrompez-vous, vous êtes plus proche d'elle que vous ne le pensez et vous ne le serez sans doute jamais autant qu'à cet instant.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui est à l'ordre du jour, éluda-t-elle avec un sourire mystérieux, l'enjoignant à la suivre d'un geste de la main.

Charlie obéit docilement et suivit la Vélane à travers la bibliothèque, ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un petit salon de lecture ou Rùmil prit place sur une liseuse.

\- Installez-vous, je vous en prie, dit-elle en lui désignant le fauteuil en face du sien. Voulez-vous que je fasse apporter du thé ?

\- Non, merci, déclina le rouquin en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Charlotte n'a que peu évoqué sa vie en Angleterre, c'est à peine si elle a parlé des personnes qu'elle y avait rencontrées, vous par exemple..., ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. ...Mais quand je vous ai vu le soir dernier, j'ai eu comme un pressentiment, le pressentiment que vous aviez eu un rôle à jouer dans sa vie... - Le rouquin se retint de faire une remarque déplacée et la laissa continuer - Elle a toujours été mal à l'aise pour exprimer clairement ses sentiments, je ne peux pas l'en blâmer pour ça car nous sommes pareils !

Tandis qu'une ombre passait sur son visage, elle perdit son sourire.

\- ...mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais je la sens se renfermer sur elle-même, de plus en plus... Le masque qu'elle s'évertue à porter depuis quelques jours ne fait que confirmer mes soupçons, hélas...

\- Il est clair qu'elle essaye de noyer le poisson, je veux dire... Avez-vous remarqué son changement de comportement ?!

\- Je l'ai remarqué, en effet.

\- A quoi joue-t-elle au juste en agissant de la sorte ? s'énerva le jeune homme en se levant brusquement.

Sentant la colère l'envahir à nouveau, il se détourna de la dénommée Rùmil et s'accouda au bras de la cheminée, les yeux rivés sur l'âtre vide.

\- Je comprends votre fureur, souffla la vieille dame dans son dos. Votre frustration...

\- Non... non, vous ne comprenez pas... Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre...

\- Elle a refusé votre aide, à maintes reprises... Et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir insisté, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha-t-elle avec un rictus amusé.

\- Où ai-je bien pu me tromper ?..., murmura le dragonnier, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocutrice.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, sachez-le. Charlotte manque cruellement de confiance en elle et pour cette raison elle a du mal à accorder la sienne aux autres, à ses amis, sa famille...

\- Mais... pourquoi ?

\- Cela ne date pas d'hier, c'était déjà un problème récurrent quand elle était enfant... En parte dû à des... Comment dirais-je ?... Des complications, il y a eu l'incident en Bretagne bien entendu mais d'autres problèmes sont aussi survenus à l'école tout comme dans sa vie privée et dernièrement, sa relation avec cet autre jeune homme n'a fait que renforcer cela, permettant à la malédiction de s'insinuer plus encore dans son cœur.

\- Oui... Oui, elle m'en a parlé et je l'ai vu... J'ai vu ce qu'il s'était passé...

\- C'était une terrible histoire...

\- Je dois bien l'admettre.

Charlie regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir cogné plus fort cet homme lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré ce soir-là, à Bucarest. Il n'aurait pas simplement dû se contenter de le menacer mais plutôt lui coller son poing dans la figure à _ce_... ! Il soupira... Rien ne servait de s'apitoyer sur le passé et il devait bien reconnaître qu'à l'époque il ne savait rien de cette histoire, de ce que vivait son amie.

\- Écoutez... Aujourd'hui et plus que jamais Charlotte a besoin de vous, elle a besoin de vous comme vous, vous avez besoin d'elle - Laissez-moi terminer, le coupa-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer. Vous êtes la seule personne à qui elle semble accorder pleinement sa confiance.

\- Je ne veux pas vous contredire mais vous vous trompez, je...

\- Je sais que les apparences sont trompeuses, l'arrêta derechef la Vélane, mais c'est pourtant le cas, au plus profond de son âme elle sait qu'elle peut s'appuyer sur vous même si la plupart du temps elle ne semble pas en rendre compte.

Le rouquin passa plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation dépitée.

\- Je regrette mais vous faites fausse route, Charlotte ne fait confiance en personne, vous même l'avez dit !... Alors, me faire confiance, à moi ?!... C'est du délire !

La vieille femme se leva à son tour et s'approcha de lui, elle lui saisit les mains qu'elle serra avec force.

\- Elle a besoin de vous, elle a besoin de vous..., répétait-elle, ses yeux brillant étrangement.

\- Alors qu'elle vienne me le dire, lâcha le dragonnier en se dégageant de sa poigne.

\- N'est-ce pas ce qu'elle a déjà fait ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'elle a voulu exprimer en vous demandant de rester avec elle, ici ? supposa l'autre et Charlie ne put que tourner un visage surpris vers elle.

\- Que... Vous nous espionnez ?!

\- Oh, je n'ai pas besoin de cela, sourit Rùmil.

Le rouquin lui tourna le dos une nouvelle fois et croisa les bras sur son torse, furieux que cette femme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam puisse aussi bien le cerner, aussi bien comprendre ce qui l'entourait, l'effrayait...

\- Au fond de vous, vous savez que c'est la vérité, vous savez que vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre..., reprit-elle d'une voix grave. Je sais que vous l'avez vu dans vos rêves.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez de mes rêves ? répliqua-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Plus que vous ne le savez vous-même, des rêves profonds, intimes qui exhalent des émotions, des sensations comme si vous les vivez, comme si vous les aviez vécues...

\- C'est... Attendez... Co-comment vous savez ça ? J'en n'ai parlé à personne ! Je...

\- Pour ne rien vous cacher, je ne suis pas complètement étrangère à cette histoire...

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda vivement le jeune homme, sentant sa respiration accélérer imperceptiblement.

Avec un sourire énigmatique, Rùmil se leva et l'intima à la suivre de nouveau. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusque dans les jardins, la vieille dame ne s'arrêta que près du vieux puits qu'il avait vu l'avant-veille. D'un geste du doigt, elle lui indiqua la cavité de pierre et Charlie, intrigué, s'approcha du bord avant de pencher la tête au-dessus du gouffre. Alors qu'il pensait y voir un trou sans fond, sombre et humide, il eut la surprise de découvrir une eau claire, presque scintillante, s'écouler paresseusement sous la brise de l'après-midi, rebondissant contre les pierres émoussées qui constituaient les parois du puits.  
La Vélane tendit la main jusqu'à ce que ses doigts frôlent la surface qui remua, se troubla à tel point que des choses apparurent dans le miroir de l'eau, des images qui semblaient étrangement familières au rouquin, des visages...

\- Mais...

Les visages se mouvèrent, se tordirent jusqu'à devenir plus net et le dragonnier n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître leurs propriétaires, des enfants qu'il connaissait, des enfants qu'il avait déjà vus plusieurs fois... dans ces rêves...

\- Comment ?... Comment faites-vous cela ? Comment savez-vous ?...

\- Je suis comme qui dirait voyante et clairvoyante bien que je n'aime pas utiliser ces termes, ni qu'on me les attribue d'ailleurs... Nous avons tous en nous un don qui nous rend particulier aux yeux des autres, j'ai ainsi donc la particularité de voir des choses que les autres ne peuvent pas voir, ne peuvent pas comprendre et le loisir de les leur montrer.

\- C'est donc vous qui me mettiez ces images dans la tête ?!... Je croyais devenir dingue !

La Vélane rigola doucement et ajouta :

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à en avoir fait l'expérience, si cela peut vous rassurer.

\- Vous voulez dire... Charlotte...

Elle opina mais ne répondit pas pour autant, derechef Charlie se pencha vers le puits et observa les images divaguer à la surface.

\- Pourquoi moi ?..., demanda-t-il finalement, après un long moment de silence.

\- Ce puits aide certaines personnes à comprendre où veut les mener leur destin, expliqua la vieille dame. Il les pousse, les encourage à suivre la voie qu'il leur estime être la plus juste. C'est pour cela que vous avez pu vivre ces rêves et qu'aujourd'hui encore les visages de ces enfants apparaissent dans l'eau... Ils pourraient être, en quelque sorte, votre destin... J'espérais vous faire comprendre, à tous les deux, qu'il existait un autre chemin, j'espérais faire comprendre à Charlotte qu'elle pouvait embrasser ce chemin à vos côtés mais malheureusement elle ne l'a pas compris, en tout cas elle ne l'a pas interprété de cette manière...

\- Ça pourrait expliquer un tas de chose..., marmonna le jeune homme. Alors tout ça... C'était faux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, cela pourrait être la réalité, d'une certaine manière. Nous sommes tous maître de notre destin, nous seuls avons le pouvoir de prendre les décisions qui nous mènerons sur la voie que nous décidons d'emprunter... A vous de faire les bons choix, ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner la tête.

Le rouquin suivit son regard et vit que les autres étaient revenus de leur escapade, l'espace d'une seconde ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux de Charlotte, ils restèrent accrochés juste assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse remarquer à quel point elle était troublée. Durant cet instant, ce court instant, son masque de jovialité tomba, dévoilant un visage ravagé par l'inquiétude mais très vite elle se composa une expression impassible, détourna les yeux, les joues rougissantes malgré tout.

\- A elle de faire les siens...

* * *

Charlie, sur les conseils de Rùmil, s'était rendu ici après le dîner, prétendant que l'endroit devrait lui plaire et force était de reconnaître qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Encore une fois le jeune homme se demanda comment elle avait pu savoir que... mais très vite il chassa cette question de son esprit, après avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à discuter avec la grand-mère de Charlotte, il avait vite compris qu'on ne pouvait rien lui apprendre qu'elle ne savait déjà.  
L'observatoire n'avait rien à envier aux autres pièces du palais, comme elles il semblait avoir été taillé à même le marbre devenant cette salle circulaire qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. En face, s'élevant sur une grande moitié de la pièce, avait été érigé un immense pan de verre, permettant une vue imprenable sur la cité et le ciel qui semblait ne jamais prendre fin, s'étendant toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin, jusqu'à l'infini. Le sol, derrière les rambardes d'acier, n'était qu'une succession de rangs, taillés en escalier tel un amphithéâtre de la Rome antique. Le rouquin dépassa la colonnade qui surplombait la salle et descendit quelques marches, ne sachant pas bien où il pouvait s'asseoir, un instant sa main s'arrêta sur les assises en noyer qui complétaient les bancs de pierre et observa le firmament. Ainsi, assis dans ces tribunes en arc-ce-cercle, il avait l'impression d'être là pour admirer un spectacle. Et quel spectacle ! Les étoiles n'avaient jamais été aussi belles, aussi brillantes que ce soir, c'était comme si elles avaient décidé de se montrer enfin, voulant se défaire du carcan orageux qui semblaient vouloir les étouffer depuis quelques nuits. Dans la ceinture d'Orion, le dragonnier remarqua une nouvelle étoile qui venait d'apparaître, si fragile et si petite par rapport aux autres, imposantes, lumineuses qui étaient accrochées là depuis des millénaires, servant de guide aux explorateurs téméraires, nourrissant les légendes de tout un monde, créant ce théâtre figé qu'était la voûte stellaire... mais celle-ci, à ses yeux, paraissait être la plus belle car la nuit ne pourrait plus être la nuit sans elle...

\- Je savais bien que je te trouverais là.

Il sursauta violemment et leva la tête vers l'intruse, malgré la pénombre il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Charlotte, trahie par ses longs cheveux blonds relevés sur sa nuque. Comme de coutume, elle arborait un sourire resplendissant, sourire qu'elle perdit bien vite en voyant sa mine renfrognée. Le dragonnier la laissa s'approcher et prendre place à ses côtés mais ne daigna pas lui accorder un autre regard. Les yeux braqués sur le ciel, il sentit pourtant son cœur accélérer imperceptiblement dans sa poitrine, son souffle se bloquant douloureusement dans sa gorge tandis que leurs bras se frôlaient, mais le jeune homme demeura impassible.

\- J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, la première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi, je... Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand elle vit qu'il ne montrait aucun signe d'intérêt pour ce qu'elle racontait.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux, la blonde s'éclaircit la gorge plusieurs fois avant de reprendre d'un ton beaucoup moins enjoué :

\- Rùmil m'a dit... Enfin, je veux dire _ma grand-mère_ m'a dit qu'elle t'avait parlée aujourd'hui.

Charlie opina mais ne répondit pas pour autant, son regard toujours fixé sur le firmament bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui balancer le fond de sa pensée. Il fut interrompu par un faible soupir à côté de lui qu'il fit mine d'ignorer mais c'était sans compter le frisson qui remonta soudain le long de son bras, aussitôt il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et vit qu'elle avait simplement glisser sa main sur la sienne. Comme brûlé, le rouquin la retira vivement.

\- Il faut que tu m'écoutes..., supplia-t-elle finalement dans un murmure, serrant sa main contre sa poitrine. S'il-te-plaît... J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes.

\- Je dois y aller... J'ai besoin de dormir, souffla-t-il avant de se lever et de sortir de l'observatoire.

Le dragonnier dévala les escaliers en colimaçon et, une fois dans le couloir, accéléra le pas, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Charlotte, restée là-haut. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il n'entende pourtant l'écho d'autres pas que les siens résonner dans le corridor, il ferma les yeux et n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant de sentir quelqu'un lui agripper le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner.

\- Je sais que tu es encore furieux parce que je t'ai menti ! s'écria la jeune femme en lui lâchant le bras. Mais comment aurais-tu réagi si je t'avais dit la vérité et que je t'avais... que je t'avais... - Elle soupira - Comment aurais-tu p...

\- _J'aurais au moins su toute l'histoire !_ ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher en haussant la voix, lui coupant la parole.

Immobile au milieu du couloir, Charlie se tenait désormais face à elle, les poings serrés et respirant difficilement. Charlotte, face à sa remarque, se contenta de hausser les épaules, un sourire éteint étirant ses lèvres.

\- Tu m'aurais prise pour un monstre, admets-le..., murmura-t-elle avec douleur.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, pas immédiatement, car au fond de lui une voix insidieuse lui disait que oui, sans doute aurait-il pensé cela, sans doute aurait-il été confronté à la peur, à l'horreur de cette vérité... Sans doute ses mots auraient alors dépassé sa raison, lui faisant perdre la seule et unique personne qui avait su l'écouter quand il en avait eu besoin... Mais le fait était qu'il n'avait jamais su ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, l'enquête menée par le Ministère eût vite conclu à une attaque sans importance, le fait était qu'il était resté dans l'ignorance de longs mois jusqu'au retour de Charlotte, jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Harry, jusqu'à son voyage dans la Pensine...

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le bénéfice du doute...

La blonde rougit violemment et baissa honteusement la tête, le dragonnier n'attendit pas pour clore cette conversation et s'éloigna de nouveau, plantant la jeune femme au milieu du couloir.

\- Alors, voilà comment ça se termine..., lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Sa remarque le stoppa net, Charlie fit volte-face et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

\- Pour que ça se termine, il faudrait déjà que ça ait commencé, répondit-il, avec amertume.

A peine les eut-il prononcées, qu'il regrettait déjà ses paroles et à la mine décomposée qu'affichait désormais Charlotte il sut qu'il l'avait blessée, qu'il l'avait profondément blessée. Très vite, elle avança vers lui, le contourna avant de le dépasser, se dirigeant vers l'escalier en de grandes enjambées. Toutefois, en haut de ceux-là, elle s'immobilisa et se retourna une dernière fois :

\- Certes je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi pour l'incident en Roumanie, c'est vrai et je ne le nierais plus... déclara la blonde, très calme. Hormis cela, je ne t'ai pas menti, je n'ai pas joué la comédie comme tu sembles le croire, souffla-t-elle, sa voix se brisant peu à peu. Tout ce que nous avons vécu avait un sens pour moi, je n'ai jamais fait semblant, jamais... J'ai aimé chaque seconde de ce que nous avons partagé, de ce que nous avons pu vivre et faire !... Je-J'ai été franche, Charlie et je le suis toujours !

Sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de réagir, elle lui tourna le dos et descendit les escaliers d'un pas raide. Décontenancé, celui-ci passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de souffler de lassitude. Comment faisait-elle ça ? Comment arrivait-elle à retourner la situation en sa faveur ? C'était lui qui devait être triste et en colère, pas elle ! Avec une exclamation de rage, il courut dans le couloir jusqu'aux escaliers.

\- Comment peux-tu me laisser entendre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous alors que tu as toujours fais en sorte de me repousser ?! s'écria-t-il en descendant les marches à son tour. Tu n'as jamais clairement exprimé ce que tu ressentais pour moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui, comment pouvais-je deviner que tu étais véritablement sincère ? Comment le pouvais-je ? termina-t-il en lui saisissant le poignet.

La jeune femme semblait tout aussi furieuse que lui, pire encore, blessée... Elle darda ses yeux bleus dans les siens et ne détourna par une seule fois le regard, attendant sans doute qu'il la provoque derechef.

\- Répond-moi ! s'exclama-t-il alors en serrant sa prise, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre.

\- _J'avais peur !_ répondit-elle avec force tout en se dégageant de sa poigne.

Le souffle saccadé, Charlotte lui tourna complètement le dos et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle tremblait.

\- J'avais peur... , reprit-elle, la voix cassée. Je... Tout ça me terrifiait, je ne voulais faire souffrir personne...

\- Eh bien, tu as raté je crois... Aujourd'hui nous souffrons tous les deux. A chaque seconde qui passe nous nous détruisons un peu plus, était-ce vraiment ça que tu avais en tête en te taisant ? En voulant nous préserver ?...

Le silence accompagna ses dernières paroles. Charlie observa la jeune femme, celle-ci le regardait étrangement, ses yeux plissés comme si elle essayait de lire quelque chose en lui. Décontenancé par son soudain changement de comportement, le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? questionna-t-elle enfin, sa voix exprimant une simple curiosité.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je...

\- Non, le coupa-t-elle. Pour quelle raison es-tu là ? Je veux dire... Depuis que tu es arrivé tu ne fais que me balancer ta rancœur et ta colère à la figure. Je reconnais avoir fait des erreurs, tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler et je t'ai présenté mes excuses, plusieurs fois, et malgré ça tu ne veux rien entendre... Alors, je te le demande une nouvelle fois, pourquoi es-tu là ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, le jeune homme ferma la bouche, prenant réellement conscience de sa question. Oui... Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi avait-il fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici si ce n'était pour lui faire des reproches ?...

\- J'étais en colère, Charlotte, tellement en colère quand j'ai découvert la vérité... et je le suis encore, répondit-il d'une voix mesurée. Furieux contre toi, contre moi..., ajouta-t-il tandis que la blonde lui lançait un coup d'œil surpris. Mais c'est vrai qu'il était tellement plus facile de t'en vouloir à toi, toi qui m'avait blessé, menti, ignoré... - La blonde plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche avant de laisser échapper un sanglot - Et tellement plus facile d'avoir ce rôle de victime...

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, un souffle dans la nuit tandis qu'il se remémorait chaque instant, chaque souvenir qui le ramenait inévitablement à Charlotte, aux reproches qu'il lui avait faits.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir crue, de t'avoir abandonnée et...

\- Non..., le coupa Charlotte, suppliante. Non, tu ne m'as pas abandonnée !... Je ne peux p...

\- Laisse-moi finir s'il-te plaît, lâcha-t-il avec nervosité. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça... - Il passa une main agitée de spasmes dans ses cheveux et prit une longue inspiration - Il faut que tu saches qu'en dépit de tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, de tout ce que j'ai pu laisser entendre et laisser voir ces derniers jours, je reste terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose... Oui, je t'en veux et sans doute t'en voudrais-je encore longtemps mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce que tu es en train de vivre et, quelque part, j'espérais t'apporter un peu de soutien en venant ici... S'il n'est pas trop tard...

La jeune femme acquiesça maladroitement, son visage affichait un sourire tordu et ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de larmes.

\- Je... J'accepte ton soutien mais je crains qu'il soit déjà trop tard...

\- Comment ça ? s'exclama Charlie en relevant violemment la tête.

\- On ne peut rien faire pour moi, expliqua la blonde en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Quoi ?... Ta grand-mère a dit que..., commença-t-il sans toutefois trouver les bons mots pour terminer sa phrase. Alors... tu vas rentrer ?..., ajouta-t-il, plein d'espoir.

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer, Charlie... Je ne peux plus...

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je... j'ai...

\- C'est cet homme ? la coupa-t-il avec plus de fureur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en tournant un visage véritablement surpris vers lui.

\- Ce... Calion, c'est lui qui t'empêche de rentrer ?

Contre toute attente son visage se fendit d'un faible sourire tandis que ses joues se coloraient de rouge. Charlie sentit aussitôt une bouffée de colère s'emparer de lui.

\- Je... Non... Ce n'est pas... Il n'a rien à voir avec ça, bafouilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux ce qui ne fit que renforcer la fureur du dragonnier.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu as des sentiments pour lui ?!

Charlotte releva vivement la tête, perdant son sourire par la même occasion, soudain, sans signe avant-coureur, elle éclata de rire.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire ! reprit le rouquin avec hargne. Je t'ai posé une question, il me semble !

\- Ta précédente remarque me laisse espérer que tout n'est pas totalement perdu..., répondit-elle d'un ton énigmatique, retrouvant son sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je ne suis pas de celles qui pensent que la jalousie est un défaut, déclara la jeune femme.

Charlie se sentit tout à coup stupide, pris au piège par ses propres sentiments. Quand il releva les yeux vers la blonde, celle-ci avait perdu son sourire et s'était imperceptiblement rapprochée de lui. D'aussi près, à la lumière des chandelles, elle paraissait plus chétive que jamais. Elle avait encore maigri, songea le rouquin et il remarqua les cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses grands yeux bleus, plus encore qu'auparavant elle semblait rongée par le mal qui dormait en elle...

\- Maintenant la question que je me pose, reprit cette dernière dans un souffle, c'est celle-ci : est-ce que je t'ai perdu, Charlie ?...

Porté par un élan d'affection il laissa sa main glisser sur sa joue, Charlotte ne bougea pas d'un iota et attendit, les yeux braqués sur lui, qu'il réponde enfin à sa question. Le jeune homme laissa courir ses doigts sur sa peau froide, s'abreuvant d'elle comme si elle pouvait disparaître à tout instant. Comme à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion il se mit à observer les traits de son visage, chaque détail d'elle qu'il avait pu oublier, se remémorant les anciens et découvrant les nouveaux... La jeune femme était cette terre inexplorée qui révélait sans cesse des trésors, à l'infini, et pour lui c'était un véritable émerveillement de les découvrir, un à un...

\- Je te faisais confiance, Charlotte..., s'entendit-il finalement répondre dans un murmure.

\- Je sais et je suis désolée, si désolée…, lâcha-t-elle en attrapant sa main qu'elle serra entre ses doigts tremblants.

Charlie ne savait plus quoi dire, la bouche entrouverte il observa la jeune femme attendre désespérément un signe de sa part. Il ferma les yeux avec force, espérant sans doute voir quelque chose s'imprimer sur ses paupières closes mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Avec une exclamation frustrée il approcha son visage de celui de la blonde, collant son front au sien.

\- Me pardonneras-tu un jour ? murmura celle-ci, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine des siennes.

\- J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à te pardonner..., répondit-il avec un rictus étranglé. A essayer d'oublier la façon dont tu m'as traité...

\- Charlie, je... Elle se tut et ferma les yeux à son tour, se détachant de son étreinte par la même occasion.

Cependant elle ne s'éloigna pas pour autant, le rouquin la sentit serrer plus encore sa main dans la sienne et sans attendre elle laissa glisser sa tête sur son épaule tout en agrippant son bras de sa main libre. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine mais le jeune homme ne dit mot, à la place il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant doucement contre lui tout en s'imprégnant de son parfum.

\- Bon sang, Charlotte… J'étais si inquiet…, ne put-il s'empêcher d'avouer, des trémolos dans la voix, avant d'embrasser son crâne avec douceur. Si inquiet...

La jeune femme s'accrocha avec force à sa chemise et enfouit son visage contre son torse, le corps secoué de tremblements.

\- Pardon...

Un simple mot, ce n'était qu'un simple mot mais avec une signification si forte qu'il suffit à faire voler en éclat toute sa volonté, cette farouche volonté qui avait réussi à le maintenir éloigné d'elle, de Charlotte... Ce n'était qu'une parole dans la nuit et pourtant toute son amertume, toute sa colère et sa rancœur s'envolèrent loin laissant place à une agréable chaleur, une sensation douce et chaude qui s'empara de son être tandis que la jeune femme était là, serrée contre lui, un sentiment nouveau... La reconnaissance...

\- C'est déjà oublié...

La blonde éclata en sanglots, le dragonnier l'obligea à se détacher de lui et prit son visage en coupe. De son pouce il essuya les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues pâles et embrassa longuement chacune d'elles. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Charlotte, obnubilé par les deux iris bleus qui étincelaient dans la pénombre, par ses lèvres qui, gonflées et rougies par ses pleurs, étaient un appel au baiser... La jeune femme lui sourit maladroitement et en approchant son visage du sien, il murmura :

\- Tu me rends complètement fou...

Elle laissa échapper un rire étranglé avant de renifler.

\- Je pourrais te dire la même chose.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, chacun contemplant l'autre, redécouvrant timidement cette personne qu'ils pensaient ne plus jamais revoir, ne plus jamais toucher, embrasser... Charlie eut bien du mal à rester concentré face au regard pénétrant de la Française et quand, lentement, elle tendit les doigts vers son visage il retint sa respiration, quand sa peau effleura la cicatrice qui barrait sa joue gauche, il frissonna... Ses doigts étaient si froids et pourtant il pouvait encore sentir la brûlure de sa caresse sur sa peau... En voyant son regard soudain inquiet, le rouquin attrapa ses doigts qu'il embrassa chastement et murmura :

\- Elle va bientôt disparaître... Ce n'était qu'une simple égratignure.

Charlotte acquiesça doucement avant de poser sa tête contre son torse, ses bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille.

\- C'est à cause de moi... C'est à cause de moi si vous êtes là aujourd'hui, blessés, fatigués et...

Il attrapa son visage en coupe, l'obligeant à le regarder.

\- Arrête, si on est là c'est parce qu'on l'a voulu.

\- Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous êtes aventurés..., murmura-t-elle, les larmes dévalant derechef ses joues pâles.

\- Pour toi, je prendrais tous les risques s'il le faut.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis...

Ses yeux brillaient, remplis de pleurs, de douleur et de culpabilité, inévitablement son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Charlie caressa ses joues où les larmes avaient tracé d'imperceptibles sillons et se fit la réflexion qu'entre ses mains, les traits rongés par l'angoisse, la jeune femme n'avait jamais semblé aussi fragile. Il la serra contre lui dans une étreinte protectrice et laissa son front reposer contre le sien, sentant son souffle chaud heurter sa peau, le faisant frissonner de nouveau.

\- Nous nous battrons ensemble, tu entends ? Nous nous battrons ensemble..., répéta le dragonnier dans un murmure tandis que la blonde acquiesçait difficilement.

Et avant qu'une autre parole soit prononcée, il captura ses lèvres. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que mille vies s'étaient écoulées entre aujourd'hui et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait embrassée et pourtant, jamais baiser ne fut plus sincère que celui-là. Pour la première fois il sentait que toutes les barrières qu'elle s'était efforcée d'ériger des mois durant venait de céder, définitivement, et il ne pouvait que se féliciter que ce soit pour lui, peut-être même grâce à lui... Enivré par cette soudaine pensée il approfondit le baiser, Charlotte pressa légèrement son bras, comme l'incitant à continuer, avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, faisant remonter un frisson agréable le long de son échine. Tremblant de tous ses membres, c'était à peine s'il entendait son cœur battre tant ses oreilles bourdonnaient pourtant Charlie pouvait très bien sentir son organe rebondir contre sa cage thoracique, il cognait si fort qu'il craignait que celui-ci sorte de son enveloppe de chair.  
Enfin la jeune femme détacha ses lèvres des siennes, tremblante, vacillante, alors sans attendre le rouquin raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille et la serra plus encore contre lui. Sa tête reposant contre son torse, c'était à peine s'il l'entendit murmurer :

\- Reste... Reste avec moi...

\- Je ne partirai pas... Je ne te laisserai pas, souffla-t-il à son tour et il l'embrassa de nouveau, comme pour sceller sa promesse.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là, elle lui avait simplement demandé de rester avec elle pour cette nuit et lui avait accepté, refusant la simple idée d'être à nouveau séparé d'elle. Là, dans l'alcôve de sa chambre, plantée devant l'immense fenêtre, elle semblait si petite, si fragile, comme cette étoile qu'il avait admirée plus tôt dans la soirée mais de toute, à ses yeux, Charlotte demeurait la plus belle et pour cette raison il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle...  
Enfin, le jeune homme s'approcha de la Française, contemplant son dos, ses jambes puis ses courbes, celles que l'on pouvait deviner sous sa robe opaline et qui laissaient une large part à l'imagination... N'écoutant que son désir, Charlie laissa ses doigts courir le long de ses épaules nues et embrassa chastement sa nuque, la blonde frissonna sous ses caresses et pencha la tête sur le côté, l'intimant à poursuivre ce qu'il avait d'ores et déjà entreprit. Alors, avec douceur, il fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe et détacha la barrette qui maintenait ses cheveux en place, ceux-là cascadèrent sur ses épaules et il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour qu'il encercle ses épaules et qu'il vienne nicher sa tête dans son cou, inspirant longuement son parfum si particulier, cette fragrance vanillée, chaude et musquée, qui contrastait tellement avec la froideur de sa peau, pâle, blanche... Il soupira de bien-être et l'entendit soupirer à son tour, enfin elle se retourna et braqua ses yeux bleus dans les siens, le regard indéchiffrable. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Charlotte l'attira à elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. D'abord surpris, le rouquin ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à son appel, sa main trouvant naturellement le chemin de sa taille, comme si cet emplacement avait été taillé spécialement pour elle. A travers le tissu de sa robe, il pouvait sentir la brûlure de sa peau contre la sienne, d'intenses picotements remontèrent le long des ses doigts, de ses bras et ne manquèrent pas de faire dresser ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Et tandis qu'elle entreprenait de défaire les boutons de sa chemise, Charlie sentit le désir s'infiltrer rapidement dans ses veines, filer à pleine vitesse, faisant gonfler sa poitrine, vibrer son cœur et lui faire perdre l'esprit peu à peu... Une main froide glissa sur son torse, finissant d'attiser le feu qui brûlait en lui, et le rouquin sut qu'il avait perdu... Il sut que sa raison l'abandonnerait complètement pour les quelques prochaines heures...

Quelque part dans la nuit, niché sous des draps de lin immaculés, il ne pouvait cesser d'enlacer ce corps pâle contre lui, ce corps magnifique aux courbes si gracieuses qu'elles en paraissaient irréelles, ce corps de femme qu'il embrassait alors dans une étreinte charnelle, enivré par le parfum qu'il exhalait... Charlie n'osait se demander, une fois encore, comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mû par quelque chose de bien plus fort qu'eux sans l'ombre d'un doute... Mais à cet instant, pendant ce bref instant où sa raison semblait avoir refait surface, il était sûr d'une chose : acculée, au bout du monde elle l'acceptait enfin... Charlotte acceptait enfin son amour... A lui maintenant d'accepter le sien...

* * *

La lumière matinale manqua de l'aveugler, il dut papillonner longtemps avant que ses yeux s'habituent à cette soudaine clarté. Enfin, quand il fut capable d'ouvrir les paupières sans perdre la vue, il glissa sa main de l'autre côté du lit et eut la surprise de ne rencontrer que le drap, froid, défait et, à l'évidence, inoccupé. Avec un affreux sentiment de déjà-vu Charlie se redressa sur les oreillers, pris de panique. Elle n'était quand même pas... Tandis que ses yeux clairs balayaient la chambre de gauche à droite, sondant la pièce avec attention, son pouls décéléra rapidement quand il reconnut une silhouette familière, debout, près de la fenêtre. Non, elle était bien là, Charlotte était là.  
A quelques mètres du lit, face à la baie vitrée et inondée par la lumière de l'aube naissante, elle demeurait immobile et le rouquin, à la manière dont elle serrait les bras sur sa poitrine, n'eut aucun mal à deviner que quelque chose l'ennuyait. Sans attendre, il repoussa les draps au bout du lit et se leva à son tour, il s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme, enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules avant de laisser glisser sa tête sur la sienne. Enfin, elle décroisa les bras et posa ses mains froides sur lui.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais partie, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle rit doucement avant de répondre inutilement :

\- Je suis là.

Elle se retourna et le gratifia d'un immense sourire avant de venir se nicher contre lui, aussitôt le rouquin enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse au point de quitter le lit aussi tôt ? demanda-t-il finalement.

La jeune femme se défit de son étreinte et l'observa longuement, elle avait perdu son sourire et affichait désormais un visage défait. Alors qu'elle détournait la tête, Charlie attrapa son menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?... Dis-moi.

Charlotte semblait incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, focalisant son regard quelque part au-dessus de son épaule.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Non ! lâcha-t-elle avec véhémence, braquant ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Non... C'est juste que...

\- Que quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi, avoua-t-elle enfin, du bout des lèvres.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je t'ai menti... J-je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi pour toujours...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, les larmes dévalaient maintenant ses joues roses et il les essuya de son pouce.

\- Charlotte...

\- Je vais mourir, Charlie.

Un instant, il crut avoir mal compris et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

\- Pardon ?...

\- _Je vais mourir..._

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Mode guimauve _on_ ! Oui, oui je sais, trop d'amour, trop d'amour dans cette dernière partie de chapitre ah, ah mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Certes ils se sont pas mal disputés tout le long mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser en colère l'un contre l'autre, désolée ! ^^ Bon petit cliffhanger à la fin mais rien que vous ne savez pas puisque vous avez lu les précédents chapitre, c'est surtout Charlie qui prend cher, le pauvre !  
Cela étant dit, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, nous en découvrons un peu plus sur Rùmil et la relation complexe qui s'est instaurée entre nos deux persos principaux, nous en serons bien évidemment davantage dans les prochains chapitres !  
Je ne m'attarde pas et je me mets vite au travail pour la suite !  
A bientôt ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	41. Chapitre 19 : Beware tormented souls

**Tel le phénix, je renais de mes cendres...**

 **Je suis de retour accablée de la plus grande honte de tous les temps ! Vous abandonner six mois durant ?!... Si vous me l'aviez dit six mois plus tôt je vous aurais ri au nez, c'est sûr. Mais bon sang, _que s'est-il passé ?!  
_** **Rien, nada, j'ai juste eu un mal fou à trouver l'inspiration pour ce chapitre, j'ai d'ailleurs jamais aussi peu aimé ce que j'ai pu écrire pendant ces six derniers mois avant de me relancer, il y a quelques jours à peine, dans l'écriture finale de ce chapitre. La fiction est restée en suspend pendant de looongues semaines où je ne pensais même pas à elle (alors que je l'aime tellement ! ). Tout ça pour un seul chapitre, un pauvre chapitre ! C'est tout de même incroyable !  
** **Je sais qu'aucun mot ne sera suffisant pour me faire pardonner cette longue absence, certain.e.s ont même dû avoir des sueurs froides, vous avez cru que j'allais vous laisser tomber, hein ! Je suis moi-même frustrée quand, en tant que lectrice, je découvre qu'une fiction que je suis est abandonnée alors je n'allais surement pas vous faire ça. :)**

 **Bref, avant toute chose : Joyeux Halloween, joyeux Noël et une très bonne année 2018 (mon retard est rattrapé ah, ah) !  
Pour en revenir à l'histoire, souvenez-vous nous avions laissé nos deux amoureux dans un terrible cliffhanger (n'hésitez pas à relir les derniers chapitres pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire), qu'en est-il aujourd'hui ? Eh bien vous allez le découvrir dès à présent...**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews (mille ans après donc... Ahem...) :**

 ** _plume 228_ :** **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, comme toujours elle m'a fait super plaisir ! C'est un vrai bonheur d'avoir des lectrices comme toi ! :') J'adore écrire du point de vue de Charlie, j'aime tellement ce personnage... ^^ J'aime aussi faire des descriptions, je crois que c'est l'une des choses que je préfère dans l'écriture bien que parfois ce n'est pas évident.  
Désolée de t'avoir fait espérer, comme tu dis c'est mieux de voir ces rêves comme une possibilité. Nous verrons bien comment se terminera cette fiction (même si je le sais déjà ^^).  
Ravie que Rùmil te plaise, c'est un des persos que je préfère ! :)  
Merci encore pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. A bientôt ! ;)**

 ** _LauraC_ : Oh là, là... Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie que ma fiction t'ait donné envie de me laisser un commentaire ! :D  
Ta review est dingue, trop de compliment ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça me touche ! :') En ce qui concerne Charlie, je voulais un personnage qui colle le plus possible avec l'univers de JKR (pour les autres persos aussi à vrai dire) et entendre dire qu'il correspond tout à fait à cet imaginaire me comble de joie !  
Pour ce qui est de ta critique sur les disputes et les réconciliations, je comprends ton point de vue, c'est mon petit côté fleur bleue quie ne peut s'en empêcher ! ^^ Mais j'accepte la remarque ! :)  
En espérant ne pas t'avoir perdue dans cet énooorme laps de temps. A bientôt ! ;)**

 ** _MissKara1759_ : Ta review est juste dingue ! J'ai l'impression que jamais je n'arriverai à y répondre correctement ! :o  
Je suis contente que les dialogues te plaisent, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la conversation entre Adam et Charlie, comme tu le dis si bien ils se connaissent peu mais arrivent quand même à en dévoiler un peu plus sur leur caractère et leur ressenti. N'est-ce pas qu'il est buté ce Charlie, hein ! (#JamieFraserforever) Bon soit dit en passant Charlotte n'est pas tendre non plus par moment.  
Merde, ta review est ouf ! J'avais complètement oublié,en la relisant de nouveau je me la prends de plein fouet encore une fois ! Me complimenter sur mon écriture est juste le compliment le plus incroyable que l'on puisse me faire (et en faire un film ou une série ?! 0_o - je suis en train de mourir tellement c'est touchant !), j'en reviens pas que c'est pour moi ! :'')) Et ne te dénigre pas, je suis sûre que tu écris des choses merveilleuses, on a tous besoin d'apprendre les uns des autres. :).  
Je suis tellement contente que tu aimes ce chapitre, ses scènes, ses dialogues, le fait que Charlotte rame pas mal (effectivement elle ne l'a pas voilé :p) et comme tu peux le voir j'adore les cliffhanger, c'est pas demain la veille que ça changera ah, ah ! ^^ Ta review est plus que parfaite, je ne me lasserai jamais de la lire je crois !  
Merci encore ! Cœur sur toi et ta bienveillance ! A bientôt, je l'espère ! ;)**

 ** _Une lectrice_ : Merci pour ta review et merci d'être passée par ici, en espérant te revoir dans le coin ! :) En attendant ton voeur est exaucé, voici un nouveau chapitre ! :) A bientôt ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 :**

 **Beware tormented souls...**

Une douleur lancinante lui vrillait les tempes, ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant de s'ouvrir complètement, s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière. Charlotte se redressa juste assez pour voir qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu, c'était à peine si elle distinguait ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Tout semblait flou, comme si elle regardait à travers un hublot embué. Au loin, une silhouette se découpa dans la brume ambiante, elle se rapprochait encore et encore et la jeune femme soupira finalement de soulagement en la reconnaissant.

\- Charlie ! Je suis contente de te voir, je me demandais justement où…

\- C'est toi ! hurla-t-il, le doigt pointé sur elle. C'est à cause de toi tout ce qui arrive !

Il avançait, avançait l'obligeant alors à reculer, dans sa main sa baguette projetait des étincelles menaçantes. La blonde ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, la colère déformait littéralement ses traits.

\- Mais... Enfin de quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

C'était pourtant comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Un horrible pressentiment naquit dans son esprit, lui tordant le ventre et lui obstruant la gorge à mesure qu'elle comprenait ce que le dragonnier insinuait… Mais ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas l'être ! Pas lui ! _Pas Charlie !_

\- Tu t'es vue ? s'exclama celui-ci, un profond dégoût peint sur son visage. T'es-tu seulement regardée ?!... Espèce de _monstre_ !

Soudain, il lui cracha au visage. Charlotte retint une exclamation de surprise mais ne put ignorer la violente douleur qui enserra son cœur à cet instant. Mû par un sentiment aussi dévastateur que dangereux, la jeune femme le gifla avec force. D'abord aveuglée par la colère, il lui fallut ensuite quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le dragonnier, allongé sur le sol, hurlait de douleur, la main sur sa joue ne suffisant pas à freiner le flot de sang qui s'écoulait sur les dalles blanches. La blonde eut un mouvement de recul avant de se précipiter sur lui.

\- M-mais... J-je ne comprends pas... – Elle s'agenouilla à son niveau, terrifiée par la scène – Charlie… _Charlie_ !

Alors qu'elle tentait de l'aider, le rouquin poussa un gémissement craintif et recula, le regard épouvanté. Une véritable terreur semblait s'être emparée de lui.

\- R-regarde-toi… Sale monstre…, marmotta-t-il d'une voix gutturale en reculant plus encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?… Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Pourq... Mais la jeune femme se tut brutalement.

D'un geste tremblant elle leva la main à la hauteur du regard et retint une exclamation d'horreur. Sa main n'en était plus une, plus vraiment, remplacée par un membre recouvert d'écailles sombres et se terminant par plusieurs longues griffes acérées.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! cria-t-elle dans un violent mouvement de panique. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

 _-Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit… Tu ne peux être qu'un monstre…_

 _« Charlotte... Charlotte... »_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, un mal de tête pointant sous ses tempes. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu véritablement retrouver ses esprits, la jeune femme sentit une présence et reconnut Fleur, accroupit devant elle.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?... demanda celle-ci, la mine inquiète.

Elle lui tâta le front et fronça tellement les sourcils qu'ils ne formèrent plus qu'une mince ligne blonde au-dessus de ses yeux.

\- Tu es en nage…

\- Ça va…

\- Charlotte, tu es brûlante de fièv…

\- Ça va, je te dis ! cracha la blonde en repoussant la main de son amie. Ce n'est rien…

Fleur serra sa main contre sa poitrine, comme blessée, et la sonda de ses yeux azurs.

\- Tu en as encore fait un. Tu as encore fait un cauchemar.

Ce n'était pas une question. Charlotte l'ignora et préféra se lever en prenant grand soin de lui tourner le dos, elle se servit ensuite un verre d'eau pour dissimuler ses mains tremblantes.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-elle finalement avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres.

Du coin de l'œil la jeune femme vit Fleur retenir un soupir agacé avant de pincer les lèvres avec force, elle se leva à son tour puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ta grand-mère m'a chargée de venir te chercher, elle a fait réunir un conseil extraordinaire.

* * *

Charlotte marchait d'un pas raide dans le couloir qui menait à la Salle du Conseil et seul l'écho de leurs pas, à Fleur et à elle, les accompagnait, rompant le silence pesant qui s'était instauré entre elles depuis qu'elles avaient quitté la bibliothèque.  
La jeune femme savait d'avance que cette réunion n'allait pas lui plaire, elle savait également que tous étaient au courant de sa situation, que tous avaient eu un compte-rendu détaillé du périple à Torn, alors à quoi bon ? A quoi bon tenir ce conseil alors qu'elle avait déjà pris sa décision ? Ce n'était qu'une perte de temps… Tout ce cirque n'était qu'une perte de temps !  
Une fois devant les doubles portes qui marquaient l'entrée de la grande salle, Charlotte se tourna vers son amie.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu aies le droit d'entrer là, c'est…

\- Tous les autres sont à l'intérieur, la coupa Fleur. Rùmil nous a autorisés à participer au conseil.

\- Pardon ? Ce n'était pas…

Charlotte ne termina pas sa phrase, trop furieuse par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Comment Rùmil pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer… ? Elle entra comme une furie dans la haute salle, prête à balancer le fond de sa pensée à sa grand-mère quand elle remarqua que d'autres s'en chargeaient déjà pour elle. En effet, quand elles passèrent le pas de la porte ce fut à peine si on les remarqua. Un certain nombre de Vélanes étaient déjà présents, quelques-uns debout et d'autres assis, la plupart s'insurgeant contre Rùmil et son manque de convenance. Celle-ci, comme à son habitude, essuyait les critiques des autres membres du Conseil sans se départir de son calme olympien.

\- C'est impensable ! s'exclama une Vélane aux boucles blondes, debout près d'une fenêtre. Que dirait Angus s'il était encore parmi nous ?...

\- Voilà où réside le problème... Angus n'est plus de ce monde…, marmonna un autre, assis à table, l'air passablement ennuyé.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils là ? Qui leur a donné l'autorisation ?...

\- C'est moi, répondit Rùmil, la voix posée. Ils ont fait un long voyage pour venir jusqu'à nous, j'estime qu'il est dans leur droit de conn…

\- Ce ne sont que des sorciers !

\- Cette histoire les concerne également, réfuta-t-elle, le ton plus tranchant.

\- A-t-on au moins confisqué leurs baguettes ?...

Tout à coup les doubles portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas, faisant sursauter Charlotte et Fleur, postées juste devant, et faisant taire les autres.

\- Par la très grande Varda, Rùmil ! s'écria le Vélane responsable de cette entrée tonitruante. Allez-vous enfin nous dire quel est tout ce cirque ?! continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers le plus haut siège à l'autre bout de la table.

Charlotte l'observa traverser la pièce à grands renforts d'effets de manches avant de s'asseoir véritablement. A la manière dont les autres le regardaient, la blonde n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que cet homme au corps gras devait faire partie des hautes sphères de la Triade.

\- Le membre le plus ancien siégeant au Conseil, murmura Fleur à ses côtés, en guise d'explications. C'est Rùmil qui nous l'a dit.

\- Faire pénétrer des humains, reprit le Vélane, qui plus est des sorciers, au sein de la Triade et enfin réunir ce conseil sans même avoir publié les bans au préalable !... Je répète, quelle est la raison de tout ce remue-ménage ?

\- Morden, calme-toi, dit Odon d'une voix grave - il venait lui aussi d'entrer dans la pièce. Tu monopolises l'attention, ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un bref mouvement de tête la jeune femme dont le souffle se coupa aussitôt.

Charlotte sentit tous les regards converger dans sa direction et s'autorisa, elle aussi, à jeter un coup d'œil circulaire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la Salle du Conseil, elle remarqua ses amis : Hermione se dandinait sur sa chaise, Fleur, qui avait pris place à côté de sa belle-sœur, fronçait les sourcils, sans aucun doute agacée d'être aussi peu considérée, tandis que Charlie et Adam demeuraient impassibles, les mains tendues devant lui pour l'un, les bras croisées sur son torse pour l'autre.  
La jeune femme fut soulagée quand un bruit de lutte dans le couloir les obligea à détourner les yeux. L'instant suivant quelqu'un toqua à la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Rùmil, commença l'un des gardes postés habituellement à l'entrée du palais. Il y a quelqu'un pour vous, une jeune Vél... Mais il fut interrompu par une tornade rousse qui le bouscula brutalement et pénétra dans la salle avec fracas.

\- Vous n'avez aucunement le droit d'accéder à ces lieux ! s'écria une voix étouffée provenant du couloir.

Un autre garde entra à son tour dans la salle, quelque peu échevelé par sa course.

\- Pardonnez-moi... Nous n'avons pu l'empêcher de..., tenta-t-il d'expliquer en retenant la jeune Vélane par le poignet. C'est une vraie furie...

\- Je suis venue dès que j'ai su ! s'exclama celle-ci tandis que Charlotte reconnaissait leur visiteuse.

\- Arga ? s'étonna Calion, de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Arga…, souffla la blonde avec un certain soulagement.

\- Que fait cette partisane d'U dans le palais ?! éructa un Vélane aux cheveux hirsutes.

\- Taisez-vous vieux chnoque ! s'exclama Arga en serrant les poings.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là, seul votre représentant à la permission d'assister à ce type de réunion ! Où est Absolem ? Il n'y a qu'Abso...

\- Ça suffit ! s'emporta Odon. Laissons-la entrer. Je crois qu'elle a quelque chose à nous dire.

\- Odon, j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faîtes..., déclara Morden à sa droite, ses gros doigts sertis de bagues tapotant mollement le rebord de la table.

\- Des sorciers, une partisane d'U… Ce Conseil accepte vraiment n'importe qui…, marmonna l'autre dans son coin, ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais.

Mais personne ne les écoutait plus, tous les regards étaient désormais tournés vers Arga. Odon fit un vague mouvement de la main et un siège identique aux autres apparu, la Vélane rousse s'y installa avant de prendre à nouveau la parole :

\- Je n'apporte pas de bonnes nouvelles…

Aussitôt Charlotte se tendit sur sa chaise, la boule d'angoisse logeant dans le creux de son estomac depuis plusieurs semaines remonta douloureusement dans sa gorge, accentuant la migraine qui s'était emparée d'elle depuis le réveil.

\- Après votre départ, Arkhash et moi avons fait d'autres recherches sur ta malédiction, reprit la rouquine en se tournant vers la concernée, son interférence dans tes émotions et… ses mutations…

\- Ses mutations ? répéta Calion en fronçant les sourcils.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, Charlotte reconnut en Arga un sentiment qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu jusqu'alors : le malaise. De ses mains crispées secouées de tics nerveux jusqu'à son regard fuyant, tout dans son attitude démontrait qu'elle ressentait un profonde malaise à être assise ici, devant eux, devant _elle_.

\- Il y a une contre-indication, à la potion, précisa-t-elle en serrant étroitement ses mains. Il se pourrait qu'elle ne fonctionne pas, du moins pas correctement.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Calion, une pointe d'impatience perçant dans sa voix.

\- Ce n'est pas une malédiction anodine à laquelle nous avons affaire ici…

\- Ça, nous le savions déjà mais merci de le préciser ! s'énerva Calion. Viens-en au fait !

Charlotte connaissait suffisamment Arga pour savoir que face à ce type de réflexion, surtout venant de la part de Calion, elle ne serait pas restée de marbre pourtant, à cet instant, elle ne répondit pas et celui qui prit alors sa défense était un tout autre parasite aux yeux du Vélane.

\- Peut-on la laisser terminer ? s'exclama en effet Charlie de l'autre côté de la table. C'est déjà suffisamment pénible d'être ici alors arrêtons de l'interrompre !

Les deux hommes s'observèrent en chien de faïence, attendant que l'un ou l'autre fasse le premier geste qui lancerait les hostilités. Ils n'en firent rien toutefois même si, selon la blonde, Calion semblait mourir d'envie de faire tâter de sa magie au rouquin. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, mettant fin à leur jeu de regard et le Vélane se contenta de s'enfoncer davantage dans son siège tandis que Charlie lançait un coup d'œil incertain à Charlotte. Comme pour le rassurer la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant que le dragonnier lui rendit aussitôt avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Arga.

\- Bien, déclara Odon, comme pour mettre un terme à la précédente discussion. Pouvons-nous revenir, s'il vous plaît, au sujet initial ? Tornienne…, ajouta-t-il en enjoignant la rouquine à poursuivre.

\- Oui… La potion… Il se pourrait, une fois la potion avalée, qu'elle se transforme en Obscurus… que Charlotte se transforme en Obscurus.

Un silence de mort suivit ses paroles, un silence qui s'abattit brutalement sur l'assemblée, l'étouffant presque. Charlotte tenta d'ignorer les soubresauts douloureux de son cœur contre sa poitrine, lui rappelant avec force qu'il était encore bien là et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de disparaître dans les méandres froids de la mort. Cette mort inévitable qui semblait les attendre avec impatience, ouvrant ses bras semblables à des tentacules, des tentacules qui grandissaient et s'enroulaient autour de ses membres, les broyaient doucement jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fussent plus que poussière…Si elle s'attendait à une mort certaine en prenant cette potion, la jeune femme n'imaginait cependant pas souffrir autant. Elle ne voulait pas mourir de cette façon...

\- La magie a été retenue si longtemps, reprit précipitamment Arga, si bridée qu'elle n'a eu d'autre choix que de muter...

\- Comment cela est-ce possible ? questionna d'une voix blanche le dénommé Targen. Je croyais que les Obscurus ne concernaient que ceux dont la magie a été bridée dès la naissance.

\- Malheureusement nous sommes encore bien ignorants sur ce sujet. La dénomination d'Obscurus ne concerne pas uniquement cette forme de magie, il en existe sans doute des dizaines d'autres et Charlotte en fait partie, j'en ai bien peur. Umarth… Umarth prenait plaisir à voir ses victimes souffrir d'un trop plein de magie, c'était, d'après les Anciens Textes, l'une de ses tortures préférées… Dagnir a surement voulu suivre son exemple sans véritablement connaître les conséquences de ses actes…

Rùmil se leva brusquement de sa chaise et se planta devant l'une des immenses fenêtres. Depuis la table du Conseil Charlotte observa son aïeule, derrière ses longs cheveux blancs se cachait un visage soucieux que le poids des années n'avait finalement pas épargné, ses doigts maigres écrasèrent une larme sur sa joue et Charlotte détourna le regard, gênée d'avoir aperçu un moment si intime. Autour de la table, les Vélanes échangeaient quelques messes basses avec un air concerné, Fleur soupira longuement tandis qu'Hermione avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, retenant sans doute ses pleurs - ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Adam, qui lui faisait face, pinçait furieusement les lèvres, à sa droite Charlie intercepta son regard et la blonde n'eut pas la force de s'en détacher. Son visage ne laissait rien transparaître mais ses yeux… Dans ses yeux une myriade de sentiments se bousculait ; une émotion si puissante, si violente, presque palpable, qui la bouleversait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. _Oh, Charlie..._

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour la suite ? demanda-t-il finalement dans un souffle, ses yeux demeurant fixés sur elle.

Charlotte aurait voulu lui parler, lui dire simplement quelques mots, quelques mots anodins, sans aucun sens mais au moins lui parler… Elle entrouvrit la bouche mais son émotion était si forte qu'elle n'eut pas la force d'émettre le moindre son. Elle sentait qu'à chaque seconde elle pouvait se mettre à pleurer. Heureusement pour elle, Arga reprit la parole :

\- A partir de l'instant où il quittera son corps, répondit celle-ci au rouquin. Il se pourrait que-qu'elle...

Elle poussa un soupir résigné avant de poursuivre :

\- ...Il se pourrait qu'elle meure et cela avant même que vous n'ayez eu le temps de lui rendre son âme.

Fleur laissa échapper une exclamation étranglée qui fit sursauter Hermione, une chaise racla à l'autre bout de la table mais Charlotte n'y prêta pas attention, trop absorbée par ce que venait de dire Arga. Prendre conscience des conséquences de son acte futur était une chose, l'entendre de la bouche de la Vélane en était une autre. En face d'elle, Charlie rompit enfin le contact, ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, comme vaincu. Charlotte se sentit alors plus seule que jamais…

\- L'Obscurus va la consumer plus rapidement qu'il ne l'était prévu au départ, continua Arga, et sans son âme pour le retenir… Son corps ne sera qu'une coquille vide.

\- C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut faire sortir au plus vite l'Obscurus de son corps, en même temps que la séparation des entités, et le maîtriser. C'est là, je pense, le seul moyen qu'elle en sorte indemne.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi optimiste que toi, Adéon, soupira Targen, avec lassitude. Et si jamais la séparation ne fonctionnait pas correctement ? Et si l'Obscurus restait coincé en elle ?... Nous savons très bien que l'issue en serait fatale et…

\- …et c'est un risque que j'ai accepté de prendre, déclara Charlotte en lui coupant la parole. J'ai accepté mon sort il y a plusieurs jours déjà et je pense qu'il est inutile de perdre notre temps en de vaines paroles.

\- Charlotte…, marmotta Hermione, la voix chevrotante. Il y a toujours une solut…

\- Hermione, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Qui sait encore combien de temps il me reste avant de… perdre complètement les pédales… Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, encore moins par ma faute…

\- Je suis persuadée que jamais tu ne nous fer…

\- Tu sais que c'est faux…, souffla-t-elle d'une voix enrouée, ses yeux glissant inévitablement vers Charlie.

\- Tu n'y étais pour rien, murmura celui-ci, d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Peu importe, je ne veux plus que ça arrive, trancha la blonde en reniflant bruyamment.

L'espace d'un instant le silence reprit ses droits sur la petite assemblée, seulement entrecoupée par les reniflements de Fleur dans son mouchoir et les échos du port qui montaient jusqu'à eux. La vie continuait, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait arriver, elle continuait... Inébranlable, inépuisable, insufflant un peu d'air dans chaque être humain qui foulait un jour le pied de cette terre...

\- Le Conseil ne peut intervenir dans de telles conditions, déclara tout à coup le dénommé Morden avant de se lever, son crâne chauve luisant à la lumière des chandelles. Si nous avions su plus tôt qu'il aurait été question d'un tel degré de ténèbres, jamais nous n'aurions autorisé cette réunion. Après tout, qui sommes-nous pour lutter contre Umarth ? Je suis désolé Rùmil mais nous devons nous retirer de l'opération, les conséquences ser…

\- Vous n'y pensez pas ? s'exclama Rùmil en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à quiconque tentait de s'interposer.

\- On m'avait dit que les membres de la Triade étaient des poules mouillées, marmonna Arga à ses côtés, un petit sourire en coin plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Un brouhaha de contestations s'éleva alors autour de la table. Comme à leur arrivée, certains étaient debout, d'autres assis, quelques-uns brandissaient le poing en direction de Rùmil tandis que d'autres préféraient s'enfermer dans le mutisme. C'était le cas de Charlotte, Charlotte qui assistait à cet échange, impuissante.

\- Un peu de silence ! imposa Targen qui s'était levé également. Comme toujours les décisions du Conseil sont soumises à un vote. Chers membres, ne soyons pas trop vindicatifs et prenons la peine de voter, ainsi que le veut la loi.

Quelques murmures subsistèrent mais la plupart des Vélanes se turent et ceux qui s'étaient levés se rassirent, passablement ennuyés d'être ainsi réduits au silence. Targen leva les bras en direction de l'assemblée et, d'une voix de stentor, procéda au vote :

\- En vertu des pouvoirs qui nous ont été conférés, des savoirs qui nous ont été inculqués et des lois que nous avons instaurées, que ceux qui sont pour le maintien de l'opération, lève dès à présent la main.

Seules cinq mains se levèrent dont celles de Rùmil et de Calion. Charlotte adressa un sourire de reconnaissance aux Vélanes qui avaient voté en sa faveur, ceux-là lui répondirent avec un hochement de tête poli.

\- En vertu de ce que nous savons désormais, reprit Targen, que ceux qui sont contre le maintien de l'opération, lève dès à présent la main.

Une foule de main se leva, face à cette majorité écrasante Targen ne prit même pas la peine de les compter et préféra se rasseoir.

\- Bien, marmonna-t-il, visiblement amer. Le Conseil a pris sa décision. Je suis désolée Rùmil…

\- Nous avons fait de notre mieux…, souffla celle-ci d'une voix où pointait la déception.

\- Le vote étant maintenant unanime, les sorciers et leurs amis devront quitter la Triade au plus vite, ajouta Targen. Nous leur laissons une semaine, le temps de rassembler leurs affaires.

Certains, parmi ses congénères, semblèrent vouloir contester sa décision mais très vite le Vélane s'empressa de répéter avec autorité :

\- Le Conseil a pris sa décision. Maintenant veuillez quitter la salle.

S'en suivit un concert de raclements de chaises, tous les membres du Conseil se levèrent un à un nourrissant peu à peu le brouhaha des conversations qui fit bourdonner les oreilles de Charlotte, trop habituée à s'enfermer dans le silence de son esprit. Seuls Targen, Odon et le dénommé Adéon restèrent avec eux.

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que nous allions te laisser seule ? lança le premier avec un sourire en coin, répondant ainsi au coup d'œil interloqué que lui avait lancé Rùmil.

\- Continuons, voulez-vous, proposa Adéon. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre concernant cette jeune femme.

\- A l'heure actuelle, commença Rùmil en se levant de nouveau de sa chaise. Vous connaissez tout sur le mal qui ronge Charlotte et…

\- Non, l'interrompit Calion en levant la main. Pas tout, ils ne connaissent pas tout. Adéon n'a pas assisté au premier conseil et je crois savoir que nos… eh bien nos _invités_ ne sont pas au fait de tout ce qui a été proposé en matière de solution.

A l'instant même où il interrompit son aïeule, Charlotte sut très bien où Calion voulait en venir et elle voulait le maudire pour ça. Comment avait-il osé ce _sale petit_ … ! Elle se retint avec force de bondir hors de son siège pour lui sauter à la gorge et croisa rageusement les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec la prophétie ? demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix, sautant irrémédiablement sur le problème.

\- En effet, qu'en est-il de la prophétie ? questionna à son tour Arga en se tournant vers Rùmil.. A-t-on trouvé la personne désignée ?

\- Malheureusement non mais j'ai bon espoir d…

\- _Je veux qu'on arrête avec cette prophétie !_ s'exclama brusquement la blonde, s'attirant ainsi tous les regards. On avait dit…On avait dit qu'on laissait tomber…

\- Il est peut-être temps d'envisager le fait que cette prophétie peut se réaliser, Charlotte, répliqua sa grand-mère en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne le sais sans doute pas mais une pers…

\- Le sujet est clos ! l'arrêta la jeune femme en tapant du poing sur la table, un vase posé sur le bras de la cheminée à l'autre bout de la pièce explosa.

Les autres sursautèrent, surpris, et se lancèrent quelques coups d'œil curieux, seules Charlotte et sa grand-mère restèrent de marbre, continuant de se fixer avec colère.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu y renonces aussi facilement, souffla Rùmil d'une voix suppliante, détournant le regard par la même occasion. Je suis sûre qu'il existe un autre moyen que celui-là, que la potion… Je refuse que tu m...

\- _Et moi je refuse de confier mon avenir à des billevesées telles qu'une prophétie !_

Une toux aiguë les fit toutes les deux sursauter, Charlotte se tourna vers la source et avisa Hermione à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Peut-être serait-il préférable d'écouter à nouveau cette prophétie ? suggéra-t-elle. Après tout, tous ne l'ont pas entendu et une prophétie récitée trouve toujours plus de sens qu'une prophétie répétée.

La blonde vit sa grand-mère sourire et faire un léger signe de tête en direction de sa cousine, sans doute reconnaissante de son intervention. Charlotte s'enfonça davantage sur sa chaise et soupira bruyamment. Elle détourna les yeux et ignora le regard appuyé de son aïeule.

\- Je ne l'ai pas sur moi, déclara-t-elle avec mauvaise foi, voyant où elle voulait en venir.

\- Charlotte...

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, agacée au possible. Enfin, d'un geste souple de sa main, elle fit apparaître un coffret ouvragé au centre de la table, Rùmil se pencha vers elle et s'en saisit avant de l'ouvrir rapidement. Aussitôt une voix d'outre-tombe résonna avec force contre les murs de l'immense salle :

« _Né au crépuscule de l'automne_

 _Quand la nature s'endort d'un long sommeil,_

 _Celui qui d'un seul homme_

 _Délivrera du mal qui s'éveille,_

 _Celle pour qui son cœur éclate_

 _Et protégera son âme du danger d'Umarth_ »

Charlotte avait gardé les yeux fermés tout au long du discours, ne pouvant plus supporter la douleur que lui infligeait cette prophétie... Entendre ces paroles étaient un véritable calvaire, chaque mot, chaque syllabe résonnaient dans sa tête avec fatalité, faisant trembler ses mains, soulevant son cœur avec une telle force qu'elle avait envie de vomir.

 _«_ _Né au crépuscule de l'automne... Délivrera du mal qui s'éveille...du danger d'Umarth... Umarth..._ _»_

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient à mesure que les voix dans sa tête revenaient, chuchotant des paroles désagréables dont elle ne distinguait même pas le sens.

\- Assez... souffla-t-elle d'une voix désespérée en plaquant les mains sur ses oreilles. Laissez-moi tranquille... Assez... _ASSEZ !_

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, une exclamation de surprise passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Où étaient-ils tous passés ?...  
Désormais elle était seule au milieu de cette immense salle. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un son, pas même un éclat de voix, peut-être étouffé par les épais murs de pierre. Le silence seul semblait être son seul compagnon...  
Enfin elle le perçut. C'était infime, léger, presque inaudible mais en tendant l'oreille Charlotte put le distinguer, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, craignant qu'il s'évanouisse, lui aussi. C'était un son régulier, toutefois suffoquant, comme si quelque chose le renfermait. On aurait dit... on aurait dit les battements d'un cœur ! Un pouls régulier, étouffé... C'était un cœur qui battait. D'où cela venait-il ? Tout à coup ses yeux accrochèrent un objet posé au centre de la table : le coffret qui renfermait la prophétie, et ce fut comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse... Avec un frisson désagréable Charlotte pouvait affirmer qu'il n'était pas là auparavant, elle en était certaine. En voulant se lever, la jeune femme découvrit avec horreur qu'elle en était incapable, une force inconnue l'en empêchait, c'était comme si on lui avait lancé un sort de Glu perpétuelle. Paniquée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette, la seule chose qu'elle semblait pouvoir faire était de s'emparer du coffret. Réticente malgré tout, elle s'en saisit rapidement et les battements reprirent de plus belle. C'était le coffret, se fit-elle la réflexion. Le coffret palpitait doucement dans le creux de ses paumes comme un petit animal. Les doigts tremblants, Charlotte hésita à ouvrir la boîte et ce fut finalement en retenant son souffle qu'elle défit le loquet et souleva le couvercle. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en découvrant le coffret vide. Les battements s'étaient tut...  
La porte sur la droite s'ouvrit brusquement, ne manquant pas de faire sursauter la blonde qui rabattit aussitôt le couvercle du coffret. Charlie se tenait dans l'encadrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Tout le monde t'attend en bas !

Et il sortit sans ajouter un mot. Abasourdie, Charlotte demeura un instant silencieuse, immobile. Enfin, tel un automate elle se leva, sans la moindre difficulté cette fois-ci, et se dirigea mécaniquement vers la porte, le coffre coincé sous son bras. Le dragonnier l'attendait dans le couloir, il attrapa la boîte...

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin de ça, expliqua-t-il.

... et se saisit vivement de sa main avant de l'entraîner à sa suite. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son attitude, dans sa poigne, quelque chose d'étrange comme si... Comme si ce n'était pas lui qui lui tenait la main.  
Ils marchèrent longtemps, jusque dans les jardins, et ne s'arrêtèrent que devant le fameux puits délabré. Combien de fois s'y était-elle rendue durant son séjour ? La jeune femme en avait perdu le compte...

\- Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda alors Charlie en l'incitant à se pencher.

\- Non, répondit la blonde en scrutant le fond du puits, toujours aussi noir.

\- Penche-toi encore, regarde donc de plus près, dit-il en l'obligeant à escalader le rebord.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit tr…

\- Regarde ! _Regarde donc !_ ordonna-t-il avec un air dément.

\- Lâche-moi, tu me fais m…

Trop tard... Charlotte se sentit tomber dans le puits. Trop surprise, elle n'eut pas réellement le temps de réagir et déjà elle atterrissait brutalement sur une surface dure et humide. La jeune femme se releva précautionneusement, heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait rien de cassé. De sa position, elle ne distinguait pas l'ouverture du puits, sans doute s'était-elle enfoncée trop loin sous terre. A peine se fit-elle cette remarque que Charlie sortit de nulle part, sa baguette diffusant une faible clarté, suffisante pour donner à son visage une allure effrayante mais pas assez pour permettre à la blonde de savoir où elle se trouvait véritablement.

\- Tu vois quelque chose ? chuchota-t-il tout à coup à l'oreille de la jeune femme, faisant remonter une vague de frissons désagréable le long de son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant brusquement. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Charlie ?

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, à la place il lui fit un sourire étrange avant de pointer du doigt quelque chose derrière elle. La jeune femme se retourna sans attendre et ne put retenir une exclamation d'effroi. A une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol flottait une petite fille aux cheveux roux flamboyants, des ombres noires gigantesques tournaient autour d'elle comme de grands oiseaux de proie. L'enfant demeurait suspendue dans les airs comme si une main invisible la tenait entre ses doigts, telle une poupée désarticulée. Un sentiment de dégoût saisit Charlotte à la gorge, elle avait de nouveau envie de vomir.

\- Que-que lui arrive-t-il ?... Pourquoi personne ne l'aide ? _Il faut l'aider !_

La jeune femme perçut enfin les hurlements de la petite fille qui étaient atroces ; elle pleurait, criait et tentait de se débattre, en vain. Les créatures s'approchaient toujours, semblaient l'avaler tout entière et la blonde observait la scène, impuissante.

\- Tu ne veux pas qui lui arrive malheur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne le veux pas ? demanda Charlie, l'air complètement désintéressé.

A cet instant il n'avait jamais aussi peu ressemblé à l'homme qu'elle connaissait, tout dans son attitude l'effrayait. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas Charlie.

\- N-non…

\- Alors tu dois partir, tu dois te laisser partir, d'accord ?

\- Me laisser partir ?... Je ne comp...

\- _Tu dois mourir_ , la coupa-t-il en lui saisissant brusquement les épaules.

\- J'ai… Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-elle, tétanisée.

\- Il n'a pas le choix, dans ce cas.

\- Qui ça « il » ? Charlie _, qui ça « il » ?_

\- Tu ne veux pas te montrer obéissante, il n'a pas le choix, répéta-t-il en se tournant vers la petite fille.

\- Laissez-la partir, elle n'a rien à voir avec moi !

\- Mais si, au contraire ! s'exclama le prétendu dragonnier en la dévisageant de toute sa hauteur tandis qu'une lueur étrange brillait désormais dans ses yeux.

\- Je ne la connais pas…

\- Ne l'entends-tu pas ? N'entends-tu pas ses pleurs ? Ses appels au secours ?...

\- Maman !...S'il te plaît _maman !_...

« _Quelle mère indigne tu ferais…_ »

Le choc de cette soudaine révélation lui compressa violemment le cœur, la blonde sentit tout à coup ses forces la quitter tandis qu'elle sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

« Charlotte... Charlotte... »

Une puissante migraine lui vrillait les tempes, encore. Sous ses paupières closes, elle distinguait quelques formes floues et le bourdonnement d'une conversation lui indiquait qu'elle n'était pas seule ici. La jeune femme se fit violence, papillonna quelques instants avant d'ouvrir complètement les yeux, la soudaine clarté manqua de l'aveugler. A la vitesse d'un boulet de canon les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et elle tenta de se redresser, en alerte, et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il fallait qu'elle aide la petite fille !

\- Ce n'est que nous…, l'arrêta Fleur avec douceur. Ce n'est que nous, tu vois ? dit-elle en montrant du doigt les autres.

\- Vous l'avez entendue ?... murmurait-elle d'une voix aiguë en se défaisant de l'emprise de son amie. Vous l'avez entendue ?... La petite fille... Elle criait...

Une rafale de vent fit grésiller le feu dans la cheminée, Charlotte se détourna des regards perplexes de ses amis et remarqua qu'ils avaient quitté la solennité de la Salle du Conseil pour tous se retrouver dans sa chambre, autour de son lit. Que faisaient-ils tous ici ? Ne l'avaient-ils pas entendue ?

\- Elle criait et je... Tu étais là ! dit-elle en se tournant subitement vers Charlie. _Tu étais là !_

Près de la baie vitrée, Charlie demeurait étrangement silencieux. C'était à peine s'il osait la regarder.

\- C'est la fièvre qui fait ça... Elle délire..., souffla Fleur l'air concerné, toujours assise à son chevet.

\- Je ne suis pas folle ! Elle criait... Je le jure..., sanglota-t-elle en retombant sur les oreillers. Je ne suis pas folle... La petite fille m'appelait... _Elle m'appelait !_

Pourquoi ne la croyaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas la croire ? Avait-elle l'air d'une démente ?... Ses pleurs l'accompagnèrent un long moment dans ce silence pesant, parfois entrecoupé par le craquement des bûches dans l'âtre.

\- Je l'ai entendue, moi aussi, déclara tout à coup une voix grave de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Les pleurs de Charlotte se stoppèrent aussitôt, elle tourna un visage surpris vers Charlie qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, la mine pâle et se redressa.

\- Je l'ai entendue, répéta-t-il en approchant de la jeune femme, il s'accroupit à son niveau. La petite fille... Je crois que-qu'elle m'appelait aussi...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? cingla tout à coup Fleur en se redressant, ses longs cheveux blonds fouettant l'air.

Charlotte l'ignora, les yeux fixés sur le rouquin, elle chuchota :

\- Tu l'as entendue ?...

Il acquiesça gravement avant de s'emparer de sa main qu'il serra entre ses doigts, le contact de sa peau chaude contre la sienne lui procurait un bien-être comme elle n'en avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Il lui fit un sourire auquel elle répondit bêtement. Elle aurait pu douter de lui, elle aurait pu remettre en cause sa parole mais elle ne le fit pas car elle savait que Charlie disait la vérité. Elle ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi mais le fait était qu'elle n'était plus si seule qu'elle le pensait...

\- Oui, c'est bien ce qui me semblait..., dit Rùmil, les sourcils froncés. Ça ne fait aucun doute maintenant, les indices sont là, devant nos yeux et…

\- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda brusquement Hermione en agrippant le bras d'Adam au passage.

\- Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que la prophétie pourrait se réaliser.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voul... _Ooooh !_ s'exclama tout à coup la brunette, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Vous pensez sincèrement que... qu'ils...

\- J'en suis même certaine !

\- Je ne pense pas que le moment soit le bon pour p…, commença Calion avec prudence avant d'être brutalement interrompu par Charlotte le bousculant.

Celle-ci se dirigea maladroitement vers la salle de bains, s'agenouilla devant les toilettes avant de régurgiter le semblant de repas qu'elle avait avalé le matin même. Le corps tremblant, elle se releva, alla se rincer la bouche au lavabo le plus proche et avisa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle dégagea les quelques mèches de cheveux collées sur son visage en sueur et poussa une exclamation dépitée, elle avait l'air d'un cadavre et seuls ses yeux fous indiquaient qu'elle était encore bien en vie.

\- Charlotte ?...

La blonde se détourna de la triste image que lui renvoyait le miroir et avisa Hermione, dans l'encadrement.

\- Tu es malade, il faut que tu te reposes…

\- Je ne veux plus entendre p-parler de cette prophétie, je ne veux plus..., murmura la Vélane en acceptant le bras de sa cousine.

Elles sortirent de la salle de bains et la blonde se dirigea vers la cheminée, elle prit place dans un des fauteuils qui y faisaient face avant de déclarer avec lassitude :

\- Il faut s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Je n'en peux plus, je suis fatiguée de lutter… Vous voyez dans quel état ça me met. Je… Je ne me reconnais plus... Je suis désolée de mettre fin à vos illusions mais il faut utiliser la potion.

\- Tu parles sous le coup de l'émotion, tu n'imag…, commença Fleur avant d'être coupée.

\- Je suis parfaitement lucide ! Nous ne pouvons plus attendre ! _Je_ ! Je ne peux plus attendre ! Avez-vous vu dans quel état je suis ?... Et si jamais je perds à nouveau le contrôle ?...

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, souffla Fleur, ses yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Qu'en savez-vous ? cracha-t-elle à l'adresse de ses proches.

Ils ne répondirent pas. Charlotte se leva brusquement et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, les mains étroitement serrées contre sa poitrine, dissimulant ses tremblements.

\- Demain... Nous ferons ça dès demain.

Des protestations retentirent dans la chambre à mesure qu'ils prenaient conscience de ce que cela signifiait mais la jeune femme s'en moquait complètement.

\- Il n'y a plus de discussion possible ! les arrêta-t-elle avec force.

Tous se turent aussitôt, Rùmil soupira longuement avant de lancer d'une voix résignée :

\- Calion, fais le nécessaire pour que tout soit prêt pour demain. Préviens Odon et les autres.

Calion hocha la tête et sortit en trombe de la chambre tandis que Fleur poussa une exclamation dépitée.

\- Rùmil ! Vous n'y songez pas ? s'écria-t-elle alors d'une voix horrifiée en levant les bras vers elle, ses cheveux volèrent en tout sens.

\- Parfois, il faut savoir s'incliner, répondit-elle simplement. Qui suis-je, après tout, pour décider de son destin ? fut la seule chose qu'elle ajouta avant de sortir à son tour de la chambre, la mine plus pâle encore qu'à l'ordinaire.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Charlotte qui préféra ignorer le pincement au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix… Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix…

\- Charlotte, tu n'es pas sérieuse ?..., murmura Adam. Après tout ce que tu as traversé…

\- S'il te plaît…, chuchota Hermione dans une supplique.

\- J'aimerais que vous sortiez, je suis fatiguée…

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, la jeune femme entendit ses amis quitter un à un la chambre sans pour autant se retourner. Alors qu'elle les pensait tous partis, quelqu'un se saisit de sa main, l'obligeant à faire volte-face. Devant elle, Charlie porta ses doigts à ses lèvres avant de les embrasser doucement, sans un mot il s'éclipsa à son tour. Une fois la porte refermée, Charlotte ne tint plus. Fatiguée, épuisée, exténuée, elle se laissa lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil et libéra les larmes salvatrices, ces larmes douloureuses, dévoreuses qui avaient menacées la barrière de ses paupières à chaque minute de la journée.  
Elle resta ainsi une heure ou peut-être deux, elle avait très vite perdu la notion du temps. Le temps... Le temps s'écoulait d'une drôle de manière, parfois une seconde pouvait paraître une éternité alors qu'un jour n'était à peine qu'une minute… Jamais encore elle n'avait pris conscience du temps qui passait, jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, cet aujourd'hui qui avait été un demain et qui deviendrait un hier... Combien d'aujourd'hui allait-elle encore connaître ? Et combien de demain ? Allaient-ils être les derniers ?... Sans doute, pensa-t-elle. Mais après tout, que pouvait-elle y faire ? Il était trop tard, bien trop tard... Après tout, _elle n'avait pas d'autre choix…_

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, la sortant brusquement de sa torpeur. Charlotte n'eut pas le temps de savoir si elle avait envie de voir la personne entrer que celle-ci prit la décision de le faire sans attendre sa réponse. La jeune femme ne fut alors pas étonnée de l'identité de son visiteur, Calion s'avança dans la pièce, ses longs cheveux blonds se balançant au rythme de ses pas.

\- Tu as une mine affreuse, dit-il avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil en face du sien.

\- Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que je me dirige vers une mort certaine, répliqua la blonde avec sarcasme.

\- Il faut toujours que tu dramatises, souffla l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis sérieuse Calion et tu sais aussi bien que moi que les chances d'en réchapper sont minimes voire nulles. Ne me fais pas croire que tu prends ça à la rigolade.

Le Vélane ne répondit pas mais son silence était plus qu'éloquent. Un instant son regard se perdit dans les flammes qui s'élevaient dans la cheminée, léchant l'âtre avec avidité.

\- Tu as finalement pris ta décision...

Son ton, même si plus doux, était résigné et avait perdu ce timbre moqueur.

\- Oui... Que puis-je faire d'autre ? répondit Charlotte en haussant les épaules. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution...

\- La prophétie...

\- La prophétie ne mènera nulle part, je ne veux pas rester dans l'incertitude encore des mois. Qui sait si un jour j'aurais pu trouver la bonne personne !

\- Rùmil pense le contraire.

\- Rùmil aime se conforter dans l'espoir. Pas moi.

\- Et ton petit sorcier ?

\- Quoi ?

Charlotte s'était brusquement redressée, ses mains serrant avec force les bras du fauteuil.

\- Que vas-tu faire de lui ? demanda le blond en inspectant ses ongles.

\- Il m'oubliera.

\- En es-tu sûre ?

\- Tout ce qui m'importe c'est son bonheur, souffla-t-elle en retombant dans le sofa.

\- Et tu penses qu'il sera heureux sans toi ? questionna Calion, une pointe de scepticisme dans la voix, plantant ses yeux gris dans les siens.

\- Ce... ça n'a pas d'importance, du moment qu'il est en vie..., répondit la jeune femme en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche, de celle-ci elle voyait s'étaler l'éclat de la Cité. Les pépites de lumière serpentaient le long des rues, des allées et perçaient la nuit, narguant les étoiles coincées là-haut derrière cette couverture nuageuse qui persistait depuis le matin. La nuit semblait être tombée depuis un moment, comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ?...

\- J'espère que tu dis vrai...

Sans ajouter d'autre mot, le Vélane se leva et quitta la chambre, laissant de nouveau la jeune femme seule avec sa morosité.

* * *

\- Je savais que tu ne dormais pas…

Charlotte lança un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, la nuit était déjà bien avancée et pourtant Charlie se tenait là, sur le pas de la porte.

\- Comment tu te sens ? murmura-t-il d'une voix grave.

Elle se tourna vers lui et avisa son sourire crispé, ce sourire faux, bancal, tordu qu'elle l'avait déjà vu arborer de trop nombreuses fois ces derniers jours. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être revenue le matin même, à cet instant précis où elle lui avait fait part de son destin funeste... Tenue par cet affreux sentiment de déjà-vu, elle retint un soupir résigné et continua de rassembler les quelques rouleaux de parchemins éparpillés sur son bureau.

\- Je veux dire...

\- Je sais ce que tu veux dire, le coupa-t-elle brutalement, sa main tapant à plat sur la table. Mais j'ai pris ma décision et je ne reviendrai pas dessus ! Peu importe ce que tu diras..., ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

\- C'est complètement insensé, c'est...

\- Parce que ce que nous faisons depuis le début ne l'est pas ?! Ce n'est pas insensé ?!...

\- Comment tu peux être sûre que ce que nous a dit ce... cette Vélane va se réaliser ?! Que tout pourrait…

 _\- Parce qu'on n'a pas le choix, Charlie !_

La jeune femme regretta aussitôt de s'être laissée emportée. Elle se détourna du rouquin et fit en sorte de continuer son petit manège, sentant, malgré tout, ses joues s'enflammer sous la gêne.

\- Charlotte...

Son ton était suppliant, presque désespéré.

\- Je t'en prie, souffla-t-elle en faisant volte-face. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça, si toi aussi tu te mets à douter alors... alors sur qui pourrais-je compter ?

Le garçon demeura figé l'espace d'un instant avant de soupirer et de passer une main lasse sur son visage fatigué, des cernes noirs encerclaient ses yeux.

\- Tu vois ?... Toi non plus tu n'as rien à répondre, lâcha-t-elle avec amertume.

Charlotte balança les quelques rouleaux de parchemins qu'elle avait soigneusement pliés sur le bureau et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils du petit salon. Elle avait l'impression qu'un fossé gigantesque les séparait désormais, c'était comme si une vie entière s'était écoulée entre le matin même et l'instant présent. Le temps, encore une fois, semblait jouer en sa défaveur, accélérant les événements, leur donnant un rythme effréné comme si la grande horloge de la vie s'était emballée. La sienne, contrairement aux autres, semblait s'asphyxier, s'essouffler pour ralentir finalement comme si elle arrivait à terme, au crépuscule de sa vie, _sa vie à elle_... Quelle ironie était-ce de vouloir ralentir le temps alors qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de courir après lui, tout au long de sa courte existence ! Si elle avait su alors qu'elle était prédestinée à cela, peut-être aurait-elle pris le temps de faire correctement les choses...

\- Tu devrais aller dormir, s'entendit-elle murmurer à l'adresse de Charlie. Demain… Demain s'annonce compliqué.

Le dragonnier laissa échapper un rictus dépité avant de la rejoindre.

\- J'en suis incapable, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Je…J'ai... Mais sa voix mourut sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase.

\- Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu pars…

C'était à peine un murmure, aussi léger qu'une plume, aussi lourd qu'un sanglot. Ce sanglot qui lui entravait la gorge depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. A cet instant, elle espérait qu'il dise non, elle voulait qu'il reste près d'elle, qu'il la protège de quelque manière que ce fût mais son esprit, bien conscient du risque qu'il encourait, souhaitait qu'il dise oui… C'était sa façon à elle de le protéger, qu'il s'éloigne de tout ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule ! s'emporta le rouquin, la faisant sursauter.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, c'en était presque douloureux. Une larme traîtresse passa la barrière de ses cils, discrètement la jeune femme l'essuya avant de se tourner vers Charlie.

\- Je ne vais pas disparaître…

\- Avec toi, on ne sait jamais, lança-t-il tandis qu'un vrai sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

Charlotte laissa échapper un petit rire auquel le rouquin répondit. Un instant leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent et la blonde se sentit perdre pieds dans l'océan clair de ses iris, elle rompit rapidement le contact mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Ne regrette rien, souffla tout à coup le jeune homme.

Charlotte releva la tête, surprise et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Je sais ce que tu te dis, continua le dragonnier, comme pour répondre à sa question muette. Tu regrettes de nous avoir entraînés dans toute cette histoire, tu regrettes que l'on soit venu jusqu'ici...

\- Non, je… Elle s'interrompit et soupira, résignée. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Je te connais assez maintenant pour savoir que ta priorité c'est les autres, peu importe ce qu'il peut t'arriver du moment que ceux que tu aimes vont bien. Tu ne sais tout simplement pas être égoïste, voilà le problème.

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Vraiment ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

La blonde tourna la tête pour dissimuler un sourire amusé, elle soupira finalement avant de répondre :

\- Oui… Oui, c'est vrai… Si j'avais su jusqu'où cette histoire irait, jamais je ne vous en aurais fait part, jamais je…

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais eu le choix, la coupa-t-il. D'après ce qu'elles m'ont dit, Fleur et Hermione t'ont un peu forcé la main.

\- Je crois que jamais je ne leur en aurais parlé si ce n'était pas elles qui m'en avaient fait part en premier… C'était un véritable guet-apens...

\- Et à mon tour il a fallu que je m'en mêle, continua le rouquin avec un sourire taquin.

\- Ma volonté n'a fait que faiblir…

\- Vraiment ? Je pense surtout avoir un certain pouvoir de persuasion, ajouta-t-il en haussant les sourcils de manière équivoque.

Charlotte laissa échapper un éclat de rire. C'était agréable, presque salvateur, mais surtout ça lui permettait d'oublier, l'espace d'un instant, l'épée de Damoclès qui brillait dangereusement au-dessus de sa tête, d'oublier que le temps s'égrenait, faisant rouler les secondes puis les minutes à une vitesse folle, la rapprochant irrémédiablement du lendemain.

\- Au moins je te fais rire, c'est tout ce qui m'importe, murmura finalement Charlie avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme se sentit rougir à nouveau et tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever elle vit le rouquin quitter son fauteuil pour s'approcher d'elle. Avec lenteur il tendit la main et caressa sa joue, le contact la fit frissonner. Il planta ses iris céruléens dans les siens et avoua dans un murmure rauque :

\- Mais le fait est que je t'aurais suivi n'importe où…

La blonde retint son souffle mais son cœur battait la chamade, chaotique, erratique. Sa peau contre la sienne devenait une brûlure qui la dévorait, une brûlure dont elle n'avait aucune envie de se défaire. Au contraire, elle en voulait plus.

\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée…

\- Moi non plus…

C'était le signal qu'ils avaient tous deux attendu, espéré. Ils s'embrassèrent alors furieusement, violemment, comme si c'était la dernière fois, comme si leur vie en dépendait... Ce qui était peut-être le cas. Tout dans leurs gestes n'était que précipitation, que frénésie. Une fougue oppressante s'était emparée d'eux, les obligeant presque à s'aimer plus fort que tout. Car l'amour était là également, fébrile et tourmenté, tremblant et fiévreux, effrayé que tout lui échappe, que tout disparaisse. Mais que pouvaient-ils y faire ? Après tout, ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre…

\- Elle avait les mêmes cheveux que toi…

\- Quoi ?

Charlotte glissa encore et encore ses doigts dans sa tignasse rousse et reprit dans un murmure :

\- La petite fille… Ses cheveux avaient la même couleur que les tiens…

\- Charlotte…

Charlie embrassa doucement son front avant de rabattre le drap sur eux comme voulant les protéger du monde extérieur, comme voulant les cacher à l'aube qui commençait à apparaître, se glissant au travers des lourds rideaux de velours. Le jour était là, pensa la jeune femme. Peut-être son dernier… Elle laissa échapper un petit rire triste.

\- C'est drôle, non ? Se dire que peut-être un jour nous aurions pu avoir des enfants… Je les ai vus si souvent, si distinctement dans mes rêves que je pourrais me souvenir de chaque détail de leur visage…, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait de ses rêves. La première fois. Ces rêves qu'elle avait si souvent faits, des rêves intimes qui lui semblaient parfois si réels... Elle aurait tellement voulu tout lui raconter mais le temps leur manquait. Le rouquin laissa échapper un lourd soupir qui la fit sortir de ses songes. Charlotte le vit fermer les yeux un instant et eut alors tout le loisir de l'observer : sa mâchoire puissante qu'il contractait lorsqu'il était furieux, ses pommettes saillantes marquées par les cicatrices, ses lèvres charnues qu'elle adorait embrasser... Elle remarqua soudain la vitesse à laquelle bougeait ses yeux sous ses paupières closes, elle comprit alors combien il était tourmenté, en tout cas plus qu'il n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre... Un pincement douloureux lui enserra le cœur, presque aussitôt la jeune femme se sentit derechef sombrer dans les ténèbres de son esprit : les appels au secours de la petite fille, ses cris désespérés et elle, impuissante... _Pourquoi ?_

\- Ce n'est pas la réalité…, déclara enfin le dragonnier d'un ton pourtant peu assuré. Ce n'étaient que des rêves… Aussi dur à comprendre que cela puisse être, il ne faut pas que tu t'y fies complètement…

\- Elle appelait, elle appelait mais on ne répondait pas..., marmotta la Vélane, le corps à nouveau secoué de tremblements. _On ne répondait pas !..._

Elle sentit sa voix se briser dans sa gorge, les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de cacher son visage dans ses mains, honteuse.

\- Je sais. Je... c'était un mauvais rêve, tenta de la rassurer Charlie. Je suis sûr que ça n'a aucune signification.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? s'exclama-t-elle en se défaisant de son étreinte.

\- Je l'espère, c'est tout.

Il la serra plus encore contre lui et se mit à la bercer, Charlotte laissa sa tête reposer sur son torse et essaya de vider son esprit. En vain. Le visage de la petite fille dansait sous ses paupières closes. Qui était-elle ? Qui était-elle _réellement_ ? Était-elle vraiment sa fille comme le lui avait suggéré son rêve ?... Cela paraissait complètement fou mais était-ce là, la raison véritable de son soudain mal-être ?...

* * *

\- Targen, Odon et Adéon seront là également, ce sont des Vélanes avec de grands pouvoirs, de grands magiciens. Si tu ne te fies pas à la prophétie, il n'y a qu'avec eux que nous pourrons réussir...

Rùmil marchait d'un pas pressé dans l'un des nombreux couloirs qui serpentaient les sous-sols du palais, sa robe claquant dans l'air à chacun de ses pas.

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda Charlotte, à ses côtés.

\- Plus bas encore, dans le dernier sous-sol avant les catacombes. Il n'y a que là que nous pourrons agir sans éveiller les soupçons des autres membres du Conseil. Si jamais ils venaient à savoir que nous n'avons pas tenu notre parole, les conséquences seraient terribles.

Elles marchèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes encore, la jeune femme eut donc tout le temps d'observer les lieux. Si le palais était une merveille d'architecture, ses sous-sols étaient au contraire on ne peut plus quelconques. Il y régnait une atmosphère lugubre, oppressante qui n'avait rien à voir avec la légèreté des étages supérieurs, l'air qui flottait là était vicié, nauséabond. De la magie noire avait déjà été pratiquée dans ces lieux, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Cette pensée fit frissonner Charlotte de dégoût.  
Enfin, sa grand-mère s'arrêta devant un mur de pierre vierge et semblable à tous ceux qu'elles avaient pu croiser. Elle tapota trois fois l'une des pierres, peut-être la plus émoussée, et la paroi disparut complètement, laissant place à une haute salle au plafond voûté. La pièce, circulaire, descendait en amphithéâtre et un autel de pierre tenait en son centre, entouré de larges gradins aux assises défoncées. Plusieurs dizaines de chandelles avaient été allumées, donnant à l'endroit un aspect beaucoup plus chaleureux qu'il ne devait l'être habituellement.  
Quand elle pénétra dans la salle, Charlotte eut la surprise de voir que ses amis étaient déjà là, elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de les interpeller car des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre. En avançant vers les escaliers, la jeune femme découvrit Calion et Fleur en pleine dispute.

\- Il est hors de question que nous soyons mis de côté ! s'emporta Fleur.

\- Ce sont les ordres ! répliqua le Vélane, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. De plus, vous n'avez aucun droit d'être là !

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus jusqu'ici pour rester sur la touche ! s'écria alors Adam, resté en haut des marches.

Les autres Vélanes, près de l'autel, regardaient l'échange avec perplexité. Arga, quant à elle, s'affairait autour du socle de pierre sans prêter aucune attention aux autres.

\- Nous verrons bien ce que dira Char… _Charlotte !_

La blonde sursauta à l'entente de son prénom, Fleur venait de l'apercevoir et se dirigeait maintenant vers elle. Sans lui demander son avis, elle lui agrippa le bras avec force, l'obligeant à prendre part à leur échange.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, Charlotte ? N'est-ce pas que nous pouvons rester et, bien entendu, prendre part au sortilège ! Une aide supplémentaire ne serait pas de trop, si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Justement, votre avis vous pouvez le garder ! cingla Calion d'une voix qui en aurait refroidit plus d'un mais Fleur ne faisait visiblement pas partie de ces gens que l'on pouvait facilement intimider.

\- Laissons-la répondre, proposa Hermione, d'un ton plus posé.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle est d'accord, n'est-ce pas Charlotte ? s'exclama Adam en tournant un visage plein d'espoir vers la blonde.

\- Je... j'ai...

Acculée, la jeune femme ne savait pas quelle était la meilleure chose à répondre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était leur éviter de souffrir, de mourir... Si jamais les choses tournaient mal, elle ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si mauvaise idée de les écarter d'ici ?...  
Finalement elle n'eut pas à donner son avis, quelqu'un lui attrapa doucement la main, coupant court à ses tergiversions. Une chaleur réconfortante remonta jusque dans son bras et Charlotte n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son propriétaire. Charlie lui sourit maladroitement avant de l'attirer à l'écart des autres.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Autant qu'on peut l'être, répondit-elle d'une voix trop aiguë pour être sincère.

\- Tu as… peur ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux oscillant entre elle et les autres qui continuaient de se chamailler de l'autre côté de l'arcade.

\- Je suis terrifiée…, chuchota-t-elle alors, en détournant le regard.

\- Je... ça va bien se passer…, souffla le rouquin en l'obligeant à le regarder.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rictus étranglé. Dans un geste d'affection, elle porta une main à son visage et caressa doucement sa joue droite. Sa barbe naissante accentuait ce côté sauvage qu'elle aimait tant chez lui, dissimulant presque ses cicatrices qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts. Sa main retomba mollement contre son corps.

\- Toi-même tu n'en es pas sûr, lâcha-t-elle enfin d'une voix tremblante.

\- Peut-être qu'il est encore temps de faire marche arrière...

Charlotte releva vivement la tête, surprise, et ressentit une violente douleur dans la poitrine quand elle vit que le rouquin pleurait. Il pleurait. Aussitôt des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux et elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à son tour, bouleversée. Soudain il lui saisit les mains et l'enlaça, son corps tremblait autant que le sien.

\- Charlotte, ne fais pas ça... Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça... Je ne veux plus que tu le fasses...

\- C'est trop tard..., répondit-elle en se défaisant de son étreinte, essuyant ses joues striée de larmes.

\- Il y a une autre solution, je…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, en bas des gradins Arga semblait avoir terminé les préparatifs.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? questionna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel, obligeant tout le monde à cesser toute discussion inutile.

\- Charlie, je… Il faut qu'on y aille…, marmonna Charlotte.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et descendit rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre Arga. Dans un accord silencieux, il avait été décidé que ses amis ne prendraient pas part à l'opération mais qu'ils pouvaient y assister, dans les gradins.  
Les mains tremblantes, Charlotte s'avança jusqu'au centre de l'estrade de pierre où Calion et Arga l'attendait. Cette dernière portait une robe étrange qui lui donnait une allure beaucoup trop formelle. D'un mouvement de tête, elle indiqua à la jeune femme la table de marbre sur laquelle elle devait prendre place. La blonde retint son souffle et s'allongea, la surface de l'autel était dure et froide et ne manqua pas de la faire frissonner. Autour d'elle, quelques bruissements de tissus lui indiquèrent que les autres Vélanes avaient pris place autour de la table, se répartissant de manière stratégique, tel un schéma définit préalablement par Arga.

\- Calion, le réceptacle ? demanda cette dernière.

\- Nous attendons ton signal, acquiescèrent-ils, lui et les autres, autour de l'autel.

\- Tout va bien se passer, tenta de la rassurer la rouquine, au-dessus de son visage.

Charlotte ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit alors elle préféra se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. D'un geste de la main elle vit Arga faire léviter un bol en métal ouvragé jusqu'à elle.

\- Tenez-vous prêts, répéta Calion aux autres.

Arga commença à psalmodier dans un dialecte qui lui était inconnu, sa voix était grave avec des accents durs, rocailleux qui firent derechef frissonner la jeune femme. Instinctivement elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par cette incantation aux notes râpeuses, et ouvrit la bouche quand on présenta à ses lèvres un récipient froid, rempli d'un liquide qu'elle avala d'une traite. Elle sentit presque aussitôt la brûlure glacée de la potion descendre le long de sa gorge, lentement, comme pour lui permettre de savourer les dernières secondes de conscience qu'il lui restait à vivre. _La potion…  
_

Il y eut un flash, quelques éclats de lumière, peut-être même une détonation. La douleur dans sa poitrine se réveilla subitement, elle n'avait jamais été aussi douloureuse qu'à cet instant. Quelqu'un hurla puis Charlotte sombra dans les ténèbres.

« _Charlie ?... Charlie !_ …»

Un brouillard épais l'entourait. Tant bien que mal Charlotte se redressa, tous ses sens semblaient engourdis, comme anesthésiés. Un sifflement désagréable résonnait près de ses oreilles, comme le bruit d'une bouilloire laissée trop longtemps sur le feu, mais la jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas plus longtemps car au loin, une silhouette se découpait dans la brume et marchait maintenant dans sa direction. Quand l'homme, car c'était un homme, arriva à son niveau, Charlotte eut un mouvement de recul. Autrefois il devait sans doute avoir été d'une grande beauté mais aujourd'hui son visage portait les stigmates d'importantes brûlures, l'un de ses yeux était aveugle et seules quelques mèches de cheveux noirs subsistaient sur son crâne à la chair brûlée.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? questionna la blonde bien qu'elle craignait d'entendre la réponse.

L'homme lui tendit une main en guise de salut mais elle n'y répondit pas. Sa bouche tordue s'étira alors en un affreux sourire qui lui glaça le sang.

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Pourtant nous avons passé tant de temps ensemble, tant de temps... Les vingt-huit dernières années...

La jeune femme eut un frisson d'effroi avant de s'exclamer :

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?!

Sa voix montait peu à peu dans les aigus, frôlant l'hystérie à mesure qu'un affreux pressentiment naissait dans son esprit.

\- Tu l'as très bien compris.

Il avait perdu son sourire et continuait de la fixer de son seul œil valide.

\- Je suis toi.

Instantanément, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge à mesure qu'elle comprenait le pire. Charlotte recula, horrifiée, et trébucha avant de tomber au sol.

\- Je suis toi, continua l'autre. Tu es moi, nous sommes la même personne, ajouta-t-il d'un air enfantin, comme s'il récitait une poésie.

\- C'EST FAUX !... C'est faux...

\- J'ai fait partie intégrante de toi dès le jour où j'ai lancé cette malédiction, dès le jour où _elle_ a osé briser ce contrat ! lâcha-t-il avec fureur. J'ai erré longtemps dans les limbes, reprit-il plus calmement, coincé quelque part aux frontières de l'inconscient, cherchant désespérément une âme sur laquelle m'appuyer et tu es arrivée. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il serait aussi simple de faire partie de quelqu'un, mais tu été si faible, si peu sûre de toi que ce fut un jeu d'enfant. Je me suis nourri de toi, de ta magie, de ton manque de confiance, de tes peurs les plus profondes.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Tu ne le sais donc pas, petite fille ?... Mais voyons, je suis Dagnir.

\- Je ne vous crois pas...

\- Libre à toi..., déclara l'homme en haussant les épaules. Maintenant, voyons voir ce que ce sorcier a dans le ventre...

\- _NON !..._

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, pour être tout à fait franche ce n'est pas celui que je préfère sans doute parce que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et que je n'arriverai sans doute jamais à le modifier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à mon goût mais bon, c'est comme ça. Peut-être y a-t-il des erreurs, peut-être que certaines tournures de phrases sont maladroites mais j'avais tellement hâte de vous poster ce nouveau chapitre (et, accessoirement, de m'en débarrasser) que je ne pouvais plus me permettre de passer encore du temps dessus !  
Soyez indulgents, je ferais bien mieux la prochaine fois ! :)  
Merci encore pour votre patience, je m'en veux tellement de vous avoir fait attendre tant de temps... A bientôt, je l'espère ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	42. Chapitre 20 : Time is running out

**Bonjour !**

 **Eh oui je suis toujours là !  
Je sais qu'un laps de temps conséquent sépare les derniers chapitres mais croyez-moi je ne chôme pas et par-dessus tout je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction, surtout pas maintenant alors qu'on est à deux doigts de la fin ! **

**A part mes excuses à vous présenter pour cette loooongue attente je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, ce chapitre est en quelque sorte le miroir du précédent mis à part que l'on sera du côté de notre très cher Charlie. Sachez d'ailleurs que ce chapitre a été amputé d'un quart de sa longueur car je l'avait jugé bien trop long mais ne vous faites pas de souci chers amis car c'est pour mieux fournir le prochain chapitre, hé, hé... Prochain chapitre qui sera un peu particulier, je dis ça, je ne dis rien (je ne me prononce pas quant à sa publication, je sais que je n'arriverai pas à tenir les délais - espérons au moins que ce sera avant cet été).**

 **Sinon je joue depuis peu au nouveau jeu sorti sur smartphone : _Harry Potter_ \- _Le secret de Poudlard_ , je suis à Gryffondor et déjà en troisième année et devinez quoi ? Je suis dans la même année que Charlie Weasley ! (Mourance) Quelle était la probabilité franchement ? Bon je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré (ce serait trop bien !) mais je suis amie avec Bill et Tonks, trop cool ! **

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'être là, encore et toujours.  
Merci pour votre fidélité et pour vos encouragements...**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _Une lectrice (anonyme)_ : Merci pour ta review et ton passage par ici ! :) Comme promis la suite, avec du retard certes mais bien là ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le reste. Bonne lecture et à bientôt, je l'espère ! ;)**

 ** _plume228_ : Me revoilà ! Eh non je n'ai pas abandonné ! Je mets juste trèèès longtemps à écrire, plus on se rapproche de la fin pire c'est ! (Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de dire au revoir à cette fiction, ah, ah)  
Merci pour ta review, je suis très contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu !  
Ah là là, ces rêves vont continuer à te rendre folle je pense, encore un petit peu. :D Sinon ton commentaire est adorable, je suis tellement ravie que l'histoire, les persos, les relations entre eux puissent autant te plaire et j'espère également que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. :)  
A bientôt et merci encore ! ;)**

 ** _Moun421_ : Coucou à toi et bienvenue par ici (même si je t'ai déjà répondu il y a bieeeen longtemps - heureusement d'ailleurs) ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton passage ! :) Comme tu as pu le remarquer, je n'ai pas du tout tenu les délais que je t'avais donnés ah, ah mais bon, la suite est là, mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit ! ^^  
Merci encore et à bientôt, j'espère ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :**

… **time is running out.**

La gorge nouée, le cœur battant à tout rompre contre ses côtes il courut jusqu'à l'étage inférieur, manquant même de se rompre le cou en trébuchant sur le tapis dans les escaliers. Arrivé à destination, il ne prit pas la peine de reprendre son souffle et frappa trois grands coups contre la porte, sans aucune précaution. Il entendit un « Boum ! » suivi d'une plainte avant que la porte ne s'ouvre finalement sur Fleur, la mine chiffonnée.  
De toute évidence il les avait tirés du lit : Adam - Que faisait-il là ? - était encore en pyjama, ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais et massant son crâne en faisant la grimace, Hermione semblait avoir eu à peine le temps d'enfiler une tenue plus appropriée et Fleur arborait encore les traces de son oreiller sur sa joue.

\- Charlie ? Tu as vu l'heure ?!... s'emporta cette dernière, arrangeant comme elle le pouvait ses cheveux. Il n'est que six heures du matin ! Qu'est-ce que... - Elle se tut et l'observa de la tête aux pieds – Tu aurais au moins pu prendre la peine de t'habiller !

Le rouquin baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'effectivement il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un caleçon mais peu lui importait. Peu lui importait maintenant qu'il savait…

\- Si tu nous as réveillés simplement pour nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, pas la peine de nous faire un dessin ! railla Adam en se tournant vers lui, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire moqueur.

Sourire qu'il perdit cependant bien vite quand il vit que le dragonnier ne réagit pas à sa remarque, ses yeux fous parcourant la pièce à toute vitesse.

\- Il y a un souci ? demanda à son tour Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour les devinettes, mon grand ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'impatienta finalement le brun.

Le rouquin tenta d'ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, il semblait comme tétanisé. Aucun mot ne paraissait assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, assez fort pour raconter ce qu'il savait…

\- Charlie, que se passe-t-il ? demanda à nouveau Fleur d'une voix autoritaire, lui saisissant avec force les épaules. _Que se passe-t-il ?_

Sans un mot le jeune homme quitta la chambre, les enjoignant à le suivre. Ils firent le chemin en sens inverse, heureusement pour eux le couloir était désert car sans doute devaient-ils avoir l'air étrange en courant ainsi, la mine échevelée, en pyjama pour certains et presque nu pour d'autres.  
Quand Charlie ouvrit la porte de l'autre chambre, elle demeurait immobile, là où il l'avait laissée. Dans sa chemise préférée, les jambes nues et les cheveux lâches sur ses épaules, elle n'avait pas bougé.

\- Charlotte ? s'étonna Hermione, le souffle court tandis que les autres entraient à leur tour dans la pièce.

Et le mur, soudain, s'effondra. Et le masque de Charlotte, soudain, tomba…

* * *

Le soleil lui brûlait la nuque. Il bifurqua enfin dans une petite ruelle ombragée et accueillit avec un soupir de soulagement la fraîcheur qui y régnait. En levant les yeux, il remarqua un entrecroisement de cordes à linge où pantalons de lin et tuniques côtoyaient chiffons et draps dans un enchevêtrement coloré, dansant doucement sous le courant d'air qui traînait là, se cognant contre les murs, toujours plus hauts. Les mains dans les poches et un sourire serein étirant ses lèvres, Charlie traversa l'allée et atterrit près d'un carrefour animé. De nouveau la lumière du soleil l'aveugla alors il porta sa main en visière et, en franchissant la chaussée pavée, évita de peu un cavalier qui passait là. De l'autre côté de la route, au-delà d'un garde-corps en fer forgé longeant le trottoir, continuait un petit chemin de terre escarpé, à demi envahi par la végétation. Sans vraiment savoir où il allait le mener le rouquin s'y engagea et marcha un long moment, ses pieds glissant parfois sur les cailloux, avant d'atteindre finalement un belvédère qui semblait avoir été laissé à l'abandon. En s'approchant du garde-fou, le jeune homme retint son souffle un instant, subjugué par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Savourant la beauté du spectacle, voulant s'en abreuver encore et encore, de peur d'en rater n'en était-ce qu'une miette, il s'appuya sur la barrière, ses mains serrant avec force la rambarde rongée par la rouille. Conscient de la chance qu'il avait alors, Charlie sentit un frisson d'excitation remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce décor vivant était pour lui, rien que pour lui, ainsi était-ce l'étrange sensation qu'il sentait en lui : il était le seul à pouvoir être là. Le seul. Depuis les sommets des montagnes jusqu'aux contreforts de la citadelle grouillante de vie, ce panorama s'offrait à lui mais rien ne lui enlevait l'impression d'être ridiculement petit face à la grandeur et à la splendeur de ce paysage... Ridiculement petit et affreusement seul, force était de le reconnaître. Tentant d'ignorer le pincement douloureux dans sa poitrine, le dragonnier se concentra sur la vallée devant lui. Majestueuses, les montagnes au loin barraient l'horizon, formant ce mur infranchissable, cette frontière naturelle que l'homme avait mis des siècles à dompter. A leurs cimes, quelques aigles sauvages volaient en cercle, ponctuant de leur silhouette gracile les crêtes blanchies par les neiges éternelles qui semblaient se fondre dans les nuages hauts. Un orage se préparait. Plus bas, bien plus bas, s'étendait la Cité de la Triade, son ombre imposante dansant tranquillement à la surface du lac qui s'étalait depuis les quais du port jusqu'aux pieds des montagnes. Sous le soleil de l'après-midi, les flèches de cuivre surplombant les toits de la ville luisaient d'une lumière ardente, brûlante. C'était comme si des centaines d'étoiles avaient décidé de descendre de leur piédestal, comme si elles avaient décidé de trouer le ciel couleur myosotis de la journée, voulant s'abreuver de cette frénésie qui peuplait alors les ruelles, désertes la nuit. Là-bas, dans une impasse, des enfants chahutaient près d'un puits, leurs cris et leurs rires montaient jusqu'au ciel, faisant vibrer le cœur du jeune homme. Ces sons lui semblaient familiers, si familiers... Il les avait déjà entendus quelques fois dans ses rêves... Peu enclin à replonger dans de douloureux souvenirs, le dragonnier secoua la tête et se mit à observer une femme enguirlander les enfants qui se sauvèrent en riant de plus belle. Un vieil homme, plus loin, fumait la pipe, assis sur un banc de pierre, des volutes de fumée s'échappant de temps en temps, montant, se noyant dans les nuages qui commençaient à s'amonceler au-dessus de la cité animée. Plus au sud, sur la place, les derniers colporteurs remballaient leurs marchandises, prêts à reprendre la route pour d'autres villes. Pendant un instant le rouquin se demanda comment était-ce de vivre sans attache d'aucune sorte, de vivre au jour le jour sans se soucier du lendemain… Et si ?... Aurait-il pu vivre cette vie-là ? Aurait-il été capable de vivre sans sa famille ? Sans ses amis ? Sans, peut-être, tomber amoureux ?... L'idée lui tordit le ventre. Imaginer sa vie sans ses proches lui était inconcevable, imaginer sa vie sans Charlotte lui était désormais intolérable… Avec un soupir résigné il se détacha du panorama, son envie d'observer les gens vivre leur vie lui était passée, c'était à lui maintenant de devenir acteur dans cette gigantesque fresque qu'était le monde. C'était à lui maintenant de vivre sa propre vie.  
La mort dans l'âme, Charlie refit le chemin en sens inverse : il descendit le chemin caillouteux, traversa la chaussée bruyante de circulation et reprit la petite ruelle ombragée avant d'apercevoir de nouveau les pourtours de la grand-place et du palais de la Triade, se hissant sur les hauteurs de la ville comme un pan de roche tombé de la montagne. Scrutant les environs, un air soucieux déformant ses traits, Fleur se tenait sur la place, les bras croisés. Son visage s'éclaira finalement quand elle l'aperçut.

\- Ah, tu es là, dit-elle en avançant vers lui. Je - elle s'éclaircit la gorge- ils vont bientôt commencer...

Le rouquin acquiesça, la gorge terriblement sèche, et la suivit docilement, le pas plus lourd. Dans le palais, la Vélane rousse qu'ils avaient déjà croisée lors de leur arrivée les attendait. Elle les accompagna le long d'un dédale de couloirs que le jeune homme traversait pour la première fois, ils montèrent ensuite un grand escalier en marbre avant d'emprunter un passage secret derrière une tapisserie représentant un couple de Vélane à l'allure austère. Plusieurs fois Fleur avait essayé d'engager la conversation, sans succès toutefois car ni lui ni la jeune Vélane n'avaient semblé avoir l'envie de bavarder. Enfin ils débouchèrent dans une antichambre aux murs nus et, sans un mot, la rouquine les laissa là avant de sortir. Charlie perçut alors des éclats de voix de l'autre côté de la pièce, en tournant la tête il vit Adam et Hermione, que Fleur avait déjà rejoint, la mine à nouveau soucieuse. La brune, qui faisait les cent pas autour de la table basse, était en proie à l'hystérie : les cheveux plus emmêlés que jamais, il semblait au dragonnier que des touffes entières restaient dans ses mains à force de les arracher de son crâne.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que… que... _Ah, ce que ça peut m'énerver !_ râla-t-elle en levant les mains au-dessus de la tête.

\- Je t'en prie, calme-toi..., marmonna Adam en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu me donnes mal à la tête, ajouta-t-il en se détachant du mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé.

\- C'est impossible ! Il y a forcément une autre issue ! s'exclama Hermione, ignorant la précédente remarque de son ami. Forcément !

Visiblement, la conversation n'avait pas cessé après son départ. Retenant un soupir agacé, Charlie n'y prit pas part et préféra ignorer Adam et Hermione qui étaient maintenant en train de se chamailler. Le dragonnier était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments contradictoires, à la fois tiraillé par l'envie d'aider Charlotte, coûte que coûte, et par la détestable sensation d'être à mille lieux de cet endroit, comme s'il était complètement à côté de la plaque, se demandant même ce qu'il fichait là... Pourquoi se faisait-il ce genre de réflexion ? Après tout il savait pertinemment qu'il voulait sortir Charlotte de là, qu'il voulait, égoïstement, l'avoir rien que pour lui et que toute cette histoire soit derrière eux. Était-ce trop demandé ?... Il soupira, tout ne devenait plus que doute et incertitude dans son esprit torturé.

\- Il y a bien cette prophétie, d'après Rùmil..., lâcha finalement Adam, le sortant de ses songes. ...mais Charlotte refuse d'en entendre parler.

\- _La prophétie !_ Je l'avais complètement oubliée…, s'écria la brunette avant de se rembrunir. Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette solution, continua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Quand je songe à Harry et à tout ce à quoi nous avons été confrontés... mais en même temps...

\- Attendons de voir ce qui va se dire au conseil, peut-être qu'il y a d'autres points dont nous n'avons pas encore connaissance, ajouta très justement Fleur.

\- Oui… oui… C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, marmonna sa belle-sœur en se rongeant maintenant les ongles. ... _Charlie !_ ajouta-t-elle d'une voix stridente, comme si elle le remarquait seulement. Tu es là ! Bien, bien, maintenant que tu es là nous allons... - Elle consulta sa montre - Enfin, que font-ils ? Nous attendons depuis un quart d'heure ! Ne devrions-n...

\- Nous pouvons y aller.

Tous sursautèrent, surpris de voir Rùmil qui avait fait une entrée silencieuse. Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la Salle du Conseil, précédée par d'autres Vélanes qui, pour certains, leur jetèrent des coups d'œil intrigués, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil.

\- Où est Charlotte ? N'était-elle pas avec vous ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, et son regard coula immanquablement vers Charlie qui l'ignora superbement.

\- Charlie ? questionna finalement Fleur en se tournant vers lui. Est-ce que t…

\- A la bibliothèque, la coupa celui-ci d'un ton monocorde, non sans pousser un soupir de lassitude. Elle est à la bibliothèque.

Il détacha son regard du petit groupe mais eut le temps de voir la blonde amorcer un geste dans sa direction, rapidement arrêté par Hermione qui lui fit non de la tête. Fleur lâcha un imperceptible soupir avant de lancer :

\- Je vais la chercher.

Charlie entendit ses talons claquer sur la pierre et suivit l'écho pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse complètement. Il n'avait pas vu Charlotte de la matinée, il ne l'avait pas revue depuis ses aveux terribles quelques heures plus tôt dans l'intimité de sa chambre, et à peine avait-elle raconté toute l'histoire qu'elle eut tôt fait de disparaître sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'eut véritablement le temps de l'arrêter, trop ému par son récit. Le jeune homme n'avait pas chercher à la rejoindre, il avait compris son besoin de s'isoler, de faire face à l'abominable vérité, au destin tragique dont elle était, bien à contrecœur, l'héroïne.  
Du coin de l'œil il vit les autres entrer dans la Salle du Conseil, sans conviction il les suivit à son tour. La pièce, terriblement austère, voyait cet aspect accentué par les murmures qui s'élevaient de part et d'autre de l'immense table de pierre, semblables à des prières perdues. Il régnait sur cet endroit une oppression invisible qui comprimait l'air dans les poumons, serrait la gorge et rendait fébrile, comme une vague de Gaz étrangleur. L'endroit semblait être plongé dans une brume constante, une brume matinale, baignée d'une lumière timide, jaunâtre que laissait à peine passer les vitraux délavés des fenêtres à meneaux. Un frisson désagréable remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, Charlie tenta de l'ignorer et prit finalement place sur l'un des grands sièges qui entouraient la table, certains Vélanes suivirent son exemple mais pas tous. En effet, quelques-uns leur firent un signe de tête en guise de salut mais la plupart d'entre eux les ignora complètement. Le rouquin se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise quand le Vélane au crâne chauve assis juste en face de lui se mit à le fixer intensément. Il détourna les yeux et préféra écouter deux Vélanes discuter avec virulence dans un dialecte qui lui était inconnu. Du coin de l'œil cependant, il vit le Vélane chauve se lever pour se diriger vers Rùmil, ils échangèrent quelques mots en lui lançant des coups d'œil répétés puis le Vélane sortit de la salle tandis que Rùmil se dirigeait vers un siège. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un Vélane l'interpella :

\- Rùmil, il y a un point que nous devons éclaircir dès maintenant... Il ne me semble pas que dans la requête que vous nous avez adressée il ait été précisé que des sorciers participeraient à ce conseil.

\- Non, en effet, sourit-elle. Je ne l'ai pas précisé. Cela pose-t-il un problème ?

\- Un problème ? Mais évidemment que cela pose un problème ! éructa un Vélane aux cheveux hirsutes en tapant du poing sur la table.

Sa remarque fut suivie de murmures indignés et réprobateurs.

\- Des sorciers ?! Vous n'y songez pas ?! s'indigna un autre Vélane en avisant les nouveaux venus, ses sourcils broussailleux ne formant qu'une ligne unique au-dessus de ses yeux.

\- Vous avez outrepassé nos lois !...

\- Et qu'en est-il de l'article dix-sept sur l'autor…, commença un autre avant d'être brutalement coupé.

\- Je refuse de collaborer !...

\- C'est impensable ! s'exclama une Vélane aux boucles blondes, debout près d'une fenêtre. Que dirait Angus s'il était encore parmi nous ?...

\- Voilà où réside le problème... Angus n'est plus de ce monde…, marmonna un autre, assis à table, l'air passablement ennuyé.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils là ? Qui leur a donné l'autorisation ?..., questionna une Vélane qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- C'est moi, répondit Rùmil, la voix posée. Ils ont fait un long voyage pour venir jusqu'à nous, j'estime qu'il est dans leur droit de conn…

\- Ce ne sont que des sorciers !

\- Cette histoire les concerne également, réfuta-t-elle, le ton plus tranchant.

\- A-t-on au moins confisqué leurs baguettes ?...

Tout à coup les doubles portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas, Charlie se détourna de la joute verbale seulement pour voir un Vélane gras et au ventre plus que proéminent s'avancer dans la salle, secouant les bras et les manches à la manière d'un tragédien.

\- Par la très grande Varda, Rùmil ! s'écria celui-ci. Allez-vous enfin nous dire quel est tout ce cirque ?! continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers le plus haut siège à l'autre bout de la table.

Ce fut également à cet instant que le dragonnier remarqua Charlotte, debout près de la porte. Elle observait le gros Vélane déambuler dans la pièce d'un œil circonspect, Fleur chuchotant quelque chose à son oreille.

\- Faire pénétrer des humains, reprit le Vélane, qui plus est des sorciers, au sein de la Triade et enfin réunir ce conseil sans même avoir publié les bans au préalable !... Je répète, quelle est la raison de tout ce remue-ménage ?

\- Morden, calme-toi, dit le Vélane au crâne chauve d'une voix grave - Il venait à nouveau d'entrer dans la salle. Tu monopolises l'attention, ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un bref mouvement de tête la blonde, de l'autre côté de la table.

Celle-ci se tendit aussitôt, remarqua Charlie. Il la connaissait assez maintenant pour savoir qu'elle détestait être au centre de l'attention, il ne lui faisait aucun doute qu'elle aurait préféré se trouver à mille lieux de là... Une longue minute s'écoula avant qu'un bruit de lutte vienne finalement briser le silence installé, étouffé par les épais murs de pierre. Tous les regards convergèrent en direction du vacarme, y compris celui du jeune homme. L'instant suivant quelqu'un toqua à la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Rùmil, commença l'un des gardes postés habituellement à l'entrée du palais. Il y a quelqu'un pour vous, une jeune Vél... Mais il fut interrompu par une tornade rousse qui le bouscula brutalement et pénétra dans la salle avec fracas.

\- Vous n'avez aucunement le droit d'accéder à ces lieux ! s'écria une voix étouffée provenant du couloir.

Un autre garde entra à son tour dans la salle, quelque peu échevelé par sa course.

\- Pardonnez-moi... Nous n'avons pu l'empêcher de..., tenta-t-il d'expliquer en retenant la jeune Vélane par le poignet. C'est une vraie furie...

\- Je suis venue dès que j'ai su ! s'exclama celle-ci, ses cheveux rebondissant sur ses épaules.

Charlie n'avait jamais vu cette jeune Vélane auparavant : une longue chevelure rousse, des yeux en amande, le corps tanné, il était vrai qu'elle ne partageait pas les traits des Vélanes de la Triade cependant il devait reconnaître qu'elle était, malgré tout, d'une grande beauté.

\- Arga ? s'étonna Calion, de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Arga…, souffla Charlotte, visiblement soulagée.

Charlie fronça les sourcils, apparemment ils semblaient la connaître. Qui était cette jeune femme ?... Puis son cerveau fit le lien avec le récit de Charlotte le matin même : Torn, le peuple caché, la potion et… et... Il préféra stopper net le flot de ses pensées. La possibilité que la blonde puisse disparaître lui broyait de nouveau le cœur…

\- Que fait cette partisane d'U dans le palais ?! éructa tout à coup le Vélane aux cheveux hirsutes, faisant sursauter le rouquin par la même occasion.

\- Taisez-vous vieux chnoque ! s'exclama la dénommée Arga, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là, seul votre représentant à la permission d'assister à ce type de réunion ! Où est Absolem ? Il n'y a qu'Abso...

\- Ça suffit ! s'emporta le Vélane chauve, sa voix de stentor résonnant contre les murs. Laissons-la entrer. Je crois qu'elle a quelque chose à nous dire.

\- Odon, j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faîtes..., déclara le Vélane gras à sa droite, l'air véritablement ennuyé et las d'assister à ce spectacle.

\- Des sorciers, une partisane d'U… Ce Conseil accepte vraiment n'importe qui…, continua de marmonner l'autre dans son coin, ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais.

Charlie, tout comme les autres, avait le regard tourné vers Arga, et, l'estomac noué, n'attendait qu'une chose : connaître la raison de son entrée fracassante. Le dénommé Odon fit un vague mouvement de la main et un siège identique aux autres apparu, la Vélane rousse s'y installa avant de prendre à nouveau la parole, la voix soudain grave :

\- Je n'apporte pas de bonnes nouvelles…

 _Par Merlin... Cela ne cessera-t-il donc jamais ?..._

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée de la dénommée Arga. Une heure pendant laquelle les discussions avaient repris de plus belle mais il y avait alors déjà bien longtemps que le dragonnier avait perdu le fil, agacé par les remarques de Calion, perturbé par les paroles prononcées, effrayé par la réalité de la situation... Un Obscurus. _Un_ _Obscurus..._ Un Obscurial, Charlotte était...  
Plusieurs fois leurs regards s'étaient croisés, plusieurs fois des sourires timides avaient été échangés, plusieurs fois leurs sentiments s'étaient dévoilés, discrets. Il avait essayé de garder la face, Charlie avait essayé de toutes ses forces mais il avait bien été obligé de s'avouer vaincu lorsque la mort certaine de la jeune femme avait été évoquée, lancée sur le tapis comme un objet brûlant dont on avait voulu se débarrasser au plus vite. La douleur était intolérable, elle vivait, grandissait en lui telle une masse informe qui prenait peu à peu consistance à l'approche de l'échéance, fatale. Et Charlotte demeurait là, impassible, acceptant cette terrible vérité, aspirant tout le venin de cette abominable vérité comme une éponge, sans jamais faiblir un instant. C'était trop pour lui, beaucoup trop !  
Puis, le débat, plus que houleux, avait fini par diviser les Vélanes et après un vote, la plupart avait quitté le Conseil sans possible retour. Ce cas-là, avaient-ils dit, était sans espoir. Sans espoir...

\- Continuons, voulez-vous, proposa alors Adéon, ramenant le rouquin à la réalité. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre concernant cette jeune femme.

\- A l'heure actuelle, reprit Rùmil en se levant, vous connaissez tout sur le mal qui ronge Charlotte et...

\- Non, réfuta brusquement Calion. Pas tout, ils ne connaissent pas tout. Adéon n'a pas assisté au premier conseil et je crois savoir que nos… eh bien nos _invités_ _–_ Il appuya sur le mot non sans sarcasme _-_ ne sont pas au fait de tout ce qui a été proposé en matière de solution.

Le jeune homme soupira et préféra ne pas s'attarder outre mesure sur la remarque du Vélane quant à leur présence ici. Cet idiot le mettait véritablement hors de lui. Si ce n'était pas pour Charlotte, il lui aurait déjà cassé la figure une deuxième fois !

\- Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec la prophétie ? demanda alors Hermione d'une toute petite voix, adressant par la même occasion un sourire d'excuse à sa cousine qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste rageur.

\- En effet, qu'en est-il de la prophétie ? questionna à son tour Arga en se tournant vers Rùmil. A-t-on trouvé la personne désignée ?

\- Malheureusement non mais j'ai bon espoir d…

\- _Je veux qu'on arrête avec cette prophétie !_ s'exclama brusquement la blonde en se redressant brusquement, s'attirant ainsi tous les regards. On avait dit…On avait dit qu'on laissait tomber…

\- Il est peut-être temps d'envisager le fait que cette prophétie peut se réaliser, Charlotte, répliqua sa grand-mère en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne le sais sans doute pas mais une pers…

\- Le sujet est clos ! l'arrêta la jeune femme en tapant du poing sur la table, un vase posé sur le bras de la cheminée à l'autre bout de la pièce explosa.

Les autres sursautèrent, surpris, et se lancèrent quelques coups d'œil curieux, seules Charlotte et sa grand-mère restèrent de marbre, continuant de se fixer avec colère.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu y renonces aussi facilement, souffla Rùmil d'une voix suppliante en détournant les yeux. Je suis sûre qu'il existe un autre moyen que celui-là, que la potion… Je refuse que tu m...

\- _Et moi je refuse de confier mon avenir à des billevesées telles qu'une prophétie !_

Une toux aiguë fit se retourner violemment Charlie, pendant un instant il avait cru entendre sa mère. Son cœur décéléra quand il vit Hermione prendre à son tour la parole :

\- Peut-être serait-il préférable d'écouter à nouveau cette prophétie ? suggéra-t-elle. Après tout, tous ne l'ont pas entendue et une prophétie récitée trouve toujours plus de sens qu'une prophétie répétée.

\- Je ne l'ai pas sur moi, déclara Charlotte, visiblement au comble de l'exaspération.

\- Charlotte...

A la supplique de son aïeule, le rouquin vit la jeune femme fermer les yeux avec résignation avant de faire apparaître, d'un simple geste de la main, un coffret ouvragé au centre de la table. Rùmil s'en saisit rapidement, fit glisser le loquet qui le maintenait fermé et l'ouvrit. Aussitôt une forme grisâtre, semblable à un fantôme, s'éleva dans les airs tandis qu'une voix d'outre-tombe résonnait avec force contre les murs de l'immense salle, répétant inlassablement ces mêmes mots :

« _Né au crépuscule de l'automne_

 _Quand la nature s'endort d'un long sommeil,_

 _Celui qui d'un seul homme_

 _Délivrera du mal qui s'éveille,_

 _Celle pour qui son cœur éclate_

 _Et protégera son âme du danger d'Umarth…_

 _Né au crépuscule de l'automne_

 _Quand la nature s'endort d'un long sommeil,_

 _Celui qui d'un seul homme_

 _Délivrera du mal qui s'éveille,_

 _Celle pour qui son cœur éclate_

 _Et protégera du danger d'Umarth…_

 _Né au crépuscule de l'automne…_ _»_

Charlie se redressa brusquement, non sans renverser sa chaise, quand il vit Charlotte tomber sur le sol, le corps parcouru de violents tremblements, faisant valser au passage le coffret qui se tut enfin. Il se précipita sur elle et vit avec horreur ses yeux se révulser dans leurs orbites, sa mâchoire trembler, ses dents s'entrechoquer à mesure que sa peau bleuissait. Il lança un regard affolé aux autres avant de murmurer d'une voix gutturale :

\- C'est trop tard…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'exclama Hermione d'une voix suraiguë. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Charlotte ?... Charlie !..._

Adam lui fit une clé de bras, l'empêchant de se jeter à son tour aux pieds de Charlotte. Lui-même semblait plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, ses yeux fous oscillant entre la brune qui tentait de se défaire de sa poigne et Fleur qui paraissait au bord de l'évanouissement, ses doigts serrant avec force le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Elle se transforme…, souffla finalement Calion d'une voix blanche, en guise de réponse.

\- Quoi ?!... Qu'est-ce que...

\- Par Varda…, murmura Targen en pointant du doigt le corps de la jeune femme.

Une lumière blanche les aveugla un instant, Charlie lui-même dut reculer face à la puissance du sortilège. Avec effroi il vit le corps de la blonde s'élever dans les airs, sa peau se couvrant peu à peu d'écailles noires et brillantes, ses yeux révulsés s'injectant de sang et ses ongles poussant jusqu'à devenir de longues serres d'oiseaux de proie. Le dragonnier eut un haut-le-cœur tandis qu'un frisson glacé remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale : il avait l'horrible impression d'être retourné dans la Pensine, de faire à nouveau face aux souvenirs de Charlotte… Et il ne s'y était pas préparé. Il ne s'y était pas préparé du tout… Tout à coup, deux énormes ailes poussèrent dans son dos avant de se déployer doucement.

\- _Il faut faire quelque chose !_ hurla Fleur dans un sanglot désespéré.

Personne ne lui répondit, il y eut un autre éclat de lumière et le corps de Charlotte tomba sur le sol de pierre, les bras en croix et gémissant comme un animal blessé.

\- Écartez-vous ! _Écartez-vous_ ! rugit Charlie aux autres qui s'étaient imperceptiblement rapprochés.

\- Charlie, _non !_

Mais le rouquin n'écoutait pas. Mû par un sentiment profond qu'il n'aurait su expliquer, il avança vers la créature qui gisait au sol, les membres secoués de spasmes, et fit glisser ses bras sous son dos avant de la soulever délicatement. La créature poussa une plainte terrible, faisant reculer davantage les autres mais qui ne fit que resserrer son étreinte au jeune homme.

\- Oh mon Dieu… Oh mon Dieu…, ne cessait de sangloter Hermione, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche tandis que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues pâles.

Adam la fit s'asseoir et passa une main tremblante sur son visage. De l'autre côté de la table Fleur avait rejoint Rùmil qui, une main sur son cœur, avait le visage terriblement pâle et semblait accepter le soutien de la jeune femme.

\- N'ayez crainte, murmura-t-il alors, la voix tremblante malgré tout. Ce n'est que Charlotte…

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, la créature eut un dernier soubresaut avant de se métamorphoser peu à peu. La jeune femme retrouva sa taille normale, sa peau claire, ses cheveux argentés et ses yeux, d'abord aveugles, se fermèrent : elle s'était endormie. Charlie, sans un regard en arrière, sortit lentement et s'éloigna dans le couloir, Charlotte tout contre lui.

\- Ça alors… souffla Adam, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

\- C'est incroyable, c'est…

\- … _Mon Dieu…_

Charlie ne vit pas les visages graves de ses amis comme il ne vit pas la lueur d'espoir qui brillait désormais dans les yeux de Rùmil… Non, tout cela il ne le vit pas car il n'avait alors d'yeux que pour la créature qui dormait dans ses bras…

* * *

Une terrible frayeur le prit aux tripes, un sentiment presque inhumain qui secouait sa chair et faisait entrechoquer ses os. Charlie ne savait pas d'où cela venait, il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait cela mais il en était bouleversé… C'était… C'était comme si une part de lui-même avait été soudainement arrachée, mutilée… Comme _morte_ … Un cri déchirant résonna soudainement à ses oreilles, un cri qui, comprit-il alors bien vite, provenait de sa propre gorge… Il plaqua ses mains sur son cou et se redressa, les membres tremblants. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Pourquoi la douleur ne cessait de croître dans sa poitrine ? Pourquoi… _Pourquoi pleurait-il ?_... Ses doigts couraient sur ses joues humides, tentant d'arrêter le flot de larmes qui se déversaient, chaudes, douloureuses, incompréhensibles…  
Tout à coup un autre cri retentit, un cri de terreur qui trouva réponse au fond de lui. Sans attendre, sans même comprendre, le dragonnier se précipita vers les hurlements qui continuaient, augmentaient, se répercutant avec force sur les murs sombres. Charlie courait, il courait et le couloir paraissait s'étirer, interminable, mais jamais son souffle ne s'épuisa. Une énergie inconnue l'obligeait à tenir, une énergie qui semblait pouvoir tout détruire sur son passage, abattre le moindre mur, éliminer n'importe quel adversaire. L'énergie de... _L'énergie d'un père qui veut sauver son enfant_ … Un père ?...  
Il arrêta sa course, stoppé net par cette révélation qu'il venait de prendre de plein fouet. La violence d'un Cognard lancé à pleine vitesse entre ses omoplates n'aurait, sans le moindre doute, pas eu un aussi grand effet. Pourtant il comprit, le rouquin comprit : sa peur, ses larmes, cette volonté farouche qui le faisait tenir malgré la douleur, l'incommensurable douleur… _Elles étaient là pour sa fille_.  
L'espace d'un instant il fut submergé par cette étrange nouvelle, une vague d'émotions l'avait soudainement emporté au large et lui n'avait de cesse de nager à contre-courant, luttant contre ses sentiments, ne les comprenant tout simplement pas jusqu'à ce que, contre toute attente, lumière se fasse enfin au fond de son cœur.

\- _Ma fille_ …

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, un souffle qui se noya vite dans l'obscurité ambiante mais jamais pourtant mot n'avait trouvé plus de sens à ses yeux. Il porta ses mains tremblantes à la hauteur du regard, plia et déplia les doigts dans un geste mécanique. Les rêves qu'il avait faits ces derniers mois surgirent derechef dans son esprit, il se souvenait de tout : les visages, les rires, les sensations, l'amour… L'amour. Une douce chaleur se répandit depuis l'extrémité de ses mains jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Charlie ne voulait plus que cette sensation le quitte, il voulait ressentir ce bonheur encore et encore, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. En être privé, il le savait, le tuerait !  
Un autre cri le sortit brutalement de sa torpeur, autour de lui l'obscurité grandissait mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Le rouquin se mit alors à courir sans prendre la peine de regarder où il allait, se concentrant uniquement sur les hurlements, ces hurlements qui lui donnaient la nausée. Soudain un rire glacé retentit près de lui, le dragonnier pointa sa baguette vers la source du bruit, pas assez vite toutefois car il reçut un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, le faisant vaciller sur ses pieds.

\- Qui est là ? s'exclama-t-il en levant de nouveau sa baguette.

Même s'il ne voyait rien, Charlie pouvait aisément sentir une présence près de lui. Homme ou créature ? Il n'aurait su le dire mais rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Rien.

\- Qui est là ? répéta-t-il en haussant la voix.

Il entendit alors un murmure, un murmure si infime qu'il pensait un instant l'avoir rêvé.

\- _Lumos_ …

Le sort ne fonctionnait pas, il essaya de nouveau sans succès et ce fut la même chose pour tous les autres sortilèges qu'il tenta de réaliser. La magie ne semblait pas fonctionner ici. L'écho de sanglots résonna tout à coup, en alerte le jeune homme tenta de s'approcher de la source du bruit, sa baguette toujours tendue. Enfin il perçut une faible clarté un peu plus loin, droit devant lui. Il avança rapidement tandis que les sanglots se rapprochaient, s'intensifiaient. Il remarqua finalement un petit corps recroquevillé sur le sol, tremblant, meurtri...  
Charlie déglutit avec difficulté, il tendit la main vers l'enfant qui pleurait là mais se ravisa, effrayé par la vérité qui s'offrait alors à lui : elle... c'était sa fille...

\- Papa ?…, appela doucement la petite fille. _Papa_ !

Elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui et le rouquin dut retenir une exclamation de surprise : elle n'avait pas de visage... Seuls ses yeux, aveugles, étaient bien présents, brillants de larmes. Le dragonnier se sentit reculer imperceptiblement mais c'était sans compter l'enfant qui lui saisit le poignet de sa petite main froide.

 _\- Papa, pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas ?..._

Il sursauta, son cœur battant à tout rompre contre ses côtes. Il avisa Fleur, une main sur son épaule, qui lui sourit maladroitement avant de prendre place sur le lit.

\- Désolé… Je me suis assoupi…, marmotta-t-il en passant une main tremblante sur son visage.

Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme lui montra du doigt la blonde endormie dans le lit à côté duquel il était assis.

\- Elle semble vouloir se réveiller, dit Hermione, en les rejoignant.

En effet Charlotte paraissait agitée dans son sommeil : elle n'avait de cesse de froncer les sourcils comme si quelque chose la perturbait et ses mains étaient de nouveau secouées de spasmes. Enfin elle se redressa brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle erratique et l'air terrifié.

\- Ce n'est que nous…, tenta de la rassurer Fleur avec douceur. Ce n'est que nous, tu vois ? ajouta-t-elle en les désignant du doigt.

Cela ne semblait pas calmer la blonde qui s'agitait de plus en plus dans le lit, ses yeux parcourant la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose.

\- Vous l'avez entendue ?... murmura-t-elle alors d'une voix éraillée. Vous l'avez entendue ?... La petite fille... Elle criait...

C'était comme si une chape de plomb lui était tombé dans l'estomac. Charlie déglutit difficilement, cacha ses mains tremblantes derrière son dos et essaya de calmer les battements fous de son cœur, son cœur qui devenait plus lourd, plus douloureux à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer, à mesure que les mots de la jeune femme trouvaient écho au plus profond de son être. Comment était-ce possible ?...

\- Elle criait et je... Tu étais là ! dit-elle en se tournant subitement vers lui. _Tu étais là !_

Le rouquin, qui s'était imperceptiblement éloigné du lit, demeurait figé. Charlotte le désignait du doigt dans un geste accusateur, le dévisageait avec cet air terrible, presque dément, qui finit de le coincer dans son mutisme. La bouche ouverte, le jeune homme n'arrivait tout simplement pas à émettre le moindre son. Et en même temps, que pouvait-il dire ?... Finalement il détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise, mais ne put ignorer la violente vague de culpabilité qui s'empara de lui alors.

\- C'est la fièvre qui fait ça... Elle délire..., souffla Fleur avec un air concerné, toujours assise à son chevet.

\- Je ne suis pas folle ! Elle criait... Je le jure..., sanglota la blonde en retombant sur les oreillers. Je ne suis pas folle... La petite fille m'appelait... _Elle m'appelait !_

Le dragonnier sentit son cœur se tordre avec violence tandis que la jeune femme pleurait, le visage dissimulé derrière ses mains pâles. Il revit alors très distinctement le visage nu de la petite fille, lui aussi baigné de larmes, ce qu'il devinait être un si beau visage marqué par la souffrance, par la peur… Cette vision lui déchira les entrailles.  
Il ne pouvait plus le supporter, il fallait qu'il partage sa peine et sa douleur à son tour, peu importe d'où elle provenait. Après tout, que risquait-il ? Tout ce qui l'importait véritablement, c'était Charlotte… Charlotte et cette petite fille…

\- Je l'ai entendue, moi aussi, déclara-t-il alors d'une voix grave.

Les pleurs de la jeune femme se stoppèrent aussitôt, elle tourna un visage surpris vers lui qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Enfin elle se redressa sur les oreillers, le visage plus pâle encore et les joues striées de larmes brillantes.

\- Je l'ai entendue, répéta le rouquin en approchant d'elle, il s'accroupit à son niveau. La petite fille... Je crois que-qu'elle m'appelait aussi...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? cingla tout à coup Fleur en se redressant, ses longs cheveux blonds fouettant l'air.

Tous deux l'ignorèrent, ne pouvant se détacher l'un de l'autre, enfin Charlotte chuchota :

\- Tu l'as entendue ?...

Le dragonnier acquiesça gravement avant de s'emparer de sa main qu'il serra entre ses doigts, sa peau était glacée. Il sourit maladroitement, la jeune femme lui répondit aussitôt et cela lui mit un peu de baume au cœur. Il aurait pu douter d'elle, il aurait pu remettre en cause sa parole mais il ne le fit pas car il savait que Charlotte disait la vérité. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi mais le fait était qu'il n'était plus si seul qu'il le pensait, _ils n'étaient plus si seuls qu'ils le pensaient_...

* * *

Quand Charlie quitta la chambre, il était bouleversé. Bouleversé et épuisé. Il emprunta le couloir, éclairé par quelques candélabres, et s'arrêta finalement en haut d'un escalier secondaire, pensif. Il avisa sa main, il pouvait encore sentir le contact de sa peau froide contre la sienne. Cette peau pâle, glacée, identique à celle de la petite fille... Il ferma le poing, le porta à son front et ferma les yeux un instant non sans soupirer longuement, frustré. Jamais rêve ne lui avait paru plus réel, plus intense que celui-là. Il avait véritablement l'impression de l'avoir déjà vécu, c'était comme si... comme si ce rêve n'en avait pas été un… Cette pensée le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?_... Une idée pernicieuse s'immisça dans son esprit mais le jeune homme eut vite fait de la faire taire de peur de se créer de faux espoirs... Pourtant, ce qu'il avait ressenti alors... Cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer jusque-là et il l'avait su à l'instant où il avait pris sa main, il avait su qu'elle ressentait la même chose, que Charlotte avait connu le même bouleversement, cette même émotion... _Cette petite fille était la leur !_...  
Tout à coup une douleur et une tristesse incommensurables s'emparèrent de lui, elles étaient en lui, elles étaient en lui et devaient sortir par n'importe quel moyen. Charlie dut s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche de peur de vaciller dans l'escalier. Les larmes lui brûlèrent alors les yeux et coulèrent bientôt sur ses joues livides ; ces larmes froides, implacables qui lui entravaient la gorge douloureusement, l'empêchant même de respirer convenablement. Il se sentit doucement glisser jusqu'à tomber à genoux sur le tapis du corridor, seule sa main tremblante était encore appuyée sur la pierre froide du mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que... _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

Dans son esprit brumeux la petite fille avait disparu, elle n'existait plus et Charlotte... Charlotte n'était plus...  
Tant bien que mal le jeune homme s'adossa contre la paroi glacée du muret, les membres toujours parcourus de puissants spasmes. La douleur, aussi vive qu'au départ, ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître et il dut faire un effort incommensurable pour retenir une violente nausée. La respiration erratique, il fallut au rouquin quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et finalement parvenir à se relever, non sans pousser un grognement plaintif puis, une main sur ses côtes douloureuses, il descendit péniblement les quelques marches qui le séparaient de ses appartements.  
Depuis l'entrée du corridor, le rai de lumière sous une porte et l'écho étouffé d'une conversation indiquèrent à Charlie que les autres devaient se trouver là pourtant il n'avait aucune envie de les rejoindre. Pas maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant. Il claudiqua jusqu'à la chambre voisine, jusqu'à la salle de bains et se débarrassa de ses vêtements que la douleur ne lui faisaient plus supporter. En se glissant dans l'eau chaude qui remplissait la baignoire, le dragonnier poussa un soupir de bien-être. Ses muscles endoloris se détendirent peu à peu, sa souffrance finit par disparaître complètement, le laissant sombrer dans un état second.

 _C'était une fragrance chaude et sucrée comme un après-midi d'été, un parfum qui accompagnait un sourire, un rire. C'était la promesse d'une douce existence. La caresse du vent dans ses cheveux le fit frissonner et il resserra son étreinte autour de l'enfant endormie dans ses bras._ N'était-elle pas magnifique ?...

Un battement de cœur plus tard, les yeux grands ouverts, Charlie eut l'étrange impression d'avoir passé l'éternité dans cette baignoire sans toutefois garder le moindre souvenir de son rêve. Les membres engourdis, il se redressa non sans faire craquer ses articulations et frissonna de la tête aux pieds dans l'eau devenue froide. En passant de nouveau de la chambre, une serviette autour de sa taille, le jeune homme fut surpris de constater que malgré l'heure tardive Adam n'était toujours pas revenu. _Que manigançaient-ils ?_  
Sans prendre la peine de trop réfléchir, le rouquin se sécha rapidement, s'habilla avec les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva avant de sortir en tombe de la pièce. En de grandes enjambées, il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la chambre des filles et entra sans frapper. Le murmure des conversations se stoppa dès son arrivée.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Hermione venait de lui sauter à la gorge, ses cheveux hirsutes volant en tout sens autour de son visage tandis que ses yeux affolés ne le quittaient pas. Il ne fit alors aucun doute au dragonnier que sa belle-sœur parlait de Charlotte.

\- Je suis parti après vous, fut la seule réponse qu'il donna.

\- Oh... Nous pensions que..., commença-t-elle plus calmement avant de prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes par Fleur qui venait de la rejoindre. Enfin peu importe...

Charlie fronça les sourcils. Il était à peu près sûr d'avoir fait l'objet d'un virulent échange quelques instants plus tôt, et ça ne lui plut pas du tout.

\- Et toi ? demanda à son tour Fleur qui avait regagné sa position précédente, près de la cheminée. Comment vas-tu ?

Il haussa les épaules et s'abstint de tout commentaire, peu enclin à évoquer l'étrange lien qui s'était créé entre la jeune femme et lui lors de leur dernière rencontre. La journée avait été plus qu'éprouvante, jamais ses émotions, ses sentiments n'avaient été aussi exacerbés qu'aujourd'hui et pourtant, le lendemain s'annonçait bien pire. Par tous les moyens qui lui avaient été donnés, le rouquin avait tenté d'occulter le fait que Charlotte et lui pouvaient être séparés mais ce fut avec force et violence que Fleur venait de lui rappeler, sans le vouloir. De nouveau, il ressentit cette souffrance en lui, une souffrance qui devenait familière comme une vieille ennemie qui prenait un peu plus de place chaque jour au plus profond de son être, une Nemesis redoutable dont il semblait impossible de se défaire. Le cœur au bord des lèvres et la mâchoire contractée, le jeune homme serra le poing sur sa poitrine, geste que ne manqua pas Rùmil, recluse dans un coin de la pièce...

\- Vous avez vu son visage ? Vous avez vu comme elle semblait terrorisée…, souffla enfin la blonde d'une voix blanche en se désintéressant de lui.

\- De quoi a-t-elle eu si peur ? questionna Hermione dans un murmure, s'étant de nouveau rapproché du petit groupe devant l'âtre rougeoyante.

\- Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de cette petite fille, je me demande qui cela peut-il bien être…, se demanda Adam, les sourcils froncés.

Mal à l'aise, Charlie ne prit pas part à l'échange et prit plutôt soin de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné des autres.

\- La malédiction a de plus en plus d'emprise sur elle, déclara Rùmil d'une voix forte. Cela ne fait aucun doute. Les rêves qu'elle fait ne font que confirmer ma théorie.

\- Votre théorie ? Quelle théorie ? s'étonna finalement le jeune homme, rompant ainsi sa promesse de ne pas s'engager dans la conversation.

\- Il y a peut-être un autre moyen de la sauver, déclara Hermione précipitamment tandis que les autres évitaient soigneusement son regard.

Intrigué, le rouquin se redressa dans le fauteuil, les sourcils froncés :

\- Tu veux dire... Vous voulez parler de la prophétie…

Elle hocha vivement la tête, ses yeux faisant la navette entre Rùmil et lui.

\- En effet, acquiesça cette dernière, comme pour confirmer les propos de la jeune femme. Il est dit dans la prophétie qu'une personne a été désignée pour venir en aide à Charlotte, pour la protéger d'Umarth, de quelque manière que ce soit. Il est maintenant temps d'avertir cette personne.

\- La pers… Attendez ! les arrêta le dragonnier en se levant, confus. Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas trouvé la personne concernée. Et il me semble que Charlotte n'était pas d'ac…

\- Charlotte a peut-être décidé d'ignorer la prophétie, le coupa Rùmil, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Elle a simplement refusé de voir les signes, elle a refusé de comprendre les messages qui lui ont été envoyés pourtant ils sont bel et bien là, termina-t-elle d'une voix grave, mystérieuse, un sourire énigmatique étirant ses lèvres fines.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Rùmil et Hermione échangèrent un sourire de connivence que le jeune homme ne manqua pas, au contraire cela finit de l'agacer complètement. A leurs côtés, Adam et Fleur semblaient mal à l'aise et Calion, comme de coutume, l'ignora totalement, nonchalamment adossé contre le chambranle de la porte fermée. Charlie se demanda alors depuis quand il était là, il ne l'avait même pas vu entrer.

\- Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe à la f…

\- Charlie…, l'interrompit finalement la brunette d'une voix tremblante. Charlie, c'est toi…

Elle paraissait brûler d'excitation, se retenant même de parler trop vite, de peur de tout révéler trop rapidement : elle se mordait nerveusement la lèvre et sautillait d'un pied à l'autre, ses mains se serrant et se desserrant sans cesse alors qu'elle reprenait la parole :

\- _C'est toi dont parle la prophétie..._

La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. D'abord, le rouquin crut avoir mal compris, ensuite il se pensait être la victime d'un mauvais tour alors il fit la chose qui lui semblait le plus naturel à cet instant... Il éclata de rire. Mais, forcé de reconnaître que personne ne partageait son hilarité, son rire mourut dans sa gorge, laissant place à une infinie incompréhension...

\- Vous vous fichez de moi, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il enfin, persuadé d'être la cible d'une plaisanterie.

\- C'est très sérieux, répondit la grand-mère de Charlotte sans un sourire.

Charlie chercha de l'aide auprès des autres mais visiblement, tous semblaient être dans la confidence car aucun ne fit l'effort de le soutenir dans sa dénégation.

\- Attendez… Quand vous dites…, reprit-il, la voix moins assurée. Non, ça doit être une erreur… - Il leur tourna le dos et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de leur faire de nouveau face - Moi ?! _Sérieusement_ _?!_...

\- Il ne fait aucun doute, assura Rùmil.

Il lâcha un rictus étranglé, croisant et décroisant les bras sur son torse.

\- C'est... N'importe quoi... N'import... _Mais dites quelque chose !_ s'impatienta-t-il devant le mutisme de ses compagnons. On me joue une farce, c'est ça ?!...

A bout de nerfs, le rouquin sentait le sang palpiter dans ses veines et son pouls accélérer, battre la mesure avec force contre ses tempes douloureuses. Était-ce un jeu pour eux ? Un abominable jeu dont il était la victime ? Le pantin ?...

\- Charlie... Charlie, tu ne s..., commença Fleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est moi ?..., l'interrompit-il brutalement. C'est vrai, ça ! Après tout, ça pourrait être n'importe qui ! N'importe qui à partir du moment où les termes de la prophétie sont respectés !

L'angoisse le tenaillait avec férocité, le nier aurait été un vulgaire mensonge. Comment et quand avait-il à ce point perdu le contrôle de sa vie ? Depuis quand avait-on décidé pour lui ? Tout en lui, chaque atome de son corps, décriait cette abominable vérité, la rejetant avec force, tentant de l'éloigner le plus possible de lui car ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... Cela ne pouvait pas l'être !...

\- Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre, reprit la vieille femme. Nous n'avons rien qui nous prouve réellement votre implication dans l…

\- C'est ridicule…

Le jeune homme s'éloigna du petit groupe et vint observer la nuit au-dehors ; il se sentait comme un frêle esquif malmené par une violente tempête, par des vagues gigantesques qui menaçaient de le submerger à tout instant et lui était là, tentant de se débattre, en vain car son sort semblait déjà scellé... La mort n'était pas loin...

\- Charlie, réfléchis un instant, reprit Hermione d'un ton agacé, le faisant sursauter. Tu pourrais tout à fait être cette personne. Après tout tu es né en décembre et nous savons tous ici que Charlotte et toi être très liés !... Si ce n'est pl...

\- Oui mais de là à dire que je suis celui qui peut l'aider, il y a une large différence ! la coupa le dragonnier, retrouvant sa verve. Les prophéties sont connues pour être ouvertes à toutes les interprétations possibles ! Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ça, Hermione !

La jeune femme claqua la langue, irritée et boudeuse, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Rùmil avant que la brune ait pu répliquer, mais il faut savoir que Charlotte a aussi voix au chapitre en ce qui concerne le choix de son sauveur, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, et je pense qu'inconsciemment elle vous a choisi.

\- La prophétie ne t'a pas choisi, renchérit Hermione plus posément. C'est Charlotte qui l'a fait même si c'est de manière inconsciente…

\- C'est n'importe quoi… On nage en plein délire !

\- Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il ne vous croirait pas, lâcha Calion. S'il s'agit bien de lui, bien entendu…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'exclama aussitôt le rouquin, agressif.

Le Vélane haussa les épaules, ses lèvres s'étirant en un rictus moqueur avant de s'approcher du petit groupe.

\- Je doute largement de cette hypothèse, petit sorcier, sois en sûr, déclara-t-il finalement, le dévisageant de toute sa hauteur, mais les faits étant ce qu'ils sont je n'ai malheureusement pas d'autre choix que celui-là, que celui de croire cette prophétie.

\- La vérité est que ça te rend fou de ne pas être celui qui peut venir en aide à Charlotte ! lui répondit le dragonnier avec hargne.

\- Je lui ai déjà donné toute l'aide dont elle avait besoin en l'amenant ici, c'est bien plus que tu n'aurais pu faire.

\- J'ai essayé de l...

\- _Ah_ ! lâcha le Vélane dans une exclamation dédaigneuse. Tu as _essayé_... La belle affaire ! Visiblement elle a fait plus confiance à un inconnu qu'à celui qu'elle aime...

\- Calion..., tenta Rùmil mais l'autre ne l'écoutait pas.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, le rouquin sentit monter en lui une colère sourde, une fureur aveugle qui menaçait de renverser tout sur son passage. Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant c'était frapper cette espèce de... Il dut faire preuve d'un grand sang-froid pour ne pas lui sauter aussitôt à la gorge, malgré la virulence de ses mots, malgré la douleur de ses paroles. Et si c'était vrai ? Et si Charlotte... _Non_. Non, il ne devait pas aller dans son sens, c'était ce qu'il voulait, c'était ce que Calion voulait : le mettre hors de lui mais il ne devait en aucune façon céder à son petit manè...

\- ...il serait peut-être temps de te poser les bonnes questions, pet...

...Trop tard !

- _Non, Charlie !_

Aveuglé par la rage, le jeune homme avait foncé sur le blond et lui envoyait maintenant son poing dans la mâchoire. Calion vacilla sur ses pieds et tourna des yeux surpris vers le dragonnier, visiblement il ne l'avait pas vu venir mais très vite, il se composa un masque dur, froid, impassible. Ses yeux reflétaient une fureur sans pareille.

\- _Comment oses-tu ?_ gronda-t-il d'une voix grave et menaçante en empoignant le rouquin par le col de sa chemise. Tu n'es qu'un sale petit sorcier arrogant ! Je vais te montr...

\- Ça suffit, _Calion !_ aboya finalement Rùmil, les traits tirés par la colère et aussitôt, Charlie sentit la poigne du Vélane le relâcher. Allez-vous enfin cesser de vous chamailler comme deux enfants ?! L'heure est grave... Je vous rappelle qu'une vie est en jeu et Charlotte compte pour chacun d'entre nous, nous n'avons aucunement besoin de démonstration de force pour nous en convaincre.

Le rouquin se sentit tout à coup très bête. Envahi par la honte, il s'éloigna du Vélane et tourna le dos au groupe, peu enclin à croiser le regard de ses amis. Il était vraiment nécessaire qu'il apprenne à se maîtriser face à Calion, même s'il fallait lui reconnaître un certain don pour le faire véritablement sortir de ses gonds, car ils devaient travailler ensemble, pour le bien de Charlotte.  
Avec un soupir de lassitude, le jeune homme passa une main lasse dans la masse folle de ses cheveux et adressa quelques inaudibles excuses aux autres.

\- Ne prenez pas au sérieux Calion, il a toujours été très vindicatif avec ses protégés, lui expliqua Rùmil avec un sourire rassurant, l'incitant à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du sien. Je peux vous assurer que Charlotte vous fait confiance, comme à nous tous, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des autres avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui, et qu'elle vous aime. Elle vous aime sincèrement.

\- Je... merci, marmonna le rouquin, la gorge serrée, avant de s'asseoir.

\- Ce que vous vivez est extraordinaire, continua-t-elle en lui saisissant les mains, et je m'en voudrais terriblement si vous passiez à côté de ce souffle de vie que vous procurez l'un à l'autre. C'est si rare... et je... _Oh je ne pensais jamais en rencontrer de nouveau dans cette vie !_ conclut-elle, la voix tremblante.

\- Rencontrer quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda précipitamment Charlie, interloqué.

Il adressa un coup d'œil intrigué aux autres qui haussèrent les épaules, pour une fois ils n'avaient pas été mis dans la confidence.

\- Mon cher ami, reprit la vieille femme avec émotion, serrant toujours ses mains dans les siennes, Charlotte et vous êtes... Vous êtes... _des âmes sœurs !_...

Un silence pesant s'empara de la petite assemblée. Tout à coup une porte claqua, rompant cet étrange instant de flottement : Calion venait de quitter la pièce.

\- Le rêve que vous avez fait plus tôt en est la preuve, continua Rùmil sans prêter attention au départ précipité du jeune Vélane. Il n'y a que des âmes sœurs pour partager des songes d'une telle force, d'une telle intensité.

\- Comment savez-v...

\- Là n'est pas la question, l'arrêta-t-elle. Il faut que vous compreniez qu...

\- Attendez... Je crois que ça commence à devenir un peu trop pour moi... D'abord vous me dites que je suis l'élu désigné par la prophétie et là que je suis... que nous sommes... _Non_...

Le jeune homme dissimula son visage dans ses mains avant de se lever brutalement. C'était trop pour lui, beaucoup trop, beaucoup plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. La démarche raide, maladroite, Charlie se dirigea vers l'une des immenses fenêtres qui habillaient le mur ouest. Les mains agrippées au rebord il sentit une douleur au niveau de sa poitrine, une douleur lui enserrant le cœur avec force. Tremblant, les yeux figés sur le spectacle de la nuit, il ne pouvait que constater comme ces derniers jours lui avaient complètement échappés, comme son existence était en train de lui échapper...

\- Qui aurait pu imaginer que... _Des âmes sœurs_... souffla Fleur, derrière lui.

\- Tout à l'heure vous avez dit que vous ne pensiez pas en rencontrer de nouveau, fit remarquer Hermione. Vous en avez déjà rencontrées ? Des âmes sœurs..., précisa-t-elle.

\- Oui, soupira la vieille femme avec mélancolie. Et, avec bien du recul, je me demande si cela reste une bonne chose quand je vois ce qu'il leur est arrivé...

\- Ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?

\- Ava était la sœur de Calion et...

\- Était ? la coupa Adam.

\- Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un sorcier qu'elle avait rencontré au-delà des frontières de la Triade, raconta la vieille femme. J'ai d'ailleurs eu la chance de les rencontrer lors de mon premier voyage dans la Cité, quand j'étais bien plus jeune et sans même le savoir j'ai tout de suite su que... Ils étaient si jeunes, _si jeunes_... Quand je suis revenue ici il y a vingt ans et que j'ai appris ce qu'il leur était arrivé je... j'ai été si bouleversée...

Une bûche craqua dans la cheminée, seul élément perturbateur dans le récit de la Vélane. Avec un sentiment de crainte teinté d'impatience, tous attendaient qu'elle daigne continuer l'histoire.

\- La guerre contre Voldemort n'a épargné personne, fut la seule chose qu'elle ajouta.

\- Mon Dieu..., murmura Hermione, la voix tremblante.

\- Vous voulez dire que..., commença Adam sans terminer sa phrase.

\- Il faut que vous compreniez qu'un lien très fort existe entre des âmes sœurs, un lien indestructible qui les unie à jamais, expliqua Rùmil avec véhémence. Si jamais... si jamais l'un deux venait à... - sa voix se brisa - à... disparaître, l'autre n'y survivrait pas...

Un silence de mort tomba sur la petite assemblée, à peine entrecoupé par un sanglot étouffé. Le dragonnier serra les poings, la douleur dans sa poitrine plus intense que jamais. Le récit de Rùmil l'avait traversé de part en part comme une lame brûlante. C'était comme s'il en avait été le protagoniste, comme s'il avait vécu cette terrible tragédie et c'était pour lui un sentiment intolérable. Il lui était _intolérable_ que Charlotte et lui vivent ce même drame. L'impuissance qui mûrit en lui alors était insupportable, presque autant que la douleur qui croissait dans la région de son cœur.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle disparaisse, murmura-t-il soudain.

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté, souffla la grand-mère de Charlotte, des trémolos dans la voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Quel est mon rôle ? demanda le jeune homme, les yeux délavés toujours fixés sur les montagnes endormies au loin.

\- Si seulement je le savais, je vous aurais déjà tout dit... mais c'est à vous seul de le découvrir, mon garçon...

Avec un soupir résigné, Charlie passa une main lasse sur son visage, _encore_. Il se détacha enfin de le fenêtre, délaissant la vallée en contrebas, plongée dans le noir et le ciel sans étoiles, sombre et froid, en parfait accord avec son humeur actuelle. En quelques grandes enjambées il traversa la pièce, sans un regard pour les autres, et prit la porte.

\- Des âmes sœurs...

Fleur s'assit doucement dans un fauteuil, une main tremblante dans ses cheveux tandis que Hermione, derrière elle, lui enserrait les épaules dans un geste réconfortant.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils sont des âmes sœurs ? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à Rùmil.

\- A vrai dire, c'est un vaste sujet qui implique une multitude de questions qui demeurent souvent sans réponse. Je le suppose très fortement mais il y a des chances que je puisse me tromper... Des chances ou plutôt des risques...

* * *

Il ouvrit la porte avec douceur et s'arrêta sur le seuil, observant la jeune femme à la dérobée. Il était tard et pourtant elle était encore débout, roulant des parchemins qu'elle posait en un petit tas sur son bureau. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu, pas encore.

\- Je savais que tu ne dormais pas…, lâcha-t-il finalement d'une voix rauque.

La blonde stoppa ses mouvements sans pour autant se retourner, Charlie la vit alors serrer les poings si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Il tenta d'ignorer la boule d'angoisse qui entravait sa gorge et s'avança dans la pièce.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il enfin, se morigénant ensuite pour sa maladresse.

Charlotte fit volte-face et le sonda quelques secondes, ses yeux couleur océan fixés sur son visage, attendant sans doute autre chose. Alors il lui sourit, maladroitement, et la jeune femme se détourna, les mains de nouveau occupées à rouler quelques parchemins éparses, sans réelle conviction.  
Le rouquin perdit son sourire et, la démarche raide, se dirigeait maintenant vers elle, sentant de nouveau le poids de la révélation de Rùmil peser sur ses épaules, enserrer son cœur avec force. Et Charlotte qui continuait son petit manège, ignorant cette nouvelle facette de la prophétie... _Bon sang_...  
Encore une fois Charlie ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la chose absurde : pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi cela le concernait-il ? Qu'avait-il fait de si extraordinaire dans sa vie pour qu'il fasse l'objet d'une prophétie ?... Et encore une fois la voix d'Hermione résonna dans sa tête : « La prophétie ne t'a pas choisi, c'est Charlotte qui l'a fait même si c'est de manière inconsciente… ». Le dragonnier soupira. Charlotte n'était même pas au courant, Charlotte ignorait complètement qu'il était celui qui devait la sauver de cette malédiction. _Charlotte ignorait qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs_... Sa gorge se serra et il déglutit avec difficulté. Le saurait-elle un jour d'ailleurs ? Pourrait-il le lui dire dans les yeux ? Avait-il en lui la force nécessaire pour le lui révéler ? Et par-dessus tout, le prendrait-elle au sérieux ?... Rien n'était sûr. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui. _Tout cela n'avait aucun putain de sens !..._  
La colère et la peur s'entremêlaient étroitement dans son cœur, son cœur terrassé par l'angoisse de perdre Charlotte, par la crainte d'en être l'unique responsable. Et si ?... Non. Non ! Secouant la tête avec force, tentant de dépasser les pensées douloureuses qui s'emparaient de son esprit alors, Charlie soupira et plaqua un sourire de convenance sur son visage, enfin il murmura d'une voix maladroite :

\- Je veux dire...

\- Je sais ce que tu veux dire, le coupa brutalement la jeune femme, sa main tapant à plat sur la table. Mais j'ai pris ma décision et je ne reviendrai pas dessus ! Peu importe ce que tu diras..., ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

\- C'est complètement insensé, c'est...

Les mains passant, repassant dans sa tignasse désordonnée, il se sentait perdre encore les pédales. De nouveau, le rouquin se prit la réalité de plein fouet, à la vitesse d'un Cognard sa précédente conversation avec Rùmil et les autres lui revint en mémoire. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la faire changer d'avis, il aurait dû s'y résigner mais il se devait de tenter le tout pour le tout, il devait essayer de lui faire croire en la prophétie, de lui faire croire en lui... Un exercice bien difficile quand lui-même n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Ils s'étaient inévitablement lancés dans un un dialogue de sourd, s'armant, bataillant ferme chacun de leur côté pour que l'autre rejoigne le camp adverse, en vain.

\- Parce que ce que nous faisons depuis le début ne l'est pas ?! Ce n'est pas insensé ?!...

\- Comment tu peux être sûre que ce que nous a dit ce... cette Vélane va se réaliser ?! Que tout pourrait…

 _\- Parce qu'on n'a pas le choix, Charlie !_

Le dragonnier fit un pas en arrière, surpris par le ton de la jeune femme, violent, furieux, excédé, paniqué... Paniqué... Elle était complètement paniquée. Charlie pouvait sans conteste le dire, il ressentait l'angoisse de la blonde comme si elle était en lui. Et c'était le cas. Elle lui enserrait violemment le cœur, faisant douloureusement remonter la bile coincée dans sa gorge depuis des heures. Il retint un soupir résigné mais ne put ignorer les gestes saccadés de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle rassemblait plumes en encriers sur la table de travail.

\- Charlotte..., s'entendit-il murmurer, la voix brisée.

\- Je t'en prie, souffla-t-elle à son tour en faisant volte-face. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça, si toi aussi tu te mets à douter alors... alors sur qui pourrais-je compter ?

« Sur moi ! Tu peux toujours compter sur moi ! » avait-il envie de lui répondre mais formuler ces simples mots était au-dessus de ses forces, même lui n'y croyait pas. Tout cela, c'était trop pour lui. Après tout, il n'était pas un héros, il n'avait aucunement envie d'en être un et voilà qu'on lui parlait de prophétie, de malédiction, d'âmes sœurs et qu'on lui disait qu'il avait été désigné pour régler ça. A quel moment avait-on décidé pour lui ? _Il n'était pas un héros !_ La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était être avec elle, avec Charlotte. Cela l'obligeait-il à en devenir un ? Était-ce une condition obligatoire pour avoir le droit de l'aimer ?... Il soupira finalement avant de passer une main pleine de lassitude sur son visage, la barbe naissante sur son menton le surpris l'espace d'une seconde mais le creux de ses joues plus encore...

\- Tu vois ?... Toi non plus tu n'as rien à répondre, entendit-il enfin, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur.

Charlie l'observa jeter dans la corbeille quelques plumes cassées avant de se diriger vers un des fauteuils du petit salon dans lequel elle se laissa tomber lourdement. Immobile, le rouquin la regarda plonger dans ses pensées et vit son visage se fermer presque aussitôt. Sa mine froide, renfrognée en aurait dissuader plus d'un mais pas lui, au contraire il sentit son cœur rater un battement à mesure que ses traits se déridaient, devenaient plus doux pour n'afficher qu'un masque de souffrance et de douleur. Elle souffrait, Charlotte souffrait plus que jamais. Et lui aussi. Que devait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il faire pour la soulager ? Le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'avait tenaillé plus tôt dans la soirée surgit de nouveau en lui, maintenant fermement chacun de ses membres, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. C'était comme si des chaînes invisibles l'empêchaient de la rejoindre, de lui venir en aide, l'obligeant à se battre seule... _Non..._

\- Tu devrais aller dormir, murmura-t-elle finalement d'une voix enrouée, sans toutefois lever les yeux vers lui. Demain… Demain s'annonce compliqué.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un rictus dépité avant de la rejoindre, brisant ainsi la barrière invisible qui l'avait maintenu à sa place jusqu'alors. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer qu'il puisse fermer l'œil dans un moment pareil ? C'était tout bonnement impossible...

\- J'en suis incapable, lâcha-t-il alors dans un souffle. Je…J'ai... Mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, prise en tenaille par une violente émotion.

\- Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu pars…

Elle ne l'avait pas regardé en disant cela mais il n'était pourtant pas bien difficile d'imaginer la peine et la douleur qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, ses mots en transpiraient... Charlie sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Comment pourrait-il l'abandonner ?... Comment pourrait-il renoncer à l'amour ?... C'était inconcevable... Inconcevable !

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule ! s'exclama-t-il alors, tremblant.

Charlotte leva la tête vers lui, les yeux brillants de larmes et un sourire triste étirant ses lèvres roses. Le rouquin mourrait d'envie de la serrer contre lui.

\- Je ne vais pas disparaître…

\- Avec toi, on ne sait jamais, lança-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire et le dragonnier sentit aussitôt les papillons au creux de son ventre s'agiter doucement. Un instant leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent et Charlie dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser. La blonde rompit rapidement le contact mais il ne manqua pas la rougeur qui s'étalait sur ses joues d'ordinaire pâles. De nouveau, le dragonnier la vit partir dans les méandres de son esprit, le regard perdu au loin et l'ombre de son sourire s'évanouissant. Les sourcils froncés, le jeune homme se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien songer quand tout à coup, tel un éclair dans la nuit, le flux de ses pensées lui parut très clair, comme s'il lui avait suffit de le demander...

\- Ne regrette rien, souffla-t-il alors, comme la réponse aux questions qu'elle pouvait se poser.

Surprise, Charlotte releva la tête et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. A cet instant précis, le dragonnier savait ce qu'il devait dire, ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'aurait su expliquer comment mais dans son esprit la lumière s'était faite, mettant des mots sur leurs émotions.

\- Je sais ce que tu te dis, continua-t-il alors, répondant ainsi à sa question muette. Tu regrettes de nous avoir entraînés dans toute cette histoire, tu regrettes que l'on soit venu jusqu'ici...

\- Non, je… Elle s'interrompit, d'abord surprise puis soupira, résignée. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

 _Une intuition..._

\- Je te connais assez maintenant pour savoir que ta priorité c'est les autres, peu importe ce qu'il peut t'arriver du moment que ceux que tu aimes vont bien. Tu ne sais tout simplement pas être égoïste, voilà le problème.

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Vraiment ? lâcha-t-elle avec sarcasme et Charlie ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ne change pas de sujet, répliqua-t-il.

Le rouquin la vit tourner la tête, agacée, dissimulant malgré tout un sourire amusé derrière le rideau de ses cheveux blonds.

\- Oui… Oui, c'est vrai…, admit-elle finalement avec un soupir. Si j'avais su jusqu'où cette histoire irait, jamais je ne vous en aurais fait part, jamais je…

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais eu le choix, la coupa-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. D'après ce qu'elles m'ont dit, Fleur et Hermione t'ont un peu forcé la main.

\- Je crois que jamais je ne leur en aurais parlé si ce n'était pas elles qui m'en avaient fait part en premier… C'était un véritable guet-apens..., se remémora-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et à mon tour il a fallu que je m'en mêle, continua le jeune homme avec un sourire taquin.

\- Ma volonté n'a fait que faiblir…, murmura la blonde, les joues rouges.

\- Vraiment ? Je pense surtout avoir un certain pouvoir de persuasion, ajouta-t-il en haussant les sourcils de manière équivoque.

Charlotte laissa échapper un éclat de rire et aussitôt le dragonnier sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux. L'entendre rire était, de loin, la plus douce mélodie qu'il eût entendue jusqu'à présent.

\- Au moins je te fais rire, c'est tout ce qui m'importe, murmura-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme se mit à rougir avec force et Charlie ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa gêne, sa candeur. N'y tenant plus, il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à son niveau avant de caresser sa joue avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve.

\- Mais le fait est que je t'aurais suivie n'importe où…, avoua-t-il finalement dans un murmure rauque, sentant à son tour ses joues s'enflammer.

Ils ne pouvaient se détacher l'un de l'autre, comme happés par l'électricité qui s'était formée entre eux, comme étouffés par le désir brûlant qui s'insinuait lentement dans leurs veines... Cette tension palpable qui ne demandait qu'à être brisée, et c'est finalement Charlotte qui sauta le pas...

\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée…, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

\- Moi non plus…

C'était le signal qu'ils avaient tous deux attendu, espéré. Ils s'embrassèrent alors furieusement, violemment, comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme si c'était la dernière fois... Ce qui était peut-être le cas. Tout dans leurs gestes n'était que précipitation, que frénésie. Une fougue oppressante s'était emparée d'eux, les obligeant presque à s'aimer plus fort que tout. Car l'amour était là également, fébrile et tourmenté, tremblant et fiévreux, effrayé que tout lui échappe, que tout disparaisse. Mais que pouvaient-ils y faire ? Après tout, ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre…

Les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient déjà sous les épais rideaux de velours masquant les hautes fenêtres de la chambre, jouant parfois aux ombres chinoises avec les broderies du tissu. Voilà déjà plusieurs heures que Charlie avait renoncé au sommeil, trop énervé, trop angoissé et tiraillé pour ne serait-ce que fermer les yeux. Un bras calé sous sa tête, il laissa son regard couler vers la blonde endormie à ses côtés et tendit une main vers elle, caressant doucement ses cheveux avant de laisser glisser ses doigts sur sa joue pâle. Elle semblait si paisible, si sereine... Comme si seul le sommeil pouvait l'apaiser, lui adoucir les traits tirés par l'angoisse à longueur de journée. Avec mille précaution, il s'allongea au plus près d'elle, enserrant sa taille afin de la rapprocher de lui. La jeune femme lâcha un soupir presque imperceptible mais ne se réveilla pas. Le dragonnier en profita pour fourrager son visage dans sa chevelure parfumée et soupira de bien-être. Il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais... Il l'aimait tellement, il aimait tellement Charlotte que ça lui enserrait le cœur, provoquant une vive douleur dans sa poitrine, constamment. Imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il pouvait être séparé d'elle le rendait fou, fou de détresse et de chagrin. Il en mourrait, il savait qu'il en mourrait, c'était certain. Avec la violence d'un Cognard, la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Rùmil la veille surgit dans son esprit, il repensa à cette histoire d'âmes sœurs et il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rictus dépité. Et si c'était vrai ? Et si la seule idée de perdre Charlotte le plongeait dans une douleur telle qu'il en mourrait ? N'était-ce pas là le signe évident qu'il était... que Charlotte et lui étaient... Le jeune homme secoua la tête, tout cela était trop éloigné de ce qu'il connaissait, de ce qu'il avait appris. C'était, de toute évidence, une forme de magie dont il était bien peu conscient, une magie qui le dépassait véritablement et la maîtriser était pour lui chose quasi impossible... Alors à quoi bon ?...

\- Elle avait les mêmes cheveux que toi…, entendit-il tout à coup, le sortant de ses songes.

La jeune femme venait de se réveiller, Charlie se redressa sur les oreillers afin de mieux voir son visage encore ensommeillé mais souriant.

\- Quoi ? croassa-t-il, la gorge serrée par l'émotion laissée par ses dernières divagations.

Charlotte tendit le bras dans sa direction et glissa encore et encore ses doigts dans sa tignasse rousse avant de reprendre dans un murmure :

\- La petite fille… Ses cheveux avaient la même couleur que les tiens…

\- Charlotte…

Plus qu'un soupir de lassitude c'était une supplique. Charlie avait senti cet instant arriver, il l'avait senti dès qu'elle lui avait parlé de cette petite fille. Dans un geste de réconfort, il lui embrassa le front et les enveloppa dans l'écrin que formait le drap sur eux, comme les protégeant du monde extérieur. Dans cette alcôve de fortune, le rouquin se sentait au plus mal, l'évocation de la petite fille qui avait peuplé ses rêves, ses cauchemars le transperçait d'une effroyable douleur. Il se souvenait, il entendait de nouveau les cris de cette enfant, les appels au secours avaient résonné si fort en lui, le tourmentant jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il avait ressenti chacun d'eux comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Alors... Alors il comprenait la détresse dans laquelle s'était trouvée Charlotte, il ne comprenait que trop bien.

\- C'est drôle, non ? Se dire que peut-être un jour nous aurions pu avoir des enfants… Je les ai vus si souvent, si distinctement dans mes rêves que je pourrais me souvenir de chaque détail de leur visage…, souffla-t-elle, pleine d'amertume.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait de ses rêves. La première fois. Et aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, celui lui fit du bien. Cela fit du bien à Charlie de savoir qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à faire ces étranges rêves des mois durant. _Il n'avait pas été le seul !_... Ça ne pouvait être qu'un signe, le signe que... Non. Bien sûr que non. Il n'allait pas lui aussi se mettre à croire que Charlotte et lui... Sous ses paupières closes, le rouquin se sentit brusquement happé par le flot de ses souvenirs, revenant plusieurs mois en arrière lorsqu'il rencontra ces enfants, une nuit à Sainte-Mangouste. Ces enfants et leur mère... Cette dernière lui étant d'ailleurs apparue sous les traits de la blonde allongée à ses côtés. Combien de fois alors s'était-il demandé s'il ne devenait pas fou... Mais aujourd'hui, avec le recul nécessaire, il comprenait, il comprenait que trop bien ce que cela signifiait. Après tout, Rùmil ne l'avait-elle pas expressément mis en garde ? Ne lui avait-elle pas évoqué ce possible futur dont la jeune femme et lui pourraient être les protagonistes ?... Se remémorer cette conversation lui était ô combien douloureux, cela ne lui fit que plus comprendre le danger qu'encourait Charlotte et le sort qui la menaçait. Des suppositions, des souhaits, des désirs qui ne se réaliseraient sans doute jamais, voilà l'amertume dans laquelle baignait leur réalité. Un possible futur ? Il réprima un rictus dépité, si Charlotte venait à... si elle... _disparaissait_... - Cette pensée le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds - il n'y aurait pas de futur, plus de futur pour aucun d'eux. Alors, dans un sursaut d'égoïsme, il fit la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire à cet instant : repousser loin, très loin cette sordide idée et tenter d'aider Charlotte à sortir la tête de l'eau. Il devait l'aider à combattre ces rêves qui ne pouvaient que lui faire du mal, la faire sombrer dans les méandres de la folie. Lui faire reprendre confiance, lui faire reprendre conscience... Oublier cette petite fille... _Oublier._..

\- Ce n'est pas la réalité…, lâcha-t-il enfin, incertain. Ce n'étaient que des rêves… Aussi dur à comprendre que cela puisse être, il ne faut pas que tu t'y fies complètement…

\- Elle appelait, elle appelait mais on ne répondait pas..., marmotta la Vélane, le corps à nouveau secoué de tremblements. _On ne répondait pas !..._

Sa voix se brisa. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues diaphanes et la jeune femme dissimula finalement son visage derrière ses mains tremblantes. Le dragonnier sentit son cœur se serrer avec violence, battre chaotiquement contre sa cage thoracique, répondant aux pleurs douloureux de Charlotte.

\- Je sais. Je... c'était un mauvais rêve, tenta-t-il de la rassurer malgré sa propre détresse. Je suis sûr que ça n'a aucune signification.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? s'exclama-t-elle en se défaisant de son étreinte.

\- Je l'espère, c'est tout.

Il la serra plus encore contre lui et se mit à la bercer, Charlotte laissa sa tête reposer sur son torse, continuant à pleurer doucement jusqu'à s'endormir de nouveau. Charlie ne savait pas s'il essayait de la convaincre, elle, ou bien lui. Il était bien hypocrite de l'obliger à ne plus croire en ces rêves alors que lui-même s'y attachait comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il n'était qu'un pitoyable menteur mais pour sauver Charlotte, il était capable de tout, peut-être même du pire.

* * *

\- As-tu réussi à lui parler ?

Hermione attendait, les mains jointes devant elle dans ce qu'il devinait être une prière silencieuse. Elle attendait sa réponse, elle attendait son affirmation. Une affirmation qui ne vint pas.

\- Je n'ai pas pu, souffla-t-il alors, baissant la tête. Je… Je n'en ai pas été capable… Je suis désolé…

Il ne pouvait soutenir la tristesse et la déception dans son regard, c'était trop dur à supporter. Plus dur encore que l'inextricable sentiment de lâcheté qui venait de s'emparer de lui à l'instant, s'insinuant dans ses veines comme un poison redoutable.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura alors Fleur, compatissante, en lui serrant le bras avec affection. Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu, n'est-ce pas, Hermione ?

\- Oui, sans doute..., lâcha celle-ci à contrecœur en lui adressant un sourire tordu.

Charlie lui répondit tant bien que mal, n'ayant pas le cœur à une quelconque forme de joie ou de félicité. Quand il s'était réveillé une heure plus tôt, il avait eu l'horreur de découvrir le lit vide : Charlotte était partie. Il allait la revoir, il savait qu'il allait la revoir d'ici quelques instants mais son geste revêtait une symbolique forte, comme si... Comme s'il était destiné à ce qu'on la lui arrache, destiné à ce qu'on lui enlève l'amour de sa vie... Il aurait pu tout lui dire, il aurait pu. Il avait eu le temps nécessaire pour le faire mais pas le courage ni la force. Ça avait été trop dur pour lui, bien trop dur.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- De toute façon la cérémonie va bientôt commencer, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions réellement le temps d'envisager une autre option, tenta de le rassurer Hermione avec une voix bien trop aiguë pour être sincère.

Un pas déterminé se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et Adam entra dans la pièce sans ménagement, les cheveux en bataille et la mine grave.

\- Ils sont descendus, annonça-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

\- Allons-y dans ce cas, les enjoignit Hermione d'un ton résigné. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, ils pourraient commencer d'une minute à l'autre...

La panique grandissait en lui, le dévorant à petit feu comme aurait pu le faire un venin mortel mais Charlie, malgré sa gorge nouée par la peur, malgré ses traits tirés par la douleur, tentait de faire bonne figure. Depuis quelques minutes ils marchaient en file indienne, lui fermant la marche, traversant plusieurs coursives étroites et tristes. Le rouquin n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il s'agissait là des couloirs réservés habituellement aux domestiques.

\- Où allons-nous ? questionna-t-il enfin tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs du palais, les couloirs sans vie avaient maintenant laissé place à des galeries froides et lugubres.

\- Dans les caves, déclara Fleur en lui adressant un sourire encourageant auquel il répondit par une grimace tordue.

Au fur et à mesure de leur descente dans les souterrains l'air devenait glacé et prenait à la gorge, obligeant chacun d'eux à contrôler leur respiration. Ici-bas les tunnels n'affichaient plus cette complexité d'entrelacs et de gravures, on s'était juste contentés de tailler la roche des montagnes afin d'ouvrir un passage, permettant aux multiples boyaux de serpenter plus loin encore sous la terre.  
Adam, au devant d'eux, poussa tout à coup une exclamation étouffée. Tous se précipitèrent derrière lui et, à leur tour, demeurèrent bouche bée devant la splendeur de l'endroit. La galerie qu'ils venaient de traverser se terminait en une immense poche de roche, plus vaste encore qu'une cathédrale. Charlie, en levant les yeux, retrouva l'architecture spectaculaire de la Triade : des colonnes sculptées recouvertes de feuilles d'or, des arcades en pierre rosée soutenant un plafond tellement haut qu'on le devinait à peine, des stucs et des moulures à foison qui finissaient d'habiller les murs de la grotte.

\- Quel est cet endroit ? chuchota Fleur.

\- Ce sont des vestiges, expliqua Hermione. Les premières civilisations de la Triade vivaient là, avant que le palais actuel ne soit construit.

Tous tournèrent un visage surprise vers elle.

\- Quoi ? Vous ne pensez tout de même qu'avec une bibliothèque de cette taille je n'allais pas y faire un tour !

Les autres échangèrent quelques rictus amusés tandis que la jeune femme secouait la tête en faisant la grimace. Enfin ils reprirent la marche, Adam toujours devant.

\- De quel côté doit-on aller, maintenant ? questionna Fleur, l'écho de sa voix se répercutant sur les colonnes de la salle.

\- Pointe au nord !

La baguette du brun émit un point lumineux et dévia sur la droite, leur indiquant la direction à suivre. Après ce qu'il semblait être une éternité à Charlie ils s'engagèrent enfin dans une étroite et sinueuse galerie similaire à toutes celles qu'ils avaient pu traverser jusqu'alors. Plusieurs fois durant le trajet il rattrapa Hermione, juste devant lui, qui ne cessait de trébucher sur le sol inégal du tunnel.

\- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle pour la dixième fois en se massant la cheville. Je s... _Mmph !_ \- Elle venait maintenant de percuter Fleur qui s'était stoppée devant elle - Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu...

\- C'est une impasse, la coupa Adam en désignant le mur de pierre par-dessus son épaule.

\- Attends, réfléchit la brunette en passant devant eux. Rùmil m'a parlée de... - Elle attrapa la main de Fleur qu'elle colla à la paroi - Ah voilà !

Le mur émit un grondement avant de disparaître, dévoilant ainsi une salle circulaire gigantesque taillée en amphithéâtre. En contrebas ils n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître la jeune Vélane rousse, Arga, qui s'affairait autour d'un autel en pierre grossièrement taillé, aidée des trois autres Vélanes qu'il avait rencontrés la veille lors de la réunion. Ils ne leur prêtèrent guère attention mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Calion qui marchait vers eux d'un pas furieux, les sourcils froncés et sa cape fouettant l'air à chacun de ses mouvements.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? gronda-t-il.

\- Nous sommes venus aider Charlotte ! répondit Hermione en gonflant la poitrine.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'affronter quoi que ce soit ici ! Dégagez !

\- Pour qui nous prenez-vous?! s'exclama-t-elle en dévalant les marches, la blonde à sa suite. Espèce de sal...

\- Nous savons _parfaitement_ bien nous défendre ! éructa Fleur qui avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche d'Hermione, l'empêchant ainsi d'émettre le moindre son.

\- Je refuse que des sorciers se mêlent outre-mesure à cette histoire ! Vous en avez assez faits comme ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'époumona Hermione qui avait réussi à se dégager de la poigne de sa belle-sœur.

\- Il est hors de question que nous soyons mis de côté ! s'emporta Fleur, ses cheveux fouettant l'air sous le coup de la colère.

\- Ce sont les ordres ! s'exclama le Vélane avec fureur. De plus, vous n'avez aucun droit d'être là !

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus jusqu'ici pour rester sur la touche ! s'écria Adam qui parlait pour la première fois.

\- Nous verrons bien ce que dira Char... _Charlotte !_

Charlie sursauta. Trop occupé par la dispute qui se jouait devant lui, le rouquin n'avait même pas remarqué l'entrée discrète qu'avait faite Rùmil et Charlotte, toujours immobiles en haut des gradins. Alors que cette dernière était prise à parti par ses amis, le jeune homme s'avança vers elle et lui attrapa doucement la main. Elle tourna vers lui une mine surprise et le dragonnier lui répondit par un sourire maladroit avant de l'attirer à l'écart de la dispute qui avait repris de plus belle. Ses doigts toujours entrelacés aux siens, il se mit à la détailler : les cheveux lâches, cascadant sur ses épaules, elle ne portait qu'une simple tunique beige cousue dans une matière épaisse, presque grossière pour la délicatesse de ses traits. Le rouquin frissonna, il avait l'affreuse impression de faire face aux dernières secondes d'une condamnée et jamais sentiment ne lui avait paru plus réaliste que celui-là.

\- Tu es prête ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque, coupant court au cheminement terrible de ses pensées.

\- Autant qu'on peut l'être, répondit-elle d'une voix trop aiguë pour être sincère et aussitôt Charlie sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Tu as… peur ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Je suis terrifiée…, avoua finalement la jeune femme dans un murmure, détournant le regard.

Son cœur tomba comme une pierre dans sa poitrine. Charlie avait soudainement envie d'emmener Charlotte loin, très loin, et de laisser cette abominable histoire derrière eux. Il avait envie d'oublier et de tout recommencer avec elle, juste elle et lui. C'était suffisant, non ?... Oui, ça l'était mais il n'avait pas le droit, pas le droit de l'enlever à son destin, pas le droit de lui retirer sa décision. Il ne pouvait que la soutenir. Il ne pouvait être qu'infaillible pour elle, pour lui, pour qu'il y ait un eux un jour... Il l'espérait de toutes ses forces...

\- Je... ça va bien se passer…, s'obligea-t-il à répondre dans un souffle, attrapant doucement son menton entre ses doigts et l'obligeant à le regarder.

Le rictus étranglé qu'elle lâcha ne fit qu'accentuer son malaise. Ce sentiment de mal-être qui était en lui, qui grandissait en lui, chevillé au corps tel un Détraqueur pompant toute son âme. Quelque part il se sentait responsable, il ne pouvait que se sentir responsable. Leur rencontre avait été un élément déclencheur, l'élément déclencheur de tout ce désastre, on ne pouvait lui ôter cette idée de la tête...  
Il reprit enfin ses esprits quand Charlotte posa une main sur sa joue qu'elle caressa tendrement. Ce contact, froid, presque glacé, que certains auraient trouvé insupportable, était pour lui une véritable source de réconfort. Réconfort qui, aujourd'hui pourtant, avait un goût amer. Ce goût âcre, cette saveur qui collait au palais de façon désagréable et qui restait en bouche des heures durant. Ce goût terrible de l'adieu...  
Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur sa peau rêche, traçant le sillon de ses cicatrices, un sourire incertain vint flotter un instant sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître, peut-être pour toujours.

\- Toi-même tu n'en es pas sûr, lâcha-t-elle finalement, la voix tremblante et le regard fuyant.

Charlie sut alors qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre opportunité. Il sut à la seconde même qu'il devait tout lui avouer, tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il pensait savoir. C'était, au final, bien peu de choses, mais peut-être assez suffisant pour la garder en vie, pour la garder près de lui. Charlie sut que c'était le moment ou jamais...

\- Peut-être qu'il est encore temps de faire marche arrière...

Sa voix, éraillée par l'émotion, avait lâché cet étrange borborygme, cette réplique qui voulait à la fois tout et rien dire, qu'il pensait même être le seul à avoir entendu. C'était une phrase courte, tremblante, balancée rapidement comme si l'on souhaitait s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Il _voulait_ s'en débarrasser comme des larmes qui coulaient maintenant sur ses joues, répondant à la douleur qui gonflait dans sa poitrine à la manière d'un ballon de baudruche.  
La blonde leva vers lui une mine surprise et se mit, elle aussi, à pleurer. N'y tenant plus, le dragonnier lui saisit avidement les mains et l'enlaça avec force. Leurs corps tremblaient à l'unisson.

\- Charlotte, ne fais pas ça..., murmura-t-il alors, son visage dissimulé dans sa chevelure parfumée. Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça... Je ne veux plus que tu le fasses...

\- C'est trop tard..., répondit-elle en se défaisant de son étreinte, essuyant ses joues striée de larmes.

C'était le moment ou jamais... _Le moment ou jamais !_

\- Il y a une autre solution, commença Charlie en lui saisissant de nouveau les mains, je…

\- Vous êtes prêts ? questionna tout à coup Arga, en bas des gradins, coupant court à leur discussion.

\- Charlie, je… Il faut qu'on y aille…, marmonna Charlotte en s'éloignant rapidement.

Le jeune homme sentit ses doigts glisser des siens comme le dernier souffle de vie glisser de son être. Sa dernière bouffée d'oxygène semblait être partie avec la Vélane. Il ne réussit pas à la retenir davantage, il n'avait pas réussi à la retenir davantage, et n'eut d'autre choix que de la regarder dévaler les gradins pour rejoindre l'autel de pierre, rejoindre ce qu'il craignait être son dernier lit.  
Tout le reste se passa au ralenti : les gestes méthodiques de la Vélane rousse, la concentration de Calion alors qu'il s'appliquait à faire avaler le breuvage à Charlotte, Charlotte… Ses derniers spasmes... Charlie regardait, observait, tiraillé, impuissant… Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant qu'à cet instant. Tout ce qu'on lui demandait alors c'était d'attendre, attendre que les choses se fassent, attendre que cela se finisse, attendre que Charlotte revienne. Attendre. Espérer. Y croire, plus que tout, et douter. Douter. Et si elle ne revenait pas ?... L'idée lui retourna l'estomac.  
Enfin, dans un dernier sursaut étranglé, le corps de la jeune femme se tendit comme un arc, ses yeux se révulsèrent une dernière fois et elle retomba inerte sur la table de pierre. Seulement à cet instant Charlie remarqua que Hermione lui serrait le bras avec violence, si bien qu'il ne sentait plus ses doigts. Les secondes passèrent, s'égrenant lentement, mais aucun d'eux n'osait bouger, de peur de rompre la magie de l'instant. Le rouquin, n'y tenant plus, brisa l'étouffant silence :

\- Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix gutturale. Vous aviez dit que...

Le souffle lui manquait, arrivant par vagues douloureuses dans sa gorge trop serrée. Il tenta de s'approcher de la jeune femme mais Calion l'en empêcha.

\- Laisse-moi passer !

\- Attendons un instant, ordonna Arga d'un ton neutre. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une bonne raison à son...

\- Je n'attendrais pas une seconde de plus ! s'exclama le dragonnier, excédé. Que se passe-t-il ?... _Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe, merde !_

Hermione lâcha un sanglot étouffé et c'en fut trop pour Charlie. Il se défit de la poigne du Vélane et se précipita sur l'estrade en deux grandes enjambées, manquant de trébucher.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, la voix brisée. Vous aviez dit q-que...

Sa main tremblante caressa doucement les cheveux pâles de la blonde endormie qui formaient une auréole diaphane autour de son visage crayeux, ses yeux fermés étaient cerclés de noir quant à ses lèvres elles avaient peu à peu perdues leur couleur rosée.

\- Ce sortilège est instable, je...

\- Elle n'est quand même pas..., murmura Fleur derrière ses mains, interrompant Arga qui paraissait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Le jeune homme s'empara du poignet de Charlotte et le porta délicatement à ses lèvres avant de fermer les yeux. C'était infime, presque éteint, comme un feu que l'on aurait oublié et qui criait, qui hurlait pour qu'on vienne à nouveau le raviver. Un pouls léger comme une plume, palpitant doucement comme le cœur d'un petit oisillon à peine sortie de l'œuf.

\- Non... Non, elle est encore là, croassa-t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire tremblant.

Hermione se mit à pleurer de plus belle, soutenue par Adam qui n'en menait pas large non plus.

\- Il y a peut-être encore un moyen de la sauver ! s'écria alors le rouquin. ...La prophétie ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Rùmil qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusque-là. N'y a-t-il pas... Que puis-je faire ? _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!..._

Arga s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand un vrombissement étrange se fit entendre, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Charlie se tourna vers les autres qui lui adressèrent des regards d'incompréhension.

\- Mais... ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Fleur, ses yeux à la recherche du bruit.

\- C'est le réceptacle, fit remarquer la Vélane rousse en pointant du doigt un vase gravé de runes posé près de Charlotte.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Adam. Je croyais que ce truc était vide...

\- Est-ce que c'est..., commença Hermione dans un murmure qui s'évanouit aussitôt.

\- Rùmil, je crois que c'est le moment, lança tout à coup Odon d'une voix grave.

Charlie et les autres se tournèrent vers lui d'un même homme. De quoi parlaient-ils ?

\- Tu en es sûr ? marmotta celle-ci, le visage étrangement pâle.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez bien nous dire de quoi il s'ag..., commença à s'impatienter le rouquin, à bout de nerfs, avant d'être brutalement interrompu.

\- Il va sortir !... _Il va sortir !_ s'exclama Adéon en désignant le corps de Charlotte qui s'était mis à trembler violemment.

Le dragonnier voulut rejoindre la jeune femme mais fut arrêté dans son élan par une protection magique qui émanait de la main tendue de Calion.

 _\- Écartez-vous !_ leur hurla-t-il en les repoussant avec force vers les gradins.

\- Hors de question ! rugirent Adam et Charlie d'une seule voix, leurs baguettes pointées vers le Vélane.

Tout à coup le sol se mit à vibrer, les empêchant de tenir correctement sur leurs pieds puis, un flash blanc, puissant, les aveugla et finit de les maintenir complètement au sol. Le rouquin sentit le bras d'Adam agripper le sien et s'aida à son tour de sa poigne pour essayer de se relever, en vain. C'était comme si une force inconnue les obligeait à demeurer à terre, en position de faiblesse. Du coin de l'œil, le dragonnier observait Charlotte, le corps parcouru de violents spasmes, s'agiter sur la table de pierre. Il lâcha une exclamation de surprise qui fut noyée dans le vacarme général lorsqu'il la vit s'élever lentement dans les airs. Une lumière plus puissante encore que la précédente irradia depuis chaque extrémité de ses membres puis, la blonde retomba sur l'autel dans un craquement sinistre, ses bras et ses jambes formant des angles bizarres.

\- CHARLOTTE ! hurla Charlie en trouvant finalement la force de se relever.

Il tenta d'enjamber une rangée de sièges mais Adam le retint par le poignet. Le jeune homme allait lui balancer une réplique cinglante quand il vit le regard fou du brun, lui désignant quelque chose par-dessus son épaule. Devant eux, une masse sombre, fantomatique s'échappait du corps mourant de la blonde. Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel tous les bruits semblaient atténués, comme étouffés par une vitre, par un bouclier de protection. Un court instant pendant lequel le monde paraissait tourner au ralenti, observant avec horreur l'étrange créature prendre de la hauteur, s'élever toujours plus haut... _L'Obscurus._..

\- _Lancez les sortilèges !_

Cet ordre hurlé semblait avoir relancé la mécanique du monde. Les bruits, les émotions, les odeurs... Tout leur parvenait de nouveau comme avant, peut-être même de manière amplifiée comme si leurs sens avaient été aiguisés durant cette étrange torpeur.  
La créature poussa un mugissement terrible semblable au roulement du tonnerre pendant un orage. Il était difficile de distinguer sa consistance, de distinguer quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu les aider à l'affaiblir : ses yeux, son visage... Personne ne savait comment vaincre un Obscurus car personne n'y était parvenu jusqu'alors. Un autre rugissement fit s'épaissir la brume noirâtre, pareille à la fumée qui aurait pu s'échapper d'un chaudron carbonisé. Un brasier ardent semblait vivre en lui et le maintenir en vie, peut-être qu'en s'attaquant à ce point-là...  
Charlie jeta un jet d'eau vers la créature qui ne parvint pas à l'éviter, trop accaparée par l'offensive des Vélanes de l'autre côté de l'amphithéâtre. Elle poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang et se dirigea vers lui sans prendre garde à ce qui l'entourait. Elle se cognait partout, renversant les colonnes, détruisant les gradins, comme une bête aveugle qui aurait perdu tous ses sens. Le jeune homme semblait avoir tapé juste. Toutefois il perdit bien vite ce sentiment victorieux quand il vit l'Obscurus parcouru de zébrures blanches tels des éclairs déchirant le ciel. Comme lui, les autres stoppèrent tout mouvement, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'observer cet abominable spectacle. Peu à peu le monstre se transformait, devenait plus compact, plus solide jusqu'à prendre des traits plus... _humains_. Hermione lâcha un hoquet de surprise et Charlie sentit un frisson glacé remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale à mesure que l'Obscurus devenait cette créature ailée qui peuplait ses cauchemars depuis des semaines...

\- Comment est-ce possible ?... chuchota Adam à ses côtés.

Les yeux injectés de sang de la créature parcouraient les sous-sols à une vitesse folle, les Vélanes profitèrent de sa déconcentration pour lancer d'un même homme un sort puissant qui fit de nouveau vibrer le sol sous leurs pieds. Le dragonnier eut alors le réflexe de se tenir à la rambarde la plus proche, l'empêchant de tomber, et put observer la bête battre des ailes et pousser des cris de colère et de souffrance terribles. Aveuglée par un sort qui lui avait brûlé les yeux, elle se cogna plusieurs fois contre les voûtes soutenant le plafond de la cave et lançait des gerbes de flammes à tort et à travers, l'une d'entre elles rencontra un sort provoquant alors une explosion terrible qui finit de souffler toutes les chandelles encore allumées. Ils demeurèrent dans le noir complet un court moment, quelques _Lumos_ éclairèrent finalement la salle dont celui du rouquin. Il régnait là un silence oppressant, seulement perturbé par les toux sèches qu'avait provoquées le nuage de poussière soulevé par l'explosion.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Arga d'une voix éraillée.

A la lueur des baguettes et avec la poussière qui recouvrait ses cheveux d'ordinaire flamboyants, elle semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années. Le dragonnier secoua la tête et la poussière qui tomba de ses cheveux lui arracha une quinte de toux qui faillit l'étouffer. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé l'intégralité de ses facultés, il se mit à observer les alentours d'un œil suspicieux. Enfin il tiqua, à cet instant et seulement à cet instant Charlie comprit ce qui était perturbant dans ce lourd silence : il n'y avait plus aucun signe de l'Obscurus. L'explosion avait-elle été assez puissante au point de l'éliminer ? Rien n'était sûr, mieux valait qu'ils restent sur leur garde.

\- Je crois que j'y ai laissé un tympan, marmonna Adam d'une voix rauque, toujours allongé dans la poussière.

Charlie ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rictus moqueur. Il est vrai que l'explosion avait fait un boucan du diable et le jeune homme se demandait encore pourquoi les Vélanes, même plusieurs kilomètres au-dessus de leurs têtes, n'avaient toujours pas rappliqué. Après les quelques premières intonations de combat, il avait pensé les voir débarquer rapidement mais visiblement elles restaient encore ignorantes de la mêlée qui se déroulait sous leurs pieds.

\- Insonorisation, lâcha Calion en retenant une toux.

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers lui, le regard indéchiffrable.

\- J'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire en venant ici, ajouta l'autre en époussetant sa sur-veste.

Le jeune homme acquiesça mécaniquement et observa le Vélane se diriger vers Adéon et Targen qui discutaient avec animation, l'un se massant le bras en faisant la grimace et l'autre soignant sa jambe blessée à coup de sortilège. A son tour il se releva péniblement, les membres endoloris, et chercha ses compagnons du regard.

\- Ça va vous autres ? questionna-t-il en les découvrant assis sur un banc défoncé.

Il se dirigea vers eux, la démarche claudicante, et offrit à Hermione son mouchoir le plus propre pour éponger sa lèvre fendue.

\- J'ai le dos en miettes, se plaignit Fleur en se massant les reins. Heureusement pour nous, l'Obscurus y est resté.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi simple de l'éliminer, s'étonna Adam dont l'œil gauche demeurait fermé sous sa paupière violacée.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que vous, lâcha le dragonnier en observant les alentours. Ce n'est pas une créature que l'on peut croiser au détour d'un chemin, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse la faire disparaître aussi facilement.

\- Charlie a raison, renchérit Hermione. Tant que nous ne sommes pas sûrs de sa mort, mieux vaut rester sur nos gardes, il en va de la survie de Charlotte et...

\- _Charlotte..._ , lâcha le rouquin d'une voix blanche.

Il quitta ses amis sans se retourner et courut presque pour atteindre l'autel au centre de l'amphithéâtre, quelques gradins plus bas. Comment avait-il pu l'oubliée ? Comment avait-il pu se relever sans penser à elle ? Elle qui gisait sur cette table froide, inerte, presque sans vie... _Comment avait-il pu l'oubliée ?_ Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivée...  
Le jeune homme sauta par-dessus un pilier effondré et arriva très vite auprès d'elle, les autres sur ses talons. Légèrement essoufflé, l'air entrait chaotiquement dans ses poumons et ce qu'il vit ne l'aida pas à retrouver une respiration normale, au contraire.

\- C'est incroyable...

\- _Comment est-ce possible ?_

Charlie, comme les autres, demeurait figé. Devant eux, un étrange phénomène, le plus étrange qu'il leur eût été donné de voir, sans aucun doute. Le rouquin tendit une main tremblante vers la surface dorée et brillante qui entourait la jeune femme endormie, telle une bulle protectrice, et ressentie aussitôt une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps quand ses doigts la traversèrent. A l'intérieur, Charlotte était intacte, sans que la moindre égratignure, sans que le moindre grain de poussière ait pu entacher son visage parfait.

\- Comme si rien ne peut l'atteindre, souffla Adam, son œil valide exorbité.

\- Elle donne l'impression de dormir, murmura Hermione d'une voix enrouée, ses yeux brillant étrangement.

\- Malgré sa faiblesse, il reste en elle un dernier soupçon de magie qui la protège des dangers extérieurs, expliqua Rùmil, le front ensanglanté.

\- Vous êtes sûre que..., commença Hermione en tendant son mouchoir entaché vers son visage tuméfié.

\- Tout va bien, la coupa la vieille femme. C'est moins terrible que ça en a l'air.

\- Tu devrais peut-être rester à l'écart, tu ne p..., commença Calion qui venait de les rejoindre, l'air soucieux.

\- C'est hors de question ! l'interrompit son amie en essuyant d'un revers de main son front blessé. Je ne laisserai pas ma petite-fille seu...

Un grondement terrible sous leurs pieds la fit taire. Tous échangèrent des coups d'œil surpris, Charlie se saisit de sa baguette l'oreille tendue.

\- Restez sur vos gardes, ordonna Odon en les rejoignant.

Il y eut un autre tremblement de terre qui dura de longues secondes, donnant l'horrible impression que le sol manquait à tout instant de se dérober. Dans la lumière d'un flash l'Obsurus surgit devant eux sous sa forme brumeuse ; ce nuage noir, mouvant, informe, zébré d'éclairs et de charges électriques qui pourraient, d'un seul geste, tous les électrocuter. Les secondes s'écoulaient sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne fasse le moindre mouvement. Calion fut finalement le premier à attaquer mais aussitôt l'Obcurus se métamorphosa, devenant derechef la créature ailée qu'ils pensaient avoir éliminée plus tôt. Le combat reprit de plus belle, rendu toutefois bien difficile par les constantes transformations de l'Obscurus qui n'avaient de cesse de les déstabiliser.

\- Attention ! Sa force magique est très instable ! cria tout à coup Arga en évitant de peu une charge de la créature. Elle pourrait exploser à tout moment !

\- _Quoi ?!_ Comment ça « exploser » ?! éructa Adam en tournant son visage fou vers la rousse.

\- Surtout ne lui faites pas de mal ! cria à son tour Rùmil. Il détient encore l'âme de Charlotte ! Il faut _juste_ le maîtriser le temps que la séparation se f...

\- _Juste le maîtriser ?!_ exulta l'américain, au bord de l'apoplexie. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

\- Il faut attendre que la séparation se fasse ! rétorqua Arga.

\- Il n'a pas tellement l'air de vouloir attendre ! cingla le brun en déviant d'un geste de sa baguette un maléfice cuisant que venait de lui lancer l'Obscurus.

Les sorts rebondissaient, ricochaient sur la carapace étrangement opaque de la créature, rebondissant ensuite sur les parois voûtées du sous-sol, Il y eut tout à coup une puissante détonation quand un des sortilèges toucha les gradins plus haut, provoquant une grosse explosion. Charlie se sentit attrapé par la peau du cou et plaqué au sol, évitant ainsi les jets de pierre qui passaient au-dessus de sa tête. A ses côtés, Calion se relevait déjà, les cheveux fouettant l'air tandis qu'une aura puissante émanait de lui.

\- S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, sorcier, Charlotte ne me le pardonnerait jamais, fut la seule explication qu'il donna à son geste.

Le rouquin hocha la tête, encore abasourdi, mais très vite, la réalité le rattrapa quand un sort frôla son oreille.

\- Désolée, Charlie ! s'exclama Fleur qui se tenait juste derrière lui, les mains levées en signe d'excuse.

Alors que le jeune homme lui faisait comprendre que ce n'était rien, il fut interrompu par des éclats de voix de l'autre côté de l'amphithéâtre et fut surpris de découvrir les autres, réunis autour de l'Obscurus qui demeurait immobile tel un nuage noir, annonciateur d'un orage imminent.

\- Pourquoi il ne nous attaque plus ? s'exclama Hermione d'une voix stridente, sa baguette toujours pointée vers l'amas de fumée.

\- Restez calme ! hurla Odon, une balafre sanglante barrant son crâne chauve. Essayons de comprendre...

Charlie descendit précautionneusement les quelques marches qui le séparaient des autres et eut alors tout le loisir de détailler l'étrange brume noirâtre qui flottait à quelques mètres du sol. L'Obscurus ne bougeait plus, plus vraiment, cependant il semblait prendre en consistance, devenant plus noir, plus épais, plus solide. Une zébrure électrique claqua dans l'air, les faisant tous sursauter et arrachant un cri de surprise à Hermione. C'est alors que Charlie remarqua autre chose : le bouclier qui s'était formé autour de Charlotte, ce bouclier qui semblait la protéger des dangers extérieurs, paraissait s'amenuiser peu à peu au point de disparaître complètement. Aussitôt une appréhension nouvelle naquit en lui, un pressentiment terrible...

\- Il ne sait pas quoi faire ! s'écria brusquement Adam en jetant un sort à la créature.

Le dragonnier revint à la réalité quand l'Obscurus se mit à gronder avec force, multipliant derechef les aller-retours sous les plafonds hauts de la salle tel un prédateur à la recherche de sa proie.

\- Il faut l'empêcher de retourner vers Charlotte ! ordonna Rùmil qui avait dû comprendre ses intentions car elle se dirigeait maintenant vers l'autel où reposait toujours le corps de la jeune femme. Il a peur ! Il cherche à se protéger ! S'ils font qu'un de nouveau, tout sera fichu et elle mourra !

Charlie sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et, Fleur sur ses talons, il se lança à la suite de la Vélane. La créature dut prendre conscience du danger qu'elle encourrait car aussitôt elle ondula vers la blonde, ignorant l'offensive des autres Vélanes de l'autre côté de l'autel, et dans un coup de tonnerre terrible le corps de Rùmil fut projeté en bas de l'estrade.

\- _Rùmil !_ s'égosilla Calion en se précipitant vers son amie au visage ensanglanté.

Le dragonnier ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter auprès de la vieille femme, il continuait de courir vers l'autel, lançant des sorts par-dessus son épaule sans prendre la peine de vérifier s'ils atteignaient bien leur cible. Il trébucha à plusieurs reprises, son avancée mise à mal par les éboulis provoqués par les précédentes explosions. Fleur, juste derrière lui, essayait comme elle le pouvait de ralentir l'Obscurus, aidée d'Arga qui arrivait de l'autre côté.

\- Empêchons-le de retourner vers l'Obscurial ! hurla Targen en se joignant au groupe offensif.

Le rouquin n'essayait même plus de se protéger, sa baguette demeurant inerte dans sa main alors qu'il s'approchait de l'autel.

\- _Charlie !_

Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Fleur se faire assommer, il était prêt à faire demi-tour pour lui venir en aide quand il vit Hermione lui faire signe de continuer. Dans le même temps Adéon et Targen se firent projeter contre une colonne encore intacte et retombèrent comme deux pantins désarticulés de l'autre côté des gradins. Odon et Arga continuèrent tant bien que mal de protéger l'avancée du dragonnier mais leurs puissances ne suffisaient plus à contrer celle de l'Obscurus. Un cri déchirant glaça le sang de Charlie qui fit volte-face, le cœur au bord des lèvres il vit avec horreur le Vélane chauve agenouillé et tenant dans sa main encore valide le moignon que formait son membre mutilé, sa main gauche arrachée à jamais.

\- Ne te retourne pas, sorcier ! rugit Arga qui tentait d'endiguer le sang de l'autre. _Vas-y !_

Il était désormais seul. _Seul_.

\- Tu ne l'auras pas ! s'exclama-t-il alors plus pour lui-même que pour la créature, se jetant de tout son long au-dessus de la dernière rangée de bancs.

Mais rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter et l'Obscurus se dirigeait inexorablement vers Charlotte, il se dirigeait vers ce qui s'apprêtait à devenir sa dernière demeure.

\- Non... _Non !_

Charlie fit alors la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit à cet instant et plus tard certains n'hésiteront pas à dire que c'était un acte complètement stupide. _Complètement stupide._ Mais c'était sa seule carte, il jouait sa seule et unique carte.

\- ICI ! hurla-t-il alors en faisant barrière de son corps entre les limbes noires et le corps de Charlotte.

\- Charlie, non !

\- _ICI !._..

Il y eut une grande lumière blanche, semblable à un flash, une lumière qui l'aveugla et aussitôt une douleur terrible lui brûla la poitrine. Une douleur insupportable… C'était comme s'il était aspiré à l'intérieur de son propre corps, comme si une force inconnue le retournait tel un gant, l'obligeant à passer par le trou béant qui ne cessait de creuser sa poitrine. Une sensation qui ne dura sans doute qu'une fraction de seconde mais qui, pour lui, semblait durer une éternité. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Un instant, il espérait même _mourir_ …

« _Charlie ?... Charlie !_ »

Quelqu'un au loin l'appelait, on l'appelait et son prénom résonna longtemps dans l'immensité blanche qui l'entourait, lui faisant ainsi prendre conscience que la douleur dans sa poitrine s'estompait peu à peu. Tant bien que mal le dragonnier parvint à se hisser sur ses jambes, encore flageolantes. Autour de lui le vide, le néant, ce rien qui devenait de plus en plus oppressant à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Où était-il ? Était-ce la mort ? Était-ce les limbes ? Cet entre-deux dont les vivants parlent, que les morts redoutent, que les damnés espèrent... Charlie n'en savait fichtrement rien. Pour lui, une seule chose était sûre : il avait quitté les sous-sols de la Triade, il avait quitté l'enceinte même de la grande cité des Vélanes. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Ohé !... Il y a quelqu'un ?... Charlotte ?...

\- Charlotte n'est pas là.

Charlie fit volte-face, surpris. Devant lui, un petit vieux se tenait là, le crâne dégarni, le visage ridé et une barbe courte et blanche mangeant la moitié de son visage tandis que ses mains demeuraient croisées sur la boutonnière fermée de sa longue cape. Il émanait de lui quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose de solaire et après coup, le rouquin remarqua le léger halo qui l'entourait : une lumière dorée, froide qui donnait même l'impression qu'il était effacé comme si un simple coup de vent pouvait l'emporter. _Comme un fantôme._

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et où sommes-nous ?

\- Entre le conscient et l'inconscient, je suis le guide des voyageurs égarés.

Grave et rocailleuse sa voix était familière à Charlie mais il n'aurait su dire où il l'avait déjà entendue.

\- Où sont passés les autres ?

\- A l'évidence, ils n'ont pas eu la possibilité de faire le voyage jusqu'ici.

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que le vieillard lui était apparu et ce fut avec un imperceptible sentiment de panique qu'il demanda, la voix rendue aiguë par l'angoisse :

\- Est-ce que je suis...

\- Non, répondit l'autre avec un rictus amusé. Pas encore.

Le jeune homme se détendit considérablement et se mit à observer les environs à la recherche du moindre indice qui aurait pu lui indiquer la marche à suivre.

\- Je suis venu chercher Charlotte, précisa-t-il alors en plissant les yeux, pensant distinguer une silhouette dans la brume ambiante.

Le vieillard inclina la tête et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire contrit, ce qui ne rassura pas le dragonnier.

\- Je le sais, cependant Charlotte n'appartient plus à ce monde, plus vraiment.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda le rouquin tandis qu'un frisson désagréable remontait le long de son échine.

Presque aussitôt ses muscles se tendirent, ses mains devinrent moites mais ça, ce n'était rien comparée à la peur qui lui tordait le ventre à cet instant. Son intuition ne le trompait jamais : il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre...

\- En avalant cette potion, elle a choisi de renoncer à son enveloppe corporelle, expliqua l'homme. Vous devriez accepter ce choix, accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont aujourd'hui et non comme elles pourraient être demain. C'est mieux ainsi.

\- Mais... ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu ! s'écria Charlie, sentant la panique l'envahir. Elle devait... elle devait... Le corps et l'âme devaient simplement se séparer et retrouver leur place ensuite ! C'est à cause de l'Obscurus que...

\- Les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme prévu.

Le jeune homme passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux désordonnés et se mit à faire les cent pas. Il chassa l'image du corps de la blonde endormie de son esprit mais elle n'avait de cesse de revenir, l'assaillant comme un souvenir affreux, une mélopée tragique, un cauchemar monstrueux.

\- Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas... Il est hors de question qu'elle reste ici, vous m'entendez ?!... Ça... ça ne se peut pas..., lâcha-t-il, la voix brisée.

\- Mais si, au contraire, et il est déjà trop tard p...

\- Elle doit revenir ! Il le faut ! hurla le dragonnier en saisissant le petit homme par le col de sa tunique.

\- Mais pensez-vous qu'elle sera heureuse de retour dans son corps ? s'impatienta celui-ci. Pensez-vous pouvoir détenir la clé de son bonheur ?...

\- Je...

Hébété, Charlie se sentit pris au dépourvu. Il recula maladroitement et se mit à fixer le vieillard, ses questions tournant en boucle dans son esprit. Serait-elle heureuse ? Pouvait-il la rendre heureuse ?... Oui... Oui, bien sûr ! Il ne voulait que son bonheur ! Il était fou d'elle, il... _il était prêt à mourir pour elle s'il le fallait !_...

\- Écoutez, reprit-il plus calmement. Il n'est plus question de bonheur, désormais il s'agit de survie. Elle va mourir si on ne rassemble pas son corps et son âme, vous comprenez ? C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

\- Je ne peux répondre à votre requête, pas quand elle va à l'encontre de la sauvegarde du peuple Vélane.

 _Bon sang ! Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ?! Que devait-il faire, par Merlin ?!_

\- Je refuse de l'abandonner ici ! s'insurgea le rouquin, perdant de nouveau patience. Qui êtes-vous pour décider à sa place ? N'avait-elle pas son mot à dire ? Hein ?!... _Répondez !_ ordonna-t-il en pointant son index sur lui.

Mais le vieil homme ne répondit pas, ses yeux toujours fixés sur lui et son visage demeurant inexpressif. Soudain, un courant d'air balaya l'espace, c'était doux et chaud comme une brise d'été, comme une caresse... Charlie sentit son cœur se soulever dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi quand un parfum qu'il connaissait bien vint lui titiller les narines. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et reconnut sans mal cette fragrance musquée.

\- C'est..., croassa-t-il d'une toute petite voix, ému. Charlotte ?...

Il garda les yeux fermés un instant, de peur que cet instant magique prenne fin s'il venait à les rouvrir, et eut la sensation qu'une main légère effleurait sa joue et jouait avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

\- Charlotte, il faut que tu reviennes..., continua-t-il, la gorge nouée et les yeux toujours clos.

La brise légère et chaude retomba aussitôt et le dragonnier frissonna, cet endroit ne lui avait pas paru aussi froid quand il y était arrivé et maintenant il était glacé comme la mort... Enfin, dans un autre frisson, il ouvrit les yeux, sortant ainsi de cette étrange torpeur dans laquelle il avait été plongé, et remarqua que le vieillard n'avait pas bougé. Charlie se demandait même s'il avait assisté à la précédente scène... _Ou cela n'avait-il été qu'un rêve ?_... Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'homme devant lui ferme les yeux et laisse échapper un imperceptible soupir, visiblement résigné.

\- Si vous voulez récupérez son âme vous allez devoir affronter vos propres démons et les siens.

\- Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Vous allez certainement mourir...

\- La mort doit être une belle aventure...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : EN-FIIIN ! J'ai cru que jamais je n'allais terminer ce chapitre ! Pfiouuu, je suis bien contente de m'en débarrasser ! Non pas que je ne l'aime pas (même si ce n'est pas mon préféré tant en terme de contenu que d'écriture) mais il était tellement long à écrire, relire, réécrire, re-relire... Enfin bref, c'est fait ! Je peux passer à autre chose !  
Sinon, comme je vous l'ai dit au début, c'est plus ou moins le même chapitre que le précédent sauf qu'on est du côté de Charlie qui est, au passage, teeeellement adorable ! Il est trop mignon quand il est amoureux et il souffre tellement, le pauvre ! Enfin, un peu de rebondissements à la fin et un petit cliffhanger (ou pas) ! J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu et, bien évidemment, j'attends vos pronostics pour la suite !  
Merci encore pour votre présence et votre gentillesse ! A bientôt ! :)**

 ** _Blond'sparkle_ **


	43. Épilogue - Deuxième partie

**Bonjour !**

 **Petite MàJ (03/11/18) - Pour plus d'infos voir le dernier chapitre posté (Chapitre deux, Troisième partie).**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

* * *

 **Épilogue**

 _ÉTÉ_ _1994_

 _\- Charlie !_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! meugla quelqu'un près de lui.

Le rouquin revint brusquement à la réalité. Autour de lui, la nuit, le feu, les cris d'horreur déchirant le ciel, les rires glacés des Mangemorts…  
Bill à ses côtés venait d'éviter de peu un Doloris lancé par un Mangemort masqué, positionné quelques mètres plus loin, derrière les vestiges d'un campement bulgare. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, prêtant ainsi main forte à son frère, le dragonnier sentit une douleur cuisante entre ses omoplates, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber à plat ventre. Le souffle coupé, le jeune homme eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir deux Mangemorts se faufiler parmi les arbres d'une clairière située en aval, seulement accompagnés de leurs rires gras.

\- Avance ! Je te rejoins ! cria-t-il à son frère en se relevant.

D'un pas vif il se dirigea à son tour vers la forêt avant d'être arrêté par Bill qui lui avait agrippé le bras.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama celui-ci. Tu vas me laisser là ?!

\- Tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi ! balança Charlie en se dégageant de sa poigne.

Il n'écouta pas son frère maugréer car un autre sortilège venait de frôler son oreille, terminant sa course dans une explosion rouge les obligeant à se baisser. Ni une ni deux le dragonnier faussa compagnie à Bill et dévala la petite colline, ses pieds glissant sur l'herbe mouillée et ses yeux vifs parcourant les amas de tissus brûlés qui jonchaient le sol détrempé. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la clairière et là seulement qu'il prit conscience du silence troublant qui avait pris possession des lieux, pas un bruit ne semblait pouvoir pénétrer l'épaisseur du toit que formait les arbres au-dessus de sa tête. Seulement accompagné par l'odeur âcre de la fumée, Charlie parvint finalement à atteindre une parcelle du camping qui aurait normalement du être occupée par des Français. Des bruits de lutte le menèrent enfin près d'un barnum à la toile crevée, un éclair puissant éclaira tout à coup le petit espace, l'obligeant à mettre les mains devant les yeux, et fut vite suivi d'une plainte de douleur.

\- Sale petit démon ! entendit-il depuis l'extérieur.

\- On va lui ôter l'envie de recommencer, hein Wilkes !

\- _Ne prononce pas mon nom !_ siffla l'autre.

Le dragonnier choisit cet instant pour entrer dans la tente, baguette pointée vers les deux Mangemorts qui firent volte-face dans un même mouvement. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'attaquer que le rouquin lança un sort informulé, les désarmant tous les deux.

\- Encore ce sale traître à son sang ! On va lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute ! s'exclama l'un d'eux, sa carrure ayant pu rivaliser avec celle d'Hagrid.

Les poings en avant, il s'avança vers le rouquin dans l'intention de se battre avec lui à mains nues cependant ils n'eurent pas le temps de passer à l'action qu'un éclair vert au-dessus du barnum les fit relever la tête. Le jeune homme sentit un frisson désagréable remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale en reconnaissant le halo verdâtre qui illuminait la nuit noire...

\- La Marque !... _Fichons le camp !_

La seconde suivante, les deux Mangemorts s'enfuyaient en courant, leurs capuches rabattues. La plaine, d'abord plongée dans la pénombre, était désormais soumise à la terrible lumière de la Marque des Ténèbres et permit au dragonnier d'en reconnaître un, sans doute ancien élève de Poudlard, mais ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur leurs identités. Une plainte étouffée lui rappela la présence de l'enfant à qui les Mangemorts s'en étaient pris quelques instants plus tôt, le rouquin se précipita de nouveau sous la tente et vit une forme tremblante près d'une table renversée. Il s'approcha prudemment et sous le _Lumos_ de sa baguette découvrit que ce qu'il avait de prime abord pris pour un enfant n'en était plus vraiment un. La jeune femme qui se tenait là, à genoux et les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine, devait avoir tout au plus dix-huit ans et n'avait plus rien à voir avec une petite fille.  
Charlie s'agenouilla précautionneusement et attendit qu'elle voulût bien lever les yeux vers lui. Tandis que la jeune femme relevait enfin la tête, dégageant les mèches blondes qui avaient pu glisser devant ses yeux, le rouquin eut tout le loisir de la détailler et dut reconnaître qu'elle était très belle. Avec un sourire il tendit sa main vers elle mais la blonde se recula vivement.

\- Je veux juste t'aider.

Au regard d'incompréhension qu'elle lui jeta, le dragonnier fronça les sourcils et percuta : sans doute ne devait-elle pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il accompagna alors le geste à la parole et se redressa, lui montrant qu'elle ne courrait aucun risque en acceptant son aide. Quand ses doigts tremblants entrèrent en contact avec les siens, Charlie sentit une décharge lui traverser la main mais n'en fit rien.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il alors dans un français approximatif tandis qu'il l'aidait à se relever, d'étranges picotements remontant encore le long de son bras.

\- Ça va… Je suis juste un peu étourdie…

\- _Désolé_ , _je pas parler bien le français_ , lâcha-t-il en guise d'excuses, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Je parle anglais, lui répondit-elle avec un fort accent. Merci pour…

\- Ce n'est rien, l'arrêta le jeune homme d'un geste de la main. Nous ferions mieux de regagner l'autre côté du camp, tu seras plus à l'abri. Tu es venue seule ?

\- Non... Mes amis doivent me chercher, ajouta-t-elle en observant la Marque des Ténèbres qui brillait toujours dans le ciel d'encre.

Ils marchèrent en silence, prenant le sentier qui aurait dû les conduire à l'orée du bois, là où se trouvait normalement l'accueil du camping mais ce qu'ils y découvrirent alors n'était plus qu'un amas de béton, de bois et de carcasses de tentes défoncées et fumantes.

\- Nous devrions continuer par-là, proposa alors le rouquin en pointant du doigt un chemin adjacent.

Ils s'y engagèrent et Charlie vit au loin les contours du stade de Quidditch se dessiner. Leur route croisa celles d'autres sorcières et sorciers qui, parfois blessés, souvent épouvantés, ne s'arrêtaient pas sur eux et les dépassaient, se dépêchant de rejoindre un endroit sûr. Après qu'un énième groupe de mages étrangers les eut dépassés, le silence reprit une nouvelle fois ses droits entre eux. Plusieurs fois le dragonnier avait tenté d'engager la conversation mais à chaque tentative les mots demeuraient coincés dans sa gorge. A dire vrai il s'était surtout surpris à observer la jeune fille à la dérobée, il fallait dire que son teint était si pâle qu'il craignait à tout instant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

\- Tu es un étudiant de Pot-de-Lard ?

Sa soudaine question le ramena à la réalité, Charlie dut faire un effort de concentration surhumain pour se rappeler ce qu'elle venait de lui demander.

\- Je... Pot-de-L…, commença-t-il alors sans comprendre. _Ah !_ Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-il enfin tandis qu'elle acquiesçait. Non, ça fait longtemps que j'ai quitté l'école mais j'y ai encore mes plus jeunes frères et ma sœur.

\- Ah... J'ai encore un an à faire à l'école. Je suis à Beauxbâtons, précisa la blonde.

\- Est-ce que tu vas faire partie de la délégation envoyée à Poudlard pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas proposé ma candidature, admit-elle en rosissant, mais j'ai une amie qui s'y rendra, Fleur Delacour. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera choisie.

Elle se tut et resserra les pans de sa veste autour de son cou. Autour d'eux le murmure des conversations devint plus intense à mesure qu'ils approchaient du stade.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais toute seule là-bas ? lui demanda tout à coup le dragonnier. Enfin je veux dire..., se reprit-il rapidement. Tes amis n'étaient pas avec toi ?

\- Oh… – Elle se mit à rougir cette fois-ci et à triturer ses doigts, visiblement mal à l'aise – C'est… Je ne me sentais pas très bien, j'avais besoin de... Enfin quand je suis revenue pour récupérer ma trousse de toilette, ils m'ont attaquée…

Charlie acquiesça lentement et se tut à son tour. Ils venaient d'atteindre la partie du bois qui était la plus à l'abri, juste à côté du stade de Quidditch, là où se trouvait une bonne partie des personnes évacuées. Le rouquin vit la jeune femme chercher du regard ses amis, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds tandis que ses yeux inquiets parcouraient la foule à toute vitesse.

\- Je ne vois pas m...

\- Qui êtes-vous ? les arrêta un membre du Ministère de la Magie, sa baguette fermement serrée dans son poing.

\- Je suis Char…, commença le jeune homme avant d'être interrompu par une exclamation étranglée.

\- _Charlotte !_

Le dragonnier eut à peine le temps de voir la blonde se faire violemment étreindre par ce qui semblait être une de ses amies, une brunette particulièrement émotive qui força l'employé du Ministère à les laisser tranquille.

\- Mon Dieu… Charlotte ! Nous te cherchions partout ! s'exclama celle-ci, les yeux brillant de larmes, ses doigts résolument serrés autour des bras de la jeune femme.

\- Ça va Agathe… Je vais bien… Je – On m'a aidée…, déclara cette dernière en désignant Charlie.

\- Merci…, souffla la brune tandis que d'autres personnes les rejoignaient.

Le jeune homme vit la dénommée Charlotte se faire étreindre, examiner, embrasser par ce qu'il devinait être ses amis et ne put que se sentir de trop jusqu'à que ce qu'on lui tape sur l'épaule. Il se retourna et découvrit un jeune homme blond aux cheveux bouclés lui tendre la main.

\- Merci, lâcha celui-ci en lui serrant la main avec solennité, tentant même de lui écraser les doigts.

Charlie mit cette tentative d'intimidation sur le coup de l'émotion et fit demi-tour avant de s'éloigner, son rôle s'achevant ici. Pourtant, il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que quelqu'un le retint par le bras. Il fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec la blonde qui semblait avoir retrouvé son sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... C'est... Merci..., lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle se racla la gorge, visiblement gênée et murmura :

\- Je ne connais même pas ton nom.

\- Ni moi le tien, ne put que répondre Charlie avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Charlotte ! Nous devons partir ! s'écria l'un des garçons.

Elle se retourna et leur fit signe de patienter, le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés se rembrunit et croisa les bras sur son torse tout en continuant de les fixer.

\- Mes amis m'attendent, les excusa-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers lui. Alors…

\- Alors au revoir, continua-t-il pour elle en tendant sa main. Charlotte...

\- Alors, au revoir, acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire en s'emparant de sa main. Et encore merci...

Sans qu'il n'eût pu ajouter un mot de plus, la jeune femme fit demi-tour et s'éloigna en courant presque, rejoignant ses amis restés un peu plus loin. Le rouquin les regarda s'éloigner dans les sous-bois, observant l'ami blond de la dénommée Charlotte passer un bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste possessif. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule et lui offrit un doux sourire auquel il répondit maladroitement, encore secoué par cette fugace rencontre...

« _Les prophéties peuvent demeurer dans l'oubli à jamais…_ _Tout commence par une rencontre…_ »

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà pour cette fin de deuxième partie. J'espère que pour les anciens lecteurs, l'ajout d'épilogue/prologue entre les chapitres déjà postés ne vous embrouille pas trop. Il fallait que je le fasse, je trouve que ça donne plus de cohérence. Merci encore pour votre patience ! **

_**Blond'sparkle**_


	44. Prologue - Troisième partie

**Voilà ce qui démarre la troisième et dernière partie de cette histoire !**

 **Hope you like it ! :)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Ses pieds nus crissaient dans la neige, répondant ainsi au bruissement des feuilles qui, tel un murmure, lui annonçait sa venue. Il continua, s'enfonçant davantage dans la forêt d'albâtre jusqu'à atteindre le grand arbre. Fidèle à elle-même, elle demeurait immobile à côté de l'énorme tronc brûlé, sa haute silhouette longiligne magnifiée par la lumière étiolée des deux lunes.

\- Ils ne sont pas encore prêts…, déclara-t-elle quand il s'arrêta à son niveau, ses grands yeux toujours braqués en direction du ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je le sens…, répondit l'autre en traçant une ligne invisible sur son front opalin. Longue sera leur route avant d'arriver jusqu'à nous. Ils ont besoin de temps, donnez-en leur en le retenant.

\- Le retenir ? s'épouvanta son interlocuteur en reculant imperceptiblement. Mais… Maintenant que le processus est lancé, cela relève assurément de… de... - Il prit une longue inspiration et reprit plus calmement – Il a déjà failli les tuer… Il n'aura aucun mal à recommencer…

\- Faites votre possible. Bientôt, ils seront hors de sa portée et nous pourrons enfin nous en débarrasser…

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : MàJ le 03/11/18 - Pour plus d'infos consultez la note en début de chapitre (Chapitre deux - Troisième partie).**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	45. Chapitre 1 : Let's pretend

_**Hallelujah !  
J'ai enfin fini d'écrire ce chapitre ! **_

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis de retour, youhouuuu !  
Bon, j'arrête définitivement de me trouver des excuses pour le temps d'attente si long mais il est vrai que parfois je n'ai pas le courage, souvent je n'ai pas l'inspiration car, comme pour tout, il y a des jours avec et des jours sans. Bref.**

 **Pour en revenir à ce chapitre, sachez que je l'avais quasiment écrit d'une traite mais qu'il faisait au moins le double en terme de contenu et, après mûres réflexions, j'ai décidé de le couper en deux (heureusement d'ailleurs car ça aurait été une horreur à écrire, corriger et même à lire). Pas d'inquiétude, vous aurez l'autre moitié dans le prochain chapitre, quand je l'aurais terminé (j'espère pendant les vacances d'octobre).**

 **J'espère en tout cas que celui-ci va vous plaire. Il y a des petites choses, vous verrez, qui devraient vous étonner (et vous plaire, encore une fois). Je ne m'attarde pas ici, on verra ça plus tard, dans le débrief en fin de chapitre.**

 **D'ici là, bonne lecture ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **ps : Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, à ceux qui ont le courage d'attendre mes chapitres avec force et patience, aux petits nouveaux par ici qui m'ont ajoutée dans leur favoris. Merci du fond du cœur ! :')**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _Moun421_ : Bonjour ! :) Oui, il y aura une suite et une fin à cette histoire, sois rassurée. Je suis juste extrêmement longue à publier chaque chapitre, surtout ces derniers temps. Merci encore de ton passage par ici et à bientôt, je l'espère ! :)**

 ** _plume228_ : Coucou ! :) Merci encore d'être là, après tout ce temps ! :D Tu as bien raison, ce sont vraiment deux têtes de pioches et ça fait plaisir quand ils s'avouent leurs sentiments parfois, quelle douce récompense pour nos cœurs meurtris. Merci pour ta review, encore une fois et à bientôt ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **Let's pretend that all will be okay...**

La jeune femme se redressa tant bien que mal et, la gorge brûlante, se mit à tousser avec force, lui arrachant au passage une grimace douloureuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?... marmotta-t-elle, ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à la pénombre qu'avait provoqué l'éboulement partiel d'une voûte.

Fleur sentit alors son cœur rater un battement quand elle découvrit une masse de cheveux flamboyants près de l'autel.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ hurla-t-elle finalement en se précipitant sur le rouquin. Charlie !

Il gisait inerte sur les gravats, les yeux clos, le pouls faible et ses doigts ensanglantés agrippés au rebord de la table de pierre.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Charlie...

\- Il est... Il est..., chevrota maladroitement Hermione qui venait de la rejoindre, ses cheveux formant une auréole sombre autour de son visage pâle.

\- Charlotte ne se réveille pas non plus, déclara Adam au-dessus de leurs têtes, sa main enserrant le poignet de la jeune femme. Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ?

\- Ça a marché... Ça a marché..., murmura soudain Arga, le visage couvert de poussière et ses yeux fous allant de Charlotte au dragonnier.

\- Comment ça « Ça a marché » ? Qu'est-ce qui a marché ?

\- L'échange...

* * *

\- _Ma tête..._

Charlie, face contre terre, dut faire un effort incommensurable pour rassembler ses esprits, la douleur pulsant dans chacun de ses membres n'aidant pas. Il avait tout bonnement l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'hippogriffes. Pas moins. Tant bien que mal, il tenta de se redresser mais se ravisa en ressentant un épouvantable élancement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le clouant au sol. Précautionneusement, le dragonnier bascula sur le dos, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur, et, le souffle court, s'autorisa à fermer les yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Il ne se souvenait de rien, de rien du tout et la seule chose dont il était à peu près sûr c'était qu'il avait fait un long voyage pour arriver jusqu'ici. Ici... Mais où était-ce, au juste ?... Avec un grognement plaintif, le jeune homme plaqua ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, pressentant que son crâne menaçait de se fendre en deux à tout instant, et, malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes, se releva enfin. Nauséeux, il fut très vite assailli par une forte odeur d'iode lui soulevant l'estomac. Où se trouvait-il donc ?... Une bourrasque glacée lui fit tout à coup ouvrir les yeux, dès lors Charlie put très distinctement sentir l'air marin fouetter son visage, voir le ciel menaçant au-dessus de sa tête, entendre le vent rugir à ses oreilles tel un essaim d'abeilles en colère. Mû par une intime conviction, le rouquin se mit en marche vers le nord, suivant le bord d'une falaise abrupte. Peu à peu il quitta le chemin caillouteux de la lande pour venir s'enfoncer dans une clairière sombre bordant le précipice, son avancée mise à mal par des racines grosses comme des troncs. Enfin, et après ce qu'il lui semblait une éternité, il déboucha près d'une haie de buis parfaitement taillée, entourant une haute demeure en pierre grise. C'était un bel édifice, sans doute là depuis plusieurs décennies, inébranlable face aux caprices de l'océan qui envoyaient chaque jour contres ses murs épais bourrasques glacés et embruns brûlants. Le jeune homme s'attarda une minute sur les motifs floraux qui ornaient les vitraux des fenêtres, persuadé de les avoir déjà vu quelque part mais fut vite arraché à sa contemplation par un homme qui sortit de la demeure par une porte arrière, courant maintenant à toutes jambes sur la pelouse. Charlie le suivit des yeux, intrigué, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière un énorme buisson d'aubépine. Enfin, il les perçut ; c'était infime, presque incertain, se mouvant doucement au gré des vents. Ces cris... Des cris précipités, étouffés par la tempête qu'une oreille inattentive n'aurait pu entendre.

« _Rentre à la maison, Charlotte !_ »

La curiosité l'emporta, cet irrésistible appel qui le poussa à quitter la sécurité de la clairière pour s'élancer sur les traces de l'homme, passé là quelques instants plus tôt. A son tour, le rouquin contourna l'épais bosquet d'épines, le dépassa complètement pour se trouver de nouveau au bord de la falaise, soumis aux quatre vents. Ses yeux mirent du temps à s'habituer aux bourrasques chargées de sel et de sable que leur envoyait la mer, il papillonna quelques secondes et ce qu'il découvrit enfin, le fit se figer. A quelques mètres de là, près du précipice, se tenait l'homme qu'il avait suivi, à peine plus âgé que lui, ses longs cheveux blonds balayés par les vents et sa baguette résolument serré dans son poing. Ne semblant pas l'avoir remarqué, celui-ci scrutait les alentours, puis le pieds de la falaise avant de s'agenouiller auprès d'une petite fille que Charlie remarqua seulement.

\- Rentre immédiatement..., souffla-t-il, sa main serrée sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

\- Mais Papa...

\- C'est un ordre ! s'exclama tout à coup l'homme en se redressant.

La petite fille sursauta, surprise, et se mit à courir, dépassant Charlie sans même le regarder. Ce dernier la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière les buissons qui longeaient la maison ; quand il se tourna de nouveau vers le père de l'enfant, celui-ci l'observait fixement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? demanda-t-il finalement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne sais pas… je…

\- Vous avez vu ? questionna l'autre en avançant de quelques pas, l'air menaçant.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vous demande si vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé !

L'homme, les membres tremblants, semblait perdre peu à peu son sang-froid mais ne quitta pourtant pas des yeux le dragonnier devant lui, attendant désespérément sa réponse.

\- Non, je…

\- _Papa !_

Charlie se retourna brusquement et vit la petite fille se diriger de nouveau vers eux, une femme sur ses talons - Probablement sa mère. Malgré l'inquiétude certaine qui trahissait ses yeux en amande, le rouquin dut admettre que c'était une belle jeune femme : le teint clair, les joues rondes et des cheveux bruns bouclés coupés en carré rebondissant doucement sur ses épaules ; tout en elle paraissait être un parfait mélange de force et de douceur.

\- Auguste... Que se passe-t-il ? demanda celle-ci en réajustant le col de son ciré qu'elle semblait avoir enfilé à la hâte. J'ai vu Charlotte qui… - La fin de sa phrase s'évanouit sur ses lèvres.

Presque aussitôt le visage du dénommé Auguste se décomposa, livide, et quand il ouvrit la bouche, sa voix avait perdu toute sévérité.

\- Il... C'est... - Il soupira avec gravité, passant une main tremblante sur son front - Ce petit Moldu, il est... il est... _mort_...

\- Quoi ?! Mais… _Mon Dieu..._ , murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, une main sur sa poitrine. Co-comment…

\- Pas le temps pour les explications, se reprit très vite son mari, retrouvant sa détermination. Rentre à la maison, fais les bagages et pars à Londres, ajouta-t-il en fourrant la main de sa fille dans celle de sa femme. Il faut que Charlotte et toi soyez parties avant que les Aurors arrivent.

\- Je refuse de te laisser là ! s'exclama farouchement la jeune femme, ses cheveux formant une crinière épaisse autour de son visage.

\- Il le faut ! Si jamais ils venaient à découvrir que Charlotte est une Vélane, c'en serait fini d'elle...

Charlie, l'esprit confus, prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Ses yeux allèrent de l'enfant, recroquevillée près d'un arbre, à son père qui, malgré son air déterminé, tremblait de tout son corps. Se pourrait-il que... Ce n'était quand même pas...  
Un sanglot le coupa dans sa réflexion, à côté de lui la jeune femme brune porta ses mains à sa bouche et fondit en larmes, ses genoux se dérobant sous son poids.

\- Lizzie !

Le dragonnier voulut se diriger vers la mère de l'enfant mais fut stoppé das son élan par le père.

\- Si vous êtes venus pour nous dénoncer, commença l'homme en pointant sa baguette sur lui, sachez que je suis un excellent duell…

\- Je ne dénoncerai personne, l'assura le rouquin, le mains levées en signe de bonne foi.

\- Bien… très bien, marmonna l'autre en baissant sa baguette. Alors, allez-vous en… Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, ajouta-t-il en aidant sa femme à se relever. Lizzie, je t'en prie… Il faut faire vite.

Charlie n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer, un épouvantable sentiment d'impuissance s'emparant lentement de lui à mesure que la panique engourdissait ses membres. Pourtant il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la scène, il ne pouvait ignorer la détresse muette de ce père, inquiet pour sa fille, l'effroyable crainte qui tordait les entrailles de cette jeune femme, tiraillée entre son mari et son enfant et cette petite fille, accroupie sur le sol détrempé, les joues inondées de larmes, affolée, terrifiée.

\- Pardon… Pardon…, sanglotait-elle derrière ses mains, répétant inlassablement ces mots telle une litanie.

Le jeune homme, devant la scène, sentit son estomac se révulser avec douleur. Précautionneusement, il s'approcha de l'enfant et s'agenouilla à son niveau.

\- Hé… Ne pleure plus…, souffla-t-il en lui tendant un mouchoir qu'il venait d'attraper dans sa poche. Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

Elle acquiesça tant bien que mal, sa tête dodelinant sur ses épaules tandis que ses pleurs continuaient, faisant gonfler sa poitrine.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu restes là, expliqua-t-il avec douceur en l'intimant à se relever. C'est trop dang…

Le bruit caractéristique du transplanage le fit se retourner violemment, des cris et des appels se mirent à résonner dans le bois, portés par les vents. Sans attendre, Charlie attrapa la petite fille dans ses bras et se mit à courir vers la propriété qu'il distinguait un peu plus loin.

\- LIZZIE ! Va-t'en ! hurla le père de la petite fille derrière eux, sa baguette déjà braquée sur les assaillants.

Le dragonnier accéléra sa course quand le souffle chaud d'un sortilège vint ébouriffer ses cheveux ; l'enfant, toujours blottie dans ses bras, fourra son visage dans son épaule et resserra sa prise autour de son cou. Il ne s'arrêta que dans l'allée bordant la maison, la jeune femme le suivant de près.

\- Mettez-la à l'abri et allez vous-en ! ordonna-t-il en lui confiant la petite fille.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? bredouilla-t-elle, le visage extrêmement pâle.

\- Un ami.

La jeune femme prit finalement l'enfant dans ses bras, la fit glisser à l'arrière d'une voiture qui était garée là avant de s'installer à l'avant et de démarrer l'engin. Depuis le pare-brise arrière le rouquin vit la petite Charlotte se tourner dans sa direction et lui faire un signe de la main auquel il répondit, un pincement au cœur. Enfin le visage de l'enfant, coincé derrière la vitre, s'éloigna sur l'allée gravillonnée, seulement accompagné par le vrombissement du moteur.  
Il resta là un instant, peut-être une minute, peut-être dix. Immobile, dans la nuit tombante, ne comprenant que trop tard ce qui venait de se passer. _Ce qui était en train de se passer_. Un sort frôla son oreille, le ramenant tout à coup à la réalité. Charlie se retourna violemment et n'eut aucun mal à distinguer les agents du Ministère français malgré la pénombre. Ceux-là sortaient en nombre du sous-bois, jetant des maléfices à tout va, tentant d'arrêter le véhicule déjà loin derrière lui. Le dragonnier n'écouta que son instinct quand il décida de s'opposer à eux, lançant à son tour quelques sortilèges défensifs. Le combat dura quelques instants, assez pour laisser à la voiture le temps de disparaître, et quand le rouquin fut assuré que la petite fille ne courait plus aucun danger il transplana, sans véritablement savoir où cela allait le mener…

Jamais transplanage n'avait été aussi mouvementé, aussi risqué et Charlie eut toutes les peines du monde à le contrôler, manquant de peu la désartibulation. La chute, longue et brutale, l'avait laissé si barbouillé qu'il demeura longtemps à genoux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Soudain, les mains plaquées sur ses tempes, le jeune homme fut terrassé par une terrible douleur lui traversant le crâne, manquant de lui faire perdre connaissance. Les secondes s'égrenaient lentement, douloureusement quand, enfin, le mal s'estompa, le laissant pantelant. _Encore_. Dans un regain d'énergie et de lucidité, il tenta de rassembler ses derniers souvenirs, en vain. Seule l'image d'un sous-sol en ruine venait danser dans son esprit brumeux, des pierres et des gravats par milliers, des bancs brisés, des cris précipités... Ce corps endormi, comme mort... Il déglutit difficilement tandis qu'une sueur froide fit dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque. _Qui était-ce ?_ Il savait, il devait savoir. Il en était persuadé. Il ferma les yeux, s'allongea sur le sol dur et tenta de calmer les battements chaotiques de son cœur affolé...

 _Une masse informe, terrifiante, mortelle... Un sous-sol en ruine qu'il venait de quitter et... Et son corps qu'il avait jeté entre l'Obscurus et Charlotte pour la protéger..._ Le corps endormi...

\- Charlotte...

Charlie se releva brusquement, oubliant la chute, oubliant la douleur. Enfin, il prit conscience de son environnement : une lande sauvage balayée par des vents violents et où les herbes, asséchées par le soleil et l'air iodé, poussaient en larges touffes jaunâtres sur la terre brûlée. Le jeune homme porta son regard loin vers l'horizon mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

\- Charlotte !... _Charlotte !_ tenta-t-il, ses yeux fous parcourant la plaine déserte à la recherche d'un semblant de vie. Je sais que tu es là ! Je sais que tu es quelque part par ici ! Il faut que tu te libères de son emprise ! S'il te plaît...

Ses cris furent rapidement noyés, emportés par le rugissement terrible du vent. Désemparé, le rouquin demeura immobile un long moment, les cheveux soulevés par les bourrasques glacées et le dos de nouveau soumis à la terrible douleur qu'avait occasionné sa précédente chute.

\- _Charlie ?...,_ appela enfin une petite voix à l'autre bout de la plaine.

C'était à peine perceptible et le dragonnier dut se féliciter d'avoir l'ouïe assez fine pour l'entendre. L'oreille aux aguets, il attendit encore quelques secondes avant d'entendre de nouveau des appels au secours.

\- Charlotte ?! cria-t-il plus fort, ses mains placées en porte-voix.

Porté par un sursaut d'énergie, Charlie se mit à courir comme un dératé, oubliant momentanément la douleur et la peine qu'il avait pu ressentir alors. Cependant il dut plusieurs fois ralentir l'allure, son ascension mise à mal par les trous énormes dissimulés sous le tapis de bruyère sauvage et les buissons de chardons recouvrant la lande. Guidé par la voix, le jeune homme suivait une direction bien précise quand enfin il distingua une silhouette dans la brume qui commençait à doucement se lever sur la plaine, la place laissée libre par les vents qui s'étaient enfin tus.

\- Charlotte, c'est toi ? questionna-t-il alors, s'autorisant à stopper sa course.

Malgré le bourdonnement désagréable dans ses oreilles, tous ses autres sens étaient en alerte, ses yeux parcourant à toute vitesse la lande déserte, à la recherche de la jeune femme qui demeurait pourtant invisible. La gorge sèche, le dragonnier tenta de ne pas se laisser submerger par l'angoisse.

\- _Charlie !_ hurla finalement Charlotte, visiblement terrorisée.

Sa voix semblait à la fois proche et lointaine, c'était une sensation étrange... Comme si la blonde était devenue omnisciente, faisant partie d'un tout, faisant partie de l'environnement autour de lui : la lande, le ciel, la brume... Tout.

\- Charlotte ! lui répondit-il. Où es-tu ? Je ne te vois plus ! Guide-moi !

\- Il est là ! Il est juste là ! _Mon Dieu..._ , se mit-elle tout à coup à pleurer, ses cris déchirant le ciel orageux. _Charlie !_ Charlie, s'il te plaît !... Viens me chercher, je suis là !... _Je suis là !_

\- Je ne te vois pas ! s'égosilla le rouquin en direction du ciel.

Il passa plusieurs fois ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux, complètement paniqué. La respiration haletante, le cœur battant à tout rompre contre ses côtes Charlie regardait en tous sens : où était-elle ? Bon sang, _où pouvait-elle bien être ?!  
_ Le brouillard se dissipa finalement. Ainsi, la plaine fut de nouveau soumise aux quatre vents, subissant les affres brûlants de l'hiver, se pliant à la volonté terrible des éléments. Quelques mètres plus loin, la falaise de calcaire tombait à pic dans la mer déchaînée. Seul le rugissement du vent, mêlé au fracas des vagues contre les rochers, se faisait désormais entendre tandis que les appels de détresse de la jeune femme s'étaient tus, une fois encore...

\- Par Merlin... Est-ce que je deviens fou ?...

Le rouquin se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol gelé, la gorge en feu à force de crier et les oreilles qui continuaient de bourdonner si bien qu'il entendait encore les cris et les pleurs perpétuels de Charlotte dans sa tête, comme une terrible ritournelle, une terrible mélopée qui lui glaçait le sang et lui retournait l'estomac, lui rappelant douloureusement son impuissance...  
Ses pleurs s'entremêlèrent aux siens, triste mélodie de désespoir que leurs larmes, ces larmes qui les consumaient doucement, lentement sans jamais vraiment se tarir.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? hurla-t-il enfin en direction du ciel, se relevant brutalement. _Hein ?!..._ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

L'écho de ses mots fut pendant un long moment la seule réponse qui lui parvint. Excédé, Charlie buta contre une motte de terre qui s'effrita avant de tomber du précipice. Combien de temps était-il resté là ? Combien de temps avait-il attendu un quelconque signe de vie ? Un signe qui prouvait qu'elle était encore bien là... Attendre. Était-ce là sa seule destinée ? Attendre Charlotte. Attendre et espérer... N'avait-il pas fait assez d'efforts jusque-là ? La jeune femme méritait-elle son sacrifice ? Il n'en était plus tellement sûr... Une voix, une petite voix insidieuse au plus profond de son âme lui murmurait qu'il avait raison de douter, peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer... _De rentrer à la maison._

\- Rentrer ?... _Rentrer_..., murmura-t-il sans émotion.

Après tout, on avait besoin de lui au pays de Galles, il avait une réserve à diriger !

\- Cole... Cole est là..., souffla-t-il en guise de réponse à son esprit vicieux.

Cole, Soledad, les Weasley...Ils avaient besoin de lui... Il avait besoin d'eux ! Pourquoi était-il encore là ?! Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici et qu'il rentre au plus vite chez lui, qu'il retrouve sa famille, son foyer et s...

\- Mon foyer... Mon foyer, c'est...

Soudain un cri déchira l'air et sortit le rouquin de sa torpeur.

\- Charlotte ?... - Il manqua de trébucher - Bon sang...

Avec effroi le jeune homme vit qu'il s'était dangereusement rapproché du précipice.

\- Il était moins une...

Un instant de plus, juste un instant et... et il aurait fait le grand saut... A cette pensée, Charlie frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Il savait, il l'avait su à l'instant même où il avait reprit conscience qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans le monde réel, que tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui était faux, que tout ce qui gravitait ici n'était que le fruit de son imagination. L'étendue sans fin du pouvoir de Dagnir. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle ici, il se devait de rester sur ses gardes et de retrouver Char... Un gémissement le fit sursauter, coupant court au cheminement de ses pensées. Un peu plus loin, près d'un buisson d'aubépine le rouquin remarqua une masse sombre recroquevillée sur le sol.

\- Charlotte ?... C'est bien toi ? questionna-t-il en s'approchant.

Une jeune fille se tenait près du bord, le corps ramassé sur lui-même et secoué de violents tremblements. Selon Charlie, elle n'avait pas plus de quatorze ou quinze ans et malgré son air juvénile, il fut frappé par sa ressemblance avec la jeune femme qu'il connaissait, avec Charlotte... C'en était presque troublant... La réalité le rattrapa soudainement lorsqu'il perçut de lourds sanglots, presque aussitôt son regard croisa celui de la blonde : ses grands yeux bleus étaient baignés de larmes tandis que ses mains, couvertes de terre, avaient laissé de larges traînées noires sur ses joues rouges et ses longs cheveux blonds, soulevés par le vent, étaient ternes et sales. Alors le dragonnier remarqua combien sa tenue laissait à désirer : sa robe, brodée de l'emblème de Beauxbâtons, pendait tristement sur ses maigres épaules et était même déchirée par endroit, comme si elle la portait depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès... Je n'ai pas fait exprès..., sanglotait-elle en désignant quelque chose en contrebas.

Charlie se pencha au-dessus de la falaise mais ne vit rien d'autre que les vagues se fracassant avec force sur le pied rocheux de la falaise.

\- Je sais..., murmura-t-il malgré tout, sans vraiment comprendre la cause de son tourment.

\- C'est lui qui m'a dit de le faire..., souffla-t-elle en montrant du doigt quelque chose derrière lui.

Le dragonnier se retourna mais il n'y avait personne.

\- Je ne vois pas de qui t...

\- Il était là..., sanglota-t-elle derrière ses mains sales. Il était là, _je le jure !_

\- Hé... Hé... Je te crois, d'accord ? l'assura-t-il en s'agenouillant à son niveau. Je te crois.

\- Alors... s'il vous plaît... s'il vous plaît... Les voix dans ma tête, i-il faut les faire taire... _Faite-les taire !_... Pitié...

Charlie fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas tout de suite, intrigué.

\- Je... Je vais essayer mais ne pleure pas..., souffla-t-il enfin en tendant une main vers elle. Tu... ça va aller...

Elle se recula, jugeant d'un œil apeuré sa main tendue.

\- Vous ne devez pas... Vous ne devez pas...

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? demanda le jeune homme, surpris par sa méfiance.

Elle fit non de la tête et Charlie laissa échapper un soupir résigné, sa main retombant mollement le long de son corps.

\- Je suis un ami de Ch... Je suis ton ami, rectifia-t-il, sans doute ne valait-il pas mieux la brusquer.

De nouveau il tendit la main vers elle, la jeune fille la jugea d'un air suspicieux mais ne se recula pas.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, la rassura le jeune homme. Je veux simplement t'aider.

Sa main était si froide que Charlie frissonna en refermant ses doigts sur les siens. Alors qu'elle essayait de se relever, ses genoux se dérobèrent sous son poids et la jeune fille se serait écroulée si ce n'était sans le réflexe du dragonnier qui la rattrapa, encerclant sa taille avec force.

\- Ça va ?

Le teint crayeux, elle s'accrocha à son épaule et tenta derechef de se jucher sur ses pieds, les jambes encore flageolantes.

\- Il nous a affaibli..., marmotta-t-elle, ses yeux vitreux roulant doucement dans leurs orbites. Il nous a...

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.

\- L'échange... l'échange..., continua-t-elle dans un murmure désespéré, ses traits se contractant douloureusement.

Sa prise relâcha doucement, le rouquin la sentit glisser de ses bras et dut resserrer son étreinte, craignant qu'elle ne s'effondre à nouveau. Trop affaiblie, Charlotte était visiblement incapable de tenir debout alors, avec précaution, il fit glisser son bras sous ses genoux et la souleva de terre, la calant contre son torse.

\- Madame Maxime... Le jardin d'hiver..., baragouina-t-elle dans un Français qu'il comprit à peine, sa tête ballottant sur son épaule.

\- Je vais m'occuper de toi, lâcha-t-il en s'éloignant de la falaise.

Il marcha longtemps, s'enfonçant davantage dans les terres. Hormis les champs d'herbes sauvages, les haies de buissons épineux et les chemins tortueux, la lande semblait déserte de toute occupation humaine. C'était, sans l'ombre d'un doute, un morceau de terre que l'homme avait renoncé à exploiter, un morceau de terre inhospitalier où la nature, sauvage, faisait face à des éléments capricieux, vigoureux.  
Il ne savait pas où il allait, Charlie avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il devait aller et peu à peu la panique le gagna.

\- On va sortir d'ici, je te le promets, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune fille délirant dans ses bras.

Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, la poitrine se soulevant douloureusement au rythme de sa respiration erratique. Ses mains froides et tremblantes trouvèrent facilement le chemin de son cou qu'elle encercla avec toute la force dont elle était capable à cet instant.

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?..., demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Oui...

* * *

\- Comment ça « l'échange » ? Quel échange ?

Fleur s'impatientait, les mains sur les hanches et le regard braqué sur Arga, attendant sa réponse.

\- C'est... compliqué à expliquer, lâcha finalement celle-ci en secouant ses cheveux couverts de poussière.

\- Nous avons tout notre temps, lança Adam qui tenait toujours la main de Charlotte dans la sienne.

\- Pour l'instant, vous devez juste savoir qu'ils sont ensemble. Certes, nous ne sommes pas avec eux là-bas donc nous ignorons ce à quoi ils sont confrontés mais tant qu'ils demeurent ens...

\- Là-bas ? la coupa Fleur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Leur subconscient, répondit Arga en posant une main sur le front de la blonde endormie. En tout cas le subconscient qui les relie.

\- Je n'y comprends rien..., soupira la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur une marche menant à l'autel.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, admit l'autre en haussant les épaules. C'est un phénomène qui nous dépasse tous.

\- On doit les aider, les réveiller..., lança Hermione, la voix éraillée. Que faut-il faire pour les réveiller ? il y a sûrement un moyen !

La seconde suivante, elle fondit en larmes sur le corps meurtri de Charlie, aussitôt rejointe par Fleur qui tenta de la soutenir, passant ses bras blessés autour des épaules tremblantes de sa belle-sœur.

\- Il faut attendre. Je... On ne peut rien faire d'autre, marmotta la Vélane, visiblement à court d'argument.

\- _Vous les avez tués !_ hurla tout à coup la brune en voulant se jeter sur la Vélane rousse mais elle fut vite arrêtée par Calion qui la repoussa violemment.

Surgissant de nulle part, il avait bondit afin de s'interposer entre Hermione et Arga, protégeant cette dernière de toute sa hauteur.

\- Elle n'y est pour rien, la défendit-il alors, les sourcils froncés. Charlotte connaissait les risques de ce sortilège, quant à votre sorcier il a agi comme un parfait imbécile.

\- SALAUD ! raga Hermione en larmes, toujours retenue par Fleur. _Comment osez-vous ?_

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça ! s'interposa à son tour Adam en gonflant le torse.

\- Calion, je t'en prie. Modère tes propos ! ordonna Rùmil qui parlait pour la première fois.

Elle se leva péniblement, quittant le banc où elle s'était assise précédemment. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi âgé qu'à cet instant : le teint livide, les membres tremblants et le regard étrangement vide, elle s'approcha de leur petit groupe en évitant soigneusement de regarder les deux corps allongés sur l'estrade.

\- Nous devons cesser de nous quereller et trouver le meilleur moyen pour leur apporter notre aide, continua-t-elle d'une voix grave.

\- Comment ? lâcha Calion qui semblait furieux. Si ce sorcier idiot ne s'était pas interposé, nous n'en serions p...

Le Vélane ne vit pas arriver la gifle de Fleur qui résonna longtemps dans le silence morbide des sous-sols.

\- Je ne laisserai personne insulter une fois de plus ma famille, déclara-t-elle très calmement, ses narines frémissantes malgré tout.

Calion, ses sourcils ne formant plus qu'une ligne mince au-dessus de ses yeux orageux, lui attrapa si violemment le poignet qu'elle dut tordre son bras pour éviter qu'il ne le lui casse.

\- Petite sotte !

\- Calion ! s'écria Odon dans un borborygme sévère, coupant court à leur altercation.

Malgré le ton dur de sa voix, celui-ci avait le teint crayeux, maladif, en témoignait son moignon ensanglanté enveloppé dans un morceau d'étoffe sombre qui laissait néanmoins deviner l'étendue des dégâts. Le liquide rougeâtre qui l'imbibait retourna l'estomac de la jeune femme qui détourna les yeux. Elle sentit alors le Vélane blond lui lâcher le poignet non sans lui lancer un coup d'œil mauvais. Tout à coup une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le bas-ventre.

\- _Aïe !_ gémit-elle en se pliant à deux.

\- Fleur ! s'écria Hermione en se précipitant sur elle. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ce n'est r-rien..., marmotta l'autre en se redressant, tremblante.

\- Il ne faut pas que vous vous énerviez, conseilla Rùmil d'une voix douce en s'approchant d'elle, une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ce n'est pas bon p...

\- Je ne m'énerve pas, expliqua l'autre en grimaçant de douleur. Je veux simplement _aider_ ma famille. Est-ce trop demandé ?

\- Il n'y a rien à faire pour l'instant, expliqua Arga en contournant Calion, qui était resté planté devant elle. Nous devons simplement faire en sorte qu'ils soient installés confortablement, peut-être ferions-nous mieux de les porter dans une chambre.

\- Il serait préférable de les amener en salle de soins, intervint Targen qui soutenait un Odon mal en point. Nous sommes plusieurs à devoir bénéficier de l'aide de Mora. Nous pourrons compter sur sa discrétion, ajouta-t-il en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer.

\- Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, déclara Rùmil d'un ton résolu. Allons-y…

* * *

« _Aide-moi..._ »

Charlie se réveilla en sursaut, la nuque raide et les membres endoloris. D'abord allongé sur un banc, il se redressa aussitôt quand il découvrit que la lande sauvage et hostile où il se trouvait précédemment avait laissé sa place à un square propret. Soudain conscient du poids qui allégeait ses bras, il chercha des yeux la jeune fille qu'il tenait encore contre lui quelques secondes plus tôt. Où était-elle passée ?... En scrutant le parc et ses alentours le jeune homme ne trouva aucune trace de l'adolescente mais savait désormais où il avait atterri : Londres. Un Londres étrangement similaire à celui qu'il connaissait mais le rouquin savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas dans la réalité, pas dans celle d'où il venait en tout cas.  
Enfin, il sortit complètement du square, déambula à droite, puis à gauche dans les rues propres qui l'entouraient, indécis. Car Charlie ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, il ne savait pas ce qu'on attendait de lui ni ce qu'il devait faire. Un inextricable sentiment d'impuissance commençait à naître au fond de lui quand une voix familière le fit se retourner. Stupéfait, il ne put que laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise, puis, le cœur battant à tout rompre contre ses côtes, s'approcha lentement. Là, à quelques mètres à peine, il s'observa, non sans effroi, descendre la volée de marches devant l'entrée d'un pavillon qu'il reconnut sans mal puisqu'il s'agissait de la demeure de Charlotte à Kensington. Le rouquin qu'il avait en face de lui, lui ressemblait trait pour trait bien qu'il arborait un costume trois pièces impeccable, les cheveux coupés courts et surtout aucune cicatrice sur le visage… C'était une version de lui trop proprette pour qu'elle lui semblât réelle. Tandis qu'il ouvrait la portière d'une voiture de collection rutilante, il répondit par l'affirmative à la voix féminine qui venait de lui poser une question depuis l'intérieur de la maison. Un rire cristallin se fit entendre et le cœur de Charlie rata un battement quand il reconnut la jeune femme qui venait de sortir. Il sentit aussitôt une bouffée de nostalgie s'emparer de lui, depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vue en aussi bonne santé ? Il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir déjà connue dans un tel état de félicité… C'était une Charlotte resplendissante qu'il avait devant lui. Ses cheveux argentés rebondissant doucement sur ses frêles épaules alors qu'elle souriait tendrement, sa robe, élégante, épousait parfaitement les formes de son corps et quand enfin elle se retourna complètement, le dragonnier lâcha un « Oh ! » surpris, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot à son tour. Elle était magnifique… et portait la maternité à merveille. C'était comme si ce rôle avait été taillé pour elle. Une main sur son ventre rebondit, l'autre se saisit de celle que lui tendait l'homme l'aidant ainsi à descendre les escaliers. Il la fit ensuite monter en voiture, claqua la portière une fois qu'elle fut assise et s'engouffra à sa droite. Le moteur émit un vrombissement et l'engin décolla pour suivre la ligne d'asphalte qui disparaissait à l'angle d'une rue quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.  
Charlie ne savait que penser. Il demeura un long moment immobile au milieu du trottoir, réfléchissant à ce qu'il convenait de faire mais un doute effroyable commençait à germer lentement dans son esprit : et si c'était vrai ? Et s'il était de retour dans la réalité ? Cette terrible réalité où Charlotte semblait heureuse, heureuse sans lui… Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas vrai, ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Bien sûr que rien de tout ce qu'il voyait n'était réel sinon comment expliquer qu'il puisse être à deux endroits à la fois ! La seule chose qu'il devait garder à l'esprit c'était que Charlotte était en danger ici et qu'il devait par tous les moyens la faire sortir de là. N'ayant d'autre choix que d'attendre, il s'assit sur les marches du perron voisin à la maison du couple et patienta. Il dut attendre le crépuscule pour voir à nouveau la belle voiture s'engager dans la rue et s'arrêter pile en face de la propriété. Les phares s'éteignirent et Charlie put enfin voir Charlotte sortir du véhicule, les bras chargés de paquets. Mû par un sentiment profond, peut-être son instinct, il courut jusqu'à elle et lui saisit avec force les épaules. Le choc fut frontal. La blonde se mit à crier, faisant lâcher sa prise au rouquin tandis que l'autre arrivait, le visage furieux et les poings tendus, prêt à en découdre.

\- Lâchez ma femme, espèce de vaurien ! cracha ce dernier en le repoussant violemment.

Sa réplique coupa la chique à Charlie qui demeura muet un moment, ne pouvant qu'observer Charlotte, les membres tremblants, remonter doucement les marches jusqu'au perron.

\- Charlotte…, murmura enfin le dragonnier d'une voix éraillée.

La blonde marqua un temps d'arrêt, se retourna lentement et lui adressa un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, ma chérie, lança l'autre rouquin en l'incitant à entrer dans la demeure. Regarde sa tenue, c'est sans doute un sans-abri.

Et avec une moue dégoûtée, il pénétra à son tour dans la maison, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.  
Charlie restait sans voix, figé au beau milieu du trottoir. Un coup d'œil sur ses vêtements lui fit alors comprendre les derniers mots de son double : ses habits étaient sales et abîmés, parfois déchirés à certains endroits. Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres et observa son reflet dans le plexiglas d'un abribus et comprit pourquoi Charlotte avait eu l'air aussi effrayé. Il faisait véritablement peine à voir : ses cheveux longs étaient sales et emmêlés, son visage émacié était mangé par une barbe épaisse et seuls ses yeux clairs demeuraient inchangés. N'importe quel prisonnier d'Azkaban aurait pu rivaliser avec lui, Sirius Black y compris. Depuis combien de temps était-il coincé là ?...  
Alors que le lampadaire au-dessus sa tête s'allumait, le dragonnier prit le chemin du square et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il trouva le banc qui lui permettait d'avoir la meilleure vue possible sur la demeure de Charlotte. En calant un bras sous sa tête, il ne pouvait que songer à l'étrange situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, coincé dans cette espèce de monde parallèle entre rêve et réalité bien qu'il avait plus la sensation d'être dans un cauchemar… Il avait découvert une version de lui qu'il avait aussitôt détestée. Cet homme n'était pas lui, ce n'était qu'une pâle copie n'imitant que son enveloppe corporelle mais en aucun cas partageant les mêmes traits de caractère que les siens. Celui qui s'était tenu devant lui n'était pas Charlie Weasley, rien qu'un bouffon imbu de lui-même, commandé sans doute par Dagnir qui devait prendre un malin plaisir à tirer les ficelles de cette sordide réalité, aveuglant Charlotte en lui donnant tout ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir : une vie parfaite.

* * *

Charlotte ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là, la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était les sous-sols glacés de la Triade, cette potion terrible qu'on lui faisait avaler et les derniers mots de Charlie… Charlie qui l'avait suppliée de renoncer, Charlie qui l'avait suppliée de rester avec lui…  
Elle se réveilla en sursaut, en nage et le cœur battant à tout rompre contre ses côtes, ne gardant plus aucun souvenir de son précédent rêve qu'elle savait pourtant terrible.

\- Charlotte ? chuchota une voix rauque à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je… J'ai fait un cauchemar… Je – Rendors-toi, ce n'est rien…

La jeune femme repoussa les draps et sortit du lit, puis de la chambre en trombe. Elle dévala les escaliers et s'arrêta dans la cuisine où elle se servit un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'une traite. Une présence se fit tout à coup sentir derrière elle, la blonde fit volte-face et avisa son mari qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda-t-il, la mine soucieuse. Tu fais peur à voir…

\- Je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle en souriant doucement. Remonte te coucher, j'arrive.

\- C'est ce type qui te perturbe ? Le sans-abri que nous avons croisé tout à l'heure, précisa-t-il sans avoir bougé d'un pouce.

\- Le… Non, j'ai juste… C'était un cauchemar, rien de plus.

Le rouquin fit une moue sceptique et croisa les bras sur son torse, attendant sans doute qu'elle se justifie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu y as vu ? la questionna-t-il tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

\- Je ne m'en souviens même plus, souffla-t-elle alors en embrassant l'arête de sa mâchoire.

Son mari soupira avant de faire demi-tour, Charlotte l'entendit grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre et la porte de la chambre claquer. Certes elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de son cauchemar mais il était vrai que l'image de l'inconnu qui l'avait abordée plus tôt dans la soirée demeurait dans son esprit, il l'avait mise mal à l'aise sans qu'elle en connaisse la véritable raison. Un instant, elle avait cru déceler quelque chose dans son regard fou, quelque chose qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle avait connu sans vraiment se souvenir...

Charlotte fit aller la clé dans la serrure et, en avançant vers l'escalier, réajusta la anse de son sac à main sur son épaule avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt en haut des marches. Sur le trottoir d'en face, appuyé contre les grilles du square, le sans-abri ne la quittait pas des yeux et lui fit même un petit signe de la main. Surprise, la jeune femme fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, tourna violemment la tête et reprit sa marche d'un pas plus rapide, priant pour qu'il ne la suive pas. Dans la rue suivante, elle avait déjà oublié sa présence... Quand elle revint en fin de journée toutefois, la blonde fut étonnée de voir qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre mais avait fini par disparaître à l'arrivée de son époux une heure plus tard. Le reste de la soirée se passa comme toutes les autres et pas une seule fois Charlotte fit mention de l'étrange comportement du sans-abri, pourtant elle aurait pu, à diverses occasions, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait taire ce fait. Pourquoi ? Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer. Et le soir-même, alors qu'elle peignait ses cheveux, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de songer encore à cet homme, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être intriguée par lui, par son attitude. Il connaissait son nom. Comment connaissait-il son nom ? S'étaient-ils déjà rencontrés ? Était-il un ancien camarade d'école ? Si c'était le cas, que faisait-il en Angleterre ?...

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient curieusement, mornes et sans saveur, tel un avant-goût fade de l'automne. Seule une chose différait pourtant dans son quotidien routinier : cet homme. Des jours durant il restait là, à épier le moindre de ses faits et gestes. A chacun de ses pas, Charlotte sentait la brûlure de son regard sur sa nuque, comme un poids qu'elle ne pouvait ôter de ses épaules, même protégée par les épais murs de brique de la maison. Elle ne savait pas si cela l'intriguait ou lui déplaisait véritablement, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre mais s'enlevait complètement le droit de lui parler ou même de lui poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis des jours... Que faisait-il ? Que voulait-il ? _Qui était-il ?..._  
Un jour pourtant, en ajustant les rideaux du living-room, la blonde eut la surprise de voir que l'étranger avait disparu. Dire qu'elle était déçue aurait peut-être été exagéré mais il était vrai que la jeune femme s'était, d'une certaine manière - et sans doute la plus étrange qu'il fût, habituée à sa présence. La journée passant, ce fut à son tour de mener cet étrange manège et de scruter la rue à la recherche du sans-abri disparu. Ainsi, à chaque personne qui passait, à chaque bruit suspect Charlotte ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil par la fenêtre, pensant revoir ce mystérieux inconnu, sans succès toutefois. Le doute et l'incompréhension s'étaient glissés en elle et une autre interrogation rejoignit, le soir-même, la longue liste de questions qu'elle se posait à propos de cet homme étrange...  
La nuit fut mauvaise et peuplée de rêves tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Au réveil toutefois, la jeune femme les avait oubliés et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, celle-ci prit bien soin d'ignorer les appels aguicheurs des voilages qui se gonflaient paresseusement sous la brise légère du matin, s'engouffrant doucement par les fenêtres restées ouvertes. Elle patienta une heure, une heure pendant laquelle elle rongea son frein, s'interdisant de se jeter sur la première vitre venue avant que son mari ne fût parti. La porte claquée, la voiture démarrée, Charlotte ne tint plus et ouvrit en grand le rideau du salon. Sa main retomba mollement contre son flanc tandis qu'un soupir de déception passait la barrière de ses lèvres. Personne. Il n'y avait personne.

\- Je suis ridicule, murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant de la fenêtre.

Que cherchait-elle au juste ? Cherchait-elle véritablement l'étranger ? Ou cherchait-elle plutôt le risque ? Le danger ? le frisson d'excitation qui l'avait parcourue quand elle avait croisé son regard cette dernière fois ?... Elle lâcha un rictus moqueur. Ridicule. Pire encore, pathétique. La jeune femme se trouvait pathétique.  
Charlotte se pensait véritablement guérie de cette curiosité maladive quand elle vit la matinée filer sans qu'elle ne tentât un regard par la fenêtre et alors que le début d'après-midi s'installait doucement, le grincement soudain d'une des grilles du parc au dehors la fit se lever d'un bond. En deux grandes enjambées elle parcourut la distance qui séparait la liseuse de la fenêtre et ouvrit dans un geste vigoureux le rideau, manquant même de l'arracher de ses anneaux. Encore une fois, son excitation retomba plus vite qu'un soufflé mais la détermination qui brillait à cet instant dans ses yeux promettait un tout autre scénario pour le reste de la journée. Les poings serrés, la jeune femme se précipita dans l'entrée, enfila la première veste qu'elle trouva et fila dehors. Sur le perron, sa respiration saccadée se heurta au vent chaud de ce début de septembre, Charlotte demeura immobile l'espace d'une seconde, le temps de rassembler ses esprits, et dévala les quelques marches qui la séparaient du trottoir. Elle traversa la route et se trouva vite de l'autre côté de sa demeure. Demeure vers laquelle elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil, comme ressentant le dernier lien qui la maintenait encore dans sa douce monotonie. Un pas en arrière lui aurait permis de revenir chez elle, dans le cocon de sa maison et de son foyer, un pas en avant, au contraire, lui promettait un tournant dans sa vie. Et elle savait qu'en faisant cela, qu'en cherchant cet inconnu, sa vie allait prendre un tournant. C'était indéniable.  
La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et avança, sentant le poids de ces derniers jours s'envoler de ses épaules. Elle passa les grilles du parc, déambula un instant sur les chemins gravillonnés, admirant çà et là les arbres revêtant leurs habits d'automne quand elle le vit enfin. Il était là, allongé quelques bancs plus loin, en face d'une fontaine à l'eau verdâtre. Une dernière crainte s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle allait à sa rencontre, l'estomac noué et les mains terriblement moites. Mais que risquait-elle ici ? Il faisait jour, des gens allaient et venaient sans cesse dans les allées fleuries alors, _que risquait-elle ?_ Les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, lui parurent les plus longs à parcourir, pourtant, lorsqu'elle arriva finalement à son niveau, Charlotte ne put s'empêcher de l'observer longuement, minutieusement. Allongé là, recroquevillé sur ce banc à la peinture écaillé, il lui tournait le dos, le visage dissimulé dans un foulard crasseux. Cette vision lui enserra tout à coup le cœur, la jeune femme se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance et lança d'une voix claire :

\- Bonjour.

Sur le banc, le corps ramassé se tendit imperceptiblement. La seconde suivante le rouquin se redressait lentement, dépliant un à un ses membres engourdis puis, tourna finalement un visage stupéfait vers elle.

\- Vous aviez disparu, fut la seule chose qu'elle put dire alors.

Il continuait de la fixer sans émettre le moindre son, attendant sans doute qu'elle parle à nouveau et cela lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Un éclair de lucidité lui traversa tout à coup l'esprit et la jeune femme se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir jusque-là ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir retrouver cet étrange individu ? N'avait-elle donc rien d'autre à faire que de s'occuper du sort de ce pauvre malheureux ?...

\- Je venais m'assurer que tout allait bien, déclara-t-elle enfin d'une voix mal assurée avant de faire demi-tour.

Elle jugea cette décision comme étant la meilleure qu'elle eût prise depuis longtemps et s'en fut, le pas maladroit, s'éloignant du rouquin avec la ferme intention de ne jamais plus s'en approcher, de ne jamais plus y s... Un contact chaud autour de son poignet la surprit soudain, un regard en arrière lui fit comprendre que l'inconnu l'avait suivie. Ses yeux firent alors le chemin entre lui et ses doigts sales toujours refermés sur sa main.

\- Pardon, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque en la relâchant.

Charlotte ne s'arrêta pas sur le fait que sa voix lui était étrangement familière et continuait de masser son poignet, interdite.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle finalement, sentant le pouvoir libérateur de cette question qui n'attendait que de se faufiler entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

L'inconnu ouvrit la bouche à nouveau mais cette fois-ci aucun son n'en sortit. Il passa une main dans sa tignasse désordonnée, soulevant les nombreuses mèches folles qui recouvraient son front sale et la jeune femme eut alors tout le loisir d'observer ses traits. Il était jeune, sans doute du même âge que le sien et encore une fois ses yeux bleus l'intriguèrent.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on se connaît ?

Tandis qu'il acquiesçait doucement la blonde plissa les yeux et, rongée par la curiosité, porta une main à son visage avant de repousser du bout des doigts les quelques mèches de cheveux qui cachaient ses yeux.

« _Charlie ?..._ »

Ce contact la fit soudain frissonner et elle laissa retomber sa main, ne pouvant s'empêcher de fixer le rouquin qui, lui, ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux, ces yeux perçants qui lui rappelaient irrévocablement quelqu'un… Mais qui ?

\- Mon mari n'est pas là… Peut-être… - Oh c'est sans doute déplacé de vous poser cette question mais… Peut-être désirez-vous vous rafraîchir ? Prendre un bain ? Et... Manger ?

Sans un mot, le jeune homme hocha la tête et se laissa emmener par la blonde qui l'avait déjà enjoint à la suivre. Ensemble, ils firent le chemin en sens inverse et sur le perron, alors qu'elle déverrouillait la porte d'entrée, Charlotte s'assura une dernière fois que personne ne les observait.  
A l"intérieur de la demeure, elle le fit monter au deuxième étage et lui indiqua la salle de bains des invités où elle s'assura qu'il ne manque pas de linges propres. De retour au rez-de-chaussée, il se passa peut-être une heure avant que la jeune femme n'entendît une porte claquer à l'étage. Pendant ce temps elle s'était affairée à préparer un en-cas pour son invité qu'elle comptait bien interroger un moment afin qu'il pût assouvir sa soif de réponses. Se saisissant de l'assiette de sandwiches et d'un verre d'eau, la blonde se dirigea vers le vestibule dès lors qu'elle entendit des pas dans l'escaliers.

\- J'imagine que ça doit v…

Son cœur rata un battement sitôt qu'elle eut vu le jeune homme, et le verre qu'elle tenait alors dans sa main vint se briser sur les dalles de l'entrée.

\- Ce n'est pas… C'est… c'est impossible…

Charlotte sentit ses sens se brouiller, ses jambes se dérober ; elle eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir le soi-disant étranger se précipiter dans sa direction.

\- Non, non, non ! s'écria-t-il en la rattrapant. _Charlotte !_

Celle-ci pouvait encore sentir l'homme la maintenir contre lui pour éviter qu'elle ne s'évanouît complètement, alors elle fut alors happée par son odeur : une fragrance boisée, fraîche comme un jour d'automne, le parfum de l'aventure et du grand air… Elle connaissait cette odeur, ce n'était pas celle de son mari, non… C'était l'odeur de… de…

\- Tu es… Vous êtes…

\- Charlotte, c'est moi ! s'exclama l'autre en lui saisissant le visage, ses yeux céruléens plantés dans les siens.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle en se défaisant brutalement de sa poigne, s'éloignant le plus possible de lui.

\- C'est moi, répéta-t-il plus doucement. C'est Charlie…

\- Sortez de chez moi !

\- Charlotte, tu ne peux p…

\- _Sortez !_ s'écria la jeune femme en se saisissant de sa baguette qu'elle pointait désormais sur lui.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour faire demi-tour, la démarche raide, et sortir en trombe de la maison. Une fois la porte claquée, une étrange torpeur envahit l'espace, engourdit les sens de la jeune femme qui se laissa lourdement tomber à genoux sur le tapis du salon, des larmes chaudes et douloureuses inondant ses joues d'ordinaire roses.  
Une heure s'écoula, peut-être deux - la notion du temps lui avait complètement échappée - tandis qu'elle restait prostrée là, tentant vainement de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Les membres lourds, la blonde se redressa péniblement, la terrible impression d'avoir fait un rêve affreux lui collant à la peau. Parce que ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve ! N'est-ce pas ?... Avec un grognement mécontent, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche et osa un coup d'œil dans la rue. Son cœur tomba comme une pierre dans sa poitrine quand elle découvrit que rien de tout ça n'avait été un rêve : le jeune homme était parti, bel et bien parti... Charlotte ravala ses sanglots et monta quatre à quatre les marches, filant rapidement dans la première chambre ouverte qu'elle trouva. Dans le lit, elle se glissa sous les couvertures et s'endormit presque aussitôt, plongeant dans un sommeil agité.  
Quand son mari rentra dans la soirée, Charlotte prétexta une migraine afin qu'il la laisse en paix et celui-ci accepta même qu'elle continue de dormir dans la chambre d'ami. Sous les draps, malgré la douceur de ce mois de septembre, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle avait beau fermer les yeux de toutes ses forces, le visage de l'inconnu demeurait imprimé sur sa rétine. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ça ne pouvait pas être… Ils étaient identiques, _parfaitement_ identiques ! Et pourtant… Il y avait ses cicatrices bien sûr, ces balafres qui marquaient son visage tanné par le soleil, ses cheveux qu'il avait gardés longs mais il y avait autre chose également… Cet homme semblait différent, à la fois calme et sauvage, arborant naturellement cette nonchalance dont il était normalement totalement dépourvu, arborant ce sourire doux et chaleureux… Elle connaissait ces détails, elle semblait tous les connaître comme s'il lui était déjà arrivé de les étudier par le passé. Mais c'était impossible ! _Elle s'en souviendrait !_...

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent un véritable calvaire. D'abord son époux, inquiet pour sa santé, insista à de nombreuses reprises pour faire venir un Médicomage à son chevet, ce qu'elle refusa net, puis, et c'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de pire, Charlotte était désormais incapable d'affronter le regard de son mari car lorsqu'elle plongeait dans ses yeux, c'étaient ceux de l'étranger qu'elle voyait. Et c'était intolérable !  
Dès lors, elle en avait fait une obsession. La blonde voulait retrouver cet homme, elle le voulait et le devait. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle se devait de retrouver ce… ce… _Charlie_ qui l'obsédait tant. Plus que tout, Charlotte voulait comprendre…

Un jour enfin, tandis que l'après-midi coulait paresseusement dans ses dernières heures ensoleillées, la jeune femme lâcha un hoquet de stupeur. Dans un sursaut énergique elle balança sur le guéridon le livre qu'elle était en train de lire, se saisit de sa baguette restée sur le bras de la cheminée et sortit en trombe de la maison. Il était là ! Il était revenu ! Cette fois-ci, elle ne le laisserait pas s'échapper ! Charlotte dévala les escaliers, marcha droit devant pour ne s'arrêter que sur le trottoir où se tenait le sans-abri.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? lâcha-t-elle, furieuse. Je tiens à vous prévenir, continua-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, que j'ai ma baguette et que je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir.

\- Peut-on entrer ? proposa-t-il contre toute attente en désignant la porte restée ouverte derrière elle.

Sa docilité, plutôt inattendue, interloqua Charlotte qui, comme pour réfléchir à sa proposition, inclina la tête sur le côté et accepta finalement, s'effaçant pour le laisser passer devant elle. La porte enfin close, elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et l'obligea à pénétrer dans le salon.

\- Assis, ordonna-t-elle d'un mouvement sec du bout de bois, toujours serré dans sa main droite.

Le rouquin s'exécuta non sans esquisser un sourire en coin, les mains nonchalamment croisées devant lui.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai hâte de pouvoir te raconter ça à notre retour, marmonna-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils équivoque.

\- De racont… N'essayez pas de m'embrouiller ! l'arrêta la blonde. Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau en resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de s'affaler complètement dans le fauteuil, ses doigts passant et repassant dans ses cheveux auburn.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, souffla-t-il, agacé. Je suis Charlie Weasley et je suis ici p…

Charlotte laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse, coupant court à sa réponse.

\- Vous n'êtes pas Charlie Weasley, contredit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je pense savoir qui je suis, s'esclaffa l'autre, une moue amusée sur son visage.

\- Eh bien vous vous trompez ! Je connais très bien Charles Weasley et il n'est pas du tout comme… comme vous ! déclara-t-elle en lui mettant une photo de son mari sous le nez.

Le jeune homme se redressa tout à coup et, en s'emparant du cadre que Charlotte lui tendait, perdit toute trace d'amusement sur son visage.

\- C'est…, commença-t-il dans un souffle, ses doigts caressant le verre du cadre.

\- C'est Charles Weasley, mon mari, se sentit-elle obligée de préciser.

De nouveau le rouquin observa l'homme sur la photo et lui rendit le cadre avant de se lever. Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon, passant encore et encore une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse désordonnée.

\- Charles… Personne ne m'appelle comme ça…, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune femme. Personne…

\- Écoutez, peu importe qui vous êtes, le stoppa la blonde en reposant le cadre sur une console. Mon mari ne va pas tarder à rentrer alors si vous pouviez partir maintenant… Nous voulons juste éviter les ennuis alors laiss…

\- Charlotte ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement en lui saisissant les mains.

Surprise, la jeune femme lâcha sa baguette qui tomba sur le tapis dans un bruit mat, elle sentit comme un courant électrique lui traverser les bras alors qu'il tenait toujours ses doigts serrés entre ses mains chaudes et caleuses.

\- Tout ça est faux ! s'écria le rouquin tandis qu'une nouvelle lueur éclairait ses yeux clairs.

\- Pardon ? bredouilla Charlotte en tentant de se défaire de sa poigne. Je ne comp…

\- Ce n'est pas la réalité. Tout ceci, ajouta-t-il en désignant la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le monde dans lequel tu vis n'est pas réel, c'est comme… _Comme un monde parallèle !_

Il y eut un moment de flottement puis, contre toute attente, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Allons, un peu de sérieux..., sourit-elle en essuyant une larme qui avait perlé au coin de ses yeux. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Vous avez besoin d'argent ?...

L'homme devant elle poussa une exclamation dépitée avant de dissimuler son visage dans ses mains.

\- Si seulement j'avais ma baguette..., marmonna-t-il en s'affalant de nouveau dans le fauteuil. J'aurais pu te montrer au moins...

\- Me montrer quoi ? demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mes souvenirs.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi vos souvenirs pourraient me pr...

\- Parce que tu y es ! s'exclama le prétendu Charlie en lui coupant la parole.

Charlotte n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se taire, accusant le coup. Elle décroisa lentement les bras et prit la peine de s'asseoir, quelque peu secouée par cette étrange révélation.

\- Pourquoi serais-je dans vos souvenirs ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix grave, redoutant la réponse.

\- Nous nous connaissons, depuis quelques années maintenant, et nous - Il passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque avant de s'agenouiller à son niveau - nous... Eh bien, nous sommes très proches...

Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase avec une voix rauque, chaude, ce qui mit étrangement mal à l'aise la jeune femme. L'espace d'un instant pourtant, elle se sentit perdre pied dans l'éclat brillant de ses iris clairs. C'était comme si... Comme si un filin invisible les attiraient irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre, sans que rien ne pût les empêcher de résister... Charlotte sentit sa gorge se nouer, son cœur battre violemment mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'incroyable sentiment de félicité qui semblait vouloir faire exploser chaque atome de son corps. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, juste assez pour voir sous ses paupières closes des images furtives, ces bribes de souvenirs qui paraissaient vouloir renaître dans son esprit embrumé... Le bruit d'un moteur au dehors la ramena brutalement à la réalité, la lumière des phares pénétrant dans le salon lui indiquèrent que la voiture de Charles s'engageait dans l'allée devant la maison.

\- Mon mari ! s'écria Charlotte en se levant précipitamment. Allez vous-en ! ajouta-t-elle en serrant nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Le dénommé Charlie se leva à son tour et avisa la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, la mâchoire contractée.

\- Bon sang, encore cet imposteur... lâcha-t-il avec une moue dégoûtée. Il faut que je te parle, je _dois_ te parler ! déclara-t-il tout à coup en se saisissant de nouveau de ses mains. Retrouve-moi dans ce café au coin de la rue, demain à trois heures.

Surprise, la blonde sursauta au contact de sa peau brûlante mais ne se défit pourtant pas de sa poigne.

\- Mais je ne peux pas, commença-t-elle, affolée. J…

\- Je t'en prie ! Il faut que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire..., reprit-il dans une dernière supplique.

Ses doigts autour des siens se desserrèrent, devenant aussi doux qu'une caresse alors qu'un frisson agréable remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Très bien, abdiqua-t-elle finalement, la voix éraillée. Demain à trois heures... Maintenant, _partez !_ Si jamais Charles apprend qu…

Elle se tut, se sentant rougir furieusement tandis qu'il l'embrassait furtivement sur la joue, sa main s'attardant sur son épaule. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le jeune homme avait disparu, la laissant pantelante et groggy en plein milieu du salon. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis sonore et la blonde sortit enfin de sa torpeur ; pendant que que son mari la saluait, elle porta doucement sa main à sa joue où la brûlure des lèvres de l'inconnu - qui n'en était plus vraiment un - pouvait encore se faire sentir. Une nouvelle fois, Charlotte se mit à rougir et préféra détourner les yeux, vacant à des occupations beaucoup moins coupables. Tout alors devint bon pour lui faire oublier cette étrange rencontre, pour lui faire oublier cet instant d'égarement...

La jeune femme avançait rapidement sur le trottoir, la tête résolument baissée dans le col de son imperméable de peur de croiser une connaissance un peu trop curieuse. Elle traversa la route rendue humide par les averses incessantes, s'engouffra dans le petit troquet sans un regard en arrière et referma aussitôt la porte derrière elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Là, et là seulement, elle s'autorisa un petit soupir de soulagement. Elle se débarrassa finalement de sa veste puis, d'un bref coup d'œil, repéra le rouquin assis sur une banquette en cuir brun, ses doigts tapotant avec nervosité le bois de la table devant lui. D'un pas mal assuré, la jeune femme s'avança vers lui et, une fois à son niveau, signala sa présence.

\- Bonjour.

L'homme se leva précipitamment et lui indiqua la banquette en face de la sienne avant de la saluer :

\- Bonjour... Je commençais à penser que tu ne viendrais pas..., marmonna-t-il avec un sourire timide.

\- Je suis là, le contredit-elle en s'installant, manœuvrant pour faire passer sa grossesse dans le box matelassé de cuir.

Le dénommé Charlie sourit plus franchement et la blonde vit son regard s'attarder sur son ventre proéminent.

\- C'est pour quand ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- La fin de l'automne, répondit-elle en souriant doucement, ses mains caressant son ventre.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pour le... sexe ?...

\- On a voulu garder la surprise, murmura la jeune femme avec émotion.

\- Je vois...

Le rouquin face à elle se rembrunit, perdant son sourire, tandis que ses yeux dérivaient vers la fenêtre à côté d'eux, se perdant au loin.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Charlotte en cherchant à capter son regard.

\- Tout va bien, c'est juste... , reprit l'autre avec une voix émue, un sourire tremblant étirant derechef ses lèvres. C'est très étrange de te voir là, si épanouie alors que...

Il s'interrompit de nouveau, passa plusieurs fois une main nerveuse sur son visage, tentant de dissimuler son malaise mais la jeune femme ne manqua pas ses yeux brillants de larmes.

\- C'était l'une des dernières choses dont tu m'avais parlée... Notre futur, nos enfants... Je sais que tout ça est faux, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que... d'une certaine manière, c'est arrivé...

Il lâcha un rictus étranglé qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot cependant, et malgré l'étrangeté de ses paroles, Charlotte le laissa continuer :

\- ...Bien que je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu par ton choix d'époux, poursuivit-il en rigolant. C'est... Pardonne-moi, je manque d'indulgence envers moi-même mais c'est un guignol.

\- Pardon ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de lâcher, un peu trop fort peut-être au vu des quelques personnes qui se retournèrent sur eux.

\- Il n'a rien à voir avec moi, admets-le ! se défendit le dénommé Charlie en secouant la tête.

\- Bien sûr qu'il n'a rien à voir avec vous ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se levant, ignorant les murmures courroucés de leurs voisins. Comment pourrais-je choisir quelqu'un comme... - Elle s'interrompit en comprenant ce qu'elle était en train d'insinuer - ...Veuillez me pardonner, c'est... ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu di...

\- Ce n'est rien, la coupa l'autre en croisant les bras sur son torse, le visage fermé.

\- Ce n'est pas rien, réfuta-t-elle en secouant la tête, s'asseyant de nouveau. J'ai... Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, je suis désolée...

\- N'en parlons plus, l'arrêta le rouquin en balayant la conversation d'un geste de la main. Je me doutais bien que je ne ferais pas l'unanimité face à... Enfin, n'en parlons plus.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta la jeune femme dans un murmure. Je... Prétendre que vous ne m'intéressez pas alors que ça fait des jours que je ne pense qu'à vous c'est... c'est plutôt présomptueux de ma part...

Un ange passa. Charlotte sentit le temps s'arrêter mais n'osait lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur, les gardant fixés sur ses doigts, triturant la anse de sa tasse de thé.

\- C'est... C'est vrai ?

La jeune femme se retint de sourire en retrouvant cette chaleur dans la voix du rouquin. Sentant ses joues s'enflammer de plus bel sous le joug de cet aveu, elle garda les yeux baissés et se mit à se tortiller sur la banquette.

\- Oui, enfin..., se reprit-elle finalement dans un murmure. Ce n'est pas... C'est vrai q-que je ne vous connais pas et pourtant j'ai un affreux sentiment de déjà-vu qui persiste et...

\- On se connaît, Charlotte ! l'interrompit le jeune homme dans une exclamation qui fit sursauter leur voisin de table le plus proche. On se connaît ! C'est juste que... Il se tut, ses yeux se perdant de nouveau dans le lointain.

\- Que quoi ?

Le rouquin reprit contact avec la réalité et l'avisa, un sourire triste étirant ses lèvres charnues.

\- C'est juste que... que tu as oublié..., lâcha-t-il enfin dans un murmure.

\- Oublié ?...

\- Je sais que tout ça paraît dingue, continua Charlie en secouant la tête. Moi-même je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, tout est allé tellement vite... Un instant tu étais là, ensuite... ensuite...

Il soupira longuement, passa une main lasse sur son visage et lui sourit doucement.

\- Je t'ai déjà perdue tellement de fois que... - Sa voix n'était plus que trémolos - Je refuse de te laisser ici, peu importe que tu aies oublié, peu importe que tu me croies ou non, je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices...

Charlotte demeurait interdite, abasourdie par cette déclaration d'amour évidente. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Que pouvait-elle dire à cet homme qu'hier encore elle ne connaissait pas ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je... C'est...

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. J'ai tendance à oublier que tu n'es pas... Enfin, je veux dire... Je sais que la Charlotte que je connais est quelque part en toi et j'espérais peut-être la retrouver, d'une certaine manière...

\- Je comprends, l'assura la jeune femme avec un sourire contrit.

\- Tu n'y peux rien, bien sûr, reprit-il en retrouvant son air sérieux. Tu as, en quelque sorte, oublié ta véritable vie, c'est ce qu'il essaye de te faire croire en tout cas. Ce salaud veut te faire croire en cette vie qu'il t'a créée, cette vie parfaite où il a exclu tout ce qui fait véritablement ton bonheur : ta famille, tes amis, _moi_...

\- Qui ça « il » ? questionna la blonde en fronçant les sourcils, ne s'attardant pas sur sa dernière phrase.

\- Je ne sais pas si...

\- Qui ? insista-t-elle.

\- Dagnir.

Les plafonniers au-dessus de leurs têtes se mirent à grésiller. Dans un même mouvement, ils levèrent les yeux au plafond, comme obnubilés par ce phénomène électrique.

\- Dagnir ?... , répéta enfin Charlotte en se concentrant derechef sur le jeune homme. Je ne connais pas d...

\- Non, tu ne le connais pas. Pas ici, en tout cas, précisa l'autre. C'est à cause de lui tout ce qui arrive, la malédiction, la prophétie...

\- La malédiction ? le coupa-t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Vous voulez dire... - Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

Charlie prit une longue inspiration et ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant, ce fut d'une voix beaucoup plus grave qu'il reprit la parole :

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour t'expliquer tout ça... Après tout, ils étaient tous beaucoup mieux informés que moi, ça aurait été plus simple si... - Il soupira de nouveau - Enfin, ça fait des jours que j'essaye de te parler et maintenant que tu es là, ça me semble impossible...

\- Tu peux toujours essayer...

Charlotte plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche mais trop tard, elle venait de le tutoyer... A la manière dont il s'était imperceptiblement tendu, Charlie avait, lui aussi, entendu. La jeune femme tenta de trouver une excuse valable pour se rattraper mais n'ayant pas les bons mots, préféra se terrer dans le silence, ses joues devenant brûlantes sous la gêne. Après ce qu'elle jugea être un interminable silence, la blonde osa jeter un bref coup d'œil à son voisin qui ne la mit que plus mal à l'aise : il avait retrouvé ce sourire franc, éclatant et hautement contagieux qui, il lui fallait le reconnaître, lui allait si bien.

\- Je... - Elle se racla la gorge - C'est... Je ne voulais pas...

\- Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu en fin de compte, l'arrêta-t-il en souriant plus encore.

Le silence reprit ses droits, seulement entrecoupé par le murmure des conversations provenant des tables voisines et le tintement sonore de la porte qui s'ouvrait et se fermait sur les clients de l'autre côté de la pièce. Charlotte ne savait pas si elle aimait ou détestait ce moment de flottement qui s'était soudainement instauré entre eux et quand le serveur vint prendre une nouvelle fois leurs commandes, n'y tenant plus, elle trouva là un prétexte pour s'échapper, rassembla ses affaires et marmonna d'une voix inintelligible :

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je ne suis pas sûre de...

Charlie se redressa de toute sa hauteur, ignorant royalement le serveur qui fit demi-tour, l'air offusqué.

\- Charlotte, je t'en prie... Ne pars pas, je... Il faut que tu te souviennes, il le faut ! s'était-il tout à coup exclamé, les mains à plat sur la table.

Sans un regard pour lui, la jeune femme se leva également et s'extirpa tant bien que mal de la banquette, gênée par son ventre.

\- Je dois partir..., répéta-t-elle, comme voulant se convaincre de sa décision.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, elle sentit une douce chaleur se répandre depuis l'extrémité de ses doigts jusqu'à son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et vit la main de Charlie serrer la sienne, l'empêchant de s'éloigner davantage.

\- Il y a encore tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire...

Plus encore qu'un murmure, c'était une supplique. Sans doute les mots les plus douloureux qu'il lui eut été donné d'entendre. Charlotte ouvrit la bouche mais l'émotion qui lui entravait la gorge à cet instant l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son alors, en guise de réponse, elle resserra ses doigts autour des siens.

\- Je... Je dois être complètement folle mais... - Elle soupira, résignée - Je ne comprends pas tout mais je suis prête à faire un effort, parvint-elle finalement à dire avec un sourire incertain.

L'éclat soudain de la lumière sur leurs visages les fit derechef lever les yeux : au-dessus de leurs têtes, les lustres suspendus grésillaient étrangement, certaines ampoules éclatèrent même, répandant leurs débris sur les clients du café qui se mirent à crier, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la jeune femme en voyant le rouquin froncer les sourcils, la mine inquiète.

\- Viens, il ne faut pas rester là ! s'exclama-t-il en resserrant sa prise autour de sa main et l'entraînant à sa suite vers l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Autour d'eux, les gens semblaient avoir eu la même idée, laissant derrière eux leur consommation entamée sur la table, parfois renversée sur le journal du jour à peine déplié. Çà et là les plafonniers chuintaient, crépitaient tandis que le plafond commençait à trembler, formant des fissures énormes, déversant leur flot de poussière et de gravats à qui passait là. Charlotte eut à peine le temps de voir un homme se faire assommer par un morceau de ferraille décroché du mur, entraînée malgré elle par la foule compacte qui se dirigeait vers la sortie et la poigne de Charlie qui n'avait pas décidé de la lâcher.

\- Le sortilège se brise, expliqua finalement celui-ci alors que les gens continuaient d'évacuer le troquet, pointant du doigt l'énorme fissure qui zébrait désormais le mur de la bâtisse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le sortilège, répéta-t-il. Le sort qui a créé tout ce monde, tout ce que tu vois autour de toi. Je crois que... Il commence à s'effriter parce que tu doutes...

Il lâcha tout à coup une exclamation joyeuse avant de l'éloigner davantage de l'attroupement qui s'était formé devant la devanture du café, au loin des sirènes se faisaient entendre.

\- Ne restons pas là, ordonna-t-il en se saisissant de nouveau de sa main.

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda la blonde en se défaisant de sa poigne, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Tu ne peux pas rester ici toute seule, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Je ne peux pas partir ! Je... Et je ne suis pas toute seule, j'ai mon mari et m...

\- Ton mari ? Cette pâle copie de Véracrasse ?! Je suis à peu près sûr que cet idiot travaille pour Dagnir, il est peut-être même sous Polynectar !

\- Comment oses-tu parler de lui en ces termes ? s'énerva la jeune femme, les poings sur les hanches. Tu ne le connais même pas !

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui... bon... Même s'il est vrai que la ressemblance est frappante, je doute fort q...

\- Bon, écoutes..., s'impatienta le jeune homme en soupirant bruyamment. Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour me disputer avec toi. Peu importe qui est ce type, je n'ai absolument pas confiance en lui. Je ne serais rassuré que lorsque tu auras pris la décision de m'accompagner afin qu'on se sorte de là. Le Souaffle est dans ton camp maintenant.

\- Mais, je... Je ne peux pas renoncer à eux aussi facilement, je…, souffla-t-elle, tout à coup démunie, tandis qu'elle resserrait ses doigts autour de son ventre. Ils sont toute ma vie…

\- Charlotte, s'il te plaît..., supplia le rouquin en se saisissant de ses épaules. Je sais que ça te paraît impossible mais il le faut... Tout ça, continua-t-il en désignant de sa main droite les alentours, tout ce que tu vois autour de toi… C'est un mensonge, c'est dans ta tête et uniquement dans ta tête… Il veut te faire croire ça, Dagnir veut que tu croies en tout ça, je te le répète… Il… Il veut que tu sombres dans les ténèbres et dans la folie… Tu as bien vu ce qui est arrivé dans ce café !

\- Je…

\- Je t'en prie, Charlotte… Je ne veux pas te perdre… Ce sont tes antécédents qui m'ont guidé jusqu'à toi, tu sais je crois les avoir rencontrées et j...

\- Quoi ?... Je ne comprends rien à ce q...

\- Écoutes, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance, tu _dois_ me faire confiance...

\- Je... Il me faut encore du temps, je - j'ai besoin de temps...

\- On n'a pas le temps, t...

\- S'il v-te plaît... J'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de m'y préparer. Ce que tu me demandes est au-delà de mes forces, il faut que tu comprennes...

\- Très bien, abdiqua-t-il finalement avec un soupir résigné. Je n'ai pas tellement le choix... Je t'attendrai donc ici demain, à trois heures. On ne peut se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'elle acquiesçait. Sois prudente...

Il traversa la rue en quelques grandes enjambées et disparut derrière un vieil immeuble, sans un regard en arrière. Les membres tremblants, la jeune femme reprit le chemin de sa demeure, ne sachant pas comment interpréter cet entretien. Tout en elle décriait cette terrible vérité qu'il avait évoquée, tout en elle le décriait, lui, cet étranger qui prétendait la connaître intimement. Elle se sentit rougir à cette pensée mais n'avait pu ignorer la cabriole qu'avait fait alors son estomac quand il s'était emparé de sa main une dernière fois. C'était un contact, une chaleur et une douceur qu'elle connaissait et cela l'effrayait... A l'arrêt, elle leva les yeux et remarqua que ses pieds l'avaient guidée jusqu'à chez elle. Le reste de l'après-midi demeura flou pour Charlotte, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment vu se dérouler et était allée se coucher sans même écouter son mari qui lui parlait inlassablement de l'accident survenu plus tôt, au café du coin. Elle avait répondu par quelques onomatopées avant de sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé de créatures blanches et longilignes, de bêtes ailées pourvues d'un étrange tatouage et d'un feu rougeoyant qui ne cessait de brûler...

La blonde but une dernière gorgée de thé et, en reposant la tasse dans sa soucoupe, avisa l'horloge posée sur le bras de la cheminée. Trois heures moins dix. Elle se leva, quitta le bureau du premier étage et descendit les escaliers non sans glisser sa baguette magique dans la manche de son pull. Dans l'entrée elle se dirigea machinalement vers la console où reposait son sac à main et, en observant son reflet dans le miroir, remarqua une ombre dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

\- Où vas-tu ?

Elle sursauta violemment et se retourna avec une exclamation de surprise.

\- Par Morgane, Charles ! Ce que tu m'as fait peur ! s'écria-t-elle, une main sur sa poitrine.

Son cœur décéléra considérablement quand elle découvrit son mari, à quelques mètres d'elle, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- J'ignorais que tu rentrais si tôt…

\- N'as-tu pas entendu ma question ?

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, répondit-elle en attrapant son manteau suspendu à la patère.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ?

\- J'ignorais qu'il fallait que je te prévienne à chaque fois que je sors, argumenta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils : que lui prenait-il ? De plus, tu n'étais pas...

\- Bien sûr que tu dois le faire, la coupa-t-il en haussant la voix. Surtout quand tu vas à la rencontre de gens douteux !

Alors qu'elle ajustait un foulard autour de son cou, la jeune femme stoppa son geste, surprise par la réflexion de son mari. Pouvait-il être au courant de quelque chose ? Non, elle était persuadée que non, elle n'avait vu et reconnu personne de son entourage, il lui était donc impossible de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait et ce qu'elle comptait faire à présent. C'était une simple méprise.

\- Pardon ? osa-t-elle enfin, reprenant une attitude qui ne laissait transparaître aucun signe de culpabilité.

\- Je sais pertinemment où tu vas et ce que tu comptes faire !

Charlotte ne répondit pas, interdite par le comportement étrange de son époux d'habitude si doux et prévenant. _Que lui prenait-il ?_

\- Tu penses peut-être que je n'avais pas remarqué ton petit manège ?! continua-t-il non sans véhémence. Tu penses peut-être que je n'avais pas remarqué ce type rôdant devant la maison depuis des jours ?!

Il s'était rapproché d'elle et la dévisageait désormais de toute sa hauteur.

\- Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu fichais avec lui et ce qu'il t'a dit…, lui ordonna-t-il en lui saisissant le bras.

Ses traits se déformèrent peu à peu à mesure que sa rage augmentait ; la jeune femme ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de colère et cela la pétrifiait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à c...

\- _Maintenant !_ hurla-t-il en resserrant sa poigne.

\- Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

La porte derrière eux sauta de ses gonds et vint s'écraser dans les escaliers. Dans l'encadrement se tenait Charlie, les poings serrés et ses cheveux auburn formant une crinière indomptable autour de son visage à l'expression sauvage.

\- Tu vas la lâcher tout de suite, espèce de sale con !

Ce dernier se précipita sur Charles et lui décocha un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire, le faisant basculer à l'arrière, avant de se saisir de sa baguette.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-il ensuite auprès de la jeune femme, l'éloignant de l'entrée.

\- Je... Oui... Merci...

\- Oh je vois… dit l'autre en essuyant sa lèvre ensanglantée d'un revers de main. Je comprends maintenant…

Charlotte sentit la panique l'envahir à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'eux. Dans un geste instinctif elle s'accrocha au bras du rouquin qui la maintenait entre lui et le mur du salon.

\- Reste derrière moi, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, ce n'est qu'un petit avorton, lança Charles en faisant la grimace. C'est moi ton mari, c'est à moi de dire ce que tu dois faire !

\- Elle n'a pas à t'obéir !

\- Ne l'écoute pas, Charlotte, continua l'autre en lui tendant une main afin qu'elle s'en saisît. Il n'est qu'illusion, il n'appartient même pas à ce monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? questionna la blonde en s'éloignant davantage. Charles…

\- Je ne suis pas Charles, la coupa-t-il avec uns sourire mauvais, sa main retombant le long de son corps.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je ne suis pas Charles, répéta-t-il en perdant son sourire. Charles n'a jamais existé.

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends p...

\- _Attention !_

Charlie venait de la plaquer au sol. Alors que la chaleur d'un sort les frôlait, une lumière puissante inonda tout à coup le salon. Le rouquin, qui la maintenait immobile depuis quelques secondes, se releva, libérant ainsi ses membres mais la jeune femme garda cette position, les mains au-dessus de sa tête et le visage dissimulé dans le tapis persan, sentant son cœur battre chaotiquement contre ses côtes. Ce n'était pas possible ! Tout ceci ne devait être qu'un mauvais rêve, elle allait se réveiller ! _Ce n'était pas possible !_

\- _Revelio !_ hurla soudain Charlie.

Un cri étouffé suivi d'un bruit de chute l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux et, en voyant son mari à terre, la poitrine se soulevant avec difficulté, Charlotte ne put s'empêcher de crier :

\- Mais... _Laisse-le !_

Elle venait de s'agripper au bras du rouquin afin de lui faire lâcher sa baguette, en vain. Le corps de Charles se souleva dans les airs, se tordant, se contorsionnant dans tous les sens comme une poupée de chiffon que l'on prend plaisir à torturer. Ses cheveux se dressaient sur son crâne, ses yeux roulaient à toute vitesse dans ses orbites mais ce n'était rien comparé à la grimace de douleur qu'arborait son visage marbré semblable à celui d'un cadavre.

\- Que lui as-tu fait ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Je ne lui ai rien fait, répliqua le rouquin, gardant sa baguette pointée sur l'autre homme. Il se montre sous sa vraie nature !

\- Sa vraie nature ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Quand je te disais qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec moi, je ne t'ai pas menti ! Je savais que ce type ne pouvait être qu'un des pions de Dagnir mais maintenant qu'il est devant moi... Pourquoi cela ne m'a-t-il pas sauté aux yeux plus tôt ?...

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Le meilleur moyen de te surveiller reste finalement d'endosser l'un des rôles principaux... Celui que tu prends pour ton mari n'est autre que Dagnir, Charlotte. Il a simp...

\- Dagnir ? Enfin je le saurais si...

\- Il a pris une forme qui ne pouvait que te séduire, la coupa-t-il, l'apparence d'une personne dont tu ne te serais pas méfiée et qui, dans ton subconscient, représente quelqu'un que tu aimes, qui t'es chère ... Voilà pourquoi tu ne t'es doutée de rien !

\- Comment peut-il savoir ? Comment peut-il connaître les personnes qui me sont chères ?

\- Charlotte, il fait partie de la malédiction ! De _ta_ malédiction !... Il vit en toi depuis ta naissance, accéder à tes sentiments, à tes émotions et tes désirs les plus enfouis n'a été qu'un jeu d'enfant pour lui !

Abasourdie, la jeune femme s'assit sur un fauteuil, passant une main tremblante sur son visage. Devant elle, Charlie tenait toujours son époux en joue mais celui-ci avait cesser de remuer et demeurait immobile dans les airs comme un pantin grotesque.

\- Je... C'est faux..., baragouina-t-elle sans parvenir à formuler une phrase complète.

Charlotte sentit l'air s'engouffrer douloureusement dans ses poumons à mesure que les informations atteignaient son cerveau. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre jusqu'alors n'avait été qu'un vulgaire mensonge. Que sa vie n'avait été que mensonge. C'était tout bonnement impossible... Elle n'avait pas pu imaginer tout ça, ses études, son travail, son mariage... Charles... Son cœur se serra si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle laissa échapper un sanglot de douleur, faisant se retourner le rouquin qui semblait maintenant inquiet. La seconde suivante il abandonnait sa victime qui retomba sur le parquet de la pièce dans un craquement sinistre et rejoignit la jeune femme avant de s'accroupir à son niveau.

\- Hé..., murmura-t-il en s'emparant de sa main qui peinait à retenir les larmes dévalant ses joues.

\- T-Tu te trompes... t-tu...

\- Charlotte, s'il te plaît...

\- Comment peux-tu... - Un sanglot étranglé étouffa ses derniers mots, alors elle détourna les yeux, honteuse.

Charlie poussa un léger soupir et, du coin de l'œil, elle le vit tendre les mains vers son chemisier dont il commença à défaire le premier bouton.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria-t-elle en le repoussant violemment, horrifiée par son comportement soudain.

\- Laisse-moi faire, l'arrêta-t-il d'un ton ferme en lui saisissant les mains. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, la rassura-t-il ensuite. Je veux juste te montrer quelque chose.

Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme l'observa dégrafer les boutons de sa chemise et quand il s'arrêta à la moitié elle lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension. D'un mouvement de tête, il lui indiqua quelque chose dans son décolleté alors elle baissa les yeux. Surprise, la blonde ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Là, à la naissance de sa poitrine, était désormais dessiné un tatouage composé de runes entremêlées se mouvant doucement sur sa peau claire. _Un tatouage._

\- Je...c'est..., commença-t-elle en refermant brutalement son chemiser. Qu'est-ce que... Ça n'était pas là... Ça n'était pas là ce matin !...

\- Je sais, tenta de la calmer le jeune homme. Je sais... C'est le signe de ta malédiction - Ne m'en demande pas plus, je n'ai pas retenu tous les détails, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'une prophétie a été créée pour t'en libérer et il se trouve que - Eh bien... - que je suis celui qui a été désigné pour te venir en aide.

\- Toi ?

\- Oui... Je sais, ça paraît dingue..., sourit-il en passant une main sur sa nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je...

Un gémissement derrière eux coupa court à leur échange et Charlie se redressa brusquement, sa baguette pointée vers l'homme qui gisait encore à terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Charlotte.

\- Reste derrière moi ! lui ordonna l'autre, les sourcils froncés.

L'homme se releva doucement, maladroitement, ses jambes titubant alors que se tête dodelinait encore sur ses épaules tremblantes. Quand il se redressa enfin, et même s'il était de dos, la blonde comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle comprit que l'homme qui se tenait devant eux n'était plus son mari, qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec Charles. Enfin il fit volte-face et la jeune femme retint son souffle. Certes il ne ressemblait en rien à son époux, en tout cas celui qu'elle pensait être son époux, mais elle devait avouer que l'inconnu qui se tenait devant elle était très beau, renfermant une beauté hypnotique, dangereuse qui aurait pu pousser au pire des crimes, elle en était certaine. Toutefois quelque chose la dérangeait chez lui, ce physique trop parfait, cette attitude bien trop calme et ce sourire figé qu'il arborait alors déclencha une série de frisson désagréable le long de son échine. La démence l'habitait, faisant briller ses yeux d'un éclat rouge. Rouge comme le sang.

\- Ma chérie, dit-il d'une voix grave et suave non sans se départir de son sourire tordu. Rappelle-toi, tu m'as juré fidélité... Ne te laisse pas entraîner dans la souille.

Il tendit la main vers elle, l'incitant à s'en saisir mais la jeune femme recula, plus effrayée encore.

\- Ne t'avises pas de t'approcher d'elle, le mit en garde Charlie d'un ton menaçant. Tu ne toucheras plus à aucun de ses cheveux, sois-en certain.

\- Très bien, se résigna l'autre avec un rictus dédaigneux. Puisque tu refuses mon soutien, arrêtons cette mascarade une bonne fois pour toute.

Les mains au-dessus de sa tête, il frappa dans ses paumes trois fois. Les secondes séparant chaque clappement semblaient s'étirer en longueur, faisant paraître le temps infini, et au dernier coup Charlotte sentit le rouquin devant elle se tendre imperceptiblement. Elle-même, effrayée par la suite des événements, pouvait entendre son cœur battre contre ses tempes. Tout à coup, un grondement lointain se fit entendre, provenant des hauteurs de la maison. D'un même homme les deux nouveaux amis levèrent les yeux vers le plafond et attendirent, le souffle coupé. Soudain, ils ressentirent une puissante vague magique qui les submergea avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir.

\- _Ferme les yeux !_ entendit la blonde alors que quelqu'un l'enserrait avec force.

Elle eut juste le temps de remarquer une tornade magique se diriger droit vers eux, arrachant tout sur son passage, puis, Charlie l'obligea à enfouir son visage contre son torse. Le sol sous leurs pieds se mit à trembler si violemment qu'ils eurent du mal à rester debout mais en aucun cas le rouquin la lâcha même au plus fort de la tempête quand les débris de sa maison volaient autour d'eux. La tornade sembla durer une éternité à la jeune femme qui sentait peu à peu les forces la quitter et ce fut au bord de l'évanouissement qu'elle sentit enfin les forces magiques autour d'elle s'amenuiser jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Le silence soudain fit bourdonner ses oreilles, seuls son souffle et celui de Charlie lui firent prendre conscience qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Tant bien que mal, la blonde ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que le jeune homme l'observait, la mine soucieuse.

\- Ça va ?..., lui demanda-t-il en gardant ses bras serrés autour de sa taille.

Charlotte acquiesça et fit en sorte de ne pas tenir rigueur des papillons qui s'agitaient doucement au niveau de son nombril. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et découvrit avec horreur que sa maison avait complètement disparu, ne restait plus autour d'eux que le néant, le vide absolu, noir et froid comme la mort...

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Voici mon univers, dit une voix grave derrière eux, depuis plusieurs décennies.

Les deux autres firent volte-face et la jeune femme ne put retenir une exclamation de dégoût. Devant eux, se tenait le même homme qu'avant. Le même homme à une exception près. Si un jour il avait été jeune et beau, celui qui se tenait là désormais avait vu les affres de l'âge et de la magie noire avoir eu raison de lui. Son corps, gracile et chétif, semblait flotter dans la peau flétrie qui le recouvrait mais cela n'enlevait rien à l'aura puissante qui émanait de lui. Il tendit dans leur direction le moignon de ce qui fut un jour son bras droit et, de son œil valide où persistait cet éclat dément, les observa tour à tour.

\- Coincé dans le néant, entre ici et là, sans même une seule brèche pour m'en sortir. _La faute à qui ?_ A ton idiote de grand-mère qui a renié ma proposition ! s'emporta-t-il en pointant son index sur elle dans un geste accusateur.

Charlotte vit le rouquin se rapprocher d'elle et se saisir de sa main.

\- Et voilà que ça recommence encore et encore, continua l'autre, sa voix devenant plus hystérique à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit. Au moment où je pensais pouvoir m'emparer de toi à ma guise, il fallut que Rùmil fasse encore des siennes, il fallut qu'elle s'interpose et qu'elle fasse appel à cet _imbécile_ d'Angus, cet enchanteur de pacotille... Encore une fois mes plans tombèrent à l'eau, la prophétie fut créée, un élu fut désigné, il ne restait plus alors que la malédiction trépasse... Et pourtant... - Il sourit d'un air mauvais, faisant glisser derrière son oreille les quelques mèches de cheveux éparses sur son crâne à la chair brûlée - Il fut tellement facile de s'emparer de toi, chère enfant, _si facile_... Tellement de noirceur, de craintes et d'angoisses... Un vrai jeu d'enfant de pouvoir te manipuler comme je le souhaitais... _Encore maintenant !_

Il tendit derechef la main dans leur direction et serra lentement le poing comme voulant écraser quelque chose dans sa paume. Aussitôt la jeune femme sentit un élancement fulgurant traverser son ventre, elle se plia en deux en hurlant de douleur avant de se laisser tomber à genoux. Le corps grelottant, elle leva une main tremblante à la hauteur du regard et découvrit avec effroi le sang couvrant ses doigts secoués de spasmes...

\- Non...

* * *

\- François ! François !

Le vieil homme, surpris pendant sa sieste, se leva de son fauteuil, soudain en alerte. Son épouse se dirigeait vers lui avec hâte, la mine échevelée, le teint cadavérique et ses longs cheveux dénattés, formant une traîne d'argent dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta le dénommé François, ses sourcils broussailleux formant une ligne épaisse au-dessus de ses yeux clairs.

\- C'est Charlotte… C'est…

Elle fondit en larmes sans même que son mari n'eût pu comprendre de quoi elle parlait, ayant juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol, secouée par les pleurs.

\- Il est revenu… Il est… _Il l'a eue_ …

\- Quoi ? Qui ça ? questionna le vieil homme, désormais inquiet. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes !

\- Dagnir… Dagnir… Ma petite-fille…

Et elle pleura de plus belle. Le dénommé François la fit asseoir et se saisit de ses mains avant de lui demander d'une voie rendue aiguë par la panique :

\- Tu es sûre ? _Tu en es sûre ?_

La vieille femme hocha frénétiquement la tête, ses lèvres tremblantes dissimulées derrière un mouchoir brodé que lui avait tendu son époux.

\- Par Morgane…

Alors qu'il se redressait de toute sa hauteur, ses articulations protestèrent soudain cet excès d'énergie mais il n'y prêta pas attention, trop absorbé par les précédentes révélations de son épouse. Devant la cheminée à l'âtre ronflante, il se mit à faire les cent pas, une main passant encore et encore sur son front ridé, là où les cheveux blancs s'amoncelaient, hirsutes.

\- Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec cette histoire ! s'exclama-t-il tout à coup, faisant sursauter sa femme restée sur le fauteuil.

\- Je le croyais également, chevrota-t-elle d'une voix mouillée. Nous nous sommes trompés…

Le vieil homme s'arrêta, soupira longuement et laissa sa tête retomber sur son torse, comme vaincu.

\- Je crois que... - Il se tourna vers son épouse - Soizic… Il faut le leur dire.

\- C'est hors de question ! éructa la dénommée Soizic en se levant à son tour, retrouvant toute sa verve. Tu as vu comme Elizabeth était bouleversée après le... après ce qu'il s'est passé ! Si on leur parle de ce... de cette... Enfin peux-tu l'envisager ?! Ce serait pire encore ! Et pense un peu à Charlotte, il faut qu'elle vive normalement sans la pression de cette... de ce fléau !

\- Soizic…

\- Je refuse de leur imposer ce fardeau ! tempêta-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'elle va vivre normalement avec cette _malédiction_ ?!...

Rùmil se réveilla en sursaut, la tête douloureuse et l'âme tourmentée. Elle n'avait plus rêvé de cette scène depuis des lustres, elle n'avait plus rêvé de François depuis plus longtemps encore... Les membres encore engourdis par son somme improvisé, la Vélane eut bien du mal à retrouver complètement ses esprit et ce ne fut que lorsque ses yeux croisèrent l'ombre des lits jumeaux devant elle que la réalité surgit de plein fouet dans sa tête.

\- Ils sont encore endormis, la rassura une voix près d'elle et dans la pénombre elle distingua Mora, tenant un flacon ambré dans ses mains. Repose-toi, Calion a pris le relais, ajouta-t-elle en désignant une silhouette longiline qui se découpait dans la lumière que projetait la lune à travers les vitraux de la salle de soins.

\- Non, ça ira…, répondit-elle, la voix cassée.

Enfin, Rùmil se leva, réajusta les quelques faux plis dans sa robe opaline et se dirigea vers les deux corps endormis. Mora, qui s'occupaient d'eux depuis leur arrivée dans la nuit, psalmodia quelques incantations au-dessus de leurs tête puis, réajusta les couvertures sur le jeune homme. A peine eût-elle terminé de le border que celui-ci se mit à bouger dans son sommeil, défaisant le lit. La jeune femme dans le lit voisin, se mit elle aussi à remuer, ses traits se tordirent en une grimace d'effroi puis, sous ses paupières closes, les larmes perlèrent, dévalant ses joues pâles.

\- Ils semblent s'agiter dans leur sommeil... Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

Tandis que Mora s'éloignait, Rùmil, soudain tenaillée par une mauvaise intuition, demeurait immobile entre les deux lits, ses yeux clairs faisant sans cesse la navette entre les deux jeunes gens. Calion, qui venait de la rejoindre, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, elle leva une mine grave vers lui et lâcha d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

\- Il se passe quelque chose…

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilààààà ! Je suis toujours très stressée quand je publie un chapitre, je crains les flops ah, ah... Mais comme tout auteur me direz-vous.  
Bref, j'espère, en tout cas, que ce chapitre vous a plu. La petite particularité de celui-ci c'est la pluralité des PoV et j'avoue avoir beaucoup aimé écrire du point de vue de Fleur ou encore de Rùmil... Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Qu'avez-vous aimé dans ce chapitre ? Ou, au contraire, détesté ? Dites-moi tout ! J'adore avoir vos avis ! :)  
Merci encore pour votre patience et votre gentillesse, je ne saurais jamais assez vous remercier pour tout ça ! :')  
A bientôt, je l'espère ! :)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


	46. Chapitre 2 : One last time

**_MàJ du 03/11/18 : Attention !_   
Dans un souci d'équilibre et de cohérence dans l'histoire, la partie deux de cette fiction prend désormais fin après le chapitre vingt (Time is running out). De ce fait un épilogue ainsi qu'un prologue se sont glissés entre ce chapitre et le suivant.  
Je vous invite donc à aller les lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Par ailleurs, vous verrez rapidement que l'épilogue est en fait un passage d'un chapitre que j'ai décidé de rogner et de transformer de la sorte.  
Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce méli-mélo dans les chapitres mais c'était là, la seule manière d'équilibrer l'histoire et sa suite qui semble s'allonger toujours plus ah, ah !  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire si mes explications vous paraissent floues ou si vous rencontrez le moindre souci ! **

_**Blond'sparkle**_

 **Bonjour !**

 **Incroyable mais vrai ! Deux publications en l'espace d'une semaine !...  
J'ai enfin réveillé le monstre de l'écriture qui est en moi et , je l'espère, pour un bout de temps ! ;)**

 **Concernant ce chapitre, on peut dire qu'il s'agit d'un petit aplat (même s'il démarre sur les chapeaux de roues), d'un petit cocon de douceur afin de vous préserver pour ce qui va suivre hé, hé...  
Il y a des passages que j'adore, littéralement, et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont tout autant qu'à moi.**

 **Comme toujours, on se retrouve en bas pour le débrief !  
En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _plume228 :_ Coucou ! Et merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! :)  
Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la première rencontre de nos deux perso et non, ce n'est pas une illusion ! Ils se sont vraiment rencontrés avant toute l'histoire. :) En ce qui concerne les autres parties, ce sont toutes des illusions ou des effets de leurs subconscients. C'est pour ça que Charlie rencontre Charlotte à des âges différents de sa vie, et que ça débute au moment de l'accident en Bretagne lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Accident qui demeure, du reste, mortel, il n'y a que cet enfant qui est décédé à cause de sa malédiction. Je ne sais pas si c'est clair mais je l'espère en tout cas. ^^  
Contrairement à mes précédents chapitres, ce triptyque change constamment de PoV, je trouve que c'est plus simple pour suivre le fil et ça paraît moins long et redondant à la lecture.  
Ouiiii ! Tu as su détecter l'info ! :D Elle se balade dans les chapitres depuis un petit moment mais cette fois-ci je voulais vraiment vous donner un véritable indice. En effet, on en saura plus bien assez tôt. ;)  
Ah Calion... J'adore ce personnage autant que je le déteste. On a envie de le détester, hein ! ;) Quelque chose me dit que tu vas aimer ses apparitions ici ! ... :D  
Merci encore pour ta review et tes encouragements, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur et ça rebooste vraiment ! Merci et à bientôt ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **...One last time.**

La lune était à son zénith. Dans le ciel d'encre, pas un nuage, pas une étoile ne venait perturber la tranquillité de l'astre lunaire. L'atmosphère, pesante, fit frissonner la jeune Vélane qui se sentait nue sans la couverture feuillue de Torn pour se protéger des yeux de l'univers. Ici, tout était différent, presque anormal, et ce soir encore, elle ne se sentit pas à sa place. Pas à sa place dans cette cité trop grande, dans ce palais trop fastueux, dans le regard des autres...  
Le souffle coupé, la gorge nouée, ses doigts serrèrent avec force la balustrade en granit du balcon, la retenant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes sous le couvert de l'obscurité. Elle aurait pu partir, elle aurait pu, dans un claquement de doigts, disparaître, s'évaporer pour ne réapparaître que dans la cité qui l'avait vue naître... Mais ç'aurait été mentir, se mentir, _lui_ mentir. Un hoquet de surprise passa la barrière de ses lèvres en même temps qu'une larme dévalait sa joue mate, un geste rapide vers son visage suffit à effacer cette traîtresse, signe cuisant de son échec...

\- Pourquoi cet air contrarié ?

Arga haussa les épaules, retenant comme elle le pouvait la peine qui lui entravait la gorge.

\- Tout ne se déroule pas comme je l'avais imaginé, admit-elle enfin, la voix éraillée.

\- Et tu t'en étonnes ? lâcha l'autre avec un rictus moqueur.

La Vélane rousse pinça les lèvres, ravalant la remarque acerbe qu'elle lui réservait depuis qu'il l'avait rejointe.

\- Pas de sarcasmes ce soir, soupira-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire tremblant. Je n'en ai pas la force... J'ai...

Arga ne termina pas sa phrase, serra les poings et prit une longue inspiration.

\- Peut-être ai-je fait une erreur en venant jusqu'ici... Peut-être que...

\- Ce n'est pas toi qu'il faut blâmer, la coupa-t-il avec véhémence, le visage dur. Si cet idiot n'avait pas...

\- Arrête... Il n'y est pour rien, ne l'accables pas de tous les maux simplement parce que c'est un sorcier. Ils ne sont pas tous comme...

\- Je me méfie d'eux, l'interrompit-il, encore une fois. Tous autant qu'ils sont.

Cela semblait être le signe que la conversation était finie, pour lui en tout cas, néanmoins la Vélane ne pouvait se taire, elle ne pouvait lui laisser dire que le sorcier était en tort alors qu'elle-même...

\- Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui faire du mal, argua-t-elle alors, coupant court aux insupportables divagations de son esprit. Au contraire... N'aimerais-tu pas que l'on agisse de la sorte à ton égard ? N'aimerais-tu pas que l'on te protège... - Sa voix ne fut plus que murmure - par amour ?...

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi romanesque, remarqua le Vélane en haussant un sourcil.

\- Moi non plus... avoua-t-elle dans un demi sourire. C'est juste que... Je me suis rendue compte que, tous autant que nous sommes, nous avons tendance à oublier l'essentiel, nous passons, pour beaucoup, à côté de ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans la vie et pourquoi ? Pour combattre des chimères, pour imposer nos idées alors que tous ce que nous cherchons est là, juste à portée de notre main... Je ne l'ai compris que bien trop tard, grâce à leur sacrifice mutuel et je... - Elle se racla la gorge - Ça me fait mal au ventre de reconnaître que j'ai eu tort, que je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne... N'es-tu pas de mon avis ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il y a dans ce monde des forces qui nous dépassent ? Des forces qui, malgré toute notre volonté, pourraient nous demeurer inconnues simplement parce que nous sommes trop égoïstes et trop aveugles pour les remarquer ?...

Le silence qui suivit sa tirade fut, pour elle, plus intolérable que les remarques qui lui réservait habituellement. C'en fut tellement déstabilisant qu'elle en vint à se demander si elle ne préférait pas qu'il se moque d'elle comme il avait coutume de le faire quand ils se retrouvaient. Avec une pointe de tristesse, Arga sentit tout à coup comme un mur qui s'était érigé entre eux ; elle, comprenant des choses qui lui était inaccessibles jusqu'alors, et lui, encore aveuglé par l'amour qu'il portait à sa défunte sœur et la haine qui l'emprisonnait, véritable carcan de douleur... Honteuse de s'être autant dévoilée, la Vélane s'en voulut soudain de s'être montrée aussi faible devant lui. Il la connaissait forte, gouailleuse et combative mais ce soir, elle n'avait plus ce courage qui la caractérisait tant, ce soir, elle avait besoin qu'il la soutienne...

\- Rentrons, fut là, sa seule réponse.

\- Je ne sais pas si..., commença la rouquine, peu encline à le suivre.

\- Viens, lui ordonna-t-il en se saisissant de sa main.

La confusion qui s'empara d'elle à cet instant la fit se figer. Interdite, Arga ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de leurs mains entrelacées, terrible contraste entre l'ombre et la lumière, l'eau et le feu. La Vélane ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit alors, elle leva les yeux pour chercher une réponse dans les siens, gris, froids, insondables. La brise souleva quelques unes de ses mèches argentées, échappées de son catogan, caressant les joues creuses de son visage à la peau blanche, éclatante comme un rayon de lune. C'était un moment comme elle en avait peu connu, elle aurait voulu que celui-là s'éternise mais sa volonté, plus faible que ses émotions, flancha et Arga savait que si elle parlait, ses mots la trahiraient et elle se refusait à ce qu'il comprenne la véritable nature de ses sentiments, si tant est qu'elle les eût compris elle-même...

\- _Calion_..., le supplia-t-elle. Je ne veux pas qu...

Ses lèvres sur les siennes coupèrent court à sa supplique. C'était un baiser qui n'avait rien de romantique ou même d'agréable et sa bouche, dure et glacée, déclencha chez elle une série d'incontrôlables frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le baiser sembla durer un temps à la fois infiniment long et infiniment court, en tout cas ce fut l'impression qu'elle en eût quand le Vélane se détacha d'elle, le regard indéchiffrable.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à recommencer..., lâcha-t-il du ton le plus neutre qui fût, ses joues rosissantes malgré tout.

Abasourdie, Arga ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche sans pouvoir émettre le moindre son. Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, les deux Vélanes se retournèrent dans un même mouvement, découvrant Targen, échevelé.

\- C'est... Il y a un problème !... Rùmil a besoin de vous !..., termina-t-il en s'adressant à la Vélane rousse. _Faites vite !_

* * *

\- _Non..._

\- _Charlotte !_

Charlie vit la blonde s'écrouler au sol, pétrie de douleur, et n'attendit pas pour s'agenouiller auprès d'elle.

\- Charlotte ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?... _Que lui as-tu fait ?_ cracha-t-il en direction de Dagnir dont le sourire s'élargissait à mesure que la jeune femme gémissait, les mains plaquées sur son ventre.

De nouveau le dragonnier braqua son regard sur elle, cherchant désespérément un moyen de l'aider, quand elle leva une main ensanglantée devant ses yeux. Elle perdait du sang, elle perdait...

\- Mon bébé… _Mon bébé !_

 _-_ Par Merlin _..._ Charlotte, il faut end...

\- C'est de ta faute ! hurla-t-elle tout à coup en tournant vers lui un visage baigné de larmes. Tout allait bien ! Tout allait _parfaitement_ bien !

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tu..., commença-t-il en voulait la relever, les membres tremblants. Il faut qu'on te sorte de là, je... _Charlotte_...

\- Lâche-moi ! cria la blonde en voulant se défaire de sa poigne. _Lâche-moi !_

Elle le repoussa violemment, brutalement, ses mains couvertes de sang laissèrent des traces sanguinolentes sur sa peau et ses vêtements mais Charlie n'en avait cure, n'ayant d'yeux que pour la jeune femme qui venait de tomber à genoux, le corps soulevé par d'abominables sanglots. Devant cet affreux spectacle, le dragonnier avait l'estomac retourné et rapidement il sentit sa gorge se nouer et ses yeux brûler tandis qu'il s'agenouillait auprès d'elle, submergé par la panique, submergé par une effroyable douleur...  
Derrière eux, il entendit Dagnir ricaner mais ne s'en formalisa pas, trop inquiet pour l'état de la blonde.

\- Charlotte... Je t'en prie, je... Je suis désolé...

\- P-pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas tr-tranquille ?... sanglota-t-elle dans ses mains, recroquevillée en position fœtale.

\- Je refuse de te laisser ici, je... - L'émotion lui entravait la gorge, il sentit soudain la brûlure des larmes sur ses joues. _S'il te plaît._..

\- Ah l'amour... susurra Dagnir à côté de lui. Si inconstant, n'est-ce pas ?

Charlie sentit monter en lui une rage sans pareille, il se redressa d'un bond et avisa le Vélane maudit de toute sa hauteur.

\- _Espèce de salaud !_ rugit-il alors en se jetant sur lui. C'est de ta faute ! _Uniquement_ de ta faute !

Pris par surprise, Dagnir n'eut pas le temps de riposter et le rouquin en profita pour serrer ses mains autour de son cou rachitique.

\- De quoi es-tu capable, sorcier ? balbutia celui-ci d'une voix étranglée tandis qu'un étrange sourire vint étirer ses lèvres minces. Montre-moi ta toute puissance ! _Montre-la moi !_...

Une déflagration terrible obligea le jeune homme à lâcher prise. Il tomba à l'arrière et se cogna lourdement l'arrière du crâne, aveuglé par la douleur il lui fallut quelques instants pour recouvrer tous ses sens. Cependant il vit trop tard la poigne du Vélane l'attraper par le cou et le relever de sa seule main valide, à l'évidence sa condition physique ne rendait pas compte ni de sa force ni de son pouvoir. Ses pieds touchant à peine le sol, Charlie sentit l'autre lui saisir violemment le menton et serrer si fort que ses ongles crasseux s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair.

\- Petit arrogant... Pour qui te prends-tu ? Sorcier au sang impur, humain sans importance... Sais-tu au moins qui je suis ? Quel est le nom de ma famille ? Sa puissance et son pouvoir ? Non... non, tu ne le sais pas, tu ne le sais pas car comme tous les autres tu fais parti de ceux qui nous ont rejetés, ceux qui nous ont trahis, ceux qui nous ont mis au ban de la communauté... _Infects petits cafards !_ \- La lueur démente dans ses yeux rouges déclenchèrent une vague de frisson chez le rouquin qui gardait malgré tout son regard braqué dans le sien - Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est…, reprit l'autre plus doucement. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être rejeté, d'être vu comme un malpropre par sa propre communauté...

\- Toi, qui penses-tu être ?... Tu n'as pas le monopole de la souffrance, nous avons chacun nos peines et nos douleurs, nous av...

\- _Assez !_ hurla Dagnir en resserrant sa poigne, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Assez... - Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement au rythme de ses crises d'hystérie et de l'écume mouillait le coin de ses lèvres. Aaah !... Quel discours grandiloquent... Un parfait petit sujet d'Angus... Dommage que tu ne l'aies pas connu, oui vraiment dommage... Mais prépare-toi à le rencontrer d'ici peu dans les bras glacés de la mort et de l'oubli...

Derechef le Vélane resserra sa prise autour de son cou et le dragonnier, malgré ses tentatives pour se défaire de sa poigne, ne parvint qu'à perdre encore un peu plus de force et de souffle. L'air n'entrait plus dans ses poumons, encore quelques secondes et il perdrait connaissance. Il voyait déjà le voile laiteux passer devant ses yeux... Le foudroiement d'un éclair plus tard, il tombait brutalement sur le sol, l'air entrant par goulées douloureuses dans sa gorge en feu. Les mains de part et d'autre de son cou, le rouquin tenta de retrouver une respiration normale tandis que sa vue revenait peu à peu, seulement brouillée par les larmes qu'avait engendrée l'étranglement. Debout, entre le Vélane fou et lui, se tenait Charlotte qui, malgré ses membres tremblants, tenait en joue Dagnir, le visage dur et l'air assuré.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal, vous entendez ?! Pas comme vous m'en avez fait !

\- Sale petite ingrate ! cracha l'autre en se relevant, la bouche en sang. Voilà comment tu me remercies ? Moi qui t'ai donné du pouvoir ?!...

\- Du pouvoir ?! Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une malédiction ! _Une malédiction !_ répéta-t-elle, au bord de l'hystérie. En aucune façon j'ai choisi d'en être la victime !

La jeune femme lança un sortilège en direction du Vélane qui le para aisément et riposta à son tour, manquant de peu sa cible.

\- Tu te penses capable de me défier ? ricana-t-il en pointant son index vers elle.

\- Vous ne me faites pas peur !

\- La peur n'a rien à voir ici, petite insolente... Mais la puissance... Cette puissance qui t'es inconnue !

Un éclair blanc déchira le ciel noir au-dessus de leurs têtes, Charlie vit avec effroi ce même éclair traverser la poitrine de la blonde qui s'écroula dans un hurlement de douleur.

\- _Charlotte !_

Le dragonnier se releva péniblement et se précipita sur elle. La Vélane respirait à peine mais derrière ses paupières closes, ses yeux ne cessaient de rouler dans leurs orbites, seuls témoins de son agitation, seuls témoins de sa souffrance...

\- Ah, Ah ! Pauvre folle ! Qui pensais-tu être ? Celle qui me défierait ? Me vaincrait ?...

\- Ça va aller..., murmura Charlie tandis qu'elle ouvrait enfin les yeux, des larmes roulant doucement sur ses joues pâles. Ça va aller...

Alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux dans un geste rassurant, elle tenta de lever le bras dans sa direction mais cela ne fit que lui arracher une grimace de douleur.

\- Ne bouge pas, continuait-il de murmurer, sentant une colère bouillonnante s'emparer lentement de lui. Ça ne fera qu'accentuer t...

\- ... Tss... _Trop faible !_ Comment ai-je pu te choisir pour porter en toi ma progéniture ? Tu n'es pas assez forte, pas assez puissante !

\- Je te promets que ça va aller..., tenta le rouquin, la blonde acquiesçant doucement. On va s'en sortir...

\- Tu n'es qu'une petite humaine insignifiante, _une sale sorcière !_ Une _..._

Le dragonnier bondit sur ses pieds comme si un ressort s'était trouvé en-dessous. La baguette serrée dans son poing émit quelques étincelles tandis qu'il la pointait sur Dagnir, projetant un jet de feu qui ne manqua pas sa cible. Dans une exclamation étouffée celui-ci se jeta sur le côté et adressa au rouquin un coup d'œil haineux.

\- _Comment oses-tu ?_

\- Tu ne lui feras plus aucun mal...

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

De son seul bras valide, le Vélane fit de grands moulinés au-dessus de sa tête mais avant même qu'il n'eût le temps de lancer son sortilège, Charlie, qui s'était rapproché de Charlotte, hurla :

\- _ATTRAPE MA MAIN !_

Quand il sentit les doigts glacés de la jeune femme se refermer sur les siens, le rouquin n'attendit pas et transplana, seulement accompagné par les hurlements de fureur de Dagnir qui disparut dans un tourbillon grisâtre. Une fois encore, le transplanage fut mouvementé, le dragonnier sentait le corps de Charlotte cogner contre le sien et craint à plusieurs reprises qu'il se désartibule. A l'atterrissage, la main de la blonde se défit de la sienne mais, allongé sur le dos, Charlie dut attendre de longues secondes avant de pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement, le corps encore parcouru de violents élancements. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il sut, à l'odeur caractéristique que dégageaient les champs moissonnés et les pommiers lourds de fruits, qu'ils étaient arrivés à bon port. Avec un grognement plaintif, le rouquin se releva péniblement, les membres endoloris, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant le Terrier, à quelques mètres de là. Un gémissement le fit tout à coup se retourner.

\- Charlotte ! s'écria-t-il en s'élançant sur le corps recroquevillé de la jeune femme.

Charlie aida la blonde à se relever mais, tremblante de tous ses membres, elle peinait à tenir debout. Le rouquin passa un bras sous ses épaules et l'aida à avancer.

\- On y est, Charlotte, dit-il en pointant du doigt la maison. Regarde !...

Elle leva les yeux un court instant mais, à bout de force, sa tête dodelina sur ses épaules avant de retomber sur sa poitrine. Charlie traîna la jeune femme jusqu'au Terrier, espérant y trouver une quelconque aide mais il comprit, en arrivant devant le portillon dégondé, que la maison de son enfance était déserte de toute vie. Les poules dans l'entrée avaient disparu tout comme les paires de bottes habituellement alignées sur le perron, souvent accompagnées de quelques pots de fleurs ébréchés, inexistants eux aussi. Un frisson d'effroi fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque du jeune homme, la demeure avait sans nul doute été abandonnée et trônait, lugubre, parmi les champs et les vergers alentours, telle une carcasse vidée de toute vie. Avec un soupir résigné, le dragonnier poussa doucement le portillon en bois qui émit un grincement sinistre, marcha à pas de loup le long du chemin de terre comme s'il craignait d'alerter quelqu'un, puis, une fois devant la porte d'entrée, il n'eut à faire aucun effort pour la forcer car la panneau de bois à la peinture écaillée s'ouvrit sans peine dès qu'il eut fait tourner la poignée ternie.

\- Tiens bon... On y est presque... souffla-t-il en avançant dans la demeure, laissant Charlotte à l'entrée. Laisse-moi juste vérifier que...

\- Je ne peux plus... je... _Charlie_...

Ce dernier fit brusquement volte-face. La jeune femme, immobile sur le perron, avait le teint crayeux, un bras serrant son ventre blessé tandis que l'autre agrippait son pantalon rougie du sang qu'elle avait perdu. _Trop de sang_... Ses jambes tremblantes ne la soutinrent plus, elle appuya une main ensanglantée sur le chambranle de la porte et laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif avant de complètement s'évanouir.

\- _Merde !._..

Charlie se précipita sur elle, fit glisser ses bras sous son corps et la souleva avant de se diriger vers les escaliers qu'il grimpa quatre à quatre jusqu'à la première chambre qu'il vit. D'un coup de pied, il ouvrit la porte qui alla se claquer contre le mur dans un craquement furieux, puis déposa la blonde sur le matelas poussiéreux.

\- Bon sang..., souffla-t-il en passant une main tremblante dans sa tignasse, ses yeux fous à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen d'aider la jeune femme.

Le corps enfiévré de Charlotte s'agitait, secoué de spasmes violents et ses yeux, clos, roulaient à toute vitesse dans leurs orbites. Charlie savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il savait qu'il devait la soigner sinon elle risquait de mourir...

\- Il faut que... Il faut que... Je dois..., bafouilla-t-il en essayant de déshabiller la blonde qui s'agitait de plus en plus.

\- Non... non..., gémit-elle alors en le repoussant de ses mains couvertes de sang, comme voulant l'en empêcher.

\- Charlotte, je t'en prie ! Laisse-moi jeter un œil... C'est une question de survie... Par ailleurs, reprit le rouquin avec un rictus nerveux, ce ne sera pas la première fois que je te verrais nue...

Pendant qu'il la déshabillait, Charlie sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis qu'un frisson glacé glissait le long de sa colonne vertébrale mais cela n'était rien comparé à l'émotion qui lui faisait battre le cœur à toute allure, faisant vibrer ses tempes dans un vacarme assourdissant.

\- Je ne suis pas guérisseur m-mais je vais faire ce que je peux... Soledad m'avait obligé à suivre cette formation ridicule sur... Enfin, ce ne sera pas pour rien finalement... Je vais juste... Oui, c'est ça, je vais juste endiguer le sang, d'accord ?... Hommes ou dragons, la différence est mince, n'est-ce pas ?...

Lui parler permettait à la fois de combler le vide glacé de la pièce et de se rassurer face à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Jamais en atterrissant ici, il aurait pensé à... Mais lui avait-on donné le choix ? Pas vraiment, néanmoins il était sûr d'une chose : Charlotte ne pouvait pas mourir ici, elle ne _devait_ pas mourir ici... En aucun cas. Et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter cela. A genoux, les mains immobiles au-dessus du corps tremblant de la jeune femme, Charlie s'interdit de penser à l'inconcevable et se concentra sur ce qu'il devait faire... Ses gestes étaient hésitants, parfois maladroits, mais demeurèrent malgré tout efficaces. Après de longues minutes de soins, il essora pour la dernière fois le linge dans l'eau rougie de la bassine et passa une main lasse sur son front, laissant une trace sanguinolente sur sa peau mate.

\- Tu as besoin de repos, lâcha-t-il enfin, la voix étrangement rauque. Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes...

Charlotte ne lui répondit pas, affaiblie par ses blessures. Le dragonnier lui avait passé une vieille chemise de nuit aux couleurs défraîchies qu'il avait trouvée dans l'ancienne armoire de ses parents, il lissa les couvertures sur elle et contrôla une dernière fois son front, rassuré qu'elle ne fasse pas de fièvre.  
Autour de lui, l'obscurité s'était déjà emparée de la petite chambre de ses parents, enfin... ce qu'il supposait avoir été leur chambre, jadis. Hormis la pellicule de poussière qui recouvrait le mobilier, renforçant l'atmosphère surannée de la pièce, rien ne semblait avoir changé. La commode où s'entassaient maints bibelots, la bergère en velours vert près de la fenêtre, le porte-manteau où pendait encore la robe de chambre de son père, les valises en cuir au-dessus de l'armoire et cette inimitable odeur de fleurs séchées. Non, rien n'avait changé... Précautionneusement le rouquin s'assit sur le fauteuil, ignorant les ressorts qui gémirent sous son poids, croisa les jambes et laissa sa tête reposer sur sa main, soucieux. Il resta là la nuit durant, multipliant les allées et venues entre le lit où dormait la jeune femme et la fenêtre, contrôlant l'état de santé de la première, observant les ombres au travers des vitres crasseuses de la seconde. Plus les heures avançaient, plus les suppositions dans son esprit s'amoncelaient, rendant toute réflexion quasi impossible. Charlie ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de faire et, plus que tout, il ignorait véritablement où ils se trouvaient : était-ce vraiment dans leurs têtes comme il l'avait répété à Charlotte ? Ou bien était-ce simplement une réalité parallèle ?... Il soupira longuement. Dans ce cas, quel était son rôle ? Devait-il combattre Dagnir ? Devait-il convaincre Charlotte ? Lui faire retrouver les souvenirs de sa précédente vie ?... Tout n'était que confusion dans son esprit déjà trop tourmenté...

Les jours passant, Charlie avait fait en sorte de protéger la maison et ses environs à l'aide de quelques sortilèges, ignorant toutefois s'ils avaient un quelconque effet ici. Mieux valait qu'ils restent sur leurs gardes car Dagnir pouvait les surprendre d'un moment à l'autre et le rouquin voulait se sentir prêt à toute éventualité. Dans son malheur, le jeune homme découvrit avec plaisir que Loutry Ste-Chaspoule n'était pas différent du village qu'il connaissait, il y avait trouvé sans mal l'épicerie et, muni de quelques livres qu'il avait déniché dans l'ancien atelier de son père, avait ainsi réussi à faire quelques provisions dans le cas où leur séjour ici venait à se prolonger.

Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi et Charlie retenait encore son souffle en toquant trois fois contre la cloison. Il n'entendit pas de réponse et, avec un soupir de lassitude, ouvrit la porte pour pénétrer dans la petite chambre au papier-peint fleuri.

\- Je t'ai préparé à manger, dit-il en s'adressant à la masse informe sous les draps.

Charlotte allait mieux, d'une certaine manière ; elle dormait, reprenait des couleurs, échangeait parfois quelques mots avec le dragonnier...

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?

Pas de réponse. La jeune femme ne montra pas de signe de vie, demeurant allongée, le dos tourné et les membres recroquevillés contre son corps amaigri.

\- Il faut que tu avales quelques chose sinon t...

\- Je n'ai pas faim, murmura-t-elle enfin d'une voix gutturale.

Le rouquin soupira imperceptiblement et posa le plateau sur la table de chevet la plus proche.

\- Je te laisse ça là, si jamais... Enfin, penses-y...

\- Va-t'en... Je ne veux pas te voir.

C'étaient là, les seules paroles qu'ils échangeaient : elle, se refusant à manger quoi que ce soit et lui, insistant encore et toujours pour qu'elle daigne se nourrir. Ravalant les larmes d'impuissance qui lui brûlaient les yeux, Charlie referma la porte de la chambre avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage. Il savait. Le jeune homme savait que Charlotte lui tenait encore rigueur de tout ce qui lui était arrivée jusque-là. Elle ne l'avait pas dit mais le rouquin l'avait aisément deviné... Elle lui en voulait terriblement d'avoir détruit tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher ici-bas et il allait être compliqué de regagner le tant soit peu de confiance qu'elle lui avait accordée jusqu'alors...  
Il s'assit sur les marches du perron, ses yeux s'attardant sur les quelques gnomes qui traînaient encore dans les hautes herbes du jardin. A l'horizon, le soleil se couchait, dévoilant les premières étoiles, fidèles éclaireuses de la voûte stellaire. Il était loin le temps où Charlotte et lui se racontaient des légendes du bout du ciel, ces légendes oubliées que l'on se murmure dans le creux de l'oreille... Il avait béni ce temps, il avait chéri ces précieux instants qui semblaient faire désormais partis d'une autre vie. Cette vie qui lui échappait, glissant encore et toujours entre ses doigts tel un Vif d'or insaisissable... Et s'il ne parvenait pas à retrouver cette vie ? _Sa_ vie ? Et si Charlotte ne lui pardonnait pas ? Si elle se refusait toujours à le croire ?... Qu'adviendrait-il de lui ?... Les paroles du vieillard lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire, il se rappela qu'il aurait, tôt ou tard, à faire face à ses propres démons ainsi qu'à ceux de la jeune femme. Était-ce là, la première épreuve ?... Charlie n'en savait fichtrement rien mais il ne put réprimer un rictus amer. Allait-il, à défaut de la sauver, devenir le responsable du malheur de Charlotte ?...

* * *

\- _Tenez-là !_

Hermione sentit sa gorge se nouer à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'il se passait devant elle. Charlotte, allongée sur les draps immaculés, était secouée de violents tremblements et semblait faire face à une crise de fièvre terrible. Ses bras set ses jambes étaient maintenus par Adéon et Adam qui peinaient à retenir les mouvements brusques de la jeune femme.

\- E-elle... _Elle saigne !_ s'était tout à coup écriée Fleur en pointant du doigt une tache rougeâtre qui apparaissait au niveau de son entrejambe.

La brunette retint un hoquet de surprise et se précipita sur sa cousine, soulevant le drap et découvrant avec horreur l'étendue des dégâts.

\- _Il faut la soigner !_ rugit-elle en cherchant des yeux Mora qui accourait déjà avec le matériel nécessaire.

\- Attendez !... les arrêta une voix derrière eux.

Arga se tenait dans l'entrée de la salle de soins, Calion et Targen sur ses talons. L'agitation qui s'était alors emparée d'eux, retomba doucement tandis qu'elle s'avançait entre les lits des deux inconscients.

\- On ne peut rien faire..., déclara-t-elle doucement. Ce n'est pas ici que ça se passe...

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? s'exclama Adam qui avait perdu toute trace de couleur sur son visage, ses yeux alternant entre la rouquine et Calion.

\- C'est... C'est là-bas que c'est arrivé et..., répéta d'une voix mal assurée la Vélane rousse. C'est uniquement là-bas qu'on peut l'aider...

Un silence de mort s'abattit soudain sur la petite assemblée, seulement entrecoupé par les gémissements de la blonde. Tous avaient leurs yeux braqués sur les deux corps allongés, n'osant lever la tête de peur de croiser le regard de leur voisin le plus proche et d'y découvrir la crainte, le désespoir... Pire encore, la mort...

\- Mon Dieu..., souffla finalement Fleur en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, s'éloignant du lit du dragonnier. Je ne peux imaginer... Je ne peux croire que...

Hermione vint l'aider à s'asseoir et lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle avait sorti de sa poche.

\- Pourvu que Charlie soit avec elle..., murmura sa belle-sœur avant de se moucher bruyamment.

\- Il la trouvera, je suis sûre qu'il la trouvera, tenta de la rassurer la brunette.

\- Bien sûr qu'il la trouvera mais arrivera-t-il au moins à la ramener ? cingla brusquement Calion, les sourcils froncés et les bras fermement croisés sur son torse.

\- Ne doutes pas de lui, le reprit Rùmil d'une voix douce en tapotant son épaule. Il a bien plus de ressources que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Dieu sait ce que nous sommes capables de faire par amour...

* * *

« _Peu importe ce que tu décides, peu importe ce que tu fais, où tu te rends... Il faut que tu saches que... que je suis amoureux de toi..._ »

Charlotte se réveilla en sursaut, la gorge sèche et les membres tremblants. D'un geste maladroit elle repoussa les draps au bout du lit et se leva péniblement, retenant une grimace de douleur. Elle claudiqua jusqu'à la commode, s'empara du pichet ébréché qui se trouvait là et se servit un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'une traite. Ce rêve l'avait bouleversée, véritablement bouleversée... Avec un grognement irrité, la jeune femme voulut rejoindre sa couche mais se stoppa en croisant son reflet dans le miroir de la penderie. Alors, elle s'approcha doucement, contemplant l'étrangère qui avançait jusqu'à elle, et tendit enfin la main jusqu'à ce que celle-ci rencontre la surface froide du miroir. Les cheveux lâches, ternes et sales, la blonde face à elle portait une chemise de nuit bien trop grande pour ses épaules creuses et son visage affichait encore les traces d'une blessure trop récente pour être totalement guérie, pour être un jour oubliée...

\- Par Morgane..., soupira-t-elle, la voix enrouée d'avoir trop peu parlé.

Le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui claque lui parvint depuis le rez-de-chaussée, la sortant brusquement de sa léthargie. La jeune femme avisa sa tenue et convint qu'il était temps pour elle de sortir de cette chambre. Alors qu'elle cherchait de quoi se changer, elle vit, à côté des vêtements souillés qu'elle avait portés en arrivant ici, une pile de linge propre dont elle s'empara délicatement. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement la porte de sa chambre et s'avança dans le couloir lambrissé où elle trouva instinctivement la salle de bains. La pièce, aux couleurs passées, était baignée d'une agréable lumière dont les éclats orangées caracolaient le long des carreaux de faïence, allant même jusqu'à rebondir sur l'émail poli de la baignoire, sous la fenêtre. Le parquet nervuré sous ses pieds la fit frissonner alors, sans attendre, elle ouvrit les robinets et se délesta de ses habits de convalescente. En entrant dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire, Charlotte émit un soupir d'aise mais ne put ignorer le pincement douloureux au niveau de son entrejambe. Elle s'immergea complètement et demeura quelques secondes ainsi, immobile sous la surface de l'eau jusqu'à ce que l'air vint à lui manquer. Là, elle se redressa et, sans signe avant-coureur, éclata en sanglot. La jeune femme plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche de peur d'être entendue car elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende, elle ne voulait pas que Charlie vienne et la découvre dans cet état-là, pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait... Ç'aurait été intolérable... Elle resta là une heure, peut-être deux, déversant toutes les larmes que son corps meurtri pouvait contenir jusqu'à ce que sa peine se tarisse enfin. Les mains fripées d'être restées trop longtemps dans l'eau, la blonde sortit de la baignoire en grelottant, s'empara d'une serviette dans laquelle elle s'enroula, faisant du mieux qu'elle put pour ignorer l'hématome bleuâtre qui s'étirait sur toute la largeur de son bas-ventre. Les mains de part et d'autre du lavabo, Charlotte contempla un instant son reflet dans la glace avant de réprimer une moue dégoûtée : elle faisait véritablement peine à voir... Avec quelques gestes tremblants elle entreprit de s'habiller, puis quand elle se jugea assez forte pour l'affronter, descendit les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. La chaleur qui l'accueillit en bas la réconforta quelque peu, pas assez cependant pour empêcher les tremblements incontrôlables de ses membres. Un coup d'œil circulaire lui indiqua que le rouquin se trouvait dans le salon, doucement éclairé par la clarté du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Il était là, assis dans un fauteuil, ses yeux parcourant les pages jaunies d'un livre à l'épaisse reliure de cuir, et sa tête nonchalamment posée dans le creux de sa main. Ainsi absorbé dans sa lecture, il ne la remarqua pas et Charlotte savait qu'elle aurait pu rebrousser chemin sans même qu'il ne la voie mais elle ne le fit pas car ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'échapper à son destin...

\- Bonsoir...

Charlie sursauta légèrement et releva aussitôt la tête, visiblement surpris de trouver la jeune femme en face de lui.

\- Charlotte..., souffla-t-il en se levant, son livre tombant sur le tapis dans un bruit de page froissée. Je ne pensais pas... Je t'en prie, assied-toi, reprit-il enfin en désignant le fauteuil proche du sien. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Peut-être manger ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et resta immobile au centre de la pièce.

\- Je... je me suis permise de..., murmura-t-elle en désignant les vêtements qu'elle portait.

\- Tu as bien fait, la rassura le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle. Je t'ai déniché ça dans l'armoire de ma sœur, je savais bien que vous faisiez la même taille.

\- Ta sœur ? j'ignorais que tu avais une sœur...

\- Tu ignores beaucoup de choses à mon sujet, argua-t-il en l'incitant derechef à s'asseoir près de lui.

Charlotte marqua un temps d'hésitation puis décida finalement de le rejoindre, accueillant avec un plaisir non feint le moelleux du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'installa plus confortablement. Le rouquin face à elle n'esquissa pas un mouvement, se contentant simplement de la fixer, une ride d'inquiétude barrant son front buriné.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il enfin en s'agenouillant à son niveau.

Malgré l'infinie douceur dont il avait fait preuve en s'emparant de sa main, la jeune femme ne put que se défaire de sa poigne et se reculer dans le divan, craintive.

\- Pardon..., balbutia Charlie en se redressant. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer...

\- Ce n'est rien...

La blonde ignora le nœud qui venait de se former au creux de son estomac et laissa plutôt son regard courir partout autour d'elle, scrutant la pièce à la recherche du moindre signe qui aurait pu lui indiquer où ils se trouvaient. La cheminée en brique ceint d'un cadreen bois sculpté, le miroir fissuré qui la dominait ou encore le fatras de bibelots, livres et autres pelotes de laine qui s'entassait sur les étagères croulantes d'une antique bonnetière, sans compter ce qu'elle avait déjà vu du reste de la demeure, laissèrent deviner à Charlotte que la maison avait dû être chaleureuse par le passé.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle alors en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

\- Où nous so... Enfin, tu ne reconnais pas le Terrier ?

\- Le Terrier..., répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

\- C'est la maison des Weasley, la maison de mon enfance, expliqua le rouquin en s'asseyant en tailleur à ses pieds. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es jamais venue ici...

\- Non... Non, ça ne me dit rien...

\- N'as-tu donc jamais rencontré mes parents ? Ma famille ?...

Charlie attendait sa réponse, ses yeux céruléens rivés dans les siens. La jeune femme pouvait aisément sentir la tension qui émanait de lui, affluant par vague successive, nourrissant l'angoisse qui semblait paralyser chacun de ses membres. Alors elle chercha, fouilla dans les méandres de sa mémoire, dans les méandres complexes de sa relation avec le soi-disant Charles Weasley qu'elle avait toujours connu, qu'elle pensait connaître...

\- Non, admit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Mais alors...S'ils ne sont pas là, où sont-ils ? Que sont-ils devenus ?

\- Ils sont tous morts il y a des années...

La réponse à sa question avait passé la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'elle n'ait pu la retenir. Charlotte fut la première surprise car elle-même ne savait pas d'où elle tenait cette information, elle le savait, c'était tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? gronda le jeune homme en agrippant les bras du fauteuil, de part et d'autre de la jeune femme.

\- Je... - Recroquevillée au fond du sofa, elle se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance - Je crois que... qu'ils ont disparu... Il y a longtemps...

Charlie demeura muet un long moment, ses yeux la sondant comme s'il cherchait le mensonge sur son visage. Enfin, quand il comprit qu'elle disait la vérité, il se détourna vivement d'elle et vint s'appuyer sur le bras de la cheminée. Prostrée dans le fauteuil, la blonde ne pouvait cependant pas détourner le regard de cet être en proie à la douleur, les muscles de son dos se contractant encore et encore à mesure qu'il respirait, roulant sous sa peau comme le tonnerre dans un ciel d'orage. Enfin, sa tête glissa dans le creux de ses bras et un imperceptible éclat de sa peine sortit de sa gorge, ricochant contre les murs de la pièce et trouvant écho au plus profond d'elle-même...  
Elle voulut l'aider, elle aurait voulu s'il ne s'était pas si brusquement retourné avec cet air de dément déformant son visage.

\- Mais... Et les autres ? s'était-il alors exclamé. Fleur, Hermione et... et Harry ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Ce sont... Ce sont mes amis, ma famille..., reprit-il plus doucement, des trémolos dans la voix.

\- Je suis désolée, ça ne me dit rien...

L'espoir, fugace, qui avait soudain traversé ses iris clairs disparut presque aussitôt pour ne laisser qu'un gouffre sombre, voilé de peine. Le jeune homme passa ses doigts dans sa tignasse désordonnée, laissant son bras tatoué retomber mollement contre son flanc tandis que son autre main, tremblante, se saisit d'un des cadres posés sur le rebord de la cheminée, l'admira avec un sourire triste, puis le reposa. Et il recommença, avec chacune des photos qui trônaient là. Même si elle ne voyait pas ses yeux, Charlotte pouvait sans aucun mal deviner l'émotion qui s'y cachait. Elle s'arracha à sa contemplation quand il posa le dernier cadre, un peu trop violemment sans doute au « Crac ! » qu'émit le verre, désormais fissuré.

\- Je suis désolée p-pour eux... Pour ta famille et tes amis... Si j'avais su q...

Charlie soupira longuement avant de s'éloigner de la cheminée, prenant de nouveau place dans le fauteuil en face du sien.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, personne d'ailleurs... Tout ça, - Il désigna l'ensemble de la maisonnée - tout ce qui nous entoure n'est que mensonge, même si c'est dur à croire il faut que j'arrive à m'en convaincre pour t'en convaincre également.

La jeune femme tiqua. Pourquoi continuait-il de la sorte ? Pourquoi continuait-il à prétendre que rien de ce qui se passait ici n'était vrai ?

\- Écoutes, commença-t-elle, le ton mesuré. Je sais que nous avons vécu quelque chose de particulièrement choquant mais de là à remettre en cause le monde ent...

\- C'est pourtant la vérité, l'interrompit l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

\- La vérité c'est que nous avons été tous les deux bernés par bien plus fort que nous. Pour quelles raisons ? Je l'ignore mais sache qu...

\- Alors tu n'y crois pas ? la coupa-t-il derechef d'une voix rauque.

\- J'essaye..., marmotta-t-elle dans un soupir, perdant de sa verve. Mais c'est difficile...

\- Il faut que tu me croies sur parole..., reprit le rouquin dans un murmure.

\- Comprends-moi...Tu me demandes de reconsidérer ma vie entière et de croire à... à quoi ?... A des inepties sur un monde parallèle ou je ne sais quoi !...

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond comme s'il s'était assis sur des ressorts, la faisant sursauter, et se mit à faire les cent pas sur le tapis déjà usé du salon.

\- Mais que te faut-il de plus à la fin ?! s'époumona-t-il tout à coup, les cheveux dressés sur son crâne telle la crinière d'un lion. N'as-tu pas vu ? Ne t'es-tu pas rendue compte de ce qu'il s'est passé ? De ce qu'il t'a fait ?!...

La mâchoire contractée, les poings serrés, il paraissait au bord de la crise de nerf. Charlotte, quant à elle, était agacée, contrariée qu'il la prenne pour une idiote. Pour qui se prenait-il à lui dicter ainsi sa conduite ?

\- Cette conversation ne mène nulle part, déclara-t-elle en se levant à son tour. Si c'est pour m'entendre dire ce qu'il convient de faire de ma vie, je préfère encore passer mon tour. Je monte me coucher...

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre les escaliers, Charlie lui saisit brusquement les épaules, l'obligeant à le regarder.

\- Ce n'est pas ta vie ! _Ça ne l'était pas !_... Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ?

\- Eh bien peut-être que cette vie aurait dû être la mienne ! Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû l'être _réellement !_ cracha-t-elle avec fureur, se défaisant violemment de sa poigne.

L'expression peinée qui traversa les yeux bleus du rouquin suffit à lui tordre l'estomac mais la jeune femme fit mine de l'ignorer, préférant plutôt s'en détourner.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, murmura celui-ci d'une voix tremblante.

Charlotte se figea sur la première marche de l'escalier, elle serra de toutes ses forces la rambarde et ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un imperceptible soupir de lassitude.

\- Je le pense..., affirma-t-elle sans se retourner. Que ce soit dans cette vie ou dans une autre, j'aurais aimé ne jamais te rencontrer...

* * *

Charlie sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire chape de plomb. Jamais encore il n'avait eu aussi mal, jamais encore mots ne furent plus douloureux à entendre que ceux-là... La gorge nouée, il observa la blonde monter quatre à quatre les marches sans même avoir la force de la retenir. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans même pouvoir émettre le moindre son. Depuis le salon, il entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer, se refermer sur la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir disparaître de sa vie. Dans un geste rageur, le rouquin donna un coup de pied dans le fauteuil le plus proche, ignorant l'élancement qui remontait maintenant le long de sa jambe, et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le tapis du salon. Qu'avait-il fait ?... _Qu'avait-il fait ?._..  
Il demeurait prostré là depuis une heure, peut-être deux, écoutant le craquement des braises se consumant dans la cheminée, le hululement des chouettes dans la nuit, l'eau qui s'écoulait lentement quelque part dans la tuyauterie et... et ses allées et venues, _incessants._.. N'y tenant plus, Charlie se leva et gravit à son tour l'escalier pour ne s'arrêter que devant la porte de la chambre qu'occupait la jeune femme. Il leva le poing, avec la ferme intention d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec elle, mais un sanglot étouffé l'arrêta dans son geste. Intrigué, le rouquin colla son oreille contre le panneau de bois et sentit tout son courage, toute sa colère glisser sur ses épaules affaissées à mesure que lui parvenait la peine de Charlotte, pleurant à chaudes larmes de l'autre côté de la cloison. Charlie laissa sa main contre la porte mais n'osait plus y toquer, le cœur triste et meurtri par la souffrance que provoquaient en lui les pleurs de la jeune femme. Avec un soupir lourd, il recula dans le couloir et s'éloigna dans les étages, rejoignant sa propre chambre.  
Allongé sur le lit, le dragonnier ne trouva pas le sommeil, encore bouleversé par l'échange qu'il avait eut plus tôt dans la soirée avec la blonde, encore bouleversé de lui avoir causé autant de chagrin... Il soupira et bascula sur le côté dans un grincement de ressorts. Cela lui était trop douloureux d'imaginer Charlotte, seule et éplorée dans ce lit, dans cette chambre, dans cette maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas sans qu'il pût y faire quelque chose... Il ne pouvait en aucun cas la serrer dans ses bras, il ne pouvait en aucune façon soulager sa peine... Comment réconforter quelqu'un qui semblait vous détester ?... C'était tout simplement impossible. Le rouquin se tourna de l'autre côté, fourra sa tête sous l'oreiller, puis ferma enfin les yeux pour ne s'endormir qu'à l'aube...

\- Bonjour...

Il sursauta violemment, manquant de renverser la tasse de café posée sur le bureau. En tournant la tête vers l'entrée, Charlie remarqua la blonde, immobile sur le pas de porte. Elle leva vers lui une mine pâle, les cernes violacés qui s'étiraient sous ses yeux témoignant de sa courte nuit mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'abattement qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux couleur océan.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il enfin.

Elle resta là pendant plusieurs minutes, triturant ses doigts avec force, glissant encore et encore une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, signe évident de son malaise.

\- Je... Je tenais à te présenter mes excuses, lâcha-t-elle finalement dans un murmure tandis qu'il détournait la tête, sentant sa gorge se nouer. Je ne voulais pas...

Le jeune homme ne tint plus et se leva brusquement, faisant basculer la chaise qui tomba à la renverse dans un bruit sec, avant de venir serrer Charlotte contre lui.

\- Pardon..., murmura-t-il contre son épaule. Pardon... Je me suis conduit comme un vrai crétin...

D'abord figée, la jeune femme répondit enfin à son étreinte, encerclant maladroitement son torse de ses bras fins et nichant sa tête contre son torse.

\- Je... Je n'étais pas moi-même non plus..., répondit-elle, la voix tremblante. Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée... Je suis désolée...

Ils demeurèrent ainsi de longues secondes avant de se détacher, soudain gênés par cet excès de tendresse qui leur était, pour ainsi dire, presque inconnu. Le dragonnier, en retournant près de son bureau, entendit la blonde se racler plusieurs fois la gorge et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _Ils avaient fait un pas..._

\- C'est ta chambre ?

Il fit volte-face et observa Charlotte déambuler dans la pièce, ses yeux bleus se posant sur chaque recoin de la petite chambre jaune.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il en relevant la chaise et s'y installant de nouveau.

Il se pencha sur l'un des grimoires qu'il avait dénichés dans le grenier, son doigt glissant sur le sommaire à la recherche d'une piste quand il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou. La jeune femme s'était penchée sur lui et lisait maintenant par-dessus son épaule. Charlie déglutit difficilement, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde il lui était désormais impossible de se concentrer avec la Française à ses côtés. Ce fut pire encore lorsque ses cheveux glissèrent sur sa nuque, provoquant une vague de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale... Était-elle consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui ?... Non, sûrement que non.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?... demanda-t-elle alors, coupant court au flux coupable de ses pensées.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, glissa sa plume derrière son oreille et avec un sourire en coin, acquiesça doucement, ignorant les battements chaotiques de son cœur contre sa cage thoracique, tandis que Charlotte s'installait à ses côtés.

 _...mais la route qui se dressait devant eux était encore longue..._

* * *

Charlotte ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Quelque chose l'avait tirée de son sommeil, quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle scruta la pénombre de la chambre mais rien ne semblait différent ; chaque meuble, chaque objet était à sa place habituel. Pourtant son intuition ne la trompait pas ni même son épiderme : elle avait encore la chair de poule. La jeune femme demeura un long moment assise sur son lit, attendant un signe qui ne vint pas. Enfin, elle se leva non sans pousser un soupir agacé et se frictionna les bras, peut-être avait-elle rêvé ? Après tout, rien de ce qui se passait ici n'avait réellement de sens...  
La blonde, tout en démêlant ses cheveux, dévala les escaliers, persuadée d'être la première levée, mais fut surprise en découvrant Charlie assis sur le perron de l'entrée.

\- Il y a longtemps que tu es là ?

\- Assez pour avoir vu la nuit disparaître.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui adressa un sourire fatigué auquel elle répondit maladroitement.

\- Je peux ?

Il tapota la place à côté de la sienne et Charlotte s'y installa, sentant la chaleur qui émanait du jeune homme réchauffer ses membres encore engourdis.

\- Profitons-en, déclara celui-ci en croisant ses jambes devant lui. Profitons-en, tant que l'aube est à nous.

La blonde acquiesça doucement et reporta son regard sur le spectacle devant elle. Au loin l'horizon baignait encore dans la brume, seuls le sommet des collines pointait sous ce manteau blanc, doucement éclairé par la lumière mordorée du soleil qui naissait à l'est. Le souffle régulier du garçon à ses côtés la fit se détendre considérablement et l'espace d'un instant Charlotte oublia pourquoi elle s'était levée si tôt.

\- C'est si calme, si paisible...

Elle réprima un frisson. Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme vit Charlie retirer son sweat qu'il fit ensuite glisser sur ses épaules. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et réajusta le vêtement autour de son cou. L'effluve qui s'en dégageait la fit instinctivement fermer les yeux et, tout en nichant son visage dans les manches, Charlotte poussa un soupir de bien-être. Cette odeur lui était tellement familière ; l'appel puissant du grand air, les contrés sauvages et les forêts de pin à perte de vue, le parfum inimitable du cuir tanné. C'était _son_ odeur... En relevant la tête, la blonde se reconnecta à la réalité et remarqua aussitôt que Charlie ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux, observant avec amusement son petit manège. Affreusement gênée d'avoir été ainsi prise en faute, la Française détourna le regard mais ce fut sans compter le rictus goguenard du rouquin, accentuant la chaleur au niveau de ses joues, déjà écarlates.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? questionna-t-elle, espérant détourner l'attention du jeune homme.

\- Selon ma montre, onze heures du soir. Selon le soleil, je dirais... à peine six heures.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Ici, la notion du temps est très altérée. Pour moi comme pour toi il s'est passé plusieurs jours alors qu'en réalité, hier encore, nous étions ensemble, à la Triade... Enfin, toujours si j'en crois ma montre, ajouta-t-il en désignant le bracelet de cuir à son poignet.

\- La Triade ?

\- La Cité des Vélanes, c'est là d'où nous sommes partis...

\- J'ignorais qu'elle existait réellement. Peut-être que nous pourrions y retourner et...

\- Je ne pense pas, l'arrêta-t-il. Ce serait un trop long voyage, nous devons trouver nos réponses ailleurs.

Le silence reprit ses droits quelques instants, seulement entrecoupé par le roucoulement des oiseaux qui s'éveillaient peu à peu et le bruissement du vent dans les hautes herbes.

\- C'est dur d'imaginer que ma vie jusqu'à maintenant n'a été que... qu'illusion et que j'ai une vie, une vraie vie bien à moi qui m'attend hors d'ici.

\- Je sais..., souffla Charlie avec un air affecté.

\- Est-ce que... - Elle hésita, se mordant la lèvre - Est-ce que j'étais heureuse ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Je pense que tu l'étais, d'une certaine manière... Cependant mon avis n'est peut-être pas le plus objectif en ce qui te concerne, termina-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

\- Alors nous étions vraiment... ? - Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, sentant derechef ses joues s'enflammer.

\- Argh..., soupira le rouquin en étirant les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Je ne sais pas si on peut qualifier notre relation de... Eh bien de « relation »... C'est compliqué...

\- En quoi est-ce compliqué ?

\- C'est à toi que je devrais poser la question.

\- Oh... - Son visage s'embrasa plus encore tandis que Charlie souriait de plus bel.

\- Je suis injuste envers toi, reprit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Pour ne rien te cacher, toute cette histoire ne nous a pas facilité la tâche.

\- La malédiction ? supposa La blonde.

\- La malédiction, acquiesça-t-il, ayant retrouvé son sérieux. Bien sûr, je n'étais au courant de rien, Charlotte a... Enfin tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour me tenir éloigné de tout ça mais le fait est que je suis un vrai fouineur...

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? se moqua la jeune femme.

Le rouquin laissa échapper un éclat de rire et secoua la tête, ses cheveux lâches volant en mèche folle tout autour.

\- Il nous aura fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps mais nous avons finalement réussi à bâtir quelque chose... C'est peut-être un peu bancal, sans doute maladroit et fragile cependant rien n'a plus de beauté à mes yeux que ces premiers instants que nous avons vécu...

L'émotion qui se dégageait de ses paroles émut Charlotte plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Il aimait cette femme, il l'aimait profondément et, quelque part, elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir ce qu'il désirait, de ne pas pouvoir redevenir cette femme qu'il chérissait.

\- C'est... - Elle se racla la gorge - Je te souhaite sincèrement de la retrouver.

Contre toute attente, Charlie posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra doucement entre ses doigts calleux.

\- Gardons espoir...

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Charlotte laissait son regard vagabonder tantôt par la fenêtre laissée ouverte, tantôt dans la petite chambre du jeune homme, à la recherche d'une quelconque occupation qui aurait pu la faire sortir de sa torpeur. Cela faisait plus de deux jours que Charlie et elle cherchaient un moyen de s'échapper d'ici, le rouquin avait d'ailleurs pris plusieurs heures à lui expliquer les rouages de ce qui faisait sa malédiction, en tout cas tout ce qu'il avait pu obtenir de ses amis lorsqu'il se trouvait encore à la Triade, afin qu'elle ne demeure pas plus longtemps dans l'ignorance. Toutefois la jeune femme devinait que certains détails de cette histoire étaient restés sous silence, elle ignorait lesquels ni même pourquoi cette omission volontaire mais cela l'intriguait réellement et elle se promit de creuser le problème quand l'occasion se présenterait de nouveau.  
Réprimant un soupir de lassitude, la blonde se mit à observer Charlie, ses doigts pianotant sur le bureau tandis que ses yeux clairs filaient à toute vitesse sur les pages d'un manuel d'astronomie. Que pouvait-il bien chercher dans ce vieux livre à la fin ?...

\- Si tu t'ennuies, tu peux toujours jeter un œil dans ces carnets de notes, marmonna justement ce dernier en désignant d'un geste vague une pile de cahiers posés sur le lit.

\- Je ne m'ennuie pas, s'offusqua Charlotte en quittant son perchoir. C'est juste que... - Elle soupira derechef - Je vais devenir dingue si je reste encore une minute de plus enfermée ici !

Charlie se tourna avec elle avec une moue amusée.

\- C'est pourtant toi qui a insisté pour m'aider, lui fit-il remarquer en croisant les bras sur son torse, ses lèvres s'étirant en un rictus moqueur.

\- C'était la moindre des choses après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ! se récria la jeune femme. Même si je dois reconnaître que tout ceci me dépasse...

\- Bon très bien, abdiqua finalement le rouquin en s'étirant de tout son long. Sortons un peu, ça nous fera le plus grand bien.

Dans une exclamation m-victorieuse mi-soulagée, la blonde dévala les escaliers et se précipita dans le jardin où elle accueillit avec un soupir de bien-être la chaleur timide des derniers rayons du soleil sur sa peau.

\- Je dois reconnaître que c'est plutôt agréable..., soupira le garçon à ses côtés.

Charlotte tourna la tête dans sa direction et resta quelques secondes à le contempler. Sous la lumière du soleil, ses cicatrices prenaient des allures de filaments argentés courant, se faufilant entre les taches de rousseur qui recouvraient ses pommettes saillantes. Sur son épaule deux petites tresses nouées par un cordon de cuir, sans doute échappées de son catogan, se baladaient, soulevées par sa respiration lente et régulière, calme comme l'océan après une tempête. La jeune femme devait admettre qu'il dégageait quelque chose d'hypnotique, une beauté sauvage et attirante qui ne pouvait laisser indifférent.

\- Viens, dit-il alors, l'arrachant à sa contemplation. Nous pouvons aller jusqu'à la mare, le sortilège de protection s'étend jusque là-bas.

Il s'avança dans le jardin, traversa la pelouse dont l'herbe lui arrivait aux genoux et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. La Française lui emboîta le pas, sentant les brins d'herbe lui chatouiller les chevilles tandis que des gnomes se faufilaient entre ses jambes en couinant, furieux d'avoir été dérangés. Le jardin, tout comme la maison, avait été laissé à l'abandon ; les massifs de fleurs qui bordaient le mur d'enceinte en brique semblaient vivre leur propre vie, envahis par les mauvaises herbes et les buissons de ronces, le vieux chêne qui dormait au fond de la cour à côté de l'établi délabré voyait courir le long de son tronc noueux un épais embranchement de lierre et de chèvrefeuille tandis qu'une balancelle d'un autre âge grinçait gentiment sous la brise légère de cette fin d'après-midi.

\- Ça a beaucoup changé par ici, fit remarquer le rouquin, sa main s'attardant sur la carcasse d'une vieille mobylette. Mon père l'a trouvée dans une décharge en dehors du village, il l'avait ramenée là pour la rafistoler, il adorait bricoler des objets moldus mais ça rendait ma mère furieuse.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire mélancolique, répondant à la tristesse qui voilait maintenant ses yeux clairs.

\- Tu les retrouvera bientôt, tenta de le rassurer Charlotte. Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous ne sommes pas dans la réalité.

Charlie acquiesça en pinçant les lèvres et tendit sa main pour qu'elle s'en empare, l'aidant ainsi à enjamber l'épais cordage qui protégeait le ponton au-dessus de la mare.

C'était une étendue d'eau verte aux multiples reflets colorés oscillant entre les bleus et les jaunes, pareille aux aquarelles d'une toile d'artiste. Le soleil automnal miroitait doucement à sa surface, laissant de longues traînées dorées se mouvoir entre les touffes de roseaux et de joncs poussant près des rives, guidées par les ondes délicates. Le rouquin, en s'installant au bord du ponton, les pieds dans le vide, fit fuir dans un caquètement de mécontentement, un couple de canards qui barbotait là.

\- Et si on en profitait pour travailler sur ta mémoire, proposa finalement celui-ci en l'enjoignant à s'asseoir près de lui. De quoi te souviens-tu au plus loin ?

La blonde ramena ses jambes contre elle et posa son menton sur ses genoux, son regard se perdant dans le lointain, là où conscience et inconscience se confondaient.

\- En vérité, je me suis déjà prêtée à cet exercice, des dizaines de fois, lâcha-t-elle dans un un souffle. Et le résultat est toujours le même : des images vont et viennent dans mon esprit sans que je parvienne à en saisir le sens, sans que je parvienne à en saisir l'authenticité. Est-ce cette vie-là qui était la mienne ?... Ou alors est-ce l'autre dont j'ai oublié les traits ?... Je ne sais même pas quel souvenir en est vraiment un et c'est une sensation intolérable que d'ignorer son propre passé...

Charlotte essuya rapidement les larmes qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux et détourna la tête, honteuse de s'être laissée prendre par ses propres sentiments. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici qu'elle prit pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle traversait, du gouffre sombre et profond vers lequel elle se dirigeait inexorablement. Méandres sans fin de sa mémoire amputée.

\- Tu détestes les Chocogrenouilles, déclara soudain Charlie, ce que je n'ai jamais compris d'ailleurs, et l'injustice, tu hais l'injustice. Tu es également une acharnée de travail...

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, d'abord surprise et maintenant intriguée par le portrait qu'il dépeignait d'elle.

\- ...Tu peux parfois faire preuve de mauvaise foi, souvent couplée à un culot monstre, continua celui-ci avec une moue renfrognée. Ça m'a rendu dingue par moment, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête, laissant échapper un rictus amusé. ...Oh ! Et tu es nulle sur un balai, je veux dire... _Vraiment_ nulle.

\- ...Mais tu es aussi généreuse et adorable, reprit-il avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répliquer. Tu fais toujours en sorte de faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le tien quoi qu'il t'en coûte et ça aussi, ça me rend dingue...

Il avait murmuré ces derniers mots avec une affliction teintée de tendresse et Charlotte ne put qu'éprouver une gratitude immense à son égard, faisant tressauter son cœur hors de sa poitrine l'espace d'un instant.

\- Si j'avais su à l'époque que... J'aurais pris le premier TRAM pour te rejoindre... Peut-être... Peut-être que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, qui sait ?... Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ressasser le passé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, en effet, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Un silence tout à la fois lourd de sens et de non-dits flottait entre eux, nourrissant cet inextricable imbroglio qu'était leur histoire, bâtie sur des fondations branlantes et poreuses à toutes leurs velléités. N'étaient-ils donc que cela ? Des mots, des paroles qui demeureront à jamais que ce qu'ils étaient au départ, des mots ?... L'amertume de Charlie avait tout de suite trouvé écho au plus profond de son âme et Charlotte avait compris sans qu'il en eût dit davantage que tout entre eux restait à construire... Elle n'était donc pas la seule à qui le passé avait laissé quelques cicatrices bien qu'elle en ignorait encore la teneur, pour elle comme pour lui. _Lui_... Qui était-il réellement ? Qui était Charlie Weasley ?...

\- Assez parlé de moi, Charlie, décréta-t-elle alors, éclatant ainsi la bulle de désespoir qui commençait à doucement les envelopper. C'est à tour maintenant, à ton tour de me parler de toi.

\- De... moi ?

Elle acquiesça et sourit devant la mine déconfite du rouquin qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à devenir aussi soudainement le centre d'intérêt de la conversation.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose à dire à mon sujet, admit-il en se grattant la nuque - Geste que la jeune femme interpréta comme un signe de malaise évident. Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre au juste ?

\- Je ne sais pas, raconte-moi des choses sur toi. Un homme qui voyage a forcément des histoires à raconter, supposa-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Bill a voyagé, la corrigea-t-il. C'est lui le grand explorateur de la famille, moi je ne suis que du second ordre.

\- Ta modestie n'a d'égale que ta grandeur d'âme.

\- Quelle enjôleuse tu fais, s'amusa-t-il, son visage se fendant malgré tout d'un sourire sincère. Mais tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, si tu penses que je vais tout te raconter sans rien avoir en échange, tu te trompes...

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- C'est à toi que l'on doit retrouver la mémoire.

\- C'est juste.

\- Mais vas-y, je t'en prie. Toi, qu'as-tu à dire à mon sujet ? Je serais curieux de le savoir, ajouta le rouquin en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Charlotte pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour réfléchir et laissa son esprit vagabonder. _Qui était Charlie Weasley ?..._ Il demeurait cet être qu'il était difficile de percer à jour, dévoilant une multitudes de facettes mais cachant sa véritable nature derrière chacune d'entre elles. Le caractère profond de ses sentiments faisait du jeune homme une personne foncièrement bonne toutefois il demeurait aussi en lui une noirceur qu'il n'avait pas encore totalement repoussée, protégée par le carcan de ses tourments qu'il semblait porter à bout de bras comme un fardeau dont on n'arrive pas à s'affranchir quoi que l'on puisse faire... Ces faiblesses que chaque être humain portait en lui, sur lui, véritable épée de Damoclès, elle y comprise...

\- Tu es un véritable mystère... admit-elle finalement tandis qu'il pouffait de rire.

\- Vraiment ? C'est toi qui me dis ça ?

\- Tu as tes défauts et tes faiblesses, c'est indéniable, reprit la blonde. Ta famille tout d'abord, puis tes amis...

\- Je ne pense pas que...

\- Allons, le coupa-t-elle. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ?... Contempler ces vieilles photos, encore et encore comme si à tout moment ses occupants allaient sortir du cadre. Je crois donc avoir deviné juste en affirmant qu'ils sont ta plus grande faiblesse et j...

\- Non, l'interrompit à son tour le rouquin, les joues rosissantes malgré tout. Non, tu te trompes. Ma plus grande faiblesse se tient juste à mes côtés, l'aurais-tu déjà oublié ?

Charlotte, prise au dépourvu, piqua un fard, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun mot ne vint. Encore une fois, Charlie avait réussi à la déstabiliser, et de la plus ignoble des manières qui fût. Parler ainsi de sentiments, à tort et à travers comme s'il ne faisait que déblatérer à propos de la météo... Comment arrivait-il à faire cela ? A évoquer ses sentiments aussi librement ? Aussi facilement ? Comment pouvait-il avoir un tel détachement, une telle nonchalance alors qu'elle en était totalement dépourvue... Ils étaient en ce point, les parfaits opposés.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déstabiliser, déclara-t-il ensuite comme pour s'excuser - Visiblement le malaise de la jeune femme n'était pas passé inaperçu.

\- Oh... Euh... Ça va..., bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant plus encore. J'ai... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de... Tu comprends ?...

\- Je comprends, acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire figé.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin de... - Elle se racla la gorge, au comble de la gêne - Je vais m'allonger un peu avant le dîner, lâcha-t-elle enfin en se relevant, n'attendant pas que le rouquin lui réponde.

La Française rebroussa chemin, manquant de trébucher sur la racine d'un arbre qu'elle n'avait pas vue. N'importe quoi. Elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi plutôt que d'entendre encore et encore les battements chaotiques de son propre cœur, _ce traître..._

Charlotte se réveilla en panique, sentant l'air s'engouffrer douloureusement dans ses poumons et son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Que se passait-il ? Que lui arrivait-il ?... En se redressant sur le lit, elle sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'abominable sensation d'angoisse qui paralysait tout à coup ses membres.

\- Qui est là ? souffla-t-elle dans le noir, redoutant la réponse.

Un courant d'air glacé se faufila dans son dos, comme répondant à sa question, puis s'enroula autour de son cou dans une étreinte oppressante. Les mains sur sa gorge, la jeune femme ne put empêcher le démon qui s'était introduit là de resserrer sa prise, l'étouffant peu à peu.

\- Char... _Argh_...

Trop tard. Il était désormais trop tard pour faire appel à Charlie qui devait être, sans l'ombre d'un doute, tranquillement installé dans le salon, un livre sur ses genoux. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée avec lui ?... Dans un dernier râle étranglé, son corps tout entier se cabra et Charlotte éprouva un froid intense, presque agressif, qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, lui brouillant complètement la vue. _Elle mourrait._.. Au loin, survint pourtant un cliquetis aussi léger que le pépiement d'un rossignol suivi d'un grincement qui, lui, n'avait rien d'agréable.

« Charlotte ?... entendit-elle tandis que ses membres ankylosés reprenaient doucement vie. C'est peut-être idiot mais j'ai eu comme un pressentiment et je... _Charlotte !_ »

Un poids sur son flanc la fit tout à coup se redresser, toussant, crachant à mesure que l'air s'engouffrait par vague brûlante dans sa gorge meurtrie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Charlie qui lui avait soudain saisi les épaules, cherchant sur elle une quelconque blessure. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?...

\- Où est-il ? baragouina la jeune femme en voulant se lever, empêchée par le rouquin qui la maintint assise sur le bord du lit.

\- Qui ça ? _Qui_ , Charlotte ?

Il semblait perdre patience, envahi par la panique, mais la blonde n'y prêta pas attention, ses yeux fous parcourant la pièce à la recherche de son agresseur disparu.

\- Il était là... Je l'ai senti, _il était là !_..., cria-t-elle en continuant de fouiller la chambre du regard.

\- Quoi ? Qui était là ? insista Charlie en prenant son visage en coupe, l'obligeant à le regarder.

C'en fut trop pour elle. Charlotte fondit en larmes, submergée par une douleur intense survenant du plus profond de son âme, mal ancien qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps...

\- Lui... I-Il nous a retrouvé, Charlie..., murmura-t-elle avec épouvante en s'agrippant à l'encolure de son pull. Il nous a retrouvé...

\- Tu veux dire..., commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'était peut-être un mauvais rêve...

\- Il était là, j'en suis sûre..., sanglota la jeune femme contre lui. Il a voulu me tuer... Si tu n'étais pas arrivé à temps, je... - Sa phrase se finit dans un sanglot étranglé.

\- Ne pleure plus, s'il te plaît... C'est fini maintenant, tenta-t-il de la rassurer en caressant ses cheveux. Cependant, tu as sans doute raison... Mieux vaut ne pas trop s'attarder ici, c'était peut-être un signe.

\- Un signe ?

\- Le signe qu'il faut qu'on quitte cet endroit au plus vite, déclara le jeune homme en la serrant plus encore contre lui.

Charlotte acquiesça maladroitement, encore effrayée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre même si les battements de cœur du rouquin la firent se détendre considérablement.

\- Allons, viens avec moi, dit-il en se saisissant délicatement de son bras. Il serait peut-être préférable que l'on reste ensemble, maintenant.

Sans mot dire, la Française se laissa mener depuis sa chambre jusque dans le salon où Charlie l'installa dans le sofa. Il s'éclipsa l'espace d'une minute et revint avec une tasse de thé brûlante qu'il lui tendit avant de s'accroupir à son niveau.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui... Merci..., souffla-t-elle en serrant ses genoux contre elle.

\- Ne bouge pas d'ici, lui ordonna-t-il gentiment en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Je vais préparer le dîner.

La jeune femme s'allongea sur le divan défoncé et se mit à écouter chaque bruit autour d'elle : le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée, le vent qui s'engouffrait sous les tuiles du toit ou encore les mille petits cliquètements métalliques que faisait le rouquin en s'affairant dans la cuisine, en face du salon. Sifflotant, marmonnant, il semblait tout absorbé à sa tâche et Charlotte, de l'autre côté de la pièce, jetait parfois un œil vers lui, l'observant discrètement. Lorsqu'une tomate lui échappa, il maugréa dans sa barbe et, en voulant la ramasser, se cogna violemment le sommet du crâne contre un tiroir resté ouvert. Pestant contre sa maladresse, il ne vit pas la blonde écraser son poing contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Ça sent bon, lança-t-elle en se levant, après un moment.

Tandis que le jeune homme remuait le contenu d'une large poêle en fonte, il se tourna vers elle, un torchon nonchalamment posé sur son épaule.

\- Je t'ai fait ma spécialité, tu vas m'en dire des nouvelles, déclara celui-ci en l'incitant à s'approcher.

Quand elle fut à son niveau, Charlie lui tendit la cuillère afin qu'elle puisse s'en saisir.

\- Ces épices parfumées..., soupira-t-elle en essuyant le coin de sa bouche. Tu sais, la dernière fois déjà je me suis demandée ce que tu utilisais dans ce plat, de l'origan, non ? Ou peut-être du romarin... En tout cas tu n'as pas perdu la main, si j'avais su l'autre fois à Beddgelert que tu savais aussi bien cuisiner, je crois que... Quoi ?

Charlie, à ses côtés, demeurait figé, la poêle dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre, se contentant de la fixer étrangement.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda-t-elle alors, inquiète de le voir dans cet état.

Il posa doucement la poêle sur la table, glissa sa baguette magique à l'arrière de son jean et passa une main sur son visage.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais raconté ça..., murmura-t-il enfin d'une voix rauque. Tu...

Pendant un instant, Charlotte regarda le garçon sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que les connections se fissent dans son esprit. Enfin, elle comprit...

\- Est-ce que... Je...

Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, partagée entre l'effrayante sensation de devenir peu à peu une autre personne et l'émotion nouvelle de se découvrir un passé commun avec Charlie. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas bougé, comme paralysé, toutefois l'ombre d'un sourire apparut à la commissure de ses lèvres charnues, illuminant son visage d'ordinaire si sombre.

\- Il faut que je m'asseye..., souffla la blonde en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Tremblante de tout son corps, elle s'installa dans un grand fauteuil en cuir et tenta, par un effort surhumain, de rassembler ses esprits. Charlie s'agenouilla derechef devant elle et se saisit de ses mains avec délicatesse.

\- T-Tu es en train de te souvenir...

Son visage était étrangement proche du sien, si proche qu'elle pouvait en observer chaque détail : les cicatrices qui barraient sa joue, sa lèvre supérieure ou encore son sourcil gauche, les taches de son qui couvraient ses pommettes mates, cet éclat dans ses yeux céruléens et son souffle... Ce souffle chaud qui se heurtait au sien, haché. Elle se sentait tout à coup coincée quelque part dans le néant, comme si plus rien autour d'eux n'avait de consistance. L'engourdissement qui s'était alors emparé d'elle depuis quelques instants disparut complètement quand Charlie posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son cœur se mit à bondir dans sa poitrine et aussitôt la jeune femme repoussa le rouquin.

\- Pardon, je... C'était l'instant et..., marmonna celui-ci en rougissant.

\- Je comprends... Je... Il se fait tard, je dois... On devrait...

Charlotte lui laissa à peine le temps d'acquiescer et fila dans les escaliers. Fuir. Elle préférait fuir plutôt que d'admettre la vérité : ce baiser ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** **N'est-ce pas qu'il est gentil ce chapitre ! :D Bon, hormis le début où Charlotte perd son bébé, dur, dur... Mais globalement ce chapitre c'est comme une petite pause, une petite bulle où nos deux amoureux apprennent à se redécouvrir, même s'il y a des disputes et des désaccords. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et sinon, on en parle de Calion et Arga ?... ^^ Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai adoré écrire ce passage !**  
 **Bref, je suis contente d'avoir retrouvé un rythme de publication correct, je ne vous promets pas que le chapitre suivant arrivera la semaine prochaine car qui sait ce qui peut arriver ? Mais on approche de la fin donc... Un jour cette fiction sera bel et bien finie... Finie ? Vraiment ?... Rien n'est sûr... Hé, hé...**  
 **Après ces bonnes paroles, je tenais encore à vous remercier pour votre présence et vos reviews. Du fond du cœur, merci ! :)**

 **A bientôt ! ;)**

 _ **Blond'sparkle**_


End file.
